L'Armée de l'Ombre
by Ellana-san
Summary: Parallèle aux "Cicatrices du Temps". Voldemort profite de la disparition d'Harry pour gagner en puissance. Ombrage, elle, tyrannise Poudlard. L'un comme l'autre doivent être arrêtés. D'étranges alliances vont naître. Remus/Tonks, Draco/Hermione.
1. Shelter in the Storm

_**Disclaimer: **_Tout est à JKR, je n'ai pas touché une mornille ou un euro pour écrire cette fiction, blablabla. Je n'ai pas non plus de droit sur les citations utilisées en début de chapitre, bien que la traduction soit maison sauf si le contraire est précisé**_. _**

**_Betareading: _**Audéarde**_  
><em>**

_**Important: **_Cette histoire est un parallèle à mon autre fanfic "_Les cicatrices de temps_"_**. **_Bien que cette histoire puisse être lue indépendamment, il y aura une suite qui prendra en compte les deux fics. 

_**Pairing: **_Je ne sais pas par où commencer, lol... Draco/Hermione (évidemment (même s'il va nous falloir de la patience et qu'il n'y aura probablement rien de concret avant la 3ème fic)) Tonks/Remus, Daphné Greengrass et Blaise. Possiblement du Neville/Luna. Il y aura également des références à une ancienne relation entre Albus et Grindelwald.

Plus généralement, pour ce qui est des personnages principaux, j'ai choisi Tonks et Hermione parce que ce sont celles qui me sont venues à l'esprit, mais j'estime que cette histoire couvre pas mal de persos. Le but est de mettre en place le contexte pour la troisième et dernière partie des Cicatrices (et oui, ceci est un léger spoil vu que ça implique qu'au moins un des deux (Harry ou Severus) reviendra au présent), tout en développant les relations qui ont besoin d'être développées.

Au niveau de l'attitude OOC que certains des mes personnages pourraient avoir (j'en voir déjà certain brandir les torches) j'ai tenté de rester au plus près des caractères originaux mais j'estime que le contexte évoluant les personnalités évoluent. Trois des personnages seront probablement remis en cause.

Pour ce qui est de Tonks, nous n'avons pas tellement d'info sur elle, je développe donc sa personnalité en respectant au mieux ce qu'on en sait. Si vous ne l'aimez pas ou que vous la trouvez trop fofolle/dingue/délurée/obsédée/jenesaispasquoid'autre désolée, mais on ne la connait pas dans la vie de tous les jours donc... 

Hermione... Hermione jouera un rôle très important dans cette fic. J'admets que le comportement qu'elle va adopter va diverger de celui qu'elle a dans les livres, et en même temps pas tellement puisque l'AD est à la base son idée. Je m'appuie sur l'attitude qu'elle adopte dans les reliques ainsi que dans certaines parties du tome 5.

Draco. D'accord, c'est Draco qui fera probablement la chose la plus surprenante et pourtant je ne la juge pas OOC. Gardez à l'esprit que Draco est un Serpentard et qu'un Serpentard est prêt à tout pour ce qu'il veut. (non je ne parle pas de la romance avec Hermione, ça viendra biiiiiieeeen plus tard). 

Mis à part ça, c'est mon premier essai avec des personnages comme Luna ou Dumbledore. Contrairement aux cicatrices où Severus et Harry se partagent le point de vue, ici ils seront variés. Et... Je pense que c'est tout. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas...

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'Armée de l'Ombre<strong>_

_Life isn't about finding shelter in the storm. It's about learning to dance in the rain. _

Sherrilyn Kenyon – Acheron

_La vie ne sert pas à trouver comment s'abriter de la tempête. Elle sert à apprendre comment danser sous la pluie. _

Sherrilyn Kenyon - Acheron

_**Chapitre 1 : Shelter in the Storm**_

La jeune femme cessa de s'amuser de son ombre changeante en arrivant au pied du château. A la lumière de la pleine lune, quelques fenêtres éclairées par des torches ou des bougies, il avait tout d'un décors de film d'horreur et peu de l'école qu'il était en réalité.

C'était dans ces moments qu'elle préférait Poudlard.

Entre chien et loup. Dans l'obscurité. Quand les apparences étaient trompeuses... Quand on pouvait jouer à se faire peur, tout en sachant que le château serait là pour les accueillir chez eux quand ils en auraient terminés. Combien de soirées d'été avait-elle passé à courir le domaine avec un garçon ou un autre ?

Souriant à une époque qui lui semblait avoir eu lieu des siècles plus tôt, Nymphadora Tonks entreprit de gravir la longue pente qui la mènerait à la petite entrée dans la muraille est. Elle prit soin de rester dans l'ombre comme l'avaient exigé les instructions de Dumbledore, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention désagréable d'Ombrage ou, comme l'appelait désormais les élèves, le vieux crapaud.

Pour l'avoir vue plusieurs fois de loin au Ministère, Tonks ne pouvait qu'approuver à la fois les directives du Directeur, et le surnom que lui avait communiqué Ginny. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que faire tout le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard était une perte de temps non négligeable.

Faire ses rapports au square Grimmaurd ne la gênait pas, son appartement londonien était situé à quelques rues à peine du quartier général. Mais traverser la moitié du pays sous prétexte que Sirius refusait de la recevoir ce soir là, alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien à signaler...

D'un geste mécanique, elle repoussa d'un coup de tête les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et hâta le pas.

Honnêtement, songea-t-elle avec agacement, que pouvait bien avoir à cacher Sirius ? Son regard accrocha la lune ronde que semblait perforer la flèche de la tour d'astronomie, et elle s'amusa un instant à la pensée qu'il puisse abriter un loup-garou. Quoi que l'idée ne l'étonnerait pas des masses. Après tout, il avait bien un hippogriffe comme animal de compagnie...

Un élan d'affection pour ce cousin bourru l'envahit et, un peu moins irritée, elle se dépêcha d'atteindre l'enceinte rassurante de Poudlard. Elle ferait rapidement son rapport à Dumbledore, puis elle lui emprunterait sa cheminée pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur. De là, elle rentrerait chez elle.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver la porte dissimulée dans la pierre. C'était un passage secret qu'elle avait découvert durant sa dernière année, alors qu'elle sortait avec un joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe des serpents.

Un sourire malicieux flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle imagina la réaction de Ginny ou d'Hermione si elle s'avisait de partager avec elles cette petite information. Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas des salauds et, dans le cas de Terry Brooks, ils pouvaient même embrasser divinement bien.

Elle attendit que la pierre ait entièrement coulissé avant de reculer de deux pas, de s'élancer et de sauter. Malheureusement, ce passage était pratique pour entrer. Pas pour sortir. La chute fut tout aussi courte que dans ses souvenirs. Deux mètres à peine.

Elle se reçut souplement, se félicitant de son adresse inhabituelle. Bien évidemment, elle trébucha sur un pavé inégal quelques secondes plus tard...

Les cachots n'étaient pas sa partie favorite de l'école mais ils avaient l'avantage certain d'être déserts la plupart du temps. Principalement à cette heure tardive, où seuls les élèves punis et les acharnés de la bibliothèque traînaient encore en dehors de leur salle commune.

Elle remonta prudemment les couloirs humides, éclairés par des torches à la lumière tremblotante, attentive au moindre bruit. Lorsque des rires résonnèrent brusquement, elle s'engouffra dans la première pièce qui s'offrit à elle. Une vieille salle de classe abandonnée, sans doute.

L'éclat d'un miroir attira son regard, le seul objet digne d'attention dans le désordre de la salle. N'ayant d'autre choix que de patienter pendant que les élèves peu pressés regagnaient leurs dortoirs, elle se planta devant la glace et examina soigneusement son reflet.

Son visage en forme de cœur, son _vrai_ visage parmi l'infinité de choix qui s'offrait à elle, la satisfaisait. Elle était mignonne sans être un canon de beauté mais ça lui allait, savoir que les petites imperfections étaient corrigées suffisait à sa vanité. Ses yeux demeuraient bleu vert parce que son père l'aurait écharpée si elle avait eu l'audace d'y toucher. Les cheveux en revanche...

Elle n'était toujours pas persuadée que le violet soit la couleur qui lui allait le mieux mais elle y revenait pourtant sans cesse. De plus, ils étaient trop courts. Plissant les yeux, elle s'imagina avec des mèches un peu plus longues. Un dégradé qui atteignait à peine ses épaules. Pratique et artistique. Déjà plus satisfaite de la coupe, elle s'interrogea quelques secondes sur la teinte. Puis, dans un haussement d'épaules, se décida pour un rose vif qui ne se mariait pas particulièrement avec le corset mauve qu'elle portait. Quelques touches de violine dans le rose remédièrent à la situation.

Les rires s'étaient éteints.

Elle inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue et rebroussa chemin vers le couloir. Outre les avantages indéniables qu'elles lui offraient dans son métier, ses capacités de Métamorphomages lui conféraient une assurance qui lui aurait sans doute fait défaut autrement. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à savoir qu'elle pouvait être qui elle voulait quand elle le voulait.

Tonks avait toujours été atypique et elle le resterait, n'en déplaise à sa mère, que son choix vestimentaire laissait souvent pantoise.

Il n'était courant ni chez les Moldus, ni chez les sorciers de coupler un corset à tendance gothique violet foncé sur un tee-shirt gris, avec un pantalon une taille trop large, retenu à la taille par une ceinture dont la boucle représentait une tête de mort en fer, et des bottes à gros lacets. Le pantalon et les bottes venaient d'un surplus de l'armée. La cape en laine verte qu'elle avait jetée à la va-vite sur ses épaules ruinait grandement l'effet mais elle avait beau aimer le style, elle n'aimait pas le froid. Et l'Écosse était bien plus froide que Londres.

Et puis, demain était un autre jour. Peut-être déciderait-elle le lendemain qu'elle préférait les vêtements aux couleurs vives qui occupaient un pan de son armoire. Elle changeait d'avis tous les trois jours, comme le lui avait fait remarquer plus d'une fois son entourage.

Elle continua sa route vers les étages supérieurs et progressa sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Elle était presque arrivée au bureau directorial lorsqu'un bruit de pas la poussa à se dissimuler entre deux armures et à jeter un sort de désilusionement sur elle-même, regrettant de plus en plus le bain chaud qui l'attendait chez elle.

Évidemment, elle cogna l'armure en métal à sa droite, provoquant un cliquetis infernal qui trahit sa position. Heureusement pour elle, le nouveau venu n'était pas un crapaud humain avec une passion maladive pour les chats, mais juste Harry Potter.

Elle observa le garçon cesser de traîner les pieds pour tirer sa baguette et regarder autour de lui, une expression dangereusement attentive sur le visage. Il ferait un bon Auror, décida-t-elle. Mais peut-être était-elle un peu partiale, parce qu'elle aimait bien tous ces gosses qui n'étaient pas tellement plus jeunes qu'elle.

Décidant qu'Harry n'était pas une menace de qui elle devrait se cacher, elle fit un pas en avant et leva le sort. La baguette du garçon se braqua sur elle avant même qu'il n'ait véritablement enregistré sa présence, et elle se prit à sourire.

« Hey, Harry. » salua-t-elle, avec bonne humeur.

« Tonks. » répondit le cinquième année, un peu surpris. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Tu. » corrigea-t-elle gentiment, elle n'était pas _si_ vieille pour qu'ils se sentent tous obligés de la vouvoyer spontanément. Puis elle soupira. « Rapport. Rien de bien intéressant. »

Rien qui ne justifiait, en tout cas, qu'elle ne puisse pas profiter pleinement du confort de son appartement. La journée _avait_ été longue.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ? Un rendez-vous secret ? »

Le garçon eut un bruit amusé et rangea finalement sa baguette.

« Snape. » lâcha-t-il, un mépris persistant s'attachant à chacune des deux syllabes. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il soupira à son tour. « Retenue. »

« A une semaine de la rentrée ? » s'étonna-t-elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était Snape après tout. Déjà, quand elle était élève, il était le professeur qui donnait le plus de retenues.

« C'est un salaud. » répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. « Il sait que c'est Malfoy qui a fait exploser le chaudron, mais c'est moi qui trinque. »

Tonks grimaça en signe de compassion. Elle avait vécu son compte d'injustices. Mais curieusement pas réellement de la part de Snape. Les Potions n'avaient pas été sa plus mauvaise matière et, à vrai dire, elle aimait bien ça. C'était les couteaux qui ne l'aimaient pas... Snape n'avait jamais été véritablement méchant avec elle. Moqueur, sarcastique, bien sûr... Avec qui ne l'était-il pas ? Mais quand il avait su qu'elle souhaitait poursuivre dans une carrière d'Auror, il l'avait aidé de son mieux à avoir un bon niveau en Potions... En fait, elle soupçonnait d'avoir fait parti des rares élèves qui ne l'irritaient pas.

« Je dois y aller... » s'excusa Harry, dans un nouveau soupir.

Elle le laissa partir après lui avoir demandé de garder sa présence discrète, ce que le garçon aurait sans doute fait de toute manière.

Égoïstement mieux disposée à présent qu'elle savait que quelqu'un d'autre passerait une mauvaise soirée, elle repartit d'un bon pas vers l'antre de Dumbledore et l'atteignit sans aucune autre interruption. Elle jeta le mot de passe à la gargouille et se laissa porter par l'escalier avant de frapper à la porte.

Elle se figea en pénétrant dans la pièce, ignorant le salut chaleureux du Directeur.

« Par où es-tu entré ? » lança-t-elle à l'homme imposant qui, avachi dans un fauteuil, faisait tourner dans un verre ce qui ne pouvait être que du whiskey. De l'alcool qui venait forcément de sa fiole personnelle, cela allait sans dire.

« Par la porte. » répliqua sèchement Maugrey. « Je suis trop vieux pour jouer les justiciers de l'ombre. »

C'était faux, mais elle ne releva pas. Avec une moue boudeuse, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de passer trente minutes à jouer à cache-cache avec les armures ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant passer – aussi poliment qu'elle le put – son mécontentement.

« Le Ministère n'ignore pas où reposent les loyautés d'Alastor, Nymphadora. » répondit calmement le vieux sorcier, en lui désignant un siège d'un geste. « Thé ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil ironique au contenu du verre que Dumbledore tenait à la main. Elle doutait qu'il s'agisse de thé, mais elle accepta néanmoins une tasse de la boisson non-alcoolisée qui lui semblait réservée.

« Tu as encore maigri, gamine. » remarqua Fol'Œil, d'un ton ronchon qui cachait mal une certaine inquiétude.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le vieil Auror avait fait d'elle sa protégée à son arrivée dans le service. Cela avait fait sensation à l'époque parce que l'homme, paranoïaque comme il l'était, pouvait compter ses amis sur les doigts d'une main et se liait peu. Mais Tonks, sa joie de vivre et son humour un peu potache, avaient su avoir raison des barrières dont Fol'Œil s'entourait. Cependant, n'en déplaise aux commérages des mauvaises langues, il n'avait jamais existé entre eux que l'affection, unique en son genre, inhérente à une relation mentor/élève.

« C'est le pantalon qui fait ça. » répondit-elle, dans un haussement d'épaules.

Elle espéra que le sourire franc le convaincrait mais il eut beau ne pas insister, elle sut qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait maigri, sa mère lui en avait déjà fait la remarque vingt fois ces derniers mois. Et elle avait beau chérir tous ces gens qui s'inquiétaient de sa santé, elle aurait préféré qu'ils réalisent qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Depuis l'été précédant, la criminalité avait fait un bond sans pareil. Kingsley aussi avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Mais, à sa connaissance, personne n'enfonçait le clou à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, rappelant Fol'Œil à leur conversation précédente. Une conversation, conclut Tonks au bout de cinq minutes, qui n'aurait d'autres conséquences que de la maintenir ici plus longtemps que prévu.

Elle adorait Maugrey, vraiment. Il était comme un second père pour elle, il avait fait d'elle l'Auror qu'elle était, et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout ça, mais... ça n'empêchait pas qu'il voyait des dangers là où il n'y en avait pas et, en l'occurrence, soupçonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'être derrière un trafic de tortues de feu. Bien sûr, il y avait une possibilité pour que ce soit le cas, mais honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi un mage noir s'encombrerait de ce genre de bestioles...

Se désintéressant progressivement de la discussion, sans pour autant oser l'interrompre tant que Dumbledore lui prêtait une oreille attentive, elle laissa son regard dériver sur les différents portraits, tentant de déterminer si quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce.

Tonks n'était montée dans le bureau de Dumbledore que cinq fois dans sa vie.

La première fois, en troisième année, restait spéciale. Pour amuser la galerie, elle avait passé une journée entière avec l'apparence de McGonagall, allant jusqu'à imiter son maniérisme et à arguer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la véritable Minerva McGonagall. Le Professeur n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette petite plaisanterie et, lorsqu'elle avait finalement cessé de jouer, l'avait traînée jusqu'à un Dumbledore plus amusé qu'autre chose. Certes, il lui avait donné une semaine de retenues, mais il lui avait également posé tout un tas de questions passionnantes sur son don de Métamorphomage.

La deuxième fois... C'était en cinquième année. Charlie Weasley, de qui elle était terriblement amoureuse à ce moment là mais qui la regardait à peine, avait crié tout haut que les Poufsouffles étaient tous des trouillards et qu'il n'y avait pas plus courageux qu'un Gryffondor. Indignée pour sa Maison, elle avait attrapé le balai du garçon, était montée jusqu'au sommet du toit de la tour d'Astronomie, avait ôté sa cape et l'avait transformé en une bannière aux couleurs d'Helga Poufsouffle. Descendre du balai et garder son équilibre sur les tuiles glissantes s'était avéré ardu mais elle avait réussi à faire flotter leur drapeau tout en haut de Poudlard. Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Elle avait manqué se rompre le cou ce jour là, avait subi une tonne de sermons de Chourave, de McGonagall et même de Snape mais le pire restait celui de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, cela avait scellé une amitié indéfectible entre Charlie et elle.

La troisième fois, elle était en sixième année et Charlie – dont elle était toujours désespérément amoureuse mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour une blonde dont elle avait oublié le nom – l'avait mise au défi de voler quelque chose dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle avait tout planifié soigneusement et avait réussi à chiper le choixpeau, rien que ça... Elle ne s'était éloignée que de cinq pas quand une main s'était abattue sur son épaule pour la guider une quatrième fois vers le bureau directorial.

La cinquième avait eu lieu environ trois mois plus tôt, lorsque le Directeur l'avait convoquée et lui avait proposé sans trop de détours d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il avait expliqué à mi-mots qu'ils avaient besoin de combattants, de toutes les bonnes volontés disponibles et que Maugrey l'avait chaleureusement recommandée.

Elle n'avait même pas hésité avant d'accepter.

Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir.

Son métier d'Auror l'avait préparée à toutes sortes de choses, la guerre n'était qu'un possible parmi tant d'autres. Pour le moment, sa participation s'était limitée à surveiller les faits et gestes de certains sorciers et rapporter, une fois par semaine, ce qu'elle avait vu dans le cadre de sa profession. Des choses qui lui paraissaient anodines pouvaient être d'une importance cruciale, l'avait avertie Dumbledore. Mais en dépit de ces funestes prédictions et d'une augmentation croissante de crimes, les temps étaient calmes et semblaient supporter la thèse officielle du Ministère selon laquelle le Directeur perdait l'esprit.

Elle pouvait comprendre les sorciers qui préféraient enfouir la tête dans le sable et le croire.

Elle, elle avait vu les preuves, les scènes de crimes... Elle avait suivi des Mangemorts avérés... La réalité de la guerre était là, peut-être pas visible au premier venu mais bel et bien présente pour qui savait regarder. Le racisme anti-Moldus enflait progressivement au sein même du Ministère...

Oh, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt que leur société était profondément soumise aux préjugés... Elle était une Sang-Mêlée et le revendiquait ouvertement : dans ses vêtements, dans sa façon de vivre... Ça lui valait des sourires méprisants et des regards en coin depuis très longtemps...

Mais les murmures se multipliaient, les blagues ségrégationnistes, la discrimination...

« Nymphadora ! » aboya brusquement Fol'Œil

Dans un sursaut, Tonks revint à la réalité et foudroya immédiatement Maugrey du regard.

« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! » explosa-t-elle, la démangeaison familière sur son cuir chevelu lui indiqua que ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur sous le coup de la colère. Rouge sans doute. C'était toujours rouge quand elle s'énervait.

Le vieil Auror ne parut pas impressionné.

« On voudrait ton avis avant Noël, gamine. » gronda Maugrey. « Si tu n'es pas capable de te concentrer... »

« A part de la soupe, je ne vois pas ce que Tu-sais-qui ferait de tortues. » coupa-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en le défiant du regard de la contredire.

« Je crois savoir que Tom Jedusor ne raffole pas de soupe... » intervint Dumbledore, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

« Et toc. » triompha-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Contrarié, Maugrey ouvrit la bouche, sans doute aucun pour lui faire part d'une remarque bien sentie sur son insolence, mais le seul son qui résonna dans le bureau fut un cliquetis étrange. Les trois sorciers se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les étagères où reposaient tout un tas d'objets bizarres. Ils s'entrechoquaient.

Tonks eut à peine le temps de demander ce qui se passait avant que les vibrations ne se transforment en véritables tremblements. Jetée à terre, elle tenta sans succès de se relever et vit plusieurs des grands portraits se détacher pour venir se fracasser au sol.

Dumbledore marmonna une formule et une bulle transparente les enveloppa tous les trois, les protégeant relativement des objets qui volaient à travers le bureau. Cela dura pendant plusieurs minutes. Juste au moment où Tonks allait jurer que ça ne pouvait empirer, une sorte de brume dorée s'éleva dans la pièce, tourbillonnant en volute. Des craquements assourdissants leur parvenaient, comme si le château avait été sur le point de s'effondrer.

Gardant avec peine son sang froid, Tonks extirpa sa baguette de son pantalon.

Et tout redevint calme.

Hébétée, elle fixa le bout de bois qu'elle tenait à la main, sans comprendre comment en une seconde elle pouvait passer du cœur d'un cyclone à un environnement normal.

Si on pouvait qualifier de normal l'état apocalyptique de la pièce...

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers le Directeur.

Elle le trouva agenouillé auprès de Maugrey, qu'un mauvais coup avait visiblement laissé chancelant. Se morigénant de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt, elle alla rejoindre son mentor, s'assurant qu'il ne souffrait de rien et menaçant de lui lancer un _stupefix_ s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille.

Un patronus en forme de chat arriva pendant cette petite discussion.

A peu près certaine que Fol'Œil survivrait, elle le laissa se relever et écouta la demande de McGonagall pour des instructions et des explications.

Dumbledore n'offrit pas ces dernières mais colla sa baguette contre sa gorge avant de lancer un _Sonorus._

« Aucun des élèves ne doit quitter sa salle commune. Si vous êtes hors de votre salle commune, ne vous déplacez pas, les Professeurs vont fouiller le château. » ordonna-t-il fermement.

Tonks attendit sans bouger que le Directeur se tourne vers eux. Il fixa la jeune femme, en soupirant.

« Autant pour la discrétion de votre présence, Nymphadora... » remarqua Dumbledore. « Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés. Prenez le premier étage. Alastor, le deuxième. »

Les deux Aurors sortirent sans attendre, tandis que le vieux sorcier faisait parvenir ses instructions à McGonagall par un patronus.

Ils restèrent tous les deux figés au bas des marches.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? » lâcha finalement Tonks, observant avec ahurissement les armures renversées, les portraits décrochés et les briques descellées par endroit.

« Une tempête magique, gamine. » grogna Maugrey. « Et une puissante. Dépêche toi, si des élèves ont été pris là dedans... »

Hochant la tête, baguette toujours à la main, elle se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers qui la mèneraient vers le premier étage. Inutile de dire qu'avec sa maladresse habituelle et l'état actuel du château, elle s'y engagea avec prudence. Les marches donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient céder à chacun de ses pas.

Elle décida d'entreprendre sa fouille avec méthode, regrettant l'absence de personnes qualifiées pour ce genre de situations. Il y avait tout un département au Ministère bourré d'experts en catastrophes naturelles et leurs conséquences.

Arpentant avec attention chaque couloir, elle vérifia chaque salle de classe, de plus en plus inquiète par le nombre de gravats qu'il lui fallait enjamber. Peu de murs étaient intacts à cet étage...

Elle mit une bonne demi-heure avant de trouver âme qui vive, mais en voyant l'état de la fillette, elle aurait préféré ne découvrir personne. La première ou deuxième année était recroquevillée contre un mur et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tonks s'accroupit immédiatement auprès d'elle, tentant de la rassurer tout en s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas gravement blessée.

« Je ne trouve plus la salle commune... » sanglota la petite.

Certaine que la fille n'avait rien subi d'autre qu'une grosse frayeur, la jeune femme lui sourit, jetant un coup d'œil rapide au blason sur ses robes.

« Poufsouffle ? » releva-t-elle, se forçant à garder un ton enjoué. « J'étais à Poufsouffle, moi aussi. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Helen. » répondit l'enfant avant de se remettre à pleurer. « Je veux rentrer chez moi... »

Tonks grimaça légèrement, ne sachant pas comment apaiser la première année.

« Tu peux marcher ? » s'enquit-elle. « Je vais te ramener... »

La fillette hésita puis hocha la tête et saisit la main que l'Auror lui offrait. Avec l'enfant fermement accrochée à elle, Tonks prit la direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Elle s'arrêta en croisant Dumbledore, agenouillé devant un garçon qui ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que la gamine qu'elle traînait avec elle. Un Gryffondor cette fois, qui avait apparemment beaucoup à raconter.

Éprouvant un mauvais pressentiment devant l'attention soutenue que lui offrait le Directeur, Tonks pressa le pas. La Poufsouffle se précipita devant elle.

« Jason ! » cria-t-elle avec soulagement. « J'avais peur que... »

Le reste de sa phrase fut avalé par l'étreinte étouffante à laquelle elle soumit son ami.

« Professeur ? » demanda la jeune femme, inquiète de l'expression défaite sur le visage de Dumbledore.

« Il semble que Filius et sa chorale aient été pris au cœur de la tempête. » répondit le vieux sorcier en se relevant.

« Il y avait du vent de partout ! » renchérit le dénommé Jason. « Tout le monde criait ! Je me suis cogné contre un mur et après j'ai rampé vers la porte et après... après... »

Tonks devina que Dumbledore avait eu droit au même récit, mais elle avait souvent remarqué que les victimes avaient besoin de répéter plusieurs fois leur histoire.

« Après ? » l'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

Des larmes nouvelles roulèrent sur les joues de l'enfant et il serra plus fort la première année, toujours pendue à son cou.

« Après ils ont arrêté de crier. » lâcha le garçon.

Une vague d'horreur passa sur la jeune femme, mais elle se reprit très rapidement, se retranchant derrière le masque professionnel qu'elle arborait souvent.

« De combien d'élèves parlons-nous ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Dix-huit sans compter Miss Clark et Mr Dawling. » répondit le Directeur.

Plus Flitwick.

« Où répétait la chorale ? » insista-t-elle, sans comprendre l'inactivité de l'homme. « Peut-être peut-on... »

Aider, sauver, retrouver...

« La pièce est vide. » coupa Dumbledore.

« Vide ? » répéta Tonks, en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment ça vide ? Ont-ils réussi à s'enfuir ? Je n'ai vu personne... »

Le vieux sorcier se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'éclairer, McGonagall le héla de l'autre bout du couloir. Après avoir ordonné aux enfants d'attendre là où ils étaient, ils rejoignirent la sous-directrice.

« C'est une catastrophe, Albus. » asséna McGonagall, sans détour. « Il y a des blessés dans toutes les salles communes. Alastor est en train de demander des renforts à Sainte Mangouste... »

« Où est Poppy ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

Tonks lui envia son calme apparent.

« Dans la salle commune des Serpentards. » répondit rapidement le Professeur. « Les cachots ont essuyé le plus gros de la tempête, c'est un véritable carnage là-dessous. Les tours de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor n'ont pas réellement souffert, les Poufsouffles ont beaucoup de blessés légers mais Pomona s'en occupe. J'ai envoyé tous les septième et sixième année qui étaient en état explorer le reste du château. »

« Très bien. » approuva Dumbledore. « Vous avez bien fait, Minerva. »

« Que fait-on pour Flitwick et ses élèves ? » intervint Tonks, inquiète à l'idée d'avoir raté des blessés.

« Je crains que nous ne puissions pas faire grand chose pour aider Filius, Nymphadora. » soupira le Directeur.

« Filius ? » releva McGonagall. « Filius n'est pas allé dans sa salle commune. Et un des préfet de Serpentard est venu me chercher pour me signaler que Severus était, lui aussi, introuvable. Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? »

L'angoisse était maintenant omniprésente.

« Severus ? » répéta Dumbledore, ses yeux fouillant ceux de la sous-directrice avec une intensité que Tonks trouva légèrement étrange. « Vous avez vérifié les cachots... »

Ce n'était pas réellement une question...

« J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être... sorti. » répondit Minerva.

Tonks comprit le sous-entendu. Ce n'était pas réellement un secret que Snape espionnait pour l'Ordre.

« Harry avait une retenue avec lui. » se sentit-elle obligée de prévenir. « Ils sont forcément dans le château. »

« Sa salle de classe était ravagée... » contra la sorcière, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. « Albus... »

« L'épicentre est toujours dans les fondations... Severus et Harry ont probablement été pris dans l'épicentre... » réfléchit le Directeur. « Filius et ses élèves ont dû subir la réplique... Il faut fouiller l'école de font en comble, recenser les élèves et espérer que les absents soient simplement égarés au sein du château. »

« Je ne comprends rien. » avoua Tonks.

Elle n'y connaissait rien en tempêtes magiques...

Ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall ne lui répondirent.

« Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux... » supplia presque la sous-directrice. « Quelles chances ont-ils de... »

« Nous ne pouvons rien pour eux, Minerva. » coupa le Directeur. Il aurait certainement continué plus avant si un cri ne l'avait pas interrompu.

« Professeurs ! » héla un adolescent blond. Il dépassa les deux première année sans leur adresser un seul regard.

Tonks n'eut qu'à observer les fins cheveux blonds, les yeux gris acier et la cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard pour comprendre qu'elle avait un Malfoy devant elle.

« Mr Malfoy, j'ai demandé à ce que les élèves ne quittent pas leur salle commune. » le réprimanda McGonagall, confirmant sans le vouloir les soupçons de la jeune femme.

Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils sous le coup de la contrariété. Il semblait avoir vécu des jours meilleurs. Son uniforme était déchiré par endroits, ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle passait sur l'égratignure qui barrait sa joue... Son père avait-il payé pour qu'il devienne préfet ou le gamin avait-il les qualités nécessaires ?

« J'étais à la bibliothèque, Madame. » rétorqua Malfoy, un peu sèchement. « Le Professeur Sinistra a besoin d'aide, la plupart des rayonnages se sont écroulés et... il y a des gens coincés dessous. Madame Pomfresh serait également utile. »

Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un regard rapide.

« Des Médicomages ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, Mr Malfoy. » déclara le Directeur. « En attendant, j'ai bien peur que nous devions nous débrouiller nous-mêmes... Nymphadora, pourriez-vous... »

« Oui, bien sûr. » accepta-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle prit sans attendre le chemin de la bibliothèque, soulagée de pouvoir _agir._ Elle détestait ne rien comprendre à une situation et c'était le cas, actuellement. Elle faisait confiance à Dumbledore pour trouver une solution en ce qui concernait les élèves, Flitwick et Snape... Elle... Elle, elle serait plus utile ailleurs.

Draco regarda partir la jeune femme sans dissimuler une grimace de mépris. Comment pouvait-on s'accoutrer de la sorte ?

« Permettez ? » demanda Dumbledore, le ramenant à la réalité.

La baguette du vieux sorcier flottait devant son visage et Draco eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Les regards des deux adultes étaient rivés sur sa joue et le garçon y porta la main, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il la retira vivement, en grimaçant, quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la plaie. Il hocha la tête en direction du Directeur, espérant ardemment qu'il ne subsisterait aucune cicatrice. Il n'avait pas l'ambition de rester défiguré comme ce monstre de Fol'Œil.

Quelques secondes et une sensation de légère brûlure plus tard, l'égratignure avait disparu.

« J'aimerai autant que vous ne rejoigniez pas votre salle commune. » déclara McGonagall. Avait-elle conscience de se contredire ? « Les cachots ne sont pas sûrs. »

Ses pensées s'égarèrent brièvement vers les autres qui avaient décidé de rester autour de la grande cheminée plutôt que de venir travailler avec eux. Pansy, Théo... Même Crabbe et Goyle... Y avait-il autant de blessés que là d'où il venait ?

« Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque. » déclara-t-il, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Il y avait laissé des amis, mais ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose que les Professeurs qu'il avait sous le nez pouvait comprendre. Pour eux, les Serpentards ne connaissaient pas le concept d'amitié.

Après une légère hésitation, McGonagall l'y autorisa d'un geste, s'étant sans doute souvenu qu'il était préfet et avait un droit légitime de se balader dans les couloirs quand les autres ne le pouvaient pas.

Il reprit donc le chemin qu'il avait précédemment tracé à toute allure, à un pas plus mesuré, prenant le temps d'observer les dégâts. Les murs éventrés, le silence angoissant... Pour la première fois, Poudlard lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Seulement, songea-t-il en approchant des grandes portes qui donnaient accès à la bibliothèque, il n'était pas certain que le silence ne soit pas préférable aux cris et appels déchirants qui provenaient de sous les rayonnages. Il aperçut la fille à la tenue vestimentaire déplorable qui faisait léviter une des étagères, pendant que Sinistra tirait le corps prisonnier... Il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge lorsque le Professeur se plia brusquement en deux, sans maîtriser son sanglot primaire.

La cravate du garçon était jaune, pas verte, mais ça ne le soulagea pas vraiment.

Se détournant de la scène, il se dirigea vers le coin où les élèves valides emmenaient les blessés. Il ne tarda pas à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait, appuyée contre le mur, à l'endroit précis où il l'avait laissée.

« Daphné. » appela-t-il fermement, dissimulant son inquiétude. La jeune fille rouvrit les paupières qu'il lui avait expressément ordonné de ne pas fermer avant de partir jouer les pigeons voyageurs pour Sinistra. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, avant que ses yeux ne se posent finalement sur lui.

« Draco. » lâcha-t-elle faiblement.

Elle avait la respiration sifflante et le sang continuait toujours à couler abondamment de sa blessure à la tête, collant ses boucles blondes à son crâne. Mais le Serdaigle de septième année qui l'avait aidé à la dégager des décombres avait juré que c'était plus impressionnant que grave, qu'elle n'était pas en danger immédiat... Cela dit 'l'immédiat' avait été plus d'une demi-heure auparavant. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte, espérant contre toute attente que les Médicomages promis arriveraient dans la seconde. Évidemment, il n'en fut rien. Si cette école avait été dirigée par quelqu'un de compétant... Il ne comprenait déjà pas ce qui s'était passé à l'origine. Poudlard aurait dû être protégé contre les catastrophes naturelles...

« Je vais te trouver de l'aide, Daph. » promit-il, sans grande conviction.

La fille aux cheveux rouges avait posé sa cape sur le corps qu'elles avaient extirpé de sous le rayonnage et avait remis Sinistra au travail. Au moins, elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, à défaut de savoir se vêtir décemment.

« Blaise... » réclama la jeune fille.

Draco regarda autour de lui, souhaitant, sans y croire, que son ami ait réapparu, mais il n'était dans aucun des groupes d'élèves recroquevillés les uns contre les autres, ou avachis contre un mur. A part eux et deux troisième année, un peu plus loin, ils étaient les seuls Serpentards dans la pièce. Le préfet espérait à moitié que Snape finirait par débarquer, il était bon pour gérer les crises. Il n'avait pas paniqué quand le lac avait commencé à fuir dans la salle commune l'année précédente...

« Je vais... Je vais le chercher. » bégaya-t-il, presque effrayé par la misère et la douleur qui l'entouraient. Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien pour aider ceux qui gémissaient de douleur ?

Daphné referma les yeux et, après une légère hésitation, il la laissa faire. Tâchant de se reprendre un peu – il était un Malfoy, après tout, et un Malfoy affrontait dignement les choses, debout, comme un homme – il se releva et approcha la fille bizarre.

Elle fut assez polie pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et même pour jeter un regard inquiet vers les élèves blessés. Ça ne l'empêcha de lui répondre que l'urgence consistait à dégager ceux qui étaient coincés et les soigner provisoirement jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

« Tonks ! » aboya une voix sèche, pile à l'instant où Draco avait été sur le point de lui livrer le fond de sa pensée sur leur incompétence à tous.

La jeune femme se détourna et le planta là, pour aller rejoindre le sorcier à la peau sombre et aux robes colorées qui se tenait sur le seuil. Passant outre la grossièreté de la dénommée Tonks, il étudia l'homme dont il avait le nom sur le bout de la langue. Il l'avait déjà vu, son père le lui avait déjà montré avec le rictus dédaigneux qui signifiait que, sans être une menace, le sorcier n'était pas un allié.

Shacklebolt !, se souvint-il brusquement. Kingsley Shacklebolt, il était à la tête du Département des Aurors. Ce qui, puisque plusieurs sorciers au visage inconnu pénétrèrent dans les lieux à sa suite, était une bonne nouvelle. Au moins, maintenant, quelqu'un allait _faire_ quelque chose. Il observa brièvement les Aurors et les Médicomages se mettre au travail, puis se fraya un chemin vers le fond de la bibliothèque là où ils avaient été installés avant que l'enfer ne s'abatte sur eux.

Daphné n'était pas vraiment une amie proche, mais elle et Blaise passaient leur temps ensemble, en ce moment, et étant donné qu'il était plutôt proche de Blaise... Lorsqu'il arriva dans la zone qu'ils avaient occupé précédemment, sa gorge lui sembla sèche et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la poussière qui volait dans l'air. C'était _lui_ qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent à la bibliothèque, en dépit du fait qu'il leur restait une semaine pour travailler sur ce devoir de Sortilèges. Il n'avalait pas que Granger ait réussi à enchanter sa harpe avant lui.

Et puis, de toute manière, qui avait besoin de savoir ensorceler des instruments de musique ?

« Blaise ? » appela-t-il, avant de tousser en inhalant les particules qui n'étaient pas encore retombées. Serait-il responsable si son ami était mort, comme le Poufsouffle que Sinistra et Tonks avaient dégagé ?

« Blaise ! » cria-t-il, plus fort, en s'enfonçant davantage dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque. Apparemment, personne n'était encore allé jusque là parce qu'il découvrit une première année, une Serdaigle, effondrée par terre. Il vérifia son pouls avec angoisse et éprouva un soulagement qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, en sentant les battements du cœur de la gamine.

Un Malfoy ne se laissait pas émouvoir, se gronda-t-il mentalement, en ramassant la fillette et en rebroussant chemin.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se détacher de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bien sûr, il connaissait la plupart de ces gens, de noms si ce n'était personnellement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils représentaient autre chose. Et s'ils ne représentaient rien, il n'avait pas besoin de s'attrister ou de s'inquiéter de leur sort.

Enjamber les gravats, éviter les endroits dangereux, le tout avec une enfant dans les bras n'était pas vraiment facile. A un moment, il dérapa sur une feuille de papier déchirée et manqua de peu finir aplati comme une crêpe par une des étagères qui termina une chute déjà bien entamée.

Ce fut l'instant que choisi la gamine pour reprendre connaissance et le fixer avec deux grands yeux clairs qui débordaient d'innocence. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait marcher mais la fillette se contenta de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de serrer à l'étouffer. _Typique._ Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à rendre service.

Quand il parvint finalement à regagner la partie plus peuplée de la bibliothèque et qu'il confia la fille à un Auror, il avait gagné une admiratrice mais n'était toujours pas plus avancé quant au sort de Blaise. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était, quelqu'un s'occupait de Daphné, c'était déjà ça. Ils transvasaient les blessés sur des civières et évacuaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas en septième année.

Draco se dépêcha de se faufiler entre les rayonnages avant qu'on ne le voit.

Il ne sortirait pas de là avant d'avoir retrouvé son ami.

Le fond de la bibliothèque était dans la pénombre, les lumières s'étaient éteintes dès que les tremblements avaient commencé. Le Serpentard se fit la réflexion que l'emplacement qu'ils occupaient d'ordinaire était peut-être agréable parce qu'à l'écart, mais il n'était en aucun cas pratique pour une mission de secours.

Éclairé par le faible halo qui s'échappait du bout de sa baguette, il progressa avec difficulté, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il préférait chercher Blaise lui-même plutôt que de confier la tâche à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à se rompre le cou ou, de façon moins dramatique, à se tordre une cheville.

D'ailleurs, Blaise lui devrait une paire de chaussures. Les siennes étaient toutes éraflées.

Tout entier à ces considérations terre à terre, il manqua rater l'éclat de lumière qui venait d'une rangée à moitié écroulée à sa gauche.

« Blaise ? » appela-t-il, sans trop y croire. Pourquoi son ami errerait-il dans cet endroit s'il avait pu rejoindre la partie plus sûre ? Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'insister, parce qu'il aurait cent fois préféré la salle commune et les chocolats chauds que les elfes ne manqueraient pas de leur apporter s'ils en faisaient la demande. Peut-être pourraient-ils même le corser avec le whiskey que Nott avait dérobé dans le bureau de son père avant la rentrée.

Les cachots ne pouvaient pas être en aussi mauvais état que McGonagall l'avait dit. C'était une idiote de Gryffondor, elle exagérait tout.

« Blaise ! » se mit-il à crier à pleins poumons, pour contrer le silence soudain oppressant.

Il avait l'impression effroyable d'avancer dans un tombeau.

« Malfoy ? » répondit une voix qui n'appartenait pas à Blaise.

Avant qu'il ait compris, un _lumos_ l'éblouissait. Il lui fallut ciller plusieurs fois avant de discerner le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur de Weasley, à travers le halo trop fort de sa baguette. N'avait-on donc jamais expliqué à la belette qu'il fallait contrôler la lumière ? _Contrôler, _pas jeter une formule et espérer que tout irait bien. Un jour, cet abruti lancerait un _lumos_ et sa maison prendrait feu.

Mais serait-ce véritablement un mal ?

Ils s'affrontèrent durement du regard. Presque par réflexe, les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent dans un sourire supérieur et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette, tandis qu'une dizaine de sortilèges tous plus interdits les uns que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit. De même, une expression agressive se dessina sur le visage de Weasley et le Gryffondor leva légèrement sa baguette, comme sur le point de lancer un sort.

Et puis, simultanément, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes. L'air hostile de la belette s'effaça et le rictus du Serpentard disparut.

« Je cherche Hermione. » lança le Gryffondor, au moment précis où il demandait s'il n'avait pas vu Blaise.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Draco se retenant à grand peine de lui signaler qu'il se fichait royalement de sa Sang-de-Bourbe et Weasley, c'était certain, réprimant l'envie de lui assurer qu'il se moquait bien du sort d'un Serpentard.

Ils auraient probablement dû en rester là, se séparer et prétendre qu'ils n'avaient pas tout deux ignoré l'opportunité parfaite de se battre avec leur ennemi. Seulement, outre le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux préfets – ce qui n'était pas tellement significatif dans cette école – et que la situation exigeait probablement d'eux qu'ils coopèrent, ils seraient plus efficaces à deux.

Weasley dut en arriver à la même conclusion, parce qu'il lui épargna l'humiliante charge de reprendre la parole.

« Je n'ai vu personne par là. » déclara froidement la belette, en désignant d'un geste vague, l'espace derrière son épaule gauche.

« Je n'ai croisé qu'une Serdaigle. » répondit-il, tout aussi sèchement.

Une lueur d'espoir, teintée d'inquiétude, apparut dans les yeux du roux.

« Loufo... Luna Lovegood ? » demanda le Gryffondor. « Parce qu'elle traîne souvent avec Ginny et je ne sais pas si Ginny était là... Peut-être qu'Hermione... »

« C'était une première année. » coupa Draco, peu enclin à écouter Weasley déballer sa vie. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire de qui fréquentait la mini-belette. Ou de l'endroit où Granger avait été ensevelie par les livres, d'ailleurs. Ça ne la changeait pas des masses, cela dit. Elle était toujours sous une pile de grimoires. Elle était sans doute très bien là où elle était.

« Ah. » lâcha Weasley.

Et ils recommencèrent à se fusiller du regard.

A titre personnel, Draco aurait pu faire ça toute la nuit. Les Weasley étaient une honte pour la communauté magique à pondre comme des lapins alors qu'ils étaient sans le sous. Le pire n'était pas leur pauvreté, le Serpentard pouvait comprendre que tout le monde ne soit pas aussi riche que les Malfoy. Passe encore qu'ils soient obligés de s'entasser dans un taudis et passer des vêtements déjà portés par une dizaine de personnes... Étaient-ils obligés d'agir comme ils le faisaient ? Sans aucune distinction, sans aucun respect pour les usages, sans rien de la fierté des vieilles familles ? Ils avaient beau être des amoureux des Moldus, ils demeuraient des Sang-Purs.

Il ne parvenait pas à les comprendre.

Un grincement suivi d'un petit cri résonnèrent pas très loin d'eux et, après avoir échangé un coup d'œil méfiant, ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée sombre, en direction du bruit. Draco aurait juré que la voix avait été féminine mais ça ne voulait pas automatiquement dire qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Une fille de sa Maison pouvait être en difficulté. S'il n'allait pas s'en assurer et qu'une Serpentarde était coincée ici, il était mort. Snape l'apprendrait et monterait sur ses grands chevaux... En dépit des apparences, il était plutôt sévère avec ses élèves. La première règle avait été établie dès le premier soir de leur première année, les Serpentards se serraient les coudes. Qu'importe les conflits intérieurs, hors de la salle commune, leur Maison devait être unie.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Weasley, lorsque le visage de la Sang-de-Bourbe apparut dans le halo de leurs baguettes. Avait-il vraiment été obligé de le bousculer pour passer plus vite ? Draco n'avait aucune intention de se jeter au chevet de la lionne. D'autant que mis à part la tête, rien d'autre ne dépassait de sous les rayonnages. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, cependant, et ses lèvres remuaient donc il supposait qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Bêtement, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ça lui faisait une belle jambe de savoir enchanter une harpe maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit-il calmement, sur le ton de la conversation, à son ami.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse mais ne bougea pas de là où il était, arc-bouté contre un des rayonnages qui menaçait d'écraser Granger au moindre mouvement. Il approcha légèrement, enjambant Weasley, désormais accroupi auprès de la jeune fille, pour aller se placer derrière la tête de la préfète et observer pleinement le massacre.

Une des étagère était tombée et aurait probablement transformé la Gryffondor en purée si une deuxième ne s'était pas écroulée au même moment, arrêtant la chute de la première à temps pour ne pas qu'elle soit aplatie comme une crêpe. Trop tard en revanche pour qu'elle ne soit pas totalement coincée.

Le premier rayonnage, en revanche, menaçait de glisser plus avant. Blaise tentait visiblement d'endiguer ce fait irrémédiable en poussant dans la direction opposée. Ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, selon Draco, parce que s'il le faisait bouger d'un centimètre, le deuxième leur tomberait dessus.

« Je sens mes jambes. Je sens mes jambes. » chantonnait Granger, comme une litanie.

Elle tentait sans doute de ne pas paniquer. Ce qui, au vu des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux, n'était pas une réussite.

« Il faut les faire léviter. » lança Weasley à Blaise, en désignant l'étagère d'un geste.

« C'est trop lourd. » répliqua le Serpentard de sa voix grave. « J'ai déjà essayé. »

De la sueur perlait à son front et il était clair qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Draco réalisa qu'il allait devoir _aider_ les deux acolytes du balafré. Blaise les avait impliqués, cet idiot.

Voilà pourquoi sa mère ne cessait de le mettre en garde contre les Zabini. Sans manifester un amour profond pour les Sang-de-Bourbes et les Sang-Mêlés, ils n'y étaient pas non plus ouvertement opposés.

Et puis en règle générale, Blaise avait tendance à être trop généreux.

A se demander comment il n'avait pas fini chez les Poufsouffles.

« Ne bouge plus. » prévint Draco. Son ami s'entêtait à tenter de maintenir l'étagère là où elle était et ne réussissait qu'à la faire reculer millimètre par millimètre. « Granger, tu peux bouger, là dessous ? »

Weasley et Granger l'observèrent d'un air soupçonneux jusqu'à ce qu'un regard ironique leur rappelle qui était en passe d'être écrasé.

« Je suis coincée. » répondit-elle, comme si c'était l'évidence.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, sans chercher à maîtriser son irritation. « Merci, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tes bras, tes jambes, ils fonctionnent ? »

Elle hésita une seconde puis répondit par l'affirmative.

« D'accord. Weasley, tu fais léviter cette étagère vers le haut. » ordonna-t-il. « Blaise, pousse le rayonnage en l'air et tire-toi de là. _Toi._.. » Ses yeux descendirent vers Granger. « Tu as tout intérêt à sortir de là rapidement. »

Toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe...

_Toucher_ une _Sang-de-Bourbe._

« A mon signal. » lâcha-t-il, avant d'attraper fermement l'épaule de la lionne, la seule chose qui dépassait. « Prêts ? Allez. »

Tout se joua très vite.

Tellement vite que la seule chose dont il fut conscient avant que la poussière ne retombe fut du corps qui recouvrait le sien. Un corps qui aurait pu être plus désagréable.

Ils toussaient tous comme des fous lorsqu'ils purent enfin discerner quelque chose. Granger, intacte hormis quelques coupures et hématomes, s'éloigna rapidement de lui comme s'il avait pu la salir de son contact. Oh l'ironie...

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Weasley qui, assis par terre, du blanc jusque dans les cheveux, la serra à l'étouffer.

Se désintéressant des deux lions, Draco chercha Blaise du regard et le trouva allongé par terre, le torse se soulevant avec rapidité. Visiblement son corps n'était pas d'accord avec l'effort qu'il l'avait obligé à fournir.

« Petite nature. » se moqua-t-il.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui asséner une claque sur l'épaule. Autant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était content de le revoir que pour le punir de l'avoir obligé à toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Daphné ? » demanda Blaise, en passant en position assise.

Les particules blanches traçaient de drôles de formes sur sa peau noire, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour les faire disparaître.

« A l'infirmerie. » offrit Draco, redevenant sérieux. « Ce n'est pas très beau à voir là-bas. »

« Il faut trouver Harry. » déclara Granger, en se détachant finalement de la belette.

Le Serpentard en aurait presque ri tant c'était comique. Le château était dans un état apocalyptique, quelqu'un était mort et Hermione Granger ne se souciait que d'Harry Potter. Typique.

« Il faut que tu voies Pomfresh d'abord. » protesta Weasley. « Je suis sûr qu'Harry va bien. »

Si Draco avait une bonne étoile, Potter était mort.

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit Blaise, en se remettant debout.

Le Serpentard observa d'un œil peu convaincu les tremblements qui secouaient son ami.

« Non. » répondit-il finalement, en l'imitant.

Les deux Gryffondors avaient fait de même et se dirigeaient vers l'allée qui les mènerait à la civilisation. Granger s'immobilisa avant d'être avalée par la pénombre et se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux bruns voyagèrent de Blaise à lui et s'y arrêtèrent.

Elle l'observa d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Merci. » finit-elle par souffler.

Draco préféra ne rien répondre. Il ne voulait pas briser son rêve selon lequel il aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour elle. S'il n'y avait pas eu Blaise... Aurait-il passé son chemin ? Probablement pas, mais tout de même. Il avait une réputation à préserver.

« Allons-y. » proposa Blaise, quand ils eurent disparu. « Les autres doivent s'inquiéter. »

Il suivit son ami, en luttant pour ne pas partir dans une quinte de toux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle catastrophe les attendait encore dans la salle commune...


	2. Aftewards

Hello!

Désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, je sais, c'est maaaal. Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous donne le plus loooong chapitre jamais écrit.

Ah, y a deux choses que je n'ai pas précisé la dernière fois. D'abord, Tonks ne sait pas que Remus est un loup-garou, c'est quelque chose que j'expliquerai plus tard dans l'histoire. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sache au début du tome 5 et si elle sait dans le livre eh bien, elle l'a oublié dans cette histoire. ^^ La deuxième chose, je ne l'ai pas précisé mais j'ai pensé entre temps que ça pouvait déranger certaines personnes et qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Dans cette fic, il sera fait mention d'alcool et de cigarettes.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are.<em>

__Joss Whedon – Buffy the vampire slayer__

__En bref, même si on les voit arriver, on n'est jamais prêt pour les grands moments. Personne ne veut que sa vie change, pas vraiment. Mais ça arrive. Alors que sommes-nous, impuissants ? Des marionnettes ? Non. Les grands moments arrivent. On ne peut rien y faire. C'est ce qu'on fait ensuite qui compte. C'est là qu'on découvre qui on est vraiment. __

_Joss Whedon – Buffy the vampire slayer._

_**Chapitre 2 : Afterwards**_

Le silence était insupportable.

C'était toujours la première pensée qu'avait Sirius le matin.

« Remus, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner ! » cria-t-il, vers les étages, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Sans que le moindre bruit ne vienne faire écho à sa proposition. Souvent, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu hurler de toutes ses forces sans parvenir à briser la bulle ouatée dans laquelle il était enfermé.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je servais à autre chose de toute manière. » marmonna-t-il, entre ses dents.

La colère, compagne familière, menaça de l'emporter et il eut l'envie soudaine de détruire quelque chose. Détruire cette maison maudite brique par brique.

Il avança dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers, le menton haut et la posture fière. Il refusait de courber la tête devant les regards accusateurs des elfes empaillés qui ornaient les murs. Il refusait de baisser les yeux sous les murmures qui semblaient le poursuivre où qu'il s'aventure.

Les chuchotements étaient incessants mais il semblait être le seul à les entendre. Il ignorait s'ils provenaient de sa mémoire ou des murs mêmes de la maison qui devait s'horrifier du retour de ce fils honni.

Il refusait aussi de se poser la question.

Il les emmerdait _tous. _Les Black, les MacMillan, les Crabbe, les Malfoy, les Rosier et tous ceux qui figuraient sur ce maudit arbre généalogique. Il les emmerdait _tous_ parce qu'il valait un million de fois mieux qu'eux réunis. Il avait survécu. Il avait traversé l'enfer, avait affronté tous les coups du destin... Il avait _survécu._

Pour revenir se terrer dans la maison familiale, semblait se moquer la bâtisse. Comme un lâche.

Serrant les dents pour lutter contre le sentiment de claustrophobie habituel, il dévala rapidement l'escalier, tentant d'insuffler un peu d'enthousiasme à ses gestes. Il n'y parvint pas.

Alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches, ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte d'entrée.

La tentation était presque trop forte. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule mais Remus était toujours dans sa chambre, à être ennuyeusement adulte et rabat-joie.

Lentement, silencieusement, il avança vers la porte.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas compris le manège de Dumbledore. Proposer à Remus de venir s'installer au Square Grimmaurd n'était pas innocent. Mais son ami avait le droit de sortir dans la journée, _lui._ Il avait des missions, _lui._ Et quand Lunard n'était pas là, Molly passait ou Tonks ou Fol'Œil ou quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais un moment de répit dans un endroit où la solitude l'étouffait.

Tout ça pour s'assurer que Sirius ne ferait pas de bêtises et resterait sagement à la place qu'on lui avait désignée. Pour qu'il obéisse aux ordres. Comme un bon chien.

Même Snape en faisait plus que lui pour l'Ordre, ces temps-ci. Et il ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer à la moindre occasion.

Sans même le réaliser, la main de Sirius s'était posée sur la poignée ronde. L'étain se logea dans sa main avec perfection.

Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il devenait fou à pourrir dans ce trou ? C'était pire qu'Azkaban. Pas besoin de Détraqueurs quand des fantômes, du malheur et du regret l'attendaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

La poignée tourna.

Le vent froid de l'automne s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée, plaquant ses cheveux longs sur son visage. Molly avait insisté pour les couper la semaine dernière, la fois où Remus s'était absenté et où elle était venu le baby-sitter sous couvert d'apporter des provisions. Il avait refusé qu'elle coupe plus haut que l'épaule, ils étaient propres, à présent, et plus le nid emmêlés qu'il avait traîné à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Personne ne lui accorderait la moindre attention.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, se repaissant du paysage sans beauté de la petite place face à la maison. Le vent l'invitait à le rejoindre et Sirius sut qu'il était perdu. Il allait répondre à l'appel du monde extérieur comme un assoiffé se serait jeté sur un verre d'eau.

Il ferma les yeux. Une seconde. Le temps de savourer l'enivrante sensation de la liberté.

Il n'y avait rien de plus grisant, rien de plus précieux... Il aurait préféré continuer à errer de village en village sous sa forme de chien, à se nourrir irrégulièrement de déchets, plutôt que de rester ici.

Il ne pouvait pas veiller plus efficacement sur Harry du Square Grimmaurd que de n'importe où ailleurs, c'était un privilège qu'on lui avait retiré. Il devait croire que son filleul était en sécurité à Poudlard et faire avec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Remus dans son dos, plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Sirius aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre la vérité. Qu'il l'attendait. Qu'il avait espéré que son ami arriverait à temps pour empêcher sa fuite.

« Le journal. » répondit-il pourtant, platement.

Tout en nouant sa cravate, le lycanthrope le dévisagea avec inquiétude. Mais pas de surprise, nota-t-il. Plus de surprise.

« Tu sais bien que la maison est sous Fidelitas, Sirius. » remarqua Remus, avec une nonchalance qui sonnait faux.

Pour ne pas le brusquer. On ne brusquait pas un homme dont le psyché menaçait de s'effriter à tout moment.

« C'est vrai. » accorda-t-il, d'un ton moqueur, en désignant sa tête défaillante, en guise d'excuse.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, sans hostilité mais sans complicité non plus. Sans l'affection d'avant.

Ils le croyaient tous fou et Sirius ne prenait plus la peine de démentir. Il n'était pas fou. Pas totalement du moins. Il jouait volontiers l'aliéné qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, il trouvait distrayant de bousculer leurs convenances ridicules, de leur faire payer par ses crises de fureur l'isolement qu'ils lui imposaient. Et ils le croyaient. Tous. Ils lui passaient la plupart de ses propos, de ses actes...

Excepté Remus.

Remus n'était pas dupe.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sortir, Sirius. » le sermonna son ami. « Tu sais que c'est dangereux. »

Il le regarda fermer la porte. A peine le temps de ciller et le bout de ciel gris, que tant de personnes prendraient pour acquis ce jour là, disparut. Avalé par la noirceur qui suintait de chaque plinthe de cette baraque.

« Dangereux pour moi ou pour l'Ordre ? » provoqua Sirius, cédant à ce besoin d'action qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion cent fois et Remus était visiblement las de subir sa frustration.

« Pas ce matin, Patmol. » soupira l'homme. Il se détourna mais pas avant que Sirius ait surpris ses traits crispés. Les lendemains de pleine lune étaient toujours difficiles. Ça au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

Un instant, il fut tenté de s'enfermer dans sa mauvaise humeur, comme il le faisait souvent, et de poursuivre l'échange, sans égard pour l'état de l'autre Maraudeur. Après tout, la nuit précédente l'avait déçu. Il s'était réjoui, bien qu'il s'en soit senti un peu coupable, de l'approche de la pleine lune. La première depuis son évasion qu'il pourrait passer avec Remus. Il avait imaginé que tout serait comme au bon vieux temps. Un peu d'action en somme.

A sa décharge, le loup-garou avait bien essayé de le mettre en garde et avait sous-entendu, plus d'une fois, qu'il aurait préféré rester seul. Sirius avait feint de ne pas comprendre, n'étant pas prêt à renoncer à la seule distraction qui se présentait à lui depuis deux mois.

Le loup de trente-six ans n'avait rien à voir avec le loup de quinze. Finies les échappées sauvages, finies les aventures, finis les jeux amicaux... La lycanthropie pour Remus Lupin se résumait désormais à subir une transformation horriblement douloureuse et à se recroqueviller dans un coin sous sa forme de loup en attendant que le soleil se lève. Courtoisie de la potion tue-loup de Snape.

Patmol, en bon compatriote à quatre pattes, avait bien tenté de dérider Remus en l'incitant à s'amuser avec lui. Après tout, qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la maison comme terrain de jeux... Mais le loup était resté amorphe, roulé en boule et l'ennui n'avait pas tardé à devenir tel que Sirius avait regagné sa chambre.

C'était l'âme en berne, qu'il s'était finalement endormi, songeant avec regret à l'époque où Lunard, Cornedrue, Queudver et Patmol faisaient la loi.

Il aurait pu continuer à s'en prendre à l'homme qui se dirigerait vers la cuisine d'une démarche raide. Il aurait pu. Mais il n'avait jamais su tenir rancune à Remus, jamais.

Le groupe des Maraudeurs avait toujours répondu à un équilibre subtil. Ils étaient tous les meilleurs amis du monde, bien sûr, mais parce qu'ils se complétaient les uns les autres. Sirius et James étaient immédiatement devenus amis, au premier regard. Il existait des âmes sœurs en amitié comme en amour, et James avait été son pendant sur de nombreux plans. Mais c'était Remus qu'il avait pris sous son aile quand James, lui, avait eu tendance à guider Peter. Et ça fonctionnait très bien ainsi... Ils étaient tous proches mais Sirius l'était davantage de Remus et James tandis que James l'était plus de Peter et lui.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle James avait fini par croire que Lunard pouvait les trahir.

C'était ce qui rendait plus immonde encore la trahison de Peter.

« Quiconque nous entendrait croirait à un vieux couple, mon cher. » lança-t-il, en pénétrant dans la cuisine à la suite de Remus.

Le loup-garou se dirigea vers les placards mais Sirius lui désigna une chaise d'un geste.

« Si nous étions un couple, j'aurais demandé le divorce depuis belle lurette. » plaisanta Remus, en se laissant tomber sur le siège avec un soulagement visible.

Tout en extirpant les toasts de la niche, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Lunard, mon vieil ami, je suis blessé. » déclara-t-il.

Il déposa les toasts, le beurre et la confiture sur la table, avant de se tourner pour remplir la bouilloire et la mettre sur le feu. Il ne maîtrisait pas très bien les sorts de la vie domestique que Molly affectionnait tant et préférait faire les choses par lui-même. Ça avait le double avantage de prévenir une inondation et de lui donner quelque chose à faire. Sans compter que confier une telle tâche à Kreattur aurait demandé plus d'efforts que cela en valait la peine.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence qui aurait pu être confortable à une autre époque. Désormais, comme toujours, le silence entre eux était teinté d'une subtile rancœur dont l'un et l'autre se sentaient coupables.

Remus en voulait à Sirius de l'avoir soupçonné tant d'années auparavant, et Sirius en voulait à Remus de l'avoir cru coupable de la mort de James et Lily.

Mais aucun des deux ne se serait aventuré à ouvrir la boite de Pandore qu'était leur passé. Il était plus facile de prétendre que leur amitié n'avait pas souffert de ces quatorze ans de séparation.

Ce qui résultait, très souvent, en un silence légèrement pesant qui venait s'ajouter à celui, déjà hostile, de la maison.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si sa vie cesserait un jour d'être aussi merdique. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partir loin, faire ces voyages qu'il s'était promis de faire dans sa jeunesse... Voir des pays étrangers, vivre à la façon Moldue pendant quelques temps... Peut-être pourrait-il emmener Harry...

Il était en train d'observer d'un œil morne les feuilles de thé qui restaient accumulées dans le fond de sa tasse, en se demandant si elles prenaient véritablement la forme d'un Sinistros ou si c'était son imagination qui s'emballait, quand la cheminée s'activa dans le salon.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard au bruit de quelqu'un débarquant dans le QG, et saisirent chacun leur baguette. Ils n'attendaient personne.

Le bruit de faïence brisée suivi d'un juron proprement grossier dissipa la tension soudaine.

« Tonks. » lâchèrent-ils en même temps, dans un sourire amusé.

Sa cousine ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le seuil de la pièce, en se frottant les yeux.

« Désolée pour le vase. » offrit-elle d'un ton fatigué, avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise et de se servir une tasse de thé sous les yeux incrédules de Sirius et Remus. « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour le corser un peu ? »

« Molly a emporté l'alcool, il paraît que c'est mauvais pour moi. » ironisa-t-il distraitement. « Nuit difficile ? »

Elle était couverte de poussière et, à voir son air hébété, n'avait pas dormi.

« Tu vas bien, Nymphadora ? » s'enquit Remus, avec sa douceur coutumière.

Pourquoi persistait-il à l'appeler de la sorte alors que ça la mettait dans une rage folle, Sirius l'ignorait, mais il se prépara à l'explosion qui ne manquerait pas de survenir. Elle ne tiqua même pas.

« Oh, oui, ça va... » répondit machinalement la jeune femme, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle se figea en ne découvrant personne d'autre qu'eux deux. « Je suis la première ? »

« La première ? » répéta Sirius, sans comprendre. Aucune réunion n'était prévue à sa connaissance. Mais il était vrai aussi qu'il n'était jamais au courant de rien.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Remus.

Les yeux écarquillés de Tonks étaient rivés sur l'Animagus et Sirius commença à regretter de ne pas s'être rasé ce matin là.

« Je... Je suis désolée. » balbutia-t-elle. « Je pensais que quelqu'un vous avait prévenus... Je devrais peut-être attendre que... »

« Crache le morceau, Tonks. » coupa Sirius, plus qu'agacé d'être le dernier au courant. Pourquoi prévenir le loup-garou et le repris de justice, hein, Dumbledore ? Quelle nouvelle catastrophe allait-on leur annoncer ce matin ?

Le regard de l'Auror dévia vers Remus et se fit presque suppliant.

Mais Remus n'avait jamais véritablement su décoder les signes du sexe opposé. Parce que, s'il l'avait su, il aurait peut-être compris que Tonks ne rougissait pas en sa présence, uniquement parce qu'il faisait chaud. Cependant, il n'était pas question ici de ces petites incompréhensions qui l'amusaient beaucoup. Le sujet était nettement plus sérieux.

« Tonks ! » aboya-t-il, avec agacement.

La jeune femme cessa d'attendre un secours qui ne viendrait pas pour lui faire face. Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui laissa présager à Sirius qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre, et arbora une expression sérieuse qui ne lui allait pas mais qu'il devinait 'professionnelle'.

« Il y a eu un problème à Poudlard, cette nuit. » expliqua-t-elle finalement. « Il y a... »

« Des Mangemorts ? » coupa Remus, sans doute alarmé, comme lui, à la pensée d'Harry.

« Non, pas de Mangemorts. » s'empressa-t-elle de les rassurer. Mais la grimace qui déforma brièvement ses traits et le blond terne de sa chevelure signifiaient que ça aurait peut-être mieux valu.

« Alors quoi ? » s'énerva Sirius, inquiet pour son filleul. Il était toujours au cœur des problèmes. Oh, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il les cherchait, ce n'était pas ça... Mais il était toujours au cœur des problèmes. « Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'une Auror ? »

« Et pourquoi ne nous a-t-on pas prévenu plus tôt ? » s'agaça Remus.

Sauf qu'apparemment se voir criblée de questions sans possibilité de répondre déplaisait souverainement à Tonks.

« Vous voulez que je vous explique, oui ou non ? » explosa-t-elle, ses cheveux virant brutalement au rouge.

Amusé malgré lui par le caractère fougueux de sa cousine, Sirius leva les deux mains.

« Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux. » marmonna-t-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard et aurait sans aucun doute répliqué, si Remus n'avait pas posé la main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

« On t'écoute, Nympha... » Le loup-garou s'interrompit lorsque son irritation changea de cible. « _Tonks_. »

« Bien. » trancha-t-elle. « Comme je disais, il y a un problème à Poudlard. »

Elle leur servit une histoire abracadabrante de tempête magique dont Sirius ne comprit pas la moitié. Il y avait eu un mort qui n'était ni Harry, ni un de ses amis, mais qui restait néanmoins tragique. Il y avait eu de nombreux blessés dont certains avaient été évacués vers Sainte Mangouste.

« Et Harry ? » pressa Sirius, parce qu'elle prenait grand soin d'éviter le sujet qui le préoccupait.

Elle glissa un nouveau coup d'œil nerveux vers Remus qui sembla choisir ce moment pour comprendre qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer un message. Dommage pour Tonks, il n'était pas question de flirt cette fois.

« Tonks, si tu ne me dis pas sur le champ où est Harry... » menaça l'Animagus, sans terminer sa phrase.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Harry, Sirius. » cingla l'Auror, avec agacement. « C'était la folie, là-bas. »

« Tu mens. » accusa-t-il, en frappant des poings sur la table.

L'irritation se disputait à la compassion sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais elle cachait quelque chose. Il _savait_ qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

« Calme-toi. » ordonna Remus, avec une autorité qu'il ne possédait pas quatorze ans en arrière.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, sans en croire ses oreilles, atterré que le nouveau Remus, tout adulte et mature qu'il soit, puisse se désintéresser aussi rapidement du fils de leur meilleur ami. Ils auraient dû bondir dès que Tonks avait mentionné Poudlard ! Il aurait dû pouvoir gagner le château comme la moitié des parents d'élèves était sans nul doute en train de le faire ! Dumbledore pouvait le recevoir dans son bureau, personne ne le verrait...

Pourquoi conspiraient-ils tous pour l'empêcher de voir son filleul ? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que Sirius pouvait être utile ? Quel que soit le problème à Poudlard, il _pouvait_ faire quelque chose. Il pouvait se battre, il pouvait protéger le fils de son meilleur ami...

« On parle de James ! » cria-t-il avec une fureur qui n'était pas entièrement dirigée contre Remus. Le sentiment d'impuissance était un vrai crève-cœur.

« Non. » corrigea calmement Remus. « On parle d'Harry, et agresser Tonks alors qu'elle est visiblement épuisée ne sert à rien. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas nourrir Buck en attendant qu'on ait des nouvelles ? »

Sirius se leva brusquement, envoyant voler au sol la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis.

« Tu n'es pas mon putain de père, Remus ! » hurla-t-il, assez fort pour que le portrait de sa mère se mette à s'égosiller dans le couloir. « Arrête d'agir comme tel ! »

Apparemment, il avait atteint la limite de la patience de Remus pour la matinée, parce que le loup-garou se leva lui-aussi, bien que plus calmement et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je n'agis pas comme ton père, Sirius. J'agis comme un adulte. » déclara froidement son ami. « Il faut bien que l'un de nous le fasse. »

Dompté par la présence du loup qui donnait encore un éclat sauvage aux pupilles de Lunard, Sirius sortit en trombe de la cuisine, non sans avoir renversé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table d'un revers de bras rageur.

A quel moment exactement, Remus était-il devenu le dominant de leur 'meute' ?

« Et ne pense pas même pas à faire quelque chose de stupide comme aller à Poudlard ! » lança Remus, dans son dos.

Tout en montant les marches quatre à quatre, il poussa un hurlement de rage qui fut avalé par le silence étouffant de la maison.

Rien ne lui répondit excepté les monologues triomphants du portrait de sa mère.

Il n'alla pas plus loin que le premier étage, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Vaincu, il se laissa tomber sur une marche, posa son front sur ses genoux et jeta ses bras autour de sa tête, dans l'espoir de faire taire ce silence atroce.

Mais c'était pire. Parce qu'il ne restait plus que le pressentiment oppressant qu'Harry avait besoin de lui. Et comme d'habitude, il le laissait tomber. Il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Merlin, James devait se retourner dans sa tombe...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Bien évidemment, tous les Professeurs se tiennent à votre disposition dans ces moments difficiles. » conclut Minerva McGonagall, en embrassant la salle commune des lions du regard.

Son cœur se serra à la vue de tous ses élèves serrés les uns contre les autres, en petits groupes ou en plus larges. Ils étaient tous assis à divers endroits de la pièce, par terre ou sur les fauteuils et sofas... Certains pleuraient, d'autres reniflaient... La plupart tentaient de digérer ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer.

Elle comprenait qu'ils aient des difficultés à accepter ce qu'elle leur avait appris, elle avait du mal elle-même. La nuit avait été aussi interminable qu'éprouvante. Entre les blessés graves qu'il avait fallu transporter à Sainte Mangouste, les élèves moins grièvement touchés mais dont il fallait prévenir les parents et Dolores Ombrage qui était un calvaire à elle seule... Sans compter le Ministère dont elle sentait presque l'haleine sur sa nuque. Fudge en profiterait sans aucun doute pour s'en prendre à Albus...

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important, se reprit-elle, en affrontant sans ciller les regards perdus qui se tournaient vers elle.

L'école resterait ouverte, avec l'aide d'experts, les dégâts seraient réparés en une semaine tout au plus. L'école restait ouverte et son premier devoir allait à ses élèves.

Des élèves à qui elle venait d'annoncer la mort d'un de leur camarade de sixième année, ainsi que la disparition de dix-neuf de leurs condisciples et de deux professeurs.

A vrai dire, elle comprenait tellement bien leur confusion que si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait volontiers assise pour laisser couler les larmes qui avaient menacé de l'étranger plusieurs fois au cours des dernières heures. Seulement, elle n'en avait pas le temps. Pomona, elle-même, n'en avait pas le temps.

Elles avaient des élèves dont il fallait s'occuper.

« Je... Je ne comprends pas. Où est Geoffrey ? »

La question, posée d'une voix tremblante, venait d'une troisième année recroquevillée contre l'un des fauteuils où s'étaient entassés trois autres lionnes.

Minerva ferma brièvement les yeux, puis prit une inspiration qui, elle aussi, tremblait. Elle tirait peu de réconfort à l'idée que Pomona était en train de vivre la même chose dans sa salle commune. Il ne lui tardait pas de quitter cette pièce. Quand elle en aurait fini ici, elle devrait recommencer avec les Serpentards. Puis avec les Serdaigles.

Ensuite, il y aurait tout le reste. Les conséquences pour l'Ordre, lui avait glissé Albus, en lui communiquant l'heure approximative de la réunion. _Comme si seul son Ordre maudit avait de l'importance_...

Elle était injuste, elle le savait. Elle se mettait en colère pour tromper sa tristesse et Albus était un exutoire à son chagrin. Il la connaissait assez pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Elle le connaissait assez pour percevoir sa propre douleur derrière son air autoritaire. Lui non plus n'avait pas pris de repos depuis la veille... Lui non plus n'avait pas eu le temps de penser aux morts ou aux disparus.

Il le cachait mieux mais était tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

Comment ne pas l'être quand leurs élèves et leurs amis étaient en danger ?

« Mr Hooper... » reprit-t-elle, uniquement pour s'interrompre. Quel bien cela ferait-il de rester formel ? Six de _ses_ lions étaient perdus dans la nature. _Six._ « Geoffrey, comme l'ensemble de la chorale et le Professeur Flitwick ont été pris au cœur de la tempête... »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et les rares conversations murmurées se turent instantanément. Debout, près de la grande cheminée qui occupait un pan de la pièce, Draco avait une vue implacable sur l'entrée. A l'expression de surprise que prit, l'espace d'une seconde, le visage de McGonagall, il sut que les choses s'étaient passées différemment avec les autres Maisons.

Son regard gris acier se promena sur l'endroit qu'ils avaient refusé de quitter, en dépit de l'offre du Directeur. Les meubles brisés avaient été poussés dans le fond, certains sofas et fauteuils avaient été réparés à la va-vite et répartis équitablement entres les différentes années. La vitre qui donnait sur le lac, ébréchée par la tempête, avait été renforcée par leur préfet en chef. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour les trous dans les murs et n'avaient même pas tenté de décrocher les lourdes tentures vertes qui les isolaient des murs de pierres froides. La température était basse mais le feu dans la cheminée, la seule chose qui ait résisté ici bas, y remédiait progressivement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les autres serpents. Il y avait énormément d'absents, la majorité était à l'infirmerie, le reste à Sainte Mangouste. Ceux qui étaient présents étaient tous en uniforme, soigneusement coiffés et gardaient le menton haut. La plupart des filles étaient assises, le dos raide comme la justice, la posture fière, les mains sagement posées sur leurs genoux. Les garçons étaient debout, se tenaient droit et arboraient un air grave de circonstance.

Leur attitude contrastait terriblement avec l'état de la salle commune, mais donnait quelque chose de majestueux à la scène. Draco se surprit à penser que c'était _cela_ qui différenciait l'aristocratie du reste des hommes. Même dans un monde en ruines, un Sang-Pur demeurait fier. On pouvait leur ôter beaucoup de choses, mais jamais, _en aucun cas,_ ne pouvait-on leur arracher leur dignité. Ils la défendraient de toutes leurs griffes.

Et ceux qui n'avaient pas été élevés dans ces principes apprenaient vite, songea-t-il en observant deux des rares Né-Moldus dont on n'aurait jamais deviné la naissance en les voyant. Ils apprenaient vite ou bien ils croupissaient avec le reste de la plèbe.

Peut-être pataugeaient-ils tous dans la même boue, mais les Serpentards le feraient la tête haute.

« Professeur McGonagall. » lâcha finalement la préfète de sixième année. Une trace, à peine discernable, de mépris dans la voix.

Pas pour ce qu'elle était – en dépit de son rôle en tant que Directrice des Gryffondors, elle était relativement appréciée de ses élèves – mais parce que des mèches éparses s'échappaient de son chignon et que sa tenue était loin d'être irréprochable.

La sorcière sembla revenir de son moment de surprise et se lança dans un discours sans queue ni tête, à propos d'une tempête magique qui emporterait celles et ceux qui se trouvaient en son épicentre, ou dans le cas de Flitwick et de la chorale, dans celui de sa réplique. D'après elle, l'épicentre avait été la classe de Potions, la réplique avait touché la chorale. Deux serpents de deuxième année s'étaient inscrits à l'activité extrascolaire que proposait le Professeur de Sortilèges. Sans parler de leur Directeur de Maison qui s'était retrouvé pris au cœur de la tempête avec Potter.

Un silence de plomb suivit sa déclaration.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta debout, cible de tous leurs regards, probablement consciente d'être en territoire ennemi mais soucieuse d'offrir un maigre réconfort à ceux qui pourraient en avoir besoin.

Draco aurait pu jurer que le temps avait suspendu son vol.

Personne n'esquissait le moindre mouvement, à peine cillaient-ils. Il n'y eut ni larmes, ni questions, ni cris d'horreur. Tout ça viendrait quand elle serait partie. Les choses auraient été différentes si Snape s'était tenu à sa place. En l'occurrence, elle n'était pas l'une des leurs et la consigne était qu'il fallait faire front devant les autres Maisons.

Seulement le silence ne fonctionnait pas pour lui. Il avait d'autres préoccupations que d'obéir aux règles.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie concrètement ? » lança-t-il.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, certains réprobatrices, d'autres soulagées qu'il ait posé la question.

« Pour nous. » précisa-t-il, avant que le Professeur ne se lance dans une explication plus détaillée. Il avait parfaitement compris la situation, elle se résumait en une phrase : Snape ne reviendrait pas.

« Eh bien... » hésita McGonagall, sans apparemment s'offusquer du manque de réactions qu'elle avait suscité. « Pour le moment je superviserai tout ce qui est relatif aux Serpentards et aux Serdaigles. Un remplaçant provisoire sera nommé d'ici à la reprise des cours. Bien évidemment, si le Professeur Snape devait réapparaître... »

« N'avez-vous pas dit que c'était hautement improbable ? » coupa sèchement Pansy.

Draco supposa qu'il était responsable. C'était lui qui avait ouvert la bouche, lui qui avait brisé le silence.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de rester là où il était, immobile, tandis que les autres serpents se jetaient sur McGonagall comme une meute de chiens racés, exigeant de savoir pourquoi l'école n'avait pas anticipé une telle catastrophe.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus pressentit le hurlement qui ne se fit pas attendre et, les yeux clos, lâcha un profond soupir. Las de ces disputes incessantes qui rythmaient leurs journées, il ramassa la chaise que son ami avait fait tomber, grimaçant à la douleur vive qui jaillissait dans chacun de ses muscles.

Un lendemain de pleine lune, le moindre mouvement était une agonie et, pourtant, il était _là._ Debout lorsqu'il aurait été plus facile de rester couché. Il se forçait à fonctionner comme un être humain _normal._ Pourquoi Sirius ne pouvait-il pas faire de même ? Était-ce trop lui demander que de faire un effort ?

Il fit disparaître les bouts faïence brisés d'un coup de baguette et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur sa chaise, le souffle court. Il n'avait pas lieu de se plaindre, cependant, depuis que Severus lui préparait sa potion, il pouvait garder contact avec son humanité au lieu de se fondre totalement dans l'animal. Il savait que le Professeur tentait de modifier la décoction pour qu'elle influe aussi sur la douleur des transformations mais, jusque là, sans succès. Oh, ce n'était pas par amitié pour lui... C'était le Maître des Potions qui parlait quand il était question de la potion tue-loup.

« Tu as vraiment une sale tête, Remus. » déclara Tonks, sans s'embarrasser de prendre de gants. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué, hier, qui interdisait ma présence ? »

Remus fit distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, sans oser lever les yeux vers la jeune femme. Elle avait croisé les bras sur la table et posé la tête dessus, comme pour faire une courte sieste. Mais il savait que son visage était tourné vers lui et que son regard était tout sauf endormi.

Il devrait sans doute la mettre au courant.

C'était un peu ridicule de garder le secret quand tant de gens connaissaient son petit problème mensuel. Une de ces réflexions que Severus affectionnait ou une gaffe de l'un des jumeaux et elle l'apprendrait de façon peu délicate. S'il le lui avouait face à face...

Elle partirait en claquant la porte et en hurlant à l'abomination.

_Elle n'était pas comme ça..._

Beaucoup de gens n'étaient pas comme ça mais ça ne les empêchait pas de prendre peur, de prétendre que rien ne changerait et de changer de trottoir s'ils s'avisaient de le croiser dans la rue.

« Oh, saleté de bonne femme. » grommela la jeune Auror quand les hurlements du portrait emplirent le silence pesant que Remus ne se décidait pas à briser. Elle agita sa baguette et la porte de la cuisine se referma, assourdissant les cris de la mère de Sirius. « Alors ? »

« Alors... » répéta-t-il avec hésitation. « Alors... »

Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué de dire la vérité... Les Weasley l'avaient accepté, Alastor l'avait accepté... Il n'était pas certain que Kingsley soit au courant, mais un simple coup d'œil dans le dossier que le Ministère tenait sur lui et il saurait à quoi s'en tenir. C'était vraiment idiot, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre s'en _moquait._

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui faire part de la chose directement ?

_Parce qu'elle lui plaisait_.

Il rejeta cette idée avec toute la conviction qu'il put rassembler. C'était ridicule. Un fantasme né des taquineries incessantes de Sirius, qui s'imaginait des choses à cause de quelques malheureux regards en coin. Des âneries. Elle était séduisante et il n'était qu'un homme – la plupart du temps, du moins – il était normal qu'il soit physiquement attiré par elle. Ni plus, ni moins. Et si on prenait son âge en compte, même cela était stupide. Des idioties.

« Oh. » lâcha brusquement la jeune femme, en se redressant pour le fixer avec des yeux ronds.

Était-ce du dépit qu'il lisait dans son regard ? Certain qu'elle avait finalement compris, elle était Auror après tout, Remus se prépara à confirmer avec humiliation que oui, il était un monstre.

« Toi et Sirius... » commença-t-elle, avec prudence. « Toi et Sirius, vous... »

Il fronça les sourcils, comprenant qu'il ne serait pas question de lycanthropie à la fin de sa phrase.

« On ? » l'encouragea-t-il, curieux de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de très acide.

« Vous êtes... » hésita-t-elle. « Vous _vivez_ ensemble ? »

« J'habite ici la plupart du temps. » confirma-t-il, en la dévisageant. « Mais tu le sais, non ? »

Il était plus ou moins clair au sein de l'Ordre que son rôle principal était de s'assurer de la coopération de Sirius. Cela impliquait également de servir de coordinateur, recevoir les rapports des uns et des autres, puis les transmettre à Albus qui lui confiait les ordres de missions, et relier les informations.

Il était, certes, plus libre de ses allées et venues que Sirius, travaillait parfois directement pour l'Ordre, mais pas beaucoup plus.

« Bien sûr. » décréta Tonks, en balayant sa question d'un geste vif. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui, elle planta son regard dans le sien et se pencha légèrement vers lui. « Mais tu _vis_ avec lui ? »

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour saisir le sous-entendu.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Donnaient-ils réellement cette impression là ? Severus ne cessait de rabâcher qu'ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple, toujours à se chamailler pour un oui pour un non. Mais c'était Severus Snape...

« Parce que ça ne me gêne pas, tu sais. » continua-t-elle. « J'ai beaucoup d'amis qui... »

« Je ne suis pas gay, Nymphadora. » coupa-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité mais que la jeune femme ait pu le penser de lui le troublait. Ce qui le dérangeait davantage encore, c'est qu'il aurait aimé paraître viril et séduisant à ses yeux. Tout ce que sa silhouette squelettique et son aspect maladif n'étaient pas.

Agacé de la direction que prenaient une nouvelle fois ses pensées, il baissa les yeux et manqua l'expression joyeuse qui allégea les traits tirés de l'Auror.

« Parfait ! » décréta-t-elle. « Une femme et des enfants cachés dans un placard ? »

Perturbé par le sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres, Remus secoua la tête, oubliant momentanément la raideur dans sa nuque.

« Encore mieux. » renchérit-elle. « Comme ça, tu peux m'inviter à dîner. »

Il la dévisagea, perdu.

Elle dut sentir sa confusion parce que son expression se fit plus assurée, ses yeux pétillaient, d'amusement ou d'autre chose, et Remus avait la sensation très nette d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas difficile. » plaisanta-t-elle. « J'accepte les repas faits maison. Tu n'auras qu'à enfermer Sirius dans sa chambre... Ou alors on pourrait... »

« Tonks. » coupa-t-il.

Le nom sonna de façon glaciale dans sa bouche et la jeune femme cessa de parler. Elle cessa également de sourire.

Il s'efforça de ne pas remarquer le pincement de son cœur.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est de bon ton ? » demanda-t-il.

Il s'entendait, et avait l'impression de faire la leçon à une enfant. Il s'entendait et une part de lui-même aurait voulu se frapper sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. La part qui répondait inconsciemment à ses sourires, à ses regards et plus rarement à ses plaisanteries. La part de lui qui ne s'était jamais résolue à ce qu'il avait pourtant accepté depuis longtemps. En termes de loup : il était solitaire. Son futur ne comporterait ni amour, ni famille. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'en entretenir une, et quant à l'amour, il y avait renoncé très tôt, sachant qu'il serait toujours un danger pour une quelconque compagne.

« Je ne me vexerais pas, parce que tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. » lâcha-t-elle, un peu froidement, au bout d'une interminable minute de silence.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se lever pour aller remettre de l'eau à chauffer. Il s'efforça de fixer ses mains et de ne pas la suivre du regard, ce qui semblait être devenu un réflexe quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il inspecta ses mains couvertes, ça et là, de fines cicatrices, presque indiscernables à l'œil non averti, songeant à toutes les autres marques qui zébraient son corps, souvenirs d'autant de transformations.

Il aurait aimé que ces preuves tangibles suffisent à cette part de lui qui refusait d'abdiquer. Il était dangereux, pour les autres et pour lui-même. Sans compter qu'elle plaisantait sans doute. Qui s'intéresserait à un vieux bonhomme sans le sou comme lui ?

Mais ses yeux étaient traîtres et la voix de sa conscience facilement étouffée.

Elle lui tournait le dos et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. A qui faisait-il du tort en observant sa silhouette élancée ou la courbe de sa nuque ? A qui sinon à lui-même ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, comme son cousin, elle faisait les choses manuellement plutôt que de s'en remettre à un sort. A l'inverse de Sirius, cependant, elle mettait autant d'eau à côté que dans la théière.

Son regard s'attarda sur ses mains, si différentes de celles qu'il détaillait quelques secondes auparavant. Fines mais paradoxalement fortes, les ongles courts, quelques minces cicatrices... Les mains d'une Auror.

Elle se retourna à ce moment là et surprit son attention soutenue.

Gêné, Remus baissa à nouveau la tête et accepta silencieusement la tasse de thé qu'elle déposa devant lui.

« Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas voulu dire devant Sirius. » déclara-t-elle et il sut, au ton de sa voix, que le temps des plaisanteries et confidences était passé. « Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que racontaient McGonagall et Dumbledore, et c'est Kingsley qui m'a dit de venir directement ici, mais la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, Harry était sur la liste des disparus. »

Le loup-garou ferma brièvement les yeux, acceptant avec difficulté ce nouveau coup dur.

« Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, Remus. » hésita Tonks. « Ils parlaient d'épicentres et de réplique... »

Un goût de cendres envahit sa bouche.

« Où ont-ils dit qu'Harry était ? » demanda-t-il.

Lire, il n'avait eu que ça à faire pendant longtemps étant donné ses emplois plus qu'irréguliers. Lorsqu'on était au chômage et que l'on n'avait pas une mornille pour manger, se perdre dans une encyclopédie ou un livre à la bibliothèque du coin était un réconfort, un trompe-la-faim.

« Dans l'épicentre, je crois. Je n'ai vraiment rien compris. » s'excusa-t-elle.

Son cœur battait si vite que Remus eut peur qu'il n'éclate.

« Tu as bien fait de ne rien dire à Sirius. » offrit-il, s'interdisant de songer au fils de James tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à arriver et Dumbledore apaiserait ses inquiétudes. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Sirius connaissait aux tempêtes magiques, mais il était parfaitement conscient, en revanche, qu'il ne tenterait pas le sort. Dumbledore pourrait probablement calmer Sirius si besoin était. Harry allait très certainement bien, ce n'était peut-être qu'une erreur. Juste une erreur.

Une main s'empara gentiment de la sienne et il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu d'avoir à nouveau fermés.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? »

La question de la jeune femme resta sans réponse, il se contenta de serrer légèrement les doigts qui entouraient les siens.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Disparu ? » répéta Hermione, les sourcils froncés. « Comment ça disparu ? On ne disparaît pas comme ça, enfin ! »

Elle cessa de tresser machinalement ses cheveux sales et emmêlés et leva brusquement les yeux vers Mrs Weasley, en réalisant la façon dont elle venait de lui parler.

« Je suis... » voulut-elle s'excuser mais la sorcière l'interrompit d'un geste las.

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. » répondit la femme, en observant tour à tour les enfants qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du lit de George.

L'infirmerie était pleine à craquer, l'air vibrait du bruit des conversations et Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de l'odeur de désinfectant. Ils n'étaient pas dans un hôpital moldu, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela sentait le désinfectant ? Pourquoi pas les potions ou les plantes ?

« Hermione a raison, maman. » renchérit Ron. « Il est bien quelque part... Peut-être qu'il est blessé, peut-être... »

George échangea un regard avec Ginny qui avait grimpé sur le lit. Elle avait un bras en écharpe et plusieurs coupures au front que personne n'avait eu le temps de soigner.

Ce fut elle qui souffla la solution à Hermione.

« La carte. » murmura la rouquine et la préfète fit un signe de la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

Dès que Mrs Weasley aurait le dos tourné, Ron et elle quitteraient l'infirmerie, iraient récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs et se mettraient à la recherche d'Harry.

« Arthur... » soupira la sorcière, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Mr Weasley qui, jusque là, s'était tenu silencieusement près de sa femme avec un air préoccupé, sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi soucieux et échangea un regard inquiet avec son meilleur ami, remerciant le ciel qu'il soit avec elle.

Quand ils avaient relevé leurs noms, à l'aube, Ron avait feint des difficultés à respirer après avoir inhalé tant de poussière, uniquement pour être autorisé à demeurer avec elle, son frère et sa sœur. George leur avait dit que Fred avait dû rester dans la salle commune. Ils n'admettaient que les blessés à l'infirmerie et l'affluence était telle que, d'eux tous, seul George, qui s'était cassé la jambe et attendait que la fracture se ressoude, avait eu droit à un vrai lit. Un Médicomage avait examiné Hermione à la bibliothèque et décrété qu'il fallait la surveiller pour un possible traumatisme crânien. Elle avait eu beau jurer qu'elle ne s'était pas cogné la tête, rien à faire.

« Harry, les Professeurs Snape et Flitwick, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves ont eu la malchance de se trouver au cœur de la tempête magique. » expliqua Mr Weasley, répétant pratiquement mot pour mot ce que venait de leur dire sa femme.

« Mais Harry était dans les cachots ! » protesta Ron. « Flitwick entraîne toujours la chorale au premier étage ! »

Hermione serra la main que Ginny venait de glisser dans la sienne. La rumeur voulait que les cachots soient l'endroit le plus touché de l'école.

« S'il vous plaît, Mr Weasley... » intervint-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur des tempêtes magiques... Comment... Comment se fait-il que Poudlard n'en ait pas été protégé ? »

Le père de ses amis se massa le front avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous parler de ça... » déclara-t-il. « Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de parler à Dumbledore... Mais le Professeur McGonagall est catégorique, ils... ils ne sont plus dans le château. Les tempêtes... Les tempêtes sont des portails... Quiconque s'y retrouve pris... Ils ont disparu. Harry a disparu. »

Frustrée, Hermione manqua perdre patience. Pourquoi évitaient-ils de répondre directement à sa question ? Harry avait disparu, soit. Mais où était-il ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'énerver et d'exiger de plus amples explications.

George fit la remarque qu'ils avaient tous à l'esprit.

« Tu dis 'disparu' comme tu dirais 'mort'. » accusa le septième année. « Tu dis ça comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir. »

La ongles de Ginny s'enfonçaient dans sa chair mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de s'en plaindre. Pas quand Mr et Mrs Weasley échangeaient un regard chargé de douleur.

« Non... » souffla Hermione, alors que l'expression stoïque de la sorcière se craquelait.

« Personne ne l'a jamais fait. » avoua finalement Mr Weasley, la voix rauque.

Ginny éclata en sanglots et accepta l'étreinte de sa mère. Ron poussa un juron et donna un coup de pied dans la table de chevet, avant de s'éloigner. George jeta un bras sur son visage, pour dissimuler ses larmes. Mr Weasley partit retrouver le cinquième année.

Et Hermione resta là où elle était, plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Les cris de Ron, qui avaient cédé à la colère, faisaient parfaitement écho à la voix qui hurlait à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Ce n'était pas possible.

C'était une erreur.

Harry n'était ni disparu, ni mort. Il était dans les cachots, en train de se disputer avec Snape.

C'était une erreur.

Ce n'était pas possible.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus serra sa main mais ne lui offrit pas de réponse vocale et l'inquiétude acheva de nouer le ventre de Tonks. Elle avait vu les dégâts la nuit dernière. Ceux matériels étaient peu importants, mais les autres... Les élèves en larmes, couverts de poussière et de sang, fatigués et soucieux pour un ami... Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient fait fi des consignes pour aider les Aurors et les Médicomages à s'occuper de leurs condisciples.

Elle supposait que c'était un joli miracle qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un seul décès, aussi horrible que cela sonne. C'était elle qui avait prévenu son ancienne Directrice de Maison. Elle, qui avait affronté le chagrin sobre de Chourave...

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors que Remus et elle continuaient de se dévisager avec une intensité qu'elle s'expliquait à peine. Leurs mains se séparèrent comme s'ils avaient été deux adolescents pris en faute.

« Charlie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avec soulagement.

Elle se leva et accepta l'étreinte de son ami...

… pour le repousser quand ses mains descendirent un peu trop bas.

« Maman a dit que tu devais avoir besoin d'affection. » se justifia-t-il innocemment.

Elle asséna un petit coup de poing, pas si gentil que ça, dans son épaule mais se prit à sourire. Ses sentiments amoureux pour Charlie s'étaient depuis longtemps transformés en une amitié aussi indéfectible que réciproque, scellée par le vol d'un Choixpeau, tant d'années auparavant...

« Salut, Anthony. » offrit-elle plus sobrement au jeune homme qui se tenait derrière le roux.

Brun, les yeux sombres, Anthony allait sur ses trente ans et leur venait tout droit de Roumanie. Comme Charlie, il s'occupait de dragons. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis que le fils des Weasley était parti à l'étranger. C'était lui qui l'avait fait entrer au sein de l'Ordre.

« Tonks. » répondit-il, avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Il sembla se détendre lorsque Charlie s'écarta finalement pour se servir, sans cérémonie, une tasse de thé. Anthony s'installa à côté de Remus, le saluant avec une politesse quelque peu gênée. D'eux tous, c'était lui qui connaissait le moins de monde. Il n'avait assisté qu'à trois réunions.

Remus, de son côté, observait Charlie avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais ? » demanda-t-elle, plus par besoin de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé que par réelle curiosité.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

« On est arrivé au Terrier, hier matin. » répondit-il, en prenant une gorgée de thé. « On est officiellement employés à Gringotts pour le moment. Je vais signer mon contrat, cet après-midi. »

Tonks n'insista pas parce qu'elle savait que quitter la Roumanie, aussi temporairement soit-il, était un choix qui coûtait à son ami. Mais ils devaient tous faire des sacrifices...

« Tu retournes t'installer au Terrier ? » s'enquit Remus.

Charlie secoua la tête, riant à moitié.

« Oh non... » réfuta-t-il. « J'adore ma famille et maman en a fait une jaunisse, mais après avoir vécu seul tant de temps, je refuse de retourner vivre là-bas. On a trouvé un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse qui conviendra très bien. Grand, spacieux, assez de place pour nous deux et il y a même une chambre en plus qui servira à ma très chère nymphe quand elle sera trop soûle pour transplanner. »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, remarquant à peine que Remus semblait gêné.

« Rappelle-moi qui de nous deux ne tient pas l'alcool ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

C'était encore _pire_ que Nymphadora. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce prénom.

« La collocation est une chose extrêmement dangereuse. » remarqua ironiquement Sirius, en venant s'installer à côté de Tonks. « Elle peut transformer les meilleurs amis du monde en ennemis acharnés. Tu ne penses pas, Remus ? »

L'arrivée d'Arthur et Molly évita bien heureusement à Remus d'avoir à répondre.

« Comment vont les autres ? » demanda Charlie, une fois les salutations d'usage échangées.

Tonks nota que le couple n'était pas aussi enjoué que d'habitude. Elle écouta le compte-rendu mécanique de Molly sur l'état physique de chacun de ses enfants et d'Hermione, remarquant avec un mauvais pressentiment grandissant qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné Harry.

Elle ne fut pas la seule que l'oubli frappa.

« Et Harry ? » lança Sirius, avant qu'elle-même ait pu le faire.

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un coup d'œil incertain mais ce fut Remus qui, une fois de plus, brisa le silence.

« Attendons Albus pour discuter de ça. » trancha-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'énerva Sirius. « Je ne vais pas attendre des heures avant de savoir... »

« Sirius. » exigea Remus, dans un murmure suppliant qui eut probablement plus d'effet que n'importe quel ton autoritaire.

Molly reprit la parole, avec un naturel forcé, pour expliquer à Charlie qu'elle avait revu quelques jours plus tôt une fille avec laquelle il était allé à l'école et lui souligner peu subtilement qu'elle était célibataire.

La tension se dissipa quelque peu, au fur et à mesure que la cuisine se remplissait. Plutôt que participer aux conversations, Molly préparait boissons et nourriture et Tonks brûlait de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, sans oser le faire. Elle se contentait donc de suivre la discussion assez inintéressante de Bill et Fleur, tout en se sentant de trop.

Elle finit par aller rejoindre Remus qui se tenait dans un coin de la cuisine et observait les autres en silence.

Elle ne comprenait pas cet homme. Elle avait vu la façon dont il la regardait quand il pensait qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention, elle savait interpréter son langage corporel quand elle était à proximité... Il avait envie d'elle.

Et pourtant, elle avait beau flirter, lui offrir plus ou moins subtilement des occasions de se lancer, ou même être carrément franche, il ne faisait rien. Il lui donnait l'impression de ne même pas saisir des signes qui étaient pourtant loin d'être discrets. Elle aurait parié que pas une personne dans cette cuisine ne doutait de ses intentions envers lui.

Pas une, excepté lui.

Nymphadora Tonks n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non.

« J'ai compris... » plaisanta-t-elle. « Tu préfères les rousses. »

Il cessa de regarder Molly pour la dévisager, grimaçant en apercevant l'orange vif qu'avaient pris ses cheveux.

« Ouais, je sais... » soupira-t-elle. « Pas ma couleur. »

Elle secoua la tête, souhaitant que ses mèches retrouvent un rose soutenu.

« Kingsley n'est pas là. » remarqua-t-il simplement, sans commenter ses tentatives.

« Il ne vient pas. » lui apprit-elle. « Après cette nuit, il a une tonne de paperasse à remplir. Je le mettrais au courant plus tard. »

Il accepta l'information d'un hochement raide de la tête et recommença à étudier silencieusement chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Tonks devinait ce qui le perturbait, elle avait la même impression. De Fol'Oeil à Bill, tous murmuraient sous cape dès qu'ils étaient certains que Sirius ne pourrait pas entendre, ce qui énervait l'Animagus davantage de minute en minute.

Elle fut soulagée d'entendre la cheminée s'activer finalement et de voir arriver Dumbledore quelques secondes plus tard, suivi par une McGonagall aux traits tirés.

« Nous sommes tous là, je crois ? » répondit le Directeur à toutes les exclamations et questions qui fusèrent vers lui. Tous saisirent l'allusion et prirent place autour de la grande table, tous sauf Sirius qui resta debout et dévisagea Dumbledore avec hostilité.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Tonks prit place entre Remus et Charlie et attendit que l'orage éclate.

« Asseyez-vous, Sirius. » exigea le vieux sorcier. « Je vais vous l'expliquer. »

« Je ne veux pas m'asseoir, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon filleul. » rétorqua l'Animagus.

La jeune femme sentit Remus s'agiter faiblement à sa droite, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. En réalité, ceux qui ne retenaient pas leur souffle, faisaient semblant de s'intéresser à leur tasse de thé, leur baguette ou leurs mains.

« Oh, cela suffit, Mr Black. » cingla McGonagall, du ton qu'elle utilisait avec les élèves les plus retors. « Au moins quatre d'entre nous ont eu une nuit plus que difficile et je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter une de vos crises de nerfs. »

L'attention se déplaça vers la sous-directrice qui ne cessa pas pour autant de fusiller Sirius du regard, le défiant de lui désobéir.

Sans doute se rappelait-il des nombreuses retenues qu'elle lui avait données parce qu'il prit place à table sans un autre mot.

« Bien. » reprit Dumbledore. Tonks remarqua qu'il avait l'air plus vieux que la veille au soir et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan de compassion pour lui. Son rôle n'était pas le plus facile. « Je suis certain que vous avez tous eu vent de la tempête qui a frappé Poudlard hier soir. »

Personne ne pipa, signe que le bouche à oreille fonctionnait toujours aussi bien.

« Comme vous le savez très certainement, les tempêtes magiques, surtout de l'envergure de celle qui nous a touchés, font souvent de nombreuses victimes. » continua calmement le Directeur. « Ce sont des portails spatio-temporels ou dimensionnels. A ma connaissance, une seule personne en est revenue, par un coup du sort impossible à prévoir. »

« Les élèves se demandent pourquoi Poudlard n'était pas protégé. » intervint sèchement McGonagall. « Et à vrai dire, c'est une question que je me pose aussi. »

« J'ai entendu tout un tas de rumeurs en venant ici. » déclara Mondingus, en mâchonnant sa pipe. Elle n'était pas allumée, Molly l'aurait écharpé. « Paraît que c'est Vous-savez-qui qu'a fait le coup. »

L'annonce jeta un froid.

Tonks, comme les autres, se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Il est évident que Voldemort va vouloir s'en attribuer le mérite. Ce sera pour lui un excellent argument contre ceux qui refuseraient de le suivre. » répondit le vieux sorcier. « Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit responsable de ce qui s'est produit. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Cornelius, ce matin, il est impossible de se protéger de ces tempêtes et l'histoire de Poudlard en est émaillée. Bien que cela fasse quelques siècles qu'une ne s'était produit. »

« Des nouvelles de Flitwick ou Snape ? » s'enquit Fol'Oeil.

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête. « Aucune. »

« Donc ils sont bel et bien perdus. » trancha l'ancien Auror. « Ça va poser un problème, Albus. »

« Je crains que cela en pose plus d'un, Alastor. » soupira Dumbledore, en prenant finalement un siège.

« Dix-neuf de mes élèves sont perdus dans Merlin sait quelle réalité alternée ou dimension démoniaque et cela vous pose _simplement_ un problème ? » s'indigna McGonagall.

Tonks sortit discrètement sa baguette en apercevant les étincelles rouges qui s'échappaient de celle de la sous-directrice. Ils étaient tous à bout de nerf et la réputation du tempérament emporté de la lionne n'était plus à faire.

« Du calme, Minerva. » réclama gentiment Dumbledore. « Je suis certain qu'Alastor ne voulait pas... »

« Servillus a disparu ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus poussa un soupir discret, elle-même prit une gorgée de son thé, ennuyée. A voir l'expression de Sirius, on aurait pu penser que l'on venait de lui offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux de Noël.

« Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de cesser d'utiliser ce surnom ridicule. » le fustigea McGonagall.

« Pensez-vous que les Professeurs Flitwick et Snape soient au même endroit ou dans deux différents ? » demandant timidement Fleur, visiblement mal à l'aise à la place qu'elle s'était choisie.

Tonks la comprenait, elle n'aurait pas non plus aimé se trouver entre Sirius et McGonagall à cet instant.

« Il est peu probable qu'ils soient ensembles. » répondit Dumbledore, ignorant les regards noirs que sa sous-directrice dirigeait vers leur hôte. « Ce qui est malheureux pour Filius. »

« Pas pour Snape ? » s'enquit Sirius, d'un ton ironique. « Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous contredire. »

Dumbledore posa la main sur le bras de McGonagall avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Tonks donna un léger coup de coude à Remus, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce message là et s'occuperait de faire taire son cousin avant qu'il ne se fasse étrangler.

« A vrai dire, je suis plus inquiet pour Filius que pour Severus. » avoua le Directeur. « Pour la bonne raison que Filius a dix-huit élèves sous sa responsabilité, dont seulement deux sont en quatrième année. Les autres sont en majorité des première ou deuxième année. »

« Ne peut-on rien tenter pour les ramener ? »

C'était la première fois qu'Arthur prenait la parole.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Molly, inquiète de la voir aussi inactive. D'ordinaire, elle était attentive et participait activement aux réunions... Cependant, il était vrai que l'inquiétude qu'elle devait éprouver pour Harry était différente de la sienne... La sorcière considérait le Survivant comme son fils, alors que Tonks n'avait fait sa connaissance que quelques semaines auparavant.

« Il n'y a rien à faire de notre côté. » déclara Dumbledore, déclenchant une vague de murmures. « J'ai peur que ce ne soit à eux de trouver le chemin du retour. »

« Fait chier. » marmonna Charlie, Tonks tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il se levait et faisait le tour de la table pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Bill et Arthur tentaient déjà de la consoler. Molly jurait qu'elle allait très bien, que ce n'était qu'une poussière dans l'œil et que ça allait passer, mais ni Tonks, ni les autres n'étaient dupes.

Pourtant, ce fut uniquement en voyant McGonagall passer une main sur son visage las qu'elle réalisa pleinement ce que ça signifiait.

Harry et les autres ne reviendraient pas. La chorale... Le Professeur Flitwick qui avait toujours été si prompt à l'encourager, à lui donner des conseils... Et Snape qui, à sa façon, avait tout fait pour l'aider à atteindre son but...

« Un des Weasley a disparu ? » chuchota Sirius, à l'attention de Fleur.

La Française croisa le regard de Tonks et la Métamorphomage secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Pas encore. Elle n'était pas prête à gérer ce drame là, pour le moment.

« Il a déjà compris, il refuse juste de l'admettre. » lui glissa Remus.

Cependant, il ne fit rien, lui non plus, pour expliquer la situation à son meilleur ami.

« Bien entendu, tout ceci est tragique. » lança Fol'Oeil, du ton sec et abrupt qu'il employait toujours. « Mais ça n'empêche que tout cela va avoir des répercutions sérieuses sur l'Ordre. Vous pourrez pleurer plus tard, il y a plus urgent. »

Les regards noirs et les murmures indignés se multiplièrent. Tonks fut la seule à ne pas rabrouer le sorcier pour son manque de délicatesse. Elle savait comment Maugrey fonctionnait. Ce n'était pas un manque de compassion de sa part mais le besoin d'agir tant qu'il le pouvait plutôt que d'essuyer les conséquences plus tard.

Aussi peu aimable qu'elle ait été, sa petite intervention eut l'effet voulu et tous regagnèrent leurs places.

« Ne venons-nous pas de perdre notre espion ? » demanda Anthony, sans plus d'émotion que cela. Tonks tenta de ne pas s'en irriter, après tout, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des gens dont il était question.

« La perte de Severus va effectivement nous priver d'une certaine avance sur Voldemort. » acquiesça Dumbledore, mais il n'était pas dur de deviner que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait l'air affligé de ce qui était arrivé à Snape.

Tonks avait été suffisamment de fois dans la même pièce qu'eux deux pour constater une affection certaine entre les deux hommes. La même sorte d'attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour ce vieux fou de Fol'Oeil.

« Pas bien grave, il ne servait qu'à ça. » confia Sirius à Fleur, d'un ton joyeux.

McGonagall agrippa sa baguette avec plus de force que nécessaire mais prétendit ne pas avoir entendu. La Métamorphomage aurait souhaité que son cousin cesse ses plaisanteries idiotes avant que la sous-directrice ne commette un meurtre...

« Des espions, ça se trouve ou ça s'achète. » décréta Maugrey d'une voix forte. « Ce n'est pas le Mangemort qui me préoccupe, mais... »

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd.

La Directrice des Gryffondors venait d'abattre le poing sur la table.

« Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on manque de respect à mes collègues, une fois de plus. » prévint-elle. « Encore moins à mes _amis_, est-ce clair ? »

« Drôle d'amis que vous avez, Minerva. » répliqua Fol'Oeil, s'attirant le murmure approbateur de Sirius. Le profond silence que gardaient résolument les autres en disait long sur ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Soudain agacée que Dumbledore soit trop pris par ses pensées pour intervenir, Tonks se sentit l'âme d'un défenseur des causes perdues.

« C'est drôle. » lâcha-t-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Tout le monde me faisait la même remarque à propos de toi. »

Il y eut quelques rires polis qui sonnèrent faux.

« Ne me provoquez pas sur ce point, Alastor. » riposta McGonagall, après avoir adressé un discret hochement de tête à Tonks. « Severus a fait une erreur. Il l'a payée. »

« En échappant à Azkaban pour avoir prétendument espionné ? » se moqua Maugrey. « J'y croirai lorsqu'on me donnera une bonne raison à ce revirement subit. »

« Il risque tous les jours sa vie pour notre cause. » s'énerva la sorcière. « Que vous faut-il de plus ? »

« Ça c'est ce qu'il dit. » grommela Sirius.

« La loyauté de Severus n'est pas soumise à caution. » déclara finalement Dumbledore, d'un ton froid qui ne lui était pas familier et qui provoqua chez Tonks, un malaise inexplicable. Vu la façon dont les autres s'agitèrent brusquement sur leur chaise, à se toucher nerveusement les cheveux ou à vérifier l'heure, elle ne fut pas la seule.

« Severus Snape a payé pour ses fautes un prix dont peu d'hommes se serait relevé. » continua-t-il. « Il a ma confiance absolue. Si ma parole ne vous suffit pas, vous trouverez la porte sans mal. »

Le regard bleu clair, dénué de tout amusement, se posa d'abord sur Maugrey puis sur Sirius. Ce n'était probablement que du bluff, conclut Tonks, mais c'était du bluff efficace.

Le silence était tel qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre les coups de sabots mécontents de l'hippogriffe quatre étages au dessus.

« Comme je le disais, la disparition de _Snape..._ » reprit finalement Fol'Oeil, après s'être raclé la gorge. « … n'est pas aussi catastrophique que celle de Potter. Surtout si Voldemort revendique la... »

Tonks n'eut même pas le temps de frissonner à l'emploi du nom tabou, Sirius s'était brusquement redressé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a à voir là dedans ? » demanda-t-il, une angoisse déformant ses traits.

Personne ne se décidait à répondre.

« Harry était en retenue avec Severus. » déclara posément Dumbledore, comme s'il espérait que son calme déteigne sur l'Animagus.

La jeune femme aurait pu le prévenir que ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Sirius. « _Non._ C'est impossible... »

Remus se pencha pour poser la main sur le bras de son ami mais l'ancien détenu se dégagea, sans même sembler s'en rendre compte.

« La salle de classe était en ruines. » expliqua McGonagall, presque à mi-voix. « J'ai moi-même dégagé immédiatement les gravas... Je craignais que... » Elle s'interrompit une seconde puis se racla la gorge. « Mais il n'y avait personne. Je suppose que c'est aussi bien. Une partie du plafond s'est effondré, ils n'auraient pas survécu. »

« Aussi bien ? » répéta Sirius, avec un ébahissement teinté d'incrédulité. « Harry est _perdu_ Merlin sait où avec _Snape_ et c'est _aussi bien _? »

Molly s'excusa faiblement et quitta la pièce. Arthur fit mine de se lever mais McGonagall lui fit signe de rester où il était et emboîta le pas à la matriarche du clan Weasley. Tonks aurait aimé pouvoir dire ou faire quelque chose pour réconforter les deux sorcières mais elle ignorait déjà quoi dire à Sirius...

« Harry est en sécurité avec Severus. » offrit Dumbledore, avec une telle confiance, une telle certitude, que la jeune femme se prit à le croire.

« On ne peut pas nier qu'il y a une hostilité réelle entre Harry et Severus, Albus. » intervint Remus. « Severus ne porte pas Harry dans son cœur, ce n'est pas un secret. »

Dumbledore eut l'air attristé mais il ne démentit pas cette affirmation et Tonks en conclut que les adolescents n'avaient pas exagéré lorsqu'il avait été question de Snape.

« S'il est matériellement possible pour lui de ramener Harry, il le fera. » botta-t-il en touche.

« Tout ça est vraiment _tragique._ » répéta Fol'Oeil, lassé par ce sentimentalisme. « Mais je maintiens qu'il y a des problèmes bien plus urgents. Potter était un symbole... »

« Ça t'ennuie de ne pas parler de mon filleul au passé comme s'il était mort ? » s'énerva Sirius. « Il n'est _pas_ mort. »

Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel, et son œil magique roula plusieurs fois de suite dans son orbite. Tonks fut parmi ceux à grimacer. Elle ne s'y habituerait _jamais._

« C'est tout comme. » répliqua l'ancien Auror. « Vous voulez prétendre que Snape va se découvrir des tripes, très bien pour vous. Vous voulez croire que lui, Flitwick et les gosses vont revenir, à votre guise. Mais la vérité, la voilà, ils sont probablement déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est et si vous cessiez de vous lamenter cinq minutes, vous réaliseriez qu'il faut nous organiser avant que Voldemort ne le fasse. »

Tonks fut soulagée que McGonagall et Molly aient quitté la pièce avant ce petit discours.

« Alastor... » soupira Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur Sirius. Sa baguette était posée sur la table, sans que personne ne sache comment elle était arrivée là, prête à être brandie au moindre problème.

Cependant, Sirius n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de déclencher une bagarre ou une dispute. Il détourna la tête comme si Maugrey l'avait frappé, prit appui sur la table pour se lever et sortit à son tour de la cuisine.

« Il y a des façons de dire les choses, Fol'Oeil. » reprocha Remus, dans un grondement colérique qui ressemblait plus au grognement d'un animal qu'à aucun bruit humain. Tonks sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne.

« On est en guerre, Lupin. » répliqua sèchement le vieil Auror, tandis que l'homme se levait. « Les pertes sont inévitables. On savait tous à quoi on s'est engagé. »

Remus s'immobilisa à mi-chemin entre la table et la porte. Il se tourna à peine vers Maugrey mais Tonks n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour sentir la fureur sauvage qui émanait de lui. Elle était inscrite dans sa posture, dans la façon dont chacun de ses muscles était tendu, prêt au combat.

C'était plutôt étrange parce que d'ordinaire, il était un homme paisible...

« Harry n'a jamais eu le choix. » riposta-t-il. « Il a quinze ans, toute sa vie devant lui, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une extravagance d'espérer qu'il soit toujours en vie. Du moins, pour quelqu'un qui a un _cœur._ »

« Il n'y a pas de place pour les chiffes-molles dans une armée. » lâcha Fol'Oeil.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui claqua le plus fort. Le mot, craché avec rancœur, ou la porte.

« Fol'Oeil n'a pas vraiment tort. » intervint Anthony, et décidément, il ne parlait jamais au bon moment. « Potter est un symbole... Beaucoup croient au retour de Vous-savez-qui uniquement à cause de lui... Maintenant qu'il a disparu... »

« Je t'adore, mais tu agis vraiment comme un _con_ parfois. » lança brutalement Tonks, en plantant son regard dans celui de Maugrey.

D'agacement, elle tapait sa baguette contre le bord de la table. Charlie, que cette manie avait toujours irrité, l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet. Elle se dégagea avec énervement.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, gamine. » cingla son mentor.

Décidant que cette réunion n'allait nulle part, et que Dumbledore, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ne semblait pas anxieux d'y mettre de l'ordre, elle se leva et fusilla des yeux l'ancien Auror. Pour l'effet plus dramatique, ses cheveux virèrent au rouge cramoisi puis au noir de jet.

« C'est _ma_ famille. Ce sont _mes_ affaires. » jeta-t-elle froidement. « Et je ne suis plus une gamine. »

Maugrey ne bougea pas d'un iota mais Tonks vit l'expression peinée passer brièvement sur son visage. Il l'avait appelée gamine depuis le tout premier jour et elle n'avait jamais trouvé à y redire avant aujourd'hui.

Ignorant la pointe de remord dans sa poitrine, elle quitta la cuisine et se lança à la recherche de ses amis.

Elle finit par les trouver dans la chambre qu'occupait Buck, non sans avoir accéléré l'allure en passant devant le petit salon où Molly et McGonagall s'étaient réfugiées. Le bruit de sanglots l'avait découragée.

« Sirius, je t'en prie... » soupira Remus, au moment où Tonks pénétrait dans la pièce. « Viens ici, on peut en parler... »

Elle comprit immédiatement le problème. Buck était nerveux, il s'agitait et observait les nouveaux venus avec méfiance. Sirius de son côté, ne semblait rien remarquer, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, entre le mur et l'animal, et caressait distraitement les plumes de l'hippogriffe.

C'était une situation qui pouvait se révéler potentiellement dangereuse.

« Va le chercher, s'il te plaît. » lui demanda Remus.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de me faire attaquer, merci. » répliqua-t-elle, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait fait d'ordinaire. La nuit blanche et les nombreuses disputes influaient méchamment sur son humeur.

« Il ne t'attaquera pas. » jura l'homme, en se passant une main sur le visage. « C'est à cause de moi. Il sent le... Il ne fera rien. Ramène juste Sirius. »

Elle était trop fatiguée pour demander ce que sentait ou pas l'hippogriffe. Elle se contenta d'attendre que Remus ait reculé jusqu'au seuil et d'avancer vers l'animal, désormais plus calme. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à approcher suffisamment pour traîner Sirius hors de la pièce.

Remus passa le bras autour de Sirius et le soutint jusqu'à sa chambre sans même lui offrir un mot de remerciement. Elle passa l'éponge parce qu'il avait l'air véritablement inquiet pour son ami.

Sirius n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsque Remus l'eut lâché sur son lit.

« Qu'es-ce que ça donne si j'ajoute des poils de loup, de la bave de chien, une queue de rat et le sabot d'un cerf ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme s'accroupit et planta son regard dans celui de l'Animagus.

« Des problèmes. » répondit Remus.

Tonks ne comprenait rien, mais, soudain, ils riaient tous les deux, si fort qu'elle eut presque peur qu'ils soient devenus fous.

Ils rirent jusqu'à ce que de grosses larmes ne roulent sur leurs joues.

Elle recula dans l'embrasure de la porte avec l'impression coupable d'espionner quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas.

« C'est toi et moi, Remus, maintenant... » remarqua calmement Sirius. « Plus de James, plus de Peter... »

« Plus de Lily. » ajouta tristement Remus.

« Plus de Lily. » répéta l'Animagus. « C'est toi et moi. »

Tonks serra les dents pour s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation. Elle aurait aimé affirmer à son cousin qu'il n'avait pas que Remus. Il l'avait elle. Il avait Andromeda, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'un membre secondaire de l'Ordre et pas vraiment au courant de l'implication de Sirius. Il avait une famille. Ils étaient liés par le sang des Black.

Tous les héritages n'étaient pas bons à prendre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tous les rejeter.

« On doit faire quelque chose. » décréta Sirius.

« On ne peut rien faire. » contra doucement Remus. « Juste faire confiance à Severus, et prier pour qu'il ne reporte pas nos erreur sur Harry. »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. » déclara sèchement son cousin et Tonks leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle surprise...

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux et elle envisagea de s'éclipser, retourner chez elle, prendre une longue douche et s'écrouler sur son propre lit pour quelques heures... Avant que Kingsley ne débarque et n'exige un compte-rendu qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de fournir.

« Tu dis toujours ça en parlant de Snape... » reprit Sirius avec hésitation. « Nos _erreurs._.. Ce n'étaient que des plaisanteries... »

« Des plaisanteries qui n'étaient drôles que pour James et toi. » répliqua Remus. « Severus n'a jamais ri quand tu le jetais dans le lac ou quand tu volais ses livres. Je ne veux même pas parler des BUSEs. »

« Tu riais autant que nous. » accusa Sirius. « Si tu avais tant tenu que ça à Snape, il fallait dire quelque chose. C'est facile de dire que James et moi étions les seuls responsables. C'est _facile_, Remus. »

Tonks fronça les sourcils, certaine que si Snape apprenait par le truchement de l'inadvertance qu'elle était courant de ces petits détails, elle passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. Puis elle se souvint que Snape ne reviendrait probablement jamais et elle se sentit découragée.

« Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas responsable. » démentit lentement Remus. « Mais j'essaye de réparer mes erreurs. On n'est plus à Poudlard, c'est stupide de continuer à se disputer maintenant. »

« Tu as vu comment il me parle ? » répliqua Sirius.

« Et comment voudrais-tu qu'il te traite ? » demanda son ami, en perdant patience. « James et toi, vous vous acharniez sur lui... Est-ce qu'il y a un seul jour où aucun de nous ne l'a insulté ? On l'a _humilié_ de toutes les façons possibles. Parfois je me dis que... »

Il y eut un silence et Tonks risqua à un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Remus s'était assis par terre et regardait dans le vague.

« Que ? » pressa Sirius, mais l'homme haussa simplement les épaules.

« Qu'on est peut-être pas étrangers à ce qu'il a fait de sa vie. » répondit-il.

Elle aurait pensé que Sirius aurait protesté mais, visiblement, c'était un sujet auquel il avait déjà réfléchi.

« On n'est pas responsables des conneries de Servillus. » trancha-t-il. «Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent. Tu sais très bien que c'était un jeu, Remus. S'il avait été incapable de se défendre, on ne s'en serait jamais pris à lui... Il était, et il est toujours d'ailleurs, un abruti aux cheveux gras trop porté sur la magie noire pour son propre bien, mais il n'a jamais, _jamais_ été sans défense. »

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on pensait à l'époque. » répondit Remus. « Mais Lily a fait une réflexion une fois... Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne lui viendra pas l'idée de jouer aux mêmes _jeux_ avec Harry. »

« S'il n'est pas mort. » lâcha Sirius.

L'angoisse faisait trembler sa voix.

« Il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas être mort. » affirma Remus. « James serait déjà revenu nous botter les fesses. »

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de son cousin.

« Personnellement, j'ai plus peur de Lily. » remarqua-t-il. « Cette femme a toujours été cinglée... »

Un bâillement menaça de lui décrocher la mâchoire et elle se résolut à cesser d'espionner les deux amis, pour retrouver son lit.

Preuve qu'il y avait toujours une maigre lueur dans la tempête, elle ne trébucha pas une fois sur la route qui la séparait de la cheminée.


	3. Break the Rules

Nous faisons un bon de deux mois en avant avec ce chapitre :)

Il y est mention d'alcool et de cigarettes dans ce chap, je préviens. ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Break the rules. Find your freedom. Live your life. <em>

Dirty Dancing 2 – Havana Nights

_Ignore les règles. Prends ta liberté. Vis ta vie._

Dirty Dancing 2 – Havana Nights

_**Chapitre 3 : Break the Rules**_

« Je dois dire, Miss Granger, que je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu obtenir le rôle de préfète. » asséna Ombrage, avec une grimace de mépris.

Du mépris qui dissimulait mal sa satisfaction.

Ignorant les secousses insistantes que Ron donnait à son bras pour qu'elle se rasseye, Hermione leva fièrement le menton et regarda loin devant elle.

« Je dois dire, Madame, que je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu obtenir le rôle de Professeur. » répliqua-t-elle, sans prêter attention au divers chuchotements que sa remarque entraîna. Il y eut quelques rires du côté des Serpentards mais elle ne parvint pas à déterminer s'ils étaient moqueurs ou approbateurs. Après tout, même eux ne trouvaient pas grâce aux yeux du crapaud...

« Votre attitude, ma petite, est aussi déplorable que votre manque d'intelligence. » cingla l'envoyée du Ministère.

Les autres Gryffondors grondèrent dans son dos et Ron cessa de tirer sur sa main pour foudroyer du regard la femme replète aux robes roses.

« Je refuse de passer une heure à lire un chapitre qui est tout aussi faux qu'inintéressant. » déclara-t-elle, fermement. « Si cela dénote, pour vous, un manque d'intelligence, vous m'en voyez désolée. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'heure de ma retenue afin que je puisse quitter cette classe et cesser de perdre mon temps et le vôtre ? »

Sa main droite se contracta par réflexe mais elle s'efforça de détendre ses doigts. Essence de Murlap ou pas, les retenues régulières avec Ombrage avaient laissé une trace. Avec quel plaisir elle lui ferait avaler sa fichue plume...

« Quelle insolence... » siffla le Professeur. « Il est certain que le message n'est pas encore rentré. Ce soir, huit heures. Vous pouvez aller _immédiatement_ prévenir le Professeur McGonagall. »

Hermione leva ouvertement les yeux au ciel et rassembla ses affaires. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Ron, en partant. L'expression inquiète de son ami ne disparut pas pour autant.

Une fois la porte de la salle de classe refermée, elle s'adossa au mur et inspira profondément. _L'insolence est l'arme du menteur._ Les mots, désormais nettement lisibles, semblaient lui brûler la peau et, un instant, elle douta d'elle-même. Quel besoin avait-elle de provoquer inlassablement cette femme ?

McGonagall n'allait pas être contente, elle allait même être furieuse. La jeune fille se consola en songeant, qu'au moins, Ombrage avait été trop distraite pour ôter des points à Gryffondor. Dieu savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en perdre davantage.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit lentement le chemin qui l'amènerait jusqu'au bureau de sa Directrice de Maison. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts. Plus aucun élève n'osait véritablement traîner hors de sa salle commune, à présent... Il était beaucoup trop facile d'être accusé de n'importe quoi, ou de briser, sans le vouloir, une des centaine de ces nouvelles règles tout aussi stupides les unes que les autres. C'était triste, vraiment. Elle détestait ce que cette femme avait fait de Poudlard.

Ombrage n'avait pas perdu de temps. Moins de deux semaines après la tempête, alors que les cours reprenaient à peine, le Ministère l'avait nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Un titre ronflant qui lui conférait quasiment tout pouvoir sur les élèves. Un pouvoir dont elle avait usé et abusé sans vergogne, ces deux derniers mois.

Parfois, Hermione s'étonnait qu'il se soit passé tant de temps depuis la disparition d'Harry. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées... Enfin, pas tant que ça, supposait-elle. Une semaine après la tempête, les réparations étaient achevées et les cours avaient repris... Snape avait été remplacé par Horace Slughorn, qui était un sacré numéro, et Flitwick par David Carter qui, ayant travaillé sa vie entière au Ministère, n'était ni plus ni moins que l'assistant officiel d'Ombrage. Ses cours étaient à peu près aussi instructifs que les siens.

La facilité avec laquelle ils avaient remplacé les Professeurs manquants déprimait la lionne.

Pas autant, cependant, que la vague de violence qui s'était abattue sur la Grande Bretagne. Tous ces crimes dont Fudge accusait Sirius, et qui étaient, en fait, l'œuvre de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait chaque jour en puissance et la majorité des sorciers refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux...

Leur stupidité la faisait rager.

Les rumeurs courraient, la vérité se propageait mais ils refusaient tout de même de croire. Le fait qu'Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, le champion supposé de la lumière, ne soit plus là pour les défendre en cas de besoin, n'incitait pas les sorciers à accepter le retour du mage noir. Le fait qu'Harry, un Gryffondor de cinquième année, attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et accessoirement son meilleur ami, soit probablement mort ne venait à l'esprit de personne.

Il lui manquait... Dieu qu'il lui manquait...

Elle n'avait jamais proprement réalisé la place qu'Harry avait prise dans son cœur. Ron et lui étaient les meilleurs amis dont elle avait toujours rêvé et elle avait pris pour acquis qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle... Elle avait toujours été persuadée que malgré les difficultés, ils se tiendraient ensembles, tous les trois, et qu'ils vaincraient... Aujourd'hui, sans Harry... Oh, bien sûr, il lui restait Ron et elle chérissait d'autant plus son amitié, mais Harry était différent de Ron. Harry l'avait acceptée presque immédiatement. Harry s'efforçait toujours de la comprendre quand Ron refusait de seulement essayer. L'amour du Survivant était inconditionnel, celui de Ron l'était tout autant, toutefois il lui fallait souvent un moment pour s'en souvenir.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de sa Directrice de Maison, Hermione frappa distraitement et pénétra dans la pièce lorsqu'elle y fut invitée.

Le bureau était chaleureux et accueillant. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, d'épais tapis recouvraient le sol et les meubles étaient tous faits de bois sombre qui donnait à la pièce quelque chose de... familial.

L'expression de McGonagall, en revanche, était tout sauf avenante.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore été renvoyée de cours, Miss Granger. » soupira la sorcière.

Assise derrière son bureau, un tas de copies éparpillées devant elle, la femme l'observait d'un air sévère par dessus ses lunettes.

« Désolée. » grimaça la jeune fille, en pénétrant pleinement dans le bureau et en refermant la porte dans son dos.

McGonagall posa la plume qu'elle tenait à la main et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un nouveau soupir. Hermione regrettait simplement d'avoir à la déranger, pas tellement son coup d'éclat en Défense, elles en étaient toutes les deux pleinement conscientes.

« Une semaine sans que le Professeur Ombrage ait à me parler de vous, est-ce trop demander ? » demanda la sorcière, avec agacement.

La jeune fille baissa honteusement la tête. Elle détestait le crapaud et était déterminée à lui rendre la vie impossible, mais les réprimandes du Professeur de Métamorphose la faisaient toujours se sentir coupable.

« Vous êtes une excellente élève, Hermione. » continua McGonagall. « Jusqu'à cette année, vous étiez une élève modèle... Je comprends ce que les cours de Défense peuvent avoir de frustrant, je comprends parfaitement, mais votre comportement... Pour être franche, je m'attendais à mieux de vous. »

Elle croisa les mains sur les genoux et les fixa avec application. Sa propre écriture, cicatrice fraîche, semblait la défier.

C'était dur d'entendre la déception dans la voix de son Professeur favori. Plus dur encore de savoir qu'elle continuerait à la décevoir malgré tout. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle accepte les mensonges éhontés d'Ombrage selon lesquels Voldemort avait depuis longtemps été vaincu grâce aux efforts du Ministère. Comme si Lily et James Potter n'avaient rien eu à voir dans l'histoire...

« Vous êtes consciente, je l'espère, que votre titre de préfète est en jeu. Si vous ne vous ressaisissez pas... »

Hermione leva brutalement les yeux, la gorge soudain serrée.

Elle avait su dès le début qu'ils en arriveraient là, mais ça ne rendait pas la chose moins difficile. Elle avait toujours voulu être préfète. Depuis la première année.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Professeur. » offrit-elle sincèrement.

Elle aperçut la lueur d'espoir dans le regard de la sorcière. Un espoir qui disparut quand elle détacha le badge de sa robe et le déposa sur le bureau.

C'était mieux ainsi, se répéta-t-elle. Elle se sentirait moins hypocrite de réprimander les autres alors qu'elle ne respectait pas davantage le règlement. Elle n'avait, de toute manière, pas le cœur de forcer les élèves à se plier aux règles tyranniques d'Ombrage.

«Miss Granger. » souffla McGonagall, avec irritation. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour prendre le badge. « Je sais que la disparition de Potter vous a énormément touchée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre votre avenir au feu. Honnêtement, je me serais attendu à ce genre de comportement de la part de Potter, pas de vous. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Elle traite Harry de menteur, elle insulte le Professeur Dumbledore... Nous n'apprenons rien alors qu'il est crucial pour nous de pouvoir nous défendre. Je refuse d'accepter ses boniments et de supporter ses mensonges. » lâcha-t-elle. « Harry ne l'aurait pas fait. »

Elle se tut, ayant finalement exprimé à voix haute ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des semaines. Ron comprenait plus ou moins son point de vue mais, comme Ginny, persistait à penser qu'elle défiait l'autorité parce que la disparition d'Harry la mettait en colère.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait longtemps été en colère. Plus que cela, pendant des semaines, elle avait été animée par une rage froide. La frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire pour retrouver Harry, pour l'aider... Devoir accepter de le perdre... Oui, la colère avait probablement été le déclencheur, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était levée dès le troisième cours de Défense et avait ouvertement apostrophé l'horrible femme.

Mais la colère avait progressivement diminué, pratiquement disparu à présent, et ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir ce besoin primaire de réclamer justice, de faire ce qu'Harry aurait fait à sa place, que ce soit ou non une bonne idée. De tout simplement _agir._

Qui plus est, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été la seule à résister à Ombrage. La Grande Inquisitrice avait au minimum trois élèves en retenue tous les soirs.

« Vous n'avez pas à être Harry Potter, Hermione. » contra doucement McGonagall. « Ce n'est pas à vous de rectifier les torts ou de défendre la réputation du Directeur. »

Elle croisa le regard inquiet de la sorcière et se força à sourire.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, Professeur. » déclara-t-elle, sérieusement.

« Vous courrez à votre perte. » avertit la sous-directrice. « Vous n'avez pas les moyens nécessaires pour vous opposer au Ministère. Vous êtes seule, et si vous me pardonnez la formulation, vous n'êtes rien. Vous attirez simplement une attention néfaste qui vous nuira plus tard. »

« Qu'elle me nuise. » contra la jeune fille. « Le monde des sorciers n'est pas le seul prêt à m'accueillir. »

Elle espéra que son assurance de façade était convaincante. Il était vrai qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu de ce que l'avenir lui réserverait après Poudlard... Bien que cela n'ait pas réellement d'importance si Voldemort s'emparait du pouvoir.

« Il est impératif que vous vous ressaisissiez, Miss. » insista McGonagall, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis le début du trimestre.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure retentit, l'empêchant heureusement de se lancer dans une autre tirade moralisatrice. Elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps, le Professeur comprendrait qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que cela de se retrouver en retenue ou de perdre des points, mais qu'elle devait faire ce qu'il lui semblait juste. C'était, après tout, ce qu'être un véritable Gryffondor impliquait.

Son père lui avait appris à toujours suivre sa conscience.

Harry lui avait appris qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes qu'obéir au règlement.

« J'ai Potions. » déclara Hermione, présumant que ça lui permettrait d'échapper au regard désapprobateur de sa Directrice de Maison.

McGonagall la dévisagea quelques secondes de plus, puis soupira.

« Tâchez de ne pas vous faire renvoyer. » commenta-t-elle, en la libérant d'un geste.

« Miss Granger. »

Hermione s'immobilisa sur le seuil et se tourna vers la sorcière. Par réflexe, elle attrapa le badge qui flottait vers elle.

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. » déclara la femme. « Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et, attrapant son badge, marcha d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussé juste derrière le groupe de Serpentards et se fraya un chemin parmi eux pour rattraper les Gryffondors, ignorant résolument les remarques désobligeantes.

Ron sembla soulagé de la retrouver en un seul morceau. Elle dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, McGonagall pouvait être effrayante, cependant, elle n'avait jamais tué personne.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » s'enquit gentiment Neville.

Elle haussa les épaules avec détachement.

« Pas plus mal que d'habitude, je suppose. » le rassura-t-elle.

Le cinquième année lui rendit son sourire et parut se contenter de sa réponse. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron.

« Tu dois arrêter ça, Hermione. » exigea-t-il, d'un ton où le sérieux se disputait à l'inquiétude. « Tu ne peux pas faire un scandale à chaque cours, c'est... »

« Tu préfères que je la laisse dire qu'Harry est un menteur ? » coupa-t-elle, agacée. Ils avaient discuté de ça des dizaines de fois.

« Ce n'est pas la question. » répliqua Ron. « Ginny commence à faire la même chose. Les_ Crivey_ font la même chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te pose un problème, Ronald ? » demanda-t-elle, avec irritation. « Que des quatrième et deuxième année aient plus de courage que toi ? »

« Ce qui me dérange, Hermione, c'est que ma sœur et un gosse de douze ans reviennent à la salle commune la main en sang. » s'énerva le roux.

Il attrapa sa main droite, examina les mots qui y étaient gravés et sembla se calmer.

« Ça ne le ramènera pas, tu sais ? » reprit-il, plus doucement. « Il me manque à moi aussi, mais... »

Elle récupéra sa main et accéléra l'allure, abandonnant son ami derrière elle. Ses yeux la démangeaient mais elle cilla jusqu'à ce que la sensation disparaisse, se forçant à sourire à Dean et Seamus en les dépassant. Faire comme si tout allait bien était devenu une habitude.

Elle atteignit rapidement la salle de classe, ignorant les appels insistants de Ron. Il attrapa son bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil, elle refusa de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Hermione. » insista-t-il, glissant la main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder en face. L'expression du garçon s'adoucit lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes qu'elle luttait pour ne pas verser.

« Je suis désolé... » soupira-t-il. « Écoute, je sais que... »

« Ça vous dérangerait de faire ça ailleurs ? » s'enquit la voix aux accents traînants de Malfoy. « Nous ne sommes pas tous intéressés par les querelles amoureuses des belettes et des Sang-de-Bourbes. A vrai dire... _personne_ n'est intéressé. »

« Ta gueule, Malfoy. » rétorqua Ron.

Cependant, peu encline à provoquer un conflit ouvert avec les Serpentards, Hermione le tira sur le côté pour dégager le passage. Malfoy et plusieurs autres entrèrent sans attendre, suivis par la plupart des Gryffondors.

Restés seuls dans le couloir, ils se dévisagèrent avec une légère gêne.

Ces derniers temps, Ron avait tendance à se rapprocher de Neville et à l'abandonner aux oreilles compatissantes de Ginny. Sa sœur, contrairement à lui, savait comment exprimer son chagrin.

« Harry me manque. » souffla Hermione. « S'il était là... »

« S'il était là, tu serais la première à dire qu'agir comme tu le fais n'est pas la solution. » coupa-t-il gentiment.

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, Ron... » avoua-t-elle.

La bouche du garçon se pinça, comme toujours quand il réfléchissait à un problème épineux.

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais rien faire du tout... » avança-t-il, avec prudence. « Peut-être... Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de calmer le jeu. Juste pour voir. Avant que ta main ne soit trop charcutée. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers la phrase si proprement cicatrisée et supplia presque Ron du regard.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce ne serait pas trahir Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, sans parvenir à contrôler la douleur dans sa voix.

Elle s'aperçut que Ron était soulagé, qu'il pensait l'avoir convaincue... Mais quand il l'attira contre lui, elle ne parvint à pas à trouver la force de lui affirmer qu'il n'en était rien. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et se jura de se faire discrète pendant quelques semaines. Pour faire plaisir à McGonagall, son meilleur ami et rassurer Mrs Weasley qui ne cessait de leur envoyer, à Ginny et elle, des hiboux remplis de questions et de bon sentiments qui ne faisaient que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Bien sûr que non, Mione. » affirma le roux, en resserrant son étreinte. « Il ne voudrait pas de tout ça. De _rien_ de toute ça. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus prit le temps de soigneusement fermer la porte de sa chambre, avant de s'aventurer dans la maison silencieuse. Comme tous les matins, il longea les couloirs en ignorant les marmonnements de Kreattur, puis s'engagea dans l'escalier en tentant de maîtriser son appréhension. Deux mois depuis la disparition d'Harry. Deux mois qu'il vivait dans un état de stress permanent.

Deux mois depuis que Sirius avait finalement basculé dans la folie la plus totale.

Peut-être était-il injuste d'en vouloir à son ami. Peut-être se trompait-il en pensant que Sirius ne faisait aucun effort. Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus compréhensif.

La culpabilité familière ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer, en songeant à la journée qui l'attendait et à toutes les disputes, crises d'angoisses ou d'hystéries que Sirius lui réservait.

Il se réconforta en se disant qu'il aurait au moins le temps de savourer une tasse de thé et de profiter de quelques heures de tranquillité, puisque l'homme avait l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée. Il avait également besoin de prendre l'air, mais il n'osait pas laisser Sirius seul et Dumbledore comptait sur lui pour organiser les choses. Cependant, Molly accepterait sans doute de le remplacer une heure ou deux, le lendemain, lorsqu'elle apporterait les provisions.

Souriant déjà à l'idée de quitter, aussi provisoirement que cela soit, cette maison, il accéléra l'allure, déterminé à retranscrire proprement les informations que Shacklebolt lui avait glissées par la cheminée la veille au soir.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et salua son ami, sans réellement y penser, réfléchissant plutôt à ce que le changement d'allégeance des deux membres du Magenmagot soupçonné par Kingsley pouvait impliquer pour eux. Il devrait informer Dumbledore dès que possible, et également demander à Arthur d'ouvrir l'œil, voire d'enquêter.

La bouilloire était déjà sur le feu lorsqu'il se figea, et se retourna finalement vers l'Animagus.

Sirius l'observait avec un amusement évident, se réjouissant très certainement de l'incrédulité qui teintait les traits de Remus. Il avait les pieds sur la table et se balançait nonchalamment sur la chaise à l'équilibre précaire. Oublié sur ses jambes reposait un exemplaire du _Monde_, il tenait un verre empli d'un liquide ambré dans la main gauche et une cigarette à moitié consumée dans la droite. Le paquet avec douze de ses semblables, un briquet jetable et une bouteille de whiskey Moldu étaient posés sur un coin de la table, juste à côté de sa baguette.

Il était calme.

Ce fut ce qui choqua le plus Remus, ce qui l'empêcha de noter immédiatement les autres incongruités. Pendant une brève seconde, le loup-garou eut la sensation étrange d'avoir remonté le temps. Sirius le regardait avec la même lueur malicieuse dans le regard que vingt ans plus tôt quand, installé dans la cuisine des Potter, il lui expliquait la farce qu'il réservait à James et Peter ce jour là.

« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, Lunard. » plaisanta Sirius.

Aucune agressivité, même passive. Pas de désespoir insurmontable. Pas la moindre trace de fureur ou d'hystérie. Pas même de légère frustration.

S'efforçant de dissimuler sa surprise et sa méfiance instinctive, il désigna d'un geste la bouteille et les cigarettes.

« Nymphadora est passée pendant que je dormais ? » s'enquit-il, sautant à la conclusion la plus logique.

La jeune femme avait dû débarquer à l'improviste, comme elle le faisait régulièrement, et avait probablement réveillé Sirius. La pleine lune était loin, son sommeil à lui était donc profond, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Il n'approuvait pas réellement les cigarettes ou l'alcool – alcool que Sirius ferait mieux de cacher s'il ne voulait pas que Molly s'en mêle. Elle avait dû le gérer ivre une fois et avait juré qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième – mais Tonks avait des goûts discutables, et rapporter ce genre de choses était totalement son genre. Sans doute avait-elle vidé les placards de Charlie et d'Anthony, il n'aurait pas été surpris d'y trouver ces objets là en quantité, et elle semblait passer son temps là-bas.

Brusquement irrité, il attrapa deux toasts et entreprit de les beurrer. Il ne savait pas comment cette collocation pouvait fonctionner tant Charlie et Anthony étaient différents. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Anthony mais il semblait être un jeune homme responsable, poli et qui ne rechignait pas à la tâche. Son meilleur ami, en revanche, était le Weasley avec lequel il avait le moins d'affinité.

Et pourtant, il connaissait Percy.

« Tonks ? » releva Sirius, en buvant une gorgée. « Non, pourquoi ? Tu veux un verre ? »

La touche taquine dans sa voix était palpable mais Remus décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que la conversation ne virait pas immédiatement au désastre.

« Il est un peu tôt pour ça, non ? » contra-t-il, en versant l'eau bouillante dans la théière. « Qui est venu, alors ? »

« Personne. » répondit négligemment l'Animagus, en écrasant la cigarette dans une tasse sale qui avait, visiblement, été sacrée cendrier. L'homme défroissa le journal dans un geste brusque et reprit sa lecture.

« Où as-tu déniché tout ça, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il, l'explication commençant à se dessiner lentement mais sûrement dans sa tête. « Tu as envoyé Kreattur ? »

C'était une question idiote. Mis à part pour l'insulter, Sirius ne parlait jamais à son elfe.

« L'épicerie du coin. » offrit distraitement son ami, comme si la chose était toute naturelle. « Mignonne, la caissière. Ah, au fait, j'ai pris le fric dans ta veste, je te rembourserai plus tard. »

Le dernier point n'était pas vraiment un problème étant donné que c'était l'argent de Sirius qui lui permettait de vivre...

« Tu es sorti. » constata-t-il platement, prenant soin de montrer sa déception.

A Poudlard, cela avait fait merveille sur les élèves...

Sirius était, apparemment, immunisé.

« Je suis sorti. Je suis vivant. Personne ne m'a suivi. » répondit tranquillement son meilleur ami, en tournant la page. « Génial, hein ? »

Remus se passa une main sur le visage, oubliant momentanément le toast qu'il avait à la main. Ça ne fit rien pour arranger son humeur, mais il s'efforça de ne pas se mettre en colère. Une chose qui n'avait jamais autant exigé de lui avant qu'il ne s'installe au Square Grimmaurd.

« Dumbledore... » commença-t-il sérieusement.

« Dumbledore n'a pas été capable de me rendre mon filleul ou de, seulement, établir un contact avec Snape. » coupa Sirius, sans pour autant élever la voix. « En conséquence, Dumbledore ne prend plus les décisions à ma place. »

« Il n'a jamais pris les décisions à ta place... » soupira Remus. « C'est juste que... »

« C'est juste qu'il pense mieux savoir que tout le monde. » termina l'Animagus. « Tu sais quoi ? Si c'était toujours le cas, Lily et James ne seraient pas morts. Et Harry ne serait pas perdu, Merlin sait où. »

Il tourna la page un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire mais ce fut le seul signe d'énervement que Remus put discerner. Ça ne le rassura pas.

Sirius n'était jamais calme. Certainement plus depuis Azkaban et rarement avant ça.

« C'est un peu injuste... » remarqua-t-il, prudemment.

« Je vais te dire ce qui est injuste. » rétorqua l'homme, en refermant finalement son journal pour le regarder en face. « Ce qui est injuste, c'est que je doive rester enfermé ici quand le traître rôde à l'extérieur. Tu vois, hier soir, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Dumbledore n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, _tu_ n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, et si je me suis échappé d'Azkaban, ce n'est sûrement pas pour venir m'enfermer dans ce trou à rats. Alors, à partir de maintenant, _je_ vais choisir ce qui est le mieux pour moi. »

Remus ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, sans savoir exactement quoi réfuter dans ce discours qui n'était, au final, pas si illogique que cela. Sans compter que Sirius avait l'air pleinement lucide pour la première fois depuis... très, très longtemps.

« Pense à Harry... » lâcha-t-il, en désespoir de cause. « S'il revient... »

Le journal fut lancé sur la table et la chaise retrouva le sol dans un bruit sourd.

«_ Justement_, Remus. » contra Sirius. « Je pense à Harry. Je pense qu'Harry sera bien plus en sécurité dans un monde sans Voldemort, et je pense que je peux aider à faire ça. J'ai fini de me laisser traiter comme un enfant ou un malade. Membre de l'Ordre ou pas, je me battrais. »

« Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est te faire tuer ! » rétorqua Remus, son inquiétude ayant raison de son calme.

« Peut-être. » répliqua Sirius. « Mais au moins, j'aurais choisi, pour _une_ fois. »

L'Animagus se leva, attrapa la bouteille et les cigarettes puis déclara qu'il allait se coucher, visiblement passer la nuit dehors était éreintant.

Alors que le loup-garou réfléchissait au dilemme qui l'attendait, à présent : prévenir ou pas Dumbledore, Sirius s'immobilisa sur le seuil pour le dévisager.

Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans sa posture ou sur son visage, juste un profond soulagement.

« Remus, mon ami, il n'y a rien de plus précieux que la liberté. » lâcha l'homme, avant de prendre congé. Sa démarche même semblait plus assurée, comme si on avait ôté un poids de ses épaules.

Une fois qu'il eut disparut, Remus se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, ferma les yeux et soupira.

La partie rationnelle de son être savait qu'il devait rattraper Sirius et le sermonner jusqu'à ce que la réalité le rattrape enfin. La partie plus émotionnelle, en revanche, ne pouvait qu'approuver et admirer l'audace de son meilleur ami.

De plus, Sirius avait cent fois raison.

La liberté... N'était-ce pas pour cela que l'Ordre se battait ?


	4. Damage Control

Un petit peu en avance mais bon, disons que c'est pour la rentrée ;)

Ne criez pas à l'OOC, avant ça rappelez-vous que le Quidditch est au sorcier ce que le rugby est aux All Blacks. XD

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>It began as most thing begin. Not on a dark and stormy night. Not foreshadowed by ominous here comes the villain music, dire warning at the bottom of a teacup, or dread portents in the sky. <em>

_It began small and innocuously, as most catastrophes do. A butterfly flaps its wings somewhere and the wind changes, and a warm front hits a cold front off the coast of western Africa and before you know it you've got an hurricane closing in. By the time anyone figured out the storm was coming, it was too late to do anything but batten down the hatches and exercise damage control. _

_Karen Marie Moning – Darkfever_

_Cela commença comme commence la plupart des choses. Il n'y eut pas de nuit sombre et orageuse. Ce ne fut pas annoncé par le thème musical de l'arrivée du méchant, un avertissement affreux au fond d'une tasse de thé, ou d'effroyables présages dans le ciel. _

_Cela commença doucement, de façons anodine, comme une grande partie des catastrophes. Un papillon battit des ailes quelque part et le vent tourna, et un front chaud heurta un front froid sur la côte d'Afrique de l'Ouest et, avant de le réaliser, vous aviez un ouragan sur les bras. Le temps que quelqu'un se rendisse compte que la tempête arrivait, il était trop tard pour faire autre chose que fermer les écoutilles et minimiser les dégâts. _

_Karien Marie Moning – Darkfever _

_**Chapitre 4 : Damage Control **_

Les antidotes allaient dans le carton de droite. Les poisons dans celui de gauche.

Remus énuméra à voix haute les différents noms et quantités des potions qu'il était en train de trier, afin que la plume et le parchemin qui voletaient autour de sa tête puissent en prendre note.

Assis en tailleur devant la table basse où s'étalaient tout un tas de fioles, Remus déposa trois nouvelles potions dans le carton des poisons et soupira.

Leurs réserves étaient presque épuisées.

Aussi cruel et répréhensible que cela ait l'air, les potions létales étaient nécessaires. Davantage dernièrement que lorsque Severus les avait préparées, étant donné les escarmouches régulières avec les Mangemorts. Il se passait rarement une semaine sans qu'un ou deux membres de l'Ordre se retrouvent face aux hommes de main de Voldemort, désormais. Projetés, les fioles de poison étaient une arme redoutable, mais Severus n'avait jamais prévu de disparaître aussi rapidement, et leurs provisions diminuaient de jour en jour.

Il en allait de même pour les potions de soin, bien que le problème ne soit pas aussi important. Dumbledore pouvait s'en procurer à Sainte Mangouste via l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tant que le conseil d'organisation de l'école ne mettait pas le nez dans les comptes, cela devrait marcher...

Il faudrait que l'un d'eux se mette aux chaudrons, et rapidement. Les Maîtres des Potions ne se trouvaient malheureusement pas sous le sabot d'un cheval, surtout s'ils étaient aussi talentueux que Severus... Slughorn ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre et Dumbledore ne prévoyait pas de l'y intégrer. En vérité, la seule chose que savait le vieux Professeur avec certitude était que le Directeur connaissait un loup-garou en grand besoin de potion tue-loup.

L'homme avait consenti à la lui préparer de façon mensuelle et Remus en était reconnaissant. Même si sa potion n'était pas aussi efficace que celle de Severus. Elle était moins forte et l'esprit de l'animal était bien plus présent durant les pleine lunes... Cependant, il était admis que la potion tue-loup était une des plus compliquées et l'expert restait Severus Snape, grâce à la petit blague de Sirius durant leur sixième année.

Penser à Sirius n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, à l'instant, et il continua de trier ses potions.

Le petit salon du premier étage – un des rares à être totalement nettoyé – était silencieux. Comme le reste de la maison.

Il aurait dû prévenir le reste de l'Ordre.

Non... Il aurait dû prévenir _Dumbledore._ Et, accessoirement, observer le Directeur sermonner son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que l'Animagus éclate en sanglots coupables.

Bien sûr, c'était assez improbable et mesquin de sa part.

Il n'empêche que Sirius n'aurait rien mérité d'autre.

Passe encore que depuis une semaine, le hors-la-loi effectue des sorties imprévues dans le voisinage. Passe que l'odeur de cigarette envahisse régulièrement la maison. Mais là, il dépassait les bornes.

Il n'était jamais parti plus d'une heure ou deux... Remus n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis la veille au soir. Il avait passé la nuit dans la cuisine, à attendre que son ami revienne, puis la journée à faire l'inventaire, à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de contacter Dumbledore. Pour ce qu'il en savait Sirius était peu être en train de croupir dans une cellule du Ministère...

Excepté que si ça avait été le cas, quelqu'un l'aurait sans douté déjà prévenu.

Il entendit la cheminée s'activer au rez-de-chaussée mais n'y prêta pas réellement attention. Sirius reviendrait par la porte d'entrée et pas autrement.

Il tourna à peine la tête quand Tonks s'immobilisa sur le seuil, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Son regard parcourut la large collection de fioles avec curiosité.

« Inventaire. » soupira-t-il, avant de finalement se tourner vers elle.

Pantalon noir, bottes à revers, un pull bleu pétrole sous un blouson en cuir... Ses cheveux étaient blonds, aujourd'hui, striés de mèches assorties à son haut, et retenus en une queue de cheval.

Nettement plus sobre que ses tenues vestimentaires habituelles.

« J'ai passé la journée à baby-sitter Fudge. » déclara Tonks, suivant probablement le cours de ses pensées. « J'étais la seule disponible, mais l'originalité le dérange. »

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. » répondit-il, sans réfléchir.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle traversa la pièce pour s'installer sur le fauteuil à sa droite.

« C'est rare les garçons gentils comme toi, Remus. » lâcha-t-elle, avec son franc-parler habituel. « Je parie que toutes les filles te courraient après à l'école. »

Il plaça une fiole de potion, à moitié vide, dans le carton de gauche, sans cacher son amusement.

« Elles courraient après James et Sirius. » répliqua-t-il, distraitement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille en espérant surprendre le grincement de la porte d'entrée.

« Syndrome des joueurs de Quidditch. » commenta-t-elle. « Si j'avais été à Poudlard avec toi, tu ne serais pas arrivé à te débarrasser de moi... »

Parce qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment, il fut un peu surpris de la voir s'agenouiller à côté de lui et tendre la main vers une fiole. Sans doute voulait-elle aider, mais il la connaissait. Il eut à peine le temps de grimacer avant que trois flacons ne se renversent.

Une bonne chose que Severus les ait rendus incassables...

« Oups... » s'excusa-t-elle, avec un sourire contrit.

Remus éclata de rire. La situation n'avait rien de très comique mais il s'était tellement inquiété pour Sirius durant les dernières heures, il avait tellement angoissé, que Tonks était un divertissement bienvenu. La jeune Auror ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se moquer d'elle-même, en rejoignant son hilarité.

Rapidement, le fou rire devint nerveux. Le loup-garou avait mal au ventre, de grosses larmes qui coulaient sur les joues mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, Tonks transformait son nez en groin ou pinçait la bouche exactement de la même manière que McGonagall et ils se remettaient à rire.

Il se passa de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur respiration et se souviennent d'agir en adultes. Adossé au canapé, la tête appuyée sur les coussins, ils se dévisagèrent en souriant.

L'espace d'un instant, Remus aurait pu jurer avoir retrouvé ses quinze ans. Le regard de la jeune femme pétillait et celui du lycanthrope dériva vers ses lèvres. Quelque chose se noua dans son ventre. Il mit un moment avant d'identifier la sensation de désir...

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, sans que Remus ne comprenne comment. Toute son attention allait à la bouche de la Métamorphomage.

Tonks ferma les yeux...

… et Remus se figea brusquement.

Alarmé, il se releva et fixa le seuil de la pièce, guettant les craquements réguliers des marches de l'escalier.

« Sirius. » soupira Tonks, visiblement agacée.

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop occupé à déterminer avec précision si ses sens le trompaient ou pas.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta brusquement la jeune femme. « Tu as l'air... »

« Du sang. » grogna-t-il.

Il était impossible de se méprendre. Malgré lui, un frisson d'excitation parcourut son échine. Il sentait l'ombre du loup s'agiter en lui, un instinct purement animal que la légère odeur métallique réveillait.

« Quoi ? » lâcha l'Auror, sans comprendre.

Elle se releva, elle aussi, un peu trop brusquement au goût du loup qui dormait en lui. Il tourna brutalement la tête vers elle, un éclat dangereux dans les yeux. Par chance, il parvint à ravaler le grondement qui menaçait d'enfler dans sa poitrine.

La lune serait pleine dans quelques jours, cela n'aidait pas à dompter les pulsions que l'odeur de sang faisait naître.

« Remus ? » appela-t-elle, clairement sur ses gardes.

Il était presque rassuré de savoir qu'elle était capable de l'assommer de quatre façons différentes avant qu'il puisse traverser la pièce. Non pas qu'il ait une quelconque intention de l'attaquer, mais... avec un loup-garou, on n'était jamais certain de rien.

« Arrête de grimacer, Lunard, tu as déjà assez de rides. » jeta Sirius, en pénétrant dans la pièce d'un pas de conquérant.

Immédiatement, Tonks se désintéressa de Remus pour se précipiter vers son cousin.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, avec inquiétude. « Il te faut un Médicomage... »

Il balaya sa question d'un geste de la main, et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Remus ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant, les vêtements déchirés par endroit, les nombreuses égratignures, la large plaie sur son avant-bras... ou le sourire béat sur son visage.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » insista Nymphadora, agitant déjà sa baguette pour déterminer la gravité de la situation.

Remus resta sagement en retrait, laissant à la jeune femme le soin de stopper l'hémorragie. Elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'attraper une des potions antidouleur et il ne le lui fit pas remarquer. L'air joyeux de son ami l'irritait réellement. Il était certain que Sirius n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait passé les dernières heures à se faire un sang d'encre. Il était trop égoïste pour ça.

« J'avais oublié... » déclara l'Animagus, alors que la jeune femme bandait maladroitement son bras, du poignet jusqu'au coude. « J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait... »

« De se vider de son sang ? » ironisa Tonks. « Tu crois que c'est une solution ? Tu crois que c'est ce que voudrait Harry ? »

Comprenant le quiproquo, Sirius fut pris d'un fou rire.

« Il ne se l'est pas fait tout seul, Nymphadora. » corrigea sèchement Remus. « Il aurait aussi bien pu, tu me diras... »

S'il avait affronté des Aurors, Kingsley aurait sa peau avant la fin de la journée. Le pauvre homme s'était donné énormément de mal pour mener le Ministère en bateau, alors que Fudge l'avait nommé _personnellement_ responsable de « l'affaire Black ».

« Tu devrais voir l'état de ces abrutis, Remus. » riposta Sirius, sans se départir de son sourire satisfait. « Des Mangemorts tout frais... Leurs masques étaient tout neufs... Ils étaient dans les coins mal famés... Goyle supervisait la sortie scolaire. »

L'expression de l'Animagus indiquait clairement que Goyle et ses nouveaux amis avaient passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Dumbledore va te tuer. » conclut sérieusement Tonks, avant de secouer la tête. « Oublie Dumbledore. A côté du savon que Kingsley et Fol'Œil vont te passer, celui de Dumbledore sera de la rigolade. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quatre Mangemorts assommés, ligotés et déposés devant le Ministère. » répliqua-t-il. « Qui y trouvera à redire ? »

« Devant le Ministère ? » répéta la jeune femme.

Remus n'apprécia pas le ton amusé de l'Auror. Sirius n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un le trouve drôle, rien ne l'arrêtait dans ces cas là. Étrangement, le loup-garou en vint à regretter l'absence de Severus... Lui, au moins, se serait efficacement chargé de l'ego de son meilleur ami.

« Dans la cabine de l'entrée Moldue. » précisa Sirius. « Avec de jolis badges clamant le retour de Voldemort. »

Tonks le dévisagea, une seconde, puis se mit à rire, trouvant visiblement la plaisanterie irrésistible. Agacé, Remus se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Allez, Lunard... » appela Sirius, dans son dos.

Il l'ignora et continua son chemin vers sa chambre. S'il avait été du genre à claquer la porte, il l'aurait fait. En l'occurrence, il se contenta de récupérer sa veste et de quitter la maison. Lorsqu'il revint, plusieurs heures plus tard, il était nettement plus calme. Un calme qui le déserta rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut Charlie Weasley, Tonks et Sirius attablés autour d'une pizza, dans la cuisine, en train de se moquer de l'édition spéciale de la _Gazette._

_Sirius Black repéré : Trois de ses complices arrêtés._

Une photo de Sirius, en train de lancer sort sur sort, s'étalait sous le titre, confirmant aux yeux de la population magique qu'un évadé d'Azkaban arpentait bien les rues, et se servait de sa baguette à des fins peu recommandables. Apparemment, le Ministère s'était attribué le mérite de la capture des Mangemorts. Goyle avait été relâché, étant donné qu'il avait nié les faits et prétendu tenter de stopper Black.

Personne dans la maison ne semblait réaliser la gravité de la chose.

Si avant cet article, seul le Ministère s'intéressait à Sirius, à présent, il avait ouvertement déclaré la guerre à Voldemort.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Il est _complètement_ irresponsable. » trancha Hermione, en se resservant du jus de citrouille.

Ginny termina de lire l'article de l'édition spéciale de la _Gazette_ et jeta le journal aux jumeaux pour qu'ils aient la chance de faire de même. Son expression dégoûtée en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de l'affaire.

« C'est brillant, Hermione. » contra Ron. « Absolument brillant. »

La jeune fille échangea un regard exaspéré avec Ginny.

« C'est dangereux. » jugea la rousse. « Pour Patmol et pour... la vieille bande. »

Le cinquième année leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien. » déclara-t-il.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il a attiré l'attention de Tu-sais-qui ? » insista Hermione. « Sans compter que ça renforce la thèse du Ministère selon laquelle il est responsable de toutes les attaques... »

La jeune fille s'interrompit brusquement lorsque Neville se glissa à côté de Ron et entreprit de se servir du bacon.

« Vous avez révisé pour le cours de Défense ? » demanda le garçon.

Hermione haussa les épaules, peu inquiète pour le test qui était prévu durant la deuxième période. Elle comptait bien petit-déjeuner en paix.

« Tu n'as qu'à répondre que le Ministère fait un travail fantastique, et elle te mettra probablement un O. » répondit-elle.

Et elle était sérieuse, c'était bien le pire.

« Angelina t'a passé le planning des entraînements ? » s'enquit Ginny, en repoussant son assiette.

La préfète sortit le livre de Défense qu'elle avait commandé chez Fleury et Bott, un des décrets ayant consisté à remiser dans la Réserve tous les livres qui auraient pu leur apprendre quelque chose d'utile sur la défense. Elle avait, cependant, pris soin d'ensorceler la couverture. Au lieu de : _Défense Avancée _le livre s'appelait désormais _Mathilda, raison ou amour_. Le rose outrancier, la même teinte que la robe favorite d'Ombrage, avait beaucoup fait rire Ginny.

Le Quidditch, elle en avait honnêtement assez. Depuis que Ron et Ginny avaient passé les essais au début de l'année, c'était tout ce dont elle entendait parler. Ron avait obtenu le poste de gardien et Ginny remplaçait Harry à la position d'attrapeur, même si elle affirmait haut et fort qu'elle préférait celle de poursuiveuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec eux deux, l'équipe de Gryffondor était pratiquement devenue totalement Weasley.

Certes, elle comprenait que ses amis se servent du Quidditch comme dérivatif, une façon de ne pas penser constamment à combien Harry manquait, mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins agaçant pour Neville et elle, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas tellement fascinés par le sport en question.

« Deux fois par semaine. » offrit Ron, la bouche pleine. La nourriture vola un peu partout autour de lui.

« Tu es répugnant. » décréta Hermione, en secouant son livre pour que les bouts d'œuf en tombent. Elle aurait dû se souvenir de ne pas s'asseoir en face de Ron...

« C'est ce que je me tue à dire depuis des années. » lança Malfoy, dans son dos.

Les rires des Serpentards l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au groupe des septième année. Malfoy s'arrêta pour parler au préfet-en-chef, et Hermione remercia le ciel que Ron ait été en train d'avaler une trop grosse portion pour répliquer. Il était trop tôt pour un échange de piques avec la fouine.

D'autant que l'agitation à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle l'intriguait. Les élèves restaient agglutinés devant les portes et leurs grondements mécontents enflaient petit à petit. Certains approchaient un groupe encore attablé et ils se levaient tous avec un air catastrophé. Cela commença par les Poufsouffles, et se propagea lentement aux Serdaigles.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards repèrent la chose.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny furent parmi les premiers lions à aller vérifier ce dont il retournait. Il fut rapidement clair qu'un nouveau décret avait été placardé pendant le petit-déjeuner. Il fut aussi totalement évident que ce qui avait jusque là été accepté avec un minimum de résistance ne le serait pas autant cette fois.

« Quoi ? » répétait inlassablement Ron. « Non, elle ne peut pas. Elle ne _peut_ pas. »

Les murmures autour d'eux faisaient écho aux sentiments du garçon sur le sujet. Hermione, elle, était partagée. D'un côté, approuver une initiative d'Ombrage lui faisait mal au ventre, de l'autre... elle n'était pas particulièrement chagrinée.

« Elle n'a _pas_ le droit ! » insista son meilleur ami, tandis que sa sœur fixait le nouveau décret d'un air sombre.

« Poussez-vous ! » exigea brusquement Malfoy, en se frayant un chemin jusqu'au pied du mur où la plaque était accrochée.

Malheureusement, c'était là qu'ils se tenaient et Hermione fut prise de l'envie soudaine de quitter les lieux avant que les deux garçons ne se mettent à pleurer en chœur. Draco Malfoy avait été nommé Capitaine, cette année, et ce n'était un secret pour personne que, sans Harry, il estimait les chances de Serpentard comme excellentes.

Il n'allait sans doute pas bien prendre le démantèlement des équipes de Quidditch, l'annulation de tous les matchs officiels et l'interdiction formelle de pratiquer le sport sur le sol de Poudlard.

Le Ministère – ou Ombrage – jugeait apparemment que le Quidditch était trop dangereux et potentiellement subversif.

« Ce n'est _pas_ possible. » répéta encore Ron, pile au moment où le préfet de Serpentard les rejoignit, Parkinson sur les talons.

Probablement trop traumatisé par les rumeurs qui courraient sur le décret, Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de les insulter. Il lut attentivement la plaque, la relut une deuxième fois, puis une troisième et lâcha un juron qui était loin d'être politiquement correct.

Autour d'eux, les propos rebelles augmentaient. Hermione entendit distinctement quelqu'un proposer de jeter Ombrage au Calamar Géant. Elle trouvait cela un peu triste que tous ces adolescents s'insurgent de l'arrêt d'un sport alors que les propos que le crapaud tenait quotidiennement étaient plus que révoltants.

« Fais quelque chose ! » lâcha finalement Ron, en secouant son bras.

Hermine se libéra d'un geste sec, agacée d'être traitée comme un prunier.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » répliqua-t-elle, en lissant la manche de son uniforme.

Ombrage serait capable de lui donner une retenue si son apparence n'était pas impeccable. Oh, elle n'avait pas peur de la sorcière, mais elle ne tenait pas à se faire charcuter la main sans raison valable.

« Tu es une préfète. » rétorqua son meilleur ami, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Oui. » confirma-t-elle, avec ironie. « Toi aussi. »

« Mais... Tu sais toujours quoi faire ! » protesta Ron. « _Fais_ quelque chose. »

« _Je_ vais faire quelque chose, belette. » trancha Malfoy.

Avant qu'un des Weasley ou Hermione ait pu riposter, le Serpentard s'était tourné vers la foule rassemblée dans leur dos.

« Johnson ! Chang ! » interpella-t-il Angelina qui parlait avec Cho d'un air catastrophé. « Rassemblez vos équipes. Trouvez celle de Poufsouffle. Je veux les quatre équipes ici, dans dix minutes au plus tard. »

Peut-être était-ce l'autorité avec laquelle il s'était adressé aux deux filles, ou bien le soulagement à l'idée que quelqu'un agisse, toujours est-il que personne ne discuta. Angelina appela à elle les Gryffondors tandis que Cho courrait prévenir les Capitaines de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Les joueurs de Serpentards attendaient déjà en périphérie.

« On a Botanique, dans dix minutes. » se sentit obligée de préciser Hermione.

Ron et Ginny étaient allés rejoindre leurs coéquipiers, l'abandonnant au groupe de serpents. Elle saurait s'en souvenir.

Le regard acier de Malfoy se posa sur elle, plus dédaigneux que jamais.

« Certaines choses sont plus importantes que la Botanique, Granger. » cracha-t-il. « Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un comme _toi_ le comprenne. »

« Oh, bien sûr... » s'énerva-t-elle, blessée malgré tout par le mépris qui lui était réservé. Même après tout ce temps. « Qu'est-ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe peut comprendre au grand et magnifique Quidditch ? »

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne sais pas. » se moqua-t-il. « Mais une miss-je-sais-tout doublée d'un rat de bibliothèque ? Absolument _rien._ »

Il se détourna sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre. Ignorant les ricanements moqueurs de Parkinson, elle en fit de même juste au moment où la première sonnerie résonnait. Sachant qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes, elle rejoignit le groupe des lions.

« On va être en retard en cours. » fit-elle remarquer à Ron.

Le garçon la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

« Ils ont supprimé le Quidditch, il faut qu'on réagisse. » décréta le roux.

« Tu es préfet, Ronald. » soupira-t-elle. « Tu dois montrer l'exemple. »

« Tu peux commencer à distribuer les retenues, Hermione. » déclara Ginny, plaisantant à moitié.

La jeune fille n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

« Je suis sérieuse. » affirma-t-elle.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. La foule des élèves s'étaient dispersée, laissant le hall vide si ce n'était pour quatre groupes d'élèves qui s'observaient en chien de faïence, soucieux de laisser suffisamment de distance entre eux. Au milieu de ce curieux tableau, les quatre Capitaines s'entretenaient à voix-basse, tout aussi outrés les uns que les autres. Il était clair que Malfoy, étant le plus calme et le plus ferme, serait celui à diriger les négociations.

« Je ne vais pas en cours. » déclara Ron, avec mauvaise humeur. « Tu ne peux peut-être pas comprendre mais... »

« Tu as raison. » coupa-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas comprendre et ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Elle se dirigea vers les portes, sans prêter attention au commentaire de Ron. Comment pouvait-il comparer son comportement vis à vis d'Ombrage avec la stupidité qu'était le Quidditch ?

Elle rejoignit le groupe des Serpentards de cinquième année juste au moment où Chourave s'inquiétait des absents. Hermione se fit un plaisir de lui apprendre que Malfoy et Ron ne se présenteraient pas. Puisque les deux avaient les mêmes priorités, ils pourraient partager la même punition. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'entre-tueraient.

Le cours de Botanique passa rapidement et les deux Maisons se dirigèrent vers celui de Défense avec le même enthousiasme. Ombrage était d'excellente humeur, d'autant plus quand elle réalisa que deux élèves étaient absents et écoperaient, non seulement d'un zéro, mais également d'une retenue.

Comme elle l'avait promis à Ron – et sans savoir pourquoi elle persistait à tenir une promesse faite à un garçon qui faisait passer le Quidditch avant le reste – Hermione se fit oublier pendant le cours de Défense. Le test était d'une écœurante partialité et portait, comme elle l'avait assuré à Neville, sur les bienfaits que le Ministère apportait à la société magique. Elle prit un grand plaisir à répondre exactement l'opposé de ce que le crapaud attendait.

Les joueurs des équipes de Quidditch ne se montrèrent pas dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi et manquaient également à l'appel en Sortilèges. Trois retenues en un seul jour, ce serait sans doute un record pour Ron. Elle commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Dieu seul sait dans quoi Malfoy les avait embarqués... Connaissant la fouine, il était possible qu'il les ait obligés à contacter Fudge...

Son dernier cours de la journée était Arithmancie et elle ne sut donc pas si Ron s'était rendu en Divination. Elle passa ensuite une heure à la bibliothèque puis retourna à la salle commune, souhaitant déposer son sac avant d'aller dîner. C'était sans compter sur le groupe de première année l'appelant à l'aide. Le temps qu'elle ait terminé d'expliquer le concept de Métamorphose sur lequel ils bloquaient, Ginny posait une main sur son épaule.

« Tu veux aller manger ? » proposa la quatrième année.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. Hermione résista cinq grosses minutes avant de demander où ils avaient tous passé la journée.

« On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à Malfoy... » se moqua Ginny. « Mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il est têtu. Il a argumenté et argumenté jusqu'à m'en donner mal à la tête. »

« Et ça a payé ? » s'enquit-elle, intéressée malgré elle. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sport aussi fascinant que le reste de la planète.

L'expression de Ginny se fit plus sérieuse.

« Non. » lâcha la rouquine, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle était agacée. « McGonagall ne peut rien faire. Dumbledore ne peut rien faire. Ombrage ne _veut_ rien faire. »

« Vous êtes allés voir McGonagall, Dumbledore et Ombrage ? » s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée. Et peut-être légèrement impressionnée.

« McGonagall était presque aussi furieuse que nous. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire mais Malfoy ne voulait rien entendre. » expliqua Ginny. « J'ai cru qu'elle allait lui arracher la tête. Finalement, elle nous a emmenés dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lui a dit de se débrouiller avec nous. »

« Elle a dit ça... comme ça ? » releva Hermione, un peu perplexe.

La rousse hocha la tête, clairement amusée.

« L'expression de Dumbledore n'avait pas de prix. » déclara son amie. « Visiblement, ils avaient eu la même discussion pendant le petit-déjeuner et, bon sang, ce que McGonagall aime le Quidditch... »

Tout de même...

« Bref, Dumbledore a écouté Malfoy, puis il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'annuler les décrets. » continua Ginny. « A ce moment là, Ron s'est énervé et a accusé Dumbledore d'être totalement inutile, d'abord avec Harry, puis maintenant avec le Quidditch... »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« Il a dit _quoi_ ? » s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de douter du Directeur. Si Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire pour ramener Harry, alors il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre... Jamais, elle n'avait tenu le vieux sorcier pour responsable.

Et Ron n'avait pas sous-entendu qu'il le pensait...

Mais, réalisa-t-elle, avait-elle réellement écouté Ron ? Toute entière à son chagrin, elle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à son ami. Le garçon n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de ses sentiments... Il avait été plus facile pour elle de se rapprocher de Ginny...

« Il n'est pas le seul à trouver que Dumbledore n'est pas bien présent, tu sais... » remarqua prudemment la quatrième année. « Maman dit que Lupin s'occupe plus de l'Ord... de la vieille bande que lui et, franchement, il n'a pas tenté grand chose pour aider Harry. Sans parler de la chorale. »

C'était un point soumis à discussion. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'avait ou pas fait Dumbledore. Quant à l'Ordre, ils n'avaient aucune information sur le sujet...

« Ron a eu des ennuis ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse de changer le sujet.

« Il n'a pas eu le temps d'en avoir. » déclara Ginny, en riant doucement. « Avant que Dumbledore ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Malfoy a explosé. Entre autres, il a dit que Ron avait raison, qu'un directeur devait diriger et tout un tas d'autres choses, entrecoupées de menaces plus ou moins subtiles. Il a _vraiment_ mauvais caractère. En moins, de cinq minutes, tout le monde s'est mis à crier et ça a duré pendant des heures. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore en a eu assez et nous a dit d'aller voir Ombrage directement. »

« Ron et Malfoy étaient d'accord ? » répéta-t-elle, avec incrédulité.

« Je sais. » approuva la rousse, avec une grimace. « C'est bizarre. »

Bizarre était un euphémisme. Elle secoua la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Ombrage ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Pas beaucoup plus. » offrit-elle. « Elle n'a rien voulu entendre et est devenue désagréable. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Malfoy lui a rappelé qui était son père. Hey, Luna ! »

Hermione tourna la tête, cherchant la jeune fille blonde dans la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Elle n'était pas bien difficile à repérer, c'était la seule qui restait immobile, sans visiblement se soucier d'être bousculée. La Serdaigle sourit en apercevant Ginny, et agita distraitement la main.

« Vous avez abandonné ? » insista la préfète, tandis qu'elles luttaient pour rejoindre la blonde.

« Non. » répondit Ginny, par dessus son épaule. « Les Capitaines vont écrire à Fudge. »

« Ça ne marchera pas. » commenta-t-elle, franchement.

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux bleus de son amie.

« S'ils sont intelligents, ça marchera. » rétorqua la rousse. « On peut accepter et supporter beaucoup de choses, mais le Quidditch, c'est sacré. »

Bien plus sacré que la vie de ceux que Voldemort assassinait tous les jours. Mais sans doute était-elle injuste. Ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents après tout...

Avec un soupir, elle se demanda ce qu'aurait fait Harry à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'enquit Ginny, en atteignant la Serdaigle.

Luna les dévisagea avec son air rêveur.

« Je devrais être ailleurs ? » demanda la blonde.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, la réplique aurait semblé ironique... Mais l'expression de Luna était tellement innocente...

Hermione n'était pas certaine d'apprécier la Serdaigle. Elle était gentille, très certainement, mais légèrement trop... excentrique à son goût.

« Tu veux manger avec nous ? » proposa Ginny.

Luna sembla réfléchir une seconde avant qu'un grand sourire n'éclaire son visage.

« Saviez-vous que les elfes de maison fabriquent le porridge avec de la panse de troll ? » demanda-t-elle gaiement, en passant son bras sous celui de la rousse.

Hermione en fut réduite à suivre les deux filles et à résister à l'envie irrésistible de lever les yeux au ciel.

De la panse de troll.

Et pourquoi pas du scroutt à pétard ?


	5. At Any Given Moment

Bonjouuuur.

Que dire de ce chapitre si ce n'est que je l'aime bien XD Dû au manque de connaissances qu'on a sur le passé de certains personnages j'ai fait des choix, je ne sais pas s'ils sont conformes au canon et s'ils ne le sont pas ce sera pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Par rapport au chapitre 4, j'avoue être un peu surprise par certaines reviews - bien que je respecte tout à fait l'opinion de ces personnes, hein! Pas de soucis. Mais bref, je pensais honnêtement que les réactions se concentreraient sur Draco puisque, certes, je lui ai donné un rôle de leader qui peut paraître clasher avec le canon (encore que, mais c'est mon point de vue). J'ai vraiment été surprise de voir qu'Hermione était jugée OOC...

Afin d'être claire, je tenais à préciser que la réaction d'Hermione ne venait pas d'une haine profonde pour le Quidditch ou quoi que ce soir, simplement Hermione se préoccupe d'un peu plus que d'un simple sport. Il n'y a pas là de critique visant l'un ou l'autre des points de vue, je veux dire Hermione est plus mature que la plupart des élèves mais cette maturité est parfois un défaut parce que ça peut la faire passer pour arrogante ou supérieure. A mon sens, elle n'a jamais caché dans les livres qu'elle trouvait l'amour des garçons pour les Quidditch un peu démesuré. Dans un contexte où elle essaye de faire prendre conscience aux élèves que Voldy est de retour, qu'Harry n'est pas un menteur et qu'Ombrage est une sale garce, je pense qu'il est logique qu'elle soit un peu frustrée de voir les masses se révolter pour la suspension d'un sport. Voilà, après, je respecte totalement les opinions divergentes mais je tenais à justifier ce point.

Évidemment, et sans surprise pour moi (XD), Ron en a aussi pris pour son grade. Si c'était pas dans ce chapitre, c'était dans celui d'avant. Alors Ron, comment dire... Ron dans le tome 5 commence à peine à mûrir mais nous ne sommes plus dans le tome 5 tel qu'écrit par JK. J'estime que la disparition d'Harry, le contexte et le stress l'auraient fait mûrir beaucoup plus vite, de sorte que dans cette fic, Ron devrait plus ressembler à celui du tome 7 qu'à celui du tome 5. Certains m'ont fait remarqué qu'il était OOC de sa part "trahir" Harry en ne soutenant pas Hermione à 100 %. Encore une fois, c'est mon opinion et je l'écris peut-être mal, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit déloyal de sa part de ne pas vouloir que sa sœur et sa meilleure amie se fasse charcuter la main pour rien - même si le rien en question est un principe. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il embrassait la propagande d'Ombrage et reniait Harry, seulement, il fait passer sa famille et ses amis d'abord. Et, au final, je crois que c'est ce qui fait de Ron qui il est.

Voilà, mes petites justifications sont terminées. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Life is intrinsically, well, boring and dangerous at the same time. At any given moment the floor may open up. Of course, it almost never does; that's what makes it so boring. <em>

Edward Gorey

_La vie est essentiellement, eh bien, à la fois ennuyeuse et dangereuse. A n'importe quel moment, le sol pourrait se fissurer. Évidemment, ça n'arrive pratiquement jamais c'est ce qui la rend si ennuyeuse. _

_Edward Gorey _

_**Chapitre 5 : At Any Given Moment**_

« Tu es conscient que cela n'est pas très politique, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda négligemment Blaise. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil aux notes étalées devant lui, mais ne fit aucun effort réel pour se mettre au travail.

Draco ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Lui-même ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire ses devoirs, n'en déplaise aux deux heures d'étude surveillée désormais rendues obligatoires par le Décret qui était apparu le matin même. Ils avaient le choix entre la Grande Salle ou la bibliothèque, mais c'était, en réalité, choisir entre deux maux. Dans l'un ou l'autre des cas, ils étaient supposés pouvoir justifier avoir fait quelque chose si jamais ils étaient contrôlés à la fin de la période d'étude par l'enseignant qui supervisait. Les Professeurs, censés assurer la permanence, étaient à peu près autant enchantés que leurs élèves par l'initiative du Ministère.

« Fudge est un abruti. » répondit-t-il, prenant soin de ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Carter, leur nouveau enseignant de Sortilèges. Inutile de préciser qu'il était incompétent, Draco avait renoncé depuis longtemps à voir quelqu'un de sérieux engagé dans cette école. Snape et McGonagall mis à part.

« Tu es affreusement arrogant, et tu n'apprécies pas tellement que je te le fasse remarquer. » commenta Blaise. « De plus – et Merlin soit loué – tu n'es pas Ministre. »

Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et continua à faire courir sa plume d'autruche, flambant neuve, sur le vélin dont l'entête portait les armoiries des Malfoy. Il était possible que son père ne soit pas véritablement enchanté par ses petits emprunts...

Il était peu probable qu'il découvre la disparition de la plume, tant il en avait. L'absence de la bouteille d'encre au verre soufflé en forme de reptile lové sur lui-même, d'un autre côté, avait dû être découverte depuis quelques semaines mais Lucius n'avait pas encore pensé à la lui demander – et en conséquence, il n'avait pas encore eu à inventer une excuse pour avoir pris ce qu'on lui interdisait de prendre depuis des années. Les parchemins portant les armoiries de la famille, en revanche, seraient un plus gros problème lorsque Fudge irait en parler au patriarche des Malfoy.

Ce qui, au demeurant, n'allait pas dissuader Draco de terminer sa missive, de la parapher, de la cacheter et de l'envoyer.

Il avait, après tout, déjà préparé la lettre destinée à l'éditeur de la _Gazette._ Ainsi que la somme d'argent nécessaire à la parution de la première page qu'il avait en tête, cela allait sans dire.

« Penses-tu qu'il vaut mieux que j'insinue qu'il a le conscient intellectuel d'un veracrasse ou bien qu'il a autant de talent pour la politique qu'une harpie pour les concours de beauté ? » hésita-t-il. « J'ai peur qu'utiliser les deux soit un peu redondant. »

« J'aime le Quidditch autant que toi. » offrit sincèrement son ami. « Mais est-il _réellement_ utile de te mettre le Ministre à dos ? »

« Je suis capitaine, je vais _finalement_ jouer Poursuiveur et Potter n'est pas là pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je peux gagner la Coupe de Quidditch pour Serpentard et je _vais_ la gagner. » affirma-t-il. « Si je dois acheter, menacer ou insulter le Ministre de la Magie pour ça... Eh bien, ce n'est qu'un détail. »

Blaise soupira et laissa partir la tête en arrière, clairement mort d'ennui. Il fallait admettre que même Madame Pince ne parvenait pas, d'ordinaire, à obtenir un tel silence. La bibliothèque était tellement calme qu'on pouvait littéralement entendre une mouche voler – ce qui, d'ailleurs, commençait à devenir pénible.

Ils avaient, tous les deux, choisi la bibliothèque, une table relativement à l'écart, et près d'une fenêtre. Seulement, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes et ils ne pouvaient rien distinguer à l'extérieur. Ombrage faisait des aller-retours entre la Grande Salle et la bibliothèque, tellement satisfaite d'elle-même qu'elle semblait flotter sur un petit nuage. Draco se serait fait un plaisir de l'en faire tomber, et fissa.

Bien évidemment, personne n'osait piper mot, la menace de retenues avec le Professeur de Défense étant efficace.

Il n'avait aucune intention de s'automutiler, n'en déplaise à la politique du Ministère. Il était hors de question qu'il garde à vie une cicatrice idiote sur la main, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de celle de Granger pour comprendre ses raisons. Néanmoins, il était également clair qu'il n'obéirait pas à l'affreux crapaud.

Elle pouvait se coller ses deux heures d'étude où il pensait.

Son acte de rébellion consistait à ne rien faire du tout. Du moins, rien faire d'autre que composer une lettre incendiaire au Ministre de la Magie. Suite à son courrier concernant l'interdiction du Quidditch – un courrier qui avait été poli, concis et clair – il avait attendu deux jours, uniquement pour obtenir une réponse signée d'une secrétaire, et indiquant que Cornelius Fudge avait toute confiance en la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Fudge n'avait même pas pris le temps de répondre en personne. Le nom de Malfoy ne signifiait-il plus rien ?

Son père, contacté en urgence, lui avait conseillé de tirer le meilleur parti de l'affaire. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Lucius avait décrété qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul et qu'il était hors de question qu'il intervienne à tout bout de champ pour l'aider, étant donné qu'il aurait davantage d'occupations cette année. Narcissa, cependant, l'avait encouragé à ne pas écouter son père et à écrire dès qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Les parents étaient parfois extrêmement étranges...

Mais puisque son père l'incitait à mener ses propres batailles...

« Mr Zabini, puis-je vous conseiller de vous pencher un peu plus sur vos cours, et un peu moins sur la tenue de Miss Granger ? »

Trop pris par sa prose, Draco n'avait pas entendu McGonagall approcher et sursauta légèrement. Blaise avait, apparemment, été trop occupé par autre chose parce qu'il manqua basculer en arrière.

Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à se balancer sur sa chaise sans aucun respect pour le décorum...

« Ce n'est pas vraiment sa tenue qui m'intéresse, Professeur. » répondit Blaise, un brin d'humour dans la voix.

Draco ne se serait jamais risqué à discuter avec McGonagall mais, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas aussi doué que son ami en Métamorphose. Leur classe était couplée avec les Serdaigles pour ce cours là, et Blaise était meilleur qu'eux tous.

« _Zabini._ » gronda le Professeur, mais le Serpentard vit bien qu'elle n'était pas véritablement contrariée. « Je vous suggère de vous mettre au travail avant que le _Professeur_ Ombrage ne revienne. »

Elle prononça le titre les lèvres pincées, comme si qualifier le crapaud de Professeur était un sacrilège. Draco compatissait. Appeler cette chose une collègue devait être désagréable.

Il attira innocemment le livre de Botanique vers lui et l'ouvrit pour dissimuler le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait, si McGonagall apercevait l'entête ou le nom du Ministre, elle allait sans doute se sentir obligée de le sermonner. Une fois certain que sa lettre était à l'abri d'une confiscation intempestive, il se désintéressa de la conversation plus sérieuse qu'avait entamé Blaise sur les métamorphoses animées et la relation avec les Animagi, et se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir la table surchargée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il y avait les jumeaux Weasley, Johnson, Jordan, la belette et la mini-belette ainsi que Loufoca Lovegood qui n'avait apparemment pas saisi que les Serdaigles n'étaient pas installés là. Et, bien entendu, il y avait Granger qui se levait toutes les deux secondes pour aller chercher un livre ou vérifier une information. Il étudia la lionne du regard, cherchant ce qui avait interpellé Blaise sans le trouver. Elle était ridicule à se jeter ainsi sur les rayonnages – à croire qu'elle n'avait pas tiré de leçon de ce qui était arrivé en début d'année – quoique, rayonnage ou pas, elle était toujours ridicule.

Et cette obsession qu'elle avait pour la bibliothèque... Il aurait parié qu'elle n'avait même pas tressailli avant d'en franchir à nouveau les portes, après la tempête magique. Lui-même ne se voyait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement émotif, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il lui avait fallu un moment avant de trouver le courage d'y remettre les pieds. Le souvenir de la panique qui lui avait tordu les tripes lorsque le sol s'était mis à trembler et les rayonnages à s'effondrer n'avait pas été de ceux que l'on contrôlait facilement. C'était probablement aussi la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi une table dans la partie « commune », à l'écart de tout rayonnage, plutôt qu'une de celles placées au cœur même des étagères.

« Parlez un peu moins et travaillez un peu plus. » conclut McGonagall, en s'éloignant vers la table qu'il était occupé à surveiller. Sans surprise, les Weasley avaient profité de l'absence de Granger pour s'agiter et étaient devenus incroyablement bruyants.

« Qu'ai-je raté d'intéressant ? » s'enquit-il, dès que le Professeur fut hors de portée de voix.

« Une conversation palpitante sur la Métamorphose que tu aurais probablement trouvé ennuyeuse à mourir ? » proposa l'autre garçon, avant de souffler avec mécontentement et de se pencher sur ses notes.

« Je parlais de Granger. » rétorqua Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et ne te mets pas à travailler. Le mort d'ordre est résistance passive, je te rappelle. »

« Tu n'as qu'à regarder toi même. » déclara Blaise, en désignant d'un geste vague la table des lions et de la Serdaigle égarée.

Il regardait. Il regardait et il voyait Granger debout, penchée par dessus l'épaule de la mini-belette, sans doute en train d'expliquer quelque chose. Visiblement, le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas censé se lever sans permission lui avait échappé. Ou peut-être les préfets étaient-ils autorisé à naviguer comme bon le leur semblait ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû lire ce Décret lui-même, plutôt que de faire confiance à Nott...

« Je regarde. » signala Draco, avec ennui.

« Et tu ne vois rien d'intéressant ? » insista Blaise, sans lever la tête.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'efforça d'observer plus attentivement. Granger devait avoir terminé d'aider la quatrième année parce qu'elle s'éloigna une nouvelle fois vers les rayonnages. Il faisait plutôt chaud dans la bibliothèque, comme la plupart des élèves, elle avait retiré ses sur-robes mais de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, son uniforme était tout à fait aux normes. Sa cravate était un peu lâche, mais étant donné que la sienne était posée sur la table depuis plus d'une demi-heure et que McGonagall avait fermé les yeux, il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas la dénoncer pour cela...

Il analysa la façon dont elle passait les titres en revue, tout en remontant distraitement ses manches ou en remettant en place une des mèches éparses qui avait échappé au chignon fait à la va-vite.

A un autre moment, il se serait sans doute levé et l'aurait torturé sans pitié sur son apparence négligée avant de s'en prendre à Weasley. Sans Potter, cela n'avait plus la même saveur. S'en prendre à Granger n'était drôle que parce que cela hérissait la coqueluche des Gryffondors. S'en prendre à Weasley était toujours plaisant, mais se lever et se déplacer pour échanger quelques insultes était plus fatiguant qu'il n'y paraissait.

Draco cala la tête dans sa main et continua de la fixer, sans chercher à se cacher.

Il lui fallut d'interminables secondes avant de se sentir observée, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour sa survie future. Elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, cherchant la source de son inconfort, et elle finit par croiser son regard. Immédiatement, elle plissa les yeux de contrariété et arbora une expression de défi.

Amusé, il répondit par un rictus supérieur. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ait le cran de venir jusqu'à eux pour les provoquer. Ça lui éviterait, à la fois, de devoir se lever pour le faire _et_ de s'endormir sous le coup de l'ennui.

Décidant certainement qu'il se moquait d'elle – ce qui était exact – elle se détourna avec agacement et retourna vers ses amis. Elle s'installa, glissa quelques mots à la mini-belette, répondit à une pique de Johnson et se pencha sur ses devoirs.

« Elle ne parle plus à Weasley. » triompha-t-il, certain d'avoir trouvé ce que Blaise avait repéré depuis un quart d'heure. C'était une information utile. Toute information pouvait s'avérer utile.

Le Serpentard releva la tête, fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers les lions.

« Possible. » commenta Blaise.

« Possible ? » répéta Draco, vexé. « Certain, même. »

Son ami haussa les épaules.

« Elle peut parler à qui elle veut. Ça ne changera pas le cours de ma vie. » décréta le Serpentard.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas j'écoute, qu'a-t-elle de fascinant ? » soupira-t-il.

Blaise le dévisagea comme s'il était aveugle. Ou idiot. Ou aveugle _et_ idiot.

« Il y a plus désagréable à regarder. » expliqua finalement l'autre garçon, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec la dragée surprise qu'il venait distraitement de porter à la bouche.

« _Pardon_ ? » demanda-t-il, entre deux quintes de toux.

Blaise eut l'air extrêmement amusé.

« Entre ton obsession pour Potter et ton manque d'intérêt pour les filles, je commence à me poser des questions... »

Draco le fusilla du regard.

« En vérité, je préfère les _femmes._ » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais ne change pas le sujet. Granger ? Tu trouves que Granger est... Est quoi d'ailleurs ?_ Granger, _Blaise. »

« Elle n'a plus onze ans, Draco. » rétorqua son ami, avec irritation. « Je ne dis pas qu'elle va devenir l'égérie de _Sorcière Magazine. _Je dis simplement qu'il y a plus désagréable à regarder, ça ne signifie pas que je veux l'épouser alors tu peux faire disparaître le choc de ton visage. »

« Encore heureux que tu ne veuilles pas l'épouser. » lâcha-t-il, avec soulagement. Une seconde, il avait pensé que Blaise envisageait de sortir avec Granger... « C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

L'expression désapprobatrice ne tarda pas.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange. » répliqua Blaise.

Draco sut qu'il devait faire marche arrière dès à présent. Zabini était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, et il ne serait pas dit qu'il aurait poussé Blaise vers une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Je sais ce qui dérangerait Daphné. » remarqua-t-il, d'un ton détaché.

Il repoussa le livre de Botanique et bannit Granger de ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » nia Blaise.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-il tranquillement.

Il pouvait vivre en sachant Blaise amoureux de Daphné. Les Greengrass était une famille riche et respectable. Ces dernières années, ils avaient peu à peu perdu le prestige qu'avait eu leur Maison auparavant, ayant tendance à épouser des Né-Moldus ou des Sang-Mêlés, mais Blaise étant progressiste, ce n'était pas véritablement un problème. La lignée dont Daphné était issue était pure, c'était le principal.

« Nous sommes juste amis, Draco. » insista le Serpentard.

« C'est l'évidence même. » répondit-il distraitement, en relisant les dernières phrases qu'il avait écrites.

Remarquer que les chapeaux melon ne se portaient plus depuis des années et sous-entendre qu'il était tout obsolète que celui qu'il ne quittait jamais n'était pas très pertinent. Bien que véridique. Le garçon effaça proprement cette partie d'un coup de baguette, rajouta une dernière amabilité puis apposa sa signature. Il observa son œuvre avec contentement.

Draco s'étira, grognant de satisfaction quand il entendit son dos craquer. Il fit jouer ses muscles plusieurs fois, faisant semblant de ne pas voir les regards admiratifs du groupe de sixième année exclusivement féminin de Serdaigles installé à la table voisine. Une première année était accrochée à l'une d'entre elles, à l'air de ressemblance, il déduisit qu'elles étaient sœurs. La gamine la fixait avec un air béat et peu discret. Il lui fallut un moment avant de la reconnaître, c'était la fillette qu'il avait sortie de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il cherchait Blaise... Visiblement, il était toujours son héros. Amusé, il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de porter son attention ailleurs.

Plus exactement, sur les trois filles qui venaient d'entrer et s'entretenaient désormais avec McGonagall.

« Ton _amie_ semble contente de te voir. » lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

Blaise cessa de prétendre travailler pour s'attirer les faveurs du Professeur de Métamorphose et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Pardon ? »

Draco ne prit pas le temps de répondre, il y avait plus urgent. La boite de dragées surprises, auparavant plus ou moins bien cachée par leurs livres disparut prestement dans son sac. S'il en jugeait par le regard affamé de Pansy lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté du sien, il avait évité la catastrophe de justesse. Merlin savait ce qu'Ombrage inventerait le lendemain. Interdire les sucreries de Bertie Crochue était probablement dans ses plans.

« Je sais que tu as à manger, Draco. » déclara Pansy, très sérieusement.

« Nous ne sommes là que pour ça. » renchérit Daphné, en s'installant à côté de Blaise.

Millicent dut aller chercher une chaise à la table voisine et se cala plus ou moins adroitement entre les deux autres.

« Vous étiez dans la Grande Salle, comment avez-vous réussi à venir jusque ici ? » s'étonna Blaise.

Excellente diversion.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! » s'exclama Pansy, vexée. « Le crapaud est une femme. Entre femmes, il est toujours possible d'arriver à un accord. »

Draco ne chercha pas à dissimuler son expression ironique.

« Donc, tu es une... _femme._ » releva-t-il, peinant à masquer le ridicule d'une telle affirmation. « Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Je ne suis pas étonnée. Tu es obsédé par Harry Potter, mon cher. » répondit Pansy, avec un grand sourire.

« Ne te fatigue pas. » intervint Blaise. « Il est toujours en phase de déni. »

Ne trouvant pas cette plaisanterie, récurrente, extrêmement amusante, Draco croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et les fixa tour à tour avec irritation.

« J'ignore pourquoi je suis ami avec vous. » grinça-t-il. « Je devrais m'en trouver d'autres. »

« Tu devrais les payer. » remarqua Pansy.

« Ton père serait ruiné. » renchérit Blaise.

« Si cette rumeur se répand... » menaça-t-il.

« Elle court déjà. » l'informa Daphné, d'un air navré qui était indubitablement faux. « Depuis des années, en fait. »

« Il y a même des paris. » confirma timidement Millicent.

Ils arboraient tous des expressions parfaitement lisses, mais la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Pansy les trahit.

« Vous avez conscience que je vais devoir me venger, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-il sérieusement, provoquant un échange de sourires amusés et quelques rires.

« Ta féminité inexistante mise à part, comment avez-vous réussi à convaincre le crapaud de vous laisser venir ici ? » demanda Blaise, doutant comme lui de la bonne volonté d'Ombrage.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

« L'enfance de l'art. » cracha-t-elle avec mépris. « On a souri, battu des cils, pris un air innocent et dit qu'on était _réellement_ désolées de la déranger mais qu'on avait vraiment besoin de références pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. »

La voix de fausset qu'elle avait prise pour débiter son excuse était insupportable. Elle rappelait vaguement celle d'Ombrage.

« Et je t'ai vu mettre le paquet de dragées dans ton sac, alors donne-les moi, s'il te plaît, ça m'évitera d'avoir à venir les chercher. » ajouta Daphné, sans se départir de son sourire.

Blaise et lui échangèrent un coup d'œil mais Draco capitula. On ne gagnait rien à négocier avec ces deux là.

Pendant qu'il se penchait pour récupérer la boite, ayant vérifié au préalable que McGonagall n'était pas dans le coin, Pansy s'empara de la lettre.

« Tu vas vraiment l'envoyer ? » demanda-t-elle, en la parcourant rapidement. « Ton père risque d'être furieux, non ? »

Draco haussa les épaules avec désintérêt.

« Je suis son seul hériter. Il ne peut pas me tuer. » commenta-t-il simplement. Se mettre en colère au point de hurler à en faire trembler les murs, par contre...

La missive fit le tour de la table, récoltant l'approbation générale quant à la formulation. Seul Blaise ne parut pas impressionné.

« Il ne décodera pas un quart de la lettre. » jugea le garçon.

Draco eut une moue agacée mais ne put contrer l'affirmation de son ami. N'était pas Serpentard qui voulait.

« Les gros titres de la Gazette décoderont pour lui. » décréta-t-il fermement, en rangeant la lettre dans le livre de Botanique. Il irait la poster dès que cette interminable période d'étude serait terminée.

« Bien. » reprit-il, après avoir glissé le livre dans son sac. « Le problème de Fudge étant réglé, intéressons nous à Ombrage. Je veux quelque chose de subtil, inventif et que l'on peut mettre sur le dos des Gryffondors. Des idées ? »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Tonks tâtonna un moment dans l'obscurité pour trouver le trou de la serrure, pestant contre le concierge qui n'avait toujours pas changé l'ampoule du couloir. Moldus ou pas, elle aurait volontiers jeté un _reparo_ depuis longtemps si la magie n'avait pas la bête tendance de faire exploser tout ce qui était électrique.

Finalement, la clef tourna et elle pénétra dans son appartement avec soulagement. La porte claqua dans son dos, et elle la verrouilla par réflexe. Pas pour la première fois, elle s'interrogea sur les protections anti-transplannages que Fol'Œil l'avait encouragée à poser. Certes, elles étaient extrêmement courantes dans les foyers magiques et il était agréable de savoir que personne ne pouvait débarquer directement chez elle, sans son accord...

Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'habitait pas dans un cottage ou dans une maison, comme la plupart des sorciers, et étant donné le quartier bondé de Moldus, elle était obligée de transplanner dans une petite ruelle isolée, marcher une dizaine de minutes, lutter contre la porte d'entrée récalcitrante de l'immeuble, grimper l'escalier en priant pour que la minuterie ne s'éteigne pas avant qu'elle arrive au troisième – ce qui arrivait immanquablement, puis jouer à colin maillard avec la serrure. Il était nécessaire qu'elle prenne la situation en main et aille trouver le concierge pour cette ampoule, puisque ses voisins n'en avaient visiblement pas grand chose à faire.

Dans un soupir, elle ôta sa veste et la posa sur le dossier du canapé. Elle ne la ramassa pas lorsqu'elle glissa au sol, préférant se diriger droit vers la cuisine et allumant toutes les lumières au passages.

Son appartement n'était pas bien grand, mais c'était chez elle et, elle avait beau râler, elle aimait cet immeuble. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un petit salon, avec une minuscule cheminée, d'où partaient trois autres pièces : la chambre à coucher guère plus grande, la salle de bain et la cuisine.

La petite table ronde de la cuisine était jonchée d'emballages divers auxquels s'ajoutait la vaisselle de son petit-déjeuner et du dîner de la veille. Il fallait qu'elle range... S'il prenait l'envie à sa mère de débarquer à l'improviste et qu'elle voyait dans quelle porcherie elle vivait... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle range.

Mais pas ce soir. La simple idée de s'agiter augmentait encore son mal de tête. Frottant distraitement la toute nouvelle bosse qui décorait son front, elle fouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'un verre propre. Elle devait aussi faire la vaisselle, elle s'entassait dans son évier. Elle se jura de se mettre au ménage dès qu'elle serait en week-end. Ce qui, pour elle, signifiait les mercredi et jeudi, les samedi et dimanche étant réservés aux Aurors qui avaient des enfants.

Elle sirota lentement son verre d'eau, cherchant à faire disparaître le goût immonde de la potion que le Médicomage de Sainte Mangouste l'avait forcée à avaler. Ils l'auraient gardée en observation si elle les avait laissés faire... Ils avaient refusé de comprendre que c'était Kingsley qui avait besoin d'aide.

Cet idiot s'était jeté devant elle et avait encaissé le maléfice que leur suspect – qui entre temps était officiellement devenu coupable – avait lancé sur elle... Il avait eu de la chance d'en être quitte pour deux côtes fêlées et un bras en miettes... Les sorts d'_Explosos_ pouvaient être brutaux, voire mortels, lorsque bien lancés. Heureusement pour eux, l'homme n'était pas un as de la baguette, et était à peu près aussi stupide qu'un troll.

Néanmoins, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'assassiner toute une famille. Il fallait se méfier de ce genre de personnes, d'après son expérience, plus un sorcier semblait banal et plus il y avait de chances qu'il soit un psychopate. Dès son arrestation, il avait d'ailleurs commencé à clamer au monde son adulation pour « le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, longue vie à lui ».

Peut-être avait-elle eu tort de faire apparaître une balle de tennis dans sa bouche. D'abord ce n'était pas très légal, et si Kingsley n'avait pas été occupé à tâcher de ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur, il l'aurait probablement sermonnée. Ensuite, cela avait abîmé sa mâchoire et il n'avait plus été en mesure de parler – ce qui n'était pas réellement un problème vu qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aveux – permettant ainsi au Ministère de tout mettre sur le dos de Sirius Black. Et enfin, bien qu'elle ne sache pas si cela était ou non une bonne chose, lorsque Fudge était arrivé à Sainte Mangouste, en compagnie d'une demi-douzaine de journalistes, pour venir apporter soutien et réconfort aux familles des six Aurors blessés dans l'altercation, il avait tenu à la prendre à part et à la féliciter « pour ne pas avoir laissé un timbré répandre un peu plus de mensonges ».

Toujours était-il que, lorsque Kingsley s'était interposé entre le sortilège et elle, elle avait été propulsée en arrière et sa tête avait fait connaissance, plutôt violemment, avec le mur. Elle était restée sonnée plusieurs minutes mais une fois que la nausée et les vertiges s'étaient dissipés, elle avait été en pleine forme. Inutile donc de la garder une nuit entière, d'appeler ses parents et d'inquiéter tout le monde.

Le verre d'eau terminé, elle céda aux grondements de son estomac et ouvrit le frigo.

Ses collègues et ses amis étaient toujours surpris par son mode de vie. La plupart des Né-Moldus ou des Sang-Mêlés finissaient en général par s'installer dans une communauté magique ou semi-magique, et embrassaient la culture des sorciers. Tonks ne concevait pas la vie ainsi. Ses grands-parents paternels étaient des Moldus et elle avait un oncle et deux cousines qui l'étaient tout autant. Son père était proche de sa famille et, en conséquence, elle ne comptait pas les étés entiers qu'elle avait passés chez ses grands-parents ou chez son oncle. Elle était totalement habituée à concilier la magie avec les façons Moldues et n'avait jamais seulement songé à vivre autrement.

Elle était issue de l'union de deux personnes venant de mondes différents et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne prendrait pas le meilleur de ce que ces deux mondes avaient à offrir. L'électricité, la technologie et la proximité de Picadilly ainsi que le confort, la facilité et le pratique de la magie.

Le frigo ne contenait qu'une bouteille de lait périmé et une tablette de beurre.

Les courses devraient venir avant le ménage.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute, décréta-t-elle, en farfouillant dans les quelques boîtes de conserve rangées dans le placard à côté du frigidaire, ses journées étaient interminables. La présence du mage noir planait sur la ville comme un voile oppressant et semblait exacerber la folie latente de tous les criminels.

Elle finit par dénicher un paquet de soupe instantanée et s'en empara sans plus tergiverser. Elle déversa la poudre dans un bol, le remplit d'eau et remua le tout. Quand ce fut homogène, elle agita sa baguette et la soupe devint fumante. Voilà ce qu'elle appelait le mélange des cultures.

Son repas en main, elle rebroussa chemin vers le salon, se laissa tomber sur le canapé (poussa un juron quand un peu du liquide fumant atterrit sur sa cuisse) et s'empara de la télécommande. Encore une chose que les sorciers n'avaient pas : la télévision, et honnêtement, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle pourrait se passer maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté. Pour elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé lire, c'était l'outil de divertissement parfait.

Le temps qu'elle trouve un programme qui la satisfasse, elle avait finit d'avaler sa soupe et était prête à aller se coucher. Seulement son lit lui semblait extrêmement loin et elle venait juste de tomber sur l'énième rediffusion d'une série télé qu'elle appréciait... Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, baissa le son jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un bourdonnement et fixa distraitement les images.

Sans doute ferma-t-elle les yeux une seconde ou deux...

Quand elle les rouvrit, alarmée par l'appel de son prénom, la série télé avait laissé la place à un documentaire animalier et son mal de tête était couplé d'une douleur dans la nuque.

« Nymphadora... » chantonna une nouvelle fois Charlie, avec beaucoup trop de gaîté dans la voix.

Elle fusilla du regard la tête qui dansait dans les flammes magiques de la minuscule cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » aboya-t-elle, très mécontente d'être tirée d'un rêve agréable où un célèbre joueur de Quidditch la tartinait de crème solaire.

Qui plus est, si elle devait en croire la pendule murale, il était près de vingt-trois heures et, donc, beaucoup trop tard pour une visite de courtoisie. Certes, quelques mois auparavant, s'endormir à onze heures du soir lui aurait semblé impossible, voire honteux, mais depuis la résurrection du mage noir, elle avait dû remiser son côté fêtard au vestiaire.

« Toujours si charmante au réveil, ma nymphe... » se moqua le garçon.

S'il avait été dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle lui aurait volontiers fait ravaler son expression amusée.

« Je te jure que si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, je raconte à ta mère quelques uns de tes petits secrets... » menaça-t-elle.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose de ce genre. Elle était après tout, une personne de confiance. Certains pourraient même dire qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Après Anthony, cela allait sans dire.

« Tu as oublié la mission ? » demanda-t-il, redevenant sérieux. « Tu as une demi-heure de retard, il manque deux personnes et Remus est tellement rouge que j'ai peur qu'il n'explose. »

_Mission_.

L'Ordre. Surveillance. Possible filature. Vingt-deux heure trente. Square Grimmaurd.

Tout ça lui revint en tête un peu tard.

« J'arrive. » soupira-t-elle, en se levant pour attraper sa veste et ses clefs. Puis elle saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et, comme d'habitude, batailla pour parvenir à entrer dans la cheminée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle trébuchait dans la maison familiale des Black. Anthony la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre et elle le remercia d'un sourire fatigué.

«Tu fais toujours des entrées fracassantes. » plaisanta-t-il.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme. » répliqua-t-elle, en époussetant ses vêtements de l'épaisse couche de suie qui s'y était collée.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Remus, en pénétrant dans le salon, à la suite de Bill Weasley. Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et articula silencieusement le mot 'explosion'. « Où étais-tu passée ? »

« Je suis désolée, mais contrairement à certains, j'ai une vie. » cingla-t-elle.

Évidemment, elle s'en voulut immédiatement mais Remus avait parfois le don de l'agacer. Elle se serait excusée si elle n'avait pas aperçu la lueur féroce dans son regard.

« Peut-être que tu devrais revoir tes priorités Nymphadora. » gronda-t-il. « Si tu préfères batifoler plutôt que de lutter contre Voldemort... »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le salon. Charlie fit même un pas en arrière, attrapa le bras d'Anthony et l'encouragea à faire de même. Bill semblait hésiter à mettre le comportement de son frère sur le compte de son statut de grand comique. Mais lorsque les cheveux de Tonks virèrent à un noir d'encre, faisant d'autant plus ressortir la bosse violacée sur son front, il se rangea à l'avis général et s'éloigna lentement de Remus.

« _Batifoler_ ? » répéta la jeune femme, dans un sifflement colérique. Merlin savait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas 'batifolé' tant la masse de travail était importante. Merlin savait également qu'elle avait assez sous-entendu avec qui elle aurait aimé 'batifoler' pour que le ton jaloux qu'il avait pris lui porte sur les nerfs.

« Parfaitement. » insista Remus, mais il ne semblait plus si sûr de lui.

« Si tu penses que risquer ma vie pour arrêter un meurtrier rentre dans la catégorie du batifolage, alors, oui, effectivement, je batifolais. » grinça-t-elle, satisfaite de voir la compréhension sur les traits de l'homme. Mais pas satisfaite au point de le laisser s'en sortir ainsi . « Peut-être que _tu_ devrais expliquer à tous les cinglés que la pleine lune excite, que j'ai autre chose à faire que les empêcher de tuer des gens. Et peut-être que, si _tu_ tiens à ta vie, _tu_ devrais arrêter de m'appeler Nymphadora. »

Elle retint le regard de Remus quelques secondes supplémentaires, juste pour être certaine que le message était passé. Son petit numéro d'intimidation fut interrompu par le rire rauque de Sirius.

« En fait... » remarqua-t-il, en entrant dans la pièce. « La lune ne sera pleine que demain soir, ce qui explique les sautes d'humeur de Remus. »

Il avança jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber.

« Ne fais pas attention à moi. » exigea-t-il de sa cousine. « Je veux juste assister au spectacle. Remus devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à une Black. »

Tonks aurait mentionné qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié Black si les autres n'avaient pas choisi ce moment pour développer un sens de l'observation.

« Tu es blessée. » nota Remus, avec inquiétude. « Merlin, je suis désolé, Tonks... »

« Tu as vu un Médicomage ? » pressa Charlie de son côté.

Bill intervint avant qu'elle puisse leur assurer qu'elle était tout à fait capable de prendre soin d'elle-même.

« Peut-être devrions-nous nous concentrer sur la mission de ce soir, avant qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau, non ? » proposa-t-il, fermement. Avant de glisser un regard soucieux vers elle. « Si tu vas bien, évidemment... »

« Je vais bien, merci. » répondit-elle. « Rappelez-moi, qui est-ce qu'on est censé espionner et où est-ce qu'on est censé se geler les fesses pendant des heures pour rien, déjà ? »

Les autres échangèrent des coups d'œil pendant que Bill résumait pour elle.

« Trois des groupes qu'on surveille quotidiennement semblent préparer quelque chose, depuis plusieurs jours. C'est pour ça qu'on envoie deux personnes au lieu d'une, maintenant. »

« Je persiste à dire qu'ils savent qu'on les observe. » insista Charlie. « Dingus n'était pas particulièrement discret, l'autre soir. »

Tonks se désintéressa rapidement des arguments en faveur ou contre l'implication de Fletcher dans l'Ordre. La conversation discrète qu'avaient Remus et Anthony l'intéressait davantage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » murmura le jeune homme, en désignant Sirius d'un signe de tête.

L'Auror étudia brièvement son cousin. Affalé dans son fauteuil, il fixait sans ciller un petit miroir de poche aux bords édentés. Visiblement, l'objet était vieux. Il ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

Remus eut l'air peiné.

« C'est un miroir à double sens. On en avait chacun un... » expliqua-t-il. « Il a donné celui de James à Harry au début de l'année et... Il espère pouvoir communiquer avec Harry. »

Anthony eut l'air perplexe. « Est-ce que ça peut marcher ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry ait eu le miroir avec lui. » grimaça Remus. « Et même si c'était le cas... »

« Il y avait quatre miroirs ? » s'immisça Bill, prenant soin de ne pas élever la voix. « Ce sont des objets très rares... Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait se servir que de deux miroirs à la fois... »

« James nous les a offerts pour Noël. » répondit Remus. « Et on les avait un peu modifiés. Les quatre étaient connectés mais le sortilège n'était pas notre meilleur... Il y avait des inconvénients... »

« Comme ? » insista l'aîné des Weasley. Déformation professionnelle, sans doute. Les sortilèges étaient son rayon.

« Eh bien, quand deux d'entre nous communiquaient, les autres pouvaient voir et entendre mais pas parler. » réfléchit Remus. « Entre autres. Ils surchauffaient aussi parfois... »

« Dites, on devrait peut-être y aller, non ? » demanda Tonks, songeant à ceux qu'ils étaient censés relever de leur surveillance. Si elle se souvenait bien, Fol'Œil était de garde et il n'était pas du genre patient.

« Oui. » approuva Remus, semblant se rappeler qu'il avait été contrarié du retard, quelques minutes tôt. « Il manque encore Kingsley et Mondingus mais vous pouvez déjà relayer deux des groupes. »

« Kingsley ne viendra pas. » déclara-t-elle. « Il est à Sainte Mangouste, en train de faire repousser les os de son bras. C'est une longue histoire, il va bien , ne posez pas de questions... »

« Ça fait quelqu'un en moins. » conclut Bill, en soupirant.

« Je vais prendre sa place. » offrit Remus. « Sirius restera là et s'occupera des urgences s'il y en a. »

Sirius ne semblait pas ravi qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il avait finalement rangé son miroir.

« Euh, les gars... On a déjà pratiquement une heure de retard et je ne pense pas que Dingus va venir... » remarqua Charlie.

« Je peux le remplacer. » lâcha Sirius, en bondissant de son fauteuil.

« Hors de question ! » répliquèrent Remus et Bill, en même temps.

Charlie, Anthony et Tonks demeurèrent silencieux.

La jeune femme comprenait les risques qu'encourait Sirius à chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison, et elle savait que chacune de ses apparitions publiques servait à renforcer les dires du Ministère, mais... Elle comprenait aussi que son cousin veuille agir et elle ne pensait pas que le garder enfermé pour sa propre protection ou celle de l'Ordre soit véritablement l'idéal.

Sa dernière escapade, celle qui avait fait la une, avait donné lieu à une réunion de crise faite à la va-vite, avec ceux qui étaient disponibles. Elle n'y avait pas assisté mais la rumeur voulait que Dumbledore ait pris Sirius à part, à la fin, et soits resté enfermé avec lui pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Nul ne savait ce qui avait été dit, mais en partant le Directeur avait eu l'air satisfait et Sirius déçu.

« Ta copine ne peut pas venir ? » tenta Charlie.

Bill le fusilla du regard.

« Je n'ai pas de copine, comme tu le sais très bien. » répondit-il.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel. « Ta _future_ copine ne peut pas venir ? »

Tonks déduisit qu'ils parlaient de la Française.

« Fleur était déjà en surveillance, hier soir. » intervint Remus.

« Comment savez-vous qu'on parle de Fleur ? » répliqua Bill, sur la défensive.

Tous les visages étaient unanimes : c'était l'évidence.

« Maman ne l'aime pas. » se sentit obligé de préciser Charlie, à la cantonade.

« Maman n'a pas besoin de tout savoir. » rétorqua Bill. « Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Il y avait un sous-entendu explicite et Charlie se tendit immédiatement.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » affirma-t-il simplement, mais sa voix avait acquis un tranchant inhabituel. Charlie était un gentil garçon, il ne s'énervait que très rarement, c'est pour ça qu'il était si bon à son métier.

« Je suis sûr du contraire. » objecta Bill. « Mais j'ai la courtoisie de faire semblant, et d'attendre que tu m'en parles avant de sauter aux conclusions. Peut-être que tu pourrais faire la même chose pour ton grand frère préféré, non ? »

Bill s'était radouci en apercevant la détresse subite de Charlie.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » s'entêta le roux.

Anthony souffla avec agacement. Les autres étaient perdus et Tonks eut pitié de son meilleur ami. Elle posa gentiment la main sur son bras et ne résista pas quand il le passa autour de ses épaules, l'attirant vers lui. Le dos contre le torse du jeune homme, son bras toujours autour de ses épaules, elle dévisagea le reste de la bande et conclut que ce serait à elle de prendre les décisions si elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit à arbitrer dispute après dispute.

« Sirius vient avec nous. » décréta-t-elle. Elle leva la main avant que Remus ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fait. Il y a urgence et sous sa forme animagus, il ne sera pas reconnu. En plus, il sera sage, pas vrai, Patmol ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un aboiement. Sirius était déjà sous sa forme de chien et agitait joyeusement la queue.

« Tu fais équipe avec Charlie, je suppose ? » s'enquit Remus, un brin ironique.

Elle fronça les sourcils, considérant sérieusement la question. Elle doutait que ce soit avec elle que Charlie veuille passer la nuit à se geler...

« Charlie va avec Anthony. Vous pouvez relever le groupe qui s'occupe des Rosier. » ordonna-t-elle, imitant inconsciemment le ton autoritaire de Kingsley. « Remus... » Elle hésita. Elle n'aurait rien eu contre passer un peu de temps avec Remus mais compte-tenu de son humeur exécrable ces derniers jours... « Avec Bill. Relayez Fol'Œil et renvoyez le ici, pour garder le QG. S'il râle, dites-lui que c'est ce qu'il gagne pour être à la retraite, il comprendra. Sirius et moi, on prend les quais. »

Remus voulut protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle agrippa le chien par la peau du cou et transplanna. Ils arrivèrent dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, et se hâtèrent vers la silhouette dissimulée sous le porche.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Hestia dans un murmure.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Tonks, en saluant l'autre Auror d'un geste de la main. « Problème technique. Tu es toute seule ? »

« J'étais avec Arthur. Il a été rappelé au Ministère. » expliqua-t-elle. « Un idiot a ensorcelé toute une série de jouets pour enfants et ce stupide hibou a failli nous faire repérer. Change de poste, si tu peux. Quelqu'un te rejoint ? Tu ne peux pas rester seule, c'est dangereux... Ils sont vraiment agités, aujourd'hui. Tu veux que je reste ? »

C'était le problème avec Hestia, elle était bavarde comme une pie. Un excellent Auror, mais bavarde.

« Non, merci. J'ai mon chien de garde. » déclara Tonks, dans un sourire. Elle lui montra Patmol qui tendit sagement la patte comme un bon toutou.

Hestia n'eut pas l'air convaincue mais la perspective de continuer à se tenir immobile dans le vent froid fut suffisante pour qu'elle finisse par transplanner, en encourageant Tonks à lui envoyer un Patronus en cas de problème.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au groupe d'hommes qui s'activaient un peu plus loin à bord d'un bateau et réalisa que le poste de surveillance n'était pas idéal. Elle n'était venue ici qu'une seule fois et de jour, la nuit les choses étaient différentes.

La zone des quais n'était pas la plus reluisante de Londres, tout y était gris. Les entrepôts, les bateaux, le ciment sur lequel ils avançaient... Même les bâtiments administratifs. Comme si toutes les couleurs avaient été aspirées. De plus, avec la proximité de l'eau, la température était plus basse. Ajouté aux clapotis de la Tamise, au bruit des coques s'entrechoquant et aux ténèbres épaisses, le décors était franchement glauque. Le brouillard qui commençait à se former, ne faisait que compléter le tableau.

« Il faut bouger. » murmura-t-elle, pour elle-même plus que pour l'Animagus.

Elle réfléchit plusieurs minutes, étudiant avec soin les différentes cachettes possibles et se demandant laquelle choisir. Fol'Œil serait très certainement descendu en contrebas et serait resté des heures accroupi au ras de l'eau en dépit de l'inconfort. Kingsley les aurait sans doute entraînés vers un des bateaux amarrés. Aucune des deux solutions ne la satisfaisait pleinement et elle en trouva une troisième.

Attrapant une nouvelle fois le chien, elle transplanna au sommet d'un des entrepôts en forme de cube. Le brouillard les dissimulerait à la vue du premier venu mais ne les empêcherait pas d'observer, ce qui était l'idéal. Avec un soupir, elle s'installa en tailleur et se prépara à la longue attente qui ne se terminerait que lorsque Merlin savait qui viendrait les relever.

« Tu sais... » lança-t-elle à l'animal. « Quand je me suis engagée dans l'Ordre, je pensais que ce serait plus épique. »

Concrètement, tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là était passer des nuits ou des journées entières, assise sans rien faire, à observer des gens plus ou moins connus s'agiter plus ou moins discrètement.

« A qui tu le dis. » soupira Sirius, à son tour.

Elle aurait dû lui ordonner de demeurer sous sa forme animagus mais l'idée de passer des heures en silence n'était pas des plus attrayantes. Elle ne tenait pas à mourir d'ennui.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure. » ajouta son cousin, après un court silence.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

« Comme ça on est quitte. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je n'étais pas conscient que tu avais une dette envers moi... » répondit-il, avec incertitude.

Elle sentit son regard fixé sur elle et elle rougit avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. C'était stupide.

« Quand j'avais six ans, tu as sauvé Lulu de la noyade. Et tu n'as pas dit à maman que j'avais voulu plonger dans l'étang. » lui rappela-t-elle très sérieusement.

Elle évita simplement de lui signaler qu'à cet instant, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui comme seule une petite fille pouvait le faire, et lui avait voué un véritable culte. Son arrestation lui avait brisé le cœur...

Elle avait toujours sincèrement pensé que c'était de là qu'était venue sa fixation pour les hommes plus âgés.

« Lulu... » répéta-t-il, fouillant dans sa mémoire. « L'espèce de peluche informe que tu traînais partout ? »

« C'est un dragon ! » protesta-t-elle, insultée pour Lulu qui, du haut de sa table de chevet, devait être indigné.

« Je persiste à dire qu'un dragon a des ailes. » répliqua Sirius, retrouvant un jeu qui les avait occupés des heures durant quand elle était enfant.

« Tu te rappelles... » souffla-t-elle, avec incrédulité.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Sirius n'avait jamais fait référence au passé. Pas même le premier jour.

« Évidemment que je me rappelle. » se renfrogna-t-il, faussement vexé. Mais le regard tendre, fraternel, duquel il la couvait démentait toute rancœur. « Crois-tu que j'aurais pu oublier ma Nymphette ? »

Tonks laissa échapper un grognement. « C'est le pire surnom qu'on m'ait jamais donné. »

Et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait eu un tas.

« Je m'étais surpassé sur ce coup là. » acquiesça-t-il.

Un silence songeur tomba entre eux. A nouveau, ce fut lui qui le brisa.

« Comment va ta mère ? » s'enquit-il, une note prudente dans la voix.

Ce sujet là non plus n'avait jamais été abordé. Pourtant, elle était certaine que si Andromeda avait pu revoir Sirius... Tonks lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas coupable mais elle n'avait aucune preuve et elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de l'Ordre. Ses parents avaient promis d'aider Dumbledore dans la mesure du possible mais ils n'étaient pas au cœur de l'organisation et ils avaient beau avoir confiance en elle, étirer cette confiance à un homme qu'ils croyaient être un monstre depuis plus de quatorze ans était beaucoup demander.

« Bien. » répondit-elle doucement.

« Tant mieux. » dit-il dans un sourire crispé. « C'était ma cousine préférée, tu sais ? C'était avant que tu arrives, bien entendu. »

Tonks se força à sourire mais elle sentit la gêne qui se développait lentement.

Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi Andromeda n'était plus sa cousine préférée. Andromeda lui avait tourné le dos, comme tous les autres. Andromeda avait cru qu'il avait trahi son meilleur ami, la cause pour laquelle ils avaient tous les deux quitté la famille des Black et, à un moindre niveau, elle-même. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, supposait-elle. C'était un peu la même chose qu'avec Remus. Il ne leur tenait pas rancune, mais une part de lui ne pouvait pas oublier.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si tous ses amis et sa famille se détournaient d'elle de la sorte. Qu'il ait pu survivre à Azkaban et en sortir relativement sain d'esprit la dépassait.

« Et Ted ? Il continue à fumer sa pipe dans le salon ? » insista Sirius.

Il n'y avait pas la même tension quand il évoqua son père. Sans doute parce qu'il avait été moins proche de lui que d'Andromeda.

« Non. Plus depuis que Maman lui a jeté un _Aguamenti._.. »

Elle sourit au souvenir.

« Elle a toujours eu un sacré caractère. » commenta Sirius, avec amusement.

« Je suis désolée pour Harry. »

Ça lui échappa, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait le lui dire.

« Il n'est pas mort. » gronda son cousin.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça... » se défendit-elle. « Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais... Il a l'air d'un chouette gosse et je regrette qu'il soit perdu Merlin sait où. »

Sirius la jaugea quelques secondes, puis dut conclure qu'elle était sincère parce qu'il soupira.

« Dumbledore dit qu'il y a des milliers d'autres réalités et dimensions... » expliqua-t-il. « Il pourrait être dans une dimension démoniaque ou bien dans une réalité si proche de la nôtre qu'il n'a même pas réalisé la différence... L'autre jour, Dumbledore m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il était peu probable qu'il revienne mais qu'il savait que Snape prendrait soin de lui. _Snape_. »

« Il n'est pas si mal... » grimaça-t-elle. « Au fond... »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » coupa-t-il, en se passant une main sur le visage. « Il _hait_ James. »

« Mais là, il est question d'Harry... » objecta-t-elle.

« C'est la même chose. » trancha-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Tonks grimaça, se reprochant d'avoir abordé le sujet. Remus l'avait déjà averti que Sirius avait tendance à un peu trop assimiler le père et le fils.

« C'est à moi de prendre soin d'Harry. » reprit-il, avec irritation. « Pas à Servilus. »

« Il est de notre côté... Et il est plutôt à cheval sur l'honneur et tout ça... Je suis certaine qu'il veillera sur lui. » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Un Serpentard n'a pas d'honneur. » cracha-t-il, avec venin. « Je devrais pouvoir m'occuper de lui, _moi_. »

« Tu aurais fait un bon père. » se sentit-elle obligée de dire. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Avant Azkaban, avant la guerre... Peut-être qu'il pouvait être le père dont Harry avait besoin. Il était clair que les Moldus avec qui il vivait n'étaient pas fait pour élever un enfant...

« Un père ? » répéta Sirius, riant à moitié. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'a pas besoin d'un père, il en a déjà un. Moi, je suis le parrain génial et ça me va très bien. »

Elle n'était pas certaine que ça allait aussi bien à Harry, mais elle tint sa langue.

Ils observèrent les trois hommes qu'ils étaient censés surveiller, quelques minutes, puis, vu qu'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant, Tonks se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, sans chercher à masquer l'étincelle taquine qui dansait dans son regard.

« Bon. » lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. « C'est quoi le problème de Remus ? »

Parce qu'elle en avait légèrement assez de se prendre râteau sur râteau.

Remus lui plaisait, c'était certain. Elle soupçonnait que c'était même un peu plus que ça, mais elle refuserait de l'admettre tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas, au minimum, rendu ses avances.

« Ah, Remus... » Sa voix tremblait d'amusement. « Pas facile à séduire, hein ? »

« C'est un euphémisme. » rigola-t-elle. Un peu jaune.

« Tu ne devrais pas jeter l'éponge, trop vite. » conseilla-t-il. « Lunard... Lunard a plein d'idées idiotes. Comme la nécessité de son célibat ou le fait qu'il n'a pas vraiment le droit d'être heureux. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, avec incompréhension.

Les lèvres de Sirius se crispèrent.

« Il est différent. » hésita-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. » répondit-elle.

« Tu sais ? » s'étonna Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses yeux fouillèrent les siens, à la recherche d'elle ne savait quoi. Le moment prit une intensité qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

« Il est _spécial._ » déclara-t-elle, espérant qu'il comprendrait. « Je l'ai su à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Il est différent des autres. »

Comme elle.

Son statut de Métamorphomage n'était pas tous les jours facile à porter. Elle ignorait quel fardeau, il traînait mais... ils étaient pareils, en un sens. Elle le sentait.

« Remus est têtu. » remarqua-t-il. « Mais je crois que tu l'es davantage. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui affirmer que c'était le cas, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

« Ils bougent. » déclara-t-elle, soudain en alerte.

L'un d'entre eux transplanna et les deux autres commencèrent à s'éloigner.

« On suit. » ordonna Tonks. « Transforme toi. »

Sirius protesta qu'il serait plus utile sous forme humaine, mais la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se faire surprendre en compagnie d'un évadé recherché par tout le Ministère.

Ils les suivirent à distance, à une distance respectable, prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre et, dans le cas de Tonks, à ne pas trahir leur présence.

Les deux cibles étaient non identifiées. Mangemorts certainement puisqu'ils tournaient autour d'un des derniers lieux de réunion que Snape leur avait donné avant de disparaître, mais Mangemorts avérés ou simple aspirants, c'était dur à dire. Quant à ce qu'ils fabriquaient...

Les deux hommes marchaient vite, bientôt, ils quittèrent le côté peu reluisant de la ville et rejoignirent la promenade de la rive sud. Malgré l'heure avancée, elle grouillait de Moldus qui buvaient, dansaient et se complaisaient dans l'insouciance. Tonks les enviait.

Elle commença à devenir méfiante lorsque ceux qu'ils poursuivaient s'enfoncèrent dans les petites ruelles du vieux Londres. Les bruits des restaurants et des bars de la rive s'éteignirent graduellement et le silence se referma brusquement sur eux. Les rues étaient un véritable labyrinthe et Tonks sentit peu à peu son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

Il faisait vraiment froid, tout à coup. Une buée blanche flottait brièvement devant son visage à chacune de ses expirations. Ce n'était pas normal.

Les deux hommes tournèrent au coin d'une rue et la sensation d'être tombé dans un traquenard s'intensifia.

Lorsqu'elle bifurqua dans l'allée de droite, elle se figea. C'était une impasse. Et elle était vide.

Sur ses gardes, elle inspecta la ruelle des yeux sans trouver aucune trace des deux hommes. Lentement, elle fit deux pas en arrière, flanquée de Patmol.

Le chien gémit au moment précis où elle comprit. Mais c'était impossible...

Et pourtant. Une brise polaire l'enveloppa, l'air resta coincé dans sa gorge et il lui sembla soudain que sa vie était désespérément vide et terne. C'était impossible. Ils étaient au cœur de Londres. _Impossible_.

Sirius reprit forme humaine, une expression paniquée sur le visage. Tous ceux qui étaient persuadés qu'il avait été fou avant cette seconde auraient dû le voir à ce moment là. L'expression sur son visage... C'était _ça_ la folie.

« Un Patronus ! » exigea-t-il, en la secouant.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de son cosusin et brandit sa baguette, luttant pour rassembler suffisamment de souvenirs heureux. Mais c'était dur lorsqu'on avait l'impression que toute la joie avait déserté le monde...

«_Spero_... » balbutia-t-elle, sans parvenir à terminer. Elle cherchait anxieusement les silhouettes sombres dans l'air nocturne. «_ Spero_... »

Sa baguette tremblait et elle dut l'agripper à deux mains. Des larmes fraîches coulaient sur ses joues...

« Là! » cria Sirius, en désignant un point au dessus d'eux. « Non ! Seigneur, non ! »

Il recula dans l'impasse.

Les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir.

Elle ne vit pas Sirius s'écrouler ou les traits qui filaient vers elle. Elle ne voyait que la créature. Elle ne sentit pas les sortilèges qui la heurtèrent dans le dos, brûlant sa peau. Elle ne sentait que le froid polaire.

Elle allait mourir.

C'était une certitude qui pulsait dans son âme. Elle allait mourir. Le monde n'avait plus de couleurs. Plus d'espoir. Plus de sens. Juste la mort.

Elle pensa à ses parents. Au chagrin qu'ils auraient lorsqu'on leur annoncerait la chose, c'était une de ses plus grandes craintes... Qu'un jour un de ses collègues ait à prévenir ses parents.

Ses parents.

Une bulle d'amour éclata dans cet océan de détresse.

Elle recommença à respirer.

« _Spero Patronum_ ! » hurla-t-elle.

Un singe argenté s'échappa de sa baguette et se dirigea droit sur le Détraqueur. Elle se détourna et conjura un bouclier à temps pour détourner le nouveau sort qui fusait vers elle.

Son épaule brûlée la lançait mais pas aussi durement qu'elle aurait dû. Si les deux hommes avaient été de vrais Mangemorts, ils seraient déjà morts. Aspirants donc. Leur position, par contre était bonne. Elle ne les distinguait même pas. Pas d'ouverture.

Elle renforça son bouclier et se précipita vers Sirius qui venait à peine de se relever, une main plaquée contre son bras gauche. Elle allait l'attraper et foutre le camp de ce merdier lorsque quatre pop retentirent à l'entrée de l'impasse.

« Tu voulais de l'épique, tu vas être servie. » grogna-t-il.

Robes noires, capuches, masques d'argent... Ceux là n'étaient pas des amateurs.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un regard qu'ils étaient déjà occupés à repousser deux assaillants chacun, sans parler des deux embusqués qui continuaient de les mitrailler. Les ordres étaient clairs, ils devaient mourir. Qu'avait dit Charlie déjà ? Qu'ils devaient savoir ? Eh bien, c'était confirmé, ils savaient.

Sirius et elle ne travaillaient pas en tandem et ça les pénalisait. Si ça avait été Kingsley avec elle, ou Fol'Œil, les choses auraient été différentes. Elle connaissait les deux Aurors par cœur. Elle s'était battue à leurs côtés tant de fois qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir où ils étaient, elle savait quel sort ils utiliseraient, quelles manœuvres ils mettraient en pratique...

Elle n'avait jamais combattu aux côtés de Sirius et elle était l'Auror. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était seule et qu'elle devait assurer la sécurité d'un homme qui prenait énormément de risques. Au lieu de rester près d'elle, pour laisser le moins d'ouverture possible à l'ennemi, il partait à leur rencontre. Il les insultait, les provoquait...

Son Patronus disparut et elle tourna les yeux vers le Détraqueur. Son moment d'inattention lui coûta cher.

Un _Avada_ fonçait vers elle.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de se jeter sur le côté. Elle se réceptionna mal et son crane heurta le sol. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sa vision vira au noir. Elle secoua la tête, des papillons argentés persistant à valser en périphérie de son champ visuel.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'évanouir, se gronda-t-elle, en se forçant à se remettre debout. Un des sorts qui venaient d'en haut toucha Sirius qui s'effondra. Cédant à la panique, elle cessa de réfléchir.

Elle sprinta la faible distance qui la séparait de Sirius, se jeta sur lui et transplanna.

Ils apparurent dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, mais elle ne prêta aucune attention à la pièce vide. Elle était couverte de sang. Celui de Sirius.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, au bord de la nausée et cillant sans arrêt pour faire disparaître le tunnel noir qui menaçait de l'avaler, elle repoussa les mèches trempées de sueur qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et gifla son cousin.

« Sirius ! » supplia-t-elle.

Mais il ne se réveilla pas.

«Nymphadora ! » s'exclama Fol'Œil sur le seuil.

Elle gifla à nouveau Sirius.

Elle ne savait pas quel sort on avait utilisé sur lui. On aurait dit que des dizaines de couteaux avaient été plantés dans son torse. Il y avait du sang partout.

« Gamine. » insista fermement Maugrey, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Accroupi à côté d'elle, le vieil Auror cherchait le pouls de l'Animagus. Tonks sentit son corps tanguer d'avant en arrière, retenu uniquement par la poigne amicale de son mentor.

A présent, elle avait certainement gagné une nuit tout frais payés à Sainte Mangouste. Parce qu'elle était bien certaine que, _maintenant_, elle avait le traumatisme crânien dont ils lui avaient rabattu les oreilles, plus tôt dans la journée.

« Il lui faut un Médicomage. » grogna Alastor. « Ça va aller, gamine ? »

Elle voulut hocher la tête, mais ne réussit qu'à s'effondrer à nouveau sur le corps de son cousin. Fol'Œil ne perdit pas de temps à la redresser, il partit en courant vers le salon.

Poppy Pomfresh était la Médicomage officielle de l'Ordre. C'était elle qu'il fallait aller voir en cas d'urgence. Les instructions de Dumbledore flashèrent dans son esprit, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les retenir.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 8 ans. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui arrache à nouveau son grand-frère de substitution, aussi cinglé soit-il. Il avait besoin d'un Médicomage et il n'y avait aucun Médicomage en qui elle avait plus confiance que sa mère, quand bien même ne pratiquait-elle plus depuis plus de cinq ans.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Sirius.

Avec la certitude d'une enfant apeurée, elle sut que tout s'arrangerait si elle pouvait amener son cousin à sa mère. Elle amorça son transplannage sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même s'inquiéter d'une désartibulation possible.

Ils atterrirent dans la boue.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit. Le jardin, la bâtisse... _La_ _maison._

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique, elle se repoussa et au prix d'un effort surhumain, hissa Sirius, qui commençait à regagner conscience. Elle passa son bras sur ses épaules, attrapa sa taille et le traîna jusqu'à la maison.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa avec ses pieds, faisant assez de fracas pour que ses parents l'entendent. Les vertiges finirent par avoir raison d'elle et elle s'effondra contre le mur du porche, Sirius avec elle. Elle lutta pour ne pas glisser au sol.

Finalement, au bout d'interminables secondes, le battant s'entrebâilla et la baguette en bois d'aubépine de son père apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Dora ! » s'écria-t-il, en la reconnaissant.

Il fit un geste vers elle mais elle raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur son cousin et se fraya un chemin vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Maman. » réclama-t-elle, trop essoufflée pour crier elle-même.

Son père passa immédiatement le bras libre de Sirius sur ses propres épaules et l'aida à le guider jusqu'au canapé.

« Andromeda ! » hurla-t-il.

Ils venaient juste de déposer l'homme sur le sofa lorsque sa mère débarqua en trombe, paniquée.

« Ted, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lança-t-elle, avant d'apercevoir sa fille. « Nymphadora ! »

Elle tendit les mains vers elle mais Tonks recula de quelques pas précipités par son équilibre précaire, et se rattrapa au manteau de la cheminée.

« Soigne le. » exigea-t-elle, notant pour la première fois que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Andromeda la dévisagea sans comprendre, avant de remarquer l'homme étendu sur son canapé.

« Sirius... » souffla la femme, interdite.

Les paupières de son cousin se soulevèrent faiblement, mais son regard trouva le sien sans difficulté réelle.

« Andi... » murmura-t-il doucement, avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

Sa mère avait déjà basculé en mode Médicomage, agitant sa baguette et tâtant les plaies.

Tonks sentit la gravité se rappeler à elle et elle se laissa tomber, n'ayant plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes. Son père la rattrapa avant qu'une troisième bosse ne puisse venir enrichir la collection.

« Dumbledore. » lâcha-t-elle, en captant le regard de Ted. « Préviens, Dumbledore. Piège. »

Puis les ténèbres qui obscurcissaient sa vision eurent raison d'elle et l'enveloppèrent toute entière.


	6. Morning is an Important Time of Day

__Hellooooooo!

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à toutes les reviews pour le dernier chapitre... Je n'ai répondu à aucune pour le dernier des Cicatrices :( Je suis désoléééeee pas le temps, mais j'ai apprécié chacune d'entre elles soyez en sûr. ^^

Les trois parties se passent plus ou moins simultanément dans ce chapitre, je pense que c'est plutôt clair, mais on ne sait jamais. ;)

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Morning is an important time of day, because how you spend your morning can often tell you what kind of day you are going to have.<em>  
>― Lemony Snicket, The Blank Book<p>

_Le matin est un moment important de la journée, parce que, souvent, la manière dont vous passez votre matinée vous dit quel genre de journée vous allez passer. _

- Lemony Snicket, The Blank Book

**Chapitre 6 : Morning is an Important Time of Day**

« Pour la centième fois, Ron, je ne dis _pas_ qu'ils ont raison d'interdire le Quidditch. » s'énerva Hermione, en ajustant sa prise sur les quatre énormes livres qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

« Mais ça ne te chagrine pas, non plus. » rétorqua le roux, les mains dans les poches.

La jeune fille dut prendre sur elle pour garder son calme. C'était une dispute qu'ils avaient eu de façon répétée ces derniers jours et elle ne comptait pas la revivre une énième fois.

« Je sais que tu adores ça, et je suis désolée pour toi. » offrit-elle sincèrement. « Peut-être que la fouine se rendra finalement utile... Angelina avait l'air optimiste... »

Ron haussa les épaules, sans perdre son expression contrariée.

« Si Malfoy avait pu faire quelque chose, ce serait déjà fait. » jugea-t-il. « Il a passé la réponse de Fudge aux Capitaines, hier, ce n'était pas encourageant. Mais, c'est vrai, qu'il a dit avoir un autre plan. »

Hermione ne dissimula pas un bruit moqueur.

« Le connaissant, il va certainement aller pleurer chez son père. » lâcha-t-elle .

« A ce stade... » soupira Ron. « Ce serait peut-être le plus efficace. » Il grimaça. « Je ne peux pas croire que je vienne de dire ça. »

La lionne lui sourit avec compassion mais accéléra légèrement l'allure, pressée d'arriver à la bibliothèque. Techniquement, elle n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à sept heures trente mais Hermione savait d'expérience que Madame Pince était souvent installée à l'accueil bien avant l'ouverture.

L'_Histoire des Impardonnables_ lui échappa et vint s'écraser au sol dans un bruit de pages froissées. Elle empêcha à grand peine les trois autres de suivre la même trajectoire.

Avec un soupir, Ron se pencha pour ramasser le grimoire et la déchargea – _finalement,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser – des deux plus gros livres.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si urgent d'aller à la bibliothèque alors que le soleil n'est même pas levé ? » demanda-t-il, avec un agacement teinté d'amusement.

« Le soleil _est_ levé, Ron. » corrigea-t-elle. « Et c'est toi qui as voulu m'accompagner. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre à six heures et demie du matin ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Étant donné que tu te lèves, en général, deux minutes avant l'heure du petit déjeuner, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu faisais debout aussi tôt... » botta-t-elle en touche.

Quand elle s'était glissée hors du dortoir, un peu après l'aube, elle n'avait pas pensé trouver quelqu'un dans la salle commune. Encore moins Ron.

Le Gryffondor resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. » avoua-t-il, en définitive. « J'ai rêvé d'Harry. »

« Oh. » lâcha-t-elle simplement. « Ça m'arrive aussi. »

Le murmure ne porta pas bien loin.

Harry n'était pas un sujet dont ils discutaient énormément. Son absence parlait d'elle-même. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que la sensation était similaire à celle d'un membre amputé. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné à trois, ou à deux suivant les diverses disputes qui les avaient séparés. Mais en général, c'était Hermione et Ron qui refusaient de se parler... Harry avait toujours été une constante.

« Je suis inquiet pour Ginny. » continua Ron.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre, réticente à trahir les confidences de son amie.

« Ce n'est pas comme en deuxième ou en troisième année... » commenta-t-elle avec hésitation. « Elle le voit comme un ami, pas comme... »

« Elle est amoureuse de lui. » coupa le roux, avec une assurance légèrement inhabituelle.

Mais d'un autre côté, depuis la tempête, Ron était souvent sérieux et nettement moins enjoué qu'avant.

« Non... » réfuta Hermione. « Elle n'a jamais _vraiment_ été amoureuse de lui. Elle pensait l'être, mais ce n'était pas tant _Harry_ qu'elle aimait que le _Survivant._.. Elle a ouvert les yeux, l'année dernière, et... »

« _Tu_ lui as ouvert les yeux. » l'interrompit-il à nouveau.

Elle dut avoir l'air étonné parce qu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione. » déclara-t-il. « Et je connais ma sœur. Elle n'est plus obsédée par ces conneries sur le garçon-qui-a-survécu, c'est vrai, mais en un sens, c'est pire, parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'_Harry_. Elle le cache bien, je ne suis même pas sûr que maman ait compris, mais je la connais mieux que personne. »

La jeune fille repensa à toutes les conversations qu'elles avaient eues avec Ginny... Tous les conseils sensés qu'elle avait prodigués... Et réalisa son erreur. Peut-être, en effet, encourager la quatrième année à devenir _amie_ avec Harry n'avait pas été une aussi bonne idée que cela... Cela avait probablement approfondi ou concrétisé des sentiments que le garçon ne réciproquait pas.

« C'est ma petite sœur, tu sais. » grogna-t-il. « Je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse. »

« Elle n'a pas l'air si malheureuse... » hasarda-t-elle.

Bien entendu, il y avait eu quelques semaines difficiles après la tempête, mais elles avaient été dures pour tout le monde... Depuis, Ginny semblait s'être remise. Comme elle, comme tous les élèves, elle avait parfois des périodes de mélancolie mais...

« Je la connais. » affirma-t-il à nouveau. « Tu devrais lui parler. »

Elle lui parlait sans arrêt ! Tous les jours. La veille encore, elle l'avait taquinée sur les coups d'œil insistants que Dean lui lançait... Et elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Jamais.

« Peut-être que tu devrais le faire, toi. » proposa-t-elle. « Ou les jumeaux... »

Aussi farceurs soient-ils, les jumeaux avaient une tendresse particulière pour Ginny. C'était sans doute normal... Elle était la seule fille après tout.

« Ce sont des trucs de filles ! » protesta-t-il.

Elle l'aurait frappé si sa mine horrifiée n'avait pas été aussi drôle.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. » promit-elle.

Les escaliers sur lesquels ils se trouvaient changèrent brusquement de direction, les forçant à un détour qui tombait mal.

Avec agacement, Hermione entreprit de leur faire faire demi-tour. Ils progressèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant le retour à une sorte de normalité. A l'amitié dénuée de tension qui les enveloppait.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi il faut à tout prix rendre ces livres, ce matin. » remarqua Ron, au bout d'un moment.

La jeune fille hésita. Ron n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion.

« Un des préfets de Serdaigle a entendu Ombrage dire à McGonagall que le prochain décret l'autoriserait à vérifier qu'aucun élève ne possède de livres 'subversifs'. » déclara-t-elle. « Je suis à peu près sûre que ce sera fait avant la fin de la journée. »

« Vu ses standards, _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ sera sûrement interdit. » bougonna-t-il, avant de la dévisager. « Combien de tes livres risquent d'être confisqués ? »

La lionne vérifia que les couloirs étaient bel et bien déserts.

« En fait... Je m'en suis occupée cette nuit. » admit-elle. « Mais je veux ramener les livres avant que le crapaud n'agisse parce que je suis certaine que Madame Pince en aura entendu parler. »

Ron eut l'air dubitatif.

« Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sauver une bonne partie du stock, bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je te parie dix mornilles que Madame Pince ne laissera partir aucun livre vers le Ministère. »

Le Gryffondor l'observa comme si elle était folle, puis sembla conclure qu'il gagnerait facilement de l'argent parce qu'il accepta son pari.

« Et tes livres? » s'enquit-il. « Qu'en as-tu fait ? »

Un sourire malicieux joua sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai rendu une petite visite à Dobby. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ils sont soigneusement rangés dans un placard de la cuisine, vaillamment gardés par une armée d'elfes de maison. Il me les ramènera quand l'inspection sera terminée. »

Ron eut l'air impressionné.

« Brillant. » commenta-t-il. « Tu es brillante. »

« Et ça a toujours l'air de te surprendre. » soupira-t-elle, faussement vexée.

Le garçon ne l'écoutait pas.

« Le crapaud va avoir une jaunisse. » lâcha-t-il, rêveur.

« Probablement. » s'amusa Hermione, en s'engageant dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque.

Ils atteignirent le repère de Madame Pince sans encombre et trouvèrent les portes ouvertes. Les soupçons de la jeune fille furent, soit dit en passant, confirmés par le regard soulagé de la sorcière lorsqu'elle récupéra les livres. Au lieu de se précipiter vers les étagères, comme elle le faisait à chaque rentrée d'ouvrages, elle fit disparaître les grimoires sous son bureau.

Elle alla même jusqu'à tapoter l'épaule d'Hermione avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de l'affection. Ron décréta que la femme espérait sans doute faire de la Gryffondor son apprentie et la jeune fille s'immobilisa dans l'entrebâillement des grandes portes pour le rabrouer.

A posteriori, s'arrêter en plein milieu du passage n'était jamais une bonne idée, même aussi tôt. Quelque chose la percuta comme un boulet de canon et la propulsa au sol. Elle secoua la tête, étourdie et un peu étonnée de se retrouver entourée d'une marée de feuilles jaunies.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? » gronda la voix, reconnaissable entre mille, de Draco Malfoy. « Ah, c'est toi... Tu passes tes nuits ici ? Remarque, c'est logique pour une Miss-je-sais-tout. »

Hermione observa le Serpentard se relever et s'épousseter avec exagération, avant de jeter un _reparo_ sur le grimoire ancien qui avait explosé en tombant par terre. Il ramassa le livre, et s'en alla vers le comptoir d'accueil, d'un pas guilleret. A mi-chemin, il se retourna avec un sourire satisfait.

« Lis la _Gazette_, Weasley. » lança-t-il. « Ça devrait te plaire. »

Ron, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de jeter une seule insulte, tendit la main à son amie pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

« C'est moi ou... il a l'air de bonne humeur ? » demanda Hermione, sourcils froncés.

Le Serpentard avait été à peu près aussi irritable que tous les autres joueurs de Quidditch ces deux derniers jours. Il était devenu de notoriété publique qu'il valait mieux éviter de croiser la route de l'un deux.

« Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui peut mettre un Malfoy de bonne humeur. » répondit Ron, tout en quittant la bibliothèque. « C'est effrayant. »

« On verra bien en lisant le journal, je suppose. » déclara-t-elle, dans un haussement d'épaules. Elle vérifia l'heure. « Le petit-déjeuner ne tardera pas à être servi. »

« Tant mieux, j'ai faim. » conclut Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle et furent les premiers à prendre place à la table des lions. Seuls quelques Serdaigles, pour la plupart plongés dans des livres, attendaient que les plats apparaissent. Le seul Professeur déjà présent était McGonagall. La sorcière sirotait une tasse de thé avec une expression inquiète. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle se demanda si elles étaient dues à l'Ordre...

Peu à peu, la salle commença à se remplir. Malfoy arriva peu après eux et s'installa à la table des serpents où il fut rapidement rejoint par ses condisciples. Ginny et Neville ne tardèrent pas à retrouver Ron et Hermione, et la jeune fille se mit à manger de bon appétit, satisfaite d'avoir battu Ombrage sur son propre terrain. Ron s'empiffrait tout en racontant aux deux autres le comportement curieux de la fouine. La quatrième année déduisit que ça avait un lien avec le Quidditch, qu'il avait sans doute réussi à faire quelque chose, Hermione se contentait de garder un œil ouvert pour les hiboux.

Occupée à beurrer une tartine, elle laissa son regard traîner vers la table des Professeurs, caressant l'idée de demander à Slughorn l'autorisation d'accéder à la réserve pour leur devoir. Le vieux sorcier était en pleine conversation avec McGonagall. Une conversation qui tourna court, lorsque la femme leva brusquement la tête, comme alarmée, avant de se lever et de se se précipiter aussi discrètement que possible vers la petite porte dérobée qui permettait aux enseignants d'aller et venir librement. Elle ne courrait pas, bien sûr. Les Professeurs ne courraient _jamais._ Mais elle avait l'air assez pressée pour attirer l'attention de la lionne.

Malheureusement, elle fut distraite de ce mystère par l'arrivée fracassante d'une nuée d'oiseaux. Un hibou de couleur fauve se posa devant elle et elle le paya distraitement, avant de détacher la _Gazette_ de sa patte. Diverses exclamations et cris effrayés résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle et, échangeant un regard avec Ron, elle s'empressa de dérouler le journal pour le lire.

La une était assez explicite.

Ginny se pencha par dessus son épaule pour lire en même temps qu'elle. Ron fit de même avec la copie de Neville.

Hermione parcourut l'article rapidement, cessant de lire lorsqu'elle butta sur le nom de son ami. Trop tard, elle jeta un regard à Neville. Trop tard, elle vit la pâleur maladive du garçon. Trop tard, elle aperçut son regard chargé de haine et de douleur. Trop tard, elle entendit les murmures qui s'élevaient des tables voisines. Et, trop tard, elle repéra les doigts pointés vers lui.

« Neville... » appela Ginny, avec hésitation.

L'incertitude fut sans doute la goutte de trop pour le cinquième année qui se leva avec tant de force que son assiette et son verre s'entrechoquèrent. Dans le silence qui suivit, Neville quitta la Grande Salle à pas précipités.

« Merde. » lâcha Ron. « Je n'avais aucune idée que... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Hermione, peu sûre que Neville ne souhaitait pas être seul.

« La question ne se pose pas. » décréta Ginny. « On y va. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva et marcha, à grandes enjambées, vers la sortie. Hermione et Ron la suivirent, non sans jeter un regard mauvais à la table des Serpentards où l'humeur semblait plus joyeuse qu'affligée. La jeune fille repéra la tête blonde de Malfoy et le maudit cent fois. Inutile de demander ce qui l'avait mis de si bonne humeur.

Et la façon dont il étudiait l'article, vraiment... Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà été au courant.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Une aube grisâtre se levait à peine lorsque les sabots du sombral touchèrent la terre meuble derrière la cabane d'Hagrid.

Albus Dumbledore descendit prudemment du dos de la créature et flatta, presque tendrement, son encolure. En remerciement, l'animal pressa son museau contre son cou. L'air chaud soufflé par ses naseaux souleva légèrement sa barbe et le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait une simplicité dans les rapports aux animaux qu'on ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs.

« Bon travail, Ryltar. » approuva gentiment Albus. « Je suis certain qu'Hagrid aura un ou deux furets pour toi. »

Mais Hagrid n'était pas là et l'absence d'aboiements suggérait que Crockdur non plus. Il tourna les yeux vers la Forêt Interdite, dont la lisière ne se situait qu'à quelques mètres à peine, tentant de discerner la silhouette massive de son garde-chasse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il décida qu'il serait plus simple de ne pas attendre et entreprit de guider le sombral vers les écuries, lui-même.

Il prit son temps, choisissant le chemin qui serpentait dans le domaine. Pas nécessairement le plus court, mais certainement le plus agréable. La nuit s'était révélée intéressante, bien que légèrement décevante par certains points, il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à ce que remonter les traces de Lord Voldemort soit facile.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il s'était rendu à l'orphelinat qui avait abrité l'enfance du mage noir, uniquement pour découvrir qu'il avait mystérieusement brûlé des années de cela. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de chercher bien loin l'identité du coupable, le crime était signé. Cependant, il en aurait fallu plus que cela pour le décourager. Tom Jedusor était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, ou du moins prétendait l'être, il avait jugé que cette information était aussi valable qu'une autre. Ainsi, et en suivant la piste des Jedusor, il était remonté jusqu'aux Gaunt. Et après un petit détour, en toute discrétion, au Ministère, il avait retrouvé la trace de Bob Odgen.

Instructif.

La fiole contenant le souvenir récolté pesait dans sa poche, promesse de réponses et, peut-être, de solutions.

La clef de la destruction de Voldemort reposait dans son passé, il en était certain.

Le museau du sombral s'enfonça dans son épaule et Albus réalisa qu'il s'était immobilisé en haut d'une côte. Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées parasites, il se pencha à nouveau sur ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit là. Tom Jedusor descendait bien de Salazar Serpentard. D'une lignée tellement consanguine, en réalité, que sa mère n'avait pas été capable de magie. Ce n'était pas tant ce détail qui l'intéressait que le lourd pendentif qui pendait autour de son cou dans les souvenirs d'Odgen. Le pendentif de Serpentard. Le pendentif, et la bague aux armoiries des Peverell qu'Elvis Gaunt avait eue au doigt.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus, que sa théorie s'avère exacte ou d'avoir aperçu la bague. Avoir raison était, dans son cas, une habitude qui l'empêchait de ressentir toute l'horreur que ses hypothèses auraient dû engendrer. Avoir aperçu la bague, la _pierre_, déclenchait en lui un frisson d'excitation qui réveillait ses démons.

Comment ne pas penser à Gellert par ce matin froid de novembre ? Comment ne pas se souvenir de toutes leurs discussions passionnées, de toutes leurs soirées fiévreuses et de leurs projets titanesques ?

Une part de lui regrettait cette époque, ces instants volés à une vie trop oppressante. Il savait qu'il était condamné à toujours regretter. Et à en éprouver de la culpabilité.

Comme toujours lorsque Gellert s'imposait à lui, Ariana ne tarda pas à se manifester. Soudain, chaque chose sur laquelle il posait les yeux était un rappel de la perte de sa sœur. Il était impossible de pas songer qu'elle aurait adoré ces fleurs bleues ou qu'elle aurait ri en voyant l'oiseau qui fendait le ciel...

Malgré lui, son regard se tourna dans la direction approximative de Pré-au-lard. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rendu visite à Abelforth ? Leurs rencontres étaient souvent houleuses et il avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé à obtenir le pardon de son frère, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une sensation de manque. Cela aurait été plus simple s'ils avaient su être une famille. S'_il_ avait su faire d'eux une famille.

Avec un soupir, il supposa que personne ne saurait jamais à quel point il était seul. Seul, avec le poids du monde pour toute compagnie.

Harry aurait peut-être compris. Quelques années de plus, et sa place aurait été la sienne.

Quoique peut-être pas. Harry était fondamentalement bon. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais caressé l'idée de profaner une tombe dans l'espoir, un peu idiot, d'y trouver une bague contre laquelle toutes les légendes mettaient en garde. Les reliques n'étaient pas sa priorité, se morigéna-t-il, ignorant les battements plus rapides de son cœur. Elles n'auraient eu d'importance que si elles avaient pu servir leur cause.

Et puis, entre le pendentif de Serpentard et la bague des Peverell, Tom aurait certainement choisi le pendentif de son ancêtre. Excepté s'il y avait plus d'Horcruxes qu'il ne le pensait. Seulement, il peinait à imaginer même Voldemort créer plus de deux de ces choses immondes.

Le journal qu'Harry avait involontairement détruit, trois ans plus tôt, avait sans doute été son coup d'essai. Il impliquait aussi que Tom s'était mis en quête de l'immortalité lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Il devrait parler à Horace, découvrir ce qu'il en savait, mais prendre garde à n'éveiller les soupçons de personne. Ce n'était, après tout, qu'une théorie. Rien ne garantissait que le journal n'était pas une simple empreinte, laissée par la magie noire.

Rien, mis à part son instinct.

Il longea la muraille du château jusqu'à déboucher sur les écuries, l'odeur lui sauta au nez mais ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Il guida Ryltar jusqu'à son box, et remplit d'un coup de baguette mangeoire et abreuvoir, puis flatta une dernière fois son encolure avant de rebrousser chemin vers la sortie, jetant quelques coups d'œil curieux ça et là.

Il lui faudrait demander à Hagrid pourquoi il y avait des niffleurs et deux hippogriffes à côté des sombrals. Il s'immobilisa devant un des box et contempla avec émerveillement la licorne qui y était couchée. L'animal recula légèrement en l'apercevant et Albus fit un pas en arrière, chagriné. On ne trompait pas un animal pareil. Son cœur n'était pas aussi pur que la plupart des gens voulaient le croire.

Fatigué par sa nuit blanche, il remonta lentement la route qui menait à la porte nord, peu désireux de faire une entrée fracassante en utilisant les grandes portes. S'il parvenait à éviter Dolores Ombrage, sa journée serait parfaite. La sorcière était une vraie plaie, exactement comme le Ministère pouvait l'être. Elle était précisément le genre de personne qui avait poussé Albus à croire, dans sa jeunesse, que la responsabilité de changer le monde lui incombait.

Il ne pouvait pas protéger ses élèves de cette femme, elle lui avait ôté pratiquement tout pouvoir décisionnaire. De Directeur, il n'avait plus que le titre, le bureau et la paperasse. Et encore, Minerva s'occupait généralement des détails administratifs. Il n'avait pas les moyens de s'opposer à elle sans perdre son poste, et ce n'était pas une chose qui était envisageable pour l'instant : sa présence à Poudlard dissuadait Voldemort de tenter quelque chose de stupide. Non... Les seuls qui pouvaient véritablement tenir tête à Ombrage étaient les élèves eux-mêmes.

Harry se serait sans doute placé sur sa route et aurait fait obstacle à chacune de ses décisions, en l'occurrence, il semblait qu'Hermione Granger avait décidé que ce rôle lui revenait. Minerva avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, Albus ne pouvait qu'approuver le comportement de la jeune fille. Certes, elle risquait son titre de préfète, mais elle faisait également preuve de courage et de loyauté, or, dans la guerre qui se dessinait, ces deux qualités se révéleraient essentielles.

Il traversa le château sans croiser âme qui vive, mais il ne s'en alarma pas. Le petit-déjeuner devait battre son plein.

La gargouille s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage sans qu'il ait à donner le mot de passe, privilège du Directeur, et il laissa l'escalier le hisser jusqu'à son bureau. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'il sentit une alerte se déclencher. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'empreinte magique de Minerva, avait-il raté un de ses Patronus ? Y avait-il eu une urgence ?

Son regard se posa sur le perchoir de Fumseck, et plus précisément sur le petit tas de cendres où un oisillon était niché. Cela expliquait pourquoi la sorcière ne lui avait pas envoyé le phœnix...

Quelle catastrophe l'attendait encore ce matin là ?

Il ne s'était absenté que quelques heures... Parfois, Albus aurait juré que s'il se hasardait à partir plusieurs jours d'affilé, l'école et la communauté magique ne seraient que ruines lorsqu'il reviendrait. Comme il aurait été doux de n'avoir à se soucier que de la bonne marche de Poudlard...

Sachant qu'il avait entre dix et quinze minutes avant que Minerva ne parvienne jusqu'au bureau, il s'autorisa à se laisser aller dans son fauteuil, laissant libre court à la fatigue qui accablait ses vieux os. On oubliait trop facilement son âge... _Lui-même_ oubliait trop facilement que son corps avait perdu de sa jeunesse.

Les yeux fermés, il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le deuxième tiroir de son bureau et tira sur la poignée sans y penser. Puis il se redressa légèrement pour le débarrasser des quelques feuillets et babioles qui y reposaient, avant de démanteler les protections qu'il y avait apposées sans s'encombrer de sa baguette. Le double fond bascula dans un cliquètement audible et il souleva la plaque de bois afin d'accéder au compartiment secret.

Il passa en revue les diverses fioles qui y étaient soigneusement alignées et attrapa le flacon contenant le Philtre de Force. Il ôta le fin bouchon de cristal ciselé et avala la potion d'une seule gorgée, entendant presque les avertissements mécontents de Severus. Il lui faudrait demander à Horace de lui en préparer davantage, le temps était trop précieux pour qu'il passe ses nuits à dormir.

Il était facile d'imaginer Severus faire les cent pas devant lui, en train de lister avec virulence toutes les conséquences déplaisantes auxquelles il s'exposait. Le jeune homme semblait toujours savoir quelle potion Albus prenait, le moment à laquelle il la prenait et la raison, plus ou moins bonne, qu'il avait eue pour le faire. Il exigeait rarement d'explications mais ne se privait pas de commenter les dangers qu'il encourait. Par pure stupidité toute chevaleresque, avait-il coutume de dire, avant de s'en prendre aux Gryffondors en général.

Albus laissait faire parce qu'il savait que, de la part de Severus, ces petits discours équivalaient à une affection sincère.

Une affection qui, il fallait l'admettre, était réciproque. Oh, il ne mentirait pas – jamais à lui-même, dans tous les cas – lorsque son Maître des Potions avait été élève, il ne lui avait jamais accordé d'attention particulière. Il avait fait partie de ces adolescents dont il connaissait les noms et ce qu'il fallait savoir sur eux, sans plus. Bien entendu, il avait eu souvent à faire avec Severus, à cause de sa guerre ouverte avec les Maraudeurs... Il n'aurait pas pu compter le nombre de fois où il lui avait fallu réprimander, tendre la main, tenter de régler le conflit... Mais il avait commis l'erreur de classer leur histoire comme une rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard de plus. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui.

De la promotion de 71, il n'avait longtemps retenu que quelques noms dont la grande majorité appartenaient à des Gryffondors. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin... Voilà les élèves dont il avait soigneusement suivi la progression, certain qu'ils feraient de grandes choses. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Mais Severus... Il n'avait pas su déceler le talent de Severus. Bien que ce ne fût pas la pire des erreurs qu'il ait commise envers le jeune homme. Il lui avait fallu des années avant d'arracher au Professeur certaines confidences sur sa vie familiale. Bien entendu la mort de sa mère, l'emprisonnement de son père... Tout ça lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille à l'époque, mais le temps qu'il réagisse, Severus était aux mains des Prince et n'avait aucun désir de l'écouter.

Il y avait certaines choses, des choses qu'il avait faites, dont Albus avait honte. L'arrogance dont il avait fait preuve durant sa jeunesse, les projets sur lesquels il avait travaillé avec Gellert et, entre autres, ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Severus lorsque celui-ci était finalement revenu vers lui. Le mépris, le dégoût...

Quand il avait retrouvé le jeune homme sur cette falaise... Quand le Mangemort de l'époque lui avait avoué avoir révélé le contenu de la prophétie à Voldemort, l'avait supplié de protéger Lily Potter sans aucune considération pour son mari ou son enfant... Il avait rarement exécré quelqu'un autant que ce jour là. Ce qu'il avait pris, alors, pour une lâcheté immonde, sans réaliser le courage qu'il avait dû lui falloir pour venir le trouver... Mais il avait arraché un serment au Maître des Potions, il avait gagné un espion. Un espion dont, se rappelait-il avec horreur, il avait considéré la survie comme négligeable.

Ce n'était que plus tard, lorsque Severus s'était écroulé dans son bureau, après la mort de Lily et de James, que le mépris s'était transformé en pitié. Puis, rapidement, en inquiétude. Il s'était assuré que l'homme ne termine pas ses jours à Azkaban, il lui avait offert un emploi, un toit et l'assurance d'une protection dont il l'avait, jadis, privé. Au fils des ans, il s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune homme et, il l'espérait, avait réussi à se faire pardonner ses fautes passées.

Perdre Severus, à présent... Sirius se pensait seul dans sa douleur et refusait d'accepter la disparition d'Harry... Il ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'Albus puisse comprendre. Et pourtant, il comprenait. Il comprenait parfaitement. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels prendre le pas sur la guerre qui se jouait là dehors, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il ferma et rouvrit le poing plusieurs fois pour tester ses forces puis quitta son fauteuil, satisfait. La potion avait agi et il se sentait parfaitement reposé. Il s'aventura jusqu'au fond du bureau, et ouvrit le placard qui contenait les diverses fioles de souvenirs qu'il avait récoltés au cours des dernières années, puis rangea celle qu'il avait obtenue la nuit précédente.

N'ayant jamais eu le même don que le Maître des Potions pour l'Occlumencie, il ne parvint à chasser l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Severus et Harry, à aucun moment. Il se souciait également de Filius et des élèves, bien entendu mais... La disparition de Severus et d'Harry le touchait personnellement, indépendamment de la perte immense pour l'Ordre.

Il ne doutait pas que le Professeur protégerait Harry au mieux de ses capacités. Il craignait davantage la réaction du Gryffondor... Harry pouvait être buté parfois et il rendait bien l'animosité dont Severus faisait preuve envers lui.

Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient dans un endroit où ils pourraient poursuivre normalement, voire agréablement , leur vie si le retour s'avérait impossible... Il l'aurait presque souhaité. Certes, ils leur feraient défaut, mais ils seraient en sécurité.

Il tendit la main et effleura du bout des doigts le coffret en bois sombre à moitié dissimulé par la pensine, dans un geste presque machinal. Il l'avait poussé tout au fond du placard, des années plus tôt, la boîte était demeurée dans l'obscurité depuis. Ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de la toucher régulièrement, comme si le simple contact avait pu lui ramener son passé.

Elle ne contenait que des babioles insignifiantes, des souvenirs dont il aurait mieux fait de se débarrasser. Comme les regrets qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver à chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait à penser à Gellert, le coffret pesait sur sa conscience. Les objets qu'il contenait étaient pourtant innocents... Une mèche de cheveux, quelques photographies, des lettres... Rien de très inhabituel.

Parfois, il brûlait de le rouvrir, de contempler ce passé qui le hantait si fréquemment... Il avait toujours résisté à la tentation, par respect pour l'autre coffret, celui en ivoire, posé sur sa table de nuit, où s'entassaient des fleurs séchées, deux dessins d'enfant, une fine chaîne d'argent et un portrait miniature.

A nouveau, il sentit la fatigue s'insinuer dans ses os et, dans un soupir, referma les portes du placard. Il s'en écarta avec détermination, choisissant d'aller se poster à la grande fenêtre qui surplombait le domaine pour attendre Minerva. Elle ne tarderait plus. Quelques minutes, tout au plus.

Il observa distraitement les quelques hiboux retardataires qui se dirigeaient sans doute vers la Grande Salle, avant de lever les yeux vers la bougie qu'il avait ensorcelée. La chandelle flottait toujours à quelques mètres au dessus de lui, à la limite du cadre de la vitre, et brûlait encore. Elle continuerait à brûler jusqu'à ce que Severus et Harry soient revenus à Poudlard.

Il n'y avait pas véritablement de sort sur la bougie, ce n'était pas une alarme censée l'alerter du retour de ceux qu'il avait perdus. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une vieille tradition, un peu désuète, à laquelle sa mère n'avait jamais manqué. Une chandelle pour guider les voyageurs égarés, avait-elle coutume de dire dès que la nuit tombait, avant de poser une bougie sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait longtemps pensé, lorsque son père avait séjourné à Azkaban, qu'elle espérait que la bougie ramènerait son mari chez eux.

_Une chandelle pour guider les voyageurs égarés._

Il pouvait pratiquement entendre la voix de sa mère, son timbre clair et, à une époque, joyeux. Un peu paradoxal lorsqu'on songeait qu'il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de son visage...

« Albus ! » s'exclama Minerva, avec une pointe de colère, en ouvrant la porte du bureau à la volée.

Le vieux sorcier fit face à sa sous-directrice avec un léger sourire.

« Bonjour, Minerva. » répondit-il, tranquillement.

Cela ne calma pas le Professeur.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, où étiez-vous passé ? » riposta-t-elle. « Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Entre les problèmes avec l'Ordre et les nouvelles du Ministère, je vous imaginais déjà mort ou aux mains de Vous-savez-qui ! »

« Cela est un peu excessif et, je dois le dire, vous ressemble peu. » remarqua-t-il, touché malgré lui par l'inquiétude de son amie.

« Excessif ? » répéta Minerva, en le foudroyant du regard. « _Excessif_ ? J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit agenouillée dans ma cheminée à tenter d'organiser _votre_ mouvement de résistance et _je_ suis excessive ? »

Elle était surtout de très mauvaise humeur, mais, cela, Albus le garda sagement pour lui. Le caractère bien trempé de la vieille femme n'était plus un secret pour personne.

« Organiser l'Ordre ? » s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés. « Remus fait un travail remarquable en tant que coordinateur, je ne comprends pas ce que vous... »

« Remus s'est désartibulé en transplannant en urgence. » coupa Minerva. « Il a très certainement sauvé la vie de Bill Weasley. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » pressa-t-il, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose sembla finalement retrouver son calme.

« Souhaitez-vous la version longue ou la version courte ? » demanda-t-elle, en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

« Allez au fait, Minerva. » exigea-t-il, certain qu'il était plus urgent d'être mis au courant que de connaître les détails.

« Ils savaient qu'on les surveillait. » expliqua-t-elle. « Trois des équipes qui étaient de garde la nuit dernière ont été attaquées. On leur a tendu un piège. »

Il absorba l'information sans la moindre réaction.

« Des pertes? »

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus terrible ? Qu'il doive poser la question ou qu'il en ait pris l'habitude ?

« Bien heureusement, non. » asséna sèchement la sous-directrice. « Bien que l'état de Nymphadora ait été préoccupant pendant plusieurs heures. »

Il mit cette information à l'écart, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus urgent.

« Remus n'était pas censé quitter le quartier général, hier soir. » releva-t-il. Comment avait-il été blessé ? « Le Square Grimmaurd est-il... »

« Votre précieux Square Grimmaurd est toujours en un seul morceau. » l'interrompit froidement Minerva. « Puisque c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse. »

Albus fut blessé par son hostilité.

« Vous êtes injuste. » accusa-t-il doucement.

L'espace d'un seconde, il pensa que la sorcière allait s'énerver davantage, mais elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de lâcher un soupir.

« Sans doute. » admit-elle. « Je regrette. Il y a eu des problèmes dans les tours de garde, ils ont dû s'arranger entre eux. Le quartier général n'a pas été découvert. »

Il n'était pas censé pouvoir l'être, de toute manière, mais il était toujours bon d'en avoir confirmation.

« Comment vont-ils ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

Sans attendre qu'il l'y invite, Minerva s'installa dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau. Elle semblait réellement épuisée.

« Ils ont tous été attaqués par des groupes mixtes, constitués de Détraqueurs et de Mangemorts. » lâcha-t-elle. « Bill et Remus ont été séparés. Bill a été soumis à l'Endoloris, il est toujours inconscient mais Poppy pense qu'il se remettra totalement. Remus a dû se jeter sur lui pour les tirer de ce guet-apens et dans la précipitation... le transplannage ne s'est pas bien passé. Alastor l'a immédiatement soigné mais avec la pleine lune, ce soir, la transformation sera d'autant plus douloureuse. »

Albus garda un silence attentif.

« Charles et Anthony s'en sont sortis relativement indemnes. Lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège, ils ont immédiatement transplanné, sans chercher à entamer un affrontement. Nymphadora, comme je l'ai déjà dit, était la plus gravement blessée. Un traumatisme crânien et une brûlure à l'épaule mais Andromeda a certifié qu'elle s'en remettrait. Ah, et Sirius a perdu beaucoup de sang mais il est, toujours d'après Andromeda, aussi irritant qu'avant. »

« Sirius ? » questionna-t-il, maîtrisant à grand peine son exaspération. Pourquoi Sirius refusait-il de suivre ses ordres et de rester en sécurité ?

« Quelqu'un devait accompagner Nymphadora. » répondit Minerva, une touche de désapprobation dans la voix. Pour lui ou pour son ancien élève, il n'aurait su le dire. Il était conscient que tous n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce qu'il exigeait de Sirius.

« Soit. » capitula-t-il, peu enclin à se lancer dans une discussion sur ce point là.

« Théodore a emmené Nymphadora à Sainte Mangouste, il y avait déjà eu un incident dans la journée et ils n'ont pas posé de question sur son état. » conclut-elle. « Sirius est toujours chez les Tonks. Andromeda était très perturbée par les nouvelles et, avec Théodore auprès de leur fille, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne reste pas seule. »

« Très bien, très bien... » approuva-t-il, tout en réfléchissant rapidement.

Le Ministère ne croirait pas plus à la dissension des Détraqueurs qu'à la résurrection de Voldemort. Des mesures devraient pourtant être prises pour s'assurer qu'Azkaban reste aussi impénétrable qu'il se le devait. La situation était assez sombre sans que les fidèles les plus acharnés du mage noir ne parviennent à venir le retrouver.

« J'ai également pris la liberté d'envoyer Hagrid tenter de convaincre les centaures de s'allier avec nous, au minimum pour protéger l'école. » reprit Minerva. « Je craignais une attaque, pour être franche... »

« Tom n'attaquera pas Poudlard tant que j'y serais. » assura-t-il.

« Mais vous n'étiez pas là. » rappela-t-elle, à nouveau irritée. « Avez-vous un plan, Albus ? Sirius et Alastor voulaient se mettre en chasse dès ce matin... Molly a également exprimé le désir de les voir arrêtés rapidement... La plupart d'entre eux faisaient partie du groupe qui a assassiné ses frères... J'ai eu du mal à la convaincre de se calmer... »

Albus l'observa, sans réellement saisir le sujet de leur conversation.

« Je regrette, Minerva, mais... A qui faites-vous référence ? » demanda-t-il. Qui étaient-ils censés arrêter ?

L'expression incrédule de la sorcière aurait, en d'autres circonstances, put être comique.

« Mais _où_ étiez-vous, Albus ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je suis bien certaine que même le plus reculé des ermites est au courant ! »

Et, bien évidemment, étant le sorcier le plus puissant de leur siècle, il était impensable que, lui, ne le soit pas...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Draco ravala un bâillement et pesta tout en triant les livres de bibliothèque qu'il pouvait garder et ceux qui seraient, sans nul doute, considérés comme 'dangereux'. Une chance que les emprunts soient limités à cinq. Une honte qu'il ne puisse pas demander à un elfe de les ramener pour lui.

Il jeta les livres par terre, attrapa ses sur-robes et les fourra dans son sac, avec ce dont il aurait besoin pour la journée.

« Un peu plus de bruit, s'il te plaît, Draco. » grinça Nott, du fond de la pièce.

Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre, malgré le grognement approbateur qui s'éleva du lit de Blaise. Crabbe et Goyle continuèrent de ronfler.

Sans un mot, il attrapa sa besace et ses livres et quitta le dortoir, râlant contre cette idiote d'Ombrage et ses idées stupides. L'avertissement était passé de bouche à oreille, la veille au soir, il y aurait très prochainement une inspection. D'après la rumeur, elle ne concernerait que les livres mais les Serpentards étaient méfiants par nature. Les septième années avaient donné l'exemple en créant une cachette dans leur dortoir. Les sixième et cinquième année les avaient immédiatement imités. Puis un préfet de chaque année avait fait de même pour les première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année.

Draco était plutôt fier de son travail. Personne ne trouverait la cachette dans la salle de bain des deuxième année, à moins de savoir qu'elle était là.

Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient dissimulé leurs possessions les plus controversables ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait, de près ou de loin, être considéré comme incriminant. Les livres traitant de Défense, qui étaient désormais pratiquement tous interdits à l'emprunt, seraient remis à la bibliothécaire avant la fin de la journée. Seulement, Draco préférait être prudent. Madame Pince ouvrait souvent très tôt, il rendrait ce qu'il avait pris et s'en irait avant que qui que ce soit ne le découvre.

Même si se lever à l'aube était, pour lui, absolument horrible.

Il maudit Ombrage en pensée tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, attentif, cependant, à ne pas être surpris. Il fut soulagé de trouver les portes entrebâillées et poussa le battant sans une hésitation. Il aurait dû prêter un peu moins d'attention à ses élucubrations matinales et davantage à ce qui l'entourait.

Avançant à grandes enjambées, comme à son habitude, il ne remarqua pas la personne immobile derrière la porte et la heurta avec tant de force qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre. Ne fallait-il pas être idiot pour s'arrêter dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte ?

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? » gronda-t-il, en frottant son coude qui avait encaissé la grande majorité du choc. Il leva la tête et reconnut la touffe de cheveux de Granger. Il ne fut même pas étonné.

« Ah, c'est toi... » lâcha-t-il, avec dédain. « Tu passes tes nuits ici ? Remarque, c'est logique pour une Miss-je-sais-tout. »

Il se releva sans attendre la réplique pitoyable qu'elle ou la belette ne manquerait pas de lancer. Weasley semblait muet de stupéfaction et c'était sans aucun doute une amélioration.

Il brossa ses vêtements pour chasser la poussière, exagérant afin qu'ils comprennent bien qu'ils étaient responsables si son uniforme était désormais froissé et sale. Puis il répara le livre qui avait explosé en touchant le sol, heureux que Pince n'ait pas été là pour le voir, avant de le ramasser et de repartir d'un pas plus léger. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une remarque acide envers un Gryffondor de bon matin pour le mettre de bonne humeur...

Il était impatient de se débarrasser de ces livres et de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Il mourrait d'envie de voir la une du jour. Après tout, le rédacteur en chef lui avait répondu la veille au soir qu'un article sur la honteuse suppression du Quidditch à Poudlard serait non seulement écrit mais serait, en plus, en première page. Certes, cela lui avait coûté une bourse de galions, mais il ne doutait pas que l'opinion publique aurait raison de ce Décret.

Il allait l'emporter sur Ombrage et démontrer ainsi la suprématie d'une vieille famille sur une employée du Ministère au lignage douteux. Plus que cela, il allait sauver le Quidditch et devenir le héros de toutes les équipes de Poudlard, toute maison confondues. Le fait qu'il allait mener sa propre équipe à la victoire, obtenir la coupe de Quidditch et celle des Quatre Maisons était un détail.

Il s'agissait là d'une pensée tellement joyeuse qu'il se sentait même magnanime à l'encontre des Gryffondors...

« Lis la _Gazette_, Weasley ! » lança-t-il. « Ça devrait te plaire. »

Il prêta à peine attention à la réprimande de la bibliothécaire avant de poser l'énorme grimoire sur le comptoir et de sortir de son sac les livres qu'il souhaitait rendre. Pendant que Pince vérifiait son index et enregistrait les retours, il glissa un regard vers les deux cinquième année qui quittaient les lieux, en discutant.

Weasley passa le premier, sans aucun égard pour le protocole qui voulait qu'un homme laisse toujours passer une femme avant lui. Excepté, évidemment, dans un escalier. Et, bien sûr, un homme devait toujours précéder la femme lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans un établissement inconnu, pour vérifier que l'endroit ne représenterait aucun danger pour sa compagne. Granger ne parut pas s'offenser de l'impair, mais la courtoisie n'était sans doute pas de mise chez les Moldus. Venant d'un sang-pur en revanche, l'erreur était impardonnable.

Néanmoins, songea-t-il, en observant la jeune fille passer la porte, Blaise n'avait pas eu tort. Regarder ne faisait de mal à personne, et il y avait des parties de Granger très agréables à observer...

Une fois que les formalités furent réglées, il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle d'un pas léger. Elle était pratiquement vide lorsqu'il arriva. Quelques Serdaigles et les deux Gryffondors... Personne à qui il souhaitait adresser la parole. Bien heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les autres Serpentards n'arrivent. D'abord Blaise, qui avait toujours été un lève-tôt, accompagné de Nott – qui continuait à râler d'avoir été réveillé à une heure indécente. Puis Crabbe et Goyle qui se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Enfin, Daphné et Millicent qui commentaient déjà le dernier bruit de couloir. Pansy arriva la dernière, comme tous les matins, étant donné qu'elle passait toujours au minimum trois-quarts d'heures devant son miroir – ce qui la mettait invariablement en retard et ne faisait rien pour améliorer son apparence.

Ils étaient tous en train de discuter du dernier devoir de Métamorphose lorsque les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Sans plus se préoccuper de ses amis, Draco se jeta presque sur celui qui portait la _Gazette_, ignorant le grand duc familial et l'enveloppe cachetée attachée à sa patte.

Déjà triomphant, il parcourut la page des yeux... et perdit le sourire. Il relut une deuxième fois le titre en capitales, scannant brièvement l'article, puis tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'à trouver un petit encart, d'à peine quelques mots, sur la suppression du Quidditch à Poudlard. Rageant, il se promit d'écrire sur le champ à l'éditeur pour exiger réparation.

Il leva la tête pour faire part de son indignation aux autres, mais se renfrogna en constatant que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Blaise, Daphné et Millicent conversaient à voix basses, d'un air préoccupé, Nott était stoïque, Pansy discutait avec une sixième année et les deux autres continuaient de s'empiffrer.

Les diverses exclamations horrifiées, scandalisées ou même effrayées qui résonnaient aux quatre coins de la Grande Salle finirent par attirer son attention et il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le journal. _Évasion Massive à Azkaban !_ annonça la une, avant que le titre ne se modifie pour : _Black libère ses troupes !. _

L'article en lui même n'était pas aussi intéressant que cela. Il expliquait juste que plusieurs détenus s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban au cours de la nuit dernière et insistait lourdement sur le fait que la cousine de Sirius Black était parmi eux. Ils n'avaient pas manqué de rappeler que Bellatrix Lestrange était la sœur de Narcissa Malfoy et d'Andromeda Tonks, toutes deux nées Black.

Il n'avait jamais réellement entendu parler de l'une ou de l'autre de ses tantes. La première était folle, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des conversations chuchotées qu'il avait surprises la seconde avait épousé un Sang-de-Bourbe et était devenue Médicomage.

La liste des crimes de Bellatrix était impressionnante et, il devait l'admettre, plutôt écœurante. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, s'arrêtant totalement de lire lorsqu'il tomba sur le nom de Neville Londubat dont elle avait visiblement rendu les parents totalement débiles. Au moins, ils étaient tous sur le même plan intellectuel, à présent...

« Ta tante a l'air charmante. » remarqua Blaise, un peu plus froidement que nécessaire.

Draco refusa de répondre à l'accusation implicite et détacha finalement la lettre qu'avait apporté le grand-duc, abandonnant au hibou le reste de son bacon.

La missive était de sa mère, ce qui n'était pas si inhabituel. Les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte auraient paru d'une banalité assommante à n'importe qui d'autre. Pour Draco, elles étaient limpides. Narcissa avait toujours eu le don de lui faire comprendre les choses sans les dire. Il n'était pas censé se soucier de Bellatrix et, plus important, s'il croisait la route de sa tante – bien que cela soit peu probable – il était supposé tourner les talons et s'éloigner avec le même calme dont il aurait fait preuve face à un animal sauvage. Elle insistait aussi pour qu'il écrive à son père avant que celui-ci ne découvre l'utilisation frauduleuse qu'il avait faite de son papier à lettres, ses relations avec Mrs Fudge n'étant pas suffisantes à cacher cette bévue à son mari.

Lâchant un soupir agacé, il plia le parchemin et le rangea dans sa poche avant d'ordonner à l'oiseau de regagner le manoir. Son père pouvait attendre quelques heures. L'éditeur de la _Gazette_, en revanche... Il avait un compte à régler avec lui qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Je dois aller à la volière. » annonça-t-il, en se levant.

Pansy, à présent occupée à lire le journal qu'il avait abandonné, fut la seule à lui répondre distraitement qu'ils se verraient en cours. Secouant la tête, il longea la table vers la sortie, constatant que les Serpentards étaient les moins agités des élèves. Bien entendu, on leur reprocherait sans doute de s'allier avec les évadés voire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Du moins, ceux qui croyaient en sa résurrection...

Il n'atteignit jamais la volière.

A peine avait-il atteint le palier du troisième étage que des éclats de voix attisèrent sa curiosité. Il n'avait jamais su résister à l'attrait d'un scandale et, de plus, c'était sur sa route.

« Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! »

Il reconnut Londubat une seconde avant de passer le coin et de changer de couloir. Trop tard pour éviter les quatre Gryffondors avachis sur les marches de l'escalier. Pour la deuxième fois ce matin là, il se retrouva à fixer Granger droit dans les yeux.

« _Toi_ ! » cracha Londubat avec colère et, peut-être même, haine. « Tu as bien ri ? Tu t'es bien régalé en lisant cet article ? »

Londubat avait bondi sur ses pieds et tiré sa baguette avant que Draco ait pu réagir. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut d'affecter un air ennuyé, tout en se demandant à quel moment précisément le garçon était devenu aussi rapide.

« Neville... » intervint doucement la mini-belette.

Les trois autres lions s'étaient également levés mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient sorti leurs baguettes, ce que Draco considéra comme un bon point.

« Arrête, Ginny ! » explosa Londubat. « Il n'y a pas à chercher très loin pour trouver _tante_ Bellatrix. Elle est très certainement en train de prendre le thé avec sa sœur, dans _son_ salon. »

« En fait... » intervint-il, très calmement. « Nous prenons plutôt le thé dans le jardin d'hiver. Mère est très fière de ses roses. »

Granger arracha prestement la baguette des mains du Gryffondor avant qu'il ait pu l'attaquer mais Weasley dut le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur lui. Il avait devant lui deux des pires représentants des sang-purs...

Cependant Lucius l'avait averti de ne plus s'en prendre ouvertement à Londubat et il s'était tenu à ses instructions durant les deux dernières années. Certes, le garçon était ridicule, mais il était également le seul et unique héritier de la Maison des Londubat. Une Maison qui était riche et unanimement reconnue comme influente dans le milieu financier. Étant lui-même la seule descendance des Malfoy, il aurait forcément à faire avec l'autre garçon dans le futur et il valait mieux qu'ils soient en termes neutres à défaut d'amicaux.

Il avait donc limité ses moqueries à la salle commune des Serpentards. En grande majorité.

« Dégage, Malfoy. » siffla la rouquine. « Toi et ta famille de Mangemorts avez fait suffisamment de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que c'était plutôt leur famille sans le moindre sou qui faisait des dégâts, mais Granger ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer.

« J'espère que tu es heureux de retrouver ta tante. Vous avez l'air d'avoir de nombreux points communs. » lâcha-t-elle. Elle semblait visiblement hésiter à sortir sa propre baguette et à lui arracher la tête.

« Elle est folle et a grandement besoin d'un coiffeur, si j'en juge par les photographies. » répliqua-t-il. « Elle te ressemble plus qu'à moi. A se demander si vous n'êtes pas apparentées... »

« Sale... » gronda Weasley mais l'insulte fut perdue lorsque sa sœur envoya un sortilège de Chauve-furie dans sa direction. Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser.

« On se calme. Je n'ai attaqué personne. » protesta-t-il, avec une expression dédaigneuse. « Si vous pouviez libérer le passage, je ne perdrais pas davantage de temps avec vous. »

Oh, il mourrait d'envie de sortir sa baguette et de leur montrer que la réputation des Malfoy en ce qui concernait les arts noirs était tout à fait juste... Excepté qu'il était seul et qu'il n'y avait qu'un Gryffondor pour attaquer quatre ennemis sans renfort.

« Lis la _Gazette,_ Wealsey. » se moqua Granger, dans une imitation totalement ratée de son timbre.

Ah.

En effet, il se pouvait qu'il y ait un petit malentendu.

« La une aurait dû parler de Quidditch. » corrigea-t-il, tout à fait calmement. « Mais j'avoue avoir commis une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû adresser la parole à un Weasley. »

« Comme si je voulais parler à une fouine... » gronda le roux.

« _Quidditch._ » couina Londubat, comme s'il venait de lui lancer la pire des insultes. Le garçon était livide.

« Peut-être qu'au lieu de m'encercler comme des hyènes en chasse, vous devriez vous préoccuper de votre ami, non ? » remarqua-t-il, distraitement. « Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, sa mort ne serait qu'une bénédiction pour sa famille, mais... tout de même. »

Il dut esquiver un deuxième Chauve-furie... et se rappela soudain qu'il était préfet, et qu'en tant que tel, pouvait réagir.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. » déclara-t-il. « Recommence et ce sera trente. »

« Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard. » répliqua Granger, avec colère. « Pour être une sale fouine. »

Draco leva les sourcils, surpris. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

« Hermione Granger abuse de son autorité... » siffla-t-il, faussement admiratif. « Ça fera sans doute une meilleure une que celle d'aujourd'hui... »

« Ce n'est pas très accrocheur. » commenta une voix rêveuse, dans son dos. « Au _Chicaneur,_ nous essayons toujours d'avoir des titres amusants. »

Lovegood. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

« Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que les titres qui prêtent à rire. » railla-t-il.

« Oh, merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait de lui faire un compliment. « Qui es-tu ? »

Son premier réflexe fut de se moquer d'elle plus franchement. Qui, exactement, ne connaissait pas Draco Malfoy ? Mais il y avait une candeur réelle dans ses yeux. Elle était vraiment sincère, elle ne savait pas qui il était. Il avait entendu les rumeurs, Luna Lovegood vivait dans son propre monde. Loufoca Lovegood était grotesque.

« Ce n'est qu'une fouine, Luna. » répondit la rouquine. « Laisse-tomber. »

A vrai dire, Draco aurait également aimé qu'elle lâche le morceau, mais elle semblait fascinée à présent.

« Je ne savais pas que les fouines savaient lire... » remarqua-t-elle, doucement.

Cela déclencha l'hilarité générale.

Décidément, il en fallait peu à un Gryffondor.

« Elle est bonne celle là, Loufo... Euh, Luna. » lâcha Weasley.

Lovegood et lui étaient les seuls à ne pas rire. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'adressa à lui tout à fait naturellement, comme si elle ne venait pas de l'humilier publiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Il aurait déjà dû l'expédier à l'infirmerie en guise de revanche... Mais elle avait l'air si frêle, si fragile... Il décida de passer l'éponge. Elle était folle, après tout. Elle n'était pas totalement responsable de ses paroles. Il aurait pu la tuer sans le vouloir et cela aurait entraîné de trop nombreuses justifications, ainsi que des conséquences peu plaisantes.

« Sans doute l'œuvre de joncheruines... » continua-t-elle, sans sembler s'apercevoir qu'il ne lui répondait pas. « Tu as l'air épargné... Peut-être que tu devrais t'en aller avant qu'ils s'installent dans ta tête et t'embrouillent le cerveau... »

La remarque qui fusa, venant de la rouquine, comme quoi il n'avait pas de cerveau était un peu riche, étant donné qu'il était dix fois plus intelligent que tous ses frères réunis.

« Oui, je pense que c'est plus prudent. » offrit-il, finalement, amusé malgré lui.

Sans compter que profiter du fou rire des lions pour s'échapper lui semblait une excellente idée.

« Est-ce que tu as un nom quand tu n'es pas une fouine ? » s'enquit-elle, innocemment.

Il y avait une touche d'humour dans sa voix. Si légère qu'il aurait pu jurer l'avoir rêvée. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si folle que ça...

Il aurait pu s'offenser... sauf, qu'en réalité, il supposait qu'elle avait désamorcé une situation tendue et qu'elle l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Ce qui était nettement plus Serpentard que Serdaigle et, donc, forçait son respect. Sans compter qu'elle était une sang-pure. Sans aucun rang, certes, mais nettement moins méprisable que celle des Weasley.

« Draco Malfoy, Miss Lovegood. » se présenta-t-il, en y mettant les formes.

C'était un jeu, mais à part la quatrième année, personne ne le comprit. Ils fixèrent, les yeux ronds et bouche ouverte, tandis que le blond s'inclinait légèrement tel que le voulait la tradition archaïque.

La Serdaigle parut ravie. Elle fit une brève révérence, avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Sans doute n'était-elle pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un la suive dans ses excentricités.

Oui, eh bien... Il n'en ferait pas une habitude.

« A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... » lança-t-il, plus pour son bénéfice à elle que pour les autres.

Il parvint à dépasser les Gryffondors sans y laisser la vie, mais dut renoncer à aller à la volière lorsque la première sonnerie retentit.

Ce fut donc extrêmement mécontent qu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Pansy en Métamorphose, agacé que Blaise n'ait pas songé à lui garder une place. Il était tout de même de meilleure compagnie que Nott, en cours, et les bavardages insupportables de la brune ne risquaient pas d'améliorer son humeur. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Pansy n'était pas si populaire que cela au sein de leur Maison...


	7. Notice

__J'ai l'impression d'être le lapin blanc dans Alice, en retard, en retard... XD

Il y aura peut-être un décalage dans la publication la semaine prochaine à cause de Noël et tout ça...

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>When you're different, sometimes you don't see the millions of people who accept you for what you are. All you notice is the person who doesn't.<br>_**― Jodi Picoult, Change of Heart**

_Lorsqu'on est différent, il arrive quelques fois qu'on ne voie pas les milliers de personnes qui nous acceptent pour ce que nous sommes. On remarque uniquement celle qui nous rejette. _

– **Jodi Picoult, Change of Heart**

_**Chapitre 7 : Notice**_

La cacophonie allait la rendre dingue.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le vieux canapé et colla un coussin sur son visage dans le but d'étouffer le bruit insupportable qui émanait de la cuisine. Ou bien peut-être étaient-ce du couloir ? Le grondement des conversations provenait sans doute de devant le petit salon dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée, mais les chocs réguliers des assiettes qu'on plaçait avec plus ou moins de soin sur la table...

Tonks lâcha un grognement et appliqua le coussin avec plus de force. Elle détestait l'agitation permanente du square Grimmaurd et il était hors de question qu'elle s'installe ici, Dumbledore pouvait en dire ce qu'il voulait. Bien entendu, il s'était immédiatement attendu à ce qu'elle adhère à son plan tellement brillant. Andromeda avait, après tout, accepté pour elle.

Quelques fois, sa mère paraissait oublier qu'elle était adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

Certes, elle avait manqué les trois réunions précédentes, étant donné qu'elle avait malencontreusement été clouée à un lit d'hôpital pendant quatre jours... Mais cela leur donnait-il le droit de décider de sa vie à sa place ? Le Ministère, comme l'Ordre, était sans dessus dessous depuis l'évasion massive des prisonniers d'Azkaban. Les effectifs alloués à la capture de Sirius Black avaient été doublés, tant Fudge était certain qu'en coupant la tête, ils abattraient le monstre.

Dommage pour lui, il se trompait de monstre et visait la mauvaise tête...

Ce qui, l'un dans l'autre, n'était pas actuellement un problème pour elle, étant donné que Sainte Mangouste lui avait accordé quinze jours d'arrêt maladie, reconductibles au besoin. En revanche, elle n'avait pas apprécié de quitter l'hôpital pour être directement escortée au QG alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son petit appartement et, surtout, son lit.

Visiblement, durant sa brève absence, les membres de l'Ordre avaient décrété qu'avec Bellatrix Lestrange en liberté, les Black dissidents seraient immanquablement en danger. Sirius, qui n'avait pas été en mesure de protester avec trop de véhémence puisque affaibli par ses blessures, s'était vu assigné à résidence et menacé d'être ensorcelé s'il s'aventurait à poser un orteil de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. Pour sa sécurité, évidemment. Fol'Œil était celui qui avait proposé le sort.

Son père et sa mère avaient bouclé leur valise et s'étaient installés dans la demeure ancestrale des Black avant la fin de la journée qui avait suivi l'évasion. Andromeda n'abandonnait pas facilement ses patients et Sirius avait, à ses dires, besoin d'être attentivement surveillé. Tonks avait compris, après une courte discussion avec son père, qu'elle était également soulagée de se trouver dans un endroit sûr. Bellatrix avait juré sa mort et celle de sa famille avant son emprisonnement, ce n'était pas tant pour elle qu'Andromeda avait peur mais pour son mari et sa fille.

Mais ni elle ni Ted n'avaient à rester là indéfiniment. Dumbledore poserait un sort de _fidelitas_ dès qu'il en aurait le temps et ils pourraient regagner leur domicile – Tonks n'était pas certaine qu'ils aient déjà choisi un gardien du secret. Elle, par contre, était coincée ici. Les autres refusaient qu'elle retourne chez elle, Charlie, Maugrey et Sirius en tête. Un _fidelitas_ était peu envisageable dans son cas parce qu'elle vivait dans une zone moldue...

Elle avait argumenté et râlé pendant une heure avant de momentanément capituler et fuir le salon. Elle ré-attaquerait plus tard. Lorsqu'elle serait moins fatiguée et lorsque ses migraines à répétition auraient finalement disparue.

Le grondement régulier de la voix de Kingsley fut brusquement étouffé et, avant qu'elle ait pu s'émerveiller du silence soudain qui avait envahi la pièce, le mince rempart que formait le coussin fut arraché.

Elle ouvrit un œil et trouva un mug fumant devant son visage. Ses yeux remontèrent le long du bras jusqu'au visage calme de Remus. Elle aurait pu passer une bonne partie de la journée à compter les paillettes dorées qui se mariaient au brun de ses prunelles, mais elle supposa que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée et s'empara de la tasse avec un sourire reconnaissant. Un sourire qui s'accentua d'autant plus lorsqu'il lui tendit une fiole que l'écriture sévère de Snape identifiait comme un remède contre les maux de tête.

Un bref regard vers l'entrée du salon lui apprit que l'homme avait fermé la porte dans son dos, une chose à laquelle elle aurait dû penser avant. Il était possible qu'un _silencio_ ait également été jeté, elle n'était pas certaine.

D'habitude, Remus semblait fuir les têtes-à-têtes avec elle comme la peste, c'est pourquoi elle fut un peu surprise lorsqu'il poussa gentiment ses jambes afin qu'elle lui fasse de la place. Le canapé n'était pas assez large pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir si elle restait couchée mais elle n'avait pas réellement envie de bouger. Elle se contenta donc de se redresser légèrement – assez pour ne pas s'étouffer en buvant son thé – mais, une fois qu'il fut installé, elle reposa ses pieds là où ils avaient été précédemment. Oui, elle avait les jambes sur ses genoux. Et alors ?

Elle avala la potion d'un trait sans prêter attention à son expression hésitante, puis elle tenta de faire disparaître le goût de chaussettes sales en prenant une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Exactement comme elle l'aimait. Ni trop sucré, ni trop amer. Elle se demanda distraitement si c'était sa mère qui l'avait préparé et avait chargé Remus du rôle de coursier...

Sentant le regard insistant de l'homme sur elle, elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Une lueur espiègle y dansait.

« Confortable ? » lança-t-il, avec amusement, en assénant une petite tape sur son mollet.

Dissimulant sa perplexité sous un air innocent, elle croisa les chevilles et se cala un peu plus franchement contre ses jambes. En général, c'était elle qui démarrait leurs échanges. Depuis quand, l'entraînait-il dans une discussion frivole ?

« Ça dépend de combien de temps tu resteras là. » répondit-elle, l'étudiant sans en avoir l'air.

Elle perçut clairement la seconde où l'incertitude l'envahit, où il envisagea de se lever et de tourner le dos à une conversation à laquelle il prétendrait plus tard ne rien avoir compris. Mais, au final, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de hausser négligemment les épaules.

« Je suis censé m'occuper du planning des surveillances. » soupira Remus, comme si rester avec elle était une corvée bien plus grande encore. « Mais je suppose que ça peut attendre... »

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de sourire avec satisfaction. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes et Tonks sentit la tension caractéristique qui commençait à se développer. Un agréable frisson lui chatouilla la colonne vertébrale. Il y avait un truc entre eux. Un déclic. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien alors qu'il était évident qu'il éprouvait la même attirance. Elle était certaine que si elle parvenait à lui voler ne serait-ce qu'un seul baiser...

Remus fut le premier à détourner les yeux, feignant une quinte de toux.

« Alors... » lâcha-t-il rapidement, pêchant visiblement dans les sujets de conversation possibles. « Tu viens t'installer ici... »

Ce n'était pas une question et Tonks poussa un soupir. Apparemment, ils étaient tous bien persuadés qu'elle ferait ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

« Jusqu'à ce que j'ai récupéré. » déclara-t-elle, en guise de compromis. « En fait, dès que mes parents seront rentrés chez eux, je partirai aussi. »

C'était une idée brillante. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ne l'ait pas eue plus tôt. Une fois que ni son père, ni sa mère ne serait suffisamment près pour lui faire la leçon, elle filerait en douce.

« Ah. Tu pensais le dire à quelqu'un, à un moment donné, ou tu attends que tout l'Ordre se mette à te chercher en paniquant ? » demanda très sérieusement Remus, bien que l'humour soit toujours présent dans sa voix. « Tu passes trop de temps avec Sirius. »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es le coordinateur, non ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Donc je t'informe officiellement de mes intentions. »

« Uniquement parce que je t'ai soudoyée avec du thé. » remarqua-t-il.

« Uniquement parce que tu m'as soudoyée avec du thé. » lui accorda-t-elle, un peu trop consciente de la main qu'il avait distraitement posée sur sa jambe. « Et parce que je te trouve sexy. »

Il manqua s'étouffer et, cette fois, elle ne pensait pas que la toux soit simulée.

« Tu... Je... Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il, avec un air perdu qu'elle jugea adorable.

Oui... Il était temps d'abandonner les sous-entendus pour une attaque plus franche. Après tout, son père ne lui avait-il pas toujours dit que si elle voulait quelque chose, elle devait se battre pour l'avoir ? Certes, elle doutait que ce soit exactement ce qu'il ait eu en tête, mais vu qu'il semblait si crucial d'obéir à ses parents ces jours-ci...

« _Sexy,_ Remus. » déclara-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse. « C'est généralement ce qu'on dit de quelqu'un d'attirant de nos jours. »

« Je n'ai rien d'attirant. » grommela-t-il, avant de marmonner entre ses dents une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Andromeda est partie chercher tes affaires. Fol'Œil l'a accompagnée, pour sa sécurité. » reprit-il, au bout d'un moment, décidant visiblement que la conversation devait être dirigée vers des rives plus sûres.

« Super. » ironisa-t-elle, dressant mentalement la liste de tous les vêtements que sa mère jugerait trop abîmés et jetterait à la poubelle ou emporterait pour les « raccommoder ». Puis elle se souvint de l'état dans lequel elle avait laissé l'appartement et laissa échapper un grognement. « _Génial._ »

Remus émit un bruit amusé – ou peut-être compatissant, elle n'aurait su le dire – et appuya sa tête sur le dossier, avant de fermer les yeux.

« Dure journée ? » s'enquit-elle doucement. Il avait l'air aussi épuisé qu'elle.

Cette fois, elle obtint un véritable rire. Bref et tendu, peut-être, mais un véritable rire.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas dormi depuis soixante-douze heures... » admit-il faiblement. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me remettre de... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. Il la fixa avec une certaine frayeur puis sembla se calmer en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas de façon excessive.

« C'était une nuit de folie, hein ? » murmura-t-elle, déduisant qu'il pensait aux diverses embuscades. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifiée que face à ces Détraqueurs... »

Son expression était tellement soulagée qu'elle devina que ce n'était pas à ça qu'il avait fait référence.

« Sirius a dit que tu avait été impressionnante. » commenta-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaule.

« Lui, ne m'a pas beaucoup impressionnée. » avoua-t-elle. « Il se bat en duel comme... »

« Comme si c'était un jeu. » termina-t-il, à sa place. « Il a toujours été comme ça. Un chien fou. »

« Sa forme animagus est un bon choix, alors. » remarqua-t-elle.

Clairement fatigué, Remus referma les yeux.

« On ne choisit pas sa forme animagus. » expliqua-t-il, d'un ton monotone. « L'animal est le reflet du psyché, ce qu'on est tout au fond. Il est intrinsèquement lié à la nature de notre âme. »

Elle n'était pas certaine de saisir ce que ça voulait dire mais elle n'avait jamais réellement été fascinée par les études de toute manière.

« Tu es un animagus ? » demanda-t-elle, la question s'imposant brutalement à elle.

Sirius n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils l'étaient tous ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Remus en parler ? Quoique ce n'était pas si étonnant, comme le confirmait sa grimace gênée. Ils n'étaient pas déclarés et ils appartenaient tous plus ou moins au Ministère...

« Je peux garder un secret. » insista-t-elle, sincèrement curieuse.

Le concept d'animagi l'avait toujours fascinée. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se fondre dans la peau d'un animal mais elle n'en avait jamais été capable. McGonagall, à qui elle avait demandé conseil en septième année, avait trouvé cela surprenant étant donné ses facilités naturelles avec la Métamorphose, mais Tonks supposait que cela était dû à son statut de Métamorphomage. Elle pouvait se transformer en n'importe qui mais pas en n'importe quoi.

« Je ne suis pas... Je n'ai jamais été un animagus. » répondit Remus.

Le sujet semblait sensible. Peut-être n'y était-il jamais parvenu alors que les autres si... C'était un don rare, elle pouvait comprendre que ça soit un point de jalousie ou de rancœur.

« Qu'est-ce que ce serait ? » enchaîna-t-elle. « Ta forme animagus ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Un loup. » déclara-t-il, sans réfléchir.

Son regard fouilla le sien, comme s'il attendait une réaction précise. Elle sourit.

« Un loup. » répéta-t-elle, d'un ton taquin. « On ne peut pas nier que tu as un côté sauvage... »

Il s'autorisa un sourire tendu puis redevint sérieux.

«Je sais que tu n'as peur de rien, mais Bellatrix est dangereuse. » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton dur. « Tu serais en sécurité ici. »

Drôle de réputation qu'ils lui faisaient. Elle avait peur de tout un tas de choses, diverses et variées, dont certaines étaient légèrement embarrassantes. Par exemple, elle avait une peur bleue des chauve-souris...

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre. » soupira-t-elle.

Elle avait eu exactement la même discussion avec Andromeda.

« Je le sais. » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter. »

Il détourna le regard, comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit.

De sa jambe droite, elle donna un petit coup sur son torse.

« Ma mère m'a déjà fait le coup du chantage affectif et ça n'a pas marché. » le gronda-t-elle. « Attention, Remus.. Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que tu m'aimes bien. »

Il ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible de vivre ici, tu sais. » insista-t-il. « Il suffit de trouver une chambre assez éloignée de celle de Sirius pour ne pas l'entendre ronfler ou se plaindre... »

« Vraiment ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Vraiment. » confirma-t-il. « J'ai pris la meilleure. Tu devras te contenter du second choix. »

« Ou... On pourrait partager la tienne... » suggéra-t-elle nonchalamment.

« Nymphadora ! » protesta-t-il.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il saute sur ses pieds et quitte brusquement la pièce, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle devenait un peu trop entreprenante, mais il ne bougea pas de là où il était. Il la dévisagea simplement.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Il y a des choses nettement plus intéressantes et amusantes à faire, tu sais... » plaisanta-t-elle, un peu déconcertée par sa froideur soudaine.

« Je ne sais pas si tu fais ça pour... Si ce n'est qu'un jeu. Mais au cas, très improbable, où ça ne le soit pas... » l'ignora-t-il. « Je ne suis pas pour toi, Tonks. »

Il prononça son nom avec un tel détachement qu'elle regretta presque qu'il n'ait pas utilisé son prénom. Sentant que le moment était décisif, elle retira ses jambes de ses genoux et se redressa complètement, l'observant avec attention.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant garde à ne pas avoir l'air agressive. « Tu n'as personne dans ta vie. Tu me plais. Je te plais, pas la peine de nier. Nous sommes deux adultes consentants... Où est le problème, Remus ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans avoir émis un son puis fixa la table basse avec insistance.

« Je pourrais être ton père. »

« Difficilement. » railla-t-elle. « Sauf si tu étais très précoce. »

Sa remarque parut l'agacer et il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je suis trop vieux pour toi, Nymphadora. » répéta-t-il.

« Est-ce que je suis trop jeune pour toi ? » contra-t-elle.

Il parut confus. « Quoi ? »

« C'est plutôt ça la question. » affirma-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu me trouves trop jeune ? Immature ? Mauvais exemple, je ne serais probablement jamais mature... Est-ce que tu me trouves irresponsable ? »

« Je... Non. » offrit-il. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Bien. » approuva-t-elle, dans un grand sourire . « Parce que je ne te trouve pas trop vieux et si tu ne me trouves pas trop jeune, alors l'âge n'est pas un problème. »

Il se frotta les yeux, le front plissé par la réflexion.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'étais pas à Serpentard ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Si tu veux mon avis, un véritable Serpentard n'irait jamais à Serpentard. » répondit-elle gaiement. « Il se dissimulerait dans une Maison discrète que personne ne remarque et il ferait son petit bout de chemin. »

Elle venait d'inventer cette théorie mais, à la réflexion, c'était plutôt sensé...

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. » continua Remus.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Enfin... »

Son sous-entendu fut balayé par un nouveau regard impatient.

« Je suis trop dangereux, Nymphadora. » souffla Remus, à court d'argument. « Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, des choses qui... »

« Je m'en fiche. » coupa-t-elle, avec sincérité. « Tu me plais, Remus. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'abandonner aussi vite. »

« Mais... » chercha-t-il à protester, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ça ne sert à rien. » affirma-t-elle, en secouant la tête.

« Têtue comme une Black. » grommela-t-il.

Elle aurait pu répliquer ou lancer la discussion sur des terrains moins glissants. Au lieu de ça, elle tendit la main vers son visage et retraça du bout des doigts les fines cicatrices presque invisibles. On aurait dit des traces de griffures...

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je... » commença Remus, avant de s'interrompre lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Sa main était toujours sur sa joue et elle n'eut qu'à appuyer légèrement pour qu'il se penche vers elle. A son corps défendant, il semblait tout aussi incapable qu'elle de résister à ce qui se jouait entre eux... Elle ferma les yeux lorsque leurs bouches ne furent plus séparées que par quelques centimètres.

Elle sentait son souffle rouler sur ses lèvres et elle se rapprocha encore, des papillons plein le ventre. La main de Remus vint maladroitement s'enrouler autour de son poignet, pour la retenir ou l'encourager, elle ne le savait pas et s'en fichait...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pile au moment où elle allait l'embrasser et, par un réflexe trop ancré, elle bondit à l'autre bout du canapé en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère.

« Dora, j'ai... »

Andromeda s'interrompit immédiatement, son regard voyageant tour à tour de Remus à sa fille. Si Tonks avait une expression parfaitement innocente, Remus, lui, avait l'air coupable de meurtre.

« Andy... » lâcha maladroitement Remus.

La familiarité du surnom sembla contrarier la Médicomage qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je devrais... J'ai des choses à faire. » s'excusa précipitamment l'homme, avant de fuir comme s'il avait un loup-garou aux trousses.

Tonks ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Andromeda referma la porte derrière lui et traversa lentement la pièce, presque prudemment, pour venir s'asseoir à la place qu'il avait occupée. Toute gaieté avait déserté le visage de sa mère. Elle arborait un air inhabituellement sévère qui poussa la jeune femme à se mettre sur ses gardes.

« Que faisiez-vous ? » demanda Andromeda, d'un ton léger qui sonnait faux.

Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans sa voix ou même de signe visible de désapprobation, à peine une expression curieuse. Tonks avait depuis longtemps appris à se méfier du côté sournois de sa mère, elle savait la manipuler pour récolter ses confidences, apprendre ce qu'elle voulait apprendre et lui faire, plus ou moins subtilement, la leçon si besoin était. Oh, Andromeda était une femme charmante, une excellente mère et une épouse qu'on aurait sans mal qualifiée de parfaite. Mais une Serpentard restait une Serpentard et une Black restait une Black. Comme tout le monde, la Médicomage avait ses défauts... Entre autres, une tendance poussée à se mêler de la vie de sa fille...

« On discutait. » répondit innocemment l'Auror. « Tu as rapporté mes affaires ? »

Elle espérait que montrer à sa mère qu'elle ne souhaitait plus discuter l'ordre de venir habiter au QG serait un bon point et la distrairait de ce sur quoi elle voulait lui faire la morale. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas aussi facile de tromper Andromeda.

« Oui. » confirma la sorcière. « Ton appartement était une véritable porcherie. J'ai un peu fait le ménage. Vraiment, Nymphadora... Une demi-heure par semaine et quelques sorts suffisent à entretenir une maison... »

Tonks prit une mine adéquatement coupable et hocha la tête avec application. Si elles n'avaient pas eu cette conversation cent fois...

« Remus est un gentil garçon. » remarqua Andromeda, toujours aussi nonchalamment. A croire qu'elle commentait la météo. « Séduisant, également. »

Il était plus sage de ne pas approuver ou même infirmer cette déclaration si elle souhaitait changer rapidement de sujet, et donc, elle se contenta d'émettre un bruit neutre, presque distrait. Prétendre ne jamais avoir pensé à Remus de cette façon là et, surtout, ne pas repenser aux dizaines de fantasmes qui avaient traversé son crâne à un moment ou à un autre.

« Tu as un grand cœur, Dora. » continua sa mère, plus doucement.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de la sorcière, atténuant un peu l'inquiétude désormais constante qui brillait dans ses yeux, et Tonks éprouva une vague d'affection sincère pour elle. Elle lui sourit en retour et laissa Andromeda caresser ses cheveux courts – bruns, aujourd'hui – comme elle l'avait fait des millions de fois auparavant.

« J'ai toujours admiré ta capacité à aimer. » poursuivit sa mère. « Tu tiens tellement de ton père... Lui non plus n'a jamais été capable de haïr personne... Il aime de tout son cœur. Comme toi. Je suis tellement chanceuse de vous avoir... »

_Bellatrix._ Voilà la raison de ce petit discours et du comportement étrange d'Andromeda. Bellatrix et ses stupides menaces.

« Tu as tort, maman. » contra Tonks. « Je sais ce qu'est la haine. »

Merlin savait qu'elle _détestait_ cette tante qu'elle n'avait jamais vue en chair et en os. Elle la détestait pour la peine qu'elle avait fait à sa mère. Elle la détestait pour les crimes qu'elle avait commis, pour le monstre qu'elle était.

« Non, ma chérie. » protesta Andromeda, avec un petit rire triste. « Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne connais pas le goût amer qu'elle laisse dans la bouche. Tu n'as jamais senti sa morsure te brûler le ventre. Tu n'as jamais refermé la main sur la gorge de ta sœur et serré... serré... »

La Médicomage secoua la tête et sembla revenir au présent. Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire qui manquait de sa chaleur habituelle.

« Tu ne connais pas la haine et c'est tant mieux. » déclara sérieusement Andromeda. « C'est ainsi que je voulais ton enfance. Mais tu es grande, maintenant. Tu es une adulte. Je ne peux plus te protéger de tout ça... »

« De quoi... De quoi est-ce que tu parlais ? » s'enquit Tonks, un peu perplexe. Cette histoire de main autour d'une gorge l'avait légèrement perturbée.

La sorcière sembla hésiter puis soupira.

« Tu étais encore bébé... Bellatrix ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir choisi Ted. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle essayerait de s'en prendre à toi. » expliqua la femme. « Elle a toujours pensé que j'étais faible, incapable de me battre en duel, et elle a raison je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Mais ce qu'une mère peut faire pour son enfant, ça, elle ne le comprendra jamais. Narcissa est arrivée avant que je puisse... avant que... »

« Elle a sauvé Bellatrix. » termina la Métamorphomage.

Le regard d'Andromeda s'était fait lointain mais lorsqu'il croisa celui de sa fille, il se fit plus doux.

« Elle nous a toutes les deux sauvées. » corrigea Andromeda, dans un murmure.

Parce qu'il n'y aurait rien eu de plus terrible pour sa mère que de prendre la vie de quelqu'un... Elle était faite pour soigner et guérir, pas pour tuer. Narcissa avait sauvé son âme.

« A deux, elles auraient pu prendre le dessus... » remarqua-t-elle, sans comprendre. « Pourquoi ne... »

« Narcissa n'avait aucun désir de nous faire du mal, à toi ou à moi. » coupa gentiment Andromeda. « Tu vois... Il y a une différence essentielle entre Bella et Cissy. Bella m'en veut d'avoir souillé la lignée des Black, elle m'en veut d'avoir épousé ce qu'elle appelle un Sang-de-Bourbe, elle m'en veut de ne pas avoir embrassé ce en quoi elle croit de tout son être... Narcissa m'en veut d'avoir choisi ton père. »

Tonks fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Sa mère soupira et se frotta les yeux, preuve qu'elle était tout aussi fatiguée que le reste d'entre eux.

« Tu es enfant unique, peut-être que tu ne le peux pas... » supposa la sorcière. « J'ai tout laissé derrière moi pour Ted. Je me suis enfuie de ma maison en sachant que je n'y serais plus la bienvenue. J'ai volontairement abandonné ma famille, certaine que mes parents me renieraient. Bella était déjà obsédée par Tu-sais-qui... La plus jeune Mangemort. Quinze ans à peine... Sa disciple la plus férue. Mais Narcissa... Narcissa n'avait plus que moi. Sa grande sœur, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie... »

Elle ressentait encore de la tendresse, voire de l'amour, pour Narcissa, réalisa Tonks, un peu brutalement. Ses tantes avaient toujours été un sujet tabou jusqu'à l'évasion de Bellatrix.

« Je l'ai trahie. » murmura Andromeda. « Elle savait que je fréquentais Ted, elle savait qu'il était un Né-Moldu. Elle n'approuvait pas, évidemment, mais elle n'a jamais rien dit à Père ou Mère. Pas même à Bellatrix. Elle a gardé mon secret parce que c'est ce que fait une sœur. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que je partais. Je savais qu'elle essayerait de me retenir. Je savais qu'elle irait trouver nos parents en désespoir de cause. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle m'aimait au point de me laisser être heureuse... J'ai douté d'elle et donc je l'ai trahie. »

Sans savoir que faire, la jeune femme observa les yeux de sa mère se remplir progressivement de larmes. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son bras et la femme cilla rapidement, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Regarde-moi, en train de radoter comme une vieille femme ! » s'exclama Andromeda avec une bonne humeur forcée.

« Tu as suivi ton cœur, maman. » offrit Tonks. « Elle n'aurait pas dû t'en vouloir pour ça. Si elle t'aimait... »

« L'amour est différent chez les Sang-Purs, ma chérie. » l'interrompit fermement sa mère. Son regard bleu parcourut rapidement le petit salon jusque dans ses moindres recoins. « C'est cette maison qui fait remonter les souvenirs, je plains Sirius de devoir y rester enfermé. »

La mention de Sirius sembla lui remonter le moral et elle balaya l'air de la main, comme pour effacer la conversation précédente.

« Ce n'était pas de tout ça que je voulais te parler. » reprit Andromeda.

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. » glissa sincèrement Tonks mais elle n'obtint pour toute récompense à peine plus qu'un rictus indiquant que le sujet était toujours sensible.

« Remus. » lâcha simplement sa mère.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune Auror se sentit rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

« Ce n'est pas... C'est juste... » balbutia-t-elle, un peu gênée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé 'garçons' avec sa mère datait de quelques années en arrière. « Il est... Ce n'est rien de sérieux. »

La conclusion manquait un peu de conviction. Énormément même, puisqu'il était tout de même question de quelque chose qui n'était même pas... concret. Après tout, Remus avait ses objections, aussi idiotes soient-elle, et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il veuille d'une relation. _Elle_ n'était pas sûre de vouloir d'une relation, sérieuse ou pas. Elle était, en revanche, sûre de ne pas vouloir trop se casser la tête avec ça.

« Remus est le genre d'homme dont on tombe facilement amoureuse, Dora. » avertit gentiment sa mère. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses cette erreur là. Il sera un excellent ami mais n'espère pas plus. Ne désire pas plus. »

Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'on venait de lui déverser un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » pressa-t-elle, à la fois curieuse et prête à s'énerver.

D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle avait toujours fait ses propres choix. C'était ainsi que ses parents l'avaient élevée, dans la conviction que chacun pouvait prendre ses décisions et s'y tenir. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils approuvaient tout ce qu'elle faisait mais cela garantissait qu'ils ne s'opposaient généralement pas trop à ses actions si elle était capable de les défendre.

Là, elle avait la sensation que sa mère tentait de lui ôter tout pouvoir décisionnaire.

« J'adore Remus. » répondit Andromeda, sur la défensive. « Crois-moi. J'ai toujours été la première à le défendre mais... »

« Le défendre de quoi ? » coupa Tonks, avec agacement. « Il n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Je sais, je sais... » acquiesça gravement sa mère. « Et je me sens affreusement hypocrite de te dire ça, Dora, mais... Je veux plus pour toi. Sans compter que... Ce n'est pas _sûr._ Et puis, il ne pourra probablement pas avoir d'enfants et tu dois me faire des petits-enfants que je pourrai gâter, n'est-ce pas ? »

La dernière partie avait été lancée comme une plaisanterie mais elle tomba à plat. Andromeda n'avait visiblement pas le cœur à rire et Tonks était trop perdue pour tenter d'alléger l'ambiance. Avaient-ils tous conscience d'être incohérents ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas dire les choses clairement ?

« Comment va Charlie ? » demanda soudain sa mère, soulagée de trouver un sujet plus neutre. « Molly dit que vous vous voyez souvent. Elle soupçonne même un certain... _attachement._ »

Le regard pétillant de la sorcière et son sourire invitaient aux confidences mais, malheureusement, sur ce plan là, il n'y avait rien à raconter.

« Charlie et moi sommes amis, maman. » soupira-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Vraiment ! Combien de fois Charlie et elle devraient-ils le répéter à Molly ?

« Oh. » lâcha Andromeda, un peu déçue. « C'est dommage. Vous feriez un très beau couple. »

Et ils s'étriperaient au bout d'une semaine.

« Je ne suis pas son type. » déclara-t-elle, ravalant un rire.

Ce n'était rien de le dire, songea-t-elle, alors que sa mère orientait la conversation vers des terrains moins glissants.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Arrête de te plaindre et mets-toi au travail, Ronald. » murmura Hermione.

Son sourire démentit la dureté de son ton et le garçon souffla avec agacement.

« On a travaillé toute la journée. » protesta-t-il. « J'en ai marre. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux livres étalés devant elle sur la table de la bibliothèque et lâcha un soupir. A vrai dire, même elle en avait un peu assez. Elle adorait apprendre, aimait travailler et pensait que l'éducation était une des choses les plus importantes dans la vie, mais il était agréable de faire des pauses ici et là. Sortir de cours pour aller directement en étude était contre-productif si aucun loisir ne leur était accordé.

« On aurait dû aller dans la Grande Salle. » marmonna Ron, en fusillant des yeux la sorcière en robe rose qui circulait entre les tables, quelques mètres plus loin.

« En général, c'est là qu'elle est. » remarqua Hermione. « On ne pouvait pas savoir. »

« Si au moins on pouvait rester dans la tour... » soupira-t-il.

Avec des si, on mettait Paris en bouteille...

A son tour, elle poussa un soupir et s'appuya plus franchement sur le dossier de la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle elle était assise. Distraitement, elle ôta l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval et passa sa main dedans pour les démêler autant que possible. Évidemment, ses doigts restèrent coincés à mi-chemin. C'était le problème du nid d'oiseau qu'elle avait sur la tête.

Son regard vadrouilla sur les tables environnantes. Tous les visages exprimaient un ennui et un énervement latent... Peut-être qu'Ombrage provoquerait elle-même sa perte... Ses nouveaux décrets n'étaient vraiment pas populaires... Entre le Quidditch et ces heures d'études...

« Malfoy a l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. » déclara Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Il a toujours l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle repéra Slughorn qui se dirigeait vers eux et avertit Ron d'un coup de pied sous la table. Elle n'attendit pas de voir s'il saisissait le message avant de replonger dans ses notes. Elle doutait que le Professeur de Potions la réprimande ou la punisse mais elle ne souhaitait pas prendre de risques. Sa main commençait à peine à cesser de lui faire mal et, si elle n'était pas décidée à abandonner sa petite guerre personnelle contre Ombrage, elle n'était pas non plus encline à s'attirer des ennuis lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Ah, Miss Granger ! » s'exclama l'homme, avec son allégresse habituelle. « Justement la personne que je cherchais. »

Elle força ses lèvres à former un sourire poli.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider, Professeur ? » s'enquit-elle.

Slughorn avait la fâcheuse tendance de confondre les préfets avec les elfes de maison. Le nombre de fois où il l'avait envoyée chercher une chose ou une autre à l'autre bout du château... Cependant, elle n'aurait rien contre le fait de sortir d'ici, même pour jouer les hiboux...

« J'ai lu votre dissertation. » annonça le vieux Maître des Potions. « De l'excellent travail. »

« Merci, Monsieur. » répondit-elle, nettement mieux disposée envers l'homme.

« Ne me remerciez pas, Miss, ce n'est que la vérité. » objecta le Professeur. « J'avais l'habitude d'organiser des dîners rassemblant l'élite de Poudlard mais le Professeur Ombrage refuse de l'autoriser... Elle semble penser que cela nuirait à l'environnement de travail... »

« Le Professeur Ombrage semble avoir un avis très tranché sur certaines questions. » lâcha Hermione, sans cacher son mépris.

Slughorn ne sembla pas réellement surpris de son hostilité.

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez vos désaccords. » offrit le Professeur. « Vous n'êtes pas la seule, naturellement. Si Mr Malfoy n'est pas venu me trouver une cinquantaine de fois à propos de Quidditch... »

« Vous allez faire quelque chose ? » intervint Ron, avec espoir.

L'homme le dévisagea un bref moment, tentant très certainement de se souvenir de son nom. La jeune fille avait noté que lorsque les élèves ne l'intéressaient pas, il ne prenait pas la peine de savoir comment ils s'appelaient. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron n'avait jamais été très doué en potions.

« Je crains que mes mains soient liées. » répondit le Professeur. « Le Ministère fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux, nous nous devons de suivre ses directives. »

« Même si elles aident Vous-savez-qui à prendre le pouvoir ? » rétorqua Hermione, lasse de ces faux-semblants.

Elle était persuadée que Slughorn se souciait du Ministère comme d'une guigne. Cependant, il ne souhaitait s'aliéner personne, rester neutre. Lâche. Comme le Serpentard absolu.

« Vous-savez-qui ? » répéta le Maître des Potions, avec surprise. « Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre à quoi vous faites référence, Miss Granger. »

« Naturellement, Professeur. » lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

« Je ferai mieux de reprendre mes rondes. » s'excusa-t-il, avant de s'éloigner de la table.

Ombrage, qui avait épié la conversation, fondit immédiatement sur Slughorn pour le questionner. Hermione supposa qu'il eut au moins la courtoisie de ne pas rapporter les propos qu'elle avait tenus parce que le vieux crapaud ne vint pas la martyriser.

« A ton avis, lequel des deux est le plus inutile ? » demanda Ron, d'un ton dégoûté.

Il fallait admettre que les cours de potions s'étaient grandement détériorés avec l'arrivé de Slughorn. Le Professeur était certainement un grand théoricien et un Maître des Potions renommé mais il n'était pas un enseignant très pédagogue. Snape avait toujours tenu la classe d'une main de fer alors que lui les laissait faire comme bon leur semblait, ce qui se terminait parfois plus mal que bien.

La seule raison qui expliquait que la salle de potions n'ait pas encore été oblitérée était la méthode que leur avait impatiemment enseignée Snape dès le premier cours de la première année. La prudence était le mot clef de toute préparation. Et les étudiants les plus doués veillaient sur les chaudrons les plus volatiles.

Dans le cas des cinquième années, ça signifiait qu'Hermione passait deux heures à surveiller attentivement Neville et Lavande, pendant que Malfoy faisait de même à l'autre bout de la pièce avec Goyle et Crabbe. Ça devenait lassant à la longue.

« Au moins, il est compétent dans son domaine. » grimaça-t-elle.

Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Elle est compétente dans son domaine aussi. » assura-t-il. « Elle sait parfaitement faire chier son monde. »

Riant malgré elle, la lionne secoua la tête.

« Si ta mère t'entendait parler comme ça... »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Quelqu'un devrait offrir une bouteille de shampoing à Granger. » railla Draco, en observant la table des lions. Elle venait de lâcher ses cheveux et tentait désespérément de les démêler, avec peu de succès. A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la Lotion Lissomagik...

« Quelqu'un devrait arrêter de la regarder. » répliqua Blaise, sans lever les yeux de son livre de Sortilèges.

« Je ne la regarde pas. » protesta-t-il.

« Non, tu la fixes. C'est pire. » répondit l'autre Serpentard.

Draco regretta encore une fois de l'avoir suivi jusque là. Il aurait dû écouter Pansy et accompagner les autres dans la Grande Salle, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que cette idiote aurait raison pour une fois ? S'il avait su que le crapaud superviserait la bibliothèque...

« On appelle ça étudier l'ennemi, Zabini. » jeta-t-il, agacé du comportement de Blaise.

Quel besoin avait-il de travailler ? Ils avaient passé la journée à faire exactement ça dans chacun de leur cours... Il y avait plus intéressant à faire. Trouver une façon de légaliser à nouveau le Quidditch, déterminer la meilleure façon de faire punir les Gryffondors...

« Qu'est-ce que Slughorn leur veut ? » demanda-t-il, soudain, en apercevant leur Directeur de Maison temporaire se diriger droit vers les lions.

« Probablement féliciter Granger pour une chose ou une autre. » soupira Blaise, en tournant la page avec irritation. Son ami aimait étudier en silence. Draco n'avait jamais été un grand fanatique du calme. Il aimait parler.

« Après tout... » continua le Serpentard. « Contrairement à certains, elle prend ses devoirs de préfet au sérieux et, si je ne me trompe pas, elle est plutôt douée en potions... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que l'autre garçon se mette lui aussi à vanter les louanges de Granger... Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que tous les Professeurs et le reste des étudiants le fasse. _Oh, Hermione Granger est si douée... Hermione Granger est si serviable... Quelle gentille fille... Et bla bla bla... _

« La jalousie ne te va pas au teint, Draco. » déclara tranquillement Blaise.

« Comment veux-tu que je sois jaloux d'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe ? » répliqua-t-il. « Elle n'est _rien._ »

Le regard sombre de son ami se posa sur lui, le jaugea quelques secondes puis désigna Ombrage d'un signe de tête. Le crapaud se précipitait pour rejoindre Slughorn.

« A ton avis, qui est le plus inutile des deux ? » s'enquit le Serpentard, avec amusement.

Draco émit un bruit amusé. Les cours de potions étaient devenus dangereux à présent que Snape n'était plus là pour les dispenser, et il ne parlait pas de leur Maison qui reposait désormais presque entièrement sur les préfets. Cependant, les cours de Défense n'étaient qu'une farce.

« Au moins, il est compétent dans son domaine. » jugea-t-il, froidement.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait de nouveaux décrets la semaine prochaine. » lâcha Blaise.

Les informations de Zabini étaient généralement fiables, Draco se surprit à souffler de frustration. Cette femme allait leur pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête.

C'était le rôle des Gryffondors, quand est-ce que l'un d'eux se déciderait-il à finalement ramasser le flambeau que Potter avait laissé tomber en disparaissant ? Il fallait bien qu'on s'oppose enfin à Ombrage... Évidemment, les Serpentards se rangeaient d'habitude du côté de l'autorité, mais trop était trop, cette fois-ci, ils resteraient sagement sur la touche et laisseraient faire celui qui trouverait le cran de l'affronter.

Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient même gagner.


	8. Darkness, Light

__Ah Ah, je crains qu'on soit au moment où j'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire et où mes chapitres d'avance s'épuisent les uns après les autres... XD Enfin, bref, comme dirait je sais plus qui.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good."<em>

_**PC Cast - Betrayed**_

_Souviens-toi, les ténèbres ne correspondent pas toujours au mal, tout comme la lumière n'entraîne pas toujours le bien. _

_**PC Cast – Betrayed.**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Darkness, Light. **_

« Excusez-moi ? » cracha-t-il, sans s'embarrasser de cacher son indignation.

Le parchemin que le crapaud venait de lui rendre était en passe d'être irrémédiablement froissé tant ses doigts se contractaient spasmodiquement, trahissant probablement son désir profond d'étouffer cette femme.

« Je regrette, Mr Malfoy. » déclara Ombrage, de son faux ton désolé qui l'exaspérait davantage encore que le rose omniprésent. « Votre dissertation était hors-sujet. »

Un silence pesant était tombé sur la salle de classe. Les Serpentards attendaient avec intérêt tandis que les Gryffondors semblaient un peu étonnés qu'il ose protester.

Il serait damné avant d'accepter d'avoir un T. _Un T_. Il n'avait jamais eu de T. Il n'aurait jamais de T. Les Malfoy n'avaient pas de T. _Draco_ n'avait _pas_ de _T_.

Cela ferait baisser sa moyenne et Granger prendrait la tête.

« Miss Parkinson... » continua Ombrage, considérant visiblement la discussion close. « Un E. Certains points auraient pu être davantage développés et la formulation générale laissait à désirer. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma dissertation était hors-sujet. » reprit fermement Draco, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Qu'elle s'acharne sur les lions, soit. Qu'elle refuse de mettre autre chose à Granger qu'un T, soit. Tant mieux, même. Mais à lui ? Savait-elle qui était son père ?

Ombrage ne sembla pas outre-mesure inquiète de ce dernier point puisqu'elle continua à se déplacer dans la classe et à rendre ses copies en l'ignorant copieusement.

Personne d'autre n'osait piper mot. Sans doute parce qu'aucun autre n'avait eu un foutu _T._

« Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois... » Et il fit bien attention à ce qu'elle sente qu'il ne lui en devait aucun. « J'aimerai savoir en quoi ma dissertation était hors-sujet. »

« Le devoir portait sur l'attaque théorique d'un Kelpy. » lâcha Ombrage, avec agacement. « Vous deviez déterminer la meilleure manière de vous sortir de ce mauvais pas. »

Elle avança vers Granger avec un sourire carnassier et jeta sa copie sur sa table.

« Cela nous fera une nouvelle retenue, Miss Granger. » déclara Ombrage, avec contentement. « Ce devoir n'impliquait pas de dénigrer le travail remarquable du Département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques ou, d'ailleurs, d'étendre vos élucubrations sur l'usage que pourrait faire un mage noir d'un Kelpy dans une guerre qui n'a pas lieu. Je vois que vous n'avez pas pu vous retenir très longtemps. »

La jeune fille accepta son sort d'un haussement d'épaule provocateur.

Le Professeur plissa les yeux, certainement sur le point de faire un commentaire réprobateur mais un sourire insolent glissa sur les lèvres de la lionne.

« Je crois que Malfoy n'a pas fini de se plaindre, Madame. » offrit Granger, avec une politesse qui sonnait aussi faux que l'amabilité d'Ombrage.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Draco décida que, pour une fois, il ne contredirait pas la Sang-de-Bourbe. Agacé, il résista à grand peine à l'envie de se lever et de faire avaler la copie froissée à cette parodie d'enseignante.

« Ma dissertation traitait précisément des différentes manières d'échapper à un Kelpy. » insista-t-il. « Je ne vois pas le hors-sujet. »

Crabbe soupira d'ennui, Pansy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Daphné lui souffla de laisser tomber. Sans doute aurait-il été préférable d'attendre la fin du cours pour aller se plaindre, il avait réagi un peu trop vivement, sous le coup de l'indignation. Un Serpentard ne traitait pas ses affaires en public comme un vulgaire Gryffondor, mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il n'allait certainement pas perdre la face.

« Sorts, contre-sorts et tactiques visant à attaquer une créature protégée par le Ministère. » cingla finalement Ombrage, en pivotant vers lui. « Voilà tout ce qu'il y avait dans votre devoir, Mr Malfoy. »

Exactement. Et tout ce qu'il avait écrit avait été pertinent. _Tout._

« Peut-être est-ce la partie où je préconise une attaque préventive qui vous a troublée ? » répliqua-t-il, réellement en colère à présent. Ce n'était _pas_ juste. Il avait travaillé dur sur cette dissertation. « Mieux vaut-il sans doute préserver le Kelpy que la vie d'un sorcier ? »

« Je n'apprécie pas votre ton, Mr Malfoy. » grinça Ombrage. « Cinq points en moins. »

« C'est futile. » murmura Blaise, du rang derrière lui. « Arrête-toi. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter. C'était une question d'honneur, maintenant.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à ma question, _Madame._ » rétorqua-t-il. « C'est après tout votre rôle. »

En lui refusant son titre de Professeur, il imitait Granger. Il imitait une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pouvait-on tomber plus bas ?

« Il vous suffira de vous renseigner auprès de vos camarades, pour comprendre vous-même. » expliqua Ombrage, de sa voix de fausset. « Mis à par vous et Miss Granger, tous ont au moins _mentionné_ la bonne attitude à adopter. Tous ont au minimum un E. »

« Et quelle est la bonne attitude à adopter ? » intervint Granger avec un soupçon d'amusement. Amer, l'amusement. « Contacter le Ministère et attendre patiemment qu'un de ses agents vienne nous sauver ? »

« _Précisément,_ Miss. » conclut le crapaud, satisfaite.

Draco scruta les visages de ses condisciples et réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Tous avaient parlé de faire appel au Ministère en sachant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, tellement c'était...

« Complètement stupide. » lâcha-t-il, avant d'en avoir pu s'en empêcher. « Sous l'emprise d'un Kelpy, il serait impossible de faire autre chose que se servir de sa baguette. Même un première année saurait ça. »

« Le Ministère... » s'énerva Ombrage.

« Le Ministère, même si on parvenait à le contacter, mettrait des heures à envoyer des agents. Il n'est pas connu pour sa rapidité. Et dans le cas où il parviendrait à dépêcher des agents à temps, rien ne garantit qu'ils seraient capables de gérer la situation étant donné que la majorité des employés du Ministère sont à peine plus intelligent qu'un Véracrasse. »

Sa diatribe méprisante jeta un froid et lui valut un regard noir de la part de la vieille pie rose.

« Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard. » décréta-t-elle. « Et vous rejoindrez Miss Granger en retenue. Ce soir à sept heures trente. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Comme si cela avait été programmé, la sonnerie retentit à ce moment précis et ce ne fut plus que raclement de chaises. Sa protestation fut noyée par le bruit des conversations.

Ni la grimace compatissante de Crabbe, ni la main réconfortante que Blaise posa sur son épaule ne parvint à calmer sa fureur cuisante. Pour qui se prenait cette femme ? C'était aussi bien qu'ils aient Histoire de la Magie, il avait une lettre à écrire...

Oh, Lucius ne serait pas ravi, c'était certain...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Patmol se glissa dans le couloir, attentif à ne pas marcher sur les lattes qui craquaient. La maison était silencieuse. A l'exception de Tonks qui se reposait dans sa chambre, de Remus qui s'était enfermé dans le petit salon du troisième avec des papiers à étudier et de Ted qui campait dans la bibliothèque, la demeure était plus vide qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas où était précisément Andromeda mais ça ne serait pas un problème, il avait écouté de longues minutes avant de quitter sa chambre et n'avait entendu aucune marche craquer, aucun bruit suspect, elle devait donc être quelque part en haut.

Les coussinets de sa forme canine garantissaient la discrétion et il attaqua la descente de l'escalier avec prudence. Les cinq dernières marches seraient la partie problématique. Elles étaient toutes assez vieilles pour que le poids le plus mince les fasse protester. A mi-escalier, il se ramassa, calculant sa détente... et sauta.

Assez loin pour atteindre le tapis rongé par les mites qui absorba tout bruit. La maison était naturellement sombre et personne n'avait pris la peine d'allumer les lumières de l'entrée, ce qui facilitait sa mission. Son pelage sombre se fondait parfaitement dans la pénombre.

Il avança vers la porte, rampant à moitié, certain que Remus, Dumbledore ou même Fol'Œil n'attendait que le dernier moment pour fondre sur lui. Il ne craignait pas tant leurs menaces diverses et variées que la possibilité qu'ils l'empêchent véritablement de sortir.

Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Personne ne comprenait.

Le vent, le maigre soleil, la bruine fine qui tombait si souvent sur Londres... Les rues pleines d'odeurs... La solitude... La liberté de se promener où il le souhaitait, quand il le souhaitait... Ça l'aidait à garder pied. Ça l'aidait à ne pas désespérer de la disparition d'Harry.

S'il n'avait pas décidé de briser les chaînes imaginaires que Dumbledore lui avait ferrées aux pieds, il serait devenu fou depuis des mois. Véritablement fou. Il peinait déjà à garder les ténèbres à distance...

Ces derniers jours, il devenait un peu trop difficile de gérer les ombres qui se dissimulaient dans les coins de la maison. Dur d'ignorer les regards accusateurs de James ou ceux, déçus, de Lily. Douloureux de passer chaque jour devant la chambre de Regulus, d'où il pouvait presque entendre la musique s'élever, comme autrefois, et de se dire que s'il avait été un meilleur frère... Compliqué de croiser Andromeda et de ne pas replonger dans le passé.

Il avait besoin d'air frais, de vagabonder au milieu des Moldus qui vaquaient à leurs vies comme s'il n'y avait rien eu de plus important. Il avait besoin de cette liberté momentanée qu'il se fabriquait. Peut-être d'alcool et de cigarettes également, mais se montrer sous forme humaine serait risqué et il plaçait sa vie au dessus d'un verre de whiskey.

A force de ramper prudemment, il était arrivé à la porte. La poignée ronde aurait pu s'avérer un problème pour son corps de chien s'il n'avait pas appris à contourner ce petit détail l'été de ses seize ans. Le dernier qu'il ait passé dans cette famille.

Sa mâchoire se referma délicatement sur l'étain, ses crocs retrouvant les petits creux qu'ils avaient laissé tant d'années auparavant.

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ? »

Surpris, Sirius fit un bond et se retourna avec un grondement menaçant. Mais, réalisa-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade, ce n'était qu'Andromeda.

Sachant que sa petite sortie devrait être remise à plus tard, il reprit forme humaine, sans cacher son irritation.

« Comment es-tu arrivée là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue. » s'enquit-il, un peu froidement. Vexé aussi, il avait une ouïe bien plus fine sous forme animale.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître cette maison comme ta poche. » rétorqua Andromeda. Elle aussi était plus sèche que nécessaire.

Les deux cousins se dévisagèrent. Pas réellement hostiles sans être amicaux.

Andy fut la première à soupirer.

« Cet endroit me rend folle. » avoua-t-elle. « J'avais oublié à quel point, c'était... »

« Oppressant ? » offrit Sirius, en se détendant enfin. Andromeda ne dirait rien à personne. Bella ou Reg l'aurait fait mais pas elle. Cissy se serait probablement laissée convaincre mais Andy ne demanderait rien en retour. Elle ne demandait jamais rien. Ses parents ne découvriraient rien.

Excepté, se rappela-t-il avec un temps de retard, que ses parents, ainsi que Regulus, étaient morts depuis belle lurette et que ni Narcissa, ni Bellatrix n'avait leur place ici.

« J'aurais plutôt dit glauque. » contra Andromeda, avec un sourire qui lui fit penser à Tonks. L'Auror ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'elle n'en avait conscience. Même humour, même tempérament.

« Je ne suis jamais remonté au grenier. » lâcha-t-il soudain. C'était un détail qu'il n'avait pu s'ôter de la tête depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds au square Grimmaurd.

« Tu veux y aller ? » hésita-t-elle.

Ils s'observèrent en silence, se posant sans doute la même question. Était-il utile de remuer le passé ? Était-il utile de volontairement retrouver des souvenirs qui ne feraient que les rendre confus tous les deux ?

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il sincèrement.

Andromeda l'étudia quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête avec détermination, exactement comme elle le faisait toujours des années plus tôt.

« Je pense qu'on devrait. » décréta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna et monta l'escalier, évitant machinalement les marches qui craquaient, et Sirius suivit, faisant de même. Il lui semblait retourner en arrière, au moment où ils s'entendaient tous encore assez bien. Au moment où Andromeda avait le rôle de chef, privilège de l'aînée, et où Sirius lui servait de second parce que Narcissa n'était pas intéressée par leurs jeux. Elle avait toujours préféré ses poupées à tout le reste.

Ils parcoururent la demeure sans échanger un seul mot, trouvant sans mal le minuscule escalier qui menait au grenier et dépassant le niveau où les elfes de maison, jadis plus nombreux, avaient leurs quartiers. La porte du grenier fut difficile à ouvrir et Sirius se demanda s'il fallait y voir un signe, mais Andromeda refusa de se laisser décourager.

Le bois gonflé par l'humidité céda sous ses coups répétés et la demi-douzaine de sorts qu'elle employa. Les gonds rouillés protestèrent mais obéirent à l'injonction de sa baguette et bientôt le grenier leur apparut, dans toute sa décrépitude.

Une fenêtre était restée ouverte, sans doute à cause d'eux puisqu'à sa connaissance même les elfes ne montaient jamais jusque là. Sans prêter attention à grand chose d'autre, il s'avança jusqu'à la lucarne et la referma, prenant soin de se baisser pour éviter les poutres. Qui avait été celui à l'ouvrir ? Lui-même ? Regulus ? Bellatrix, peut-être... Elle avait toujours chaud quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il avait toujours trouvé ça ironique parce qu'elle était la personne la plus froide qu'il connaissait.

Les intempéries et le temps avaient fait des dégâts. L'odeur de moisissure était dérangeante et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, pas un des objets dans le grenier n'avait été épargné.

« _Lumos._ » murmura doucement Andromeda.

La lampe qui pendait au plafond s'alluma et éclaira la pièce d'une lumière pâle. Il y avait un peu de tout : des vieux jeux de société, des pièces d'échecs éparpillées, des livres rongés par des rats...

Andromeda se baissa et ramassa une poupée de porcelaine au visage brisé. Elle caressa ce qui restait des traits fins avec nostalgie.

« Cissy adorait cette poupée. » souffla-t-elle.

Il entendait les larmes qui nouaient sa gorge mais se sentit incapable d'offrir un seul mot de réconfort. Il la regarda passer ses doigts dans les faux cheveux désormais blancs de la poupée, lisser la robe tâchée et déchirée... Il se rappelait encore Narcissa la serrant contre elle, porcelaine pâle, yeux bleus, cheveux noir de jais et robe aussi chère que celle qu'elle avait eu sur le dos. Elle les collectionnait. Elle les avait collectionnées longtemps. Jusqu'à sa sixième année.

Il détourna le regard et approcha de la table qu'ils avaient installée dans le coin. Un verre et une assiette de Chocogrenouilles y étaient restés. Ignorant la pourriture et les insectes, il effleura du bout des doigts le magasine de Quidditch posé à côté. Il appartenait à Regulus. Il se souvenait avec clarté du moment où il l'avait jeté sur la table, dans un rare mouvement de colère.

« On est monté ici, après ton départ. » s'entendit-il raconter. « C'était la dernière fois. »

Il entendit la respiration d'Andromeda devenir inégale mais il ne se retourna pas, soulagé de pouvoir lui tourner le dos. Il semblait que c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait à chacun des moments importants, se tourner le dos.

« Tu aurais pu choisir un autre moment que les vacances de Noël. » reprocha-t-il.

Comme si ça avait eu une importance. Comme si son départ avait été responsable de tout. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà détesté Bellatrix l'époque. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà perdu l'amitié et l'amour de Regulus depuis des lustres à l'ignorer et à provoquer ses parents comme il l'avait fait. Comme si Narcissa ne s'appliquait pas déjà à se rendre transparente, toujours parfaite, toujours posée.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » se défendit Andromeda, mais le cœur n'y était pas. « Tu es le seul à l'avoir compris. »

« Pas tout de suite. » admit-il. Il sentit sa surprise parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait jamais admis. A elle, ou à lui-même. « D'abord, je t'en ai voulu d'avoir gâché un peu plus les vacances. »

Si seulement ses parents avaient bien voulu lui donner l'autorisation d'aller passer Noël chez James... Mais non, les Black passaient les fêtes ensemble, comme la grande et belle famille qu'ils n'étaient pas. Qu'ils n'étaient plus.

Les choses avaient été différentes lorsqu'ils avaient tous été enfants. Bellatrix et Regulus étaient pratiquement inséparables, Andromeda et Narcissa l'étaient tout autant et, lui, servait à rapprocher les deux groupes. Ils avaient investi le grenier et en avait fait leur endroit secret, leur repaire...

« Tu n'as jamais rien dit... » lâcha Andy. « Tu m'as écrit, le lendemain... Je... »

« Narcissa ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. » coupa-t-il. Il avait oublié où il était, la scène se rejouait sous ses yeux, aussi clairement que s'il avait été dans une pensine. « Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu étais perdue, que tu avais tout gâché, qu'elle te détestait... Elle disait que tu lui avais volé son futur... Qu'elle ne te pardonnerait jamais. »

Il esquissa un geste vers sa cousine imaginaire et s'interrompit. Narcissa n'était pas là, il n'avait pas à la consoler ou l'empêcher de briser toutes les poupées qu'elle avait laissé traîner dans le grenier depuis des années. Il n'avait pas à choisir entre ce qu'il éprouvait pour les Serpentards et ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa cousine. Il n'avait pas à la prendre dans ses bras parce que son frère était trop dévasté ou parce que Bellatrix était trop furieuse pour le faire. Il n'avait pas à s'étonner du comportement étrange de Narcissa. Il n'avait pas à se demander pourquoi elle faisait preuve de tant d'émotions alors que d'habitude, elle était si lisse.

A l'époque, il avait parfaitement compris le geste d'Andromeda. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait même imitée, c'était bien d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fini par faire. Mais sur le coup, ce matin là, à trois jours de Noël, Narcissa en larmes dans ses bras, il l'avait détestée pour avoir compliqué un peu plus les choses.

« Volé son futur ? » répéta Andromeda, visiblement perplexe.

Sirius haussa les épaules mais refusa de se tourner.

« Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Malfoy voulait l'épouser dès qu'elle aurait terminé Poudlard... mais toi tu étais promise à Rosier. » expliqua-t-il. « Il fallait bien que ton père fasse quelque chose par rapport aux Rosier... Il était clair que Narcissa prendrait ta place... »

Seul le silence lui répondit et il se retourna finalement. L'expression d'Andy était défaite, horrifiée presque.

« Tu devais le savoir. » accusa-t-il, à moitié. « Bella s'en foutait, bien sûr, elle était juste en colère parce que Ted n'était pas un Sang-Pur. Je ne sais pas si Reg a vraiment compris, mais Narcissa et moi... On pensait que tu le savais. »

« Elle... Elle était amoureuse de Lucius, je n'aurais jamais... » balbutia-t-elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est réglé. » déclara-t-il. « Sans doute avec pas mal de pots de vin. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une semaine plus tard, Bella avait rejoint les Mangemorts, Rosier était fiancé à Cassiopé Greengrass et Narcissa était promise à Lucius. »

« Oh, Merlin... » souffla Andromeda. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça... Je... »

« Rosier ou Malfoy, il n'y a pas tant de différence. » jugea-t-il. « Inutile de te mettre dans cet état maintenant. »

Un instant, il pensa qu'elle allait continuer à protester mais elle se reprit en main. La transformation eut lieu en quelques secondes, de bouleversée, elle redevint sérieuse, presque détachée. On ne se débarrassait pas de son éducation. Une Black restait une Black.

Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver quoi que ce soit et ça l'horrifiait. Il ne ressentait ni compassion, ni tendresse. Même pas de la pitié.

A nouveau, ils se dévisagèrent.

A nouveau, la sensation qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi différents qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

Tous deux avaient fui mais on n'échappait pas à l'héritage des Black. Tout était là, dans ce grenier. Ce qui les liait tous les uns aux autres.

Ils leur manquaient.

A elle, comme à lui, mais ils crèveraient plutôt que de l'avouer. Bellatrix et Regulus avaient choisi le mauvais côté mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des membres de leur famille. Narcissa était transparente, comme toujours, dissimulée dans le manoir de ses rêves.

Du groupe de cinq enfants qui s'étaient réfugiés ici un après-midi pluvieux parce qu'il était interdit de faire du bruit ailleurs dans cette maison, il ne restait qu'eux deux. Les trois autres étaient psychotique, mort ou bien trop hautaine pour se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été adulte.

Eux, n'avaient pas changé. Sirius pouvait prétendre tout ce qu'il voulait, il resterait toujours le vilain petit canard qui s'était enfui de chez lui parce qu'il avait des rêves plus grands que ceux que son père avait pour lui. Et d'autres valeurs, accessoirement. Andromeda avait certainement réussi sa vie mais il était persuadé qu'au fond, elle restait Andy, la plus gentille des trois sœurs Black, toujours prête à rendre service. La moins jolie, la moins aimée de ses parents, la moins remarquée.

Un bruit sourd les tira de leur contemplation.

Ils pivotèrent simultanément vers la vieille armoire dans le fond du grenier. Sa baguette pesait dans sa main mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir sortie. Ça ne l'inquiéta pas. Il oubliait fréquemment des détails ces temps-ci.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Sirius savait ce qui en sortirait, il était le plus proche. Ce n'était pas le premier épouvantard qui croisait sa route dans cette maison. Molly avait dit qu'il y en avait plusieurs lorsqu'elle avait entrepris de nettoyer, pendant l'été. Elle avait abandonné depuis.

Résolu, il observa le Détraqueur glisser vers lui sans seulement tenter de jeter un R_idiculus_. Il n'y avait rien de drôle à propos des Détraqueurs. Il n'essaya pas davantage un patronus. Non seulement cela n'aurait eu aucun effet mais, en plus, il doutait d'être capable d'en produire un. Il ne sentit même pas ses jambes céder sous lui, il tomba par terre sans entendre le moindre son.

C'était symbolique, en un sens. Cette maison avait toujours été davantage une prison qu'Azkaban ne le serait jamais.

« Sirius. » siffla Andy, en avançant sur son flanc gauche.

C'était une erreur et il aurait pu le lui dire s'il n'avait pas été si détaché de tout. Il se tenait droit, les bras ballants, et observa, sans rien faire, l'épouvantard changer de cible et se tourner vers sa cousine. Le Détraqueur se changea en Tonks, gisant, morte sur le sol. Sirius resta assis tandis qu'Andy se mettait à hurler, échouant visiblement elle aussi à trouver quoi que ce soit de comique. Tonks laissa sa place à Ted. Puis à Narcissa.

« Remus ! »

Le cri lui échappa sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« _Remus_ ! »

Sa voix fut amplifiée par l'effet d'un _sonorus_ instinctif et il écouta, les bruits de cavalcade qui montèrent vers eux. Remus les trouverait. Remus était un loup-garou, ses sens étaient plus aiguisés que la normale.

Son ami débarqua en trombe, repéra immédiatement la créature et s'interposa entre elle et Andy.

« _Ridiculus_ ! » jeta Remus avec tant de force que l'épouvantard explosa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança Tonks, du seuil, sa baguette au creux de la main. Elle se précipita vers sa mère en larmes, et la prit dans ses bras, sans se départir de son expression confuse. « Remus? »

Mais Remus ne lui répondit pas, il s'accroupit lentement devant lui et Sirius réalisa que sa vue n'était pas floue à cause d'un Détraqueur imaginaire. Il essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes sur ses joues mais ça n'empêcha pas le loup-garou de poser sa main sur son épaule et l'attirer vers lui.

Il s'écroula contre lui sans en éprouver de soulagement. Sans rien éprouver du tout.

Était-ce normal ? Était-ce normal d'être aussi vide ?

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Qu'est-ce que Ron fabrique avec Malfoy ? » lâcha soudain Hermione, en levant les yeux de son livre. Sa fourchette oscilla à mi-chemin entre ses lèvres et son assiette sous le choc.

« Angelina et les jumeaux ont trop de travail. » expliqua Ginny, sans trop d'émotion.

La rouquine continua de peler sa pomme, comme s'il était tout à fait normal que son frère soit en grande conversation avec des Serpentards. Certes, les capitaines de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle étaient avec lui, mais... tout de même.

« Quidditch ? » suggéra Neville.

Elle échangea un regard avec l'autre lion et ils partagèrent un bref sourire. Ginny ne répondit pas mais la réponse était assez évidente. Quoi d'autre que du Quidditch pourrait convaincre Ron de _volontairement_ s'adresser à Malfoy ? Et quoi d'autre que du Quidditch pourrait persuader Malfoy de ne pas provoquer une dispute avec Ron ?

« Ils pensent qu'il y a encore une chance qu'on puisse jouer, cette année. » confirma Ginny, en croquant dans son fruit.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de la réjouir autant que ça aurait dû.

« Ça va, Ginny ? » s'enquit Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

Son amie avait l'air un peu abattue.

« Oui. » affirma la rousse, avec un sourire. Forcé. « Je dois y aller, Dean a proposé de m'aider en Astronomie. »

« Dean ? » répéta-t-elle, un peu surprise. « Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais des problèmes en Astronomie... Je peux t'aider si... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » coupa Ginny, en haussant les épaules. « Tu es plutôt occupée en ce moment. »

« Je ne suis jamais trop occupée si tu veux discuter... » offrit-elle sincèrement.

Les lèvres de la quatrième année perdirent de leur raideur mais le changement fut subtil. Hermione la regarda partir, partagée. Un coup d'œil à sa montre confirma qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Ginny si elle voulait arriver à l'heure à sa retenue. D'un autre côté... Voulait-elle arriver à l'heure à sa retenue ?

« Je crois que Dean... » hésita Neville, mais il ne termina pas.

Probablement parce que Ron choisit ce moment là pour se laisser tomber sur le siège que Ginny venait de libérer.

« Malfoy est un connard. » annonça-t-il. « Mais c'est un connard efficace. »

« Langage, Ronald. » le réprimanda Hermione.

Il avait terminé son repas moins de dix minutes auparavant mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se resservir une part de pudding. Et de se jeter dessus comme un chien affamé.

« Il pense qu'on peut faire appel au Conseil de l'école. » déclara-t-il, avec satisfaction. « Et si ça ne marche pas, il pense qu'on peut porter l'affaire au Magenmagot. »

Au Magenmagot, rien que ça. Malfoy n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux. Sans compter que ces mesures lui semblaient bien désespérées... N'avait-il pas déjà écrit à Fudge en personne, sans résultat ? L'école entière était au courant, tout le monde suivait les rebondissements avec impatience, étant donné que quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des élèves étaient des fanatiques de Quidditch.

« Attention, Ron. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment. « Si tu ne fais pas attention, Malfoy va devenir ton meilleur ami. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« On ne parle que de Quidditch. » marmonna-t-il, comme si elle avait proféré l'insulte ultime.

Elle préféra ne pas remarquer la lueur d'incertitude qui dansait dans ses yeux. Elle choisit également de ne pas lui faire remarquer que c'était précisément en parlant Quidditch qu'Harry et lui étaient devenus amis.

« Je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard. » soupira-t-elle, après un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre.

Résolument, elle fourra son livre dans son sac et jeta un regard désolé à sa main droite dont la cicatrice avait finalement dégonflé.

« Je t'accompagnerai bien... » lâcha Ron, en grimaçant. « Mais... »

« Oui, je sais. » le rassura-t-elle, dans un sourire. « Nouveau Décret, nouvelles règles. Empêche les jumeaux de tester leurs marchandises sur les première année, s'il te plaît. Tu es un préfet, pas uniquement leur petit frère. »

Elle ramassa son sac, fit un geste de la main à Neville en guise d'au revoir et quitta la Grande Salle pour s'engager dans les escaliers, non sans fusiller des yeux les dizaines de Décrets placardés au mur au passage. Le dernier en date interdisait aux élèves l'accès à quoi que ce soit après le repas du soir. Mis à part pour ceux qui avaient une retenue, ils devaient tous avoir réintégré leur salle commune à huit heures moins le quart au plus tard. Le couvre-feu avait été avancé à huit heures tapantes au lieu des neuf heures trente habituelles.

Elle arriva devant le bureau d'Ombrage avec cinq minutes d'avance, uniquement pour découvrir – à sa grande joie – que Malfoy l'avait précédée. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné, il ne lui accorda pas un regard et elle se fit un plaisir de lui rendre la pareille. Cette soirée ne pourrait pas finir assez vite.

Elle approcha de la porte et leva la main pour frapper.

« Il reste quatre minutes et trente secondes. » lâcha froidement le Serpentard.

Son poing s'immobilisa dans l'air et elle laissa retomber son bras. Aussi irritant que cela soit, il marquait un point. Pourquoi aller souffrir plus tôt que prévu ?

« Tu as perdu tes deux gorilles, Malfoy ? » répliqua-t-elle, avec mauvaise humeur.

Il fallait bien qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et le préfet était la cible idéale.

Il plissa les yeux, la toisa avec mépris mais ne daigna pas répondre. La soirée _allait_ être longue...

Deux interminables minutes de plus passées à se regarder en chien de faïence et la porte du bureau bascula d'elle-même, sans qu'aucun d'eux ait eu à manifester leur présence. Ombrage eut l'air presque déçue de les trouver là en avance.

« Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy... » soupira le Professeur, presque avec dégoût.

Hermione décida que ça lui était probablement destiné. Malfoy restait après tout le fils de son lèche-bottes de père.

« Ma présence est malheureusement requise autre part. » déclara le crapaud. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien à cacher car nous organisons une nouvelle inspection. »

La lionne lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait moins d'une semaine... Que croyait-elle ? Qu'ils étaient assez stupides pour ressortir de leurs cachettes leurs possessions les plus controversées ? Cependant, elle se félicita d'avoir récupéré la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs de la malle d'Harry... Dieu seul savait ce que cette femme aurait pu en faire si elle avait mis la main dessus... Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer pour qu'Ombrage ne trouve pas le double-fond dans le bagage de Ginny. Ron et elle étaient des cibles trop évidentes, Ginny en revanche...

« Je suppose que deux préfets peuvent effectuer calmement une retenue. » continua le Professeur. « Miss, vous savez quoi faire. Je suis certaine que vous saurez expliquer les choses à Mr Malfoy. » La femme se tourna vers le Serpentard avec un faux air désolé. « Je suis certaine que vos mots ont dépassé votre pensée, ce matin, Mr Malfoy... Malheureusement, en ces temps troublés, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Ministère se faire insulter, je suis certaine que vous comprenez. »

Ce que Malfoy avait surtout l'air de comprendre, c'est que cette sorcière était complètement givrée. Ça, Hermione aurait pu le lui dire. Si elle avait été du genre à adresser la parole à une fouine, bien évidemment.

« Entrez et mettez-vous au travail. » ordonna-t-elle sèchement. « Je reviendrais à neuf heures trente et j'attends au minimum deux rouleaux de parchemin de votre part. »

Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous deux installés chacun à un des bureaux préalablement mis en place pour claquer la porte et disparaître. La première chose qu'Hermione fit, fut de jeter un _silencio_ sur ces affreuses assiettes qui miaulaient à n'en plus finir, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le Serpentard, pour vérifier qu'il avait le même type de plume qu'elle. Noire, mince et aiguisée. Elle se demanda quel genre de phrase allait se retrouvait gravée sur la main de Malfoy...

Le garçon examina la plume avec attention et appuya doucement le bout sur le parchemin. Il dut sentir la coupure parce qu'il posa aussitôt l'instrument de torture avec une moue dégoûtée, puis croisa les bras devant son torse.

Hermione éprouva un élan de pitié pour lui.

Certes, c'était Malfoy et c'était un abruti arrogant mais, après tout, s'il s'était retrouvé là, c'était pour avoir tenu tête à Ombrage. Elle aurait été hypocrite de critiquer alors qu'elle encourageait les membres de sa Maison à faire précisément ce qu'il avait fait. Et puis, il fallait admettre qu'il se pliait en quatre pour cette histoire de Quidditch. Évidemment, ses motivations étaient égoïstes, mais il valait mieux un égoïste qui faisait quelque chose que la cinquantaine de convaincus qui étaient trop effrayés pour élever la voix.

« L'essence de Murlap fait passer la douleur. » offrit-elle, en fixant les différentes assiettes accrochées aux murs. Partout sauf Malfoy.

Seulement elle avait beau aimer les chats, il y avait une limite et l'impression d'être enfermée dans une bonbonnière géante était suffisamment écœurante. Elle se trouva contrainte de tourner la tête vers le Sang-Pur dont le bureau ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre à peine du sien. Assez près donc, pour qu'elle repère immédiatement l'éclat mauvais dans son regard.

« Je ne compte pas avoir mal, Granger. » répliqua-t-il, sans faire un seul geste pour s'emparer de la plume. « Libre à toi de te faire charcuter, je refuse de garder une cicatrice. Ça manque d'originalité. »

Elle ne manqua pas la référence à Harry mais choisit de ne pas l'attaquer là dessus, sachant pertinemment que c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » expliqua-t-elle, avec un soupir. « Elle... »

« Il n'y a pas de choix à faire. » coupa Malfoy. « Les châtiments corporels sont interdits par la loi. Cette plume attaque mon intégrité physique, elle tombe donc sous le coup des châtiments corporels. Je suis dans mon droit. »

Il releva légèrement le menton, son expression insupportable de supériorité bien en place. Elle se remémora avec satisfaction la gifle bien sentie qu'elle lui avait administrée en troisième année. Peut-être devrait-elle réitérer ?

« On ne peut pas aller se plaindre. » objecta-t-elle. « Si on fait ça, elle gagne. »

Ils étaient tous d'accord là dessus. Même Ron qui désapprouvait pourtant sa tendance nouvelle à enchaîner les retenues. Les jumeaux la soutenaient, Ginny la soutenait... Même Lavande avait admis qu'il valait mieux garder ça pour eux et elle ne considérait pourtant pas sa camarade comme une lumière.

« Merlin, Saint Potter s'est réincarné. » railla Malfoy. « Si tu es possédée, tu devrais voir Trelawney. »

« Harry n'est pas mort. » protesta-t-elle immédiatement. « Et ça n'a rien à voir. »

Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à discuter ? Qu'espérait-elle ? La seule raison pour laquelle Malfoy condescendait à lui adresser la parole était qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui parler.

« C'est un argument stupide. Et il _était_ stupide. » cracha le Serpentard.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Étant donné que tu penses la même chose de moi, je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne. » remarqua-t-elle, agacée.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, détailla un des chats qui miaulait en silence sur la faïence puis ses lèvres se tordirent.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide. » rectifia-t-il. Visiblement, ça lui arrachait la bouche. « Agaçante, horripilante, affreuse, avec la personnalité d'une... »

« C'est bon. » l'interrompit-elle sèchement, tout de même étonnée qu'il lui concède un point positif.

« Dans tous les cas... » reprit-il, irrité d'avoir été coupé. « J'ai dû me tromper parce qu'il faut être réellement stupide pour accepter de se servir de ça... » Il écarta la plume d'une pichenette dégoûtée. « Ou masochiste. » Il fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea avec intérêt. « Es-tu masochiste ? Ça expliquerait certainement pourquoi tu t'infliges la compagnie d'imbéciles comme... »

« Ne termine pas ta phrase. » gronda-t-elle.

Elle devait endurer sa compagnie pendant deux heures, Ombrage n'avait pas pensé à confisquer leurs baguettes et elle se doutait de ce qui se passerait s'il commençait à insulter ses amis.

« Et en l'occurrence, je n'ai pas eu le choix. » contra-t-elle, en attrapant résolument sa plume. Peut-être que si elle commençait, il se déciderait à l'imiter.

« Tu aimes souffrir ? » insista Malfoy, d'un ton méprisant.

« Oui, j'adore ça. » ironisa-t-elle, en serrant les dents. Elle coucha les premiers mots sur le papier et sentit la morsure familière au dos de sa main.

« Pourquoi rentres-tu dans son jeu ? » demanda-t-il.

Il semblait curieux à présent.

« Pas le choix. » répondit-elle, tentant de réguler sa respiration pour mieux contrôler la douleur.

« Tu ne sais dire que ça. Pas le choix, je n'ai pas le choix... » Il l'observa avec un tel mépris qu'elle reposa la plume, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. « Je pensais que tu étais plus forte que ça. »

Toutes les insultes qu'elle s'apprêtait à déverser s'évaporèrent brusquement. Venait-il de lui faire un compliment ? Est-ce que Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur de première classe et prince des serpents, venait juste de la complimenter ?

« Je ne peux pas la laisser gagner. » répéta-t-elle, devinant que l'argument devait lui paraître bien maigre. Et puis, que pouvait-il bien en avoir à faire ? Ils étaient dans des camps opposés. En tenant tête à Ombrage, elle voulait croire qu'elle aidait la lutte contre Voldemort. Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même équipe.

« En quoi te graver une phrase idiote sur la main te confère-t-il une supériorité quelconque sur elle ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Je serais curieux de le savoir. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas une question de supériorité, c'est... » hésita-t-elle.

Stupide. Quelque chose qu'Harry aurait pu faire. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait désapprouvé si le Survivant avait été à sa place.

Malfoy semblait bien trop heureux de l'avoir mouchée.

« Il faut que quelqu'un lui tienne tête. » termina-t-elle. « Que quelqu'un montre qu'il n'y a pas lieu d'avoir peur d'elle. »

Et elle réfléchirait à une façon de faire ça sans plus jamais se faire déchirer la main. C'était affreux à dire mais le Serpentard avait raison, elle valait mieux que ça. De plus, il tenait une piste avec son histoire de châtiments corporels. Ils étaient interdits à Poudlard or cette plume...

« Ridicule. » décréta Malfoy.

Le garçon balança sa chaise en arrière, appuya le dossier contre le mur et posa ses pieds sur le bureau. A croire qu'il était chez lui.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui confirma son sombre soupçon. Ombrage n'était même pas partie depuis un quart d'heure. Elle se résolut à une conversation prolongée avec le Serpentard. C'était surréaliste mais qu'était la vie sans un brin de surprise sur le chemin ? Inutile de préciser que toutes les surprises n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Développe. » exigea-t-elle, sans parvenir à croire qu'elle était en train de demander son avis à Malfoy. _Malfoy,_ pour l'amour du ciel.

Il prit son temps pour répondre, desserrant sa cravate et ajustant ses boutons de manchettes, avant de paresseusement tourner les yeux vers elle. Sans doute pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était bien moins importante que lui.

« Ombrage représente le système. » expliqua-t-il lentement, afin qu'il soit limpide que l'évidence était telle qu'elle était idiote de ne pas l'avoir vue avant. « On ne lutte pas contre le système. On l'infiltre et on l'utilise. »

Harry ou Ron aurait rangé ça dans la catégorie de la tricherie sans y penser à deux fois. Elle prit le temps d'analyser la chose parce que ce n'était pas si bête. D'ailleurs, c'était une idée qu'elle aurait pu avoir seule, bien qu'elle répugnât à s'abaisser à ce genre de méthodes trop Serpentardes à son goût.

« Comme pour la plume. » chercha-t-elle à clarifier.

« Précisément. » lâcha-t-il. « Ombrage vénère le Ministère, je me sers des lois du Ministère. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe puisse seulement songer à avoir recours à aux lois de la communauté _magique._ »

« Je suis toute aussi magique que toi, sinon plus. » riposta-t-elle distraitement, profondément amusée par la contradiction que venait de lui servir le garçon sur un plateau d'argent. « Donc.. C'est ta solution ? Ne pas s'opposer ouvertement à elle ? »

Malfoy fit un geste vague de la main, indiquant qu'il ne comptait pas se répéter cent fois.

« Intéressant. » jugea-t-elle. « Alors... Pourquoi remuer ciel et terre pour cette histoire de Quidditch ? Je ne parlerai même pas de ce matin... »

« Différent, Granger. » asséna-t-il, d'un ton irrité.

Oh, c'était trop drôle.

« Et en quoi ? » insista-t-elle, d'un ton innocent.

Il la fusilla du regard mais elle ne flancha pas. Elle ne tenta pas non plus de cacher son sourire satisfait. Un partout, balle au centre.

« Personne ne m'enlèvera la Coupe de Quidditch. » gronda Malfoy. « Pas même ce vieux crapaud édenté. »

Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch... Est-ce que les garçons ne pensaient jamais à autre chose ? Quoi qu'elle avait vu les regards que Ron jetaient à Lavande. Elle se doutait d'à quoi d'autre ils pensaient. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit mieux.

« Un peu pitoyable qu'il faille qu'Harry disparaisse pour que tu ais tes chances, non ? » piqua-t-elle.

« Il est évident que Miss-je-sais-tout-la-Sang-de-Bourbe n'y connaît rien, mais je suis un _excellent_ joueur. » s'énerva-t-il. « Garde tes opinions pour ceux que ça intéresse. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Que de sensibleries pour un pauvre petit jeu à la noix...

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller trouver quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle, décidant qu'un changement de sujet s'imposait. « Pour la plume ? »

L'expression de Malfoy indiquait clairement sa pensée. Si Snape avait encore été là, il aurait déjà couru dans ses jupes. En l'occurrence, il n'y avait aucune raison de déranger Slughorn étant donné qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt. McGonagall peut-être...

« Nous attendons qu'elle revienne, puis tu me laisses parler. » ordonna-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas ton chien. » siffla-t-elle. Un peu de respect, était-ce trop exiger ?

« Ne sois pas stupide. » répliqua-t-il. « Même mes chiens sont plus racés que toi. »

La tentation de passer ses doigts autour de sa gorge et de serrer était grande.

Afin d'éviter de commettre un meurtre, elle sortit son livre de Sortilèges et se plongea dedans, espérant couper court à toute conversation.

Soit Malfoy n'avait pas prévu de distraction, soit il était d'humeur à rabaisser les Sang-de-Bourbes, parce qu'il ne comprit pas le message.

« Les cours de Carter sont ridicules. » soupira le Serpentard.

Elle ne répondit pas qu'elle était d'accord ou qu'elle était déjà six chapitres plus loin que leur nouveau Professeur.

« Je ne parle même pas d'Ombrage. » continua Malfoy, visiblement habitué à s'écouter parler. « Et Slughorn... Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il essaye de nous faire tous tuer ? Nous avons dû terroriser nos première année pour qu'ils fassent un peu attention en cours... »

Et ils avaient fait pareil avec les leurs. Tout comme les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Snape était un enseignant abominable, mais s'il y avait une seule chose qu'il leur avait apprise, c'était qu'on ne se mettait pas impunément derrière un chaudron. Il y avait des règles de sécurité à suivre.

« Bientôt, il n'y aura plus un seul Professeur compétent dans cette école... » enchaîna-t-il.

Hermione le laissa monologuer. Elle n'avait aucun problème à se plonger dans un livre et mettre le reste du monde de côté, ce fut précisément ce qu'elle fit. Quand elle en émergea, Malfoy s'était tu et il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'Ombrage ne revienne. Elle rangea le manuel.

« Tu es sûr qu'on n'aura pas d'ennuis ? » s'enquit-elle.

Elle s'était laissée très facilement convaincre, réalisa-t-elle. Il s'était exprimé avec tant d'assurance qu'elle avait accepté ses mots sans trop de résistance...

« Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ? » rétorqua-t-il, les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le mur.

« Nous renvoyer ? » suggéra-t-elle, avec agacement .

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Toi, peut-être. » se moqua-t-il. « Moi, ça m'étonnerait vraiment. »

Ce qu'il pouvait l'irriter avec ses grands airs...

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à nous sortir de là. » cingla-t-elle.

Il leva les sourcils, surpris par sa véhémence.

« Nous ? » répéta-t-il. « Il n'y a pas de nous. Il y a moi et toi qui me parasites. Considère-toi heureuse que je t'autorise à te glisser dans mon sillage. »

Glisser dans son sillage ? Qu'était-il ? Un surfeur hawaïen ?

« Dans cinq minutes, tu vas me dire de m'estimer honorée que tu consentes à me parler. » ironisa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, d'un air approbateur.

« Pour toi, c'est un honneur. Pour moi, c'est une aberration. » déclara-t-il. « Mais je m'ennuie. Et je déteste m'ennuyer. »

Elle détecta une touche d'humour dans sa voix. Très légère. Néanmoins, il plaisantait quand même, à un certain niveau, et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'assassina pas. Ça et parce qu'il lui faudrait dissimuler le corps. Ce serait énormément de travail juste pour Malfoy.

« Ta tête passe encore les portes ? » se moqua Hermione.

« Si elles sont trop étroites, il suffit de passer de côté. » rétorqua-t-il.

La répartie tout à fait brillante qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres mourut lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit délicatement. Le regard d'Ombrage passa de l'un à l'autre puis elle toussota pour attirer leur attention. Comme s'ils avaient pu manquer son arrivée en fanfare.

Apparemment, elle n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant dans les affaires d'Hermione. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné que Dobby avait toujours ses livres sous bonne garde.

« Vous avez terminé, je présume ? » demanda le crapaud.

Avec un aplomb que l'on ne pouvait qu'admirer, Malfoy retira ses pieds de la table, se redressa calmement et arbora son masque de froideur habituel. En moins de quelques secondes, il s'était transformé en l'héritier parfait d'une des familles les plus influentes de leur siècle.

Elle l'écouta baratiner Ombrage sans le moindre temps d'hésitation, sans même un battement de cil et fut forcée de reconnaître que sa méthode avait du bon. Il la manipula tant et si bien qu'Ombrage finit par les laisser partir, migraine à la clef.

Hermione doutait qu'elle renonce à utiliser la plume, mais pour le moment ils avaient gagné un répit.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux escaliers puis se séparèrent sans un mot. Ils n'avaient, après tout, rien d'autre à se dire.


	9. Live By and Die For

__En ces temps de possible censure internet, un ptit chapitre sur la liberté XD

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>It's the rule that you live by and die for<br>Its the one thing you can't deny  
>Even though you don't know what the price is<br>It is justified _

**Within Temptation – Where is the edge **

_C'est la règle pour laquelle tu vis et meurs_

_C'est la seule chose que tu ne peux nier_

_Même si tu n'en connais pas le prix. _

_Ça en vaut la peine. _

**Within Temptation – Where is the edge**

_**Chapitre 9 : Live by and Die for**_

Draco réduisit la lettre en une boule de papier et la jeta, d'un geste rageur, dans la première poubelle qui se présenta à lui. Il continua à marcher, sans se préoccuper d'avoir ou pas le droit d'être là où il était. Il en avait assez de surveiller chacun de ses pas, assez de devoir demander l'autorisation à chaque fois qu'il voulait utiliser les toilettes. C'était ridicule. Absolument ridicule.

Il longea les couloirs, attentif au moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir la présence d'un Professeur et, surtout, celle du crapaud.

Il évita de s'approcher des cours intérieures, qui seraient bondées de monde et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'aile est. A l'instant, tout ce qu'il désirait était un peu de solitude. Il n'en pouvait plus des nouvelles règles d'Ombrage, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre collé aux autres Serpentards et, par dessus tout, il n'en pouvait plus des soupirs énamourés de Blaise. Il était à deux doigts d'attraper Daphné et de la lui coller entre les bras, ce que son ami n'apprécierait certainement pas. Blaise n'était donc pas approchable, Goyle et Crabbe n'avaient aucune conversation, Pansy risquait fort de se faire étrangler s'il devait l'écouter une nouvelle fois ressasser la vie amoureuse de son dernier chanteur fétiche, Nott était parti avec des sixième année, Daphné était trop occupée à faire les yeux doux à Blaise et Millicent avait disparu Merlin savait où. La missive de son père n'avait rien fait pour améliorer son humeur.

Il était au bord de la rupture.

C'était donc une bonne chose qu'il ne croise la route de personne et atteigne la porte dérobée qui menait aux serres sans aucun problème. Il accueillit la bouffée d'air glacial avec délectation et n'hésita pas à quitter l'enceinte du château même s'il n'avait ni cape, ni écharpe, ni autre protection contre le froid de ce début novembre. Dans un esprit de pure contradiction, il tira sur sa cravate jusqu'à qu'elle pende stupidement autour de son cou. Il avait eu le malheur de pas suffisamment la serrer ce matin-là, alors qu'Ombrage avait pour nouveau sport favori de resserrer magiquement toutes les cravates un peu trop lâches.

_Oh_, il aurait donné une _fortune_ en gallions pour lui passer une cravate autour du cou...

Les mains dans les poches, il fit quelques mètres et savoura le luxe qu'était devenu ce bref instant de solitude au grand air. Eh oui, parce que, _bien évidemment_, le parc pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour les élèves ou encore attiser leur tentation à s'adonner à des activités illicites... La solution consistait donc à leur en interdire l'accès.

Sérieusement, de qui se moquait-on ? Ils vivaient dans un château gigantesque, dans un domaine qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres et ils auraient dû se contenter de rester enfermés entre quatre murs de pierre toute la journée ? Il n'était pas venu à Poudlard pour ça. Il avait _besoin_ d'air, d'espace et de sport, plus précisément d'un balai. Ce dont il n'avait _pas_ besoin, en revanche, c'était des « récréations » surveillées par un des Professeurs, dans une des cours intérieures où l'espace était si réduit qu'on se marchait sur les pieds.

De colère, il frappa dans un caillou et le regarda rouler en direction des serres.

Être finalement débarrassé de Potter aurait dû être fantastique, mais il avait réellement dû contrarier les sœurs du destin, parce qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'Ombrage était pire que le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-faire-de-sa-vie-un-enfer. Au moins, Saint Potter n'avait jamais cherché à le priver de Quidditch, juste à l'humilier dans le stade...

Les choses auraient pu être différentes si Snape avait été là, songea-t-il, en s'éloignant vers la partie boisée, là où personne ne risquait de l'apercevoir d'une fenêtre. Le Professeur de Potions protégeait ses serpents, il les obligeait à faire front à l'extérieur de la salle commune... C'était la règle première de leur Maison, hors des cachots, les Serpentards surveillaient mutuellement leurs arrières. Snape aurait résisté à Ombrage, Slughorn n'était bon à rien. Il n'était même pas fichu d'ordonner à un elfe d'entretenir plus régulièrement la cheminée pendant la nuit. Il avait fallu envoyer leur préfète de sixième année voir McGonagall.

Un craquement l'alerta et il se figea, sur ses gardes. La Forêt Interdite était loin, de l'autre côté du château, mais Merlin seul savait ce que cet empoté de garde-chasse abritait ces temps-ci... Il étudia attentivement les environs, cherchant l'incongruité. Il la trouva sans mal lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Weasley, assis sur une souche, à quelques mètres de lui. L'ombre du cèdre sous lequel le Gryffondor était assis le cachait suffisamment pour que sa présence n'ait pas attiré son attention.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un long moment, l'hostilité s'imposant par réflexe sur leur visage respectif.

Un seul geste de Weasley et Draco aurait sorti sa baguette et se serait fait un plaisir de lui jeter un assortiment de ses sorts les plus noirs. Une part de lui n'attendait que ça, l'occasion de crever cette bulle d'adrénaline qui n'avait cessé d'enfler à l'intérieur de lui. On ne pouvait pas enfermer des adolescents de quinze ans, leur interdire toute activité physique, et espérer qu'il n'y ait pas de dommages collatéraux. C'était aussi stupide qu'inéluctablement voué à l'échec.

Mais Weasley ne tenta aucune agression. A vrai dire, une fois certain que le Serpentard ne sortirait pas sa baguette sans provocation, il détourna le regard et recommença à creuser le sol du bout de sa chaussure.

Draco leva un sourcil et vérifia les alentours. Pas de Granger.

Étrange, il aurait pu jurer que ces deux là étaient soudés à la hanche parfois. Cela dit, il était exact qu'ils se disputaient plus souvent qu'à leur tour.

Un silence quasi-religieux régnait, le seul bruit était dû aux claquement des sur-robes de Draco que le vent persistait à rabattre autour de ses jambes. Mis à part eux, l'endroit était désert, Weasley avait l'air à peu près aussi heureux de vivre que lui et, à l'instant, tout ce qui n'était pas Blaise Zabini et sa pathétique dévotion pour Daphné Greengrass était bon à prendre. De plus, la souche était large et s'asseoir ailleurs aurait signifié s'exposer à l'humidité. Sans plus tergiverser, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du Gryffondor et se laissa tomber à l'autre extrémité du tronc.

Voilà à quoi Ombrage l'avait mené : à partager un siège avec un Weasley.

« Le Quidditch, c'est terminé. » lâcha-t-il sobrement.

Et apparemment, à _engager la conversation_ avec un Weasley.

Mentalement, Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne parlait pas à la belette, il informait officiellement l'équipe des Gryffondor que toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué. Ils n'auraient qu'à prévenir les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles.

« Le plan B a foiré ? » demanda Weasley, avec un manque de décorum horripilant.

D'un autre côté, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Tout, de son dos voûté à ses manches remontées, absolument tout trahissait le manque de classe de Ronald Weasley. Il ne parlait pas de la cravate rouge et or qui pendait tellement bas sur son torse qu'elle aurait mérité de porter le nom de pendentif. Quoi qu'il ne soit pas en position d'émettre de critique sur ce dernier point. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été un grand admirateur de ces instruments de torture.

Weasley était clairement au plus bas, et il n'y avait rien que Draco aimait autant que remettre la belette à sa place.

Excepté, peut-être, rabattre le caquet d'Harry Potter.

Sauf, qu'en l'occurrence, enfoncer le roux ne lui procurait aucun réconfort. La situation dépassait de loin son mépris pour les sans-le-sou...

« Il s'agissait plus d'un plan F que d'un plan B. » corrigea-t-il distraitement. « Je suppose qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on ne jouera pas au Quidditch cette année. »

Cet aveu lui coûtait, mais il n'y avait plus d'autres solutions que d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il était têtu, il avait lutté bec et ongles. Certains combats étaient perdus d'avance. Il avait menacé, soudoyé, usé de rhétorique... A part envahir les bureaux du Ministère, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et Lucius avait déjà établi que ce n'était pas une option. En fait, les consignes de son père étaient claires : se tenir aussi loin d'Ombrage que possible et se fondre dans la masse le temps que les affaires se tassent.

L'évasion de Bellatrix avait braqué un projecteur de méfiance sur la famille Malfoy et ses multiples esclandres au Ministère n'aidaient pas ses parents à convaincre Fudge qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où les Lestrange se trouvaient.

C'était fini. Il ne remporterait pas la Coupe de Quidditch, il ne gagnerait pas les points décisifs pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons... Il n'écraserait pas la Maison de Godric Gryffondor... Ses rêves de gloire et de grandeur devraient être remis à plus tard ou bien changer d'objectif.

« Tant pis. » marmonna Weasley, brisant ses lamentations muettes.

_Tant pis ?_ Il tourna la tête, pour étudier plus attentivement l'autre garçon. _Tant pis ?_ Il se décarcassait, attirait une attention qui pourrait lui nuire en dépit de tout ce que son bon sens indiquait et tout ce qu'on trouvait à lui répondre était un pauvre '_tant pis_' ?

Il aurait dû marcher un peu plus et trouver une autre souche, ça lui apprendrait à se mêler à la plèbe.

Qu'avait Weasley, de toute façon ? Le lion ne lui avait même pas jeté plus d'un coup d'œil depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il était resté prostré en avant, les mains jointes, les bras appuyés sur les cuisses et la tête penchée. Sans compter qu'il aurait gagné à prendre rendez-vous chez un coiffeur.

« Granger aurait-elle repris ses esprits ? » se moqua Draco. « Elle a rompu et a brisé ton pauvre petit cœur de belette ? »

Sa pique resta sans réponse et ça le déçut profondément. Il n'aurait rien eu contre une petite altercation. Il fallait qu'il dépense un peu de son énergie.

En général, Weasley était plus facile à provoquer qu'un hippogriffe. Il suffisait de le regarder de travers pour qu'il s'enflamme... Soit l'enfermement le rendait apathique, soit la situation était sérieuse. Ce qui aurait, techniquement, dû le réjouir, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de scrupules à frapper des gens déjà à terre. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas aussi drôle.

Et puis, lorsqu'il était question de Quidditch, il parvenait à tolérer le Gryffondor. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans deux équipes ennemies, des Maisons différentes et s'il n'avait pas été un Weasley, ils auraient peut-être même pu avoir des discussions civilisées sur le sujet.

« Tu es en infraction. » insista-t-il, poussé par l'envie de le faire réagir. « En dehors des cours de Botanique et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le parc est interdit aux élèves. Je pourrais enlever des points. »

La menace resta sans effet pour la bonne et simple raison que ce serait contre-productif. Weasley était également préfet et Draco était tout aussi hors-la-loi que lui.

« As-tu finalement réalisé que tu n'aurais pas d'autre avenir que travailler comme larbin ? » continua-t-il, légèrement soucieux à présent.

Ce n'était _pas_ qu'il s'inquiétait pour une belette Gryffondor, mais il n'avait jamais vu le garçon dans cet état là. Weasley aurait déjà dû lui dire de la fermer, à quoi il aurait répliqué qu'un moins-que-rien n'avait pas d'ordre à lui donner et la routine habituelle s'en serait suivie...

Là, il n'y eut qu'un silence lourd que Draco ne savait pas comment briser. Ils n'étaient pas amis et il avait tendance à éviter ses propres amis lorsqu'ils étaient dans un état semblable. Qui plus est, son moral n'était déjà pas au beau fixe alors le nuage qui semblait planer au-dessus de la tête du lion était un peu trop contagieux. Avant d'avoir compris comment, il se retrouva lui aussi à fixer les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol comme si elles contenaient tout le savoir de l'univers.

« Ils vous manquent ? » demanda soudain Weasley. « Snape et vos Serpentards. Ils vous manquent ? »

Surpris par la question, Draco commit l'erreur de croiser le regard du Gryffondor. Il n'apprécia pas l'expression catégorique qui glissa sur les traits de la belette, qu'importe ce que le garçon croyait avoir lu dans ses yeux.

« Non, bien sûr. » cracha le roux, d'un ton dégoûté. « Vous n'en avez rien à foutre. »

« Snape est notre Directeur de Maison. » rétorqua-t-il, glacial.

« C'est un salaud. » gronda Weasley.

Draco ne savait pas s'il était la cible de la colère qu'il percevait chez le lion et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. A ce moment, il était occupé à lister les raisons pour lesquelles frapper la belette comme un vulgaire Moldu ne serait pas très intelligent.

« C'est notre Directeur de Maison. » répéta-t-il, en détachant chaque syllabe.

Il ne tolérerait pas qu'on manque de respect à Snape. Snape était un Serpentard au plus pur sens du terme, et la règle était claire. Les serpents devaient toujours se serrer les coudes.

Miraculeusement, Weasley dut saisir le message parce qu'il baissa à nouveau la tête. Draco eut presque la sensation de le voir se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche à mesure que la fureur le quittait.

« C'est quand même un salaud. » déclara le Gryffondor, sans sa verve précédente.

Raison pour laquelle, il décida qu'il patienterait encore un peu avant de sortir sa baguette pour le réduire en purée. Snape _était_ un salaud. La plupart de temps. Il pouvait aussi faire des choses surprenantes comme s'assurer qu'un première année ne soit pas trop malheureux loin de chez lui, passer régulièrement un moment dans la salle commune pour trancher les diverses querelles ou même s'asseoir un moment avec un élève pour l'aider dans une matière où il avait des difficultés. Draco aimait beaucoup Snape. Tous les Serpentards aimaient beaucoup Snape. Il était leur Directeur de Maison.

Cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire pour les Weasley ou, tout simplement, pour les Gryffondors – il ne savait pas comment les lions réfléchissaient, après tout, juste qu'il ne le faisait jamais – mais pour les Serpentards, cela signifiait beaucoup. Preuve était : Snape n'était pas un Sang-Pur, c'était un fait relativement connu étant donné que leurs parents échangeaient les informations de ce genre avec la plus grande précision. Snape n'était pas un Sang-Pur et, pourtant, il avait le respect de la plupart d'entre eux.

« Ils disent qu'Harry est avec lui. » lâcha Weasley. « Qu'ils sont dans une autre dimension ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ils sont morts. » contra Draco.

Les mots laissèrent un goût de cendres dans sa bouche mais ils n'en étaient pas moins vrais. Il avait fait des recherches sur ces tempêtes magiques, nul doute que Granger l'avait fait aussi. Les chances d'y survivre étaient minimes. En revenir, impossible. S'ils avaient toujours été en vie après le trajet, ils étaient probablement morts à présent. Les dimensions démoniaques n'étaient pas très agréables, et les réalités alternatives généralement peu joyeuses.

Il attendit l'explosion mais elle ne vint pas. Weasley resta silencieux.

Draco réalisa que c'était une information que le Gryffondor avait déjà. Les fables de McGonagall selon lesquelles il était tout à fait possible qu'ils reviennent ne convainquaient personne.

Weasley et Potter avaient toujours été inséparables, dès le premier jour. Il supposait que ça devait être plutôt douloureux pour l'autre garçon. Lui-même n'était pas particulièrement touché par les pertes. La disparition de Snape l'avait attristé, bien sûr, mais à distance. Le rôle de conseiller que son Directeur de Maison avait pris n'avait pas, jusque là, été indispensable et il n'était pas inconsolable, surtout deux mois et demi plus tard.

En réalité, la seule conséquence durable qu'avait eue la tempête sur lui était la nouvelle position qu'il occupait au sein des serpents. Avec Slughorn et l'obsession des sixième et septième année pour leurs A.S.P.I.C.s, il avait fallu aux Serpentards quelqu'un enclin à prendre les décisions de la vie courante. Il avait été ce quelqu'un, ne s'en référant aux préfets plus âgés que lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Les problèmes étaient réglés, leur Maison continuait de fonctionner à peu près aussi normalement que lorsque Snape avait été à sa tête et Draco avait gagné en influence. Et en assurance. Peut-être même aussi en maturité.

Il était clair que Weasley avait lui aussi subi une métamorphose, même lui l'avait remarqué. Il était plus sobre, riait moins volontiers et parlait moins fort. S'il n'avait pas eu l'air prêt à se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Draco en aurait presque conclu qu'il avait finalement choisi de faire honneur à son sang.

« Je détestais Potter, c'était un petit con prétentieux. Mais... je ne souhaitais la mort de personne. » admit-il, à contre-cœur.

La belette le dévisagea, visiblement partagé entre colère et étonnement.

« Ouais. » finit par approuver le Gryffondor. « Je suppose que je suis désolé pour Snape, aussi. »

Le silence gêné était presque trop à supporter et, pourtant, c'était généralement ceux que Draco préférait. Parce qu'il les provoquait.

Bien heureusement, la sonnerie retentit faiblement au loin, apportant avec elle la douloureuse perspective d'un double cours de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles. Le garçon se leva et s'étira avant de rectifier sa tenue. Il était frigorifié mais prendre l'air valait ce petit inconvénient.

Weasley ne fit pas le moindre geste indiquant qu'il comptait bouger.

Draco ne posa aucune question. Ça ne le regardait pas. Peut-être même préviendrait-il Ombrage... Voilà qui le remettrait dans ses bonnes grâces. Ça aurait été l'attitude la plus maligne à avoir. Excepté qu'il n'avait aucune envie de remonter dans l'estime du crapaud, même si c'était la meilleure opportunité qui se présenterait à lui d'un moment.

Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Weasley ou le fait qu'il soit parvenu à lui parler pendant quelques minutes sans en éprouver de réel mépris. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que la femme lui ait arraché ses rêves de victoires. Ça n'avait, même, aucun rapport avec le régime totalitaire qu'elle instaurait à Poudlard.

Peut-être apprenait-il à écouter sa conscience ? Ou peut-être que l'absence de Snape l'encourageait à agir avec plus de précautions, parce qu'il était pleinement lucide, la majorité des personnes étaient des moutons prêts à suivre la poignée de bergers qui se détachaient du lot. Draco avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'il serait l'un d'entre eux mais, cette année, il avait réalisé qu'avec le statut de berger venaient les responsabilités. Alors, bien entendu, il aurait probablement pu négocier avec Ombrage, même si le support du Ministère semblait lui être monté à la tête et qu'il doutait de sa bonne volonté. Mais avec un peu de persuasion et l'assurance de la coopération totale des serpents, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu obtenir ? Des privilèges, des passe-droits... Seulement il était réticent.

Ombrage le révulsait.

Elle le dégoûtait davantage que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Ce n'était même pas du mépris. Il éprouvait du mépris pour les familles comme celle des Weasley, honte à la communauté magique. Il éprouvait du mépris pour les Sang-de-Bourbes et du dégoût pour les Moldus qui vivaient comme des animaux. Mais rien, _absolument_ _rien_ n'égalait ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ombrage.

Cette femme était une arriviste qui n'avait d'autre pensée en tête que grimper l'échelle glissante du pouvoir – ce qu'il aurait éventuellement pu comprendre si elle n'avait pas été aussi peu subtile. Non seulement cela, mais elle ne montrait aucun respect aux vieilles familles, prônant une politique d'ouverture aux Sang-de-Bourbes tout en affichant une haine ancrée de tout ce qui était différent. Passe encore son hypocrisie et son aversion ouverte pour ce qu'elle nommait hybrides, comme les centaures ou les loup-garous, mais c'était bien plus profond que cela. Elle haïssait tout ce qui n'était pas _comme elle_. Il avait vu la façon dont elle regardait Blaise, Angelina Johnson ou bien Cho Chang... Les origines ethniques n'avaient jamais été un problème pour la communauté magique, à de rares exceptions près. Ce n'était pas la couleur de la peau qui comptait mais le sang qui coulait dans les veines...

Il refusait de négocier avec une femme qui toisait son meilleur ami comme s'il avait été de la bouse de dragon, alors que son sang était incontestablement plus pur que le sien.

Donc, songea-t-il en regagnant discrètement le château, le statu quo perdurait.

Il se mêla au flot des élèves qui se déversait vers les salles de classes et nota les visages fermés de ses condisciples.

_Mais pour combien de temps ?_

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. » réitéra Remus, en s'extirpant de la minuscule cheminée.

La lumière était déjà allumée, Sirius avachi sur le canapé et Tonks en train de passer en revue un paquet de lettres moldues. Apparemment, l'appartement de la jeune femme n'avait pas été pris d'assaut et il n'y avait aucun Mangemort caché sous le lit. Il abaissa sa baguette et jeta un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami qui s'était déjà emparé de la télécommande avec curiosité.

« Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas vue ! » s'exclama l'Animagus, d'un ton ravi.

« Ils ont rajouté des chaînes entre temps. » offrit Tonks, en jetant le tas d'enveloppes sur la table basse.

Était-il devenu invisible ?

« Je ne suis vraiment pas certain... » insista-t-il, uniquement pour que Sirius lui coupe la parole.

« Oh, détends-toi, Lunard. » soupira son ami. « On a vérifié l'appartement, il n'y a personne et personne n'est passé. »

« Il pourrait y avoir... » tenta-t-il, mais cette fois ce fut la jeune femme qui l'interrompit.

« Pas de sorts d'alerte, pas de pièges, même pas le plus petit _Alohomora._ » déclara-t-elle. « Personne n'est venu ici. »

« C'est tout de même imprudent. » s'entêta-t-il. « Dumbledore a dit... »

« On a déjà établi que Dumbledore n'a pas toujours raison. » intervint Sirius.

« Tu n'aides pas. » répliqua Remus. « Nymphadora serait plus en sécurité avec nous. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est son choix. » décréta l'Animagus. « Un prisonnier au Square Grimmaurd est suffisant. »

« Quel prisonnier ! » se moqua-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, _Patmol._ Tes cigarettes ne se renouvellent pas toutes seules. »

Sirius eut la grâce de ne pas prétendre le contraire. Remus supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander beaucoup plus. Il s'était tenu relativement tranquille tant qu'Andromeda et Ted étaient restés au quartier général. A la seconde où le couple était parti, l'Animagus avait repris ses petites sorties impromptues et Tonks avait commencé à parler de retourner chez elle. Le loup-garou avait tenté de freiner les deux cousins autant qu'il l'avait pu, mais lorsque la jeune femme avait repris le travail, il avait su que son départ était imminent et qu'il valait mieux superviser la chose, en vérifiant que l'appartement n'avait pas été pris pour cible.

Comment Sirius avait réussi à s'incruster dans cette mission, il ne le savait pas. Probablement parce que c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu que rien n'arrêterait Tonks et qu'il serait plus intelligent de l'aider. Remus avait accepté à son corps défendant, Sirius s'était immédiatement rué dans la cheminée et l'Auror avait suivi.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer et de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là... » plaisanta Tonks, plus irritée qu'amusée. « L'un de vous pourra peut-être m'aider à renforcer les protections ? »

Il fut étonné qu'elle le propose et cela dut se voir parce qu'elle eut l'air encore plus contrariée.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Remus. » lâcha-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas _totalement_ idiote. Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie mon indépendance que je suis prête à courir le risque de voir Bellatrix me trancher la gorge dans mon sommeil. »

Il grimaça, prêt à lui assurer qu'il n'avait jamais sous-estimé son intelligence quand un autre point lui parut plus pressant.

« Albus pourrait poser des protections plus puissantes que nous. » hésita-t-il. « On devrait... »

« Dumbledore a autre chose de plus important à faire. » coupa Tonks. « Il me dirait de retourner au Square Grimmaurd et je retomberai à la case départ. L'un de vous m'aide ou j'appelle Charlie ? »

Charlie par ci, Charlie par là... Pour quelqu'un qui se disait intéressée par lui, elle mentionnait énormément le Weasley.

Et Charlie lui était de moins en moins sympathique.

« Conseil, Remus. » déclara nonchalamment Sirius. « Quand une femme est en colère, tu t'excuses. Pars du principe que tu as toujours tort et fais ce qu'elle te dit. »

Tonks était la plus proche de lui et ce fut elle qui lui asséna une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête. Remus aurait frappé plus fort.

« Monsieur le Don Juan marque un point. » remarqua-t-elle néanmoins. « Aide-moi. »

Son sourire démentit l'injonction dans sa voix et Remus se détendit légèrement. Elle avait raison. Dumbledore avait autre chose à faire que de s'assurer que les maisons des membres de l'Ordre soient sûres, bien qu'il ne sache pas véritablement en quoi ces choses consistaient. A en croire Minerva, il était toujours par monts et par vaux alors qu'Ombrage tyrannisait les élèves comme les enseignants... L'Ordre lui-même reposait principalement sur les épaules de Remus qui jouait le rôle de plaque-tournante, et il lui était difficile de parvenir à contacter le Directeur. Les consignes pour le moment étaient de rassembler le maximum d'informations et de se faire discrets, une ligne d'action qui devenait de plus en plus problématique au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

« Très bien. » capitula-t-il, en remontant ses manches et en sortant sa baguette.

S'il ne pouvait pas dissuader la jeune femme de revenir vivre ici – et Merlin savait qu'il avait essayé – il pouvait au moins s'assurer qu'elle soit le plus en sécurité possible.

« Merci, Remus. » souffla-elle, radoucie.

Il comprit parfaitement qu'elle ne le remerciait pas pour son aide, mais pour sa compréhension et il sentit une chaleur bizarre l'envahir. Oh, cette fille était dangereuse...

« Bon. » lâcha Sirius, en se frottant les mains. « Je déteste tenir la chandelle. Je vais faire un tour. »

« Non ! » protesta Remus, autant par nécessité que parce qu'il n'était pas certain qu'être seul avec Tonks soit sage. Il y avait toujours du monde au quartier général. Ici... « C'est trop dangereux. Sirius... »

Se balader autour du Square Grimmaurd était une chose. Remus n'avait rien dit à personne parce qu'il estimait les risques minimes et qu'il savait que son ami ne supportait pas l'enfermement. Non seulement c'était bon pour lui, mais en plus, ça le rendait moins... _difficile._ Mais dans un quartier Moldu ?

« Il faut bien vérifier que l'appartement n'est pas sous surveillance. » argumenta l'Animagus. « Qui soupçonnerait ce brave Patmol ? »

Et sans plus tergiverser, il se transforma et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Fermée. Le chien aboya. Remus ne bougea pas et Tonks ne dit rien, estimant visiblement que le choix lui revenait.

Dumbledore et Maugrey auraient désapprouvé, or ils étaient les membres les plus influents de l'Ordre. Mais Albus le laissait prendre de plus en plus de décisions par lui-même et Maugrey _avait_ une tendance à la paranoïa.

Sirius voulait des missions. Il voulait faire sa part comme les autres. Était-ce réellement si difficile à comprendre ? Non... A sa place, Remus réagirait probablement de la même manière. Et puis, ils agissaient déjà contre les ordres de Dumbledore rien qu'en étant là...

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit la porte à son meilleur ami qui le remercia d'un aboiement.

Cependant, il ne fut certain d'avoir fait le bon choix qu'en croisant le regard de Tonks. Eh bien, si quelqu'un trouvait à redire à ses décisions, une personne au moins le soutiendrait... Il supposait que c'était déjà ça.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les sourcils, avec un sourire suggestif.

« Plein de choses, mais tu ne seras sûrement pas d'accord. » se moqua-t-elle, avant de hausser les épaules. « Ce n'est pas grave, je finirai par te convaincre. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de, seulement, être embarrassé. Avant qu'il ait pensé à une répartie polie mais capable de lui affirmer une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était pas intéressé – ce qui devenait de plus en plus dur étant donné qu'il devenait évident pour lui qu'il _était_ intéressé – elle s'était emparé de sa main.

« Un charme de Quinsky, pour commencer. » déclara-t-elle.

Elle agissait si naturellement... La plupart des gens hésitait à le toucher, comme si la malédiction pouvait être transmise par un simple contact.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il entrelaça leurs doigts. Leurs paumes frottèrent l'une contre l'autre et Remus sentit un de ces frissons bizarres le parcourir. Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie qui circulait maintenant entre eux.

Ils entamèrent simultanément la litanie qui poserait la première couche de protections. Puis enchaînèrent avec la deuxième, passèrent à un deuxième sortilège et terminèrent le tout par un troisième.

Remus était un peu trop conscient qu'elle n'avait pas lâché sa main alors que seul le charme de Quinsky nécessitait un contact. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus tenté de se libérer de sa prise.

« Je crois que ça suffira. » conclut Tonks, en abaissant sa baguette.

Le loup-garou grimaça.

« J'aurai quand même préféré un _Fidelitas._ » nuança-t-il.

Mais un _Fidelitas_ n'était pas très réaliste à moins qu'elle ne veuille disparaître de la surface de la planète. De plus, un tel charme placé sur le domicile d'une de ses employées alerteraient le Ministère.

« Tout se passera bien, Remus. » affirma-t-elle, en souriant.

Il se prit à vouloir la croire.

Quand Dumbledore disait ce genre de choses, il _espérait_ que le Directeur avait raison. Mais quand c'était Tonks...

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. » avoua-t-il.

Elle était proche.

Trop et pas assez, à la fois.

Il tira légèrement sur sa main, tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça, qu'il aurait dû reculer, s'éloigner et fuir aussi loin qu'il lui était possible. Mais il était un peu tard pour ça... Beaucoup trop tard, même.

Elle effleura sa joue et il détourna les yeux, sentant que tout serait perdu s'il s'aventurait à la regarder en face. Le maigre contrôle qu'il avait encore sur la situation lui serait arraché.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais ça n'arrivera pas. »

Surpris, il leva la tête et croisa son regard. Tel qu'il l'avait pressenti, il en demeura prisonnier. C'était tellement cliché... Tellement ridicule... Il était adulte, il n'aurait pas dû éprouver cette sensation étourdissante de ne plus pouvoir distinguer le haut du bas ou la droite de la gauche. Sa respiration n'aurait pas dû se bloquer dans sa gorge et il n'aurait pas dû entendre aussi clairement le sang battre à ses oreilles.

Sa main était toujours étroitement serrée dans la sienne.

Elle n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour envahir son espace. Un pas et elle fut pressée contre son torse. Ses lèvres se posèrent lentement sur les siennes, juste une caresse. Le temps pour Remus de passer son bras autour de sa taille. Nymphadora n'avait jamais été une femme patiente et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui laisser l'opportunité de réfléchir. Sa main glissa à l'arrière de sa nuque et elle pressa jusqu'à dévorer sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que Remus n'ait d'autre choix que de répondre avec autant de passion qu'elle. Jusqu'à qu'il ne sache plus de quoi il était question. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le contrôle.

Le loup en lui sembla hurler à une lune inexistante, porté par un vent de liberté que l'homme n'avait jamais connu.

Ce fut cette réalisation subite qui le sortit de sa transe. Ignorant les émotions fantômes qui palpitaient dans sa poitrine, il la repoussa. Trop brutalement s'il en jugeait par son expression à la fois confuse et blessée.

Tremblant sous l'assaut de l'adrénaline, il fit plusieurs pas en arrière et plaça le canapé entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle avait affaire. Un loup choisissait une compagne. _Une_ compagne, pour le reste de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça. Et même si lui n'avait rien voulu d'autre qu'une relation peu sérieuse, comme elle semblait le désirer, le loup en lui ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. D'autant qu'en l'occurrence, il doutait de ne rien vouloir de sérieux. Elle était le genre de femme dont on pouvait très facilement tomber amoureux.

A quoi pensait-il ?

Au final, il la blesserait – physiquement et mentalement. Il les blesserait tous les deux.

Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça. Pas avec Sirius et l'Ordre sur ses épaules. Pas avec Voldemort qui rôdait autour d'eux.

Ils étaient en guerre. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces éléments dissuasifs, ils étaient en guerre et c'était une très mauvaise idée de développer ce genre de relations en temps de guerre. Il ne devrait pas développer ce genre de relations. Pas avec elle. Avec personne.

« Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Inutile de paniquer. » lança Tonks, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais ça sonnait faux. Atrocement faux.

Il devait l'éloigner, la convaincre de ne plus rechercher sa compagnie... Ne plus s'asseoir à côté de lui, ne plus l'entraîner dans des conversations sans queue ni tête qui le laissaient généralement perplexe, ne plus flirter ouvertement avec lui. Toutes ces choses qui avaient, graduellement, rendu ses journées plus acceptables.

Il devait l'éloigner. Pour sa propre sécurité. Et il n'y avait pas cinquante façons de le faire.

Personne ne voulait entamer de relation avec un loup-garou. Les sorciers fuyaient la lycanthropie comme la peste.

« Je suis... » commença-t-il.

Une alarme retentit brusquement, avalant la fin de sa phrase. Une part de lui, la part qui avait perdu toute raison, conclut que c'était l'œuvre du destin.

« Au moins, on sait que ça marche. » lâcha la jeune femme, visiblement mécontente de la réaction de Remus.

« C'est Sirius. » offrit-il. « Son empreinte... »

« Oui, merci. » coupa-t-elle sèchement. « Je suis capable de reconnaître mon propre cousin. »

Mouché, il se tut et se contenta d'observer tandis qu'elle autorisait Sirius à passer les protections. L'Animagus expliqua qu'il n'avait rien repéré de suspect dans les rues alentours. Pas de visage connu, pas de sorciers et, surtout, pas de Mangemorts. L'ancien détenu parut surpris de la tension à couper au couteau.

« J'ai raté un épisode ? » demanda Sirius, son regard voyageant de Tonks à Remus, sourcils froncés.

« Non. » cingla Nymphadora, avec agacement. « Quelqu'un veut une bièraubeurre? »

Perdu, Remus regarda l'Auror disparaître dans la cuisine.

« Tout va bien, Lunard ? » hésita Sirius, une touche d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Il haussa les épaules et se força de sourire.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il, machinalement. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

L'Animagus ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas l'occasion de partager ce qui aurait, sans nul doute, été un nouveau conseil stupide. Tonks était revenue et leur fourra une bouteille dans les mains avec un peu trop de force, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et engagea Sirius dans une conversation sur la politique actuelle de l'Ordre.

Son cousin ayant pris place à côté d'elle, Remus fut contraint de rester debout et d'écouter sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qui était dit. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir et qui ne lui avait pourtant jamais autant fait envie qu'à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était à lui que la jeune femme s'adressait. Il n'eut, en revanche, aucun mal à reconnaître la posture légèrement défiante.

Sentant qu'il n'avait rien suivi de leur discussion, Sirius plongea à son secours.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait tenter de capturer les Mangemorts qui se sont évadés ? » insista l'Animagus.

« Dumbledore pense que c'est trop risqué, pour le moment. » lâcha-t-il, sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Et tu as une opinion ou bien tu ne sais que répéter ce que Dumbledore a à dire ? » rétorqua Tonks.

C'était agressif et inhabituel de sa part. Sirius parut surpris et elle détourna la tête.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas grave. » offrit Remus, avant de se racler la gorge. « Albus a ses raisons. »

« Des raisons qu'il ne partage avec personne. » gronda Sirius.

« Fol'Œil serait pour une approche un peu plus agressive. » renchérit Nymphadora. « Molly, Charlie et McGonagall aussi. »

« Les autres suivraient Dumbledore les yeux fermés. » insista l'Animagus. « Ils sont prêts à attendre Merlin seul sait quoi... »

« Si on ne peut pas suivre Dumbledore les yeux fermés, alors qui, Sirius ? » riposta Remus. « Il est notre meilleure chance, notre _seule_ chance. »

« _Harry_ était notre seule chance. » contra son ami, plus doucement. « Et il l'a perdu. »

« Albus n'est pas responsable de la disparition d'Harry. » réfuta-t-il.

« Et pourtant, il n'a rien fait pour le retrouver. » cracha Sirius. « Mais faisons confiance à _Snape._ Je suis sûr qu'il s'est découvert un cœur et du courage. Mon filleul est entre les meilleures mains possibles. »

Remus secoua la tête mais ce fut Tonks qui intervint, en posant une main sur le bras de son cousin.

« Franchement, Sirius... » avança-t-elle, avec incertitude. « Harry aurait pu plus mal tomber. Avec la protection de Snape... »

« La protection d'un _Mangemort._ » l'interrompit Sirius, avec agitation.

« Severus espionne pour _nous._ » déclara Remus. « Dumbledore lui fait confiance et ça me suffit. »

« Tout ce que dit Dumbledore te suffit. » s'irrita l'Animagus. « Tous, vous acceptez ses décisions comme une parole divine ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que votre attitude est la même que celle des Mangemorts ? Est-ce que c'est un simple match entre Voldemort et Dumbledore ? Parce que si tel est le cas, je ne veux pas mourir pour ça. »

« Les décisions sont soumises à l'approbation du conseil. » objecta Tonks.

« Et est-ce qu'une seule des propositions de Dumbledore a déjà été rejeté ? » répliqua Sirius.

« Dumbledore est le mieux placé pour diriger l'Ordre. » réaffirma Remus. « Et je suis certain qu'il a ses raisons de nous faire attendre. »

« Un homme ne devrait pas décider pour le reste d'une nation. » protesta fermement Sirius. « C'est exactement contre ça qu'on se bat. »

« Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on devrait agir. » accorda Tonks. « Mais pour le reste, tu n'es pas réaliste, Sirius. On est en guerre. Une guerre implique un général, quelqu'un capable de faire les choix difficiles et de vivre avec. »

« Dumbledore est le meilleur atout que nous avons. » renchérit Remus. « Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. »

« Peut-être. » capitula Sirius, en prenant une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a jamais tort. On devrait capturer les Lestrange et les Carrow avant qu'ils ne mettent le pays à feu et à sang... »

Tonks et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil gêné. Peut-être à cause de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Peut-être parce qu'ils sentaient confusément que Sirius marquait un point.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama Hermione, avec incrédulité.

Ginny secoua la tête et sourit.

« C'était merveilleux. » déclara la rousse. « L'expression d'Ombrage... »

A l'autre bout de leur petit cercle, les jumeaux partagèrent un regard entendu que la cinquième année n'apprécia pas. Ils allaient faire quelque chose de stupide incessamment sous peu, elle le sentait.

« Un Poufsouffle a répondu au crapaud, la belle affaire ! » grogna Ron, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Assis en rond autour de la cheminée de la salle commune, les adolescents se regardèrent avec hésitation. Ron avait été d'une humeur affreuse toute la journée, passant de la mélancolie à l'irritation en l'espace de quelques secondes. Hermione avait commis l'erreur de lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider au petit déjeuner et était encore légèrement vexée de la réponse qu'elle avait obtenue.

« Un Poufsouffle, petit frère. » remarqua Fred.

« Il n'y a pas plus... » enchaîna George.

« … docile qu'un Poufsouffle. » termina Fred.

« Pour le moment, les Gryffondors sont les seuls à résister un minimum. » remarqua timidement Neville.

« Exactement ! » s'enthousiasma Ginny. « Si les Poufsouffles nous suivent, on pourrait... »

« On pourrait quoi ? » coupa Ron. « Qu'est-ce ça va changer qu'un pauvre Poufsouffle se soit senti insulté parce qu'un de ses oncles est à moitié Gobelin ? Ça ne fera strictement rien. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » protesta Hermione. « On pourrait... »

« Est-ce ça va ramener Harry ? » l'interrompit son meilleur ami. « Est-ce que ça va arrêter Tu-sais-qui ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment... » intervint prudemment Neville.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre d'Ombrage ? » s'énerva Ron, en se levant brusquement. « Je vais me coucher. »

Hermione jugea que le coup de pied dans le fauteuil était en trop. En plus, ça avait dû être douloureux.

« Quel talent... »

« … pour les sorties... »

« … spectaculaires. » remarquèrent les jumeaux.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, tentant de maîtriser la bulle de chagrin qui menaçait d'exploser. Ginny, comme elle, n'avait pas aussi bien encaissé que les garçons la mention d'Harry. Son regard se fixa sur la place libre que Ginny avait inconsciemment laissée près du feu.

« Harry me manque. »

Les mots se bousculaient au bout de sa langue, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait l'aveu. C'était Neville.

Hermione attendit, presque certaine que Ginny allait imiter Ron – quoi qu'un peu plus sobrement – et partir pleurer dans son dortoir. Mais la quatrième année ne bougea pas. Aucun d'eux ne le fit.

« Il était toujours prêt à m'encourager... » continua Neville. « Il a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin. C'était une personne exceptionnelle. »

Il y eut un silence puis Fred se racla la gorge.

« Un petit frère. » offrit le garçon.

« En tout sauf par le sang. » renchérit George.

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux des jumeaux. Les regards convergèrent vers elle mais elle refusa d'en croiser aucun, plus perturbée qu'elle aurait voulu l'admettre par le passé qu'ils employaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à Harry au passé.

« Le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffondor ait jamais eu. » reprit Fred.

« Et le plus courageux d'entre eux. » compléta George.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de la disparition d'Harry... Elle supposait qu'ils avaient tous secrètement attendu son retour.

« Il peut encore revenir. » lança Ginny, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très confiante.

Aucun d'eux ne l'était plus.

« S'il avait pu le faire, il serait déjà là. » murmura Hermione.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort. » insista la rousse, la voix tremblante. « Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il a atterri dans un endroit génial... Peut-être que... Peut-être que... »

Fred alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, tentant d'apaiser ses sanglots.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hermione mais elle n'avait pas l'énergie de les essuyer. Elle avait fait les recherches, elle avait lu les descriptions... Même si Harry et Snape avaient survécu au vortex... Survivre dans un endroit pareil... Ils avaient probablement tenu quelques heures, quelques jours au plus... Et puis, tout ça était tellement théorique... Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas grand chose de concret sur ces tempêtes.

« Ombrage fait passer Harry pour un menteur. » remarqua Neville, avec indignation.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elle se força à lui sourire malgré la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

« Elle aide Vous-savez-qui. » déclara George, le regard rivé sur son frère et sa sœur. « Elle l'aide à se cacher, à discréditer Dumbledore... Et on laisse faire. »

« Non. »

Le mot résonna étrangement dans la salle commune désertée. Ils la fixèrent tous avec attention. Pas de surprise.

« Non. » répéta Hermione. « On ne la laissera pas faire. On va défendre la mémoire d'Harry. On va reprendre Poudlard. Et, si on peut, on va botter les fesses de Voldemort au passage. »

Elle croisa le regard de chacun d'entre eux, se promettant de tout mettre en œuvre pour ça. Elle ne laisserait pas Ombrage gagner. Jamais.

« Comment ? » osa Neville, au bout d'un moment.

Excellente question.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas la réponse. Défier ouvertement Ombrage n'avait pas, jusque là, été une réussite et si même Malfoy pouvait voir à quel point cette idée était idiote, elle supposait qu'il était grand temps de changer d'approche. Seulement, la rébellion n'était pas son point fort... Mais elle trouverait. Pour Harry. Elle trouverait.

« J'y... travaille. » répondit-elle, aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle pouvait l'être.


	10. Two Kinds of Evil People

__La révolte continue à se mettre en place dans ce chapitre. XD

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>There are two kinds of evil people in this world, ok? People who do evil stuff and people who see evil stuff being done and don't do anything about it.<em>_  
>- <em>Mean Girls

_Il y a deux sortes de mauvaises personnes en ce monde, d'accord ? Les gens qui font le mal et les gens qui regardent le mal qui est fait et n'agissent pas. _

Mean Girls

_**Chapitre 10 : Two Kinds of Evil People**_

« C'est insupportable. » trancha Pansy, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Perchée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et fronça le nez. Deux habitudes persistantes qui lui étaient défavorables.

Plus posée, Daphné ferma son livre dans un soupir.

« Que pouvons-nous faire de plus ? » interrogea-t-elle, sans véritablement attendre de réponse. « Si _nos parents_ ne parviennent pas à obtenir de Fudge la démission du crapaud, alors mis à part quitter Poudlard, il ne nous reste aucun autre recours. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont elle prononça « nos parents ». Pour quelqu'un qui se refusait à prendre parti pour ou contre les Sang-de-Bourbes, Daphné se reposait bien souvent sur le statut de sa famille...

Étalé sur le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, un bras pendant dans le vide et l'autre passé sous sa tête en guise d'accoudoir, il observait le vent de la révolte qui soufflait de plus en plus fort.

« Quitter Poudlard ? » répéta Millicent, sortant pour une fois de son mutisme.

L'idée semblait l'angoisser. Inutile de chercher pourquoi, les Bullstrode n'étaient pas les parents les plus aimants du monde magique, ce n'était pas un secret.

« Du calme, Milly. » lâcha Nott, sans même lever les yeux de ses notes. « Elle ne le pense pas. »

« Moi si. » cingla Pansy.

Merlin, ce que sa voix pouvait être agaçante... Entre la crécelle et le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir. Elle manquait également de raffinement. Ce n'était pas dû à son éducation mais à sa nature. Comme quoi, même chez les Sang-Purs les mieux cotés, il y avait aussi des accidents.

« La porte est ouverte. » répliqua Blaise. « Je peux t'aider à porter tes bagages si cela te fait partir plus vite. »

Pansy prit un air offensé. Daphné baissa la tête, cachant une expression satisfaite derrière un rideau de boucles blondes. Blaise déplaça un pion que Millicent captura immédiatement avec sa tour. Nott continua de réviser. Goyle et Crabbe somnolaient dans le canapé opposé à celui de Draco.

Ils s'étaient attribués les meilleures places, celles près du feu et attiraient les regards du reste des élèves qui traînaient dans la salle commune. Une soirée tout à fait normale pour les cinquième année de Serpentard.

Excepté qu'elle ne l'était pas totalement parce que depuis le dernier décret, celui qui datait de quatre jours auparavant, l'école entière était en émoi. Et ce que les Serpentards dissimulaient parfaitement au reste du monde, ils en discutaient à demi-mot devant l'âtre.

« Si nous menacions tous de quitter Poudlard... » insista Pansy, sans démordre d'une idée qui n'était même pas la sienne à l'origine.

« Ça ne changera rien. » lâcha Nott. « Fudge veut se distancier des vieilles familles. Il veut imposer la loi du Ministère. »

« Les vieilles Maisons _forment_ le Ministère. » rétorqua la jeune fille. « C'est ridicule. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas ridicule. » se défendit Théodore, en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne lui donne pas deux mois avant de devoir démissionner. » commenta Draco, retenant l'attention générale. « Il cherche à s'émanciper de Dumbledore _et_ des Maisons influentes en même temps. Non seulement, il n'aura plus aucun soutien, mais en plus, vers quoi va se tourner sa politique ? »

« Draco a raison. » déclara très sérieusement Pansy, comme si le contraire avait pu être possible. Il ne la reprit pas parce qu'il y avait des choses plus urgentes que les guerres internes. La situation était devenue intolérable.

« Le dernier Décret était le Décret de trop. » conclut-il, interrompant la tirade stupide dans laquelle son amie s'était lancée.

« Mais que peut-on faire ? » remarqua Daphné.

« Nous sommes des Serpentards. » lança Blaise, délaissant le plateau d'échec pour accorder à la situation l'importance qu'elle requerrait. « Il est temps de faire ce que nous faisons le mieux. Manipulons, sourions, plantons quelques dagues dans le dos de personnes dérangeantes, et obtenons un statut privilégié. »

« Ne venons-nous pas d'établir que les vieilles familles n'avaient pas de poids contre Ombrage ? » contra Nott. « Qu'avons-nous d'autre à lui offrir ? »

« Elles n'ont pas de poids avec Fudge. » corrigea Daphné. « Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Ombrage y soit si impartiale. »

« Nous ne négocions pas avec Dolores Ombrage. » déclara Draco.

Sa voix demeura calme mais inflexible.

« Excuse-moi, à quel moment avons-nous statué que tu prendrais les décisions pour le groupe, Malfoy ? » s'enquit poliment Nott. « Je devais être absent ce jour là... »

« Étant donné la dette que ton père a envers le mien, il serait plus sage que tu t'abstiennes de tout commentaire. » rétorqua-t-il, avant balayer la dispute imminente d'un geste paresseux de la main.

« Il sera bientôt dix heures. » soupira Daphné, coupant court à l'hostilité grimpante. « Explique-toi, Draco. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil contrarié, appréciant peu de se voir donner des ordres.

« Ombrage ne nous apportera rien parce que nous n'avons rien à lui donner. » exposa-t-il. C'était pourtant évident pour lui. « A cet instant, elle a tout pouvoir. Nous ne pouvons pas lui en donner davantage. Je proposerai bien de lui servir de police personnelle mais elle est trop arrogante pour en voir l'utilité. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Sa propre arrogance la perdra. »

Ils étudièrent son affirmation quelques minutes puis Blaise grimaça.

« A long terme. » jugea son ami. « Je suis plus intéressé par le court terme. »

« Planifier sur la durée est toujours plus sage. » intervint Pansy.

Inutile, une nouvelle fois.

« Il n'y a pas de solution impliquant la collaboration d'Ombrage sur le court terme. » assura Draco.

« Quinze minutes. » lâcha Daphné.

Son compte à rebours n'aidait pas. Il n'aidait pas du tout.

Une nouvelle bouffée de colère envahit le garçon. Comme si interdire l'accès au parc ne suffisait pas, Ombrage avait rajouté d'autres règles. Plus le temps passait, plus elles devenaient stupides. Les élèves devaient se déplacer en rang dans le château, deux par deux, suivant l'année et la Maison. Cela valait pour les repas, les cours, l'étude et les récréations qui, pour plus de commodités, seraient désormais réparties dans chacune des petites cours intérieures suivant l'année, sous la surveillance d'un Professeur attitré. Coup de chance, McGonagall était responsable des cinquième année et les laissait faire à peu près ce qu'ils voulaient tant elle approuvait ce qu'elle qualifiait elle-même d'idioties.

A cela s'ajoutait le fait que les entrées des salles communes étaient désormais verrouillées à partir de huit heures trente, sauf cas exceptionnel comme celui d'une retenue. Dans cette situation, il fallait se présenter au bureau de son Directeur de Maison qui se chargerait de faire rentrer l'élève. Si l'on se retrouvait hors de sa salle commune après huit heures trente, mieux valait trouver un endroit chaud où passer la nuit. Si l'on en croyait la rumeur, les cuisines avaient déjà accueilli plus d'un retardataire.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment affreux de se retrouver confiné dans une pauvre pièce minuscule dès huit heures trente, il était désormais impossible d'accéder aux dortoirs après dix heures. Si l'on s'avisait d'ouvrir la porte après ce moment là, une alarme assourdissante se déclenchait, réveillant le reste de la Maison et entraînant trois retenues. Mieux valait donc encore dormir sur un des canapés.

Qui plus est, à dix heures quinze, toutes les lumières s'éteignaient et le moindre murmure déclenchait la même alarme que celle posée sur la porte. Elle ne réagissait pas encore aux objets que l'on faisait tomber – et beaucoup d'objets tombaient lorsqu'on essayait d'aller aux toilettes dans l'obscurité _totale,_ en pleine nuit – mais il était certain que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ce n'était peut-être pas un problème pour ceux dont les dortoirs étaient dans les tours mais pour eux qui étaient sous terre, pas de lumière du tout signifiait le noir absolu.

Elle avait transformé Poudlard en une prison et ça, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

« Je maintiens qu'il suffirait de nous glisser dans les petits papiers d'Ombrage. » insista Blaise.

« Draco n'a pas tort. » contra Daphné, se rangeant finalement à son avis. « Elle se croit invincible. Pourquoi traiterait-elle avec nous ? »

« Je refuse de traiter avec elle. » grinça-t-il, ignorant le regard exaspéré de son meilleur ami. Blaise était trop rationnel. « Elle nous manque de respect. Elle se pense meilleure que nous. »

Il se redressa, dévisageant tour à tour chacun de ses camarades et sachant qu'ils le suivraient tous tant que leurs intérêts personnels étaient satisfaits.

« Il n'y aucun moyen de marchander avec le crapaud. » réaffirma-t-il. « Il est temps que nous passions à ce pour quoi un Serpentard est maître. »

« Manipulation ? » proposa Pansy, en inspectant ses ongles.

Avait-elle seulement suivi la conversation ?

« La vengeance. » corrigea froidement Draco.

Comme il l'avait affirmé à Granger, on ne vainquait pas le système en s'y opposant directement. On l'infiltrait et on le détruisait de l'intérieur.

« Tu as un plan, je suppose. » soupira Blaise.

« Évidemment. » répondit-il.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » commenta Daphné.

« Il va encore mal tourner. » prédit Pansy. « Ça tourne toujours mal. »

« Si on arrêtait de laisser Malfoy décider... » remarqua Nott.

« Si vous préférez qu'on ne fasse rien. » lâcha Draco, en se rallongeant. « Ça m'est complètement égal. »

Ça ne lui était_ pas du tout_ égal mais la première phase de son projet était cruciale. Il devait avoir sa Maison derrière lui et cela se ferait bien plus facilement si tous les cinquième année le soutenaient.

« Nous sommes tout ouïe. » déclara Blaise, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Expose-nous ta brillante idée. »

« Je dirais qu'elle est plus révolutionnaire que brillante. » dit-il, non sans fierté.

« Révolutionnaire... » répéta Daphné. « Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ça veut dire complètement folle ? »

« J'accepte folle. » acquiesça-t-il, pensivement. « Il faut un grain de folie pour changer le monde. »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent avec inquiétude mais Draco ne leur prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à planifier sa manœuvre suivante. Ce serait la plus délicate, mais elle n'était pas impossible. Et, à vrai dire, cela pourrait même s'avérer amusant. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire pour se distraire désormais.

Et puis, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

La situation avait atteint un seuil critique. Des décisions drastiques s'imposaient, il était de taille à les prendre.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le regard fixé sur la grande pendule suisse accrochée au mur dans un coin de la pièce, Minerva patientait. Ses doigts continuèrent de tapoter impatiemment la surface du bureau et elle ne tenta même pas de faire taire la bouffée de colère qui augmentait à chaque minute.

L'antre de Dumbledore était totalement silencieux si l'on faisait exception du pendule qui égrenait les secondes et de ses ongles qui battaient la mesure. De temps en temps, Fumseck remuait dans son nid.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment mais elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'éclairer le bureau. La bougie qui brillait à la fenêtre suffisait à ses besoins puisque son halo englobait l'horloge. Or, vraiment, il n'y avait que la pendule qui l'intéressait.

Où, _par la barbe de Merlin_, était _encore_ allé se perdre Dumbledore ?

Cela faisait presque une heure entière qu'elle attendait et Minerva n'avait jamais été particulièrement patiente. Elle avait un million d'autres choses à faire, des choses bien plus urgentes. La paperasse s'accumulait sur son bureau, celle qui lui incombait en tant que sous-directrice et celle qu'Albus aurait dû remplir trois jours plus tôt. Celle dont, en dépit de son désir non dissimulé de tyranniser Poudlard, Dolores ne semblait pas encline à la débarrasser.

Vraiment, il dépassait les bornes. Elle avait l'habitude d'assumer une grosse partie de ses responsabilités, il était toujours obsédé par un projet ou un autre, ce n'était pas le problème. Il ne se rendait probablement même pas compte de la charge de travail dont elle l'avait progressivement soulagé au fil des années. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de s'en tenir aux tâches qui lui étaient dues, peut-être aurait-il évité la débâcle actuelle.

Elle comprenait que la lutte contre Voldemort soit une priorité. Elle comprenait que la grande majorité de son temps soit consacré à l'Ordre... Mais au détriment de Poudlard ? Albus n'était même plus si présent au sein de la résistance. Il avait raté la plupart des dernières réunions. Quand il n'était pas par monts et par vaux, il était plongé dans sa pensine, sourd au reste du monde. Il avait refusé de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, bien entendu, la priant de régler ce qui lui causait problème au mieux de son jugement.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'_il_ était son problème. Son premier souci à elle était Poudlard, son devoir allait à ses élèves avant d'aller à l'Ordre et les élèves souffraient. L'absence de Dumbledore laissait toute liberté à Ombrage, autant lui dérouler le tapis rouge... Les élèves souffraient, ses réformes étaient toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, quatre Professeurs avaient déjà menacé de démissionner, elle devinait que Dolores envisageait d'en renvoyer d'autres et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle reçoive au minimum dix hiboux de parents mécontents. Des hiboux qui étaient destinés à Albus.

Si seulement Albus consentait à être un peu plus présent... Se montrer plus fréquemment au repas, se promener dans les couloirs, parler à quelques élèves... Rappeler à ceux qui auraient pu l'oublier qu'Ombrage ne possédait pas totalement l'école.

Ce dont Poudlard avait besoin était d'un Directeur.

D'un autre côté, songea-t-elle en soupirant, l'Ordre aurait également eu besoin d'une tête.

La pendule sonna onze heures et elle cessa de la fixer. Elle se leva, grimaçant au craquement de ses vieux os et alla se planter devant le perchoir de Fumseck.

« Où est ton maître ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le phœnix lâcha quelques notes en réponse mais, malheureusement, s'il savait quelque chose, elle n'était pas en mesure de le comprendre. Elle s'assura que sa mangeoire soit remplie et que son eau soit fraîche. Elle doutait qu'Albus soit absorbé par ses recherches au point de négliger son animal de compagnie, mais elle préférait prévenir que guérir.

Traînant légèrement les pieds, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée. Quitter Poudlard lui déplaisait. Certes, Pomona, Aurora et Rolanda étaient sur le qui-vive et l'alerteraient au moindre problème avec Dolores mais cela ne la soulageait pas. Cette femme était un monstre contre lequel elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle avait protesté aussi vocalement qu'elle l'avait pu mais cela mettait sa position en danger et sa position était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de protéger ses élèves si la situation s'aggravait.

Quelqu'un devait pourtant s'opposer à Ombrage. Autre qu'Hermione Granger de préférence.

Dans un nouveau soupir, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre. Combien de temps avant que leur réseau ne soit mis sous surveillance par le Ministère ? Enfin... Elle supposait qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'Albus la rejoigne directement au quartier général. Il ne pouvait pas laisser indéfiniment ce pauvre Remus transmettre ses nombreux messages et patronus.

Merlin savait que le mécontentement enflait également là-bas. Elle devinait que Sirius nourrissait les polémiques mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas s'en soucier. C'était un tort, selon elle. Alastor n'arrivait pas loin derrière son ancien élève en ce qui concernait la politique un peu trop passive de l'Ordre, et l'ancien Auror était respecté, à défaut d'écouté. Elle-même n'était pas tout à fait convaincue que se contenter d'attendre soit la meilleure des approches. Les arguments de Sirius et de Fol'Œil étaient non seulement valides, mais justifiés d'une certaine façon par le quasi-abandon de leur leader. Elle l'avait suffisamment prévenu des dangers qui couvaient à la fois à Londres et à Poudlard. La balle était dans son camp. A un moment ou un autre, il _devrait_ faire acte de présence.

Elle était plus inquiète de ce qu'il ferait pour l'école que pour son précieux Ordre...

« Square Grimmaurd. » lâcha-t-elle.

Plus vite elle serait partie, plus vite elle serait revenue. Avec un peu de chance, Dolores ne mettrait pas le château à feu et à sang d'ici là.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Sa baguette tapotait le bord de la table, geste machinal dont elle se rendait à peine compte. Perdue dans ses pensées, Tonks n'apercevait même pas les regards agacés qui se tournaient vers elle et ce n'était pourtant pas faute de tenter de la reprendre, songea Sirius.

Il tourna les yeux vers Charlie, qui était le plus proche d'elle, mais le garçon fixait la table avec une insistance suspecte et avait appuyé sa tête sur sa main, autant pour se couper des autres que pour mieux écouter le rapport de Fol'Œil. Ou faire semblant...

Il était vrai que le discours du vieil Auror devenait redondant et, franchement, il doutait qu'il y ait un quelconque rapport entre les différents trafics de créatures magiques et les Mangemorts. Son obsession pour les tortues de feu devenait inquiétante. Néanmoins, interrompre Maugrey n'aurait résulté qu'à une perte de temps plus importante. Il se résolut donc à attendre, s'intéressant aux différentes personnes installées autour de la table.

Dumbledore était absent mais ce n'était pas, en soi, une grosse surprise. Ce qui aurait été surprenant, ça aurait été qu'il prenne le temps de se montrer.

Remus occupait donc la place qui lui était d'habitude réservée, en tête de table, et arborait un air grave de circonstance. Diverses notes, rapports et instructions étaient étalés devant lui, donnant presque l'impression qu'il était noyé sous les papiers. Il ne leur avait pas encore transmis les ordres de Dumbledore, pourtant Sirius savait qu'il y en avait, il avait entendu la voix du Directeur dans la cheminée plus tôt dans la journée.

Les théories conspirationnistes de Fol'Œil ne paraissaient pas convaincre Remus. Le loup-garou alternait les regards coupables en direction de Tonks avec des coups d'œil de moins en moins discrets vers le placard à pain et les restes de tarte qu'il contenait.

Tonks continuait à fixer le vide, si totalement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne semblait pas sentir l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet. Pas pour la première fois ces derniers jours, il se demanda ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là. Sa cousine s'était faite rare depuis qu'elle était retournée chez elle et Remus rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle était mentionnée. Sirius soupçonnait que le loup-garou avait commis une bévue et que la jeune femme était furieuse. Il brûlait de connaître tous les détails mais n'osait pas interroger son meilleur ami de peur de retourner le couteau dans plaie.

Maugrey n'en finissait pas...

Discrètement, il sortit le miroir de sa poche et guetta le moindre signe d'activation, le plus petit mouvement. Il le faisait en moyenne trois fois par jour, plus si la journée ne présentait aucune autre distraction. Il était persuadé qu'Harry finirait par se souvenir du miroir et le contacterait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il rangea le miroir, une nouvelle fois déçu, et releva la tête. Anthony l'observait, ayant visiblement compris son manège, et lui offrit un sourire compatissant que Sirius lui rendit. Il était un peu trop calme à son goût, mais c'était un gentil garçon.

« Y-a-t-il une conclusion ? » intervint finalement McGonagall, en se massant les tempes. Pour la quatrième fois en cinq minutes, elle vérifia l'heure.

« Nous ne vous retenons pas, Minerva. » bougonna Fol'Œil. « Si vous avez des choses plus passionnantes à faire que lutter pour la liberté de la communauté magique... »

Sa tirade aurait sans doute eu plus de poids si Charlie n'avait pas choisi ce moment là pour se mettre à ronfler. Les suspicions de Sirius furent confirmées, il dormait. Ça eut le double avantage de faire cesser les tambourinements intempestifs de la baguette de Tonks et de clouer le bec à Maugrey. La jeune femme donna un coup de coude au Weasley, qui bondit dans les airs, tandis que Remus se raclait la gorge pour réclamer l'attention.

« Merci, Alastor. » lâcha le loup-garou.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. » protesta l'ancien Auror. « Il y a d'autres éléments qui... »

« Oh, _s'il te plaît _! » s'exclama Tonks. « Que veux-tu que Tu-sais-qui fasse avec une caisse de véracrasses ? Ou de pixies ? »

« Je pense... » répliqua Fol'Œil, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

« Faisons un marché, si des singes volants disparaissent, je te jure de commencer à m'inquiéter. » coupa-t-elle. « Je sortirais mes ballerines rouges, je claquerai des talons et je préparerai un seau d'eau, mais pour le moment, arrête de te focaliser sur ces animaux... Tu-sais-qui ne va pas s'emparer du pouvoir en se servant de créatures de deuxième zone. »

Il y eut un léger silence que personne ne se décida à briser. Fol'Œil, estomaqué, fixait son ancienne élève avec un mécontentement certain, son faux œil tournait à toute allure dans son orbite.

« Pour en revenir à la réunion... » intervint Remus. « Il ne nous reste plus à entendre que Mondingus. »

Fletcher ne prit pas la parole et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le bout de la table, où l'homme s'était laissé tomber dès son arrivée tardive. Tandis que Molly exprimait clairement sa désapprobation à coup de « tss, tss, tss », Sirius éclata de rire. Au moins, Mondingus n'avait pas cru bon de se cacher avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

« Dingus ! » appela-t-il, attrapant la première chose qui lui passa sous la main – et qui s'avéra être un bouchon de bièraubeurre – et lui lança à la tête.

« Ah ! » s'écria le receleur, en repoussant sa chaise en arrière.

Sans les réflexes d'Anthony, il se serait probablement étalé par terre. Il en fut quitte pour une frayeur.

« Pas besoin de crier. » grommela l'homme, en se massant la nuque. « Euh... Sirius a raison, ouais. »

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il appréciait ce bonhomme malgré l'odeur un peu dérangeante qu'il dégageait...

« Ton rapport, Mondingus. » soupira Remus, masquant à peine son exaspération.

« Je m'en vais. » déclara McGonagall, avant que Fletcher ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Je suis restée trop longtemps loin de Poudlard. »

Personne ne fit la moindre tentative pour la retenir. En fait, à la façon dont la grande majorité s'agitèrent, Sirius soupçonna que tous n'avaient que leur lit en tête. Arthur et Molly profitèrent de son départ pour s'excuser, prétextant qu'il devait travailler tôt le lendemain. Kingsley ne s'étant jamais montré, Bill et Fleur étant mystérieusement absents, cela réduisit leur nombre à sept. Tonks, Charlie, Remus, Anthony, Fol'Œil, Mondingus et lui.

« Ton rapport ? » répéta le loup-garou, en se frottant le visage.

Fletcher surveilla la porte quelques secondes, comme pour vérifier que Molly ne reviendrait pas, puis tira sa pipe de sa poche et l'alluma.

« Mondingus. » pressa Charlie, sans amusement.

Sirius était probablement le seul qui n'avait pas à se lever le lendemain matin pour aller travailler. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'aurait pas aimé en finir. La nuit était bien entamée, et s'il en jugeait par les coups de sabots agacés au plafond, Buck voulait un casse-croûte.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Mondingus. « Ah, ouais, rapport, ouais... Il y a une rumeur... Ollivander va être attaqué. »

Ils s'étaient tous attendus à une information sans importance et, en conséquence, mirent plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce que l'homme venait de dire.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Remus. « Quand ? Comment ? »

« Demain soir. » répondit Fletcher, dans un haussement d'épaules. « Ils veulent des baguettes non enregistrées. C'est ce qu'on dit dans dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Il faut l'empêcher. » déclara immédiatement Sirius. C'était l'occasion de se battre, de faire quelque chose de concret.

« Je peux alerter le Ministère. » proposa Tonks. « Placer des Aurors en... »

« Le Ministère fera tout foirer. » coupa-t-il.

« Les Aurors connaissent leur boulot. » gronda Fol'Œil.

« Je vais alerter Albus. » lança Remus, couvrant la dispute naissante.

« Pour quoi faire? » se moqua Sirius. « On sait très bien ce qu'il va dire. »

_Contentez-vous d'observer_. Comme s'il y avait une véritable chance que Voldemort ne soit pas encore au courant que l'Ordre avait rejailli de ses cendres... Certes, il comprenait le besoin de discrétion mais de là à laisser aux Mangemorts les portes grandes ouvertes...

« On peut peut-être s'en charger. » proposa Anthony, presque timidement.

« Vous vous débrouillerez très bien. » encouragea Mondingus.

Personne ne fut étonné qu'il ne se porte pas volontaire.

« Attendez. » temporisa Remus. « On n'a pas assez de détails, il faudrait... »

« Opération discrète, à ce qu'on dit. » coupa Fletcher, en tirant régulièrement sur sa pipe. « Deux guetteurs, deux à l'intérieur. Tout en finesse. Ce serait un joli coup. »

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » s'enquit Tonks, méfiante.

Mondingus éclata d'un rire gras.

« Y'a pas un type qui résiste à une chope de bière, ma belle. » répondit Dingus. « Suffit d'être au bon endroit, au bon moment. »

C'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle on l'avait fait entrer au sein de l'Ordre. Ça et une menace plus ou moins tacite qu'Azkaban l'attendait s'il ne les aidait pas...

« Quatre Mangemorts ! » s'exclama Sirius, en tapant sur la table. « Ne me dites pas qu'on ne peut pas se charger de quatre Mangemorts ! On les capture, Tonks et Maugrey les déposent au Ministère et le tour est joué. »

La jeune femme échangea un long regard avec Fol'Œil puis elle hocha la tête.

« Je marche. » déclara-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. » grogna Maugrey. « Il est temps qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

« J'en suis aussi. » renchérit Charlie.

Anthony n'exprima pas son opinion mais en règle générale, il suivait son meilleur ami donc Sirius le compta de la partie. Restait le problème le plus épineux.

« On devrait quand même en parler à Albus... » hésita le loup-garou. « Ou le soumettre au vote du Conseil... »

« Eh bien, votons. » soupira Sirius. « Tous ceux qui sont pour... »

Toutes les mains se levèrent. Remus hésita quelques secondes avant de lever la sienne.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire chaleureux de la part de Tonks.

Satisfait, Sirius appela d'un _accio_ toutes les cartes qu'ils avaient du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes, afin qu'ils puissent mettre un plan au point.

Les affaires reprenaient.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La bibliothèque était surchargée, comme tous les jours à l'heure d'étude étant donné qu'il était désormais acquis qu'Ombrage préférait surveiller la Grande Salle. Repoussant de sa main libre la mèche de cheveux irritante qui ne cessait de lui tomber devant les yeux, elle désigna de l'autre le passage du chapitre dont il était question.

« Tu vois ? C'est écrit ici. » déclara-t-elle. « Une boucle, vers la droite et tu remontes. »

Elle démontra le geste avec sa plume.

Ginny l'observa attentivement puis entreprit de l'imiter au mieux avec sa baguette.

« Est-ce correct ? » demanda Luna, en effectuant la série de mouvements qu'Hermione venait de leur montrer.

Fidèle à la réputation des Serdaigles, la blonde réussit du premier coup.

« Parfait. » la félicita Hermione, en lui accordant un sourire.

Ginny, quant à elle, soupira et reposa sa baguette sur la table.

« Ce serait quand même plus simple si on avait un Professeur compétent. » déclara la rouquine avec agacement.

La cinquième année n'y trouva rien à redire. Les Sortilèges n'étaient pas une matière facile, apprendre seul était un calvaire. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ?

Les trois filles s'étaient appropriées une des tables les plus reculées de la bibliothèque, dans une tentative un peu désespérée pour éviter le reste de l'école. Depuis les derniers Décrets aussi ridicules les uns que les autres, la plupart des élèves développaient un sentiment de claustrophobie presque ingérable. Il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de s'isoler plus de quelques minutes, pratiquement pas de chance de respirer un air non confiné et il était impossible de faire deux pas sans marcher sur le pied de quelqu'un.

Étant préfète, Hermione souffrait d'autant plus de cette proximité forcée que les élèves venaient la trouver en permanence pour régler leurs conflits de plus en plus idiots.

Jusque là, leur plan avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Personne n'était venu les déranger et elles étaient parvenues à travailler calmement et de façon productive.

C'est pourquoi elle ne s'alarma pas véritablement en apercevant Malfoy se diriger vers elles, d'un pas déterminé. Leur table était derrière le rayon consacré aux Runes anciennes et cette matière requérait presque systématiquement l'usage d'au minimum trois ouvrages de référence. Raison pour laquelle peu d'élèves la choisissaient et la conservaient. Elle et Malfoy faisaient partie des rares de leur année qui avaient fait ce choix, rien d'étonnant donc à ce qu'il fouille de ce côté de la bibliothèque.

Baissant la tête et prétendant ne pas le voir, elle se pencha sur le livre de Sortilèges des quatrième année et se lança dans une explication détaillée des divers effets du sort en question.

Le raclement d'une chaise la fit taire, et elle croisa le regard stupéfait de Ginny. L'échange n'eut beau durer qu'une poignée de secondes, il fut suffisant pour qu'elles se comprennent. La baguette d'Hermione était dans sa poche mais celle de son amie était sur la table, et ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à s'en rapprocher aussi lentement que possible.

Luna, elle, ne semblait pas comprendre ce que la situation avait d'inquiétant.

« Bonjour, Draco. » lança-t-elle, de son ton rêveur.

Apparemment terriblement amusé par leurs réactions respectives, Malfoy la salua d'un hochement de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'enquit froidement Hermione.

L'attitude du Serpentard la laissait perplexe. Il n'avait pas tiré sa baguette, n'avait pas encore lancé la moindre insulte. A peine un rictus méprisant. Il était simplement assis, appuyé sur la table comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il l'observa avec application quelques secondes puis lui sourit le plus aimablement du monde.

« Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe insupportable qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'étaler sa science et tu as grandement besoin que quelqu'un de charitable te présente à un coiffeur. » constata-t-il, sans la moindre trace d'hostilité. « Qui plus est, tu veux toujours tout contrôler ce qui trahit un manque de confiance en toi certain et nuit à tes relations sociales. Ah, et puis tu penses être meilleure que tout le monde ce qui est ridicule puisque tout le monde sait que _je_ le suis tellement plus que toi. »

Estomaquée, elle le dévisagea, cherchant le piège. Était-ce une nouvelle façon de la provoquer ? Enrober les insultes d'un sourire charmeur ?

« Ce n'est pas très gentil. » reprocha Luna, bien inutilement.

Ginny aurait probablement été plus imagée mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire, et se pencha à nouveau sur le texte qu'elles avaient été en train d'étudier. A présent qu'il avait fait ce qu'il était venu faire, il partirait. La meilleure façon de le décevoir était encore de ne pas réagir.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? » interrogea Draco, au bout d'un moment, las d'être ignoré.

« Je pourrais répondre que tu n'es qu'une sale fouine dont l'intelligence douteuse est sans doute le fruit d'une consanguinité poussée à l'extrême, qu'il y a assez de gel dans tes cheveux pour que les insectes y restent collés et que si tu étais ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet plus intelligent qu'un veracrasse, cela se saurait, mais ça risquerait de devenir redondant, tu ne crois pas ? » répliqua-t-elle, sur le même ton poli qu'il avait pris.

Elle aurait pensé qu'il se fâcherait, élèverait la voix et attirerait l'attention indésirable de Carter qui patrouillait quelque part dans les environs, au lieu de cela, il la surprit. Il ricana tout bas, l'air sincèrement amusé.

« Pas mal, Granger. » commenta-t-il. « Tu aurais pu être un peu plus inventive, mais je suppose qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander à une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ou je te fais avaler tes dents. » grinça Ginny, la baguette prête.

« Encore moins original. » lâcha Malfoy, en secouant la tête, visiblement dépité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupira Hermione.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que son manège signifiait et elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

« Il serait plutôt question de ce que _tu_ veux. » déclara-t-il, avec satisfaction. « J'ai une proposition. »

Une proposition ? _De Malfoy ?_ Et pourquoi pas une invitation à prendre le thé chez Voldemort, tant qu'on y était ?

Elle s'apprêtait à le renvoyer jouer avec les deux gorilles qui le suivaient partout comme des chiens mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Dis toujours. » le défia la quatrième année du regard.

La bouche de Malfoy tressauta comme s'il luttait pour ne pas sourire.

« Pas ici. » refusa-t-il. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione. « Après le repas, au cinquième étage de l'aile ouest, dans l'ancienne classe de Défense. Je veux l'équipe de Quidditch et autant de personnes influentes que tu le jugeras nécessaire. »

« Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? » riposta Hermione. « Tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le droit de... »

« Les Poufsouffles ont déjà promis de venir. » coupa-t-il. « Et Lovegood va avertir les Serdaigles. N'est-ce pas ? »

Luna ne parut pas hésiter ou réfléchir beaucoup avant d'acquiescer.

« C'est un piège. » contra Hermione. « Je ne donne pas cinq minutes à Ombrage avant de rappliquer. »

Malfoy eut l'air insulté.

« Ce ne serait ni subtil, ni très amusant. » contra-t-il. « Tu voulais t'opposer à Ombrage, je vais t'en offrir les moyens sur un plateau d'argent, cloche et couverts compris. »

Elle ne le croyait pas une seconde.

« Pourquoi, tu ferais ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai mes raisons. » lâcha-t-il. « Ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour les développer. Les Poufsouffles viendront, les Serpentards seront là. Puis-je compter sur les Serdaigles ? »

Occupée à étudier le dernier numéro du Chicaneur, Luna mit quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux.

« Je viendrai. » promit-elle. « Je ne sais pas si les autres feront de même. »

Malfoy sembla étudier la chose puis réaliser que Luna n'était pas la personne la plus populaire de sa Maison.

« Je parlerai à Davis. » concéda-t-il, avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione. « Qu'en est-il des Gryffondors ? »

Elle hésita. Vraiment. Mais si les autres Maisons étaient toutes présentes et pas celle des lions... Elle décida qu'elle vérifierait avec un Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle avant de prévenir les autres.

« A quoi joues-tu ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ce soir. » promit-il, en guise d'explication. « J'ai besoin des Gryffondors, Granger, même si ça m'arrache la bouche de l'admettre. Alors, ta réponse ? »

Que pouvait être sa réponse lorsqu'au moins une autre Maison s'était engagée à prendre le risque ? S'il y avait une chance de faire mordre la poussière à Ombrage... Juste une...

Battre Ombrage valait-il le fait d'accorder à Malfoy le bénéfice du doute ?

La question pouvait également se prendre dans l'autre sens.

Elle chercha le regard de Ginny, quêtant l'avis de son amie, mais la rousse semblait s'en remettre à sa décision et Hermione se retrouva à hocher la tête, avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Soit. » capitula-t-elle. « Nous serons là. Mais si c'est un piège tordu, Malfoy... »

« Pas de piège, pas de traquenard. » jura-t-il, mais que valait la parole d'un Serpentard ? « Ce sont des... _pour-parlers_. »

Des pour-parlers... On se serait cru au moyen-âge...

« Sur ton honneur ? » lança Ginny, que le terme avait visiblement fait réagir.

Luna elle-même paraissait intéressée par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation.

« J'engage le mien et celui de ma Maison. » déclara posément Malfoy. « J'exigerai bien le vôtre en retour, mais tout le monde sait qu'un Weasley n'a aucun honneur sur lequel jurer. Quant à Granger... Elle n'a rien à engager que de la boue, alors... »

« Dégage. » grinça la rousse.

Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva et disparut entre les rayons sans presser le pas, tout à fait à l'aise malgré la discussion surréaliste qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Pour-parlers ? » interrogea Hermione dès qu'il fut assez loin pour ne pas entendre leur discussion.

Ce fut Luna qui répondit, expliquant la tradition ancestrale qui permettait une courte trêve durant un conflit entre deux Maisons, au sens que lui donnait les Sang-Purs, de proposer une solution moins sanglante. Ce n'était plus guère en usage que dans les cercles les plus fermés de leur aristocratie de leurs jours mais la Serdaigle se fit un plaisir de lui préciser tous les complots gouvernementaux qui étaient nés lors de pareilles réunions.

« Pourquoi réunir tout le monde ? » demanda Ginny, lorsque Luna eut fini.

Hermione, qui ne lui avait pas prêté une attention très soutenue, haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Que pouvait-elle deviner de ce qui passait par la tête d'un Malfoy ?


	11. Upraising

__Coucou!

Je ne mettrai pas à jour vendredi prochain, trop de boulot :s

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Rise up and take the power back, it's time that<br>The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
>Their time is coming to an end, we have to<br>Unify and watch our flag ascend, so come on _

Upraising- Muse

_Soulevez-vous et reprenez le pouvoir, il est temps que_

_les requins aient une attaque, vous savez que_

_leurs temps touchent à son terme, on doit_

_s'unir pour voir notre drapeau s'élever, alors, allons-y_

Upraising- Muse

_**Chapitre 11 : Upraising**_

Ron avala la dernière bouchée de son entrecôte avec appétit et attendit qu'Hermione termine son assiette. Ginny qui, elle, avait fini plusieurs minutes auparavant, revint se glisser à côté de lui.

« Les Serdaigles y vont. » annonça-t-elle, à voix basse.

Sa déclaration entraîna un échange de regards. Entourés des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch et d'une bonne partie des cinquième année, Hermione et lui se consultèrent silencieusement. Elle semblait encore sous le coup de la surprise, ce que Ron trouvait à la fois touchant et stupide. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver avec le pouvoir décisionnaire et pourtant, tous les lions sans exception s'étaient tournés vers elle dès qu'elle avait eu terminé d'expliquer la proposition de Malfoy. C'était normal. Elle s'était imposée, sans véritablement le vouloir, comme une des figures dirigeantes de leur Maison.

Et à présent, elle quêtait son avis...

Ron haussa les épaules pour lui indiquer que le choix était sien.

Il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions sur sa place dans leur trio. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un sorcier aux ressources limitées. Dans leur monde, tout se payait. Les apprentissages comme le reste. Une carrière bureaucratique ou, s'il s'avérait exceptionnel, une place dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle, voilà les seules possibilités qu'il entrevoyait dans son futur. Il n'était pas comme ses meilleurs amis. Il n'était pas exagérément courageux ou supérieurement intelligent. Il ne se démarquait ni par ses notes, ni par son comportement.

Il avait toujours su comment les choses se dérouleraient : Harry serait appelé à se battre à un moment ou un autre et Hermione révolutionnerait leur monde. Il avait fait le choix de les suivre et de les seconder, plusieurs années auparavant. Une amitié forgée par un troll des montagnes n'était pas de celles pour lesquelles on hésitait.

Pour Harry et Hermione, il aurait remué ciel et terre. Pour Harry et Hermione, il aurait offert sa vie.

Il ne s'était jamais vu diriger ou prendre les décisions. En général, Hermione faisait les réflexions intelligentes, Harry étudiait les choses quelques minutes puis choisissait – la solution la plus dangereuse – et lui, après quelques remarques bien senties, suivait.

Il appréciait l'attention, mais n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires à guider une foule même si elle ne comportait que de simples élèves. Il avait jalousé la popularité d'Harry, l'année passée. Plusieurs années, s'il était honnête avec lui même. Mais il avait finalement réalisé, et le réveil avait été un peu brutal, qu'avec la popularité venaient les responsabilités. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu avoir été à la place de son meilleur ami dans ce cimetière. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu avoir sur les épaules, ce fardeau qu'Harry avait si facilement fait sien.

Être l'ami fidèle était bien moins compliqué. Il ne pensait pas pour autant être lâche ou moins courageux que les autres... Mais sa place était ailleurs. Qui prendrait soin d'Hermione s'il n'était pas là pour le faire ? Qui s'assurerait qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter suffisamment longtemps pour avaler quelque chose ?

La disparition d'Harry avait été brutale, cruelle. Aussi cruelle et brutale que la vitesse avec laquelle il avait dû prendre conscience de la réalité. Sans Harry, il fallait quelqu'un pour fédérer. La guerre était à leurs portes et il leur fallait des modèles, des personnes auxquelles _leur_ _génération_ devrait pouvoir s'identifier et suivre lorsque le moment serait venu. Hermione avait endossé ce rôle avec une facilité déconcertante. Certains étaient nés pour mener.

Quelques mois en arrière, il aurait juré être de ceux-là, aurait tout abandonné pour avoir ce maigre lambeau de pouvoir. Tout pour un éclat de lumière. Entre temps, il avait perdu Harry et avait déchanté. Grandi, peut-être.

Si certains étaient nés pour mener, d'autres étaient nés pour suivre.

Oh, il ferait ce qui était le mieux... S'il s'avérait que certains voulaient l'imiter, comme certains troisième année semblaient enclin à le faire, il mènerait. Mais si le choix lui était donné, il préférait suivre. Suivre Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux qui paraissaient tous capter si facilement l'attention des autres. S'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Il avait choisi la même position que celle qu'il privilégiait au Quidditch : gardien. Son rôle était de minimiser les dégâts pour son équipe et de veiller sur le reste de ses coéquipiers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » pressa Angelina « Si les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles y vont, on ne peut pas ne pas y aller. »

Hermione grimaça. « Je suis certaine qu'il prépare un coup-fourré... »

« Il a demandé un pourparler. » temporisa Ginny. « S'il rompt sa parole, il passera pour un idiot. »

« La parole d'un Malfoy... » ronchonna George, en assassinant un brocoli d'un coup de fourchette.

L'opinion de Ron était partagée. D'un côté, comme son frère, il rechignait à faire confiance à un Malfoy, aussi temporairement soit-il. D'un autre... Il avait fait l'expérience récente d'une conversation avec le Serpentard qui n'avait pas tourné à l'affrontement. Et puis il y avait les efforts qu'il avait fait pour sauver les équipes de Quidditch... Cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

Ce ne l'empêchait pas de se méfier. La méfiance envers les Malfoy était innée lorsqu'on naissait chez les Weasley. Elle allait de paire avec une antipathie héréditaire.

Mais là encore, il y avait le détail des pourparlers. C'était important pour les Sang-Purs qui s'attachaient toujours à ces vieilles traditions... Cela montrait que Malfoy était assez déterminé – ou désespéré peut-être – pour admettre avoir besoin d'aide. Ce qui, étant donné la citrouille qu'il paradait en guise de tête, voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire.

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. » avança-t-il, en captant à nouveau le regard incertain d'Hermione. « Au pire, on aura une retenue. Une de plus, une de moins... Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? »

Son amie jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier vers la table des Serpentards puis soupira.

« Ron a raison. » déclara-t-elle. « Et puis, il y a une chance pour qu'il soit sincère... Peut-être qu'il a vraiment une idée qui nous débarrasserait du crapaud. »

Ron savait qu'elle n'était pas optimiste. Il ne l'était pas beaucoup plus.

« De toute manière, ça la foutrait mal que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles désobéissent aux règles et pas les Gryffondors. » décréta Fred.

« Oh, oui... » commenta Ginny, d'un ton moqueur. « Parce que Gryffondor rime avec canaille. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se faufila à nouveau à la table des Serdaigles et reprit sa place à côté de Loufoca.

« Notre petite sœur n'a pas l'air de comprendre les finesses des lions, George. » se lamenta Fred, en secouant la tête.

« Non, Fred... » répondit son jumeau. « Elle devrait savoir, pourtant... »

« Que devrait-elle savoir ? » intervint Hermione, non sans amusement. « Que votre but ultime est de briser le plus grand nombre de règles possibles ? »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard d'incompris.

« Gryffondors riment avec Maraudeurs. » lancèrent-ils simultanément, déclenchant le rire de Ron et d'Hermione, au même titre que des expressions médusées de la part des autres.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Albus rejoignit son bureau avec soulagement. Il se faisait décidément trop vieux pour courir les routes comme il l'avait fait ces derniers temps. Cependant, ses efforts avaient payé et il avait désormais tous les éléments nécessaires à ses recherches. Le reste pourrait être fait de son bureau, il serait finalement possible de décharger Remus et Minerva qui l'avaient si efficacement remplacé sur les deux fronts les plus importants.

Il n'avait pas réellement éprouvé de scrupules à délaisser l'Ordre ces dernières semaines. Avec ses instructions, Remus était plus que capable de gérer les missions de surveillance, le recrutement et les escarmouches mineures avec les Mangemorts. Quant à Minerva, elle avait l'habitude qu'il lui délègue ses pouvoirs de temps en temps. Il avait pleinement confiance en eux deux.

Après avoir dûment salué son phœnix et soigneusement rangé les dernières fioles pleines de souvenirs qu'il venait de récolter, il s'assura que le livre qui lui avait pris des semaines à localiser soit bien caché dans un des multiples compartiments secrets qui abondaient dans son bureau. Il lui avait fallu frayer avec des personnes peu recommandables pour le trouver, faire appel à des anciennes connaissances qu'il se serait bien passé de recontacter. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Le livre contenait suffisamment de magie noire pour faire frissonner Voldemort en personne mais Albus était persuadé d'y trouver les réponses qu'il cherchait. Les Horcruxes dans toute leur splendeur démoniaque.

Grâce à sa dernière visite, il était presque certain d'avoir déterminé l'emplacement d'au moins l'un d'entre eux. Néanmoins, il se refusait à agir avant d'avoir étudié plus profondément le sujet. Sans compter qu'il se doutait de ce qu'il trouverait dans la maison des Gaunt. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à se retrouver face à la bague et la pierre qui l'ornait. Cela le rendrait maître des Reliques. Il s'agissait là d'un peu trop de pouvoir à son goût.

Délaissant pour l'instant l'épineux problème du nombre possible d'Horcruxes, de leurs vaisseaux et de la manière la plus sûre de les détruire, il entreprit de passer rapidement en revue les lettres qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. La plupart venaient de parents d'élèves et concernaient Ombrage, Minerva les avait toutes ouvertes et un mot de sa main précisait qu'elle avait renvoyé un hibou à chacun d'entre eux. Il y avait quelques courriers du Ministère, auxquels elle avait également pris le parti de répondre. Un autre tas de parchemins et un autre mot de sa sous-directrice le priait de signer la paperasse avant que Poudlard ne se retrouve à court de pommes de terre pour les trois prochains mois.

Aucun rapport de Remus. Étrange. Il avait manqué la réunion de la veille mais il avait bien dû s'y transmettre des informations importantes... Il lui faudrait interroger Minerva.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui confirma qu'il avait encore le temps de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Faire acte de présence ne serait pas du luxe. Au moins pour rappeler à Dolores qu'elle n'était pas encore entièrement maîtresse des lieux...

Il croisa quelques élèves sur son chemin, deux Poufsouffles, trois Serpentards et une Serdaigle. Il prit soin d'appeler chacun par leur nom et de leur demander comment ils allaient, s'enquérant lorsqu'il était souhaitable de la santé d'un proche ou de l'aboutissement d'un projet scolaire. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'expression surprise d'un élève lorsqu'il réalisait que le Directeur en personne en savait plus sur lui qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Choisissant d'éviter une entrée par trop théâtrale, il utilisa la petite porte dérobée qui donnait derrière la table professorale plutôt que d'emprunter les grandes portes. Ainsi, son arrivée ne fut remarquée que par ses employés, les élèves, eux, avaient apparemment de plus pressantes préoccupations que les allées et venues de leur Directeur.

Il prit sa place habituelle, au centre de la table, non sans accorder à Dolores Ombrage un hochement de tête. Libre à elle de l'interpréter comme elle le souhaiterait.

« Où étiez-vous encore passé, Albus ? » attaqua Minerva, à peine fut-il installé.

Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère. Plutôt lasse.

Un élan d'inquiétude lui fit froncer les sourcils. Avait-il été trop négligeant ? Il savait que Minerva pouvait prendre soin à la fois d'elle-même et de l'école mais, trop habitué à se reposer sur elle, n'avait-il pas exigé d'elle plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait donner ?

Il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle les méthodes d'Ombrage. Il en avait, bien évidemment, fait part au Ministère en des termes plus ou moins politiquement corrects. Il aurait menacé de démissionner s'il n'avait pas été parfaitement conscient qu'une telle proposition serait acceptée sur le champ... Sa position était précaire. Fudge s'émancipait du soutien des Sang-Purs or, et ironiquement, c'était précisément les Sang-Purs qui maintenaient Albus à son poste.

« Des recherches, ma chère. Toujours des recherches. » répondit-il simplement, certain que de l'autre côté de sa sous-directrice, Horace ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation.

« Eh bien, j'espère que vos recherches valent la peine. » siffla-t-elle, assez bas pour que le Maître des Potions ne l'entende pas. « Parce que pendant votre absence, deux autres élèves ont dû être amenés à l'infirmerie. Cela ne peut _plus_ durer, Albus. Cette femme transforme Poudlard en un nouvel Azkaban, elle... »

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de l'arrêter, Minerva. » coupa-t-il, aimablement. « Il ne leur suffit que d'un prétexte... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sachant qu'elle en comprendrait le sens. Qu'il leur donne une seule bonne raison et sa carrière académique prendrait fin.

La sorcière l'observa attentivement tandis qu'il se servait dans les divers plats disséminés sur la table. Il la connaissait bien. Assez pour savoir qu'elle brûlait de lui parler mais ne le ferait pas tant que tant d'oreilles indiscrètes se trouveraient alentours.

Il agita la main, chassant une mouche imaginaire. Le geste anodin n'attira l'attention de personne mais, constata-t-il avec un fin sourire, Minerva n'était pas dupe.

Et l'invention de Severus diablement pratique... Un léger bourdonnement ne mettait pas la puce à l'oreille mais permettait néanmoins de s'assurer qu'une conversation demeurait _privée._

« En est-on à ce point là ? » demanda-t-elle, presque sèchement.

L'agacement n'était pas dirigé contre lui, il le savait. Elle exécrait les manigances de Fudge presque autant qu'elle méprisait les méthodes d'Ombrage.

« Nous en sommes au point où je vous assure que vous avez toute ma confiance. » lâcha-t-il, plus sérieux qu'il ne se l'autorisait d'ordinaire. « Et qu'il serait préférable, pour les élèves, que vous restiez le plus longtemps possible à votre poste. »

Elle fouilla son regard à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Sauf cas d'urgence, il s'était toujours interdit d'user de Legilimancie lorsqu'il était question de Minerva. Ce n'était pas un scrupule dont il s'encombrait avec d'autres. La Legilimancie lui permettait d'avoir, en permanence, un coup d'avance sur ses interlocuteurs et il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer certaines informations cruciales pour des raisons éthiques. Il était plus facile de s'arranger avec sa mauvaise conscience. Et puis, vraiment, au fil des années, cela était devenu un réflexe. Ne disait-on pas que ce qu'on ne savait pas ne nuisait pas ? Cette mauvaise habitude, seul Severus en était pleinement conscient et Severus n'était plus là pour le rappeler à l'ordre...

Lors des rares incursions qu'il se permettait dans la tête de son amie, en revanche, sa mauvaise conscience refusait toujours de se taire. Il n'avait jamais osé aller plus loin qu'une poignée de souvenirs sans importance... Même les émotions fugaces qu'il captait quelque fois sans le vouloir lui laissaient un arrière goût amer. Il craignait l'esprit de Minerva. Il le craignait énormément. Parce que ce qu'il soupçonnait s'y trouver le peinait et le terrifiait à la fois. Il se doutait que l'admiration pour son Professeur, son mentor, ne s'en était pas tenu là. Il souhaitait simplement que cela soit du passé. Mais il y avait le soupçon... Et il n'était pas prêt à mettre leur amitié en jeu, jamais. L'amitié de Minerva était probablement ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de la contrer. » insista-t-elle finalement. « Cornelius devra bien accepter la vérité à un moment ou un autre. »

Si seulement la situation avait été aussi simple...

« Hélas, ma chère... » soupira-t-il. « A moins de lui mettre Voldemort sous les yeux, je crains que Cornelius ne s'entête. Et quand bien même... Aurait-il Voldemort sous les yeux qu'il préférerait sans doute croire à un de mes... _tours de passe-passe_. »

Minerva ferma brièvement les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Fou. » souffla-t-elle. « Le monde devient fou. »

Le monde était fou depuis bien longtemps mais il ne la corrigea pas.

« La réunion s'est-elle bien déroulée, hier soir ? » s'enquit-il, désirant laisser de côté le sujet de sa possible – et future, il en était certain – mise à pied. « Remus ne m'a pas laissé de compte-rendu. »

Le regard de son amie se durcit aussitôt.

« Remus ne peut pas tenir l'Ordre à lui seul. Vous êtes leur chef. C'est à vous de faire acte de présence et de trancher les litiges. » le gronda-t-elle. « Ce pauvre garçon se retrouve toujours en porte-à-faux. »

Il adopta un air proprement châtié qui la radoucit quelque peu.

« Et, croyez-moi, à moins que vous ne désiriez un remède contre l'insomnie, vous ne voudriez pas d'un rapport. » continua-t-elle. « Quelle est donc cette nouvelle obsession d'Alastor pour les tortues de feu ? Lorsque je suis partie, il en débattait encore et ceux qui ne dormaient pas déjà étaient en passe de s'assoupir. »

Les tortues de feu ? Si rien de plus important n'avait été mis à l'ordre du jour, il pourrait dormir tranquille cette nuit là... Il serait bien tant de reprendre les rênes de la résistance le lendemain...

Elle sursauta légèrement à la main qu'Horace posa sur son bras pour attirer son attention, et Albus annula discrètement le sortilège qui les isolait du reste de la table. Minerva ne laissa rien paraître, s'excusant auprès de leur collègue pour sa distraction.

« Il se trame quelque chose. » remarqua Horace, avec un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix.

Le Maître des Potions prit garde de ne pas parler assez fort pour alerter Dolores qui, un peu plus loin, entretenait le Professeur Carter du dernier hibou de Cornelius.

« Que voulez-vous dire? » demanda Minerva, sur le qui-vive.

Les deux Directeurs de Maison avaient rapidement retrouvé leur ancienne dynamique, nota Albus, non sans plaisir. Un plaisir malheureusement teinté d'amertume. La collaboration amicale de Minerva et d'Horace était reposante, mais les légendaires joutes verbales de la lionne et de Severus lui manquaient. Les réunions pédagogiques mensuelles n'avaient pas le même piquant.

« Regardez. » ordonna Horace.

Ce que Minerva s'empressa de faire, scrutant la Grande Salle avec l'attention d'un oiseau de proie. Albus l'imita un peu plus lentement, parcourant chaque table du regard et relevant, ça et là, divers détails intéressants.

L'école était en effervescence.

Il n'y avait pas un seul élève qui ne chuchotait pas à l'oreille de son voisin. Chez les Gryffondors, un groupe plus important que les autres présidait au milieu de la table, constitué des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch et d'une bonne partie des cinquième et sixième année. Granger, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer, était au centre. Les Poufsouffles étaient tout aussi agités, bien que moins bruyants, et échangeaient eux aussi de nombreux commentaires. Les Serdaigles piaillaient à tout va, visiblement perturbés par quelque chose. Les Serpentards étaient, et de loin, les plus silencieux, sombres même. L'ambiance chez les vert et argent était austère et il repéra bien plus d'une expression résolue. On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à livrer une bataille des plus terribles.

Un tel comportement indiquait généralement la révélation d'un secret susceptible d'intéresser l'école entière. Les ragots circulaient plus vite au sein de Poudlard que dans les bureaux de _Sorcière Magasine_.

Excepté qu'une nouvelle capable de susciter un tel succès aurait déjà atteint le corps professoral depuis des heures.

De plus, ce n'était pas tant l'attitude des élèves qui intriguait Albus que les coups d'œil nerveux que les différentes tables se jetaient entre elles. Serpentards inclus.

« Ils ne seraient pas assez idiots pour organiser une fête avec notre Grande Inquisitrice sur le dos, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Horace, mettant fin à la contemplation de ses collègues. « Je me souviens de celle qu'avaient organisé James Potter et Sirius Black... Un vrai succès. La totalité des Gryffondors, tous les Poufsouffles, la moitié des Serdaigles et même quelques Serpentards... Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de s'aventurer dans les oubliettes, il fallait en convenir... »

« Ils mijotent quelque chose. » approuva Minerva. « Et tous ensemble. »

Albus demeura silencieux, étudiant les regards noirs que jetaient certains des serpents les plus âgés à Draco Malfoy. Aucun, cependant, ne s'aventura à tenter de briser le cercle des cinquième année qui l'entourait. Les plus jeunes, au contraire, l'observaient avec une admiration voilée.

Il n'était pas certain de la place qu'aurait à jouer ce garçon dans l'avenir. Tout le destinait à suivre les pas de son père et pourtant, Albus persistait à croire qu'il pouvait être sauvé. Il y avait du bon en lui, bien caché sous cette arrogance dont il se paraît comme d'une armure. Il espérait, pour son bien, que le Serpentard aurait l'intelligence de rester neutre, à défaut de s'engager plus ouvertement contre les doctrines que servait Lucius. Il l'espérait réellement.

« Un complot qui regroupe les quatre Maisons... Voilà qui est inédit. » commenta joyeusement Horace.

Peut-être pas si inédit que cela. Rare certainement. Les alliances entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient monnaie courante, les Gryffondor s'entendaient généralement avec les aigles et les blaireaux mais, par nature, agissaient seuls. Les Serpentards faisaient de même, plus par nécessité. Toutes les Maisons trempant dans le même projet ? Cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon et, aurait-il eu encore un seul pouvoir décisionnaire dans cette école, il se serait probablement méfié.

« Voilà qui est intéressant. » corrigea-t-il, en observant Granger agiter la main pour appuyer ses paroles. « Très intéressant... »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Active ! On va encore être en retard. »

Tonks rectifia le trait noir sous son œil gauche puis posa le crayon dans sa minuscule trousse à maquillage, sans s'embarrasser de répondre à Charlie. Avachi sur son canapé, le jeune homme n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de la presser alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient encore une bonne demi-heure devant eux avant de devoir rejoindre le quartier général.

Plantée devant le miroir fêlé qui trônait au dessus de son lavabo, dans sa salle de bain, elle pouvait parfaitement apercevoir son meilleur ami dans l'autre pièce. Charlie fixait le plafond d'un œil morne, les pieds sur la table basse et bras posés sur le dossier. Sa tenue sombre faisait ressortir le roux de ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui, elle en était certaine, finirait par les faire repérer tôt ou tard.

Son attitude blasée l'inquiétait davantage que la mission imminente mais, une fois encore, elle tint sa langue. Il avait débarqué un quart d'heure auparavant, avec son regard des mauvais jours, et n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis. Elle avait tenté deux ou trois piques, quelques plaisanteries douteuses, mais rien n'y avait fait, il était resté désespérément muré dans son silence.

_Tout allait bien, il n'avait aucun problème, merci de sa sollicitude_. Comme si elle allait croire à ce ramassis de conneries. Comme si elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Charlie était malheureux. Or, des aveugles, dans leur entourage immédiat, il n'y avait que ça. Molly se voilait la face, trop heureuse d'avoir son fils dans le même pays qu'elle Arthur, comme à l'accoutumé, préférait s'en tenir à l'opinion de sa femme Bill était trop préoccupé par Fleur pour faire vraiment attention à son frère Anthony avait tout autant envie que lui de retrouver sa vie d'avant et les autres s'en moquaient comme d'une guigne.

Délaissant le reflet de son ami, elle s'observa avec un œil critique. Bottes en cuir, pantalon noir, un pull fin à manches longues de la même couleur, col en V... Parfait pour se fondre dans la nuit mais néanmoins esthétiquement plaisant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on partait se battre qu'on devait le faire mal habillé... Satisfaite de sa tenue – et du fait que personne ne trouverait à y redire – elle attacha ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval et s'estima satisfaite. Les cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir ses yeux clairs, bien que l'effet soit trop sévère pour qu'elle songe à l'adopter quotidiennement.

Elle émergea finalement de la salle de bain, observant d'un œil las le désordre qu'elle s'était promis de ranger, trois jours plus tôt déjà. Rien à faire, elle ne serait jamais capable de tenir une maison.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? » se moqua Charlie, guère impressionné par son apparence de cambrioleuse chic. « Où en es-tu avec ce cher Remus ? S'il n'a toujours pas succombé à tes charmes, c'est un imbécile. »

Plutôt que nier avoir un quelconque intérêt pour Remus, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Elle était presque tentée de confirmer qu'il était _effectivement_ un imbécile. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa réaction après l'unique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. La honte était cuisante. Embrassait-elle si mal ? En d'autres circonstances, l'expression horrifiée qui avait figé les traits de Remus aurait pu être comique. En d'autres circonstances.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour digérer l'humiliation d'être repoussée de la sorte. Et puis, il lui avait été impossible de se tenir loin du Square Grimmaurd. Il devait y avoir une explication, elle en était certaine. Il avait répondu à son baiser, après tout. Il n'avait pas pu feindre un tel désir, quel intérêt ? Elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet plusieurs fois, avait réussi – avec la complicité tacite de Sirius – à le coincer seul à seule dans plusieurs pièces, mais il s'était défilé à chaque fois.

Jusqu'à la veille où, avant la réunion, il l'avait prise à part et lui avait expliqué en trois phrases sèches qu'il n'avait aucune intention de poursuivre quoi que ce soit avec elle. Le baiser avait été qualifié d'erreur, de moment d'égarement. Oh, cela l'avait rendue furieuse. Elle l'était encore.

Malheureusement, la fureur n'empêchait pas le désir. Au contraire. Toute la réunion, malgré la colère qui lui avait tordu le ventre, elle n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : combien il serait agréable de faire taire Remus une fois pour toutes, de le dépouiller de ses grands discours dont il s'armait comme d'une lame... Et quel meilleur moyen de le rendre muet que d'écraser sa bouche sous la sienne et de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus rien d'autre qu'elle dans ses pensées.

Oh, le temps où elle n'avait souhaité qu'une simple relation sans conséquence était révolu... Qu'il le désirât ou non, Remus, sa gentillesse et sa douceur avaient fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans son cœur. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, pas tout à fait, mais... elle avait un gros faible. Et elle n'acceptait jamais non comme une réponse. A vrai dire, lui refuser quelque chose revenait à l'encourager à saisir toutes les occasions possibles de l'obtenir. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à rendre la pareille à Remus... A s'immiscer tant et si bien qu'il ne voie plus qu'elle, ne pense qu'à elle...

Elle était déterminée et, en bonne Poufsouffle qu'elle était, rien ne l'arrêtait une fois qu'elle avait pris une décision.

« Tu ne perds rien, va. » tenta de la consoler Charlie. « L'amour apporte plus de problèmes que d'agréments. »

Elle n'était pas totalement persuadée de la véracité de cette phrase mais choisit prudemment de ne pas la commenter. S'appuyant au mur, elle croisa les bras devant la poitrine et étudia attentivement son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sans détour.

Ils ne donnaient jamais dans le sérieux. Les sujets importants ou épineux étaient traités à coups de plaisanteries et de boutades. Mais, supposait-elle, ils n'avaient plus seize ans et devraient, tôt ou tard, se mettre à agir en adultes.

« Franchement ? » lança-t-il.

Il y avait de l'amusement dans son ton. Un amusement amer, presque dépité, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu.

« Franchement. » répondit-elle doucement.

Il la sonda du regard quelques secondes, puis poussa un soupir.

« Je déteste être ici. » lâcha-t-il. Il se passa une main sur le visage, d'un geste qui trahissait une fatigue plus profonde que celle qui les harassait tous. « Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre en ville. Je ne suis pas fait pour m'occuper de dragons en captivité... Si tu voyais ce que les Gobelins en font... Il y en a dans tous les très vieux coffres... L'arrogance des Sang-Purs... La plupart ne pourraient plus voler même si on les relâchait... C'est de la torture, de la _pure_ _torture..._ Je ne peux pas cautionner ça. Je ne peux _pas_. Et pourtant, c'est la seule façon de gagner ma vie en Angleterre et je refuse d'être une charge pour mes parents. »

Tonks fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait deviné très tôt que son nouvel emploi ne le satisfaisait pas mais elle n'avait pas saisi que le problème était si... important. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'opinion de Charlie au sujet des dragons. Les réserves étaient une chose, nécessaires à leur protection et leur survie, mais la captivité dans son sens le plus pur ? Jamais.

« Des chiens de garde. » cracha-t-il. « Certains sont aveugles à cause de l'obscurité. Ils les dressent à la douleur. C'est une abomination. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bill ait pu me cacher un truc comme ça. A la seconde où l'Ordre n'aura plus besoin de moi, à la seconde où je pourrai retourner en Roumanie, je les dénoncerai au Département des Créatures Magiques. »

Ce qui n'aurait aucune utilité. Gringott n'obéissait qu'à Gringott. Les affaires des Gobelins ne concernaient pas le Ministère.

« Et Anthony ? » s'enquit-elle prudemment.

Elle avait l'intuition que le cœur du problème était là mais c'était un sujet sur lequel Charlie s'était toujours montré pudique. Paradoxal pour un garçon qui se gaussait de tout, et particulièrement de lui-même. Mais ce sujet là était trop précieux pour être soumis à la dérision. Peut-être représentait-il également un point trop fragile, une faille dans son solide caractère...

Comme elle s'y attendait, il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Sa voix se fit plus posée, son visage se referma légèrement. Sur la défensive.

« Il supporte tout ça encore moins bien que moi. » admit-il, cependant. « Sa famille a été assassinée pendant la première guerre, il n'y a rien que des mauvais souvenirs pour lui, ici. Et les dragons... Les dragons, c'est toute sa vie. _Notre_ vie. Il est fait pour les montagnes, les grands espaces, la vie sauvage... Il n'est venu que parce que je le lui ai demandé. »

« Tu as peur qu'il le regrette. » constata-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle-même.

Elle faisait rarement dans l'introspection et voir souffrir un ami cher lui était insoutenable...

« Il est malheureux, Nymphadora. » souffla Charlie, en rencontrant son regard pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. « Et moi aussi. »

Touchée par cet aveu qui n'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, elle fit un mouvement vers lui mais il leva la main interrompant toute effusion qui aurait pu survenir.

« Je vais bien. » affirma-t-il fermement. « C'est juste que... Parfois... J'ai peur qu'il parte. »

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le canapé et attrapa sa main.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça et que ça ne me regarde pas... » hésita-t-elle, grimaçant déjà à la réaction qu'elle ne manquerait pas de provoquer. « Mais peut-être que si tu en parlais à... »

« _Je sais_. » coupa-t-il, avec agacement. « Je sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Et ça ne contribue pas à arranger les choses. »

Elle serra sa main, tentant de prodiguer un maigre réconfort.

« Tu sais, des fois, je me dis que Percy n'est pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air. » grogna-t-il. « Il s'est tiré, il fait ce qu'il veut et n'a à rendre de comptes à personne, surtout pas à maman. »

« Ta mère ne penserait pas moins de toi parce que... » tenta-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit de façon plutôt originale.

La bouche de Charlie se pressa contre la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, un peu humides. Le contact n'était pas des plus agréables. Son mouvement de recul fut instinctif, le baiser échangé avec Remus trop présent pour être si vite effacé par les errances de Charles Weasley.

Du revers de la main, elle s'essuya la bouche, cherchant frénétiquement quoi dire pour ne pas vexer – et perdre – son meilleur ami.

« C'est ça que veut ma mère. » déclara-t-il, d'un ton morne.

Il ne semblait pas plus blessé que cela par son rejet et elle en conclut qu'il s'était s'agit là d'une démonstration in facto plus que d'une tentative motivée par un réel désir.

« Elle veut que je me marie, que je lui fasse des petit-enfants... » poursuivit-il, sans lui prêter attention. « Déjà qu'elle est persuadée qu'on ne se tirera pas tous vivants de cette guerre... Si je lui enlève ses rêves, quel genre de fils je serais ? La disparition d'Harry Potter a été un rude coup pour elle. Elle l'aimait ce gosse. Je ne veux pas lui causer plus de soucis que nécessaire. »

Au détriment de son propre bonheur ?

Quel droit avait-elle de juger, cependant, elle qui mentait comme une arracheuse de dents à sa mère pour la protéger des réalités de son travail quotidien. Chacun devait faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Ou évident.

« On va être en retard. » décréta-t-elle, avec un entrain feint. Elle lui donna un coup de coude. « Allons-y ou ils partiront sans nous. »

« Ils seraient capables de se faire tuer si on ne les surveille pas. » renchérit Charlie, en lui rendant son coup.

D'un bond, elle s'extirpa du canapé et tendit la main à son meilleur ami pour le tirer hors du siège, pensant à peine à attraper son blouson au passage. Le geste était tellement naturel, tellement innocent en dépit de ce baiser volé sans amour, que leurs doigts restèrent entrelacés durant le court trajet par poudre de cheminette.

Évidemment, ils étaient en retard. Évidemment, les autres étaient déjà en train de revoir les détails de dernière minute dans la cuisine. Évidemment, le salon dans lequel ils atterrirent ne contenait que Remus et Sirius, en plein milieu d'une de ces discussion si animées qu'elles frôlaient la dispute.

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent au même instant pour se tourner vers eux. Si Sirius eut l'air ravi de les voir, Remus en revanche semblait nettement plus contrarié.

« Euh... Salut. » lâcha Tonks.

Un peu gênée par le regard insistant que l'homme posait sur leurs mains jointes, elle se dégagea discrètement de la poigne de Charlie.

L'humeur de Remus ne parut pas s'alléger.

Celle de la jeune femme était, d'un coup, bien meilleure.

_Remus était jaloux._

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de s'épanouir sur son visage. Ainsi, elle avait vu juste. Le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais de l'homme. Ou de sa conscience un peu trop pointilleuse. Il lui suffisait de percer le 'mystère Remus', or les mystères, ça la connaissait. Elle n'était pas Auror pour rien.

« Ah, gamine ! Pas trop tôt. » bougonna Fol'Œil, en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivi de près par Anthony et Kingsley. « Tu fais équipe avec... »

« Moi. » coupa Remus.

Il y avait un avertissement presque primaire dans sa voix, une sorte de grondement animal... Le regard noir duquel il fixait Charlie ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« J'étais censé... » intervint Anthony, mais les yeux meurtriers de Remus changèrent de cible et le jeune homme referma la bouche sans terminer.

« Du calme, Lunard. » exigea Sirius, avec plus de douceur qu'à l'accoutumée. « Ce n'est pas la pleine lune pourtant... »

Quelle était donc cette obsession qu'avait Sirius pour la peine lune ?

« La lune n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » grinça Remus, les traits tirés dans une grimace presque colérique. Il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes puis croisa le regard de son meilleur ami et baissa la voix. Si bas que Tonks dut tendre l'oreille, tout en prétendant s'intéresser aux instructions de dernière minute que dispensait Fol'Œil d'une voix de stentor.

« Je ne le contrôle _plus,_ Sirius. » marmonna Remus. « Pas avec elle. Je ne peux pas le faire _taire._ »

Elle n'avait jamais vu son cousin mortellement sérieux auparavant. C'était chose faite. Tout en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation au discours de son mentor, elle fit un petit pas en direction des deux hommes. Peine perdue, Sirius attrapa le bras de Remus et l'attira un peu à l'écart.

L'écho de leurs voix était trop bas pour qu'elle ne saisisse autre chose qu'un mot occasionnel.

« … dangereux ? » demanda Sirius, avec inquiétude.

Remus parlait tellement bas qu'elle ne comprit pas la réponse. Son meilleur ami, en revanche, parut réellement soulagé. Il fut secoué d'un petit rire qu'il tenta de garder discret et asséna une claque amicale sur l'épaule de l'homme.

« … _grave. » _eut l'air de se moquer Sirius. « … sentiments... »

« Tu m'écoutes, Nymphadora ? » gronda Maugrey, ramenant brusquement Tonks à la conversation qui se jouait devant elle. « Et vous deux, vos ragots de bonne femme ne peuvent pas attendre demain ? »

Avec un air coupable, Remus et Sirius rejoignirent le groupe. Charlie et Kingsley qui avaient suivi le discours sans broncher, leur lancèrent des regards amusés.

« Tonks va avec Remus et j'irai avec Anthony. » déclara l'Animagus. « Ce n'est pas un si grand changement que ça. »

Bien entendu, Fol'Œil n'était pas d'accord, arguant qu'on ne préparait pas des plans précis pour tout changer à la dernière minute. Ce en quoi, elle ne pouvait lui donner tort mais, soucieuse de reprendre un peu la main, elle s'arma d'un sourire ravageur.

« Je veux bien aller avec Remus. » offrit-elle.

Le faux œil de Maugrey tourna dans tous les sens sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, gamine. » la réprimanda-t-il. « Vous vous conterez fleurette, plus tard. J'ai besoin de sorciers concentrés. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de... »

« Si on continue à discuter, on va les rater. » l'interrompit Anthony. « J'irai avec Sirius. Dépêchons-nous. »

« Charlie, Alastor et moi, prendrons l'arrière de la boutique. » rappela Kingsley. « Tonks, contente-toi des toits. L'avantage peut être décisif. Sirius, vous leur couperez la retraite le cas échéant. »

« Oui, oui... » soupira Sirius. « Si on ne l'a pas dit cent fois... »

« Êtes-vous certains que vous ne voulez pas prévenir Albus ? » proposa une dernière fois Remus.

« Trop tard. » décréta Charlie. « En cas d'urgence, on lui enverra un Patronus. »

C'était un peu stupide, réalisa soudain Tonks. Et Remus avait raison. Dumbledore aurait été un atout non négligeable...

« Allons-y. » lâcha Kingsley, avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Ils amorcèrent tous leur transplannage et elle les imita.

Elle atterrit sur le toit de Fleurry et Bott, assez loin de la boutique d'Ollivander pour pouvoir surveiller les ruelles environnantes. Garder l'équilibre sur les toits en pente aux ardoises glissantes était malaisé mais calée contre la cheminée, elle parvint à trouver une position qui sans être véritablement confortable, l'empêcherait probablement de se rompre le cou.

La nuit était froide mais claire et elle aperçut distinctement la silhouette de Remus, perché sur un toit un peu plus bas dans la rue. Le poste aurait été plus simple pour Anthony. Qu'avait-il donc à cacher de si grave ? Peut-être devrait-elle s'autoriser une entorse à la règle et fouiller dans les archives du Ministère...

Peut-être. Mais pour le moment, Remus et ses histoires d'amour pouvaient attendre. Se concentrant à sa tâche, elle se mit à scruter la rue déserte. Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le volume sonore augmentait petit à petit et Draco commençait à douter de l'intelligence de sa démarche. Non seulement les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles ne semblaient pas saisir la nécessité d'être discrets mais en plus, une Maison manquait singulièrement à l'appel.

«Les Gryffondors sont en retard. » lâcha Pansy, en venant se camper à côté de lui.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle retourne avec le reste de leur équipe de Quidditch, Théo et Daphné. Il avait malheureusement dû se séparer de Blaise et de Millicent, qu'il avait chargés de superviser la 'distraction' qu'effectueraient pour eux Crabbe et Goyle. Entraîner Ombrage et Rusard à l'autre bout du château ne devrait pas être si compliqué mais contrairement à ses deux amis un peu bas de front, Blaise et Millicent sauraient improviser si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Envoyer Pansy aurait été un pari excessivement risqué, étant donné qu'elle ne servait que ses propres intérêts et qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné outre mesure qu'elle aille trouver le crapaud. Non... Aussi agaçante soit-elle, Pansy était bien mieux avec eux, là où ses bourdes pourraient être rattrapées.

Il était capital qu'aucun serpent ne mette cette réunion en péril. C'était bien là, tout son problème. Mis à part Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle il n'était certain de personne, tels étaient les aléas de la Maison de Salazar... Mais non, se reprit-il, les Serpentards étaient unis hors de la salle commune et le plan avait été soumis à l'approbation de la masse. Une bonne partie des Sang-Purs influents s'étaient rangés derrière lui, les autres n'avaient plus qu'à se taire. Personne ne le trahirait.

« Ils ne viendront pas. » insista la jeune fille, d'un ton triomphant.

Oh, l'affaire déplaisait souverainement à Pansy, ils l'avaient tous compris. L'affaire ou l'implication de Granger ? S'abaisser à traiter avec les Sang-de-Bourbes ne l'enchantait guère lui non plus, mais il fallait savoir faire la part des choses. De plus, Granger était indispensable à la bonne marche de son plan. Qu'elle s'en rende compte ou pas, ses multiples accrochages avec Ombrage et ses déclarations contre le crapaud lui avaient assuré l'appui d'énormément d'élèves. Les lions la suivraient, les Serdaigles aussi. Les Poufsouffles se rangeraient à l'avis de la majorité.

« On attend quoi, Malfoy ? » lança soudain Davis, par dessus le bruit des discussions.

La question du Capitaine des Serdaigles suscita un silence quasi-religieux. Draco se retrouva au centre de tous les regards.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une ribambelle de Gryffondors se déversèrent dans la pièce, menés par Granger et la belette. L'équipe de Quidditch, la totalité des cinquième année, quelques sixième et quatrième année... Avait-elle déplacé sa Maison entière ? Les lions étaient sans conteste le groupe le plus large...

« La ponctualité est une notion clef chez les gens civilisés. » attaqua-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Mais tu n'es pas civilisé, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi on se serait embêté. » riposta Granger, dans un sourire satisfait.

Un sourire qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire ravaler.

_Cependant_, cela n'était plus une option.

« Nous sommes tous là. » constata-t-il, un peu bêtement.

A présent que le moment était arrivé, il se sentait légèrement nerveux. Ses paumes étaient moites, son rythme cardiaque un peu trop élevé et il éprouvait l'envie saugrenue de détaler en courant. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas troubler. Il avait réussi à faire accepter l'idée aux Serpentards, ce ne serait pas plus compliqué de convaincre les autres.

Et puis... Jamais un Malfoy ne se serait laissé effrayé par la perspective de _diriger._ Le contraire eut été risible.

« Épargne-nous les banalités. » exigea Davis, mécontent. « On prend des risques en étant ici. »

Les Serdaigles et leur amour pour les règles...

Le grondement approbateur de la foule s'éleva autour de lui, et Draco se demanda à nouveau ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Que ferait-il s'ils lui riaient au nez ? Comment se remettre d'une telle humiliation ?

« On prend tous des risques. » remarqua Susan Bones. « Même eux. »

Comptez sur les Poufsouffles pour voler à la défense des opprimés... Il aurait peut-être apprécié son intervention si elle s'était dispensée du coup d'œil méfiant.

Tout naturellement, il se tourna vers les Gryffondors, certain qu'ils auraient eux aussi leur mot à dire.

« J'attends toujours l'entourloupe. » déclara Finnigan.

Et voilà...

Estimant que tous avaient eu la chance de s'exprimer, il se racla la gorge et entama le discours qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. C'était tout ou rien, à présent. Il braqua son regard dans celui de Granger parce qu'elle était son meilleur espoir. S'il la convainquait, il aurait l'appui des autres.

« On veut tous la même chose. » lâcha-t-il, imitant de son mieux le ton décisif de son père.

« Ça, j'en doute. » marmonna la benjamine des Weasley.

Mais Granger écoutait toujours, attentivement, alors il l'ignora.

« On veut tous la même chose. » répéta-t-il, plus fermement encore. « On est tous d'accord sur la même chose : le crapaud _doit_ partir. Depuis quand toutes les Maisons n'ont-elles pas eu la même opinion sur un sujet ? Des siècles ! »

La préfète fronça les sourcils et Draco devina qu'elle avait comprit où il allait. Il se détourna donc pour faire face tour à tour aux Poufsouffles et aux Serdaigles.

« Ombrage a insulté les vieille familles. » continua-t-il, cherchant le regard des Sang-Purs dans la masse. Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, Gryffondors, ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils avaient été élevé avec le rang qui leur était échu.

« Personne ici n'a rien à foutre de tes histoires de pureté, Malfoy. » gronda Weasley. « Si c'est pour ça que tu nous as fait venir... »

« Elle a aussi insulté les Nés-Moldus. » coupa-t-il, sans laisser le temps à la belette de terminer ses menaces stériles. Oh, la difficulté d'utiliser le politiquement correct au lieu du plus familier 'Sang-de-Bourbes'... « Elle nous a _tous_ insultés. »

« Je me moque d'être insulté. » intervint un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. « Mais ce en quoi elle essaye de transformer Poudlard... »

Et pour cette perche en or, il s'abstiendrait d'insulter les blaireaux pendant toute une semaine...

« _Précisément._ » siffla-t-il. « Elle insulte nos familles, nos origines... »

« Ce que tu n'as _jamais_ fait, bien sûr. » ironisa Granger.

Une nouvelle fois, il pivota vers elle.

« Peut-être. » admit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'il est question. Le problème d'Ombrage n'a rien à voir avec nos opinions personnelles, nos origines ou notre politique. »

Les quelques murmures qui s'étaient élevés à l'intervention de Granger se turent. La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Si tu es en train de suggérer ce que je pense que tu es en train de suggérer, tu peux l'oublier. » décréta-t-elle. « Il y a un mot pour les gens comme les Mangemorts chez les Moldus : _racistes._ Tu l'es autant qu'Ombrage. »

Draco ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Tu parles du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand je te parle de Poudlard. » répliqua-t-il.

Cette fois, les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Le sujet du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était un sujet dangereux parce que polémique et il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'y engager.

« Qu'on croie ou pas à sa résurrection, ce n'est pas le problème. » reprit-il, dans le but de calmer les élèves les plus opposés à cette annonce.

« _Résurrection._ » répéta Granger avec dégoût. Sans doute une nouvelle référence moldue qu'il ne saisissait pas. « Tu n'as jamais dit ce que tu pensais sur le sujet, d'ailleurs... »

Maligne. _Très_ _maligne._ Si un Serpentard déclarait publiquement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour...

« Je pense que Potter est un abruti avide de gloire qui dirait n'importe quoi pour faire la une. » répondit-il.

C'était la vérité _et_ ça n'impliquait rien d'autre. Les lions s'indignèrent comme un seul homme, l'obligeant à lever les yeux au ciel.

« _Mais,_ je pense qu'il faut être sacrément lâche pour enfouir la tête dans le sable et prétendre qu'il ne se passe rien là dehors. » conclut-il. Voilà. Qu'elle se satisfasse de ça. « Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas le sujet. On ne parle pas de Tu-sais-qui, on parle de Poudlard. »

« J'aimerai entendre Malfoy jusqu'au bout. » intervint un Serdaigle.

Il s'abstiendrait donc également d'insulter les Serdaigles.

« Oh, je suis impatiente d'entendre la suite. » se moqua Granger, en l'invitant à poursuivre d'un geste.

« La suite est très simple. » cingla-t-il, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre son calme. « Elle a insulté l'intelligence des Serdaigles, la diligence des Poufsouffles, l'intégrité des Gryffondors et la fierté des Serpentards. Elle se croit maîtresse de Poudlard. Elle se pense autorisée à nous enfermer, nous empêcher de jouer au Quidditch, contrôle nos lectures, nous rabaisse plus bas que terre quand l'envie lui en prend et on devrait rester là sans rien faire ? »

« On ne peut _rien_ faire. » soupira Susan Bones. « Ma tante a déjà essayé. Des familles plus influentes ont déjà essayé. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas demandé à ton père... »

Certes. Mais les ordres de Lucius venaient d'ailleurs et, apparemment, discréditer Dumbledore était plus important que son confort personnel. Eh bien... Il ne partageait pas cette opinion là et n'avait aucune intention de 'souffrir pour la bonne cause'.

« Justement. » lui répondit-il. « Les adultes ne peuvent rien faire, mais _nous_, nous nous laissons faire sans rien tenter. Je pense qu'il est temps de lui montrer le meilleur de chacune de nos Maisons. »

« Sois clair, Malfoy. » conseilla Granger.

« Un alliance ! » explosa Pansy, dans son dos. « Il propose une alliance ! Bon sang, ce que vous pouvez tous être _obtus_ ! »

Elle, en revanche, il ne se priverait _pas_ de l'insulter.

Sans surprise, l'intervention de son amie déclencha une vague de discussions animées.

« Réfléchissez. » lança-t-il, assez fort pour récupérer l'attention générale. « Séparément, nous ne parviendrons à rien. Mais ensemble... »

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'alliances entre les _quatre_ Maisons ! » protesta un Poufsouffle.

« C'est ridicule. » renchérit un Serdaigle.

Agacé, Draco croisa les bras devant son torse.

« Vraiment ? » releva-t-il. « Est-ce plus ridicule que d'accepter d'être tyrannisé par un vieux crapaud qui abuse du rose ? La Maison de Serpentard propose une alliance, tous les serpents sont d'accord avec ça. Vous êtes là pour représenter votre Maison, à vous de faire le choix. »

« Concrètement, qu'est-ce que cela implique ? » lança un aigle, du fond de la salle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Si on veut que cela fonctionne, si on veut réussir à mettre le crapaud à la porte, cela implique une collaboration totale. » déclara-t-il. « Plus de moqueries, plus de compétition. Plus de... discrimination. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Gryffondors. Inutile de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très convaincu.

« Et les Serpentards sont d'accord avec ça ? » demanda un des jumeaux Weasley.

« Oui. » offrit-il sobrement.

« Tous ? » insista l'autre. Il pensait que c'était George mais il n'était pas certain.

« La décision a été votée à la majorité. » expliqua-t-il, choisissant l'honnêteté. Meilleur moyen de convaincre un lion. « Ceux qui s'y opposaient respecteront les consignes ou en paieront le prix. »

« Tu veux qu'on oublie nos Maisons respectives pour créer une sorte de Maison de Poudlard. » s'éleva une petite voix perçante du groupe de Serdaigles. Lovegood émergea des aigles le temps de hausser les épaules. « D'accord. »

La déclaration sembla prendre les Serdaigles de court et une concertation générale se mit en place.

« Très bien. » affirma finalement Davis, au bout de quelques minutes de murmures. « On marche. »

Draco le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Malfoy. » décréta Granger, coupant court aux palabres des lions.

« Sur l'honneur. » répliqua-t-il. « Nous n'avons que ça à offrir. »

« Les Serpentards n'ont pas d'honneur ! » accusa Katie Bell.

Contenant l'irritation de ses camarades d'une main levée, Draco ouvrit la bouche. Excepté que Daphné le prit de court.

« Les Serpentards n'ont _que_ ça. » cracha-t-elle, avec colère. « Oui, nous mentons, nous manipulons et nous faisons littéralement tout ce que nous devons pour arriver à nos fins. Mais pour nous l'honneur, la fierté équivalent à la loyauté pour un Poufsouffle, au courage pour un Gryffondor et à l'intelligence pour un Serdaigle. »

« C'est drôle. » riposta la mini-belette. « Je pensais que c'était l'ambition qui vous définissait. »

« Preuve qu'il est temps que vous appreniez à nous connaître, non ? » conclut Daphné.

Ça sembla rabattre le caquet de la rouquine.

« Quel est ton plan ? » s'enquit Weasley, brisant le silence gêné. « Tu en as forcément un... »

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du blond.

« Simple comme bonjour, belette. » annonça-t-il. « Imagine ce qu'on peut réaliser tous ensemble... Les Serpentards ont les plans, les Serdaigles ont les cerveaux, les Gryffondors ont les jumeaux et les Poufsouffles... Les Poufsouffles peuvent se tenir prêts à dispenser des étreintes de félicitations. »

Il retint une grimace. Lui et son besoin de faire le malin...

« On peut faire notre part. » grinça le Capitaine des Poufsouffles. « Nous sommes tout aussi capables qu'un lion, un aigle ou un serpent. »

La quinte de toux de Pansy était en trop mais les tapes que Daphné lui asséna dans le dos étaient loin d'être amicales.

« Vous acceptez ? » triompha Draco.

Les Poufsouffles s'entre-regardèrent. Plus d'une paire d'yeux se tourna vers les Gryffondors. Les lions eux même se massaient derrière Granger, qui paraissait quelque peu surprise d'être au centre de l'attention. Stupide. C'était ainsi que fonctionnaient les Gryffondors, ils élisaient un chef et le suivaient avec la fidélité d'un collet.

« Granger ? » pressa-t-il.

Il doutait que même l'imagination de Blaise n'éloigne plus longtemps Ombrage. De plus, s'ils traînaient trop, ils se retrouveraient enfermés hors de leur salle commune respective, ce qui mettrait leur plan à l'eau.

La jeune fille échangea un dernier murmure avec ses pairs puis lui fit face.

« A une condition. » trancha-t-elle.

Exaspéré, Draco poussa un soupir.

« Que veux-tu ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Un serment inviolable ? »

Sa petite plaisanterie déclencha quelques rires chez les serpents. Ce furent bien les seuls à trouver ça amusant.

« Les grosses décisions doivent être discutées en présence des _quatre_ Maisons. » posa-t-elle. « Nous ne prenons pas d'ordres des Serpentards. On est tous égaux ou ce sera sans nous. »

« Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. » jura-t-il. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas les manipuler afin qu'ils acceptent ses idées.

« Dans ce cas, Gryffondor marche. » capitula-t-elle.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de la ravir mais les lions dans son dos, eux, paraissaient satisfaits.

« Poufsouffle aussi. » précisa le Capitaine des blaireaux.

Sans blague ? Draco le pensa très fort mais se retint de le dire à voix haute. Un nouveau régime s'ouvrait. Un régime où les lions, blaireaux et aigles étaient désormais des alliés et, en général, on évitait d'insulter des alliés. Même si la moitié d'entre eux étaient des Sang-de-Bourbes.

Provisoire, se promit-il. A la seconde où ils auraient mis Ombrage à la porte – ou, plus probablement, à Sainte Mangouste – tout redeviendrait comme avant.

« Parfait. » déclara-t-il. « Alors, voilà le plan... »


	12. In the Right Place

_Or you can broil the meat, fry the onions, stew the garlic in the red wine...and ask me to supper. I'll not care, really, even if your nose is a little shiny, so long as you are self-possessed and sure that wolf or no wolf, your mind is your own and your heart is another's and therefore in the right place."  
>―<em> M.F.K. Fisher, The Art of Eating

_Ou tu peux faire griller la viande, frire les oignons, faire revenir l'ail dans du vin rouge... et m'inviter à souper. Ça m'est égal vraiment, même si ton nez est un peu trop brillant, du moment que tu gardes ton sang-froid et que tu es certain que, loup ou pas, ton esprit est bien le tien et que ton cœur est à quelqu'un d'autre, et par conséquence, là où il doit être._

M.F.K. Fisher, The Art of Eating

_**Chapitre 12 : In the Right Place**_

La pluie s'abattait sur lui comme un rideau de fer, limitant sa vision à de vagues ombres sans formes, ni contours. Perdu dans l'orage qui grondait au dessus du Chemin de Traverse, Remus pivota sur lui-même, baguette au poing, tentant désespérément de repérer quelqu'un, n'importe qui, allié ou ennemi.

Autour de lui, les éclats des sorts illuminaient régulièrement une portion de la rue centrale mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse discerner quoi que ce soit. Son odorat, plus développé que la moyenne, ne lui était d'aucune utilité. L'odeur de chair brûlée était trop présente pour qu'il sente autre chose, mais qui avait été touché ? Et dans quelle proportion ? Il ne parvenait pas à repérer Sirius ou Tonks, ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Son ouïe ne lui servait pas davantage. Le sort explosif de Bellatrix ne l'avait pas touché mais non content de le propulser en périphérie de la bataille, la déflagration l'avait complètement assourdi.

Il était perdu, en pleine nuit, au milieu d'un échange meurtrier, sous un torrent de pluie, et ne parvenait pas à déterminer quel côté était le sien. Voilà, _voilà_ pourquoi ils ne devaient pas organiser ce genre d'opération eux-mêmes. Voilà pourquoi il aurait dû écouter sa raison et prévenir Dumbledore ou, tout du moins, Minerva.

Les choses avaient dérapé dès les premières minutes. Les informations de Mondingus avaient été erronées. Ils s'étaient préparé à affronter deux ou trois Mangemorts, pas une dizaine. N'ayant plus l'avantage du nombre, ils n'avaient pas tardé à être submergés.

L'orage avait éclaté un peu avant qu'ils arrivent, Bellatrix à leur tête. Visiblement la sorcière ne craignait rien et surtout pas le Ministère. Sans s'embarrasser de discrétion, elle menait le groupe, riant fort et sautillant avec un enthousiasme enfantin qui faisait froid dans le dos. Comme prévu, ils s'étaient dirigé vers la boutique d'Ollivander. Comme prévu, Sirius et Kingsley avaient refermé le piège sur eux, les acculant à la boutique. Excepté que d'autres Mangemorts avaient émergé de l'ombre et que ni Charlie, ni Fol'Oeil, ni Sirius n'avait réussi à les repousser avec efficacité.

Du haut de leur perchoir, Tonks et lui avaient tenté de les débarrasser du plus pressé, à savoir Bellatrix qui lançait _Avada_ sur _Avada._ Mais à la seconde où la cadette des sœurs Black avait aperçu sa nièce, ça avait été fini et la mission avait véritablement basculé en enfer. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux sorts bien placés pour la faire dégringoler du toit.

Le sang de Remus n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Exactement de la même manière que plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsque Tonks était entrée en tenant la main de Charlie, son loup avait rugi avec une telle force que Remus n'avait pas réussi à réprimer un frisson d'effroi.

Il savait que certain loup-garous, à l'instar de Greyback, fusionnaient pleinement avec leur loup, assumant à tel point leur malédiction qu'ils se comportaient chaque heure de chaque jour comme tel, pleine lune ou pas. Remus avait toujours tout fait pour tenir à l'écart sa partie animale : le loup et lui étaient deux entités bien distinctes. Un fait que Tonks avait malencontreusement remis en cause.

Son loup s'était entiché d'elle. Peut-être davantage. Lui aussi était entiché d'elle. Peut-être davantage. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était si dur de le faire taire ? Voir Charlie agir avec elle comme s'ils étaient en couple – ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs probablement – déclenchait une telle vague de jalousie... Pas au point de perdre le contrôle, cela il en était certain. Il maîtrisait son loup depuis trop longtemps pour en arriver là, ce qu'il avait si soigneusement expliqué à Sirius plus tôt. Son ami avait eu l'air de trouver la situation comique, répétant sans cesse qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'il éprouvait juste des sentiments amoureux et qu'il était grand temps. Comme d'habitude, l'Animagus traitait les choses comme une bonne plaisanterie, sans comprendre le préoccupant de la situation.

Remus avait mis le doigt sur ce qui était précisément préoccupant lorsqu'il avait sauté du toit sans autre forme de procès, sans savoir à qui de son loup ou de son propre cœur il obéissait. Une chance qu'il se soit rappelé juste à temps d'user de sa baguette ou il aurait fini sur la chaussée comme une crêpe. Voilà une autre des raisons pour lesquelles une relation avec Tonks serait dangereuse, trop inquiet pour elle, il avait abandonné un poste qui leur prodiguait un avantage tactique.

Pour rien, qui plus est.

A la minute où il avait touché terre, un peu brutalement mais intact grâce au sort qu'il avait hâtivement formulé dans sa chute, il s'était précipité vers l'endroit où elle était tombée. A temps pour toucher Bellatrix avec un _incarcerem. _Mais déjà, la visibilité avait été très mauvaise et les cordes ne s'était enroulées qu'autour de son bras droit, ce qui l'avait fait rire. Il aurait dû tenter un _stupefix_...

Le duel qui s'en était suivi avait été court, trop pour qu'il parvienne à discerner la silhouette de Tonks. Bellatrix était bien plus forte que lui et avait l'avantage de la magie noire. Il s'était contenté de l'éloigner autant que possible de sa nièce, espérant que la jeune femme aurait la présence d'esprit et la force de se traîner à l'abri. Des autres, ils n'avaient rien vu.

Il s'était jeté à terre pour éviter le sort de Bella et le présentoir à sa droite avait explosé, le rejetant au loin. Sonné, il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant de se remettre. Si la Mangemorte l'avait suivi, il se serait probablement fait tuer. Heureusement pour lui, elle semblait avoir d'autres affaires plus pressées.

Et donc, il était là, incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit, certain que ses amis étaient en difficultés mais récalcitrant à l'idée de se jeter dans la bataille au risque de déstabiliser un autre membre de l'Ordre. Sans compter le poids écrasant de la culpabilité. Si seulement il avait prévenu Albus à temps, si seulement...

Le loup argenté qui s'échappa du bout de sa baguette et disparut dans la nuit n'arriverait probablement pas à temps pour leur éviter des pertes. Les secours seraient longs à venir, trop longs.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Rassemblant son courage, il s'entoura prudemment d'un bouclier et avança avec précaution vers le combat. Sa surdité était un désavantage qui, ajouté à la pluie qui tombait à verse, finirait certainement par le faire tuer. Il ne recula pas pour autant.

Au bout d'interminables secondes où le seul bruit qu'il perçut fut les battements affolés de son cœur, il finit par repérer Charlie. Du sang maculait le côté droit de son visage, et il se tenait juste devant Anthony. Avachi contre le mur, le garçon semblait assommé. Il espérait qu'il n'était qu'assommé.

Trois Mangemorts au visage masqué acculaient le fils Weasley mais Charlie tenait bon, visiblement prêt à tout pour protéger son meilleur ami. Exactement comme Sirius et lui l'auraient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il attaqua par le flanc, prenant leurs ennemis par surprise et permettant à Charlie de désarmer, puis d'immobiliser celui du milieu.

Pris dans le duel, Remus dut reculer et se déplacer, tant et si bien que lorsque son _stupefix_ toucha finalement son adversaire, Charlie et Anthony étaient hors de vue et, lui, à nouveau seul au milieu du déluge.

Puis un corps vola droit sur lui, déchirant le rideau de pluie. Remus n'eut que le temps de se préparer à l'impact avant que la silhouette ne se métamorphose en une autre, bien plus compacte qui, d'un coup de reins, se rétablit en plein air et retomba sur ses pattes. Le chien grogna d'un air menaçant avant de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. Constatant probablement qu'il n'avait rien, Sirius galopa vers là d'où il venait. Le loup-garou suivit.

Et il se retrouva enfin au cœur de la bataille.

A sa droite, forme massive, Alastor et Kingsley se battaient côte à côte, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient presque. La méthode de Sirius, plus brutale, consistait à approcher sous forme canine, et attraper au bras ou à la gorge l'inconscient qui avait baissé sa garde.

Pas de trace de Nymphadora.

Remus hésita à se lancer dans le combat. Non pas que son aide eût été superflue... Les deux Aurors peinaient et Sirius devait bondir comme un damné pour éviter les sortilèges qui le prenaient pour cible, mais... Tonks ? Bellatrix n'était pas parmi eux et il savait que là où il trouverait la femme, il trouverait également la Métamorphomage.

Une nouvelle fois, il se sentit déchiré entre ce que son honneur lui dictait et ce que son instinct lui ordonnait. Une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas certain de qui de lui ou son loup était aux commandes. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer, sans s'arrêter pour aider ses amis. A peine lança-t-il quelques _stupefix_ et quelques _incarcerem_ par dessus son épaule, avant de se précipiter vers la boutique d'Ollivander.

Il l'atteignit sans trop de difficultés. Aucune lumière ne brillait, que ce soit au premier ou au deuxième mais, de l'extérieur, il était dur d'affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'y avait véritablement aucun signe de vie. Et de fait, il constata rapidement que la porte d'entrée pendait sur ses gonds, béante. Bellatrix ne laisserait rien l'empêcher de remplir une mission...

Excepté qu'elle n'était pas seule et que Remus eut à peine le temps de s'abriter derrière un rayonnage rempli de boîtes en carton, pour éviter qu'un sort indéterminé ne le heurte en pleine poitrine. Personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de son entrée, en revanche. Flanquée des deux frères Lestrange, Bellatrix luttait contre Tonks. Ni Rabastan, ni Rodolphus n'était véritablement impliqué dans le combat, peinant à trouver une ouverture. Bella était assez 'exclusive' dans ce qu'elle considérait être des divertissements et entre deux insultes lancées à sa nièce, elle ne cessait d'ordonner à son mari et son beau-frère de la laisser faire.

Comme eux, Remus chercha par où s'insérer dans le duel pour soutenir la jeune femme. L'endroit serait détruit avant longtemps. A chaque sort qui manquait sa cible ou rebondissait sur un bouclier les étagères explosaient et des dizaines de baguettes roulaient au sol. Ses yeux fouillèrent désespérément la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir, ignorant au mieux le loup qui, considérant sa possible compagne menacée, grondait à l'intérieur de lui.

Durant ces quelques secondes de réflexion qu'il s'accorda, il ne put s'empêcher d'être frappé par la ressemblance choquante entre Bellatrix et Nymphadora. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas à la ressemblance physique qu'accentuaient les cheveux sombres de la jeune Auror... Elles se battaient avec la même fluidité, la même finesse. A les observer, il avait l'impression de regarder un ballet. Elles esquivaient, sautaient, maniaient leur baguette respective avec une telle grâce...

Il s'agissait là des seules similitudes. De ce qu'il pouvait discerner dans la quasi-obscurité, l'expression de Tonks était déterminée alors que celle de Bellatrix était effrayante de folie. Son amie boitait, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter. Combien de temps encore pouvait-elle tenir ? Sa chute avait été brutale. Un miracle qu'elle soit encore debout...

« Rassemblez les baguettes ! » ordonna sèchement Bellatrix, entre deux éclats de rire. « Je renverrai sa tête à ma chère sœur. »

Rabastan et Rodolphus échangèrent un regard indécis puis entreprirent d'obéir à la sorcière, s'emparant des boites encore intactes sans se soucier de ce qu'ils emportaient. Voyant cela, Tonks tenta de diriger quelques sorts vers eux, mais Bellatrix demandait son entière attention et, quoi que conscient que la jeune femme ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment, Remus jugea qu'il était plus urgent d'empêcher les deux frères d'emporter les baguettes.

« _Reducto_ ! » lança-t-il, en quittant sa cachette.

Son intervention inopinée n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet voulu. Non content de distraire les trois Mangemorts, elle eut le malheur d'attirer l'attention de Tonks. L'Auror et Bellatrix se reprirent à peu près au même instant mais, à la grande rage de Remus, se jetèrent avec d'autant plus d'entrain dans leur duel.

Rodolphus et Rabastan furent plus lents, ce qui lui offrit l'opportunité de jeter un _incarcerem_ sur le cadet. Excepté que Rodolphus avait toujours été plus vif que son frère et para pour lui d'un bouclier.

Bientôt, l'univers de Remus ne se résuma plus qu'à des centaines de cartons pleins de baguettes qui volaient dans tous les sens et deux ennemis déterminés à faire couler son sang. Ni Tonks, ni Bellatrix n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

Et le loup hurlait à la mort.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Albus se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'épuisement. Ses os le faisaient souffrir et sa vieille carcasse n'aspirait qu'au repos. Un repos que son esprit enfiévré refusait de lui accorder.

Il avait déjà déterminé qu'un certain nombre d'Horcruxes était le secret de l'immortalité supposée de Tom Jedusor. Mais combien ? Ses recherches l'avaient amené à considérer comme piste plausible la bague des Peverell, le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Le journal avait déjà été détruit par Harry... Combien pouvait-il en avoir créé ? Combien de fois s'était-il laissé aller à ce processus hasardeux ? Et où pouvaient-ils bien être dissimulés ? Il avait délimité plusieurs cachettes possibles. Restait le plus délicat, comment les détruire ? Il devait étudier le procédé plus précisément avant d'agir.

Voilà des questions qu'il s'était posées incessamment ces dernières semaines... Il soupira en songeant à la manière dont Minerva l'avait pressé pour des réponses, plus tôt, après le dîner. La sorcière était curieuse de savoir où il avait disparu ces jours-là, un peu vexée aussi qu'il ne la juge pas digne de sa confiance.

Blesser Minerva n'était jamais un plaisir, cela le rendait plus malheureux qu'il n'aurait su le dire, mais avait-il d'autre choix que de lui opposer un refus ? Ce n'était pas une information qu'il projetait de confier à l'Ordre. Il avait une confiance totale en chacun des membres qui formaient le cercle principal de leur organisation, mais cela représentait un trop gros risque. Tom ne devait pas soupçonner qu'il avait percé son secret à jour. A aucun prix.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de souhaiter que les choses soient plus simples. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir particulier à être celui qui détenait toutes les clefs. La responsabilité était immense, le poids par trop écrasant. A lui de déterminer à qui révéler telle information et à qui la cacher, à lui de décider qui remplirait telle ou telle mission... A lui de se sentir responsable lorsqu'un de ses agents était tué. A lui d'envoyer quelqu'un vers sa mort possible sans sourciller. A lui d'endosser le manteau de la Lumière.

Ironique à quel point ils voulaient tous faire de lui un héros, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Albus Dumbledore, le champion de la Lumière... S'ils savaient... Si seulement ils savaient...

Peut-être cela serait-il plus facile. Les regards seraient méfiants, on chuchoterait dans son dos, on le critiquerait, on le craindrait peut-être... Mais les décisions de vie et de mort ne seraient plus les siennes.

Fermant les yeux, il s'aventura à rêver d'une vie où ses choix auraient été différents. Une vie où il aurait prêté plus attention à Alberforth, où il n'aurait pas laissé son arrogance lui monter à la tête... Une vie où Ariana respirerait encore et où son lit ne serait pas aussi froid. Une vie où quelqu'un serait là pour parler avec lui jusqu'à ce que le sommeil cesse de le fuir.

Une vie où le rire de Gellert ne résonnerait pas uniquement dans ses souvenirs...

Il sentit la larme rouler sur sa joue mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'essuyer. La solitude était le pire des fléaux. Accablait-elle autant Lord Voldemort ? Troublait-elle autant son repos ? Non... Sûrement pas. Tom ne connaissait pas l'amour et ce qu'on n'avait jamais possédé ne nous manquait pas.

Alors que lui...

Peut-être aurait-il préféré savoir se repaître uniquement de pouvoir... Mais déjà à l'époque, il n'avait su s'en contenter. C'était Gellert plus que l'attrait des reliques qui l'avait fasciné. L'aura quasi-magnétique du jeune homme, les reflets du soleil dans ses cheveux blonds, la passion dans ses yeux gris. La passion dans ses baisers.

L'image d'Ariana s'imposa à lui, chassant momentanément celle de Gellert. Tel était le châtiment qu'il devrait endurer jusqu'à la tombe : penser à l'unique homme qu'il avait su véritablement aimer ramenait le souvenir de sa sœur, étendue par terre, morte. Et la culpabilité... Oh la culpabilité...

Abandonnant tout espoir de s'endormir, Albus rejeta les couvertures et s'extirpa de son lit. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit aussi facile de repousser le passé. Lentement, ménageant son corps fatigué, il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du domaine. La nuit sans lune était sombre, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir mis à part quelques oiseaux nocturnes à la recherche de leur repas.

Il était néanmoins plus simple de fixer un des hiboux que de regarder le coffret en ivoire blanc posé sur sa table de nuit. A chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, cela lui trouait le cœur. Évidemment, il aurait pu le poser ailleurs, le dissimuler comme l'était son jumeau, mais il n'était pas lâche à ce point. Et puis parfois, pas souvent, mais parfois, le contenu lui apportait un maigre réconfort.

Pas suffisamment pour que le souvenir d'Ariana n'efface définitivement celui de Gellert. On aurait pu croire que les sentiments auraient disparu depuis le temps, mais Albus savait qu'ils ne s'en iraient jamais. Il l'avait su à la seconde où il les avait reconnus pour ce qu'ils étaient. Une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il pouvait si parfaitement faire confiance à Severus. Lui plus que quiconque était bien placé pour comprendre que l'amour ne s'éteignait pas toujours.

Ils étaient vieux, à présent... Les conditions de vie à Nurmengard n'étaient guère meilleures que celles d'Azkaban. La seule différence consistait en l'absence de Détraqueurs mais divers enchantements runiques gravés à l'intérieur même des pierres qui composaient l'édifice garantissaient le même sentiment de désespoir, l'idée venait de Gellert lui-même. Oui... Ils étaient vieux, à présent, et chaque jour, Albus s'attendait à recevoir un hibou lui annonçant la mort de l'ancien mage noir.

Curieux qu'il soit devenu une légende en en abattant une autre. Curieux que le rival qu'il avait refusé d'affronter pendant cinq longues années ait été celui à le hisser à la position à laquelle il était aujourd'hui. En refusant de suivre Gellert, il avait refusé sa quête du pouvoir absolu. En s'opposant à lui, il l'avait atteint.

Personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit. Pour beaucoup Grindewald n'était plus, en Angleterre, qu'un nom pratiquement oublié qui n'avait son importance qu'en relation à sa propre histoire. Comment auraient-ils pu deviner ?

Comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'il attendait et craignait à la fois ce hibou qui lui annoncerait le pire ? Cela faisait des années qu'il s'y préparait. Des années durant lesquelles il n'était jamais parvenu à déterminer si la disparition de Gellert l'apaiserait ou non.

Le hibou qu'il suivait des yeux piqua vers le sol.

Un loup argenté bondit juste sous son nez.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, cherchant instinctivement la baguette qu'il avait laissée à côté du coffret, puis reconnut le Patronus. Remus.

« _Besoin d'aide_. » lâcha la voix du loup-garou. « _Chemin de Traverse. Dix Mangemorts. Peut-être plus. Sept des nôtres en difficulté. _»

Le message n'était pas encore fini lorsque Albus atteignit la cheminée. Ses genoux heurtèrent brutalement le sol, lui arrachant une grimace.

« Minerva ! » appela-t-il, dès que les flammes eurent virées au vert. « Minerva ! »

Il fallut d'interminables secondes avant que sa sous-directrice n'entre dans son champ de vision.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la sorcière avec inquiétude.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il lui résuma l'appel à l'aide de Remus et la pria de prévenir autant de membres de l'Ordre qu'elle pourrait en trouver.

« Je vous rejoins dès que... » commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa d'une secousse de la tête.

« Non. » déclara-t-il. « Je vous veux à Poudlard, Minerva. »

Il avait besoin que quelqu'un de confiance reste à l'école et protège les élèves. Ça ne parut pas lui plaire mais elle l'accepta bon gré mal gré.

Il ne perdit pas davantage de temps. Métamorphosant d'un coup de baguette ses vêtements de nuit en une tenue plus adéquate au combat, il se dépêcha de quitter ses appartements et de se hâter le long du chemin qui le mènerait aux grilles du domaine. Les protections anti-transplanage étaient parfois un réel problème.

Lorsqu'il apparut finalement sur le Chemin de Traverse, une dizaine de minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas trop tard. La pluie le surprit et il lui fallut un instant pour se ressaisir. La visibilité était médiocre et il dut se guider aux sons. Les éclats de voix le menèrent assez vite à l'amas de combattants. Pas de trace de Remus et, s'il tenait compte du Patronus du loup-garou, trois autres manquaient à l'appel. Sirius, Alastor et Kingsley peinaient contre les six Mangemorts qui s'opposaient à eux.

L'équilibre s'inversa lorsqu'il entra dans la danse.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Lumière. » grogna Bill, en jetant un bras sur son visage.

Fleur se blottit un peu plus contre son torse et marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle. Elle dormait, déduisit l'esprit ensommeillé de Bill. D'où venait la lumière dans ce cas ? Il se força à ouvrir les yeux au moment précis où la voix du Professeur McGonagall remplit la minuscule chambre du studio de sa petite-amie.

Il n'attendit pas la fin du message avant de se lever d'un bond, totalement réveillé, à présent. Si certains étaient en difficulté sur le Chemin de Traverse, il était persuadé que Charlie en faisait partie. Cela faisait des jours qu'il écoutait son frère pester à chaque pause déjeuner qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Quand ce n'était pas sur les gobelins, c'était sur Dumbledore.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Sirius aurait réussi à le convaincre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Fleur, les yeux plissés contre le _lumos_ hâtif qu'il avait jeté.

Il lui résuma rapidement la situation tout en enfilant pantalon et pull-over.

« Je viens. » annonça-t-elle, juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à transplanner.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle s'abstienne mais savait qu'elle le suivrait quoi qu'il dise. Elle était courageuse, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il... Courageuse, douée et magnifique. Sa Fleur...

« Dépêche-toi, alors. » exigea-t-il, sans méchanceté.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se taire, elle était déjà en train d'enfiler, à la va-vite, un pull et un sweat. La dernière chose qu'elle fit avant d'attraper sa main fut d'attacher ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval pour dégager son visage.

« Vas-y. » ordonna-t-elle, avec une expression déterminée.

Il hésita. Si courageuse, si... Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. Ils n'avaient même pas encore décidé si leur relation était sérieuse ou bien si ce n'était qu'une simple passade... Et pourtant, pourtant... Il n'était que trop certain des sentiments qui palpitaient en lui. Lentement, sûrement, il tombait amoureux d'elle.

Il transplanna avant de pouvoir s'attarder sur cette pensée. La pluie les heurta tous les deux avec brutalité. Il vit Fleur frissonner mais la jeune femme ne vocalisa pas son inconfort, comme lui elle écouta jusqu'à repérer les éclats de voix qui signalaient le combat. Il n'était, cependant, pas dur à repérer. Des flammes bleuâtres léchaient les murs de la boutique d'Ollivander et une partie du bâtiment attenant.

De là où ils étaient, grâce au feu magique que la pluie tuait lentement, il pouvait voir les silhouettes drapées de noir des Mangemorts et, face à eux, quatre autres dont celle, que l'on ne pouvait confondre, de Dumbledore.

Fleur s'élança vers eux et Bill la suivit. Puis s'arrêta, la laissant courir et entrer dans la danse bien avant lui.

Charlie n'était pas avec eux.

Son instinct lui assurait que son frère était là.

Posant sa baguette à plat sur sa main, il marmonna rapidement la formule qui le guiderait jusqu'à son cadet.

D'abord la baguette resta immobile et une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit. Peut-être que Charlie avait été raisonnable, peut-être qu'il était avec Tonks en train de faire la fête comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, peut-être que... La baguette tressaillit, puis tourna sur elle-même avant d'indiquer la droite.

Bill n'eut qu'un infime moment d'hésitation, déchiré entre Fleur, qui luttait déjà bec et ongles contre un Mangemort, et Charlie. _Les liens du sang_... murmura une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de sa mère.

Et, sans plus regarder en arrière, il s'élança dans la direction de son frère.

Certaines familles de Sang-Purs enseignaient à leurs enfants à quel point leur sang comptait parce qu'il était la preuve de leur supériorité. Aux sept enfants Weasley, on avait appris que le sang comptait, tout simplement. La famille aurait toujours dû passer en priorité. Paradoxalement, leur famille ne comportait pas uniquement des relations par le sang. Il y avait tant de pièces rapportées que leur credo en devenait risible. _Les liens du sang_, devise des anciens Weasley, tombée en désuétude depuis bien des générations.

Peut-être moins cruelle que le _Toujours Pur _des Black et moins pompeuse que le_ A mundo condito_ des Delacour.

Il ne tarda pas à repérer Charlie, dans une petite ruelle près du lieu de l'affrontement. Pas de Mangemort mais, préférant ne pas prendre de risque, Bill dressa autour d'eux un bouclier qui stopperait la plupart des maléfices.

Son frère était assis par terre, le corps de son meilleur ami dans les bras et la tête baissée. L'espace d'une seconde, il craignit le pire. Anthony n'avait pas l'air conscient. Il n'était même pas certain que l'homme respire encore...

« Charlie ? » appela-t-il prudemment, s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Charlie tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, dévasté. Bill n'était pas certain que les traînées humides sur ses joues soient toutes dues à la pluie.

« Je ne trouve pas son pouls. » murmura son frère, si bas qu'il lui fallut tendre l'oreille. « Je ne trouve pas son pouls. »

C'était un peu idiot mais, soudain, Bill eut l'impression d'être revenu vingt ans en arrière. Lorsque le vieux chat, que même Percy n'avait pas connu, était mort et que Charlie n'avait cessé de le suivre partout, inconsolable.

Excepté que c'était pire.

Il tendit une main qui tremblait quelque peu vers la gorge d'Anthony. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour trouver la jugulaire, bien d'autres encore avant de sentir une faible pulsation.

« Il est vivant. » soupira-t-il, soulagé « Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. »

D'urgence. Il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en sort de soin.

« Merlin. » souffla Charlie. « Merlin... »

Bill était légèrement choqué de le voir ainsi. Charlie avait un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Il ne perdait _jamais_ son calme. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état.

Et ses soupçons ne firent que s'intensifier.

« Tu l'aimes. » lâcha-t-il, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir.

Les yeux bleus de son frère se braquèrent dans les siens, méfiants sous l'angoisse. Puis, il ferma simplement les paupières et laissa retomber la tête contre le mur dans son dos.

« Oui. » avoua Charlie, avec un fin sourire. « Oui, je l'aime. »

Sans comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, Bill se mit à sourire à son tour.

« Cool. » commenta-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, avec un certain amusement. Mais cette soudaine bulle de gaîté ne tarda pas à éclater avec les appels paniqués de leurs noms. La voix de leur mère se mêlait à celle de Fleur et de leur père.

« Ne le dis pas aux parents. » plaida Charlie.

Bill lança des étincelles pour les attirer. L'affrontement était terminé et il y avait des blessés à traiter.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Sirius bondit devant Fleur et, d'une torsion du poignet, fit apparaître un bouclier composé d'eau qui avala les flammes bleuâtres que l'un des Mangemort – il pensait que c'était Avery mais n'était pas certain – ne cessait de lançait vers eux. La boutique d'Ollivander avait très certainement goûté aux méfaits de ce sortilège...

Il continua d'épauler la jeune fille, certain qu'elle était bien trop inexpérimentée pour un tel échange. Certes, elle était douée, championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et tout ça... Mais la réalité était bien différente de la théorie.

Néanmoins, elle savait y faire, il devait le lui reconnaître. A eux deux, ils ne tardèrent pas à désarmer leur adversaire.

« Sirius ! » appela sèchement Dumbledore.

Abandonnant à Fleur le soin de l'immobiliser, il tourna la tête vers le Professeur. Quatre Mangemorts étaient étendus à ses pieds. Derrière lui, Fol'Œil et Arthur avaient entrepris d'éteindre les flammes qui léchaient la façade et que la pluie ne semblait pas parvenir à totalement éradiquer. Plus loin, Molly et Kingsley montaient la garde, baguettes pointées sur leurs prisonniers.

« Qui manque à l'appel ? » interrogea le vieux sorcier, avec un mécontentement clair.

Sirius était bon pour une nouvelle leçon de morale dès qu'ils seraient en sécurité...

Jetant un regard alentour, il fit un inventaire rapide de qui était là et qui ne l'était pas.

« Remus. » lâcha-t-il, inquiet. « Tonks. Charlie et Anthony. »

« Bill. » rajouta Fleur, en les rejoignant.

L'Animagus sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Il avait été tellement certain que se battre avait été la chose à faire... Agir même mal, lui semblait plus juste que de ne rien faire et... même là, même en sachant que tant d'entre eux manquaient, il ne parvenait pas à regretter son choix. Pas quand l'adrénaline pulsait si agréablement dans ses veines. Pas quand il se sentait lucide pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

« Il faut fouiller les alentours. » déclara-t-il. « Fleur, va... »

Une fenêtre au premier étage de la boutique explosa et un corps tomba jusqu'à eux. Sans le réflexe de Dumbledore, la personne serait sans doute morte. Le vieux sorcier ralentit sa chute, suffisamment pour que l'atterrissage ne soit pas trop brutal.

Au vu du grognement qu'émit Remus, il ne fut tout de même pas agréable.

Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter à genoux auprès de son meilleur ami. Dans son dos, il entendit les autres se mettre à appeler les disparus.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquez, messieurs ? » s'enquit Dumbledore, derrière lui.

Le ton se voulait poli mais dissimulait mal son mécontentement. Ou bien le Directeur n'avait jamais tenté de le cacher. Dans les deux cas, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

« Rien de cassé, Lunard ? » interrogea-t-il.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du loup-garou mais, à sa grande surprise, Remus se dégagea brusquement. Acceptant la main que Dumbledore lui tendit pour se remettre debout.

« Où est Tonks ? » siffla immédiatement le Maraudeur. « Elle combattait Bellatrix... »

Il y avait un éclat mauvais dans le regard de Remus. L'éclat du loup.

Pour la troisième fois ce soir là, Sirius éprouva l'impression tranchée que la situation avait dégénéré.

« Charlie et Anthony ont besoin de soin. » annonça Arthur, en courant vers eux. « Pas de traces de Tonks. »

Dumbledore se passa une main sur le visage.

« Emmenez les chez Andromeda. » ordonna le Directeur. « Évitez Sainte Mangouste autant que possible. Sirius, Remus, retournez au Square Grimmaurd. Alastor, Kingsley pourront... »

« Je ne pars pas sans savoir où elle est. » coupa Remus.

Sirius se tint entre eux avec incertitude. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner au QG sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa cousine, mais il avait encore moins envie de traîner dans le coin lorsque les idiots du Ministère commenceraient à rappliquer.

« C'est un miracle que l'endroit ne grouille pas déjà d'Aurors... » remarqua-t-il, espérant que son meilleur ami entendrait raison.

Il était persuadé que Tonks était quelque part dans le coin, les autres allaient la trouver. Bellatrix n'aurait pas manqué de le leur faire savoir si...

« Tout ça, c'est ta faute. » s'énerva Remus, évitant une nouvelle fois la main réconfortante qu'il chercha à poser sur son bras.

« Ma faute ? » répéta-t-il, avec irritation. « Ce sont les informations de Dingus qui... »

« Si tu n'avais pas... »

« Assez ! » tonna Dumbledore. « Retournez au Square Grimmaurd. »

« Pas sans Tonks ! » rétorqua Remus, avant de s'éloigner dans la pluie battante, sans un regard en arrière.

C'était complètement fou. Oui, lui aussi était inquiet pour sa cousine, mais il savait que Fol'Œil était plus que probablement en train de ratisser les environs à sa recherche et qu'il la trouverait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le mieux qu'il y avait à faire était de rentrer et de prévenir Pomfresh. Que la Médicomage se tienne prête...

Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'emboîter le pas à son ami.

La main de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« Les Aurors seront bientôt là. » déclara le Professeur, plus gentiment que ce à quoi Sirius s'attendait. « Il ne serait pas bon qu'ils nous trouvent, vous ou moi, ici. »

Sirius acquiesça.

« Remus... » hésita-t-il.

« Alastor s'en chargera. » affirma Dumbledore.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Couchée sur les pavés inégaux, Tonks ne trouva pas la force de bouger. La pluie s'abattait sur elle, son visage reposait dans une flaque et à chaque inspiration elle risquait la noyade, mais elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre son corps fourbu de faire ce que son cerveau lui ordonnait.

Elle supposait qu'elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que Bellatrix n'ait pas pris le temps de l'achever. Une main sur son avant-bras gauche et sa chère tante avait transplanné sans demander son reste. Sans perdre de précieuses minutes à fouiller la ruelle remplie de poubelles renversées à la recherche de la fille d'Andromeda. L'odeur n'était pas des plus ragoutante et elle distinguait des rats énormes qui se pressaient à l'intérieur d'un des récipients en métal.

Même ce détail absolument répugnant ne fut pas assez pour qu'elle rassemble l'énergie de se lever. Sa dégringolade du haut du toit n'avait pas été la partie la plus terrible de la soirée, bien que ça n'ait pas non plus été une partie de plaisir. Des poubelles – n'avait-il pas été écrit qu'elle finirait parmi les ordures cette nuit là ? – avaient amorti sa chute. Elle s'en était tirée avec un coude extrêmement douloureux.

Elle s'était relevée juste à temps pour faire face à Bellatrix. Malheureusement, à vouloir parer un des sorts de sa tante, elle avait trébuché et son genou s'était tordu. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de comment elle s'était retrouvée coincée à l'intérieur de la boutique ou de comment elle avait réussi à en sortir. Ne pas laisser Bella l'assassiner avait requis toute son attention.

Il y avait des coupures sur ses bras, plusieurs contusions... Mis à part ça, tout semblait en état de marche. Elle avait été chanceuse.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent d'elle-même mais elle s'efforça de rester consciente. Kingsley la tuerait si elle finissait noyée dans une petite flaque.

Des bruits de pas troublèrent le tumulte de l'orage et un nouvel afflux d'adrénaline se fit sentir. A quoi jouait-elle ? Faire une sieste alors que le coin pullulait de Mangemorts ? _Joli coup, ma vieille... _

Mais obliger ses membres à répondre à sa volonté était plus vite dit que fait. Où était sa baguette ? Sa main tâtonna autour d'elle sans parvenir à la trouver. Elle tenta de se redresser en s'appuyant sur son bras gauche mais, c'était lui qui avait encaissé la plupart de ses chutes de la nuit, et il céda sous elle.

Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'avoir le visage plongé dans de l'eau crasseuse.

« Gamine ? » grogna une voix familière.

Elle en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement.

L'œil magique de l'ancien Auror ne tarda pas à la repérer et elle fut bientôt parfaitement en sécurité dans les bras de son mentor. Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pendant qu'il écartait avec douceur les mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur le visage, puis inspectait soigneusement son corps à la recherche de blessures.

« Il te faut un Médicomage. » conclut Maugrey. « Mais je ne vois rien d'irréparable. »

Elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever – et à la remettre sur ses pieds dans le même processus – mais elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à ça. Attrapant par réflexe le bras qui la maintenait calée contre son torse, elle s'appuya davantage contre lui, puisant le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

Malgré tous les beaux discours qu'elle avait pu faire, affronter Bellatrix s'était révélé absolument terrifiant. Sa tante était folle, aucun doute là dessus. Tout le monde avait eu raison sur ce point. Tout le monde aurait peut-être mieux fait de la mettre en garde sur sa puissance plutôt que sur sa folie. Jamais encore elle n'avait lutté contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort... Cela avait exigé beaucoup d'énergie et énormément de magie. Elle était vannée.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pendant un moment, Nymphadora. » marmonna Fol'Œil.

L'aveu maladroit la convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux. Du regard, elle retraça le visage mutilé de son ami puis se força à sourire.

« Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. » plaisanta-t-elle. « Je pensais qu'on avait établi ça... quoi ? Le deuxième jour ? »

Maugrey fut secoué d'un petit rire moqueur qui ne tarda pas à s'éteindre. L'œil magique s'agitait dans son orbite, surveillant les alentours. Elle y était trop habituée pour que ça la dérange mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer l'anxiété qu'elle lisait sur ses traits.

Si elle en avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait probablement jeté ses bras autour de son cou et aurait serré jusqu'à l'étouffer, ce qui l'aurait fait râler pour la forme. Fol'Œil avait ses instants de faiblesse et la plupart d'entre eux étaient de son fait à elle.

La meilleure élève qu'il ait jamais eue, clamait-il avec fierté à qui voulait l'entendre, lorsqu'elle n'était pas à portée. Elle avait toujours fait semblant de ne pas savoir. Il avait toujours fait semblant de ne pas le penser.

« Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, gamine. » la réprimanda-t-il sérieusement. « Vigilance constante ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais s'extirpa néanmoins de son étreinte.

« Cette salope m'a eue par derrière. » ragea-t-elle. « On a pas tous des yeux à l'arrière du crâne. »

Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se remettre debout ce qui, entre son genoux et sa jambe de bois, ne s'avéra pas aussi aisé que l'on aurait pu croire.

« Le Ministère ne va pas tarder à envoyer des gens. Question de minutes. » grinça Maugrey, alors qu'il atteignit le bout de la ruelle. « Tu devrais t'occuper de ce crétin avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter. »

Il désigna quelque chose d'un geste du menton. Tout ce qu'elle discerna à travers le rideau de pluie fut une forme plus sombre qu'elle identifia comme celle d'un homme. Il fallut qu'elle avance encore de plusieurs mètres avant de reconnaître Remus.

Fol'Œil l'avait abandonnée pour donner des ordres à Kinglsey. Kingsley _détestait_ qu'on lui donne des ordres...

Elle aurait voulu demander comment allaient les autres, si tout le monde était indemne... Elle resta plantée où elle était, à un mètre de lui, avec l'impression très désagréable d'être la fille la plus stupide du monde.

Remus semblait être fou de colère mais elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle avait fait pour en être la cible, et, en toute franchise, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle était elle-même passablement énervée, avait passé une soirée moins qu'idéale et n'aspirait qu'à une bonne douche chaude et à son lit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à me reprocher... » avertit-elle. « Mais... »

Ses mots furent dérobés par la bouche qui s'écrasa sur la sienne. Des bras la pressèrent contre un corps chaud et elle ne s'accorda pas le luxe de la réflexion avant de passer les siens autour de son cou et de lui rendre son baiser.

Ça n'avait rien de tendre. Tout au contraire. Leurs langues luttaient pour le contrôle, chacun cherchant à s'imposer à l'autre et leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant, désirant quelque chose qui n'arriverait certainement pas au milieu de la rue.

Les doigts de Remus se glissèrent dans ses cheveux emmêlés, à l'arrière de son crâne et dans son empressement appuyèrent sur une bosse toute neuve.

Elle ne put retenir un glapissement de douleur, mettant une fin brutale à leur étreinte enfiévrée.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Il était plutôt évident à son sens qu'il ne s'excusait pas de lui avoir fait mal. En temps normal, elle aurait probablement choisi ce moment là pour lui exposer en termes clairs et précis que son comportement était tout aussi insupportable qu'insultant mais, malheureusement, avec la fin de leur baiser, le reste du monde s'était remis à tourner.

Les appels angoissés de ses collègues, qui venaient d'arriver, lui rappelèrent qu'il y avait plus urgent. Il ne serait pas bon qu'on trouve le meilleur ami de Sirius Black à un endroit où des Mangemorts venaient d'être arrêtés...

« Va-t-en. » ordonna-t-elle, tournant un regard anxieux en direction des voix qui se rapprochaient.

Elle reconnaissait celles de Dawlish et de Grant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne chercherait plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils étaient des amis et qu'elle préférait ne pas les inquiéter outre mesure.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il.

Puis il y eut un _pop_ et elle se retrouva à contempler le vide. A temps, songea-t-elle, lorsque Grant lui attrapa le bras avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien, Tonks ? » s'enquit l'Auror. « Fol'Œil dit que tu as besoin d'aller à Sainte Mangouste. »

Elle cilla, puis secoua la tête, se demandant s'il était possible qu'elle ait hérité d'un autre traumatisme crânien. Ses pensées et ses sentiments étaient très certainement embrouillés...

« Une chance que vous ayez été dans le coin, tous les trois. » remarqua Dawlish, sans malice. « Shaklebolt dit qu'ils te raccompagnaient chez toi ? »

Elle acquiesça distraitement, heureuse qu'ils aient décidé de se mettre d'accord la veille sur l'histoire qui servirait à couvrir la présence de l'Ordre. A quoi avaient-ils pensé ? Ils avaient évité la catastrophe de justesse.

Merlin, quand Dumbledore aurait vent de ce qui s'était passé, ils ne seraient pas sourds...

_A mundo condito : depuis la création du monde _


	13. Ally

_Ally." Peeta says the words slowly, tasting it. "Friend. Lover. Victor. Enemy. Fiancee. Target. Mutt. Neighbor. Hunter. Tribute. Ally. I'll add it to the list of words I use to try to figure you out. The problem is, I can't tell what's real anymore, and what's made up." _  
>― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay<p>

_« Alliée. » Peeta prononça le mot lentement, comme pour le goûter. « Amie. Amante. Gagnante. Ennemie. Fiancée. Cible. Mutation. Voisine. Chasseuse. Tribut. Alliée. Je vais l'ajouter à la liste de mots que j'utilise pour tenter de te cerner. Le problème c'est que je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est plus à présent. _

― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay

_**Chapitre 13 : Ally**_

Hermione emboîta le pas à Lavande et Parvati avec réluctance. Elle ne passait généralement pas énormément de temps avec ses camarades de dortoir mais, ce matin là, il avait semblé stupide d'attendre Ron et les deux filles étant sur le point de descendre...

Le volume sonore dans la Grande Salle était équivalent à l'ordinaire. Rien ne semblait étrange... Sauf si l'on y regardait de plus près. Les expressions des quelques Professeurs déjà présents étaient incrédules, voire méfiantes. Chourave en particulier avait l'air de voir son rêve se réaliser. Ni McGonagall, ni Dumbledore, ni Ombrage n'était déjà arrivé et c'était bien leurs réactions respectives qui intéressaient Hermione.

Avec un signe d'au revoir pour son amie, Parvati disparut vers la table des Poufsouffles où l'attendait sa sœur. Lavande hésita quelques secondes, échangea un coup d'œil avec Hermione puis alla s'installer chez les Serdaigles.

La lionne resta plantée sur le seuil et étudia les lieux comme si elle ne les avait jamais vus.

« Tu es censée montrer l'exemple, Granger. » se moqua Pansy, dans son dos. « Pour une Gryffondor, tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée ! »

Elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répliquer, redressant le menton, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la table qu'elle avait choisie et s'installa entre un des préfets de Serdaigle et une fille portant le blason des serpents, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Voilà, songea-t-elle, en observant la pièce se remplir petit à petit. C'était fait. Malfoy avait gagné. L'ordre établi était rompu.

Et elle était assise à la table des Serpentards.

Ron arriva, accompagné de Neville. Son meilleur ami alla s'asseoir sur les bancs des Serdaigles, un peu mal à l'aise, tandis que l'autre Gryffondor rejoignait leur table habituelle où Luna l'accueillit d'un sourire rêveur.

Autour d'elle, personne ne parlait. Il y avait un Poufsouffle face à elle, un première ou deuxième année qui semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, le Serdaigle à côté d'elle était plongé dans un livre et la Serpentard paraissait plus intéressée par son verre de jus de citrouille que par ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ou alors elle détestait les Nés-Moldus et ne retenait ses insultes uniquement qu'à cause des ordres de Malfoy.

Parlant de la fouine... Il avait eu l'audace de s'installer à la table des lions, juste à côté de George – ou peut-être était-ce Fred ? – et arborait un air de grand conquérant. Si son idée n'avait pas été aussi géniale, elle l'aurait probablement assassiné de ses propres mains.

Unir les Maisons ? Brillant. Du moins en théorie. En pratique, cela prendrait plus que son petit discours de la veille au soir. Raison pour laquelle il avait tellement insisté pour obtenir son soutien. Elle s'assurerait que les lions marchent dans le droit chemin et il s'occuperait de ses serpents. Les blaireaux et les aigles suivraient leur ligne de conduite.

Toujours était-il qu'il était symbolique que l'un et l'autre s'assoient chez leur plus grand ennemi et elle était déterminée à se servir de ce que Malfoy avait créé pour elle : l'opportunité de détruire Ombrage. Enfin... La rendre folle et la pousser à quitter les lieux, comme il l'avait si proprement formulé.

Tant pis si cela impliquait un contact prolongé avec les Serpentards... Après tout, _elle_ n'avait aucun préjudice.

« McGonagall arrive. » lâcha Ginny, avant de se laisser tomber à côté du Poufsouffle.

Hermione fut légèrement soulagée d'avoir, enfin, quelqu'un à qui parler. Les conversations allaient bon train dans toute la pièce, nota-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas choisi la meilleure place...

« Astoria... » salua prudemment la rousse, en adressant un bref signe de tête à la Serpentard.

La fille sembla surprise d'être interpellée. Elle releva la tête et étudia la lionne avec méfiance. Brune, les yeux bleus, les traits fins... Plutôt jolie. Hermione conclut qu'elle avait devant elle une Sang-Pure.

« Ginevra. » répondit finalement la dite Astoria, sans le mépris ouvert que Malfoy réservait toujours à Ron.

« Ginny. » corrigea la rousse, avec une grimace.

« Ginny. » accepta la Serpentard, avec hésitation.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui saisit l'occasion pour se présenter. Elle eut droit à un hochement de tête gracile, puis la conversation s'orienta vers le devoir de potions que les quatrième année avaient à rendre et la préfète n'eut plus qu'à se rabattre sur le petit Poufsouffle qui lui demanda timidement si elle s'y connaissait en Sortilèges.

Le temps qu'elle ait terminé d'expliquer la théorie du sort de lévitation, McGonagall et Dumbledore pénétraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils marquèrent tous deux un instant d'arrêt.

« Par toutes les saintes reliques de Morgane... » s'exclama sa Directrice de Maison.

Une discrète poussée de Dumbledore lui indiqua de se remettre à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Tous les deux avaient l'air épuisés, nota Hermione. A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit... Cependant, les yeux du Directeur pétillaient de malice.

McGonagall peinait à se remettre de la surprise. Chourave lui tendit une tasse de thé, sans cesser de sourire et Hermione commença à se demander si toute cette mise en scène était pertinente. N'était-ce pas dévoiler leur jeu ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu s'allier dans l'ombre ?

Instinctivement, elle posa les yeux sur Malfoy. Il était, après tout, le roi des complots... Le garçon ne semblait pas tracassé par la réaction du corps directorial. Au contraire, il paraissait ravi. Il la salua, en levant discrètement son verre de jus de citrouille.

Oh, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui arracher ce sourire suffisant...

Déterminée à ne plus lui donner le plaisir de faire étalage de son arrogance, elle entreprit de beurrer ses toasts, tout en répondant distraitement aux questions du Poufsouffle qui paraissait terriblement soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec un minimum de connaissances. Elle prit note de parler aux préfets de sa Maison plus tard, afin qu'ils lui prêtent un peu plus d'attention.

Elle en était à son second toast et à la prononciation correcte de _Wingardium Leviosa_ lorsque Ombrage fit son entrée.

Beaucoup de conversations moururent et certains élèves se tendirent, visiblement prêts à détaler en courant. Ombrage remonta l'allée sans sembler rien remarquer de curieux, au contraire, elle avait l'air d'apprécier le frisson d'appréhension qu'elle avait déclenché. Sale crapaud.

Elle alla prendre place aux côtés de Carter, comme elle en avait l'habitude et commença à se servir. Il fallut plusieurs minutes, le rire moqueur de McGonagall et le chuchotement embarrassé du Professeur remplaçant pour qu'Ombrage relève la tête et foudroie les élèves du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie, Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle, aussi poliment que l'hypocrisie le permettait.

« Les élèves ne sont pas tenus de s'asseoir par Maison, excepté lors des banquets, Dolores. » répondit McGonagall, avec délectation.

Davantage pour l'opportunité de rabaisser le caquet d'Ombrage que par réel plaisir à voir les Gryffondors mélangés aux autres, d'après Hermione.

« Inadmissible. » décréta le crapaud. « Ceci nuit à la bonne marche de l'école. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. » intervint Dumbledore, élevant la voix pour couvrir les rares discussions qui subsistaient. « Personnellement, je suis enchanté de voir une telle entente entre les Maisons. »

Particulièrement chez les Serpentards, cela allait sans dire.

Hermione prétendit ne pas voir la façon dont Malfoy se rengorgea, attaquant plutôt ses œufs brouillés avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

Un quart d'heure environ avant la fin du petit déjeuner, elle se leva et entreprit de rassembler les première année. La tâche était d'ors et déjà compliquée habituellement mais avec les élèves dispersés aux quatre coins de la Grande Salle, elle s'avéra pratiquement impossible. Se déplacer en rang dans le château était rapidement devenu une corvée pour les préfets qui étaient responsables du bon ordre des choses.

Au prix d'un bon nombre de menaces et de retraits de points, elle parvint à aligner les première année de Gryffondor et les envoya vers leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le préfet de Poufsouffle, un septième année, qui venait de faire la même chose avec ses troisièmes années échangea un coup d'œil agacé avec elle. Ou comment perdre son temps inutilement...

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que la première sonnerie ne retentisse et, comme tous les matins depuis l'apparition de ce décret stupide, c'était la bousculade dans le hall. Malgré les cris des préfets et l'intervention d'un ou deux Professeurs, le désordre régnait.

Et comme tous les matins, Hermione ne put retenir une vague de jalousie maladive en voyant les Serpentards s'aligner en rangs parfaits par année et se diriger aux quatre coins du château. Pas besoin de préfets, même pour les plus jeunes... A croire que Snape les avait dressés à la baguette.

Avec difficulté, la jeune fille manœuvra autour des groupes agglutinés en des rangs plus ou moins droits, passa au milieu des Serdaigles de troisième année, coupa la conversation des Gryffondors de quatrième année afin de les envoyer vers les cachots pour le cours de Potions, et finit par retrouver ses camarades de classes.

« Allons y. » soupira-t-elle, en prenant la place à côté de Ron, en tête de file.

Non contents d'être responsables des plus jeunes, les préfets étaient également chargés de guider leur année. Après avoir rappelé, _comme tous les matin,_ à Parvati et Lavande qu'elles n'étaient pas censées discuter dans les couloirs, Ron et elle entreprirent la longue marche qui les mèneraient en Métamorphose.

« Qui a Défense en premier ? » demanda son meilleur ami, dans un chuchotement peu discret qui leur valut un regard noir de Lavande.

Privilège des préfets, songea Hermione, en lui rendant son expression mécontente. Il en fallait bien au moins un.

« Les sixième année. » répondit-elle. « Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. »

Et les conséquences qu'ils auront à subir... Vu sa réaction au petit-déjeuner, Ombrage n'allait sûrement pas apprécier leur projet de rassembler les Maisons.

« Au moins, ce ne sont pas les gamins. » offrit Ron, dans une grimace.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Le tour des 'gamins' comme Ron désignait si charitablement les plus jeunes viendrait bien assez tôt. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer était qu'ils tiennent bon. Il était plus facile d'effrayer des première année que des sixième. Et obliger des enfants à prendre position pesait lourd sur sa conscience...

« Dépêchez-vous. » ordonna McGonagall, du seuil de la classe.

Le Professeur paraissait déjà bien irritée. Il était possible que ce soit à cause de leur léger retard, tous les enseignants se plaignaient de cela, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire, se déplacer en groupe était bien plus lent que de se déplacer seul. Surtout lorsqu'il fallait s'arrêter constamment pour s'assurer que le rang était droit.

Les Poufsouffles, avec qui ils partageaient ce cours, arrivèrent juste au moment où ils pénétraient dans la pièce et cela facilita grandement l'installation.

Occupée à écrire au tableau, McGonagall ne s'aperçut que trop tard de ce qui se passait juste sous son nez. Assise entre Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones, Hermione espéra que la sorcière ne le prendrait pas comme un coup porté à son autorité. Rien n'obligeait les élèves à s'asseoir par Maison mais personne n'avait jamais franchi la barrière.

Voilà qui était fait, songea-t-elle, tandis que le regard du Professeur passait sur les rangées où les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient tous mélangés. Finalement, les yeux de la sous-directrice se posèrent sur elle et la jeune fille se redressa légèrement, comme pour répondre à la question muette que la femme lui posait. Elle s'obligea à ne pas détourner les yeux et fut immensément soulagée lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de sa Directrice de Maison se pincer en un sourire fier.

« Bien. Commençons. » trancha McGonagall, avant d'entamer la leçon, comme si de rien n'était.

Il y avait un avantage important à bousculer un peu les habitudes, conclut Hermione. Ni Susan, ni Hannah n'avait la mauvaise habitude que Ron et Harry avaient de chuchoter sans arrêt.

Après le cours, ils durent reformer les rangs pour se rendre dans la petite cour intérieure où avait lieu la récréation des cinquième année, sous la surveillance de la sous-directrice. Inutile de dire que McGonagall était tout aussi enchantée qu'eux de cet arrangement.

Les Serpentards et les Serdaigles étaient déjà là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et, après un moment d'incertitude, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles se forcèrent à se joindre à eux. Le plus dur était d'intégrer les serpents... Les limites étaient tellement fixes en ce qui les concernaient d'ordinaire...

Les Poufsouffles – un grand merci à Helga Poufsouffle – étant les moins réticents, ce furent eux qui commencèrent à approcher les Serpentards. Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors suivirent peu à peu.

« Il le faut vraiment ? » grogna Ron.

Hermione et lui se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le réprimander sur son manque de volonté, Malfoy et Zabini se plantèrent devant eux avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ombrage a annulé le cours des sixième année parce qu'ils refusaient de reprendre leurs places habituelles. » déclara le blond. « Ils ont passé une heure à faire des lignes. Les première année l'ont en seconde période. »

Ron lâcha un juron excessivement grossier.

La jeune fille tenta de garder son calme, mais la bulle de panique qu'elle s'acharnait à faire taire depuis la veille au soir éclata brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » répéta Malfoy, avec exaspération. « Nous allons voir les première année et on s'assure qu'ils ne foutent pas tout en l'air. »

« Ce sont des enfants. » protesta-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils... »

« Alors, il fallait rester chez les Moldus, Granger. » coupa-t-il. « Peut-être que cela t'a échappé mais nous sommes en guerre. »

En guerre ? Le combat contre Voldemort était une guerre... Ombrage était...

« Ils seront punis tôt ou tard. » intervint Zabini, plus aimablement. « Nous devons faire front commun, sinon ce n'est pas la peine de continuer cette charade. »

Le regard qu'il jeta à son ami exprimait assez clairement ce qu'il pensait de l'idée de Malfoy. Le préfet leva les yeux au ciel puis fixa à nouveau Hermione.

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. » déclara-t-il. « S'ils nous voient tous les deux... »

Évidemment. Tant qu'Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy feraient 'équipe', le plan avait des chances de fonctionner. S'ils cessaient de montrer l'exemple...

« Je vais le faire. » proposa Ron, avec une expression soucieuse.

Elle sourit à son meilleur ami, heureuse de son inquiétude.

« Ça va. » lui assura-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas ça, mais je peux y aller. »

Il fallait faire des sacrifices. Il fallait faire des sacrifices pour qu'Ombrage disparaisse de leurs vies. _Quitte à torturer des enfants ?_ Elle avait de l'essence de Murlap. Elle s'assurerait que tout le monde y ait accès...

« Dépêche-toi. » ordonna froidement Malfoy.

Elle le suivit sans commenter, abandonnant Ron à Zabini. Par réflexe, elle emboîta le pas au Sang-Pur lorsqu'il se glissa dans les ombres pour quitter discrètement la cour, serrant le poing tout du long. La cicatrice n'était plus aussi visible compte-tenu du fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de retenue dernièrement.

Mais ce n'étaient que des _enfants..._

« On ne peut pas. » lâcha-t-elle, en attrapant brusquement le bras du blond.

Certes, s'immobiliser au milieu d'un couloir où l'on n'avait pas le droit d'être n'était pas une idée fantastique. Cependant, de là à la tirer brusquement dans une salle de classe vide au lieu de lui demander poliment d'y pénétrer...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » siffla-t-il, les traits déformés par la colère. « Bien sûr qu'on peut faire ça. Il est certain qu'écrire pendant deux heures est pénible mais... »

Elle lui colla sa main devant les yeux, si près de son visage qu'il fit deux pas en arrière. La phrase était clairement lisible. _L'insolence est l'arme du menteur_. Une maxime dont elle se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie.

« De quel droit va-t-on exiger ça de première année ? » répliqua-t-elle, à peine consciente de hausser la voix. « Tu te prends peut-être pour... »

« J'ai dit des lignes, Granger. » l'interrompit-il, pour la deuxième fois en une poignée de minutes. « Je n'ai jamais parlé de Plume Sanglante. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, certaine qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Tu crois qu'elle a assez de ces instruments de torture pour équiper une classe entière ? » railla-t-il. « Ces plumes sont des artefacts rares. Je parierai qu'elle en a une. Deux tout au plus. Quand je parlais de lignes, je voulais dire _des lignes_. Tu sais ? Ces choses que les première année détestent... »

« Oh. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu es vraiment idiote. » soupira-t-il.

La claque partit toute seule. Il eut simplement de la chance qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle et que son épaule soit tout ce qu'elle avait à portée. Il n'empêche que, vu sa réaction outrée, cela dût faire mal.

« Je te rappelle,_ la fouine_, qu'on est censé coopérer. » grinça-t-elle. « Insulter les gens, ce n'est pas coopérer. »

« Parce que les frapper, c'est coopérer, peut-être ? » grimaça-t-il, en frottant son épaule.

Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents qui ne pouvait être qu'une insulte et qu'elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer.

« Assez traîné. » décréta-t-elle, en entrebâillant la porte pour vérifier que la voix était libre.

« Bientôt, ça va être ma faute. » râla Malfoy, dans son dos.

Elle refusa de lui faire le plaisir de répondre et se glissa dans le couloir. Ils réussirent à atteindre la cour intérieure où les première année étaient parqués sans faire de rencontre fâcheuse. Slughorn était le Professeur responsable de cette promotion là, ils ne furent donc pas surpris de ne pas voir d'adulte au milieu des élèves. Le Maître des Potions avait mieux à faire que de surveiller une troupe d'enfants récalcitrants.

Leur arrivée anima quelque peu la récréation des première année. Le temps qu'Hermione s'extirpe de la vague de Gryffondors qui voulaient lui exposer leurs problèmes divers et variés ou bien lui demander des précisions sur ce que Binns avait raconté durant son cours, Malfoy avait commencé son discours de ralliement.

Leurs méthodes étaient très différentes, mais elle n'en fut pas considérablement surprise. A peine concéda-t-elle à lui adresser une moue dédaigneuse lorsqu'il lui en fit le reproche quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre leur groupe avant la sonnerie. Il menaçait et elle cajolait. Étant donné qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il terrifie les première année pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, elle était passée derrière lui et avait pris soin de rassurer chacun des petits auxquels il avait adressé la parole. Même _ses_ – il avait diantrement insisté sur le possessif – serpents.

S'ils avaient passé moins de temps à se disputer, supposait-elle lorsqu'ils durent se mettre à courir, ils auraient eu une chance d'arriver à temps.

A bout de souffle, ils ne rattrapèrent leurs camarades – impeccablement alignés, deux par deux, pour les Serpentards et vaguement regroupés par paire pour les Gryffondors – que sur le chemin qui menait aux serres. Hermione remonta la file pour venir se placer à côté de Ron, ignorant le commentaire désobligeant que Pansy jeta sur son passage.

Un commentaire qui lui valut une réprimande cinglante de la part de Nott.

Au moins, certains prenaient cette histoire de trêve au sérieux...

« Ça s'est bien passé? » s'enquit Ron, dès qu'elle se fut positionnée à côté de lui.

« Malfoy est un abruti. » résuma-t-elle. « Mais ça aurait pu être pire. McGonagall ne s'est aperçue de rien ? »

« Zabini l'a distraite avec des questions incompréhensibles. Quelque chose à propos du concept de Throska... Oscar... Tos... »

« Throskar. » coupa-t-elle, en le regardant avec désapprobation. « On l'a étudié l'année dernière, Ron, et ça pourrait très bien tomber aux B.U.S.E.s. »

« Les B.U.S.E.s ne sont qu'en juin, Hermione ! » soupira son ami avec agacement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez le droit de discuter dans les rangs et pas nous ! » lança Lavande, du fond de la file.

La lionne aurait pu être très désagréable si Chourave n'était pas soudain apparue devant eux et ne leur avait pas ordonné, avec sa brusquerie habituelle, de la suivre jusqu'à la serre numéro huit. Le Professeur ne perdit pas de temps à exiger qu'ils poursuivent la tâche commencée le cours précédent, à savoir ôter les pucerons qui pullulaient sur les plants de Voltiflors. Ce qui impliquait, non seulement un travail long et répétitif, mais l'obligation d'un partenaire.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

Se mélanger à des Poufsouffles ne posait, l'un dans l'autre, aucun problème. Faire équipe avec un Serpentard, c'était tout à fait autre chose et, apparemment, ils éprouvaient la même chose à l'encontre des Gryffondors.

Heureusement pour eux, Chourave était partie chercher des paires de gants supplémentaires et ne fut pas témoin de la scène. Elle était plutôt pointilleuse lorsqu'il était question de se mettre au travail.

Même Malfoy ne semblait pas pressé de rappeler ses idées à ses camarades... Hermione fit l'effort de faire un pas en avant, se décalant très légèrement du groupe de lions dans son dos. Aucun des serpents ne lui rendit la courtoisie et, agacée, elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée de la serre.

« On dirait que ta petite-amie a un faible pour les Sang-de-Bourbes, Zabini. » ricana Pansy.

Hermione détestait cette insulte idiote.

Elle pivota et tira sa baguette, décidée à expliquer à Pansy pourquoi elle pouvait aller se faire voir, mais fut surprise par la présence de Greengrass juste derrière elle. Blonde et plutôt jolie, l'autre cinquième année ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Hermione n'était même pas certaine de connaître son prénom.

« Ta gueule, Pansy. » cracha finalement Malfoy, avec un temps de retard.

« Laisse Daphné tranquille. » renchérit Blaise, d'un ton calme mais dangereux. « Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est plus intelligente que toi... »

« Et plus jolie. » trancha Nott, avant de franchir l'espace qui s'était naturellement créé entre les deux Maisons. « Parvati, puis-je t'assister pour ce cours ? »

_Ridicule_. Surtout les gloussements de la jeune fille. Elle échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Ron avant que son meilleur ami ne soit réquisitionné par Malfoy. Après ça, les binômes se formèrent plus ou moins facilement et ils s'installèrent tous dans la serre, juste à temps pour le retour de Chourave.

« Vous n'avez pas encore commencé ? » s'étonna le Professeur, avant de s'immobiliser sous le coup de la surprise. Elle sembla attendre que quelqu'un crie à la farce et, lorsque cela n'arriva pas, choisit d'ignorer l'incongru.

Daphné et Hermione se mirent au travail dans un silence quelque peu gêné. Il y avait quelque chose de bien à faire équipe avec Greengrass plutôt qu'un autre des serpents, le fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais adressé la parole signifiait aussi qu'elle ne s'était jamais moquée d'elle.

« Je t'ai vue parler à ma sœur au petit-déjeuner. » déclara soudain Daphné, pour rompre la glace.

Elle s'exprimait avec l'assurance des filles habituées à être au centre de l'attention.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas qui c'est... » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Astoria. » précisa la Serpentard. « Brune. Un peu plus petite que moi. Quatrième année. »

« Ah, elle ! » s'exclama Hermione, avant de se rendre compte que cela pouvait être pris de façon péjorative. « Enfin, je ne voulais pas dire... »

« Elle est plutôt timide. » la coupa Daphné, avec un sourire. D'un geste, elle indiqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'offense. « Quand on ne la connaît pas, on peut facilement penser qu'elle est désagréable. »

A vrai dire, elle n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec la quatrième année, pas assez pour se forger une opinion. Et les manières avenantes de la sœur la rendait quelque peu méfiante. Un Serpentard amical n'était jamais sincère. Le silence retomba entre elles et Hermione ne fit pas particulièrement l'effort de le briser.

Son regard vadrouilla sur les différents binômes, un peu surprise de ne pas constater de trop grande hostilité. Chourave partageait visiblement ses sentiments parce qu'elle arpentait la serre en distribuant des points à tour de bras. Ron et Malfoy discutaient calmement – bien plus calmement qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné – ils n'avaient même pas l'air d'échanger d'insultes... Étrange. Très étrange. Neville travaillait avec Bulstrode, ils ne paraissaient pas parler mais, au moins, ils ne se disputaient pas non plus... Parvati avec Nott... Plus concentrée à faire les yeux doux qu'à s'occuper des plantes... Zabini avec Dean et Seamus... Crabbe et Goyle ensemble...

Elle s'arrêta sur le partenariat insolite que formaient Lavande et Parkinson et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

« On dirait qu'un abonnement à Sorcière Hebdo compense un certain nombre d'ancêtres. » remarqua Daphné, non sans ironie.

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire amusé.

« Ou peut-être est-ce un manque crucial de neurones ? » proposa-t-elle.

La blonde éclata de rire, grimaçant lorsque Chourave la rappela à l'ordre. Certes les plans de Voltiflors hibernaient, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que les plantes avaient une certaine intelligence et une tendance dérangeante à étrangler les gens qui les embêtaient.

« Alors, tu... Tu ne crois pas à tout ça ? » s'enquit-elle, avec hésitation.

Daphné la fixa avec un brin de cette supériorité aristocratique qu'Hermione exécrait.

« Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas maléfiques. » trancha la jeune fille, d'un ton catégorique. « Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est Sang-Pur qu'on pense qu'on vaut mieux que tout le monde. »

« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle, en se sentant bien idiote. « C'était stupide de ma part. »

La blonde haussa les épaules et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un coup de tête. Le mouvement avait beau être naturel, si Hermione s'était aventurée à faire quelque chose du même genre, elle aurait eu l'air totalement ridicule.

« Ma famille est très progressiste. » expliqua Daphné. « Ma sœur... Tu ne t'en souviendras sûrement pas, mais elle a passé ses A.S.P.I.C.s quand on était en deuxième année... Bref, ma sœur est fiancée à un Sang-Mêlé et j'ai tout un tas de cousine mariées à des Nés-Moldus. »

Hermione la dévisagea avec incrédulité tout en se demandant mentalement ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis quand jugeait-elle les gens avec ses préjugés comme unique base ? Elle changeait. Elle changeait trop et cela lui déplaisait. L'ancienne Hermione aurait saisi l'opportunité que Malfoy lui avait donnée pour établir des ponts entre les Maisons. Elle n'aurait, en aucun cas, attendu cyniquement que tout rate.

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle, plus sincèrement.

A son tour, Daphné l'observa quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » accepta la blonde. « C'est dur aussi d'oublier que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas idiots. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire incertain mais sincère, et Hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle pouvait devenir amie avec la Serpentard.

« J'étais sérieuse. » reprit Daphné, au bout de quelques minutes passées à travailler. « Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas prêts à suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne devrais pas commettre l'erreur de penser que tous les Gryffondors suivront Dumbledore. »

Ceux qui ne suivraient pas Voldemort resteraient neutres. C'était une conviction qui s'était enracinée en elle depuis longtemps. Serpentard rassemblait un panel des familles les plus influentes. Rares étaient celles qui s'engageraient officiellement d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Quant aux Gryffondors... Contrairement à Ron, elle gardait Pettigrow bien présent à l'esprit.

« Et si tu devais faire un choix... » hésita Hermione.

Peut-être que l'Ordre serait intéressé de la position des Greengrass...

« Je n'ai aucune intention de me battre personnellement, si c'est là ta question. » répondit la Sang-Pure avec un air amusé. Probablement parce qu'elle était absolument inapte en Défense... « Quant à ma famille... Je ne pense pas qu'on ait un choix. Nous sommes progressistes, je te l'ai dit. Si la guerre éclate, nous devrons partir le temps qu'un gagnant émerge. Ensuite, il suffira de caresser le vainqueur dans le sens du poil. »

« C'est... » _lâche_ « terriblement pragmatique. »

Daphné la regarda avec un amusement amer, comme si Hermione avait été terriblement naïve et qu'elle regrettait un peu de ne pas partager cette innocence.

« Si nous restons, nous serons massacrés. » exposa brutalement la blonde. « Je ne suis pas certaine que sauvegarder des vies soit pragmatique. »

« Mais si vous revenez et que Voldemort a gagné... »

La Serpentard grimaça au nom tabou.

« Tu ne devrais pas prononcer ce mot là. » conseilla Daphné « Les noms ont des pouvoirs. Quant à ta question... Les Greengrass ont de l'argent, presque autant que les Malfoy. Nous avons aussi un arbre généalogique remontant bien avant le temps des Fondateurs... Mais vraiment, l'argent est ce qui compte au final. Le Ministère et Tu-sais-qui en auront besoin l'un comme l'autre. Ils seront bien heureux de nous retrouver. »

« Mais... » protesta-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre.

De quel droit expliquerait-elle à l'autre fille comment sauvegarder sa famille ? Il était normal qu'ils pensent à protéger les leurs... Elle ferait la même chose pour ses parents.

« Comment vous en sortez-vous avec Slughorn comme Directeur de Maison ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

Daphné parut contente de son changement de sujet et elles passèrent le reste du cours à parler de choses et d'autres. Elles étaient en pleine conversation lorsque Chourave les libéra et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elles se mirent en route ensembles vers le château, ignorant totalement les semblants de rangs qui s'étaient formés.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu la vocation de berger, après tout, et vu que même les Serpentards n'avaient pas jugés bon de former un groupe compact...

Ombrage n'était nulle part en vue et aucun Professeur ne leur ôta de points pour désobéir à ce décret idiot, en conséquence, ils se déversèrent dans la Grande Salle avec entrain et se dispersèrent.

Quoique pas totalement.

Sans qu'elle ne sache exactement comment, Hermione se retrouva assise à la table des Serdaigles, entourée de ce qui semblait être la quasi-totalité des cinquième année. Daphné s'était assise à côté d'elle, elle avait Justin Finch-Fletchley en face et Padma Patil à sa droite. Malfoy avait pris place face à la Serdaigle, à côté de Susan Bones. Ron s'était laissé tombé face à Daphné et ne semblait pas ravi d'avoir Terry Boot pour voisin de table. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, accompagnée de Luna et d'une autre fille portant le blason des Poufsouffles.

Hermione continua sa discussion avec Daphné jusqu'à ce qu'une remarque de Ron sur les Canons de Chudley attire l'attention de la blonde.

« Les Canons sont finis, Weasley. » lança la Serpentard. 

Son meilleur ami se mit à bafouiller sous l'énervement, pressé de défendre sa _précieuse_ équipe. La lionne se contenta de soupirer et réalisa qu'elle avait définitivement perdu l'espoir de terminer sa conversation avec Daphné lorsque cette dernière s'écria, en même temps que Ginny, que seules les Harpies valaient le coup.

Justin qui, coincé entre Ron et Malfoy, ne semblait attendre que cette opportunité se dépêcha de lui faire remarquer que le Quidditch ne valait pas les véritables divertissements. Inutile de dire que Malfoy, qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement intéressé par le débat de Susan et Padma sur les nouvelles formes des robes de soirées, manqua s'étouffer avec sa purée.

« Enfin... As-tu déjà eu l'occasion d'assister à un ballet ? » s'enquit Justin, avec une condescendance qui irrita Hermione presque autant que les airs supérieurs de la fouine. « Il est vrai que cela coûte assez cher et... »

Les sorciers n'avaient pas l'apanage des crétins qui pensaient que l'argent avait force de loi. Elle savait, pour l'avoir entendu s'en vanter à maintes et maintes reprises, que Justin venait d'une famille Moldue plutôt puissante. Des politiciens de père en fils. Il serait allé à Eton s'il n'avait pas reçu la lettre de Poudlard et, parfois, elle se disait que ça aurait été préférable parce qu'il ne contribuait pas à donner une bonne image des Nés-Moldus. Sans compter qu'il était diablement agaçant et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment amélioré la réputation d'Harry durant leur deuxième année.

« A vrai dire. » coupa-t-elle fermement. « Mes parents et moi allons souvent à Covent Garden. Mais le meilleur ballet que j'ai vu était sans conteste _Casse Noisette. _A Paris_. » _

Ça sembla refroidir les tendances de Justin à la vantardise. Non, elle n'était peut-être pas riche mais ses parents étaient assez aisés et portés sur la culture.

« Paris ? » répéta Malfoy, en relevant brusquement la tête.

S'il s'abaissait à adresser la parole à deux Nés-Moldus, sa purée ne devait pas avoir énormément de conversation...

« Oui. » confirma-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. « C'est en France. »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais où est Paris, pauvre cloche. » siffla-t-il. « Je m'étonne juste qu'une... que quelqu'un comme toi ait pu y aller. »

Hermione n'appréciait pas de se faire traiter de cloche.

« Tu as vraiment un problème avec le concept de coopération, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? » lança-t-elle, en posant ses couverts et en attrapant une orange dans un des plats non loin d'elle.

Il y avait ça de bien à Poudlard qu'on pouvait manger ce qu'on voulait lorsqu'on le voulait sans se préoccuper de la saison. Elle ne savait pas comment faisaient les elfes, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Les Moldus n'ont pas de Portoloins internationaux et ils ne savent pas transplanner. » se moqua Malfoy. « Comment peux-tu visiter un autre pays dans ces conditions ? »

Il y avait tant de conviction dans sa voix qu'Hermione éclata de rire, entraînant Justin dans son hilarité.

« Contrairement aux sorciers, nous n'en sommes plus à nous promener en _carrosses._ » lâcha le Poufsouffle. « Nous sommes un peu plus modernes que ça. »

Si Hermione nota l'emploi du pronom, elle n'en fit pas la remarque. Elle se contenta d'éplucher sagement son orange, en tentant de ne pas trop en mettre autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais su manger ce fruit là proprement et savait que si elle relevait les yeux elle ne parviendrait plus à contrôler son rire.

Malfoy était livide à l'idée de ne pas être moderne.

_Tout le monde_ savait que Malfoy était à la _pointe_ de la mode.

« Nous nous déplacions déjà en balais alors que ton espèce en était encore à grimper aux arbres ! » riposta le blond.

Au moins, elle avait été exclue de la conversation. Ce qui valait mieux parce que l'orange demandait toute son attention. Le jus ne cessait de gicler dans tous les sens et elle doutait que Daphné ou Padma apprécie de se faire tacher.

« _Mon_ _espèce_ est tellement plus évoluée que la tienne qu'à côté, vous êtes archaïques ! » rétorqua Justin. « Des carrosses, des bougies, des plumes... Il serait peut-être temps que vous réalisiez qu'on a changé de siècle ! »

Pas faux. Les stylo-billes étaient _tellement_ plus pratiques...

« Peut-être qu'il serait tant que tu rentres _chez_ _toi._ » gronda Malfoy. « Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

« Draco. » soupira Daphné. « Arrête. »

Hermione releva la tête, intriguée. L'altercation entre Justin et Malfoy avait fait tourner les têtes.

« Je te remercierai de ne pas me donner d'ordres, Greengrass. » cingla le Sang-Pur.

« Et je te remercierai de me parler autrement. » rétorqua Daphné.

La tension était désormais palpable et, machinalement, Hermione tira sur une pelure d'orange récalcitrante. Le jus atteignit Justin en plein visage.

« Oups. » offrit-elle, déclenchant quelques rires.

La situation désamorcée, ils revinrent tous à leurs discussions, laissant Justin fusiller Hermione du regard. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et la dévisagea longuement comme s'ils avaient fait partie d'une sorte de caste qu'elle venait de trahir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il quittait la table dans un mouvement de colère légèrement exagéré.

« Joli, Granger. » déclara Malfoy.

Elle fronça les sourcils au moment précis où les yeux gris tombèrent sur le fruit malmené qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il dut comprendre à cet instant là qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« Pathétique. » jugea-t-il, avec mépris.

« Oh, ça va... » se vexa-t-elle. « Je ne connais personne qui sache peler proprement une orange. »

Il leva un sourcil et tendit la main, d'un air de défi.

Bien entendu, songea-t-elle en lui remettant le fruit, avec sa chance, Malfoy était l'une d'entre elles.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette, use d'un sortilège et ne l'accuse de ne pas être une véritable sorcière... Mais non. Il se contenta de trois coups d'ongles bien placés et la chair de l'orange était posée devant elle.

Le côté qu'elle avait opéré tranchait horriblement avec celui de Malfoy.

Eh bien, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de savourer son dessert. Sans un mot, elle sépara les morceaux et entreprit de les faire disparaître.

« Alors ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Alors quoi ? » répondit-elle, méfiante.

Que voulait-il ? Qu'elle admette qu'il pelait mieux les oranges qu'elle ? La belle affaire !

« Comment es-tu allée à Paris ? » souffla le Sang-Pur, avec exaspération. « Puisque les Moldus sont apparemment tellement... _modernes._ »

Le sarcasme était-il une condition d'entrée à Serpentard ?

« Pourquoi es-tu en train de me parler ? » s'enquit-elle, avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. « Une dispute dans la journée ne te suffit pas ? »

« Ça m'intrigue. » offrit-il, en volant un quartier de son orange.

Sa réponse semblait honnête. C'était peut-être le plus effrayant.

Son incrédulité dut être évidente parce qu'il soupira.

« Je suis curieux, Granger. » déclara-t-il. « C'est mon seul défaut et ma mère me répète que ça me fera tuer un jour ou l'autre. Tu m'expliques, maintenant ? »

Il avait l'air normal. C'était excessivement choquant.

Elle glissa un coup d'œil vers Ron mais il était toujours en train de débattre des Canons et des Harpies avec Ginny et Daphné.

« On a pris le ferry. » lâcha-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il s'agissait. « C'est un gros bateau. »

« Ah, un bateau... » commenta-t-il.

Il avait l'air déçu, comme si ce n'était pas assez Moldu. Bonjour les contradictions...

« Ça a dû prendre des jours. » grimaça-t-il avec horreur.

« Revois ta géographie. » se moqua-t-elle. « La Manche n'est pas si large. »

« Je sais ça, espèce de... »

« Traite-moi encore de cloche et je te jure que je te le ferai regretter. » menaça-t-elle, très sérieusement.

Il souffla avec agacement et attrapa un autre morceau d'orange. Converser avec elle était visiblement très pénible, pourquoi n'allait-il pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Vous n'avez pas de magie, donc vous devez ramer vous-même. » raisonna-t-il, plus ou moins calmement. « Plus le bateau est gros, plus cela doit être difficile. Donc lent. »

« Ramer ? » répéta-t-elle, les yeux ronds. « Malfoy, ça fait des siècles qu'on ne se sert plus de rames. A part pour les barques, mais... On ne se sert pas de rames. »

Le Sang-Pur n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Comment veux-tu faire avancer un bateau sans rames ? » railla-t-il, comme si elle était vraiment stupide.

« Avec un moteur ? » répliqua-t-elle, sur le même ton.

Il eut l'air perplexe et, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à disserter sur la mécanique, elle haussa les épaules.

« Cependant, c'est vrai qu'il y a plus rapide. » concéda-t-elle. « L'avion va plus vite. »

Elle avala le dernier morceau d'orange et s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait l'air de mourir d'envie de poser une question mais de se retenir pour une raison ou une autre. Sans doute parce que discuter de la vie de Sang-de-Bourbes ne rentrait pas dans le code des bonnes manières du parfait petit héritier raciste...

« Qui est-ce, ce Lavion ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Une sorte de Moldu célèbre ? »

Le fou rire la reprit brusquement et elle regretta l'absence d'un autre Né-Moldu pour partager ce moment d'hilarité.

« Ce n'est pas une personne. » finit-elle par lâcher, au bout d'un long moment passé à rire sous son regard vexé. « C'est une chose. Un objet. Ça vole. »

« Tu te moques de moi. » accusa-t-il.

Plutôt méchamment lorsqu'on pensait qu'elle répondit volontairement à ses questions.

« J'ai autre chose à faire qu'inventer des histoires pour te distraire, Malfoy. » rétorqua-t-elle, en s'extirpant du banc, sans déranger ses voisins de table. « Rassembler mes première année, par exemple. »

La dernière partie fut marmonnée mais il se leva lui aussi.

« Comment est-ce qu'un objet peut voler sans magie ? » persista-t-il. « C'est impossible. »

« C'est très possible. » répliqua-t-elle. « Ça s'appelle la technologie. »

Malfoy ne se laissa pas distraire. Qu'importe qu'elle tape les première année sur l'épaule pour exiger qu'ils aillent se mettre en rang, qu'importe les regards incrédules qu'on leur jetait, il continuait.

« Mais ce lavion... »

« Avion. » corrigea-t-elle. « Un avion. L'avion. Cet avion. »

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi cette conversation l'amusait. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement ironique à faire la leçon à Draco Malfoy sur des choses que les enfants Moldus connaissaient depuis le berceau.

« Ça ressemble à un énorme oiseau en fer. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je suppose qu'on peut comparer ça à un balai, sauf que c'est dix fois plus grand et dix fois plus sûr... Enfin, peut-être pas plus sûr... Des tas de gens ont peur de l'avion... Mais les accidents sont très rares et contrairement à un balai, on ne risque pas d'être emporté à la moindre bourrasque... »

Elle n'avait _jamais_ compris ce que les balais avaient de si fantastique.

Malfoy avait l'air horrifié.

« Les Moldus s'assoient sur des oiseaux en fer ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle venait sans doute de le persuader davantage de la justesse de la doctrine que prônait son cher père. Y avait-il plus fou que ce qu'il venait de décrire ?

« Pas du tout ! » protesta-t-elle. « C'est creux. Ils voyagent à l'intérieur. Bien plus confortable que tout ce que les sorciers ont pu inventé d'ailleurs... »

« Mais tu as dit que c'était comme un balai... » objecta-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Oui, parce que ça vole. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je suppose que si tu veux comparer un balai à quelque chose, le mieux serait encore une voiture. Là aussi tu voyage à l'intérieur, au fait. »

Elle avait bien conscience de parler à tort et à travers, sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle racontait, mais c'était bien plus distrayant d'envoyer les première année dehors en expliquant ce genre de choses que de le faire seule, à se soucier du crapaud.

Parlant du crapaud...

La sonnerie retentit et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le hall d'entrée, plantant Malfoy au milieu de la Grande Salle. Pour la première fois, le cours de Défense allait peut-être valoir le détour...

« Tu as passé le déjeuner à discuter avec Malfoy. » marmonna Ron, avec mécontentement, dès qu'elle eut pris place à côté de lui dans le rang.

« Tu parlais Quidditch. » riposta-t-elle. Comme tous les jours, aurait-elle voulu ajouter, mais elle s'abstint parce qu'elle préférait voir Ron disserter sans fin sur son sport favori que de le savoir en train de désespérer seul dans son coin. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'absence d'Harry cessait de les surprendre. C'était l'habitude qui devenait douloureuse.

« Cette fille n'y connaît rien. » jugea-t-il, de mauvaise foi. « Et Ginny a pris son parti. »

« Elles te faisaient sûrement marcher. » avança Hermione, avec un sourire compatissant.

Ron émit un grognement qui aurait pu marquer un assentiment comme un désaccord, elle ne chercha pas particulièrement à l'interpréter.

« Grande Salle ou bibliothèque pour l'étude ? » demanda son meilleur ami alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la salle de Défense.

« Bibliothèque ? » proposa-t-elle. « Je dois faire des recherches pour le devoir de McGonagall... »

« Les jumeaux et les autres vont dans la Grande Salle... » objecta Ron, en grimaçant. « Il paraît que c'est à Trelawney de surveiller... »

Autant dire que personne n'y travaillerait...

« Je ne sais pas... » hésita-t-elle. « Je voudrais vraiment commencer et il y a aussi le devoir sur les antidotes à rendre pour Slughorn... »

« Tu l'as fini il y a une semaine. » remarqua le roux, amusé malgré lui.

« Je voudrais rajouter une chose ou deux. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Dix centimètres de plus que tes vingt en trop ? » se moqua Ron, plus ou moins gentiment.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et ne daigna pas lui offrir de réponse. Slughorn n'était pas Snape, il ne la pénaliserait pas pour avoir fait un travail un peu plus poussé que ce qu'il avait exigé.

Elle pourrait, de toute manière, se préoccuper de l'étude plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent : le crapaud qui patientait devant la porte de la classe, par exemple.

« Entrez, entrez... » minauda-t-elle.

Au moins, les rangs étaient parfaits, elle ne pouvait y trouver à redire. Les Serpentards passèrent les premiers, puis les lions. S'en suivit un chaos indescriptible de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Ombrage criait de garder leurs places habituelles et où personne n'écoutait.

Hermione se retrouva assise à côté de Daphné, au quatrième rang et du côté Serpentard de la pièce. Quand le calme fut rétabli, la Grande Inquisitrice avait l'air prête à exploser.

« Reprenez immédiatement vos places habituelles. » exigea-t-elle, d'un ton calme et poli.

C'était jouissif de la voir lutter pour maintenir les apparences alors qu'il était évident qu'elle aurait voulu se mettre à hurler.

Personne ne bougea.

Elle se répéta plusieurs fois sans plus de succès.

Et Hermione se surprit à sourire. Maigre victoire, mais victoire néanmoins.

« _Vous._ » siffla Ombrage, en se plantant juste à côté de son bureau. « Je sais que vous êtes responsable de tout ceci, petite idiote. »

Elle avait accepté beaucoup d'insultes dans la vie, mais idiote ?

« Sauf votre respect, Madame, ce n'est pas moi qui ai l'air idiote présentement. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Retenue ! » couina le crapaud.

Vraiment, le plaisir qu'elle y prenait était malsain, jugea Hermione.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Tout le monde, Ombrage y compris, se tourna vers Zabini qui avait paresseusement levé la main. Il arborait son éternelle expression blasée par ce qui l'entourait. A croire qu'il vivait dans sa bulle en permanence...

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » cingla la sorcière, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

« Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur une de mes lectures étant donné qu'elle porte sur une décision du Ministère. » lâcha nonchalamment le Serpentard.

Le mot magique parvint tout de même à distraire Ombrage.

« Eh bien ? » lança le crapaud, méfiante. « Posez votre question. »

Zabini haussa les épaules, comme si ça lui était égal.

« Les Plumes Sanglantes ont-elles été interdites en 1876 ou bien en 1887 ? » demanda-t-il. « Les informations que j'ai obtenues à ce sujet étaient contradictoires. Bien entendu, il est établi qu'elles ont été classées comme des objets relevant de la magie noire en 1850... Mais quand précisément le Ministère en a-t-il interdit la vente, l'utilisation et la possession ? »

Ombrage en resta sans voix.

« Elles sont toujours interdites ? » lança Ron, d'un ton agressif qui tranchait trop avec celui de Zabini.

« Dix points en moins pour avoir parlé sans autorisation, Weasley. » déclara Ombrage. « Puisque vous refusez tous de respecter les règles, vous passerez la leçon à faire des lignes. Il en sera de même pour chacune de mes classes où cette attitude rebelle persistera. Le Ministère ne cède jamais. »

« Je pensais qu'on était à Poudlard, pas au Ministère. » remarqua Seamus, tout haut.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. » triompha la sorcière. « Le prochain qui ouvre la bouche coûtera trente points à sa Maison. »

Elle agita sa baguette et une phrase interminable s'afficha au tableau.

« Copiez ceci jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. » ordonna-t-elle froidement. « Si je juge qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur votre parchemin, ce sera une retenue. »

Il y eut des grognements contrariés mais personne ne songea seulement à céder à son chantage. Ombrage alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et griffonna sur un bout de papier ce qu'Hermione soupçonnait être une lettre pour Fudge.

Avec un léger soupir, la jeune fille recopia une première fois la maxime que le crapaud avait cru bon de leur imposer. Elle allait continuer, réconfortée par l'idée qu'au moins les mots ne se gravaient pas sur sa main, lorsque la baguette de Daphné entra dans son champ de vision.

La blonde tapota trois fois son parchemin et elle marmonna quelques mots en latin. A peine le temps de ciller et il y avait trois pages de parchemin couvertes de son écriture appliquée. Très pratique ce sortilège... Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé à l'utiliser pour éviter une punition, c'était très... _Serpentard._

Après un regard prudent vers la sorcière toujours penchée sur son propre parchemin, Daphné extirpa son devoir de Potions – à moitié fini si la lionne en jugeait correctement – et entreprit de recopier au propre les notes qu'elle avait prises.

Hermione regarda discrètement autour d'elle. Apparemment, les serpents avaient tous utilisé la même ruse que Daphné et avaient été imités par le Gryffondor qui leur servaient de voisins de table.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était occupé à tout autre chose qu'à la punition d'Ombrage. Seuls ceux du premier rang étaient obligés de préserver les apparences au maximum. Les autres planchaient sur leurs devoirs en retard, dessinaient ou attendaient que le temps passe.

Décidée à ne pas perdre les deux prochaines heures, elle prit un bout de parchemin vierge et porta, par réflexe, le bout de la plume à ses lèvres. Valait-il mieux adresser sa lettre à Remus ou Sirius ? Ils avaient un peu négligé de prendre des nouvelles du parrain d'Harry ces derniers temps... Ginny entretenait une correspondance assez régulière avec Tonks et les jumeaux avaient échangé quelques lettres avec Sirius à propos d'idées pour le futur magasin de farces-et-attrape qu'ils comptaient ouvrir. Elle doutait, cependant, que l'un d'entre eux ait pensé à demander à l'ancien Maraudeur comment il allait.

Recevoir du courrier lui ferait probablement plaisir... Dieu seul savait qu'il détestait être enfermé dans cette vieille maison...

D'un autre côté, Remus n'avait pas tant d'amis non plus et il serait sans doute heureux de...

_Vouatur ? _

Hermione cilla plusieurs fois, fixant le mot qui venait d'apparaître sur son parchemin sans comprendre comment il était arrivé là. L'écriture était fine, serrée et ronde. L'encre tirait sur le vert. Et ça ne voulait rien dire.

_Oh ! Réponds !_, insista le parchemin.

Elle allait tout simplement y mettre le feu lorsque Daphné glissa un bout de papier vers elle.

_Draco. _

Elle leva la tête et dévisagea la blonde mais celle-ci se contenta de lui désigner le Sang-Pur d'un coup de menton.

Malfoy lui fit signe d'écrire. _Draco Malfoy_ lui ordonnait d'écrire par _mimes._ Il lui fallut quelques instants pour intégrer la chose. Après quoi elle remarqua Ron qui, à côté de Bulstrode – comment était-il arrivé là ? - se dévissait le coup pour tenter de décrypter les gestes du Serpentard.

N'ayant aucune envie d'attirer des ennuis à son meilleur ami, elle tourna le dos à Malfoy et indiqua à Ron de faire de même.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la fouine ?_ écrivit-elle sur le parchemin, espérant que c'était bien ainsi que cela fonctionnait.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un vouatur ?_

Quelle était cette fascination nouvelle pour les moyens de transport Moldus ?

_Comment as-tu réussi à envahir mon parchemin ? _demanda-t-elle, prenant soin de tracer ses lettres d'un geste sec afin qu'il perçoive son agacement.

_Simple sortilège. Tes parents ne t'ont rien appris d'utile ? _

Elle ravala un soupir.

_Pas de magie, non_.

_C'est bien ce que je dis_. répliqua Malfoy, presque immédiatement.

_Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que me pourrir la vie ?_ riposta-t-elle, avec impatience.

_Non_. décréta l'encre verdâtre.

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il s'amusait. Elle fit tout un cinéma de froisser le dit parchemin et de le placer sur un coin de la table.

_Je peux en ensorceler autant que tu peux en froisser_. clama Malfoy, sur la feuille vierge qu'il y avait en dessous.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ répéta-t-elle, exaspérée.

_Savoir ce qu'est une vouatur_.

_Voiture_. corrigea-t-elle, malgré elle. Ça ressemble à _un carrosse, sans chevaux, et ça va à peu près aussi vite qu'un balai normal_.

Et ça devrait lui suffire.

Une sorte de dessin schématisé apparu en dessous de sa réponse, accompagné d'un point d'interrogation. Une sorte de carré avec un harnachement pour des chevaux imaginaires. Elle secoua la tête et conclut qu'il ne serait pas satisfait avant d'avoir compris.

Elle dessina maladroitement une voiture.

_Comment ça fonctionne ?_

La question fusa presque immédiatement. Il était regrettable qu'Hermione n'ait jamais pu résister à partager ses connaissances.

Elle se lança dans une description sommaire d'un moteur et des divers usages de la mécanique, se perdant peut-être un peu trop sur les merveilles de l'informatique et le fait que les ordinateurs étaient désormais responsables de tout. Elle s'arrêta après avoir disserté sur les conséquences monétaires pendant près de dix minutes. Sans s'en être aperçue, elle avait remplie la moitié de la page.

Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite et elle en déduisit qu'il avait cessé de lui prêter attention. Ce qui, en un sens, la soulagea. Coopérer, d'accord. Avoir des contacts inutiles ? Non.

_Il n'y a pas de Gobelins dans vos banques ?_

Les lettres étaient presque incrédules. Si des lettres pouvaient l'être...

_Les Moldus..._ Elle souligna le terme. Elle n'était pas Justin, elle assumait pleinement sa nature. ..._n'auraient jamais confiance en eux, même s'il y en avait. Trop différents. _

_Dixit la prêtresse de la tolérance_. se moqua Malfoy. Avec justesse, elle devait l'admettre.

Sa curiosité satisfaite, le Sang-Pur cessa de l'irriter et elle froissa le parchemin. La cloche ne tarda pas à raisonner et elle se précipita vers son cours d'Arithmancie où elle s'assit à côté de Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement mais qui eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui adresser la parole pour lui poser des questions idiotes.

Elle ne réalisa qu'une fois dans la bibliothèque que ses amis avaient décidé de passer la période d'étude dans la Grande Salle. Il était trop tard pour reculer et elle s'installa à la seule table libre qui restait, dans la partie commune. Elle aurait préféré se perdre parmi les rayonnages mais n'avait pas envie de se mêler à un des groupes déjà formés. A vrai dire, elle appréciait de pouvoir passer quelques heures en solitaire.

C'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas ravie de voir un sac échouer devant elle – et sur ses livres – alors qu'elle avait à peine commencé à relire ce qu'elle avait écrit pour Slughorn. Elle leva la tête, prête à reprocher à Ron sa brutalité coutumière mais resta muette de stupeur en rencontrant le regard gris de Malfoy.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait _encore_ ?

« Inutile de monter sur tes hippogriffes, Granger. » gronda-t-il. « C'est uniquement pour la bonne cause. »

Il désigna d'un geste les tables qui entouraient la leur.

Il y avait au moins un représentant de chaque Maison dans chacun des groupes. La plupart leur jetait des coups d'œil mitigés.

Si son idée n'avait pas été si efficace, se jura-t-elle...


	14. Drawing Lines

__Hello, hello! Je me rappelle que je voulais dire quelque chose de particulier dans cette note d'auteur, mais je ne me souviens absolument plus de quoi...

Juste pour clarifier ce chapitre ce place en même temps que le dernier, donc le jour suivant la bataille sur le chemin de traverse. ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So, you can waste your lives drawing lines. Or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines... that are way too dangerous to cross. <em>

~ Dr. Meredith Grey (Grey's Anatomy)

_A un moment donné, il faut prendre une décision. Mettre des limites n'empêche pas les gens de les franchir. Elles vous enferment. La vie n'est pas toute propre. C'est de ça que nous sommes faits. Alors, vous pouvez perdre votre temps à tracer des limites. Ou vous pouvez passer votre vie à les briser. Mais il y a des limites... qu'il est bien trop dangereux de franchir. _

~ Dr. Meredith Grey (Grey's Anatomy)

_**Chapitre 14 : Drawing Lines**_

La cuisine empestait le tabac froid.

Sirius plissa le nez et observa d'un mauvais œil la vaisselle qui s'entassait dans l'évier, les bouteilles vides échouées sur la table et le cendrier qui débordait. Les assiettes et verres sales n'étaient pas tous de son fait mais l'alcool et les cigarettes qu'il avait passé le reste de sa nuit et une bonne partie de la journée à enchaîner en revanche...

« Kreattur. » appela-t-il.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le nom passa ses lèvres avec dégoût. Ce n'était pas tant l'elfe qu'il exécrait que les souvenirs qui y étaient attachés. C'était exactement la même chose que pour la maison. Le bâtiment en lui-même n'avait rien de bien terrible, il aurait même pu être agréable.

Si une telle noirceur n'avait pas suinté de chacun des murs.

« Le Maître a demandé Kreattur. » lâcha la créature, en apparaissant devant lui avec un léger craquement.

Sirius s'efforça d'ignorer ses marmonnements désobligeants, il s'obligea même à regarder ailleurs. Partout plutôt que l'elfe.

Remus n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre le disputer ou menacer de le frapper... Sans parler des quelques sorts qu'il n'avait pas su retenir...

« Nettoie. » cracha-t-il, avant de s'emparer du plateau qu'il avait préparé et de quitter la cuisine sans un coup d'œil en arrière.

Il était temps que Kreattur gagne son pain. Mis à part épousseter le tableau de sa mère et promettre à chacun de ses ancêtres collés au mur par un sortilège de glue perpétuelle qu'il veillait sur les trésors des Black, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit grandement utile.

Au moins, il savait se faire oublier.

Il monta lentement l'escalier, quelque peu handicapé par la raideur de sa jambe. Il s'était tiré de l'échauffourée de la veille relativement intact mais un _Explosos _avait frôlé son mollet. Pas assez pour que l'os se brise mais suffisamment pour qu'il le tourmente. Rien qu'une potion antidouleur n'aurait arrangé mais ce genre de remède se mariait mal avec le whiskey qu'il avait ingurgité à grandes lampées pour effacer les propos accusateurs de Remus, et l'oubli lui avait semblé plus essentiel que de soigner une simple égratignure.

Sans compter que leur stock de potions diminuait rapidement à présent que Snape n'était plus là pour les préparer.

Les marches lui paraissaient plus hautes que d'habitude et il était déjà essoufflé lorsqu'il parvint au premier palier. Il poursuivit néanmoins son chemin, décidé à faire la paix avec son meilleur ami. Remus avait dit des choses qui dépassaient sa pensée, cela leur arrivait à tous.

Il refusait de croire que la dispute qui avait éclaté au petit matin marquait le terme de leur amitié.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le craindre. Peut-être parce que ce désaccord de trop, cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'il le guettait.

Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de quitter le Chemin de Traverse pour regagner le Square Grimmaurd, il n'avait pas été préparé au silence mortel qui l'y attendait. Le calme trompeur, les ténèbres oppressantes qui s'étaient empressées de l'aspirer dès qu'il avait transplanné dans la cuisine était un tel contraste avec l'action qu'il venait de quitter qu'il avait perdu pied quelques secondes. L'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines lui avait évité de faire exploser la maison, mais n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre qu'aucun ennemi ne se dissimulait dans les coins sombres.

Le couloir avait fait les frais de sa folie passagère. Le lustre, un ou deux tableaux, une commode...

Dans tous les recoins, il avait cru distinguer une silhouette. L'ombre imposante de son père se détachait du petit boudoir où il s'enfermait toujours pour son brandy du soir. Son oncle le fixait, immobile, du haut des escaliers. Sa tante attendait dans le salon, le couteau qu'elle avait utilisé pour défigurer les Aurors venus arrêter son mari à la main. Le rire fou de Bellatrix, éclatant de jeunesse et de vitalité, résonnait dans son dos. Regulus ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'il l'avait abandonné. Andy chantait quelque part dans les étages. Narcissa se moquait. Et sa mère le couvrait d'insultes de son tableau increvable.

Il n'avait plus été capable de discerner les bruits réels de ceux de son imagination. Quand quelqu'un avait lâché un juron, quelque part sur sa droite, il avait arrêté de tirer à l'aveuglette pour viser le danger le plus proche.

Évidemment, il avait baissé sa baguette lorsqu'il avait reconnu Remus. Évidemment. Mais il était déjà trop tard, le mal était fait. Que son meilleur ami ait été à l'abri derrière un bouclier ne comptait pas.

Il avait fallu des heures et des heures à Sirius pour déduire qu'il avait été sous le coup de la terreur. Il avait cru avoir perdu Tonks à Bellatrix, il y avait eu le stress de la bataille... Les mots que Remus lui avait lancés au visage n'étaient pas importants. Ils auraient dû se dissiper avec l'aube.

Sauf qu'ils étaient restés.

Ils étaient restés pour le hanter au travers des brumes vaporeuses de l'alcool et de la fumée des cigarettes.

_Complètement fou,_ avait dit Remus. _Il devrait être enfermé. Responsable. _

Que du vrai là dedans malgré la colère qui avait fait surgir ces paroles. Fou, il l'était. Enfermé, il l'était. Responsable ? Il ne l'était que trop.

De James et Lily. D'Harry. De Peter, peut-être même. De Bella, sans doute.

Il n'aurait jamais dû douter de Remus, jamais dû proposer de laisser la place à Peter. Trop lâche, au bout du compte, pour protéger ses amis correctement. Il aurait dû être là pour élever Harry, veiller sur lui et, surtout, ne pas le perdre. Il aurait dû prêter davantage attention à Peter. Pour le surveiller ou le sauver, il n'était pas sûr. Quant à Bella... Il était plus vieux, certain de la noirceur de la voie qu'elle s'était choisie. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Ils avaient tous été élevés ensemble... Mais il avait toujours préféré la compagnie d'Andy, qui lui ressemblait, à celle de ses deux autres cousines. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de les avoir aimées toutes les trois.

Oui, il se souvenait d'une époque où il avait trouvé ça facile. Aimer. Aimer son frère. Aimer Andy, Narcissa, Bella... Aimer James, Remus et Peter. Aimer Lily. Aimer Harry, surtout. Tout petit, si fragile, si innocent.

Il se rappelait d'une époque où l'amour avait le goût du jus de citrouille servi à Poudlard, l'odeur légère de fleurs qui flottait toujours dans la maison de Godric's Hollow, le bruit réjouissant de rires... Désormais, tout n'était que cendres. Il ne goûtait, ne sentait, n'entendait et ne voyait que des cendres.

Même Harry...

Il aimait Harry. Il savait qu'il aimait Harry. Harry était le fils de James. Plus que ça, Harry était un gamin courageux qui gagnait à être connu. Il appréciait de passer du temps avec lui, de discuter, de revivre un peu son passé au travers des histoires qu'il lui racontait.

Il aimait Harry. Rationnellement, il le savait. Seulement, il n'était plus capable de le ressentir. Ses émotions étaient atrophiées, abîmées par de trop longues années d'exposition aux Détraqueurs. Il se sentait mort. Il se sentait mort lorsque l'adrénaline ne coulait pas dans ses veines. Il se sentait mort lorsqu'il lui fallait rester terré dans son trou plutôt que d'agir, de réfléchir. De vivre.

Sa jambe céda alors qu'il atteignait le troisième étage mais il refusa de renverser le plateau qui lui avait pris tant de temps à préparer et serra donc les dents. Il ne perdrait pas Remus, quand bien même ne s'agissait-il plus du Remus de ses souvenirs. Remus était tout ce qui lui restait et il avait toutes les intentions de le garder.

Il longea les couloirs interminables, concentré sur son objectif. Ne penser qu'à ce qu'il était en train de faire lui évitait de laisser son imagination s'emballer. Il n'y avait aucun fantôme. Ils étaient tous morts et enterrés. Le seul danger qui le guettait depuis cette époque maudite était Bella, bien réelle, elle.

Mais Bellatrix n'était pas là et en épousant Lestrange, elle avait perdu tout droit sur le Square Grimmaurd et toutes les autres possessions des Black. _Il_ était le dernier héritier d'une lignée qui mourrait avec lui s'il le pouvait. _Il_ était le maître des lieux, traître à son sang ou non.

La porte de la chambre se dessina devant lui et il entra, sans frapper.

« Lunard ? » hésita-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser de ce pour quoi Remus lui en voulait. Il ne regrettait pas la bataille de la veille, même si cela avait failli mal se terminer. Il était convaincu que c'était par l'action qu'ils devaient se battre et pas par une observation aussi passive qu'inutile.

Le reste, en revanche, il aurait pu s'en excuser. Sa folie... Les ténèbres qui dansaient à la périphérie de son esprit... Qu'on l'ait désigné comme son gardien d'asile...

Il déposa le plateau sur le haut de la commode et marcha droit jusqu'à la fenêtre pour tirer les épais rideaux. Remus resta prostré sur son lit tout du long. Il ne tressaillit même pas lorsque le soleil inonda la pièce.

La chambre était probablement l'endroit le plus propre et le mieux rangé de la maison entière. Il n'y avait pas un grain de cette poussière qui semblait recouvrir chaque centimètre carré de la demeure.

« Lunard? » répéta-t-il, osant poser une main sur son épaule pour le secouer.

Son ami émergea brutalement du sommeil, saisissant son poignet par réflexe tout en promenant son regard tout autour de lui pour évaluer le danger.

Si ça avait été Sirius, quelqu'un se serait déjà pris un sort en pleine poitrine. Mais la baguette de Remus reposait sagement sur la table de nuit, marquant la page d'un livre de poche à la couverture usée.

« Patmol ? » murmura le loup-garou, encore désorienté.

« Je t'ai préparé à manger. » offrit-t-il, maladroitement.

Remus cilla plusieurs fois puis son expression se fit plus sévère, et il sut que les souvenirs venaient d'affluer.

« Écoute, pour hier... » commença-t-il, avant que son ami ait le temps de repartir dans un sermon interminable. « Je suis désolé d'avoir pété un plomb. »

Et d'avoir manqué le blesser en tentant de tuer des gens déjà morts depuis plus d'une décennie.

Remus l'observa quelques secondes, puis se frotta le visage avec lassitude.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » déclara le lycanthrope. « On était sous pression et... J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, je le regrette. »

N'ayant jamais été de ceux qu'un trop plein d'émotion ravissait, il haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne penses pas que je suis fou à lier ? » se moqua-t-il. « C'est la vérité. »

Il éclata de rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais le regard de Remus était tout à fait sérieux, lui.

« Tu n'es pas fou. » gronda fermement l'autre Maraudeur, du ton qui trahissait la présence d'un loup, quelque part en lui. « Si on pouvait te sortir d'ici et te laisser récupérer... Tu n'es pas fou, Sirius. »

Toute trace d'hilarité le déserta. Il se prit à souhaiter pouvoir le croire parce qu'être fou n'avait rien de drôle.

« Tout le monde le dit, pourtant. » répondit-il.

Il se força à sourire comme si cela ne le touchait pas.

« Personne ne le dit. » contra Remus. « Et personne ne le pense vraiment non plus. »

La conversation devenait un peu trop pénible pour lui, il désigna le plateau d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai fait à manger. » répéta-t-il.

Remus rejeta les couvertures et se leva pour aller examiner ce qu'il avait apporté.

« Tu essayes de m'empoissonner ? » plaisanta le loup-garou. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de dévorer un des toasts en quelques secondes. « Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Il est presque six heures. » lui apprit-il. « Tu as dormi toute la journée. »

« Plus de mon âge de tomber des toits. » marmonna Remus, en avalant une tranche de bacon.

« Tu as une heure avant que les autres débarquent afin que Dumbledore puisse nous passer le savon du siècle. » grimaça-t-il.

Il devrait bien mentionner ce petit détail à un moment ou à un autre. Le Patronus de McGonagall était apparu peu après l'aube et les avait informés qu'une réunion spéciale se tiendrait le soir même. Le Conseil au complet. Ça promettait de belles réjouissances...

« Il doit être déçu surtout. » soupira Remus, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Il me faisait confiance et... »

« Oh, oui... » coupa Sirius, un brin ironique. « Pour obtenir obéissance, Voldemort utilise le Doloris et Dumbledore son expression déçue. Le pire, c'est que l'un est aussi efficace que l'autre. »

Son ami le dévisagea quelques secondes, visiblement partagé entre rire et désapprobation. Finalement, il se contenta de redonner au plateau plein de nourriture toute son attention.

« Tonks sera là. » déclara-t-il, prudemment. « Elle n'avait rien de trop grave. Ils ne l'ont même pas gardée à l'hôpital. »

Remus disparut derrière sa tasse de thé.

« Elle est passée ? » demanda le loup-garou, d'un ton désintéressé qui sonnait particulièrement faux pour lui qui le connaissait depuis son premier béguin pour Délia Feur.

« Fol'Œil a envoyé un hibou pour dire que tout le monde allait plus ou moins bien. » expliqua-t-il. « Il pensait que l'état de Tonks t'intéresserait spécialement vu que tu semblais tellement déterminé à te faire arrêter pour elle, hier soir. »

La tasse retrouva la soucoupe avec un tintement brutal.

« J'ai déconné. » admit Remus.

Ce fut le langage plus que l'expression coupable de son ami qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

« Aucun Auror ne t'a vu. » relativisa-t-il. « Et je suis certain qu'elle trouvera ça... »

« Je l'ai embrassée. » coupa l'homme.

Sirius ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne passe ses lèvres. D'un côté, il aurait voulu affirmer qu'il était plus qu'heureux pour lui, et il l'était vraiment. D'un autre... Tonks était comme une petite sœur, ou une petite nièce, depuis sa naissance et le hiatus de quatorze ans dans leurs relations ne comptait pas tellement en la matière. Il n'était pas sûr que l'imaginer en train d'embrasser Remus ne soit bon pour sa santé mentale déjà précaire.

« _Encore._ » insista Remus, voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réaction.

Ce qui le faisait, très visiblement, paniquer parce qu'il pensait qu'il était dangereux ou une connerie du genre. Se ressaisissant, il prit un air ferme pour lui répéter une millième fois que lui aussi méritait sa part de bonheur lorsqu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

« Comment ça encore ? » lâcha-t-il, stupéfait.

Avait-il manqué un épisode ? Pourtant le flirt entre Remus et Tonks l'avait distrait depuis qu'il les avait présentés l'un à l'autre... Il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne rien rater, parce qu'ils étaient absolument hilarants...

« Combien de fois l'as-tu embrassée exactement ? » pressa-t-il.

Et qu'avait-il manqué d'autre ? Ceci dit, cela expliquait leur comportement curieux des derniers jours...

« Ce n'est pas l'important. » objecta Remus. « C'est à cause du loup ! Je n'ai _aucun_ contrôle. Il m'a fait sauter du toit, il refusait de rester tranquille tant qu'on ne l'avait pas retrouvée ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude. C'était... C'était... »

Sirius était nettement moins alarmé que la veille, lorsque Remus lui avait fait un aveu similaire. En réalité, il pensait que le loup était peut-être plus intelligent et lucide que l'humain sur certaines questions...

« Tu es sûr que c'était le loup ? » coupa-t-il, un brin moqueur. « Ce ne serait pas plutôt... des sentiments ? Le genre de sentiments qui rend les hommes naturellement cinglés ? »

Son meilleur ami secoua la tête.

« Je pourrais contrôler des sentiments. » démentit Remus.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu contrôleras plus facilement ton loup que tes sentiments. » contra Sirius. « Excepté pour la pleine lune, tu es aux commandes de ce côté là. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » se plaignit Remus. « Il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Pas juste pour qui ? » rétorqua-t-il, en se levant. « Dépêche-toi de te préparer, il ne vaut mieux pas faire attendre Dumbledore... »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Bill s'avachit sur la causeuse devant la fenêtre, écrasant presque le bras de son frère. Charlie se contenta d'un grognement mécontent, puis bougea légèrement pour optimiser l'espace qui lui restait. Tourné sur le côté, la tête posée sur un coussin à la propreté douteuse, il semblait déterminé à rattraper son sommeil en retard.

L'aîné des Weasley poussa lui-même un soupir fatigué. La journée lui avait paru atrocement longue et monotone après les événements de la nuit passée. Vérifier les enchantements des coffres, examiner des objets qui auraient pu endommager les protections de Gringotts... Pas assez d'heures de repos, le contre-coup de l'adrénaline... Il n'était pas réellement surpris de la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes.

Il observa distraitement les personnes aller et venir dans le salon, notant la séparation naturelle qui s'était faite entre ceux qui avaient pris l'initiative du piège et ceux qui avaient été tenus à l'écart. Fol'Œil discutait dans un coin avec Sirius, Anthony s'était échoué sur un des fauteuils et attendait, les yeux fermés, que le temps passe, Remus n'était nulle part en vue et Kingsley et Tonks n'étaient pas encore arrivés. L'ancien chef des Aurors et le fugitif avaient l'air abattu, la grimace rivée aux traits d'Anthony s'expliquait plus que raisonnablement par le bandage qui entourait sa tête.

Andromeda n'avait pas dû être enchantée de le voir échapper à sa surveillance aussi vite parce qu'elle était perchée sur le bras du canapé, au centre du salon, et le fixait avec attention. Son mari, en revanche, ne se trouvait pas là.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Fleur discutait avec Molly. Il ne savait pas sur quoi portait la conversation mais à voir les gestes amples de sa petite amie et l'expression de sa mère, la française ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

Bill se sentit sourire.

Fleur agaçait. Elle agaçait les Gobelins, elle agaçait ses collègues, elle agaçait tout le monde. Elle l'avait agacé lui aussi, au début, avec ses manières guindées et son petit numéro de pimbêche... Avant qu'il ne voie au delà de son assurance et de sa beauté presque trop prononcée. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de l'inviter à sortir si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas intégrée à l'Ordre. Il avait appris à la connaître, avait découvert le tempérament de feu, le courage, la détermination et l'intelligence de la jeune femme.

Il aimait Fleur. Il l'aimait pour tout ce que les autres, ceux qui s'arrêtaient à sa beauté, ne voyaient pas.

Convaincre sa famille qu'elle n'était pas qu'une écervelée arrogante s'avérerait sans doute plus compliqué, mais ils n'en étaient pas là. C'était bien trop tôt pour envisager ça.

L'était-ce ?

Son père débarqua dans la pièce, un peu essoufflé, peut-être soucieux d'être en retard, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Molly avant de l'arracher à la conversation. Fleur chercha autour d'elle quelqu'un à qui parler, il lui fit signe mais trop occupée à s'éloigner aussi loin possible de Mondingus, elle ne le vit pas et finit par engager Andromeda dans une discussion plus calme que celle qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère.

« Toujours pas ta copine ? » se moqua Charlie.

Bill tourna la tête, peu étonné de voir son frère l'observer à travers des paupières entrouvertes.

« Tu avais cinq minutes de retard, ce matin. » déclara-t-il. « Tu sais que pour les Gobelins, c'est un motif de renvoi ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules.

« Qu'ils me renvoient. » cracha le jeune homme, dans un sursaut d'énergie. « Ce sont des _monstres._ »

« Juste pas humains. » corrigea-t-il. « Ils n'ont ni la même éthique, ni la même morale. »

« Ils n'ont pas de morale. » marmonna Charlie. « Ils sont cruels. »

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais été aussi enthousiaste que sa mère à l'idée que son frère revienne s'installer en Angleterre. Il avait su, dès le départ, que la façon dont les dragons étaient utilisés à Gringotts poserait problème.

Charlie était quelqu'un de très intègre. Déjà quand ils étaient enfants, il avait cet instinct qui le poussait à protéger toute créature vivante. Combien de chats ou de chiens errants avaient été ramenés au Terrier - et immédiatement adoptés par leur mère qui ne supportait pas de voir souffrir quoi que ce soit ? A Poudlard, Charlie passait le plus clair de son temps avec Hagrid à s'occuper de ci ou de ça.

Bien sûr, ça n'empêchait pas son jeune frère d'être un farceur né, un excellent joueur de Quidditch et, dans sa jeunesse, un bourreau des cœurs, mais si Bill avait dû retenir une seule caractéristique, ça aurait été celle là. Charlie avait l'âme la plus pure qu'il connaissait.

« Tu n'as rien dit, hein ? » demanda soudain son frère, avec inquiétude.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de suivre son regard. Molly était en grande discussion avec Anthony. Les yeux de ce dernier se détournèrent brièvement, le temps de croiser ceux de Charlie, puis revinrent vers leur mère qui ne parut pas remarquer quoi que ce soit.

« Bien sûr que non. » se vexa-t-il légèrement.

« Merci. » soupira Charlie, soulagé.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, puis Bill reprit la parole. Il n'était pas de ceux qui laissaient se détériorer une situation. Il n'aimait pas les non-dits.

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler. » lui reprocha-t-il, aussi gentiment que son ego blessé le lui permettait.

N'étaient-ils pas plus proches l'un de l'autre que d'aucun autre de leurs frères et sœur ? Ils avaient tous un frère avec qui l'affinité était plus grande. Il avait Charlie. Les jumeaux étaient ensemble et Ron et Ginny formaient une équipe pratiquement imbattable. Restait Percy, qui était né à la plus mauvaise place, ce qui expliquait probablement son entêtement à suivre le Ministère au lieu de leur père.

« Il n'y a pas tant de gens qui sont au courant. » se défendit Charlie. « Enfin... Ici. »

C'était donc différent en Roumanie. Ce qui signifiait également que cela durait depuis un moment.

Cela attrista Bill. Il aurait pensé que son frère leur aurait fait confiance. Le cas de Percy mis à part – et encore – les Weasley ne jugeaient pas les leurs. Ils les acceptaient inconditionnellement.

« Tonks sait, je suppose. » déduisit-il.

C'était sa meilleure amie, après tout. Et elle passait suffisamment de temps chez les garçons pour avoir compris même si personne ne le lui avait dit.

« On n'a pas tellement de secrets l'un pour l'autre. » répondit prudemment Charlie, avant de soupirer. « Je voulais te le dire, Bill. »

« Pas assez, visiblement. » remarqua-t-il, un peu amèrement.

Une nouvelle fois, Charlie soupira.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. » objecta son frère. « Quand on était là-bas... C'était plus facile de ne rien dire, ça évitait les questions interminables, les mélodrames... Tu sais comment ça peut être à la maison... »

Oui, il savait. Il devait admettre que parfois, sa famille était quelque peu envahissante. Il les aimait tous, bien sûr, et il se serait sacrifié pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux, _mais_ il fallait avouer qu'une famille aussi nombreuse n'était pas toujours simple à gérer.

« Et quand on est revenu... » continua Charlie. « J'allais vous le dire. Je te jure. Anthony voulait vous rencontrer et je ne voulais pas le présenter comme un ami parce que ce n'était pas... Ce n'était pas juste. Seulement... Harry a disparu, maman était dans un tel état et les choses se sont enchaînées. »

Bill fronça les sourcils.

« A toi aussi, elle t'a fait le coup des petit-enfants ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Il n'avait rien vécu d'aussi surréaliste que ce moment où elle l'avait coincé dans le poulailler pour lui expliquer qu'il arrivait en âge de trouver une gentille fille et de s'installer. Il avait mis ça sur le compte du bouleversement qu'avait entraîné la perte d'Harry.

« Plutôt, oui. » ricana Charlie. « Elle m'a fait une liste des sorcières de ma promotion qui étaient encore libres, Tonks en tête. »

Il avait eu droit à sa propre liste. Il avait presque sorti la carte Fleur pour s'extirper de cette conversation gênante mais il avait craint que ça ne fasse que la conforter dans ses idées saugrenues. Il avait le pressentiment que Fleur et Molly ne s'entendraient pas.

« Remarque, si tu lui disais, elle te laisserait tranquille. » nota-t-il.

« Elle sera déçue. » lâcha son frère.

Bill le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

« Tu l'as déjà vue être déçue par l'un d'entre nous ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Elle nous aime. Elle ne réagira pas... »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » coupa Charlie. « Je sais qu'elle ne désapprouvera pas ou qu'elle ne jugera pas. Je sais que personne ne me rejettera. Le problème, c'est que maman veut de la normalité en ce moment. Elle veut oublier que n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut disparaître comme Harry l'a fait. Elle veut oublier qu'on est en guerre. Et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de la distraire alors qu'on est en danger permanent. »

Bill analysa ses paroles puis secoua la tête.

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. » décréta-t-il.

« Non ? » riposta Charlie. « On dirait que tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne la famille. On se protège les uns les autres, elle s'inquiète déjà de nous. Elle se met _en danger_ pour nous. Si je lui dis pour Anthony, je l'intègre à la famille et elle va vouloir le protéger comme s'il était à elle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je préférerai qu'elle se soucie un peu plus de sa sécurité et un peu moins de la nôtre. »

Son regard se posa sur Fleur et il se surprit à partager ses sentiments. Il aimait Fleur, oui. Molly la détesterait, c'était certain. Mais parce qu'il l'aimait, elle ferait son possible pour la protéger si la situation l'exigeait, qu'importait qu'elle soit capable de se débrouiller seule. Il ne risquerait pas sa mère pour la jeune femme.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-il, finalement. « Mais moi je surveillerais ses arrières comme s'il était un de nous. »

Les lèvres de Charlie s'étirèrent en ce sourire mutin qui avait fait son succès à Poudlard.

« Tant que tu ne surveilles pas de trop près... » plaisanta le dragonnier.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sors avec Fleur. » déclara-t-il, après un moment de silence. « C'est sérieux, je crois. »

Son frère haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

« Alors j'aurais une nouvelle sœur sur qui veiller, hein ? » offrit Charlie.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Passant le seuil juste derrière Kingsley, Tonks pénétra dans la maison au pas de charge et claqua la porte dans son dos. Immanquablement, le portrait de sa grand-tante se mit à proférer une litanie d'insultes plus imagées les une que les autres. Elle la laissa s'égosiller.

Nymphadora Tonks était de très, _très_ mauvaise humeur. Elle avait passé le reste de sa nuit à Sainte Mangouste, la matinée à répondre aux questions idiotes de ses collègues et son après-midi à tenter d'expliquer à Fudge ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans les cellules.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se doucher ou de se changer et elle était un peu trop consciente d'empester. A vrai dire, elle avait eu toutes les intentions du monde de ne pas se présenter à la réunion mais Kingsley l'avait avertie que ce ne serait pas sage et elle avait admis elle-même que contrarier davantage Dumbledore n'était pas un bon plan.

Excepté qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré à quel point elle serait énervée.

Les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient capturés la veille s'étaient tous envolés dans la nature sauf un. Ils les avaient placés en détention provisoire dans les locaux du Ministère, comme le voulait la loi en attendant qu'ils puissent être envoyés à Azkaban dans l'attente de leur procès. Et ils s'étaient volatilisés. Pas de traces d'effractions, pas de blessés. _Pouf._ Disparus.

Celui qui restait n'avait rien pu leur dire étant donné que son sang était déjà coagulé depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçu de l'évasion. Elle plaignait les équipes de nettoyage.

Fudge refusait de comprendre ce que Kingsley et elle s'étaient acharnés à lui expliquer : cela ne pouvait que signifier que les Mangemorts avaient des complices au sein du Ministère. Inimaginable, d'après le Ministre.

Mieux valait discuter avec une porte qu'avec cet homme. La porte, au moins, ne l'interrompait pas avec des conneries.

Kingsley ne tenta pas de lui adresser la parole – il avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir une conversation correcte avec elle depuis le déjeuner qu'ils avaient dû sauter – et se dirigea droit vers le salon d'où leur parvenait la majorité des voix.

Elle bifurqua vers la cuisine, espérant y trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Elle mourrait littéralement de faim, en plus du reste.

« Salut. » lâcha Anthony, en la voyant entrer.

Il était très occupé à mâcher ce qui semblait être des toasts trop cuits. Il suivit son regard et lui tendit l'assiette.

« Sirius les a préparés. » déclara-t-il. « Pas aussi mauvais qu'on pourrait le croire. »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'empara de deux d'entre eux. Mauvais ou pas, elle avait besoin d'avaler quelque chose.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, en dépit de son humeur massacrante. « Fol'Œil a dit que tu avais pris un mauvais coup, hier. »

Le jeune homme lui offrit un faible sourire.

« Ta mère m'a remis à neuf. » déclara-t-il. « Et offert une semaine de vacances. »

Elle n'aurait rien eu contre quelques jours de repos, elle non plus.

« Alors... De qui tu te caches ? » s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

Elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas disputé avec Charlie. Elle n'avait pas très envie de devoir ramasser son meilleur ami à la petite cuillère.

« Andromeda et Molly semblent penser qu'elles doivent s'occuper de moi à chaque seconde, de chaque minute. » grogna-t-il. « J'ai l'impression d'être mourant. »

Elle s'assit distraitement sur la table et posa les pieds sur une des chaises.

« Ce sont des mères. » rétorqua-elle avec fatalisme. « Que veux-tu qu'elles fassent d'autre ? »

Anthony ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qu'elle imputa à la nature caoutchouteuse des toasts de Sirius. Cependant, il s'avéra qu'elle avait tort.

« Je n'ai pas tellement d'expérience sur ce plan là. » commenta-t-il, d'un ton sec. « J'avais sept ans quand mes parents sont morts. Après ça, je suis passé de foyers d'accueil en orphelinats. »

Ce que Charlie avait mentionné plus d'une fois.

Elle s'étouffa avec son pain beurré.

« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle, mortifiée. « Je... »

« Laisse-tomber. » conseilla Anthony. « Je voudrais juste qu'elles me laissent tranquille. Je voudrais me coucher et dormir pendant trois jours. »

Il croisa les bras et posa la tête dessus.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête pour le faire venir ici malgré ses blessures ?

Son propre bras était encore raide et lui faisait mal par moment, de ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir à Sainte Mangouste, son corps était plus violet qu'autre chose mais l'un dans l'autre, elle s'en était bien tirée. Il était clair qu'Anthony avait besoin de repos.

« Tu sais si Dumbledore est déjà arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller s'allonger dans une des chambres... Il n'avait pas l'air en état de se faire sermonner.

« Ils seront en retard. Un truc avec Ombrage. » marmonna Anthony. « Tu as le temps d'aller te doucher. Tu sens mauvais. On dirait que tu t'es roulée dans les égouts. »

« Bon résumé. » plaisanta-t-elle. « Tu devrais aller te coucher. Dormir un peu... »

D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua de garder ses conseils pour elle. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à être de mauvaise humeur.

Décidant de le laisser à son repos volé, elle s'empara du dernier toast et le dévora en se dirigeant vers les étages. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Un _Recurvite_ avait atténué le plus gros des dégâts mais rien ne remplaçait l'eau et le savon. Puisque Dumbledore semblait déterminé à leur faire admettre leurs erreurs...

Elle choisit la salle de bain la plus proche de la chambre de Sirius avec l'intention de se servir en vêtements dans son armoire. Son cousin pouvait bien se passer d'un pantalon et d'un pull, après tout.

Elle n'était pas préparée à se retrouver face à face à Remus.

Ils restèrent stupidement plantés l'un en face de l'autre, de part et d'autre du seuil de la salle de bain, à se dévisager en chien de faïence.

Tonks était un peu trop consciente d'empester. Sans parler de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ou de la zébrure rouge qui lui barrait le front.

« Salut. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, lorsque le silence devint beaucoup trop embarrassant à son goût.

Remus l'observa quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de murmurer un salut en retour.

Sans doute cherchait-il une nouvelle manière de lui faire comprendre que la scène de la veille avait été une erreur. Peut-être avait-il raison, au fond. Peut-être avait-elle tort de s'accrocher à une possible relation qu'il ne désirait pas. Seulement, elle savait, _elle savait_, qu'ils pourraient vivre quelque chose de fort. D'exceptionnel, même.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Remus, après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Réunion. » lui rappela-t-elle, avec un léger sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils mais une étincelle amusée vint adoucir son regard.

« Elles n'ont jamais eu lieu dans la salle de bain, jusque là. » remarqua-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus assuré.

« Il suffisait de demander. » répliqua-t-elle.

Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre homme, elle aurait posé la main sur son torse, l'aurait poussé en arrière et claqué la porte. Dumbledore aurait dû les attendre un moment...

Mais c'était Remus et elle ne commit pas cette erreur là. Cela devait venir de lui ou il la rejetterait encore.

«Nymphadora. » gronda-t-il.

C'était décidément fascinant. Parfois, lorsqu'il était très mécontent ou simplement sur la défensive, il prenait ce ton... Sa voix devenait grave, rauque même. Elle semblait monter de sa poitrine et s'enrouler dans sa gorge... Elle prenait des accents presque animal.

Et cela la faisait frissonner de terreur autant que de désir.

« Quoi ? » se moqua-t-elle, un peu sèchement. « Tu peux manquer te faire arrêter pour un simple baiser mais je n'ai même pas le droit de flirter ? »

Il s'humecta les lèvres et détourna les yeux, gêné.

« Ce n'était pas... Je n'avais pas _prévu_ de t'embrasser. » protesta-t-il. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais... »

« Vivante ? » termina-t-elle, lorsqu'il échoua à trouver le mot approprié. « Dis-moi... Quel est l'intérêt de me savoir vivante si tu ne veux pas en profiter ? »

Elle n'avait réellement pas prévu d'avoir cette conversation ce jour là. Bien sûr, elle avait réalisé que ce petit jeu avec Remus n'était pas sain et que, s'il se poursuivait de la même façon, elle s'en tirerait probablement avec un cœur brisé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle comptait renoncer, simplement installer des bases un peu plus sûres.

Pas ce jour là, cependant.

Trop d'heures depuis qu'elle avait dormi pour la dernière fois. Trop d'événements. Trop de rencontres amicales avec des poubelles.

« Nymphadora... » soupira-t-il et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va vite devenir fatiguant, tu sais ? » demanda-t-elle, sans réelle hostilité. « Tu as peur de je ne sais quoi, d'accord, j'ai saisi. Mais arrête de nier qu'il se passe quelque chose, Remus. »

« Il ne se passe rien. » affirma-t-il, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi contrariée, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'attraper le pull en laine fine, passé à la hâte sur une chemise qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se froisser, et tira. Instinctivement, il enroula un bras autour d'elle et se retint au chambranle avec l'autre, afin qu'ils tombent pas. Entraînés par le mouvement, ils finirent contre le mur du couloir, Tonks coincée entre lui et la paroi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Sa main droite resta là où elle était, à tordre la laine, tandis que la gauche fusait vers sa nuque. Elle n'eut même pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux, il s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres.

Le corps de Remus se fit plus lourd et sa bouche plus exigeante. Elle passa sa jambe derrière la sienne, l'invitant à approfondir le contact. Leurs mains étaient partout, les siennes volaient de ses cheveux à son torse, elle tira sur la laine, sur la chemise... Son gémissement se répercuta en elle lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau, déclenchant une sensation familière dans son ventre.

Elle avait peine à se souvenir qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, que n'importe qui pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment.

« Remus... » murmura-t-elle.

La salle de bain ou la chambre de Sirius.

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle se retrouva soulevée et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille par réflexe, sa langue retraça le dessin de sa mâchoire et elle rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement. Tout idée cohérente la déserta.

Sa bouche se colla à son cou, ses dents attaquèrent la chair plus tendre sous son oreille et...

Il se recula si violemment qu'elle se retrouva brutalement par terre. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Le froid fut ce qui la heurta en premier. Le froid caractéristique qui accompagnait toujours la solitude. Puis le sol dur et couvert de ce résidus de plâtre qui tombait des murs et du plafond. La douleur enfin. Elle ramena son bras blessé contre sa poitrine, en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Les Médicomages lui avaient recommandé d'éviter de s'en servir quelques jours. Elle doutait que ça inclue ce genre d'acrobatie.

Puis, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se mettre à hurler – ce qu'elle aurait indubitablement fait – Remus était sur elle. Une de ses mains la coinçait à l'épaule, une épaule qui ne demandait qu'à être maniée _avec délicatesse_, tendit que l'autre forçait sa tête en arrière.

« Non... » gémit Remus. « Pitié, non... Je t'ai blessée ? Il n'y a pas de sang. La chair n'est pas percée. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. »

Elle se dégagea sans ménagement, et tourna la tête pour lui demander ce que signifiait cet élan de folie. Peut-être était-ce cela que tout le monde semblait lui cacher ? Remus était cinglé.

Son regard paniqué semblait lui donner raison. Seulement, au lieu d'attendre patiemment qu'elle ne trouve une réplique assez forte pour exprimer son agacement, il l'attira contre lui.

Il venait de la jeter par terre.

A présent, il la prenait dans ses bras comme si elle venait de frôler la mort.

« Je suis désolé. » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

« Évite de me pousser dans ce cas. » grogna-t-elle, en tentant de trouver la force de lui rendre la pareille.

Néanmoins, c'était un peu compliqué quand il la serrait si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

« C'est pour ça que c'est impossible. » continua-t-il. « Je perds la tête avec toi. Ça n'a jamais été comme ça avec aucune autre fille. Ça ne m'a jamais autant affecté. J'ai failli te mordre. J'ai failli... »

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son cou et elle réalisa quel était son problème. Tout ce cinéma pour ce qui aurait été un petit suçon de rien du tout ? L'idée qu'il soit un vampire l'effleura. Après tout, cela expliquerait tout aussi bien son comportement qu'une santé mentale fragile... Cela ne tenait pas, cependant. Il évoluait en plein jour, ne paraissait pas avoir besoin d'invitation pour entrer chez les gens et, indice plus important, il n'était pas sur la maigre liste des vampires résidant en ville. Ils tombaient sous la responsabilité des Aurors, c'était son job de connaître leurs noms et leurs visages.

« Dis-moi la vérité. » exigea-t-elle, agacée de tous ces mystères.

Il chercha à s'écarter mais elle le retint, attrapant ses bras avant qu'il ne recule hors de sa portée. Elle ne le laisserait pas fuir. Pas cette fois.

« Dis-moi la vérité. » répéta-t-elle.

Ses yeux cessèrent de fuir les siens. Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit son cœur accélérer en croisant son regard. _Chaud, doux, aimant_.

« Je... »

Pendant une seconde, elle crut vraiment qu'il allait le faire. Lui avouer ce fameux secret que personne ne se décidait à partager avec elle et qui leur gâchait la vie. Pendant une seconde, elle sut qu'il _allait_ le faire. Mais il secoua la tête et chercha à s'arracher à sa poigne.

« Je ne peux pas. » déclara-t-il. « Je suis désolé. »

« Arrête d'être désolé ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Dernière chance, Remus. Dis-moi la vérité ou ne te cache plus derrière elle. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Doucement, il posa la main sur sa joue et attira son visage vers lui. Elle fut un peu surprise qu'il initie un baiser mais ne le rejeta pas pour autant, ce qui était certainement une erreur tactique parce que cela instaurait un dangereux précédent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente en droit de noyer le poisson en l'embrassant.

Si l'étreinte précédente avait été enfiévrée, celle-ci n'était que tendresse. Ses lèvres, les caresses de ses mains... Elle se sentait fondre entre ses bras sans le moindre espoir de guérison. Oh, oui. Trop tard pour elle. Son cœur était déjà dans la balance.

Elle ne comprit un peu trop tard qu'il s'agissait de sa manière de lui dire adieu, de mettre un terme à ce qui n'avait même pas commencé.

Quand il abandonna ses lèvres et appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, elle sut. Elle sut avant même qu'il parle.

« Je regrette. » murmura-t-il.

Elle le laissa s'éloigner, le laissa se relever et même faire quelques pas vers l'escalier.

« Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient censés être courageux ! » lança-t-elle.

Il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers elle. Juste la tête. Apparemment, elle ne valait pas mieux que son dos.

« Je crois que je suis un Maraudeur avant d'être un Gryffondor. » répondit-il, avec amertume. Regret, peut-être. « Les Maraudeurs n'ont jamais été courageux. »

« Alors, c'est comme ça ? » insista-t-elle. « Tu veux qu'on ignore ce qu'il y a entre nous parce que tu as peur ? »

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était encore avachie sur le sol, au milieu de la poussière, et elle refusa cette image. Elle refusa d'avoir le rôle de la pauvre gamine au cœur brisé. Elle avait sa fierté. Elle l'avait toujours eue.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Nymphadora. » assura-t-il, alors qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds. « Tu as Charlie. »

« Je ne vois pas bien le rapport. » riposta-t-elle avec colère.

« Vous passez tellement de temps ensemble... » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton morne. « C'est normal. Vous êtes... Tu devrais rester avec lui. »

« Oh, tu n'as pas le droit. » grinça-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, puis d'être jaloux. »

« Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas jaloux alors qu'il n'arrête pas de te toucher en permanence ? » répliqua Remus, en se retournant finalement.

A nouveau ce grondement. Un éclat sauvage dansait dans ses yeux.

Un instinct primaire lui ordonnait de reculer. Elle fit un pas en avant et croisa les bras, adoptant une attitude de défi.

« Je prends Sirius dans mes bras. Je tiens la main de Kingsley à chaque fois qu'on transplanne ensemble. Je m'appuie sur Fol'Œil dès que la conversation devient ennuyeuse. Tu es jaloux d'eux aussi ? » cria-t-elle, avec irritation.

Sa voix avait gagné en intensité et elle était pratiquement sûre que leur dispute avait attiré l'attention du reste de l'Ordre parce qu'un silence suspect régnait au rez-de-chaussée. Puis les bruits de conversations reprirent et elle redonna sa pleine attention à Remus.

« C'est différent. » grogna-t-il. « Ils sont... »

« Quoi ? » coupa-t-elle. «_ Plus vieux _? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Remus, je préfère les hommes plus âgés. Et, bien que ça ne te regarde pas, il est plutôt clair entre Charlie et moi qu'il n'arrivera jamais rien de romantique. »

Il recommença à se diriger vers l'escalier, balayant son argument d'un geste de la main. Sans même avoir la courtoisie de la regarder en face.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » cingla-t-il. « Toi et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais, Nymphadora. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne m'embrasseras plus jamais ? » railla-t-elle.

« Exactement ! » répondit-il, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Plus de baisers, plus de regards, plus de sourires aguicheurs. »

Il était clair que le dernier point ne concernait qu'elle.

« Je ne te crois pas. » affirma-t-elle.

Elle avait cessé de crier, c'était sans doute ce qui avait attiré son attention parce qu'il se retourna une dernière fois, le pied sur la première marche.

« Je ne te crois pas. » répéta-t-elle calmement. « Je pue, Remus. Je suis sale, affreuse et d'une humeur de chien. Pourtant tu m'as embrassée. Tu ne l'a même pas remarqué. Et je ne connais qu'une seule raison pour laquelle un homme peloterait volontairement une femme dans un tel état. Fais l'autruche autant que tu veux, mais tu m'embrasseras encore. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que tu réalises qu'en fait, c'est bien plus effrayant de nier que d'accepter. »

Elle se sentait étonnamment plus sereine à la fin de son petit discours. Elle était convaincue de la justesse de ses propos.

Remus la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable et elle conclut qu'un moment de réflexion ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, sans un seul regard en arrière, certaine qu'une sortie spectaculaire était nécessaire.

Bien entendu, si elle avait réussi à ne pas trébucher avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, cela aurait peut-être été _un peu moins_ spectaculaire.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier et s'appuya contre le mur. L'excès d'adrénaline circulait dans ses veines, pas totalement bienvenue mais pas totalement désagréable non plus. Cela rendait toute tentative de réflexion compliquée, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose parce qu'il aurait pu se laisser convaincre par l'assurance de Tonks.

_Jusqu'à ce que tu réalises qu'en fait, c'est bien plus effrayant de nier que d'accepter_

Elle avait tort.

Les deux étaient effrayants. Terrifiants, en réalité.

Ne venait-il pas de prouver qu'une relation serait dangereuse pour elle ? Il avait perdu son sang-froid, s'était abandonné à une passion qui avait manqué le consumer. Il l'avait mordue. Pas assez pour percer la chair. Pas assez pour que sa salive passe dans son sang. Pas assez pour la contaminer.

Il ferma les yeux et se contraignit à de profondes inspirations. Elle allait bien. Il s'était arrêté, s'était repris. Le danger était passé.

_Jusqu'à ce que tu réalises qu'en fait, c'est bien plus effrayant de nier que d'accepter_

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait nier ou accepter. Tout était bien trop confus. Elle était... Elle était tellement différente des autres. Tellement... vivante. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'attirait tellement ? La manière dont elle croquait la vie à pleines dents alors que lui avait passé tant d'années à errer sans autre but précis que de se demander pourquoi il n'était pas mort avec ses meilleurs amis.

_Dis-moi la vérité._

Il avait failli. Les mots s'étaient bousculés au bout de sa langue. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela aurait réglé la situation. Soit elle se serait enfuie en courant, soit elle aurait accepté ses raisons. Ou pas. Elle n'était pas du genre à accepter. Elle était du genre à hocher la tête et dire 'd'accord, et alors ?', exactement comme James l'avait fait à l'époque. Elle refuserait de le voir comme le danger qu'il était.

Il aurait dû le lui dire. Quelqu'un aurait déjà dû le lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne lui avait expliqué. Sirius ou Molly. Andromeda, même. Il n'avait jamais gardé le secret, en avait parlé aussi librement que possible mais elle ne saisissait jamais les allusions. Lunard, les références à la pleine lune, la nervosité de Buck, ses réactions parfois plus animales qu'humaines... Elle ne les voyait pas ou feignait de ne pas les voir.

Et il n'arrivait pas à lui avouer ce que tout le monde savait.

Il n'était pas courageux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. S'il avait été un peu plus courageux, il aurait protesté contre les plaisanteries douteuses dont James et Sirius avaient couvert Severus. Après tout, combien de fois avait-il conclu que leurs places auraient pu être inversées ? S'il n'avait pas atterri chez les lions, s'il n'avait pas été intégré à la petite bande qui se formait dans le dortoir... Il aurait été un paria lui aussi, avait vécu trop longtemps comme tel pour prétendre à autre chose... _Avant._ Avant que Sirius ne lui tende la main. Avant que James ne lui tape le dos. Avant que Peter ne lui offre la moitié de sa pomme.

Avoir des amis était une expérience inédite. Des gens qui l'aimaient malgré ce qu'il était. Il avait tenu trois ans avant qu'ils ne découvrent son petit secret. A eux non plus il n'avait rien voulu dire. De peur de les perdre.

Mais ils avaient été tellement importants... Tellement capital dans sa vie... Pouvait-il placer Tonks au même niveau que les Maraudeurs ? Était-ce comparable ?

_Et je ne connais qu'une seule raison pour laquelle un homme peloterait volontairement une femme dans un tel état._

Il fronça le nez. On ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait eu urgemment besoin de se laver. Et qu'en dépit de son odorat plus sensible que la moyenne, il ne l'avait remarqué qu'un peu tard. N'était-ce pas une autre preuve qu'elle le rendait fou ?

Ses vêtements aussi étaient sales. Qu'allait-elle mettre ? Sans doute avait-elle prévu d'emprunter quelques affaires à Sirius mais il lui avait coupé la route avant qu'elle ait pu le faire.

Un grondement sourd l'alarma et il rouvrit les yeux, fouillant la cage d'escalier du regard. Personne d'autre que les portraits collés aux murs, murmurant les uns aux autres des insultes que plus aucun d'eux n'écoutait. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que le bruit émanait de sa propre gorge.

L'odeur de Sirius sur Tonks ? _Impensable._

Elle avait raison, c'était effrayant. Notamment parce qu'il ne sentait pas le loup s'agiter plus que ça. C'était _lui_ qui était jaloux.

_Hybride,_ siffla un des portraits.

Il remonta l'escalier. Vraiment, retourner à sa chambre et revenir poser des vêtements devant la porte de la salle de bain ne lui prit qu'une poignée de minutes. Ça n'enverrait peut-être pas le bon message. Ça ne ferait pas comprendre à Tonks qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle cesse de penser à lui.

Mais ça valait mieux que plusieurs heures de torture à sentir son odeur mélangée à celle de Sirius.

C'était déjà assez compliqué de contrôler le côté animal quand Charlie la serrait contre lui ou attrapait sa main ou...

Le loup ne bougeait pas.

Curieux, jugea-t-il, en redescendant rapidement. Ces derniers temps, il avait suffi de seulement penser à Charlie pour le réveiller. Et là, il semblait... apaisé.

En déduire la raison lui prit plusieurs minutes. Elle avait plus ou moins déclaré qu'elle était déterminée à être avec lui. Visiblement, le loup avait pris ça pour un engagement de sa part. Cela lui suffisait.

Il sentit un sortilège se rompre lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon. _Silencio. Sirius._ Peut-être que leur dispute avait été un peu plus forte qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il se dirigea droit vers son meilleur ami, répondant d'un geste distrait au salut de Dumbledore et dépassant McGonagall sans s'arrêter.

« Ils ont tenu bon toute la journée. » expliquait la sorcière à Molly. « Normalement, je ne serais pas très optimiste quant à la durée de cette trêve, mais si l'on doit en juger par l'expression de Dolores... »

Il se glissa près de Sirius. Bill et Kingsley, avec lesquels il avait été en pleine conversation, s'éloignèrent sans la moindre question. Ça conforta Remus dans son hypothèse.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu ? » demanda-t-il directement.

Son meilleur ami grimaça et agita la main.

« Oh, pas grand chose... » promit l'Animagus. « J'ai jeté un _Silencio_ avant que ça ne devienne un peu trop violent. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » insista-t-il.

« Quand elle a commencé à hurler que tu n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux, j'ai cru qu'elle allait t'assassiner. » déclara Sirius, en haussant les épaules. « J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas de témoins. De qui étais-tu jaloux, si je peux poser la question ? »

Remus ne répondit pas, se drapant dans un silence légèrement vexé. Avait-elle eu besoin de crier afin que la maison entière soit au courant ?

« Non, parce que... » continua son ami, d'un ton amusé. « Il faut quand même que quelqu'un te le dise vu qu'apparemment tu es aveugle... Ça fait des mois qu'elle ne voit que toi. »

« Je préférerai qu'elle regarde ailleurs. » répliqua-t-il, sèchement.

Il était un peu trop conscient du regard noir avec lequel Andromeda le fixait, mais il ne se tourna pas vers elle.

« Bien sûr. » railla Sirius. « C'est pour ça que tu es si aimable avec Charlie. Ça tombe sous le sens. Je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de le dire, Lunard, et je vais savourer... Sur ce coup là... Tu es un crétin. »

Choqué, Remus se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Il était habitué à toutes sortes d'insultes mais on ne l'avait encore jamais traité de crétin.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Charlie n'est pas un danger. » affirma l'Animagus. « Il ne l'a jamais été. C'est l'avantage quand on a rien d'autre à faire qu'observer, on remarque des choses. Sers-toi un peu de tes sens ultra-développés... »

Trop de personnes étaient présentes dans un espace réduit pour que ce soit efficace. De plus, Charlie était à l'autre bout de la pièce, perché sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel ce pauvre Anthony paraissait essayer de dormir. L'expression sur le visage du fils Weasley était un peu étrange. Sévère sans être fermée, attentive sans être dure. Comme s'il montait la garde.

Eh bien, il s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, rien de bien curieux là dedans. Puis il remarqua sa main. Le bras de Charlie était négligemment posé sur le dossier du fauteuil et son avant-bras pendait à côté de la tête d'Anthony. Et ses doigts caressaient son cou.

C'était discret, assez pour passer inaperçu dans un salon bondé où personne ne leur prêtait attention. Et machinal, trop pour que ce ne soit pas familier.

_Et, bien que ça ne te regarde pas, il est plutôt clair entre Charlie et moi qu'il n'arrivera jamais rien de romantique_.

Oh.

_Oh._

Il se détourna avant que le roux ne le repère et feignit d'écouter ce que McGonagall racontait et qui avait capté l'intérêt de Maugrey.

« L'idée est de Granger ? » lança l'ancien Auror.

« Oh, c'est dur à dire... » réfléchit McGonagall, avec une moue sévère. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu rallier seule les Serpentards. »

« Hermione? » intervint-il, un peu inquiet.

Il aimait beaucoup les amis d'Harry mais il avait toujours un petit faible pour Hermione. La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, avait un jour dit Sirius. Avec un cœur énorme, avait-il rajouté pour lui-même. Elle aurait pu le dénoncer comme loup-garou, sonner l'hallali... Et elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle lui avait fait confiance, l'avait accepté dans un battement de cil. Par certains côtés, elle lui rappelait Lily.

« Les Maisons ont conclu une trêve. » résuma Molly. « Même mes enfants ont passé la journée avec des Serpentards. »

Il n'y avait pas de désapprobation dans sa voix, juste une immense stupéfaction.

« Une trêve contre Ombrage ? » précisa Sirius, avant d'éclater de rire. « Voilà qui devrait calmer cette femme... »

« Ça simplifierait bien nos affaires s'ils parvenaient à la faire partir... » acquiesça Fol'Œil.

« Ce sont des enfants ! » protesta McGonagall.

« Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une bande d'adolescents déterminés, Minerva. » avertit Molly. « Toutes les Maisons unies ? J'en ai des frissons. »

« J'admets que l'idée ne manque pas de panache. » accorda la sous-directrice. « Albus a interdit aux professeurs d'intervenir aussi longtemps que possible. »

Elle semblait mécontente de ce dernier point et jeta un regard agacé à son employeur. Occupé à discuter avec Kingsley, ce dernier ne sembla rien remarquer.

« Je pense qu'il espérait que Granger reprendrait le flambeau que Potter a laissé derrière lui. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure amer.

Molly se détourna brutalement et quitta leur groupe, pour aller retrouver Arthur qui parlait avec Bill et Fleur, un peu plus loin. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'Harry était mentionné. Un par un, ils abandonnaient l'idée de le revoir vivant. En fait, Remus soupçonnait que Albus, Sirius et lui étaient les derniers à s'accrocher à cet espoir.

« Elle est maligne, cette fille. » jugea Maugrey. « Elle pourrait le faire. »

« C'est encore une enfant. » s'énerva McGonagall. « Je préférerais qu'elle se tracasse un peu plus de ses notes et un peu moins de Dolores Ombrage. »

« Hermione a de mauvaises notes ? » releva Remus, avec incrédulité. « Êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agit de la vraie? »

McGonagall claqua la langue avec irritation.

« Elle vit les mensonges de cette femme comme un affront personnel. » déclara-t-elle. « Cela s'est peu à peu propagé à tous les Gryffondors. Prononcer le nom d'Harry Potter et vous vous retrouvez la cible de mire d'une trentaine de regards. A vrai dire, preuve que Dolores est dérangée, elle persiste à les affronter. »

Sirius et lui échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Étant donné les liens étroits entre Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils pouvaient imaginer que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le laisserait se faire traiter de menteur aussi facilement.

« Et les autres Maisons ? » s'enquit Sirius. « Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles? »

La sous-directrice pinça les lèvres sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Le remplaçant de Filius est si incompétent que les Serdaigles se sont plus ou moins rangés sous mon autorité. Ils suivent les lions. » expliqua-t-elle. « Les Poufsouffles connaissent Harry et savent qu'il ne ressemble pas au portrait que le Ministère brosse de lui. De plus, ils n'apprécient pas les méthodes de Dolores, donc, il est logique qu'ils participent à cette petite révolte. »

« Et les Serpentards ? » demanda Alastor. « Qu'ont-ils à gagner là dedans ? »

Remus tint sa langue mais n'apprécia pas particulièrement la manière dont Maugrey crachait le nom de la dernière Maison. Severus n'avait pas tort de dire que les serpents étaient toujours mis au ban.

« Avec la politique que Fudge mène actuellement ? » riposta Remus, sans cacher son mépris pour le Ministre. « Il essaye de couper l'autorité des vieilles familles alors que le Ministère repose sur elles depuis des siècles. »

« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. » affirma Sirius.

« Non. » accorda-t-il. « Mais ça le devient s'il cherche à les exclure totalement. En plus, il n'est pas vraiment pro Nés-Moldus. Sa politique ne repose sur rien de valable. Il s'est juste affranchi d'Albus et veut diriger sans contraintes. »

« Et sans Lucius Malfoy pour murmurer à son oreille. » ajouta Maugrey.

« Ce qui est, je pense, précisément la raison pour laquelle Serpentard est entré dans la danse. » conclut McGonagall. « Elle a insulté les Sang-Purs et Draco Malfoy plus spécialement. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Hermione ne travaillerait jamais avec Malfoy. » assura l'Animagus, définitif.

« Elle le déteste. » renchérit-il.

« Mais elle est maligne. » insista Fol'Œil. « Et à la guerre comme à l'amour... »

« Tous les coups sont permis. » soupira la sous-directrice. « C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Malfoy n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Trop sûr de lui et trop plein de morgue, mais il n'est pas mauvais. »

« C'est un Malfoy. » cracha Sirius avec dégoût, comme si cela clarifiait tout. Pour lui, c'était certainement le cas.

« Et nous sommes des Black. » rappela doucement Andromeda, en se glissant dans le petit cercle qu'ils formaient.

Depuis combien de temps écoutait-elle en périphérie ?

« C'est différent, Andy. » protesta Sirius.

« Narcissa protégera son fils aussi complètement qu'elle le pourra. » affirma la Médicomage. « Elle ne le laissera pas s'engager dans cette guerre pour l'instant. L'issue est encore trop incertaine. C'est ainsi que tu juges le bon du mauvais, non ? Le blanc du noir ? Dumbledore ou Tu-sais-qui ? »

Il y avait une légère rancœur dans le ton d'Andromeda. Remus ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais Sirius paraissait avoir compris.

« C'est comme ça qu'on nous l'a appris, non ? » rétorqua l'Animagus. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux.

La sorcière eut un sourire triste.

« J'ai cessé de croire au blanc et au noir depuis longtemps. » offrit-elle honnêtement. « La plupart des gens évoluent dans les zones de gris. »

« Les gens comme _Snape._ » riposta violemment Sirius. « Les gens comme _Narcissa. _Ceux qui sont trop lâches pour choisir un camp. »

Andromeda haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'ils sont juste plus intelligents que nous. Ils vivront encore quand nous seront déjà morts depuis des années. »

Remus croisa le regard contrarié de McGonagall. Elle n'acceptait pas les remarques sur Severus. Curieux comme la situation s'était inversée. Fut-un temps où c'était pour eux qu'elle préférait être aveugle, où elle acceptait leurs explications fumeuses sans sourciller et leur accordait sa protection inconditionnelle... Désormais, c'était Severus qui profitait de son soutien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez ? » demanda le timbre joyeux de Tonks.

Il ne l'avait pas vue entrer et fit son maximum pour s'intéresser aux autres. Il feignit de ne pas remarquer la façon dont elle s'appuya sur Fol'Œil. Il tâcha de ne pas sentir les effluves du shampoing aux cerises – _son_ shampoing – mêlées à l'odeur plus familière de Tonks. Il s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention à ces crépitements victorieux dans sa poitrine. Comme si le fait qu'elle porte ses vêtements trop grands pour elle la marquait comme sienne.

« Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. » lança Dumbledore, par dessus les murmures. « Nous pourrions commencer la réunion. »

Il fallut quelques minutes et une augmentation considérable du brouhaha avant que tout le monde ait trouvé un siège. Remus se retrouva coincé entre Sirius et Kingsley sur un des canapés. Dumbledore resta debout, devant la cheminée.

« Bien. » lâcha le Directeur, lorsque le silence fut rétabli. « Inutile de nous attarder sur ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière. »

Le regard du vieux sorcier s'arrêta sur lui et Remus baissa la tête, conscient d'être partiellement responsable de l'échec de la mission qui n'aurait jamais dû être en premier lieu.

« Je suis désolé, Albus. » lâcha-t-il. « Tout est ma faute. »

« Inutile de distribuer les blâmes, Remus. » répondit simplement Dumbledore. « Je suis, moi-même, plus ou moins responsable de la situation. »

Le loup-garou donna un coup de coude peu discret à Sirius pour faire taire ses marmonnements.

« En dépit des doutes de certains d'entre vous, j'avais mes raisons de souhaiter que l'Ordre reste en retrait quelques temps supplémentaires. » continua le Directeur. « En raison de la rencontre de la nuit dernière, Voldemort est désormais conscient que nous sommes sur ses traces et en état de nous battre. »

« Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà su ! » soupira Sirius, avec agacement.

« Peut-être le soupçonnait-il, en effet. » riposta Albus. « A présent, il en a la preuve. Ce qui présente un désavantage majeur pour nous. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que son but final est l'infiltration du Ministère. Peut-être cela a-t-il déjà commencé. Dans l'immédiat, sa préoccupation doit être d'agrandir ses troupes. »

« Facile d'y remédier. » grommela Fol'Œil. « Surveillons les Sang-Purs. »

Remus secoua la tête. Divers marmonnement de protestations éclatèrent à plusieurs endroits de la pièce.

« Les troupes de Voldemort ne se limitent pas aux Sang-Purs tout comme les nôtres ne se limitent pas aux Né-Moldus et aux Sang-Mêlés. » déclara sèchement Dumbledore.

Maugrey agita la main, comme pour démentir les propos du Directeur.

« Les vieilles Maisons. » clarifia l'ancien Auror. « Celles qui joueront les intermédiaires. Les Malfoy, les Rosier... »

« Ça fait des mois qu'on fait ça. » intervint Tonks. « Ça n'a pas servi à grand chose jusque là. »

« Parce qu'on se contentait d'observer. » contra Charlie. « Si on pouvait... »

« S'il vous plaît. » Dumbledore n'avait pas élevé la voix mais le silence retomba. « Je crains que nous ne puissions faire grand-chose pour les aspirants Mangemorts. Nous devrons nous efforcer d'avoir une manche d'avance. »

« Et comment on fait ça ? » s'enquit Sirius. « En étudiant des cartes à n'en plus finir ? »

L'expression du vieux sorcier se durcit.

« En nous assurant que l'autre camp ne parvienne pas à se faire d'alliés plus puissants que les nôtres. » exposa calmement Albus. « Hagrid est déjà parti à la rencontre des géants, cet été. Les résultats ont été moins que concluants. »

« Les vampires et les loup-garous ? » demanda Charlie, en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

« Tonks et Alastor s'en chargeront. » répondit Dumbledore. « Vous entrerez en contact avec Sanguini, il a déjà établi pour moi une situation de pourparlers auprès des siens. Il vous mènera à leur reine. »

Remus s'alarma. Nymphadora et Fol'Œil ? En diplomates ? Voulait-il leur mort ?

« Vous m'envoyez chez la reine des vampires avec Maugrey ? » s'exclama Tonks, avec amusement. « Vous voulez me tuer ? »

Quelques uns rirent. Les autres restèrent mortellement sérieux.

« J'ai toute confiance en vous deux pour mener à bien cette mission, Miss Tonks. » déclara Albus, les yeux pétillants. « Vous devriez plaire à sa Majesté et vous tempérerez la mauvaise humeur d'Alastor. »

Fol'Œil ne broncha pas.

« Remus... » reprit Dumbledore.

« Je partirai dès ce soir. » coupa-t-il, avant que sa condition ait pu être mise sur le tapis.

« Il n'est pas question de rallier tous les loups-garous. » déclara le Directeur. « Greyback a déjà publiquement établi où reposait sa loyauté. Ramenez-ceux qui voudront bien se battre pour nous. »

Il sentit la main de Sirius se poser brièvement sur son avant-bras en signe de réconfort.

« Si Greyback a rejoint Voldemort alors il n'y a plus personne à sauver. » déclara-t-il.

Sa voix lui parut très forte et il lui fallut secouer la tête pour faire disparaître les prémisses d'une panique dévorante.

« Tous ne doivent pas être du même avis que lui... » objecta Albus, sourcils froncés.

N'avait-il donc aucune idée de comment les loup-garous vivaient ?

« Greyback dirige la seule meute du Royaume-Uni, qui est, soit dit en passant, la plus large d'Europe. » lâcha-t-il. « Un loup ne désobéit pas à son Alpha. Pour protester, ils auraient dû le défier. Puisqu'il est toujours vivant, on peut en conclure que les opposants sont morts. »

Dumbledore se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je n'avais pas conscience que la situation était si radicale. » s'excusa le vieux sorcier.

Remus haussa les épaules. « Ils suivent les lois de la meute. »

Parce que la meute était le seul endroit où un loup-garou pouvait être accepté pour ce qu'il était. Toutes n'étaient pas comme celles de Greyback. Il avait entendu dire qu'il était même agréable de vivre dans certaines. Il y avait de larges communautés aux États-Unis et en Allemagne...

« Qu'en est-il des loups solitaires ? » hésita Charlie. « Est-ce que certains ne voudraient pas nous rejoindre ? »

Il prit le temps d'analyser la question puis grimaça.

« Encore faudrait-il les localiser... » soupira-t-il. « Par les registres du Ministère, peut-être... Mais je doute qu'ils veuillent s'engager. Un loup solitaire est solitaire pour une bonne raison. »

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » jugea Tonks. « Je peux recopier les données du registre et... »

« Je m'en chargerai. » coupa Arthur.

Remus le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est entendu. » déclara Dumbledore. « Remus se chargera de contacter les loups solitaires. Sirius, vous l'aiderez. »

Son meilleur ami redressa brusquement la tête, le regard empli d'espoir.

« Je peux sortir ? » s'écria l'Animagus avec stupéfaction. « Vous allez me laisser sortir ? »

« Puis-je vous en empêcher ? » rétorqua Albus, quelque peu railleur. « Sous forme canine exclusivement. Pas de combat, à la moindre alerte vous revenez ici, tous les deux. »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Arthur, Kingsley, j'aimerai que vous gardiez un œil sur la Salle des Prophéties. » ordonna ensuite le Directeur.

Une vague de murmures curieux s'éleva, auquel Dumbledore répondit par un soupir.

« Vous savez déjà tous que c'est une prophétie concernant Harry qui a mené Voldemort à s'intéresser aux Potter. » résuma le vieux sorcier. « La prophétie complète est entreposée au Département des Mystères. Étant donné la disparition d'Harry, je ne suis pas certain qu'il cherchera à s'en emparer mais je préfère ne courir aucun risque. »

« Harry et lui seraient les seuls à pouvoir la retirer de l'étagère. » remarqua Kingsley. « Craignez-vous que Vous-savez-qui pénètre au Ministère en personne ? »

« J'ai appris à ne jamais sous-estimer l'arrogance de Tom Jedusor. » répondit simplement Albus. « Ah, une dernière chose... Poudlard étant sous inspection minutieuse du Ministère... Inutile de toussoter de la sorte, Minerva... Il me semble dangereux d'impliquer Poppy Pomfresh de trop nombreuses fois. Les urgences médicales seront dorénavant adressées à Andromeda. »

Ils avaient dû en être question avant parce que la cousine de Sirius ne semblait pas autrement surprise. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Remus chercha le regard de Tonks mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air enchantée par la nouvelle.

« N'allez-vous donc pas nous dire quelles étaient ces mystérieuses recherches, Albus ? » lança McGonagall.

Le Directeur et sa sous-directrice s'affrontèrent longuement du regard. Remus en déduisit qu'elle avait posé plusieurs fois la question, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Non. » déclara simplement Albus. « Je crains que ces recherches là n'incombent qu'à moi. Et à Harry s'il parvient à revenir un jour. »

«Potter est mort, Dumbledore. » souffla Fol'Œil, avec agacement.

Sirius bondit du canapé avant que Remus ait eu le temps de le rattraper. La réunion se termina sur un mélange de cris, d'insultes et de soupirs irrités.


	15. To Hold Our Destiny

__Hello!

Après le méchant cliffhanger des cicatrices, on repart avec un chapitre plus soft. J'attends avec impatience vos théories sur un certain point de ce chapitre...

Sur un autre sujet, y en a-t-il parmi vous qui ont un compte tumblr? J'avoue que je ne me sers pas énormément du mien mais ça peut être sympa si certains veulent discuter ou quoi... Bref, si ça vous intéresse review/MPez moi.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>It is not in the star to hold our destiny but in ourselves. <em>

Shakespeare

_Ce n'est pas aux étoiles de décider de nos destins, mais à nous-mêmes._

Shakespeare

_**Chapitre 15 : To Hold Our Destiny**_

« Serait-il possible d'avoir un minimum de _silence_ ? » siffla Draco, à bout de patience.

La table, située dans un des recoins les plus reculés de la bibliothèque, qu'il partageait avec quatre Gryffondors, une Serdaigle, deux Poufsouffles et trois Serpentards devint instantanément plus calme. Puis ils échangèrent tous quelques coups d'œil et se remirent à chuchoter sans le moindre égard pour lui.

Son projet avait _un peu trop _bien fonctionné.

« Sérieusement. » insista-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes. « Je retire dix points à chacun d'entre vous si vous ne la fermez pas. »

« On n'est plus censé s'intéresser aux points, Malfoy. » remarqua Weasley-fille. « C'est toi qui l'a dit, tu te souviens ? »

De toutes les idées qu'il avait pu avoir...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, de toute manière ? » renchérit Blaise. « Tu ne travailles jamais en étude. »

Il ne lui prêta pas beaucoup plus d'attention, reprenant son explication là où il l'avait laissée. Susan Bones hochait la tête régulièrement, sourcils froncés sous le coup de la concentration. Hannah Habbot discutait avec Lovegood et la mini-belette de leur cours de Métamorphose. Weasley et Londubat planchaient sur le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qui était dû pour le lendemain et Granger faisait Merlin savait quoi avec Crabbe. C'étaient encore eux les plus calmes du lot...

Il froissa son brouillon couvert de charabia, visa, et lança la boule de papier. Elle toucha la lionne en plein sur le front.

« Tu as fini la traduction du texte pour le cours de Runes ? » s'enquit-il nonchalamment, lorsqu'elle eut relevé la tête.

Il s'efforçait d'être poli. Ils s'efforçaient tous d'être polis. Ça en devenait presque comique.

« Je suis en train d'aider Crabbe avec son cours de Potions. » lui fit-elle froidement remarquer, avant de froncer les sourcils puis de secouer la tête.

Sans doute une phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prononcer un jour.

« Inutile, il ne s'en souviendra pas dans dix minutes. » répliqua-t-il, ignorant le regard accusateur de son ami. « Tu l'as finie, oui ou non ? »

« Pourquoi, Malfoy ? » répondit-elle, avec un sourire un brin moqueur. « Aurais-tu des... _difficultés_ ? »

Elle l'aurait probablement beaucoup moins agacé si leur rivalité au niveau académique n'avait pas été aussi grande que celle qu'il entretenait avec Potter sur le terrain de Quidditch.

« Certainement pas. » cracha-t-il, outré. « J'aimerai simplement être sûr d'utiliser la bonne référence. »

Et en l'occurrence, il était plus que persuadé qu'il avait la mauvaise.

Granger hésita un bref moment, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je suis sûre que c'est correct. » offrit-elle, sèchement. « Un Malfoy ne saurait se tromper. Que dirait ton père... »

Blaise, ce traître, sembla trouver la répartie très amusante.

Draco était à bout patience. Cela faisait une heure qu'il se démenait en vain, il refusait de voir sa moyenne baisser à cause d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il repoussa sa chaise, déclenchant un concert de protestations et de grimaces lorsque les pieds grincèrent contre le plancher, fit le tour de la table, attrapa le bras de Granger et la remit sur ses pieds.

« Je te suis. » déclara-t-il, faussement aimable.

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Tous les adolescents parurent retenir leur respiration, toute Maison confondue, sachant pertinemment que son acte irréfléchi pouvait mettre un terme à la trêve. N'avaient-ils passé au moins une heure, chaque après-midi, ces trois derniers jours à régler bon nombre de conflits inter-Maisons avec toute la diplomatie qu'ils avaient en réserve ?

Lui pour les Serpentards, secondé de Blaise et de Daphné. Granger et Weasley pour les lions. Bones et Habbot pour les Poufsouffles. Et Davis et Chang pour les Serdaigles.

Ils se démenaient pour garder un front uni, ce qui était bien plus simple à dire qu'à faire. On n'enterrait pas du jour au lendemain des rivalités vieilles de plusieurs siècles. On n'apprenait pas non plus à traiter en égal des personnes que l'on avait été élevé pour mépriser.

Ils avaient, jusque là, géré les conflits avec efficacité. Mais cet équilibre fragile reposait principalement sur eux. Passer du temps avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ne l'enchantait pas. La belette n'était pas aussi agaçant qu'il aurait pu le craindre mais Granger était insupportable.

Néanmoins, réduire son plan à néant à présent alors qu'il fonctionnait relativement bien était stupide.

« J'ai peut-être été un peu brutal. » admit-il, sous son regard noir.

« Un peu ? » répéta-t-elle, avec agacement. « Refais-ça et je t'arrache la main. »

Les autres reprirent leurs conversations.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit le chemin des rayonnages consacrés aux Runes. Il la suivit, un peu plus lentement.

« Tu sais qu'on n'est pas censé se lever pendant les heures d'étude ? » grinça-t-elle, d'un ton de reproche. « Si j'écope d'une autre retenue, à cause de toi... »

« Tu te lèves sans arrêt. » lâcha-t-il. « Et ce n'est pas comme si Trelawney en a quelque chose à faire... »

L'expression dégoûtée de la jeune fille manqua le faire sourire. Manqua, seulement. Elle restait une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« C'est rare qu'Ombrage ne surveille pas. » remarqua Granger.

Un autre des avantages certains à la trêve : les informations circulaient vite et bien. Ils avaient choisi la bibliothèque parce que bon nombre d'entre eux avaient besoin de livres et avaient été ravis de constater que Trelawney et Sinistra étaient en charge de l'étude. Les Professeurs avaient établi un planning mais, en général, Ombrage était toujours là ou dans la Grande Salle, étant donné qu'elle prenait un plaisir sadique à réprimander les élèves. Il leur avait été rapporté assez rapidement que, ce jour là, le crapaud n'était nulle part en vue.

« Elle n'a pas dû apprécier énormément l'intervention des parents de Daphné. » proposa-t-il.

Son sourire satisfait équivalait à celui de la lionne et ils échangèrent un bref regard qui aurait pu paraître complice pour quelqu'un de complètement fou.

Le père de Daphné, Darius Greengrass, était non seulement un Sang-Pur issu des lignes les plus pures mais il avait le privilège – relatif – de siéger au Magenmagot. Il y avait eu de nombreuses plaintes à propos des plumes sanglantes, ces deux derniers jours. Plaintes que Dumbledore avait redirigées vers le Ministère sans sourciller.

Ombrage avait déduit, avec justesse, que la 'rébellion' comme elle nommait leur petit projet, était née dans la promotion des cinquième année. Granger avait, évidemment, été la cible première, mais elle avait vite réalisé que la jeune fille ne pouvait agir seule et avait pris, au hasard, une personne dans chacune des trois Maisons restantes pour une retenue passée à faire des lignes.

Malheureusement pour elle, Daphné n'avait vu aucun intérêt à serrer les dents pendant deux heures. Elle avait purement et simplement refusé de se servir de la plume sanglante, imitée en cela par Turpin, Granger et Macmillan. Le patriarche des Greengrass n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil qu'on essaye de torturer sa fille, surtout alors que les châtiments corporels étaient illégaux.

La rumeur s'était répandue, les plaintes des parents avaient débuté, et Fudge, idiot comme il l'était, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de réaffirmer sa confiance en Ombrage. Darius Greengrass avait menacé de porter l'affaire devant le Magenmagot. Les plumes rouges avaient été bannies de Poudlard, la veille au soir, lorsqu'il était devenu clair pour le Ministre qu'ils ne gagneraient pas si cela arrivait.

Bien entendu, ces retenues injustifiées n'avaient pas été la seule réplique d'Ombrage. Dès le lendemain de la mise en place de leur plan, un nouveau Décret pendait fièrement dans le hall, interdisant au maximum du possible l'interaction entre les Maisons. Les élèves devaient s'asseoir à leur table, respecter la séparation en classe et, en résumé, ne plus s'adresser la parole.

Il s'agissait du premier Décret qu'ils avaient tous officiellement ignoré. Que pouvait-elle face à l'école entière ? Ils s'étaient assis où l'envie leur en avait pris et avaient continué à manger tandis que le crapaud s'égosillait, avec aussi peu de soutien des Professeurs qu'il était possible. De même, ils avaient persisté à se mélanger en classe et à être aussi chaleureux les uns avec les autres qu'il leur avait été donné de l'être.

Voir Ombrage s'étouffer de rage valait l'inconfort de passer du temps avec les Gryffondors. A peine, mais suffisamment pour que Draco n'ait pas énormément hésité à poursuivre le projet.

« Daphné m'a dit que ton père était mécontent. » déclara subitement Granger, alors qu'ils dépassaient le rayon consacré à l'astrologie.

« Daphné oublie à qui elle doit loyauté. » gronda-t-il, mécontent.

« Parfois, je t'écoute parler et j'ai l'impression de vivre au Moyen-age. » soupira la jeune fille.

« Si je dis que ma correspondance personnelle ne te regarde pas, c'est plus clair pour toi ? » railla-t-il.

La lionne avait presque l'air amusé. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je veux juste être sûre que tu ne vas pas nous lâcher. » répondit-elle. « Tu nous as demandé de te faire confiance et on l'a tous fait. A contrecœur pour la grande majorité. Parce que j'ai choisi de le faire. J'estime que ça me donne le droit de te poser la question. »

Ils s'immobilisèrent simultanément pour mieux se dévisager. Draco était surpris. Ainsi, elle avait une idée de l'importance qu'elle avait prise pour sa Maison... Étonnant puisqu'elle n'en profitait pas, n'en jouait jamais... Mais d'un autre côté, il était face à une Gryffondor, à quoi s'attendait-il ?

« Si tu me faisais vraiment confiance, tu n'aurais pas besoin de demander. » rétorqua-t-il.

Cependant, ses doutes étaient légitimes. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement surpris de recevoir une lettre de son père exigeant de savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête et de cesser immédiatement ce qu'il avait qualifié d'idiotie. Il avait plusieurs fois été clair quant à l'attitude qu'il voulait lui voir adopter par rapport à Ombrage : la laisser discréditer Potter et Dumbledore, baisser la tête et patienter.

Draco n'avait jamais été très patient. Et bien qu'il se doute qu'Ombrage travaillait, consciemment ou non, pour la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Son confort immédiat l'était. Or, le crapaud nuisait à ce confort. De plus, son père l'avait invité à se conduire davantage en homme. Un homme prenait ses propres décisions, voilà ce qu'il avait répondu.

La seconde lettre, arrivée quelques heures à peine après que la sienne ait été envoyée, menaçait de le déshériter s'il ne cessait pas de s'opposer au Ministère et, plus explicitement, à sa propagande anti-Dumbledorienne.

Il n'avait pas répondu.

Une missive de sa mère, le lendemain, avait expliqué que les propos de Lucius avaient dépassé sa pensée, qu'il ne croyait en rien ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il était très fier de le voir lier des contacts qui l'aideraient sans aucun doute dans l'avenir. Quelques phrases de son père, jetées à la hâte en bas du parchemin, avaient confirmé ses dires mais il avait tout de même réitérér qu'il serait de mauvais ton pour lui de se faire un peu trop remarquer.

Draco en avait déduit qu'elle l'avait obligé à dormir dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis.

« Je ne _te_ fais pas confiance, Malfoy. » protesta Granger, comme si cette simple idée avait été une insulte. « J'ai confiance dans tes _motivations,_ mais les motivations changent surtout lorsqu'on accorde plus d'importance à son intérêt personnel qu'à celui du plus grand nombre. »

Il étudia attentivement la jeune fille, obligé de réévaluer son opinion. Maligne, en plus d'être intelligente. _Perspicace._

« Mes motivations sont inchangées et le resteront tant qu'Ombrage n'aura pas quitté Poudlard. » affirma-t-il.

Elle inclina la tête et l'observa avec autant d'attention que lui.

Ils contrastaient tellement l'un avec l'autre que c'en était risible. L'uniforme de Draco était impeccable, sans un pli, ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs peut-être mais l'effet négligé était soigneusement étudié, assez pour que cela passe pour de la sophistication. Granger d'un autre côté, était tout l'opposé. Ses manches étaient retroussées, sa cravate desserrée, et un chignon fait à la va-vite pendouillait tristement à l'arrière de sa tête... Un tel négligé... N'accordait-elle jamais d'importance à son apparence ?

Ses traits même manquaient de cette subtile distinction aristocratique que la plupart d'entre eux – et par eux, il voulait dire Sang-Purs – possédaient.

« Très bien. » accepta-t-elle, avec un soupir. « Je te crois. »

« Mes vœux sont comblés. » ironisa-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se remirent à marcher en silence. Elle ne lui adressa la parole qu'une fois devant la rangée de livres qu'ils cherchaient. Elle en retira trois des étagères, en lui expliquant à quelle partie de la traduction ils faisaient références puis se détourna. Il ne la remercia pas mais elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la table lorsqu'il ne put contenir plus longtemps sa curiosité. Il pensait ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre jour, c'était son plus gros défaut. Une fois intrigué, il n'avait de cesse de découvrir tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le sujet en question. Moldu ou pas, au grand désespoir de ses parents.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes d'aider Crabbe ? » demanda-t-il. « Il déteste les... les gens comme toi. »

Il ne s'était repris qu'au tout dernier moment. Pas assez vite pour qu'elle ne saisisse pas.

« Les Sang-de-Bourbes, tu veux dire ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle se moquait, réalisa-t-il. Elle se moquait à la fois de lui, d'elle et du concept entier qu'était la suprématie des vieilles familles.

A quel moment avait-elle cessé de réagir à ses insultes ?

« Tu l'as dit. Pas moi. Ne va pas te plaindre à ton petit-ami. » botta-t-il en touche.

« Pour la dixième fois, Ron n'est pas mon petit-ami. » soupira-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » grimaça-t-il. « Je risque de faire des cauchemars. »

Elle lui tapa le bras d'un coup de poing.

« _Aïe_ ! » s'écria-t-il. « Arrête de faire ça, ça fait _mal_ ! »

Combien de fois l'avait-elle corrigé de cette façon ces trois derniers jours ? A chaque fois que le mot Sang-de-Bourbe passait ses lèvres ou qu'il s'amusait à terroriser les plus jeunes pour régler plus vite les désaccords... Beaucoup. _Trop._

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, dans ce cas. » déclara-t-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester cette fille...

« Alors ? Crabbe ? » insista-t-il, néanmoins.

A nouveau, elle haussa les épaules.

« Franchement... » lâcha-t-elle. « Je doute qu'il sache pourquoi il déteste les Né-Moldus. C'est un conditionnement, tout ça. Même toi. »

Il leva les sourcils, surpris par son raisonnement.

« Je suis conditionné. » répéta-t-il.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« A te haïr ? » précisa-t-il.

Nouvel hochement de tête de la lionne.

« Et tu dis que c'est moi qui ait du mal à passer les portes ? » jeta-t-il, avec amusement.

Granger émit un bruit exaspéré et accéléra l'allure.

« Fais semblant de ne pas me comprendre. » décréta-t-elle. « Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'y repenser. Tu n'es pas si idiot pour une fouine, après tout. »

Il resta planté quelques secondes à la regarder s'éloigner.

Elle confondait conditionnement et bonne éducation, visiblement...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Oh, vous vous foutez de moi ! » s'exclama Tonks, lorsque les effets de l'équivalent vampire du transplannage se furent apaisés et qu'elle put regarder autour d'elle.

Ils se tenaient sur un petit chemin de terre, bordé de rangées de sapins si proches les uns des autres qu'elle aurait eu du mal à passer entre les troncs. Ajouté à l'activité nocturne classique d'une forêt, à l'obscurité oppressante et aux nombreux nuages qui parsemaient le ciel, la jeune femme sentit la chair de poule se répandre lentement sur chaque centimètre de son corps.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû écouter les conseils de Fol'Œil, lorsqu'il était passé la chercher, et endosser une cape de laine plutôt que la fine veste qu'elle s'était choisie. Des couleurs sobres auraient également été préférables si elle en jugeait par l'expression qu'avait adoptée leur guide dès qu'il les avait vus. Mais franchement... Ces gars étaient des morts-vivants, sans doute qu'un peu de rose fushia, de bleu pétrole et de vert pomme leur remonterait le moral, non ?

Apparemment pas, à en croire le regard dédaigneux de Sanguini. Le vampire ne s'était pas déridé depuis leur rencontre et elle commençait à désespérer d'obtenir une réponse qui ne serait pas monosyllabique. Snape aurait eu beaucoup à apprendre de ce type en terme de froncements de sourcils, c'était tout dire.

Maugrey ne semblait pas surpris par son comportement, donc elle supposait qu'il était normal pour les vampires d'agir ainsi. Elle n'aurait su le dire, c'était le premier qu'elle rencontrait. Et dire que dans quelques minutes, elle allait avoir le privilège, douteux, de faire face à leur Reine en personne...

On en savait assez peu sur la façon dont les vampires interagissaient les uns avec les autres. Ils étaient sous la responsabilité du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et les lois qu'ils devaient respecter étaient nombreuses mais au-delà de cela, leur mode de vie était assez vague. Tonks savait, pour l'avoir étudié durant son entraînement, qu'un vampire devait obligatoirement se faire enregistrer auprès du Ministère, au même titre qu'un loup-garou, et pouvait, à tout moment, être convoqué pour interrogatoire.

Il ne leur était pas permis de se nourrir d'êtres humains, c'était un délit passible de mort. Ça n'empêchait pas certains de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, il fallait dire qu'il existait bel et bien des groupes de personnes les vénérant comme des dieux et prêts à servir de donneurs. Cela aussi était interdit, mais enfreindre la loi ne posait pas les mêmes problèmes moraux à tout le monde. Ils avaient tout de même le droit de se nourrir de petits animaux, de nuisibles principalement, ou de créatures plus grandes si elles n'étaient pas sur la liste des espèces protégées. Beaucoup d'entre eux choisissaient de s'installer à proximité d'une forêt. Un sorcier qui avait subi le changement perdait le droit à une baguette et à son statut de citoyen.

Les lois qui concernaient les vampires n'étaient pas justes, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être discriminés dans le monde magique. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu à aller chercher quelqu'un en pleine nuit pour le traîner jusqu'au Ministère afin de l'interroger parce qu'il était soupçonné d'avoir attaqué un sorcier ou un Moldu. Certains Aurors ne sourcillaient pas lorsqu'il était question de vampires ou de loup-garous. Ce genre d'entretiens étaient, généralement, plus musclés que la moyenne, comme si ces pauvres hommes avaient moins de droits que les autres. Ce qui était, malheureusement, le cas.

« _Lumos._ » marmonna-t-elle machinalement.

« Aucune magie ne vous est permise tant que vous demeurerez sur notre territoire. » lâcha Sanguini, d'un ton froid.

« Désolée. » répondit-elle, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

Oh, celui-là ne l'aimait pas beaucoup...

« Ce n'est pas officiellement votre territoire. » remarqua Fol'Œil, sans s'embarrasser de tact.

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait choisi de les envoyer _eux_ alors qu'il y avait des gens bien plus habiles à la diplomatie, ça...

« Je vous déconseille de le répéter trop fort. » se moqua le vampire, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard. « L'essaim est partout autour de nous. Le Ministère ne règne pas ici. _Nous_ régnons. _Nous_ sommes les maîtres de la forêt d'Ayr. »

Ils étaient donc en Écosse. Nul besoin de faire autant de mystères pour leur révéler leur destination à l'arrivée...

« Oui, eh bien ! » lança-t-elle, avant que Maugrey ait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de mauvaise humeur. « Il fait plutôt froid dans votre forêt. Si on pouvait avancer... »

Sanguini cessa de fusiller Fol'Œil du regard pour se tourner vers elle.

« Vous montrerez le respect qui incombe à ma Reine. » exigea le vampire.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-elle, avec un sourire. « Je me suis même entraînée à faire la révérence. »

Ce n'était qu'une boutade. Une toute petite boutade.

Il y avait tant d'hostilité dans l'air qu'elle dut lutter pour ne pas sortir sa baguette. Elle avait la vague impression que Sanguini se retenait de les tuer sur place.

« Inutile de perdre ton temps à plaisanter avec lui, gamine. » grogna Maugrey. « Même Snape est plus aimable que ces créatures là. »

_Créatures._

Tonks fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à son mentor.

« Ils restent des êtres humains. » protesta-t-elle, embarrassée. « Inutile de... »

« Ils n'ont rien d'humains. » l'interrompit Fol'Œil. « Un loup-garou est humain vingt-neuf à trente jours par mois. Eux, ce sont simplement des déchets. Des cadavres qui ont oublié de mourir. »

Sanguini émit un feulement.

Maugrey tira sa baguette.

Tonks s'interposa entre les deux, un bras tendu de chaque côté et singulièrement énervée, à la fois contre l'ancien Auror qui n'aidait pas et contre leur guide qui ne faisait aucun effort.

« On se calme. » tonna-t-elle. « Excuse-toi, Maugrey. »

« Je ne vais pas... » gronda l'homme.

« Excuse-toi, _immédiatement._ » coupa-t-elle, dans un sifflement. « Tu me fais _honte._ J'ai l'impression d'entendre un Mangemort. Je ne supporte pas l'intolérance. Je n'ai jamais cautionné ce genre de propos et je ne vais commencer ce soir, alors tu présentes tes excuses ou tu me laisses continuer seule. »

Fol'Œil la fixait avec une surprise évidente tant il était rare qu'elle s'en prenne à lui de la sorte. Ces coups de gueule étaient légendaires dans leur Département, mais il n'en était pratiquement jamais la cible.

« Je suppose... » admit-il, avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. « Que mes paroles étaient un peu dures. »

« Essaye racistes. » marmonna-t-elle, avec mécontentement. « Vous n'obtiendrez pas mieux. »

Sanguini n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surpris par son avertissement. Cependant, il lui sembla qu'il l'observait avec un regard neuf. Peut-être même y avait-il un peu de respect dans ses yeux.

« Je vois pourquoi Dumbledore vous a choisie. » lâcha le vampire, tout à fait calmement. « Vous serez la bienvenue à la cour. Votre... _compagnon_ attendra ici. »

« Aucune chance. » cracha Fol'Œil. « Je ne la laisse pas. »

« Alors aucun de vous ne rencontrera notre Reine. » décréta Sanguini, dans un haussement d'épaules qui traduisait clairement à quel point l'issue du désaccord l'intéressait.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

« Traité de non-agression. » rappela-t-elle à son ami. « Je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule. Tu peux attendre là et réfléchir à pourquoi il vaut mieux tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. »

Maugrey attrapa son bras. Un peu trop brutalement à son goût.

« Hors de question. » jugea-t-il.

Elle se dégagea. Qu'avaient les hommes à croire qu'ils pouvaient la manier comme une poupée de chiffons ? Elle n'avait pas revu Remus seule à seul depuis cette entrevue chaotique dans le couloir, trois jours plus tôt, mais avait eu le temps de se mettre régulièrement en colère en y repensant plusieurs fois par jour.

« Elle est sous la protection de ma Reine. » intervint Sanguini. « Elle sera plus en sécurité parmi nous que l'un d'entre nous ne le sera jamais parmi vous. »

Fatiguée de ces palabres, elle fit un signe de tête au vampire.

« Allons-y, d'accord ? » soupira-t-elle. « J'aimerai dormir un peu, cette nuit. »

Elle était enfin en week-end pour deux jours, mais elle était d'astreinte et ses voisins, eux, travaillaient le vendredi. Ils feraient un boucan impossible dès six heures du matin.

« Je me souviens de toi. » grinça Fol'Œil, avec un dégoût évident.

Le sourire de Sanguini était inquiétant, menaçant presque.

« Comment pourrais-je vous oublier, Auror Maugrey ? » répliqua le vampire, amèrement amusé. « Deux heures de ce genre de conversation restent gravées en vous pour l'éternité. _Littéralement,_ dans mon cas. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait. Elle savait que son mentor était parfois brutal mais ce que sous-entendait Sanguini... Certains Aurors senior avaient la main leste. Surtout avec des personnes qui avaient perdu le statut d'êtres humains.

« Allons-y. » répéta-t-elle, plus faiblement.

« Gamine... »

Elle n'osa pas le regarder en face. Elle se contenta donc de regarder son épaule tout en lui affirmant une nouvelle fois que tout se passerait bien.

« Par ici. » déclara Sanguini, en lui désignant la masse de sapins à sa droite.

Elle le suivit en soupirant. Au moins, se consola-t-elle, ses tennis ne handicapaient pas. Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas le genre de femmes à porter des talons en toute circonstance. La simple idée de parader partout sur ce genre de chaussures lui arracha un maigre sourire. Elle se fracturerait la cheville en moins d'une heure...

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à repérer des mouvements tout autour d'eux. La visibilité était médiocre et les arbres trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse véritablement prêter attention à autre chose qu'à l'endroit sur lequel elle mettait les pieds, mais elle sentait leur présence. Tout autour d'eux. _Vigilance constante_...

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois, plus leur nombre croissait.

Combien y en avait-il ? Beaucoup plus que le Ministère en avait recensé. Un plus énorme.

C'était une armée qui se dissimulaient autour d'elle.

Ils finirent par atteindre une clairière où étaient rassemblés une dizaine de personnes. Sept hommes, cinq femmes, sans prendre en compte son guide. Ni la centaine de vampire qui évoluaient autour d'eux dans un silence quasi-total.

S'ils voulaient la tuer, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de lever le petit doigt.

« Vous êtes en retard, Sanguini. » remarqua la fille la plus jeune du lot.

Une adolescente, rien de plus. Assez petite, longs cheveux blonds, très fine, robe blanche... Tonks se désintéressa d'elle, étudiant attentivement les quatre autres femmes qui se tenaient dans la clairière.

Trois brunes, toutes assez jolies. Une autre blonde, banale, la seule qui portait un débardeur de couleur. Sans doute ne craignait-elle pas le froid...

Elle décida que celle-ci était probablement la Reine puisqu'elle était la seule à porter des vêtements qui n'étaient ni pâles, ni totalement noirs.

« Mes excuses, votre Majesté. » lâcha Sanguini, en s'inclinant profondément. Devant l'adolescente.

La rumeur voulait que la Reine de l'essaim de Grande-Bretagne avait plus de cinq siècles. Elle ne paraissait pas quinze ans.

Voilà un argument pour la cause vampirique qui ferait fureur auprès des sorcières...

« Euh... Votre Majesté. » salua-t-elle maladroitement, en tentant de s'incliner comme l'avait fait son guide. Tout aussi maladroitement. Dans sa hâte, elle bouscula Sanguini qui ne parut pas apprécier.

« Intéressant spécimen. » jugea la Reine, avec un fin sourire.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu gris qui lui rappelait ceux de son oncle par alliance. Peut-être avait-elle appartenu à la famille Malfoy, fut un temps...

« Ne deviez-vous pas être accompagnée, mon enfant ? » s'enquit la monarque, plutôt gentiment.

Il y avait quelque chose de très bizarre à se voir qualifiée d'enfant par une fille qui ne lui arrivait pas à l'épaule.

« Je crois que l'autre spécimen n'était pas aussi intéressant. » répondit-elle, retrouvant son ton enjoué habituel. « Vous gagnez au change, il est un peu trop grognon. »

Le sourire de la vampire se fit plus prononcé.

« Alastor Maugrey est bien connu au sein de notre essaim. » déclara la Reine. « Ses griefs le sont également. »

Tonks fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle découvrait cette nuit...

« Si sa présence est un problème... » hésita-t-elle, soucieuse de ne pas compromettre la mission.

« Puis-je, Majesté ? » intervint une des trois brunes.

La jeune Auror la détailla par réflexe. La trentaine, grande... Un rideau de boucles brunes encadrait un visage aux traits fins où brillaient deux yeux verts rieurs. Sa bouche était pleine, quelques rides légères aux coins des yeux et de la bouche laissaient entendre qu'elle avait le sourire facile.

A l'instant, la femme avait l'air sombre, et un pli soucieux barrait son front.

« Ça ne s'est pas si bien passé, la dernière fois, Nyssa. » gronda un des deux vampires qui se tenaient à la lisière des arbres. « Il n'a pas accepté ta transformation. On pourrait croire que tu aimes qu'il te brise le cœur ! »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Nicolas. » cingla la dénommée Nyssa.

« Je suis ton Sire. » rétorqua l'homme, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Justement. » cracha la jeune femme. « C'est toi qu'il essayera de tuer s'il te voit. Pas moi. »

« Suffit. »

La voix de la Reine claqua dans la clairière et, pendant un dixième de seconde, Tonks entrevit la vérité derrière les apparences. Elle vit la prédatrice derrière la façade d'innocence. Le pouvoir derrière la vulnérabilité.

« Va, Nyssandra, si tel est ton désir. » trancha la fausse adolescente. « Mais ne te mets pas en danger. »

L'Auror était intriguée. Qu'est-ce que cette Nyssa/Nyssandra avait à voir avec Maugrey ?

« Albus Dumbledore souhaitait déposer une requête, me semble-t-il. » reprit la Reine, plus fermement. « J'écoute, Nymphadora Tonks. »

Tonks déglutit péniblement, la bouche étrangement sèche. Soudain nerveuse, elle ne s'étonna même pas que la vampire puisse connaître son nom sans qu'aucun présentation formelle ne soit nécessaire.

« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est revenu. » déclara-t-elle.

La vampire ne réagit pas.

« Les succès et les chutes des hommes ne nous concernent en rien. » répondit l'adolescente.

Ça partait mal.

« Nous sommes tous concernés. » objecta-t-elle, sérieusement. « Que croyez-vous qu'il fera des vampires s'il accède au pouvoir? »

« Il n'aura pas l'occasion de s'en prendre à nous. » affirma sereinement la Reine. « Le moment venu, l'enfant nous sauvera tous. »

« L'enfant ? » répéta-t-elle, sans comprendre.

« Notre Reine Brocéliandre a reçu le don de prophétie. » lui glissa Sanguini.

Brocéliandre comme la forêt ? Le don de prophétie ? Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à la Divination. Mais Dumbledore devait y accorder de l'importance puisqu'il disait que la prophétie concernant Harry était vraie...

« Son destin est écrit dans les étoiles. » continua la vampire, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Son expression était véritablement triste à présent. « Tant de sacrifices sont exigés de lui... Jusqu'au dernier, le plus grand d'entre eux. »

« De qui parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux gris s'ancrèrent aux siens. Hypnotiques. Elle n'aurait pas pu détourner le regard si elle l'avait voulu.

« Les cicatrices du temps s'ouvriront pour le recracher. » murmura la Reine. « Le vent chante son nom à qui sait écouter, le tigre a entamé son voyage avec la mort comme gardien. »

Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Du tout, même.

« Euh... Oui, d'accord. » Tonks se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. « Quand même, tigre ou pas, ou nous sommes tous en danger et... »

« Les guerres humaines ne regardent pas les fils d'Hécate. » l'interrompit la Reine, d'une voix ne souffrait pas de contradiction.

« Mais nous avons besoin d'aide ! » s'écria-t-elle, en désespoir de cause.

Comment vaincraient-ils le mage noir ? Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée quand, lui, se constituait une armée...

« Vous n'obtiendrez pas la nôtre. » conclut la vampire. « Mon peuple ne marchera pas aux côtés de l'armée de l'ombre ou des hommes aux visages d'argent. »

« Mais... » protesta-t-elle.

« Sa Majesté a parlé. » l'interrompit Sanguini, en attrapant son bras. « Je vais vous reconduire auprès de votre ami et vous partirez pour ne plus jamais revenir. »

« La métamorphomage sera la bienvenue si un jour elle souhaite rejoindre notre essaim. » démentit la Reine. « Ne l'oublie pas si un jour la lune te déçoit, Nymphadora Tonks. Tu serais un bon ajout. »

Elle ne put réprimer le frisson qui descendit le long de sa colonne. En partie parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas la totalité de ses propos, en partie parce qu'une part d'elle n'était pas complètement rebutée par ce que la vampire offrait.

Avec un hochement de tête embarrassé, elle céda à la pression de Sanguini et s'enfonça à nouveau les bois. Ils progressèrent en silence. Mais même s'ils avaient été en pleine conversation, elle doutait que cela l'aurait empêché d'entendre les éclats de voix.

Elle se hâta en reconnaissant celle de Fol'Œil, courant presque, butant plus souvent qu'à son tour sur des racines et jurant tout aussi fréquemment.

« Tu n'es qu'une enveloppe vide ! » beuglait son ancien instructeur. « Un cadavre dénué d'âme ! »

Lorsqu'elle déboucha sur le petit chemin qu'ils avaient quitté une bonne heure auparavant, son mentor était en train de gesticuler et de vociférer comme il en avait l'habitude. La vampire qui se prénommait Nyssa, en revanche, n'avait pas la réaction attendue. Elle restait là, à le fusiller du regard, les bras croisés devant la poitrine, peu impressionnée.

« Maugrey ? » osa la jeune Auror.

Elle n'était pas certaine de s'il y avait un problème ou pas.

« Quand tu cesseras d'être un bigot fini, envoie-moi un hibou. » déclara simplement Nyssa. « Je continue d'attendre. J'ai l'éternité pour attendre. Tu n'as pas ce luxe, là, Alastor. »

Elle disparut dans les bois, après avoir adressé un bref hochement de tête à Tonks. Elle semblait triste.

« Inutile de m'attendre ! » hurla Fol'Œil. « Nyssandra est morte ! _Morte_ ! »

L'expression de son mentor passa de la colère au désespoir en une seconde. Puis il reprit son air renfrogné habituel. C'était plus d'émotions qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu défiler sur son visage.

Troublée, elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit-elle, luttant contre l'envie de le serrer contre elle pour le réconforter.

Il n'aimait pas les effusions. Il les tolérait à l'occasion parce qu'elle était quelqu'un d'excessivement tactile, mais s'il pouvait éviter les étreintes, il les évitait.

« La mission est ratée, je suppose ? » répliqua-t-il. « Ces bouts de viandes avariés ne sont bons à rien, je l'avais bien dit à Albus. »

« Je vais vous ramener chez vous. » siffla Sanguini.

Tonks grimaça mais accepta de bonne grâce le mode de transport vampirique. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient dans une ruelle mal éclairée du Londres moldu. Maugrey s'éloigna, sans même un regard en arrière.

« Nyssandra a été changée parce qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. » jeta Sanguini. « Ce n'était pas son choix et pourtant ce n'est pas une chose qu'elle regrette. Nous lui avons offert la vie éternelle. Pour beaucoup, cela est préférable à la mort. »

Fol'Œil serra les poings et s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il ne se retourna pas.

« Bon, ben... Au revoir. » offrit Tonks, avant de sourire. « Si jamais vous aviez des problèmes avec le Ministère... N'hésitez pas à me faire appeler. »

Elle aidait où elle pouvait.

Sanguini la dévisagea.

« Je discerne ce que notre Reine a vu en vous, Auror Tonks. » décréta le vampire. « Comme toujours, elle a raison. Vous trouveriez une place parmi nous. »

« Merci, mais non merci. » répondit-elle, un peu trop vite. « L'idée de boire du sang... _Beurk._ Sans vouloir vous offenser, ou quoi que ce soit... »

« Gamine ! » aboya Maugrey.

« Au revoir. » répéta-t-elle, avant de courir vers son ancien supérieur.

Ils s'éloignèrent d'un bon pas, ce que la jeune femme ne comprit pas vraiment parce que la ruelle aurait été un bon endroit pour transplanner. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse, cependant... Peut-être Maugrey souhaitait-il se servir du réseau de cheminette ?

Ils traversèrent deux quartiers le temps qu'elle rassemble le courage de poser la question qui la taraudait.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'il lui fut impossible de se retenir plus longtemps.

« Un cadavre. » marmonna Fol'Œil.

« Elle avait l'air bien vivante pourtant. » riposta Tonks, cherchant à provoquer une réaction.

Son œil magique tournait paresseusement dans son orbite. Elle n'aimait pas voir son mentor aussi abattu, c'était perturbant. Maugrey était censé être un roc en pleine tempête.

« Pas de pouls. » lâcha-t-il. « Son cœur ne bat plus. »

« Mais elle est toujours là. » contra-t-elle. « Elle est toujours elle. »

Il y eut un bref silence, qu'elle se fit violence pour respecter.

« Elle est morte. » affirma-t-il, au bout d'un moment. « Figée dans le temps. Nous ne sommes plus dans le même monde. »

« C'est à cause d'elle que tu tabassais des vampires ? » La question lui échappa. Si elle avait vraiment voulu la poser, elle aurait pris des pincettes et aurait certainement contrôlé la dose de désapprobation dans sa voix. « Pardon. Je ne voulais pas... »

« Même si ça ne te regarde pas, gamine... » coupa-t-il, en balayant ses excuses d'un geste. « Celui-là est le seul suspect avec lequel j'ai vraiment franchi la ligne. C'était le seul vampire enregistré dans le quartier où... »

« Où elle a été attaquée ? » termina-t-elle pour lui, lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il n'en serait pas capable.

Ils passèrent dans une rue plus animée du centre ville, malgré l'heure tardive. Certains Moldus pointèrent l'ancien Auror du doigt mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Perdu dans le passé, peut-être.

« Ce n'était pas un vampire. » soupira-t-il. « C'était un homme que j'avais arrêté. Il s'est vengé sur elle. Le vampire est passé par hasard. Elle dit qu'il l'a sauvée, moi je dis qu'il l'a achevée. »

« Mais... Elle n'était pas morte. Je ne comprends pas... »

« Non. » acquiesça-t-il, d'un ton bourru. « Tu ne pourrais pas. Un vampire fraîchement transformé est incontrôlable. »

« Elle a l'air... bien, maintenant. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Elle ne vieillira jamais. » gronda-t-il. « Elle se nourrit d'autres êtres humains. C'est un monstre. Le sujet est clos. »

Elle ne reprit pas immédiatement la parole. Elle avait bien saisi, en lisant entre les lignes, que cette Nyssandra et Maugrey avaient eu une histoire. C'était peut-être encore plus dérangeant que de le voir troublé... Fol'Œil, un peu comme ses parents, était asexué dans son esprit. Elle ne lui avait jamais connu d'aventures et ça lui allait très bien ainsi.

Elle réalisait maintenant que son existence devait être bien solitaire. Il n'avait pas tant d'amis et depuis sa retraite...

« Tu n'as jamais regretté d'avoir fait passer ta carrière en priorité ? » s'enquit-elle doucement. « De ne pas t'être marié ? De ne pas avoir eu d'enfants ? »

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il répondrait. Il ne répondait jamais à ce genre de questions. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en poser de temps en temps.

« Après Nyssa... Il ne me restait que ma carrière. » lâcha Maugrey, avant de se racler la gorge. « Quant aux enfants... Que ferais-je d'enfants, quand je t'ai toi, gamine ? »

Son ton était nettement plus léger. Peut-être jouait-il la comédie pour qu'elle change de sujet, mais elle savait qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Et ça voulait dire beaucoup pour elle.

Heureuse, elle attrapa son bras et les obligea à progresser dans une sorte de demi-étreinte permanente qui le fit râler jusqu'à ce que l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur se profile à l'horizon.

« Un peu de dignité, Tonks. » grogna-t-il, en se détachant. « Les gens parlent. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du pub pratiquement désert. Fidèle au poste, Tom se tenait derrière le bar.

« Un whiskey pur feu, Tom. » commanda Fol'Œil, à peine eurent-ils un pied dans la pièce. « Et laisse la bouteille dehors. »

« Patmol et Lunard attendent notre rapport. » lui rappela-t-elle discrètement.

« Va-y seule. » riposta-t-il. « Et tant que tu y es, dis à Lupin que c'est un abruti qui ne connaît pas sa chance. »

« Déjà fait. » lui assura-t-elle, résistant à l'envie de rire.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la large cheminée destinée à l'usage commun. Elle paya la mornille que coûtait le passage et lança l'adresse de son appartement où elle ne s'attarda, malheureusement, que le temps de réemprunter la cheminée.

Le Square Grimmaurd était silencieux, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant lorsqu'on prenait en compte l'heure incongrue. Elle se dirigea droit vers la cuisine, sachant que c'était là qu'elle trouverait son cousin.

« Salut ! » lança-t-elle, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Sirius lui passa sa tasse de thé sans un mot. Remus poussa le sucre vers elle.

Elle devait avoir une tête à faire peur.

« Chou blanc. » annonça-t-elle. « Et vous ? »

Ils avaient commencé la veille à battre le rappel des loups solitaires.

« Quatre de plus qui refusent de s'engager. » soupira Remus. « Il n'en reste que trois sur la liste. »

« Bah ! » lâcha Sirius. « Un loup-garou exceptionnel nous suffit. Qui a besoin de vampires et de... »

Son cousin s'interrompit brusquement et Tonks fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que vous n'en aviez convaincu aucun ? » demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.

« _Hypothétiquement._ » clarifia Sirius. « Un loup-garou qui nous rejoindrait serait forcément exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Lunard ? »

Remus se contenta de le dévisager avec mécontentement.

« Bref. » Elle se dépêcha de reprendre la parole avant qu'ils ne se lance dans une de leurs disputes. « Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre les vampires mais il se peut qu'il y ait un truc intéressant. Une sorte de prophétie bizarre, avec un tigre et des cicatrices... C'est peut-être n'importe quoi, mais... »

« Albus voudra visionner le souvenir. » décréta Lupin. « Il est toujours friand de ce genre de choses. Je le préviendrai demain matin. »

« _Ce rapport_ aurait pu attendre, demain matin. » grommela Sirius. « Allons nous coucher. Tu dors là ? »

Avant qu'elle ait pu s'en empêcher, un sourire provoquant lui monta aux lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas... Il y a de la place dans ta chambre, Remus ? » plaisanta-t-elle. A moitié.

L'homme s'enfuit de la pièce, sans répondre, tandis que Sirius riait aux éclats.

« Tu es une Black. » souffla-t-il, entre deux gloussements. « Oh, tu _es_ une Black. Tu _vas_ le rendre chèvre, tu vas le rendre chèvre ! »

« Compte sur moi, cousin. » jeta-t-elle, par dessus son épaule, en se dirigeant vers le salon et la cheminée qui la ramènerait chez elle. « On ne dit pas à non à une Black. »


	16. You Just Don't Know

_"The last laugh, the last cup of coffee, the last sunset, the last time you jump through a sprinkler, or eat an ice-cream cone, or stick your tongue out to catch a snowflake. You just don't know." _  
>— Lauren Oliver (Before I Fall)<p>

_Le dernier rire, la dernière tasse de café, le dernier coucher de soleil, la dernière fois où l'on saute devant un arrosage automatique, ou celle où l'on mange un cornet de glace, ou celle où on tend la langue pour attraper un flocon. On ne sait jamais. _

Lauren Oliver (Before I fall)

_**Chapitre 16 : You Just Don't Know**_

Draco coupa soigneusement son œuf, décidé à ne pas intervenir dans la dispute tout en chuchotements peu discrets qui se jouait à sa droite. Il n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour les affaires de cœur de la mini-belette et de ce que Weasley avait à en dire.

« Passe-moi le sel. » exigea Pansy, à sa gauche, sans lever les yeux de la _Gazette_.

Le dernier article de la nouvelle Reeta Skeeter était visiblement passionnant pour les gens qui, comme son amie, connaissaient par cœur la vie des célébrités du monde magique. S'il en croyait le titre aux multiples points d'exclamation, le dernier scandale concernait le mariage raté d'une ancienne rock star tombée en décrépitude.

Sachant que discuter ou rappeler Pansy à ses bonnes manières n'aurait que très peu d'utilité, il se pencha pour attraper la salière qui traînait sous le nez d'un Serdaigle plongé dans le même article que la Serpentard et qui ne tressaillit pas plus qu'elle. Le manque de personnes civilisées avec qui converser à cette table était atterrant. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il s'asseyait chez les aigles.

« Je vais le tuer. » jura Weasley, un peu trop fort.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction et Draco sourit à la cantonade et haussa les épaules pour bien spécifier que ce n'était pas lui qui était la cible de ces menaces. L'entente inter-Maisons était toujours d'actualité et aucun Gryffondor n'avait insulté de Serpentard.

Si les lions voulaient s'insulter entre eux, en revanche...

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » répliqua la rouquine, à pleins poumons. Et ceux qui avaient jusque là ignoré le drame familial commencèrent à les observer avec un intérêt grandissant.

Draco persista à découper les divers éléments regroupés dans son assiette. Pansy tourna la page, avec ennui. Le Serdaigle ne broncha pas, les deux Poufsouffles qui l'encadraient continuèrent de fixer la quatrième année, impatients de connaître le dénouement de l'histoire.

Du coin de l'œil, il repéra les jumeaux Weasley qui quittaient la table des lions où ils étaient installés, sourcils froncés. Nul doute que la mini-belette dut les voir arriver, elle aussi, parce qu'elle se leva brusquement et se pencha au dessus de son frère avec une expression furieuse.

Elle faisait peur, il voulait bien concéder ce point. Mais était-ce une raison pour que la belette recule au point d'être _appuyé_ contre son bras ?

« Ne. T'en. Mêle. _Pas._ » prévient-elle, en enfonçant son doigt dans l'épaule de son frère. « Ou je n'aurais aucun scrupule à dire à maman que tu caches les vieux magasines de Bill sous ton lit ! »

Elle quitta les lieux comme une furie.

Draco s'empressa de pousser le Gryffondor qui était beaucoup trop proche à son goût.

« Inutile que je demande de quel genre de magasines il s'agit, je suppose ? » se moqua-t-il, appréciant à sa juste valeur les taches rouges sur les joues de la belette. Il n'avait plus assez d'occasions de le tourmenter ces temps-ci.

« La ferme, sale fouine. » marmonna Weasley.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est contrarié qu'on a le droit d'insulter les gens, tu sais. Certaines personnes le prennent très mal. » répondit tranquillement Draco, après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille. « Évidemment, personne ne respecte ton opinion donc ce n'est pas un gros problème pour toi... »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lança un des jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ginny ? » enchaîna l'autre.

La belette se renfrogna.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi le coupable quand on parle de Ginny ? » grogna Weasley. « Une fois de temps en temps vous pourriez prendre mon parti. »

Le Serdaigle soupira avec un agacement visible, plia son journal et abandonna sa place, non sans un regard mécontent vers les lions. Les Poufsouffles suivirent, sans doute déçues par l'absence de facteur 'romantique' dans cette nouvelle discussion.

Les jumeaux prirent immédiatement leurs places, c'est à dire, en face de Draco. Tant de Weasley... Il n'était plus certain d'avoir faim.

« Trop de Gryffondors. » chantonna Pansy, à mi-voix, sans pourtant cesser de lire.

« Si tu te dépêchais de terminer ton petit-déjeuner, nous pourrions retourner dans la salle commune. » rétorqua-t-il, tandis qu'une nouvelle sorte de dispute éclatait.

Les Weasley raffolaient décidément des mélodrames.

« Je n'en peux plus d'entendre Daphné soupirer après Blaise. » déclara la jeune fille. « Elle passe son temps à analyser le moindre de ses faits et gestes avec Millicent. Elles sont insupportables. »

« Dit la fille qui prend leur salle de bain en otage pendant une heure tous les matins. » rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

« Peut-être que je prends la salle de bain en otage parce que c'est le seul endroit où je peux être tranquille. » riposta-t-elle. « Elles me détestent. Je les déteste. Ça fait cinq ans que ça dure, ça ne va pas changer. »

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il avait ses propres problèmes avec Nott. Aucun des autres garçons de leur année ne s'entendait particulièrement bien avec lui mais les relations que Draco et lui entretenaient étaient de loin les pires. Le nombres de désaccords que Snape avait dû arbitrer durant leur première année... Cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps, et il pouvait comprendre que Pansy trouve pénible de vivre avec des filles qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Cependant, il fallait admettre que Daphné et Millicent étaient sympathiques et que, étant donné qu'elles partageaient toutes le même groupe d'amis en plus de leurs dortoirs, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que leurs rapports s'améliorent.

« Si tu étais plus aimable... » avança-t-il.

« Tu vas me faire un cours sur l'amabilité ? » coupa Pansy. «_ Toi _? Draco Malfoy ? Le garçon qui se croit si supérieur aux autres qu'il se pense destiné à gouverner l'école entière ? »

A aucun moment, elle n'avait relevé la tête.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de relever la touche de reproches dans sa voix. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait Pansy. Tellement longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas su dire quel âge ils avaient la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Au berceau, très certainement. Sa mère et la sienne étaient des amies de longue date.

« Tu désapprouves. » constata-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une énorme surprise et cela ne le perturbait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'accord de son amie. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu m'obliges à côtoyer des Sang-de-Bourbes. » Au moins, eut-elle l'obligeance de baisser la voix pour qu'on ne surprenne pas ses propos. « Excuse-moi de ne pas être enchantée de devoir me mêler à la plèbe. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air trop malheureuse avec les Patil et Brown... » remarqua-t-il. « Je me trompe ou ta mère n'apprécie pas particulièrement... »

« Oh, tais-toi. » l'interrompit-elle. « Comme si ton père était ravi que tu traînes avec des Weasley... »

Une chance, supposait-il, que les dit Weasley soient trop occupés à s'entre-déchirer pour leur prêter attention. Il ne faisait pas ami-ami avec des Weasley, songea-t-il, horrifié. Seulement, il se trouvait que la belette s'y connaissait bien en Quidditch et que les jumeaux avaient d'excellentes idées à propos d'Ombrage. Et puis, pour tous leurs défauts, les Weasley, au moins, pouvaient retracer leurs ancêtres presque aussi loin que les Malfoy. Les Patil n'étaient des Sang-Pures qu'à quelques générations et Brown était une Sang-Mêlée.

« Au moins, Lavande a des choses intéressantes à raconter. » conclut Pansy. « Pas comme cette idiote de Daphné. Cette fille est une disgrâce. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait entendu ce refrain assez souvent ces dernières années pour le connaître par cœur.

« Qui détestes-tu le plus ? » s'enquit-il soudain, curieux. « Daphné ou Granger ? »

La question parut requérir toute l'attention de Pansy. Elle en abandonna la _Gazette_ pour le dévisager avec sérieux.

« Dur à déterminer. » avoua-t-elle. « Probablement Daphné. Je ne suis pas _obligée_ de voir Granger au réveil tous les matins. »

Draco grimaça. Granger au réveil, voilà une image qui risquait de lui donner des cauchemars. Il aurait été prêt à parier que ses cheveux devaient ressembler à un nid d'oiseau, davantage encore que lorsqu'elle faisait l'effort de les coiffer.

Weasley frappa brusquement la table du poing, faisant sursauter bon nombre de personnes, dont le Serpentard. Le verre de jus de citrouille se renversa et Pansy ne sauva son journal que de justesse. Elle fit disparaître le liquide d'un coup de baguette agacé en marmonnant entre ses dents à quel point les Gryffondors étaient idiots.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Granger pour se glisser sur le banc, juste en face d'elle. La lionne ne leur accorda pas un regard, bien évidemment, mais fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant de l'ambiance générale.

Draco se remit à son assiette, certain que la situation ne pouvait qu'empirer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pansy émit un bruit à moitié moqueur, à moitié méprisant.

Les belettes étaient trop occupées à crier pour lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Malfoy ? » cracha-t-elle, avec agacement.

Il releva la tête, légèrement confus.

« Je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec leurs problèmes familiaux. » décréta-t-il. « En fait, je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec eux. »

Pansy et lui ne s'étaient pas installés à côté des rouquins à l'origine. C'était la mini-belette qui était arrivée, déjà furieuse, son frère – tout aussi furieux – sur les talons. Elle avait bifurqué vers eux, espérant sans aucun doute que la présence de Draco ne le distraie et que son énervement change de cible. La jolie Serdaigle de sixième année avec laquelle il avait été si occupé à discuter avant l'arrivée chaotique des lions s'était enfuie très rapidement.

Granger l'étudia un moment puis soupira, renonçant à s'immiscer dans leurs désaccords. Il semblait que l'un des jumeaux avait pris le parti de Weasley, tandis que l'autre défendait leur sœur. Ça n'empêchait pas les deux qui étaient dans le même camp de se hurler dessus. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être bruyants...

« J'ai raté le courrier... » constata la Gryffondor, en inspectant le plafond à la recherche d'un hibou égaré.

« C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on fait la grasse matinée. » remarqua sèchement Pansy. Elle tourna la page si brutalement qu'elle se déchira sur cinq bons centimètres.

« Des nouvelles intéressantes ? » s'enquit Granger. De façon aussi engageante qu'un bloc de glace.

Draco se recula discrètement, sachant d'expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas se trouver entre Pansy et l'objet de son irritation.

« Alberto Riago divorce. » lâcha son amie. « L'Allemagne a des problèmes avec leurs loups-garou. »

Il était un peu étonné qu'elle consente à répondre mais masqua son incrédulité. Il connaissait Pansy. Elle prévoyait quelque chose. S'il en jugeait par les coup d'œil méfiants que lui jetait Granger, elle était tout aussi surprise de cette serviabilité soudaine.

« Ah... » s'exclama Pansy, comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'un détail important. Elle leva la tête et ferma le journal, avant de sourire à la lionne. Un _vrai_ sourire. Il hésita à intervenir avant que ça ne tourne mal pour leurs projets. « Tu connais quelqu'un dans une ville Moldue qui s'appelle Chesterfield ? Dans le Derbyshire ? »

Granger secoua la tête, avec une certaine hésitation.

Pansy grimaça d'un air déçu.

« Dommage. » grogna-t-elle, avec un dépit visible. « Elle a été détruite, hier soir. Pas un survivant. La tante de Draco est plutôt perfectionniste, si j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe, je craindrai pour ma famille. »

Et avec ce dernier commentaire, elle se leva, jeta un regard mauvais à Draco et disparut vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Charmante. Cette fille était tout simplement charmante.

Paradoxalement au débat animé qui se jouait juste à côté d'eux, un silence de plomb semblait peser sur leur partie de la table.

Draco se sentait un peu gêné et cela le mettait en colère. Il n'avait pas à être gêné. Ce n'étaient que des Moldus. Et ce n'était que Granger. Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de s'excuser pour le comportement de Pansy ?

Elle s'empara du journal abandonné sans demander la permission et feuilleta jusqu'à trouver l'article qui n'occupait qu'un petit encart de la page six. La destruction d'une cité entière qui n'alarmait pas le Ministère. Une photo accompagnait le tout. A l'envers, il aperçut des ruines fumantes que surplombait une Marque des Ténèbres.

Ses yeux en retracèrent le contour familier. Combien de fois ses doigts avaient-ils parcouru les lignes pâles qui en formaient le dessin sur l'avant-bras de son père ? Combien de fois avait-il examiné le serpent et le crane qui teintaient la peau blême ? Combien de fois avait-il demandé pourquoi Lucius avait cette drôle de cicatrice ?

Il n'avait véritablement compris les choses que l'année dernière. Avant cela, Draco s'était contenté de croire aveuglément ce que ses parents lui avaient dit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu raison, les Mangemorts étaient l'élite de la nation sorcière. Plus courageux que le plus brave des Gryffondors, plus intelligent que le plus malin des Serdaigles, plus loyal à leur cause que le plus déterminé des Poufsouffles et plus rusé que le plus roublard des Serpentards. Et Lucius Malfoy en avait fait partie. Cependant, tout ça était secret. Pour tous, son père avait été soumis à l'Imperium.

Cela avait plu à l'enfant qu'était Draco. Avoir un héros pour père... Mieux, un héros rejeté par la société mais qui avait su se rétablir d'un spectaculaire tour de reins... Que demander de plus ?

Lucius avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait et Draco avait proclamé du haut de ses cinq ans que lui aussi aurait une Marque, malgré le regard inquiet de Narcissa. Lui aussi deviendrait un héros. Les mères se tracassaient sans arrêt, c'était connu...

Il avait abandonné ces notions ridicules à l'instant où Potter était sorti de ce labyrinthe avec le cadavre de Diggory.

Oh, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il savait que le mage noire se relèverait sous peu. Il avait vu son père s'épuiser à renouer de vieilles relations, écumer Barjow et Beurk afin de rassembler des objets qui pouvaient servir aussi bien à la protection qu'à la destruction. Puis il y avait eu la Coupe du Monde et le retour des Mangemorts.

Draco savait que Lucius avait été parmi eux, bien que personne ne le lui ait dit. Mieux, il savait que son père avait été à leur tête. C'était lui qui avait redonné vie au mouvement des héros et cela avait rempli son cœur de fierté.

Pendant deux minutes.

Après quoi, il avait réalisé que tout le monde dans le groupe ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait échappé à sa mère pour aller observer de plus près le retour de ses idoles et, du coup, s'était retrouvé seul au milieu d'une foule hostile.

Il avait fait la seule chose qu'il avait pensé à faire : se mettre à courir.

Il avait fini par repérer Potter, Granger et Weasley, aussi paniqués que les autres. Autant que lui peut-être, mais il serait mort avant de laisser le balafré le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il s'était nonchalamment adossé à un arbre et les avait provoqués, ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Dans un élan de charité bien vite regretté, il avait même conseillé à Weasley de cacher Granger avant qu'ils ne la trouvent.

Puis, une fois qu'ils avaient disparu dans les bois, il s'était remis à courir lui aussi, tout pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Seulement il avait dû dévier du chemin parce qu'il s'était retrouvé à quelques mètres des Mangemorts. C'était à ce moment là que la Marque s'était mise à briller dans le ciel, n'entraînant que des cris d'effroi. C'était la Marque de leur Maître mais tous les Mangemorts, tous sans exception, s'étaient sauvés aussi rapidement qu'ils l'avaient pu. Y compris son père.

Le lendemain matin, Lucius lui avait passé l'amulette des Peverell autour du cou.

C'était en soit assez grave pour que Draco retienne ses questions. Puis l'année avait défilé, avec assez d'indices pour ceux qui savaient ouvrir les yeux. Et Potter était sorti du labyrinthe avec le cadavre de Diggory.

Blaise et lui n'avaient eu qu'à échanger un regard pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. L'information capitale à défaut de la logistique. Pendant que l'école entière se précipitait dans les gradins, vers le Gryffondor, le Poufsouffle ou un endroit sûr, ils étaient restés assis sur leur banc et avaient regardé dans le vide. Longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que les cris se taisent et qu'un semblant d'ordre ne soit mis en place par Flitwick et Hagrid.

_Ça commence, _avait murmuré Blaise, d'un ton qui impliquait que tout était fini.

Et Draco n'avait pu que hocher la tête, à court de réparties intelligentes. C'était terminé. La tranquillité, la vie facile, l'innocence... L'enfance.

Sur ce banc, sous la fine bruine qui commençait à tomber, au milieu de la détresse ambiante, il avait su que c'était un de ces moments. Sa vie avait basculé à cet instant là. Sans qu'il ne le demande.

Cédric Diggory était un Sang-Pur. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir.

Comme Blaise l'avait prédit et comme il l'avait pressenti, ça avait commencé. Il n'était pas au Manoir depuis deux jours qu'il avait immédiatement compris que cet été là allait être très différent de tous ceux, insouciants, qui l'avaient précédé. Sa mère était tendue, plus protectrice encore qu'à l'ordinaire, déterminée à le garder auprès d'elle aussi souvent que possible. Son père était distant, inquiet et anormalement absent. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'interactions entre eux.

Et puis il y avait eu la dispute qu'il n'avait pas voulu surprendre mais dont il avait été néanmoins témoin. Il avait tout vu par le miroir sans teint du petit bureau du troisième étage. Pas sa faute. Il avait simplement été occupé à dérober quelques petits objets à son père au milieu de la nuit, il n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'ils étaient dans la pièce à côté.

Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait choqué.

Parce que Narcissa ne hurlait jamais, ne perdait jamais son calme. Parce que Lucius ne restait pas assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains à laisser sa femme le traiter de tous les noms. _Lâche._ Le mot avait été craché avec un dégoût tel que Draco avait fait deux pas en arrière.

Sa mère s'était interrompue après ça. Elle était restée là, interdite, comme choquée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lucius s'était contenté de lever les yeux vers elle et de sourire. Un sourire fantôme qui ne contenait aucune chaleur. _Mon plus gros défaut,_ avait répondu son père, presque froidement.

Elle s'était précipitée sur lui, après ça, l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé, s'était excusé...

Mais le mal était fait. Il était retourné dans sa chambre, obligé de regarder la vérité en face. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais disputés avant ça. Ses parents s'aimaient. Diggory était un Sang-Pur. Son père était désormais en privé ce qu'il était en public : un bloc de glace dont les yeux passaient sur vous sans vous voir. Les Mangemorts craignaient la Marque des Ténèbres. Sa mère mourrait d'inquiétude. L'amulette des Peverell pesait lourd autour de son cou.

_Appartenir au cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres était dangereux._

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard de la Marque qui flottait au dessus des ruines. Par réflexe, il porta la main droite à son avant-bras gauche, comme pour se rassurer. Il savait qu'il était destiné à en recevoir une. Le temps n'était plus aux choix. Son père et lui n'en avaient jamais discuté mais il était implicite que Draco finirait avec le même symbole sombre gravé sur son bras.

_Snape n'exposait jamais la sienne._ La pensée incongrue lui fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'importait ce que Snape faisait ou pas ? Snape était mort et Draco rejoindrait les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès que son père le jugerait opportun. Ni trop tôt, ni trop tard.

« Rien ne t'y oblige. »

Il releva brutalement les yeux, la Grande Salle et son brouhaha réapparaissant brusquement autour de lui. Et, face à lui, Granger. Granger qui soutenait son regard avec trop de facilité, trop d'audace. Comme s'ils étaient égaux. Ils n'étaient pas égaux. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. La trêve n'existait qu'à cause d'Ombrage. La trêve n'existait que parce que Potter n'était pas là pour focaliser la rage d'Ombrage.

Ils n'étaient _pas_ égaux.

Pourtant, elle continuait de le fixer, avec un calme stupéfiant. Peu de personnes osaient croiser son regard. Peu étaient assez idiots pour croire évoluer dans les mêmes sphères. Il avait des amis, oui, mais même ses amis n'étaient pas aussi purs que lui.

Il était probablement curieux, ou révélateur, qu'il n'ait choisi pour amis que des personnes qui ne se souciaient pas particulièrement du sang. Blaise, Daphné ou Milicent... Pour eux, ces questions étaient secondaires. Pansy était à part, mais il n'était pas certain d'être véritablement ami avec Pansy. Il n'était pas certain que Pansy _ait_ des amis.

Granger n'était pas une Sang-Pure de moindre ascendance de la part de qui il pouvait tolérer une certaine familiarité. Granger était une Sang-de-Bourbe et elle n'aurait jamais dû chercher à lui imposer un pied d'égalité.

Les mots refusaient de passer ses lèvres, fasciné comme il l'était pas la lueur sincère qui dansait dans les yeux de la lionne. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Elle _croyait_ en ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ton père. » répéta-t-elle, dans un murmure qui couvrit pourtant les cris de la belette.

Il cilla une fois, deux fois, puis détourna la tête, coupant le lien qu'elle cherchait à instaurer entre eux. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe lui dise quoi faire ou ne pas faire. Que cherchait-elle ? _A le sauver_. Le sauver de quoi ? Du pouvoir, de la puissance et d'une place dans la société qui lui revenait de droit ? _Des fantômes qui se consumaient éternellement dans le regard de Lucius_. Potter n'était plus là pour s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi dans les années quatre-vingts, il ne réussirait pas plus cette fois-ci. Potter aurait peut-être eu une chance. Peut-être.

Mais Potter était mort et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà gagné. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le reste du monde ne s'en aperçoive. Avec son statut de Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger aurait mieux fait de plier bagage et de s'en aller loin. Le conseil de Pansy n'était pas si idiot. Elle devrait partir avec sa famille. C'était ce qu'il aurait fait.

Le sauver. Quelle arrogance. Le sauver, _lui._ Si l'un pouvait et devait sauver l'autre, ça se passerait dans l'autre sens. _Lui,_ aurait le pouvoir de la sauver des Mangemorts. Lui, pourrait exiger une faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

S'il le désirait.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait quelque chose pour Granger.

Il se racla la gorge et décida que cette discussion était bien trop susceptible de dégénérer en guerre ouverte à son goût. Il avait encore besoin d'elle pour garder les Gryffondors sagement en ligne. Il aurait besoin d'elle tant qu'Ombrage tyrannisait Poudlard. Après ça, les hostilités reprendraient.

« Ce n'est pas la chouette de Potter ? » s'étonna-t-il, en repérant un hibou blanc qui virevoltait près du plafond. C'était un sujet de conversation comme un autre. Bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de pourquoi il s'échinait à discuter. Des alliés n'étaient pas obligés d'entretenir de bons rapports.

Miraculeusement, elle n'insista pas mais il sut que ce n'était que partie remise. Comptait-elle profiter de la trêve pour tenter de convaincre les Sang-Purs que les vieilles familles n'avaient pas la suprématie ? Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi elle avait persisté à aider Goyle et Crabbe avec leurs devoirs malgré la futilité d'un telle tâche... Eh bien, il lui souhaitait bonne chance avec cette idée. Crabbe et Goyle seraient peut-être momentanément convaincus, surtout si elle abusait de ces sourires qu'elle semblait avoir à revendre et les achetait avec quelques sucreries mais Crabbe et Goyle seniors se hâteraient de les remettre dans le droit chemin à la première occasion.

« Hedwige ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement, alors que la chouette fondait sur eux.

Elle atterrit devant l'assiette de la jeune fille et il profita qu'elle soit occupée à détacher le paquet accroché à la patte de l'animal pour voler le journal qu'elle avait cessé de lire. Délaissant la photographie, il parcourut l'article qui relatait comment une troupe d'Aurors d'élite était arrivée trop tard pour empêcher Sirius Black et sa bande de Mangemorts renégats de tuer et de mettre le feu à la ville. Ce n'était ni une bourgade, ni un village... Pourquoi le Ministère avait-il mis tant de temps à intervenir ? Il semblait curieux qu'ils aient eu _le temps_ de massacrer autant d'habitants...

Ce n'était pas Londres, d'accord, mais tout de même...

« Il y avait quelque chose de particulier à cet endroit ? » demanda-t-il distraitement, ses connaissances moldues étaient limitées et il n'y avait pas de communauté magique là-bas. Du moins, il ne le pensait pas.

« Non. » répondit-elle, en bataillant avec la ficelle qui entourait son paquet. « Je suppose qu'ils ont attaqué au hasard. »

Improbable, jugea-t-il immédiatement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attaquait pas au hasard.

Il lut les quelques phrases qui concernaient sa tante, la seule personne qui avait été identifiée avec certitude par les Aurors, et rejeta la Gazette comme le méritait ce paquet d'idioties. Si on les croyait, Sirius Black et Bellatrix Lestrange avaient pratiquement détruit la ville à eux seuls.

Il ne savait pas ce que sa chère tante Bella avait pu faire de sa soirée, mais il était certain que Sirius Black n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Sirius était un traître à son sang, comme sa tante Andromeda. Il avait préféré ses amis à sa famille. C'était tout ce que sa mère avait jamais dit sur son cousin mais étant donné que la plupart l'accusait de meurtre à l'époque, c'était sans doute déjà quelque chose. Narcissa n'avait jamais cru à sa culpabilité, Lucius n'avait jamais eu d'avis bien tranché.

Et puis, l'été dernier, Draco avait eu la malheureuse 'chance' de rencontrer Peter Pettigrow dans un des salons du Manoir. L'homme aux manières de rongeurs était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, avec un paquet que Lucius lui avait confié, mais Draco l'avait bel et bien vu. On ne voyait pas les morts. Sirius Black devait donc être innocent en fin de compte.

Il avait admiré la machination. Trahir ses meilleurs amis puis faire porter le chapeau au seul qu'il lui restait... Brillant. Pas très moral, mais brillant.

« Ah, c'est pour toi. » lâcha Granger, en poussant le paquet vers lui.

Elle en avait extirpé une enveloppe épaisse qu'elle s'empressa de décacheter. La chouette était très occupée à se servir dans son assiette. Le carton le narguait. Croyait-elle parler à Weasley ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au roux mais les Gryffondors étaient toujours occupés se disputer.

La curiosité était un _si_ mauvais défaut...

Du bout de sa baguette, il attira vers lui le carton éventré, prêt à réagir en cas de piège. Mais rien n'explosa, rien ne lui sauta dessus... Le paquet ne contenait que quelques miniatures bizarres, ce qui ressemblait à un livre et de petits sachets en plastique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-il, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« J'ai demandé à mes parents de m'envoyer deux ou trois objets moldus. » expliqua-t-elle, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Ses yeux parcouraient avidement les épaisses feuilles de papier. Elle n'avait pas si souvent de courrier, il l'avait remarqué. Peut-être parce qu'il était difficile pour des Moldus de communiquer avec des sorciers...

« Arrête de grimacer, ils ne vont pas te 'salir' ou quoi que ce soit. » gronda-t-elle, en le regardant par dessus sa lettre. « C'est toi qui voulais savoir ce que c'était. »

Il fronça les sourcils et extirpa les miniatures du carton. Il y avait une sorte de rectangle en métal rouge monté sur roues, un autre en forme de croix qui roulait également et une locomotive accrochée à deux wagons. La locomotive fut la seule chose qu'il fut immédiatement capable d'identifier.

« Voiture. » railla-t-elle, presque gentiment en désignant l'objet compact en métal rouge. « C'est étrange que tu n'en aies jamais vu, le Ministère en a... »

« Pas mon père. » contra-t-il, en observant plus attentivement cette... voiture. « Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin d'emprunter un moyen de transport au Ministère. Comment ça fonctionne ? Je suppose que ceci n'est pas une reproduction à l'échelle un, vous ne pourriez pas rétrécir... »

« Mon père a pensé que tu serais curieux. Tout est dans le livre. » offrit-elle.

Il fouilla dans le paquet jusqu'à en extirper une sorte de manuel explication. _La mécanique pour les nuls_.

« Je ne suis pas nul ! » protesta-t-il, immédiatement insulté.

Elle s'arracha une nouvelle fois à sa lettre pour lui jeter un regard ouvertement moqueur.

« C'est une collection de livres. » déclara-t-elle. « Pas un jugement personnel. Quoique dans ce cas-ci, ce soit approprié. »

Il lui aurait volontiers jeté livre et miniatures à la tête s'il n'avait pas été aussi intrigué. Et pas que par les mécanismes moldus. Pourquoi les parents de Granger lui envoyaient-ils ça ? Il ne les connaissait pas. S'attendait-il à ce qu'il leur renvoie la pareille ? Parce que c'est ce que l'étiquette voudrait. Qu'il renvoie, au minimum, un mot pour les remercier. Excepté qu'ils n'étaient pas des sorciers, même pas l'un des deux, et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les coutumes des sorciers. Que dictait l'étiquette moldue ? Et pourquoi suivrait-il l'étiquette moldue ?

Il grimaça. Il allait devoir demander conseil à Narcissa.

_Ou pas._

Lucius aurait une attaque s'il découvrait qu'il frayait avec des Sang-de-Bourbes plus que nécessaire et ses parents n'avaient pas de secret l'un pour l'autre.

Daphné saurait probablement quoi faire.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là. » soupira Granger. « Ce n'est pas un cadeau, ça ne va pas dire qu'on est ami ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi stupide. Tu voulais savoir comment les Moldus se déplaçaient, je ne pouvais pas répondre aussi précisément que possible à la question. J'encourage l'éducation, rien d'autre. »

Il l'étudia quelques secondes puis tourna son attention vers les quelques sachets en plastique. Il y en avait trois qu'il identifia sans avoir besoin qu'on le lui dire comme des bonbons. Un post-it fabrication moldue était collé sur l'un d'entre eux.

_Pas tous à la fois. Trop de sucreries abîment les dents. _

« Ma mère dit la même chose. » remarqua-t-il, à haute voix, un peu surpris de la similitude.

Granger aussi parut surprise. Elle secoua la tête, décidant sans doute que la coïncidence était trop perturbante.

« C'est un avion. » Elle désigna la drôle de croix métallisé. « Tu voix, ça ressemble à un balai dans le concept mais... »

« Pas dans la forme. » termina-t-il, en soulevant le jouet pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. « La position des ailes et la longueur de la queue doivent s'équilibrer, je suppose ? »

Ingénieux. Aussi fragile et aléatoire que les origamis auxquels il lui arrivait toujours de s'adonner durant son temps libre, mais ingénieux. Il feuilleta le livre, intéressé malgré lui.

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû suivre le cours d'Étude des Moldus. » suggéra Granger.

« Ridicule. » se renfrogna-t-il. « Je me fiche des Moldus. Je suis juste curieux. »

« De ce que tu veux détruire? » répliqua-t-elle. Elle faisait attention à garder un ton léger, à ne pas laisser percer d'hostilité. « Attention, Malfoy... Il est plus facile d'avoir le cœur de détruire les choses lorsqu'on ne les connaît pas. »

Était-ce là une autre version de son plan ? Le présenter aux façons moldues, en espérant qu'il tombe sous le charme d'un peuple qui n'était rien d'autre que des primates ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ? » grogna Weasley, en désignant d'un geste le désordre qui régnait autour de Draco. Sachets de bonbons intacts, livre, miniatures et carton éventré. « Où tu étais passée ? »

Le roux avait repéré Granger et s'était tout aussi vite désintéressé du courrier du Serpentard. La lionne n'apprécia pas particulièrement le ton de son ami.

« Je ne me suis pas réveillée, Ron. » rétorqua-t-elle. « C'est à ça que servent les week-ends. »

« J'avais besoin de toi ! » reprocha Weasley. « Ginny est devenue complètement incontrôlable et Fred ne veut rien faire. George a promis d'essayer mais... »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » coupa Granger, avec une expression inquiète.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et donna un bout de bacon à la chouette blanche qui était toujours nichée entre eux. Elle était magnifique. Dommage qu'elle appartienne à Potter.

« La mini-belette était avec Thomas, dans votre salle commune. » intervint-il avant que Weasley ait pu en rajouter.

« Dean ? » releva-t-elle, toujours perplexe. « Je ne vois pas ce que... »

« Il avait la langue au fond de sa gorge, apparemment. » exposa-t-il, serviable. « Et ses mains... »

A côté de lui, Weasley s'étouffait dans un nouvel accès de rage. Visiblement repenser à la scène ne lui faisait pas de bien.

« Oh. » coupa-t-elle, une rougeur caractéristique se propageant sur ses joues.

_Intéressant._

« Tu ne veux pas savoir où il avait les mains ? » demanda-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied sous la table qui n'avait rien de gentil.

Pourquoi cette fille se sentait-elle permis de le frapper en permanence ?

« Vas lui parler. Vas lui dire qu'elle ne peut plus toucher un garçon. Qu'elle est trop jeune. » ordonna Weasley.

Un postillon atterrit à côté de sa main et il s'écarta du Gryffondor avec un dégoût certain.

« Trop jeune, trop jeune, ça se discute... » grommela-t-il, bien que personne n'ait demandé son avis. « Elle a un très joli... »

« _Toi._ » grinça Weasley, en le fusillant du regard. « Tu restes loin de Ginny si tu ne veux pas finir comme Dean. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dean? » s'enquit Granger, pas le moins du monde perturbée par les menaces que son condisciple faisait peser sur sa personne.

Draco était un peu vexé du manque d'attention.

« Mon poing va arriver à Dean. » rugit la belette, alarmant la quasi totalité des personnes alentour. « Dès que je l'aurais retrouvé. Cette enflure s'est sauvé avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il a couru se cacher la queue entre les jambes. »

« Vu où il avait les mains, ça n'a pas dû être facile... » plaisanta Draco, anticipant le coup de Granger et parvenant à l'esquiver.

« Dean t'a vu et il s'est sauvé ? » résuma Granger. « C'était très intelligent de sa part. Il n'y a pas de raison que tout ça se règle dans la... »

« En fait, Weasley – la mini-Weasley – l'a traîné dans la Grande Salle par l'oreille. » corrigea-t-il, par soucis de vérité. Et parce que l'image de la mini-belette dirigeant son frère dans les couloirs par le lobe d'oreille avait été une vision magique.

«_ Après_ que Dean se soit sauvé. » insista Weasley, comme si cela avait pu sauvegarder sa dignité. « Et... _La ferme,_ Malfoy. »

« Oh, moi ce que j'en dis... » soupira-t-il. « Si tu avais deux sous d'intelligence, tu aurais menacé les lions _avant_ qu'ils ne s'intéressent à ta sœur. »

« C'est une gamine ! » se défendit la belette. « Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que Dean était un pervers ! »

Draco le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Weasley, elle n'a rien d'une gamine. » déclara-t-il honnêtement. « Crois-moi, si elle n'était pas la fille d'Arthur Weasley, ça fait un moment que... »

Il s'interrompit en apercevant la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux du roux. Il n'avait _pas_ peur d'un Weasley, il avait simplement un excellent instinct de survie.

« Malfoy a raison. » trancha Granger.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle, avec la même incrédulité bien que pour des raisons différentes.

« Tu as envie de peloter la mini-belette? » s'exclama Draco.

« Gin est une enfant ! » s'écria Weasley, au même moment.

« Bien sûr que non ! » protesta Granger, en dévisageant le Serpentard comme s'il était fou. « Tu es... Tu es _tordu._ Et n'appelle pas Ginny comme ça, ce n'est pas un animal, la fouine. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais la Gryffondor le devança.

« Et Ginny n'est plus une enfant. » reprit-elle, plus posément. « Elle a quatorze ans, presque quinze, et si elle a envie de sortir avec un garçon, ça la regarde. »

Ses joues étaient toujours rouges et cela se propageait peu à peu à son cou. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à observer la couleur se répandre...

« Tu... Tu plaisantes ? » balbutia Weasley. « Je vais _étriper_ cet abruti ! Et tous les abrutis qui voudront toucher _ma_ _sœur._ »

La dernière partie lui était adressée mais Malfoy l'ignora parce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de toucher la mini-belette. Ce n'était pas la mini-belette qu'il avait envie de toucher, à l'instant.

La rougeur disparaissait sous le col de l'épais pull que la lionne portait et il éprouvait le besoin soudain de savoir jusqu'où elle se répandait. Lui et sa _foutue_ curiosité...

Il se resservit un verre de jus de citrouille et le descendit d'un coup, imaginant qu'il s'agissait de Whiskey Pur-feu. Moment d'égarement. Rien qu'un moment d'égarement.

« Tu n'étriperas personne, Ronald. » asséna Granger, avec autorité. « Tu vas laisser Ginny tranquille et te comporter en adulte. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes son parti. » s'énerva le roux. « Si Harry était là... »

« Je serais en train de vomir. » marmonna Draco.

Il se raidit, attendant un coup qui ne vint pas. La lionne se contenta d'un coup d'œil mauvais.

« Si Harry était là, il te dirait exactement la même chose que moi. » affirma-t-elle.

« Que tu dis ! » rétorqua Wealsey. « Lui, au moins, il... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda tranquillement Blaise, en se glissant à la place vide à côté de Granger. « La moitié de la Grande Salle est persuadée que vous allez vous entre-tuer. Je ne vous cache pas que cela nuit à notre petite comédie d'entente cordiale... »

Draco risqua un regard vers la table professorale. Les yeux d'Ombrage étaient fixés sur eux et un sourire victorieux s'étalait sur ses lèvres. McGonagall aussi les observait, de façon plus neutre, mais son expression résignée trahissait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de la trêve.

« Voilà qui règle le problème. » conclut-t-il, avec le même sourire de politicien qu'employait si souvent son père. « Laisse Thomas tripoter ta sœur en paix et arrête de faire un scandale, Weasley. »

« Malfoy, tu n'aides pas. » remarqua Granger, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici de toute manière ? Tu as fini de manger, non ? Alors, disparais. »

Choqué de la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui, il ne trouva pas immédiatement quoi répondre. Blaise, ce traître, éclata de rire.

Blaise ne riait pas souvent. Pratiquement jamais en vérité. Il était taciturne et cultivait son personnage de garçon solitaire et pensif...

« Personne ne lui a parlé comme ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il va soit t'arracher la tête, soit te demander de l'épouser, Granger. » déclara son ami, une fois son hilarité passée.

« Un Malfoy et une Sang-de-Bourbe, voilà qui ferait une histoire originale à raconter au petits-enfants. » se moqua Granger, avant de grimacer. « Oh, cette image... Maintenant, c'est moi qui ait envie de vomir. »

Était-elle en train de sous-entendre que l'idée d'une relation intime avec lui la dégoûtait ? Elle aurait dû s'estimer heureuse qu'un Sang-Pur tel que lui consente à petit-déjeuner avec elle. Qu'il la touche serait un honneur. Sans parler que c'était insultant sur un autre plan que son ego d'adolescent de quinze ans pouvait difficilement accepter.

« Crois-moi, Granger... » murmura-t-il, du ton qui faisait ronronner les filles depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'y intéresser. « Tu serais tellement occupée à crier que tu n'aurais pas le temps de vomir. »

Il se leva aussi dignement qu'il le put, remit rapidement les objets que les parents de la Gryffondor lui avaient envoyé dans le paquet et se cogna contre Daphné.

« Oh, oh... Quelqu'un est vexé... » se moqua la blonde.

Il la dépassa, le menton haut.

Blaise ne le rattrapa que dans le hall. Son ami marcha à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches, et un léger sourire sur le visage. Ce sourire moqueur qui faisait généralement comprendre à Draco qu'il se comportait comme un idiot.

« Tu serais tellement occupée à crier que tu n'aurais pas le temps de vomir... » répéta Zabini, au bout d'un moment. « Tu veux faire crier la petite-amie de Weasley, Draco ? »

« Ce n'est pas sa petite-amie et je ne touche pas aux Sang-de-Bourbes. » marmonna-t-il, un peu fâché contre son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que que tu as dans ton carton ? » demanda Blaise. « Ça avait l'air très... moldu. »

« Ta gueule, Zabini. » gronda-t-il.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui expliquer que les parents de Granger contribuaient à l'instruire en transports moldus.

« Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. » répondit négligemment le Serpentard. « Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, moi. »

Il y avait là-dessous une accusation que Draco ne releva pas.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle ne sort pas avec Weasley ? » reprit Blaise, au bout de quelques secondes.

« Parce qu'elle me l'a dit. » soupira-t-il, sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

Il avait la migraine.

Il ne s'assiérait plus jamais à côté d'un Weasley.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Zabini.

« C'est venu dans la conversation. » s'énerva-t-il. « Tu as fini ton interrogatoire ? Je ne m'intéresse _pas_ à Granger. Je ne veux _pas_ de Granger. C'est la pire _Sang-de-Bourbe_ qui existe et l'idée de la _toucher_ me donne la _nausée._ »

« D'accord, d'accord... » capitula Blaise, en levant les deux mains. « Tu es bien susceptible... »

« Peut-être que c'est _toi_ qui as un problème. » riposta Draco. « Il y a un mois tu racontais partout que j'avais un faible pour Potter, maintenant Granger... Et après quoi ? _Weasley_ ? »

« Tu as meilleur goût que ça. » commenta son ami. « Quoique sa sœur... »

« Déjà prise. » coupa-t-il. « Et traître à son sang. »

Zabini leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, comme à l'accoutumée, par ce genre de discours qu'il jugeait archaïque.

« Ce ne sont que des plaisanteries. » répliqua Blaise. « Plus tu les prends mal, plus ça nous amuse. »

_Nous._ Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à rire dans son dos.

« Tu entretiens une obsession malsaine pour les Gryffondors. » accusa Draco. « C'est pour ça que tu m'inventes des aventures avec la moitié d'entre eux. Quand Daphné saura ça... »

« Laisse Daphné en dehors de cette histoire. » grogna Blaise.

Draco manqua en trébucher sur une pierre descellée.

« Alors tu peux plaisanter de Granger et moi je n'ai pas le droit de parler de Daphné ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Je n'étais pas conscient qu'il s'agissait de la même chose... » lâcha Zabini, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oh, _ta gueule._ » cracha Draco.

Granger n'était qu'une _Sang-de-Bourbe. _

Pourquoi était-il _le seul_ à voir ça ?

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Patmol s'éloigna très légèrement de Remus, museau collé au sol pour mieux identifier les odeurs qui assaillaient sa truffe. Il se figea auprès de l'escalier et releva la tête. S'il avait été humain, il aurait froncé les sourcils. En l'occurrence, il se tourna vers son ami et attendit ses instructions.

C'était la dernière loup-garou sur leur liste et elle n'avait pas été facile à trouver. Situé en plein quartier moldu, c'était ce qu'on pouvait uniquement appeler un squat. L'immeuble était délabré, promis à la démolition et certainement pas habitable. La cage d'escalier couverte de graffitis empestait. _Tout_ empestait.

Mélange d'urine, de corps sale et de pourriture.

Plus alarmant était la légère effluve métallique.

Remus croisa les yeux du chien et hocha brièvement la tête. _Du sang,_ semblait crier la lueur sauvage dans son regard.

Sa baguette déjà sortie, le lycanthrope dépassa Patmol avec une aisance animale. Disparu l'homme perpétuellement mal à l'aise qui paressait souvent s'excuser de se trouver là, restait le loup, terrible prédateur qui sentait le danger à des kilomètres.

Patmol le sentait aussi.

Il hésita à se transformer, à redevenir Sirius. Un humain serait plus utile en cas de bagarre mais l'Animagus pouvait surprendre. Sa forme canine était la plus appropriée pour le moment. Il escalada les marches à la suite du Maraudeur, à la recherche de Sarah Jennings.

Plus ils montaient, plus l'odeur de sang augmentait.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le dernier palier, sa fourrure était hérissée et il contrôlait difficilement le grondement qui émanait de sa gueule. Son instinct animal lui hurlait de courir en sens inverse, descendre l'escalier et partir loin, loin, _loin._ Remus semblait lutter contre des sentiments similaires s'il en jugeait à la raideur de ses épaules.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le cinquième palier, sachant qu'il était inutile d'aller plus haut. Les quelques secondes d'immobilité furent presque suffisantes à les faire reculer. Mais un Gryffondor ne fuyait pas devant le danger, jamais.

Ils s'engagèrent simultanément dans le couloir, faisant preuve de la même prudence. De la même réticence.

L'odeur de sang était suffocante.

C'était tout ce que Patmol pouvait sentir. Du sang, du sang, du sang. Et dessous, une très légère effluve musquée de loup-garou. Un seul ? Il renifla plus attentivement. Il lui semblait en distinguer deux mais il était très dur de le déterminer avec certitude tant la puanteur métallique lui chatouillait la truffe.

Remus ne laissait rien paraître. Il continuait d'avancer, le visage fermé, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front et l'Animagus commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Ne serait-il pas plus sage de reculer ? De quitter cet endroit avant que le piège mortel qu'il sentait se refermer autour d'eux ne s'enclenche ?

_Trop tard_.

Ils atteignirent l'appartement abandonné dans lequel vivait celle qu'ils cherchaient. La porte avait été défoncée. Purement et simplement arrachée de ses gonds. Néanmoins, cela pouvait dater de bien avant aujourd'hui... L'immeuble était dans un tel état que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Le sang, en revanche, était frais. Tout autant que l'odeur qui assaillit ses narines dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil. Il ne chercha pas à ravaler le grondement cette fois-ci. Il aurait probablement grondé même sous forme humaine.

La mort avait cet effet là sur tous les êtres vivants.

Inconsciemment, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Il s'était battu dans une guerre, il y avait des années, mais une guerre propre pour autant qu'une telle chose existe. Il n'avait jamais été capturé, n'avait jamais été torturé et les Mangemorts qu'il avait tués – car, oui, il en avait tués – avaient été cueillis par un _Avada._ Propre.

Il reprit forme humaine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il bêtement, toujours accroupi par terre.

Il ne trouvait pas la force de se relever. Se relever impliquerait des vertiges. Bouger ne l'amènerait qu'à vomir.

Remus ne répondit pas. Pas dans un langage intelligible tout du moins. Mais son instinct canin interpréta tout aussi bien le grondement sourd qui échappa à son ami. Le loup était en colère. Tentant de contrôler ses émotions volatiles, Sirius se redressa, prenant garde à ne s'appuyer sur rien.

Les murs étaient tapissés de sang. Un corps humain pouvait-il en contenir autant ? Cela semblait improbable mais, là encore, le cadavre éviscéré de la jeune femme l'était nettement plus.

C'était une vision d'horreur qui resterait gravée sur sa rétine pour les années à venir, il le savait. Elle avait été partiellement dévorée. Il espérait simplement qu'elle avait déjà été morte quand cela s'était produit.

« C'est... C'est impossible. » balbutia-t-il. « Ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Comment... »

« Nous devons partir. » lâcha calmement Remus.

Les traits de son ami étaient fermés. Ses doigts agrippaient sa baguette avec tant de force que ses phalanges avaient blanchi.

« Partir ? » répéta-t-il. « Non, il faut... »

_Aider._ Il n'y avait plus personne à aider.

« Personne ne doit nous voir. » continua le loup-garou. « Transforme-toi. Si le Ministère apprend qu'on était là... »

Un tueur fou et un loup-garou. Ils ne chercheraient pas plus loin les coupables...

« Il faut avertir Kingsley et Tonks. » affirma-t-il. « Cette Jenning est incontrôlable... Elle... »

« _C'est_ Sarah Jenning. » coupa Remus.

Sirius ne trouva rien à y redire. Son regard voyagea du corps à Remus plusieurs fois. Il ne demanda pas si son meilleur ami était sûr, sans doute avait-il reconnu l'odeur d'un loup-garou.

« Les Mangemorts sont arrivés avant nous. » conclut Sirius, avec dégoût.

« Non. » contra Remus. « Les Mangemorts n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Elle... C'est un message. »

« Un message ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Un message pour qui ? »

« Un message pour moi. » murmura Remus, sans se départir de cette sérénité incongrue.

Le loup-garou ne se tourna pas vers lui, il ne quitta pas le corps des yeux. Son expression demeura inchangée. Ce n'était pas un masque de professionnalisme qu'avait enfilé Remus, c'était de la résignation.


	17. Break Them

Tant de choses à dire, si peu de temps pour le faire...

D'abord, j'annonce avec joie que je reprends les rythmes de publication habituels étant désormais détentrice d'un M1 recherche et ayant cassé la baraque avec mon mémoire (oui, l'humilité est une vertu mais, en bonne Serpentard, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire étalage de mes prouesses).

Pour ce qui est des "réformes" (insistance sur les guillemets) de ff actuellement... Autant dire que je déteeeeste la nouvelle version du site que je trouve esthétiquement affreuse mais soit, c'est un détail. Je crains malheureusement d'être en infraction sur certains points, il serait donc possible que mon compte soit malencontreusement supprimé du jour au lendemain sans avertissements. Si cela devait arriver - et prions entre nous pour que ça n'arrive pas - je vous encourage à me contacter via Twitter, You Tube, Tumblr (le pseudo étant Ellana-San ou EllanaSan suivant les cas) ou msn si vous avez mon mail afin que je puisse vous prévenir lorsque j'aurais trouvé un nouveau site pour poster (ou peut-être créé le mien, soyons fous et optimistes en mes capacités informatiques). Vous pouvez aussi m'ajouter sur msn si ça vous fait plaisir. Je recopierai cette annonce là à la prochaine publication des cicatrices.

Bon courage pour ceux qui révisent le bac ou sont en pleins examens

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p>War is dark. Black as pitch. It is not a God. It does not laugh or weep. It rewards neither skill nor daring. It is not a trial of souls, not the measure of wills. Even less is it a tool, a means to some womanish end. It is merely the place where the iron bones of the earth meet the hollow bones of men and break them.<p>

R Scott Bakker's 'The Darkness That Comes Before'

La guerre est aussi sombre qu'une fosse. Ce n'est pas un Dieu. Elle ne rit pas, ne pleure pas. Elle ne récompense ni le talent, ni l'audace. Ce n'est ni le jugement de l'âme, ni un combat de volonté. Encore moins un outil, un moyen d'accomplir quelques complots de bonne femme. C'est simplement l'endroit où les os métalliques de la terre rencontrent les os creux des hommes et les brisent.

R Scott Bakker's 'The Darkness That Comes Before'

_**Chapitre 17 : Break Them**_

En émergeant de la pensine, Remus épousseta son pull dans un réflexe dont il n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser. A chaque fois qu'il s'immergeait dans un de ces bassins, il avait toujours l'impression que des filaments argentés demeuraient attachés à lui.

« Cette femme parlait d'Harry ? » demanda immédiatement Sirius, tandis que Tonks récupérait son souvenir.

L'Animagus se laissa tomber sur le canapé du petit salon dans lequel ils s'étaient installés pour se plonger dans la pensine. Le Square Grimmaurd était tout aussi silencieux que lorsqu'ils s'y étaient aventurés, un peu plus tôt.

Remus évitait soigneusement le regard de la jeune femme. Se promener dans sa mémoire était suffisamment perturbant comme cela.

« Possible. » jugea Dumbledore, en lissant sa barbe. « Les cicatrices du temps pourraient bien faire référence aux problèmes de Severus et de Harry. »

« Et le tigre ? » s'enquit-il, parce que rien de ce qu'il venait de voir ne l'avait convaincu de l'importance des divagations d'une vampire.

Il n'était plus si regrettable qu'ils aient dû attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir montrer le souvenir au Directeur. Les probabilités que cette prophétie leur serve étaient proches de zéro.

« Bof. » commenta Tonks, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Un tigre qui voyage... Peut-être qu'un cirque va arriver en ville. »

Malgré lui, Remus se sentit sourire. Il fit néanmoins de son mieux pour garder son sérieux.

« On s'en fout du tigre. » déclara Sirius, en agitant la main comme pour chasser ce détail. « Elle a prédit le retour d'Harry. »

Le loup-garou grimaça et, cette fois, échangea bel et bien un regard avec la jeune femme. Sans surprise, son ami avait déjà sorti le miroir de sa poche et l'observait avec une attention trop soutenue.

« Je ne peux affirmer avec certitude qu'elle faisait bien référence à Harry. » tempéra Dumbledore. « Et quand bien même ferait-elle référence à Harry... Cela ne signifie pas qu'il va revenir sous peu. Les lois qui régissent l'espace-temps sont nombreuses et mystérieuses... Un mois pourrait passer pour eux alors qu'ici il se serait écoulé des années... »

« Il est vivant. » coupa sèchement Sirius.

« Personne n'a dit le contraire, Patmol. » intervint Remus.

Sentant probablement que le sujet était délicat, Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

« Je crains que nous n'ayons pas gagné grand-chose à cette visite. » conclut le vieux sorcier. « Excepté, évidemment, Miss Tonks qui a désormais la possibilité de rejoindre l'Essaim de Brocéliande si elle en exprime le désir... »

Un grognement monta dans la poitrine de Remus mais il le ravala tout net, maudissant son loup d'être aussi stupide. Nymphadora n'irait pas rejoindre des vampires, c'était idiot. Ennemi naturel, ou pas.

« Que voulez-vous... » lâcha Tonks, dans un soupir théâtral. « Je suis quelqu'un de très facile à aimer... Pas vrai, Remus ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient un peu trop à son goût.

« Thé ? » proposa-t-il, ignorant royalement les tentatives de la jeune femme pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Je regrette, Minerva risquerait de m'assassiner si je ne revenais pas à temps pour l'aider à remplir les formulaires, comme je le lui ai promis. » s'excusa le Directeur. « Cependant, y a-t-il du nouveau avec les loups-garous, Miss Tonks ? »

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui mais Remus lui indiqua d'un geste discret de garder le silence. Sarah Jennings n'avait été que la première victime d'une liste qui grossissait chaque jour. Le Ministère avait gardé l'information aussi secrète que possible et, jusque là, seuls deux des meurtres avaient fait la une de la _Gazette._

Les Aurors n'avaient pas fait le lien avec un loup-garou. Les victimes étaient à chaque fois en partie dévorées mais il n'y avait aucune trace animale, ce qui horrifiait et dégoûtait les sorciers du Ministère tout à la fois. C'était Remus qui avait appris à Kinglsey qu'ils devaient chercher un lycanthrope qui se comportait comme un loup même sous forme humaine.

Il commençait à s'étonner que Tonks ne remette pas davantage en question ses connaissances en la matière. Pour l'instant, elle semblait se contenter de ses accréditations d'expert en Défense. Il doutait que cela fasse illusion longtemps. Ça en devenait ridicule.

« Aucune piste. » répondit l'Auror, soudain sérieuse. « On en cherche un qui aurait déraillé, mais les loups-garous de la ville refusent de nous aider. En fait, la grande majorité s'est évaporée dans la nature. »

Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas des masses. Jennings avait été la seule loup-garou à se faire tuer, les autres victimes étaient tous des employés du Ministère ou d'anciennes figures notoires de la communauté magique qui s'étaient opposée s à Voldemort dans le temps. Son meurtre avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme pour tous les loups solitaires du pays.

Le message était passé, clair et net : on ne s'opposait pas à la meute de Greyback.

Ce qu'il avait gardé pour Sirius et lui, c'était que le message s'adressait à lui plus particulièrement. On ne s'opposait pas à la meute de Greyback, encore moins à Greyback en personne. Surtout lorsqu'on n'avait rien d'un Alpha.

« Remus... » commença prudemment Dumbledore.

Il le coupa en haussant les épaules.

« Sirius a eu une idée qui pourrait être intéressante. » déclara-t-il. « J'aimerai voir s'il est possible de la mettre en pratique, on restera bien sagement dans la cuisine pour travailler dessus. »

« J'ai eu une idée intéressante ? » pipa l'Animagus, en glissant son miroir inutile dans sa poche. « J'ai _énormément_ d'idées intéressantes. Quelle idée intéressante ? »

Tonks et le Directeur semblèrent amusés par ses pitreries, Remus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« La seule qui vaille la peine d'être creusée. » répliqua-t-il, sans méchanceté.

« Trouver comment s'introduire dans le vestiaire des Harpies ? » riposta son ami, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Sirius. » gronda-t-il, en guise d'avertissement.

« D'accord, d'accord... » capitula l'évadé, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

Tonks, qui avait pris place dans un des fauteuils, posa les pieds sur la table basse. Remus fronça les sourcils mais n'obtint en retour qu'un coup d'œil amusé. Il était vrai que dans cette maison qui tombait en ruine, s'inquiéter d'un pauvre meuble était un peu stupide.

« Vous connaissez la carte des Maraudeurs ? » s'enquit Sirius.

Le vieux sorcier le gratifia d'une expression légèrement condescendante.

« Il y a peu qui m'échappe dans cette école, Mr Black. » se moqua gentiment Dumbledore. « Surtout lorsque plusieurs générations d'élèves aux ambitions plus ou moins sérieuses arpentent le château de nuit... »

« Fred et George sont géniaux. » approuva Sirius, en hochant la tête. « Ils iront loin, ces gamins. »

Loin sur le chemin qu'avaient tracé les Maraudeurs. Remus n'était pas certain que ce soit bien malin.

Décidant que Dumbledore resterait debout quoi qu'il arrive, il s'installa à côté de Sirius sur le canapé. Il ne fallut pas trois secondes pour que les pieds de Tonks quittent la table basse pour atterrir sur ses genoux. Tour de force étant donné qu'elle avait été obligée de se laisser glisser presque entièrement dans le fauteuil.

Sirius n'avait rien remarqué, occupé à expliquer qu'ils pourraient peut-être créer une nouvelle carte, spécifique cette fois à d'autres lieux comme le Ministère ou le Square Grimmaurd. Le Directeur, en revanche, parut particulièrement diverti par la manière dont Remus tenta de se libérer de l'attaque de la jeune femme.

Il allait sans dire que le vieil homme ne quitta pas l'Animagus des yeux une seule fois.

« Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnerait pour un endroit comme le Chemin de Traverse... » conclut Sirius. « Ça n'a jamais bien marché avec les espaces ouverts... Mais on pourrait essayer. »

« Voilà une excellente idée. » commenta Dumbledore. « J'attends vos conclusions avec impatience. Nous en débattrons durant la prochaine réunion. »

Tonks ôta ses pieds, trouvant visiblement la situation hilarante, au moment où le Directeur se tourna vers eux pour réitérer ses excuses. Après une nouvelle affirmation que McGonagall n'attendait que l'opportunité de le tuer, il s'engouffra dans la cheminée et regagna Poudlard.

Un silence tomba sur le petit salon. Un silence qui aurait pu être plus agréable.

« Sirius, ça t'ennuierait d'aller faire un tour ? Remus et moi avons une conversation à terminer... » lâcha Tonks.

Sirius était déjà à moitié debout et le loup-garou avait à peine commencé à protester que les flammes de la cheminée viraient au vert, une fois de plus. Le visage de Charlie apparut dans l'âtre.

« Ah, tu es là... » soupira le jeune homme, avec soulagement, les yeux fixés sur Tonks. « Tu peux traverser, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'un service. »

« Je suis un peu occupée. » grimaça la jeune femme.

Remus hésita à s'éclipser tant qu'il le pouvait.

« C'est pour Bill, en fait. » souffla Charlie, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Enfin, pour Fleur, je suppose. Oh, zut, elle a besoin que quelqu'un l'accompagne à un truc de filles et, surprise, surprise, elle n'a pas d'amies de sexe féminin. »

« Et je suis la candidate idéale pour aller à... _un truc de filles_ ? » ironisa l'Auror. « Tu m'as bien regardée récemment ? »

Le loup-garou choisit d'interpréter littéralement sa question et laissa son regard parcourir librement la silhouette de son amie. De ses cheveux roses bonbons au jean noir qui épousait parfaitement ses fesses. Une femme, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Atypique, certes, mais c'était là les plus intéressantes.

« Boissons gratuites. » rajouta Charlie.

Remus perçut clairement que c'était là son va-tout.

« Filles et boissons gratuites... Je veux bien accompagner Fleur. » plaisanta Sirius. A moitié.

Tonks sembla peser le pour et le contre puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Soit. » décréta-t-elle. « J'arrive. » Elle pivota néanmoins vers lui. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'aura pas cette conversation. »

« Sauvé par la cheminette. » chantonna Sirius d'un ton moqueur, une fois qu'elle eut disparu.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux parchemins posés devant elle et adressa un sourire éclatant au septième année taciturne qui venait de les lui apporter.

« Merci. » offrit-elle sincèrement. « Ça va très certainement... »

Le Serdaigle se leva brusquement, les yeux rivés sur un point derrière elle. Il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot. Non pas qu'il ait été très causant, avant cela.

Dans le brouhaha du repas du soir, la scène passa relativement inaperçue.

Elle ne fut pas extrêmement surprise de voir Malfoy prendre la place laissée vacante. Instinctivement, elle chercha Ron dans la foule et le trouva là où elle l'avait laissé, à la table des Poufsouffles, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Bensburry ? » demanda le Serpentard, dès qu'il fut certain que les troisième année qui les entouraient n'espionnaient pas leur conversation.

« Je n'étais pas consciente que ce que je faisais ou pas était ton problème. » répondit-elle, froidement.

Sa bonne humeur s'évanouit rapidement.

Ses yeux parcourent ses environs immédiats. Apercevoir les jumeaux, un peu plus bas à droite, la rassura considérablement. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas capable de se défendre, mais c'était toujours agréable de savoir qu'elle aurait du renfort...

« Je me moque complètement de ce que tu fais, Granger. » répliqua-t-il. « Seulement si tu te fais tabasser dans un coin, cela nuira à mes affaires. »

Sa nervosité augmenta.

« C'est une menace ? » demanda-t-elle, posant discrètement sa main droite sur son poignet gauche. Elle glissait toujours sa baguette dans sa manche. Elle devait vraiment trouver un de ces étuis que la plupart des adultes portaient...

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » cracha Malfoy. « Je pensais qu'on avait réglé ça, tout à l'heure. »

Rien n'était réglé. Il suffisait de regarder autour d'eux. Les groupes de Serpentards étaient bien plus larges que d'habitude et les Nés-Moldus étaient eux-mêmes soigneusement assis au milieu de leurs amis.

Elle avait dû fausser compagnie à Ron pour s'asseoir là où elle était. Seule. Pour montrer l'exemple. Comme toujours.

« Oui. » lâcha-t-elle, sans conviction.

L'attaque avait pris l'école par surprise.

Alors que l'atmosphère était redevenue légère pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le drame avait jeté un froid... Trop occupés à lutter contre Ombrage, ils avaient laissé les préjugés tomber dans l'oubli. Même les Serpentards faisaient un effort, même eux faisaient de leur mieux pour cohabiter bien plus paisiblement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Rares étaient les insultes envers les Nés-Moldus tant Malfoy les tenait bien. Nul doute que dans leur salle commune, ils ne se gênaient pas, mais en dehors, la priorité était Ombrage.

Retrouver Lucie Benson, une Née-Moldue de quatrième année, inconsciente, couverte de bleus et de coupures dans une des salles de classe inusitées du rez-de-chaussée – à côté de la salle des Professeurs, rien de moins – avait choqué la quasi-totalité des élèves.

Les Poufsouffles, dont Lucie faisait partie, s'étaient immédiatement retournés contre les Serpentards. Les Serpentards avaient démenti toute responsabilité. Les Serdaigles avaient fait front avec les blaireaux, comme ils le faisaient d'ordinaire. Et les Gryffondors avaient été prêts à lyncher les vert et argent.

Il avait fallu toute la patience d'Hermione et de Ginny pour convaincre les lions de ne pas jeter au feu une alliance qui s'était, jusque là, trouvée productive. Une courte dispute principalement constituée d'insultes avec Malfoy, un peu avant le dîner, avait confirmé qu'à sa connaissance aucun Serpentard n'avait attaqué Lucie. Convaincre les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles avait été ardu et la tension était à son comble.

« Ne traîne pas avec Bensburry, Granger. » réitéra Malfoy, en pêchant un fruit dans une des corbeilles répandues devant eux. « Il n'est pas très... stable. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh et toi tu l'es, peut-être ? » ironisa-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je n'ai jamais frappé une fille qui fait la moitié de ma taille, en tout cas. » rétorqua-t-il, avec un dégoût certain.

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes.

« Tu es en train de l'accuser d'avoir... » déduisit-elle, sans savoir si elle était choquée ou agacée.

« _Tu fui ego eris_. » cita-t-il simplement, en croquant dans sa pomme.

« J'ai été comme toi, tu seras comme moi. » traduit-elle approximativement, sans y penser. « Qu'est-ce que... »

« Sa devise familiale. » coupa-t-il. « Est-il utile que je te précise que sa famille ne comporte des Sang-Purs que depuis... Je dirai une dizaine de générations. Je ne les aime pas, ils se donnent des grands airs alors qu'ils n'ont pas le... pédigrée. Mais c'est bien le problème avec les nouvelles familles... »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ça ne signifie pas qu'il a attaqué Lucie. » protesta-t-elle. « Il y a au moins une cinquantaine de personnes qui... »

« Curieuse coïncidence que sa sœur soit en quatrième année et se soit justement disputé avec Benson pas plus tard qu'hier. Il s'est jeté sur Davis l'autre jour parce qu'il l'avait bousculé par inadvertance et a manqué arracher la tête de Chang pour avoir osé une remarque désobligeante. » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois. « Imagine ce qu'il serait capable de faire si une Sang-de... Une Née-Moldue insultait sa sœur... Je te parie que la première personne qu'elle accusera en ouvrant les yeux, ce sera lui. Nous ne devrions pas tarder à être fixé, la rumeur veut que Dumbledore soit à l'infirmerie en ce moment même. »

Hermione supposait que sur ce dernier point, il avait raison. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre et espérer que le climat de méfiance disparaisse rapidement.

Ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle appréciait la présence de Malfoy.

« Très bien. » déclara-t-elle. « Se méfier de Bensburry, j'ai saisi. Va-t-en, maintenant. »

Le Serpentard parut très amusé.

« Si seulement tu avais dit s'il te plaît... » ironisa-t-il. « La politesse se perd. »

Sans lui demander la permission, il attira à lui les parchemins que le Serdaigle lui avait apportés et entreprit de les examiner. Son expression ennuyée disparut bien vite quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Je rêve. » lâcha-t-il, sans même sembler s'en rendre compte.

« Non. » offrit-elle, avec un sourire satisfait. « Je regrette de dire ça, _Draco,_ mais tu t'y es pris comme un piètre Gryffondor. »

Il la fusilla du regard, attrapa les parchemins et fusa en direction de l'endroit où Zabini et Parkinson étaient assis.

Elle le regarda partir sans chercher à s'empêcher de trouver la situation comique. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour pouvoir rétablir le Quidditch sans seulement penser aux premières démarches évidentes. Si elle s'était penchée sur le problème, c'est par là qu'elle aurait commencé : faire des recherches.

Le point fort des Serdaigles.

Elle ne réprima pas son sourire en quittant la table pour s'aventurer vers les étages et la tour des Gryffondors.

Une activité physique était obligatoire dans le cursus scolaire tel que prévu par le règlement.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Au moins ce n'était pas une attaque raciste. » soupira Minerva, en s'installant dans le confortable fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du Directeur.

Elle s'efforçait de voir le verre à moitié plein. Elle s'y efforçait depuis des mois.

« Cela est quand même allé un peu loin pour une dispute entre étudiants. » modéra Dumbledore. « Et avec un talent pareil pour de tels sorts avancés, je m'étonne que Miss Bensburry n'ait pas été admise à Serpentard... »

La sorcière eut un mouvement d'ignorance et accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendit son ami.

« Qu'allez-vous décider ? » s'enquit-elle. « Certes, la dispute impliquait les deux jeunes filles mais l'état dans lequel Miss Bensburry a laissé Miss Benson et sa fuite ne plaident pas en sa faveur. Le Professeur Carter ne sévira pas, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, il ne semble pas très préoccupé par les Nés-Moldus... »

L'expression d'Albus se fit plus dure.

« Je l'ai en effet remarqué. » admit-il, en prenant place dans le siège à côté du sien, délaissant celui, plus imposant, qui trônait derrière le bureau. « Étant donné que Lucy Benson a été la plus blessée, je pense que Pomona devrait être en charge d'attribuer les punitions. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Minerva.

« Cela vous arrange. » accusa-t-elle gentiment. « Pomona sera sévère mais n'exigera aucun renvoi. Une chance pour vous que l'incident implique Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. S'il s'était s'agit de Serpentard, Severus aurait... »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier que deux de ses collègues manquaient à l'appel. L'habitude bien trop profondément ancrée de travailler avec eux chaque jour de l'année.

« Severus aurait indubitablement été plus dur que Pomona ne le sera jamais. » acquiesça pensivement Dumbledore. « Il protège ses serpents avec la même ardeur que vous mettez à tenir vos lions... »

Le présent la secouait à chaque fois qu'il était question de Potter, du Maître des Potions, de Filius ou de tous les élèves perdus. Tant dans leur petit groupe avaient cessé de croire à un éventuel retour... Les semaines passaient et il devenait évident qu'ils ne les reverraient jamais. Elle avait fait quelques recherches, les probabilités que les disparus aient survécu étaient si minimes qu'elles ne valaient même pas la peine de s'y attarder. Et pourtant, elle continuait d'espérer.

Elle et tous les parents qui lui envoyaient régulièrement des hiboux en priant pour un miracle.

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils soient toujours en vie ? » demanda-t-elle, son regard se portant naturellement vers la chandelle qui brillait devant la fenêtre.

La main d'Albus se posa sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

« Je l'espère. » répondit-il. « Je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Et il ne voulait pas envisager le contraire, comprit-elle. Autant imaginer qu'ils étaient coincés dans une autre réalité, mais en vie, que morts quelque part.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Ignorer la dure réalité des faits n'était pas dans sa nature, mais elle pourrait faire une exception dans ce cas précis. Peut-être que Filius et ses élèves survivaient très bien, même si elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer comment un simple sorcier pourrait défendre une dizaine d'élèves aussi jeunes contre les dangers qui les attendaient. Et peut-être que Severus et Potter ne s'étaient pas entre-tués avant que quoi que ce soit ait eu le temps de les attaquer.

« Avez-vous découvert comment Vous-savez-qui est parvenu à découvrir que nous cachions Albert Gent à Chersterfield ? » reprit-elle, décidant qu'un changement de conversation s'imposait.

Protéger les Maîtres des Potions les plus influents avait semblé pertinent, à présent que le mage noir n'avait plus accès aux ressources de Severus. En pratique, cela s'était avéré plus ardu. Peu avaient refusé leur protection, mais peu avaient également le talent nécessaire pour intéresser le camp ennemi.

Horace aurait été le candidat le plus logique et il était déjà sous leurs yeux en permanence. Dissimuler les autres n'avait été qu'une précaution. Ils avaient deviné qu'ils s'attaqueraient à Gent, qui était un jeune potioniste prometteur, et c'était bien pourquoi il lui avait offert la meilleure cachette.

« Avec la ville en ruines, il est bien compliqué de le déterminer. » se désola Dumbledore. « Une maladresse de sa part l'aura sans doute trahi... Cela lui fut fatal, en tout cas. »

Ce qui signifiait que bien qu'il regrettât la mort de l'homme, Albus était soulagé que le mage noir n'ait pas trouvé de Maître des Potions compétent.

« Si Severus avait été là, tout le monde lui aurait sauté à la gorge. » déclara-t-elle, avec amertume. « Je m'étonne qu'aucun n'ait encore crié à l'espion. »

Au bref silence qui suivit sa remarque, elle sut que c'était une explication que le Directeur avait déjà envisagée.

« J'ai confiance en chacun d'eux. » offrit-il finalement.

La conversation lui déplaisait mais elle se sentait obligée de la poursuivre.

« Nous avions confiance en Peter. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Cela ne nous a pas valu grand-chose. »

Albus fronça les sourcils.

« Avez-vous des soupçons, Minerva ? » demanda-t-il, très sérieusement.

« Non. » réfuta-t-elle. « Cependant, je ne connais pas vos nouvelles recrues aussi bien que les anciennes. William, Charles et Nymphadora, je m'en porte garante. Anthony et Fleur, en revanche, je ne peux porter de jugement sur eux. »

Il étudia ses paroles quelques secondes.

« Les parents d'Anthony sont décédés durant une échauffourée regrettable entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. » raconta-t-il. « Il me semble que c'est James Potter qui l'en avait sauvé, mais ma mémoire peut me jouer des tours... Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas qu'il rejoindrait les meurtriers de ses parents, il a trop soif de revanche. Quant à Fleur... J'ai suivi son parcours depuis le Tournoi et je ne lui vois aucune raison de passer à l'ennemi. Je peux me tromper, évidemment. »

Mais quand s'était-il trompé pour la dernière fois ?

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Plongé dans son livre, Remus tendit la main vers la droite et tâtonna prudemment jusqu'à trouver la tasse qu'il y avait abandonnée. Il la porta à ses lèvres sans quitter la page des yeux.

Le thé était exactement comme il l'aimait, légèrement amer et à la limite du brûlant. Il sentit ses muscles, crispés par la pleine lune de trois jours auparavant, se détendre un à un et il se permit de finalement baisser la garde.

Il était plus en sécurité au Square Grimmaurd que nulle part ailleurs.

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit la cheminette s'enclencher, à peine baissa-t-il paresseusement son livre. Ils n'attendaient personne. Tonks était avec Fleur, Charlie avec Anthony, Merlin savait ce que faisaient les autres et Sirius avait dit qu'il serait dans sa chambre bien qu'en réalité il se soit éclipsé sous forme canine pour faire le plein de cigarettes.

La personne qui émergea de la cheminée le fit bondir d'horreur.

Il se précipita vers Tonks et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. La jeune femme était secouée de lourds sanglots qui lui paraissaient douloureux, mais ce n'était pas tant son état émotionnel que son apparence qui alarmait Remus.

Ses vêtements étaient froissés et tâchés, ses cheveux ébouriffés et il émanait d'elle une odeur de sang et de... _mort._

« Où as-tu mal ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de refréner le sentiment de panique. « Nymphadora, où es-tu blessée ? »

Elle était totalement affaissée contre lui, pleurait à chaudes larmes, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était chercher désespérément l'origine des tâches de sang avant que l'hémorragie ne la tue.

Il ne trouva pas.


	18. Dragons & Heroes

_"We are our own dragons and our own heroes. We must rescue ourselves from ourselves."_

Peter S. Beagle

« _Nous sommes nos propres dragons et nos propres héros. C'est à nous de nous sauver de nous-mêmes. »_

Peter S. Beagle

_**Chapitre 18 : Dragons and Heroes**_

Paniqué, Remus continua de tâter à la recherche d'une plaie quelconque, d'une explication concrète à ce sang qui maculait les vêtements de la jeune femme.

« Nymphadora... » supplia-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. « Dis-moi où tu as mal. Dis-moi... »

Qui d'autre était blessé ? Y avait-il eu une autre attaque comme celle de Chesterfield ? Prévenir Dumbledore, il fallait...

« Sirius ! » beugla-t-il, dans l'espoir que son ami soit rentré.

Son appel resta sans réponse et l'Auror ne paraissait pas davantage en état de lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Affalée contre lui, Tonks pleurait et tremblait tout à la fois, les bras noués autour de son cou. Il ne parvenait pas à l'examiner correctement et l'idée qu'elle puisse être en train de se vider de son sang le rendait complètement fou.

A court d'idées, il la coinça davantage contre son torse et se pencha pour attraper ses jambes. Elle n'était pas aussi légère que ses muscles encore meurtris par la pleine lune l'auraient souhaité mais il parvint à la porter jusqu'au canapé où il la déposa avec autant de délicatesse qu'il le put.

Là, il la força à détacher ses bras de sa nuque.

_Andromeda._ Il devait prévenir Andromeda. Et donner l'alerte. Donner l'alerte surtout. Tonks avait été avec Fleur...

La main gauche de la Métamorphomage fusa et s'empara de son poignet. Le loup-garou ne tenta pas de lutter, il posa son autre main sur la sienne.

« Nymphadora, tu dois me dire où tu es blessée. » insista-t-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Remus eut l'impression qu'elle s'ancrait au sien. A croire que le reste de l'univers était trop douloureux pour qu'elle le supporte. Il en frissonna d'horreur. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'une Auror confirmée comme elle réagisse de la sorte ?

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tressautaient tandis qu'elle tentait de maîtriser sa respiration anarchique. Ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur son poignet.

« Pas... Pas mon sang. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, avant de laisser échapper un nouveau sanglot.

Instinctivement, il s'assit au bord du canapé et la reprit dans ses bras. Elle se nicha contre lui et, tout en traçant des cercles apaisants dans son dos, il chercha des yeux la baguette qu'il avait abandonnée sur la table basse lorsqu'il s'était installé pour lire.

« Où a eu lieu l'attaque ? » demanda-t-il, en se penchant pour récupérer sa baguette. « _Spero Patronum_. »

Un loup massif aux contours argentés apparut entre le canapé et la table. Comme à l'accoutumé, sa consistance laissait à désirer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas parvenu à en produire un totalement corporel.

Tonks prit de profondes inspirations.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas... » balbutia-t-elle. « Il n'y a rien... Rien à faire. »

« Tu es certaine ? » pressa-t-il gentiment.

Le loup s'agita légèrement puis s'ébroua.

Elle se redressa un peu puis hocha la tête. Ses doigts agrippèrent son pull plus étroitement, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne l'abandonne.

« J'étais d'astreinte. » expliqua-t-elle, avant de s'humecter les lèvres.

Remus fit disparaître le thé froid qu'il avait délaissé à son arrivée et le remplaça par de l'eau fraîche. Elle le remercia d'un geste et avala le liquide d'un trait.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours, nota-t-il.

« J'étais d'astreinte. » répéta-t-elle, d'un ton haché. « J'ai reçu un hibou à la moitié du truc de Fleur... Et j'étais contente parce que c'était à mourir d'ennui. Merlin, j'étais _contente,_ Remus. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort et attendit qu'elle reprenne son récit. N'ayant jamais été particulièrement bavard, il était doué pour écouter.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. » gémit-elle, en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule et il en profita pour la déplacer légèrement afin d'avoir davantage de place. A travers son pull, il sentait les larmes fraîches qui roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur lui. Son front était appuyé contre son cou et il tourna un peu le visage jusqu'à avoir le nez au dessus de ses cheveux.

Au delà de la puanteur du sang et de la mort attachée à son corps, il pouvait toujours discerner son odeur à elle. Ça apaisa quelque peu les battements anarchiques de son cœur qui ne semblait pas avoir réalisé que Tonks n'était pas en danger immédiat.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'être en état de formuler une réponse.

« Fanny... Fanny Arlington... Darlish, elle s'est mariée cet été. » se corrigea-t-elle. « Tu la connais ? »

Il eut beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, le nom ne lui évoqua pas grand-chose.

« Je ne crois pas. » répondit-il.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-elle, avant de déglutir. « On... On était ensemble à Poudlard. Même année, même Maison... J'étais demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage... J'ai râlé parce que... parce qu'elle voulait que je mette une robe absolument ridicule et... »

Elle s'interrompit et prit une profonde respiration.

« Elle travaille... _travaillait_ au Ministère comme secrétaire. Au Contrôle et à la Régulation des Créatures Magiques... Son mari... Son mari était au département des Sports... » expliqua-t-elle. « Ils étaient déjà ensemble à Poudlard, tu sais ? Depuis notre cinquième année. Elle a toujours dit que, plus tard, ils se marieraient, auraient un tas de bébés et vieilliraient ensemble... Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à une mouche, jamais... »

« Ils sont... » hésita-t-il, peu certain de comment formuler sa déduction. Ils étaient apparemment des amis à elle et il ne voulait pas...

« Quand j'ai lu leur adresse sur la note du hibou... » Tonks respira un grand coup, puis échappa à son étreinte. Elle s'assit correctement et fixa bizarrement le loup argenté qu'aucun d'eux n'avait fait disparaître. « Ils ont été massacrés. Comme tous les autres. Partiellement dévorés. Sal... Leur bébé, il n'avait qu'un mois. »

L'horreur le saisit à la gorge. L'horreur et le dégoût habituel qu'il éprouvait pour ceux de son espèce. Pour lui-même.

Il tendit la main vers elle mais suspendit son geste au tout dernier moment.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle ne remarqua pas son expression.

« Comment peut-on faire ça, Remus ? » murmura-t-elle. « Ce n'était qu'un bébé et ils l'ont... Il y avait du sang partout, on ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans s'en mettre dessus... Et Fanny... Elle était si jolie et son visage... Son visage... »

Elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds sur cette scène de crime là. A la seconde où elle avait reconnu l'adresse, elle aurait dû prévenir Kingsley. Son équipier l'aurait remplacée ou, tout du moins, assignée à une autre tâche.

Elle le savait probablement. C'était sans doute également la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien dit à personne.

« Comment peut-on faire ça ? » répéta-t-elle, avec un brin de colère. De haine, peut-être. « Ce sont des êtres humains. Vingt-neuf jours par mois, ce sont des êtres humains... »

Ses yeux bleus observaient à nouveau le Patronus avec une certaine hostilité. Remus sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

Il n'était pas certain que le courage ait jamais été son point fort. Il était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être lâche à ce moment là.

« Greyback estime que les loups-garous doivent prendre leur revanche sur les sorciers. » déclara Remus, un goût amer dans la bouche. « Lui et sa meute se sont donnés pour mission de contaminer le plus de gens possible. Ils se placent à proximité de leur proie avant de changer pour être sûr de pouvoir les mordre. Il ne suit pas Voldemort par conviction mais parce qu'il lui donne ce qu'il veut : des victimes. Sa meute et lui vivent en totale symbiose avec leur loup. Ils _sont_ leur loup. Sauvages. Incontrôlables. Des prédateurs. »

Le regard de la jeune femme était braqué sur lui mais il l'évita sciemment, préférant observer le loup argenté qui inclinait la tête comme s'il avait été intrigué.

« Tous ces meurtres... » continua-t-il, la voix rauque. « C'est une manière d'avertir la communauté qu'ils ont fini d'attendre. Voldemort est en marche et les loups-garous avec lui. Pour eux, ce ne sont même pas des meurtres... Ils se pensent supérieurs aux sorciers. Pour Greyback, la lycanthropie est une fierté. Les loups-garous sont purs. Les autres ne méritent rien d'autre que la mort. Il punit ceux qui l'offensent en s'en prenant à leurs enfants, à leurs familles. Parfois il les tue, parfois il les transforme. Ce qui les fera le plus souffrir. »

Il se tut et attendit la question qu'elle ne manquerait pas de poser.

Il osa un bref coup d'œil vers elle, le temps de s'assurer que ses yeux étaient désormais secs.

« Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ce Greyback... » remarqua-t-elle calmement.

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme avait augmenté et elle paraissait légèrement anxieuse.

Très ironiquement, le Patronus choisit cette seconde pour s'évaporer.

« A une époque, j'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais sur lui. » répondit-il.

Il retomba dans le silence, repensant à cette période, entre la sixième et la septième année, où James et lui avaient passé des journées entières enfermés dans les archives de la _Gazette _ou à arpenter l'Allée des Embrumes à la recherche d'informations sur le loup-garou. Sirius n'aurait jamais eu la patience et Peter la finesse nécessaire.

Mais James l'avait accompagné. James lui avait tapé dans le dos lorsqu'ils avaient finalement renoncé et lui avait proposé de rentrer à la maison. Chez les Potter. Le Manoir Potter avait été leur maison quasiment depuis le début de leur scolarité. Sirius s'y était officiellement installé dès ses seize ans, Remus y avait séjourné pendant la plupart de ses vacances d'hiver et un ou deux étés. Peter passait tous ses après-midi avec eux.

« Pour l'Ordre ? » s'enquit doucement Tonks.

Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, il le sentait. Elle avait deviné. Elle avait deviné mais refusait d'affronter la vérité tant qu'elle ne sortirait pas de sa bouche.

« Parce que c'est lui qui m'a mordu. » lâcha-t-il.

Les mots restèrent suspendus entre eux, dénués de sens.

Curieusement, Remus eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui ôter un poids des épaules.

Il était soulagé, réalisa-t-il. Il était soulagé parce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout était terminé. Soit elle acceptait sa différence mais comprendrait pourquoi une relation était impossible, soit elle fuyait et renonçait à lui adresser la parole.

Elle ne partit pas en courant, ne s'écarta pas brutalement de lui, ce qui lui donna le courage de lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle ne paraissait pas autrement surprise, simplement distraite.

« C'était toi... » déclara-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, comme pour mieux se souvenir. « Le Professeur atteint de lycanthropie à Poudlard, c'était toi. »

« Il y a deux ans, oui. » confirma-t-il. « J'étais surpris que tu ne te rappelles pas. »

Elle secoua la tête, puis haussa les épaules.

« J'étais en pleine formation... Je ne suivais pas vraiment l'actualité. » contra-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Je suis désolé pour tes amis, Nymphadora. » offrit-il. « Je comprendrais que... »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » coupa-t-elle, une main levée pour mieux l'interrompre. « Que je sache, tu n'as jamais tué personne. »

La lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux transforma son affirmation en question et il trouva la force de lui adresser un sourire crispé.

« Jamais. » confirma-t-il. « Même pendant la Première Guerre... Je ne suis pas né pour tuer. Ce qui est plutôt ironique si l'on considère ce que je suis... »

Elle attrapa brusquement sa main et la serra jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde en face.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec Greyback. » grinça-t-elle avec force. «_ Rien du tout_. »

« Cela ne change rien à ce que je suis. » contra-t-il, tristement.

Si les choses avaient été différentes... Mais il avait banni les 'si' de sa vie bien longtemps auparavant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu es ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Fais-moi rire, Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es ? »

Il observa ses cheveux prune emmêlés qui lui tombaient sur le visage, ses grands yeux gris tellement vifs, et cette énergie qui semblait émaner d'elle en permanence. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

Lui, il était crocs et griffes. Il était un animal sous une peau humaine. Sa lycanthropie n'était pas seulement une maladie ou une condition mais bel et bien un état avec lequel il devait composer.

« Un monstre. » souffla-t-il.

Les cheveux de Tonks virèrent au rouge et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa chair.

« _Un monstre_. » répéta-t-elle, avec dégoût.

Il détourna la tête, incapable de supporter le mépris qui ne tarderait pas à envahir son visage. Il l'avait stoïquement affronté chez tous les autres, mais avec elle... Il ne le pourrait pas.

« Ce sont eux les monstres, Remus. » déclara-t-elle, sèchement. « Ce sont ceux qui commettent ce genre de crimes. »

« Je suis comme eux, Nymphadora. » soupira-t-il.

D'autres avaient voulu se voiler la face. Ça n'avait été que plus douloureux lorsqu'ils avaient fini par accepter la vérité. Une part de lui était animale. Il la contrôlait très bien, excepté durant la pleine lune, et encore ce n'était plus un problème grâce à Severus. Néanmoins, restait le fait que le loup était une constante dans sa vie.

Évidemment, il n'était un loup qu'un soir par mois. Était-il pour autant un homme les autres jours ? Il n'en était pas certain, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on n'était pas atteint. Il était un loup-garou. Voilà, sa réalité.

« Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux. » murmura doucement Tonks.

Il la dévisagea, un peu surpris de la sincérité qu'il détectait dans sa voix. Les seuls qui l'avaient accepté aussi facilement qu'elle avaient été les Maraudeurs. C'était loin. Loin et douloureux.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, repliant sa jambe gauche sous elle pour mieux lui faire face.

Lentement, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction, elle porta la main à son visage et, du bout des doigts, retraça les fines cicatrices sur ses joues et son front. Elles étaient presque totalement effacées.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les transformations sans potion Tue-Loup sont pénibles. » offrit-il, pour toute réponse.

Il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. L'espérance de vie d'un loup-garou n'était pas très élevée, surtout lorsqu'on était mordu aussi jeune que lui l'avait été. C'était uniquement grâce à la confiance et à la générosité de Dumbledore qu'il avait pu avoir la vie qu'il avait eue.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de l'Auror. Ses doigts courraient toujours sur son visage mais il n'avait pas le cœur de l'arrêter.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus. » affirma-t-elle, sans ce départir de ce calme et de cette douceur. « Tu es différent. J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent. Ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Je suis un loup-garou. » énonça-t-il, plus précisément. « Je suis dangereux. Je n'ai pas... »

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, interrompant sa litanie. Surpris, il ne résista pas lorsqu'elle approfondit le baiser. Il ne protesta même pas lorsqu'elle passa une jambe par dessus les siennes et s'installa sur ses cuisses.

Même respirer était devenu secondaire.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. » murmura-t-elle, entre deux baisers. « Remus... Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Durant ces brèves minutes enfiévrées, il s'autorisa à la croire.

« Ça ne change rien. » souffla-t-il, au bout d'un moment. « C'est trop dangereux pour toi, tu... »

Un nouveau baiser lui coupa la parole et il ne lutta pas.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi je peux prendre soin de moi-même toute seule. » décréta-t-elle, avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. « Là, je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la patience. »

Ce qui était aussi bien parce qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires et qu'il n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle d'une discussion qui finirait en dispute.

« Nymphadora... » gémit-il.

Elle s'écarta légèrement.

« Sur ce ton là, tu peux m'appeler Nymphadora autant que tu veux. » commenta-t-elle. « Le reste du temps, tu dois vraiment arrêter. »

« Tonks est impersonnel. » contra-t-il.

Il n'appelait pas les gens par leur nom de famille, il n'aimait pas ça.

« Dora, alors. » offrit-elle, en guise de compromis.

« Dora... » répéta-t-il docilement, en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui.

Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses mains glissèrent sous son pull fin. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche et il aurait probablement attaqué la peau tendre de son cou – en se gardant de mordiller, cette fois-ci, s'il n'avait pas entendu le grincement de la porte d'entrée.

Avec un soupir frustré, il délaissa ses lèvres.

« Sirius. » grogna-t-il de dépit.

Elle le dévisagea, en fronçant excessivement les sourcils.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous... » plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux et Remus conclut que c'était aussi bien que son meilleur ami soit revenu avant que les choses aient progressé plus avant. Elle était toujours sous le choc de la mort de ses amis, ce qui était bien compréhensible, et il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir tiré profit d'un moment de vulnérabilité.

« Tu comptes descendre de là ? » s'enquit-il, un brin moqueur.

Il doutait que Sirius apprécie de trouver sa cousine à califourchon sur lui. Dans son salon. Sur son canapé.

Pour toute réponse, elle passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle. « C'est confortable. »

« Tonks ? » appela Sirius, du couloir.

Tonks ne fit pas mine de bouger, attendant qu'il argumente. Remus résista à la pulsion qui lui ordonnait de repousser la jeune femme et de nier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il pourrait nier demain. Pour le moment, il savourait le soulagement d'un secret révélé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais... Wow ! » s'exclama l'Animagus, en s'immobilisant sur le seuil. « Il y a des dizaines de chambres dans cette maison et vous êtes obligés de faire ça ici ! » protesta-t-il, en se posant une main sur les yeux.

« Pour ça. » triompha finalement Remus, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Relax, Sirius. » lança-t-elle. « Je m'en allais de toute manière. »

« Si c'est comme ça que tu dis au revoir... » s'amusa Sirius, en haussant les sourcils de façon un peu trop suggestive au goût de Remus.

« Tu n'es pas mon genre. » répliqua-t-elle. « Sans compter que rien qu'y penser me donne la nausée. »

Elle vola un dernier baiser au loup-garou puis s'extirpa du canapé.

« On se disputera, plus tard. » promit-elle, en manquant trébucher sur la table basse.

Il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle puisse s'éloigner.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? » s'enquit-il, soucieux.

Elle acquiesça simplement et il la laissa partir.

« Bonne nuit. Dora. » dit-il, alors qu'elle jetait la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant par dessus son épaule et disparut dans la cheminée. Il fixa les flammes redevenues normales bien après qu'elle fut partie.

Ce fut le sifflement de Sirius qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Je te proposerai bien de venir boire un verre avec moi à la cuisine, mais j'ai peur que tu aies du mal à te lever... » se moqua franchement l'Animagus.

Dans un accès de puérilité inhabituel, Remus lui lança un coussin à la tête.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Ron parcourut les dernières lignes de la lettre, tout en naviguant à l'aveugle dans les couloirs. Le contenu n'avait pas changé à la deuxième lecture et ne fit qu'augmenter son ressentiment.

« Poufsouffles droit devant. » avertit Malfoy, de son ton traînant. « Évite de les bousculer, ils sont encore susceptibles. »

Le Gryffondor roula le parchemin en boule et l'enfonça au fin fond de sa poche.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda le Serpentard, tandis qu'ils continuaient leur chemin vers la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répliqua-t-il.

Ron était de mauvaise humeur. Parce qu'Hermione avait refusé de le faire, il avait dû se lever à l'aube afin de rejoindre Malfoy ainsi que les préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle afin de soumettre à Dumbledore la trouvaille de Bensburry. Ils avaient envahi son bureau à la première heure, avaient exposé leurs arguments et écouté patiemment le Directeur leur promettre de faire ce qu'il pouvait.

Après quoi, les deux autres préfets les avaient abandonnés et Coquecigrue l'avait trouvé, Merlin savait comment, alors qu'ils traversaient une des coursives. Le courrier que son hibou transportait avait détruit les maigres bonnes dispositions qu'il lui restait.

« Absolument rien. » cracha Malfoy, irrité. « Je ne te côtoie pas par choix, belette. Seulement, il se trouve que j'ai des manières... »

« Première nouvelle ! » rétorqua Ron.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se mura dans son propre silence renfrogné.

Malfoy n'était pas, lui non plus, de très bonne humeur. Plus que probablement vexé qu'un Serdaigle ait réussi là où lui avait échoué.

Ron n'en avait cure. Il avait d'autres problèmes, bien plus préoccupants que les susceptibilités du Sang-Pur. Sa famille partait à vau-l'eau. D'abord, il y avait Ginny qui avait perdu la tête et fricotait avec Dean – ce qui, comme Neville le faisait remarquer une fois par jour, rendait l'ambiance dans le dortoir complètement invivable. Puis, il y avait Charlie qui, à en croire les jumeaux, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il ne s'attarderait pas sur sa mère que la disparition d'Harry avait secouée...

Et, bien sûr, il y avait Percy. Percy qui se pensait autorisé à lui écrire alors qu'il était plus ou moins établi que tous les enfants Weasley ne lui adressaient plus la parole depuis qu'il affichait une telle honte pour leur père. Percy qui se croyait en droit de lui conseiller de ne pas participer à cette révolution ridicule dont la rumeur courrait au Ministère. Percy qui lui ordonnait – _ordonnait_, le culot ! – de se joindre à Ombrage et de plier à la volonté de Fudge, à présent qu'Harry Potter n'était plus là pour exercer son influence néfaste.

_Néfaste_ ! Harry, néfaste ! Harry avait été davantage un frère pour lui que Percy ne l'avait jamais été. A croire qu'il avait été échangé au berceau tant son caractère ressemblait peu à celui d'un Weasley.

Sans parler que l'exil forcé que s'était imposé Percy – pour ne pas souffrir de la réputation de sa famille, rien de moins – blessait leur mère. Ce qui faisait rager les jumeaux, irritait Charlie, avait poussé Bill à sermonner leur frère sans le moindre résultat et énervait Ginny qui, d'eux tous, était probablement la plus proche de Percy.

Il se sentait impuissant face à tout ça et il détestait cette sensation. Il était trop loin pour s'occuper de leur mère ou de Percy, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait miner Charlie et n'adressait plus la parole ni à Ginny ni à Fred qui avait pris le parti de leur benjamine.

Hermione refusait de s'en mêler et Harry n'était plus là pour le distraire. Neville passait tout son temps libre à fusiller des yeux le portrait de Bellatrix, découpé dans la _Gazette. _Seamus s'était mis du côté de Dean et, lui, passait le plus clair de son temps avec Malfoy ou Zabini.

Il commençait très sérieusement à douter de sa propre santé mentale parce que, s'il devait être honnête, il lui arrivait d'oublier très fréquemment qu'ils étaient à Serpentards et que leurs familles étaient ennemies depuis des siècles. Lorsqu'il cessait de se comporter comme s'il était le souverain incontesté de l'univers et parlait Quidditch, Malfoy était plus que fréquentable, ça lui arrachait la bouche de l'admettre parce qu'il restait un abruti qui méprisait sa meilleure amie pour des conneries.

Zabini n'avait rien contre les Nés-Moldus mais n'était pas aussi amusant que Malfoy. L'autre garçon souriait rarement et semblait toujours renfermé sur lui-même, une chose que Ron avait du mal à comprendre.

Ils finirent par arriver devant les portes de la Grande Salle sans que Ron soit convaincu que le soit-disant raccourci que Malfoy leur avait fait prendre ait réellement été un gain de temps. Il s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque plus ou moins aimablement lorsqu'il fut une fois de plus frappé par combien le monde avait déraillé de son axe ces derniers temps.

Certes, ils s'étaient tous habitués aux changements impliquant une collaboration entre les Maisons mais ça n'empêchait pas Ron de trouver choquant le spectacle des quatre tables complètement mélangées. Brown et les jumelles Patil étaient assises avec Parkinson à la table des Poufsouffles, Greengrass et Bullstrode étaient installées avec Bones et Habbot chez les Gryffondors, Neville discutait avec Loufoca entre deux serpents...

Le monde était complètement fou, songea-t-il, en repérant ses frères et Lee Jordan en grande conversation avec des Serpentards et des Serdaigles.

Les débuts avaient été chaotiques mais, à présent, il n'y avait pratiquement plus de tension. Si on exceptait les événements de la veille, les gens s'entendaient tous bien mieux qu'avant l'arrivée d'Ombrage.

Même les Sang-Purs qui avaient un problème avec les Nés-Moldus se tenaient tranquilles, préférant traîner entre eux plutôt que de subir les foudres de Malfoy et de sa clique.

« Oh, génial... » soupira Malfoy. « Un _autre_ repas avec Granger... »

Ron suivit son regard et trouva Hermione attablée en face de Zabini, chez les Serpentards.

« Ta gueule, la fouine. » répliqua-t-il. « Va manger avec Parkinson, si tu n'es pas content. »

Le blond parut envisager l'idée quelques secondes, puis son regard s'arrêta sur le magasine que Brown faisait passer autour d'elle et il grimaça.

« Je tente ma chance avec Granger. » décida le Sang-Pur. « Avec un peu de chance, elle cessera de nous faire la leçon assez longtemps pour dire quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« Arrête de l'insulter. » gronda-t-il, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où leurs amis étaient installés.

« Autant me demander d'arrêter de respirer. » ironisa Malfoy.

Ron plissa les yeux. « Ça peut s'arranger. »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je tremble de peur, Weasley. » se moqua l'autre garçon.

Il aurait probablement continué à le menacer si Hermione n'avait pas tourné la tête vers lui à ce moment là. Elle tenait à cette historie de coopération et ne le prendrait sans doute pas très bien s'il foutait tout en l'air simplement pour avoir la satisfaction de frapper Malfoy. Dommage, parce que cela lui aurait permis de se défouler tout en accomplissant un vieux rêve.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit sa meilleure amie, alors qu'il se glissait à la place à côté d'elle.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, si tu veux tout savoir. » lâcha-t-il, boudeur.

D'après lui, Hermione aurait pu être un peu plus loyale et prendre son parti dans cette histoire avec Ginny. Mais au lieu d'essayer de convaincre sa sœur qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour songer à avoir une relation avec un garçon, elle persistait à accepter les folies de la quatrième année et cherchait à le forcer à adopter la même position qu'elle. Respecter son choix. Il lui en donnerait du respect lui...

« Il est de charmante humeur ce matin. » commenta Malfoy, en se servant un verre de lait. Évidemment, le jus de citrouille était trop commun pour lui... « Je ne savais pas que les belettes avaient des sautes d'humeur... »

« Et je ne savais pas que les fouines pouvaient boire du lactose. » rétorqua Hermione, en le foudroyant du regard.

« Très bon pour le calcium. » riposta le Serpentard.

Ron cessa d'écouter et se servit un peu de tout ce qu'il restait dans les plats. Les joutes verbales entre Hermione et Malfoy pouvaient durer des heures, à croire que ça les amusait de s'envoyer des piques à longueur de journées. Cela l'ennuyait sur plusieurs plans et il serait on ne peut plus soulagé lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus obligés de passer tant de temps avec le Sang-Pur.

Hermione avait partagé ses idées avec le reste des Gryffondors. Elle pensait qu'ils devaient saisir l'opportunité donnée par la trêve pour tenter de prouver aux enfants de Mangemorts que les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas différents d'eux. Elle s'y employait avec acharnement et avait convaincu quelques élèves de l'imiter.

Ron était mitigé. Goyle et Crabbe paraissaient enchantés de l'aide qu'elle leur apportait dans leurs études. Cela changerait-il quelque chose au final ? Il en doutait. A de très rares exceptions près, ils suivraient tous leurs parents parce que c'était ainsi que fonctionnaient le système.

Même Malfoy, qui oubliait de plus en plus fréquemment d'insulter Hermione sur ses origines au profit de piques plus imagées sur ce qu'elle avait ou pas dit dans la journée, finirait par ramper aux pieds de Voldemort, comme son père.

C'était l'ordre des choses.

C'était ainsi que la communauté magique avait toujours fonctionné : les enfants suivaient le chemin de leurs aînés. Les mentalités changeaient, cela était vrai, mais pas assez vite pour sauver leur génération. Leur génération serait sacrifiée comme celle de leurs parents l'avait été. Un jour, Malfoy, Hermione et lui se retrouveraient sur un champ de bataille et ce ne serait pas dans le même camp. Zabini ne se battrait pas lui, il ferait partie de ceux qui fuiraient avant le début des vrais combats.

Tout ça lui coupait l'appétit.

En soupirant, il repoussa l'assiette, regrettant l'époque bénie où son estomac avait eu la priorité sur ses pensées.

Il n'avait plus le loisir de se comporter en gamin, à présent. Il devait épauler Hermione et l'aider à fédérer. Il devait agir comme le remplaçant d'Harry. Piètre remplaçant qu'il faisait.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il à Zabini, qui était plongé dans la lecture de la _Gazette._

Le nombre de morts inexpliquées, ces derniers temps, était alarmant. Sans parler des « accidents » qui touchaient le monde moldu comme ce pont qui s'était effondré en plein Londres, ou de la page supplémentaire qui avait été rajoutée à la rubrique nécrologique. Hermione était plus inquiète des nombreux encarts, ici et là, qui prônaient la méfiance envers les loups-garous et les mesures de prévention pour sécuriser une maison ou une propriété.

« Ma mère se remarie. » répondit tranquillement Zabini, en levant légèrement le journal afin qu'il puisse voir la première page. « Ça fait la une, sans doute pourquoi elle n'a pas cru bon de m'écrire pour me prévenir... »

La remarque du Serpentard arracha Malfoy à l'échange virulent qui l'opposait à Hermione.

« Encore ? » releva le blond. « Je pensais qu'elle attendrait un peu plus... Quand est-ce que vous avez enterré le dernier ? Août ? »

Ron se pencha en avant, curieux de savoir ce qu'en pensait Zabini. Sa mère était célèbre. Les gens l'appelaient 'la veuve noire', elle avait eu plus de maris décédés de mort naturelle que n'importe qui dans l'histoire. La théorie générale était qu'elle avait surtout développé un poison totalement indétectable...

« Bien sûr, si vous voulez quelque chose d'intéressant, il y a l'article en page cinq. » continua Zabini, sans répondre à Malfoy. « Un nouveau meurtre. »

« Les loups-garous ? » demanda immédiatement Hermione.

Un pli inquiet lui barrait le front et à la façon dont elle faisait distraitement tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts, Ron devina qu'elle écrirait à Remus à la première occasion. Elle était persuadée que leur ancien Professeur risquait de voir son nom sur la liste des victimes potentielles. Elle ne croyait pas à des crimes faits au hasard.

Il ne voyait pas où était la logique dans son raisonnement mais il n'avait jamais eu les mêmes dons qu'elle pour tout ce qui était logique... Il était plus doué en tactique, lorsque les choses étaient concrètes, sous ses yeux. Comme un plateau d'échecs par exemple.

« On dirait bien. » acquiesça Zabini. « Un couple qui travaillait au Ministère et leur enfant... Ils ne parlent pas des loups-garous mais il y a un bel encart en face sur les précautions à prendre les soirs de pleine lune. »

« Leur enfant ? » releva Hermione, avec une grimace.

« Un nourrisson d'un mois. » confirma le Serpentard, en parcourant l'article une nouvelle fois.

Même Malfoy s'abstint de tout commentaire, il lisait par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

Hermione lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, comme si une pièce du puzzle venait de se mettre en place. Devinant qu'elle s'inquiétait encore de Remus, Ron lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Ils enverraient une lettre le soir-même, si cela pouvait apaiser ses craintes. Ce n'était pas comme si un membre de l'Ordre allait lui dire la vérité même s'il demandait, de toute manière...

« Ils devraient tous les... » commença Malfoy, pour être interrompu par le toussotement amplifié par un _sonorus_.

Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Ron doutait que sa position sur le sort des loups-garous soit bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait sur les Nés-Moldus.

« S'il vous plaît ? »

Le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle et, bien que le _sonorus_ ne soit plus utile, Ombrage ne le dissipa pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ? » râla Ron.

Hermione et Malfoy le firent taire d'un même geste exaspéré.

« Il a été porté à mon attention par notre _estimé_ Directeur que l'école avait le devoir de proposer une activité physique, puisque tel était la volonté de nos _illustres_ Fondateurs. » déclara la sorcière, avec un sourire mielleux.

A son ton, il était clair qu'elle n'estimait pas Dumbledore davantage qu'elle jugeait les Fondateurs illustres.

« Après s'être penché sur le sujet, le Ministère a jugé qu'une activité physique devait être rendue obligatoire... » poursuivit la Grande Inquisitrice.

« A-t-elle conscience de parler du Ministère comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie d'elle-même ? » demanda Malfoy, dans un murmure.

Hermione lui fit signe de garder le silence.

« Le Ministère reste sur ses positions, en ce qui concerne le Quidditch. » continua Ombrage, déclenchant un tonnerre de protestations. Apparemment, se faire huer ne la dérangeait pas tant que le _sonorus_ couvrait le chaut. Ron ne se priva pas de siffler et de tempêter avec les autres.

« Une plage horaire sera rajoutée à votre emploi du temps. » conclut le crapaud. « Les leçons d'activités physiques et sportives débuteront dès la semaine prochaine. Utilisez le délai pour acquérir les articles nécessaires à cette nouvelle discipline. La liste sera affichée dans vos salles communes avant la fin de la matinée. Merci de votre attention. »

L'agitation redoubla à la fin de son discours. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se retournèrent vers eux, quêtant le regard de Malfoy ou d'Hermione. Ignorant, les moutons qui ne pouvaient penser par eux-mêmes, Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire concrètement ? » demanda-t-il.

Que pouvaient-il faire d'autre comme sport que du Quidditch ?

« Ça veut dire qu'ils vont imiter le système moldu. » déduisit Hermione. « Et ça ne va rien avoir de plaisant. »

« C'est une contre-attaque. » exposa Zabini, plus prosaïquement. « Elle n'arrive plus à imposer les Décrets mais elle peut imposer un nouveau cours. »

« Sans parler du nouvel enseignant à la solde du Ministère qu'elle va faire rentrer dans l'école. » renchérit Hermione, avec agacement. « Elle est bien consciente de ne pas avoir assez d'alliés. On lui a donné le bâton pour nous battre... »

Encore un peu plus d'ennuis en perspective...

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » insista Ron.

« On passe à la phase suivante. » annonça Malfoy, en plantant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.


	19. The Path You Walk

__Je suis de retouuuuuuur. Et entre parenthèses, les studios HP sont juste... magiques. Vraiment.

Bref, un bon petit chapitre traitant majoritairement de Draco et d'Hermione. J'en profite pour lancer un **AVERTISSEMENT**, cette fiction est rated T pour une raison qu'on découvre un peu dans ce chapitre. Les thèmes abordés ne sont pas tout rose et ça va assez loin dans les idées racistes. Il est évident que ça ne reflète en rien mon opinion mais, ça n'empêche que ça peut choquer voir être considéré comme un peu violent. Je ne pense pas que ce que ça puisse traumatiser qui que ce soit à la lecture mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. Vous êtes donc averti.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>In the space between yes and no, there's a lifetime. It's the difference between the path you walk and the one you leave behind; it's the gap between who you thought you could be and who you really are; its the legroom for the lies you'll tell yourself in the future."<br>_― Jodi Picoult, Change of Heart

_Dans l'instant entre oui et non, il s'écoule une vie. C'est la différence entre le chemin emprunté et celui qu'on abandonne, c'est le fossé entre celui que l'on pensait pouvoir être et celui que l'on est vraiment, c'est le support des mensonges que l'on se racontera plus tard à soi-même. _

― Jodi Picoult, Change of Heart

_**Chapitre 19 : The Path You Walk**_

« Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier son expression. » lâcha Daphné, riant toujours à moitié.

Draco et Blaise échangèrent un coup d'œil puis laissèrent eux-même libre cours à leur hilarité. Oh, les lions allaient être déçus d'avoir raté ça...

Aidés des Poufsouffles, ils s'étaient secrètement glissés hors du château et étaient parvenus à lancer une dizaine de bombabouses par la fenêtre du bureau d'Ombrage. Cela ne volait certainement pas très haut, mais Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien...

Voler à nouveau sur un balai, même pour quelques minutes, avait suffi à remonter le moral déclinant de Draco. Voler et voir Ombrage se mettre à hurler comme une harpie dans les couloirs après avoir découvert leur petit méfait. Couplé à la farce que les jumeaux Weasley et certains Serdaigles avaient passé une partie de la nuit à mettre sur pieds, la journée s'avérait excellente. Il ne regrettait même pas d'avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner.

« Quels sortilèges ont-ils utilisés sur les Décrets, à votre avis ? » s'enquit Draco, que le détail intriguait depuis qu'ils étaient passé dans le Hall.

Tous les Décrets avaient disparu. A la place des nouvelles règles totalement idiotes, les parchemins avaient été ensorcelés pour encourager les élèves à la rébellion ou insulter Ombrage et Carter. Ce qui n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur de la Grande Inquisitrice...

« Aucune idée. » répondit Blaise. « L'idée est de George. »

Draco accéléra l'allure, refusant de noter que son meilleur ami utilisait, à présent, les prénoms de la quasi-totalité du clan Weasley. D'un autre côté, ne passait-il pas une grande partie de son temps libre avec la belette de cinquième année ? Tout ça l'écœurait, il valait mieux ne pas s'y attarder.

« On va être en retard. » annonça Daphné, en consultant sa montre.

Mais même la possibilité d'un retard ne parvint pas à lui arracher son sourire des lèvres. La guerre était lancée.

« Comme si Slughorn allait dire quelque chose... » se moqua-t-il.

Le vieux Professeur ne leur reprocherait probablement même pas de ne pas être s'être joints aux rangs obligatoires. Ce dont Slughorn se préoccupait véritablement, nul ne pouvait le dire et Draco s'en souciait peu. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour avoir conclu, comme certains de ses camarades, que le Professeur était trop égocentrique pour être machiavélique, mais tant que l'homme le laissait en paix, il ne se préoccupait pas de qui était le plus Serpentard d'eux deux.

« _Malfoy_ ! »

Son nom parut se réverbérer sur toute la longueur du couloir et, surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Daphné et Blaise eurent des réactions similaires.

Les trois Serpentards étaient encore en train de pivoter vers la source de l'appel lorsque Draco repéra la tornade qui lui fonçait dessus, suivie, bien évidemment, de sa belette de compagnie. Les quelques secondes nécessaires à Granger pour franchir la distance qui les séparait furent suffisantes au Sang-Pur pour déterminer qu'elle était furieuse. Plus furieuse qu'il ne l'avait vue depuis un bon moment. Probablement depuis la gifle magistrale qu'elle lui avait asséné en fin de troisième année...

Instinctivement, il recula tandis que sa main volait vers sa poche et la baguette qui y était rangée. Il heurta le mur au moment où le bout de la baguette de Granger s'enfonçait brutalement dans son cou. Juste sur la carotide.

Les doigts à quelques centimètres de sa poche, il n'osa pas terminer son geste.

Ses yeux bruns brillaient de colère et de terreur, un mélange qui avait poussé des personnes bien plus stables à la folie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Hermione ?! » s'exclama Daphné, en tendant la main vers la lionne.

Ainsi, Blaise n'était pas le seul à devenir ami avec des Gryffondors...

Weasley attrapa le poignet de sa camarade, en grimaçant, avant qu'elle puisse toucher Granger.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place... » conseilla le roux. « Bones a essayé et elle s'est retrouvée à l'autre bout du couloir... »

Des étincelles s'échappèrent de la baguette de la jeune fille, lui brûlant la peau. Draco serra les dents mais tint sa langue. _Magie accidentelle_, déduisit rapidement son esprit. Il avait beau chercher, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état. Il n'avait même pas vu un seul Gryffondor, ce matin là...

« Allez en cours. » exigea Granger, dans un sifflement.

« Baisse ta baguette. » ordonna nonchalamment Blaise, comme s'il lui demandait l'heure.

La posture de son meilleur ami était détendue mais Draco ne s'y trompait pas. Il était capable de passer à l'action en moins d'une seconde.

C'était légèrement humiliant de devoir compter sur Blaise pour le sortir d'affaire. Cependant, il n'osait toujours pas tenter de se dégager. Il respirait à peine de peur de déclencher la tempête qui couvait dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille.

« Allez en cours. » grinça-t-elle, une nouvelle fois. « Toi aussi, Ron. Ça ne concerne que Malfoy et moi. »

« Hermione... » tenta Daphné.

« Oh, je ne vais pas le tuer ! » coupa Granger, avec exaspération. « Azkaban ne me tente pas, merci. »

« Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux les laisser régler leurs comptes... » capitula soudain Blaise, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ces deux là sont _épuisants_ et on va être en retard. »

Son meilleur ami sortit de son champ de vision et, stupidement, Draco attendit qu'il y revienne, qu'il attaque cette hystérique par derrière... N'importe quoi. Mais Daphné ne tarda pas à s'éloigner elle aussi et s'ils avaient un plan, le Sang-Pur ne le comprenait pas du tout.

« Va-t-en, Ron. » insista Granger.

La pression que la baguette exerçait sur son cou augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus déglutir. Son esprit semblait fonctionner à deux niveaux, l'un cherchait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour provoquer une telle réaction, l'autre désespérait de trouver une solution afin d'échapper aux griffes, par trop aiguisées, de la lionne.

« Tu es sûre... » hésita Weasley, en croisant brièvement le regard de Draco.

La belette détourna rapidement les yeux, et le Serpentard sut qu'il n'y aurait aucune aide à espérer de ce côté là. Il était seul contre Granger.

Baise et Daphné allaient lui payer chèrement leur traîtrise.

« Va en cours, Ronald. » répéta Granger, pour ce qui semblait être la cinquantième fois.

Draco aurait préféré qu'il s'exécute et ne la mette pas davantage en colère... Preuve que quelqu'un écoutait encore ses prières, le Gryffondor finit par obéir à son amie. Il mit de très longues secondes à disparaître dans le couloir. De très longues secondes que le Serpentard passa à affronter le regard noir de Granger.

« Pourrais-tu ôter ça de mon cou ? » s'énerva-t-il, lorsque de nouvelles étincelles lui brûlèrent la peau.

La main libre de la jeune fille se referma sur son uniforme, tordant la laine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de se baisser pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau. La baguette qui le menaçait ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? » murmura-t-elle, si bas que, malgré leur proximité, il manqua ne pas entendre. Son ton était extrêmement dangereux et Draco ravala toutes les répliques stupides qui lui montaient si naturellement aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment d'afficher sa supériorité ou son mépris.

« Si tu pouvais préciser... » grimaça-t-il. « Et me lâcher, accessoirement. »

Afin de garder son équilibre, il avait saisit le poignet de la lionne et toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe ne le ravissait pas. Ça ne l'écœurait peut-être pas autant que par le passé, mais ce n'était pas non plus un contact qu'il encourageait.

Il ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle accède à sa requête, cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle le repoussa violemment. Il partit en arrière et se cogna la tête contre le mur, mais parvint à rester debout.

« _Expelliarmus._ » lança-t-elle calmement, au moment où ses doigts se refermaient sur sa baguette.

Il sentit le bois lui échapper des mains. Elle le rattrapa avec facilité et l'empocha.

La bouche de Draco se tordit de mécontentement. Battu par une Sang-de-Bourbe, si son père l'apprenait...

« Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied, ce matin, Granger ? » attaqua-t-il, nettement plus à l'aise à présent qu'il y avait une certaine distance entre eux.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer cette lueur un peu folle dans ses yeux. Même ses cheveux semblaient refléter l'hystérie qui s'était emparée d'elle. Encore plus frisés que d'ordinaire, ils formaient une espèce d'auréole électrique autour de sa tête. Un simulacre de crinière qui, à cet instant là, n'était pas totalement désagréable à regarder. Associé aux profondes inspirations qui tendaient régulièrement son chemisier sur sa poitrine et à la fureur qui irradiait d'elle par vague, le tout était plutôt...

Draco étouffa cette pensée dans l'œuf. C'était l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines qui rendait cette image séduisante, rien d'autre.

Néanmoins, on ne pouvait nier que cette facette de Granger était une incarnation parfaite de l'emblème de sa Maison. Granger était une véritable lionne. Et il fallait être fou pour affronter une lionne en pleine chasse...

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! » riposta-t-elle. « J'ai reçu ça ce matin. Je te jure que s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit... »

Elle tira un parchemin de sa poche et se mit à l'agiter devant son nez. Trop près pour que Draco distingue ce dont il s'agissait. Une lettre sans doute... Mais une lettre de qui ?

A court de patience, il lui arracha le papier des mains. Ce n'était pas un parchemin, réalisa-t-il, trop fin. Ce n'était pas non plus écrit à la plume. _Fabrication moldue_, déduisit-il immédiatement. L'écriture était fine, les lettres tracées à la hâte ou par quelqu'un de très énergique...

« Tu as envoyé Hedwige ! » accusa Granger, tandis que d'autres étincelles s'envolaient de la baguette qu'elle agitait pour appuyer son indignation. « Je vais te tuer. Je te jure que si tu leur as fait quoi que ce soit, je vais te... »

« Me tuer ? » termina-t-il pour elle, en se désintéressant de la lettre.

Pour la première fois, il étudia réellement la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Non pas comme un être inférieur ou l'amie de son rival, mais comme une ennemie potentielle. Il vit la détermination désespérée dans ses yeux, devina la magie qui dansait dans son sang... Le pouvoir brûlait en elle, il le sentait. Cette réalisation là lui fit écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Il n'avait jamais saisi à quel point elle était puissante. Peut-être autant que lui. Peut-être plus. Elle n'était pas seulement appliquée ou douée,_ elle était puissante_. Une Sang-de-Bourbe n'aurait pas dû l'être autant.

Cependant, il lui suffit de croiser une nouvelle fois son regard pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Cette bonté caractéristique qui flambait presque davantage que sa magie.

« Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour tuer. » cracha-t-il, sans savoir s'il la méprisait ou l'admirait pour ça.

« Ne me sous-estime pas ! » répliqua Granger, en repositionnant sa baguette dans une position de duel plus conventionnelle.

Mais Draco ne la craignait plus. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Le pire dont elle serait capable serait un piètre _stupefix._

Il avança et écarta son bras d'un simple coup. La baguette de la lionne vola dans le couloir, le cliquètement qui accompagna sa chute fit écho au bruit des pas du Serpentard tandis qu'il continuait sa progression. Sans même la toucher, il la força à reculer jusqu'à ce que leurs positions soient inversées.

Une fois qu'elle fut acculée au mur, il posa sa main droite sur la paroi, juste à côté de sa joue et la domina de toute sa hauteur. Il avait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et une carrure bien plus large. Magiquement, elle aurait pu avoir le dessus. Physiquement, elle n'avait aucune chance.

« Tu ne tueras jamais personne de sang-froid, Granger. » murmura-t-il, tout aussi menaçant qu'elle l'avait été. « C'est pour ça que les gens comme toi finissent tous au fond d'un trou. _Entre quatre planches._ Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour te battre. Tu n'as que de belles idées, des idéaux sans valeur... Il faut _des tripes _pour tuer. »

Elle leva le menton dans une attitude de défi qu'il jugea insupportable.

Admettre qu'il l'effrayait était apparemment indigne d'elle. Il pouvait respecter la fierté, même la fierté d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais ce regard orgueilleux, dédaigneux presque... Il lui tordait l'estomac, allumait en lui une faim qu'il ne savait pas comment rassasier.

« J'ai la force de mes convictions_. _Toi, tu n'as rien d'autre que ton petit esprit de bigot. » déclara-t-elle. « De nous deux, tu es le plus lâche, Malfoy. _Tu_ es le plus _méprisable_. Rien d'autre que de la _boue_ sur mes chaussures. »

Elle aurait aussi bien pu le gifler.

Il aspira brutalement une bouffée d'air qui ne fit rien pour apaiser le feu qui le consumait. Instinctivement, il se pencha davantage, la forçant à reculer encore, à soutenir son regard.

« Tu vois la vie en noir et blanc. » siffla-t-il. « Vous êtes tous comme ça, Potter, Weasley et toi. Bon ou méchant. Lumière ou ténèbres. »

« Nous ou Voldemort. » répliqua-t-elle, en avançant la tête pour mieux le provoquer. « On sait déjà quel choix tu vas faire ! »

Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages. Il sentait son souffle rouler sur son menton. Il sentait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps se répandre jusqu'au sien.

Curieusement, il avait l'impression que le monde se dissolvait lentement autour d'eux, il en oubliait même de s'horrifier qu'elle ose prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne restait qu'elle et le mur de pierre sur lequel ils étaient tous deux appuyés. Il ne restait qu'elle et ses yeux brûlants d'animosité.

« Rien n'est noir ou blanc. » décréta-t-il, avec irritation. « A envisager les choses en monochrome, tu vas te faire tuer. »

Ce qui, réalisa-t-il, le dérangerait quelque peu. Rien d'étonnant à ça, cela dit. Il n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de personne. Pas même de Potter.

« Oh et je suppose que tu es adepte du gris ? » rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse. « Comme c'est pratique... »

« Je suis un Serpentard. » cingla-t-il froidement.

Cédant à la pulsion qui le commandait, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, réduisant encore la maigre distance qui séparait leurs deux corps.

« Je _vis_ dans le gris. » chuchota-t-il.

Son frisson se répercuta jusqu'à lui.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la chair de poule se former sur sa peau avant qu'elle ne le pousse à nouveau, assez fort pour qu'il s'étale par terre cette fois. Son seul réflexe fut de tendre les mains et le choc se réverbéra le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Assis sur les pierres inégales, appuyé sur ses bras tendus, il leva les yeux vers la lionne qui le menaçait avec sa propre baguette.

« Moi, je suis une Gryffondor. » annonça-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas adepte de l'auto-préservation. Et tu as tort. Je suis capable de tuer pour ce qui est juste. »

Son estomac se tordit dans l'autre sens et le brasier qu'il n'était pas parvenu à éteindre se raviva de plus belle.

Elle l'avait humilié, avait pris la main mise sur lui deux fois mais, Merlin... Elle... Elle...

Agacé que son corps le trahisse par de basses pulsions, il chercha à se remettre debout. Un simple sortilège le cloua au sol.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y avait dans les gâteaux. » ordonna-t-elle. « Quelle potion ? Du poison ou autre chose ? »

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre, puis son regard tomba sur le papier qu'il avait jeté sans prendre la peine d'en lire le contenu. La lumière se fit dans son esprit.

La panique qu'il devinait en elle s'expliqua.

« Tes parents ont reçu mon panier, je vois. » déduisit-il, avec un léger sourire.

Un maléfice cuisant s'écrasa à deux millimètres de sa main droite. Ce genre de sort faisait très mal... Il fit disparaître le sourire de son visage.

« La prochaine fois, je ne raterai pas. » avertit-elle.

Elle était sérieuse.

« S'ils pouvaient tous te voir... » ricana-t-il. « La championne des causes perdues et des opprimés menaçant de torturer un pauvre homme désarmé... »

Avec _sa_ baguette.

« Personne ne te plaindra, Malfoy. » répondit-elle. « Dis-moi ce que tu leur as fait. Combien de temps avant que la potion agisse ? Combien de temps avant que... »

Sa voix se brisa et elle se tut. L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge, Draco le voyait bien.

Il la prit en pitié. Qu'aurait-il ressenti, lui, si les positions avaient été inversées ? Si un danger guettait ses parents sans qu'il ait la moindre idée de sa nature ?

« C'est un simple panier garni. » soupira-t-il, irrité de son propre sentimentalisme. « Quelques pâtisseries et une bouteille de vin. Il y a une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, je l'ai confié à la chouette de Potter parce que je savais qu'elle connaîtrait l'adresse. Cette sale bête m'a mordu. »

Il lui montra sa main gauche où subsistait toujours la marque du bec. Ça n'eut pas l'air de la rassurer.

« Je sais déjà ce que tu as fait et comment tu l'as fait. » contra-t-elle. « Je veux savoir ce qui va arriver à ma famille. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« L'étiquette veut qu'on remercie les personnes qui nous rendent service. » expliqua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas inventé le protocole. »

Granger fronça les sourcils.

« Je voulais simplement remercier ton père pour le livre ! » explosa-t-il, n'y tenant plus. « C'était... instructif. »

Intéressant également mais il n'allait pas se lancer sur l'ingéniosité des Moldus. De une, il peinait encore à s'avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples animaux doués de parole. De deux, elle le fatiguait.

« Il n'y a ni potion, ni maléfice ? » insista-t-elle, méfiante.

« Par Morgane et toutes les prêtresses d'Avalon, Granger ! » s'écria-t-il. « Si je voulais assassiner quelqu'un, je ne signerai pas la lettre de mon nom et je n'utiliserai pas le sceau familial ! »

Elle baissa _finalement_ son bras.

« Je suppose que ce serait effectivement un peu stupide. » admit-elle. « Cela dit je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que tu fasses preuve de politesse... »

« Pour ta gouverne, je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement poli. » rétorqua-t-il, avec acidité. « Un parfait gentleman. »

Il n'apprécia pas particulièrement son expression moqueuse.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié qu'insulter les gens sans arrêt était une preuve de bonne éducation. » ironisa-t-elle.

« La bonne éducation se perd avec les rustres. » conclut-il, en tendant la main.

Il voulait simplement qu'elle lui rende sa baguette mais lorsqu'elle attrapa son poignet pour le tirer sur ses pieds, il la laissa faire. Après tout, c'était bien sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé par terre.

Une fois debout, il récupéra sa baguette d'un geste brusque.

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire qu'assassiner des Sang-de-Bourbes ? » grommela-t-il, en vérifiant rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas abîmé le bois. « Avec Ombrage et... _Aïe_ ! Arrête de faire _ça ! _»

Il se frotta le bras et lui jeta un regard mauvais qui fut totalement perdu étant donné qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée pour aller chercher sa baguette. Il fallait absolument qu'elle cesse de le frapper comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Déjà parce qu'elle avait une force insoupçonnée, ensuite parce qu'il ne pouvait pas user de violence physique envers une fille. Ce ne serait pas très galant.

« Je peux taper plus fort. » promit-elle. « N'insulte _plus_ _jamais_ mes parents. »

« Ne me menace pas. » grinça-t-il.

« Alors ne m'insulte pas ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis soupira, abandonnant la partie.

« Tu es désagréable. » conclut-il.

« Et toi tellement charmant. »

Le sarcasme avait beau être évident, il plaqua un sourire sur son visage.

« Je suis flatté mais tu n'es pas mon genre, Granger. » se moqua-t-il, dans un rictus. « Pas assez... »

« _Pure_ ? » aboya-t-elle, avec une telle virulence qu'il fit prudemment un pas en arrière.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement de ce geste de faiblesse et dissimula son erreur en tournant les talons.

« Où vas-tu ? » lança-t-elle, dans son dos. « On a Potions, je te rappelle. »

Et cela faisait bien vingt minutes que la deuxième sonnerie avait retenti.

« Raccourci. » jeta-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Qu'elle le suive ou pas, cela lui était bien égal. Même Slughorn serait contrarié par un retard aussi important et il n'avait jamais apprécié de passer ses soirées à récurer des chaudrons...

Il bifurqua à droite au bout du couloir, monta une volée de marches et souleva une tapisserie sur laquelle une licorne se cabrait toutes les trois secondes. Le bruit de pas régulier de Granger l'accompagna tout du long mais hésita lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'étroit couloir que dissimulait la tapisserie.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle se décide pour continuer sa route mais l'écho de ses pas finit par le rattraper. Le couloir était trop exigu pour que deux personnes passent de front, ce qui signifiait que la jeune fille devait marcher derrière lui. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise à l'idée de la baguette qui s'enfonçait de temps en temps entre ses omoplates. Accidentellement ou pas, il n'en était pas certain.

Le couloir était sombre. Les torches accrochées au mur étaient décoratives dans cette partie du château, s'il y avait un sort pour les faire fonctionner, Draco ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Il n'avait, de toute manière, pas besoin de lumière. Il avait suffisamment emprunté ce passage au cours des dernières années pour connaître par cœur l'agencement des grosses dalles qui pavaient le sol. Et quand bien même ne l'aurait-il pas eu en mémoire, le _lumos_ de Granger éclairait jusqu'à un mètre devant lui.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir à m'excuser. » lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Elle paraissait agacée.

Un comble.

« C'est généralement ce que les personnes civilisées font lorsqu'elles tentent de tuer un parfait innocent. » grommela-t-il.

Merlin, ce qu'il détestait cette fille... Elle n'obtiendrait pas son pardon sans le lui demander. D'ailleurs, il ne lui donnerait pas _même_ si elle le lui demandait.

« Tu as toujours été odieux avec moi. » soupira-t-elle.

Le ton était distrait et, à sa grande irritation, il réalisa qu'elle réfléchissait à haute voix. En plus, elle osait l'ignorer...

Prêt à l'insulter avec plus de créativité que jamais, il ouvrit la bouche et...

« Non, je ne devrais pas avoir à m'excuser. » continua la lionne, lui coupant la parole. « Tu devrais être le premier à le faire, mais tu ne le feras jamais parce que tu n'as pas assez de conscience morale pour comprendre ce que tu as fait de mal... Et je ne peux pas agir de la même manière avec toi, parce que ça voudrait dire que je ne vaux pas mieux que toi. »

Cette fois, lorsque la baguette s'enfonça dans son dos, ce ne fut pas un accident. Il accéléra l'allure, refusant de s'abaisser à lui répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus, qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe s'estime meilleure que lui ou que la miss je-sais-tout se croie supérieure à lui.

« Je suis désolée, Malfoy. » souffla Granger. « Je n'aurais pas dû tirer de conclusions hâtives. Cela dit, je préférerai que tu m'avertisses avant d'envoyer quoi que ce soit à mes parents. »

Il n'enverrait plus jamais rien à ses parents. C'était juste un panier de remerciements. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il les avait remerciés et il ne comptait pas encourager plus avant cette relation sociale.

« Pour un parfait gentleman, tu devrais savoir qu'il est poli d'accepter des excuses lorsqu'on vous en présente. » ironisa-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

Plus que quelques mètres, songea Draco. Quelques mètres et il serait libre de la présence de la jeune fille. Il serra les dents et se mura dans le silence.

« Oh, bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ignore la Sang-de-Bourbe... »

N'y tenant plus, il pivota sur lui-même. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Imaginons _une seconde_ que tu sois une Sang-Pure. » déclara-t-il froidement. « Je te détesterais tout autant. Je te _mépriserais_ tout autant. Tu n'es rien, Granger. Tu ne seras _jamais_ rien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la bourbe qui circule dans tes veines. »

L'expression blessée de la lionne provoqua une drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine mais il se força à ne pas y prêter attention. L'abandonnant derrière, il reprit son chemin, hâtant le pas pour atteindre la salle de potions avant la fin du cours.

Il avait quarante minutes de retard lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, Granger sur les talons. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus ouvert la bouche.

« Désolé, Monsieur. » lança-t-il, une fois que Slughorn l'eut invité à entrer. « Des élèves se battaient au troisième étage, en tant que préfets nous... »

« Matinée chargée, Mr Malfoy. » l'interrompit le Professeur, apparemment amusé. « Mr Zabini m'a déjà informé que vous supervisiez une session d'étude des première année... »

Derrière le Maître des Potions, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

Draco n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'on lui fasse la leçon.

« C'est correct, Professeur. » confirma-t-il, avec aplomb. « Puis Granger a voulu arbitrer la dispute des troisième année... »

Qu'elle se débrouille...

La jeune fille émit un hoquet de surprise indignée.

« Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, mes enfants. » contra Slughorn, pas aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude. « Tâchez de contenir votre... affection pendant les heures de cours. »

Ce fut son tour de se laisser aller à l'indignation.

« Installez-vous et faites ce que vous pouvez. Cette potion compte dans la moyenne. » ordonna le Professeur avant qu'il ait pu démentir leur hypothétique amourette.

Granger se dirigeait déjà vers une table libre, au fond de la classe. Les insinuations de Slughorn ne semblaient lui faire ni chaud, ni froid, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il n'y avait que pour lui qu'elles étaient insultantes.

Cependant, un nouveau problème ne tarda pas à chasser la honte qui l'étreignait à l'idée que quelqu'un croie les élucubrations du Professeur. Blaise partageait sa table avec Weasley, Pansy avec Patil, Daphné avec Finnigan et Milicent avec Brown... Nott avait eu la malchance d'échouer avec Londubat et, plus alarmant, Thomas trônait avec mécontentement entre Crabbe et Goyle.

Il était à peu près certain que, sous la direction de Nott, Londubat ne ferait pas exploser la pièce, mais Thomas avec Crabbe et Goyle ? Granger avait pris sur elle de les aider depuis la trêve et ils avaient accepté ce développement sans broncher. Pas parce qu'ils étaient particulièrement ravis de progresser mais parce que la jeune fille avait tendance à faire une grosse majorité du travail... Toujours était-il que Thomas n'était pas assez bon pour anticiper les catastrophes...

Et indépendamment de cela... Avec qui était-il censé travailler ? Depuis la trêve, il s'était évertué à faire équipe avec Londubat, ce que le garçon n'avait accepté qu'à contrecœur. Comme si Draco lui-même avait été ravi de devoir surveiller en permanence ce crétin fini... Mais c'était un échange de bons procédés – Crabbe et Goyle contre Londubat – une manière de prouver que les Serpentards étaient sérieux dans leur désir d'union...

« Ne restez pas planté là, Malfoy, voyons... » le réprimanda Slughorn.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin, conclut-il, tout en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la table que s'était appropriée Granger. Il aurait travaillé seul si l'homme l'avait permis mais il avait rendu les binômes obligatoires après que le premier chaudron de Goyle ait explosé...

La lionne lui jeta un coup d'œil hostile lorsqu'il jeta brutalement son sac sous la table, incapable de contrôler son mouvement d'humeur. Durant la minute qu'il lui avait fallu pour se décider, elle avait déjà sorti les ingrédients et rangé les instruments dans un ordre tellement logique qu'il n'y avait rien à critiquer.

Dans un accès de mauvaise foi, il ré-aligna les fioles. Elle ne s'abaissa pas à commenter, trop occupée à coincer le sac de nœuds qui lui servait de chevelure en un chignon inélégant. Elle avait raté une mèche qui reposait sur son épaule et dessinait d'étranges spirales brunes sur son chemisier blanc.

Draco se pencha pour récupérer le livre qu'elle avait posé de son côté et l'ouvrit à l'endroit indiqué au tableau, prenant soin de tourner les pages plus violemment que nécessaire. Il l'énervait, il le voyait bien, mais elle semblait déterminée à garder son calme. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son besoin de l'irriter davantage. Cette _foutue_ _mèche_ le narguait.

Au moins, se consola-t-il, la potion ne leur poserait pas d'immenses difficultés. Un philtre de force n'était pas la concoction la plus dangereux ou fatigante à préparer.

Il s'empara d'une racine et commença à la hacher en petits morceaux bien égaux. En silence, Granger entreprit d'écosser les graines dont ils auraient besoin. Il termina en même temps qu'elle. Ils ne se concertèrent pas. Draco jeta les racines dans le chaudron tandis qu'elle poussait les graines vers lui. Il les pressa une à une avec sa faux en argent d'un geste expert et recueillit le jus dans une fiole. Pendant ce temps, elle ajusta le feu et versa la bile d'armadillo.

Ils étaient si synchrones et avançaient si facilement que le Serpentard se détendit un peu. Un avantage certain à avoir Granger comme binôme était qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas commettre la plupart des erreurs que ses autres partenaires faisaient sans arrêt.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont Weasley mesurait la quantité de larmes de fées de lune... A trop approcher le bocal du feu pour s'éclairer, il allait endommager les propriétés magiques... On n'exposait pas des larmes de fées de lune à la lumière... Une chance que le roux ait pris une dose et pas le bocal entier ou toute la réserve de Slughorn aurait été compromise.

Cependant, si elle ne faisait pas ce genre d'erreur grossière, Granger n'avait pas son aisance naturelle pour les potions. Il était évident à la regarder faire qu'elle avait atteint son niveau à force de travail et pas grâce à une quelconque facilité. Snape avait toujours dit qu'il avait un talent naturel, se souvint-il avec regret, un talent qu'il n'exploitait pas au maximum par paresse. Un talent que Slughorn ne remarquait pas.

Il se frotta les mains pour ôter les restes de cartilage de rat broyé et vérifia où en était la lionne. Elle luttait contre un scarabée dont elle tentait de soulever la carapace sans l'abîmer. Quatre cadavres d'insectes rejetés sur le côté indiquaient qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prélever la précieuse membrane. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné la manière dont elle tenait son couteau.

Ils avaient deux bonnes minutes avant qu'il soit nécessaire d'ajouter le prochain ingrédient.

Draco l'observa malmener un scarabée supplémentaire avant de le pousser avec les autres et d'en prendre un nouveau.

« Toujours détesté ces sales bêtes. » marmonna Granger, sans sembler s'en rendre compte.

Elle étudia attentivement sa nouvelle victime, positionna minutieusement son couteau et tira doucement. Excepté qu'elle le tenait toujours mal...

Instinctivement, Draco attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne massacre ce nouveau spécimen et replaça correctement ses doigts sur le manche. Puis il releva la tête et croisa le regard surpris de la lionne. Et ce qu'il venait de faire le heurta de plein fouet.

Il s'écarta brusquement, tout en essuyant sa main sur son pantalon. Ce qui, réalisa-t-il un peu tard, était probablement exagéré. Malgré tout ce que son père en disait les Sang-de-Bourbes n'étaient pas plus sales que les autres... Granger sentait la pêche, en permanence. Et il doutait que même Dumbledore les aurait autorisés à déambuler dans le château s'ils avaient vraiment été porteurs de tout un tas de maladies aussi répugnantes que mortelles... De plus, il y avait eu tout un tas de contacts physiques lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus dans le couloir et il avait été bien trop distrait pour penser à s'inquiéter de l'avoir touchée...

Sans parler des friandises que ses parents lui avaient envoyés et qu'il avait partagées avec Blaise. Il avait jeté tous les sorts de détection possibles sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que les Moldus de Granger étaient propres. Peut-être qu'il avait raison de soupçonner que les Moldus n'étaient pas tout à fait des animaux propageant des épidémies à tout va. C'était une question qu'il devrait creuser. Dans le doute...

Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière lorsque les yeux de Granger se plissèrent de colère. Du regard, il vérifia que la baguette de la jeune fille ne soit pas dans les parages.

« Tu es un menteur. » accusa-t-elle dans un murmure. « Tu ne me méprises pas pour _qui_ je suis mais pour _d'où_ je viens. Et tu es _trop lâche_ pour l'avouer. »

Elle aurait accepté qu'il la rejette uniquement pour sa personnalité, déduisit-il. C'était un concept étrange pour lui qui avait tendance à rendre au centuple chaque offense qu'on lui faisait.

Qu'on le traite de lâche, par exemple, était une chose qu'il avait du mal à avaler.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de connaître mes raisons ? » rétorqua-t-il, prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort. « Tu n'es rien pour moi. Rien du tout. Si tu n'étais pas aussi chiante, tu me serais totalement indifférente. Je ne te verrais _même pas_. Des Sang-de-Bourbes comme toi, il y en a des dizaines. Vous êtes comme des cafards. Vous vous infiltrez partout, souillez nos lignées, volez notre pouvoir... »

« Non mais tu t'entends ? » siffla-t-elle, entre ses dents serrées. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'immensité de... » Elle s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration. « Et que faut-il faire alors, _Draco_ ? Nous tuer ? Nous exterminer ? Après tout, nous ne sommes que des cafards insignifiants... »

Son prénom, dans sa bouche, ressemblait à une insulte. Elle le lui cracha au visage avec un dédain plein de pitié. Il détesta ça.

Quant au reste... Tuer les Moldus et les sorciers qui naissaient parmi eux ? Exactement ce que préconisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il supposait que c'était logique. Les Moldus étaient dangereux, ils menaçaient la communauté magique. Et les Nés-Moldus prenaient leurs emplois, sapaient l'autorité des vieilles familles... Oui, il était tout naturel de s'en remettre à la clairvoyance du mage noir sur le sujet... N'était-ce pas, après tout, la cause que son père avait embrassée ?

« Tu veux me tuer, Malfoy ? » insista Granger, entre amertume et moquerie. « Après tout, c'est ce que tu essayais de me dire tout à l'heure, non ? Que tu en étais capable ? Alors... Tu veux me tuer ? »

Il tourna brusquement la tête et attrapa le scarabée qu'elle avait abandonné.

« Ça suffit. » ordonna-t-il. « La potion va virer au bleu. »

Elle écarta le couteau avant qu'il ait pu s'en emparer.

« Pourquoi pas ? » pressa-t-elle. « Je ne suis qu'un cafard, selon tes critères. On n'hésite pas avant d'écraser un cafard, Malfoy. »

Sa main gauche agrippa son poignet et, sous le choc, il fit l'erreur de la regarder en face. Elle glissa quelque chose entre ses doigts, un objet familier qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier comme le manche de son couteau.

« Si tu crois en ce que tu dis, tu devrais être capable de me tuer. » affirma-t-elle. « Tu devrais pouvoir m'enfoncer ce poignard dans le ventre, là, tout de suite, sans sourciller. »

Il n'aurait pas pu esquisser le moindre mouvement même s'il l'avait voulu. D'abord parce qu'elle le tenait si fort qu'elle lui faisait mal. Ensuite parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de finir à Azkaban. Et enfin, parce que tous les lions l'auraient assassiné avant même que Slughorn ne réagisse.

Pourtant, si ces éléments étaient autant de raisons de ne rien faire, ce n'était pas la principale.

La principale, c'était celle qui l'empêchait de détourner le regard.

La principale, c'était la vérité qui le défiait dans les yeux de Granger.

« Juste un cafard... » répéta-t-elle.

Dégoûté, il jeta le couteau sur la table.

« Tu n'es pas un cafard. » démentit-il.

La potion avait viré, il était trop tard pour sauver leur note.

Se souciait-il encore de sa moyenne ?

Soudain, il avait la nausée.

Posant les mains à plat sur la table, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, en attendant que ça passe.

« Mais tous ceux qui sont comme moi le sont, non ? » demanda-t-elle, sur un ton innocent qui sonnait terriblement faux. « C'est ce que tu viens de dire. Qu'on était des cafards, que... »

« Tu n'es _pas_ un _cafard._ » gronda-t-il, en rouvrant les paupières.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Oh, comme il aurait aimé lui arracher ce sourire victorieux des lèvres... Elle avait l'air si fière d'elle-même ! Tellement persuadée qu'elle avait marqué un point décisif !

« Êtres humains ou cafards, ça ne fait aucune différence. » déclara-t-il, avec une conviction chancelante. « Seul le sang compte. Seuls tes ancêtres ont de l'importance. C'est la seule chose qui détermine ce que tu es, _qui_ tu es. C'est la différence entre esclave et maître, inférieur et supérieur. _Toi_ et _moi. _»

Pris dans son discours enfiévré, il éleva un peu trop la voix. Occupé à discuter de la potion de Nott et Londubat, Slughorn n'avait rien entendu. Les élèves juste devant eux, en revanche... Pansy lui jeta un regard interrogateur tandis que Blaise détournait habilement l'attention de Weasley et de Patil.

Il les ignora tous.

A présent, c'était Granger qui paraissait incapable de détourner les yeux. Elle, qui devait affronter l'affreuse vérité.

« Boue et magie. » conclut-il, dans une grimace.

La lionne ne semblait pas autrement perturbée par cette dernière révélation.

« Tu crois sincèrement que mon sang est souillé ? » s'enquit-elle. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une différence entre ta magie et la mienne parce ton sang est prétendument plus pur ? »

« Je ne crois pas, je sais. » décréta-t-il, renfrogné.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse puis les décroisa presque immédiatement, en se rendant compte que cela lui donnait l'air d'un enfant têtu.

Ça n'empêcha pas Granger de le dévisager silencieusement.

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« C'est ce que tes parents t'ont appris. Probablement ce qu'on leur a appris à eux aussi. » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point ce que tu dis est horrible. Tu _ne sais pas_ à quel point ce que tu dis est horrible. Personne ne t'a jamais montré le contraire. »

Elle s'empara du couteau qu'il avait abandonné en même temps que tout espoir de sauver sa potion. Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait à nouveau le lui donner mais au lieu de ça, elle le retourna contre elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-il brusquement, en tendant la main pour prévenir toute blessure.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Un coup précis et la paume gauche de Granger saignait abondamment.

« Pro... » commença-t-il, mais son appel à l'aide mourut dans un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées.

« Un problème, Draco ? » demanda Slughorn, de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le garçon étudia la ligne rouge qui zébrait sa main. Ce n'était pas assez profond pour faire excessivement mal, mais c'était suffisamment important pour que le sang coule.

« Je me suis coupé. » mentit-il, sans réfléchir. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

Un coup de baguette et il n'y paraîtrait plus.

« Voulez-vous vous rendre à l'infirmerie ? » s'inquiéta le Professeur, avant d'être distrait par une question de Brown.

« Tu es complètement folle. » grinça Draco, dans un chuchotement indigné.

De sa main intacte, il tâtonna dans sa robe jusqu'à trouver sa baguette.

« Regarde. » ordonna Granger, sans se soucier de mettre du sang partout.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la trêve...

« Que veux-tu que je regarde ?! » s'énerva-t-il, en refermant finalement les doigts sur le bois sombre. « La folie ça se soigne, tu sais ? Il y a un étage spécial pour les amateurs de couteaux à Sainte Mangouste... »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se soigner avant de continuer sa petite crise d'hystérie, elle lui colla sa main blessée sous le nez puis, attrapant une nouvelle fois son poignet, le força à placer la sienne juste à côté. Les coupures étaient presque identiques.

« Tu vois une différence ? » insista-t-elle, avec un agacement palpable.

Un comble. Elle se prenait pour un boucher, tentait de l'assassiner – _deux fois _dans la _même_ journée – et elle avait le culot d'être irritée par son manque de réaction ?

« Je vois surtout que tu n'as pas désinfecté la lame et que tu venais d'écraser je ne sais combien de scarabées... » grommela-t-il.

« Tu vois de la boue ? » perdit-elle patience. « Tu vois une _quelconque_ différence ? Ton sang, mon sang... C'est du pareil au même. Il n'y a _aucune_ différence. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'a pas _la moindre importance_. »

Elle retira brusquement sa main et il cilla plusieurs fois, déstabilisé.

Évidemment, qu'il avait su que 'Sang-de-Bourbe' n'était qu'une expression...

« Du sang circule dans mes veines, je respire, je réfléchis, je suis capable d'utiliser une baguette... » énuméra-t-elle, en extirpant sa baguette de sa manche. « _Curare_. Alors, en quoi, est-ce que je suis différente de toi, Malfoy ? En quoi, est-ce que je te suis inférieure ? »

Bien sûr qu'il avait su que les Nés-Moldus n'avaient pas de bourbe dans les veines, croire le contraire aurait été vraiment stupide. Quel âge avait-il ? Cinq ans ?

« _Curare._ » lui fit-il écho.

Il plia et déplia ses doigts plusieurs fois pour tester la peau à nouveau intacte. Pas pour gagner du temps. Juste pour être certain de ne pas être blessé.

En quoi Granger lui était-elle inférieure.

_En tout_, souffla immédiatement une voix dans son esprit. Excepté que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle le battait systématiquement dans toutes les matières, mis à part en Potions, et encore. Et n'avait-il pas lui-même admis un peu plus tôt qu'elle était puissante ?

« C'est symbolique. » s'entendit-il répondre. « Ça ne change rien que tu saignes comme tout le monde. C'est... symbolique. Les vieilles familles devraient avoir le pouvoir, pas les Sang-de-Bourbes. Il leur revient de droit. »

Sa voix faiblit sur la fin et il se tut. Elle l'observait avec une tristesse teintée de compréhension. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

« Je te hais. » cracha-t-il.

Mais même ça, ce n'était pas sincère. La haine était un mot fort. Trop fort, peut-être. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais réellement éprouvé de la haine. Il exécrait Potter, le détestait avec passion mais de là à le haïr, il y avait une ligne qu'il ne s'était pas encore résolu à franchir... Peut-être était-ce la même chose avec elle.

« On en veut toujours à la personne qui nous ouvre les yeux, je suppose. » répondit Granger, en haussant les épaules. « Il y a de l'espoir pour toi, Malfoy. Je suis sûre qu'il y a de l'espoir. »

« Va te faire foutre. » répliqua-t-il.

Trop fort une nouvelle fois. Pansy lui jeta un coup d'œil approbateur, suivi d'un sourire encourageant.

Si Granger remarqua l'un ou l'autre, elle ne dit rien. Elle se détourna comme si la discussion était close et entreprit de récupérer ce qui pouvait être récupéré dans leur potion.

A la première note de la sonnerie, Draco décampa, déterminé à ne plus croiser le chemin de la lionne tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter.

Il n'était pas lâche.

Mais certaines choses n'étaient pas faites pour être affrontées.


	20. Through the Looking Glass

__Décidément, j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment ^^

J'en profite pour signaler que je mettrai un os en ligne dès que j'aurais terminé de poster ce chapitre. Il se concentre principalement autour de Narcissa et des événements de Noël 1975 que j'ai évoqué (ou évoquerai XD) à la fois dans les cicatrices et dans l'armée. Il y est question de Lucius et Narcissa ainsi que des soeurs Black (quoi que pas trop Andromeda maintenant que j'y pense). Dans tous les cas, pour ceux que ça intéresse, cet os là sera mon contexte lorsqu'il est question des Black dans cette fic même s'il peut être lu séparément puisqu'il est indépendant des deux fics. Pour ceux que ça intéresse donc: "Une Cage de Silence".

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I could tell you my adventures—beginning from this morning," said Alice a little timidly; "but it's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then."<br>__― Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass

__« Je pourrais vous raconter mes aventures – depuis ce matin » déclara Alice, un peu timidement. « mais il n'y a pas d'intérêt à remonter jusqu'à hier, parce que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment là. » __

_― _Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass__

_**Chapitre 20 : Through the Looking Glass**_

Hermione posa le strutoscope sur la pile des objets à cacher et examina attentivement la masse de parchemins froissés dans sa main. A genoux dans le dortoir des garçons, devant la malle ouverte d'Harry, elle fronça les sourcils et hésita très légèrement. Que faire avec les lettres de Sirius ? Ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit pouvait identifier l'évadé avec son surnom mais... Les lettre rejoignirent le tas qui grossissait rapidement de ce qu'il valait mieux dissimuler aux fouilles intempestives d'Ombrage.

Jusque là, ils avaient tout simplement déplacé la malle à chacune des visites surprises de la Grande Inquisitrice, mais cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

« Pattenrond ! » s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

Le chat s'immobilisa, patte en l'air, griffes dehors et se détourna du poisson rouge de Seamus qui tournait en rond dans son bocal. Le regard innocent de son animal de compagnie ne l'émut pas.

« Descends. » ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Le chat lâcha un miaulement de supplique mais elle garda son expression sévère et le matou finit par sauter souplement du bureau où il était perché. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Un peu moins d'arrogance. » le gronda-t-elle, tandis que Pattenrond allait inspecter le fatras que Ron laissait traîner autour de son lit, la queue en panache.

_Si Malfoy avait été un chat..._

Elle n'avait pas revu le Serpentard depuis deux jours. Il l'évitait et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Leur dernière dispute l'avait épuisée et plutôt déprimée. Il était triste de constater que, quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse, les enfants de Mangemorts avaient subi trop de lavages de cerveau pour être sauvés.

Ron et les jumeaux avaient tenté de la remettre de bonne humeur en augmentant les attaques contre Ombrage, mais même voir la sorcière obligée de sauter à cloche-pied toute la journée ne l'avait pas réjouie. Bien qu'elle se devait d'admettre que le sort que les Poufsouffles de septième année avaient jeté s'était révélé être du grand art. L'obliger à chanter des chants de Noël à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche... Un peu hors-saison mais ils pourraient toujours réutiliser le sortilège si la femme parvenait à tenir jusque là.

Si _la_ _trêve_ tenait jusque là. Elle commençait à penser que les Maisons se lasseraient avant Ombrage.

Et puis, il y avait la perspective de ces 'cours d'activité physique' qui débuteraient dans le courant de la semaine... Elle ne les avait jamais véritablement appréciés au primaire et avait été soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'équivalent dans le monde sorcier autre que les leçons de vol en première année. Le sport n'était pas obligatoire à Poudlard et ça lui allait fort bien ainsi.

Elle extirpa la carte des Maraudeurs de la malle et la plaça automatiquement sur la pile à garder, avec la cape d'invisibilité que Ginny ne pouvait plus dissimuler dans les affaires. Hermione avait aménagé une trappe secrète sous son lit qui ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire. Elle ne pensait pas que tromper Ombrage serait bien compliqué.

La carte lui fit penser aux deux Maraudeurs restants – plus personne ne considérait Pettigrow comme un Maraudeur, après tout – et elle se demanda comment ils allaient. Sirius avait eu l'air passablement déprimé dans sa dernière lettre. Il ne parlait que du retour d'Harry et de ce qu'il ferait avec lui lorsqu'il serait rentré. Tout un tas d'activités qu'Hermione avait approuvées avec un enthousiasme feint.

Elle avait cessé d'espérer quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient tous cessé d'espérer. A un moment, l'espoir devenait plus douloureux que l'abandon.

Elle tâtonna dans le fond de la malle, tout en songeant qu'elle devrait peut-être toucher un mot à Remus du courrier de son meilleur ami. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose de long et froid, en métal. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retrouva avec un miroir dans la main.

Que fabriquait Harry avec un miroir ?

L'objet était élégant, le métal simple mais ouvragé, la glace lisse et polie... Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à Harry de posséder un objet pareil. Principalement parce que, en dépit de ce que clamait Snape, son ami détestait les miroirs.

Peut-être appartenait-il à quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais à qui ? La seule idée qui lui vint fut Sirius. C'était un peu idiot parce que des tas de personnes auraient pu l'avoir confié à Harry mais elle s'était inquiétée de l'homme récemment et, en conséquence, il fut la seule personne à qui elle put penser.

Sirius.

L'espace d'une seconde, il lui sembla que son reflet se troublait et que la silhouette du parrain de son ami se formait sur la glace. Cependant, au même instant, il y eut un bruit sourd et elle abandonna le miroir, sauta sur ses pieds et poursuivit son animal de compagnie qui venait bel et bien de renverser l'encrier de Ron partout sur ses affaires.

« Pattenrond ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un agacement certain.

Sentant son mécontentement, le chat fusa vers la porte et l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune bondée. Elle lui courut après dans l'intention de le réprimander fermement.

Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour attraper le chat, le gronder puis expliquer l'incident à Ron. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le dortoir, accompagnée de son meilleur ami qui abreuvait l'animal d'insultes, le miroir avait l'air tout à fait normal et elle se dit que c'était son esprit qui lui avait joué des tours.

Elle l'emporta quand même avec le reste des affaires « sensibles » d'Harry. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle pressentait confusément que ce miroir pourrait s'avérer important.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Ses doigts courraient au hasard sur les touches usées par les ans, mais Sirius n'entendait pas la musique désaccordée qui s'échappait du grand piano à queue. Il n'avait jamais appris à jouer. La musique était un passe-temps de femmes et aucun des fils Black ne s'était jamais assis derrière un instrument. Regulus l'avait regretté un bon moment mais Sirius n'y avait jamais accordé d'intérêt.

Les cours de musique auxquels ses cousines avaient dû s'appliquer n'avaient été, pour lui, qu'un désagrément dans leurs jeux. Andromeda n'avait jamais éprouvé plus de passion que lui pour ces leçons. Elle finissait généralement assise dans un coin, à tirer des notes stridentes de son violon. Narcissa et Bellatrix se partageaient le piano, elles jouaient à tour de rôle. Cissy maîtrisait également la harpe et, bien que sa tante n'ait jamais été au courant, avait également touché plus d'une fois à une guitare. Mais les guitares étaient trop modernes et demeuraient un plaisir coupable que Narcissa s'accordait à Poudlard.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si obnubilé par ces souvenirs là. L'écho d'une musique morte depuis longtemps le harcelait depuis la tombée de la nuit. Peut-être parce que la maison était si silencieuse. Peut-être parce que la maison était si vide.

Il avait assuré à Remus qu'il pouvait rester seul quelques heures, qu'il ne quitterait pas la demeure au cas où un membre de l'Ordre passe au quartier général, il avait _promis_ à son ami qu'il pouvait partir la conscience tranquille.

Remus ne s'était pas absenté depuis un quart d'heure que les notes fantômes avaient commencé à raisonner dans toute la maison. Il savait que tout se passait dans sa tête, que personne n'actionnait le vieux piano, que personne ne malmenait le violon et que la harpe ne miaulait pas son ennui.

Il aurait probablement dû rester dans la cuisine et noyer sa folie dans un verre de whiskey. Accompagné d'un ou deux paquets de cigarettes, l'alcool faisait généralement merveille sur ses démons. Pas autant que de se battre contre des Mangemorts mais l'adrénaline ne pouvait pulser dans ses veines en permanence. Pas s'il voulait être en vie lorsque Harry reviendrait. Pas s'il voulait avoir l'occasion d'emmener son filleul dans tous ces endroits fabuleux qu'il devait absolument lui montrer, pas s'il voulait lui apprendre à faire toutes les bêtises qu'un adolescent devait obligatoirement faire...

Il aurait dû rester dans la cuisine et grossir un peu plus cette liste de tout ce qu'il ferait avec Harry lorsque ce dernier serait de retour. Cela faisait des jours qu'il travaillait dessus, depuis que Tonks leur avait rapporté cette prophétie.

Mais voilà, il avait suivi les notes. Il avait été incapable de résister à ce chant de la sirène dissonant qu'était son passé. Et les notes l'avaient mené au vieux piano dans la salle de musique. La pièce avait été transformée en chambre dès que l'Ordre avait pris possession des lieux. Les instruments poussiéreux avaient été poussés contre les murs sans ménagement afin de pouvoir installer des lits d'appoint qui n'avaient encore jamais servi. Ils étaient prêts au cas où. Au cas où. Cela résumait plutôt bien sa fonction au sein de l'Ordre. Au cas où ils manqueraient de combattants, au cas où il faudrait quelqu'un pour transmettre les rapports, au cas où Remus serait indisponible...

Le piano à queue était la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas touché. Il trônait au milieu de la pièce, presque blanc sous l'épaisse couche de poussière, entre deux lits de camps recouverts de couvertures fraîchement lavées et probablement sous un sort contre la saleté.

Sans avoir aucun contrôle sur ses actions, il s'était assis sur le tabouret, au bois rongé par les vers et l'humidité, et avait posé ses mains sur les touches. Le couvercle était déjà levé, comme une invitation, et il entendait presque les rires résonner par dessus la musique. Une réflexion de Bella sur les piètres talents d'Andromeda que l'aînée aurait acceptée presque avec fierté...

Le violon torturé se tut assez vite. La harpe même finit par s'éteindre. Mais pas le piano. Le piano ne s'arrêta jamais. La musique se fit plus vive, gagna en intensité et en émotion, le tempo s'accéléra... Les notes donnaient corps à la folie qui lui étreignait le cœur...

Ses doigts courraient sur les touches, tirant un son discordant à l'instrument. La plainte du piano abandonné se mêla à celle de ses souvenirs, parfaitement en disharmonie.

Tout entier à cet exutoire étrange, il ne sentit pas la présence étrangère dans la pièce. Lorsque la main s'abattit sur son épaule, il sursauta si violemment que le tabouret branlant manqua céder sous lui.

Anthony le fixait d'un air inquiet et la musique disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Il ne restait que la longue plainte des touches que sa main avait enfoncées sans le vouloir, comme une corne de brume qui aurait cherché à rappeler à lui les maigres parcelles de santé mentale dont il disposait encore.

« Désolé. » s'excusa le jeune homme, en lâchant son épaule. « J'ai appelé et j'ai frappé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu, alors... »

Sirius balaya son explication d'un geste insouciant.

« J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs. » avoua-t-il.

Les yeux noirs d'Anthony s'attardèrent sur le piano.

« Il faudrait l'accorder. » remarqua-t-il sobrement. « Il y a des sorts pour ça. Je m'y connais un peu, si tu veux. »

Intrigué, Sirius étudia l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'Anthony donnait volontairement une information sur lui. Brun, grand, les yeux sombres... Sans qu'il soit ingrat, son physique n'était pas du tout exceptionnel. L'Animagus aurait parié que c'était le genre à passer inaperçu partout et en permanence. De plus, il ne parlait jamais si cela n'était pas nécessaire, était de nature réservée et, mis à part avec Charlie, Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire. C'était différent lorsque Charlie était là. Anthony se détendait, ses traits devenaient plus paisibles, il avait l'air simplement... _heureux._

Néanmoins, Anthony n'avait jamais exprimé la moindre envie de se lier à un quelconque autre membre de l'Ordre. C'était Charlie qui l'avait présenté à Dumbledore et Dumbledore l'avait accepté au sein de l'Ordre. Personne n'avait été officiellement mis au courant de son histoire, mais tous la connaissait. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans leur petit groupe et tout le monde savait que ses parents et lui avaient été pris entre des Mangemorts et des membres de l'Ordre, à l'époque où la guerre faisait rage partout et tout le temps.

Arthur avait été présent mais n'en gardait qu'un souvenir vague. Aussi tragique que l'histoire soit, ça n'avait été ni la première ni la dernière fois que des innocents s'étaient retrouvés pris entre deux feux. Il avait été dit que James avait été celui à sauver l'enfant et comme il n'avait jamais été loin de James pendant ce genre de combat, cela signifiait que lui-même avait été sur les lieux. Il ne s'en rappelait absolument pas.

« Ma cousine était une virtuose. » déclara-t-il, en détournant le regard. « Lorsqu'elle jouait, on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'arrêter et écouter. Ce n'était pas simplement beau, c'était... »

Il ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait éprouvé à chaque fois que Bellatrix s'asseyait derrière un piano. Il avait beau mépriser l'exercice et ne pas beaucoup apprécier l'artiste, il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé derrière ces portes, assis par terre, à simplement écouter. Elle n'avait jamais eu à énormément travailler ou même à s'appliquer. Elle s'asseyait, prenait une inspiration et laissait ses doigts caresser les touches...

Le paradoxe de Bellatrix et le drame de Narcissa.

Bella était jolie mais la beauté de Cissy la rendait commune, ensuite c'étaient la folie et la magie noire qui lui avaient ôté toute séduction. Bella était puissante, oui, et comme toutes les femmes puissantes, elle attirait le désir des hommes mais elle n'avait jamais laissé aucun la posséder mis à part peut-être Voldemort. Elle n'avait rien de pur, rien de beau ou d'innocent. Et pourtant quand elle jouait... Sa musique était tout ça et plus encore.

Elle avait refermé le couvercle du piano, ce fameux Noël où Andromeda s'était enfuie et où Lucius l'avait vendue à Voldemort en échange de la main de Narcissa. Une servante qui brûlait de le servir, plus prometteuse à quinze ans que bon nombre de sorciers adultes, contre une femme.

Le drame de Narcissa reposait sur un fait plus prosaïque. Elle avait toujours été supérieure en tout à sa sœur, excepté en ce qui concernait la musique. Et Cissy avait toujours été passionnée par la musique alors que Bella n'en tirait aucun réel plaisir.

« Andromeda ? » hésita Anthony.

Sirius releva les yeux mais le regard du jeune homme était rivé au piano. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce piano là qu'il observait. L'Animagus était trop habitué à se perdre dans le passé pour ne pas reconnaître les signes chez les autres.

« Tes parents aimaient la musique. » devina-t-il, oubliant un moment de surjouer la joie de vivre.

A cet instant, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de prétendre être l'ancien Sirius, le Sirius qui blaguait de tout. Le chandelier à moitié cassé n'éclairait pas suffisamment pour que le jeune homme aperçoive la gravité sur ses traits. Et la mélancolie sur ceux d'Anthony le dissuadait de reprendre sa charade perpétuelle.

Ils portaient tous des masques. Tous. Il arrivait un moment où les masques devenaient trop lourds et se fracturaient.

« Mes parents... » répéta Anthony, d'une voix rauque. « Ma mère n'aimait rien de plus que la musique... Elle jouait du piano et chantait... Lorsqu'elle chantait... »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Sirius, ses yeux brillaient de haine.

« Tu étais là-bas le jour où ils sont morts. » lâcha Anthony, d'un ton dénué de toute émotion. « Tu n'as pas tant changé. Je t'ai reconnu immédiatement. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne me souviens pas. » admit-il. « Je suis désolé. »

« Chemin de Traverse. » insista le jeune homme. « Novembre 1979. Ma mère portait une robe verte, sa cape était assortie. Exactement le même vert que le sort qui l'a tuée. Le même vert que les yeux de la femme à qui on m'a confié pour me faire cesser de hurler. »

« Lily. » lâcha-t-il.

Le prénom laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il avait appris à aimer Lily mais il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et lorsqu'il était finalement parvenu à la considérer comme une sœur... Lorsque Harry avait finalement remédié à ce fossé entre eux...

« Lily Potter. » confirma Anthony. « Toute fraîchement mariée. Son alliance était toute neuve. C'est fou les détails qu'on remarque dans ce genre de situation, hein ? »

En novembre... James et elle n'étaient mariés que depuis un mois.

« Fou. » répéta-t-il, plus perturbé qu'il n'aimait l'admettre.

Parler de Lily et James ravivait toujours cette douleur en lui. De l'alcool pur sur une plaie qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de guérir.

« On sortait d'une boutique. » raconta Anthony. « On s'était attardé trop longtemps, il faisait nuit. Les rues étaient vides. On avançait sans vraiment faire attention, maman riait. Elle riait toujours... Et puis, il y a eu les cris. Mon père aussi a crié, je crois, mais c'était trop tard. »

Sirius aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle était morbide. Il ne voulait plus savoir ce qui avait amené Anthony à s'exiler en Roumanie ou à s'engager dans l'Ordre. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus que nécessaire.

« Ma mère a été la première à tomber. » continuait impitoyablement le jeune homme. « Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de se tourner vers le danger. Elle était debout et la seconde suivante, elle était par terre. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Les gens se battaient sans rien voir. Mon père a essayé de m'attraper, c'est comme ça qu'il est mort. Moi, j'ai juste hurlé. »

«Anthony. » intervint-il, pour le faire taire.

« Et puis il y a eu James Potter. » enchaîna le jeune homme. « Il a vu tout ce qui s'était passé. Il a _tout_ vu. D'où venait le sort qui a tué ma mère, pourquoi mon père s'est retrouvé couché par terre... Il m'a soulevé, a appelé sa femme et m'a pratiquement jeté dans ses bras pour qu'elle m'emmène en sécurité. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir un endroit sûr, après ça... »

Il y avait une bonne dose d'amertume dans ses paroles, pourtant Sirius ne voyait pas ce que James et Lily avaient fait de mal.

« Ils ont échangé ce regard. » lâcha Anthony, comme pour répondre à sa question informulée. « Après, quand tout a été fini. Ils ont eu ce regard. Tu sais ? Le genre de regard où deux personnes prennent une décision fondamentale, comme ça, pour le plus grand bien... »

Il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il, à la place. « Le Mangemort qui a tué ta mère, tu sais qui c'est ? »

Le regard d'Anthony s'assombrit davantage.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, pensivement. « Oui, je sais qui c'est. »

Mais il n'allait pas le lui dire. Il n'allait pas le lui dire parce que quelqu'un de bien pensant ne le laisserait pas exécuter sa vengeance le moment venu. Sirius n'était quelqu'un de bien pensant, cependant, ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Détournant la tête, Sirius se leva et essuya ses mains couvertes de poussière et de toiles d'araignées sur son pantalon usé. Ce genre de conversation émotionnelle le laissait vidé.

« Que dirais-tu d'un verre de whiskey pur feu ? » proposa-t-il, en lui faisant signe de le précéder dans le couloir. « Ou du thé, si tu préfères. Tonks m'a fait remarquer qu'à proposer du whiskey a tous mes invités, je finirai par passer pour un alcoolique. »

Il ne buvait pas si souvent que ça, pourtant. Il fumait davantage qu'il ne buvait dans tous les cas...

« Je veux bien du thé. » déclara Anthony, lorsqu'ils furent dans l'escalier. « J'ai un rapport aussi. Quelqu'un a retiré une grosse somme du coffre des Lestrange. Fleur va essayer de trouver qui l'a pris et où les fonds ont été transférés mais elle pensait qu'il valait mieux prévenir Dumbledore. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Ce serait plus simple si l'on parvenait à geler leurs coffres... » remarqua-t-il. « Mais les Gobelins ne le permettront jamais... »

Lui-même avait accès à son argent assez facilement. Gringotts n'était pas tributaire du Ministère. Les lois et décisions du Magenmagot ne les perturbaient pas.

« Kreattur. » appela-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent dans la cuisine. Il fallut d'interminables secondes à l'elfe pour apparaître. Sans doute était-il encore en train d'épousseter le tableau de sa mère. « Prépare du thé. Il a intérêt à être comestible ou _gare à toi._ »

La créature se détourna en marmonnant un tas d'insultes dans sa barbe. Anthony le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable et Sirius l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir à table.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce vieux machin rabougri. » conseilla-t-il, assez fort pour que l'elfe entende. « Je devrais le tailler en pièces et l'envoyer rejoindre ses ancêtres. Lui et toutes ces têtes d'elfes seraient à leur place dans la poubelle. »

Sa plaisanterie ne dérida pas Anthony.

« C'est cruel. » jugea le jeune homme.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Rappelle-moi de te présenter Hermione la prochaine fois qu'elle sera là, vous vous entendrez comme larrons en foire. »

« Hermione Granger ? » demanda Anthony, en attrapant la tasse que Kreattur présentait sur un plateau. « Merci. Charlie m'a parlé d'elle. Mrs et Mr Weasley ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur elle... »

Si l'elfe avait servi poliment son invité, lui n'eut pas droit au même traitement. La tasse fut placée devant lui d'un claquement de doigts rageur et la moitié du liquide se répandit sur la table. Avant qu'il ait pu se mettre à hurler, Kreattur avait disparu.

« Elle a un faible pour les elfes de maison. » se moqua Sirius, sans méchanceté.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal à ça. » répondit Anthony. « La plupart des sorciers ont tendance à penser que les créatures magiques devraient toutes être à leur service exclusif. »

« Ah, j'oubliais que je parlais à un spécialiste des dragons... » capitula-t-il rapidement. « Je suppose que ceux de Gringotts ne sont pas en très bon état ? »

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit davantage mais avant qu'il ait pu lui assurer que le coffre des Black n'était pas défendu par une de ces pauvres bêtes, une sensation familière, et pourtant pas ressentie depuis longtemps, lui brûla la cuisse.

Il se rejeta immédiatement en arrière, ignorant la chaise qui heurta le sol dans un claquement brutal et la baguette qu'Anthony avait immédiatement tirée de sa manche. Il extirpa le miroir de sa poche, soulagé de voir la faible lumière qui en émanait.

« Harry... » souffla-t-il, soulagé au point d'être aveuglé par les larmes.

A travers ses yeux humides, il n'eut le temps que d'entre-apercevoir une silhouette qui disparut rapidement du miroir.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il. « Non ! Reviens ! Harry ! »

Mais il eut beau s'égosiller encore et encore, Harry ne revint pas. Le miroir redevint un simple miroir. La connexion était rompue.

« Il est vivant... » murmura-t-il, en agrippant le manche du miroir si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. « Il est vivant... »

Il croisa le regard d'Anthony et sourit plus franchement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis un bon moment.

« Harry est vivant et a le miroir avec lui. » annonça-t-il.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Draco se pencha et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il attrapa sa serviette à l'aveuglette et se redressa en s'essuyant le visage. Il inspecta son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain mais détourna rapidement le regard en apercevant les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Rien qu'un sort n'arrangerait pas.

Déterminé à ignorer ce qui le dérangeait, il attrapa le vieux tee-shirt dont il se servait pour dormir. Son mouvement fut trop brusque et l'amulette des Peverell heurta la faïence du lavabo. Le bout de tissu lui glissa des doigts sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il inspecta la pierre à la recherche d'un éclat. Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas. La pierre ovale, complètement plate et lisse d'un côté et légèrement bombée de l'autre était intacte. Machinalement, il retraça du pouce le large P qui barrait la surface.

L'artefact l'avait toujours fasciné, même lorsqu'il pendait au cou de son père. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir joué avec et caressé la pierre pendant des heures et des heures, tranquillement installé sur les genoux de Lucius.

Un temps désormais révolu.

La rumeur voulait que l'amulette soit faite d'onyx poli. La pierre était si sombre... Uniformément noire. On disait que des sorciers étaient devenus fous en la fixant trop longtemps... On disait que la mort même finissait par vous rendre votre regard...

Abruptement, Draco laissa tomber la pierre, ramassa son tee-shirt et l'enfila. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'idées avant d'aller se coucher.

Blaise était couché à plat ventre sur son lit, le nez dans un roman que Daphné lui avait conseillé. Les lumières ne tarderaient plus à s'éteindre étant donné qu'ils approchaient du couvre-feu, il jugea inutile de chercher à lire quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à la littérature. Il s'étala sur les couvertures et fixa le haut de son baldaquin.

« Greg et Vince sont toujours sous la douche ? » demanda son ami, en plaçant un marque-page dans son livre pour ensuite le poser sur sa malle.

« Oui. » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton morne.

« C'est moi ou ils y passent de plus en plus de temps ? » insista Blaise, intrigué. « Ensemble, je veux dire. »

Ce qu'il insinuait lui retourna l'estomac.

« Tu es obsédé. » diagnostiqua-t-il. « Il serait temps que Daphné et toi cessiez de vous faire les yeux doux et passiez à la vitesse supérieure. Où est Nott ? »

« Toujours dans la salle commune. » répondit Blaise, sans nier ses accusations.

Draco laissa couler, fixant sans le voir l'épaisse tenture verte et argent tendue au dessus de lui.

« Tu veux en parler ou tu veux continuer à jouer les inféris encore quelques temps ? » lança son meilleur ami, d'un ton légèrement moqueur. « Ça fait quand même trois jours que tu regardes dans le vague. »

Il ne comptait pas répondre. Il ne comptait pas s'expliquer. Il ne comptait, surtout pas, admettre que Granger lui avait mis des idées dans la tête.

_Je ne suis qu'un cafard, selon tes critères_, répétait en boucle sa voix si irritante dans sa tête, _on n'hésite pas avant d'écraser un cafard, Malfoy. _

Mais Granger n'avait rien d'un insecte. Elle n'avait rien des animaux primaires qu'on lui dépeignait depuis qu'il était né. Elle manquait de manières, de classe et d'éducation, oui. Mais elle ne manquait ni d'intelligence, ni de pouvoir.

_Tu vois de la boue ? Tu vois une _quelconque_ différence ? Ton sang, mon sang... C'est du pareil au même. _

Il avait toujours su. Il avait toujours su que les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus n'avaient pas vraiment de la boue dans les veines. Bien sûr qu'il avait su, mais il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait jamais réalisé.

_Il n'y a _aucune_ différence. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'a pas la _moindre importance.

Et peut-être que ça n'en avait pas. Voilà la pensée qui le terrifiait depuis trois jours. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il évitait Granger aussi complètement qu'il le pouvait. Parce que si le sang n'avait pas d'importance, si la naissance n'avait pas d'importance... Alors que lui restait-il ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que... » commença-t-il, pour s'interrompre. Mais Blaise était son meilleur ami, le seul qui le connaissait vraiment. S'il ne pouvait pas se confier à Blaise, il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait s'adresser. « Qu'est-ce qui fait que... »

A nouveau, il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa question. Le simple fait de la penser lui semblait une immense trahison à tout ce qu'il considérait comme sacré.

« Crache le morceau, Draco, ça ira mieux après. » conseilla patiemment Blaise, après avoir jeté un _silencio_ en direction de la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi n'adhères-tu pas aux théories puristes ? » chuchota-t-il rapidement, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Rien ne se passa, cependant. Aucun éclair ne vint le frapper, son souffle ne se bloqua pas dans sa gorge et il ne se transforma pas soudainement en crapaud.

Blaise laissa échapper un sifflement faussement admiratif.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu étais amoureux... » ironisa le garçon.

« Je suis sérieux. » cingla Draco, à bout de nerfs.

Cela faisait des jours et des nuits qu'il tentait de démêler les faits des mensonges. Tout ce qu'on lui avait répété toute sa vie n'était, très visiblement, que des inepties. Les Moldus vivaient relativement bien sans magie et les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas des... Rien n'avait plus de sens et lui allait devenir fou si personne ne lui répondait.

« Je vois. » commenta Blaise, en l'étudiant. « D'où vient cette question, si je peux me permettre ? »

Il soupira mais ne vit pas l'intérêt de mentir. « Granger. »

Le poison de son existence.

« La fameuse dispute... » déduisit Blaise. « Je me doutais bien qu'elle... Enfin, ce n'est pas le propos. Que veux-tu savoir au juste ? Pourquoi les théories puristes sont bidons ou pourquoi elles ont été inventées ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? » accusa-t-il.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

« Parce qu'il fallait bien Hermione Granger pour te faire écouter. » offrit-il. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Est-ce que le sang a vraiment de l'importance ? » murmura-t-il, le ventre noué d'appréhension. « Est-ce que ça nous rend meilleur ? »

Blaise le regarda dans les yeux de longues secondes et Draco sut, il _sut_ que sa vie allait changer avec sa réponse. La vie était faite d'avant et d'après, cette conversation là serait un seuil. La connaissance était une plaie alors que l'ignorance était une bénédiction. Néanmoins, c'était dans la nature humaine de vouloir en savoir plus en permanence et c'était dans sa nature à lui de pousser la curiosité jusqu'au vice.

« Non. »

Le mot tomba entre eux, lourd comme une enclume.

« Mais nos ancêtres... » tenta-t-il de protester.

« Nos ancêtres sont morts comme nous finirons par mourir. » coupa Blaise. « Ils ne sont pas plus importants que ça. Le sang, c'est du sang. Il n'y a pas de sang pur ou de sang corrompu. Il y a une idéologie raciste et injuste qui veut qu'un sorcier né de parents sorciers vaille mieux qu'un sorcier né de parents Moldus. »

Il n'y avait aucune délicatesse dans le discours de son meilleur ami, aucune volonté d'adoucir le coup. Il ne savait pas s'il lui en était reconnaissant ou pas.

« Mais les Moldus haïssent les sorciers. » argua-t-il. « Ils les ont pourchassés, brûlés, noyés... »

« La plupart des gens qui ont été brûlés et noyés n'étaient pas des sorciers. » corrigea Blaise. « C'étaient des Moldus qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se sauver. »

« Ce qui prouve que ce sont des monstres ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ils se sont entre-tués... »

« Parce que le monde magique n'avait pas été assez discret. » coupa son ami. « Parce que les sorciers interféraient encore et encore avec le monde des Moldus. Parce que les sorciers voulaient les diriger comme un tas de moutons. Ils ont prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas des moutons et qu'il était préférable de les laisse vivre par eux même. »

« Les Sang-de-Bourbes volent la magie des sorciers. » récita-t-il.

« Mensonge. » trancha Blaise, avec une grimace désapprobatrice pour le mot utilisé. « Ou métaphore, si tu préfères. Les Nés-Moldus se sont intégrés à la société et ont pris des positions qui avaient été, jusque là, réservées aux membres des vieilles familles. »

« Ils ont volé le pouvoir des anciennes Maisons ! » triompha Draco. « Tu viens de le dire... »

« Nous vivons dans une société égalitaire, que je sache. » l'interrompit à nouveau son ami. « Le monde magique est suffisamment touché par la corruption comme ça. Tous sont censés avoir les mêmes chances et, pourtant, un simple nom t'ouvre des portes. Ne te méprends pas, Draco, ils ne nous ont pas volé nos postes, nous volons les leurs continuellement. Statistiquement, un Né-Moldu ou un Sang-Mêlé réussira moins vite qu'un Sang-Pur. Rien à voir avec une quelconque notion de supériorité, la différence entre eux et nous, ce sont nos pères. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... » lâcha-t-il.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut accéder au pouvoir. » s'agita Blaise. Blaise ne s'énervait que très rarement. « Je ne sais pas s'il en a vraiment quelque chose à faire de la pureté du sang... Les Sang-Purs ont l'argent et l'influence. Au delà de ça, je pense pas qu'il tienne plus que de raison à ses serviteurs. »

Le blasphème était tel que Draco resta bouche bée.

« Quant à l'origine de toutes ces histoires de pureté... » continua le Serpentard. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, les vieilles Maisons se sont senties menacées par la place de plus en plus importante que prenaient les Nés-Moldus dans la société... Les vieilles alliances, les vieilles querelles... La façon dont il dirigeait le Ministère et tout le pays à la baguette... Tout ça était menacé. Par qui ? Des gens qu'ils considéraient comme des parvenus. Des gens qui leur ressemblaient en tout point sauf par l'éducation. Alors à leurs yeux, ce sont devenus des moins que rien, des animaux dont le sang était fait de la même bourbe de laquelle ils étaient sortis. Le pouvoir aux vieilles Maisons parce qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. A mort les Sang-de-Bourbes parce qu'ils représentaient le changement. »

Draco ne trouva pas la force d'interrompre Blaise. Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour que son ami s'arrête. Il ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas._

« L'histoire a avalé les détails. » conclut son meilleur ami. « Certains croient véritablement à tout ça. Peu, au demeurant. La plupart apprécient simplement leur confort et le pouvoir que leur nom leur confère et sont prêts à tout pour garder l'un et l'autre. Et puis, il y a ceux qui se rendent compte de l'injustice faite aux Nés-Moldus et qui ferment les yeux. Parce que c'est plus facile. »

Ses paroles restèrent suspendues dans l'air quelques secondes, trop lourdes de sens pour que Draco continue à regarder Blaise en face. Il se passa une main sur le visage et tenta d'intégrer tout ce que son camarade venait de lui expliquer. Tout ce qu'il aurait déjà dû comprendre depuis un moment.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait l'accepter aussi facilement.

« Quel choix vas-tu faire, Draco ? » demanda Blaise, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas entendre.

Il n'avait pas de réponse.

Pas encore.

Il ferma les yeux.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Sur une échelle de un à dix... A quel niveau de panique, es-tu ? » demanda Tonks, plaisantant à moitié.

La soirée s'était mieux passée qu'elle n'aurait osé l'espérer. Remus avait accepté de dîner avec elle afin qu'ils puissent parler et bien qu'ayant répété les mêmes arguments tout le long du repas, ne paraissait pas si opposé que ça à une relation amoureuse.

Il était trop vieux pour elle. Elle avait déjà établi qu'elle préférait les hommes mûrs.

Il était trop pauvre. Elle n'était pas riche et s'en contentait fort bien.

Il était incurablement atteint de lycanthropie. Elle avait toujours adoré les chiens et un loup-garou n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros toutou avec des crocs, des griffes et un appétit vorace.

Le problème, à son sens, était plus profond. Elle l'avait senti dès qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant et qu'elle avait tout naturellement attrapé sa main. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils arpentaient les rues moldues de Londres et Remus ne se détendait pas. C'était la relation en elle-même qui effrayait Remus. Pas les arguments idiots qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de lui jeter au visage.

« Six, je dirai. » répondit honnêtement l'homme, une touche d'humour dans la voix.

« Six. » répéta-t-elle. « C'est moins que ce que je pensais. »

Ils s'engagèrent sur Picadilly, se mêlant à la foule qui arpentait l'arcade même à cette heure avancée.

« Écoute... » hésita-t-il.

Il s'immobilisa et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne fut pas emportée par le mouvement de la masse fut la main qu'il tenait toujours. Avec une grimace agacée, il la tira dans une petite rue adjacente où il n'y avait aucune trace d'activité. Des rangées d'immeubles bordaient la rue, il n'y avait ni pub, ni restaurant, ce qui expliquait l'absence de londoniens.

« Tu vas encore essayer de me laisser tomber ? » devina-t-elle, alors qu'il fixait ses chaussures un peu trop longtemps.

Ils avaient passé un bon moment, ce soir là. Le petit restaurant italien moldu était agréable, peu fréquenté et la nourriture était excellente. Une fois qu'ils avaient passé les habituels trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop loup-garou, ils avaient ri et parlé et Tonks était plus certaine que jamais que ce qu'ils avaient était spécial et n'aurait pas dû être gâché.

La soirée avait été trop bonne pour qu'il tente de la repousser, à présent.

« Non ! » protesta-t-il, en relevant les yeux. « Ce n'est pas... »

Il soupira et son regard s'attarda légèrement sur son décolleté. Tout à fait naturel, Tonks ne s'était habillée que pour séduire. Sans la transformer en femme fatale, la robe qu'elle portait attirait l'attention sans jurer avec les cheveux roses bonbon qui encadraient son visage.

« Je t'aime bien, Dora. » lâcha-t-il. « Je t'aime beaucoup même. »

Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer la chaleur qu'elle sentit enfler dans sa poitrine.

« Mais ? » anticipa-t-elle.

Ce genre de déclaration étaient souvent suivie d'un mais.

« Mais... Je ne cherche rien de sérieux. » répondit-il. « Et tu mérites... »

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ce que je mérite. » exigea-t-elle. « Lorsque cela deviendra un problème, je te le ferai savoir. »

Elle était persuadée qu'avec un peu de temps, ses insécurités disparaîtraient pour de bon.

« Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal. » insista Remus.

Elle ne chercha pas à lui promettre qu'une telle chose n'arriverait jamais parce qu'elle était bien persuadée que Remus Lupin était absolument capable de lui briser le cœur. Mais c'était après tout ce qu'on risquait lorsqu'on s'ouvrait à quelqu'un, lorsqu'on se décidait à faire pleinement confiance à une autre personne... Elle était prête à prendre le risque.

Sa lycanthropie ne la gênait pas. Dire qu'elle s'en moquait totalement aurait été un mensonge, mais elle pouvait vivre avec.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il parut surpris et presque choqué par sa question.

« Ici ? » s'exclama-t-il, en regardant autour de lui.

La rue était toujours aussi vide. Et lui était du genre vieux jeu.

« Oui, ici. » confirma-t-elle, en riant. « Ça fait des jours depuis la dernière fois et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre que tu me raccompagnes chez moi, puis que tu te creuses la tête pendant un quart d'heure histoire de savoir si tu as le droit ou pas. »

D'abord, il eut l'air ahuri par ses manières abruptes puis il secoua la tête en souriant.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas banale. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu t'ennuierais avec une fille banale. » rétorqua-t-elle, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Probablement. » admit-il, avant de se pencher vers elle.

Le baiser était probablement le plus tendre qu'ils aient jamais échangé. Probablement parce qu'aucun d'eux ne pensait aux conséquences. Pour une fois, il n'y avait qu'eux et ce moment précis. Un début.

Tonks n'aimait rien autant que les débuts.

« Répugnant. » commenta une voix féminine, quelque part sur leur droite.

Surprise, l'Auror échappa à l'étreinte de Remus pour se tourner vers la femme qui se tenait à moins de cinq mètres d'eux. Pantalon et blouson de cuir noir, des cheveux d'un blond fade auréolant un visage aux traits durs, des yeux gris-verts qui brillaient d'un amusement pervers... Rien de bien réjouissant.

« Recule. » ordonna Remus, dans un grognement qui n'avait pas grand chose d'humain.

La femme continua de les observer sans bouger et Tonks finit par comprendre que c'était à elle que le loup-garou s'adressait. Sur ce ton là ? Vraiment ? Pour leur premier rendez-vous ? Puis elle aperçut la lueur sauvage dans le regard de Remus, la lueur du loup.

Elle ne recula pas, bien évidemment. Nymphadora Tonks n'avait pas l'habitude de reculer lorsqu'une femme aux goûts vestimentaires douteux accostait son tout nouveau petit-ami.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire de courir, Lupin ? » conseilla l'inconnue. « J'adore quand ils courent... Mon sang s'enflamme dans mes veines... Rien ne compte que le plaisir de la chasse... Leur chair dans ma bouche... »

« Tais-toi. » cingla Remus. « Nymphadora, recule. »

La femme s'interrompit mais Tonks ignora le loup-garou. Elle avait sorti sa baguette, tout comme l'homme, et l'autre n'étant pas armée, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement menacée. Si ce n'était pour ses propos étranges qui lui donnaient la nausée plus qu'autre chose.

« Une ex à toi ? » plaisanta-t-elle pour désamorcer une situation trop tendue. « J'ai quelques psychopathes dans le placard moi aussi... »

La femme inclina la tête et l'étudia avec un intérêt grandissant.

« Rigolote. » jugea l'inconnue. « Mignonne à _croquer._.. »

Tonks aurait juré qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé le grondement menaçant qui échappa à Remus.

« Que fais-tu là, Loba ? » demanda-t-il, avec méfiance. « Et où est ton compagnon ? »

« Pas sur le point de te sauter dessus, si c'est là ta question. » répondit la dénommée Loba, en riant.

Tonks n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont elle regardait Remus. On aurait pu croire que l'homme lui appartenait. Ou lui devait une sorte de respect...

« Tu n'as rien à faire à Londres. » La voix du loup-garou claqua dans la rue silencieuse. « _Aucun de vous_ n'a rien à faire ici. Restez loin de cette guerre. »

« Sinon quoi, loup ? » se moqua la blonde, en avançant vers eux d'une démarche féline. « Tu vas m'attaquer ? Non... Tu sais que tu te retrouverais sur le dos, en moins d'une seconde, mes crocs plantés dans ta gorge... »

Assez était assez.

Tonks brandit un peu plus franchement sa baguette, afin de faire savoir à cette femme que sa patience avait une limite et qu'elle venait de l'atteindre.

« Range-ça, petite souris. » cracha Loba. « Je n'ai aucune tolérance pour les sorciers et leurs bâtons ridicules. »

« Mon bâton ridicule va t'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la rue si tu ne disparais pas rapidement ! » rétorqua-t-elle, avec agacement.

Un sourire menaçant flotta sur les lèvres de l'inconnue.

« Je peux te tuer dix fois avant même que tu aies levé ta baguette. » exposa froidement la femme. « En fait...Je pense que je te tuerai quand même. J_'ai faim_... »

La blonde était dangereuse._ Loup-garou_, murmura son instinct. Et si elle en croyait la folie qui brillait dans ses yeux, c'était le meurtrier qu'ils recherchaient.

« Deux contre un. » exposa Tonks. « Tu vas te rendre et me suivre au Ministère pour interrogatoire. »

Loba éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin à glacer le sang.

« Nymphadora, recule. » répéta Remus, une nouvelle fois. « Laisse-moi régler ça. _S'il te plaît_. »

Ce fut la touche de désespoir dans la voix de l'homme qui la poussa à faire un pas en arrière. Elle ne baissa pas sa baguette, ne recula pas plus loin que nécessaire, juste assez pour qu'il soit légèrement en avant.

« Je t'ai cherché partout, Lupin. » reprit Loba.

La blonde ne lui accorda plus un seul regard, à croire que Tonks avait disparu.

« J'étais occupé. » répliqua Remus.

« J'ai laissé un message pour toi. » insista la femme, d'un ton boudeur. « Son cœur avait un goût sucré... Je t'en aurais bien gardé mais je savais que tu n'apprécierais certainement pas. Peut-être que je te laisserai manger le cœur de ton amie, elle a l'air savoureuse... »

Son amie, c'était sans doute elle.

Tonks fléchit légèrement les jambes et adopta une position de défense classique. Cette folle était dangereuse mais l'Auror l'était tout autant.

« J'ai reçu ton message. » répondit le loup-garou, d'un ton sec. « J'ai reçu _tous_ tes messages. »

« Oh, les autres n'étaient pas pour toi... » s'exclama Loba, déçue. « Je ne savais pas que tu en voulais davantage... Les autres n'étaient que des commandes. Tu sais comment est Fenrir... Le meilleur des compagnons, toujours prêt à me donner des proies avec lesquelles jouer... Si attentionné... »

Les autres... _Fanny._.. _son fils..._

« Espèce de monstre ! » hurla-t-elle, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Une rage telle qu'elle en avait rarement connu l'envahit. Elle savait, sans avoir besoin de regarder que ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur. Plus rose, mais pas rouge non plus. Noirs. Noirs comme le jais. Noirs comme ceux de sa mère et ceux de sa tante. Noirs comme les Black.

L'_Avada Kedavra _quitta sa baguette avant même qu'elle le réalise, avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte d'avoir prononcé les syllabes maudites.

« Tonks, non ! » cria Remus.

Le sort alla s'écraser sur une benne à ordure.

La femme avait bougé.

Le tout s'était joué en une fraction de seconde.

« Non ! » gronda à nouveau Remus, en bondissant devant elle pour la couvrir de... Elle ne savait pas de quoi. La blonde n'avait pas de baguette.

Mais par dessus l'épaule du loup-garou, elle surprit le sourire de prédateur que la femme lui jetait.

« Tu ne la toucheras pas. » prévint Remus. Sa voix était rauque, chargée d'une force primaire qui appartenait à l'animal qui couvait en lui. « Elle est à moi. »

Une nouvelle fois, le rire fou s'éleva dans l'air.

« La petite souris a libéré le loup ! » s'écria Loba, comme s'il s'agissait d'une excellente plaisanterie. « Des années emprisonné et une souris l'a libéré... Oh, je vais adorer la tuer, Lupin. Je vais le faire lentement, tendrement... Et ton loup deviendra fou de douleur... Ton loup... »

« Mon loup t'ouvrira la gorge avant même que tu ne la touches. » grogna Remus. « Et je me repaîtrais du carnage. »

Il était sérieux, réalisa Tonks, sous le choc. Il tuerait cette femme. Pour elle. Lui qui n'avait jamais été capable de tuer personne. Lui que l'idée de prendre une vie rendait malade.

« Nous verrons. » trancha Loba. « Quand Fenrir sera là... Loup contre loup, compagne contre compagne. Oui... J'aime cette idée... »

Un bruit à l'entrée de la rue les alerta tous. Un couple de Moldus approchait, inconscient du danger dans lequel ils se précipitaient.

« Va-t-en. » exigea Remus.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Tonks. « Non ! On ne peut pas la laisser partir, c'est... »

« Je sais qui elle est. » coupa froidement le loup-garou.

« Mais... » protesta-t-elle.

« Aucun de vous ne peut m'arrêter. » l'interrompit Loba, d'un ton rêveur. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les Moldus qui avançaient vers eux. « Je t'ai dit que ton bâton ne me faisait pas peur, petite souris. Je suis trop rapide. »

« Je ne suis pas lent non plus. » riposta Remus. « Arrête de fixer ces gens comme si tu allais les manger et fous le camp d'ici ! »

L'attention de la blonde revint sur eux.

« Le sang va couler, Lupin. » lâcha-t-elle. « La meute arrive. Bientôt, nous chasserons dans les rues et Londres sera écarlate. Bientôt. Le Maître l'a promis. »

« Le _Maître._ » cracha Remus, avec mépris. « Qu'êtes-vous à présent ? Les chiens de Voldemort ? »

Si elle avait eu des crocs, Loba les aurait sortis.

« Le Maître nous libérera de nos chaînes. » rétorqua-t-elle. « La meute a soif de sang. Tu as essayé de lever une armée contre nous. Fenrir veut se repaître du tien. »

Complètement cinglée, songea Tonks.

« Fous le camps ! » répéta Remus, d'un ton agressif.

Loba sursauta et sortit de sa transe. Elle jeta un regard plein de regret aux deux Moldus qui venaient de pénétrer dans un immeuble puis haussa les épaules.

« J'ai un autre message. » lâcha-t-elle. « J'ai averti tous les autres solitaires. Joins ou meurs. Aucun ne m'a pris au sérieux. »

La lumière des lampadaires tressauta.

Tonks ne savait pas qui d'eux deux perdait le contrôle de sa magie mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle en avait assez de se faire menacer.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer maintenant, loup. » continua Loba. « Ça n'est pas drôle si tu t'y attends. Mais bientôt. Bientôt. Et la souris aussi. La souris d'abord. »

Un sort échappa à la baguette de Remus mais la femme l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité et disparut de leur ligne de vision.

Tonks brûlait de lui courir après mais elle ne le fit pas.

D'abord parce que la main de Remus était enroulée autour de son avant-bras, si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Ensuite, parce qu'une part d'elle – une large part – était paralysée par la peur. Auror ou pas, elle venait de faire face à quelque chose de bien pire qu'un Mangemort ou un criminel. La lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux de fauve... Ce n'était pas simplement la folie, c'était...

La brutalité avec laquelle Remus l'attira contre lui l'empêcha de trouver le mot adéquat. Puis il amorça un transplannage et elle n'eut plus qu'à se concentrer pour ne pas rendre le dîner qu'elle avait trouvé si succulent quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une ruelle, à deux rues de son appartement et le loup-garou l'entraînait déjà vers son domicile, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils marchaient à grands pas dans les ruelles désertes.

Elle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître le mauvais frisson qui descendait le long de sa colonne.

« Loba. » lâcha-t-il distraitement. « Je ne sais pas si c'est son vrai nom. C'est la compagne de Fenrir, toute aussi folle que lui et probablement plus dangereuse. Il l'a envoyée en éclaireur, visiblement. Il faut te mettre à l'abri puis prévenir Dumbledore. Prends des affaires et reviens avec moi au Square Grimmaurd, tu... »

« On a déjà eu cette conversation là. » coupa-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas voulu me cacher de Bellatrix, je ne vais pas me cacher de cette femme. Une psychopathe ou une autre, où est la différence ? »

Deux psychopathes voulaient la tuer... Est-ce que cela signifiait que quelque chose clochait vraiment chez elle ?

« La différence, c'est que celle-là veut te tuer pour m'atteindre moi. » répliqua Remus. « Je t'avais dit que... »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » s'énerva Tonks. « Arrête de tout ramener à toi en permanence ! »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais ils étaient déjà en bas de chez elle et, embarrassée, elle se tourna pour ouvrir la porte. Il garda le silence et la suivit lorsqu'elle monta l'escalier, plus ou moins à tâtons étant donné que la lampe était à nouveau cassée.

« Au moins, nous savons qui chercher maintenant... » lâcha-t-elle, une fois devant la porte de son appartement. « Je vais prévenir le bureau et... »

« Elle tuera tous ceux qui essayeront de l'arrêter. » prévint Remus. « C'est comme ça qu'elle gagne sa vie. Elle tue contre de l'argent. Personne n'a jamais réussi à la coincer et à survivre. »

Il avait l'air épuisé.

Elle tendit la main vers sa joue mais il recula et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Augmente les protections. » ordonna-t-il faiblement. « Rien ne doit pouvoir entrer dans ton appartement sans ton consentement. Ni Moldu, ni créature magique, _rien._ »

« Ce n'était pas une sorcière quand elle a été mordue, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Remus soupira.

« Non. » offrit-il. « Mais ce qu'elle était n'importe plus. Elle est dérangée. Rentre, maintenant. »

« Tu ne veux pas... »

Mais il avait déjà tourné le dos et elle n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa question.

Avec un soupir, elle déverrouilla la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée mais fit semblant de ne rien voir. Elle avait une tête affreuse. Un amusement amer lui arracha un gloussement moqueur.

Ni baiser, ni étreinte, ni même un bonsoir mais une nouvelle menace. Une soirée typique avec Remus Lupin, en somme.


	21. Don't Forget Their Names

__Coucou! Comme je l'ai dit sur le dernier chapitre des cicatrices, c'est un peu la folie en ce moment, donc je poste quand je peux. J'essaye de trouver une routine pour pouvoir revenir à un chapitre par semaine et répondre aux reviews mais j'échoue un peu pour le moment. Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Forgive your enemy but don't forget their names. <em>

J.F. Kennedy

_Pardonne à tes ennemis, mais n'oublie pas leurs noms. _

J.F. Kennedy

_**Chapitre 21 : Don't Forget their Names**_

« Ils veulent nous faire mourir de froid. » bougonna Ron, en se pliant en deux pour lutter contre le vent. « C'est ça le plan d'Ombrage. Nous faire attraper une pneumonie. »

Hermione tira sur les pans de sa veste molletonnée sans parvenir à empêcher le vent froid de se faufiler dans son col. Instinctivement, elle pressa le pas. Aucun abri ne les attendait au bout du chemin qui menait au stade de Quidditch, mais peut-être que ce fameux cours d'éducation physique les réchaufferait. Elle n'avait pas grand espoir, cela dit. Ginny et Astoria, qui avaient eu la chance de tester la nouvelle leçon le matin même, était revenues frigorifiées, épuisées et notablement énervées.

« Ce n'est pas légal ! » lança Parvati, dans leurs dos. « Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas légal ! »

La préfète n'eut pas le courage de lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas censés parler dans les rangs. Mettre un pied devant l'autre requérait toute sa concentration.

Les uniformes 'adaptés à ce nouveau cours' qu'ils avaient dû commander avaient fait débat dès que Colin Crivey avait reçu le sien le premier. Garçon ou fille, la tenue était la même. Un tee-shirt tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu, beaucoup trop fin pour être porté seul en période hivernale, ainsi qu'un short et une veste de jogging en molleton épais. Et une paire de baskets.

C'était surtout le short qui avait rapidement pausé problème. Hermione et plusieurs autres Nés-Moldus avaient tristement confirmé que tel était le lot des adolescents Moldus et s'étaient résigné à leur sort. Beaucoup plus facilement que les Sang-Purs préférant la mode sorcière qui en révélait, finalement, assez peu.

« Je n'ai pas porté de short depuis mes sept ans. » râla Ron, en écho.

Cela ne faisait que la dixième fois ce jour là.

« Arrête de te plaindre, Weasley. » répliqua sèchement Malfoy. « Nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne. »

Hermione se força à garder les yeux devant elle et à ne _surtout pas _les tourner vers les rangs des Serpentards qui avançaient parallèlement aux leurs. Elle en avait assez de l'attitude de Malfoy. Il l'évitait depuis le fameux cours de potions et la laissait gérer pratiquement seule une révolte qui, à la base, avait été son idée.

« Facile à dire pour toi. » cingla Pansy. « Ce n'est pas juste que les filles soient obligées de porter _cette chose_. »

Malgré elle, la lionne tira un peu sur le bord de son short pour le faire descendre encore davantage. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas courts et n'avaient rien d'indécent puisqu'ils s'arrêtaient à peine plus haut que le genou, mais c'était toujours moins long que les jupes de leurs uniformes et pas forcément agréable pour celles qui n'aimaient pas s'afficher.

Millicent Bulstrode, par exemple, ne semblait pas ravie de devoir dévoiler ses jambes.

Elle avait été plutôt surprise qu'Ombrage approuve ce genre d'uniforme étant donné que la sorcière manquait toujours avoir une attaque lorsqu'elle repérait une fille portant une jupe au dessus du genou...

« Détends-toi, Pansy. » répondit Malfoy, d'un ton amusé. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. »

Si elle avait été à la place de Parkinson et que la fouine lui avait jeté un regard aussi torve, Hermione aurait jeté tous les maléfices qu'elle avait en mémoire. Ou lui aurait possiblement cassé le nez.

Sans surprise, Pansy gloussa de ravissement.

Pathétique.

« Jalouse, Granger ? » se moqua Zabini.

Sans méchanceté pourtant, il ne faisait que plaisanter. Raison pour laquelle elle garda le peu de calme qui lui restait. Entre les récriminations de Ron, la dizaine d'élèves qui avaient réclamé son attention de préfète, et Daphné qui lui avait demandé de relire son devoir de Métamorphose, sa journée n'avait, jusque là, pas été idéale. Et elle n'allait pas en s'améliorant, elle le sentait.

« Occupe-toi de Greengrass, Zabini. » rétorqua Ron, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le chemin émergea du sous-bois et la forme massive du stade de Quidditch se dessina contre le ciel gris.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez tous arrêter avec ça ? » s'écria Daphné, les joues rouges.

À la place de la blonde, étant donné les multiples rires et petites remarques qui fusèrent des serpents comme des lions, Hermione n'aurait pas eu grand espoir. A Poudlard, les rumeurs courraient et enflaient toujours plus vite...

« Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment obligés de choisir cette couleur là ? » soupira Ron, et Hermione échappa au bras qui la serrait.

« Il n'allait pas changer de couleur dans la nuit, Ronald. » s'énerva-t-elle.

Croyaient-ils que cela lui plaisait de parader en short ? En faisait-elle toute une histoire ? Non. Elle prenait sur elle et faisait bonne figure. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, de toute manière. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était forcée de les écouter se plaindre jusqu'à plus soif.

« Et la lionne sortit ses griffes... » commenta Malfoy, de son habituel ton sarcastique.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et s'immobilisa au milieu du chemin, obligeant les élèves qui marchaient derrière elle à en faire de même. Par mimétisme, Malfoy s'était lui aussi arrêté. Le vert mettait ses yeux en valeur, et c'était un détail tellement stupide à remarquer qu'elle perdit le fil de ses pensées.

Les uniformes correspondaient à leur Maison, sans doute dans une tentative désespérée pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient censés être rivaux. Les Gryffondors étaient habillés tout en rouge, un rouge criard qui jurait avec la couleur plus sombre de leurs bannières, et avaient un lion doré dans le dos. Les Serpentards avaient écopé d'un vert forêt bien éloigné de leurs propres bannières et un serpent argenté se dressait entre leurs omoplates.

« Problème, Granger ? » se moqua le préfet, sous le regard intéressé du reste des élèves.

Ils attendaient tous l'explosion.

Ils l'attendaient depuis le premier jour et, plus encore, depuis la dispute discrète qui avait eu lieu en potions. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, même pas Ron. Elle ne s'était pas sentie la patience de chercher à lui expliquer la déception qu'elle avait éprouvée en réalisant que Malfoy ne changerait pas, jamais. Qu'aucun des enfants de Mangemorts ne changerait.

« Juste un peu surprise d'être à nouveau digne qu'on m'adresse la parole. » riposta-t-elle, sèchement.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence et, comme à l'accoutumée, elle sentit l'atmosphère devenir pesante. C'était toujours ainsi, à chacune de leur conversation. C'était toujours grave et hostile. Elle était fatiguée de devoir se battre à tout bout de champ contre leurs prétendus alliés. Pourquoi Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas agir comme Blaise ou Daphné ? Ou même comme Parkinson ? Mis à part pour une ou deux insultes rapides à droite à gauche, la Serpentard la laissait tranquille.

Mais Malfoy ? _Bien sûr que non_. Malfoy n'était pas heureux tant qu'il ne lui compliquait pas la vie. Malfoy n'était pas content tant qu'il n'avait pas son attention la plus totale. Malfoy ne savait tout simplement pas où s'arrêter et, trêve ou pas trêve, elle rêvait de lui faire comprendre à coups de sorts ce que ses mots n'avaient pas pu lui faire voir.

Elle était peut-être une Sang-de-Bourbe indigne de sa courtoisie et de son respect, mais Dieu, elle pouvait lui casser la figure sans même se servir de sa baguette.

« Weasley, Blaise, vous devriez continuer à mener les rangs. » ordonna-t-il, sans rompre le contact visuel. « Nous vous rejoindrons. »

C'était tellement typique de sa part qu'elle ne chercha même pas à refréner son agacement.

« Inutile. » cracha-t-elle. « Tout a été dit. »

Elle attrapa le poignet de Ron et le tira vers l'avant. Le groupe de lions se remit à avancer. Celui des Serpentards fut plus lent à en faire de même. Les deux étaient aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, tant ils étaient tous certains que leurs leaders respectifs allaient se livrer en spectacle. Ce fut bien ce qui poussa Hermione à marcher rapidement, les yeux rivés vers l'entrée du stade.

« Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que nous ayons une mise au point. » insista Malfoy.

Son ton la dérangeait énormément. Calme et rationnel comme si elle était en train de réagir de manière totalement disproportionnée.

« Elle a dit non. » gronda Ron. « Fous lui la paix, Malfoy. »

« Weasley je t'ai prêté la dernière réédition du _Quidditch à travers les âges_, il me semble que tu m'en dois une. » grinça la fouine. « Ça te tuerait de la fermer une seconde ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez à vous échanger des livres. » remarqua-t-elle, sous le coup de l'irritation. Quand est-ce que Ron était devenu _ami_ avec Malfoy très exactement ? « Dans deux jours, vous vous raconterez tous vos petits secrets au coin d'un feu ! »

Blaise éclata de rire mais Daphné lui enjoignit d'une bourrade de ne pas s'en mêler.

« N'exagérons pas. » s'horrifia Malfoy, au moment même où Ron protestait à grands cris.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« C'est vrai que tu passes ton temps avec Malfoy, Ron. » intervint Neville.

Dur de dire s'il désapprouvait totalement ou pas, depuis l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville était bien plus dur que d'ordinaire. A sa connaissance, Luna était la seule qui parvenait à le faire parler, principalement parce qu'elle ne se laissait pas refroidir par ses rebuffades.

« Faut bien qu'il compense, maintenant qu'Harry n'est plus là pour lui servir de tremplin. » lança Dean.

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'attraper le bras de Ron avant que celui-ci ne pivote vers leur camarade. Les relations entre Dean et son meilleur ami étaient toujours aussi tendues, presque autant qu'avec Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! » cria Ron, en se débattant contre sa poigne. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Hein ? »

Neville agrippa le bras libre du garçon et le retint tandis que Seamus plaçait une main ferme sur l'épaule de Dean. Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un regard exaspéré mais s'écartèrent au cas où la bagarre se déclencherait bel et bien.

« Ça veut dire que ça t'arrangeait bien qu'Harry soit le Survivant. » lâcha l'autre Gryffondor, avec une grimace. « Et maintenant qu'il est mort et que tu ne peux plus profiter de lui, tu suis Malfoy comme un toutou. C'est pitoyable. »

Sous ses mains, les muscles de Ron se tendirent brusquement. Son meilleur ami cessa de respirer et Hermione s'attendit au pire.

Elle ne pouvait que comprendre sa réaction, les mots jetés si négligemment ressemblaient à des coups de poignards.

« Harry n'est pas mort. » siffla-t-il. « Retire-ça. »

Dean parut surpris d'être contesté sur ce point et pas sur le reste. Ce n'était pas un méchant garçon et sans doute aurait-il capitulé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette tension entre eux depuis des jours. En silence, Hermione maudit Ginny. Ce n'était pas la faute de son amie, mais en ne faisant rien, la quatrième année avait laissé s'envenimer une situation potentiellement dangereuse pour leurs projets.

« Ron, ça ne fait rien. » tenta-t-elle, en tirant légèrement sur son bras. « Viens, on va être en retard... On va... »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il se dégagea de sa poigne avec une telle brutalité qu'elle fit deux pas en arrière et ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Parvati de ne pas s'étaler par terre. Elle remercia distraitement la brune d'un hochement de tête, observant avec angoisse Neville tenter, sans grand succès, de calmer Ron.

« Retire-le ! » hurla son meilleur ami, les joues rouges et les poings fermés.

Dean serrait sa baguette dans sa main mais ne semblait pas très rassuré.

« Laisse-tomber, Weasley. » intervint Malfoy.

Le blond quitta les rangs des Serpentards pour prendre la place qu'elle venait d'abandonner, le vert de son uniforme semblait hideux mêlé à la masse rouge. Il attrapa fermement l'épaule de Ron et le força à se détourner de Dean.

« _Laisse-tomber_. » répéta fermement l'aristocrate.

Le visage de Ron s'empourpra davantage sous le coup de la colère, une grimace de fureur pure déformait ses traits... Hermione attendit, interdite, comme tous les autres, que son ami explose.

« C'est un abruti qui sort avec ta sœur. » continua Malfoy. « Son opinion n'a aucune importance. C'est un abruti. Rien d'autre qu'un abruti. »

Les yeux gris étaient rivés dans les yeux bleus. A croire que le calme du Serpentard était communicatif parce que Ron se détendit très légèrement.

« S'il prononce encore le nom d'Harry... » menaça le roux.

Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres de Malfoy et il s'écarta de Ron pour reprendre sa place.

« Oh, je doute qu'il ait vraiment envie de parler de Potter avec sa petite-amie. » ironisa cruellement le blond. « Ça fait quoi d'être un deuxième choix, Thomas ? »

Si Dean ne s'en était pas pris à Ron, elle l'aurait peut-être défendu. En l'occurrence, elle jeta un regard mauvais à l'autre Gryffondor et reprit sa position en tête de rang. Ils se remirent tous à marcher, dans un silence tendu.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement le stade de Quidditch, ils étaient bel et bien en retard. L'homme qui les attendait sur le seuil n'avait rien de commode. Hermione aurait pu crier au cliché. Grand, mince, une touffe de cheveux noirs masquant mal une calvitie précoce, le nouveau professeur d'éducation physique avait tout du sportif raté qui passait son amertume sur ses élèves.

« Vous êtes en retard ! » beugla l'homme, sans même daigner se présenter. « Dix tours de terrain. Allez ! Allez ! »

Ils eurent tous la même réaction. Ils restèrent plantés là où ils étaient, en cillant bêtement.

Hermione, pour sa part, était en train de calculer frénétiquement combien de kilomètres pouvaient bien représenter dix tours du stade. Si elle parvenait à en terminer un, ce serait sans doute un miracle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande de limaces ?! » cria le professeur, à pleins poumons. « Que faut-il faire pour être obéi dans cette école ? Lancer un troupeau de chiens de l'enfer à vos trousses ?! »

« _Limace_ ? » répéta Pansy, dans un couinement indigné. « Non, mais pour qui... »

Nott la fit taire en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Le regard meurtrier de l'homme ne rassurait personne.

Hermione n'était pas certaine que ses menaces soient vides de sens.

Zabini fut le premier à se mettre en mouvement, suivi de Nott et de Pansy qu'il tenait toujours. Puis Dean, Malfoy, Seamus et Ron. Les filles n'eurent aucun autre choix que de suivre.

Hermione courrait depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'elle revit ses calculs à la hausse. Le stade était bien plus large que dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne tiendrait jamais dix tours, elle ne parviendrait même pas à en terminer un.

Assez rapidement, Lavande et Daphné la distancèrent et elle se retrouva à souffrir seule. Parvati et Parkinson tenaient le même rythme que la plupart des garçons et Bullstrode était loin derrière elle.

Elle avait parcouru la moitié du premier tour lorsque Zabini la dépassa tout naturellement, sans paraître trop perturbé par l'exercice, suivi du reste des garçons qui semblaient tous naturellement doués pour la course. C'était un point qu'elle avait déjà remarqué au primaire et ça l'avait déjà irrité à l'époque. Oh, comme elle avait été soulagée en apprenant qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre de leçons inutiles à Poudlard...

Encore une chose qu'Ombrage lui avait enlevée.

« Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? » demanda Ron, en arrivant à son niveau.

Rouge, son ami haletait mais n'avait pas l'air mal en point, au contraire. Il avait l'air d'apprécier l'activité physique.

Incapable de parler étant donné le point de côté monstrueux qui lui tordait le côté droit, elle lui fit signe de continuer à avancer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Parkinson, Parvati et Malfoy ne la rattrapent. Les filles ne lui jetèrent pas un regard, mais le Serpentard ralentit l'allure pour courir à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas assez de souffle pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Elle n'avait même pas la force de regarder par dessus son épaule comment s'en sortaient les autres.

Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent Nott qui peinait visiblement, elle commença à imaginer tout ce qu'elle ferait à Ombrage pour se venger de cette pure torture. Jusque là, elle avait laissé aux jumeaux le soin d'organiser le côté 'offensif' de la rébellion. Aidés des Serdaigles et des Serpentards, ils étaient plus déchaînés que jamais. Mais après ça... Après ça... Oh, elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Une potion dans le chocolat chaud que la Grande Inquisitrice prenait tous les soirs à la fin de son repas ? Quelque chose d'humiliant de préférence...

« Tu survis, Granger ? » lança Malfoy.

Il était à peine essoufflé alors que sa respiration à elle s'échappait de ses lèvres en sifflements stridents. Ce qui n'était pas pire que les râles lorsqu'elle inspirait. Ses poumons s'activaient de façon mécanique et la brûlaient avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle aurait presque préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent. Cesser de respirer était une optique des plus attrayantes.

Elle se mit à sautiller plus qu'à courir, perdant le rythme lent mais régulier qu'elle s'était imposé. C'était le début de la fin, elle allait devoir s'arrêter.

« Mauvais plan. » commenta la fouine. « Sauf si tu tiens à subir le même sort que Millicent. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. A l'autre bout du terrain, le professeur sadique obligeait Bullstrode et Lavande à faire des pompes. Des pompes ! Mais où étaient-ils ?! Dans une école militaire ? En prison ?

Jamais elle ne parviendrait à continuer à courir, et faire des pompes ? Inimaginable.

Des larmes d'impuissance lui brûlèrent les yeux. Donnez-lui un livre, une énigme, une situation impossible à démêler, elle était dans son élément. Mais ça ?

« Respire, Granger. » ordonna Malfoy. « Et continue à courir. Pense à autre chose. »

Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?!

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy ? » balbutia-t-elle, entre deux expirations sifflantes.

Sa poitrine était en feu.

Des hurlements assez proches derrière eux leur apprit que Nott venait d'abandonner les tours de terrain.

Elle serait sans doute la prochaine.

« J'ai réfléchi. » admit simplement le Serpentard.

Elle lui jeta un regard las.

« Pas... assez... de souffle... pour... sarcasmes. » lâcha-t-elle.

Respirer, courir, lui demandait trop d'énergie pour qu'elle tente de tirer les vers du nez à Draco Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le faire non plus.

« Peut-être que comme ça, j'arriverai à dire quelque chose ? » répliqua le garçon, avec agacement.

D'un geste, elle l'invita à dire ce qu'il voulait si désespérément lui dire. C'était probablement la seule solution si elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Néanmoins, il lui fallut du temps pour formuler ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Ils avaient parcouru un quart du stade le temps qu'il se décide à rouvrir la bouche.

« Je vais trouver une autre insulte. » déclara-t-il finalement.

Elle ne comprit pas tout du suite. Cependant, lorsqu'elle réalisa, au bout de quelques secondes, ce qu'il insinuait, elle fut si surprise qu'elle en trébucha. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, elle manqua plonger vers le sol et ne dut son salut qu'à une main secourable.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que Draco Malfoy serait la main secourable...

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est amis. » continua le Serpentard, comme si une telle chose avait été possible. « Et ça ne veut rien dire d'autre. Juste... Juste ça. »

Juste ça. _Juste._

Il était en train de lui dire qu'il avait renoncé à une idéologie raciste, cruelle et potentiellement mortelle, et il précédait ça d'un _juste_ ?

« Malfoy... » grinça-t-elle, malgré l'étau qui lui coupait le souffle.

« Je pense toujours que ma famille a droit à ses privilèges. » coupa-t-il, froidement. « Seulement... » Il prit une inspiration plus profonde. « Seulement, cela ne veut pas dire que les gens comme toi ne comptent pas. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, ses jambes refusèrent de continuer à fonctionner et elle ralentit brusquement. Sans la main qui agrippa son bras et la força à avancer au même rythme que lui, elle se serait probablement retrouvée dans le groupe grandissant des élèves qui se faisaient torturer à coups de pompes ou d'abdominaux.

Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois certain qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas une seconde fois.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là. » gronda-t-il. « Ça ne signifie pas que je vais rejoindre l'armée de Saint Potter. »

Bien sûr que non.

« Mais tu... tu ne prendras pas... » tenta-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer comme elle le désirait.

« Je suis neutre. » décréta Malfoy. « Pour le moment, je suis neutre. »

« Pour... moment ? » releva-t-elle.

Elle devait _à tout prix_ s'arrêter. Elle en était, à peine, à deux tours et demi mais son corps ne tiendrait pas le rythme bien longtemps.

« Merde, Granger, je te dis que ces histoires de Sang-de-Bourbes, ce sont des conneries et toi tu veux déjà m'enrôler ? » s'exclama-t-il, avec colère.

Elle secoua la tête et leva les mains en signe d'excuses.

« Tête... tourne. » gémit-elle à la place, parce que le manque d'oxygène devenait problématique.

Trois tours, songea-t-elle, plus que sept.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ralentit la cadence. Par mimétisme, elle en fit de même.

Ils continuèrent en silence, Hermione trop concentrée sur ses difficultés pour proprement réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et lui perdu dans ses pensées. Ils rattrapèrent Pansy au moment où la Sang-Pure abandonnait la course, tremblante et dégoulinante de sueur.

Cependant, Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais été de ceux à qui on donnait des ordres et le tout nouveau professeur se heurta à son regard noir. La dispute qui s'en suivit valut à la jeune fille une retenue et un retrait considérable de points mais elle tint bon, refusant de s'abaisser aux exercices inutiles qu'on cherchait à lui imposer.

Lorsqu'un doigt péremptoire exigea qu'elle se présente au bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice, Parkinson tourna les talons sans manifester la moindre émotion et quitta le stade, la tête haute et un masque méprisant sur le visage.

Hermione l'aurait volontiers suivie parce que même une conversation avec Ombrage valait mieux que le supplice qu'elle vivait actuellement. Mais Draco Malfoy s'était apparemment auto-décrété son tortionnaire particulier et la forçait à continuer à chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine d'abandonner.

Quand Ron finit par les rejoindre et attraper son autre bas, la jeune fille se mit à maudire tous les dieux dont elle avait jamais entendu parler.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que les garçons ne paraissaient pas horrifiés par le contenu de la leçon. Au contraire. Elle dut les écouter se plaindre de la monotonie mais commenter à quel point il était agréable de pouvoir finalement se défouler.

Franchement. Se défouler.

Elle allait les enfermer dans une pièce, sans baguette, et les obliger à courir pour échapper à ses maléfices. On verrait s'ils trouvaient ça aussi amusant, à ce moment là.

_Traîtres._

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus se pencha davantage sur les parchemins qui recouvraient la table de la cuisine, dans une tentative désespérée pour noyer les bavardages joyeux de Sirius. Les calculs, les plans... Il fouilla dans le tas jusqu'à en extirper la liste de sortilèges et la recette de la potion qu'ils avaient utilisée pour créer la carte des Maraudeurs, la première fois. Du moins ce qu'ils pensaient être la bonne recette. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'idée de la garder quelque part et c'était James qui s'en était occupé à l'époque.

Créer une carte similaire leur permettant de surveiller le Ministère ne serait pas simple, surtout parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'arpenter à leur guise, et ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'ils avaient connu chaque recoin de Poudlard.

« Tu vois, Lunard, tu vois... »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça d'ignorer son meilleur ami. S'il devait l'écouter parler de ce miroir une seconde de plus... Lorsqu'il était rentré au Square Grimmaurd, après avoir laissé Tonks chez elle, Sirius lui avait sauté dessus avec une histoire abracadabrante comme quoi Harry se serait servi du miroir. Anthony, qui avait tenu compagnie à l'Animagus, n'avait pas aperçu le reflet et ne pouvait jurer que ce soit vrai ou faux. Mais ça n'avait pas découragé Sirius qui avait immédiatement prévenu Dumbledore.

La réponse, par Patronus interposé, du Directeur avait été relativement encourageante mais c'était Remus qu'il était venu trouver tôt ce matin là. Albus ne pensait pas que le miroir aurait pu marcher à travers différentes réalités ou dimensions et il était évident que si Harry et Severus avaient réussi à revenir, ils les auraient contactés. Ils avaient, bien sûr, envisagé l'hypothèse qu'ils soient blessés, perdus ou incapable d'appeler à l'aide mais les probabilités étaient basses. Minerva était discrètement allée vérifier si le fameux miroir était, ou pas, dans la malle d'Harry mais n'avait rien trouvé.

Cependant, comme le lui avait précisé Albus, elle n'avait _rien_ trouvé. Ni cape, ni carte des Maraudeurs, ni quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu passer pour compromettant. Remus avait suggéré que Ron et Hermione avaient sans doute dû cacher ce à quoi leur meilleur ami tenait le plus et Dumbledore avait avoué être d'accord, néanmoins, il refusait de leur donner de faux espoir ou d'attirer leur attention en posant directement la question.

Il ne croyait pas à la piste du miroir et Remus n'y croyait pas d'avantage.

Bien entendu, l'Ordre avait été mis sur le qui-vive et tous les membres avaient pour consigne d'ouvrir l'œil. Sirius surveillait le miroir et Remus surveillait Sirius.

Cependant, le loup-garou lisait entre les lignes. Albus s'inquiétait de la stabilité de Sirius, il craignait que le reflet que l'Animagus avait cru apercevoir dans le miroir ne soit qu'une hallucination. Ça n'aurait pas été la première, mais ça, Remus l'avait gardé pour lui.

Le plus urgent était l'apparition de Loba et l'entretien ne l'avait pas tellement rassuré sur ce point. Dumbledore avait promis de passer chez Tonks afin de renforcer les protections autour de son appartement ainsi que de tenter de la convaincre de venir s'installer au quartier général le temps que les choses se calment. La jeune femme refuserait, il le savait déjà mais peut-être que si cela venait du Directeur...

Albus avait approuvé son refus d'impliquer le bureau des Aurors. Loba devait être arrêtée, c'était certain, mais par des gens qui savaient à quoi s'attendre et le Ministère avait une fâcheuse tendance à sous-estimer les loups-garous sous forme humaine. Sans parler des agents de Voldemort qui y étaient infiltrés...

Loba n'était pas une sorcière, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Elle louait déjà ses services comme tueuse professionnelle avant d'être choisie par Greyback et transformée. Pour être honnête, elle avait déjà eu une case en moins avant de rejoindre la meute. Personne n'aurait pris la lycanthropie comme une bénédiction.

Ils devaient discuter de son cas durant la prochaine réunion et organiser la capture. Cela signifiait également qu'ils devaient trouver un endroit capable d'accueillir un prisonnier pour une durée indéterminée.

« Remus ? »

Le loup-garou releva brutalement la tête, fixant la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, sans comprendre comment elle était arrivée là. A croire qu'elle était sortie tout droit de ses pensées. Accoudé au comptoir, Sirius les dévisageait tour à tour avec une curiosité grandissante.

« Bonsoir, Nymphadora. » lâcha-t-il, confus.

Il n'était pas censé y avoir de réunion avant le lendemain matin.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Tonks, en pénétrant dans la pièce, sourcils froncés.

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête la tasse de thé que lui proposait Sirius mais semblait perplexe.

« Oui. » confirma Remus, avant de s'inquiéter brusquement. « Et toi ? Est-ce que Loba... »

« Non, non... » s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. « Tout va bien. Aucun signe de ma nouvelle amie psychopathe. »

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, il rassembla les parchemins avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle traite toujours tout à la blague ? Sa sécurité, sa survie était en jeux. Et à cause de lui, bien entendu. Parce que Greyback voulait sa peau ou, tout du moins, le faire souffrir un peu plus et que Loba avait très bien compris que Tonks était le moyen parfait de l'atteindre.

La goutte d'eau fut le rire plein d'entrain de Sirius.

« Je ne vois rien de drôle, là dedans. » cingla-t-il, coupant court à l'hilarité de son meilleur ami. « Nous sommes en guerre ! Ce n'est pas une _farce._ Ça vous tuerait de prendre les choses au sérieux ? »

Peut-être avait-il été plus virulent que nécessaire mais il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver à Tonks.

« Je ne sais pas si ça nous tuerait, Lunard, mais ça nous rendrait peut-être aussi aigri que toi. » rétorqua Sirius, sèchement.

« Être responsable ne veut pas dire être aigri. » riposta-t-il, en jetant un regard agacé à l'Animagus.

« Les garçons... » soupira Tonks, en reposant sa tasse.

« Dans ton cas, ce sont des synonymes. » cracha Sirius.

Les yeux de Remus se plantèrent dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Le gris était aussi dur et orageux qu'il pouvait l'être et une vague de désespoir envahit le loup-garou.

Il était là, à nouveau. Ce fossé que les années avaient creusé entre eux. Plein de rancunes, de rancœurs et de ces blâmes qu'ils se refusaient à distribuer à haute voix. Il resurgissait à chaque incompréhension, à chaque décalage. Et il y avait forcément un décalage parce que Remus avait vécu chacune de ses trente-trois année alors que Sirius avait cessé d'évoluer à vingt-et-un an. Douze ans était une éternité dans leur cas. Douze ans et tous les non-dits étaient peut-être trop pour sauver leur amitié. Même si leur amitié était tout ce qui leur restait.

« J'essaye de protéger Nymphadora. » murmura-t-il, en détournant le regard. « J'essaye juste... de la protéger. »

Mais personne ne voulait le comprendre. Le regard rivé sur les parchemins qu'il empilait pour avoir la sensation de faire quelque chose d'utile, il attendit qu'ils s'en aillent. Ou du moins que Sirius s'en aille parce qu'il savait que Tonks ne partirait pas. Tonks ne partait jamais, cela faisait des mois qu'il tentait de la chasser de sa vie, de sa tête et, plus récemment, de son cœur.

« Peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu réalises qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule. » décréta Sirius. « On peut _tous_ se débrouiller seul. Surtout moi, Remus. Ne va pas croire que je ne sais pas que Dumbledore et toi parlez dans mon dos... »

Las, il se passa une main sur le visage mais refusa de le regarder en face. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Sirius. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que l'homme ne s'était pas aventuré à l'extérieur, même sous sa forme animale, et cela influençait son humeur. Remus refusait d'être son défouloir.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Sirius. » s'énerva Tonks. « Il ne t'a rien fait. »

« Rien fait ?! » explosa son meilleur ami. « Ils refusent de me croire ! Dumbledore et lui, ils croient que je suis fou à lier ! Que j'ai des hallucinations ! Que... »

« Et ton comportement actuel m'encourage _vraiment_ à te croire toi plutôt qu'eux. » ironisa la jeune femme. « On te fait confiance, Sirius, il n'y a que toi qui penses le contraire. Si tu dis avoir vu Harry dans ce miroir, alors je crois que tu as vu Harry dans ce miroir. Pas la peine de t'en prendre à Remus. »

Formulé comme une vraie Serpentard, songea Remus, Severus aurait été fier d'elle. Chourave un peu moins.

« Oh, évidemment, tu es de son côté maintenant... » se moqua méchamment l'Animagus. « On aurait dû me dire que tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour avoir une alliée, c'était... »

« Sirius. » gronda Remus, la main sur sa baguette. « Tu dépasses les bornes. »

Tonks croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Finis cette phrase et je te botte le cul jusqu'à Azkaban. » menaça-t-elle.

La mâchoire de l'Animagus se contracta, signe certain qu'il n'allait pas baisser les bras.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans ta chambre ? » intervint le loup-garou, avant que ça ne dégénère davantage. « Fumer une cigarette, avaler une ou deux bouteilles de whiskey... »

Il aurait dû s'abstenir de mentionner la dernière partie, surtout sur un ton aussi désapprobateur. Sirius était adulte et le tenir à l'œil était suffisamment compliqué sans chercher à réguler sa consommation d'alcool.

« Va te faire foutre, Remus. » aboya son ami. « Tu es pire que ne l'était mon père. »

Et sur cette brillante tirade, Sirius sortit en trombe. La porte claqua derrière lui, assez fort pour faire trembler la collection poussiéreuse de poêles qui pendaient au mur. Le silence qui lui succéda était assourdissant.

« Au départ, j'étais venue te dire qu'on nous avait signalé les Lestrange dans le nord, pas très loin du Manoir Malfoy, pas déclencher une guerre. » s'excusa Tonks, en se hissant sur la table.

Il résista à l'envie de lui demander pourquoi elle se refusait à utiliser les chaises comme une personne normale ou à celle de retirer les parchemins sur lesquels elle s'était assise.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il est enfermé depuis trop longtemps. » soupira Remus, en contournant la table pour la rejoindre. « Les Aurors ont fouillé le manoir ? »

« J'en viens. » confirma la jeune femme. « On n'a rien trouvé d'inhabituel, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a des dizaines de pièces cachées dont on a pas la moindre idée. Il a demandé la protection du Ministère et l'a obtenu, ce qui le met du bon côté de la loi... »

Nymphadora Tonks au Manoir Malfoy ?

« Ta tante était ravie de te voir, je suppose ? » plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, mais cela sonna un peu faux. Le rejet n'était jamais facile à accepter. D'où qu'il vienne.

« Aux anges. » répondit-elle. « Imagine ça... Sa Sang-Mêlée de nièce arpentant ses tapis persans... »

L'image était assez comique pour lui arracher un sourire. Un sourire qui disparut bien vite.

« Albus a dit qu'il passerait chez toi pour les protections. » déclara-t-il, incapable de s'ôter de l'esprit que Loba s'en prendrait à elle.

Il était à l'abri derrière les murs du Square Grimmaurd, elle en revanche...

« J'ai intérêt à ranger, alors... » remarqua-t-elle, amusée.

« Nymphadora... » commença-t-il, prêt à se lancer dans un autre sermon sur sa sécurité.

« Remus. » coupa-t-elle, gentiment mais fermement. « Sirius n'a pas tort sur un point, je suis _capable_ de me débrouiller seule. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi en permanence. »

Tendrement, il écarta une des mèches roses qui tombait sur son visage.

« Je suppose que ça va avec. » offrit-il, simplement.

« Avec quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, en souriant.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Avec... nous. » tenta-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à penser à eux de cette manière là. Ce n'était probablement pas sage, il y avait des centaines de raisons pour lesquelles elle serait mieux loin de lui. Mais il était fatigué d'écouter la raison. Il était fatigué de suivre sa tête eu lieu de son cœur. Il avait droit à un peu d'égoïsme lui aussi.

Tout n'était pas parfait, mais rien ne l'était jamais. Sa vie était sombre, ils étaient en guerre, ils allaient perdre des gens, des amis... Sa vie était sombre. Et Tonks... Tonks était la couleur. Elle entrait dans une pièce et le décor devenait moins terne, plus brillant.

Elle attrapa son pull et le tira vers elle. Le baiser effaça tout ce qui s'était mal passé dans sa journée. Plus rien n'importait que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et les lèvres qui étaient pressées contre les siennes.

Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient y arriver. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça en avait l'air. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finalement être heureux...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Ron fourra la carte des Maraudeurs dans son jean et termina de grimper les dernières marches qui menaient au sommet de la tourelle. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré dans ce coin du château auparavant mais il avait une mission et il ne laisserait rien l'arrêter : ni les escaliers qui changeaient de place, ni le vieux crapaud rose desséché.

Ses muscles de ses cuisses protestaient à chaque mouvement mais c'était de la bonne douleur. Le cours d'éducation physique avait peut-être été conçu comme une punition de plus mais pour les joueurs de Quidditch, cela s'était révélé être une bénédiction. Hermione n'avait pas eu du tout la même opinion, évidemment, et il avait été soulagé de l'abandonner en compagnie des deux Greengrass, de sa sœur et de Loufoca. Les filles paraissaient toute s'être liguées contre ce qu'elle jugeait être de la torture inutile et tous ceux qui la défendaient.

Franchissant l'arche de pierre qui terminait l'escalier, il émergea à l'air libre et repéra immédiatement sa cible, nonchalamment appuyée sur le parapet. Le vent faisait claquer ses sur-robes et les cheveux blonds qu'il devait mettre une heure à coiffer tous les matins ne ressemblaient plus à rien mais rien de tout cela ne perturbait Draco Malfoy.

« Sécher l'heure d'étude... » remarqua le Serpentard, sans quitter des yeux le lac en contrebas. « C'est du propre pour un préfet. »

« Tu peux parler. » répliqua Ron.

Il ne s'étonna pas que l'adolescent l'ait identifié avant même de le voir ou de l'entendre. Il avait conclu au cours des dernières semaines que Malfoy avait un don ou le même genre de détecteurs innés que Snape.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda le blond. « Et, plus important, qu'est-ce que tu veux, belette ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur sociable. »

Ron émit un bruit amusé. « Tu n'es jamais sociable, sale fouine. »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel puis tourna la tête vers lui.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se renouvelle au niveau des insultes, Weasley. » commenta Malfoy.

« C'est ton refrain du jour ? » attaqua Ron, s'obligeant à refréner la colère qui voulait monter.

Malfoy se détourna, une irritation franche sur le visage.

« Elle a jeté un _sonorus_ et l'a annoncé à l'école entière ? » grommela l'aristocrate.

Le Gryffondor l'étudia attentivement, cherchant le tic qui trahirait ce plan alambiqué et trop tordu pour qu'il en comprenne la finalité. Lorsque Hermione lui avait rapporté les paroles du blond, il n'avait pas voulu la croire, tout simplement parce qu'il connaissait les Malfoy et qu'aucun Malfoy ne renoncerait jamais à traiter les autres comme de la boue indésirable sur leurs chaussures. A sa décharge, le Serpentard avait bien précisé qu'il ne renonçait pas à ses aspirations de grandeur, juste à son opinion sur les Nés-Moldus.

Cela ne faisait probablement pas une grande différence dans l'absolu. Après tout, _tout le monde_ était inférieur aux Malfoy...

« Ça ne veut rien dire, d'accord ? » s'énerva brusquement l'adolescent. « Ça ne change rien. Rien du tout. »

Ron croisa les bras et le fixa avec attention.

« Ça ne change rien que tes parents tuent des gens parce qu'ils les voient comme des moins que rien ? Des _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ? » riposta-t-il, violemment.

Il s'était tenu prêt à esquiver le sort que Malfoy lancerait dans sa direction, pas à ce que le Serpentard l'empoigne et ne le plaque contre le mur, une main autour de la gorge. Étrangement conscient de la pierre inégale qui lui rentrait dans le dos, Ron agrippa le poignet du garçon pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Il n'eut pas à lutter longtemps, Malfoy écarquilla les yeux, puis lui rendit sa liberté. Une expression incrédule passa sur visage puis disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Toussant et crachotant pour reprendre sa respiration, Ron lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« Mes parents ne sont pas des assassins. » protesta le blond, d'un ton qui n'admettrait aucune réplique.

Le Gryffondor se redressa et le toisa.

« Bien sûr que si. » cracha-t-il. « Ton père, au moins. Tout le monde sait que c'est un Mangemort. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font ? Qu'ils boivent le thé, en cherchant comment conquérir le monde sans verser une goutte de sang ? »

Un mouvement vif du poignet et la baguette de Malfoy glissait dans sa main. Instinctivement, la main de Ron vola vers la poche où il conservait la sienne.

« Mon père n'est _pas_ un assassin. » siffla le Serpentard, entre ses dents serrées.

« Comment tu appelles ça, alors ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Les doigts du blond se crispèrent sur le manche de sa baguette et Ron se tint prêt à jeter un _protego_. Aucun sortilège ne vola vers lui. Malfoy se détourna et retourna s'accouder au parapet.

« Dégage, belette. » exigea le garçon, d'une voix épuisée.

Ou désespérée, il n'était pas certain.

Nerveusement, le lion passa d'un pied sur l'autre, sans savoir que faire. Il n'était _pas_ ami avec Draco Malfoy, Merlin l'en préserve. Mais il lui semblait que ces dernières semaines, la trêve était devenu plus personnelle que due au profit. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié parler Quidditch ou filles avec lui. Des sujets qu'il ne pouvait aborder avec Hermione ou ses frères. Quoique, de toute manière, Hermione ne parlait pas de grand-chose d'autre que d'Ombrage, de la guerre ou des membres de l'Ordre.

Ron avait toujours eu un tempérament sanguin et lorsque sa meilleure amie lui avait rapporté les paroles de Malfoy, il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir réclamer une explication. A présent, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu laisser faire Hermione qui avait un don certain avec les gens.

Peut-être que Malfoy était sincère et peut-être que la transition n'était pas facile à vivre. Non pas que ce soit son problème. Ou qu'il sache quoi faire. Ils n'étaient _pas_ amis.

Avec un soupir résigné, Ron s'appuya au parapet, non loin du Serpentard, et entreprit de suivre des yeux les circonvolutions des énormes oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus de la cabane d'Hagrid. Merlin savait ce que c'était ou ce qui les avait attirés...

« Cette tempête... » lâcha-t-il. « Ça a vraiment foutu un sacré bordel, hein ? »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes au Serpentard pour répondre et le Gryffondor fit bien attention de ne pas tourner la tête. Les Malfoy étaient faits de glace et il n'avait aucune intention de se voir prouver le contraire.

« S'il n'y avait pas eu de tempête, nous ne serions pas là. » asséna Malfoy, d'un ton colérique. Ron n'était pas sûr d'en être totalement la cible. « Les Serpentards ne se seraient jamais impliqués parce que Snape nous aurait protégés et Potter aurait joué les martyrs. Ombrage aurait été si occupée avec lui qu'elle aurait laissé les autres élèves en paix. Granger ne me casserait pas les pieds en permanence et tu ne me suivrais pas partout comme... Comment Thomas a formulé ça déjà ? Ah, oui... Un _toutou._ »

Sa tirade semblait l'avoir vidé de toute animosité.

« Pauvre con. » jura-t-il.

Penser à Dean lui donner envie de frapper les murs. Il aurait probablement pu lui pardonner d'avoir osé toucher sa sœur. Avec le temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais ce qu'il avait dit d'Harry...

« Toujours aussi élégant. » se moqua Malfoy, en éclatant d'un rire creux.

Ron leva un doigt dans sa direction, sans même regarder. Ça ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité exagérée du Serpentard. Le lion décréta qu'ils l'avaient définitivement perdu. La méthode d'Hermione était efficace. Il leur suffirait de forcer les Mangemorts à voir la vérité et ils gagneraient peut-être cette guerre sans Harry...

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux ? » demanda-t-il, en détournant totalement la tête pour que Malfoy ne puisse pas voir son visage.

Le rire s'éteignit comme une chandelle qu'on aurait soufflée.

« Sans doute. » décréta le Serpentard. « Au moins, je n'aurais pas à te supporter. »

Il n'était pas assez loin pour échapper à son poing. Il n'avait pas frappé très fort mais Malfoy se frotta le bras avec une grimace mécontente.

« Pourquoi tous les Gryffondors sont-ils aussi violents ? » marmonna le blond. « Vous ne pourriez pas vous contenter de sarcasmes, comme tout un chacun ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas notre faute si tu es aussi musclé qu'un veracrasse. » jugea-t-il.

« Aussi musclé qu'un veracrasse ? » répéta Malfoy, indigné. « Pour qui te prends-tu, pauvre belette décérébrée... »


	22. That Which They Defend

__Hello les gens!

J'aimerai tellement pouvoir dire que les publications redeviendront régulières... :( Mais le fait est que la situation est chaotique. J'ai tellement de travail que je n'ai même plus le temps de faire plus d'un repas par jour. Je survis de thé (citron, noir, caramel, exotique... Je ne suis pas difficile) et, éventuellement, de chocapics.

Ce chapitre est très long, je compense l'attente par la longueur.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>War must be, while we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour all; but I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend."<br>―_ J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers

_Nous devons faire la guerre tant que nous défendons nos vies contre un destructeur qui nous dévorerait tous autrement, mais je n'aime pas l'éclat de l'épée pour son tranchant, pas plus que la flèche pour sa rapidité, ou le guerrier pour sa gloire. Je n'aime que ce qu'ils défendent._

― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers

_**Chapitre 22 : That Which They Defend**_

Le tapotement régulier de la plume de Malfoy contre le bord de la table allait la rendre folle incessamment sous peu. Hermione jeta un nouveau regard noir au Sang-Pur mais le blond ne parut pas remarquer son agacement. Pas plus que Ron, trop occupé à fixer son livre de Potions sans le lire, comme si le contenu allait sauter directement des pages à son cerveau. Zabini feuilletait, avec ennui, le dernier numéro du _Chicaneur_ oublié par Luna la veille à la bibliothèque. Parkinson se faisait les ongles. Ginny jouait distraitement avec une boule de papier qu'elle lançait d'un côté à l'autre. Susan et Hannah se passaient des mots. Padma observait un autre Serdaigle plus âgé installé à la table des Gryffondors.

Hermione se demanda si elle était la seule qui réalisait que travailler en étude, aussi agaçant que le concept d'étude obligatoire soit, était le meilleur moyen de ne pas avoir à faire ses devoirs jusqu'à une heure avancée.

Elle avait eu tort de suivre Ron jusqu'à la Grande Salle mais ils avaient su par un deuxième année qu'Ombrage se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque cette après-midi là et elle n'avait eu aucune envie de se confronter à nouveau au crapaud. Pas après un énième cours passé dans un silence de plomb parce que la sorcière refusait toujours d'enseigner quoi que ce soit tant qu'ils ne s'assiéraient pas par Maison. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Lorsqu'elle cherchait à leur bourrer le crâne de ses idioties ou lorsqu'elle leur ordonnait de couvrir des pages et des pages de parchemins.

Ils n'apprenaient strictement rien. Ni en Défense, ni en Sortilèges. Cela commençait à devenir problématique. Non seulement le retard en Sortilèges se faisait sentir dans d'autres matières comme la Métamorphose et la Botanique, mais en plus de cela, Hermione était un peu trop consciente de la guerre qui couvait à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Quelles chances auraient-ils face à un véritable assaillant ?

Aucune.

Mais elle n'avait pas de solution pour l'instant – ce qui la frustrait terriblement parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de résoudre tous les problèmes qui se présentaient à elle. La plupart des livres de Défense avaient été retirés de la bibliothèque et ceux dissimulés dans sa chambre ne l'aidaient pas à maîtriser la partie technique. En Sortilèges, elle tentait d'aider qui le voulait mais elle avait trop peu de temps et c'était fastidieux d'expliquer le même sort à dix personnes différentes à dix moments différents de la journée.

Ils avaient besoin d'enseignants compétents, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Et si le Ministère n'était pas disposé à leur en fournir…

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter ? » siffla-t-elle, n'y tenant plus.

Sa voix porta suffisamment loin pour que McGonagall lui jette un regard de reproche. Le Professeur de Métamorphose arpentait les allées entres les tables, s'immobilisant ça et là pour apporter son aide lorsqu'elle lui était demandée. Carter, lui, paressait à la table des Professeur, et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil par-dessus la _Gazette_ du jour.

Malfoy ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça par ses remontrances. Il continua à cogner le bec de sa plume contre le bois tout en arborant une expression de souffrance extrême.

Il aurait dû se lancer dans le théâtre…

« Mais je m'ennuie. » se plaignit-il de son ton geignard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Trouve quelque chose à faire, dans ce cas. » suggéra Zabini, en tournant la page. « Merlin, ce magasine est ridicule… »

Il repoussa le _Chicaneur_ avec une moue dégoûtée.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? » se moqua Malfoy. « Distraits-moi, Blaise. »

La lionne le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Venait-il vraiment de s'adresser à son meilleur ami comme s'il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un bouffon à son service ?

« Va te faire foutre, Draco. » répliqua simplement Zabini, en extirpant son livre de Métamorphose de son sac. Il se leva sans attendre de réponse et traversa la salle pour rejoindre McGonagall.

« Plus aucun respect de nos jours. » soupira Malfoy.

« T'entendre, toi, parler de respect… » commenta Ginny.

Son sarcasme passa au dessus de la tête du Serpentard mais arracha un bruit amusé à Parkinson.

Ce qui, en soit, était un exploit.

« J'accorde une immense importance au respect, mini-belette. » se défendit Malfoy.

« Hey, c'est à ma sœur que tu parles. » grogna Ron, en cessant de faire semblant de travailler. « Évite ce genre de surnoms idiots. »

Se désintéressant de la dispute qui venait d'éclore entre le blond et le Gryffondor, Hermione se passa une main sur le visage et tâcha de concentrer à nouveau sur ses notes. Elle n'y parvint pas. Briser le silence n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. A présent, tout le monde chuchotait autour d'elle.

Ron et Malfoy s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ginny s'énervait contre eux deux à la fois, Malfoy pour l'avoir insultée, Ron pour l'avoir défendue sans lui avoir demandé la permission. Padma discutait avec sa voisine du Serdaigle que la brune ne cessait de fixer. Susan et Hannah avaient laissé leurs mots de côté pour parler à voix haute.

Seule Parkinson continuait à se faire les ongles en silence, avec opiniâtreté, mais cela tenait sans doute plus au fait qu'elle n'estimait pas les personnes qui l'entouraient dignes de parole qu'à une volonté de respecter le travail des autres.

« Tu es content de toi, je suppose. » grinça Hermione.

Abandonnant Ron à la colère de sa sœur, Malfoy se tourna vers elle.

« Je suis toujours content de moi, Granger. » asserta-t-il. « La perfection est un don. »

Interloquée, elle laissa échapper un rire légèrement moqueur.

« Malfoy, tu es aussi loin de la perfection que l'on peut l'être. » objecta-t-elle. « Tu es l'antithèse de la perfection. »

Le Serpentard lui décerna un sourire amusé.

« L'antithèse de la perfection serait une totale imperfection, correct ? » demanda-t-il, sans se départir de cet air supérieur qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Méfiante, elle acquiesça. « Je suppose. »

« Une totale imperfection n'est rien d'autre qu'une imperfection parfaite. » triompha-t-il. « Donc dans un cas comme dans l'autre je suis toujours parfait. »

Ron et Ginny qui avaient cessé de se chamailler pour assister au débat, tournèrent les yeux vers elle, attendant sa réplique. Le fait demeurait que son raisonnement tenait la route…De façon typiquement Serpentard, il avait retourné son argument contre elle.

« Tu es arrogant. » botta-t-elle en touche. « Et vaniteux. »

Et tout un tas d'autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire de peur de remettre leur trêve en question. Les Serdaigles avaient prévu d'ensorceler certaines armures afin qu'elles poursuivent le crapaud à chaque fois qu'elle passerait devant. Hermione ne voulait pas gâcher l'opportunité de voir Ombrage courir dans tout le château… Même les Professeurs ne semblaient pas enclins à l'aider lors des petits 'incidents' qui lui avaient compliqué la vie ces derniers temps.

« Tu es aussi arrogante que moi. » contra-t-il, en haussant les épaules. « _Miss je-sais-tout_. Être un peu plus vaniteuse ne te nuirait pas, cela dit. »

« Pour être vaniteuse, encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit un tant soit peu potable. » intervint Parkinson, sans lever la tête.

L'insulte faisait mal mais Hermione se força à garder le menton haut. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée des attaques faites à son physique jusqu'à présent et elle n'allait pas commencer ce jour là. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ne pas être un canon de beauté mais préférait penser que le cerveau était plus important.

« Sale garce. » cracha Ginny, sans la moindre retenue.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour renchérir mais Hermione lui indiqua d'un geste de laisser couler. Elle n'avait aucune intention de s'abaisser au niveau de Pansy Parkinson.

« Charmant, Pansy. » soupira Malfoy. « Comme toujours. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de copiner avec des Sang-de-Bourbes et des traîtres à leur sang. » lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton dur. « Tu t'oublies, Draco. Depuis quand prends-tu leur défense ? »

Un éclat de contrariété troubla l'expression du blond.

« Je ne défends personne. » déclara-t-il froidement, avant que Ron et Ginny aient pu attaquer Parkinson. « Je tente de vivre en paix avec des alliés afin d'atteindre mon objectif. »

Les yeux de la Sang-Pure brillaient de colère.

Hermione échangea un coup d'œil avec Ginny, incertaine de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Et ensuite ? » cingla Parkinson. « Quand tu te seras lassé de jouer à l'Auror en chef et que ces pitreries enfantines contre Ombrage auront cessé, que feras-tu ? Des rumeurs courent, Draco. Des rumeurs que tu ferais mieux d'écraser dans l'œuf si tu souhaites occuper la place qui est la tienne dans le nouveau monde. »

« Serais-tu en train de me menacer ? » s'enquit tranquillement Malfoy. « Parce que ce ne serait pas une chose très intelligente à faire, Pansy. »

Il avait cessé de jouer avec sa plume. Ses mains étaient croisées sur la table, et il était légèrement penché en avant comme pour mieux prêter attention à Parkinson. Sa posture n'avait rien de menaçant mais son regard était glacial.

Instinctivement, Hermione vérifia que McGonagall était toujours occupée avec Zabini et que Carter était toujours avachi derrière son journal. Cela ne ferait pas grande différence si un duel éclatait et elle n'allait certainement mentir pour Malfoy mais, après des années passées aux côtés d'Harry et Ron, vérifier où se tenait l'enseignant le plus proche était devenu un réflexe.

« Non. » démentit immédiatement Parkinson. Elle avait presque l'air effrayée. Presque. « Simplement, tu n'as pas besoin de traîner avec _ces gens là_. Il y a des Sang-Purs parfaitement respectables dans toutes les Maisons. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

« Peut-être parce que j'en ai envie. » coupa froidement Malfoy.

Estomaquée par ce que venait d'affirmer le Serpentard, la lionne oublia de s'insurger de la manière dont la Sang-Pure parlait d'eux.

Parkinson ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je vais écrire à ton père. » affirma-t-elle. « On t'a jeté un sort… On t'a… »

Un mouvement sec du poignet et la baguette de Malfoy tombait dans sa main. Hermione pêcha discrètement la sienne dans sa poche mais la garda sous la table, là où aucun des deux Serpentards ne l'apercevraient. Ron était trop concentré sur l'affrontement pour intervenir et Ginny n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper des possibles blessures qu'ils pouvaient s'infliger. Ou, plus logiquement, que Malfoy infligerait à Pansy.

Elle était une préfète. Empêcher ce genre de rixe était sa responsabilité.

Mais elle n'agirait pas avant que l'un ou l'autre ouvre les hostilités. Parkinson n'avait même pas eu le temps de tirer sa baguette et étant donné la façon dont Malfoy agrippait la sienne, elle n'en aurait pas le temps. Hermione se prépara à jeter un _expelliarmus_.

« Tu veux écrire à mon père ? » répéta le Serpentard, d'un ton méprisant. « Si je devais retenir une seule des choses que mon père m'a apprises, Pansy, ce serait celle là : personne, _personne_ ne dicte sa conduite à un Malfoy. J'ai davantage d'argent que toi. J'ai davantage d'influence que toi. Plus important, j'ai davantage _de cervelle_ que toi. Autant de raisons pour lesquelles tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'adresser à moi. »

C'était sévère. Pas faux, mais sévère. Et un peu injuste.

« Nous sommes amis, Draco. » murmura nerveusement Pansy, les yeux fixés sur la baguette qui reposait dans la main de Malfoy. « J'essaye juste de t'aider. »

« Nous sommes amis du moment que tu gardes tes opinions pour toi. » répliqua le garçon, avec une agressivité contenue. « Qui je choisis ou pas de fréquenter ne regarde que moi. Je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de remarques, de ta part ou de celle d'un autre. »

La tension était à couper au couteau.

Ginny se racla la gorge et jeta à la tête de Malfoy la boulette de papier avec laquelle elle jouait depuis plus d'une heure. La boule heurta le Sang-Pur en plein milieu du front et retomba sur la table dans un bruit de papier froissé qui parut assourdissant aux oreilles d'Hermione.

« Et revoilà l'arrogance… » se moqua la rousse, avec un entrain légèrement forcé.

Comprenant ce que son amie essayait de faire, Hermione – sans ranger sa baguette – adopta un sourire tout aussi railleur. Elle ne savait pas trop si Malfoy était sincère mais elle devait lui reconnaître qu'il avait, en un sens, pris leur défense.

« Les gens normaux n'utilisent pas le verbe tolérer aussi souvent que toi. » renchérit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu devrais travailler sur ça. Un s'il te plaît de temps en temps n'a jamais achevé personne. »

Le regard de Ron passait de Ginny à elle. Vu son expression, il les soupçonnait d'être devenues folles.

L'atmosphère demeura tendue quelques secondes. Hermione était certaine que le Serpentard allait les ignorer ou s'énerver, voire les attaquer. Au final, il finit par lever les yeux au ciel à son tour.

« Mais, Granger, je me tue à te dire que je ne suis pas normal… » protesta Malfoy, en rangeant sa baguette.

« L'admission est un pas vers la guérison. » lâcha Blaise, en reprenant sa place. « Qu'ai-je raté ? »

Énormément, songea Hermione.

« Rien de bien important. » décréta le blond, en balayant l'air d'un geste agacé. « Parlons de quelque chose de plus intéressant… »

Zabini les dévisagea tous tour à tour puis fixa un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire la posture défaite de Parkinson qui était retournée à sa manucure. Pour sauver les apparences. Hermione voyait le tremblement de ses mains.

Elle ne parvenait pas à compatir. Après tout, si elle ne les avait pas attaqués, Malfoy n'aurait pas répliqué. Et, bien sûr, elle n'approuvait pas ses méthodes mais elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer.

Elle était plus intriguée par l'attitude du Serpentard. Affirmer qu'il avait renoncé à ses idées racistes sur les Nés-Moldus était une chose, le mettre en pratique en était une autre.

Évidemment… Ce n'était pas tant aux propos de Parkinson qu'il avait objecté qu'au fait qu'elle ait cherché à le contrôler…

« Quidditch. » proposa Ginny, apparemment soulagée de ne pas avoir à travailler.

Ron grogna en même temps qu'Hermione, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Je ne veux plus parler Quidditch sans pouvoir jouer. » se plaignit Ron. « C'est de la torture. »

« N'exagérons rien. » désapprouva-t-elle.

Elle ne fut pas particulièrement surprise d'être ignorée.

« Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer ? » demanda Malfoy.

Elle n'aimait pas la lueur espiègle dans ses yeux. Pas parce qu'elle la pensait véritablement dangereuse – elle avait cessé de penser qu'il allait trahir la trêve, des semaines en arrière – mais parce qu'elle l'avait déjà aperçue cent fois dans le regard de Fred ou George.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Ron et Ginny la reconnurent pour ce que c'était.

« Le décret que tu n'as réussi à faire annuler, ça te dit quelque chose ? » répliqua Ron.

Le rappel parut irriter Malfoy mais il ne se laissa pas distraire. Adoptant cet insupportable air supérieur, il ouvrit la bouche pour leur livrer son précieux plan.

Un plan qu'Hermione aurait rejeté de toute manière, si McGonagall n'était pas intervenue avant elle.

« Puis-je vous rappeler que ceci est une zone d'étude et pas un salon de thé ? » les gronda sèchement la sous-directrice, en apparaissant derrière Susan. Trop prise par la conversation, Hermione ne l'avait pas entendue venir. « Rangez ça, Parkinson, ou ce sera une retenue. Gare à vous si je dois revenir. Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, les préfets sont là pour _montrer_ _l'exemple_. »

McGonagall reprit sa route dans un chorus de « Oui, Madame. ».

Elle était à peine à quelques mètres lorsque Malfoy se pencha en avant avec un air de conspirateur.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire… »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus évita prudemment les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol de la ruelle sombre dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés et continua à progresser sous couvert de son _silencio_. La forme massive du chien qui l'accompagnait s'immobilisa quelques mètres devant lui et leva le museau pour renifler l'air ambiant puis tourna la tête vers lui.

Malgré la nuit et l'absence d'éclairage, il perçut la nervosité de l'Animagus et, pour tout dire, il partageait son appréhension. Son odorat ne repérait que la puanteur de l'ail. L'odeur agressait ses sinus et couvrait tout le reste. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite de la soirée.

La mission était simple pourtant. Dès le moment où Fol'Œil et Kingsley avaient finalement déterminé l'endroit où se cachait Loba, Dumbledore avait chargé Remus d'organiser sa capture. Sirius et lui avaient passé deux jours à étudier les plans que Tonks avait subtilisés puis à écouter les rapport de Maugrey et de Fleur qui s'étaient relayés à la surveillance.

Remus avait été opposé à ce que Loba soit mise sous surveillance mais il s'était également opposé à ce que Tonks participe à la capture et cela n'avait rien changé à la décision finale. Le conseil de l'Ordre avait jugé les deux nécessaires. Le loup-garou n'était pas persuadé que Fol'Œil ou Fleur aient pu être assez discrets.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il était probable que Loba les attende.

Ce qui expliquerait que son odorat ait été ainsi neutralisé.

Il avait tenté d'adapter le plan à cette possibilité. Loba avait élu résidence dans un quartier tranquille du Londres Moldu, ce qui rendait l'opération délicate vis-à-vis du Ministère. Ils devraient être rapides et efficaces. Entrer et ressortir sans causer le moindre problème avant que les Aurors ne soient alertés.

L'immeuble était ancien et servait d'hôtel plutôt bas de gamme. Il y avait deux étages et un grenier, quatre chambres au premier et cinq au second. Quatre salles de bain, deux à chaque étage. Le bâtiment était bordé à droite par la petite ruelle crasseuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et à gauche par une demeure plus petite. La propriétaire habitait au rez-de-chaussée, ses employés vivaient dans les combles emménagés en appartements.

La priorité était d'évacuer les civils avant d'agir, afin de découvrir le numéro de la chambre de Loba et d'éviter la nécessité de nombreux _Oubliettes_. Si tout se passait bien, Kingsley et Fleur se chargeraient de la propriétaire pendant qu'Anthony et Bill feraient sortir les employés et les clients. Les autres se rejoindraient au premier étage afin d'être certains que leur proie ne leur échappe pas.

Remus avait prévu cinq équipes de deux. Kingsley, Fleur, Maugrey et Arthur entreraient par la porte principale. Sirius et lui utiliseraient la sortie de secours, censée donner sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Charlie, Tonks, Anthony et Bill étaient en ce moment même en train d'arpenter les toits pour se faufiler plus discrètement.

Il savait qu'un affrontement était inévitable. A la seconde où ils auraient infiltré l'immeuble, Loba le saurait. Son ouïe était plus fine que celle d'un humain normal. Il ne savait pas si le fait qu'elle ait neutralisé son odorat en même temps que le sien soit ou non un avantage.

A force d'éviter des poubelles et des bouteilles de bières abandonnées, Patmol et lui atteignirent finalement la porte. Elle était verrouillée, bien entendu, conçue pour ne s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur. Un _alohomora_ informulé et ils mirent les pieds dans un couloir relativement étroit. Les lumières étaient éteintes et Remus se tint immédiatement en alerte.

Même une tonne d'ail n'aurait pas pu couvrir la puanteur de la décomposition. Sirius reprit forme humaine et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Lentement, prudemment, le loup-garou referma la porte. Cela coupa leur seule source de lumière et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus complet.

Jeter un _lumos_ revenait à se peindre une cible sur la poitrine mais en avançant dans l'obscurité, ils risquaient de renverser quelque chose et de révéler leur présence. Sirius attrapa brusquement son poignet et le força à poser la main sur le mur. Comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir, Remus commença à avancer en se guidant à la paroi. Assez bas pour que ses doigts rencontrent les meubles ou les tables avant de rentrer dedans.

Ils progressèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Le silence était aussi assourdissant que les ténèbres étaient opaques. A chaque seconde qui passait, Remus se préparait à être attaqué, sachant que l'assaut ne serait pas magique mais physique. Cela ne le rassurait pas. Il ne fallait pas plus d'un instant pour tuer quelqu'un avec une lame.

Pourtant, en dépit de leur appréhension grandissante, ils ne rencontrèrent personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'accueil où patientaient quatre sorciers. Quatre visages aux expressions plus sombres les unes que les autres, éclairés par quatre _lumos_. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de prendre les mêmes précautions qu'eux.

Cependant, Remus avait eu beau insister sur le danger que représentait Loba, il doutait que qui que ce soit mis à part Sirius et Tonks l'ait pris au sérieux. C'était dur pour ceux qui avaient été élevés dans le monde magique de se sentir menacé par une simple Moldue, quand bien même se transformait-elle en loup-garou une fois par mois.

« La femme est morte. » annonça Kingsley, d'un ton grave.

« Depuis un bon moment. » renchérit Fol'Œil, dans un murmure. « Pas très plaisant à voir. Nous étions attendus. »

Sans doute la raison pour laquelle Fleur avait l'air aussi nauséeuse.

« L'_homenum revelio_ indique cinq autres personnes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. » continua l'ancien Auror. « Elle est toujours là. »

« Elle ou un Moldu qu'elle aura abandonné pour nous distraire. » contra Arthur.

Remus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « C'est une possibilité. »

Il ne commettrait pas l'erreur de sous-estimer Loba, mais…

« Tu n'y crois pas. » remarqua Sirius.

Il grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas son style. » déclara-t-il. « Ce genre de situation l'amuse. C'est un jeu pour elle. »

« Continuons et nous verrons bien. » décréta Kingsley. « Suivons le plan. »

« Vigilance constante. » rappela Fol'Œil.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se séparèrent. Arthur et Kingsley partirent fouiller le reste du rez-de-chaussée tandis que les quatre autres s'aventuraient dans l'escalier aux marches grinçantes.

L'endroit était trop étroit pour qu'ils avancent à deux de front. Fol'Œil prit la tête du groupe, suivi par Sirius, Fleur, puis lui-même. Sa baguette glissait de sa paume moite et il dut rajuster sa prise plusieurs fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent au premier étage.

Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce mauvais pressentiment que la mission allait mal se terminer. En lui, le loup était aux aguets, excité par la chasse. Remus n'éprouvait rien de tout ça, il était simplement anxieux. Les paroles de Loba dansaient dans son esprit, marquées au fer rouge.

_Oh, je vais adorer la tuer, Lupin. Je vais le faire lentement, tendrement... Et ton loup deviendra fou de douleur_…

Tonks était capable de se défendre mais Loba était une tueuse née. Sa condition de loup-garou ne lui accordait aucun pouvoir particulier, au final, ce serait toujours femme à sorcière. Mais combien de sorcières aussi douées que Tonks avaient péri sous les coups de Loba ?

Un pied sur le palier du premier étage, Fol'Œil leur fit signe de se déployer. Fleur suivit l'ancien Auror, ils se dirigèrent vers la gauche. Sirius et lui bifurquèrent à droite. Comme souvent dans ce genre de vieux immeubles, les couloirs serpentaient et il y avaient différents escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

Renonçant à la prudence au profit d'une visibilité nécessaire, Sirius et lui allumèrent le bout de leur baguette. La première porte qu'ils rencontrèrent était entrouverte. Remus se plaqua contre le mur juste à côté de l'ouverture. L'Animagus leva trois doigts qu'il abaissa lentement. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus, le loup-garou poussa brusquement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, jetant directement un _protego_. Ça n'arrêterait pas un couteau ou un revolver mais ça réduirait les dégâts.

Rien ne l'attaqua, cependant.

Si ce n'était l'odeur putride du sang coagulé.

« C'est une malade… » lâcha Sirius, en se couvrant la bouche et le nez de la main.

L'homme gisait sur le dos, dans une flaque de sang séché, l'abdomen lacéré.

Ce n'était pas le pire que Loba pouvait faire. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de 'jouer' avec sa victime.

« Ils sont probablement tous morts. » soupira Remus, avec regret.

La surveillance n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Ils auraient dû agir dès qu'ils avaient eu l'information.

Ou bien ça n'aurait fait aucune différence et elle les aurait tués tout de même.

Elle n'avait jamais été très saine d'esprit, de toute manière.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, Loba était encore humaine. C'était une coïncidence. Il cherchait la meute de Greyback, à cette époque où obtenir des réponses avait paru essentiel, et elle devait exécuter un contrat sur un des loups qui appartenaient à ladite meute. Bien sûr, elle ne savait rien des loups-garous à l'époque.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard en suivant les mêmes indices. Elle n'était pas aussi folle qu'elle l'était à présent… Il avait été révulsé par le métier qu'elle exerçait mais s'était senti attiré par la femme. Surtout à cause de ce rire franc qu'elle ne possédait plus et de la façon dont elle qualifiait sa propre folie de liberté. Il l'avait traitée de monstre, elle avait riposté en déclarant suivre la loi de la nature. Si ces gens avaient été plus forts, plus intelligents, elle n'aurait jamais eu le dessus. Elle aimait le défi. Elle aimait la mort.

Greyback était tombé sous son charme à la première seconde et cela avait été réciproque.

Depuis, elle était à la fois sa compagne et l'assassin en titre de la meute.

« On ne peut rien faire pour lui. » déclara Sirius. « Continuons. »

Remus étudia attentivement son ami avant de sortir de la pièce. Comme à chaque mission à laquelle on l'autorisait à participer, il semblait plus lucide. Son regard était plus franc, ses gestes moins nerveux.

Ils progressèrent en silence jusqu'à la seconde porte qui s'avéra être une salle de bain. Vide.

La troisième pièce qu'ils visitèrent était une autre chambre. Une fille blonde, une étudiante vu son jeune âge, était allongée dans une autre mare de sang. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et Remus sentit de la bile remonter dans sa gorge.

« Remus. » souffla doucement Sirius, en désignant le mur opposé.

De larges lettres rouges s'étalaient sur le mur. A la faible lueur de leurs baguettes, il ne distinguait que les trois premières mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre le mot. _Traître_.

« Allons rejoindre les autres. » proposa-t-il.

Plus vite ils retrouveraient leurs amis, mieux ça serait. A ce stade, la prudence était dans le nombre.

Occupé à jeter un nouveau _hominum revelio_, il ne perçut pas immédiatement le mouvement de Sirius. A peine le sortilège lui indiquait-il toujours la présence de onze individus dans la demeure, que l'Animagus avançait pour mieux inspecter le mot sur le mur.

Instinctivement, il flaira le piège et voulut attraper le bras de son meilleur ami. Le tirer en arrière. Le ramener là où il le saurait en sécurité.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Le monde explosa dans le hurlement primaire de Sirius.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La salle commune des lions n'était pas du tout à son goût. Ou à celui des autres Serpentards qui se tenaient à différents endroits de la pièce, s'il en jugeait par leurs expressions de dégoût profond.

Les couleurs étaient trop criardes et il n'y avait aucun sort dans les dortoirs pour filtrer le bruit qui venait de la salle commune.

L'antre de l'ennemi était décevante et Draco était heureux de le quitter.

Son balai dans une main, il frotta sa cape de l'autre. L'endroit était bruyant, particulièrement à cause des quelques Poufsouffles excités qui attendaient leur tour devant la fenêtre. Quand Draco avait fait passer le mot qu'il comptait organiser un match – totalement illégal – la nuit même, la quasi-totalité des élèves avaient sauté de joie.

L'idée avait eu beaucoup plus de succès qu'il ne l'avait escompté et ceux qui ne pouvaient participer voulaient _au moins_ regarder. Il avait été décidé de s'évader à partir des tours de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle et de rejoindre le stade en balai, une fois la nuit tombée. Quitte à verrouiller l'entrée de leurs salles communes, Ombrage aurait pu penser à également verrouiller leurs fenêtres.

Pour des raisons diplomatiques, les équipes ne seraient pas organisées par Maison. Puisque l'idée était de lui, il agirait en tant que Capitaine. Contre Weasley junior qui avait un peu trop plaisanté sur ses 'prétendues' qualités de Poursuiveuse.

Tant de gens voulaient participer qu'ils avaient décrété qu'ils joueraient en double, les binômes devant appartenir à des Maisons différentes pour plus de justice. Draco avait constitué son équipe avec méthode, prenant le meilleur de ce que les autres Maisons avaient à donner. La composition hétéroclite devrait fonctionner correctement, surtout étant donné qu'il avait réussi à engager les jumeaux Weasley en double avec ses propres batteurs.

Mais il ne s'était pas encore trouvé de partenaire. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne le gênerait pas et les meilleurs Poursuiveurs avaient déjà été recrutés. Il avait demandé à Davis mais le Serdaigle avait déjà été approché par Weasley.

La salle commune des lions n'offrait pas de meilleure opportunité. Peut-être aurait-il dû partir de la tour de Serdaigle comme Blaise et Daphné… Bien qu'il en voulût toujours à le blonde. Non contente d'avoir accepté le poste d'Attrapeur que Weasley junior lui avait offert – en double avec Chang, rien de moins – Greengrass avait également provoqué une dispute avec Pansy qui avait pris des proportions astronomiques. La salle commune ainsi que leur chambre avaient souffert des maléfices qu'elles s'étaient lancés au visage et les préfets, qui ne s'impliquaient généralement pas dans ce genre d'histoire, avaient dû intervenir avant qu'un première année ne soit touché par leurs sorts.

Ce n'était certes pas la journée de Pansy. Il s'était assuré qu'elle ne soit pas blessée mais à cause de la confrontation en étude, il ne s'était pas attardé et n'avait pas cherché à la réconforter. Il ne désirait pas se faire une ennemie de Pansy, mais vraiment, elle devait cesser de croire pouvoir lui imposer sa volonté sans arrêt. S'il décidait de s'asseoir avec Weasley et Granger, il avait ses raisons.

Cela renvoyait une image positive, encourageait la coopération inter-Maison, et rien d'autre. La trêve fonctionnait trop bien. Ombrage était au bord de la crise de nerfs et Draco comptait bien continuer ainsi jusqu'à la rendre folle.

« Toujours pas de partenaire ? » se moqua un Serdaigle, recruté par l'équipe adverse en tant que gardien. Il était censé jouer avec Weasley s'il ne se trompait pas.

Draco lui répondit par un regard méprisant et s'écarta de la foule qui se massait à la fenêtre. Entre les glapissements excités des Poufsouffles, les rires gras des Gryffondors et les discours volubiles des Serdaigles, ce serait un miracle si aucun Professeur ne repérait leur manège.

Enfin… La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les Professeurs chargés des rondes les effectuaient _dans_ le château.

Cédant à l'ennui qui le tenaillait, il s'approcha du canapé où Granger était vautrée, les yeux obstinément rivés à son livre. Comment parvenait-elle à lire dans la cacophonie ambiante, il n'était pas capable de le dire.

« _Le chien des Baskerville et autres nouvelles_. » lâcha-t-il. « Encore un truc moldu… »

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de lever la tête.

« Je pensais que tu viendrais soutenir ton petit ami... » remarqua-t-il. « Mais il est vrai que lorsqu'il est question de Quidditch, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que de grimacer et insulter le jeu… »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé.

« Je n'ai rien contre le Quidditch, je pense simplement qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes dans la vie. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Et bien que ça ne te regarde pas, j'apprécie d'aller à un match de temps en temps. »

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer de leur propre volonté et effaça le sourire avant même qu'il ait pu naître. Énerver Granger était si facile que ça n'aurait plus dû être drôle. Pourtant, il ne s'en lassait pas.

Il refusa de noter qu'elle n'avait pas nié que Weasley était son petit-ami. De une, la belette pouvait avoir mauvais goût si cela lui plaisait. De deux, elle pouvait avoir encore plus mauvais goût, ça ne le concernait pas.

« Et là, tout de suite, un chien est plus important qu'un match clandestin de Quidditch ? » se moqua-t-il.

« C'est précisément l'aspect clandestin qui me gêne. » déclara-t-elle. « Sortir la nuit est contre le règlement. »

« Granger, tu passes tes journées à violer le règlement. » commenta-t-il, avec incrédulité.

Elle ne pouvait _pas_ être sérieuse…

« Non. » contra-t-elle. « Je passe mes journées à défier les décrets d'Ombrage. Nuance. Et puis… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Question pertinente. Il n'était pas certain de la réponse.

« Tu es impossible. » soupira-t-il, en guise de conclusion.

« Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité*. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait ce regard un peu distant qui signifiait qu'elle récitait de mémoire. Sans doute un phrase tirée de son roman…

« Tu ne viens pas, alors ? » insista-t-il. « Tu vas laisser la moitié de l'école sur le stade de Quidditch sans aucune supervision ? Bel exemple de professionnalisme de la part d'une préfète. »

Il prit l'éclair de culpabilité qui passa sur son visage comme un bon signe.

« Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas, Malfoy. » affirma-t-elle, avant de fermer son livre, de se lever et de se diriger vers ce qu'il supposait être son dortoir.

Il la suivit sans autre raison valable que le plaisir de la contrarier.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » s'enquit-il. « Imagine qu'il arrive un accident… »

« Il y aura des élèves plus âgés pour s'en occuper. » siffla-t-elle, avec agacement.

« Oui, c'est sûr… » concéda-t-il.

Il s'immobilisa au pied de l'escalier et elle continua à monter, en frappant chaque marche du talon pour mieux exprimer son agacement. C'était aussi inélégant qu'inutile.

« Mais seront-ils capable de gérer la situation ? » interrogea-t-il à haute voix. « Est-ce que tu ne te sentiras pas affreusement mal s'il arrive quelque chose et que tu n'es pas là pour… »

Elle pivota à mi-escalier et jeta les mains en l'air avec irritation.

« Tu es _insupportable_ ! » explosa-t-elle.

Elle le bouscula en passant pour rejoindre la file qui attendait devant la fenêtre.

« Oh, tu as changé d'avis alors ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il esquiva prestement la claque qu'elle chercha à administrer à son épaule. Il envisageait sérieusement l'idée de s'entourer en permanence d'un _protego_.

« La ferme, Malfoy. » grinça-t-elle.

A la façon dont elle regardait désespérément autour d'elle, il supposa qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un de seul pour l'emmener jusqu'au terrain parce que, bien sûr, Hermione Granger ne possédait pas de balai. Cependant, les Weasley étaient déjà parti et les quelques Gryffondors qui restaient étaient répartis en groupe de deux.

« Aurais-tu besoin que je te dépose, par hasard ? » se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard noir.

« Certainement pas. » cingla-t-elle.

Et le vrai problème lui apparut de façon limpide. Parce que si elle parvenait à partager sa table en classe pendant deux heures, elle n'aurait pas dû hésiter avant d'accepter sa proposition.

« Ce n'est pas le Quidditch que tu n'aimes pas. » lâcha-t-il. « C'est voler. »

Elle croisa les bras devant la poitrine et passa d'un pied sur l'autre, comme pour chasser son agacement. Admettre une faiblesse à un ennemi n'était jamais intelligent.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il n'y a qu'un bout de bois entre le sol et moi. » avoua-t-elle, d'un ton irrité.

Il se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir forcée à venir. Un peu seulement. Sa culpabilité fut vite étouffée.

« Il n'y a rien de plus sûr qu'un balai. » déclara-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « _Tout_ est plus sûr qu'un balai. »

« C'est complètement ridicule d'avoir peur de voler, Granger. » jugea-t-il.

La file devant eux s'était raccourcie jusqu'à ne plus être constituée que de deux élèves. Draco supposait qu'il n'avait plus trop le choix. Soit il l'abandonnait là, soit il l'emmenait avec lui.

La laisser aurait été la solution la plus logique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'être aimable avec Granger. Peut-être que Pansy n'avait pas tort…

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de monter sur son balai lorsque ce fut son tour et de tendre la main.

Bien heureusement, il y avait peu de témoins.

Granger n'avait pas l'air décidé et continuait d'examiner les visages autour d'elle à la recherche de traits familiers.

« Je te promets que tu seras en sécurité. » soupira-t-il. « Fais-moi un peu confiance. »

Elle le dévisagea avec une incrédulité qui reflétait la sienne. Venait-il vraiment spontanément de demander à la Gryffondor de lui accorder sa confiance ?

« Avec ma vie ? » répliqua-t-elle, non sans ironie. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

Vexé, il leva les sourcils.

« Je pensais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux. » attaqua-t-il.

« Tu me traites de lâche ? » riposta-t-elle, sa main volant instinctivement vers sa poche.

Draco haussa les épaules et prit un air ennuyé.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis encore par terre. » remarqua-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux mais il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il y avait peu de spectateurs mais il y en avait assez pour qu'elle ne laisse pas passer l'affront. Avec des airs de martyres, elle prit la main qui lui tendait et s'installa derrière lui.

« Baisse la tête. » conseilla-t-il, tandis qu'ils passaient le cadre de la fenêtre.

Ils n'était pas particulièrement prêt à l'étau de ses bras autour de son torse…

Quand Granger avait peur, elle ne faisait pas semblant…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le couloir dans lequel ils avançaient était bien trop sombre. Tonks avait refusé de céder à la tentation d'un _lumos_ et avait ordonné à Charlie de la suivre aussi près qu'il le pouvait, sans trahir leur position. A l'instant, elle s'appliquait à mettre en pratique tous les conseils qu'on lui avait donné à l'entraînement lorsqu'il était question de furtivité.

Une part d'elle-même maudissait Dumbledore de ne pas avoir recruté davantage d'Aurors.

Cette mission n'était pas faite pour des sorciers comme Charlie, Anthony et Bill. Ils étaient ses amis et des personnes absolument géniales, mais ils n'étaient pas des Aurors et dans cette situation, elle aurait été bien plus à l'aise avec Kingsley ou Maugrey. En l'occurrence, elle se sentait _responsable_ de leur sécurité. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de suivre le plan de base et d'envoyer Bill et Anthony dans la direction opposée.

Leurs réactions aux corps qu'ils avaient trouvés avaient suffi à la faire douter une fois de plus du bien fondé de la mission. Ils n'étaient pas _faits_ pour ça. Évidemment l'état des cadavres – elle ne pouvait pas penser à eux comme à des personnes, pas maintenant – l'avait fait frémir d'horreur mais elle avait ravalé le tout et avait pris de la distance. Comme un bon Auror se devait de le faire.

Arpenter des couloirs sombres en compagnie de son meilleur ami jouait sur ses nerfs. Il sursautait au moindre craquement, attrapait son bras dès qu'il pensait avoir vu quelque chose et respirait _trop fort_. Charlie restait stoïque face à un dragon enragé mais dans ce genre de contexte ? Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir peur.

La dernière porte sur leur itinéraire se dessina à droite sans qu'elle ne ressente de soulagement. Une pièce de plus où il n'y aurait qu'un cadavre et ils pourraient rejoindre les autres. La force était dans le nombre.

« _Hominum Revelio_. » souffla-t-elle doucement.

_Onze_. Le résultat du sort ne variait pas. Onze personnes dans l'hôtel de l'enfer. C'était une de trop.

La possibilité que Loba ait gardé quelqu'un en vie pour les distraire le temps qu'ils s'enfuient l'avait effleuré mais ça ne correspondait pas à son profil. Kingsley et elle avaient fait un tour chez les Moldus et avaient recueilli toutes les informations confidentielles qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir la capturer. Morte ou vive, d'ailleurs.

Secouant la tête pour mieux se concentrer, elle fit signe à Charlie de se poster à côté de la porte. Elle s'entoura d'un bouclier suffisamment fort pour, au moins, ralentir les lames, les balles ou un éventuel projectile.

Elle prit son élan puis défonça le battant d'un coup de pied. La porte s'ouvrit sans la moindre résistance et alla rebondir sur le mur. Charlie dut la bloquer avec le bras pour ne pas la prendre dans la figure lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, baguette pointée droit devant lui.

Elle resta derrière lui, sur ses gardes, tandis qu'il inspectait la pièce du regard. De ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par-dessus son épaule, il y avait un nouveau corps mais pas grand-chose d'autre. Un lit défait, une étagère, une table de nuit, une valise éventrée et des vêtements éparpillés à droite à gauche.

« Ça a l'air vide. » offrit Charlie, en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Elle n'eut ni le temps de le retenir, ni celui de lui ordonner de ne pas baisser sa baguette. Règle numéro elle-ne-savais-plus-combien : ne _jamais_ se fier aux apparences. Vigilance constante, aimait à rappeler Fol'Œil, et il avait raison.

Charlie s'approcha du corps, puis se tourna vers elle pour faire un commentaire. La porte de la chambre se referma dans un claquement sec.

Elle cilla deux fois, surprise, puis décida que la subtilité n'était plus de rigueur.

« _Expulso_ ! » beugla-t-elle.

La porte s'arracha de ses gonds et continua sa course jusqu'à la fenêtre en face, défonçant la vitre et le panneau.

Elle passa à quelques centimètres de la femme qui la toisait avec amusement. Loba ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de sursauter.

Quelqu'un hurla à la mort, quelque part dans la maison.

Tonks se força à prendre une profonde inspiration afin de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, le sang battait à ses tempes et elle avait un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

« Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il ne soit pas mort. » avertit-elle, en désignant d'un signe de tête l'homme que Loba tenait à bras le corps.

Un bras passé autour de son torse pour le soutenir, l'autre maintenant un couteau contre sa gorge.

Le visage de Charlie était couvert de sang et ses yeux étaient clos.

« Pour sa vie, tu devras me vaincre. » déclara Loba, avec ce même amusement malsain dont elle avait fait preuve dans la ruelle. « Compagne contre compagne, petite souris. C'est comme ça que la meute fonctionne. »

Elle ne parlait pas de Charlie.

« Je ne fais pas partie de ta meute. » cracha-t-elle. « Maintenant, lâche-le avant que mes amis arrivent. »

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de la femme lui glaça le sang.

« Tu seras morte le temps que tes amis arrivent. » contra la blonde. « J'ai prévu de quoi les ralentir. Je m'occuperai d'eux quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi. Peut-être que j'apporterai ton cœur à Remus… Peut-être qu'il aimerait te goûter… »

« Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais tu es complètement cinglée. » lâcha-t-elle, en cherchant une ouverture.

Elle ne pouvait pas lancer un sort sans toucher Charlie.

« Jette ton bâton. » exigea froidement Loba. « Jette ton bâton et bats toi contre moi. »

Tonks hésita.

« Relâche-le. » exigea-t-elle.

Un éclat dur brillait dans les yeux de la blonde.

« Quand tu auras jeté ton bâton. » négocia Loba.

Avait-elle le choix ?

Non…

Elle posa sa baguette au sol, regrettant déjà le poids familier du bois de poirier, et la fit rouler un peu plus loin.

Un instant, elle craignit que Loba ne tienne pas parole et termine ce qu'elle avait commencé mais la blonde rejeta Charlie comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus qu'un Vif d'or.

Désormais le seul barrage entre Loba et elle était le couteau pointé dans sa direction.

Le loup-garou avança. L'Auror recula.

Quel cliché, songea-t-elle, en étudiant plus attentivement son adversaire. Loba portait la même tenue de cuir que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée, ses cheveux blonds pendaient en une tresse lâche sur son épaule et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'excitation. La guerrière dans toute sa splendeur. Avec son pantalon noir en toile, son sous-pull et son blouson noir, elle avait l'air beaucoup moins imposante. Sans parler de ses cheveux bruns retenus en une queue de cheval au sommet de sa tête. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde à les recolorer en rose. Après tout, la discrétion n'avait plus lieu d'être et quitte à se faire ouvrir le ventre…

Typique d'elle, remarqua une voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de sa mère. Sur le point de se faire assassiner et son look était la seule chose qui la tracassait.

Elle avait reculé jusqu'au milieu du couloir lorsque Loba s'élança, bras levé pour frapper. Instinctivement, Tonks se jeta sous son bras et se retrouva derrière elle. Elle cogna sans réfléchir, visant la nuque parce que c'était la partie la plus fragile.

Loba encaissa le coup et pivota vers elle avec un sourire intéressé.

« Plus qu'une souris. » conclut la blonde. Tonks pensa que c'était une manière tordue de la complimenter. « Mais pas encore une louve. »

Et Loba réattaqua.

Elle était rapide, connaissait son affaire et les quelques leçons de combat au corps à corps dispensées à l'entraînement ne l'avaient pas préparée à ça. En moins de trente secondes, elle avait des coupures au bras, au côté droit et à la cuisse.

Le pire était qu'elle aurait dû être morte. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était encore en vie était que Loba aimait s'amuser.

« Piètre compagne. » commenta la blonde, après lui avoir infligé un coup qui l'avait envoyée au sol.

Tonks cracha un jet de salive ensanglanté dans sa direction et tira une dague de sa botte.

« Tu aurais dû commencer par là. » commenta Loba, avec un respect nouveau.

La Métamorphomage supposa qu'elle avait tout un tas de lames dissimulées sur sa personne. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et elle se remit sur ses pieds, ignorant le tremblement de ses jambes.

« Deux mots pour toi. » déclara-t-elle. « Vigilance constante. »

Puis elle attaqua.

Elle n'était pas aussi douée que son adversaire mais elle parvint tout de même à planter sa dague dans son épaule et lui tira un glapissement surpris. Après ça, Loba cessa de s'amuser. Son objectif devint clair : elle voulait la détruire.

Tonks se jeta sur le côté lorsque le couteau s'abaissa vers elle avec un peu trop de violence. Elle atterrit à nouveau par terre dans un bruit de déchirure.

« C'était mon blouson _préféré_. » gronda-t-elle, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur la blonde.

Il y avait un avantage à être Métamorphomage… Elle gonfla ses muscles, adapta sa morphologie pour se donner plus de puissance physique. A défaut d'être précis, chaque coup était brutal.

« Crois-tu pouvoir me battre ? » se moqua Loba, après que Tonks lui eu donné un coup de poing qui la laissa la lèvre fendue. « Crois-tu que ta pauvre meute a une chance de survivre à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Trois coups, ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut. Deux coups de pieds, un coup de poing.

La dague de Tonks, un cadeau de Fol'Œil, vola dans les airs et disparut dans l'obscurité qui recouvrait le couloir. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, les mains de Loba autour de la gorge, les pieds loin du sol.

« Il vous détruira tous. » continua Loba. « Tous jusqu'au dernier. »

Cherchant à se dégager, la jeune femme griffa le visage, les mains qui la retenaient prisonnière, sans parvenir à la faire lâcher prise. L'air lui manqua et ses poumons se bloquèrent brusquement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer un oxygène qui ne vint pas et griffa plus fort, cédant à cette panique viscérale qui lui nouait les tripes.

« Il est déjà là. » poursuivit tranquillement la blonde. « Sa meute est partout autour de vous. Et personne ne le voit. Personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Plus maintenant. Votre Ministère, votre monde… Tout partira en flammes. »

Les points noirs dansaient à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Tout lui semblait plus lumineux, plus clair. Surtout la folie furieuse qui pulsait dans le regard de Loba.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a libéré les loups. » murmura la femme, presque amoureusement. « Fenrir les guidera. Il veut tuer Remus lui-même… Pour s'être opposé à lui. Tous tes amis mourront. Le Ministère tombera. Et nous seront vénérés comme les dieux que nous sommes… »

Remus…

Elle cessa de labourer son visage avec ses ongles et laissa retomber ses mains découragées. Ses jambes s'agitaient spasmodiquement et elle savait que c'était la fin. Instinctivement elle chercha à s'agripper à quelque chose, ses doigts attrapèrent la ceinture de son ennemie, puis un objet froid. Long. Fin.

Du métal.

Un manche.

Un espoir.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Par pur orgueil, Hermione ravala le hurlement qui voulait lui échapper. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'entendre répéter que le but était d'être discret, pas de réveiller le château entier avec ses cris de banshee.

Elle restait _insultée_ par la comparaison.

« Attention, on plonge. » prévint Malfoy, avec beaucoup trop d'amusement à son goût.

Par réflexe, elle contracta davantage les muscles de ses bras et de ses cuisses et serra les dents.

Elle n'aurait _jamais_ dû monter sur le balai du Serpentard. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait fait preuve de plus de délicatesse que Ron ou Harry n'en aurait eu lors du court trajet de la tour des lions au stade de Quidditch. Il avait volé assez bas et assez lentement pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

Elle avait même commencé à se détendre.

Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'il ne décide de la kidnapper afin de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre sur un balai. Participer à un match de Quidditch n'avait jamais fait partie de ses projets, surtout accrochée à Malfoy comme une moule à un rocher.

Elle n'était même pas utile vu qu'elle refusait de le lâcher pour attraper le souaffle. Les autres joueurs semblaient s'être répartis les rôles, l'un conduisait l'autre jouait. Son manque d'implication ne semblait pas déranger Malfoy. Il était parfaitement heureux de tout faire seul et de l'écouter crier lorsqu'il lâchait le manche pour attraper la balle rouge.

Comme présentement.

Le souaffle sous un bras, il feinta à droite, passa sous le balai que partageaient Ginny et Davis et remonta presque à la verticale.

Elle cessa de s'accrocher à son orgueil et hurla à pleins poumons.

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux mais remit le balai à l'horizontale sous les acclamations de la foule.

« Prends le souaffle. » ordonna-t-il, en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

Elle fusilla son profil des yeux.

« Non. » répliqua-t-elle. « Regarde où tu vas avant qu'on ne s'écrase. »

Elle haïssait ce sourire supérieur.

« Arrête de râler, Granger. » rétorqua-t-il, d'excellente humeur. « Ose me dire que tu ne t'amuses pas au moins un tout petit peu. »

Elle pinça les lèvres. Un tout petit peu. _Peut-être_.

C'était comme ces manèges dans les fêtes foraines… Ceux qui faisaient vraiment peur. Il fallait toujours que ses amis supplient et la forcent mais une fois installés… La sensation était affreuse bien sûr mais c'était ce qui était amusant dans ce genre de choses… Le frisson de l'aventure…

Bien entendu, elle aurait préféré être assise dans une nacelle avec une ceinture de sécurité…

Malfoy maîtrisait son balai, relativisa la partie logique de son esprit. Il avait beau aller vite et foncer dans tous les sens, il maîtrisait parfaitement son balai.

Et il était bien meilleur Poursuiveur qu'Attrapeur.

Et puis s'ils s'écrasaient, ça ne ferait pas grande différence qu'elle l'ait agrippé avec un bras ou deux.

Les Gryffondors sont braves, se répéta-t-elle, en prenant le souaffle.

_Et les braves sont généralement les premiers à finir dans un cercueil. _

« Accroche-toi et sois prête à tirer. » ordonna Malfoy. « J'espère que tu sais viser, Granger. »

Il se pencha en avant et elle suivit le mouvement, devinant qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre.

Effectivement, elle n'aima pas.

Il zigzagua entre trois joueurs, à pleine vitesse et ne ralentit que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des buts.

« Maintenant ! » cria Malfoy.

Hermione ouvrit à peine les yeux, elle jeta le souaffle de façon aléatoire, plus pressée de s'en débarrasser que de marquer.

Raison pour laquelle elle manqua tomber du balai lorsque les gradins explosèrent en exclamations et sifflements réjouis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis que le Serpentard les dirigeait vers leurs coéquipiers et recevait leurs félicitations.

« Tu viens d'assommer Weasley et de marquer. » répondit Malfoy, avec un amusement certain. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me rend le plus joyeux, je t'avoue. »

Alarmée, elle tourna la tête vers les buts que gardaient Ron et un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son meilleur ami avait ôté son casque et se massait le crâne. Le souaffle avait dû rebondir sur sa tête…

Le match ne tarda pas à reprendre et Hermione fit quatre passes de plus, dont deux décisives. Elle commençait à se détendre lorsqu'elle repéra la balle noire qui fonçait vers elle, courtoisie de l'équipe de Ginny.

« Cognard ! » glapit-elle, en tapant l'épaule droite de Malfoy pour attirer son attention.

Il avait le souaffle sous le bras et le cognard était trop près pour faire autre chose que virer brutalement à gauche.

Prise par surprise, Hermione se sentit partir dans le vide et se rattrapa à la cape de Malfoy. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait tomber et basculer vers une mort certaine quand il jeta un bras derrière lui, agrippa son bras et la ramena contre son dos.

Le souaffle partit en chute libre et fut rattrapé par Ginny qui continua sa course comme si de rien n'était.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

Il avait lâché le souaffle pour elle. Lorsqu'on connaissait le niveau de compétitivité de Malfoy… Il avait lâché le souaffle pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui semblait si important.

« Je t'ai promis que tu étais en sécurité avec moi, non ? » répondit-il.

Il ne cherchait pas à rejoindre les autres joueurs, nota-t-elle. Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage, parce qu'il était plus simple de se fier à ses yeux qu'à ses mots. Ses yeux le trahissaient souvent.

« Je ne te croyais pas. » admit-elle, parce que c'était la vérité.

« Et maintenant ? » s'enquit-il.

Ils ne parlaient plus de Quidditch.

« Maintenant, je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-elle.

Il se tendit légèrement puis haussa les épaules.

« Allons gagner ce match, Granger. » proposa-t-il.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir raté une opportunité importante mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Il n'avait pas besoin de son accord, cela dit, il fonçait déjà vers Ginny, Davis et le souaffle.

Leur équipe menait de dix points lorsque Daphné et Cho, qui occupaient le poste d'Attrapeur pour le camp adversaire, piquèrent soudain vers les gradins des Poufsouffles.

Hermione écouta Malfoy se mettre à invectiver leurs propres Attrapeurs, tandis que la main de Cho se tendait, se tendait…

« METTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT PIED A TERRE. » ordonna la voix de sa Directrice de Maison, amplifiée par un _sonorus_.

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur le stade. La jeune fille n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient bruyants jusque là…

« Et merde… » marmonna Malfoy, en se dirigeant vers le sol.

Tous les joueurs suivirent le mouvement, tandis que le public quittait les gradins. McGonagall plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la quasi-totalité de l'école. Elle secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose à propos des Maraudeurs qu'Hermione ne saisit pas.

« Professeur… » tenta-t-elle.

« Taisez-vous, Miss Granger. » cingla la sous-directrice, en se passant la main sur le visage. « A quoi pensiez-vous tous ? Un match de Quidditch _en pleine nuit_ ? _Sans supervision_ ? Savez-vous ce qui se passera si _la Grande Inquisitrice_ a vent de cette histoire ? »

Le mépris moqueur avec lequel elle jeta le titre d'Ombrage ne fit rien pour soulager la culpabilité soudaine qui étouffait Hermione. La jeune fille baissa la tête, comme bon nombre de personnes autour d'elle.

« J'ai toléré votre petite rébellion parce qu'elle me semblait _juste_. » poursuivit McGonagall, d'un ton ferme. « Je vous pensais suffisamment responsables et intelligents pour faire la différence entre les règles mises en place pour _votre sécurité_ et celles destinées à... »

Le Professeur s'interrompit, peu disposée à dire du mal d'une collègue. Même si c'était Ombrage. Question d'éthique sans doute.

« Savez-vous ce que le Professeur Ombrage fera une fois au courant de cette histoire ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ! » s'exclama une Serpentard, du fond de la foule.

« L'école entière sur le stade de Quidditch en pleine nuit, Miss Vansbruck. » rétorqua McGonagall. « Comment puis-je le lui cacher ? »

La masse d'élèves se répandit en chuchotements et murmures terrifiés. Hermione se contenta de rester plantée où elle était, cherchant une solution sans en trouver.

« Je suis responsable. » déclara Malfoy, en avançant. « C'était mon idée. Punissez-moi et laissez partir les autres. Ils peuvent rejoindre les salles communes de Serdaigle et Gryffondor sans se faire surprendre… »

Les chuchotements redoublèrent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » protesta-t-elle. « On… »

« L'idée était de moi. » coupa Malfoy, en lui jetant un regard noir en guise d'avertissement. « Il est normal que j'en subisse les conséquences. Ce n'est pas leur faute, Professeur. »

McGonagall avait l'air aussi dubitatif qu'Hermione.

« Tant d'abnégation de votre part ne vous ressemble pas, Mr Malfoy. » remarqua le Professeur, avant de soupirer. « Regagnez les salles communes. Dans le calme. Malfoy, vous vous présenterez chez le Directeur, demain matin, à la première heure. »

Il hocha la tête et McGonagall partit superviser les trajets en balais jusqu'aux tours. Il était évident que la sous-directrice n'approuvait pas totalement cette solution mais quel autre choix avait-elle ? Les couvrir ou les laisser à la merci d'Ombrage…

Hermione supposa qu'ils allaient tous avoir beaucoup plus de travail en Métamorphose pendant les mois à venir…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, dès qu'elle fut à nouveau perchée derrière Malfoy, sur le balai. Ils volaient lentement, principalement parce que McGonagall observait d'en bas, prête à intervenir en cas de chute.

« Les gens aiment les martyrs. » offrit Malfoy. « Tu vis avec Potter, comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ça ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Un chef doit savoir faire de petits sacrifices pour ses troupes s'il veut que ses troupes se sacrifient pour lui… » expliqua le Serpentard. « C'était une opportunité de montrer que nous sommes unis. »

« C'est la seule chose qui nous débarrassera du crapaud. » accepta-t-elle. « Être unis. Ça ne va pas dire que tu es le chef ou que les autres sont là pour te servir… »

Malfoy eut un petit rire mais il ne sonna pas comme ceux qui lui avaient échappé sur le stade de Quidditch. Moins insouciant, moins joyeux. Plus cynique.

« On est en guerre, Granger. » exposa-t-il froidement. « Il y a des leaders, des troupes et des sacrifices. Tu ferais mieux de décider dans quel groupe tu te places avant de finir avec les pertes. »

Elle voulut lever les yeux au ciel mais n'en trouva pas la force. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Le fait était qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle avait été propulsée dans la catégorie des leaders à la disparition d'Harry. Et elle n'avait jamais mieux compris le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de son meilleur ami qu'à ce moment là de sa vie.

« Ce n'est qu'Ombrage… » objecta-t-elle, sans conviction. « Il n'y aura pas de perte. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » riposta-t-il, de ce ton qui signifiait qu'elle était en train de dire quelque chose de stupide.

« Non. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais parfois j'aime faire semblant. »

Parce qu'Ombrage n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Ombrage n'était qu'un obstacle passager. Elle n'était pas aussi importante que l'avait été Quirrell, le basilic ou la menace imaginaire de Sirius. Leurs vies avaient été définies par Voldemort depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied à Poudlard. Ils étaient la génération d'Harry, les compagnons qui le suivraient jusqu'à un affrontement final qu'Hermione anticipait depuis la première fois où elle avait lu le nom de son meilleur ami dans un livre.

Ombrage n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était important de rester unis. Peut-être avait-ce été l'idée de Malfoy au début, mais pour Hermione, il y avait toujours eu plus. Voldemort était le véritable enjeu. Voldemort et la nécessité de rallier autant de monde possible de leur côté.

« Faire semblant… Tu vas te faire tuer, Granger. » jugea Malfoy.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi qui parlais de sacrifices… » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je suppose. » concéda-t-il.

« Dans quelle catégorie tu te vois ? » s'enquit-elle, alors qu'ils approchaient de la fenêtre de la salle commune.

_Dans quel camp ? _

« Peut-être que j'aime faire semblant, moi aussi. » répondit-il.

« Faire semblant te fera tuer. » lui renvoya-t-elle au visage.

Parce que c'était vrai.

Ils atterrirent en douceur et elle s'éloigna rapidement du balai, mal à l'aise avec le tour que la conversation avait pris. Il faisait froid. Ou bien elle s'était trop habituée à la chaleur corporelle que dégageait le Serpentard.

« Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. » lâcha-t-il, en se détournant. « Faire la guerre ne m'intéresse pas. »

« On ne choisit pas de faire la guerre, Malfoy. » rétorqua-t-elle, en fusillant son dos des yeux. « La guerre nous choisit. »

Lorsque Ginny lui sauta dessus, l'attirant dans le débat acharné qui faisait rage sur la victoire certaine de son équipe, Hermione s'efforça de sourire et d'arbitrer gentiment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait autre chose à faire vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre leur dortoir sans déclencher les sorts qu'Ombrage y avait posés.

Mais même lorsqu'un des jumeaux colla une bièraubeurre dans sa main, elle ne parvint pas à se détendre. Ni le bras que Ron passa autour de ses épaules, ni les grimaces ennuyées de Neville ne parvinrent à dénouer la tension dans sa nuque.

Elle était bien trop consciente du regard gris qui la fixait comme si elle avait été une énigme à élucider.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Merde, merde, merde… » jura-t-il à haute voix, en agrippant à pleines mains les mâchoires de métal qui broyaient la jambe de son meilleur ami.

Un piège à loup.

Un _putain_ de piège à loup.

Couché au sol, Sirius se tordait de douleur.

« Enlève-le ! » haleta l'Animagus, entre deux gémissements. « Enlève-le ! »

Il pesa de tout son poids sans parvenir à faire plier le mécanisme.

« Remus ! » beugla Sirius, comme si cela avait pu aider.

« Je fais ce que je peux. » répliqua-t-il, avec impatience.

Il tâta le sol à la recherche de la baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber mais… Que faire ? Faire disparaître le piège alors qu'il était enfoncé dans la jambe de Sirius était dangereux… Forcer le mécanisme à s'ouvrir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées… c'était déjà un miracle que sa jambe n'ait pas été sectionnée.

« Remus. » reprit Sirius, plus calmement. Sa respiration était hachée et profonde, de la sueur perlait à son front et ses dents étaient serrées. « Enlève-le. »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et leva sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » lança Fol'Œil du couloir. « Bill et Anthony sont coincés dans une chambre au premier. Arthur et Delacour sont blessés, ils ont déclenché un piège. L'hôtel entier est un… »

Il s'interrompit en franchissant le seuil, son œil magique roulant dans tous les sens.

« Aide-moi. » exigea Remus, en lui jetant à peine un regard.

Maugrey ne posa aucune question, il attrapa les épaules de Sirius qui s'accrocha lui-même aux poignets de l'ancien Auror.

Le loup-garou compta jusqu'à trois puis donna un coup de baguette. Les mâchoires de métal crissèrent puis relâchèrent suffisamment leur prise pour que Fol'Œil puisse tirer Sirius hors du piège qui se referma dans un claquement sec.

Remus ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se pencher sur la jambe de son meilleur ami.

« Il lui faut un Médicomage. » lâcha-t-il, ignorant les soubresauts de son estomac à la vue de la chair déchiquetée.

« L'artère est touchée ? » grogna Maugrey.

« Je ne crois pas. » répondit-il. « Mais l'hémorragie est importante, il faut… »

« Ça va. » siffla Sirius.

Mais il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il serrait les poings et se mordait la lèvre afin de ravaler ses hurlements pour comprendre que, non, ça n'allait pas.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros. » cingla Remus, avant de lever les yeux vers Maugrey. « Tu dois transplanner avec lui. »

« Tu es son équipier. Tu transplannes. » contra Fol'Œil.

Si seulement ils avaient pu se procurer des portoloins…

« Non. » riposta-t-il. « J'en connais plus sur Loba que… »

« Je suis meilleur combattant. » coupa Alastor. « Arthur et Delarcour sont déjà partis. Shacklebolt va renvoyer Bill et Anthony. Cette mission aurait dû être confiée aux Aurors dès le départ. »

Cette mission aurait été un succès si on l'avait écouté et fait l'impasse sur la surveillance…

Sirius attrapa son bras et s'en servit pour se hisser en position assise.

« Aide-moi à me mettre debout. » ordonna l'Animagus. Il arborait l'expression des mauvais jours.

« Mauvaise idée. » commenta simplement Remus.

« Vous êtes peut-être trop occupés à vous engueuler pour faire attention au reste, mais au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, il y a du grabuge là haut. » lâcha Sirius, en désignant le plafond d'un geste sec du menton. « Je ne vais pas laisser ma cousine se faire étriper pendant que vous prenez le thé, alors, _pour l'amour de Merlin_, Remus, aide-moi à me mettre DEBOUT. »

A présent que Sirius l'avait dit, les bruits de bagarre lui semblaient assourdissant. Sans plus hésiter, il aida son ami à se relever. Fol'Œil était déjà parti mais avec sa jambe de bois, ils n'eurent aucun mal à le rattraper.

Sirius s'appuyait sur lui de tout son poids et Remus le forçait à courir vers les étages, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Tonks. Tonks. Tonks.

_Oh, je vais adorer la tuer, Lupin. Je vais le faire lentement, tendrement... Et ton loup deviendra fou de douleur_…

Pour le moment, le loup était fou d'inquiétude et il était stupide de menacer un loup inquiet pour un membre de sa meute.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur au moment où ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier et accueillit avec joie la lumière blafarde des ampoules électriques. Puis ils atteignirent l'endroit de l'affrontement et Remus resta figé.

Loba était en train d'étrangler Tonks.

Il lâcha Sirius et leva sa baguette, un million de maléfices se bousculant sur ses lèvres.

Maugrey le devança d'un _stupefix_ qui passa au dessus de la tête de Loba. Soudain pliée en deux, la louve-garou leva la tête et jeta un regard mauvais à la jeune femme désormais écroulée au sol. Puis la blonde arracha la dague plantée dans son ventre avec un cri de rage et la leva avec l'intention très nette d'achever Tonks.

« Nymphadora ! » s'écria Fol'Œil.

Loba esquiva le sort que l'ancien Auror lança dans sa direction et répliqua avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, tirant un revolver de l'arrière de son pantalon. Le protego qu'Alastor dressa par réflexe ne fit rien pour stopper la balle qui fonça vers lui. Le coup le propulsa en arrière, hors du champ de vision de Remus.

L'arme se tourna vers eux et le loup-garou réagit par réflexe.

« _Piscis_. » lança-t-il et le revolver se transforma en un poisson argenté.

Cela fit guise de distraction suffisamment longtemps pour que Tonks lui décoche un coup de pied dans le mollet qui l'envoya au sol. Malheureusement, ça ne fit qu'attirer à nouveau l'attention de Loba sur elle.

« _Stupefix_. » enchaîna Remus, sans aucun résultat. « _Incarcerem_. »

_Combien_ de couteaux avait-elle ?

La jeune femme roula sur elle-même pour éviter la lame qui fonçait vers son visage.

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Le trait vert fusa de la baguette de Sirius et heurta la blonde en pleine poitrine.

Loba s'écroula sur Tonks avec un air un peu surpris. La jeune femme repoussa le corps avec dégoût et passa à genoux, toussant et crachotant.

« Fol'Œil ? » souffla-t-elle, en croisant le regard de Remus.

Le loup-garou jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, avachi contre le mur, puis alla s'agenouiller à côté de l'ancien Auror. Il trouva un pouls. La plaie était à l'épaule mais il était inconscient.

« Vivant. » annonça-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'écria Anthony, en déboulant de l'autre côté du couloir, accompagné de Kingsley. « Charlie ? Charlie ! »

« Dans la chambre. » toussa Tonks. « Il est vivant. »

La jeune femme porta la main à sa gorge et massa la chair meurtrie. Laissant à Anthony la tâche d'aller récupérer son ami, Kingsley s'accroupit à côté d'elle et examina les dégâts.

« Il faut évacuer Sirius et Alastor en priorité. » décréta Remus, d'un ton las. « Bill ? »

« Blessé. Il a transplanné au QG. » répondit Kingsley.

« D'accord. » soupira-t-il. « Emmène Sirius. Je prends Maugrey. Anthony… »

Mais le bruit caractéristique du transplannage dans la chambre indiqua que le jeune homme n'avait pas attendu son autorisation avant d'emmener son ami en sécurité.

« Tonks, tu peux transplanner ? » demanda-t-il, alors que Kingsley partait avec Sirius.

Elle hésita une seconde puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » promit-il.

Il attrapa le bras de Maugrey et se concentra sur le Square Grimmaurd. Il y abandonna l'ancien Auror aux soins de Pomfresh. Andromeda s'activait déjà sur la jambe de Sirius et Molly s'occupait des membres de sa famille. Tous les Weasley, mis à part Charlie, étaient conscients, ce qui était bon signe.

Lorsqu'il réapparut dans le vieil hôtel, Tonks était toujours assise par terre et fixait le cadavre sans vie de Loba.

« Il n'était pas obligé de la tuer. » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix rauque.

« Les probabilités de la capturer vivante étaient faibles. » admit Remus.

Dumbledore et lui avaient eu une longue conversation à ce propos. La vérité était que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ils n'avaient aucun endroit adapté où la garder prisonnière pendant longtemps. Le Directeur avait évoqué Nurmengard mais rien ne prouvait que l'endroit était plus sûr qu'Azkaban…

« Je sais. » soupira Tonks, avec fatigue.

Elle tendit la main et il l'aida à passer sur ses pieds. Il ne résista pas lorsqu'elle se blottit dans ses bras.

« Je lui ai jeté un _Avada_, l'autre jour. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Je me souviens. » acquiesça-t-il.

Aucun d'eux n'en avait soufflé mot depuis mais ils devaient en parler un jour ou l'autre.

« C'était la première fois. » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça l'avait touchée. »

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ça ne l'a pas touchée. » répondit-il. « Tu n'as pas à vivre avec ça. »

_Pas encore. _

« On ne va pas combattre les Mangemorts avec des _stupefix_, c'est ça ? » plaisanta-t-elle à moitié. « On tire pour tuer. »

Elle était jeune, réalisa-t-il. Ce n'était pas le point qui l'avait le plus dérangé dans leur relation mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était encore jeune. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'était pas assez naïve pour ne pas avoir réfléchi à ça avant de s'engager chez les Aurors. Ou dans l'Ordre.

« C'est la guerre. » offrit-il.

Ça sonna plus durement qu'il l'avait voulu.

« Comment as-tu survécu à la première sans tuer qui que ce soit ? » demanda-t-elle, en se serrant davantage contre lui.

« Avec beaucoup de chance. » répondit-il honnêtement. « Et des amis prêts à tuer pour moi. »

James, Sirius, Lily, Alice, Frank… _Peter_…

« Je n'aurais pas les mêmes scrupules cette fois-ci. » continua-t-il. « C'est la guerre. »

Ils étaient moins nombreux. Les temps étaient désespérés. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'encombrer de scrupules. Pas quand le Ministère était contre eux.

« Se battre ou mourir ? » murmura-t-elle amèrement.

« Se battre ou mourir. » confirma-t-il, avec tristesse.

Ils devaient s'en aller avant que le Ministère ne repère les traces de magie noire laissées par l'Impardonnable… Il réaffirma sa prise sur elle et ferma les yeux, tâchant de rendre le transplannage d'escorte aussi agréable que possible pour elle.

« Ça ne nous rend pas meilleurs qu'eux. » lâcha-t-elle, alors qu'il amorçait son transplannage.

Une fois au QG, Molly la lui arracha pratiquement des bras pour examiner sa gorge et il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

_Aucune guerre ne rendait meilleur. _

_* Arthur Conan Doyle _


	23. Waiting is Painful

_Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering."_  
>― Paulo Coelho, By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept<p>

_L'attente est douloureuse. L'oubli est douloureux. Mais hésiter entre l'un et l'autre, c'est la pire des souffrances._

― Paulo Coelho, By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept

_**Chapitre 23 : Waiting is painful**_

La porte du dortoir claqua et Hermione leva brièvement les yeux afin de vérifier que les rideaux autour de son baldaquin étaient toujours étroitement fermés. A plat ventre sur son lit, elle tourna la page de son manuel de Métamorphose et continua sa prise de note, en faisant attention de ne pas renverser l'encre.

« Hermione ? » appela Lavande.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de soupirer avant que la blonde n'écarte brutalement les penderies rouges et or qui la protégeaient du monde extérieur.

C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour pouvoir travailler en paix. Durant les heures d'études, les bavardages étaient trop importants pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer suffisamment. Les plus jeunes se jetaient sur elle dès qu'elle s'aventurait dans la salle commune et à cause du cours d'éducation physique du matin même, elle était trop épuisée pour se traîner jusqu'à la bibliothèque – où rien ne garantissait que d'autres élèves ne la harcèleraient pas de questions sur une matière ou une autre.

Elle aimait aider les gens, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais aux dépends de ses propres études ? Et puis… Elle aurait apprécié d'avoir une minute à elle de temps en temps. S'ils ne la nommaient pas Préfète en chef avec tout ça…

« J'ai besoin d'un conseil, tu peux m'aider ? » demanda Lavande, en s'asseyant sur son lit sans sa permission. « Oups. »

Hermione observa l'encre imprégner progressivement ses draps d'un œil résigné. Il lui arrivait de regretter amèrement les bons vieux stylos billes…

« Ça ne fait rien. » déclara-t-elle, en rassemblant ses notes.

Elle s'installa en tailleur et posa livres et parchemins sur la table de nuit. Pour ce faire elle dut déplacer le miroir à main qu'elle avait trouvé dans la malle d'Harry et déposé là en attendant de pouvoir se pencher sur ce mystère. Lavande s'en empara immédiatement, sans doute incapable de résister à l'attrait de son reflet.

« _Recurvite_. » lâcha distraitement Lavande, en agitant sa baguette au dessus de la tache d'encre.

Lorsque les couvertures retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine, la blonde laissa tomber sa baguette avec une négligence qui fit frémir Hermione. Comment, très exactement, sa camarade allait-elle survivre à la guerre qui se profilait si elle n'était pas capable de comprendre que se séparer de sa baguette, rien qu'une seconde, était dangereux. Vigilance constante, comme se plaisait à le rabâcher Maugrey Fol'Œil.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » répéta Lavande, en jouant distraitement avec le miroir.

« Sortilèges ou Défense ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton résigné.

Il allait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution pour ces matières…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles blondes.

« Pas pour les cours. » répondit la blonde. « Pour… autre chose. »

« Où est Parvati ? » s'enquit-elle, parce que ça semblait la chose logique à faire.

Lavande et Parvati étaient inséparables depuis la première année. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de demander l'avis d'Hermione sur quoi que ce soit mis à part le travail.

« Oh, avec Seamus… Elle aimerait bien… Enfin, tu vois. » expliqua Lavande, en agitant les mains.

Lavande agitait toujours les mains dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, pour mieux illustrer ses propos. Cela attirait généralement l'attention de tout le monde dans les environs. La préfète ne pensait pas qu'elle s'en rendait compte pourtant… La blonde était consciente de sa beauté, c'était certain, mais pas forcément de cette insouciance qui lui collait à la peau.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Pansy ? » ironisa Hermione, s'autorisant un brin de méchanceté. « Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre… »

Il fallait les entendre ricaner dans leur coin, Parvati, Padma, Pansy et elle. Quelques filles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle se joignaient parfois à elles. Toutes des Sang-Pures évidemment. Lavande était la seule exception.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Parkinson. Si Harry et Ron avaient trouvé leur Némésis en Malfoy, elle avait trouvé la sienne en rencontrant Pansy. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre de la bouche de Daphné que la Serpentard n'était pas aussi populaire qu'elle aimait à le faire croire. Ni Millicent, ni Daphné n'aimait passer du temps avec elle et, à leur connaissance, elle n'avait pas d'autres amies.

Jusqu'à la trêve.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Hermione ! » s'exclama Lavande, vexée. « Tu crois vraiment que je suis amie avec cette fille ? Elle parle, c'est tout. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle Parvati et moi restons avec elle. Elle parle à tort et à travers. »

La lionne fronça les sourcils, étonnée de la virulence soudaine de sa camarade.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre. » offrit-elle, en toute honnêteté.

« Elle passe son temps à rabâcher que Tu-sais-qui a raison… » répondit Lavande, d'un ton dégoûté. « Elle dit que sa famille fait partie de ses proches… Alors Parvati, Padma et moi, on s'est dit… »

« Vous espionnez ?! » s'écria Hermione.

Elle était plus choquée qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué. Croyaient-elles que c'était un jeu ? Que…

« C'est Parkinson. » répliqua Lavande, en haussant les épaules. « Même si elle s'en rendait compte, que veux-tu qu'elle nous fasse ? Le sortilège le plus dangereux qu'elle connaisse sert à aiguiser sa lime à ongles… »

Ça ne tranquillisa pas Hermione. En vérité, Pansy n'était pas si mauvaise que ça en Défense avec le faux Fol'Œil… Il était tentant de croire que la Sang-Pure était une idiote incapable mais elle était probablement plus sournoise que bête.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à voir ce qui se passe là dehors, tu sais ? » continua la blonde. Il y avait une certaine amertume dans sa voix. « Je sais que tu penses qu'on ne t'arrive pas à la cheville mais… »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! » se défendit Hermione.

Ou peut-être un peu. Le soir. Quand Parvati et Lavande se chuchotaient des confidences sans jamais songer à l'inclure.

« S'il se prépare quelque chose et que Pansy est au courant, on le saura. » conclut Lavande, en tournant et retournant le miroir entre ses mains. « Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. »

La préfète ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du miroir, certaine qu'il allait arriver un malheur.

« Où est ta famille ? » s'enquit soudain la blonde.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la jeune fille pour décrypter la question. Encore une que Lavande n'avait jamais posé en cinq ans.

« Chez moi. » répondit-elle, méfiante.

Elle ne voulait pas donner de localisation précise. Elle ne voulait pas risquer ce genre d'informations.

« Ils ne sont pas partis se cacher ? » insista Lavande.

Hermione secoua la tête et lui ôta brusquement le miroir des mains. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. C'était à Harry, après tout, et il lui aurait fait confiance pour veiller sur ses affaires. Piètre façon de le remercier que de laisser l'énergie turbulente de Lavande les détruire.

Envoyer sa famille se cacher. L'idée l'avait effleurée plus d'une fois au cours de l'été passé. Elle avait songé au Square Grimmaurd, à Sirius qui serait certainement ravi de l'aider… Elle avait véritablement failli demander à Sirius de les héberger mais…

Le miroir sembla se réchauffer sous sa paume et elle le reposa rapidement sur la table de nuit. Il lui sembla entrapercevoir un reflet incongru mais il disparut dès qu'elle l'eut lâché. Curieuse, elle reprit le manche mais seul son visage apparaissait sur la glace.

« Alors ? » pressa la blonde.

Lavande était nerveuse. Inquiète peut-être.

« Non. » soupira Hermione.

_Pas encore_. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la solution idéale, n'avait même pas abordé le sujet avec ses parents parce qu'elle savait qu'ils refuseraient de la laisser et qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry ou Ron. Il lui fallait trouver une alternative, cependant. Et vite. Les attentats sur les Moldus augmentaient.

« J'ai dit à mes parents qu'Harry n'avait pas menti et ma mère veut qu'on s'en aille. » déclara Lavande. « En Amérique. Mon père est un Moldu, comme tu sais, et il a déjà trouvé un travail là-bas. Ma mère pense que c'est plus sûr. »

« Elle a raison. » répondit-elle, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

« Ils veulent que je parte avec eux. » lâcha la blonde. « Que je quitte Poudlard… Je sais que… Si je dis que je préfère rester, ils me laisseront faire. Ma mère était à Poufsouffle, elle sait que, parfois, on doit faire des choix difficiles. Elle respecterait ça. »

Hermione dévisagea sa camarade avec incrédulité. Qu'était-elle en train de lui demander au juste ?

« Est-ce que tu partiras avec tes parents, toi ? » s'enquit doucement Lavande.

La question était logique, supposait-elle. Mais leurs situations étaient différentes. Hermione n'avait plus le choix. Le choix, elle l'avait fait longtemps auparavant, en suivant Harry et Ron sous une trappe gardée par un chien à trois têtes.

« Je ne pense pas. Non. » offrit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Peut-être que tu devrais partir, si tu en as l'occasion. »

Lavande lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

« Je ne veux pas partir. » avoua la blonde. « Ce ne serait pas… _bien_ de partir, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Harry était notre ami… C'est… C'est notre guerre maintenant, non ? »

Hermione ravala avec difficulté la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

Ce n'était pas à elle d'endosser ce rôle là. Ce n'était pas à elle de jouer les recruteurs. Ce n'était pas vers elle que les gens auraient dû accourir pour clamer leur loyauté à la cause.

Ce n'était pas juste.

_La vie n'est pas juste_.

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle. « Oui, je suppose que c'est notre guerre maintenant. »

Lavande hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle avait su tout du long quelle serait sa réponse mais qu'elle avait tout de même eu besoin de l'entendre. Hermione éprouva une bouffée d'affection pour sa camarade de dortoir. Toujours fofolle, très superficielle, un peu égoïste mais tellement courageuse. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment Lavande avait bien pu atterrir chez les lions. A présent, elle savait.

« Dis-moi… » reprit la blonde, en jouant distraitement avec sa baguette. « Ron et toi… Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le changement brutal de conversation la déstabilisa.

« Pas du tout. » répondit-elle. « On est juste amis. »

« Ah. » lança Lavande, apparemment ravie. « Et tu n'es pas intéressée, hein ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas si je tentais ma chance, pas vrai ? »

Intéressée par Ron ? Voilà une question qu'elle ne s'était pas posée depuis un moment. Il y avait eu une période l'année précédente où elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et la voie enfin comme une fille et pas comme sa meilleure amie. Mais ce temps là était passé sans que Ron ait de révélation… A présent…

L'idée que quelqu'un sorte avec Ron lui faisait un pincement au cœur. Cependant… Ce n'était pas de la jalousie au sens classique. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Ron, après avoir perdu Harry. Comme ami. Pas comme… autre chose.

Elle n'éprouvait plus la même excitation que l'année passée quand Ron la frôlait par inadvertance ou lui souriait… Sa proximité ne lui tordait lui l'estomac… Son cœur ne s'accélérait plus dangereusement quand il envahissait son espace personnel…

Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Ron.

« Non. » lâcha-t-elle, en se forçant à sourire. « Tu peux y aller. »

Au moins, c'était gentil de la part de Lavande d'avoir pensé à demander.

« Génial. » s'exclama la blonde. « Tant que j'y suis, je voulais te demander… Le sortilège de… »

Hermione soupira, n'écoutant la suite que d'une oreille.

Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour ces cours de Sortilèges…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Il est devenu dangereux d'accepter votre invitation à prendre le thé, ces temps-ci, Professeur. »

Albus adressa un sourire amusé à l'homme qui inspectait sa bibliothèque avec une nonchalance feinte.

Rufus Scrimgeour n'avait rien perdu de la prestance qui l'animait lorsqu'il dirigeait encore le Bureau des Aurors. Sa crinière de cheveux fauve, striée de gris par endroit, sa démarche souple en dépit d'une légère claudication, l'éclat menaçant dans son regard… Il avait l'air d'un vieux lion toujours prêt à en découdre. La nomination de Kingsley Shacklebolt au poste qu'il avait occupé pendant plus de dix ans avait pris le monde magique par surprise et Rufus au dépourvu. Il avait été poussé à prendre sa retraite en raison de son incapacité à attraper Sirius Black et parce qu'il avait osé insinuer plusieurs fois que le Ministère n'était pas aussi sûr que Fudge aimait à le faire croire.

Au lieu de disparaître dans la nature pour lécher ses blessures comme Alastor l'avait fait en son temps, Scrimgeour s'était lancé en politique.

« Que peut-il y avoir de dangereux à boire une tasse de thé avec un vieil ami ? » répondit Albus, en invitant son interlocuteur à prendre place en face de lui, de l'autre côté de l'imposant bureau.

« Je n'étais pas conscient que nous étions amis. » répliqua Scrimgeour, en s'asseyant.

« Vous allez me vexer, Rufus. » protesta le Directeur, sans cacher un amusement certain.

Peu de personnes sur cette Terre aurait refusé de s'entendre être qualifié d'amis par Albus Dumbledore, même en ces temps troublés où sa popularité n'était plus au beau fixe. Une telle franchise était revigorante.

Bien entendu, ça n'arrangeait pas tellement les affaires d'Albus.

« Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui m'amène à Poudlard ? » exigea calmement Scrimgeour. Il remua son thé avec ennui. « A moins bien sûr, qu'il n'y ait du poison dans ma tasse… La rumeur veut que vous passiez le plus clair de votre temps à chercher un moyen d'assassiner le Ministre. »

Albus s'autorisa un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui planifie la chute de Cornélius. » démentit-il. « Quoi que je ne pense pas que Lord Voldemort se préoccupe davantage de lui que moi… Cornélius lui facilite, après tout, considérablement la tâche. »

Scrimgeour ne tressaillit pas en entendant le nom maudit, ce que le Directeur prit pour un excellent signe.

« Vous ne m'accusez pas de folie furieuse… » remarqua Albus. « J'en conclue donc que je n'ai pas à vous convaincre du danger que court actuellement la communauté magique ? »

« Black n'est pas assez intelligent pour être à la tête de ces séries de crimes. » déclara l'homme. « Seul, il n'aurait jamais pu échapper à mes Aurors. J'en conclu donc qu'il a reçu l'aide de quelqu'un de puissant. »

Le vieux sorcier sirota tranquillement son thé quelques secondes, étudiant son invité sans en avoir l'air.

Certaines parties d'échecs ne se remportaient qu'en prenant des risques.

« Il a bien reçu de l'aide. » confirma Albus. « Mais pas celle de Voldemort. Sirius Black n'a jamais été un Mangemort. Peter Pettigrow en revanche… »

« Pettigrow est mort. » objecta Scrimgeour, sans mentionner l'information principale. Il ne le ferait pas. Albus n'avait rien admis et n'admettrait rien de plus.

« Ah, Rufus… » soupira le Directeur. « Si tous ceux qui sont morts voulaient bien le rester… »

Scrimgeour posa sa tasse dans un cliquetis audible.

« Fudge pense que vous voulez sa place. » lâcha l'ancien Auror, apparemment fatigué des faux-semblants.

« Cornélius a refusé mon aide et mes conseils. » répondit simplement Albus. « Je peux me tromper mais je pense que son mandat se terminera de manière abrupte. Voldemort se lassera d'être ignoré. »

« Et vous prendrez sa place. » insista Scrimgeour.

Le Directeur joignit les mains et l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Non, Rufus. » nia-t-il. « _Vous_ prendrez sa place. »

L'ancien Auror croisa brutalement son regard, apparemment choqué par la brutalité de cette affirmation. Le bref contact visuel fut suffisant pour qu'Albus trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Scrimgeour n'avait aucun bouclier, ne savait probablement même pas ce qu'était la Legilimencie…

Et Albus n'était pas le premier à tenir un discours de ce style à l'ancien chef du bureau des Aurors.

« Ne prenez pas cet air embarrassé. » se moqua aimable le Directeur. « Vous êtes le choix logique, il est… »

« Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de propos, Dumbledore. » coupa sèchement Scrimgeour. « Cela ressemble un peu trop à une conspiration à mon goût. »

Exactement la même réponse que l'homme avait adressée à tous ceux qui avaient abordé le sujet de Fudge avec lui. Quelles que soient les intentions de ceux qui l'avaient fait. Il doutait que celles de Lucius Malfoy soient les mêmes que celles d'Amélia Bones.

« Il n'est pas question de comploter contre qui que ce soit, Rufus. » le rassura Albus, avec un geste apaisant. « Je crois simplement que vous êtes destiné à occuper la place de Cornélius dans un avenir proche et que vous devriez connaître certaines informations afin d'éviter de répéter ses erreurs. »

Les mains de l'ancien Auror se crispèrent discrètement sur les accoudoirs.

« Des informations provenant d'une société secrète illégale portant le nom de l'Ordre de Phoenix ? » s'enquit Scrimgeour, un brin ironique.

Albus se contenta d'un fin sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel groupe. » nia-t-il.

L'homme secoua la tête.

« L'Ordre du Phoenix… Pourquoi pas l'armée de Dumbledore, tant que vous y êtes ? » répliqua Scrimgeour. « Je ne suis pas loin de partager l'opinion de Fudge, Dumbledore. Vous êtes un électron libre. Vous l'avez toujours été. Vous n'avez aucun respect pour le Ministère ou… »

« Le Ministère n'a aucun besoin de mon respect. » coupa sèchement Albus. « La seule question que vous devez vous poser, Rufus, est la suivante : souhaitez-vous ou pas que Lord Voldemort prenne le pouvoir ? »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Non. » lâcha froidement Scrimgeour. « Évidemment que non. »

Albus ouvrit la bouche, pour porter l'estocade finale. Achever de convaincre Scrimgeour qu'il était le mieux placé pour aider le Ministère durant cette guerre qui couvait dehors. Il ne voulait pas diriger le pays, il ne voulait pas de ces pouvoirs qu'on ne cessait de l'accuser de convoiter… Il voulait simplement s'assurer que lorsque le moment serait venu, le nouveau Ministre – parce que Fudge ne resterait pas longtemps en poste, son comportement pour le moins irresponsable aurait raison de lui – saurait faire les bons choix.

Rufus Scrimgeour n'était pas Cornélius Fudge et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait besoin de lui à la tête du pays. Un homme fort, un ancien Auror, qui saurait diriger, rassurer et guider.

« Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis prêt à vous obéir aveuglément. » reprit l'homme, en quittant son siège. « Vous semblez penser que Voldemort ne peut avoir qu'un seul ennemi et que cet ennemi, c'est vous. Entendez-moi, Dumbledore… Ce ne sera pas les Mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phoenix mais les Mangemorts contre le Ministère. A vous de décider dans quel camp vous vous trouverez. »

Scrimgeour avait déjà atteint la porte lorsque le Directeur recouvra de sa surprise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les hommes sensés refusent son aide.

« Je ne suis pas l'ennemi de Lord Voldemort. » riposta-t-il. « Harry Potter l'est. »

Rufus tourna à peine la tête pour lui jeter un regard confus. La main sur la poignée.

« Harry Potter est mort. » déclara Scrimgeour.

Par réflexe, Albus leva les yeux vers la chandelle qui brûlait toujours devant la fenêtre.

« Nous verrons. » esquiva-t-il doucement.

« Vous êtes encore plus fou qu'on le dit. » décréta Scrimgeour, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, laissant le vieux sorcier fixer la bougie avec mélancolie.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Marmonnant quelques insultes choisies entre ses dents, Draco poussa les portes de la bibliothèque et s'enfonça immédiatement entre les rayonnages, sans accorder la moindre attention au regard mauvais que lui jeta Pince. Il savait qu'il était tard, qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant que les portes des salles communes ne se verrouillent, mais s'il devait supporter une seconde de plus les jérémiades de Pansy et les insultes de Daphné, il finirait par en prendre une pour taper sur l'autre. Ne pouvaient-elles pas garder leurs disputes idiotes pour leur dortoir ? Avaient-elles besoin d'en faire profiter le reste de leur Maison ?

Ses pas le conduisirent instinctivement jusqu'à la table du fond qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser. Il jeta son sac avec agacement et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se figea pour dévisager la fille qui occupait déjà l'espace de travail à son arrivée. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de s'asseoir.

« D'accord. » lâcha-t-il. « A quel moment _ceci_ est-il devenu normal ? »

Granger le fixa quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules avec une expression fataliste. Elle fronça les sourcils et le menaça de la plume qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Je te préviens… » grinça-t-elle. « Si tu veux de l'aide en Sortilège ou en Défense ou en je ne sais quoi d'autre, ce n'est _pas_ le moment. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide en quoi que ce soit. » se moqua-t-il.

Elle sembla accepter sa réponse, ce qui le surprit légèrement.

« Tout le monde me harcèle avec leurs devoir de Sortilèges. » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne peux plus faire un pas dans la salle commune sans que les élèves de première à cinquième année me sautent dessus. »

Ainsi que quelques sixième et septième année probablement, si les rumeurs étaient correctes.

« Envoie les se faire foutre. » répondit-il, avec un geste négligeant.

Elle eut l'air horrifiée par une telle suggestion.

« Mais c'est _important_ ! » protesta-t-elle. « Ça pourrait leur faire défaut plus tard. Imagine qu'ils soient attaqués et ne sache pas se défendre correctement parce que j'étais trop paresseuse pour… »

« Ce n'est pas ton rôle. » coupa Draco, regrettant déjà de s'être assis là. Il n'avait pas besoin de Granger pour lui rappeler la situation politique actuelle. Son père et sa mère s'en chargeaient déjà suffisamment en lui envoyant lettre sur lettre…

« Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. » soupira-t-elle, en se passant une main sur le visage. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un… »

Elle s'interrompit mais le Serpentard n'avait pas besoin qu'elle termine. Il avait appris à la connaître durant les dernières semaines. Assez pour savoir où ses pensées s'étaient envolées.

« Que quelqu'un remplace Potter ? » finit-il pour elle, avec une touche d'amertume.

Elle eut l'air surprise qu'il ait compris mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Au final, tout tournait _toujours_ autour de Potter. Même si celui-ci était mort depuis des mois, à présent.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de la belette au final. Peut-être que c'était Potter qui faisait palpiter son cœur de Sang-de-Bourbe…

« Oui. » lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton peiné mais résolu. « Oui, il faut que quelqu'un remplace Harry. »

Il leva les sourcils et attrapa distraitement un des livres posés devant elle. Il le feuilleta sans accorder la moindre attention aux pages.

Il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse endosser le rôle de Potter. Elle serait probablement cent fois plus efficace que le balafré.

L'idée lui vint que son père serait ravi d'obtenir ce genre d'informations. Il la repoussa avec fermeté. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il pensait de ses parents. Certes, il les aimait, c'était naturel et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Mais le fait demeurait que Granger et Blaise avaient raison de penser que les Nés-Moldus ne méritaient pas d'être massacrés pour leur naissance. Sans doute y avait-il une façon plus pacifique – et plus subtile – de régler le problème.

Restait que les Mangemorts étaient bel et bien les monstres que la société avait toujours dépeints. Assassins, tortionnaires… _Lâches_. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler cette image avec celle de son père. Lucius avait toujours été un modèle de calme et de puissance, le plus grand héros qu'un enfant pourrait vouloir…

Il ne parvenait même plus à lire les lettres de ses parents sans que la bile ne lui monte à la gorge. Les machinations, les requêtes subtiles pour toutes les rumeurs et les aléas de Poudlard, les mentions discrètes de la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tout cela s'associait mal avec les vraies nouvelles – sa jument Ethonan favorite avait finalement mis bas, Narcissa avait commandé de nouveau rideaux pour le salon… L'illustration parfaite de la dichotomie qu'étaient devenus ses parents.

« Ce ne sont pas les Sortilèges qui sauveront la vie de qui que ce soit. » remarqua-t-il, en reposant le livre. « Ce qu'il nous faudrait, ce sont des cours de Défense. »

« Je sais… » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai réussi à me tenir au niveau en étudiant de mon côté. La théorie ne me pose pas de problème mais sans pouvoir pratiquer… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et Draco haussa les épaules.

« On ne peut rien y faire tant qu'Ombrage tyrannise Poudlard. » affirma-t-il. « Attaquons les problèmes un par un. »

Granger le dévisagea quelques secondes.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ne puisse _rien_ faire. » contra-t-elle pensivement, avant de secouer la tête et de lui sourire. « Tu as parlé des théories de Davrier dans ton devoir de Métamorphose ? »

La Métamorphose était plus le domaine de Blaise que le sien mais il se laissa facilement entraîner dans la conversation, heureux d'oublier momentanément les disputes de dortoirs et ses relations plus préoccupantes avec ses parents.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Sirius se pencha en avant pour récupérer sa tasse, serrant les dents lorsque la douleur désormais familière remonta le long de sa jambe. Andromeda avait pallié au plus pressé étant donné l'état plus préoccupant de Charlie et de Fol'Œil, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire davantage même si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Sa jambe guérirait en quelques jours s'il évitait alcool et cigarettes et veillait à prendre toutes les potions nécessaires. Le manque de nicotine se faisait déjà sentir.

Un nuage de poussière vola dans la pièce lorsqu'il se laissa à nouveau aller sur le vieux sofa de la bibliothèque. Remus émit un bruit agacé mais agita simplement la main d'un geste las et la poussière disparut brusquement. Anthony ne cessa pas d'aller et venir, examinant occasionnellement un livre ou un bibelot. Majoritairement, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, jetant régulièrement des regards noirs à la porte entrouverte.

Sirius échangea un coup d'œil avec Remus mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille ce qui était amplement visible à ses vêtements froissés et à ses yeux injectés de sang. Il avait décliné toutes les propositions du loup-garou de lui préparer une chambre ou quelque chose à manger, préférant arpenter les quelques rayonnages qui constituaient la bibliothèque des Black.

Il étaient le seul membre de l'Ordre ayant participé à la mission de la veille qui n'avait pas encore pris de repos. Sirius avait été inconscient toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à cause des potions d'Andromeda, Remus avait grappillé quelques heures de sommeil aux alentours de midi et les autres avaient passé la nuit au QG avant d'aller travailler à l'aube. Sa cousine, bien entendu, n'avait pas fermé l'œil et ingurgitait à la chaîne les cafés que lui préparait Molly, tout entière dévouée au bien-être de ses patients.

Fol'Œil et Charlie étaient toujours séquestrés au premier, l'un clamant qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui, l'autre toujours inconscient.

« Viens t'asseoir, Anthony. » implora finalement Remus, n'y tenant plus. « La moquette est suffisamment usée comme ça. »

Ce n'était pas de la moquette mais un tapis datant de plusieurs siècles dont sa mère avait toujours été très fière néanmoins, Sirius ne se sentit pas le courage de rectifier la méprise. Moquette, tapis ou parquet, quelle importance ? La vieillerie aux motifs fleuris jurait toujours avec les rayonnages en acajou sombre et le lustre en cristal poussiéreux, exactement comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Sans doute le tapis était-il fixé à la glue perpétuelle, lui aussi.

La bibliothèque des Black avait toujours été plutôt pitoyable, surtout comparée à celle des Potter. Cinq rayonnages qui se battaient en duel, remplis de grimoires qui vous ensorcelaient ou se mettaient à crier dès que vous aviez le malheur de les ouvrir… La pièce, comme le reste de la demeure, avait toujours été sombre. La large fenêtre du fond aurait pu y remédier si les carreaux avaient été plus propres et si les lourds rideaux de brocards n'avait pas bloqué les minces filaments de lumière qui parvenaient à passer à travers. Le seul coin à peu près agréable était la partie cheminée autour de laquelle étaient éparpillés quelques fauteuils au cuir élimé et le sofa usé jusqu'à la corde sur lequel Sirius était à présent allongé.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester avec lui. » rétorqua sèchement Anthony, en se frottant le visage. Il ne cessa pas pour autant de marcher d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… » suggéra prudemment Remus. « Mais si tu disais à Molly… »

« Effectivement, ça ne te regarde pas. » coupa froidement Anthony, en pivotant vers le loup-garou.

Sirius baissa la tête et se concentra sur sa tasse, retraçant les vieilles armoiries à moitié effacées qui avaient été peintes sur la faïence. Fallait-il donc que les Black apposent leur marque partout ?

« Je suis désolé. » soupira Remus. « Mais, Anthony… Andromeda veut du calme et… »

« Mrs Weasley est autorisée à rester, _elle_. » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois.

« C'est sa mère. » remarqua Sirius, en se raclant la gorge.

Il prit grand soin de ne pas relever la tête parce qu'il était certain qu'Anthony était en train de le fusiller du regard. L'état de Charlie et le manque de sommeil l'avaient rendu irascible.

« Et je suis qui, moi ? » s'énerva Anthony.

Au bruit de casse qui suivit, Sirius supposa que le pot en porcelaine posé sur le rayonnage venait de succomber.

« Aux yeux de Molly ? Un gentil garçon. » répondit-il, en haussant les épaules. « D'où la suggestion de Remus. »

« Viens t'asseoir. » répéta gentiment Remus.

Anthony lâcha un soupir puis consentit finalement à se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils. Un nouveau geste du loup-garou et le nuage de poussière qui venait d'engloutir le jeune homme disparut. Sirius en profita pour faire léviter une tasse jusqu'à lui. Le garçon la prit distraitement et en avala une gorgée en grimaçant.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard satisfait.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et Sirius s'abîma une fois de plus dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé. Anthony fixait la table basse et Remus les observait tour à tour, apparemment sans savoir auquel des deux s'adresser en premier.

Sirius n'avait aucune intention de se laisser entraîner sur le terrain que voulait explorer son meilleur ami.

Oui, il avait jeté un _Avada_. Oui, il avait utilisé un Impardonnable. Oui, il avait tué quelqu'un.

Et après ?

Ils étaient en guerre et une guerre exigeait des victimes. Loba était leur ennemie et avait blessé ses amis, il était normal qu'il se défende. Ils avaient toujours su qu'il était plus que probable qu'ils en arrivent là.

Sa conscience était nette.

Et s'il avait dû prendre trois douches et n'avait pas été capable de se regarder dans le miroir, c'était à cause des traces de magie noire qui persistaient à lui coller à la peau. Pas à cause d'éventuels remords. Il avait suffisamment de regrets en l'état, sans y ajouter le visage de Loba.

Il posa sa tasse vide par terre, en tentant de minimiser ses mouvements. Sa jambe faisait un mal de chien – sans mauvais jeux de mots – et il aurait pu tuer pour une cigarette.

Une prudence qu'il oublia momentanément lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur familière le long de la cuisse droite. Ignorant la douleur à son mouvement brusque, il tira le miroir de sa poche. Celui-ci brillait légèrement mais le temps qu'il l'extirpe totalement, toute trace de l'appel avait disparu.

« Harry ! » cria-t-il. « Harry ! »

Le reflet demeura le même. Celui d'un homme à l'aspect hagard qui aurait bien besoin d'une coupe de cheveux.

« Tu as vu ! » s'exclama-t-il, en se tournant vers Remus. « Cette fois, tu as vu ! »

Les yeux du loup-garou glissèrent du miroir à Anthony mais ce dernier haussa les épaules pour bien indiquer qu'il se moquait éperdument de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Remus. « C'est… possible. »

« Mondingus ne sait pas tenir sa langue ! » lança une voix bourrue du seuil de la bibliothèque.

Comme un seul homme, ils sursautèrent et levèrent leurs baguettes.

« Doucement ! » protesta l'étranger.

Sirius détailla le visage buriné mangé par une barbe sale. Quelque chose lui semblait familier mais il n'aurait pu dire quoi. La cape usée, trouée par endroit, dissimulait un corps à l'embonpoint impressionnant. Un mélange entre Slughorn et Hagrid…

« Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? » demanda Remus, en bondissant de son fauteuil.

L'inconnu le dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air éberlué qui se mariait mal avec son apparence physique.

« Ah, mince ! » s'exclama l'homme. « J'ai oublié. »

En une poignée de secondes, l'intrus s'était métamorphosé en Tonks. La jeune femme flottait dans les vêtements trop grands. Sirius supposait que l'écharpe bleue soigneusement nouée autour de sa gorge servait à cacher l'hématome violacé qu'il avait entraperçu la veille.

« Je reviens de l'Allée des Embrumes. » expliqua-t-elle, bien inutilement. « Les gens ne parlent que de la mort de Loba, là bas. Grâce à la discrétion de Fletcher, ils savent tous qui est le coupable… »

Sirius ne put retenir une légère grimace à son choix de vocabulaire.

« A ce que j'ai entendu, Greyback n'est pas ravi. » continua-t-elle, avant de soupirer. « On peut s'attendre à de sérieuses représailles. Comment va Charlie ? »

« Pas de changements. » grogna Anthony.

Tonks fronça les sourcils et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel Remus s'était rassis.

« Et Fol'Œil ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Il râle donc il doit être en forme. » offrit-il.

« Qu'a dit ma mère pour Charlie ? » insista-t-elle.

Remus passa un bras autour d'elle et elle s'appuya contre lui avec contentement. Elle avait l'air aussi épuisée qu'eux.

« Il faut attendre. » déclara le loup-garou.

« Attendre… » répéta Sirius, avec agacement. « C'est tout ce qu'on fait. »

Attendre que Voldemort se décide.

Attendre que Greyback attaque.

Attendre qu'Harry se serve correctement du miroir…


	24. Which Wolf Will Win?

Hey! Oui, je sais deux publications à même pas 15 jours d'intervalle... c'est vraiment Noël. ^^

C'est le moment où je précise que pour moi, les loup-garous ressemblent à tout sauf à ce qu'on voit dans le troisième film. Dans ma visions, ce sont des loups _loups._ Par là je veux dire que je les imagine comme des loups énormes, presque aussi grand qu'un humain mais, tout de même, en forme de loups pas d'hybride bizarroïde qui a l'air de s'être échappé d'un épisode d'X-Files.

J'ai également une bonne explication pour toute chose mystérieuse qui apparaîtrait dans ce chapitre et qui pourrait sembler trop facile ou diverger trop du canon, ne vous inquiétez pas. ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p>"<em>A fight is going on inside me," said an old man to his son. "It is a terrible fight between two wolves. One wolf is evil. He is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego. The other wolf is good. he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside you." <em>

_The son thought about it for a minute and then asked, "Which wolf will win?" _

_The old man replied simply, "The one you feed." _

― Wendy Mass, Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life

"_Il y a un combat à l'intérieur de moi." dit un vieil homme à son fils. « C'est un terrible combat entre deux loups. L'un est diabolique. Il est fait de colère, de jalousie, de tristesse, de regret, d'avarice, d'arrogance, d'auto-apitoiement, de culpabilité, de rancœur, d'un sentiment d'infériorité, de mensonges, d'un orgueil mal placé, d'un sentiment de supériorité et d mon ego. L'autre loup est bon. Il est fait de joie, de paix, d'amour, d'espoir, de sérénité, d'humilité, de gentillesse, de bonne volonté, d'empathie, de générosité, de vérité, de compassion et de foi. Le même combat a lieu à l'intérieur de toi. »_

_Le fils y réfléchit pendant une minute puis demanda : « Quel loup gagnera ? »_

_Le vieil homme répondit simplement : « Celui que tu nourris. »_

― Wendy Mass, Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life

_**Chapitre 24 : Which Wolf Will Win ?**_

Draco échangea un coup d'œil exaspéré avec Granger mais parvint, par miracle, à tenir sa langue. Par miracle, et parce qu'elle lui aurait sans aucun doute asséné un coup de pied magistral sous la table. Il commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnaient les Gryffondors… Mieux valait être hors de portée lorsqu'on se risquait à un commentaire sarcastique.

Et Merlin ce que ce genre de commentaires lui brûlaient les lèvres quand il était entouré par une marée de Poufsouffles…

« Ils ont fini de crier, tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un soupir, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il suivit son regard mais l'agitation à la table des Serpentards était toute aussi vive que lorsque Blaise et lui étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle. Les têtes rousses des Weasley ne se lassaient pas de se hurler dessus. Granger avait levé les bras en signe d'impuissance et avait quitté le groupe pour aller s'installer chez les Gryffondors, alors que son meilleur ami et lui prenaient place à la table des Serdaigles. C'était le moment qu'avait choisi Nott pour commenter la dispute récurrente entre Pansy et Daphné – et prendre peu subtilement parti pour Pansy – provoquant la rage de Blaise. Au bout de cinq minutes, il en avait eu plus qu'assez de ne pas pouvoir manger ses œufs en paix et avait traversé la pièce, sans même y réfléchir.

Il avait compris son erreur quand il s'était retrouvé assis en face de Granger, encadré par des Poufsouffles de deuxième année dans leur magnifique tenue sportive jaune poussin qui jurait atrocement avec le blaireau noir qu'ils arboraient dans le dos. Ce que des deuxième année pouvaient être bruyants…

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Thomas s'acharne. » commenta-t-il distraitement, en observant Lee Jordan retenir un des jumeaux. « Il est plutôt évident que la mini-belette n'en a qu'après Potter. Elle n'a pas l'air d'intégrer qu'il est mort… »

Sa fourchette échappa à Granger dans un cliquetis qui lui sembla assourdissant malgré la cacophonie qui régnait toujours dans la Grande Salle. L'expression blessée de la lionne lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que tu te voiles la face, toi aussi. » lui reprocha-t-il. « Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, reprit sa fourchette et entreprit de poignarder sauvagement ce qui restait dans son assiette.

Peut-être avait-il légèrement manqué de tact.

Pourquoi aurait-il fait preuve de tact avec Granger, exactement ?

« Les hiboux ! » s'exclama un des deuxième année, avec beaucoup trop d'excitation dans la voix.

Qu'est-ce que le courrier pouvait avoir de si spécial ? Les hiboux arrivaient tous les matins à la même heure… Certainement un Sang-de-Bourbe…

Un coup brutal au niveau de son mollet le fit sursauter et il dévisagea Granger avec hostilité. Elle leva simplement les sourcils avec sévérité.

« Tu lis dans les pensées, maintenant ? » lâcha-t-il avec agacement, avant de se pencher pour se frotter la jambe. « Foutues sorcières… »

Une bonne chose qu'il ait dû se baisser, cependant, parce que le hibou qu'attendait le deuxième année fusa avec une telle rapidité que ses serres lui frôlèrent la nuque. Il se redressa brutalement et se tourna vers les Poufsouffles, prêt à terroriser le responsable jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie en courant.

« Malfoy. » avertit Granger.

Il pivota vers elle mais avant qu'il ait pu lui enjoindre plus ou moins poliment de la fermer, le hibou grand duc de son père s'était posé – avec _grâce_ et _précision_ – à côté de son verre de jus de citrouille. Le temps qu'il en détache la missive, deux autres oiseaux étaient arrivés pour la lionne. L'un avec la _Gazette_ du jour, l'autre avec une lettre.

Un coup d'œil à l'expéditeur et elle empocha la lettre avec un air trop naturel pour être honnête.

Courrier illicite ?

Se promettant d'enquêter plus tard, il la laissa consulter la _Gazette_ en paix et parcourut rapidement sa propre lettre. Son père n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco ne lui répondait pas. Le post-scriptum, de la main de sa mère, lui ordonnait de renvoyer un hibou avant la fin de la journée s'il ne voulait pas la voir débarquer à Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur furieuse. Il n'était pas assez bête pour croire que ce n'étaient que des menaces en l'air. Il allait devoir répondre.

Son estomac se retourna bizarrement et il poussa son assiette vers le grand duc qui ne fit qu'une bouchée du reste de bacon.

Il n'avait toujours pas décidé ce qu'il pensait des activités de son père. Tuer des gens pour une cause noble était une chose, égorger des masses sans défense pour un parvenu assoiffé de pouvoir en était totalement une autre.

« Mauvaises nouvelles ? » s'enquit distraitement Granger, en feuilletant le journal.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle persistait à lire cette feuille de chou. Même le Chicaneur était plus sérieux, ces temps-ci.

« Non. » répondit-il, irrité. « Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant ce matin ? »

Elle grimaça et replia le journal dont la Une clamait que Sirius Black avait été aperçu à la Tour de Londres. Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Quitte à s'évader de prison, autant améliorer sa culture…

« C'est absolument ridicule. » décréta-t-elle, en secouant la tête d'un air navré. « Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un lance un journal _indépendant_. »

Il haussa les épaules, observant avec convoitise la boîte de sucreries qu'avait reçue le Poufsouffle dont le hibou avait failli le tuer. Un paquet de chocogrenouilles complèterait à merveille son petit-déjeuner…

« Excusez-moi ? » couina une petite voix intimidée, alors qu'il tentait de déterminer quel serait le meilleur moyen de s'approprier le colis du Poufsouffle. User de ruse ou bien abuser de son pouvoir de préfet ?

« Oui ? » soupira Granger.

La minuscule Serdaigle – les première année rétrécissaient-ils un peu plus chaque année ? – passa d'un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité, avant de tendre un livre à la jeune fille.

« On m'a dit qu'Hermione Granger pourrait m'aider… » annonça la gamine. « C'est bien toi Hermione Granger ? »

Granger fusilla le livre de Sortilège qu'on lui tendait comme s'il avait été le responsable de tous ses malheurs. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de tendre la main vers le bouquin avec un sourire forcé.

« Elle est occupée. » trancha Draco, en attrapant le livre avant que la lionne ait pu le toucher. « Reviens plus tard. »

Granger le fixa comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

« Mais… » protesta la Serdaigle.

« Contrairement à la rumeur, Granger n'est pas la seule personne compétente de ce château. » coupa-t-il froidement. « Tes préfets sont parfaitement capables de répondre à tes questions et s'ils refusent, va avertir les préfets-en-chefs. Granger n'est _pas_ là pour gérer les quatre Maisons à la fois. »

La jeune fille leva les sourcils, visiblement surprise. Il lui fit distraitement signe de laisser tomber. Si elle n'était pas capable de voir que les autres préfets abusaient de sa gentillesse, ce n'était pas son problème.

« Mais… j'ai un test ce matin et… » continua la Serdaigle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Tous les préfets de Serdaigle sont-ils mystérieusement tombés malades ? » siffla-t-il, plus méchamment cette fois. « Ou es-tu trop idiote pour me comprendre quand je parle ? »

« Malfoy ! » s'écria Granger, avec mécontentement. « Cette manie d'insulter les gens toutes les trente secondes est vraiment insupportable. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle s'était déjà tournée vers la première année. « Et, je suis désolée, mais il a raison. Essaye d'abord tes préfets. S'ils ne savent pas ou ne veulent pas répondre, tu peux revenir mais avertis les qu'ils feraient mieux d'avoir une _excellente_ _raison_ de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. »

Apparemment mécontente, la Serdaigle fusa vers la table des Serpentards.

Draco prit soin de croiser le regard de Turpin pendant que la gamine expliquait son problème. Il lui fallut froncer des sourcils pour que la cinquième année finisse par prendre le livre qu'on tendait vers elle et se lance dans un monologue. Satisfait, il se retourna vers Granger qui l'observait toujours pensivement.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi. » se hâta-t-il de déclarer. « J'aime simplement le rôle du chevalier en armure. »

Elle émit un bruit moqueur puis recommença à parcourir la Gazette, davantage pour s'occuper les mains que par réel intérêt.

« Arrogant, amoureux de son propre reflet et incapable de deux sous de jugeote. » commenta-t-elle, amusée. « En effet, ce rôle est fait pour toi. Félicitation, tu as trouvé ta vocation. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais dut lutter pour ne pas sourire avec amusement.

« C'est décidé, Granger. » lâcha-t-il. « La prochaine fois que tu manqueras te faire tuer par une meute de première année hystériques, je t'abandonnerai à ton sort. »

Son éclat de rire le prit par surprise mais il ne fut pas le seul s'il en jugeait par son regard ébahi. Et celui de tous les élèves alentours.

« D'abord, une seule première année n'a rien d'une meute. » répliqua-t-elle, avec un effort visible pour retrouver le ton hostile qui animait habituellement leurs échanges. « Ensuite, je n'ai rien d'une damoiselle en détresse. »

Il étudia la chose quelques secondes puis attrapa l'orange, sur laquelle Granger ne cessait de loucher, dans le saladier qui se trouvait non loin.

« Ça se discute. » décréta-t-il. « Imaginons que tu te retrouves face à… Je ne sais pas… Une armée. Ou un dragon. Tu serais en détresse. Je t'accorde que tu n'as rien d'une damoiselle mais je suppose que le terme s'applique plus à ton sexe qu'à un titre quelconque, donc… En théorie, tu pourrais parfaitement être, un jour, hypothétiquement, une damoiselle en détresse. »

Elle secoua la tête avec aberration, envoyant voler ses boucles brunes indisciplinées dans toutes les directions.

« Quant bien même serais-je, un jour, en détresse, Malfoy, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu viennes à mon secours. » déclara-t-elle, comme si l'idée même était ridicule. « En fait, si je me retrouvais face à une armée ou un dragon, ce serait probablement parce que tu m'y aurais jetée. »

Il leva un sourcil et continua à peler soigneusement son orange.

« Tu admets donc que je suis plus fort que toi ? » demanda-t-il, amusé. « Toi, Hermione Granger, Gryffondor en chef et miss-je-sais-tout absolue, admet que moi Draco Malfoy… »

« Je n'admets rien du tout. » coupa-t-elle, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Ce qui, il devait le souligner, n'était pas une mauvaise position étant donné que cela faisait ressortir ses… « Si tu parvenais à me jeter devant un dragon, ce serait par tricherie. Ou complot. Ou parce que tu aurais payé une armée. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu aurais trouvé un dragon ? Rien que pour ça, je pourrais te faire arrêter. Ah. »

Son 'Ah' triomphant le fit sourire.

« Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui pense que j'achèterai un dragon pour me débarrasser de toi… » rétorqua-t-il. « Peu subtil comme approche. Te perdre dans la Forêt Interdite et faire passer ça pour un accident par contre… »

« C'est toi qui a commencé à parler de dragon. » protesta-t-elle, en finissant son verre de jus de citrouille d'un trait.

Les Poufsouffles à côté d'eux ne cessaient de couiner. Il allait très sérieusement en tuer un.

« Pour illustrer mon raisonnement. » contra-t-il. « Pas en tant que fait établi. »

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter avec un Serpentard. » décréta-t-elle.

« Parce que c'est probablement le seul échange digne d'intérêt que tu auras de la journée. » répondit-il, en poussant l'orange épluchée vers elle.

Fou, que quelqu'un soit incapable d'ôter proprement la peau d'une orange et se prive d'en manger à cause de ça… Que lui avait donc appris ses Moldus de parents ?

Un sourire étrange joua sur les lèvres de Granger.

« Tant d'arrogance… » se moqua-t-elle, presque avec gentillesse.

Elle attrapa une orange intacte dans le saladier d'une main et tira sa baguette de l'autre. Quelques secondes et un coup de baguette plus tard, elle avait un fruit parfaitement épluché dans la main, sans qu'une seule goutte de jus n'ait atteint ses vêtements. Elle avala un quartier, puis un autre, en le dévisageant d'un air supérieur.

Il n'y avait d'yeux que pour le jus au coin de sa bouche.

Quand elle eut terminé l'orange, elle se leva et s'éloigna, non sans un dernier regard amusé. Draco céda à l'insistance de ses poumons qui voulaient se remplir.

« Foutue Sang-de-Bourbe. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, avant de pivoter vers les deuxième année bruyants qui l'entouraient. « Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle ! »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus se laissa tomber contre le mur et pressa un bras contre son ventre sans parvenir à contrôler la douleur. Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration inégale et il dût attraper brusquement le porte-manteau afin de rester debout.

Plié en deux, il laissa libre court à son fou-rire.

Dans son dos, la porte d'entrée claqua et le sifflement hystérique du chien laissa place au rire caractéristique de Sirius. Il leur fallut de longues minutes avant de parvenir à se calmer et de réaliser que le tableau de la mère de son meilleur ami les insultait à pleins poumons. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et se remirent à rire comme deux gamins.

Remus essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, se remémorant malgré lui les centaines de situations identiques qu'ils avaient vécues à Poudlard.

« Mulciber… » haleta Sirius, en se tenant les côtes. « Et le drap… »

Incapable de répondre de manière cohérente, il hocha la tête et tenta, tant bien que mal, de rejoindre la cuisine. L'Animagus le suivit, en riant toujours, sa claudication légèrement plus prononcée qu'au début de la nuit. Andromeda n'allait _pas_ apprécier.

« Oh Merlin, et Tonks ? » s'exclama Sirius. « Tu as vu la tête de Tonks ? »

« J'ai vu la tête de Kingsley… » répondit-il, sans parvenir à contrôler un sourire hilare.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisinière et mit une bouilloire sur le feu sans attendre. Il lui fallait faire un rapport à Dumbledore mais ça pouvait attendre qu'il se soit un peu remis de ses émotions.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » gronda Sirius, dans une imitation passable de la voix de Mulciber.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » lança Charlie, d'un ton ensommeillé du seuil de la cuisine. « Y a des gens qui essayent de dormir… »

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté de Sirius. Instinctivement, l'Animagus fit adroitement disparaitre le paquet de cigarettes qu'il venait à peine de sortir. Andromeda avait été claire. Ni alcool, ni cigarettes, ni activité physique tant que sa jambe ne serait pas totalement guérie. Pour l'activité physique, c'était raté et nul doute qu'il en était déjà à sa cinquième cigarette… C'était une chose d'enfreindre les règles de sa cousine devant Remus, une autre de le faire devant Charlie.

« Tu vas regretter avoir raté ça… » promit Sirius, en attrapant le pot de confiture que Remus posa devant lui.

« La mission à la Tour ? » demanda Charlie. « Ça s'est passé comment ? »

Laissant le soin à Sirius de résumer les faits – il avait toujours été le meilleur conteur d'eux quatre, après tout – Remus s'occupa à préparer le petit déjeuner. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'intervenir lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire ou de secouer la tête lorsque Sirius exagérait un point particulier.

Se glisser dans la Tour de Londres n'avait pas été aussi compliqué que ça pouvait en avoir l'air, récupérer le diamant qui avait appartenu à Raspoutine – et que les Moldus avaient bêtement monté sur une couronne sans en connaître la valeur magique – avait été simple. Les choses s'étaient corsées lorsque les Mangemorts étaient arrivés, suivis de près par les Aurors alertés par les alarmes Moldues.

A la tête du groupe d'intervention, Kingsley et Tonks avaient tout fait pour leur laisser le temps de s'échapper tout en capturant les Mangemorts. S'en était suivie une course poursuite d'anthologie dans les différentes salles et bâtiments de la Tour dont le point d'orgue avait sans conteste été le moment où Sirius avait fait tomber une draperie blanche sur Mulciber. C'était à ce moment là que des gardes Moldus étaient intervenus, à temps pour voir un drap blanc hurler son indignation et promettant mille morts à celui qui était responsable de cette profanation.

Les gardes s'étaient enfuis en criant d'effroi. Les Aurors, arrivés entre temps, étaient restés figés par la surprise suffisamment longtemps pour que Sirius ait le temps de pousser Mulciber par la fenêtre. Un Mangemort sur un balai l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, ce qui était dommage, mais étant donné que Voldemort serait sûrement furieux, ça l'était d'autant plus pour Mulciber.

Échapper à Kingsley avait été un jeu d'enfant et ils étaient revenus au Square Grimmaurd indemnes, victorieux et, surtout, morts de rire.

« Déjà que les Moldus pensent que l'endroit est hanté… » lâcha Charlie, en riant, lorsque Sirius eut terminé son récit. « Et le diamant, c'est vraiment celui de Raspoutine ? »

Terminant sa tasse de thé d'une longue gorgée, Remus plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira une pierre d'une taille respectable. Il la posa au milieu de la table pour qu'ils puissent tous la voir correctement.

« Dumbledore devra confirmer mais, à priori, c'est le bon. » déclara-t-il.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Vous-savez-qui veut en faire. » répondit Charlie, en se massant discrètement la tempe.

Il n'était toujours pas tout à fait remis de l'incident avec Loba, raison pour laquelle il était toujours consigné au quartier général.

« Certaines pierres ont des pouvoirs. » expliqua Remus. « Elles peuvent servir de réservoir, en quelques sortes. On peut y stocker de l'énergie pour plus tard, en plein combat par exemple. Ça permet d'augmenter ses pouvoirs pendant un bref laps de temps. C'était une pratique courante à une époque. »

« Ce qui veut dire que Voldemort se prépare à une bataille. » commenta froidement Sirius.

« Ce qui veut dire que Voldemort se prépare à une bataille. » confirma-t-il, dans un soupir.

Et qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où et quand elle se déroulerait.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Assise en tailleur sur le lit d'Harry, ses amis répartis à divers endroit de la pièce, Hermione se tut finalement. Elle observa les ombres que le soleil couchant projetait sur le mur en face d'elle avant de trouver le courage de jauger les expressions des autres Gryffondors.

Ron la regardait avec un air déterminé, Ginny lui sourit, Neville arborait la même expression que Ron, Dean et Seamus semblaient plus réservés mais les jumeaux paraissaient trouver l'idée brillante.

« Oublie les Sortilèges. » lâcha finalement Ron. « On a besoin que de la Défense. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Les Sortilèges peuvent être utiles et… »

« Ron a raison. » coupa Fred. « Soit on fait ça pour les cours, soit on fait ça pour se préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors. »

« La Défense est plus utile. » approuva Neville.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça finalement d'un hochement de tête. Ce serait bien plus simple de se concentrer sur une seule matière, de toute manière. Elle aurait déjà des difficultés à gérer les réunions seules étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais été la meilleure élève en Défense. Idéalement, le poste aurait été pour Harry. Idéalement.

« A qui est-ce qu'on en parle ? » s'enquit Ginny. « D'autres gens seront intéressés… Luna, par exemple. »

« Parlez-en à ceux qui pourraient l'être. » déclara Hermione. « Mais uniquement aux gens dont vous êtes sûrs à cent pour cent. »

« Pas Malfoy, donc. » hésita Ron.

C'était une question qu'elle s'était posée à de nombreuses reprises. Mais Malfoy n'était pas fiable. Pas lorsqu'il était question de Voldemort.

« Non. » déclara-t-elle fermement.

« Il n'est pas si… Enfin, il a changé dernièrement, non ? » intervint Ginny.

« Pas de Serpentards. » décréta Seamus.

« J'ai confiance en Astoria. » protesta Ginny. « Et je sais que ça l'intéresserait. »

« On ne peut pas risquer d'impliquer les serpents là-dedans. » insista Seamus. « Ce n'est qu'une bande de Mangemorts en herbe. »

« Pas tous. » s'agaça Hermione. « Mais je suis d'accord. On ne peut pas prendre le risque. Le but est d'apprendre à se défendre. Ce serait contre-productif d'informer nos ennemis de ce qu'on sait faire. »

« Les Serpentards sont de nouveau nos ennemis ? » demanda George, d'un ton ironique. « Ca fait des semaines qu'on fait comme s'ils étaient nos meilleurs amis. »

« Je ne sais plus où sont nos ennemis. » soupira Ron.

C'était tout le problème…

Hermione ne le savait plus non plus.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Minerva fixa avec des yeux ronds la sorcière qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle des Professeurs. Rolanda, elle-même, cessa de commenter les derniers résultats des Canons de Chudley pour dévisager Ombrage, la bouche entrouverte.

Retrouvant rapidement sa contenance, la Directrice des Gryffondors ravala le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres et déplaça sa tasse de thé afin de la tenir aussi loin que possible de la matière jaunâtre et dégoutante qui dégoulinait d'Ombrage.

« Pus de Jolipré ? » lança Pomona, compatissante.

Le visage de la Grande Inquisitrice se tordit sous le coup de la rage et elle pivota vers Minerva. Son doigt accusateur s'agita sous le nez de la sous-directrice.

« J'exige qu'elle soit renvoyée ! » rugit Ombrage. « Je veux sa tête au bout d'une pique ! »

Les professeurs présents dans la pièce s'entre-regardèrent avec inquiétude. Les paris sur combien de temps Ombrage parviendrait à tenir contre l'école entière allaient bon train depuis des semaines. Ceux sur le laps de temps qu'il lui faudrait avant de devenir totalement folle à lier étaient plus nombreux encore.

« Peut-être qu'une potion calmante… » intervint Horace.

Avachi sur un fauteuil au fond de la salle, le vieux Professeur se repaissait du spectacle.

« Gardez vos satanées potions ! » hurla Ombrage, sans lâcher Minerva du regard. « Je veux que Granger soit renvoyée. _Tout de suite !_ »

Pour toute réponse, Minerva leva les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas les manières de cette femme et elle aimait encore moins qu'elle s'en prenne à l'élève la plus prometteuse qui avait franchi les portes de Poudlard depuis bien longtemps.

« Dois-je comprendre que Miss Granger est responsable de votre… tenue ? » s'enquit-elle, en jetant discrètement un sort de protection sur elle-même. Elle refusait de terminer la journée couverte de pus parce que Ombrage ne savait pas se tenir tranquille.

« Évidemment qu'elle est responsable. » cingla la sorcière, en serrant les poings. « Ne faites pas l'innocente, McGonagall. »

Elle vit plusieurs personnes retenir leur respiration.

« _Professeur_ McGonagall . » corrigea-t-elle sèchement.

Ombrage plissa les yeux.

« Pas pour longtemps si vous ne renvoyez pas Granger. » menaça la femme.

En ayant plus qu'assez des attaques à l'encontre de son élève et n'appréciant pas de devoir lever la tête pour s'adresser à son interlocutrice, Minerva se leva dans un mouvement brusque et toisa l'Inquisitrice.

« Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? » demanda-t-elle. « Avez-vous vu Hermione Granger lancer ce pus de Jolipré sur vous ? Parce que dans le cas contraire, et nous savons toutes les deux qu'il s'agira de ce cas là, je ne peux rien faire pour vous, Dolorès. Il ne serait pas très bon pour vous que la _Gazette_ ait vent de votre acharnement sur une élève, une élève modèle en plus de ça. Pas après le scandale des Plumes de Sang. »

Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir emmené ces instruments maudits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'aurait-elle découvert plus tôt qu'Ombrage n'aurait plus posé problème à personne…

« Elle pousse les élèves à la révolte. » riposta la femme, en agitant les bras. Des gouttes de pus s'envolèrent dans toutes les directions. « _C'est_ _elle_, je sais que c'est elle. C'est une ennemie du Ministère ! Je la ferai arrêter ! Je… »

« Ennemie du Ministère ? » répéta Horace, en riant. « A quinze ans ? Allons, Dolorès… »

« L'attitude des élèves est regrettable. » enchaina Minerva. Quoique pas tellement . « Mais peut-être serait-il temps de vous remettre en question. Après tout, c'est bien la première fois que les quatre Maisons sont unies contre quoi que ce soit. »

Même Voldemort n'avait pas réussi cet exploit là.

Une lumière mauvais s'alluma dans le regard d'Ombrage.

« Oui… » lâcha la Grande Inquisitrice. « Oui, vous avez raison. Les Maisons sont unies, voilà le problème. Il suffit de les séparer. »

« Bonne chance pour ça ! » se moqua Rolanda, en prenant une gorgée de thé. « Même les Serpentards respectent la trêve. »

Ombrage l'observa avec mépris.

« Mais un Serpentard reste un Serpentard. » remarqua la sorcière. « Offrez-lui un peu de pouvoir et il trahira père et mère. »

« Charmant. » marmonna Horace.

Minerva secoua la tête et remercia les cieux que Severus n'ait pas assisté à cet échange. Ombrage aurait fini en morceaux, enterrée quelque part au fond des cachots. Ou transformée en ingrédients.

Bien qu'il faille admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leur sens de l'honneur.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Riant à la plaisanterie de Grant, Tonks asséna un coup sur le bras du jeune homme avant de poursuivre sa route en compagnie d'Hestia Jones. L'Auror les salua d'un geste puis partit de son côté. Les deux jeunes femmes s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale qu'étaient les rues entourant l'entrée moldue du Ministère, à la recherche d'une ruelle dans laquelle transplanner. La nuit passée à courser Remus, Sirius et les Mangemorts à leurs trousses, dans les escaliers tortueux de la Tour de Londres, l'avait épuisée et la journée qui avait suivi, passée à rédiger des rapports, n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Mais elle avait trois jours de liberté devant elle et comptait bien en profiter.

Remus se laisserait bien tenter par un dîner en tête à tête…

Depuis le désastre qu'avait été Loba, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir seule à seul. Il était toujours entouré, toujours à courir par monts et par vaux pour Dumbledore…

« Je crois que tu lui plais. » déclara sérieusement Hestia.

Arrachée à ses projets de séduction, elle tourna la tête vers l'autre Auror et fronça les sourcils.

« A qui ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« Albert, évidemment. » répondit Hestia, comme si cela coulait de source.

« Grant ? » répéta-t-elle, en grimaçant. « Pas mon genre. Et je suis déjà prise, de toute manière. »

L'annoncer à Hestia revenait à confier un secret à Rita Skeeter mais Tonks ne s'en souciait guère. Elle n'avait aucune intention de se cacher. Elle n'avait pas honte que Remus soit un loup-garou et elle n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments pour lui.

« Depuis quand ?! » s'exclama son amie. « Tu n'as rien dit, espèce de cachotière ! »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enthousiasme mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Resserrant les pans de son manteau pour lutter contre le froid, elle leva instinctivement les yeux vers le ciel en remarquant l'obscurité soudaine. La nuit tombait tôt et les nuages qui voilaient ce qui restaient de soleil expliquaient parfaitement le manque de visibilité dans la petite rue piétonne qu'elles venaient de prendre, néanmoins, elle ne parvint pas à faire disparaître un mauvais frisson.

« Hestia… » hésita-t-elle, en observant plus attentivement ce qui les entourait.

Une rangée d'immeubles de chaque côté, quelques poubelles jetées à même le bitume, une ou deux enseignes… D'habitude, cet endroit grouillait de Moldus. Ce jour là, la rue était déserte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » marmonna l'Auror à côté d'elle, en portant la main à sa ceinture où était coincée sa baguette.

Tonks attrapa la sienne à peu près au même instant mais même le chatouillement familier de sa magie remontant le long du bois brut ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner. Un froid sournois se glissa à l'intérieur de son ventre, de son torse et vint emprisonner son cœur dans une gaine de glace.

La sensation ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Détraqueurs. » souffla-t-elle, affolée.

Il leur fallait des renforts. La zone était hautement fréquentée par les Moldus, elles ne pouvaient pas simplement fuir, il leur fallait gérer la crise et…

« Retourne au Ministère. » ordonna Hestia, soudain sérieuse. « Va chercher Kingsley et autant d'Aurors qu'il a en stock. »

Hestia était plus ancienne qu'elle, elle commandait donc. Tonks hocha la tête et amorça son transplannage – au diable les lois sur l'utilisation de la magie en territoire moldu – lorsque, venu de nulle part, quelque chose la renversa.

Un animal.

Des crocs claquèrent à un cheveux de sa gorge et elle n'évita le coup fatal qu'en tournant brusquement la tête. La bête l'écrasait de son poids mais elle parvint à la repousser, juste assez pour rouler sur elle-même et se relever.

Sa baguette était tombée lorsque l'animal l'avait bousculée et se trouvait désormais derrière le chien monstrueux qui lui faisait face.

Non, pas un chien…

« Hestia ! » hurla-t-elle.

C'était impossible. Tout à fait _impossible_.

« Je sais ! » répliqua la jeune femme, en pointant sa baguette sur les trois autres… _choses_ qui la menaçaient. « _Spero Patronum_ ! _Spero… Spero Patronum_ ! »

Une brume argentée ayant vaguement la forme d'un labrador s'érigea entre Hestia et le Détraqueur qui flottait un peu plus loin. Mais l'horrible créature n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attaquer, il se contentait de rester là, à attendre bien sagement que les _choses_ attaquent.

Le loup massif, bien plus gros que n'importe quel animal normal n'aurait pu l'être, qui se tenait devant Tonks se mit à grogner et se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir.

« La lune n'est pas pleine ! » se sentit-elle obligée de crier, juste au cas où le dire à haute voix aurait pu mettre fin à cette aberration.

Puis le loup-garou s'élança et, réagissant à l'instinct, elle se laissa tomber à terre avant de se précipiter vers sa baguette. Ses doigts s'étaient à peine refermés sur le bois qu'une patte griffue s'abattait sur elle, manquant lui arracher le bras.

Elle avait été blessée une poignée de jours auparavant seulement. Parviendrait-elle à nouveau à passer une semaine sans manquer mourir ou était-ce trop demander ?

« _Expulso_ ! » beugla-t-elle, sachant qu'un _stupefix_ n'aurait aucun effet. « _Impedimenta_. »

Le sortilège d'entrave lui permit de s'éloigner momentanément de son assaillant. Ça attira aussi l'attention du Détraqueur qui tourna sa tête encapuchonnée vers elle. Aussitôt, le désespoir glacial la cueillit aux tripes.

« _Spero Patronum ! _» lâcha-t-elle aussitôt.

Un singe argenté s'échappa de sa baguette mais disparut presque immédiatement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Entre le Détraqueur et le loup-garou, le danger principal restait le loup-garou.

« Non, non, non… » marmonna-t-elle, alors que le loup montrait ses crocs.

Le pelage gris foncé, presque noir, les yeux jaunes tirant sur le doré… Le museau dégoulinant de bave…

« _Spero Patronum_. » réitéra-t-elle. « Remus, ils nous faut des renforts. Près du Ministère. Dans la rue du… »

Le hurlement d'Hestia couvrit le reste de son ordre et le Patronus s'en alla avec des informations incomplètes. Pas un problème. Remus et les autres les trouveraient.

« Hestia ! » appela-t-elle, en cherchant frénétiquement son amie des yeux.

Un des loups-garous avait cloué Hestia au sol et grognait pour tenir le second à distance. Le troisième avait abandonné sa proie pour se tourner vers elle ce qui, associé au Détraqueur et à l'autre loup, n'augurait rien de bon.

Le premier loup qui l'avait attaquée bondit à nouveau.

« _Incarcerem_ ! » rugit-elle.

Le sort envoya l'animal voler en arrière. Il heurta un lampadaire et resta couché au sol, trop entortillé dans les lanières qu'elle avait fait apparaitre pour parvenir à se relever.

Un à terre, quatre à abattre.

Hestia hurla à nouveau lorsque les crocs du loup-garou qui la tenait plaquée au sol s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule, emportant un bout de chair avec eux.

« Non ! » s'écria Tonks. « _Expulso_ ! »

Mais ses griffes étaient trop bien ancrées dans la chair de l'Auror pour que cela fasse une différence. A peine le loup oscilla-t-il avant de tourner un museau couvert de sang vers elle. La lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux était une menace suffisante pour qu'elle recule sans même y penser.

Les deux loups qui restaient suivirent le mouvement, avançant avec une grâce impossible pour des créatures de cette taille.

La présence du Détraqueur n'arrangeait pas cette terreur qui lui vrillait les tripes. La certitude qu'elle allait mourir, là et maintenant, était écrasante.

Le loup-garou le plus à droite hurla à une lune inexistante et le second se ramassa pour mieux l'attaquer. Celui qui tenait Hestia ne bougea pas mais la fixait avec anticipation.

Au moindre geste, elle était morte.

« Stop ! » ordonna soudain une voix rocailleuse. « Écartez-vous. »

« Non ! Ce sont des loups-garous, allez-vous-en ! » avertit Tonks.

Il ne fallait pas qu'un Moldu se retrouve…

Mais la silhouette qui émergea de l'ombre n'avait rien d'un Moldu. Rien du tout.

« Je sais ce qu'ils sont. » se moqua l'homme, d'un timbre rauque. « _Écartez-vous_. »

Les loups-garous n'avaient aucune conscience lorsqu'ils étaient sous leur forme animale. Aucune. On le lui avait toujours appris. Ce n'étaient que des créatures assoiffées de sang, dénuées de raison.

A l'ordre de l'homme, les trois loups encore debout reculèrent jusqu'à venir le flanquer. Il tapota la tête du plus proche comme s'il s'était s'agit que d'un chien.

Elle resta seule face à Fenrir Greyback.

« Bien… » grogna l'homme, en étudiant la forme prostrée d'Hestia. « Laquelle de vous est Nymphadora Tonks ? »

« Moi. » répondit-elle immédiatement, soucieuse de protéger son amie. Si c'était après elle qu'ils en avaient…

« Parfait. » déclara le loup-garou, avec un sourire glacial. D'un coup de tête, il désigna Hestia. « Vous pouvez manger. »

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle pour la cinquantième fois ce soir là. « _Impedimenta_ ! _Stupefix_ ! _Expulso_ ! _Incarcerem _! »

Mais les loups esquivèrent ses sorts avec une facilité désespérante. Elle voulut avancer, protéger l'autre Auror… Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire plus de deux pas, Hestia lâchait un tel cri de souffrance que des larmes d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux.

« J'ai un message pour Remus Lupin. » gronda Greyback.

Tonks l'écoutait à peine, les yeux rivés sur les loups, cherchant une manière d'aider Hestia… Puis les cris de la jeune femme se turent et seuls des bruits de mastication brisèrent le silence lourd de la nuit.

L'horreur était telle que la Métamorphomage tomba à genoux et rendit le contenu de son estomac.

« Il n'aurait pas dû ignorer mes avertissements. » reprit froidement Greyback.

Les yeux fermés, elle l'entendit approcher plus qu'elle ne le vit. Ses doigts serraient toujours sa baguette mais elle ne savait qu'en faire.

Hestia était…

Hestia…

« Il n'aurait pas dû s'approcher de Loba… » continua le loup-garou.

Il y avait une fêlure dans sa voix. Comme si la mort de sa compagne l'avait véritablement blessé.

« Une compagne pour une compagne. » décréta-t-il. « Je lui ramènerai ton corps dans un tel état qu'il ne te reconnaîtra pas… »

Couple de psychopathes…

Ces bruits…

Hestia…

« Des menaces, toujours des menaces… » commenta une voix derrière elle. « _Stupefix_. »

Greyback esquiva le sort de Sirius et laissa échapper un cri de rage.

« Impossible ! » s'exclama Charlie, en apercevant les loups-garous.

« La lune n'est pas pleine ! » renchérit Andromeda.

Tonks ferma les yeux plus étroitement. Non, non, non… Sa mère n'avait rien à faire là. Charlie n'était pas encore remis. Ils allaient se faire tuer. Elle avait demandé des renforts pas qu'ils emmènent tous ceux qui se trouvaient au Square Grimmaurd à ce moment là…

« Nymphadora. »

Une main sur son épaule et elle s'abandonna aux bras qui se refermèrent sur elle, laissant aux autres le soin de tenir les loups à distance.

« Hestia. » lâcha-t-elle, la voix rauque de sanglots.

Remus resserra légèrement sa prise et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit-il tristement.

Il l'entraîna à l'écart de la bataille qui faisait rage. Sirius avait abandonné l'idée d'utiliser sa baguette au profit de sa forme canine. Il attaquait les loups-garous avec ses crocs et ses griffes mais les créatures pesaient le double de son poids et, bientôt, il dut battre en retraite.

Le patronus en forme de loup de Remus tenait le Détraqueur en respect, mais ce dernier semblait déterminé à ne plus rester sur la touche et à se nourrir.

« On transplanne ! » ordonna Charlie, alors qu'Andromeda venait d'éviter un des loups.

Remus l'attrapa et elle se prépara instinctivement au transplannage d'escorte. Seulement divers bruits de transplannage les empêchèrent de mettre leur plan à exécution.

Tonks en compta six.

Et, sans surprise, cinq silhouettes drapées de noir et aux masques d'argent se tenaient au milieu de la rue. La sixième pivota vers Greyback et le fusilla de ses yeux de glace.

« _Endoloris_. » cracha Bellatrix Lestrange. « Le Maître est _furieux_. _Endoloris_. Méchant chien ! _Endoloris_ ! »

« On s'en va ! » cria Remus, à l'attention des autres membres de l'Ordre.

Mais les Mangemorts les avaient déjà repérés et avaient engagé le combat. Andromeda peinait et l'_Avada_ qui manqua toucher sa mère en pleine poitrine remit les idées de Tonks en place. Échappant à la poigne de Remus, elle bondit au milieu de la rue et attaqua.

« Tonks et Lupin sont à moi ! » hurla Greyback, en réponse à un nouveau Doloris de Bellatrix.

Sa tante n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la réponse.

« Le Maître m'a promis ma nièce. » répliqua Bella, les mains sur les hanches. « Elle mourra de ma main ou elle ne mourra pas du tout. »

Avant que Tonks ait pu leur enjoindre de ne pas se battre pour elle, Andromeda s'était avancée.

Son sortilège – magie noire, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune femme – heurta Bellatrix en plein milieu du dos, lacérant sa robe aussi bien que sa peau.

Bella ne sursauta même pas, elle se contenta de se tourner avec une expression mécontente. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle les posa sur sa sœur.

« Andy ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avec un sourire ravi.

« Bella. » salua froidement Andromeda.

« Ne faites pas de réunion de famille sans moi, je pourrais me vexer. » lança Sirius, en venant se poster à côté de sa cousine.

Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra Greyback toujours encadré de ses loups qui s'approchait de Remus. Elle courut le rejoindre, sachant que le loup-garou ne serait satisfait que lorsque son ennemi serait mort. Elle avait elle-même un compte à régler. Elle vengerait Hestia.

Elle capta vaguement le bruit d'autres transplannages mais fut rassurée de voir apparaître Anthony, Arthur, Bill et Fleur. Ils pourraient aider Charlie qui peinait face à tant de Mangemorts.

« Comment as-tu réussi ça ? » demandait Remus, quand elle le rejoignit. « C'est une abomination… »

Le sourire cruel de Greyback lui glaça le sang.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toutes sortes de pouvoir. » répliqua l'homme. « Simuler l'appel de la lune n'est qu'une peccadille pour lui. »

_Peccadille_.

Sa peccadille avait tué Hestia.

Greyback n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier l'eau bouillante qu'elle lui envoya au visage.

« Andy ! » hurla Sirius, attirant brusquement son attention.

Au même moment, Anthony appela Charlie, une terreur sourde dans la voix.

Tonks fut incapable de voir ce qui était arrivé, que ce soit à sa mère ou à son meilleur ami.

Le loup-garou qui avait attaqué Hestia venait de lui sauter dessus.

Son monde se limitait désormais à une mâchoire énorme, déterminée à se refermer sur sa gorge.


	25. Straight Into Hell

"_Some people bring out the worst in you, others bring out the best, and then there are those remarkably rare, addictive ones who just bring out the most. Of everything.  
>They make you feel so alive that you'd follow them straight into hell, just to keep getting your fix."<br>__―_ Karen Marie Moning, Shadowfever

_Certaines personnes font ressortir ce que vous avez de meilleur, d'autres font ressortir le pire, et puis il y a ceux, très rares, dont on devient vite dépendants, qui font simplement ressortir le maximum. De tout. _

_Ils vous font vous sentir si vivant que vous les suivriez tout droit en enfer, juste pour continuer à avoir votre dose. _

Karen Marie Moning, Shadowfever

_**Chapitre 25 : Straight Into Hell**_

Remus n'eut même pas le réflexe de se servir de sa baguette. A la seconde où il vit le loup se jeter sur Tonks, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il suivit instinctivement, donnant un coup de pied si brutal dans les côtes de la créature qu'elle roula loin de son amie en couinant.

Il attrapa le bras de l'Auror et la remit debout.

« Ne tombe jamais au sol face à un loup-garou. » avertit-il, dans un murmure. « Tu ne t'en relèveras pas. »

« Excellent conseil, Lupin. » approuva Greyback, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. « Voyons si ta compagne peut le mettre en pratique pendant que je te tue… »

Un ordre sec et les loups pivotèrent vers la jeune femme. Tonks respirait fort, du sang coulait le long de son bras et de son front mais une lueur meurtrière brillait dans ses yeux. Plus fort peut-être que dans les yeux ambrés qui la fixaient avec attention.

Remus ne savait pas comment ils allaient sortir de ce guêpier mais ça n'augurait rien de bon. Durant la mini-seconde qui précéda l'attaque de Greyback et des loups, il aperçut Andy prostrée au sol. Sirius et Arthur se tenaient entre elle et Bellatrix. Plus loin, Charlie, blanc comme un linge, devait lutter pour seulement lever sa baguette, de sa main libre, il se tenait au mur. Bill et Anthony l'entouraient mais il était clair que les trois garçons étaient en difficultés. Fleur virevoltait entre les deux groupes mais peinait visiblement à tenir la distance.

Après ça, Greyback attaqua, sort après sort, et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour parer et répliquer. Greyback se battait comme il vivait : sans finesse et sans restriction. Il se reposait sur la force brute, confiant en sa puissance magique.

Les _expelliarmus_ et les _stupefix_ que Remus enchaînait ne pesaient pas bien lourd contre les _endoloris_ que son adversaire lui crachait au visage.

Il s'en serait probablement mieux tiré s'il n'avait pas été si inquiet pour Tonks. Les loups-garous formaient un cercle autour d'elle mais elle paraissait décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Entre boucliers et sorts défensifs, elle parvenait à se mettre à peu près en sécurité.

La situation perdura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que, inévitablement, elle ne bascule.

Anthony s'écroula dans un cri de douleur auquel fit bientôt écho celui d'Arthur. Andromeda, toujours à terre, n'avait pas l'air de reprendre conscience.

« Remus ! » hurla Bill, à travers la mêlée. « Il faut bouger ! _Maintenant_ ! »

Occupé à éviter un énième Impardonnable, Remus jeta à peine un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Merci beaucoup de souligner l'évidence, songea-t-il distraitement, en se baissant pour esquiver le sortilège qui fonçait vers lui.

« Tonks, transplanne ! » ordonna-t-il.

Il s'attendait presque à devoir argumenter pendant une dizaine de minutes tout en continuant à se battre contre Greyback mais, preuve qu'elle était bien consciente de n'avoir aucune chance contre les loups-garous, il entendit immédiatement le bruit caractéristique du transplannage.

Il allait dire à Bill et aux garçons de suivre mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, Tonks réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, à côté de sa mère. Elle attrapa le bras d'Andromeda et disparut à nouveau. Cela donna le signal du départ.

Anthony, Bill et Charlie transplannèrent, aussitôt suivis d'Arthur.

Les loups qui s'étaient automatiquement tournés vers lui lorsque leur proie avait disparu furent vite rejoints par les Mangemorts.

« Sirius ! » cria-t-il.

La panique dans sa voix réussit à attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami et, bien qu'à regret, Sirius cessa son duel avec sa cousine pour transplanner sur le champ. Il était acquis que Remus serait le dernier à partir. Remus était le coordinateur après tout.

Repoussant un loup plus audacieux que les autres d'un _incarcerem_, il avait déjà commencé à transplanner lorsque Tonks réapparut près du corps d'Hestia. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua se démantibuler.

Il était trop tard pour revenir, trop tard pour changer de destination.

Les contours grisâtres d'une ruelle familière sur la rive sud se dessinèrent autour de lui. Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de transplanner à nouveau vers le quartier général.

Le salon du Square Grimmaurd était en ébullition. Certains se criaient dessus, d'autres arpentaient la pièce nerveusement, Andromeda – pâle mais consciente, c'était déjà ça - pansait déjà les blessures diverses en négligeant les siennes.

Sirius l'interpella dès qu'il l'aperçut mais Remus ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il continua à parcourir frénétiquement le salon des yeux, sans la trouver. Le cœur cognant à lui en faire mal, il empoigna plus fermement sa baguette et s'apprêta à retourner dans la rue piétonne près du Ministère.

La main de Sirius s'abattit sur son épaule avant qu'il ait pu mettre son plan à exécution.

« Elle est dans la salle de musique. » déclara l'Animagus, certainement pas pour la première fois. « Hestia… »

Hestia…

Le corps. Elle avait eu raison. Merlin savait ce qu'ils en aurait fait… Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que le mage noir se serait servi de ses ennemis pour lever une armée d'Inféris.

Remus ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à se laisser aller un instant à la poigne de son ami. Puis, il rouvrit les paupières et s'efforça de déterminer ce qu'il fallait faire et dans quel ordre.

Prévenir Dumbledore, très certainement.

Tenter de mettre en application ce projet de cartes magiques sur lesquels Sirius et lui planchaient depuis des jours.

Renforcer les protections au Département des Mystères.

Bella avait semblé furieuse que Greyback ait pris l'initiative d'une attaque donc ça n'était pas une diversion. Cela ne signifiait pas que ça ne l'était pas devenue entre-temps.

« Arthur. » appela-t-il, mettant un terme aux éclats de voix. « J'ai besoin que tu retournes au Ministère. »

Comprenant sans qu'il ait à le dire ce qu'il attendait de lui, Arthur acquiesça et transplanna rapidement après avoir demandé à Bill d'avertir Molly. Kinglsey était censé garder la prophétie mais doubler les effectifs paraissait prudent.

« Andromeda, pour l'amour de Merlin, assieds toi avant de t'écrouler ! » enchaîna-t-il, en jetant à la sorcière un regard plein de reproches. « Tu es plus blessée que tous les autres réunis ! »

Black jusqu'au bout des ongles, Andy le défia du regard, visiblement décidée à s'occuper de tout le monde avant de se soigner elle-même, jusqu'à ce que Charlie attrape son poignet et la force à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa.

Satisfait, Remus les observa chacun à leur tour, cherchant qui était assez en forme pour exécuter les tâches qu'il devait déléguer. Charlie était pâle et n'aurait jamais dû quitter Grimmaurd Place pour commencer Anthony s'était effondré dans un fauteuil et, bien que conscient, respirait fort et vite, peinant apparemment à se remettre du doloris qui l'avait heurté Bill avait une estafilade sur la joue mais ne paraissait pas autrement touché Fleur se frottait distraitement le poignet et Sirius se massait la jambe qu'il avait blessée dans l'escarmouche avec Loba.

« Fleur, va à Poudlard. » ordonna-t-il. « Il faut immédiatement prévenir Dumbledore. Bill… »

« Prévenir de quoi ? » coupa la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces… _choses_ ? »

Elle butta sur le mot et marmonna dans sa langue maternelle une suite d'épithètes qui ne pouvaient qu'être injurieux.

« Des loups-garous. » suppléa Bill. « C'étaient des loups-garous. »

La vérité, si simplement exposée, fit frémir Remus d'horreur. La vérité, et la bête qu'il sentait bouger à l'intérieur de lui depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans l'affrontement, réveillée par les hurlements de ses pairs.

« Mais la lune… » protesta Fleur.

« Qu'importe la lune ! » ragea Sirius. « Ils ont clairement trouvé une manière de contourner le problème. Raison pour laquelle il faut prévenir Dumbledore. _Maintenant_. »

« Forcer une métamorphose est impossible… » intervint Andromeda. « C'est totalement… Impossible. »

« Et pourtant, _c'étaient_ des loups-garous. » confirma Charlie, dans un soupir.

« Des loups-garous, alors que le soleil n'est pas couché et que la lune n'est pas pleine, en plein milieu du Londres moldu… » marmonna Bill. « Et ensuite quoi ? Des dragons comme animaux de compagnie ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et le fusillèrent du regard. Il ne fallait _jamais_ donner d'idée au destin. C'était comme affirmer que les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer. Ça pouvait toujours empirer.

« Les dragons font de très mauvais animaux de compagnie. » lâcha Anthony. « Ils ont tendance à mettre le feu. Accidentellement. Ou pas. »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper une grognement et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« N'oublions pas le Détraqueur. » rappela brusquement Charlie. « C'est la deuxième fois qu'on en voit en ville… »

Remus se passa une main sur le visage.

« Fleur, va prévenir Dumbledore. Il faut organiser une réunion, demain au plus tard. » déclara-t-il. « Sirius, Bill… Occupez-vous d'Andy et d'Anthony. »

Personne ne demanda ce qu'il comptait faire. Tonks n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition et il était désormais plus ou moins établi que leurs relations n'étaient pas totalement amicales. Les joies de la vie en communauté. Leur vie privée n'était pas aussi privée qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Laissant à Sirius le soin de coordonner le reste, il s'empressa de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre, tachant de faire taire l'angoisse qui lui brûlait le ventre. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose pendant que ses amis spéculaient sur les loups-garous mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il était suffisamment horrible de devoir céder à cette part de lui une fois par mois… Si Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de provoquer une transformation indépendamment du calendrier lunaire…

Le salon de musique était une pièce étroite, sombre et poussiéreuse. Sirius était capable d'y rester des heures entières à fixer le piano ou la vieille harpe aux cordes arrachées, Remus n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il y voyait. Des fantômes, sans doute. Les fantômes avaient été les seuls compagnons de Sirius pendant longtemps.

Depuis le seuil, il repéra Tonks sans mal. Elle était assise en tailleur à côté d'un des quelques lits de camps que Molly avait entreposés là en prévision d'un futur repli sur le Square Grimmaurd. Cette maison pouvait accueillir une véritable armée s'il le fallait, songea-t-il, sans parvenir à quitter des yeux la forme immobile qui reposait sur le lit de fortune.

Il n'avait pas besoin de soulever le drap qui le recouvrait pour savoir que le corps d'Hestia était déchiqueté au-delà du reconnaissable. Ou de l'acceptable.

« C'est devenu personnel. » lâcha Tonks, alors qu'il pénétrait prudemment dans la pièce.

Les larmes dans la voix de la jeune femme perturbèrent son loup qui recommença à s'agiter de plus belle. Ni lui, ni la bête qu'il portait malgré lui n'aimait la voir souffrir.

Encore moins à cause de leurs semblables.

« Hestia était mon amie. » continua l'Auror, en s'essuyant le visage du revers de sa manche. « C'est la deuxième fois qu'_ils_ me prennent quelqu'un. Ça finit avec elle, tu comprends ? »

L'agressivité et le 'ils' impersonnel plein de dégoût avec lequel elle parlait des loups-garous le poussèrent à s'arrêter là où il était, laissant quelques mètres entre eux. Ça aurait aussi bien pu être un gouffre sans fond.

Il avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait, tout simplement parce que ce moment venait toujours.

Le mépris… Le dégoût… La haine…

Si Sirius avaient ses fantômes comme compagnons, lui vivait quotidiennement avec ces trois sentiments.

Et quand ils ne venaient pas des autres, ils venaient de lui-même.

« Tu ne veux pas de Greyback comme ennemi, Nymphadora. » soupira-t-il, sans méchanceté. « Tu es une duelliste hors pair et tu es un excellent Auror, mais… Crois-moi… Tu n'es pas de taille. »

Il ne voulait pas être cruel, juste honnête. Néanmoins, le regard colérique de la jeune femme ne le surprit pas. Pas plus que les mèches d'un noir de jais qui encadraient désormais son visage.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait remarquée. Lorsqu'elle était juste irritée ou agacée et voulait le faire savoir, ses cheveux viraient au rouge. Lorsqu'elle était véritablement énervée, furieuse même, ils devenaient noirs. Aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère, de Sirius et de sa tante.

Il était certain qu'elle faisait exprès de les colorer en rouge. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se rendait compte quand ils viraient au noir.

« Je ne suis pas de taille contre Bellatrix. Je ne suis pas de taille contre Loba. Je ne suis pas de taille contre Greyback. » énuméra-t-elle, avec une colère grandissante. « Peut-être que c'est toi qui n'es pas de taille, Remus. Peut-être que c'est _toi_ qui projettes tes insécurités sur les autres ! »

Il encaissa l'attaque sans sourciller, conscient que c'était la douleur qui parlait.

« Descends avec moi. » exigea-t-il, gentiment. « Ta mère devrait jeter un coup d'œil à ton épaule. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa manche déchirée et parut presque étonnée de voir le sang coagulé sur son bras. Ce n'était qu'un coup de griffes, il avait vérifié sur place.

Ça aurait pu être _tellement_ pire.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'il avait aperçu les loups et elle, au milieu, dégoulinante de sang.

Personne ne l'avait mordue et c'était un miracle.

« Ma mère… » répéta-t-elle, avec irritation. « Parlons-en de ma mère. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'emmener là-bas, exactement ? Je ne suis pas de taille mais, elle, elle l'est ? Une Médicomage à la retraite ?! »

Il grimaça.

« Andy était là quand ton Patronus est arrivé. » se défendit-il. « Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »

« Que tu l'empêches de venir, évidemment ! » explosa-t-elle, en se levant finalement.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas et Remus la regarda faire, à court de mots.

« Tu es triste et en colère. » répondit-il, au bout d'un long moment de silence qu'elle passa à arpenter la pièce comme un lion en cage. « Et je ne suis probablement pas la personne qu'il te faut, là tout de suite. Je vais demander à Charlie s'il… »

« Je ne veux pas de Charlie. » coupa sèchement Tonks, en pivotant vers lui.

Sous l'intensité de son regard, il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas encore quand elle déambulait sans but.

« Tu viens de voir ton amie se faire assassiner par des loups-garous… » contra-t-il doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Et il employait le terme 'assassiner' pour être politiquement correct.

« Et ça repart. » souffla-t-elle.

Dans son agacement, elle tapotait inconsciemment le bout de sa baguette sur le dessus du piano qui n'avait – vraiment – pas besoin de ça. Il se demanda vaguement si elle voyait les étincelles rougeâtres qui en tombaient ou si elle était trop aveuglée par sa rage pour les apercevoir.

Discrètement, il croisa les bras, de manière à pouvoir attraper rapidement sa baguette s'il le devait. Si une étincelle mettait le feu au piano, par exemple.

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. » asséna-t-elle, brutalement. « Tu es un loup-garou. Très bien. Parfait. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça m'était égal. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus toutes les semaines, si ? »

« Une fois par mois, au moins. » ironisa-t-il. Il commençait à s'énerver lui aussi. Quel droit avait-elle de le traiter d'égocentrique alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger ? « Je dis simplement qu'étant donné les circonstances, il serait normal que… »

« Certains loups-garous commettent des atrocités et, parce que tu es un loup-garou, je ne devrais plus vouloir de toi ? » l'interrompit-elle à nouveau. « Mauvaise nouvelle, Remus. Je suis un être humain et on m'a dit, de sources sûres, que certains êtres humains tuaient et torturaient des gens. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer en quoi c'était différent puis la referma sagement.

Il n'aurait jamais gain de cause avec elle. Discuter avec Nymphadora Tonks était pire que de marchander avec un Serpentard et, sachant qu'il négociait sa potion tue-loup avec Severus Snape, cela voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire.

« Bien. » trancha Tonks, apparemment satisfaite de sa docilité soudaine. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de faire l'idiot et me prendre dans tes bras, oui ou flûte ? »

Les larmes qui avaient disparu sur le coup de la colère revinrent de plus belle et il eut à peine le temps de traverser la pièce pour l'attirer contre lui avant qu'elle ne s'abandonne à d'énormes sanglots. Elle enfouit le visage dans son épaule et il la serra plus fort, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux et respirant à pleins poumons son odeur.

Sans disparaître totalement, son angoisse diminua un peu. Elle était vivante, contre lui et relativement indemne.

Mais c'était passé près.

Son regard tomba sur le corps d'Hestia.

_Trop près_.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Granger ! »

Par réflexe, Hermione se tourna. Et se maudit immédiatement en apercevant la tête blonde de Malfoy naviguer le long du couloir bondé pour la rejoindre. Elle était parvenu à l'éviter toute la matinée et à la pause déjeuner mais elle aurait dû savoir qu'il chercherait à la contacter à l'heure d'étude. Il était rare qu'ils passent une journée sans vérifier que rien ne menaçait la Trêve.

Mis à part ça, la journée s'était déroulée sans heurt. Lavande et Parvati avaient accueilli avec enthousiasme son idée de réunions de Défense clandestines et elles avaient entrepris de contacter ceux que ça pourrait intéresser. Serpentards exclus.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était appliquée à éviter Malfoy. Elle avait beau avoir approuvé elle-même cette dernière règle, ne pas mettre le blond au courant la mettait mal à l'aise. D'abord parce que tout ce qui était apparenté à la 'rébellion' contre Ombrage était en grande partie son idée, ensuite – et c'était plus perturbant – parce qu'elle s'était habituée à sa présence.

Ils travaillaient ensemble en potions, mangeaient souvent ensemble, travaillaient à la même table en étude – bien sûr, la table la plus bruyante étant donné qu'elle regroupait Blaise, Ron, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Ginny et Astoria. Sans parler de la trêve qu'ils s'efforçaient de maintenir et de toutes les discussions tactiques auxquelles ils devaient prendre part pour coordonner les attaques visant à rendre Ombrage complètement folle.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se soit habituée à leurs échanges animés au dessus d'un verre de jus de citrouille ou d'un tas de parchemins. Et si les sujets avaient parfois dévié de la dernière farce des jumeaux à la littérature ou bien d'Ombrage à Paris, ça ne signifiait pas que Malfoy et elle étaient amis.

Elle laissait ce plaisir douteux à Ron.

Merci bien.

« Tu es impossible à trouver aujourd'hui. » remarqua Malfoy, en la rejoignant finalement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il écarta brutalement un troisième année de son chemin mais, étant donné que le troisième année en question s'était moqué d'elle la veille, elle choisit d'ignorer ce faux pas. C'était tout Draco Malfoy, aveugle à ce qui n'était pas sa petite personne.

« Tu peux survivre un jour sans moi, Malfoy. » grinça-t-elle.

Elle rajusta son sac et reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Ça ne la libéra pas de sa présence, cela dit, oh non… Il fallut qu'il la suive et attrape son bras pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés par la foule. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Harry et Ron faisaient ça sans arrêt. C'était un réflexe.

Soudain, que Malfoy ait ce genre de réflexes envers elle lui fit peur.

Où allait le monde ces temps-ci ?

« Tu es de bien mauvaise humeur… » commenta-t-il, de ce ton moqueur qu'elle exécrait. « Tu devrais être heureuse pourtant, ton idée a l'air de prendre racine. »

Elle stoppa net et se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés. Il s'immobilisa lui aussi et lui fit face, apparemment inconscient de la masse d'étudiants qui les entourait.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

Malheureusement pour elle, et comme sa mère se plaisait à lui répéter, elle ne ferait jamais une grande carrière dans le théâtre.

Les lèvres du garçon tressautèrent dans un rictus satisfait et elle devina qu'elle venait de confirmer ses soupçons.

Quels qu'ils soient.

« Il y a des rumeurs qui courent. » avança-t-il nonchalamment. « Les Gryffondors ne sont pas réputés pour leur discrétion. Ni les Serdaigles, d'ailleurs. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, les yeux gris accrochèrent ceux de quelqu'un d'autre dans la foule et il attrapa à nouveau son bras avec une expression irritée.

« Viens. » exigea-t-il, en l'entraînant plus loin.

Preuve définitive qu'elle le fréquentait trop, elle le suivit sans aucune autre appréhension que cette confiance en lui qui semblait se développer de son propre chef.

Il la guida jusqu'à la tapisserie qu'ils avaient déjà empruntés une fois, le fameux jour où elle s'était ouvert la main dans une tentative désespérée de lui faire entendre raison. Ce couloir là était désert et ils se glissèrent discrètement derrière le pan de tissu. Ils allumèrent leur baguette en même temps.

« Je dois aller en étude. » soupira-t-elle, en consultant sa montre. Ombrage allait _forcément_ lui tomber dessus ce jour là, étant donné le tour qu'un groupe de Serdaigles et de Serpentards lui avaient joué le matin même. « Tu as dix minutes. »

« Gagnons du temps, dans ce cas. » répliqua-t-il. « Tu veux monter un groupe de Défense. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Je trouve l'idée excellente. »

Elle grimaça, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Ce ne serait que du tutorat. » nuança-t-elle. « Un _tout petit_ groupe. »

Il secoua la tête et la dévisagea presque avec amusement.

« Tu ne saurais pas mentir même si ta vie en dépendait. » nota-t-il. « Tu devrais travailler ça, Granger. Ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux plus tard. »

Pour la deuxième fois en une poignée de minutes, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Garde tes conseils. » riposta-t-elle. « Et puisque tu veux de l'honnêteté… Ce groupe n'a rien à voir avec Ombrage. Ou Poudlard. »

« Bien sûr que non. » affirma Malfoy, comme si c'était l'évidence. « Tu veux entraîner une armée à se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Elle ne l'aurait pas formulé de cette manière mais ne se laissa pas intimider.

« Ce qui ne t'intéresse pas de toute façon. » triompha-t-elle.

Il la fixa comme si elle était idiote. Elle _détestait_ lorsqu'il faisait ça.

L'envie de le frapper lui parut irrésistible. _Il_ détestait lorsqu'_elle_ faisait ça.

Elle se refusait à explorer le fait qu'il soit le seul à déclencher ce genre de pulsion agressive.

Ou le fait qu'elle se soit servie d'un livre comme d'une arme contondante contre Ron plus d'une fois alors qu'elle en pinçait encore pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas jouer les soldats de plomb pour Dumbledore que je ne veux pas apprendre à me défendre contre les Mangemorts. » lâcha le garçon.

« Vu ce que font tes parents, je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis à ta place. » contra-t-elle.

Elle le regretta immédiatement.

Elle avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas de ce côté-là. Des confidences arrachées à Daphné, quelques uns de ses propres commentaires, la manière dont il fixait les lettres qu'apportaient le hibou grand-duc…

« Je suis… »

« Ne parle _plus jamais_ de mes parents. » la coupa-t-il dans un sifflement. « Je n'insulte pas tes Sang-de-Bourbes, que je sache. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. »

Il avait jeté le mot comme une provocation mais elle refusa de mordre à l'hameçon.

« Je suis désolée. » insista-t-elle.

Il la fusilla du regard quelques secondes puis balaya l'air de la main avec détachement.

« Je veux participer. » reprit-il. « Qui plus est, je peux t'aider. Je m'y connais mieux que toi en Défense. Blaise et Daphné… »

« Pas de Serpentards. » l'interrompit-elle, sans parvenir à croire qu'elle était réellement en train de dire ça. « On ne peut prendre le risque d'abriter des... »

On aurait dit qu'elle venait de le gifler.

« Des traîtres ? » cracha-t-il.

L'expression du garçon se décomposa.

« Et Serpentard rime forcément avec traître, n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit-il, froidement. « Pourquoi ? Parce que certains de nos parents ont fait des choix discutables ? Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a pas eu de Mangemorts chez les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles ou les Gryffondors ? »

Elle détourna la tête et serra les dents, refusant la brûlure qui naissait derrière ses paupières. Oui, elle avait honte. Oui, elle avait envie de pleurer. Oui, la décision lui coûtait. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Serpentard était statistiquement la Maison où les Mangemorts étaient les plus influents et le risque était trop grand.

Ils avaient tous été d'accord là-dessus.

Malfoy éclata d'un rire désabusé.

«Condamner les enfants pour le crime des parents… Très Gryffondor, Granger. » déclara-t-il. « Pour 'le plus grand bien' et toutes ces conneries… Très Mangemort aussi, si on y réfléchit, non ? »

Dans un mouvement de colère, le Serpentard souleva la tapisserie et disparut dans le couloir.

Hermione se retrouva seule, face à un mur de pierre grise, avec une furieuse envie de vomir.

Depuis quand s'estimait-elle en droit de juger les gens ? Qu'est-ce qui l'autorisait à décider qui aurait droit à sa chance et qui ne l'aurait pas ? Pouvait-elle prendre un risque en sachant qu'il y aurait peut-être des vies dans la balance ?

Elle avait désespérément envie de croire Malfoy lorsqu'il disait avoir changé d'opinion, de croire Blaise, Daphné et Astoria…

Mais le doute, le doute restait planté dans son esprit.

Qu'aurait fait Harry ?

Qu'aurait fait Harry s'il avait été là ?

Qu'aurait fait Harry s'il avait été à sa place ?

Finalement, la réponse lui apparut clairement et elle souleva précipitamment la tapisserie.

Harry n'aurait rien fait du tout parce qu'Harry n'aurait jamais essayé de faire confiance à Malfoy en premier lieu.

Il lui fallut courir pour rattraper le garçon qui s'éloignait dans de grandes enjambées colériques. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois mais il refusa de s'arrêter. A bout de nerfs, elle perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait.

« Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle ne savait pas qui d'eux deux était le plus surpris mais, au moins, cela eut l'effet escompté. Il se tourna vers elle et attendit avec son expression méprisante habituelle.

Masque, devina-t-elle, pour lui cacher qu'elle l'avait blessé.

« Écoute… » soupira-t-elle.

« Ah, Mr Malfoy ! » s'écria Slughorn, en arrivant dans le couloir. « Je vous cherche partout, mon garçon. Le Professeur Ombrage veut vous voir dans la salle des Professeurs. »

Le Serpentard cessa de la dévisager pour faire face à son Directeur de Maison.

« Y aurait-il un problème, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

Son ton poli contrastait tellement avec la tempête qui avait agité les yeux gris quelques secondes auparavant qu'Hermione en sursauta presque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi surprise. Il était toujours comme ça après tout. Son intérêt passait avant le reste.

Raison pour laquelle et en dépit de ce que sa conscience affirmait, il n'aurait pas été prudent de lui donner accès à trop de secrets.

« Pas que je sache. » répondit Slughorn. « Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, cependant. Mieux vaut ne pas la faire attendre. »

Malfoy acquiesça, salua le Professeur d'un signe de tête et tourna les talons sans jeter, ne serait-ce qu'un seul, regard dans sa direction.

Fulminant, Hermione le regarda tourner le coin du couloir. Le toupet de ce garçon…

« Querelle d'amoureux, Miss Granger ? » s'enquit Slughorn, compatissant.

Une telle question ne méritant pas qu'on la gratifie d'une réponse, elle salua le Professeur et partit dans la direction opposée à celle que Malfoy avait prise.

Pourquoi Ombrage voulait-elle le voir ?

Elle aurait parié qu'il allait les trahir tous d'ici la nuit tombée.

Et elle en était presque heureuse.

Ça lui donnerait une excuse pour le maudire jusqu'à plus soif.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Je vous raccompagne. » proposa Minerva, alors que la réunion improvisée dans le bureau d'Albus touchait à son terme.

Remus accepta d'un sourire tandis que Fol'Œil, William Weasley et Poppy Pomfresh quittaient les lieux par voie de cheminette. Le lycanthrope avait exprimé l'envie de parcourir un peu le château et, vu que ses allégeances n'étaient pas un secret, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter d'être vus ou pas par Ombrage.

Cette femme menaçait très sérieusement de rendre Minerva complètement chèvre.

A vrai dire, elle envisageait d'utiliser son savoir en Métamorphose pour la transformer en crapaud, l'enfermer dans un bocal et faire en sorte que Horace la dissèque par inadvertance. Merlin savait que la métamorphose ne serait pas bien compliquée…

« Les choses se sont-elles arrangées à Londres ? » s'enquit-elle, alors qu'ils passaient la gargouille de pierre. « Votre… chien a-t-il cessé ses frasques ? »

Remus haussa les épaules et endossa une de ces expressions innocentes dont les Maraudeurs étaient maîtres.

« Vous connaissez Patmol… » répondit-il. « Tant qu'on lui accorde une certaine liberté… Je suis plus inquiet pour cette affaire de… _chiens sauvages_. »

Elle s'apprêtait à commenter une fois de plus la gravité de cette affaire lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent entourés par quatre élèves de septième année que Remus avait eus en cours deux ans plus tôt. Entre les 'Professeur Lupin !' ravis et les questions qui fusaient dans un sens comme dans l'autre, Minerva dut prendre son mal en patience. Elle était heureuse qu'ils aient rencontrés un groupe de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondors. Certes, les Serpentards étaient imprévisibles, ces temps-ci, mais elle n'était pas certaine que leurs réactions auraient été très positives face à un loup-garou reconnu.

Néanmoins, il fallait admettre qu'il était désormais courant d'apercevoir un Sang-Pur de Serpentard avec un Né-Moldu de chez Poufsouffle… Tout espoir était permis .

Après avoir encouragé ses anciens étudiants à le contacter s'ils avaient des questions, Remus indiqua à Minerva qu'ils pouvaient se remettre à avancer.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, pour être franc. » reprit le loup-garou, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus. « Je suis d'accord avec Poppy, un sort serait trop complexe. Il s'agit certainement d'une potion. Ce qui signifie qu'il s'est déniché un Maître des Potions malgré nos efforts… »

« Et que sans Severus, nous n'avons pas de grandes chances de découvrir de quoi il retourne. » conclut-elle.

« Sans Severus, nous n'avons surtout aucune chance d'en inverser les effets. » soupira-t-il. « Que pensez-vous de l' idée d'Albus d'impliquer Slughorn ? »

Minerva pinça les lèvres et détourna légèrement la tête. Elle faisait confiance à Albus pour prendre les décisions capitales. Elle était rarement d'accord avec ces dernières alors une de plus une de moins…

« L'implication d'Horace restera mineure. » déclara-t-elle. « Albus lui présentera un mystère sous le sceau du secret et Horace sautera sur l'occasion car il ne sait pas résister à ce genre d'énigme. »

Remus accepta sa réponse avec un demi-haussement d'épaules mécontent.

« Il nous faut un Maître des Potions dans l'Ordre. » affirma-t-il, plus bas. « Si l'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Slughorn, alors… »

« Albus espère que Severus reviendra. » coupa fermement Minerva, tandis qu'ils entamaient la descente de la dernière volée de marches vers le Grand Hall. « Il y croit fermement. »

Ils échangèrent un regard indécis. Comme elle, Remus priait pour que le Directeur ait raison et pour que les disparus retrouvent leur chemin. Mais, de façon réaliste, quelles étaient les chances ? Secrètement, Minerva commençait à faire le deuil définitif de Filius, de sa chorale et de Severus et Potter. Elle devinait qu'il en allait de même pour grand nombre de membres de l'Ordre. Elle soupçonnait même que, bien qu'ils l'aient élevé au rang de figure quasi-sainte, même les Gryffondors avait renoncé à un éventuel retour d'Harry parmi eux.

Les seuls à croire encore étaient Albus et Sirius.

Ils étaient aussi fous l'un que l'autre.

« Si seulement les choses voulaient bien se calmer quelques temps. » soupira Remus, en se frottant les yeux. « D'abord Loba, puis maintenant cette histoire… Les loups-garous prennent une place au cœur de ce conflit que je n'apprécie guère. »

Par réflexe, Minerva jeta un coup d'œil aux sabliers géants lorsqu'ils passèrent devant. Elle émit un grognement mécontent en constatant qu'ils étaient quasiment vides et que, bien entendu, le moins rempli était celui de sa Maison. Comment établir une certaine discipline si les élèves ne se préoccupaient plus des points ?

« Je vous échange les loups-garous contre Ombrage, Granger et Malfoy. » proposa-t-elle, d'un ton las.

« Ils vous causent toujours autant de tracas ? » s'enquit Remus.

Il la couvait d'un regard inquiet, comme si elle avait été susceptible de s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre sous le poids du souci. Touchée malgré elle, elle balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste brusque.

« Je suppose que Dolores serait beaucoup plus pénible pour nous autres Professeurs si Granger ne l'occupait pas avec sa petite rébellion. » admit-elle, non sans une certaine fierté. « J'apprécierai simplement qu'elle ne se repose pas autant sur Draco Malfoy. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre mais il suffira que Lucius claque des doigts pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits et Granger en aura certainement le cœur brisé. »

Choqué, Remus s'immobilisa juste devant la porte qui donnait à l'extérieur.

« _Hermione_ et Malfoy ? » lâcha-t-il.

Minerva nota, amusée, qu'il avait couiné le prénom de la jeune fille plus qu'il ne l'avait prononcé.

« J'ai rarement vu deux étudiants se tourner autour avec autant _d'énergie_ depuis l'époque de Lily et James. » confirma-t-elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant les multiples péripéties dans lesquelles s'étaient fourrés ses deux anciens élèves. « A vrai dire, je pense que Miss Granger est encore plus déterminée que Lily l'était à ignorer certains penchants pour le jeune homme. Quant à Mr Malfoy, il est encore plus maladroit que James et certainement moins futé. »

L'expression du loup-garou n'avait pas de prix.

« Peut-être devrais-je aller parler à Hermione. » décréta-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction d'où ils venaient.

« Sûrement pas. » contra Minerva. « Il est tout à fait normal pour une jeune fille d'avoir une période 'mauvais garçon'. Tentez de lui dicter sa conduite et elle finira probablement par l'épouser. »

Et elle avait d'autres projets pour Hermione Granger que de la voir mariée à Draco Malfoy.

Sans parler des multiples complications qu'une telle situation engendrerait.

« Mais vous gardez la situation à l'œil, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Remus. « Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse sauver Draco… Il n'est pas méchant mais le temps venu, comme vous l'avez dit, il rejoindra son père et alors… Hermione pourrait être en danger. »

Minerva croisa les bras.

« Naturellement. » répondit-elle, vexée. « Je croirais entendre Severus. Contrairement à ce que vous autres, jeunes hommes, semblez penser, je sais prendre soin de mes élèves. »

Remus grimaça.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire… » s'excusa-t-il.

Elle le coupa d'un nouveau geste de la main.

« Retournez-vous au quartier général ? » demanda-t-elle, à voix basse.

« Non. Enfin, pas tout de suite. » expliqua-t-il sur le même ton. « Je voudrais passer chez Tonks avant. La mort d'Hestia… »

Minerva acquiesça pensivement et s'apprêtait à confier un message de sympathie pour la jeune Auror lorsqu'elle repéra un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

« Zabini ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avec mécontentement.

Les élèves qui se faufilaient discrètement de l'autre côté du Hall s'immobilisèrent, pris en faute. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle prit congé de Remus et se dirigea à grands pas vers ses étudiants. Zabini, Nott et Parkinson.

« Vous devriez être en étude. » attaqua-t-elle, sans leur laisser la chance de s'expliquer.

Plus cela allait, plus les élèves prenaient de libertés. Elle n'appréciait peut-être pas les méthodes d'Ombrage et ses heures d'études interminables et contreproductives, mais les heures d'études étaient obligatoires et Poudlard avait un règlement strict.

« Le Professeur Ombrage a demandé à nous voir en salle des Professeurs. » déclara calmement Zabini.

Aucun des trois n'avait l'air particulièrement inquiet mais, bien sûr, étant donné que tous les étudiants passaient leur temps libre à inventer de nouvelles manières de faire tourner en bourrique Ombrage, Carter et le sombre imbécile désormais responsable des activités physiques et sportives, les punitions n'avaient plus le même poids.

« Qu'avez-vous _encore_ fait ? » soupira-t-elle, avec agacement.

Les Serpentards étaient généralement trop malins pour se faire attraper la main dans le sac. Ils laissaient ça aux Poufsouffles et aux Gryffondors.

Parkinson arborait un air ennuyé, Nott indifférent et Zabini paraissait amusé.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Professeur. » affirma ce dernier. «Plusieurs cinquième année ont été convoqués apparemment. »

« Me voilà très surprise. » railla-t-elle, simplement, en prenant la direction de la salle des Professeurs, les élèves sur les talons.

Elle tenait à savoir de quoi il retournait. Tant pis pour le tas de copies qui l'attendaient sur son bureau.

Il s'avéra que les cinquièmes années convoqués étaient tous de Serpentards et patientaient devant la pièce en bavardant les uns avec les autres. Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode et Greengrass. Le seul à manquer à l'appel était Malfoy.

Il n'était pas dur de comprendre ce dont il retournait, songea Minerva, en pénétrant dans la salle des Professeurs. Ombrage allait ranger les Serpentards à sa cause en les appâtant avec un privilège ou un autre, briser l'union des Maisons et regagner la main mise sur Poudlard.

La Grande Inquisitrice ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, sans doute la raison pour laquelle les Serpentards patientaient à l'extérieur. La seule autre personne présente était Pomona qui s'empressa de tapoter le fauteuil à côté du sien afin que son amie vienne y prendre place, ce que Minerva fit avec lassitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Minerva ? » demanda anxieusement la Directrice de Poufsouffle. « La troupe, là dehors, dit qu'elle attend Dolores… »

« Une révolution est toujours suivie d'une autre révolution. » soupira Minerva, avant d'appeler un elfe pour commander une tasse de thé. « C'est dans l'ordre des choses. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Draco était furieux.

Il arriva devant la salle des Professeurs sans trop bien savoir quels couloirs ou escaliers il avait empruntés tant les mots de Granger résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Les mots qu'elle n'avait pas prononcés, plutôt. L'accusation qu'il avait lue dans son regard.

_Traître_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? » apostropha-t-il Blaise qui, appuyé le dos contre le mur, discutait avec Nott.

Son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui et leva les sourcils, peu impressionné par sa mauvaise humeur. Draco n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas enclin à supporter ses remarques.

_Traître_.

Elle avait beau ne pas l'avoir dit tout haut, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le mot dans sa bouche. La façon dont elle aurait accentué la première syllabe dans un semi-rugissement et grondé la seconde dans son indignation. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le timbre de sa voix.

_Traître_.

Il avait une envie irrésistible de frapper le mur pour la faire disparaître.

« Wow, Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un a oublié de trembler à la mention de ton père ?» se moqua Nott.

Frapper Nott était aussi une possibilité. Après tout, Snape n'était plus là pour faire régner l'unité au sein de leur Maison.

Devinant probablement où ses pensées s'étaient égarées, Blaise se repoussa du mur en soupirant, attrapa le bras de Draco et l'entraîna plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » exigea de savoir son ami. « D'abord Ombrage qui nous convoque, maintenant tu arrives comme si tu venais de tomber nez à nez avec Potter alors que tout allait bien ce matin… »

La mention de Potter termina de le mettre hors de lui. Il en tremblait presque de fureur et d'indignation contenues. Et peut-être, aussi, était-il un peu blessé.

_Traître_.

Oui, il était un traître. Mais pour ses parents. Pas pour elle. Elle, il ne l'avait jamais trahie.

Et on se demandait bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs…

« Aucun rapport entre les deux. » affirma-t-il, en grinçant des dents. « Je te raconterai plus tard. Ombrage d'abord. »

Cependant Blaise n'était pas du genre à lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes puis un rictus lui monta aux lèvres.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Granger. » déduisit son meilleur ami.

« Ta gueule. » gronda-t-il immédiatement.

L'autre garçon secoua la tête.

« Je t'avais _dit_ de laisser tomber ces histoires de Défense. » soupira Blaise. « Ils auraient fini par nous en parler. Mais non… Il a fallu que tu agisses comme un Gryffondor buté. »

L'insulte était telle qu'elle effaça momentanément celle de Granger.

Draco le fusilla du regard et la discussion aurait probablement dégénéré en dispute si le toussotement caractéristique d'Ombrage n'avait pas mis un terme à l'échange.

« J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. » s'excusa la femme, tout sucre et tout miel.

Blaise et lui échangèrent un coup d'œil, toute animosité oubliée.

Méfiants, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle des Professeurs à la suite du crapaud. La pièce était vide à l'exception de McGonagall et de Chourave. Au moins, songea-t-il, Ombrage ne tenterait pas de les assassiner tous à la fois. Devant la sous-directrice, cela ferait désordre.

La présence des deux autres sorcières troubla légèrement Draco, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elles n'étaient là que comme spectatrices. Ombrage aurait pu faire ça –quoi que cela soit – dans son bureau mais non. Elle avait voulu un public. Des témoins.

_Traître_.

Elle allait proposer quelque chose qui remettrait l'alliance en question. Elle allait briser le statu quo, il le sentait venir, gros comme une maison. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il n'y avait que des Serpentards dans la pièce, les Serpentards étaient le maillon faible. Ils ne résistaient pas à l'attrait du pouvoir, c'était bien connu. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à vendre père et mère pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient, cela aussi, c'était bien connu.

_Traîtres_.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici. » minauda Ombrage, en leur faisant signe de prendre place sur les fauteuils répartis aux différents endroits de la pièce.

Crabbe fit mine de s'asseoir.

Daphné lui jeta un tel regard noir que le garçon, aussi bête soit-il, se redressa brusquement avant même que son imposant postérieur touche le siège.

« Vous avez une offre. » lâcha Draco, sans s'embarrasser de diplomatie.

Le Sang-Pur qu'il était n'allait pas se répandre en courbettes devant ce crapaud.

Un instant, Ombrage parut décontenancée par son approche mais se reprit très vite. Ses faux-airs amicaux ne disparurent pas.

« Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que, malgré mes efforts pour rétablir la discipline au sein de Poudlard, il subsiste quelques groupes d'insurgés prêts à tout pour faire régner le chaos. » déclara-t-elle. « Je ne peux remédier à ce problème seule. Il m'est apparu, et Monsieur le Ministre est d'accord avec moi, que l'aide d'élèves sérieux, à qui seraient confiés de plus larges pouvoirs que ceux des préfets, serait précieuse voire décisive dans cette entreprise. »

Draco croisa le regard de McGonagall. La sous-directrice avait l'air résigné. Elle sirotait sa tasse de thé comme si rien de ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se passer dans la pièce ne pouvait l'intéresser.

Elle ne trompait personne, cependant. La manière dont elle agrippait l'anse de la tasse d'une main et la soucoupe de l'autre était révélateur de son énervement.

« Quel genre de pouvoirs, exactement ? » pipa Pansy.

Évidemment. C'était toujours Pansy.

« Eh bien, outre des avantages comme l'absence d'heures d'étude obligatoire, la dispense des activités physiques et sportives et l'accès au stade de Quidditch pour ceux qui le souhaitent… » exposa Ombrage. « Vous auriez le droit de retirer et d'attribuer des points comme vous le jugerez nécessaire, de donner des retenues et, bien sûr, cela faciliterait grandement votre future carrière. L'influence du Ministère est grande, il ne faut pas l'oublier. »

C'était frapper en dessous de la ceinture.

Il y eut quelques murmures autour de lui mais Draco les ignora. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour McGonagall qui avait baissé le regard et fixait désormais la table basse comme s'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi. Sa tasse heurta la soucoupe dans un tintement sec.

_Traîtres_.

Tout ce qu'Ombrage leur offrait était exactement ce pour quoi ils s'étaient engagés dans la trêve en premier lieu. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de tolérer les Nés-Moldus, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles.

S'ils acceptaient – et au vu des discussions chuchotées autour de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils allaient accepter – ils pourraient à nouveau jouer au Quidditch et retrouver une vie normale. Poudlard cesserait d'être la prison qu'elle était devenue pour redevenir l'école de rêve où ils pouvaient s'amuser sans crainte.

Pour eux du moins.

Trois Maisons contre une. Les autres pourraient tenir… Ils pourraient continuer sans les Serpentards. C'était sans doute faisable. Granger pourrait tout diriger seule puisqu'elle se pensait si puissante qu'elle décidait de l'avenir de tout le monde.

« La Brigade Inquisitoriale sera un groupe d'élite qui ne répondra qu'à moi. » continua Ombrage, d'un ton doux qui se voulait tentant.

Il n'avait rien à prouver, après tout. Ni à Granger, ni à qui que ce soit. Et ça résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Se ranger du côté du crapaud, obéir à son père, oublier ces absurdités et prendre la place qui l'attendait depuis sa naissance dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_Traître_.

Ce n'était pas trahir, c'était prendre la solution de facilité. Un Serpentard ne faisait jamais de choix à moins d'y être obligé. Un Serpentard ne se fermait jamais une porte qui pourrait lui être utile plus tard à moins d'avoir une excellente raison de le faire.

C'était le genre de situation où il fallait choisir quelle porte franchir et quelle porte refermer.

« J'ai fait faire des badges spécialement pour vous. » enchaîna Ombrage, en faisant apparaître des badges semblable à celui de préfet qu'il avait épinglé sur la poitrine.

Les badges flottaient dans les airs, entre la sorcière et eux.

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Les Serpentards dans son dos se tenaient droits, la tête haute, mais commençaient à montrer des signes d'impatience.

C'était à lui de décider, réalisa Draco.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être ennemis. » conclut Ombrage, avec un sourire satisfait. « En fait, je suis persuadée que nous pourrions être d'excellents amis. »

McGonagall le regarda à nouveau. Avec tristesse, cette fois-ci. Déception, peut-être même.

Interprétant son manque de réaction comme un accord tacite, Pansy tendit la main vers un des badges. Personne ne fit un geste pour l'interrompre. Ni Blaise, ni Daphné.

_Traîtres_.

Draco agrippa le poignet de son amie avant que celle-ci ait pu effleurer le badge. Il la força à baisser le bras sans lui accorder un seul regard.

« C'est une offre très généreuse. » déclara-t-il, d'un ton presque ennuyé. « Néanmoins, je crains que nous devions la décliner. »

« Mais… » protesta Pansy.

Il resserra sa prise sur le poignet qu'il n'avait pas lâché, ignorant son couinement de douleur.

Il redressa les épaules, leva un peu plus le menton et tâcha d'embrasser au mieux cette aura d'autorité que son père semblait lui avoir léguée.

« Les vieilles Maisons ne sont pas à la botte du Ministère. » cingla-t-il, avec mépris. « Elles ne l'ont jamais été et ne le seront jamais. Vous vous êtes frottée à la fierté des Sang-Purs et vous n'aimez pas ce que vous avez réveillé, j'en suis triste pour vous, mais vous n'achèterez pas notre honneur avec une poignée de badges sans valeur. Vous n'aurez ni notre aide, ni notre loyauté. »

Pansy se tint un peu plus droite, comme revigorée par son petit discours et Draco la lâcha, certain qu'elle ne tenterait plus de changer de camp à présent qu'il venait d'évoquer l'honneur des vieilles familles. Un honneur sur lequel ils s'étaient tous engagés.

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle refusait de leur adresser le respect approprié et les traitait comme des parvenus.

« La loyauté d'un Serpentard… » railla Ombrage.

Elle cracha sa phrase comme une insulte. Autour de lui, ses camarades s'agitèrent avec mécontentement.

« Précisément. » commenta-t-il, dans un rictus supérieur. « Je suppose que des félicitations sont de rigueur. Vous avez réussi là où personne n'a réussi avant vous, vous avez rendu son intégrité à la Maison de Salazar Serpentard. »

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers les deux autres Directrices de Maisons. Chourave observait la scène avec des yeux ronds, une main devant la bouche. McGonagall étudiait sa tasse de thé, les lèvres pincées, réprimant visiblement un sourire.

« Nous verrons à quoi vous servira votre intégrité lorsque vous devrez faire face au courroux du Ministère. » gronda Ombrage. « A votre place, je ne ferais pas autant le malin, Mr Malfoy, votre père n'a pas la meilleure des réputations… »

Draco plissa les yeux et lui accorda sa pleine attention.

« A _votre_ place, je ne m'aventurerai pas sur un terrain aussi dangereux que celui de la calomnie. » rétorqua-t-il. « Nombreux sont ceux qui pourraient vous dire qu'on ne provoque pas mon père impunément. Cornélius Fudge, par exemple. »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Puis Blaise se décala légèrement de manière à couvrir son flanc gauche. A sa droite, Pansy luttait apparemment pour ne pas passer nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Ils avaient tous la main sur leurs baguettes.

McGonagall aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Hérésie ! » explosa finalement Ombrage, en agitant le doigt. « Vous osez… »

« _J'ose_. » coupa-t-il froidement. « Et je réitère. »

« Nous déclinons votre proposition. » intervint Daphné.

L'attention de la sorcière dévia vers la blonde.

« Tous ne feront pas preuve de la même imbécilité que vous. » décréta Ombrage. « Lorsque vous vous retrouverez du mauvais côté du règlement, vous regretterez ce moment. »

Draco ne retint pas son rire moqueur.

« J'en doute. » réfuta-t-il, dans une grimace dédaigneuse. « Je doute également que qui que ce soit à Poudlard accepte votre offre. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, à présent, nous avons des devoirs à faire. »

Il se tourna vers McGonagall et Chourave et s'inclina brièvement, comme le voulait l'étiquette que personne ne respectait à Poudlard.

« Professeurs. » salua-t-il, prenant soin de laisser percer le respect dans sa voix. Puis il se tourna vers Ombrage, l'inspecta des pieds à la tête, et s'autorisa une grimace méprisante. « _Madame_. »

C'était un tel affront que le crapaud ne trouva rien à dire ou à faire. Elle resta plantée, dans sa stupide robe rose, à ouvrir et à refermer la bouche sans prononcer un son. Le fait que chacun des Serpentards imite son geste en adressant un signe de respect aux deux Professeurs et en la toisant avec irrespect ne diminua pas son indignation.

Draco fut le premier à quitter la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte dans son dos. Il se lança à la conquête du couloir désert sans se retourner, sachant sa cohorte derrière lui et en tirant un plaisir incomparable.

Il se sentait libéré.

Traître, avait dit Granger. Non. Non, il n'était pas un traître. Il ne devait rien à personne. Ni à Granger et ses Gryffondors, ni au Seigneur des Ténèbres et encore moins à ses parents. Lucius s'était échiné à lui faire comprendre dès sa plus tendre enfance que la seule préoccupation d'un Malfoy devait être son nom. Il fallait faire honneur aux Malfoy et c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il ne devait loyauté qu'à lui-même et, en conséquence, il devait faire ce qui lui paraissait juste.

Abandonner les autres Maisons pour quelques privilèges ne valait pas d'être prisonnier du joug d'Ombrage. Pas quand ils étaient si près de la rendre complètement chèvre.

« Mr Malfoy. » lança McGonagall deux couloirs plus loin.

Il ne se demanda même pas comment elle avait fait pour les précéder. Les chats avaient leur secret.

Il s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, tous ses camarades s'arrêtant derrière lui. Personne n'avait encore dit un mot.

« Trente points pour Serpentard. » déclara la sous-directrice, en les fixant tour à tour par-dessus ses lunettes. « _Chacun_. »

Ignorant les murmures incrédules dans son dos, il soutint le regard du Professeur. McGonagall lui adressa un sourire. C'était bien la première fois.

« Le Professeur Snape aurait été très fier de ce que vous venir d'accomplir, Draco. » offrit-elle, avant de leur indiquer d'un signe de tête de reprendre leur chemin.

Ils se remirent en marche, beaucoup moins calmes que précédemment. La sensation qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un balai pour s'envoler si jamais il avait sauté par une fenêtre ne disparut pas.

Ah, elle le prenait pour un traître… Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle viendrait s'excuser. C'était Hermione Granger, elle _viendrait_ s'excuser. Et il l'obligerait à ramper pour son pardon.

Et puis au diable, Granger et ses accusations. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. C'était plus grand que toutes ses histoires de lutte contre les Mangemorts. C'était bien plus important que ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tenu bon, il avait remporté une bataille. Et il l'avait fait _seul_.

Il avait la délicieuse impression d'être finalement adulte et ça avait des parfums envoûtant de liberté.

Ignorant les questions idiotes de Pansy et ses récriminations, il poursuivit sa route vers la volière. Il devait écrire à ses parents pour leur raconter. Qu'importe qu'il ait évité de le faire depuis des semaines, qu'importe la cause qu'ils avaient épousée… A cet instant, il était tellement optimiste qu'il était certain de pouvoir les convaincre qu'un Moldu était trop insignifiant pour être massacré, s'il le formulait avec suffisamment de minutie.

« Draco ! » s'écria Pansy, à bout de nerfs.

Elle commit l'erreur de tirer sur son bras et d'arrêter sa marche triomphante.

« Faisons demi-tour. » ordonna-t-elle. « Si on s'excuse… »

« Demi-tour ? » répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

Les expressions de ses camarades n'étaient pas aussi exaltées que la sienne. Même Blaise paraissait fermé.

« Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as refusé ? » s'énerva Pansy. « C'était tout ce qu'on voulait et toi… »

Il fronça les sourcils et se dégagea avec agacement.

« Tout ce que tu voulais ? » coupa-t-il froidement. « Tu voulais être traitée avec mépris et condescendance ? Tu voulais qu'on t'accorde comme un privilège ce qui te revient _de droit_ ? Elle voulait nous acheter, un point c'est tout. Un Sang-Pur n'est pas à vendre. Où est ton honneur, Pansy ? »

Il fouilla son regard mais n'y trouva que de l'irritation.

« Dans la tour de Gryffondor. Avec ton bon sens, apparemment. » rétorqua Nott. « Peut-être que tu devrais abandonner le vert et l'argent pour te mettre au rouge et or. »

Il se tourna vers Nott, baguette en main.

« Toi… » grinça-t-il.

« Stop. » intervint Blaise, en se plaçant entre eux, une main sur l'épaule de Draco. « Tout ça peut attendre qu'on soit dans la salle commune. »

« Non, ça ne peut pas attendre ! » tonna Pansy, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de l'honneur et de tout ce baratin ? On vaut mieux qu'Ombrage et on le sait. En attendant, on aurait eu ce qu'on voulait et l'occasion de mener la vie dure aux lions en prime ! »

« Je dois dire que je pense un peu comme Pansy. » renchérit Daphné. « Au moins, j'aurais apprécié d'avoir le choix. »

Millicent acquiesça pour marquer son assentiment. Ignorant les idiots qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle parce qu'ils faisaient toujours ce qu'il voulait de toute manière, Draco tourna la tête vers Blaise. La main qui tenait son épaule se contracta.

« Draco a eu raison. » trancha finalement Blaise. Ce n'était sans doute pas sincère mais c'était la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'on lui ait jamais faite. « Être les laquais d'Ombrage ? Merci bien. J'ai trop de classe pour ça. »

« Oh, vous êtes idiots ! » s'écria Pansy. « Depuis quand ne peut-on pas avoir les avantages sans les inconvénients ? Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de prendre sans donner… »

Des éclats de voix en provenance du couloir suivant empêcha Draco de lui expliquer en des termes peu délicats pourquoi elle n'était qu'une imbécile. Toute impression de plénitude et de sérénité avait disparu. Hors de lui, il abandonna Pansy et se dirigea en direction des voix, déterminé à faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à celui ou celle qui osait le déranger avec ses hurlements.

Merlin soit loué, il trouva l'exutoire parfait.

Deux Serdaigles – quatrième année – étaient très occupées à se moquer de Lovegood et à la traiter de tous les noms, frustrées par son manque de réaction. Lovegood se contentait de les dévisager, avec placidité, en attendant que ça passe, trop habituée à ce genre d'incident pour en être perturbée.

Les deux filles changèrent d'attitude dès qu'elles le virent foncer vers elles au pas de charge. Malheureusement pour elles, elles n'eurent pas l'idée de fuir. Non… Elles se contentèrent de battre stupidement des cils et de prendre un air énamouré qui lui hérissa le poil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » demanda-t-il, en tirant sa baguette.

Les deux idiotes échangèrent un coup d'œil incertain et puis, l'une des deux, une rouquine sans aucun attrait, haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste un jeu entre Loufoca et nous. » expliqua la jeune fille. « On cache ses affaires et elle doit les trouver. Elle est trop idiote pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire. »

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent sous le coup de la fureur. Ses tempes battaient sur un rythme endiablé.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » siffla-t-il.

La brune dut sentir le danger parce qu'elle recula de quelques pas, mais la rouquine continua à pérorer comme l'abrutie qu'elle était.

« Qu'elle n'a pas sa place à Serdaigle, bien sûr. » déclara-t-elle. « Elle est tellement bizarre qu'ils devraient l'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste et… »

Sa phrase se termina dans un cri aigu quand son visage se couvrit de furoncles aussi épais que son pouce. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, lui jeta un coup d'œil au travers de ses larmes puis s'enfuit en courant. Son amie voulut l'imiter mais Draco leva sa baguette avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste.

« S'il te plait… » supplia la brune. « C'était l'idée d'Ivy… Je n'ai rien fait… Je… »

« _Silencio_. » cracha-t-il, en fusillant la gamine du regard. « Que ce soit clair, Luna Lovegood est sous ma protection. Qui s'en prend à elle, s'en prend à moi. Il vaut mieux que ça ait fait le tour de Serdaigle avant ce soir si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que l'autre idiote, compris ? »

La brune hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

Draco expira lentement pour se calmer puis se tourna vers Luna.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire mais merci quand même. » offrit la quatrième année, avant qu'il ait pu lui demander si tout allait bien. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur jeter un sort. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. »

« Ça n'a rien d'un jeu. » protesta-t-il.

« Certains jeux sont plus amusants pour les uns que pour les autres. » contra Luna, en haussant les épaules. « J'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny. »

Elle s'éloigna sans un autre mot et Draco secoua la tête, incrédule. Puis quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans son dos et il fit face à ses condisciples. Ils avaient sans doute assisté à toute la scène.

« Loufoca Lovegood ? » lâcha Pansy. Elle n'avait pas tant l'air surprise que blasée, comme si plus rien ne devait jamais l'étonner venant de lui. « Tu prends _Loufoca Lovegood_ sous ta protection ? Et après quoi ? Tu vas faire campagne pour libérer les elfes de maison ? »

Elle secoua la tête, agitant les boucles qu'elle avait passé une heure à arranger ce matin-là.

« _Bref_. Pour en revenir au sujet important… » reprit-elle.

La facilité avec laquelle elle décréta que Luna n'était pas un sujet important le remit en colère. Luna était importante. Trêve oblige, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils discutaient de temps en temps. Elle était complètement cinglée, bizarre, ridicule par moment, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, c'était aussi son amie.

Mais Pansy ne voyait que ce qui la préoccupait elle. A savoir les privilèges qui lui étaient passés sous le nez.

Cédant à cette violence qui menaçait de le submerger depuis plus d'une heure, il pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Pansy. Ça lui coupa efficacement la chique.

« Draco, combien de personne dois-je t'empêcher d'assassiner aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit distraitement Blaise, en fouillant dans son sac.

« Pour en revenir au sujet important, Pansy… » déclara Draco, en ignorant son ami et les autres cinquièmes année. « Si tu veux ce badge, va le chercher. Mais sache une chose, et surtout, sens toi libre de le répéter à qui de droit : tous ceux qui porteront ce badge seront considérés comme des ennemis de la Trêve. Réfléchis bien avant de te réfugier dans les jupes d'Ombrage. Est-ce que quelques avantages valent de se retrouver face à la colère de Poudlard tout entier ? »

Il haussa les épaules et rempocha sa baguette.

« Blaise, que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ? » proposa-t-il.

« Excellente idée. » décréta Blaise. « Je meurs de faim. »

Abandonnant leurs camarades à leur réflexion, les deux garçons prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

« Dix gallions que Granger vient s'excuser avant la fin du repas. » lança-t-il, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher alors qu'ils approchaient des portes.

« Je te ferais bien remarquer que tu n'as que son nom à la bouche mais je ne voudrais pas déclencher ces pulsions violentes dont tu es victime, aujourd'hui. » répliqua Blaise.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Et asséna une bourrade amicale à l'autre garçon qui manqua percuter une armure.


	26. In my Veins

_Everything is dark  
>It's more than you could take<br>But you catch a glimpse of sunlight  
>Shining<br>Shining down on your face_

In my veins – Andrew Belle

_Tout est sombre, _

_C'est plus que tu n'en peux supporter, _

_Mais tu entrevois un rayon de soleil_

_Qui brille _

_Qui vient éclairer ton visage. _

In my veins – Andrew Belle

_**Chapitre 26 : In My Veins**_

La Grande Salle paraissait plus bruyante que d'ordinaire, principalement parce que la moitié des conversations se composaient de murmures excités qui portaient bien plus loin que les discussions animées habituelles. Draco commençait à avoir la migraine mais refusait de quitter la table des Serdaigles tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ses excuses. Blaise s'extirpait parfois du débat qui l'opposait à Lovegood pour lui jeter des coups d'œil amusés hautement agaçants mais, bien heureusement, il s'abstenait de tout commentaire.

La plupart des gens semblaient certains qu'éviter de lui adresser la parole était la chose à faire, ce soir là, et ils n'avaient pas tort. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres de toute manière.

De là où il était, il apercevait Pansy qui trônait à la table des Serpentards et était très occupée à raconter l'incident de l'après-midi, tout en lui jetant des regards meurtriers à intervalles réguliers. Draco ne daignait pas y répondre par davantage qu'une expression glaciale.

Il avait d'autres préoccupations.

A savoir la bande de Gryffondors qui complotaient à la table des Poufsouffles. Ginny, installée à côté de lui, face à Lovegood, était la seule Weasley qui manquât à l'appel dans leur petit groupe. Les jumeaux, la quasi-totalité des cinquième année si on exceptait Brown et Patil… Tous étaient regroupés autour de Granger. Ils tenaient un conseil de guerre ou il ne s'y connaissait pas.

« Ce que tu as fait… C'était courageux. » lâcha la mini-belette, à mi-voix.

Intrigué, il cessa de dévisager Pansy pour se tourner vers la rouquine. Les yeux bruns le fixaient calmement, trompeurs. Ginny Weasley était peut-être menue et apparemment inoffensive mais il l'avait déjà vue lancer des chauve-furies dans un moment de colère et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver du mauvais côté de sa baguette.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette fille. A première vue, elle ne payait pas de mine, exactement le genre de personne qu'un idiot sous-estimerait. Il n'était pas idiot. Et il doutait qu'elle le soit.

« Il n'y a rien de courageux à faire fuir deux quatrième année dont les seuls neurones ont été absorbés par le dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_. » répliqua-t-il, dans un reniflement moqueur.

Le regard de Ginny dévia vers Luna puis revint vers lui.

« Il n'y a pas grand monde qui prend la peine de défendre Luna. » remarqua-t-elle. « Et c'était plutôt… _gentil_ de ta part, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Ombrage, donc. Ombrage et ses badges ridicules qui allaient mettre Poudlard à feu et à sang.

« Ça non plus ça n'avait rien de très courageux. » lâcha-t-il.

En réalité, plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à penser que ça avait été stupide. Peut-être que Pansy et les autres avaient raison. Peut-être qu'il s'égarait dans son envie d'émancipation.

« Tu devrais être fier de ce que tu as fait, Malfoy. » contra Ginny. « C'est bien plus courageux de faire ce qu'on croit être bien malgré les circonstances que de foncer dans le tas, en couvrant le bureau de quelqu'un de bombabouses. »

Il ne put contrôler son sourire extatique au doux souvenir des assiettes aux motifs de chats couvertes de boue.

« Oh, je ne pourrais _jamais_ regretter d'avoir sacrifié mes dernières bombabouses pour ça... » protesta-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit en retour. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et, pas pour la première fois, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Pour une Weasley.

« Dans tous les cas… » reprit-elle, en se resservant un verre de jus de citrouille. « Merci d'avoir respecté ta parole, de ne pas nous avoir trahis. »

Ce mot encore. Trahir, traître… Était-ce donc ce qu'ils pensaient tous de lui ?

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de poignarder mes amis dans le dos. » grogna-t-il, avant d'avoir réfléchi.

Il fallut que Weasley s'étouffe avec son jus de citrouille et que Blaise le dévisage, sourcils levés pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Assez fort pour que le troupeaux de deuxième année de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles cessent leurs piaillements excités. L'expression sereine de Luna ne le rassura pas des masses et il lutta pour contrôler le rouge qu'il sentait lui monter aux joues.

« Eh bien… » hésita Ginny, avant de lui tendre la main. « Moi, non plus. »

Il y avait tant de force dans cette affirmation que Draco ne prit pas un instant de réflexion avant de lui serrer la main. Ils échangèrent un sourire et, d'un accord tacite, changèrent immédiatement de sujet. Après tout, s'il affirmait haut et fort ne pas être ami avec Ronald, ce n'était pas pour crier sur tous les toits être ami avec sa cadette.

La conversation portant sur les Tornades de Tutshill et les Harpies de Holyhead fut houleuse mais nettement moins que celle qui opposait Luna et Blaise sur l'existence supposée des Joncheruines. Draco se retrouva tellement pris dans son plaidoyer pour le capitaine des Tornades – certes, ils avaient faits une mauvaise saison mais ce n'était _pas_ une raison pour jeter tout leur travail au feu – qu'il en oublia momentanément qu'il était le point de mire de la pièce entière.

Et que son objectif premier en s'affichant dans la Grande Salle avait été d'obtenir des excuses.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et se retira aussi vite. Il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de trouver Granger derrière lui, se mordillant la lèvre avec nervosité. Il fut plus étonné qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée de Weasley mais salua néanmoins Londubat d'un bref signe de tête. Le Gryffondor ne le lui rendit pas, se contentant de presser gentiment le bras de son amie avant de faire le tour de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Ginny et d'attirer l'attention de Luna.

Il ne ferait jamais la paix avec le cinquième année, il le savait. Bellatrix et ses crimes pesaient un peu trop lourdement entre eux.

Granger grimaça.

« On peut parler ? » demanda-t-elle, avec hésitation.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il avait été tellement en colère, tellement blessé parce ce qu'elle avait insinué…

« Tant que nous avons des langues, des cordes vocales et que nous n'avons pas été soumis à un _Silencio_, il est tout à fait probable que nous le puissions, en effet. » lança-t-il, en se rasseyant un peu mieux pour faire face à l'assiette qu'il avait abandonnée plus d'une demi-heure auparavant.

Lui tourner le dos n'était probablement pas très intelligent. Il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle s'en aille et, dans ce cas de figure, il aurait tout perdu. Les excuses qu'il désirait lui arracher et les maigres répercussions positives qui pouvaient ressortir de son coup d'éclat.

« Malfoy… » soupira-t-elle. Il ne détecta ni irritation, ni rancœur dans sa voix. A peine un soupçon de culpabilité. C'était très bien. Elle devrait se sentir coupable. Elle l'avait accusé à tort, l'avait insulté, l'avait… « S'il te plaît. »

Il croisa le regard de Blaise et, bien que l'autre garçon soit très occupé à acquiescer à ce que Ginny était en train de dire, il perçut clairement l'amusement de son meilleur ami. Et sa curiosité aussi.

Poussant lui-même un soupir à fendre l'âme, il pivota, extirpant ses jambes de sous la table, et se leva. Granger fit un pas en arrière, n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'il empiète sur son espace personnel.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » s'enquit-il, avec une politesse tirant sur le sarcasme.

La satisfaction qu'il aurait pu en tirer disparut face aux regrets sincères qui brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« J'avais tort et… Je suis allée trop loin. » admit-elle. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle acceptait la défaite de meilleure grâce qu'il ne l'aurait fait eut-il été à sa place. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait_ en public,_ dans tous les cas. « Je suis désolée. Et j'aimerai qu'on en discute. S'il te plaît.»

Il retint son regard plusieurs secondes, à la recherche d'une lueur moqueuse ou insincère. Il était à peu près persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait jamais été aussi _franc_ mais pas Hermione Granger… Bien sûr que non… Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête.

Peut-être aurait-il préféré qu'elle ne le soit pas.

« Ça fait deux s'il te plaît en autant de minutes. » nota-t-il, en croisant les bras pour les décroiser aussitôt. Il devait à tout prix perdre cette habitude, il n'avait plus dix ans.

La lionne leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire fantôme vint flotter sur ses lèvres mais elle demeurait sur ses gardes.

Elle faisait bien de l'être. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

« Certaines personnes savent encore être polies. » riposta-t-elle, en dépit de son incertitude. « Bien plus que d'autres qui clament partout être les rois du protocole, d'ailleurs. »

Il haussa les épaules et regarda partout sauf dans sa direction. Le plafond offrait un ciel d'orage.

« Tu confonds politesse et protocole. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. » plaisanta-t-il, sans grande conviction.

Cet échange n'avait pas la saveur de leurs piques habituelles.

Il y avait entre eux une gêne, une hésitation qui n'avait jamais existé auparavant, en dépit de toute l'animosité qui avait toujours caractérisé leurs relations.

Draco choisit de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : ignorer ce qui le dérangeait.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer pour l'instant. » trancha-t-il, en évitant son regard.

« J'ai parlé avec les autres. » répondit-elle, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pas d'importance. « On a… On a changé d'avis pour le… _projet_. Il faut qu'on en discute, c'est important. »

Serpentard n'était donc plus exclu de leur petit club de défense… Il n'était pas certain que ça l'intéresse encore…

« J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de Brigade Inquisitoriale. » insista-t-elle. « Tu sais que ce sera plus compliqué à mettre en place une fois qu'elle aura trouvé des gens… »

Ainsi, elle non plus ne doutait pas que certains cèderaient aux sirènes de la tentation…

Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira, conscient que la grande majorité des regards étaient tournés vers eux.

« Pas maintenant. » décréta-t-il. « Attends-moi dans ta salle commune, ce soir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

Excuses ou pas excuses, il allait lui faire payer son insulte.

« Garde la fenêtre ouverte, Granger. » lança-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La lueur de l'éclair illumina la petite chambre et Tonks s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couette. Le coup de tonnerre suivit une poignée de battements de cœur plus tard. L'orage était suffisamment proche pour que les murs tremblent.

Elle n'avait pas quitté son lit de la journée et ne comptait pas en sortir avant longtemps. À chaque fois qu'elle s'aventurait dans le monde extérieur, il arrivait une catastrophe.

Les larmes qu'elle avait versées pour Hestia s'étaient taries depuis un moment mais l'affreux sentiment d'impuissance demeurait. Elle n'avait pas été très proche de l'autre Auror, pas comme elle l'était de Charlie, Fol'Œil ou Kingsley. Mais elles avaient été assez amies pour aller prendre un verre à l'occasion, discuter de toutes ces choses idiotes que les garçons ne comprenaient pas… Tonks n'avait pas assez d'amies filles et la maigre poignée qu'elle avait semblait se faire assassiner les unes après les autres.

Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge qu'elle ne parvenait pas à avaler.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir un jour. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'ils étaient en guerre, qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il y aurait des morts… Ça n'avait pas le poids que ça aurait dû. Ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

Elle n'avait jamais su gérer le chagrin. Jamais. C'était un défaut qu'elle avait découvert à la mort de Plimp, le plus courageux chien du monde, lorsqu'elle avait huit ans et avait simplement été confirmé par la suite. Il était plus simple de continuer et de croquer la vie à pleine de dents que d'affronter la mort et tout ce qui allait avec.

Il était plus simple de se concentrer sur le bruit de vaisselle qu'on déplaçait dans la cuisine et d'en concevoir un léger sentiment de culpabilité parce que c'était son appartement et que ses invités n'auraient pas dû avoir à faire le ménage.

Il y eut un nouvel éclair. Elle s'enfonça davantage dans le lit.

Elle somnola peut-être un peu, cela faisait des heures qu'elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. A peine était-elle consciente que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. L'orage avait éclaté sur les coups de sept heures du soir et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Peut-être que les Détraqueurs avaient envahi la ville. Peut-être qu'elle s'en fichait.

« Nymphadora ? » appela doucement Remus du seuil de la pièce.

A tâtons, elle attrapa la première chose compacte qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança dans la direction approximative du loup-garou. La vieille peluche toute râpée en forme de lapin le rata de dix bons centimètres mais renversa la pile de linge qui attendait d'être rangée sur sa commode.

« _Dora_. » se corrigea-t-il, avec un amusement perceptible. « Inutile que je demande si tu es réveillée… »

Un coup de baguette de sa part et les tee-shirts, jeans et autres vêtements s'empilaient tout seuls sur la commode, bien plus proprement qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire.

« Je suis réveillée. » soupira-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'on doit encore aller se battre quelque part ? »

Elle espérait sincèrement que non. Sa mère avait soigné son bras mais ce dernier restait douloureux, elle était couverte de bleus et elle voulait juste rester couchée, préférablement contre Remus s'il cessait un jour de réarranger sa cuisine.

« Non. » répondit-il rapidement. « Tout va bien. C'est juste… Maugrey est dans la cheminée. Il veut te voir. Je ne voulais pas l'autoriser à traverser sans t'avoir demandé avant… » L'expression de Remus se durcit. « Je peux aussi lui dire de repasser demain. Après tout, Andromeda a dit que tu devais te reposer… »

Elle acquiesça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Demain. » approuva-t-elle, en se redressant.

Le vieux tee-shirt des Bizarr' Sisters qu'elle portait pour dormir tomba sur son épaule et elle le remit distraitement en place, consciente que Remus suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle rejeta la couverture et s'extirpa de son lit.

« Tu n'es pas obligée… » commença Remus, mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste négligent.

« Malheureusement si. » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai faim. J'ai peur de l'état dans lequel tu as mis ma cuisine et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Tu peux dire à Fol'Œil que je le rappellerai demain, s'il te plait ? Inutile de le laisser poiroter, il serait capable de traverser juste pour vérifier que tu ne m'as pas saucissonnée dans un coin. Non que j'aie quoi que ce soit contre cette idée… »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire rassuré joua sur ses lèvres. L'abattement ne lui allait pas de toute manière, jugea Tonks. Une tragédie était arrivée, elle avait pleuré et s'était morfondue une journée entière, il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Tandis que le loup-garou allait transmettre son message à Maugrey, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode et en extirpa le premier pyjama qui lui tomba sous la main. Ça s'avéra être un nouveau tee-shirt des Bizarr' Sisters – décidément, elle en avait trop – taille homme, d'un jaune canari largement fané.

Elle devrait s'en débarrasser, décida-t-elle, alors que le jet de la douche emportait au loin cette apathie qui lui avait tenu compagnie une bonne partie de la journée. Elle entraperçut son reflet alors qu'elle quittait la salle de bain. Ses cheveux rose bonbon juraient incroyablement avec le jaune du tee-shirt mais elle n'eut pas le courage d'harmoniser les couleurs.

Sa cuisine avait subi des changements drastiques, elle resta plantée sur le seuil pour mieux les étudier. La vaisselle sale avait disparu de l'évier et il y avait de la _vraie_ nourriture sur la table, pour une fois. Pas des boîtes de conserves ou des repas tout prêts à passer au micro-onde, mais du pain et une tarte aux rognons et…

« La tarte vient de Molly. » expliqua Remus, en versant du lait chaud dans deux bols disposés sur la table. L'arôme du chocolat chaud lui titilla les narines. « Elle pensait que tu n'aurais rien à manger. Et Merlin sait qu'elle avait raison… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour survivre avec trois sachets de soupe. »

Le loup-garou la regarda de bas en haut quelques secondes et déglutit péniblement en apercevant ses jambes nues. Le tee-shirt ne couvrait pas grand-chose et ils n'en étaient pas encore tout à fait _là_ mais elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique de toute manière.

Tonks fixa quelques secondes les deux bols de chocolat chaud, les trois boîtes en provenance d'Honeydukes, les deux paquets de chocogrenouilles et le sachet de biscuits au chocolat qui, si elle ne se trompait pas, venait de son placard.

« Est-ce que tu as vu un gros lapin passer, par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle, contrôlant à grand peine une envie de rire. « Apparemment, le lièvre de Pâque s'est évadé… »

Gêné, Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux et détourna la tête.

« Un peu trop de chocolat ? » s'enquit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table puis se tourna vers elle, luttant visiblement lui aussi contre une crise d'hilarité soudaine.

« J'aime le chocolat. » se justifia-t-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tonks laissa échapper un gloussement qui leur fit perdre tout sens des convenances. Hestia était morte mais eux riaient à s'en tenir les côtes, dans une cuisine minuscule, parce qu'un loup-garou faisait une fixette inquiétante sur le chocolat…

Oh, eh bien… Hestia avait toujours raffolé de chocolat.

Remus se reprit avant elle, évidemment. Et quand elle réussit à finalement se calmer, elle s'en voulut un peu de son manque de reconnaissance. Ça faisait des heures que l'homme errait dans son appartement, au cas où elle aurait eu besoin de lui, il lui avait préparé à manger et elle se moquait de lui sans le moindre scrupule…

« On peut faire réchauffer la tarte. » proposa Remus, en cherchant sa baguette dans ses poches.

« Non, non… » refusa-t-elle, en pénétrant finalement dans la cuisine. « Le chocolat chaud, c'est parfait. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça… »

« Mais j'en avais envie. » contra-t-il doucement, alors qu'elle le rejoignait à côté de la table.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser – c'était le moindre des remerciements, après tout. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine effleurées que Remus la repoussait fermement. Ses doigts se contractèrent sur ses hanches. Il recula jusqu'à avoir le dos collé au réfrigérateur et les bras tendus entre eux. Une grimace qu'elle se refusait à interpréter déformait ses traits.

« Sérieusement ? » lâcha-t-elle, en croisant les bras devant la poitrine. « Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois allergique à mon shampoing ou à mon gel douche. »

Remus se racla la gorge et elle s'attendit à ce qu'il la lâche mais, si possible, ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches un peu plus fort.

« Tu sens Charlie. »

C'était plus un grondement qu'autre chose et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour décrypter le marmonnement inintelligible. Puis quelques unes supplémentaires, parce que ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Ton tee-shirt. » clarifia-t-il, en prenant une profonde inspiration. Ça n'eut pas l'air d'être une excellente idée parce qu'il grimaça de plus belle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux vers sa tenue et haussa les épaules.

« Il l'a oublié là, un jour. » expliqua-t-elle.

Remus ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

Peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à dire…

« Après un match de Quidditch, hein. » s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. « Je n'ai jamais… Pas avec Charlie. Pour des raisons évidentes. Non pas que j'étais intéressée. » C'était probablement un bon moment pour s'arrêter. Malheureusement pour elle, sa bouche n'avait jamais _su_ quand il fallait s'arrêter. « Enfin, si, j'étais intéressée. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne le suis plus maintenant. »

A court d'oxygène, elle s'interrompit.

Remus rouvrit lentement les paupières.

Ses iris avaient une lueur farouche qui la firent involontairement frissonner. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal mais son côté sauvage lui rappelait un peu trop le spectacle de loups-garous déchiquetant son amie.

« Je l'ai lavé des dizaines de fois ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sur la défensive. « Comment tu peux… »

« Il a dû beaucoup le porter. » coupa Remus. Sa respiration était laborieuse, comme s'il faisait un effort conscient pour contrôler une vague de fureur. Ses mains tremblaient.

Elle attrapa ses poignets et chercha son regard fuyant.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Charlie, quand même, Remus… » hésita-t-elle. « Parce qu'on a déjà parlé de ça et en plus… »

Il l'attira vers lui brusquement, lui arrachant un couinement de surprise. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle dans un geste possessif et il enfouit le visage dans ses cheveux. Pour ne plus sentir l'odeur de Charlie, supposa-t-elle.

« Rationnellement, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de Charlie. » expliqua Remus, d'un ton gêné. « Et ça ne poserait probablement pas de problème un autre jour mais après t'avoir vue te battre contre une bande de loups-garous… Disons que le loup n'est pas tranquille et qu'il n'apprécie pas de sentir l'odeur d'un autre sur toi. »

_Le loup_.

Un loup-garou n'était-il pas censé être un homme vingt-neuf à trente jours par mois ?

« Et je suppose que maintenant, tu te demandes comment prévenir Sainte Mangouste, sans m'alarmer… » plaisanta-t-il, en resserrant légèrement sa prise.

« Non. » protesta-t-elle, en passant les bras autour de son cou. « Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire au… au loup ? »

Il soupira et recula suffisamment pour pouvoir la regarder en face.

« Question de territoire. C'est instinctif, je n'y peux rien. » avoua Remus, d'un air gêné. « Il considère que tu es à lui. À nous_. À_ _moi_. »

« Oh. » lâcha-t-elle, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à la question. Mis à part le fait qu'elle n'en savait apparemment pas beaucoup sur les loups-garous, cela la dérangeait-il que l'un d'entre eux la clame comme sienne ? _Pas si c'était Remus…_

« D'accord. » décréta-t-elle. « Je sais ce que pense le loup. Et toi ? Tu considères que je suis à toi ? »

Un éclat possessif dans son regard se chargea de répondre à sa question et, cette fois, elle accueillit le frisson qui la parcourut avec plaisir.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de le décider. » répondit-il pourtant, d'un ton plus grave que d'ordinaire. « Je sais que je t'appartiens depuis… Oh, au moins, cinq minutes après qu'on nous ait présentés. »

Le sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle y prenne garde.

« Ce qui correspond à peu près au moment où je me suis prise les pieds dans le tapis, étalée sur la table basse et renversé le thé sur Snape, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il rit doucement, sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Une femme qui renverse du thé brûlant sur Severus Snape et qui survit à l'expérience attire forcément mon attention. » plaisanta-t-il. A moitié, certainement. Il y avait un passif entre Snape et lui, après tout.

« Tu as des goûts étranges. » commenta-t-elle simplement.

« Dit celle qui persiste à vouloir entamer une histoire avec un homme qui partage son psyché avec un animal. » contra-t-il.

Il y avait toujours cette fêlure dans sa voix. Cette blessure. Combien de fois l'avait-on rejeté pour ce qu'il était ?

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue et attira son visage vers elle, répondant à ce besoin viscéral de faire disparaître cette douleur là. Il résista pourtant.

« Perdre le contrôle maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée. » murmura-t-il. « Je dois vraiment lutter pour ne pas t'arracher ce tee-shirt et y mettre le feu. »

Un sourire mutin joua sur ses lèvres et Tonks recula. Pensant sans doute qu'elle allait partir se changer, il la lâcha avec une expression de regret. Elle ne fit que deux pas en arrière avant d'attraper le bas du tee-shirt et de le passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle laissa le bout de tissu tomber au sol sans s'en préoccuper.

Puis elle observa Remus, attendant sa réaction.

Sans apparemment s'en rendre compte, il s'humecta les lèvres et, gentleman ou pas, laissa son regard parcourir avidement son corps nu avant de parvenir à détourner les yeux. A nouveau, il se racla la gorge.

« Le chocolat va refroidir. » remarqua-t-il, en fixant un des bols avec une telle intensité qu'elle fut surprise qu'il n'explose pas. Sa voix était bien plus rauque que d'ordinaire, ses yeux bien plus sombres…

« Laisse-le refroidir. » suggéra-t-elle, en tendant la main vers lui.

Ses doigts tremblaient toujours lorsqu'il l'attrapa.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Hermione tourna la page de son livre avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il était compliqué de ne pas laisser son agacement croître. Certes, elle avait blessé Malfoy plus tôt dans la journée, avait fait preuve d'une stupidité ahurissante aussi bien que de préjugés qui l'horrifiaient rien que d'y repenser. Était-ce une raison pour la laisser poiroter dans sa salle commune toute la nuit ?

Le Serpentard n'avait jamais précisé d'heure lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, ce soir là. Lorsque les portes des dortoirs avaient été sur le point de se refermer jusqu'au lendemain, elle avait envoyé Ron se coucher en lui assurant qu'elle se débrouillerait parfaitement seule. Après tout, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'elle aurait passé la nuit sur un canapé de la salle commune.

Cependant, cela faisait à présent plus d'une demi-heure que les portes s'étaient verrouillées et elle commençait à croire que Malfoy ne viendrait pas. L'explication la plus charitable était qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans les cachots. La plus vraisemblable, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la rejoindre.

En réalité, plus les minutes passaient, plus la provocation de Malfoy vis-à-vis d'Ombrage l'après-midi même paraissait impossible. Comme si l'événement avait été amplifié par les chuchotements excités et les murmures incrédules qui l'avaient propagé dans tout Poudlard avant même que quiconque ait pu mettre un pied dans la Grande Salle.

_Serpentard avait refusé de trahir la Trêve. _

Voilà, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Ron n'avait pas paru très étonné de son choix, curieusement. Pour être honnête, elle ne l'avait pas été davantage.

Ginny avait rajouté au mystère qu'était devenu Malfoy en lui relatant, un peu plus tôt, la manière dont il avait pris Luna sous sa protection. Hermione n'était spécialiste ni des coutumes des Serpentards, ni de celles des Sang-Purs, mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin que son amie le lui dise pour comprendre que c'était une déclaration plutôt importante.

Elle n'avait pas non plus eu besoin que Lavande lui confie discrètement que Pansy projetait d'entrer dans cette fameuse Brigade Inquisitoriale. Elle avait entendu d'autres élèves en parler. Et, pour terminer de la faire se sentir coupable sur ce qu'elle avait craché au visage de Malfoy un peu plus tôt, _pas_ _que_ des Serpentards.

Les Serpentards étaient encore ceux qui en parlaient le moins. Les Malfoy _avaient_ de l'influence, après tout.

Elle tourna une autre page qu'elle n'avait pas réellement lue, heureuse d'avoir choisi un roman qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour lui tenir compagnie.

Les quelques coups à la fenêtre lui firent relever la tête. Malfoy la fixait d'un air agacé derrière la vitre, perché sur son _fichu_ balai.

Elle prit son temps pour parcourir la distance qui la séparait du fauteuil près de la cheminée au panneau de verre.

« Je t'avais dit de laisser ouvert. » grinça-t-il, dès qu'elle eut actionné la poignée.

Le vent glacial mordit sa peau et elle recula instinctivement.

« Tu n'es pas prête. » remarqua Malfoy avec irritation.

Elle s'écarta davantage pour qu'il ait la place de passer sans faire une chute qui s'avérerait indubitablement mortelle. Non pas que ça l'aurait énormément chagriné. Il suffisait qu'elle l'ait en face d'elle pour se souvenir de pourquoi il l'énervait autant. Quelque chose dans son expression…

« Pas prête pour quoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle, tandis qu'il attrapait le cadre de la fenêtre pour se stabiliser. « Dépêche-toi de rentrer, il fait froid. »

Cet idiot _allait_ réussir à tomber.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Une bonne chose que je sois toujours préparé à l'imbécilité des Gryffondors. » lâcha-t-il, en fouillant dans ses poches. Il lui lança deux petits paquets qui reprirent leur taille normale une fois qu'elle les eut dans les mains. Une cape et une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« Avec un sort, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour une heure ou deux. » décréta le garçon, d'un ton ennuyé. « Dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas la nuit entière. »

« Suffire pour quoi ? » répéta-t-elle, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de descendre de son balai. « Oh non ! Hors de question. »

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira profondément comme pour s'exhorter à plus de patience.

« Granger, ici, les murs ont _littéralement_ des oreilles. » grinça-t-il, en désignant du menton la vieille sorcière qui, dans un tableau tout proche, se penchait pour mieux épier leur conversation. « Pour tout t'avouer, je suis un peu las des conflits, aujourd'hui. Soit tu montes sur ce balai, soit je retourne dans ma salle commune. »

Elle croisa les bras devant la poitrine et le dévisagea, peu impressionnée par ses menaces.

« Et comment comptes-tu y rentrer ? » se moqua-t-elle. « Si tu poses un seul doigt sur la porte, Ombrage apparaîtra avant même que tu ais eu le temps de souffler. »

C'était peut-être un peu exagéré mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment il aurait pu parvenir à réintégrer sa salle commune…

« Oh, pitié ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec amusement. « Les cachots sont truffés de passages secrets. Il y a au moins trois entrées vers la salle commune qu'Ombrage ne connait pas et qui, en conséquence, ne sont pas surveillées. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisées avant aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle. « Et pourquoi est-ce que personne d'autre… »

« Parce qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait sûrs et que Snape aurait tué le premier qui s'en serait approché. » coupa-t-il, avec agacement. « Alors ? Tu viens ou tu restes ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil noir aux différents portraits qui suivaient leur discussion avec intérêt puis soupira, résignée. Elle coinça son roman dans la ceinture de son jean, enfila la cape et l'écharpe que Malfoy avait apportées puis entreprit tant bien que mal de grimper derrière lui.

Le froid était vif et elle se pressa instinctivement contre le corps chaud du Serpentard. Ce qui lui valut un regard amusé auquel elle répondit en lui ordonnant de regarder où ils allaient. Le ciel était couvert de nuages et la visibilité était extrêmement mauvaise.

Il allait probablement neiger d'ici peu, constata-t-elle, ce qui était logique étant donné que décembre était déjà entamé. Noël se profilait doucement à l'horizon sans qu'elle n'en tire aucune joie.

Elle fut un peu surprise qu'il ne prenne pas la direction du stade mais continue à zigzaguer entre les passerelles et tourelles jusqu'à finalement se poser sur l'une d'entre elles. Un parapet protégeait ce qu'elle supposait être un ancien chemin de ronde qui encerclait le sommet de la construction, elle-même accolée à une tour plus haute. Ils étaient dans l'aile sud, si elle ne se trompait pas, mais elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit.

Il la laissa descendre en premier puis démonta lui aussi, avec des gestes emplis de fatigue. Il chargea son balai sur l'épaule puis se dirigea vers la porte qui se découpait dans le cylindre de briques. Hermione prit le temps de lever la tête et d'inspecter le toit dont la flèche fusait vers le ciel. Ils étaient bien plus bas que la plupart des autres tour. Celle qui abritait le bureau du Directeur dominait les environs, non loin d'eux.

La lumière était toujours allumée et une silhouette se découpait nettement dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Instinctivement, elle se hâta à la poursuite de Malfoy qui avait déjà déverrouillé la porte d'un _Alohomora_.

L'intérieur n'était pas plus impressionnant que l'extérieur. La tourelle avait visiblement servi de remise à une époque et avait été complètement laissée à l'abandon depuis des années. De ce qu'elle apercevait à la faible lumière de leurs _lumos_, la pièce circulaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était de taille moyenne, certainement pas aussi grande que d'autres que le château abritait. Elle fit quelques pas et butta sur une des innombrables caisses de bois pourri qui s'amassaient le long des murs.

Certaines avaient été trainées au milieu et avaient été ouvertes. Elle en comptait cinq. Elle approcha sa baguette de celle sur laquelle elle avait manqué trébucher tandis que Malfoy fermait la porte. Des fioles aux formes alambiquées calées par de la paille qui semblaient reposer là depuis la nuit des temps.

Pourtant, certaines étaient couvertes de traces de doigts au point d'être pratiquement dépourvues de poussière. Il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour inspecter la chose de plus près et elle ne tarda pas à découvrir la réserve de bièraubeurres qui était dissimulée sous les alambics et les fioles. Méfiante, elle augmenta légèrement l'intensité du _lumos_ et examina les lieux plus attentivement. Du hamac miteux suspendu entre deux poutres à l'arrangement minutieux de quelques caisses pour simuler une table et des chaises.

« Malfoy, ne me dis pas que tu m'as emmenée dans ton lupanar ! » s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

L'incrédulité sur le visage du Serpentard laissa rapidement place à une hilarité contenue.

« Lupanar ? » répéta-t-il, dans un petit rire. « _Lupanar_ ? Dans quel siècle vis-tu, Granger ? »

Elle haussa les épaules mais détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive son sourire amusé.

« Pour répondre à ta question… » reprit-il en venant la rejoindre. « Non, ceci n'est pas mon… _lupanar_. Juste un endroit où je viens quand je veux être tranquille. »

Il se pencha et extirpa deux bouteilles de bièraubeurres de la caisse avant de camoufler le reste. Il la bouscula délibérément en se redressant, mais sans qu'elle y détecte de méchanceté. C'était plutôt, dieu la préserve, _taquin_.

« Mon _lupanar_ est nettement plus classe que ça. » lâcha-t-il. « Les filles aiment un certain confort, après tout. »

Elle laissa échapper un bruit moqueur et s'éloigna, jugeant préférable de remettre entre eux une distance physique. Le sujet la mettant mal à l'aise, elle se dirigea vers le fond où se dessinait la silhouette d'une haute porte en métal qui menait probablement à la tour. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un pouvait passer par là et les surprendre…

« Elle est totalement rouillée. » déclara Malfoy, en suivant son résonnement. « C'est impossible de l'ouvrir. Et puis, personne ne vient jamais par ici, de toute manière. Même Rusard. »

Elle étudia brièvement la porte, décidant de le croire sur parole. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tourner indéfiniment autour de la raison de leur présence, elle lui fit à nouveau face.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard qui signifiait, sans doute, que lui aussi aurait préféré entrer dans le vif du sujet et en finir au plus vite. Néanmoins, il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur une des caisses qui faisaient office de chaises. Les bièraubeurres étaient déjà posées sur celle qui servait de table.

D'un geste nonchalant, il désigna le mur juste à côté de lui.

« Ma mère m'en a parlé. » expliqua-t-il. « Mon père l'emmenait souvent, ici. Il m'a fallu du temps pour retrouver la tourelle exacte. »

Il lui fallut approcher pour distinguer ce qu'il lui montrait et elle finit par s'asseoir en face de lui, tout en contemplant les initiales entrelacées, gravées dans le mur avec des difficultés visibles. NB et LM.

« B pour Black, bien sûr. » rajouta-t-il, un peu inutilement.

Hermione retraça les lettres du regard plusieurs fois, incapable de les associer aux personnes qu'elle connaissait. Le fier Lucius Malfoy, le _cruel_ Lucius Malfoy faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'apposer ses initiales auprès de sa… petite-amie ? Fiancée ?

« Ils s'aimaient vraiment, alors ? » demanda-t-elle, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

« Évidemment qu'ils s'aiment. » grinça Malfoy, sur la défensive.

Elle leva une main en signe d'excuse.

« Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » nuança-t-elle, bien que la pensée de Lucius Malfoy aimant quoi que ce soit fût un peu trop compliquée à appréhender. « Je pensais que la plupart des Sang-Purs se pliaient à des mariages arrangés. A l'époque du moins. »

« Ça se fait toujours. » remarqua-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu… » hésita-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit en secouant la tête.

« Non. » déclara-t-il. « Mes parents en ont trop souffert. A cause du départ de… Disons que ma mère a été promise à quelqu'un d'autre pendant un moment. Ils ont toujours dit que j'étais libre d'épouser qui je voudrais. Dans les limites du raisonnable. »

Le raisonnable consistant sans doute d'un certain nombre de famille au Sang-Pur sur au moins dix générations, songea-t-elle. Tout de même, c'était mieux que rien et plutôt progressiste de la part de gens qui étaient si préoccupés par les traditions.

« C'est tellement paradoxal… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu le dire à haute voix mais Malfoy ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

« Ce sont des gens biens. » lâcha-t-il. « Je sais que pour toi… Je sais ce que tu penses d'eux, mais ce sont des gens biens. »

Son regard se planta dans le sien, la supplia de comprendre ce qu'elle ne pouvait cautionner. La situation de Malfoy était peu enviable, déchiré comme il l'était entre ses principes moraux et ses sentiments tout à fait légitimes pour ses parents.

« Je suis sûre que ce sont d'excellents parents. » offrit-elle, parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment affirmer que Lucius Malfoy était quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne connaissait pas Narcissa et ne voulait pas juger sans savoir, mais Lucius ?

« Le Manoir… » continua le Serpentard, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. « Il y a des salles immenses, remplies d'œuvres d'art. Des statues, des tableaux… Certains artistes étaient Moldus mais personne n'en parle jamais. »

Forcément.

« Il y a une salle de bal surplombée par une voûte en cristal... Lorsqu'il fait beau, c'est comme marcher à l'intérieur d'un soleil… La lumière est blanche, éblouissante… Et lorsqu'il fait nuit, que la lune s'y reflète, c'est comme nager avec des étoiles… » Sa voix faiblit légèrement et, une nouvelle fois, il chercha son regard. « C'est magnifique, Granger. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique. »

Elle lui sourit doucement mais tint sa langue.

« Le jardin d'hiver est le territoire exclusif de ma mère. » enchaîna-t-il. « Des roses par milliers… De toutes les couleurs, de toutes les espèces… Il y a des animaux aussi sur la propriété… Des palominos, des Abraxans… »

La vulnérabilité qui émanait de Malfoy la troublait et la peinait tout à la fois. Ça ne pouvait pas être facile de découvrir que tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie jusque là n'était en fait que la partie émergée d'un iceberg. Comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un voile sur sa vie et masqué le laid pour ne laisser que le beau…

« Je ne comprends pas. » lâcha le Serpentard. « Ils sont très intelligents. Ils sont très riches. Ils ont toujours eu tout ce qu'ils ont voulu… Que peut leur offrir le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui justifie l'assassinat de… de personnes incapables de se défendre ? »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et cala nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas leur faute. » suggéra-t-elle, sans parvenir à croire qu'elle essayait de trouver des excuses à Lucius. « Ils ont sans doute été élevés comme ça… Ils sont sans doute incapables de penser différemment. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Mon père ne s'entendait pas avec mon grand-père et il n'est pas du genre à croire bêtement ce qu'on lui dit… » contra-t-il. « Et ma mère… Sirius Black et sa sœur se sont enfuis justement à cause des convictions des Black, ça l'aurait forcément fait réfléchir. Ils ne sont _pas_ idiots, Granger. Ils sont forcément arrivés à la même conclusion que moi. »

Instinctivement, elle tendit la main vers la sienne mais il recula. Son visage se ferma brusquement pour retrouver l'expression sombre qu'il arborait si souvent désormais.

« Ce qui signifie qu'ils savent que ce sont des conneries et continuent quand même à cautionner. » conclut-il. « Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Malfoy avait beau nier avoir pris position dans cette guerre, il avait tout de même choisi un camp. Et ce n'était pas le même que celui de ses parents.

« Ce sont tes parents. » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Ne pas être d'accord avec eux ne veut pas dire que tu dois cesser de les aimer ou que, eux, ne t'aiment plus. »

Il avala la moitié de sa bièraubeurre en trois gorgées.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'envoie des lettres bourrées de mensonges ? » cracha-t-il.

« Peut-être que tu devrais parler avec eux. » suggéra-t-elle. « Peut-être qu'ils changeraient d'opinion. »

« Et peut-être que si je le souhaite très, très fort Morgane LaFey va débarquer en bikini… » répliqua-t-il. Puis il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être pendant les vacances de Noël. »

Il valait mieux changer de conversation… Mais avant tout… Elle se pencha au-dessus d'une caisse toute proche et en extirpa un pot en verre. Un coup de baguette et des flammes bleutées se mirent à danser à l'intérieur. Elle le posa au centre de la caisse.

Beaucoup mieux que leurs _lumos_ et, en plus, ça tenait chaud.

« Retour aux affaires ? » déduisit Malfoy, avec un rictus. « Tu me dois toujours des excuses. »

« Je me suis déjà excusée. » riposta-t-elle.

Il ne fallait pas, non plus, exagérer.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas encore pardonnée. » contra-t-il. « Cela dit, j'ai tout un tas d'idées qui pourraient me convaincre de… »

« Ferme-la, Draco. » coupa-t-elle, non sans amusement, en sortant le livre qu'elle avait coincé dans son jean.

« Rappelle-moi… A quel moment, précisément, t'ai-je autorisée à utiliser mon prénom ? » s'enquit-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle ne se laissa pas perturber, attrapant le bout de papier qu'elle avait coincé dans la couverture.

« Au moment où tu t'es rendu compte que contrairement à tes petites-amies Sang-Pures, je n'obéissais pas aux ordres. » répliqua-t-elle, pince-sans-rire. « Tiens, j'ai préparé une liste des sorts qu'on devrait étudier et une autre des personnes intéressées. »

La seconde était bien plus importante.

« Première erreur. » décréta-t-il. « On ne met rien par écrit. Si Ombrage tombe sur ça… »

« Je pensais détruire celle-là, après notre discussion, mais… »

Elle lui exposa ses idées avec excitation. Ron n'avait pas été intéressé, Neville avait hoché la tête avant d'affirmer lui faire confiance et Ginny avait jugé le tout génial mais Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait tout saisi. Le contrat magique et les galions enchantés plurent à Malfoy qui demanda des détails sur les sortilèges en question. Détails qu'elle se fit un plaisir d'exposer.

Quand ils eurent terminé d'explorer les aspects techniques et furent tous les deux certains d'avoir pris toutes les précautions, ils abordèrent le sujet qui fâchait : les participants.

« Pour les Serpentards, ce serait mieux que tu choisisses. » déclara-t-elle. « Tu les connais mieux, après tout. »

Il acquiesça.

« Moi, évidemment. Blaise, Daphné et Astoria… » énuméra-t-il. « Louisa et Daniel Sywent – ils sont jumeaux, sixième année, Sang-Purs mais ouvertement anti-Mangemorts - et Cassiopée Jones. Elle est Née-Moldue, en troisième année, et n'a jamais appris à respecter correctement les Sang-Purs. Je la trouve amusante. Aucun des autres n'est assez fiable pour prendre le risque. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle voyait à peu près qui étaient les Sywent… Malfoy pourrait s'occuper de Cassiopée.

« D'accord. » approuva-t-elle. « Pour les Gryffondors : tous les cinquième année, l'équipe de Quidditch, Lee Jordan, Colin et Denis Crivey. »

Malfoy réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

« Poufsouffle ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle attrapa la liste et jeta un coup d'œil aux noms que Susan lui avait rapportés.

« Mmm, apparemment la totalité des cinquième année, là aussi. » déclara-t-elle. « Plus Andrew Deweet, Rupert Terrens et Malory Crest. »

« Le père de Terrens était à Serpentard en même temps que le mien. » nota Malfoy. « Il est mort pendant la première guerre, je crois. »

« Mangemort ? » s'enquit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. » hésita-t-il. « Il s'est fait remarqué en insultant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une fois de trop, je suppose. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas si compliqué de l'appeler _Voldemort_. »

Tout son corps parut se raidir.

« _Ne_ _prononce_ _pas_ ce mot. » siffla-t-il. « Les noms ont des pouvoirs. »

« Daphné m'a dit la même chose mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que… » contra-t-elle.

Il la coupa d'un geste agacé.

« Il y a des sortilèges interdits… Mon père m'a raconté que certains mages noirs ensorcelaient leur nom. » expliqua-t-il. « En prononcer certains pouvait te rendre terriblement malade ou te transporter dans des endroits cauchemardesques. On raconte que c'est ce que Grindelwald avait prévu de faire avec Nurmengard. »

Cela donnait certainement à réfléchir mais…

« Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous arriver quoi que ce soit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. » insista-t-elle. « Pas tant que Dumbledore est là. »

Nul doute qu'un commentaire sarcastique lui brûlait les lèvres, cependant, Malfoy se garda de toute remarque. Il se contenta de désigner la liste.

« Oublie Malory Crest. » ordonna-t-il. « Je l'ai entendue deux ou trois fois parler des Nés-Moldus en des termes peu flatteurs. »

Elle raya son nom sans discuter puis énuméra les Serdaigles qui auraient pu être intéressés. Malfoy en élimina trois donc deux parmi leur année.

Quand ils furent finalement tombés d'accord sur la composition finale du groupe, Hermione se frotta le visage et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque une heure du matin et elle commençait à fatiguer.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont on a pas parlé ou est-ce qu'on a fini ? » s'enquit-elle, en étouffant un bâillement.

Malfoy hésita quelques secondes.

« Cette histoire de Brigade Inquisitoriale complique la situation. » déclara-t-il, sérieusement. « La salle commune était en ébullition, ce soir. »

Elle hocha la tête, avec lassitude.

« Je sais. » souffla-t-elle, irritée malgré elle contre ceux qui choisissaient la solution de facilité. « J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes parler de rejoindre Ombrage. »

« Ça va plus loin que ça. » insista Malfoy. « J'ai de l'influence mais je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai réussi à convaincre environ les trois-quarts d'ignorer son offre mais Pansy est allée monter la tête de quelques septième année. Elle sait comment obtenir ce qu'elle veut… »

« Je sais. » répéta-t-elle.

Ce dont elle l'avait traité plus tôt dans la journée lui retournait l'estomac.

« Certains Serpentards ne respecteront plus la trêve. » lâcha-t-il. « Ça ne fera que se propager, Granger. Nous sommes individualistes par nature et notre intérêt n'est pas vraiment de continuer à mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Ombrage. »

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu… » minimisa-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis désolé, quand même. » déclara-t-il. « Si on échoue… »

« _Draco_. » coupa-t-elle fermement. « Ce n'est pas ta faute et les Serpentards ne seront pas les seuls à aller ramper devant Ombrage. »

Il l'observa quelques secondes puis ricana. Sans malice mais sans joie non plus.

« Tu changes souvent d'avis. » remarqua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour moi. »

Elle détourna la tête comme s'il l'avait giflée et se leva pour masquer son agitation. Elle fit quelque pas dans la pièce puis s'immobilisa, en lui gardant le dos tourné.

« J'ai eu tort de dire ces choses, tout à l'heure. » avoua-t-elle, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Il ne faisait pas très chaud. « Je ne suis pas… Je ne crois pas être très douée pour tout ça… Diriger. Harry le faisait naturellement. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, les gens le suivaient… Il avait cette… » La gorge serrée, elle s'humecta les lèvres et haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer en quoi ça me transforme. »

Malfoy prit son temps pour répondre. De longues minutes qu'Hermione passa à fixer la porte rouillée au fond de la pièce, la vue brouillée par les larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. Puis il y eut le craquement de la caisse, indiquant que le garçon s'était levé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et serra gentiment.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je trouve que tu le fais très bien. » murmura-t-il. « Et je te préfère largement à Potter. Au moins, je peux te regarder sans avoir envie de vomir. »

Ça lui arracha un petit rire et elle pivota pour lui faire face, cillant pour faire disparaître les larmes.

« J'aimerai assez aller me coucher. » déclara-t-elle.

Il leva les sourcils, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

« C'est une invitation ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Du moins, elle espérait qu'il plaisantait.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui asséna une claque sur le bras.

« Aïe ! » s'écria-t-il, surpris. « Pour l'amour de Merlin et de toutes les prêtresses d'Avalon, Granger, _arrête de faire ça_ ! »


	27. Allegiance

_It's a time of war, Alera. [...] Nothing is fair, and nothing is right, and it isn't easy to understand or accept."  
><em>― Cayla Kluver, Allegiance

_Nous sommes en guerre, Alera. […] Il n'y a rien de juste ou de correct, et ce n'est facile ni à comprendre, ni à accepter. _

― Cayla Kluver, Allegiance

_**Chapitre 27 : Allegiance**_

« C'est absolument _hors de question_. » trancha Draco, d'un ton péremptoire.

Il refusa de s'émouvoir des regards agacés, voire hostiles, qui le fixaient. Il refusa également de s'énerver ou de céder à ce qui n'étaient, sans aucun doute, que de stupides tentatives pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit.

Il avait aidé Granger à mettre ce projet au point et, Merlin en soit témoin, il n'allait pas reculer parce que quelques lions et deux blaireaux n'étaient pas ravis d'accueillir des serpents parmi eux.

Certes, c'était Granger qui avait ensorcelé les galions et le morceau de papier que tous avaient signé mais qui attendait de recevoir un nom. (Pourquoi diable avaient-ils besoin d'un nom, de toute manière ?)

Certes, soumis au vote, il avait été décidé que Granger prendrait la direction des opérations.

Certes, c'était Londubat qui, miracle des miracles, avait déniché cette fameuse salle sur demande.

Certes, il avait été tout à fait heureux de déléguer à Weasley la tâche de prévenir tout le monde.

_Néanmoins_, il estimait avoir un droit sur leur petite organisation frauduleuse et il l'exercerait comme il l'entendait. De plus, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait trouvé la parade aux sortilèges qu'Ombrage avait posés sur les salles communes. C'était bien grâce à lui que leurs déplacements étaient facilités.

Oui, Draco Malfoy estimait qu'il avait voix au chapitre et cela même si leur petit groupe sans nom devait passer la nuit dans la salle sur demande à en discuter.

La semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis que Granger et lui avaient tout planifié dans la tourelle avait été longue, il ne faisait pas très chaud et, l'un dans l'autre, il aurait préféré se trouver dans la salle commune avec une bonne tasse de thé mais il restait sur sa position.

Raison pour laquelle, il imita Weasley et fusilla, lui aussi, Dean Thomas du regard.

« Nous n'allons certainement pas nous appeler l'Armée de Dumbledore. » conclut-il.

Appuyé contre un des mannequins d'entrainement, les bras autour de la taille de Weasley junior, Thomas lui renvoya son regard noir.

« Si tu n'es pas content, la porte est là. » grogna le Gryffondor, en désignant la large porte de bois d'un signe du menton.

Abbot, qui s'était installée à même le sol comme la plupart des autres, poussa un soupir.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? » intervint-elle. « On n'a pas forcément besoin d'un nom… »

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent, principalement ceux qui étaient assis par terre. La pièce n'offrait pas énormément d'endroit où s'installer confortablement. C'était une salle réservée au combat, telle qu'aucune classe de défense ne l'avait jamais été si ce n'était peut-être celle de Lupin, encombrée de mannequins, d'étagères remplies de grimoires, de tout un tas d'objets de détection ou d'espionnage et, surtout, d'un énorme espace réservé aux duels.

« Merci. » triompha Draco, en croisant les bras. Il faisait partie des rares encore debout.

« Les noms sont importants. » pipa Luna. La jeune fille était à moitié cachée par Londubat mais sa voix résonna clairement dans la pièce.

« Nous avons besoin d'un nom. » trancha Granger, sortant du silence dans lequel elle s'était enfermée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle leva les sourcils. _Évidemment_ qu'ils avaient besoin d'un nom, se souvint-il, le contrat serait moins efficace s'ils n'en avaient pas.

« D'accord, mais pas celui-là. » cracha-t-il.

« Je le trouve très bien, moi, ce nom là. » lança Zacharias Smith. « C'est bien pour ça qu'on est ici, non ? Pour apprendre à se battre contre Vous-savez-qui ? »

La question ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une accusation et Draco se tourna vers le Poufsouffle avec agacement.

« Non. » cingla-t-il. « Nous sommes ici pour apprendre à nous _défendre_ dans le cas _hypothétique_ où nous en aurions besoin. Il n'a jamais été question que nous devenions une armée. Encore moins les soldats de plomb de Dumbledore. »

« Si tu ne veux pas te battre contre Tu-sais-qui, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? » insista Thomas, récoltant pour sa peine, une tape sur le bras de la mini-belette.

Ne venait-il pas de répondre à cette question ?

« Il est là parce qu'on a confiance en lui. » déclara soudain Weasley, comme à bout de patience. « Et je suis d'accord avec Malfoy, ce nom est stupide. »

« Tu es d'accord avec Malfoy parce que tu ne peux pas supporter Dean. » contra Seamus Finnigan.

« Oui, aussi. » marmonna Weasley, à sa droite. Trop bas pour que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende.

S'en suivit un brouhaha insupportable où les uns questionnaient la présence des autres. Malfoy était très occupé à remettre Thomas à sa place tout en retenant Weasley par le bras – il n'avait aucune intention d'en venir aux mains, il réglait ses comptes avec sa baguette – lorsqu'un bruit de détonation ramena brusquement le silence.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Granger qui attendait, baguette levée.

« Tous ceux qui sont présents ce soir sont dignes de confiance. » lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction. « Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec cette décision ou qui refusent d'abandonner leurs préjugés idiots peuvent s'en aller. Je leur rappellerai toutefois qu'ils se sont engagés par contrat à se taire. Si vous restez, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot contre un autre membre de l'AD. »

Personne ne pipa. Personne ne se leva.

« Euh… Hermione ? » hésita Weasley, au bout de longues secondes. « AD ? »

« Armée de Dumbledore. » suppléa Granger, les mains sur les hanches.

Weasley refusa de relever le défi qu'elle lui lançait et garda sagement la bouche fermée. Draco n'était pas aussi conciliant.

« Granger, pitié. » plaida-t-il, avec un regard triste.

« Pourquoi ne soumettrions-nous pas la question au vote ? » intervint Blaise. « Cela me semble être une manière civilisée de régler le problème… »

Blaise, la voix de la raison.

Draco aurait pu l'embrasser.

Ou pas.

« Un vote. » répéta-t-il. « Excellente idée. »

Après tout, personne ne serait assez idiot pour approuver un nom pareil. Dean Thomas avait toujours eu des idées ridicules.

« Tous ceux en faveur de l'Armée de Dumbledore, AD pour les intimes ? » proposa joyeusement un des jumeaux Weasley, en levant la main.

A quoi pensait-il ? Il était entouré de lions, de blaireaux et d'aigles.

Tout le monde leva la main à l'exception de Weasley, de lui-même et de quatre des Serpentards. Blaise et Cassiopée Jones, ces traîtres, votèrent pour. Le premier uniquement pour le contrarier, la seconde, sans aucun doute, pour accentuer son côté Née-Moldue.

« Bien. C'est réglé. » conclut Granger, en ajoutant le nom en haut du parchemin qui contenait tous leurs patronymes. Elle alla l'afficher juste à côté de l'entrée.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Ginny Weasley, en échappant aux bras de son petit-ami. « Par quoi on commence ? »

Comme si cela avait été un signal convenu à l'avance, tout le monde se redressa et sortit sa baguette, au milieu de murmures excités.

« Je crois qu'on devrait infiltrer la Brigade Inquisitoriale. » affirma-t-il, assez fort pour rétablir le silence.

Étant donné les expressions incrédules, il avait une nouvelle fois perdu une occasion de se taire.

« Ils vont sérieusement nous compliquer la vie. » insista-t-il, avant que quelqu'un ait pu rejeter son idée. « Ce serait bien plus simple de connaître leurs projets et intentions à l'avance. »

« On connait leurs intentions. » objecta Susan Bones. « Ce sont des traîtres qui vont nous en faire voir jusqu'au bout. »

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé que tous ceux qui rentraient dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale étaient persona non grata ? » renchérit Padma. « On est censé les ignorer et ne plus leur adresser la parole. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Et il serait stupide de croire qu'ils ne vont pas chercher à nous espionner. » expliqua-t-il. « Mieux vaut prendre les devants. »

Une nouvelle discussion générale s'en suivit. Cette fois, ce fut Londubat qui rétablit le silence.

« Stop ! » beugla le Gryffondor.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il rougit légèrement avant de se mettre à balbutier.

Pathétique, jugea Draco.

« Je pense que la Brigade Inquisitoriale est plus un problème pour la Trêve que pour l'AD. » déclara Londubat. « Ici, ce n'est pas Ombrage notre ennemie principale, c'est Vous-savez-qui. On ne devrait pas se disperser. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Granger le prit de vitesse.

« Je suis d'accord avec Neville. » décréta-t-elle, déclenchant une vague de murmures approbateurs. « On règlera la question de la Brigade plus tard. En attendant, on devrait commencer. »

Il croisa le regard de Blaise et leva les yeux au ciel. _Amateurs_. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés là-dedans ? Si Granger n'avait pas tant insisté…

Comme si son meilleur ami pouvait lire dans ses pensées, l'autre garçon se détourna en dissimulant un sourire moqueur.

« Attaquons par l'_Expelliarmus_. » lança Granger, avec autorité. « Tout le monde devrait être capable de désarmer un adversaire. »

S'il n'avait pas aperçu le tremblement de ses mains, Draco aurait pu se laisser tromper par son assurance de façade. Il n'attira pas l'attention dessus, cependant. Il n'avait aucune intention d'occuper le devant de la scène pendant ces réunions. Apprendre était une chose, s'engager en était totalement une autre. Il ne se battrait pas sous la bannière de Dumbledore. Il ne se battrait pas du tout s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Et il se ferait assez discret pour que les rumeurs de sa participation n'arrivent pas à des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il laissa donc Granger les répartir par paires et ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle le mit face à Ginny Weasley. Il ne lui glissa même pas que l'exercice était peu digne de lui ou qu'il maîtrisait ce sortilège depuis leur deuxième année. Il s'appliqua à désarmer la mini-belette encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à bloquer ses attaques et jeta _protego_ sur _protego_ jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à passer outre son bouclier basique.

Il la regarda attraper sa baguette au vol avec une dose non négligeable de surprise.

Autour d'eux, les baguettes s'envolaient et étaient restituées à leurs propriétaires dans la bonne humeur. Granger passait au milieu et corrigeait les positions ou donnait des conseils. C'était le chaos total.

Pas forcément un mauvais chaos.

« Pour quelqu'un qui a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, je te trouve plutôt douée. » murmura-t-il discrètement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta près de lui. Il continua à bloquer distraitement les attaques de Ginny.

« Je suis terrifiée. » avoua-t-elle, en souriant. « Mais je crois que je ne m'en sors pas si mal. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Granger. » se moqua-t-il.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire parce que la mini-belette profita de ce moment de distraction pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains. _Encore_. Ça devenait gênant.

« La clef pour maîtriser ce sort, c'est la _concentration_. » déclara Granger, en élevant suffisamment la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Un peu de concentration ne te ferait pas de mal, Malfoy… »insista-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour aider Cassiopée.

Draco refusa de se sentir embarrassé mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se renfrogner devant le sourire satisfait de Ginny.

« Problème, Malfoy ? » demanda la quatrième année, non sans espièglerie.

« Je déteste les Gryffondors. » répliqua-t-il fermement. « Surtout les filles. Vous êtes les pires. _Expelliarmus_. »

Ginny bloqua son attaque mais ne riposta pas immédiatement.

« Menteur. » accusa-t-elle. Un peu trop sérieusement à son goût.

Il choisit de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Lily n'était pas ravie. » conclut Remus, dans un petit rire. « Sirius a passé la journée avec des oreilles de basset… McGonagall a refusé de les faire disparaître. »

L'anecdote déclencha plus d'un rire dans le petit salon. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, non sans affection. Lily avait toujours fait preuve de presque autant d'imagination que les Maraudeurs lorsqu'il était question de se venger de leurs petites plaisanteries.

« Et c'était en cinquième année ? » s'enquit Tonks.

La jeune femme se pencha pour déposer son verre sur la table basse. Perchée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installé Remus, la jeune femme ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire depuis une semaine.

Le loup-garou non plus d'ailleurs.

Mais Sirius était _bien trop_ _poli_ pour le leur faire remarquer.

Et puis, Remus lui avait lancé _le_ regard la seule fois où il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet. Il avait vu ce regard là suffisamment de fois pendant leurs études pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. James et lui avaient beau avoir été les cerveaux du groupe, son ami n'était pas un Maraudeur pour rien…

« Oui. » confirma-t-il. « En cinquième année. »

Charlie, qui partageait la causeuse avec Anthony, remplit à nouveau son verre. Il y avait plus d'un cadavre de bouteille sur la table et plus d'un paquet de cigarettes vide… Plutôt préoccupant étant donné que Tonks, Charlie et lui avaient été les seuls à fumer, Remus et Anthony ayant refusé de toucher au tabac.

« J'aurais aimé la connaître. » répondit Tonks, dans un soupir. « Elle avait l'air fantastique. »

« Elle _était_ fantastique. » corrigea doucement Remus.

Sirius croisa son regard et le détourna aussitôt. S'il avait fallu être honnête, James n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu un faible pour Lily. A un moment ou à un autre, Remus, Peter et lui avaient chacun éprouvé un peu plus que de l'amitié pour la lionne. Ni Lily, ni James n'en avait jamais rien su, bien évidemment. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté, même entre eux. Le seul fait de le vocaliser aurait été une trahison envers James.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaitement conscients du moment précis où leurs amis avaient succombé aux charmes de Lily Evans…

Il pouvait, par exemple, affirmer que Peter avait été désespérément amoureux d'elle pendant leur troisième année. Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps, mais avec Peter, c'était dur de dire. Queudver avait toujours été discret, renfermé, plus secret peut-être même que Remus.

Remus avait succombé en sixième année. La gentillesse, la compréhension de Lily, l'absence de jugement… Cela n'avait duré que quelques semaines.

Pour lui-même, cela avait été plus délicat. Il n'avait jamais véritablement apprécié la jeune femme à Poudlard. Les cinq premières années, elle avait passé son temps avec Snape et, pour lui, un Gryffondor ne devrait décemment pas traîner avec un Serpentard. Surtout si le Serpentard en question était Servilus Snape.

Ils ne s'étaient pas davantage entendus durant leur sixième et septième année, l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante rendant toute amitié impossible entre eux. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne regrettait pas tant d'avoir mis la vie de Snape en danger, que d'avoir failli transformer Remus en meurtrier. Les autres Maraudeurs en étaient probablement tout aussi conscients mais ils avaient le tact de faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

Ce n'était que bien après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard que Lily et lui avaient commencé à s'entendre. Lentement. Avec hésitation. Comme deux ennemis jurés qui découvrent brusquement qu'ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

Tout le monde finissait par tomber amoureux de Lily.

Elle n'était pas extraordinairement belle mais c'était ce qui la rendait magnifique, parce qu'elle n'en était pas consciente. Et puis, elle avait cette incroyable vitalité… Lily Evans… Lily Potter était vivante. C'était le meilleur adjectif qu'on pouvait apposer à son nom. Elle croquait la vie à pleines dents, savait faire face aux difficultés quand tous les autres se seraient enfuis, et avait le cœur aussi gros que Molly Weasley. Quand elle aimait, elle aimait toute entière.

Raison pour laquelle, elle ne s'était jamais aperçu que l'amitié qui s'était développée entre eux, n'était pas totalement de l'amitié. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour James, et c'était ainsi que ça devait être.

Si les coups de foudre existaient vraiment, James avait été frappé dès la première fois où il l'avait vue, dans le Poudlard Express. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre.

« Les morts sont toujours fantastiques. » cracha Anthony, avec une hostilité inhabituelle.

Charlie, Remus et Tonks le dévisagèrent d'un air choqué.

Sirius, avachi dans son fauteuil, se contenta de tourner paresseusement la tête vers lui. Il reconnaissait l'amertume et la rancœur dans la voix du jeune homme. Il la reconnaissait trop bien pour se sentir en mesure de le juger.

De plus, il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu qu'Anthony ait tort.

Les morts étaient toujours plus fantastiques que les vivants.

Il avait aimé James, probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette foutu planète, et il ne voulait se rappeler que des bons moments. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de mauvais.

« Anthony… » hésita Charlie.

Il était évident que le jeune homme était déstabilisé, apparemment peu habitué à la colère résiduelle que Sirius avait perçue chez Anthony dès le premier jour. Le dragonnier tendit la main vers son petit-ami mais celui-ci esquiva, se levant pour aller inspecter le fatras d'objets poussiéreux sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Remus et Tonks échangèrent un coup d'œil et Sirius devina qu'ils se demandaient s'ils devaient s'excuser et laisser le couple seul. Comme si cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit…

Ce qui rongeait Anthony, Sirius ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Il n'avait simplement jamais fait le deuil de ses parents. La colère, la haine, le sentiment d'injustice… Tout avait été refoulé, enfoui… Il le voyait à l'éclat féroce qui brillait parfois dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il le voyait dans la tension soudaine qui naissait dans ses épaules durant une échauffourée contre des Mangemorts. Il le voyait dans les manifestions d'impatience au début de chaque mission.

L'espoir.

L'espoir de, _finalement_, se retrouver face aux meurtriers de ses parents.

L'espoir de finalement réussir à les venger.

Parce que tant qu'il ne les aurait pas vengés, il ne pourrait pas les pleurer.

Sirius attendait toujours de pouvoir venger James.

« Vous en faites des légendes. » reprit Anthony, en leur tournant le dos. « James et Lily Potter. Des putains de légendes… »

Charlie le fixait avec inquiétude.

Remus sembla sur le point de protester, Sirius lui fit signe de se taire à l'instant même où Tonks posa une main sur son épaule pour lui intimer le silence.

« Ils méritent d'entrer dans la légende. » déclara l'Animagus, aussi gentiment qu'il le put.

Parce que lorsqu'il était question de ses amis, il était toujours dur de faire taire l'instinct protecteur qui lui ordonnait de se battre et de les défendre de toutes ses forces.

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua froidement Anthony, en braquant son regard dans le sien. « Parce qu'ils ont su garder les bons secrets ? Parce que personne n'a jamais découvert les cadavres qui dormaient dans leur placard ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Tonks, avant qu'il ait pu répondre.

Anthony sursauta, comme ramené à la réalité, puis haussa les épaules.

« Tout le monde a des cadavres dans un placard. » souffla le jeune homme, au bout de longues secondes.

Il y avait une souffrance derrière la nonchalance de façade et Charlie se leva, traversa la pièce et le prit dans ses bras sans une once d'hésitation. Anthony mit quelques secondes à réagir, probablement parce que les gestes d'affection en public n'étaient pas leur manière de fonctionner. Ou à cause du secret qu'ils s'obligeaient à garder.

Que Charlie les obligeait à garder, bien que la moitié de l'Ordre ait deviné la véritable nature de leurs rapports.

Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas aller chercher bien loin à quoi Anthony faisait référence…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Vous pensez donc qu'il est souhaitable de les autoriser à lancer leur petit groupe de Défense ? » s'enquit Albus, avec une pointe de curiosité. « Sans supervision ? »

Minerva avala une gorgée de thé, reposa la tasse sur la soucoupe dans un cliquètement de porcelaine, puis déplaça son fou. Albus et elle avaient toujours préféré la version Moldue des échecs.

« Avons-nous un autre choix ? » répondit-elle finalement.

Que des élèves prennent eux-mêmes l'initiative de mettre au point un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans le dos de l'équipe enseignante, signifiait bien que Poudlard sombrait chaque jour davantage dans la folie la plus totale.

Dolores, Carter et le sombre idiot qui obligeait les enfants à courir autour du stade de Quidditch pendant des heures, étaient, évidemment, les seuls à encore ignorer ce qui se tramait. Elle avait ordonné aux autres Professeur de ne pas interférer.

« Non, nous n'en avons pas. » reconnut Albus, en bougeant sa tour. « Néanmoins, que vous l'acceptiez aussi facilement m'étonne. »

Elle n'était pas enchantée à l'idée que des élèves s'entraînent _seuls_ à des sorts potentiellement dangereux. Elle n'était pas non plus enchantée à l'idée que des adolescents se sentent obligés de se préparer à une guerre qui ne devrait pas les concerner.

Avaient-ils le choix ? Elle avait eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, la seule réponse à laquelle elle était arrivée était la suivante : non, ils ne l'avaient pas. Autant les laisser grappiller autant de connaissances que possible. Cela leur sauverait peut-être la vie, plus tard.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des Année de Terreur.

La Première Guerre avait fait des victimes parmi ses élèves, il était stupide de se voiler la face et de se dire que Poudlard était un havre de paix. Poudlard n'était guère plus sûr que le Chaudron Baveur. Voldemort s'infiltrait partout.

« J'ai confiance en Hermione Granger. » offrit-elle, en guise d'explication, en capturant la tour de son adversaire.

Elle faisait confiance à la jeune fille pour venir la trouver en cas de problème.

Albus s'empara immédiatement de son fou.

« Et en Draco Malfoy ? »s'enquit-il, presque distraitement.

Minerva pinça les lèvres.

Le jeune Malfoy s'avérait plein de surprises, cette année, cela était vrai. Son petit esclandre dans la salle des Professeurs avait certainement mis Dolores dans un état de rage incomparable.

« La Trêve est une chose. » déclara-t-elle. « Leur club n'est rien d'autre qu'un Ordre du Phoenix Junior, raison pour laquelle vous y êtes si favorable. Inutile de prendre cet air offensé, je vous connais, Albus. Mr Malfoy n'y sera même pas invité. Aucun Serpentard n'y sera invité. »

Elle connaissait ses élèves, après tout. Ils ne dépasseraient pas leurs préjugés lorsqu'il s'agissait de Voldemort.

« En réalité… » contra-t-il, en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste. Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, les sœurs Greengrass, les Sywent et Cassiopée Jones ont tous été invités à participer et, si je ne me trompe, ont tous accepté. »

Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite.

« Êtes-vous certain ? »

C'était, bien entendu, une question idiote. Albus était toujours certain de tout.

« Leur première réunion a lieu en ce moment même. » lui assura le Directeur. « Dans la salle va-et-vient, si je ne me trompe pas. Un choix des plus astucieux. A vous de jouer, Minerva.»

Le vieux sorcier avait l'air bien trop satisfait. Oubliant le plateau qui se trouvait entre eux, la sous-directrice analysa plutôt l'autre échiquier. Celui, imaginaire, qui opposait Albus à Voldemort. Celui dont elle ne connaissait l'emplacement que de la moitié des pièces.

« Vous comptez vous servir des allégeances changeantes de Draco Malfoy contre son père. » déduisit-elle, avec horreur. « Oh, non, Albus ! Ce n'est pas… »

« Je n'ai aucune intention de me servir de Mr Malfoy. » l'interrompit Albus, en chassant son hypothèse d'un geste. « Je ne compte pas intervenir. La situation évoluera d'elle-même et, si elle évolue dans le sens où je l'espère, nous gagnerons probablement un espion. »

Elle leva les sourcils, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Lucius Malfoy est le plus gros bigot de la communauté magique ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il ne trahira pas Vous-savez-qui, même pour son fils. »

Un sourire triste joua sur les lèvres du vieux sorcier.

« Oh, Minerva… » contra-t-il. « Je crois que vous n'accordez pas suffisamment de crédit à Lucius. Ses convictions et sa personnalité sont ce qu'elles sont, mais je n'ai jamais douté une seconde de l'ordre de ses priorités. »

« Nous verrons. » décréta-t-elle. « Mais ne pensez pas, une seconde, que je laisserai Draco Malfoy rejoindre les Mangemorts sans ciller. Il y a de l'espoir pour ce garçon. »

Et cet espoir s'appelait Hermione Granger.

Elle garda, cependant, cette information pour elle.

« Ce n'est, de toute manière, pas à l'ordre du jour. » soupira Albus. « L'urgence demeure les loups-garous. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

La Gazette avait rapporté de nombreuses histoires, cette semaine, d'une meute de chiens sauvages particulièrement agressifs qui battait la campagne. Certains parlaient même d'une nouvelle race de créatures magiques. Personne ne soupçonnait les loups-garous étant donné l'absence de pleine lune. Jusque là, il n'y avait eu aucune attaque concrète, et Albus en avait déduit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un avertissement de la part de Voldemort.

Faire savoir à l'Ordre qu'il avait le pouvoir.

« Horace a-t-il fait des progrès ? » s'enquit-elle, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Non. » confirma le vieil homme. « Le traitement de la lycanthropie n'a jamais été sa spécialité. Il se base sur les travaux de Severus sur le sujet, mais il est évident que si Severus était là… »

« Si Severus était là, les choses seraient nettement plus simples. » soupira Minerva. « Rien que pour le fonctionnement de l'école. »

Sans Filius et Severus, sa charge de travail avait triplé. Pomona aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait mais elle n'était tout simplement pas aussi efficace que leurs deux collègues.

« J'ai envoyé Alastor avertir les vampires. » annonça soudain Albus. « Je doute qu'ils changent d'avis, mais au vu des derniers développements… »

« Pourquoi Alastor ? » coupa-t-elle, avec agacement. Elle savait _parfaitement_ ce que l'homme mijotait. « Nymphadora avait… »

« Alastor est têtu, vous le savez comme moi. » s'expliqua le Directeur, sans la laisser terminer. « Nyssandra est une faiblesse qu'il se refuse d'admettre. Le problème doit être réglé, à un moment donné. »

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle aurait pu lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir dans la vie privée de ses amis mais, étant donné qu'il avait les meilleures intentions du monde, cela aurait été peu efficace. Au lieu de ça, elle le couva d'un regard affectueux.

« Albus Dumbledore, le seul homme que Vous-savez-qui ait jamais craint, le sorcier qui a vaincu Grindelwald… » se moqua-t-elle gentiment. « Que diraient vos ennemis s'ils savaient que vous étiez un incorrigible romantique ? »

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de son ami et il détourna la tête, comme blessé.

Qu'avait-elle dit ?

« Vous seriez surprise. »

Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée, donnant à ses propos un aspect dramatique.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de drames dans leur vie.


	28. Sweet in my Memory

Je suis _absolument_ désolée pour les délais de publication. Je suis encore plus désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite des cicatrices parce qu'elle va mettre un peu plus de temps à sortir. A partir de juillet, c'est promis, les publications reprendront de manière régulière, pour le moment je ne peux pas faire mieux et j'en suis désolée. Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre patience.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>I wrap my arms around his neck, feel his arms hesitate before they embrace me. Not as steady as they once were, but still warm and strong. A thousand moments surge through me. All the times these arms were my only refuge from the world. Perhaps not fully appreciated then, but so sweet in my memory, and now gone for ever."<br>_― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay

_Je me pends à son cou, ses bras hésitent avant de m'étreindre. Ils ne sont plus aussi solides qu'ils l'étaient autrefois, mais ils sont toujours aussi affectueux et forts. Un millier de moments me reviennent en mémoire. Chacune des fois où ces bras furent mon seul refuge face au monde. Peut-être pas totalement appréciés à leur juste valeur à l'époque, mais si doux dans mes souvenirs, et, à présent, perdus à jamais. _

Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay

_**Chapitre 28 : Sweet in my Memory**_

« C'est absolument dégoûtant. » décréta Hermione, en plissant le nez.

Assises sur les marches de pierre qui montaient vers leurs dortoirs, Ginny et Hermione observaient ce qui se passait dans la salle commune sans être vues. Il ne restait pratiquement plus que les membres de l'AD attendant l'heure de la réunion pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, guidés par l'indispensable carte des Maraudeurs, cependant, c'était deux personnes bien particulières qui avaient attiré l'attention des jeunes filles.

« Bel hypocrite, surtout. » lâcha Ginny, légèrement amusée. « Il m'a sermonnée pendant des jours, a ameuté Bill et Charlie, a fâché les jumeaux… Et voilà qu'il fait _exactement_ la même chose. »

Hermione grimaça.

« J'espère que tu ne fais pas _ça_ avec Dean. » répondit-elle. « Ta mère aurait une attaque. »

Elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas en avoir une elle-même. La manière dont Lavande s'était installée sur les genoux de Ron était à la fois provocante et déplacée, quant aux baisers – baveux, elle pouvait le voir d'ici – qu'ils échangeaient, c'était à se demander comment le garçon pouvait encore respirer avec la langue de leur amie si profondément enfoncée dans sa gorge. En bref, ils étaient absolument révoltants _et_ dégoûtants, et elle serait déjà intervenue pour leur ordonner d'aller faire ça dans un placard loin des regards sensibles des première année s'il y avait encore eu des première année dans la salle commune.

Le préfet de septième année était installé non loin d'eux et, s'il ne disait rien, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

« Certainement pas en public. » contra Ginny, avec un sourire satisfait. « Attends un peu que j'écrive à maman pour lui raconter ce que fabrique mon grand frère chéri… »

Hermione secoua la tête et détourna le regard, embrassant la salle commune des yeux à la recherche d'un problème quelconque. Ils avaient la chance de ne pas avoir de membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale dans leur Maison, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards. Le départ de leurs domaines était nettement plus complexe que le leur.

A vrai dire, elle envisageait de prêter la carte des Maraudeurs à Malfoy parce que sa Maison était celle qui en contenait le plus.

Occupée à examiner distraitement ladite carte, Ginny lui tapota le bras.

« Les Poufsouffles sont partis. » déclara la rousse. « La voie est libre, ils devraient arriver à la salle dans un quart d'heure. »

Heureuse de trouver une distraction à Ron et Lavande, Hermione déplia le bas de la carte.

« Parkinson et sa bande sont restés dans la salle commune. » remarqua Ginny. « Ils ne pourront probablement pas venir. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Malfoy trouvera un moyen. »

Elle avait toute confiance en lui sur ce plan là.

L'AD n'était plus qu'un secret de polichinelle et la guerre avait été franchement déclarée entre l'Armée de Dumbledore et la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Ceux qui avait brisé la Trêve le payaient cher. Ils étaient mis à l'écart, faisait l'objet de moqueries incessantes et même les Professeurs – du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas à la botte d'Ombrage, semblaient s'en prendre à eux plus souvent que nécessaire.

Hermione n'approuvait pas totalement mais laissait à Malfoy le soin de s'occuper de leurs cas. C'était sur ses ordres que les membres de la Brigade avaient été déclarés ennemis.

« Tant d'estime pour la fouine… » plaisanta Ginny, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Elle se racla la gorge et décida d'observer les jumeaux, occupés à faire les comptes de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avec Lee Jordan.

« Il a changé. » se défendit-elle, tout de même. « Et il est doué. »

« Oh, je n'ai pas dit le contraire. » protesta Ginny, avec un amusement de plus en plus perceptible. « Mais tu n'as plus que son nom à la bouche… »

Ça ne sonnait pas comme un reproche mais Hermione se sentit quand même attaquée.

« On travaille beaucoup ensemble. » rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. « Et il est… Il… J'aime bien passer du temps avec lui. Il a une conversation intéressante. »

Son amie éclata franchement de rire, ce qui passa heureusement inaperçu dans le brouhaha qui régnait au dessous.

« Une conversation intéressante… » répéta la benjamine des Weasley. « Tu es sûre que c'est tout ce qu'il a d'intéressant ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » déclara-t-elle, en jouant distraitement avec le bord de la carte.

Elle devait écrire à Sirius, ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles. Remus se faisait un devoir de lui envoyer un hibou tous les lundis mais sa correspondance avec le fugitif était plus décousue.

« J'ai vu la manière dont vous vous regardez. » offrit simplement Ginny.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » réitéra-t-elle, nerveusement.

Fred et George se disputaient maintenant à voix basse. Il y avait beaucoup de tension entre eux depuis que Ron avait semé la zizanie en exigeant qu'ils prennent parti pour leur sœur ou lui.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, on peut changer de sujet. » promit la rousse. « Mais si tu _veux_ en parler… Tu sais que je serais ravie de t'écouter. N'importe quand. »

Voulait-elle en parler ? Parler de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait rien à dire parce qu'il ne se passait rien. Malfoy était un… ami, même si elle se serait probablement jetée du haut de la tour si on lui avait dit un jour qu'ils en viendraient là, rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien de rien.

Son agacement provenait probablement du spectacle navrant que donnaient Ron et Lavande.

« Comment ça va avec Dean ? » botta-t-elle, en touche.

« Bien. » lâcha Ginny, en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas le grand amour, si c'est ta question. Mais on est bien ensemble. »

Hermione l'étudia aussi discrètement que possible, de sa queue de cheval faite à la va-vite au sourire content sur ses lèvres, et choisit de la croire.

« Il… sait que ce n'est pas le grand amour ? » hésita-t-elle.

Ça ne lui paraissait pas très juste parce qu'il était clair que Dean était très attaché à elle, voire très _amoureux_.

« Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas le grand amour, Hermione. » répondit la rousse, d'un ton moqueur. « Et peut-être que Dean n'est pas 'le bon', peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas 'le bon', mais… ça ne veut pas dire que 'le bon' n'est pas là quelque part. En attendant de le trouver, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester seule et malheureuse. »

Le regard de Ginny s'égara vers son petit-ami qui jouait aux échecs avec Seamus dans un coin de la pièce.

« Harry n'était pas le bon ? » s'enquit-elle, prudemment.

Le visage de son amie s'assombrit comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, son expression se fit plus grave. Dure.

« Il ne me voit pas comme…. Comme ça. Et on ne devrait jamais perdre du temps à désirer quelqu'un qui ne nous veut pas. » répondit Ginny.

Hermione soupira tristement.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ne te voyait pas comme ça, Gin. » offrit-elle, doucement. « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait eu le temps de savoir ce qu'il voulait. »

Le regard de la benjamine, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, était glacial.

« Tu parles de lui au passé, maintenant ? » demanda la rousse, sèchement.

La question était comme une flèche décochée en plein cœur, elle détourna la tête.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » avoua Hermione. « J'aimerai… J'aimerai _croire_, mais… Rationnellement… »

« Il est vivant. » coupa Ginny. « Il est vivant et il est en train de se battre pour nous revenir et je ne vais pas lui manquer de respect en faisant mon deuil simplement parce que la majorité des gens veulent penser qu'il est mort. »

La gorge serrée, la brune s'efforça de maîtriser son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé.

« Ginny. » lâcha-t-elle. « Après si longtemps, les chances qu'il… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on se _fout_ des probabilités ? » cingla la quatrième année. « Les gens qui ont accepté sa mort ne le connaissent pas comme _nous_ on le connait. Combien de fois a-t-il accompli l'impossible ? _Combien de fois_, Hermione ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent sur la carte, dépliée sur les genoux de Ginny et elle expira lentement.

« Les Serpentards sont partis. » déclara-t-elle calmement. « Il faut y aller. »

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le regard déçu de son amie, elle descendit de son perchoir et entreprit de faire lever tous les autres.

L'AD attendait.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Délicieux, Molly, comme toujours. » déclara Arthur, en se levant.

Bill le regarda se lever, déposer un baiser sur le front de leur mère et disparaître dans le jardin, vers son atelier, après avoir adressé un signe de tête et un sourire à ses fils. Un coup de baguette et les assiettes s'envolaient pour aller se laver toutes seules dans l'évier, la carafe d'eau retournait à sa place et les restes allaient soigneusement se ranger à leur place. Molly supervisait le tout en chantonnant distraitement et Bill en profita pour échanger un coup d'œil avec Charlie. Il regrettait un peu l'absence de leurs frères et sœurs.

Profitant que leur mère leur tournait le dos, Charlie lui fit signe d'aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait. Bill secoua la tête avec détermination. L'idée était celle de Charlie, c'était à Charlie de se débrouiller. Lui, il n'était là qu'en soutien moral.

Charlie jeta un regard nerveux en direction du jardin mais Bill le rassura d'un geste. Leur père ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment, occupé comme il l'était avec son nouveau projet en date. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils s'attardaient à table, le repas était fini depuis longtemps et s'il devait avaler une tasse de thé ou une remarque sur sa boucle d'oreille supplémentaires, Bill exploserait probablement. Ils avaient attendu qu'Arthur ne soit pas à portée de voix pour une raison et l'occasion ne se représenterait pas de si tôt.

Il se racla la gorge et fixa Charlie avec insistance.

Occupée à séparer le reste du gâteau pour qu'ils en emportent chacun une part chez eux, Molly ne sembla pas se rendre compte du silence lourd qui régnait dans la pièce.

Après l'avoir fusillé des yeux, Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour, ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans savoir que dire.

« Allez-vous finalement me dire ce qui vous tracasse ou dois-je aller chercher le sirop pour ce vilain mal de gorge ? » demanda Molly, en pivotant vers eux, mains sur les hanches.

Elle les dévisagea tour à tour avec son regard le plus sévère et, bien qu'il soit un adulte depuis bien longtemps, Bill eut l'impression d'être redevenu le garçon de huit ans qui avait malencontreusement brisé le service en porcelaine de la tante Muriel au-delà de toute réparations possibles.

Il ne fut même pas étonné qu'elle sache qu'ils tramaient quelque chose. Elle avait toujours su déjouer leurs complots enfantins, parfois même avant qu'ils aient l'idée de comploter.

Aussi discrètement qu'il pu, Bill donna un coup de pied à son frère sous la table.

« William, ne frappe pas ton frère. » gronda Molly, en lui assenant un coup de torchon. « Charlie, dis-moi tout avant que ton père ne revienne. »

Comptez sur leur mère pour comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas impliquer leur père…

« J'ai croisé Percy, tout à l'heure. » marmonna finalement Charlie, la tête baissée comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-elle.

Molly se tendit légèrement et ses yeux devinrent plus brillants mais elle ne laissa pas percer d'autres signes de détresse. Néanmoins, ses enfants la connaissaient mieux que ça. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour sortir une assiette du placard du haut et y déposer les restes du rôti, ils échangèrent un regard soucieux.

« On ne voulait pas en parler devant papa… » hasarda Bill. « La dernière fois, au Ministère… »

« Je sais exactement comment a réagi votre père. » coupa-t-elle, en ajoutant un bol à côté de l'assiette.

Elle le plaça sur le comptoir avec tellement de force que la faïence émit un bruit de protestation.

« Que t'a dit ton frère, Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle, ensuite, après avoir versé un peu de lait dans le bol.

Bill se frotta le visage et se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Molly le remercia d'un sourire avant de se rasseoir à table, à côté de Charlie. Tandis que son frère se lançait dans le récit de sa rencontre avec Percy, il déposa l'assiette et le bol de lait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Il m'a demandé de t'embrasser. » conclut Charlie. « Et il a… euh… mentionné qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Audrey Van quelque chose. Il a dit que tu la connaissais. »

Bill n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le vieux chat tigré qui avait élu domicile dans le jardin ne vienne prendre son repas du soir. Il caressa distraitement la fourrure rêche de l'animal, en écoutant Charlie d'une oreille.

« Audrey Vanberg ? » s'exclama Molly, avec ravissement. « Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Les Vanberg sont une bonne famille et Audrey est charmante. Avec un peu de chance, Audrey lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête… »

L'excitation laissa place à la tristesse dans la voix de leur mère et Bill grimaça. Il ferma la fenêtre et retourna prendre place en face de Charlie. Il était heureux que ce soit son petit frère que Percy ait croisé et pas lui, parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait preuve de la même compréhension que le dragonnier.

Que Percy refuse de prendre parti dans la guerre qui se jouait était déjà dur à accepter, mais qu'il désavoue publiquement leur père et prenne fait et cause pour Fudge ? Qu'il soit assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'un pion dans un jeu d'échecs dont la portée le dépassait ?

Le Ministère avait dû être très déçu lorsque Percy lui avait annoncé avoir coupé les ponts avec sa famille.

Plus moyen d'espionner Arthur Weasley et ses fils à la solde de Dumbledore…

« Ils pensent à s'installer ensemble, d'après ce que j'ai compris. » rajouta Charlie. « On n'a pas beaucoup parlé, c'était… gênant. »

Bill laissa échapper un bruit désapprobateur qui lui valut un nouveau coup de torchon.

« Tu ne devrais pas être gêné de parler avec ton frère, Charlie. » déclara sérieusement Molly. « Ce qui se passe entre votre père et Percy ne regarde qu'eux. Percy est toujours le bienvenu ici, et si seulement il voulait bien répondre à mes hiboux… »

« Il ne remettra pas un pied au Terrier s'il pense que ça peut nuire à sa précieuse carrière. » intervint Bill, parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un énonce la vérité devant leur mère.

Ils avaient tous compris mais personne ne se décidait à le dire à voix haute. Ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni les jumeaux et encore moins Charlie. Surtout pas Charlie qui était probablement le plus compréhensif d'entre eux.

Bill n'avait pas à être compréhensif, son statut du premier né lui donnait le droit de commenter les actes de ses frères et sœurs.

« Bill… » grinça Charlie, mais leur mère l'interrompit d'un geste.

« Percy a honte de nous. » déclara-t-elle. « Croyez-vous tous que je sois aveugle ? Bien sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas ici tant qu'il pensera que nous avons tort de suivre Dumbledore. Mais il changera d'avis. »

Bill se passa une main sur le visage. Comment annoncer à sa mère que c'était aussi improbable que Ron développant une passion pour les choux de Bruxelles ou Ginny pour les figues ?

« Maman… » soupira-t-il.

« Non, Bill. » coupa-t-elle. « Je _sais_ que Percy changera d'avis. Je suis sa mère_, je sais_. Ça prendra peut-être des mois, ou des années, mais il admettra son erreur et il nous reviendra. »

Il aimerait la croire. Il aimerait tellement la croire.

Instinctivement, ses yeux allèrent se poser vers la pendule que Molly avait pris l'habitude de déplacer partout avec elle. Quatre des sept aiguilles pointaient vers la maison, quatre vers Poudlard et la dernière, celle de Percy, était immobilisée depuis plusieurs mois sur ce qui aurait été le chiffre cinq.

Perdu, disait l'horloge.

Euphémisme, répondait Bill.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses… » tempéra Charlie. « Au moins, pendant qu'on trime, il est en sécurité et a un super bureau avec vue sur le centre de Londres. Il a bien précisé que le bureau de l'assistant du Ministre était plus grand que celui de tous les autres à l'exception de celui de Fudge. »

Il y avait beaucoup d'ironie dans le ton du jeune homme mais également une note d'envie.

« Tu veux un bureau avec vue sur Londres ? » se moqua gentiment Bill, avant que leur mère ait pu lui reprocher de critiquer leur petit frère. « Je croyais que gambader dans la nature te manquait ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules et se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau qu'il avala à petites gorgées. Bill échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec sa mère.

« Percy a un travail qu'il aime, lui. » décréta soudain Charlie, en posant brusquement le verre d'eau dans l'évier. « Pas une parodie morbide. »

Molly poussa un petit soupir tandis que Bill grimaçait.

« Je sais que tu veux retourner en Roumanie, Charlie… » hésita leur mère. « Nous savons tous que c'est un grand sacrifice pour toi de… »

« Ce n'est pas _que_ moi. » l'interrompit Charlie. « Anthony déteste Londres. A chaque fois qu'on arrive sur le Chemin de Traverse… On est obligé de passer là où ses parents se sont fait tuer pour aller travailler. A chaque fois qu'on affronte des Mangemorts, il est obligé de revivre ça. C'est… »

Son frère se tut, frustré de ne pouvoir exprimer correctement les sentiments de son meilleur ami. A voir l'expression de Molly, Bill aurait parié qu'Anthony allait avoir droit à une tonne de gâteau faits maison et à une attention soutenue dont il ne voudrait peut-être pas. Elle avait eu la même en lui parlant d'Harry, la première fois.

« Ce serait peut-être mieux pour lui de retourner en Roumanie, dès maintenant ? » proposa Molly. « Personne ne le jugerait, tu sais… Et je suis certaine que Dumbledore y trouverait une utilité… Il nous faut des contacts dans d'autres pays, de toute manière… »

Charlie se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

Bill n'osait pas respirer trop fort de peur de briser la fragilité de l'instant. Leurs parents étaient les seuls qui n'étaient pas au courant pour Charlie et Anthony… Tonks savait depuis longtemps, Sirius et Remus avaient deviné assez rapidement, et il l'avait dit à Fleur en la jurant au secret. Rien n'échappait à Fol'Œil, Kingsley se moquait royalement de leurs relations – mis à part peut-être celles de Tonks , McGonagall n'y prêtait aucune attention, Andromeda était trop préoccupée par l'histoire entre Remus et sa fille pour se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre et Dumbledore… Dumbledore avait probablement tout su à la seconde où Charlie lui avait présenté Anthony.

Mais tout le monde respectait leur silence.

Arthur et Molly n'avaient toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Ou bien, plus probablement, soupçonnait Bill, ils faisaient semblant en attendant que Charlie se décide à tout leur avouer.

« On en a déjà parlé. » admit Charlie, en se perchant sur le comptoir comme il le faisait quand ils étaient enfants. « J'ai même proposé de retourner là-bas avec lui mais… »

« Mais ? » l'encouragea gentiment Molly.

Oui, décida Bill, ils savaient tout et faisaient semblant en merveilleux parents qu'ils étaient.

« Mais ma place est ici. » termina fermement Charlie. « Et il ne repartira pas sans moi. »

Silencieusement, Bill agita sa baguette et le service à thé revint se poser sur la table. Certes, c'était probablement une conversation qui aurait été mieux accompagnée de Whiskey Pur-Feu mais il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans la maison et, en bons anglais, le thé était toujours le premier recours des Weasley en temps de crise.

« C'est un très bon ami pour toi. » commenta-t-elle. « Je l'ai déjà remarqué. »

Sa mère le remercia d'un signe de tête distrait lorsqu'une tasse vint se poser devant elle.

« Oui. » lâcha Charlie, d'un ton définitif.

Il sauta du comptoir et reprit sa place à table où il s'empara d'autorité d'une tasse et fit bouillir le thé d'un simple coup de baguette.

La discussion était close.

Bill risqua un bref coup d'œil vers leur mère et aperçut son air déçu mais elle le masqua rapidement derrière un sourire avenant. Il vit parfaitement la lueur amusée briller dans son regard.

« Pour en revenir à Percy… » déclara-t-elle, non sans avoir vérifié que leur père n'était pas sur le point de revenir. « Lui, au moins, a une relation stable. Dois-je vous rappeler le nombre d'années que vous avez d'écart ? »

Bill et Charlie levèrent les yeux au ciel, dans un ensemble parfait.

« Maman ! » s'écrièrent-ils simultanément.

« Des jeunes hommes comme vous devraient avoir quelqu'un dans leur vie. » insista-t-elle, sans se préoccuper de leurs expressions horrifiées.

Bill nota néanmoins qu'elle avait bien pris soin de ne pas dire « fille » ou « femme ». Leurs parents étaient au courant et Charlie était un idiot de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Les tensions entre Anthony et lui s'apaiseraient peut-être un peu s'il cessait de vivre avec des œillères et de craindre on ne savait quoi. Personne dans la famille ne le rejetterait parce qu'il aimait les hommes, même Percy, et toutes les excuses qu'il lui avait données pour expliquer ses réticences n'étaient que ça : des excuses.

« En fait… » lâcha-t-il, avec réticence, parce qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'eux montre l'exemple. « Je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment. C'est plutôt… sérieux. »

L'attention de leur mère ayant été détournée, Charlie écarquilla exagérément les yeux pour lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait.

S'il n'avait pas eu vingt-cinq ans et, surtout, si sa mère n'avait pas eu les yeux fixés sur lui, il aurait tiré la langue à Charlie.

« Est-ce que je la connais ? » s'enquit Molly, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Prenant son courage à deux mains – et ignorant résolument la toux de son frère, qui ressemblait atrocement à un fou rire – Bill prit une grande inspiration.

« Oui… » confirma-t-il. « Oui, tu la connais. »

Il pouvait presque voir ses méninges tourner et s'activer tandis qu'elle faisait la liste de toutes les filles potentielles.

« Tu as dû attraper froid, Charlie. » remarqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Je devrais peut-être aller chercher le sirop, après tout. »

L'horrible sirop au goût de mélasse… Voilà qui calma l'hilarité de Charlie.

« Non, non… » protesta son frère. « Vas-y, Bill, dis à maman avec qui tu sors. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Molly détermine que l'identité de son amie n'allait pas lui plaire. Et, étant donné ses relations houleuses avec Fleur, ça n'allait effectivement pas lui plaire.

« Fleur Delacour. » lâcha-t-il rapidement, comme l'on arrachait un pansement.

Il y eut de longues, très longues, secondes de silence.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, au bout de quelques instants.

Charlie repartit dans son rire déguisé en quinte de toux.

« Que je sors avec elle ? » répondit Bill, feignant de ne pas comprendre sa véritable question. « Plutôt oui. »

Un tic nerveux agita sa paupière, comme si elle tentait de ne pas faire la grimace. Bill leva presque les yeux au ciel mais se retint à la dernière seconde, sachant que ça lui vaudrait un autre coup de torchon.

« Je t'ai dit que la fille de Dalinda et Samuel était célibataire ? » tenta tout de même Molly. « Tu aimais beaucoup Ellie, si je me souviens bien… Vous étiez dans la même année à Poudlard… »

« Maman ! » bougonna-t-il, avec agacement.

Molly soupira mais força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Fleur est… Elle est très… » Apparemment, trouver un adjectif pour qualifier sa petite-amie était compliqué parce que leur mère quêta désespérément l'aide de Charlie du regard.

« Belle ? » proposa gaiment son frère.

Bill lui décocha un nouveau coup de pied sous la table, assez discrètement pour que sa mère ne s'en rende pas compte.

« Charmante. » se corrigea immédiatement Charlie. « Et est-ce qu'elle n'a pas dit à Tonks qu'elle a terminé Beaubâtons première de sa promotion ? »

« Si. » confirma-t-il, avec soulagement. « Si. Elle est très douée, les Gobelins sont enchantés de son travail. »

Molly gardait un silence lourd de signification.

« Et… Toute l'histoire avec Ginny, tu as des nouvelles, maman ? » s'enquit Charlie, devinant sans doute que Bill aurait préféré changer de sujet. « D'après ce que Fred m'a écrit, c'est la guerre entre Ginny et Ron. »

Leur mère laissa échapper un bruit contrarié et, à la manière dont elle joua avec la tasse qu'elle avait dans la main, Bill devina que l'un de ses benjamins allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure à son retour au Terrier.

« Oui, Ron m'a écrit plusieurs fois pour m'informer de la situation. » confirma-t-elle. « C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'envoie spontanément un hibou, d'ailleurs. Ne parlons pas de trois par semaine… »

« Trois par semaine ? » répéta Bill, étonné. Autant sa correspondance avec Charlie et ses autres frères et sœur était régulière, autant celle avec Ron était… hasardeuse. Il se contentait généralement de quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte à la fin d'une lettre de Ginny ou des jumeaux.

« Oui. » soupira Molly. « Et il n'est pas le seul. Fred m'a écrit. George m' a écrit. Ginny m'a écrit. Même Hermione m'a envoyé un hibou. »

Charlie leva les sourcils sous le coup de la surprise.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Je ne pensais pas que ça avait pris une telle ampleur. Ron fait une montagne de pas grand-chose d'après ce que m'a dit Fred… »

« George dit tout le contraire… » intervint Bill, de plus en plus surpris. « Il dit que Ginny ne prend pas les choses au sérieux et a gaspillé cinq bons centimètres de parchemin sur une histoire de réputation… Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup aimer l'ami de Ginny. »

Leur mère secoua la tête.

« Fred a pris le parti de Ginny, George celui de Ron. » résuma-t-elle. « Quant à l'ami de Ginny, il s'agit de Dean Thomas et c'est un gentil garçon. Je fais totalement confiance à Ginny pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Hermione m'a confié que Ron était totalement immature sur le sujet. »

Bill laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Eh bien, quelle histoire… » jugea-t-il. « Je ne me souviens pas que les jumeaux se soient déjà fâchés… »

« Ils ne sont pas fâchés. » corrigea Molly. « Simplement en désaccord, ce qui est déjà arrivé. Pas souvent, certes, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Ne changez pas le sujet. Ellie est une très gentille fille et je comptais l'inviter à dîner au Terrier, la semaine prochaine. »

Bill et Charlie échangèrent un coup d'œil paniqué. La dernière chose qu'ils désiraient était de se retrouver coincés dans un de ces dîners où Molly essayait de les marier à une sorcière rarement à leur goût.

« Fleur, maman. » insista Bill. « Je suis avec Fleur. »

« Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés, que je sache. » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu ne devrais pas te fermer des portes… »

« Maman. » trancha-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne se le serait permis d'habitude.

Elle leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Très bien, très bien. » capitula-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'emmènerais pas Fleur ? Charlie peut emmener Anthony, il est célibataire lui aussi, non ? . L'un d'entre vous s'entendra forcément avec Ellie… »

Charlie se passa une main sur le visage.

« Maman… » protesta le dragonnier.

« Charlie, tu n'échapperas pas à ce dîner si tu n'as pas une excellente raison de ne pas vouloir rencontrer Ellie. » avertit Molly, très sérieusement.

Bill ignora royalement l'appel à l'aide silencieux de son frère. C'était lui qui avait tenu à ce qu'ils aillent manger au Terrier pour discuter de Percy, lui qui avait abordé le sujet de cette fameuse Audrey… D'après Bill, il avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre.

« Je vois quelqu'un ! » lâcha brusquement Charlie, en désespoir de cause. « Je vois quelqu'un, tu ne peux pas me présenter qui que ce soit parce que je ne suis pas libre. »

Le sourire ravi de leur mère avait un petit côté victorieux.

Bill savait qu'elle pouvait être sournoise lorsqu'elle le voulait, on n'élevait pas sept enfants sans un peu de ruse, mais il n'avait pas soupçonné à quel point elle pouvait être adroite pour découvrir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tonks ? » s'enquit-elle innocemment. « Vous passez énormément de temps ensemble pour de simples amis… »

« Tonks est avec Remus. » intervint Bill, prenant pitié de son petit frère.

« Ah bon ? » s'exclama Molly, avec une réelle surprise. « Depuis quand ? Andromeda est-elle au courant ? Elle ne m'a rien dit… »

Charlie grimaça. « Andromeda n'est pas au courant et je pense que Tonks préférerait qu'elle n'en sache rien encore un petit moment. »

Molly balaya l'avertissement d'un geste impatient.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… » accepta-t-elle. « Dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas Tonks… »

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? » lança Charlie et Bill secoua la tête, avec un sourire amusé. Pitoyable. « Je dois rentrer. Bill, tu viens ? »

« Dites au revoir à votre père, avant de partir. » ordonna Molly, en acceptant le baiser rapide que Charlie déposa sur sa joue.

« Bill ? » insista Charlie, un pied déjà dehors.

« J'arrive. » répondit-il simplement.

Il attendit que Charlie se soit éloigné en direction de l'abri de jardin reconverti en atelier et que Molly se soit levée pour débarrasser le thé, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu sais parfaitement qui est-ce qu'il voit, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta-t-il prudemment.

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire gentiment moqueur.

« Bill, mon chéri, quel genre de mère serais-je si je ne savais pas absolument tout sur mes enfants ? » rétorqua-t-elle, avec un amusement certain. « Bien sûr que je sais ce que me cache Charlie, mais c'est à lui de me le dire, pas à toi ni à aucun de tes frères. »

Il la regarda dresser la table pour le petit-déjeuner pour le lendemain matin, bien qu'une telle organisation ne soit plus nécessaire à présent qu'aucun enfant ne vivait plus au Terrier durant l'année scolaire.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant. » répondit Bill, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Tu savais aussi pour Fleur, c'est ça ? »

L'expression innocente de Molly ne le convainquit pas du contraire.

« Je n'en avais _aucune_ idée. » mentit sa mère, avec aplomb.

Bill éclata de rire et l'étreignit spontanément, réalisant que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Sa tête lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, à présent. A quel moment cela s'était-il inversé ?

« Je t'aime. » déclara-t-il, dans un excès de sensiblerie. « Tu es la meilleure mère du monde. »

Elle esquiva le compliment en le poussant dehors à petits coups de torchon – son arme favorite contre lui.

Charlie l'attendait, adossé à l'arbre à côté de la cuisine. Il se dépêcha d'aller saluer son père parce que son frère présentait des signes d'impatience et que ce n'était jamais bon chez Charlie. Ils remontèrent ensemble l'allée en silence jusqu'au point où ils pourraient transplanner.

« Au point où tu en étais, tu aurais pu lui dire. » lâcha Bill, avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour rentrer chez eux.

Charlie soupira. « Si tu n'avais pas ramené Fleur sur le tapis… »

« J'adore Fleur sur les tapis, à vrai dire. » plaisanta Bill.

Son frère éclata de rire et se détendit finalement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient échappé à l'interrogatoire de leur mère.

« Elle sait tout, c'est ça ? » demanda Charlie, au bout d'un moment.

Bill haussa les épaules, avec fatalité.

« C'est maman. » répondit-il, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Ouais. » soupira Charlie. « Allez, à demain. »

« A demain. » offrit-t-il, juste avant que son frère ne transplanne.

Bill prit le temps d'inspirer l'air nocturne, lourd de toutes ces saveurs qu'il associait irrémédiablement au Terrier, à la maison, avant de transplanner.

L'appartement qu'il occupait sur le Chemin de Traverse, aussi spacieux et confortable soit-il ne serait jamais sa maison. Sa maison, c'était cette construction de guingois, remplie à craquer d'objets en tout genre et d'animaux recueillis sans la moindre hésitation. Sa maison, c'était le regard pétillant de son père et les étreintes étouffantes de sa mère. Sa maison était là et, bien qu'il l'aurait voulue intouchable, imprenable, il sentait confusément qu'elle était, bien au contraire, trop fragile.

Il ne parvint pas à se défaire de ce pressentiment, même après s'être glissé dans son lit.

L'obscurité semblait donner corps à ses craintes.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Aux aguets, Draco avança prudemment, un pied après l'autre, guettant le bruit qui trahirait leur poursuivant. A côté de lui, Granger essayait de se repérer sur sa carte magique, dans l'obscurité. L'un et l'autre avaient décrété qu'un _lumos_ risquait de les faire repérer mais le Serpentard commençait à se dire qu'il valait mieux un peu de lumière que de rester planté dans un couloir, à la vue du premier venu à tenter de retrouver leurs positions sur un bout de parchemin trop large.

Il entendit le cliquetis d'une lanterne avant de voir le reflet sur la vitre qui faisait face au couloir qu'ils avaient décidé d'emprunter.

« Cours ! » chuchota-t-il, au moment où Granger laissait échapper une discrète exclamation de victoire.

« Rusard. » glissa-t-elle, alors qu'il saisissait sa main pour la faire bouger plus vite. « Et on ne peut pas aller par là, il y a Nott et Parkinson ! »

Sans lâcher sa main, il bifurqua dans un couloir et l'encouragea à accélérer l'allure.

Il aurait dû ficeler Nott et Pansy et les enfermer dans un placard au lieu de tout simplement glisser une potion de sommeil dans leur chocolat chaud… La Bridage Inquisitoriale s'était mise à camper devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande à peu près à la moitié de la réunion. Grâce à la carte de Granger, ils avaient réussi à s'éclipser par derrière et la grande majorité de l'AD avait rejoint leurs dortoirs sans problème, mais la jeune fille et lui s'étaient attardés pour être certain que personne ne se ferait attraper et, de façon prévisible, ils s'était retrouvés pris au piège dans un couloir.

« On n'est pas loin de la tour des Serdaigles. » déclara Granger, en louchant sur la carte. « Il faut prendre à droite et deux fois à gauche, puis monter l'escalier. La voie est libre. »

« On ne connait pas le mot de passe. » fit-il remarquer, en suivant ses instructions.

« C'est une énigme. » répondit-elle. « Ça change à chaque fois, d'après Luna. »

« D'accord. » approuva-t-il. A eux deux, ils pouvaient bien résoudre une fichue énigme…

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux couloirs de la salle commune des aigles lorsqu'elle tira brusquement sur sa main pour l'arrêter.

« Carter attend devant la statue ! » ragea-t-elle, en tapant du bout du pied pour marquer son agacement. « Ombrage est devant la Grosse Dame. » Elle lâcha sa main pour déplier les sections de la carte qui l'intéressaient. « Rusard devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles, mais on ne pourrait pas y aller même si on le voulait… Et… cet abruti de Vlasinsky bloque l'entrée des cachots. »

Vlansinsky. Il ne voulait même pas apercevoir le visage de cet imbécile de professeur d'éducation physique, ancien élève de Durmstang ou pas.

« On est coincé. » soupira-t-elle.

« Quelle perspicacité. » se moqua-t-il, par réflexe.

Il lui prit la carte des mains et se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures à la recherche d'un endroit où passer ce qu'il restait de la nuit. La carte était vraiment de la belle magie mais Granger refusait de lui dire où elle se l'était procurée… Dommage, un objet similaire lui aurait bien plu.

Vlasinsky bloquait l'entrée des cachots mais de la salle commune, comme l'abruti au cerveau de la taille d'une noix qu'il était…. Néanmoins, cela ne solutionnait pas leur problème. Il y avait, bien entendu, des passages secrets qui leur permettraient d'atteindre les cachots et, même celui qu'il avait déjà emprunté pour regagner sa salle commune, mais il ne s'aventurerait pas à y introduire Granger, trêve ou pas trêve. Un Gryffondor aurait pu y être en relative sécurité, une Née-Moldue n'y serait pas la bienvenue, surtout à présent que la moitié des Serpentards avait déserté la coalition des Maisons pour la Brigade d'Ombrage.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de rejoindre ta salle commune ? » demanda-t-il, en examinant attentivement cette section de la carte, à la recherche d'un passage dissimulé.

« Pas à ma connaissance. » répondit-elle, d'un ton las. « On peut retourner dans la Salle sur Demande… »

« Non, on ne peut pas. » lâcha Draco, en lui rendant sa carte.

Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et poussa un juron bien peu digne d'une jeune fille. Approprié néanmoins, quatre élèves de la Brigade Inquisitoriale gardaient le secteur, six autres dont Parkinson paraissaient en train de fouiller le château.

« On ne va pas jouer à cache-cache toute la nuit, quand même. » s'énerva-t-elle, en fusillant du regard le point libellé Pansy Parkinson.

Draco s'adossa au mur le plus proche et croisa les bras.

« A moins d'aller demander asile à Dumbledore… » ironisa-t-il, mais il n'aima pas la lueur qui s'alluma dans ses yeux. « Non, Granger. Même pas en rêve. »

Elle parut sur le point d'insister, puis haussa les épaules.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas pour l'AD, de toute manière. » déclara-t-elle. « Ils pourraient essayer de le lui mettre sur le dos. »

« Et quelle catastrophe ce serait… » jugea-t-il, non sans sarcasmes. « Bon, que fait-on ? Une idée ? »

« Il y a une salle de classe vide, deux étages plus bas. » décida-t-elle, après avoir consulté sa carte. « Aucun laquais d'Ombrage… On peut y aller en attendant de trouver mieux. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et il se mirent en route, en silence.

Draco aurait préféré qu'elle parle.

Il avait beau avoir conscience du ridicule d'une telle chose, Poudlard, la nuit, lui avait toujours semblé hostile. Les rangées d'armures formaient des masses noires, indistinctes et menaçantes. Dans l'obscurité, il était impossible de distinguer les pierres inégales qui pavaient le sol et on trébuchait généralement tous les trois pas. Le noir y était oppressant. La seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait avancer sans lumière étaient les fenêtres et meurtrières régulièrement réparties sur le couloir qui laissaient percer la mince lueur de la lune, mais à l'intérieur, là où il n'y avait pas d'ouverture sur l'extérieur…

Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à s'enfoncer vers le centre, là ils hésitèrent tous les deux, sachant qu'un _lumos_ était un risque mais que sans éclairage, ils allaient plus que probablement se rompre le cou.

Le noir recouvrait tout. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur, pas la moindre nuance. Draco détestait cette obscurité presque corporelle, c'était comme une masse grouillante et changeante qui menaçait de vous avaler si vous vous aventuriez à la traverser.

Cela lui rappelait les oubliettes qui s'étendaient sous le Manoir Malfoy, des kilomètres et des kilomètres de boyaux qui serpentaient à l'infini dans un labyrinthe impossible à démêler. Il s'y était perdu lorsqu'il avait sept ans, trop occupé à jouer les explorateurs avec son fidèle dragon en peluche pour faire attention aux interdictions maintes fois répétées. Aucun explorateur digne de ce nom n'écoutait les conseils de leur mère, après tout… Voilà une erreur qu'il n'avait jamais commise à nouveau. Narcissa avait généralement raison et l'elfe chargée de le surveiller avait mis des mois à faire repousser les poils brûlés de ses oreilles…

« _Lumos_. » murmura Granger, prenant la décision pour eux deux.

Elle baissa la luminosité jusqu'à ce qu'un faible filet de lumière se répande en halo autour de sa baguette. Suffisamment pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds et pas beaucoup plus. Il ne pouvait même pas distinguer son visage.

Ils progressèrent prudemment, autant pour éviter les pierres descellées que d'éventuels poursuivants.

Le bruit était une autre des choses qu'il détestait à Poudlard la nuit. Ou l'absence de bruit, plutôt.

Ce n'était pas le silence qui le gênait vraiment. Il savait que certains de ses camarades, ceux dont la maison familiale était en ville, trouvaient cela perturbant, mais le Manoir était perdu au milieu des landes et il était habitué à la campagne. Les bruits nocturnes n'étaient pas un problème, mais l'absence de bruit ? Ce silence absolu qui régnait la nuit dans les parties désertées du château ? Ce silence qui vous forçait à rester aux aguets ? Ce silence qui vous faisait sursauter dès qu'une souris se hasardait à couiner brusquement ?

Combiné à l'obscurité, ce silence le poussait à rester sur ses gardes et il était prêt à s'enfuir en courant au moindre bruit suspect. Tous les monstres de son enfance semblaient vouloir prendre corps dans les coins d'obscurité totale : les épouvantards, le croque-mitaine, le dévortout…

Le bras de Granger cogna le sien et il chercha à s'en saisir, par réflexe. Il avorta son geste avant de l'avoir terminé. Il avait développé une tendance à provoquer un contact physique avec la lionne, ces dernières semaines, qui le laissait quelque peu perplexe. Les plaisanteries de Blaise n'étaient probablement pas étrangères à ce trouble qui l'envahissait régulièrement en sa présence : un mélange d'incompréhension et d'admiration. Elle était complexe et plus les énigmes étaient complexes, plus elles l'avaient toujours fasciné.

« Ça devrait être par là. » murmura-t-elle, en ralentissant.

Il leva sa propre baguette, imitant son faible _lumos_, et ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à la recherche de la porte de la salle de classe. Ce fut lui qui la trouva finalement et ils y pénétrèrent avec un soulagement palpable. Ne se souciant plus d'être découvert, il augmenta le _lumos_ jusqu'à éclairer une bonne portion de la pièce. Jugeant sans doute la luminosité suffisante, Granger rangea sa baguette et déplia la carte sur le bureau le plus proche.

Étalée dans son entièreté, elle était encore plus impressionnante.

« _Où_ as-tu trouvé ça ? » s'exclama-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

Elle avait éludé ses questions depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la carte pour la première fois et changé le sujet s'il s'était hasardé à l'aborder.

Elle leva la tête pour lui sourire avec amusement.

« Les jumeaux l'ont donnée à Harry, il y a… deux ou trois ans, maintenant. » répondit-elle.

« Potter, évidemment. » grinça-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ça m'intéresse beaucoup moins, tout d'un coup. »

« Peut-être que, comme ça, tu poseras moins de questions. » remarqua-t-elle, en retournant à son examen minutieux. « Ils gardent toujours les salles communes et les autres patrouillent toujours… Oh, Luna et Neville sont juste en dessous de nous… Ils doivent essayer de retourner à la tour des Serdaigles… »

Draco grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner arpenter des couloirs sombres pour retrouver Londubat et Loufoca.

Avaient-ils le choix, cependant ? Respecter la Trêve et l'AD était leur priorité, à présent…

Où était passé son honneur de Serpentard ? Depuis quand un serpent risquait-il sa peau pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Granger dut parfaitement comprendre son expression, parce qu'elle détourna le regard.

« Je vais aller les chercher. » déclara-t-elle. « Attends-nous ici. »

Depuis quand obéissait-il aux ordres de Gryffondors ?

Le dilemme était cruel, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de trancher. Elle s'était déjà glissée à l'extérieur de leur refuge. Avec la carte de Potter.

Si elle ne revenait pas, un nouveau dilemme s'offrirait à lui : passer la nuit dans cette pièce humide ou tenter sa chance et se risquer jusqu'au passage secret le plus proche qui l'amènerait vers les cachots.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le tentait véritablement et il se mit à faire les cent pas pour tromper son impatience. Granger n'allait pas l'abandonner là, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas son style. Si elle était allée chercher Londubat et Luna pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rencontrent pas de professeurs, ce n'était pas pour lui laisser courir le même risque.

_Excepté que Luna et Londubat étaient ses amis. _

Et qu'était-il lui ?

La révélation le heurta comme un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Sous le choc, il cessa de tourner en rond. Par la barbe de Merlin, quand était-il devenu _ami_ avec Granger ? Comme si Weasley ne suffisait pas…

La porte de la salle de classe grinça avant qu'il ait pu examiner plus avant la nature de cette amitié et il observa Londubat et Lovegood pénétrer dans la pièce avec un soulagement palpable. Même Luna n'arborait pas son air rêveur habituel, elle avait l'air tracassé.

Granger, qui fermait la marche, avait une expression similaire.

« Il suffit qu'ils fassent l'appel pour voir qui manque. » lança-t-elle, avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

« Et alors ? » répondit-il, en évitant soigneusement le regard de Londubat.

Ses relations avec le Gryffondor étaient houleuses. Autant la clique de Potter semblait l'avoir accepté sans trop de problème, autant Londubat paraissait ne vouloir rien d'autre tant que de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. Ou lui envoyer un _endoloris_ au visage.

Comme la moitié de la communauté magique, le lion semblait persuadé que Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange se cachaient au Manoir Malfoy. Certes, ce n'était sans doute pas faux – bien que personne ne l'en ait informé, il lisait sans mal entre les lignes des lettres de sa mère – mais, lui, à titre personnel, n'était responsable de rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute si la lignée des Black, Narcissa mise à part, était gangrenée par la folie.

« Et alors ? » répéta Londubat avec une incrédulité agacée. « Et alors, ils sauront qu'on appartient à l'AD. Ils sauront… »

« Tout le monde sait qui appartient à l'AD. » coupa sèchement Malfoy. « La meilleure manière de garder un secret dans cette école, c'est encore de le crier du haut de la tour d'astronomie. »

Et encore.

« Au temps pour moi, Malfoy ! » cracha le Gryffondor. « Je pensais que le but d'une société secrète était de rester _secrète_ ! »

Draco détestait les gens qui se sentaient obligés d'élever la voix pour se faire comprendre. C'était, d'après lui, une preuve de faiblesse. La véritable autorité venait d'un murmure parfaitement contrôlé, pas d'un hurlement hystérique.

« Voilà l'erreur, Londubat. » répliqua-t-il, d'un ton moqueur. « Tu ne devrais pas penser, tu risques de perdre le seul neurone dont la nature t'as doté. Ou est-ce que c'est génétique ? Est-que papa et maman étaient déjà aussi idiots avant d'atterrir à Sainte Mangouste ? »

Il regretta la méchanceté gratuite au moment précis où les mots franchirent ses lèvres mais il n'y avait aucune autre façon d'affronter la situation qu'en relevant le menton. Des excuses étaient hors de questions.

« Draco ! » s'exclamèrent simultanément Granger et Luna, visiblement choquées.

Non, pire… Déçues.

Les yeux bleus de Lovegood s'étaient assombris, ses lèvres étaient crispées en une fine ligne qui trahissait sa contrariété.

Le regard de Granger était plus ouvertement blessé, comme si l'insulte avait été délibérément dirigée contre elle et pas contre son balourd d'ami.

Ce qui suivit était entièrement la faute de la jeune fille, déciderait-il plus tard. Si elle n'avait eu l'air aussi… peinée par sa franche méchanceté, il n'aurait pas fait un pas vers elle, main tendue vers il ne savait quoi, et il aurait pu apercevoir la baguette que Londubat avait extirpée de son pantalon.

A vrai dire, l'absence de répartie immédiate aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Aussi idiot qu'il soit, Londubat n'était pas un lâche et le provoquer sur le sujet qui le torturait depuis des mois sans obtenir de réponse verbale ne pouvait signifiait qu'une seule chose. La conversation venait de prendre un tour physique.

Le tout se passa en une fraction de seconde et, avant d'avoir compris ce qui s'était passé, un sortilège d'explosion venait se heurter à un _protego_ hâtivement dressé.

Draco cilla stupidement plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas ce qui le choquait le plus : qu'un _Gryffondor_ lui lance des maléfices potentiellement dangereux au visage ou que Granger le défende malgré son mécontentement visible.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'étudier plus précisément la question, à peine le temps d'effleurer sa propre baguette. Londubat cria à nouveau la formule du sortilège d'explosion et Granger enchaina d'un _protego_ avant qu'il ait pu le faire lui-même. Instinctivement, sans doute, elle se rapprocha pour faire face au Gryffondor, de sorte qu'il semblait y avoir un fossé infranchissable entre eux tous. D'un côté Luna et Londubat, de l'autre Granger et lui.

Luna avait sorti sa baguette mais ses bras pendaient inutilement de chaque côté de son torse, apparemment incertaine de la conduite à tenir.

« Tu prends son parti ? » accusa Londubat, lorsque Granger bloqua son maléfice pour la troisième fois. Ce coup-ci, Draco eut le temps d'ajouter son propre bouclier. C'était suffisamment embarrassant d'avoir échoué à le faire les deux premières fois.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » se défendit-elle, quêtant l'aide de Luna du regard. Mais la Serdaigle resta là où elle était, muette et peu disposée à prendre parti. « Neville, c'est un crétin, tout le monde le sait. Ce n'est pas une raison pour... »

« Tu y vas un peu fort avec crétin. » glissa-t-il, mais elle n'eut, de toute manière, pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

« Comment peux-tu prendre son parti, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?! » s'exclama Londubat.

L'incompréhension dans la voix du Gryffondor était honnête et Draco passa d'un pied sur l'autre, légèrement gêné. Granger et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté du passé. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il ne regrettait pas la plupart des insultes qu'il lui avait lancés au cours des années…

« Il a changé. » promit-elle, avec une légère hésitation. « Neville… »

« Il a changé, mes fesses, oui ! » s'énerva Londubat, dans un excès d'imprécations qui auraient probablement horrifié sa grand-mère. « Il insulte mes parents et _tu prends sa défense_. Tu choisis _Malfoy_, Hermione ? »

Il y avait une souffrance dans la voix de Londubat qui poussa Draco à ouvrir la bouche parce que ce n'était pas juste que Granger soit celle à essuyer les pots cassés, mais il croisa le regard de Luna et la referma aussitôt sans avoir prononcé un mot.

« Neville… » plaida la lionne et, Merlin, il y avait des larmes dans sa voix.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, exactement ? Une heure plus tôt, ils s'entraînaient tous les uns à côtés des autres, dans la bonne humeur la plus totale…

« Je croyais qu'on était amis. » souffla Londubat, dans une grimace.

« On _est_ amis. » jura Granger, avec ferveur.

« Non. » lâcha le Gryffondor, sans hostilité mais sans tendresse non plus. « Tu ne peux pas être ami avec moi et avec _lui_. Sa famille a détruit la mienne. »

Il en avait entendu sur ce sujet là, en particulier.

« Je regrette d'avoir à briser la bulle dans laquelle tu sembles évoluer… » intervint Malfoy. « Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré ma tante, elle ne fait pas plus partie de ma famille que Sirius Black et, que je sache, même Potter ne m'a jamais reproché d'être apparenté à l'homme qui a vendu ses parents… »

Granger sembla sur le point de protester puis secoua la tête comme pour elle-même.

« Neville. » reprit-elle, avant que Londubat ne lance un autre sort – ce qu'il semblait sur le point de faire. « La Trêve… »

« La Trêve est une excuse. » coupa le Gryffondor. « On n'a pas besoin de lui. »

Il était agréable de se sentir utile… Il ne parlerait même pas de l'ingratitude de certaines personnes…

« Ce n'est pas juste de l'obliger à choisir, Neville. » pipa Luna.

« C'est tout le problème, elle ne devrait pas avoir à choisir parce qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de choix à faire. » rétorqua tristement Londubat. Il braqua son regard dans celui de Granger et Draco dut s'empêcher d'intervenir à nouveau, sachant qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. « Si Harry était là, tout serait différent. »

Granger se détourna comme si Londubat venait de la gifler et, spontanément, Draco posa la main sur son bras. Le geste, pourtant innocent, parut raviver la colère du Gryffondor qui quitta la salle de classe après avoir marmonné qu'il préférait tenter sa chance avec Ombrage.

Luna hésita quelques secondes, déchirée entre ses deux amis, puis se détendit une fois sa décision prise.

« Je ferais mieux de l'accompagner pour être sûre qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis. » déclara-t-elle, en jetant un regard nerveux à Granger.

La lionne garda les yeux rivés au sol, sans répondre.

Draco rassura Luna d'un geste. Il s'occupait de Granger.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sans bruit sur Luna, il serra brièvement le bras de la jeune fille. Elle releva finalement le regard et il aurait probablement préféré qu'elle persiste à fixer le sol. Étant donné la colère froide dans ses yeux, il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris qu'elle se dégage brutalement.

« Je suis désolé. »

Les mots se bousculèrent sur sa langue et hors de sa bouche, avant même qu'il ait pu les penser réellement. Ce qui était sans doute mieux parce qu'elle aurait immédiatement perçu un mensonge. Spontanées, ses excuses avaient une chance d'être acceptées.

Elle le fusilla des yeux quelques minutes supplémentaires puis se détendit légèrement. Très légèrement.

« C'était cruel. » lui reprocha-t-elle. « _Volontairement_ cruel. »

Draco leva les mains, en signe de capitulation.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. » se défendit-il. « Je voulais juste… Londubat m'a parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Et ça t'étonne ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Les gens changent. » lâcha-t-il simplement. « Si toi et moi pouvons être amis, pourquoi est-ce que Londubat et moi ne pourrions pas avoir de relations cordiales ? »

« Parce que tu l'insultes à chaque fois que tu en as l'opportunité ? » proposa-t-elle, de manière rhétorique.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte qu'elle tenait toujours à la main et qui avait été oubliée dans l'énervement du moment. Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de se figer et de se retourner vers lui. Draco attendait, certain de ce qui allait suivre.

« Amis ? » répéta-t-elle, avec une certaine incrédulité.

Sur la défensive, Draco se façonna une expression détachée.

« C'est ce qu'on est, non ? » répliqua-t-il, avec un peu plus d'agressivité que nécessaire.

Granger fouilla son regard quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je suis juste surprise que tu l'admettes. »

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants de plus. Granger fut la première à détourner la tête.

« Bon… » s'exclama-t-elle, plus sèchement que la situation ne l'exigeait, avant de désigner la carte d'un geste. « Tu m'aides à trouver comment retourner dans ma salle commune ou pas ? »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Peut-être que si tu rangeais un peu plus souvent… » suggéra Remus, sans compassion aucune, tandis que son meilleur ami continuait de vider tiroir sur tiroir.

Affalé sur le lit, le loup-garou observait Sirius mettre sa chambre à sac – si tant était qu'on pouvait mettre à sac une pièce déjà en désordre – depuis bientôt deux heures.

Cela lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs.

« Il était là ! » tempêta l'Animagus, en retournant son tiroir à chaussettes. Elles tombèrent comme autant de mini-bombes sur le tas de vêtements qui avait préalablement subi le même sort. « Je l'ai toujours sur moi, Remus. Imagine qu'Harry choisisse pile ce moment pour s'en servir… »

La panique de Sirius était réelle mais Remus n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour l'aider. La lune serait pleine dans quelques jours et il en sentait déjà la morsure dans ses os. De plus, pour avoir vécu un bon milieu de fois la même scène à Poudlard, il savait qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas le miroir égaré tant que tout n'aurait pas été vidé et remis soigneusement en place. Ce qui, compte-tenu de la taille de la maison, pourrait prendre un moment.

« Où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il, pour la quatrième fois depuis que Sirius s'était aperçu de sa disparition.

Peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre de poursuivre ses fouilles dans la cuisine, il mourrait de faim…

« Je t'ai dit qu'il était dans ma poche ! » répliqua l'Animagus. « _Accio_ miroir. »

Le sort d'attraction n'eut aucun résultat, ce qui était, il fallait l'admettre, un peu étrange…

Dans un froncement de sourcils, Remus prit appui sur le vieux couvre-lit mangé par les mites et se repoussa en position assise. Un grognement bref lui échappa alors que des millions de fines aiguilles semblaient venir se planter dans chacun de ses muscles. Et dire que certains s'infligeaient ça volontairement…

« Reste allongé. » ordonna immédiatement Sirius, en jetant la vieille boîte à chaussures qu'il avait à la main pour le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Je vais… » commença-t-il à le rassurer, mais le 'bien' mourut sur ses lèvres.

La boîte s'était ouverte lorsqu'il l'avait laissée tomber et tout un tas de photos s'en étaient déversées. Le regard de Remus accrocha celui de James qui, sur papier glacé, lui faisait de grands signes enthousiastes.

Confus par son silence soudain, Sirius ne tarda pas à repérer l'origine de son trouble.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut la présence d'esprit de refermer la boîte de Pandore qui venait d'être ouverte. Ils restèrent là où ils étaient, Sirius debout, les bras ballants, et lui assis, les mains crispées sur la couverture rouge-et-or, figés par un maléfice que la magie n'expliquait pas.

Sur la photo, James, au premier plan, continuait de faire signe à ses amis d'une main, l'autre tenant prudemment une toute petite boule de couvertures dont dépassait à peine la touffe de cheveux bruns dont leur meilleur ami avait été si fier. A la droite de James se tenait Sirius, parrain tout fraichement nommé et peut-être plus excité encore que le jeune père. De l'autre côté de Sirius, il y avait une jeune copie de lui-même, avec moins de rides mais toujours la même lassitude dans sa posture. Le Remus de la photo souriait pourtant à la vie avec un optimisme et un entrain rare pour lui, les yeux rivés sur le bébé qui gesticulait doucement dans les bras de James.

Et, bien entendu, de l'autre côté de James : Peter. Peter qui ne regardait pas du tout la caméra, ne lui faisait pas signe comme tous ses amis, mais dévorait l'enfant du regard. L'expression sur le visage du quatrième Maraudeur était crue, ses émotions à vif, ses yeux légèrement embués par le miracle qu'ils avaient devant eux. Il n'y avait ni malice, ni calcul, ni méchanceté…

« Lily venait d'accoucher. » lâcha inutilement Sirius.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce moment où la tête de Peter était apparue dans sa cheminée pour lui hurler de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste où Patmol attendait déjà… Ils avaient patienté dans la salle d'attente, en riant trop fort pour combler leur angoisse et en s'attirant plus d'une fois les foudres de l'infirmière de garde.

C'était James qui devenait père, mais, avec lui, c'étaient eux tous qui basculaient dans l'âge adulte.

Les souvenirs étaient si clairs dans son esprit…

La minute où James était apparu, les bras pleins d'Harry et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Ses premiers mots pour les rassurer sur l'état de Lily, Lil en premier comme toujours. Puis Harry, Harry et plus que lui. Son poids, sa taille, le temps qu'il avait mis avant de pousser son premier cri, ses cheveux, ses orteils, ses doigts, ses oreilles…

Tout était un miracle pour lui, tout ce qui était en rapport avec son fils une cause d'émerveillement. Il avait fallu plaider et supplier avant qu'il ne les autorise à le porter chacun leur tour. Sirius d'abord, évidemment.

Remus n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir que son meilleur ami était un naturel. Il avait pris Harry dans ses bras comme s'il soulevait des bébés tous les jours, calant sa tête sur son coude et passant une main sous son corps pour le soutenir. Même James avait été impressionné.

Remus avait tenté de l'imiter avec beaucoup moins d'aisance. Mais il se rappelait parfaitement du léger poids au creux de son bras, la boule de chaleur soigneusement logée contre son torse, l'élan d'affection et, oui, d'amour qui l'avait saisi. L'instinct protecteur qui s'était lui aussi réveillé, parce que l'enfant appartenait à James et James appartenait à sa meute…

Trop vite, Peter lui avait pris Harry, impatient d'avoir sa chance. Il avait tenu le bébé avec la même facilité que Sirius et James, au point que Remus avait éprouvé un pincement de jalousie. James l'avait laissé faire les grimaces idiotes que tout le monde faisait pour amuser les enfants puis avait repris son fils.

C'était là que l'infirmière, finalement radoucie par le spectacle que donnaient les quatre hommes, avait proposé de prendre une photo… La première photo d'Harry… Oh, le savon que Lily leur avait passés pour avoir manqué ça…

« _Incen_… »

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Le cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique, Remus agrippa fermement la baguette de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le regardait les yeux ronds, sans comprendre, la virulence de l'attaque. Le loup-garou se força à respirer normalement, ignorant la douleur que la tension soudaine de son corps avait fait naître. Il avait réagi à la haine et à la rancœur dans la voix de Sirius plutôt qu'à la formule qu'il avait entamée.

« Non. » protesta faiblement Remus. « Tu ne peux pas détruire ça. »

« Ce n'est qu'un mensonge. » gronda Sirius, mais la lueur folle avait disparu de son regard et le lycanthrope s'autorisa à se détendre.

« C'est la première photo d'Harry. » contra-t-il. « C'est un bon souvenir, il ne faut pas gâcher ça. »

L'Animagus le fixa quelques secondes puis tendit la main.

Il n'hésita qu'un dixième de seconde avant de lui rendre sa baguette. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Sirius s'en aperçoive.

« _Rangeletout_. » marmonna Patmol et il fut masqué à la vue de Remus pendant quelques instants, perdu au milieu des vêtements qui volaient en tout sens et des divers objets qui volaient à leur place.

Puis l'ouragan s'arrêta et il se retrouva de nouveau face à face avec son meilleur ami.

« Si je me retrouve face à Pettigrow, je le tue, Remus. » déclara calmement Sirius. « Je ne me retiendrai pas au nom d'une vieille amitié sans aucune valeur. »

Était-ce l'amitié qu'il avait partagée avec Peter qui était sans valeur ou celle qui avait liée les Maraudeurs ? Plus le temps passait et plus Remus se posait la question. Leurs relations n'étaient plus aussi franches et pures qu'elles l'avaient été autrefois… Le fantôme de James et les douze ans de prison planaient entre eux, immuables.

« Justice sera faite. » promit Remus, avec moins de fougue.

De la même manière qu'il n'avait su se convaincre de totalement haïr Sirius lorsqu'il l'avait cru coupable, il ne parvenait pas à totalement rejeter Peter. C'était la tristesse et la rancœur qui le poussaient à en vouloir à l'ancien Maraudeur, pas un besoin de vengeance. Il voulait voir payer Peter pour le crime qu'il avait commis, c'était certain, mais serait-il capable de le tuer s'il l'avait sous les yeux ? Ca l'était beaucoup moins.

La question, la même question qui l'avait torturé durant les longues années que Sirius avait passé à Azkaban, continuait de le hanter : qu'avaient-ils fait ou pas fait pour pousser Peter dans les bras de Voldemort ?

« _Accio_ miroir. » répéta Sirius, en détournant le regard.

Cette discussion était close. Elle était _toujours_ close. Parce que l'entamer, serait risquer ce qu'il restait de leur belle amitié et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à y renoncer totalement.

Avec agacement, Sirius proposa de poursuivre les recherches à l'étage inférieur. Ils descendirent donc, sans plus remarquer les coups de talons que Buck donnait dans les murs et qui faisaient voler le plâtre. Ce n'était pas une vie pour un hippogriffe que de rester enfermé dans la même pièce, sans voir la lumière du jour. Ce n'était pas une vie pour Sirius, non plus.

Un autre sortilège d'attraction une fois dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée n'eut pas plus de résultats que les précédents mais un bruit dans le petit salon attira leur attention.

Remus salua Anthony par réflexe, , sans tout de suite apercevoir l'éclat argenté dans sa main, un peu surpris de le trouver encore là à cette heure tardive étant donné qu'il l'avait abandonné à sa discussion avec Tonks deux bonnes heures plus tôt et que la jeune femme était venue l'embrasser avant de partir, à peu près au moment où Sirius avait commencé à tout jeter par terre dans sa chambre. Sirius, lui, vit le miroir avant d'identifier celui qui le tenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » aboya l'Animagus, en arrachant le précieux artefact de la main du jeune homme.

Troublé par l'agressivité soudaine dirigée contre lui, Anthony fit deux pas en arrière, mains levées.

« Il était coincé entre deux coussins et il bougeait tout seul... » se défendit le dragonnier, en désignant le vieux sofa. « Je l'ai juste ramassé. »

Sirius examinait le miroir sous toutes les coutures, en jetant de brefs coups d'œil soupçonneux à Anthony.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » demanda l'Animagus, sans aucune gentillesse.

L'expression d'Anthony s'assombrit et Remus décida qu'il valait mieux intervenir avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent. L'ami de Charlie pouvait avoir très mauvais caractère.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. » déclara le loup-garou. « Il serait incapable d'être poli même s'il le voulait. »

Simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé le miroir et réalisant probablement que son attitude laissait à désirer, Sirius grimaça dans sa direction.

« Désolé. » offrit Patmol et Anthony se détendit légèrement.

« Charlie est chez ses parents. » expliqua le jeune homme, en haussant les épaules. « Je me disais que l'un d'entre vous serait peut-être partant pour une partie d'échecs. »

« Je ne dis jamais non à une partie d'échecs. » répondit Remus, avec bonne humeur. « Sirius va faire le thé pour se faire pardonner sa mauvaise humeur… »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La fine pellicule de neige gelée qui recouvrait le chemin de terre qui menait à Pré-au-Lard crissait sous ses pieds. Le risque de déraper à chaque pas en aurait dissuadé plus d'un mais Albus persista à avancer en direction de la _Tête de Sanglier_.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour atteindre le pub. Le village était déjà plongé dans l'obscurité, ses habitants probablement calfeutrés dans leurs lits, à l'abri du froid mordant. La seule lumière visible brillait à la fenêtre de l'établissement de son frère, à peine perceptible derrière la crasse épaisse qui recouvrait les vitres. La bougie solitaire s'aventurait à droite puis à gauche, au gré de la progression de celui qui la portait.

Lorsque Albus frappa poliment à la porte, elle avait disparu vers l'arrière salle. Il patienta beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un autre ne l'aurait fait, certain qu'Alberforth finirait par ouvrir. Sa visite ne serait, après tout, pas une grosse surprise. En refusant de répondre à ses hiboux, il l'avait invité.

Le vieux sorcier examinait pensivement l'enseigne qui ne pendait plus que par une seule chaîne lorsque le battant finit par pivoter. La carrure de l'homme qui apparut sur le seuil pouvait paraître impressionnante pour ceux qui ne fréquentaient pas Hagrid au quotidien, Alberforth avait toujours été plus costaud que lui. Les longs cheveux et la barbe argentés étaient identiques aux siens, bien que nettement moins bien entretenus. Et bien sûr, il y avait les deux yeux bleus, perçants, exactement la même teinte que les siens. Là s'arrêtaient les ressemblances. Le nez droit de son frère n'avait jamais souffert d'une fracture, les pommettes ne saillaient pas autant que les siennes et il était plus grand que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna Alberforth, en guise de bonsoir.

Albus esquissa un fin sourire.

« Ai-je besoin de vouloir quelque chose pour te rendre visite ? » répondit-il, en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Tu veux _toujours_ quelque chose, Albus. » répliqua Alberforth.

Son frère se détourna et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur du pub, mais il ne referma pas la porte et c'était là la seule invitation dont le Directeur avait besoin.

« Tu as refait la décoration, je vois. » commenta-t-il, en emboîtant le pas à son hôte.

La porte se referma silencieusement dans son dos, de son propre chef. Albus n'eut pas besoin de jeter de sort pour sentir les épaisses couches de protections qui englobaient le bâtiment. Beaucoup sous-estimaient Alberforth, c'était une erreur. Alberforth s'était toujours plu à passer pour moins intelligent qu'il l'était.

La _Tête de Sanglier_ était probablement le lieu le plus sûr de tout Pré-au-Lard.

« Pas depuis dix ans. » grogna son frère, en extirpant deux verres de sous le bar. « Tu ne fais pas partie de mes meilleurs clients. »

Il déposa la bouteille de Whiskey-pur-feu sur le comptoir avec une brutalité exagérée et le bruit sembla résonner dans l'air comme une détonation.

Refusant de se laisser intimider par l'hostilité manifeste d'Alberforth, Albus se percha sur un des hauts tabourets avec toute la dignité qu'un vieil homme pouvait avoir lorsqu'il cherchait à retrouver un mouvement qui avait été naturel au jeune homme qu'il avait été. Il aurait pu demander si le comptoir avait été nettoyé depuis la dernière fois où son frère avait refait la décoration, mais il s'abstint. D'abord parce qu'étant donné la couche de graisse qui recouvrait la surface de bois sombre, c'était peu probable ensuite, parce qu'il n'était pas venu pour provoquer une énième dispute.

Il prit une seule gorgée de whiskey. Alberforth vida son verre d'une traite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta son frère, en braquant son regard dans le sien.

Albus détourna les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'Alberforth tentait d'établir un contact visuel. C'était une des nombreuses lâchetés qui allaient de paire avec son passé. Tout comme la boîte remplie des souvenirs partagés avec Gellert soigneusement cachée dans le compartiment secret de son bureau.

« L'Ordre du Phoenix s'est reformé. » lâcha-t-il simplement, sachant que les protections garantiraient que leur conversation resterait secrète.

« Oui, le loup-garou est venu me voir. » répondit Alberforth, sans se laisser troubler par la gravité de son ton. « Je lui ai dit non. »

« Remus. » corrigea-t-il, doucement mais fermement.

« Je n'ai rien contre Lupin. » Alberforth haussa les épaules. « C'est un bon gars. Un peu trop prêt à te suivre jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer, mais il faut dire que beaucoup de gens font cette erreur. Certains t'y précèdent. »

La rancœur, familière. Albus s'y était préparé et ne tressaillit pas aux mots de son frère, même si chaque parole était comme une flèche, précisément décochée pour toucher là où la douleur serait la plus intense.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le verre.

Pourtant, leurs conversations se déroulaient toujours de cette manière là. Le fantôme d'Ariana serait invoqué mais jamais nommé et planerait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent à nouveau. Albus avait perdu le droit de prononcer son nom et Alberforth ne le faisait jamais, comme pour mieux le punir.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres. » botta-t-il en touche, refusant de perdre son objectif de vue.

S'éloigner des sentiers balisés avec Alberforth n'était jamais prudent. Il y avait un trop lourd passif entre eux. Une simple étincelle suffisait à raviver de vieilles querelles.

Son frère laissa échapper un bruit moqueur tout en se resservant un verre.

« Tu perds la main, Albus. » jugea Alberforth. « N'importe quel idiot du Ministère aurait su lire entre les lignes. Pourquoi ne pas placarder des affiches ou ouvrir des bureaux de recrutements, si tu te soucies si peu d'être découvert ? Pourquoi s'embarrasser de tous ces secrets ? »

« Nous évoluons plus facilement dans l'ombre. » offrit Albus, trouvant la métaphore appropriée étant donné la semi-obscurité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. « Néanmoins, Fudge et Voldemort sont d'ors et déjà au courant que l'Ordre a rejailli de ses cendres… »

Un nouveau bruit moqueur échappa à son frère.

« Et moi qui pensais que le but d'une société secrète était de rester secrète… » répliqua Alberforth.

« Les secrets sont ce qu'il y a de plus lourds à porter. » soupira Albus, en soulevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

« Non, Al. » contra sèchement son frère. « Ça ce sont les regrets. »

Le vieux sorcier fixa son verre aux trois-quarts plein avec intensité. Quels regrets ? Ariana, le plus grand de tous ou Gellert, le plus sournois, celui qui revenait le mordre dès que son esprit s'égarait…

« Rejoins l'Ordre. » demanda-t-il, laissant percer l'immense lassitude qui s'insinuait petit à petit dans tout son être. « Comme informateur. »

Il n'avait pas davantage envie de voir son petit frère sur un champ de bataille qu'Alberforth avait envie de s'y trouver.

« Je ne veux pas être un de tes petits soldats de plomb. » refusa l'homme, dans un grognement mécontent.

« Informateur. » insista Albus. « Rien de plus. »

Peu de gens savaient que le propriétaire de la _Tête de Sanglier_ était son frère, et l'établissement était réputé pour ne pas être un endroit très fréquentable pour ceux qui tenaient à leur réputation. Les nouvelles circulaient vite autour d'une pinte de bièraubeurre…

Alberforth avait l'air bougon des mauvais jours et Albus sut qu'il avait gagné. Plus probablement, son frère avait déjà décidé de partager les informations importantes avant sa visite.

« Parlant d'informations… » reprit Alberforth, avec un intérêt franc. Il était toujours franc. « La _Gazette_ a fait ses choux gras de cette tempête… Deux Professeurs et des gamins, c'est ça ? »

« Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick et plusieurs élèves, oui. » confirma tristement Albus.

« Snape et Potter. » commenta son frère. « Suspect, non ? La rumeur veut que Tu-sais-qui ait créé… »

« La rumeur n'est qu'une rumeur. » coupa Albus. « Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu créer un tel phénomène, même moi j'en serais incapable. »

Alberforth lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur mais ne fit aucune remarque sur son manque de modestie apparent.

« La disparition de Potter, ce n'est pas bon pour tes affaires. » déclara son frère. « Nombreux sont ceux qui croient en l'existence d'une prophétie. Beaucoup de gens en parlent. Une fois que Tu-sais-qui aura officiellement fait savoir qu'il est de retour, sans Potter… »

« Il sera complexe de trouver du soutien. » termina Albus. « J'ai étudié la question. »

« Et ? » s'enquit Alberforth.

Il tendit la main droite et une pipe ne tarda pas à traverser la salle pour venir s'y loger. Il la cala entre ses dents et l'alluma sans chercher à sortir sa baguette de là où elle était cachée.

Sous-estimer Alberforth _était_ une erreur.

« Et, ce problème sera résolu en temps et en heure. » conclut Albus, tandis que des ronds de fumées verdâtres montaient vers les poutres qui s'entrecroisaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« La prophétie, la vraie, celle que Snape écoutait ce soir là… » lâcha Alberforth. « Elle concernait vraiment Potter ? »

« Les prophéties ont le pouvoir qu'on leur accorde. » répondit-il, en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de Whiskey-pur-feu. « Voldemort pensait qu'elle concernait Harry, elle concerne donc Harry. »

« Elle est au Département des Mystères. » commenta son frère. « Toutes les prophéties y sont. Snape ne l'a pas entendue en entier… Si tu veux mon avis, Tu-sais-qui… »

« La salle des Prophéties est sous bonne garde. » l'interrompit-il.

« Bien sûr. » rétorqua froidement Alberforth. « Où ai-je la tête ? Il est évident que tu as pensé à tout. »

Albus soupira et avala le reste de son verre.

« Si cela pouvait être vrai… » souhaita-t-il, trop fatigué pour se battre avec son frère.


	29. The Ties of Blood

Hey!

Double alerte pour ce chapitre. ^^ Cliffhanger eeeeet quelqu'un meurt.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"The ties of blood," said Spider, "are stronger than water."<br>"Water's not strong," objected Fat Charlie.  
>― Neil Gaiman, <em>Anansi Boys<em>

« Les liens du sang… » déclara Spider «… sont plus solides que l'eau. »

« L'eau n'a rien de solide. » contra Gros Charlie.

_Neil Gaiman, Anansi Boys. _

_**Chapitre 29 : The Ties of Blood**_

« Il faudrait vraiment le mettre à la retraite. » commenta Malfoy, en désignant du menton le hibou étalé, bec le premier, dans son porridge.

Parce qu'il était trop tôt pour provoquer une dispute et que le Serpentard n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Ron se contenta de le foudroyer du regard par-dessus son verre de jus de citrouille. Le petit-déjeuner battait son plein, les vacances de Noël se profilaient doucement à l'horizon, la bonne humeur régnait dans leur coin de table… Non, il n'était décidemment pas d'humeur à provoquer une dispute.

Son bras gauche commençait à s'engourdir mais il le laissa autour des épaules de Lavande, parce que, s'il en jugeait par ses gloussements ravis, c'était la chose à faire. S'il se fiait au regard moqueur de Malfoy, c'était à peu près aussi ridicule que cela lui en donnait l'impression.

Dur de dire.

« Courrier, Draco. » annonça distraitement Daphné, en désignant le grand-duc dans la nuée d'oiseaux qui les surplombaient.

Évidemment, son hibou aristocratique effectua une parfaite descente en piqué avant de venir se poser sur le rebord de l'assiette de Malfoy. Le Serpentard lui jeta un morceau de bacon avant de détacher l'épaisse enveloppe barrée des armoiries de sa famille.

Une fois libéré de son fardeau, le grand-duc avala son bacon puis déambula jusqu'à Hermione qui était assise juste à côté de Malfoy. Pour changer.

Preuve que la loyauté s'achetait, le hibou poussa sa main de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui offre le reste de son assiette. Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude.

Deux détails sur lesquels Ron s'efforça de ne pas s'attarder. Il serra Lavande un peu plus fort et, de sa main libre, ôta son propre courrier de la patte d'Errol.

Il parcourut très rapidement la lettre de sa mère ainsi que le post-scriptum de son père avant de se pencher pour passer la lettre à Ginny, avec un désintérêt presque total. Sa petite sœur la prit sans un mot ou même un regard, la lut à son tour avant de la faire passer à Fred ou à George.

Il n'y avait rien de bien exceptionnel à la missive.

Plus intéressant était le hibou qui zigzaguait en tous sens deux tables plus loin.

« Par ici, Coq ! » appela-t-il, en agitant la main. « Par ici, espèce d'idiot ! »

« Possèdes-tu un seul animal un tant soit peu intelligent ? » se moqua franchement Malfoy, cette fois-ci.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été si occupée à discuter avec Daphné des projets de la blonde pour les vacances, nul doute qu'il aurait eu droit à une belle frappe sur le bras. Ron envisagea un instant d'attirer son attention mais y renonça vite lorsque Coquecigrue, voletant à cause du poids du paquet de lettres qu'il transportait, vint finalement se poser en face de lui.

Il lâcha Lavande pour les attraper plus vite.

Celle de Bill alla directement dans la poche de son uniforme. Étant donné les conseils qu'il avait demandés à son grand-frère – sous le sceau du secret – il ne risquait pas de l'ouvrir dans un endroit public.

Il décacheta en revanche celle de Charlie et tendit la dernière à Hermione.

Sans surprise, elle grimaça de désapprobation en voyant les armoiries qui scellaient l'enveloppe. Il fallait admettre que Sirius devenait de plus en plus imprudent. Utiliser l'ancien sceau des Black était sa dernière plaisanterie en date.

Malfoy loucha un peu trop longtemps sur le dessin imprimé dans la cire mais Ron aurait parié qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait pas connaître tous les blasons par cœur, quand même. Il avait fallu qu'Hermione lui explique pourquoi elle était si en colère avant de comprendre ce que Sirius avait fait.

Non, il n'y avait aucun risque. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard ne tarda pas à se replonger dans son propre courrier, son front se plissant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? » s'enquit Hermione, dans un murmure, en remarquant son expression.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et replaça son bras autour de Lavande.

Malfoy ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils et rangea la lettre dans son sac. Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sans un coup d'œil en arrière.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? » demanda Ginny, en le suivant des yeux, mais il fallait croire que sa discussion avec Luna était plus passionnante parce qu'elle n'attendit pas que quelqu'un lui réponde pour se remettre à parler.

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois. Et, pile lorsqu'il atteignait le dernier chiffre, Hermione se leva, glissant une excuse maladroite à Daphné comme quoi elle avait oublié un livre dans son dortoir.

Hermione oublier un livre.

_Comme si c'était possible_.

Enfin. Ce qu'elle faisait ou pas avec Malfoy ne le concernait pas. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais ça ne le concernait pas.

Un petit peu quand même. Exactement comme ça le concernait que Ginny sorte avec Dean.

Peut-être qu'il en toucherait un mot à sa mère. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait persuader Hermione – et Ginny – qu'elles ne choisissaient pas les bonnes personnes.

Le tout restait de savoir _s'il y avait_ une bonne personne pour sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

Enfin.

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture, tentant d'acquiescer au bavardage de Lavande lorsqu'il le fallait.

La lettre de Charlie fut rapidement terminée. Rien de bien nouveau là non plus. Son travail à Gringotts ne l'enchantait pas autant qu'il l'avait espéré, Bill et lui avaient soupé au Terrier récemment et les parents allaient bien, il vaudrait mieux que Ron cesse de harceler le reste de la famille avec les histoire de leur sœur…

De toute manière, Charlie prenait toujours le parti de Ginny.

Ah, plus intéressant – question de point de vue, cela dit – Charlie avait croisé Percy.

Il parcourut avidement les quelques lignes qui concernait leur frère puis grogna avec agacement. Donc, Percy n'avait pas terminé d'agir comme un crétin. Pour qui se prenait-il à avoir honte de leur famille ? Jamais Ron n'aurait tourné le dos à son père, jamais. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait fait. Mais, bien sûr, Percy devait toujours faire exception en tout…

« C'est Charlie ou Bill ? » s'enquit Ginny, froidement.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » répliqua-t-il, en pliant la lettre et en l'enfonçant rageusement dans sa poche.

« Venant de toi, c'est Sainte Mangouste qui crache sur l'apothicaire. » cingla-t-elle, avant de se détourner.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais la main de Lavande s'égara sur sa jambe et sa colère s'envola à tire d'ailes pour être remplacée par quelque chose de bien plus agréable.

Jusque là, il ne trouvait que des avantages à avoir une petite-amie…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Je t'ai cherché, tout à l'heure. » déclara Hermione, en s'asseyant sur le tabouret qui était devenu le sien, tout au fond de la classe de potions, à côté de Malfoy.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, apparemment contrarié, et commença à organiser ingrédients et instruments pour la potion qu'ils devaient préparer.

« Cette lettre… » persista-t-elle, en sortant son livre et en cherchant la page que Slughorn avait inscrite au tableau.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Granger. » coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il attrapa une des racines de sauge et commença à la couper en fines lamelles avant même que Slughorn ait fini d'expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire, entre deux appels au silence. Le Professeur Snape devait se retourner dans sa tombe. S'il avait une tombe.

Harry…

Dérangée par le tour qu'avaient pris ses pensées, Hermione secoua la tête et se concentra sur la tâche qu'ils avaient à accomplir. Puisque Malfoy s'occupait des racines, elle commença à distiller l'essence de valériane.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius Black t'envoie du courrier ? » demanda brusquement le Serpentard, après avoir jeté la sauge et les écailles de tortue de feu dans le chaudron.

Choquée, elle manqua lâcher la fiole qui contenait la valériane.

Les réflexes de Malfoy les empêchèrent d'avoir à expliquer à Slughorn sa maladresse soudaine. Mais il ne fit aucun geste pour verser le contenu de la fiole dans le chaudron, il se contenta de tenir le flacon et sa propre main, qui l'entourait, et de fouiller son regard à la recherche d'une réponse qu'elle ne pouvait lui fournir.

Les yeux de Draco étaient la parfaite synthèse de tout son être. Ni tout à fait bleu, ni tout à fait gris. La couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Un entre-deux permanent.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle trouvait compliqué de leur échapper.

Son regard était comme une toile qu'il tissait lentement, inexorablement autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Elle _ne voulait pas_ y échapper.

« Sirius Black ? » répéta-t-elle, la bouche sèche, tentant au mieux d'avoir l'air confuse.

Elle ne se posa même pas la question de comment il pouvait être au courant. Sirius était idiot d'utiliser les vieux sceaux familiaux qui trainaient au Square Grimmaurd pour cacheter ses lettres, elle le lui avait répété un million de fois, avait averti Remus… Mais évidemment, le parrain de son ami l'avait pris à la plaisanterie et c'était fait un malin plaisir de sceller chaque lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée par les armoiries des Black.

Malfoy avait dû les apercevoir lorsque Ron lui avait tendu le courrier au petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'arracha à son regard et, tira doucement pour qu'il lâcha la fiole. Et sa main. Distraitement, elle versa la valériane dans le reste de la potion et augmenta légèrement le feu.

« Il reste quatre Black encore en vie. » déclara le Serpentard, à mi-voix. Dans la salle de classe agitée, leur conversation passait totalement inaperçue. « Ma mère utilise le sceau des Malfoy. Je suppose que ma tante doit utiliser celui des Lestrange et je ne vois pas bien Bellatrix t'écrire, de toute manière… Andromeda n'a aucun lien avec toi de près ou de loin. Il reste Sirius Black. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » mentit-elle, avec un aplomb qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

Elle lui colla dans les mains la tige en fer qui devait servir à remuer la potion et lui indiqua, d'un signe de tête, de s'occuper du chaudron. Lorsqu'il eut commencé à tourner lentement la tige dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, elle attrapa le bocal contenant les viscères de rats et chercha à l'ouvrir. Le couvercle résista mais un coup de baguette suffit à résoudre le problème.

« La lettre que Weasley t'a donnée ce matin. » reprit-il, après l'avoir remuée cinq fois.

Il avait dix minutes avant de devoir rajouter les viscères.

« Elle vient de la mère de Ron. » le contredit-elle, en fronçant le nez lorsque l'odeur des viscères se répandit tout autour d'eux.

Elle se promit de ne jamais avaler ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée de Poussos.

« Les armoiries des Weasley sont des belettes. » contra Malfoy. « Ou des blaireaux. Ou un animal tout aussi ridicule. Qui plus est, ils ont cessé de les utiliser, il y a des années de ça. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu connais tous les blasons de toutes les familles sang-pures, peut-être ? » rétorqua-t-elle, avant de tendre le flacon au contenu répugnant.

Il pouvait s'occuper des viscères.

Malfoy fit la grimace et écarta le pot en verre. Distraitement, il sortit sa baguette et utilisa un sort de lévitation pour les déposer dans leur potion.

Ça n'évita pas les traces sanguinolentes sur leur table. Ou eux-mêmes.

« Ma mère est une Black, Granger. » lâcha finalement le garçon, une fois qu'ils eurent fait disparaitre les taches d'un coup de baguette. « Je connais leurs armoiries. Et même si je n'avais pas reconnu le blason, le _toujours pur_ qui y est gravé serait un indice suffisant… »

Sans répondre, Hermione jeta un regard à l'autre bout de la classe où Slughorn était en train de corriger la potion de Daphné et de Neville. Dommage, elle aurait apprécié une distraction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Black ? » insista le Serpentard. Sa voix avait perdu en froideur, son expression s'était adoucie et une lueur inquiète brillait dans ses yeux. « Granger, il est _dangereux_. »

S'inquiétait-il vraiment pour elle ou n'était-ce qu'une ruse pour découvrir ce qu'il voulait savoir ? C'était toujours la même question, toujours la même incertitude.

Il avait gagné sa confiance. Jusqu'à un certain point.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils pourraient un jour progresser au-delà de ce point. Pas tant qu'ils étaient en guerre et qu'il ne s'était pas totalement décidé à rejeter tout ce qui le rattachait à l'autre camp. Évidemment que ces attaches soient sa famille ne faisait que renforcer le problème. A sa place, elle n'aurait pas renoncé. Elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle n'était pas en droit de le lui demander.

« Je ne sais rien sur Sirius Black. » lâcha-t-elle, finalement.

Mais elle avait trop hésité. Si elle avait eu une chance de le convaincre, les longues secondes passées à débattre sa réponse l'avaient alarmé.

Il attrapa son poignet et la força à lui faire face. Il était plus grand qu'elle. Suffisamment pour qu'elle doive lever les yeux. Et il était près. Suffisamment pour qu'elle sente son souffle caresser son visage.

Suffisamment pour qu'un frisson parcoure lentement sa colonne vertébrale.

« Épargne-moi tes conneries. » siffla-t-il. « Je sais que Pettigrow est vivant et que Black était un traître à son sang. Il ne faut pas chercher très loin pour comprendre qu'il s'est fait piéger. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est de notre côté ou qu'il n'y a aucun danger à entrer en contact avec lui. »

Les mots cascadèrent les uns après les autres, comme une avalanche, plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient fait en tant normal, et elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser d'où provenait cette chaleur dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas uniquement la colère anxieuse qui émanait de chaque syllabe – ça, ça la contrariait, à vrai dire, parce qu'elle était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle-même.

C'était le : 'notre'.

_Notre côté_.

Et, si elle en jugeait à la manière dont il la fixait, attendant une réponse qui ne le satisferait pas, ça avait été totalement inconscient.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » répéta-t-elle simplement.

Elle écrasa dans l'œuf la culpabilité qui voulait naître. Ce n'était pas son secret. Ce n'était pas sa vie qui était en jeu si Sirius était découvert.

« _Granger_. » gronda Malfoy, en donnant une légère secousse sur le bras qu'il emprisonnait toujours.

« _Draco_. » répliqua-t-elle, sur le même ton.

Elle se dégagea avec un peu plus de brutalité que nécessaire, simplement pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'être manipulée comme une enfant. Elle était capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

« Douze ans à Azkaban. » insista le Serpentard, sans se laisser perturber par sa réaction. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête en lui écrivant mais_, douze ans_ à _Azkaban_. »

Elle soupira et croisa les bras, en profitant pour remettre entre eux une distance raisonnable.

« Je contrôle parfaitement la situation. » affirma-t-elle sèchement. « Inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Il émit un bruit moqueur.

« Tu écris à un psychopathe soupçonné d'avoir commis je ne sais pas combien de meurtres. » asséna-t-il. « Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'inquiète… Il est _évident_ que tu gères la situation. »

Le sarcasme lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Sirius n'est pas fou. » lâcha-t-elle, agacée, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leur chaudron.

La potion était devenu pâteuse et verdâtre alors qu'elle aurait dû être liquide. Et jaune, surtout.

Le vert indiquait que, s'ils n'intervenaient pas rapidement, le chaudron risquait d'exploser.

Ce qui ne paraissait pas tracasser Malfoy outre mesure.

« Oh, c'est _Sirius_ maintenant ? » ironisa le Serpentard. « Si j'avais su que tu avais un faible pour les cinglés, j'aurais… »

Il s'interrompit de lui-même et elle lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-elle, l'invitant d'un geste à poursuivre.

Son visage se ferma et il détourna la tête, vexé.

« La potion va exploser. » remarqua-t-il, calmement.

« Si on continue de se disputer, c'est sûr. » répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« Et, bien sûr, tu vas encore trouver le moyen de me le mettre sur le dos. » grinça-t-il, en éteignant le feu.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de tout recommencer. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de terminer. Ce qui n'allait pas améliorer leur moyenne déjà bien amoindrie par les cours d'Ombrage, de Carter et d'éducation physique.

Ils se mirent au travail, en silence, tentant de sauver leur note. Ce ne fut que vers la fin du cours, alors que Slughorn passait entre les rangs pour collecter des échantillons de leurs potions, que Malfoy agrippa à nouveau son poignet.

Sans agressivité ou urgence.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa peau et, figée, Hermione observa leurs mains jointes sans bien comprendre si on lui avait jeté un sort de pétrification ou s'il y avait une explication rationnelle au fait qu'elle se sente totalement incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre.

De _foutus_ _papillons _dans le _ventre_.

Oh, la situation dégénérait de jour en jour et elle craignait le moment où elle échapperait totalement à son contrôle…

C'était la pire idée qu'elle ait jamais eu.

« Promets-moi de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide comme de chercher à rencontrer Black toute seule. » exigea-t-il.

Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses yeux avaient un éclat dur… Il était sérieux.

« Draco, je ne risque absolument rien ! » s'exclama-t-elle, trop surprise pour réfléchir à un mensonge convainquant. Elle aurait dû pourtant. Elle aurait dû le harceler de mensonges jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de croire qu'elle avait des contacts avec Sirius Black.

Son expression se durcit davantage.

« Douze ans à Azkaban. » répéta-t-il lentement, détachant chaque syllabe, comme si elle n'en comprenait pas la portée. « Tu ne devrais pas approcher à plus de vingt mètres de lui. Je ne te _veux pas_ à plus de vingt mètres de lui. »

Ignorant le soubresaut que fit son estomac à son ton possessif, elle récupéra sa main, sourcils froncés et fortement contrariée.

« Tu ne prends _pas_ les décisions pour moi, Malfoy. » déclara-t-elle, sèchement. « _Personne_ ne prend les décisions pour moi. »

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Si tu persistes à contacter des psychopathes, peut-être que quelqu'un devrait. » rétorqua-t-il froidement, avant de soupirer. « Granger… »

Mais Slughorn l'interrompit en venant prendre un échantillon de leur potion. Il ne tarda pas à entraîner Malfoy dans une de ces discussions en apparence banales mais pleines d'informations sous-jacentes dont les Serpentards semblaient raffoler. D'ordinaire, ça l'amusait. Là, elle saisit l'occasion pour s'esquiver sans demander son reste.

Éviter Draco le reste de la journée ne devrait pas être bien compliqué.

Elle détestait qu'on la prenne pour une idiote, incapable de se défendre.

Elle détestait que Draco puisse penser si peu d'elle.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Sirius, qu'est-ce tu fabriques, là dedans ? » lança Remus, du haut de l'escalier étroit qui descendait dans la cave du Square Grimmaurd.

Tout en bas, dans les profondeurs, dansait le _lumos_ de son meilleur ami. Le halo de lumière était si faible que Remus ne distinguait même pas son visage.

« Il y a des bruits bizarres ! » répondit l'Animagus, en secouant sa baguette avec agacement. « Et ma baguette ne veut pas fonctionner correctement. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et descendit quelques marches, jetant un _lumos _vers le plafond mais la boule de lumière qui aurait dû apparaître ne vint pas. A peine si le bout de sa propre baguette s'alluma.

Étrange.

Il descendit prudemment les marches qui le séparaient de Sirius, plus inquiet de ne pas glisser sur les vieilles marches de pierres polies par le temps que des couinements irréguliers qui se faisaient effectivement entendre dans la cave. Des rats, peut-être.

« Il y a un sort, je crois. » soupira Sirius. « Les Black gardaient leurs prisonniers ici. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le Ministère déclare ce genre de pratiques barbares. Après, ils ont trouvé des endroits plus discrets… »

« Je pensais qu'Albus avait désactivé tous les maléfices lorsqu'on a décidé d'installer le Q.G. au Square Grimmaurd ? » grimaça Remus, soudain plus sur ses gardes. Les Black et la magie noire n'étaient pas un tandem à sous-estimer. « Ceux posés sur la bibliothèque ont totalement disparu… »

Au prix d'heures passées à psalmodier avec Severus et Albus…

« Celui-ci est conçu pour brider la magie. Empêcher les prisonniers de l'utiliser et permettre un peu d'amusement 'à la Moldue'. » expliqua Sirius, d'un ton dégoûté, tout en promenant sa baguette d'un côté à l'autre pour repérer l'origine du couinement. « Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment noir et je ne sais pas si Dumbledore est descendu jusque ici. »

Imitant son ami, Remus se pencha et éclaira autant qu'il put au ras du sol, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les nuisibles qui poussaient ces petits cris aigus. Le bruit paraissait augmenter de seconde en seconde. Ça ressemblait presque aux vagissements de Mimi Geignarde.

Lorsqu'il rencontra les premiers barreaux en métal de ce qui était, sans conteste, une cellule, Remus se renfrogna. S'il avait su avant ce qui se cachait sous leurs pieds, le problème de Loba aurait peut-être été traité différemment…

« Tu as parlé à Albus de tout ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Le marmonnement étouffé de Sirius selon lequel il n'était pas censé devoir penser à tout était une réponse amplement suffisante.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Kreattur de nettoyer cet endroit ? » s'enquit Remus, au bout de quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse.

La pièce ne devait pas être bien grande pourtant, leurs voix ne résonnaient pas.

« Parce que cette vieille chauve-souris a encore disparu ! » s'énerva Sirius, en passant le bras entre deux barreaux pour éclairer l'intérieur d'une cellule – bienheureusement vide depuis longtemps.

L'odorat de Remus le titillait désagréablement. L'endroit empestait le sang séché, l'humidité et l'urine rance. Il doutait que Sirius puisse le sentir, ce n'était que des odeurs fantômes. Les souvenirs d'un temps révolu. Sous sa forme canine, son ami aurait peut-être pu les percevoir… En l'état, il était seul à profiter de ces effluves nauséabondes.

Il fronça le nez et se pencha davantage.

« J'en parlerai à Albus, ce soir. » soupira l'Animagus, au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à écumer la cave au peigne fin. « On peut probablement s'en servir pour garder des prisonniers. J'avais juste espéré… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il avait espéré être meilleur que les générations de Black qui l'avaient précédé.

« Andy n'appréciera pas plus que toi. » remarqua Remus.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » répondit Sirius, dans un reniflement moqueur. « Bonne chance à Albus pour la convaincre. »

Le loup-garou agita distraitement la main, se dirigeant vers la droite. Le couinement semblait plus fort par là-bas.

« Albus ne viendra pas ce soir. » déclara-t-il distraitement. « La réunion est reportée à demain, c'est pour ça que je te cherchais. »

Sirius s'immobilisa au milieu de la cellule qu'il était en train d'inspecter et se tourna vers lui. Le halo faiblard du _lumos_ lui permettait à peine de distinguer son expression perplexe.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda immédiatement l'Animagus.

Remus nota la manière dont sa main libre se posa instinctivement sur sa poche arrière, là où le miroir était rangé. Intérieurement, il poussa un soupir.

Harry. Même après tous ces mois, sa première inquiétude était Harry. Ce n'était plus le cas de Remus et il en concevait une honte qui n'était jamais aussi dévorante que dans ces moments où Sirius lui rappelait à quel point il était un meilleur homme que lui. Un fait dont il avait tendance à douter le reste du temps.

« Non. » offrit-il finalement. « Tonks devait travailler plus tard que prévu, Maugrey s'est mis en tête que le trafic de créatures magiques était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre aux Mangemorts et il est parti enquêter quelque part en Irlande, Minerva est enfouie sous la paperasse. Ah et Albus doit rencontrer un membre du conseil d'administration de l'école en fin de soirée. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le monde s'effondre mais ne changeons pas nos priorités. » commenta-t-il, non sans ironie.

Remus s'autorisa un bref rire.

« Charlie, Bill, Anthony et Fleur vont à un match de Quidditch, du coup. » continua le loup-garou, avec un sourire amusé. « Les Chauve-souris de Ballycastle contre les Tornades de Tutshill. Un match à ne pas rater, parait-il. »

L'Animagus haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« Quitte à faire passer autre chose avant la chasse aux Mangemorts, autant que ce soit du Quidditch. » jugea-t-il. « Nous sommes en tête à tête, ce soir, mon cher Lunard ? »

« Non, Sirius. » déclara-t-il, en prévention de la requête qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

Il se détourna et continua à explorer le coin dans lequel il se trouvait. Le couinement était vraiment plus fort, par là. Et plus il approchait, plus il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gémissement…

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire. »

Du coin de l'œil, il le vit croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa baguette pendait nonchalamment au bout de sa main, faisant danser des ombres distordues sur les murs.

« Tu allais proposer de faire une chose aussi idiote que quitter cette maison pour aller boire un verre, ce qui se serait immanquablement terminé par une poursuite effrénée dans les rues de Londres avec des Mangemorts ou des Aurors. Ou les deux. » répondit-il, sans la moindre hésitation.

Sirius garda le silence quelques secondes puis inclina la tête pour concéder la victoire.

« Tu me connais trop bien. » décréta le hors-la-loi, amusé.

« Malheureusement. » plaisanta-t-il.

Son _lumos_ accrocha un reflet à l'intersection de deux murs. On aurait dit de la brume, presque compacte, laiteuse…

« Qui est de garde ce soir ? » lança Sirius, en s'adossant aux barreaux pour mieux le regarder travailler. Typique. « Si c'est Arthur, on peut sans doute convaincre Molly de cuisiner pour nous… »

« C'est Arthur. » confirma-t-il, en remontant lentement sa baguette pour mieux éclairer cet étrange phénomène. On aurait presque pu croire que…

« Sirius. » avertit-il, soudain alarmé.

Il fit un pas en arrière mais c'était trop tard.

La porte de la cellule dans laquelle se tenait Sirius se referma dans un grincement strident. Le cliquetis péremptoire du verrou puis les tentatives désespérées de l'Animagus pour secouer les barreaux, s'échapper d'une prison qui avait été spécialement conçue pour qu'on ne s'en évade pas.

Ça n'avait jamais arrêté Sirius, songea distraitement Remus, tandis que le visage du fantôme… Non, la créature passait devant le rond de lumière. Des traits émaciés, des joues creuses, des orbites vides et une bouche crispée par la douleur.

Ce n'était pas un fantôme.

« Poltergeist. » souffla-t-il, en reculant autant que possible.

Les couinements s'étaient transformés en véritables gémissements, entrecoupés de hurlements à glacer le sang. La créature s'était fondue dans l'obscurité alentours et Remus tourna sur lui-même, éclairant aussi loin que possible pour l'apercevoir.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait un poltergeist à la cave ?! » s'exclama-t-il, au bout de plusieurs secondes de recherches infructueuses. « Ces créatures peuvent être dangereuses ! »

La plupart n'avaient rien à voir avec Peeves, le gentil esprit frappeur. Peeves était né de l'espièglerie de élèves qui avaient peuplé Poudlard pendant des siècles. Les émotions résiduelles qui l'avaient créé étaient suffisamment positives pour que Peeves ne soit pas un danger, à défaut d'être une vraie plaie pour le corps enseignant.

« Que voulais-tu que j'en sache ! » répliqua Sirius, en poussant sur la porte de la cellule, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. « Il n'y a jamais eu de fantômes dans la famille. »

« Ce n'est pas un fantôme. » ragea Remus. « C'est un poltergeist. »

Les gémissements se turent et le silence soudain était plus effrayant que le fond sonore constant.

« Je ne savais pas, Remus. » répliqua Sirius. « _Alohomora_. _Reducto_. Putain de sort ! _Alohomora_ ! »

« S'il a été créé par la souffrance et la haine qui… »

Le loup-garou ne put terminer sa phrase.

Quelque chose le poussa entre les omoplates et il se sentit décoller du sol comme s'il n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon percutée par une voiture. Il heurta le mur opposé de plein fouet et s'effondra au sol, à peine conscient d'avoir lâché sa baguette durant son vol plané.

« Remus ! » appela Sirius, dans un cri. « Remus, attention ! »

Il n'eut pas le réflexe de rouler sur lui-même. La vieille table branlante qui avait trôné dans un coin de la pièce lui atterrit dessus dans un craquement sec.

Le poltergeist ne s'amusait pas. Animé par la rage meurtrière des geôliers et la haine des captifs, il n'avait qu'un seul but : tuer. La cave était son territoire et ils empiétaient dessus.

_Ils devaient être éliminés. _

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? » proposa Anthony, déjà debout.

Bill, comme Fleur et Charlie, déclina la proposition. Contrairement à son frère et à sa petit-amie, en revanche, il ne se remit pas immédiatement à observer les joueurs qui virevoltaient au milieu du stade, et suivit plutôt le jeune homme des yeux tandis qu'il se frayait prudemment un chemin dans les gradins jusqu'au vendeur ambulant qui haranguait la foule. La semi-obscurité rendait la chose difficile, les projecteurs magiques éclairaient le terrain davantage que les gradins, mais sa silhouette mince quoique ferme, était facilement reconnaissable.

Il avait un peu de mal à cerner le – quel était le terme ? Partenaire ? Petit-ami ? Amant ? – de son frère. Anthony était perpétuellement sur ses gardes, en retrait. Il souriait rarement et toujours à Charlie, riait peu, plaisantait encore moins… C'était un choix curieux pour quelqu'un comme son petit frère qui était une personne enjouée qui avait toujours été attiré par des personnes possédant la même énergie positive que lui.

Cela dit, à sa décharge, Anthony semblait sincèrement aimer Charlie et était plus détendu avec Tonks ou Remus, ce qui tendait à prouver que sa réserve venait sans doute d'un certain malaise. Peut-être était-il mal à l'aise avec Bill parce que Charlie avait clairement émis quelques réticences à mettre sa famille au courant.

Stupide vraiment.

Même Percy ne réagirait pas mal à ce genre de nouvelle.

Fleur attrapa son bras avec excitation et pointa du doigt l'attrapeur des Tornades qui piquait vers le sol à toute vitesse. Un élan d'exaltation parcourut la foule et plusieurs sorciers se levèrent, déjà prêts à hurler la victoire de leur équipe. Mais, tout à coup, venu de nulle part, surgit un cognard qui obligea l'attrapeur à vriller au dernier moment, la main encore tendue, et l'envoya rouler dans la poussière du stade.

Les supporteurs des Chauve-souris laissèrent éclater leur joie tandis que ceux des Tornades, dont ils faisaient partie, se laissaient retomber sur leur siège avec de nombreux sifflements et épithètes peu chaleureux envers leurs adversaires.

Charlie, qui avait bondi sur ses pieds dès que l'attrapeur avait esquissé un mouvement vers le sol, se rassit, dépité.

Fleur fit un commentaire qui fut emporté par la foule mais Bill hocha tout de même la tête, concluant qu'il était inutile de la faire répéter étant donné que sa voix, aux accents chantants, ne passerait jamais au dessus des cris et rires du public.

Le premier sort partit de l'autre côté du stade, celui des Chauve-souris.

Le trait bleu fusa dans les airs, provoquant quelques glapissements à droite et à gauche.

« Et merde. » jura Charlie, alors qu'en face, la bagarre s'étendait.

Bill se leva sans hésiter et tira sur le bras de Fleur pour qu'elle l'imite. L'arbitre avait déjà sifflé un temps mort et les joueurs atterrissaient les uns après les autres. Les supporters des Chauve-souris, sans doute bien éméchés, se battaient entre eux, à coups de poings ou à coups de baguettes et de nombreux sorts à la trajectoire aléatoire partaient dans les airs ou touchaient d'autres spectateurs qui, jusque là, s'étaient tenus à l'écart de la bagarre.

« On s'en va. » décréta Bill, les sempiternelles consignes parentales trop bien intégrées pour qu'il pense à faire autre chose. En cas de bagarre durant un match de Quidditch, il valait mieux partir avant que ça ne dégénère.

« Où est Anthony ? » s'inquiéta Charlie, en grimpant sur son siège pour voir plus loin.

Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient à se diriger vers les sorties dans un désordre qui ne faisait qu'enfler. Trois rangs plus haut, un sorcier criait au scandale, il ne tarda pas à recevoir un sort en plein visage.

Et la bagarre se propagea à ce côté-là des gradins.

La foule se massait à présent autour d'eux, en un flux dangereux. Les longs cheveux blonds de Fleur s'accrochèrent à l'anse du sac d'une sorcière mais la femme ne s'arrêta pas malgré le cri de la jeune femme.

Par réflexe, Bill la serra contre lui, faisant barrage de son corps au courant qui voulait les emporter.

« Anthony ! » appela Charlie, les mains de chaque côté de sa bouche pour que sa voix porte mieux.

Bill aperçut les hautes flammes qui léchaient les bannières barrées du logos des Tornades avant d'entendre les multiples « au feu ! » paniqués. Certains sorciers eurent le réflexe de jeter un _aguamenti_. La plupart se contentèrent de courir plus vite, sans se rendre comptes que les portes qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre étaient infranchissables à cause du mouvement de foule.

« Charlie, descends ! » ordonna Bill, en attrapant le bras de son frère. « Il faut sortir d'ici. »

Avant que ça n'empire.

Parce que ce genre d'incident ne se terminait généralement que dans un bain de sang et avec plusieurs victimes innocentes.

Il refusait de faire partie des victimes innocentes.

« Typiquement anglais. » ragea Fleur, en se tortillant entre ses bras pour sortir sa baguette. « Hooligans. »

Elle marmonna une phrase supplémentaire dans sa langue maternelle mais Bill n'avait pas le temps de lui rappeler que les Français n'étaient pas beaucoup plus civilisés qu'eux. Aucun britannique digne de ce nom n'aurait décapité leur roi, après tout. Enfin… C'était arrivé. Une fois. Longtemps auparavant, ça ne comptait pas.

« Charlie ! » pressa-t-il, en tirant sur le bras de Charlie.

Cependant, ce dernier continua à résister, se tournant dans tous les sens pour apercevoir Anthony.

C'était le chaos absolu. Des gens tombaient, se faisaient piétiner…

« Charlie. » grinça-t-il, lâchant Fleur pour ceinturer son frère et l'obliger à bouger.

Il avait à peine réussi à faire descendre Charlie de son perchoir que Fleur poussa un hurlement aigu. Deux secondes. Il l'avait quittée des yeux deux secondes.

Et elle était déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui, emportée par la foule.

Sans se concerter, ils tentèrent de la rattraper mais ne réussirent qu'à se faire pousser et frapper jusqu'à ce que Charlie ne dérape et s'écroule. Il se roula immédiatement en boule comme il l'aurait fait pour échapper à un dragon enragé mais rester au sol au milieu d'une débandade était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

Fleur avait disparu de son champ de vision, Anthony était introuvable et, il avait beau lutter, il était emporté de plus en plus loin de Charlie.

C'était stupide.

Complètement stupide.

Il était hors de question qu'ils se fassent tuer par une foule en colère, à cause de trois fauteurs de trouble.

Ça aurait été ridicule.

_Beaucoup de gens mourraient lors d'un incident ridicule…_

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Arthur Weasley n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit.

Contrairement à ce que la communauté magique semblait penser, il n'était pas toujours heureux de vivre ou, tout simplement, aimable. Molly pouvait en témoigner, il lui arrivait parfois, rarement certes mais parfois, d'avoir des moments où il faisait preuve d'un mauvais caractère presque excessif.

En l'occurrence, il valait probablement mieux pour sa femme qu'il soit occupé à faire les cents pas devant le couloir du Département des Mystères où elle aurait dû passer la soirée à l'écouter ressasser sa journée difficile. De Fudge qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui compliquer la vie à Percy qui détournait le regard à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

Marcher l'aidait à évacuer cette frustration qu'il associait désormais à Percy, même si la largueur réduite du couloir ne valait pas les prés qui jouxtaient le Terrier.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être chez lui, ce soir là, au lieu de devoir tourner en rond la nuit entière dans les entrailles froides du Ministère. La bonne odeur de la terre en hiver, le caquètement des poules dans l'arrière cour, le ronronnement des objets qu'il dissimulait à l'œil critique de sa femme dans son atelier, la bonne odeur de la tarte en train de cuire… Et Molly. Molly, bien sûr. Molly, toujours.

Même après vingt-six ans de mariage, il était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle que la première fois où il l'avait entraperçue sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embarquer pour la première fois à bord du Poudlard Express. La simple idée que la nuit finirait bien par toucher à son terme et que Molly l'attendrait probablement avec une tasse de thé suffit à apaiser sa colère.

Ce ne fit, en revanche, rien pour calmer cette envie viscérale de rentrer chez lui.

Mais il ne reverrait pas le Terrier avant le lendemain matin. Et encore, une heure ou deux, le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer, après ça il devrait retourner au travail. Et passer une nouvelle journée à répondre aux demandes de moins en moins polies de Fudge. Ou à celles que Percy envoyait en son nom.

Percy…

Arthur tourna les talons et marcha avec davantage d'énergie, faisant distraitement tourner sa baguette du bout des doigts. Il valait mieux qu'il bouge de toute manière. Ici, un peu comme dans les cachots de Poudlard, la magie ne suffisait pas à repousser l'humidité et, déjà, ses vêtements lui paraissaient moites. Sans compter que ni les couloirs aux murs de pierres inégales ni le sol pavé de dalles grises n'étaient propices à la rêverie. La seule touche de couleur dans ce décor uniformément gris était la porte noire et lisse qu'il devait garder. Elle donnait bien évidemment sur la salle circulaire aux douze portes mais il ne valait mieux pas s'y aventurer sous risque de s'y perdre. Il était connu que certains avaient erré des jours durant dans le Département des Mystères…

Néanmoins, il eut beau arpenter encore et encore les trois mètres de large qui séparaient un mur de l'autre, ça ne suffit pas à chasser Percy de son esprit.

Arthur aimait tous ses enfants inconditionnellement. Bill, la force tranquille Charlie, le casse-cou hyperactif Percy, le travailleur acharné; Fred, le farceur intrépide George, le plaisantin qui suivrait son jumeau jusqu'en enfer s'il en faisait la demande Ron, l'ami loyal et généreux et Ginny qui resterait à jamais le bébé de la famille, la prunelle de ses yeux.

Tous avaient leurs qualités, tous avaient leurs défauts. Il les aimait entièrement, tels qu'ils étaient. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles les réticences de Charlie à leur avouer la vérité sur Anthony le peinait. Il avait enseigné la tolérance à ses enfants, leur avait toujours répété que Molly et lui les aimeraient en dépit de tout.

_Les liens du sang,_ disait la vieille devise familiale. Élaborée à une époque où sa signification était peut-être moins noble que ce qu'il en retenait aujourd'hui, elle n'en restait pas moins vraie.

La famille était la première préoccupation des Weasley. Il n'y a rien qu'il n'aurait fait pour sa femme ou ses enfants. Rien.

Il avait traité Percy comme il avait traité les autres, bien qu'il dut avouer que c'était peut-être celui avec qui il avait eu le plus de mal à communiquer. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème avant l'entrée de Percy à Poudlard. Le petit-garçon qu'il avait été le suivait toujours partout, plus heureux de lire dans un coin de l'atelier ou d'inspecter ses trouvailles que d'être ignoré par Bill et Charlie qui s'estimaient trop vieux pour jouer avec le « bébé ». Ça n'avait pas véritablement changé lorsque les jumeaux étaient nés, mais des jumeaux et trois enfants entraînaient beaucoup de travail et Arthur avait eu moins de temps à lui consacrer.

Percy avait la plus mauvaise place, tout le monde le savait. Bill avait Charlie, les jumeaux se suffisaient l'un l'autre et, avec un an d'écart à peine, Ron et Ginny avaient toujours formé un duo terrible. Percy était seul. Trop petit pour ses grands frères, trop différent à leur gémellité pour les jumeaux, trop sérieux pour les derniers.

A l'adolescence, le fossé n'avait fait que se creuser. Percy s'était acharné à être le meilleur de sa classe pour gagner une approbation qu'il avait déjà, encaissant plus ou moins en silence les plaisanteries de plus en plus pénibles de Fred et de George. En y pensant calmement, Arthur comprenait le besoin de son fils de se faire un nom en dehors de la famille. Évidemment qu'il le comprenait.

Mais qu'il agisse comme s'il en avait honte ?

Qu'il ait honte de Molly et du Terrier ?

Honte de lui ?

Honte au point de prétendre ne pas le connaître, de rougir, de manquer s'étouffer lorsqu'ils partageaient un ascenseur ou qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence devant un haut-gradé du Ministère ?

Ça le blessait davantage que ça ne le mettait en colère, à vrai dire.

La colère n'était, au demeurant, qu'une forme d'inquiétude. Percy refusait d'écouter Dumbledore, refusait de croire au retour du mage noir et des Mangemorts et d'une époque dont les histoires avaient nourri ses cauchemars. Il ne se méfiait pas, n'était pas préparé aux batailles qui ne manqueraient pas de venir. Il risquait sa vie avec son entêtement.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait tout de même du ressentiment. Arthur détestait ce que cette situation provoquait dans la famille. Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny avaient pris faits et causes pour lui, clamant à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'ils n'adresseraient plus jamais la parole à Percy. Bill et Charlie n'osaient plus prononcer le prénom de leur frère en sa présence et, même Molly, marchait sur des œufs lorsqu'il était question de lui.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas Percy qu'il détestait. C'était ce foutu orgueil dont son fils ne voulait pas se défaire.

Percy avait d'autres aspirations que lui, c'était très bien. Les enfants n'auraient pas dû se sentir obligés de marcher dans les pas de leurs parents. Mais il n'aurait pas dû renier ses racines pour grimper plus haut. N'importe quel expert en botanique lui aurait dit qu'il ne se préparait qu'à une chute vertigineuse.

Un courant d'air désagréable poussa Arthur à s'engoncer davantage dans son manteau. Il enfouit profondément les mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux pour chercher l'origine du sifflement qui avait couvert, l'espace d'un instant, l'écho de ses pas. Ça arrivait parfois lorsque le système de ventilation fonctionnait mal. Merlin savait que ça arrivait au moins une fois par semaine dans son bureau…

Cependant, son regard n'accrocha aucune grille de ventilation et, de mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir vue une dans ce couloir. Le sifflement venait bien de quelque part, cela dit… Il était irrégulier mais doux, pas réellement dérangeant. Arthur était curieux, néanmoins, c'était un des adjectifs qu'on lui associait généralement.

Fronçant les sourcils, il inspecta des yeux les murs qui donnaient sur l'ascenseur puis, les mains sur les hanches, pivota pour examiner la maigre distance qui le séparait de la porte noire.

Il y avait bel et bien une bouche de ventilation. Béante. Défoncée.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de l'apercevoir.

A peine l'image de l'énorme serpent, dressé devant lui, effleura-t-elle sa rétine qu'elle avait disparu, remplacée par une douleur innommable alors que les crocs déchiraient la chair, arrachaient une partie de son visage, de son cou, de son torse…

Douleur.

Douleur.

Douleur.

Agonie.

Et un mot, un seul, gravé dans son esprit au fer rouge, le seul mot que ses lèvres prononçaient encore et encore malgré le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge…

_Molly_.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Nymphadora enfonça les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir et courba le dos pour lutter contre le vent glacial qui soufflait sur Londres. Les plaques de verglas qui transformaient, ça et là, le trottoir en patinoire n'arrangeaient pas ses affaires.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, tellement longtemps, en fait, qu'elle aurait pu jurer que Kingsley et elle avaient été les derniers employés à quitter le Ministère ce jour là. Évidemment, une équipe restreinte d'Aurors passait la nuit dans leur Département au cas où on aurait besoin d'eux, mais le Département occupait un étage entier et elle s'était souvent fait la réflexion que quelqu'un aurait pu se faire assassiner trois étages plus bas qu'ils n'en auraient eu aucune idée.

La réunion qui s'était prolongée bien au-delà de ses heures de garde s'était révélée aussi inutile qu'à mourir d'ennui. De nouvelles tactiques pour retrouver Sirius et les autres Mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban, toutes aussi futiles les unes que les autres puisqu'elles prenaient toutes en compte que Sirius était à la tête des Mangemorts.

Étouffant un bâillement, elle se hâta de gagner la ruelle proche du Ministère dont elle se servait généralement pour transplanner. Elle fit le même détour qu'elle faisait tous les jours, afin d'éviter la rue piétonne où Hestia et elle avaient été attaquées par des Détraqueurs. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir à l'endroit où Hestia était morte. Où elle avait échoué à la sauver.

Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à cette soirée là à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle…

Soudain triste, elle songea à faire un détour par le Square Grimmaurd. Elle n'aspirait qu'à se blottir dans les bras de Remus, fermer les yeux et laisser la fatigue s'effacer progressivement jusqu'à plonger dans un sommeil de plomb. Ou bien le laisser faire disparaitre la fatigue par d'autres moyens moins avouables…

Cependant, l'idée de devoir partager le loup-garou avec Sirius la découragea. Elle adorait son cousin mais il fallait admettre qu'il avait tendance à ne pas saisir leurs sous-entendus. Sirius ne paraissait pas comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin, et envie, d'un peu de solitude. Raison pour laquelle ils passaient la plupart de leurs soirées dans son appartement.

Un avantage certain à s'être lancée dans une relation amoureuse avec Remus, songea-t-elle, était sans conteste l'état de ses placards.

Là où il n'y avait eu que des boîtes de conserves qui se battaient en duel et une bouteille de lait périmé, il y avait désormais un tas de fruits et de légumes. Il cuisinait, et bien.

Quelques semaines et elle était déjà sur le point de tomber amoureuse.

Non… De qui se moquait-elle ? Elle était déjà amoureuse. Et depuis un bon moment.

La simple pensée que Remus la rejoindrait sûrement chez elle ou l'y attendait peut-être déjà, suffit à lui faire accélérer le pas. Un sourire heureux, les cheveux rose bonbon et la démarche bondissante, elle finit par atteindre la ruelle et transplanna sans attendre.

La minuscule impasse près de chez elle se dessina lentement autour d'elle, mais elle ne tarda pas à froncer les sourcils devant l'obscurité inhabituelle. Le lampadaire, juste à l'entrée de l'impasse, ne fonctionnait pas.

Instinctivement, elle sortit sa baguette et fléchit légèrement les jambes, sur le qui- vive.

Trop de psychopathes avaient juré sa mort et ils s'étaient tous tenus un peu trop tranquilles ces derniers temps.

La pluie revenait toujours après le beau temps, comme disait Fol'Œil. Cette homme était la définition même de la joie de vivre…

Néanmoins, au bout de longues – et douloureuses – secondes passées à subir l'assaut du froid, les pieds enfoncés dans un reste de neige boueuse qui trempait peu à peu ses baskets, elle finit par se convaincre que personne n'allait lui sauter dessus.

L'enseigne clignotante de l'épicerie ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre qui jouxtait l'impasse brillait aussi fort que d'habitude et, malgré l'heure tardive, elle entendait le bruit de la circulation et des habitués du quartier qui se pressaient de rentrer chez eux.

Dissimulant sa baguette sous sa veste du mieux qu'elle put, elle quitta la ruelle et s'engagea sur l'axe plus fréquenté. Elle ne s'attarda ni sur les vitrines de Noël rivalisant d'originalité, ni sur les rares passants que le froid ne gênait pas. Marchant vite et de manière déterminée, elle ne pensait plus à Remus mais à la présence qu'elle sentait derrière elle.

Pourtant, elle avait beau jeter des coups d'œil aux vitrines, rétroviseurs et pare-brises des voitures rangées sur le côté de la route, elle n'apercevait aucun reflet.

Un sortilège de désillusion, peut-être.

Quelqu'un la suivait. Elle le sentait.

Deux solutions s'offraient à elle. Poursuivre vers son appartement en espérant l'atteindre à temps ou confronter l'ombre qui l'espionnait.

La plus sage aurait été la première.

Elle n'avait jamais été très sage.

Décidant qu'elle pourrait toujours envoyer un Patronus au reste de l'Ordre si le risque était trop grand, elle bifurqua vers le parc. L'idée qu'un ennemi s'approche de son appartement la dégoûtait.

Il ne lui fallut que quinze minutes de marche pour atteindre Regent's Park et dix de plus pour trouver un endroit dépourvu des touristes qui semblaient toujours se trouver dans tous les recoins de Londres, à chaque heure de chaque journée.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin de terre, recouvert de givre, vérifia une nouvelle fois que l'endroit était désert puis se tourna pour faire face à son mystérieux poursuiveur.

« OK. » lâcha-t-elle. « Montrez-vous. »

Greyback. Elle pariait sur Greyback.

Elle cessa de dissimuler sa baguette et scruta les arbres clairsemés et les buissons gelés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » jeta-t-elle, à la cantonade. « Vous avez peur d'une pauvre fille sans défense comme moi ? »

Une silhouette émergea de derrière un tronc.

Perdu, ce n'était pas Greyback.

« Pas vraiment, non. » se moqua la nouvelle venue.

Nymphadora étudia la femme aux longs cheveux noirs et passa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, agrippant sa baguette plus fort.

Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de foncer jusqu'à son apparemment.

Remus allait la tuer en apprenant ça.

Enfin… Si la femme ne le faisait pas avant.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Molly descendit les nombreuses marches qui séparaient sa chambre de la cuisine, avec un soupir. Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil pour resserrer les pans de son peignoir puis, de quelques coups de baguette, envoya la bouilloire et la poêle sur le feu. Pendant que les œufs se cassaient et se mettaient à cuire d'eux même, elle disposa tasses, assiettes et couteaux sur la table.

Étouffant un bâillement, elle chercha des yeux l'horloge qu'elle emportait partout avec elle mais ne la trouva pas. Et pour cause… Elle l'avait oubliée sur la table de nuit… Elle n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de la regarder ce matin là…

Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier que son pire cauchemar était devenu réel, que la guerre était de retour, prête à tout dévaster.

Remonter l'escalier interminable paraissait un trop gros effort alors que le soleil pointait à peine derrière les collines que l'on apercevait de la fenêtre. Quant à un sortilège d'attraction… Arthur serait bientôt de retour et irait probablement se changer avant le petit-déjeuner… Il pourrait redescendre l'horloge à ce moment là.

Tout le monde allait bien.

Quatre de ses enfants étaient en parfaite sécurité à Poudlard, trois étaient sans doute encore au lit avec leurs amis respectifs, et Arthur n'avait de cesse de répéter que ces missions de surveillance au Département des Mystères étaient d'un ennui mortel.

Il semblait presque regretter le manque d'action. Molly embrassait ce répit et priait pour qu'il dure autant que possible.

En attendant que le petit-déjeuner soit prêt, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et scruta le ciel encore rosâtre de l'aube nouvelle. De gros nuages obscurcissaient l'horizon.

Elle batailla quelques minutes avec la poignée de la fenêtre – qu'Arthur devait réparer depuis au moins quatre mois mais qui n'était pas aussi intéressante que la nouvelle machine 'empruntée' à une décharge moldue – et lorsque le battant finit par basculer, passa la main à l'extérieur. L'air était lourd d'humidité, le vent léger mais froid. Il y aurait un orage d'ici une heure ou deux.

La journée ne s'annonçait pas très bonne.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire la rappela à sa tâche et elle referma la fenêtre, dressant mentalement une liste de tout ce qu'elle devait faire ce jour là. Elle transvasa l'eau de la bouilloire à la théière, se demandant ce qui était le plus urgent : apporter à Andromeda les herbes qu'elle lui avait promises ou se rendre au Square Grimmaurd et vérifier que Sirius n'était pas trop seul.

A mi-chemin entre la cuisinière et la table, la théière lui échappa des mains, éclaboussant le sol de la cuisine d'eau bouillante et de morceaux de porcelaine. Pliée en deux sous l'assaut de la douleur, Molly attrapa le dossier de la chaise la plus proche et tira sa baguette de sa poche.

Le pincement brutal qui lui avait serré le cœur disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Peinant à reprendre sa respiration, elle revit sa liste de priorités. La première chose qu'elle ferait dès qu'elle aurait réglé le problème qui venait frapper à sa porte, serait de contacter Bill pour qu'il vienne ajuster les protections.

Dès qu'il avait été question du retour du Mage noir et de ses Mangemorts, le Terrier avait subi une remise à niveau en matière de protections. Arthur et elle avaient évidemment bâti la base, Albus en avait renforcé plusieurs et Bill avait insisté pour poser d'autres couches, moins couramment utilisées. Ainsi, en plus des classiques comme l'anti-transplannage, il y avait une protection en particulier qui permettait de déterminer si un visiteur avait l'intention de vous faire du mal. Consciemment ou pas.

Comme il fallait avoir la permission d'un des propriétaires pour pouvoir franchir les limites du Terrier, cette précaution là visait surtout à prévenir de l'Imperium. Les membres de l'Ordre et la famille proche avaient tous le droit de pénétrer sur le terrain comme bon leur chantait, ça ne signifiait pas que l'un d'eux ne soit pas sous l'influence d'un Mangemort…

Et lorsque Bill avait dit qu'elle ressentirait un petit pincement si le cas se présentait, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que la douleur puisse être aussi vive. A moins que cela dépende des intentions du visiteur…

Dans tous les cas, il fallait agir vite.

Arthur aurait ressenti le pincement comme elle, il y avait donc fort à parier qu'il ne tarderait pas et remmènerait le reste de l'Ordre avec lui.

Elle agita sa baguette et toutes les portes qui menaient à la cuisine se verrouillèrent simultanément. Puis elle la pointa vers les rideaux qui se fermèrent dans le raclement de la tringle en métal. Une fois satisfaite que les couteaux étaient à portée de main et de baguette, et que les autres protections posées sur le Terrier étaient toujours intactes, elle se posa à la fenêtre et souleva discrètement un bout du rideau.

La silhouette qui se dirigeait vers la porte de la cuisine était venue suffisamment de fois au Terrier pour savoir qu'on utilisait plus volontiers la porte de derrière que celle de devant.

Il n'avait pas le regard vague qu'ont les gens soumis à l'Imperium.

Comment, d'ailleurs, aurait-on pu le contraindre à quoi que ce soit ?

Mais alors, pourquoi se présentait-il chez elle, avec l'intention manifeste de la faire souffrir ?

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Ce fut les alarmes posées sur son bureau qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Albus se dressa immédiatement en position assise, parcourant frénétiquement sa chambre du regard, cherchant la cause du vacarme qui résonnait dans son crâne. A peine eut-il réaliser ce qu'était le bourdonnement qu'il disparut, remplacé par l'alarme, bien plus forte, de ses appartements.

Chassant les restes du sommeil d'un cillement, il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et la baguette qui y reposait. Un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre suffit à confirmer que le soleil n'était pas levé et qu'il ne le serait pas encore avant une bonne heure.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'il ait eu le temps de sortir du lit. Cependant, aucun Mangemort assoiffé de sang ne débarqua, baguette brandie, pour l'égorger dans son sommeil. Au lieu de ça, un chat tigré termina d'un bond une course héroïque pour son âge. Il dérapa sur le lit, s'emmêla les pattes dans la couverture et finit par se retransformer en une sorcière en robe de chambre au motif écossais.

Les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes de travers, les joues humides de larmes, Minerva le fixa avec une telle tristesse, qu'Albus en oublia l'impropriété de la situation.

« Oh, Albus… » lâcha Minerva, dans un sanglot.

Cédant à son premier réflexe, Albus l'attira à lui, offrant le réconfort qu'il pouvait.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il, simplement.

Parce qu'il y avait trop peu de raisons qui pouvaient pousser Minerva à envoyer les convenances au diable.

« Kingsley… Kingsley vient de me prévenir… » balbutia-t-elle, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Quelqu'un est mort, Albus. »


	30. Touch The Stars

Hello, Hello!

Il y a eu récemment un regain d'énergie et d'entrain pour cette histoire, beaucoup de gens ont laissé des reviews très positives et beaucoup s'y sont abonnée et je voulais vous remercier parce qu'elle a toujours été moins populaire que les Cicatrices mais qu'elle me tient particulièrement à cœur. Donc, merci, vraiment. Et je suis désolée parce que, encore une fois, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews alors que j'aimerai vraiment, vraiment le faire. Si jamais vous voulez discuter ou me poser des questions ou quoi que ce soit et que vous voyez que je ne réponds pas à vos reviews, je suis nettement plus joignable sur tumblr ou éventuellement twitter (je lis toutes les reviews et mes mails, hein! Simplement je lis souvent des e-books, ce qui fait que je suis sur la tablette plus que sur l'ordi et donc je suis automatiquement connecté aux deux alors que ça ne fonctionne pas avec fanfiction net). Je suis Ellana-san sur twitter et ellana-in-the-tardis sur tumblr, rien de bien original quoi. ^^ Bref, n'hésitez pas si vous voulez me contacter, laissez-moi un message.

D'autre part, c'est une question récurrente donc je vais y répondre ici. Il reste environ une dizaine de chapitres pour cette fic-ci. D'après une estimation pas très scientifique. Je préfère aussi vous dire que si vous ne lisez pas les cicatrices, vous risquez d'être perdu d'ici... 4 ou 5 chapitres. Mais d'un autre côté ça peut vous faire un suspense. ;)

En ce qui concerne le chapitre du jour... Bonne nouvelle, ce n'est pas un cliffhanger! Mauvaise nouvelle, il est triste. Oui, je sais, je suis sadique. On me l'a déjà dit. (Quand je dis triste je veux dire triste. Triste, du genre, j'ai peut-être versé une larme en l'écrivant au moment d'un certain pov...)

Ceci est donc un avertissement officiel.

Accessoirement, personne ne se prépare à passer/préparer l'agrégation d'anglais cette année par un hasard fabuleux?

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p><em>We seize the day<em>

_We turn the tide_

_We touch the stars_

_We mock the grave!_

_We move into uncharted lands._

_Fortunes favors the brave._

Aida – _Fortunes favors the brave _

_Cueillons le jour, _

_Inversons le cours des choses,_

_Touchons les étoiles_

_Rions nous de la mort !_

_Nous sommes sur des terres vierges. _

_La fortune sourit aux audacieux. _

Aida – _Fortunes favors the brave_

_**Chapitre 30 : Touch the Stars**_

Molly s'affaira à préparer le thé – sans utiliser sa baguette, tout était bon pour s'occuper les mains – le regard de l'intrus braqué sur elle. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'en aille. Depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de sa porte, elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces le voir retourner de là d'où il venait. Une colère irrationnelle l'animait.

« Molly, pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir ? » proposa gentiment Albus Dumbledore, en désignant la chaise la plus proche de lui.

Il s'était assis sur une invitation offerte du bout des lèvres, par politesse pure plutôt que par envie. Elle avait tout de suite deviné de quoi il s'agissait. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux dès qu'ils avaient croisé les siens. Mais elle refusait de l'accepter. Elle refusait de le croire. C'était comme dans les vieux contes, tant que les mots n'étaient pas dits, le sort n'était pas joué.

Un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête : _lequel_ ? _Lequel, lequel, lequel_ ?

Non… Non… Quatre d'entre eux, au moins, étaient en sécurité. Poudlard était sûr. Poudlard… Ni Ron, ni Ginny n'avait, jusque là, eu une scolarité particulièrement sûre. Ron avait très bien pu se laisser entraîner dans une autre aventure… Ginny pouvait être si têtue qu'elle s'attirait probablement quotidiennement des problèmes…. Et Fred et Georges et leurs fichues expériences ! Combien d'explosifs avaient-elle retrouvé dans leurs cachettes « secrètes » ?

Et si ce n'était pas ceux qui étaient à Poudlard… Percy, seul, dans son appartement du Chemin de Traverse… N'importe quoi avait pu lui arriver… Il avait pu se faire attaquer en revenant du travail ou en y allant… Se faire suivre jusqu'à chez lui…

Quant à Bill et Charlie qui étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble… Impossible que l'un ait été attaqué et pas l'autre. Oh Merlin, et s'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul blessé ? Et s'il n'y en avait pas qu'un ? Que ferait-elle ? Où était Arthur ? Où était Arthur lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ?

En train d'obéir aux stupidités de Dumbledore, voilà où était Arthur. En train de surveiller une porte idiote à laquelle personne ne s'intéressait plutôt que d'être auprès d'elle quand un de leurs enfants était peut-être…

« Molly. » appela Albus, plus fermement.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait rempli et vidé la théière à trois reprises. Elle rapprocha le bec de la tasse et versa le thé. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que la faïence s'entrechoquait.

« Molly… » répéta doucement Albus, en lui ôtant la porcelaine des mains. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Vidée de toutes ses forces, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il y avait des larmes dans la voix du vieux sorcier, des larmes dans ses yeux… Ceux de Molly étaient secs. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler le tremblement de ses membres. Le Directeur attrapa ses mains et les serra en guise de soutien.

Du soutien…

Le sanglot la prit par surprise et la secoua toute entière. Puis il y eut les trainées humides sur ses joues.

Elle pleurait.

Comment pouvait-elle pleurer quant elle ignorait qui elle allait enterrer ?

« Je suis désolé. » jura encore Albus, et il était sincère. Elle savait bien qu'il était sincère. Mais il était également responsable. Car il fallait bien un responsable… « Molly, je suis tellement désolé… »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Bill asséna une claque sur l'épaule de Charlie, l'autre main toujours vissée à celle de Fleur. Le soleil pointait tout juste le bout de son nez lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée du Square Grimmaurd, Anthony ouvrant la voie. Leurs vêtements avaient vu des jours meilleurs, comme s'entêtait à râler Fleur. Mais Anthony avait été le seul à être réellement blessé et ce n'était rien qu'un Magicomage n'avait pu arranger à l'extérieur du stade.

Ils avaient été très chanceux et, pour Bill, qu'ils soient tous en un seul morceaux valait bien quelques vêtements déchirés, n'en déplaise à sa petite-amie.

« Quelle nuit ! » s'exclama Charlie, en passant tout naturellement un bras autour des épaules d'Anthony.

Les voix durent attirer l'attention des résidents des lieux parce que Remus et Sirius apparurent sur le seuil de la cuisine. À peu près dans le même état qu'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?! » s'écrièrent Remus et Bill, en même temps.

Charlie et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Fleur levait les bras au ciel et déclarait qu'elle quittait cet asile de fous. Elle l'embrassa tout de même avant de partir.

« Alors ? » insista Bill, une fois qu'il eut entendu la cheminette s'enclencher.

« Un poltergeist dans la cave. » expliqua Sirius, en leur faisant signe d'entrer dans la cuisine. « Un poltergeist vicieux qui s'est servi de nous comme punching-ball la moitié de la nuit. Et vous ? »

Charlie résuma la fin du match pendant que Bill et Anthony aidaient Remus à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Anthony s'auto-décréta chef cuisinier et Bill fut trop heureux de le laisser faire. Il s'installa autour de la table, suivi de près par le loup-garou.

« Eh bien, quelle histoire… » remarqua Sirius, en sortant une cigarette d'un paquet qui trainait sur la table.

Bill accepta celle qu'il lui proposait, aspirant le tabac à pleins poumons. Ni Fleur, ni ses parents n'étaient là pour le sermonner, après tout. Oh, les menaces auxquelles s'étaient livrées son père lorsqu'il l'avait surpris avec une cigarette à la main, dans son adolescence… C'était probablement pire que la fois où sa mère avait trouvé sa pile de magazines sous son lit… Arthur était devenu tout rouge et lui avait promis la correction de sa vie s'il l'attrapait à nouveau avec « une saloperie pareille ». C'était la seule et unique fois où il avait entendu son père jurer…

Tout à coup, la cigarette ne lui sembla plus aussi attirante. Il l'écrasa dans le cendrier sans une once d'hésitation.

« Comme tu dis. » répondit-il. « Les Aurors vont avoir du travail ce matin… »

« Parlant d'Auror, où est Tonks ? » demanda Charlie, en plantant sa fourchette dans les œufs brouillés qu'Anthony venait de déposer devant lui.

D'autres assiettes lévitèrent vers chacun d'entre eux et Bill dévora le contenu de la sienne avec appétit.

« Pas de nouvelles. » déclara Remus, en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est un peu étrange d'ailleurs. Je pensais qu'elle passerait, hier soir… »

Sirius agita les sourcils d'un air entendu mais Remus le fit taire d'un coup de coude bien placé.

« Papa ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. » remarqua Bill, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge crasseuse sur le mur, tout aussi crasseux, de la cuisine. Son père devrait bien passer par le Q.G. avant de retourner au Terrier, pour faire le même rapport que l'un d'eux faisait tous les jours : aucune activité dans le Département des Mystères. « Il l'aura peut-être croisée au Ministère. »

Cependant, ça n'eut pas l'air d'apaiser Remus. Un pli inquiet barrait son front.

« Je vais l'appeler par cheminette. » décida le loup-garou. « Juste pour être sûr qu'elle va bien. »

« Lavette. » lâcha Sirius, au milieu d'une quinte de toux factice.

Bill échangea un coup d'œil amusé avec son frère, étaient-ils aussi ridicules lorsque leur mère leur reprochait d'être immature ? Dur de dire. Il admira néanmoins l'agilité d'Anthony lorsque celui-ci esquiva prestement la poignée d'œufs que Remus avait voulu écraser sur la tête de son meilleur ami. Le loup-garou était, décidément, de très bonne humeur ces temps-ci.

Celui-ci n'eut jamais l'occasion de se lever pour contacter Tonks, en revanche. Un patronus en forme de lynx apparut au milieu de la table de la cuisine, mettant fin à l'ambiance festive.

Bill sentit son esprit et son corps s'engourdir avant même de réellement comprendre les mots que la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt tonnait au travers de l'animal argenté. C'était un très beau patronus. Corporel comme il était rare d'en voir. Il aurait parié que s'il avait tendu la main pour le toucher, il aurait rencontré une résistance. Pas comme le sien. Le sien ressemblait à la vapeur qui s'échappait de la bouilloire. Mais il ne sifflait pas. Ce n'était pas bien grave, toutefois, parce que son père avait toujours dit que tout le monde n'arrivait pas à obtenir un si bon résultat. Et son père avait toujours raison.

Toujours.

« Bill ? Bill. »

Il cilla et tourna la tête vers Remus. Le loup-garou cessa de secouer son épaule et fourra quelque chose dans sa main. C'était un verre. Il l'avala d'un trait. Le whiskey lui brûla la gorge mais ne fit rien pour chasser la brume de son esprit.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla Remus. « Vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Sirius était parti, remarqua-t-il. À l'étage s'il se fiait au bruit de casses et aux cris de rage. Charlie… Charlie paraissait occupé à repousser Anthony tout en détruisant simultanément le peu de vaisselle qu'il restait aux Black. Entre Sirius et lui, il ne resterait pas grand-chose de la maison…

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Remus.

Quelle question idiote.

Y avait-il quelque chose à faire ? Autre que se laisser tomber de cette chaise, se rouler en boule et pleurer comme en enfant ? Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, à présent… Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il devait s'occuper des autres. C'était sa responsabilité.

« Est-ce que… veux-tu que je rappelle Fleur ? » insista le loup-garou.

Fleur. Voulait-il de Fleur auprès de lui, là, à l'instant ? Non. Non, il ne voulait pas Fleur. Il ne voulait personne d'autre que ses parents et ses frères et sœur. Ses frères et sœur.

Il devait…

Il devait…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le lynx disparut dès que son message fut transmis mais ça n'empêcha pas Charlie de lui jeter son assiette. Le besoin de le détruire, détruire cette _chose_ qui venait de tout lui prendre, était viscéral.

_On a retrouvé le corps d'Arthur Weasley, il y a une heure. Albus est prévenu. Contactez les garçons et envoyez les à Poudlard, Molly veut l'annoncer, en personne, à ses enfants. La prophétie n'a pas été volée. _

Irrationnellement, c'était la dernière partie qui l'enrageait. Comme s'il n'y avait eu que ça d'important. La prophétie. La prophétie. Leur foutue prophétie ! Harry Potter était mort, la guerre était perdue ! Qu'en avait-on à foutre de leur prophétie ?!

Le lynx n'était plus là mais il continua à balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, ressentant un plaisir jouissif à entendre le bruit de casse. Et Bill qui restait assis là, sans réagir…

Leur père était mort. _Mort !_

Son père était… _mort_.

Il sentit des bras se refermer autour de son torse, tenter de le maîtriser. Il les repoussa, repoussa Anthony et sa compassion. Il se leva et continua à détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Détruire pour évacuer cette rage. Détruire, détruire, détruire.

La main d'Anthony sur son bras et le coup partit malgré lui. Le poing rencontra la chair. Son petit-ami parti en arrière, se cogna contre la cuisinière et s'effondra par terre. Cela freina momentanément sa frénésie destructrice. Mais il en fallait plus pour blesser Anthony. On n'affrontait pas des dragons sans s'habituer à ce genre d'accidents.

Anthony se releva et persista à approcher et Charlie se mit à le frapper. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus satisfaisant à une cible humaine. Une cible humaine pouvait répliquer.

Mais Anthony n'eut aucun geste violent. Alors même que Charlie labourait son torse de ses poings, il l'étreignit et le pressa contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient coincés entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué de se débattre. Et alors, alors seulement, Charlie cessa de gesticuler et de chercher à frapper. Il se laissa aller contre son petit-ami, laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et pleura. En silence.

Bêtement, ce qui l'attristait le plus, à ce moment précis, était que son père ne saurait jamais. Il ne saurait jamais à quel point Anthony était fantastique, à quel point il rendait Charlie heureux… Il ne saurait jamais que Charlie n'aimait pas les filles. Jamais Arthur ne l'aurait rejeté pour ça. Jamais. Il l'aurait regardé avec gravité, comme il le faisait toujours dans les moments importants, puis il aurait souri, ri peut-être, l'aurait serré dans ses bras et lui aurait proposé une part de la tarte aux pommes que sa mère aurait, sans aucun doute, préparée puisque c'était sa préférée. Et, à présent…

À présent, Arthur ne lui proposerait plus jamais de tarte…

« On trouvera le salaud qui a fait ça. » murmura Anthony, à son oreille. « On le trouvera, je te jure. »

Ça l'apaisa plus que toutes les condoléances du monde. Oui… Ils allaient trouver l'assassin de son père et il devrait payer. Il le devrait.

Il entendit, vaguement, Remus demander à Bill s'il voulait qu'il contacte Fleur. Pourquoi Fleur, Merlin seul le savait… Bill dut répondre par la négative parce que le loup-garou resta accroupi auprès de son frère, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Charlie serra Anthony plus fort, soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un à qui s'agripper. Puis, il ferma les yeux.

Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il avant que le silence soit à nouveau rompu ? Pas plus d'une poignée de minutes… Dix… Quinze tout au plus.

« Vous ne croirez jamais la nuit de dingue que j'ai eue ! » s'exclama Nymphadora, d'un ton joyeux, attirant sur elle tous les regards de la pièce. Même celui, apathique, de Bill. « Il y a actuellement un vampire dans mon appartement, vous imaginez ? Je dois prévenir Dum… »

Elle s'interrompit, finalement, alarmée par les réactions.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers Remus.

Le loup-garou se passa une main sur le visage et l'entraîna hors de la cuisine.

Charlie laissa retomber la tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

Ne plus rien voir. Ne plus rien entendre. Ne plus rien ressentir.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Percy traversa l'Atrium à la hâte – bondé, comme tous les matins – remarquant à peine les groupes de sorciers qui le désignaient du doigt. Davantage que d'habitude, peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il avait l'habitude. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à être le fils d'Arthur Weasley, l'original de service. Il pressa le pas et s'engouffra dans une des cabines d'ascenseur, soulagé de la trouver vide. Une fois seul, il se passa une main sur le visage, espérant que la lassitude qu'il éprouvait dans chacun de ses os ne s'y lisait pas.

Il aimait son père. Bien sûr qu'il aimait son père et le reste de sa famille. C'étaient eux qui avaient un problème avec lui. Eux qui refusaient de l'accepter tel qu'il était. Les excentricités de Bill, les goûts particuliers de Charlie en matière amoureuse (il l'avait aperçu de loin avec ce garçon… Cet Anthony qu'il lui avait plus tard présenté comme un simple colocataire. Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un crétin, Percy avait très bien compris. Ça ne le gênait, mais c'était une preuve de plus que toutes les originalités étaient permises tant qu'il n'était pas celui à les commettre.), les plaisanteries dangereuses et blessantes des jumeaux, l'amitié malsaine de Ron avec Harry Potter et l'entêtement perpétuel de Ginny… Tout le monde avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait mais Circé préserve que Percy ait un peu d'ambition…

L'amitié de ses parents pour Albus Dumbledore nuisait à sa carrière et il avait fait le choix, rationnel, de se désassocier d'eux. Provisoirement, évidemment. Il aimait ses parents, comme il le répétait à Audrey dès qu'elle remettait le sujet sur le tapis, simplement il y aurait toujours le temps, plus tard, pour les retrouvailles. Pour l'instant, il voulait vivre sa vie.

Il lui sembla que, dans le couloir qui serpentait jusqu'à son bureau – un beau bureau avec fenêtre et vue sur la city, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir obtenu l'équivalent aussi jeune – les gens murmuraient sur son passage. L'un d'entre eux lui fit signe, un vieil ami d'Arthur, sans influence et sans relations, il l'ignora et accéléra l'allure.

Il referma la porte du bureau dans son dos avec contentement. C'était un rempart contre le reste du monde. Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber sa serviette sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau, s'installa à sa place et jaugea la pièce vide du regard, comme il le faisait chaque matin. Il était arrivé là seul, et il continuerait à grimper les échelons. Il continuerait à grimper jusqu'à, un jour, devenir Ministre de la Magie. Il rétablirait le nom des Weasley, lui redonnerait sa gloire d'antan, le ferait entrer au panthéon des sorciers célèbres… Et alors… Alors, lorsque ses parents seraient installés dans une maison qui tenait debout sur ses fondations sans l'aide d'un millier de sorts, lorsqu'ils seraient à l'abri du besoin pour leurs vieux jours…. On verrait bien ce que son père aurait à dire. On verrait bien qui du conjureur de sorts, du dragonnier, des farceurs, de l'ami d'Harry Potter ou de la fille de la famille serait le favori…

Il rêvait souvent du moment où, Audrey à ses côtés (parce que tous ses rêves d'avenir incluaient Audrey, dernièrement), on lui confierait les rênes de la communauté magique. Arthur et Molly seraient tellement fiers que toute rancune serait instantanément oubliée.

Doux rêve… Pour lequel il fallait travailler. C'était pour ça qu'il venait travailler alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Pour ça qu'il partait plus tard que la plupart des employés…

Il commença à trier les parchemins qui avaient réussi, depuis la veille au soir, à s'accumuler dans la panière à courrier. Assistant du Ministre n'était pas un poste sans responsabilité. Il fallait prendre des initiatives.

Il était à la moitié de la pile lorsqu'un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Il ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur agacé en apercevant Errol. Cet oiseau avait bien mérité la retraite, non ? Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère tentait de le contacter ce matin là… Il y avait eu un appel de cheminette qu'il avait soigneusement ignoré, caché dans la salle de bain comme un enfant de cinq ans. En avait-il honte ? Bien sûr. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à écouter les suppliques de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas se réconcilier avec son père tant que ce dernier n'aurait pas admis qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à vouloir devenir quelqu'un d'important.

Au début, il ignora le hibou. Mais Errol continua de toquer et de toquer, vacillant dangereusement vers le vide derrière lui et Percy céda. Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et déposa l'oiseau sur le perchoir prévu à cet effet. Il ne toucha pas à la lettre.

Sa secrétaire – oui, il avait une secrétaire, bien plus qu'on ne pouvait en dire du responsable du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu – vient lui porter la _Gazette_ dès qu'elle arriva. Il la salua avec la même cordialité que d'habitude mais elle refusa de croiser son regard, proposant nerveusement une tasse de thé qu'il déclina avant de fuir vers l'espace de travail ouvert qui s'étendait entre tous les bureaux privés de l'étage. Étrange. Très étrange.

N'ayant pas de temps à consacrer aux cancans, de plus en plus imprécis, de la _Gazette_, il la mit sur la pile des choses qui pouvaient attendre, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Puis il se remit à travailler. Fudge était en déplacement, il n'eut donc aucune visite pendant une bonne heure.

Puis un nouvel hibou se mit à tapoter la vitre. Coquecigrue. Percy fronça les sourcils et laissa entrer l'oiseau miniature qui voleta frénétiquement dans la pièce, plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il parvienne à l'attraper. Il retira l'enveloppe et déposa l'animal à côté d'Errol. Bizarre, très bizarre, l'enveloppe n'était même pas cachetée. Et ce n'était pas l'écriture de Ron mais celle de Bill. Il en tira une feuille de papier où s'étalaient quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte.

_Je me contrefous de ce que tu penses de papa, rentre à la maison, tout de suite. Maman a besoin que tu sois là._

Maman ?

Maniaque même dans son début de panique, il déposa le mot de Bill sur le bureau avant de pratiquement se jeter sur Errol et la lettre attachée à sa pâte.

_Percy chéri, _

_Viens à Poudlard dès que tu recevras cette lettre. Quoi que tu fasses, ne vas _pas_ travailler aujourd'hui et n'ouvre pas la _Gazette_. Viens, s'il te plaît. _

_Maman._

La _Gazette_ ? Le parchemin était taché par endroits comme si sa mère avait été en train de pleurer en rédigeant la lettre. L'encre avait bavé… La _Gazette_… Un pressentiment morbide vint peser sur son estomac. Les murmures, les doigts pointés dans sa direction… Ils étaient plus subtils d'ordinaire.

Il lui sembla que la faible distance qui le séparait de son bureau était un gouffre infranchissable. Le temps qu'il l'atteigne, ses mains étaient moites, sa tête tournait et il avait envie de vomir. Lorsqu'il déplia finalement la _Gazette_ du jour, ce fut avec des doigts tremblants.

Le titre lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux : _Mort au Ministère : Accident tragique. Le Département de contrôle des Créatures Magiques appelle au calme. _La photo qui accompagnait l'article datait de l'année précédente, le jour de la Coupe du monde, Arthur faisait signe aux journalistes de passer leur chemin. Ce n'était pas la meilleure.

Ses jambes flanchèrent et il se retrouva assis par terre, le journal toujours serré dans sa main. Les pages étaient froissées mais il continua à lire, malgré tout. _Le corps d'Arthur Weasley, employé du Ministère bien connu pour avoir trafiqué une Ford Angelina…_ Un serpent. C'était un serpent d'une taille alarmante. Dans le couloir du Département des Mystères. Que faisait son père là en bas ? En pleine nuit ?

Encore un coup de Dumbledore…

La tête lui tournait énormément et il réalisa, distraitement, que c'était le manque d'oxygène. Il avait cessé de respirer.

La _Gazette_ lui échappa des mains. L'air restait prisonnier de sa poitrine, ses poumons brûlaient… Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Son père ne pouvait pas être mort parce qu'il n'avait pas encore admis que Percy avait eu raison. Son père ne pouvait pas être mort parce que son père était indestructible.

Ce n'était pas censé arriver.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

George fit signe à son frère de placer les explosifs – absolument inoffensifs mais si Ombrage n'avait pas une attaque, il ne répondait plus de rien – vérifia, par la fenêtre, qu'ils avaient encore le temps. Le ciel était rosâtre, le soleil à peine levé, tout allait bien.

« Messieurs, il est bien tôt, pour se promener dans les couloirs. » lança la voix de Slughorn.

George se décala pour attirer l'attention tandis que Fred finissait la besogne d'un tour de main experts. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que le couloir de la salle de Défense était prêt à offrir un spectacle son et lumière, courtoisie des Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

« Professeur. » salua-t-il, avec son affabilité coutumière.

« Belle journée, non ? » enchaîna Fred. « Nous avons décidé d'en profiter. »

Slughorn, qui était arrivé à leur niveau, se força visiblement à sourire.

« Belle journée, oui. » confirma le Maître des Potions.

Tristement, sembla-t-il à George.

« Que faites-vous là, Professeur ? » s'enquit Fred.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder pour penser la même chose. Slughorn était bizarre et bizarre, en ces temps troublés, était dangereux. George enfonça la main dans sa poche et referma ses doigts sur sa baguette. De son côté, Fred faisait de même.

« Je vous cherchais. » répondit simplement Slughorn. « Le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ce fut Fred qui reprit la parole. C'était toujours Fred.

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

Slughorn soupira et leur fit signe, d'un geste, de le précéder. Ils restèrent plantés où ils étaient, sans se consulter. Quelque chose clochait.

Comprenant sans doute qu'ils n'obtempèreraient pas sans une bonne raison, le Professeur lâcha un nouveau soupir.

« Une affaire familiale. » déclara le Professeur. « Votre mère est avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Il serait préférable que nous atteignions son bureau avant que le Professeur Ombrage se réveille. »

George chercha le regard de Fred mais ce dernier refusait obstinément de se tourner vers lui. Il était figé, exactement comme si on lui avait jeté un _petrificus_ _totalus_.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa de lui-même, parce que si sa mère était là… Si sa mère était là…

« Quelqu'un est blessé ? » s'entendit-il demander, d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. Ou peut-être était-ce Fred qui avait parlé. Ça arrivait parfois qu'il ne sache pas qui d'eux deux ouvrait la bouche.

« Votre mère vous expliquera tout. » promit Slughorn. « Allons-y, mes enfants. »

Et, juste comme ça, ils se mirent en marche. Aucun d'eux ne protesta le sobriquet ridicule, parce que, même à dix-sept ans, ils ne se sentaient pas plus adultes que Ron ou Ginny. Si quelqu'un était blessé…

Bill ou Charlie. C'était forcément Bill ou Charlie. Percy ne risquait rien dans son bureau et on ne donnait pas de mission dangereuse à son père. Bill ou Charlie.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore lui parut interminable. Fred refusait toujours de le regarder et George se sentait seul. Il ne s'était jamais senti seul avant. On ne se sentait pas seul lorsqu'on avait un jumeau.

Bill ou Charlie.

C'était forcément Bill ou Charlie.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la gargouille mais Slughorn ne jeta aucun mot de passe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » lança Fred, avec impolitesse et sans la moindre trace de sa gaité habituelle. Angoisse, traduisit George, tout en se débattant avec ses propres émotions. Culpabilité. Parce qu'il préférait cent fois que Bill ou Charlie soit blessé plutôt que leur mère ou leur père. Tout plutôt que Molly ou Arthur. Tout sauf Fred, évidemment.

« Votre frère et votre sœur. » répondit Slughorn, sans s'offusquer du ton employé.

Fred hocha sèchement la tête et entreprit de faire les cent pas. Ce fut au tour de George de rester figé sur place, sans comprendre d'où venait cet écart dans leur comportement. Ils faisaient toujours tout à l'identique, spontanément, sans avoir à se consulter. Pourquoi cet écart de comportement ?

« Bill ou Charlie ? » murmura-t-il, à l'attention de son jumeau.

Parce qu'il devait savoir. Il _devait_. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec Fred en silence, eh bien, il poserait la question. Slughorn eut l'amabilité de s'éloigner pour les laisser à leur discussion.

« Aucun des deux. » lâcha Fred, en cessant d'arpenter le couloir. « Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et ils se tinrent face à face, réplique parfaite l'un de l'autre. Et George saisit ce que son frère avait compris depuis de longues minutes. Parce que ce n'était pas sa mère qui serait venu si ça avait été Bill ou Charlie. Et personne ne serait venu du tout si quelqu'un avait simplement été blessé. Dumbledore les aurait avertis, ou McGonagall. C'était plus grave. C'était plus grave et c'était leur mère qui venait.

On lui avait jeté un sort, ses jambes étaient en coton. Mais il ne tomba pas. Il ne tomba pas parce que Fred se tenait droit, ancré à son regard, et ils étaient les deux faces d'un miroir. L'un ne pouvait pas tomber tant que l'autre était debout.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Votre mère vous expliquera tout. » promit Slughorn. « Allons-y, mes enfants. »

Ils auraient dû protester le sobriquet. Ils auraient dû, mais Fred ne se sentait pas plus adulte que Ron ou Ginny aurait pu l'être. Alors il se mit à marcher, exactement au même moment que George, et ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs, les escaliers… Ils déambulèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore parce que leur mère voulait leur annoncer quelque chose qui, il le devinait, changerait radicalement leur vie.

Il refusait de regarder George. Il refusait de regarder George parce qu'il suffirait d'un coup d'œil pour que ce qu'il pensait devienne réel. Et il ne pouvait pas, _ne voulait pas_, accepter ça. Si quelqu'un avait été blessé, personne ne serait venu le leur annoncer en personne. Dumbledore ou McGonagall ou un hibou rassurant. Si quelqu'un venait, c'était parce qu'il y avait eu un mort. Et s'il y avait eu un mort, leurs _parents_ seraient venus. _Ensemble_. S'il n'y avait que leur mère…

Il refusait de regarder George.

Il refusait de voir le reflet sa terreur dans les yeux de son jumeau.

Parce qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus terrifiant qu'une existence dans laquelle leur père n'était pas.

_Finalement_, ils atteignirent la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Fred aurait préféré continuer à tourner en rond dans le château. Tout plutôt que d'affronter ce qui l'attendait dans cette pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » jeta-t-il, avec une impolitesse froide qu'il ne parvint pas à contrôler. Arthur l'aurait grondé pour avoir employé ce ton là envers un Professeur…

« Votre frère et votre sœur. » offrit simplement Slughorn.

Instinctivement, Fred se mit à faire les cents pas. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour un cognard dans lequel frapper, à l'instant… Et George qui restait planté sur place, comme si on lui avait jeté un _Petrificus Totalus_…

« Bill ou Charlie ? » murmura son jumeau au bout d'un moment et Slughorn s'éloigna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Fred s'immobilisa pour le regarder en face, pour croiser ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien et réalisa, avec un temps de retard, que George n'était pas arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où cela s'était produit.

« Aucun des deux. » cracha-t-il, avec moins de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Et George comprit.

Et Fred fut heureux, et reconnaissant, de l'avoir, lui. Aucun de ses frères et sœur n'aurait cette chance. Parce que, tant qu'il avait George en face de lui , tant que George se tenait debout, Fred ne pouvait pas tomber. Au diable le trou dans sa poitrine, au diable ses jambes tremblantes, au diable la terreur qui lui nouait les tripes… Si George se tenait droit, il se tiendrait droit lui aussi.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La main qui secouait son épaule n'avait rien de doux et Ron, identifiant immédiatement sa propriétaire comme étant Hermione, enfonça la tête sous l'oreiller.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » grogna-t-il, certain que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. « Va te coucher, Hermione. Il est trop tôt pour travailler. »

Assommé par le sommeil, il réalisa à peine que la main l'avait lâché.

« Miss Granger a-t-elle pour habitude de se glisser dans le dortoir des garçons a une heure aussi indue ? » s'enquit la voix du Professeur McGonagall, partagée entre l'amusement et autre chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

Ron décolla de deux bons centimètres de son matelas et se couvrit, par reflexe, avec l'épaisse couverture de laine. Avant de réaliser à quel point il était ridicule et d'adopter une pause plus nonchalante, ce qui était dur à accomplir quand on ne portait qu'un pyjama et des chaussettes trouées au talon et que votre Directrice de Maison était assise sur votre lit. S'il ne faisait pas des cauchemars pour le reste de sa vie…

« Professeur ? » hésita-t-il, jetant un regard au reste de la pièce. Les autres dormaient. Aucun ne tressaillit à leur conversation. Peut-être un sort pour ne pas les déranger…

« Habillez-vous rapidement, Mr Weasley, et rejoignez-moi dans la salle commune. » exigea la sorcière, en se levant. « Il serait bon également que votre malle soit prête à être emportée. » Elle observa d'un mauvais œil le fatras autour de son lit puis fronça les sourcils. « Non, oubliez ça. Nous n'avons pas le temps, les elfes s'en occuperont. »

S'habiller ? Préparer sa malle ? Le réveil sur sa table de nuit indiquait qu'il était à peine six heures trente passées…

« Je suis renvoyé ? » demanda-t-il, parce que c'était la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Bien sûr que non, Mr Weasley. » réfuta McGonagall, non sans gentillesse. Inhabituel. Elle n'était jamais gentille avec lui. C'était réservé à Harry et Hermione. Avec lui, elle était souvent sarcastique. Pas méchante, mais sarcastique. « Je dois aller réveiller votre sœur. Préparez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

« Ginny ? » répéta-t-il, un mauvais pressentiment s'éveillant au creux de son estomac. Sans plus y penser, il rejeta les couvertures et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main. Jean, pull rayé dont les manches s'effilochaient mais qu'il affectionnait particulièrement parce que, contrairement au reste de ses vêtements, c'était son père qui l'avait choisi, et baskets. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ? »

Il jeta le tas d'habits sur le lit et se tourna pour confronter McGonagall. L'expression de la sorcière se voulait stoïque mais elle ne réussissait qu'à être triste et ça confirma les pires idées qui lui venaient en tête.

« Est-ce que c'est Harry ? » souffla-t-il. « Est-ce qu'on l'a retrouvé ? »

Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin faire son deuil sans se sentir coupable ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait renoncer sans trahir son ami ? Parce que ce n'était pas une vie de vivre dans l'attente, en sachant qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, mais que ne plus espérer revenait à planter un couteau dans son dos parce qu'il était tout ce que son meilleur ami avait…

« Non, Mr Weasley. » répondit McGonagall, en secouant la tête. « Mr Potter et les autres sont toujours absents. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent autant sous le coup d'un espoir déçu que de l'appréhension sourde qui battait, à présent, en lui.

« Qui, alors ? » insista-t-il. « Qui est blessé ? Bill ? Charlie ? »

C'étaient les choix les plus logiques. Ce ne devait pas être grave… McGonagall allait les renvoyer chez eux quelques jours en avance des vacances de Noël. Une semaine, ils ne perdraient pas beaucoup de cours. Ce n'était pas grave. Suffisamment pour qu'on les renvoie, mais pas grave. Pas grave du tout.

« Votre mère vous attend dans le bureau du Directeur. » offrit le Professeur, en posant une main sur son épaule. « Elle vous expliquera en personne. »

Ça, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » supplia-t-il, presque.

« Votre mère… » répéta McGonagall.

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît. » coupa-t-il. Preuve que l'heure était grave, elle ne s'insurgea pas de l'impolitesse. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle hésita longuement, le jaugea du regard puis détourna les yeux, cédant visiblement à contrecœur.

« C'est votre père. » souffla-t-elle.

Il était inutile qu'elle en dise davantage. Il se retrouva assis sur son lit sans savoir comment il s'y était retrouvé. Elle lui tapota à nouveau l'épaule, avec compassion.

« Habillez-vous, Ronald. » demanda-t-elle gentiment. « Je vais chercher votre sœur. Le Professeur Slughorn s'occupe des jumeaux. »

Autant d'informations inutiles noyées sous ces quelques mots : c'est votre père. La porte du dortoir se referma sur McGonagall et il laissa tomber la tête dans ses mains.

Une boule lui obstruait la gorge.

C'était un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

À peine la main s'était-elle posée sur son épaule que Ginny sursauta, baguette pointée vers l'intrus. Elle avait le sommeil léger depuis que Tom Jedusor s'était servi d'elle comme moyen de transport, cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec les années. Cependant, elle se détendit en apercevant sa Directrice de Maison, laissant retomber sa main sur les couvertures sans même y penser.

« Professeur ? » appela-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Les dernières traces de sommeil s'effacèrent immédiatement. Il ne pouvait y avoir un million de raisons à la présence de McGonagall. Soit quelque chose était arrivé, soit ils étaient attaqués.

« Beaux réflexes, Miss Weasley. » félicita tristement le Professeur, sans s'embarrasser de murmurer. Aucune des autres filles ne broncha, Ginny en déduisit qu'un sort de silence les entourait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement, repoussant les couvertures et cherchant, à tâtons, les chaussons qui devaient traîner quelque part sous le lit.

Elle n'aimait pas la pitié qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de McGonagall. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Habillez-vous, Miss. » exigea la sorcière. « Votre mère vous attend, vos frères et vous, dans le bureau du Directeur. »

« Ma mère ? » répéta-t-elle, sans bien comprendre. Qu'est-ce que sa mère faisait ici ? « Il y a un problème ? »

« Habillez-vous rapidement, s'il vous plaît, Miss. » répéta McGonagall, avant de franchir la porte qui menait à la salle commune.

Ginny ne perdit pas de temps, elle attrapa un pantalon et un pull qu'elle enfila à-la-va-vite, coinça sa baguette dans sa manche et, enfin, rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval maladroite et pleine de bosses. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de son apparence, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. À savoir, que faisait sa mère dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Si Molly était là… Quelqu'un était forcément blessé. Leur père devait être auprès de celui de ses frères qui avait eu cette malchance. Bill ou Charlie. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Percy depuis des semaines.

Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien, que ce n'était pas grave…

Un espoir qui disparut dès qu'elle vit la tête de Ron, dans la salle commune. Ce dernier était assis sur le bras d'un fauteuil, pâle comme la mort. Il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues et ses yeux brillaient. Il se leva dès qu'il la vit arriver, et la prit dans ses bras, sans une explication. C'était tellement étrange venant de sa part qu'elle lui rendit son étreinte, sans même y penser. Par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, elle chercha le regard de McGonagall, mais celle-ci les fixait avec tant de compassion et de tristesse que Ginny s'accrocha à Ron.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-elle, sans rien de l'assurance qu'elle affichait d'habitude.

« Papa. » marmonna Ron, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Ou comme s'il avait juste pleuré.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre ne l'atteigne. Et qu'elle explose en sanglots.

« Non… » souffla-t-elle. « Non… »

Ron la serra plus fort mais ne dissipa pas ses pires craintes.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Molly s'écroula sur une des chaises de la cuisine, une tasse de thé brûlante entre les mains. Par la fenêtre, elle voyait le ciel s'assombrir petit à petit et engloutir, avec le soleil, cette journée interminable. Le Terrier était redevenu bruyant, bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'était habituée, tous ses enfants vagabondaient à divers endroits de la maison.

Bill courrait des uns aux autres, pour réconforter ou distribuer des remontrances non méritées, la petite Delacour l'avait suivi la plus grande partie de l'après-midi avant de finalement rentrer chez elle… Charlie s'était enfermé dans sa vieille chambre et refusait l'entrée à qui que ce soit. Anthony avait fini par capituler et était retourné à leur appartement lorsqu'elle avait elle-même promis, discrètement mais sincèrement, de le prévenir si jamais Charlie avait besoin de lui. Percy, qui était arrivé en milieu de matinée, à la surprise de tous sauf de sa mère, s'était réfugié dans le salon avec un livre. Fred et George, bien trop silencieux à son goût, étaient dans leur chambre. Ron s'était glissé hors de la maison, une demi-heure plus tôt et n'avait pas bougé de l'atelier d'Arthur depuis. Ginny l'avait suivie toute la journée, avec un air perdu, puis s'était finalement endormie sur le canapé un peu plus tôt. Molly pensait que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Percy avait choisi de s'installer dans le salon plutôt que dans sa chambre, il était évident que Ginny lui avait manqué. Ginny avait toujours été sa favorite.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux. La maison était bruyante. Le plancher grinçait lorsqu'on se déplaçait dessus, le bruit de conversations flottait jusqu'à elle, les objets que les garçons faisaient immanquablement tomber provoquait régulièrement des bruits sourds… Et pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi silencieuse. Et vide. Il manquait une présence. Il manquait Arthur.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers la chaise restée vide durant le repas. Cette chaise qui avait été celle de son mari pendant plus de vingt-six ans.

Elle se souvenait de tout. De Poudlard et des après-midis passés au bord du lac, de l'urgence de la guerre qui les suffoquait et les pressait de vivre au plus vite, les jours heureux malgré les deuils, la certitude qu'ensemble ils pouvaient tout affronter, la première grossesse, la deuxième, toutes celles qui suivirent, les rires, l'amour… Le bonheur absolu malgré le manque d'argent.

Il y avait eu des disputes, bien sûr. Des mauvais moments. Des périodes où elle avait été prête à plier bagages. Mais tout ça n'était rien comparé au bon. Tout ça n'était rien face à la joie d'être la femme d'Arthur Weasley. Il y avait toujours, en elle, la Molly Prewett de onze ans, intimidée et rondouillette, qui avait peur de ne pas trouver sa place à Poudlard. Et cette Molly là n'oublierait jamais le garçon aux cheveux roux et aux tâches de rousseur, qui, assis face à elle dans la barque qui glissait lentement sur le lac, lui avait souri. Poudlard qui se dessinait dans la distance, la lune ronde qui faisait briller la surface de l'eau, et le sourire du garçon aux cheveux roux. La véritable magie.

Sa gorge se serra et elle laissa à nouveau dériver son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pas encore. Pas tant que ses enfants pouvaient l'entendre. Elle s'était interdit de pleurer devant eux. Elle avait patiemment séché les larmes de chacun d'entre eux toute la journée, les avait serrés dans ses bras, leur avait promis que tout irait bien malgré tout… Mensonge, peut-être. Mais quelle mère aurait dit la vérité ? Quelle mère aurait avoué qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient survivre sans lui ?

Muriel et ses remarques alarmistes avaient suffi. Cela dit… Arthur aurait probablement ri de la manière dont Percy et Bill l'avaient raccompagnée à la porte, sans plus de cérémonie qu'un au-revoir sec. Elle aurait dû les en empêcher, bien sûr… Muriel avait bon fond, et toutes ses critiques ne servaient à masquer qu'un profond chagrin…

Dehors, un hibou hulula. Les arbres de la cour en étaient pleins. Des dizaines de hiboux qui portaient les condoléances de tous les sorciers qui avaient connu et apprécié Arthur. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de les lire. Elle n'avait pas la force de…

Un soupir et elle écarta avec soin la tasse. Elle n'y avait pas touché et le thé était froid. Sortir sa baguette et le réchauffer semblait trop d'effort. Arthur ne boirait plus jamais de thé, lui. Arthur était froid, lui aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa le front sur la table, pressant son visage contre le bois dur. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? Les onze maigres années qu'elle avait vécues sans le connaître étaient floues dans sa mémoire, ternes. Elles n'avaient jamais eu d'importance parce qu'il n'en avait pas fait partie. Ils avaient été deux si longtemps qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait réapprendre à être une. Il le fallait pourtant… Les enfants… Ron et Ginny surtout…

_Arthur, oh, Arthur_…


	31. Last Echoes

"_Stars, too, were time travelers. How many of those ancient points of light were the last echoes of suns now dead? How many had been born but their light not yet come this far? If all the suns but ours collapsed tonight, how many lifetimes would it take us to realize we were alone? I had always known the sky was full of mysteries—but not until now had I realized how full of them the earth was."_  
>― Ransom Riggs, <em>Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children<em>

_« Les étoiles, elles aussi, voyageaient dans le temps. Combien de ces points de lumière ancestraux étaient les derniers échos de soleils à présent morts? Combien étaient nés sans que leur lumière ne nous ait encore atteint ? Si tous les soleils, mis à part le nôtre, périssaient ce soir, combien de générations nous faudrait-il pour nous rendre compte que nous sommes seuls ? J'avais toujours su que le ciel était plein de mystères – mais je n'avais pas réalisé, avant ce moment, combien la terre en contenait. » _

― Ransom Riggs, _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_

_**Chapitre 31 : Last Echoes**_

Draco longea les différents couloirs qui menaient à la salle sur demande, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour être certain de ne pas être suivi. Quelqu'un finirait bien par s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas là où il était censé être, c'est-à-dire dans la Grande Salle ou dans la bibliothèque pour la période d'étude. Il pariait sur Pansy. Elle paraissait s'être adaptée à son nouveau statut de chef de la Brigade Inquisitoriale comme un poisson dans l'eau. Avec une dizaine d'élèves à ses bottes, elle parvenait à pourrir la vie de toute l'école et, particulièrement, de l'AD.

Il ne s'était pas encore remis de ce nom idiot.

D'après Brown, Granger avait disparu aux alentours de midi et n'avait pas eu l'air bien durant la matinée. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler seul à seule depuis que la nouvelle de la mort d'Arthur Weasley s'était propagée dans l'école, quelques jours plus tôt. Ils étaient prudemment en train de passer au-delà de leur dispute à propos de Sirius Black, lorsque les hiboux avaient débarqué pendant le petit-déjeuner. À peine avait-elle jeté un coup d'œil à la une de la _Gazette_ qu'elle avait détalé vers la table des Professeurs. Draco ne l'avait plus revue de la journée et, s'il l'avait croisée depuis, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Il n'était pas dur de voir que ce décès l'avait secouée, cependant.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Ron, de Ginny ou des jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient déjà quitté l'école lorsque la _Gazette_ avait été livrée et ne reviendraient qu'après les vacances de Noël. Il avait envoyé un hibou de condoléances au cinquième année mais ne s'était pas particulièrement attendu à recevoir de réponse. Il avait, en revanche, reçu une lettre de son père qui, lui, se réjouissait sans honte de la mort d'Arthur Weasley. Draco n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi dire à cela.

Il atteignit finalement le mur de la salle sur demande et fit rapidement l'aller-retour de rigueur, en se concentrant sur ce qu'il désirait y trouver. La porte apparut et il l'ouvrit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se figea. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à trouver Londubat et Granger enlacés. Sa première réaction fut une envie irrépressible d'assommer le garçon à coups de poings. La deuxième, plus rationnelle, fut de paniquer devant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, il ne le comprit pas très bien.

Il vit les sanglots douloureux qui secouaient Granger, croisa le regard impuissant de Londubat, aperçut son expression résignée, puis il traversa la pièce si vite qu'il aurait juré avoir transplanné si cela n'avait pas été impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Avant d'avoir pu reprendre sa respiration, Granger était passée dans ses bras et Londubat s'éclipsait, non sans un regard méfiant et une excuse marmonnée qui impliquait Lovegood.

Granger s'accrochait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et, malgré les couches épaisses de vêtements, cela faisait mal. Son seul réflexe fut de la serrer plus fort et de murmurer tout un tas d'idioties pour tenter de mettre un terme à ces horribles secousses qui la faisaient trembler.

Cela dura plus d'un quart d'heure.

Soudain, elle s'écarta, en essuyant son visage sur sa manche. Surpris, il ne put que fixer son dos et ciller, bras ballants. Sans son corps pressé contre le sien, il faisait froid dans la grande salle de réunion de l'AD. Il ne comprenait absolument pas d'où venait la pulsion qui lui commandait de la rejoindre et de la serrer à nouveau contre lui jusqu'à ce que la folie qui régnait à l'extérieur s'apaise, quitte à attendre la fin des temps, parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait s'arranger. Elle ne pouvait qu'empirer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait en puissance et les gens comme Granger seraient les premiers à mourir. Pas à cause de son sang mais parce qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier stupidement pour les autres dans un accès de noblesse qu'il était viscéralement incapable de comprendre.

« Désolée. » marmonna Granger. « Je suis désolée. »

Elle marcha vers un des bureaux alignés contre le mur et entreprit de rassembler tout un tas de parchemins éparpillés. Il distinguait à peine le bois sombre sous la masse de grimoires et de rouleaux de papier. Y avait-il des pages déchirées au milieu des notes de la jeune fille ? _Granger_ avait volontairement _abîmé_ un _livre_ ?

Il se rapprocha prudemment, alarmé par sa posture raide et ses gestes nerveux.

« Désolée. » continuait Granger, sans s'interrompre. « Désolée. Désolée. »

« Hermione. » coupa-t-il.

Lequel d'entre eux fut le plus surpris ?

Le prénom était à peine mort sur ses lèvres qu'il se figea, le cœur battant comme s'il venait d'enfreindre une règle tacite.

Granger s'immobilisa elle aussi, cessant de rassembler frénétiquement les papiers pour le dévisager avec une expression de franc étonnement.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que Draco soit mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère semblait chargée tout à coup, lourde de tout un tas de choses qu'il n'était pas capable d'affronter à l'instant.

Pas encore.

Pas alors qu'il se débattait toujours avec ses sentiments contradictoires pour son père. La colère se mélangeait au soulagement de savoir que c'était Arthur Weasley et pas Lucius qui était mort. L'incompréhension se battait avec un amour inconditionnel. L'angoisse de la perte avec celle du rejet.

« Comment va Weasley ? » demanda-t-il, saisissant le premier sujet de conversation qui s'imposa à lui.

Idiot, cela dit. Il aurait dû prévoir les larmes qui envahirent immédiatement les yeux de la jeune fille.

Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à lui offrir à nouveau son épaule pour pleurer, mais elle recula alors qu'il avançait. Elle déglutit, ravalant la boule qui lui obstruait sans doute la gorge, puis secoua la tête, envoyant voler ses boucles indisciplinées.

« Il n'a pas dit un mot. » souffla Granger, inquiète. « Pas un seul mot. Ginny dit qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils ont mis un pied au Terrier. »

Au moins, la mini-belette était toujours capable de parler. C'était toujours bon à prendre.

« L'enterrement était… » continua Granger. « Tendu. Ils ont… Ils l'ont incinéré, au cas où… Au cas où… »

McGonagall en personne avait escorté Granger à la cérémonie. C'était une protection peu nécessaire, cependant. Avec Dumbledore présent, il ne voyait pas qui se serait risqué à attaquer.

« Au cas où un Mangemort chercherait à en faire un Inféri. » termina-t-il pour elle.

La tradition exigeait un enterrement classique mais dans ce genre de période, plus d'un Sang-Pur avait recours à la crémation.

« Oui. » confirma difficilement Granger. « C'est… C'est tellement _injuste_. »

Elle se détourna et recommença à rassembler ses papiers. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et que rester les bras ballants ne lui convenait pas, il entreprit de l'aider. Elle sembla hésiter quand il commença à empiler les grimoires mais le laissa faire.

« Mr Weasley est… _était_ l'homme le plus gentil du monde. » murmura-t-elle. « Vraiment. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Et il aimait tellement sa famille. _Tellement_. »

Draco fronça les sourcils lorsque sa main se referma sur un livre en particulier. Il ne traitait pas _strictement_ de magie noire mais ce n'était pas tout à fait de la magie blanche non plus. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à trouver en possession de Granger.

« Et Mrs Weasley… » poursuivit Granger, comme si rien ne pouvait la faire taire à présent qu'elle avait commencé son récit. « Je ne sais pas comment elle va vivre sans lui. C'était vraiment le grand amour entre eux, tu sais ? »

Draco accepta cette affirmation d'un hochement de tête. S'il y avait une chose dont personne ne doutait c'était de l'affection entre les Weasley. _Les liens du sang_ disait leur devise.

« Et dire que je me plaignais de devoir passer Noël à Poudlard. » soupira-t-il. « Au moins, mes parents sont vivants et en bonne santé. »

Et avaient probablement transformé le Manoir en hôtel pour Mangemorts évadés, songea-t-il, non sans amertume…

Quand il avait reçu cette lettre de sa mère, il n'avait pas su comment réagir. À l'exception de sa deuxième année, il n'avait passé aucun Noël à Poudlard et l'idée d'y rester seul ne l'enchantait pas. Blaise partait pour l'Italie où sa mère lui présenterait son nouveau mari (mieux valait faire les présentations tant que ce dernier était en vie), Draco avait essayé de l'accompagner mais la mère de son ami ne voyait pas leur amitié d'un très bon œil et avait refusé tout net. Il était hors de question qu'il aille passer tant de temps chez Pansy, surtout vu leurs rapports actuels, et il n'était pas suffisamment ami avec les Greengrass pour s'imposer.

De toute manière, il avait eu l'impression, en lisant la lettre de Narcissa, que mis à part chez Blaise, dans un autre _pays_, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé aller où que ce soit dans le Royaume-Uni. Elle était apparemment déterminée à le garder _très loin_ de sa tante Bellatrix et de ses amis. Ce qui devait être difficile étant donné qu'il soupçonnait fortement Bella d'avoir passé la plus grande partie de son évasion dans l'aile des invités du manoir.

« Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi ? » s'enquit Granger, cessant d'empiler ses livres pour l'observer avec curiosité.

Il haussa les épaules, avec nonchalance.

« Mes parents préfèrent que je reste à Poudlard. » lâcha-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Il aurait pu mentir. Inventer une histoire de rénovation ou de voyages… Il aurait pu mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Nul doute que le Ministère et Dumbledore gardaient l'œil sur le manoir. Nul doute que personne n'était dupe de ce qu'il s'y tramait…

« Elle pense que le Manoir n'est pas assez sûr. » expliqua-t-il. « Et je ne peux pas accompagner Blaise, donc je suis condamné à passer Noël seul ici. »

Granger continua de le dévisager quelques secondes de plus, plus hésitante que curieuse, à présent. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux vers les livres qu'elle avait empilés, posa brièvement la main dessus, puis releva la tête et braqua son regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'espace entre eux pour qu'il n'éprouve pas la même sensation qu'un lapin pris dans l'éclat d'un _lumos_.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi. » proposa-t-elle lentement, comme si elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de l'invitation.

Il ne prit conscience d'à quel point il n'avait eu aucune envie de rester à Poudlard que lorsque un « D'accord. » à moitié désespéré passa ses lèvres sans même qu'il ait pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Poudlard était moins attrayant qu'une maisonnée pleine de Moldus.

_Des Moldus. _

L'idée ne l'effrayait plus.

Un sourire spontané naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et il sourit en retour, ravi pour il ne savait quelle raison. L'instant se prolongea un peu trop longtemps pour que cela soit vraiment innocent et il ne tarda pas à se détourner, en se raclant la gorge.

Partir avec Granger était une mauvaise idée. Une _très mauvaise_ idée.

Et il avait besoin d'une distraction. Son regard tomba sur un bout de parchemin couvert de gribouillis.

« Pourquoi fais-tu des recherches sur les sorts de mémoire ? » demanda-t-il, désirant désespérément changer de sujet.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. » lança immédiatement Granger, un peu trop rapidement pour être honnête. « Un projet pour l'AD. »

Elle mentait _mal_.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Black, j'espère ? » gronda-t-il à moitié.

L'idée de la savoir près d'un évadé complètement fou le mettait particulièrement en colère. Il n'aimait pas s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rien du tout. » soupira-t-elle, clairement exaspérée. « Ne recommence pas avec Sirius. »

Il continua de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les mains au ciel avec agacement.

« Je promets que ça n'a rien à voir avec Sirius Black. » insista-t-elle. « Satisfait ? »

Il ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'elle aurait renoncé à le contacter mais il supposait qu'il fallait savoir compter ses victoires. Au moins, elle ne mentait pas, ce coup-ci.

« Allons manger. » botta-t-il en touche. « Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« C'est une mauvaise idée. » bougonna Fol'Œil, les coudes appuyés sur le manteau de la cheminée. « C'est une _très_ mauvaise idée. »

Sirius aurait aimé trouver quelque chose de compatissant à dire mais le fait était que l'attitude de l'ancien Auror commençait à le lasser. Tout ce que Maugrey avait réussi à dire pendant la réunion était que la proposition de Tonks était mauvaise, irréaliste et complètement folle. Puis, quand cela n'avait convaincu personne, l'homme s'était entêté à répéter que cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège.

Il était heureux que Dumbledore ait mis un terme à la réunion au moment où il l'avait fait. À présent, mis à part les grondements de l'Auror à la retraite, le square Grimmaurd était totalement silencieux et l'Animagus ne savait pas quoi faire de son invité gênant.

Fol'Œil n'était pas du genre à s'attarder, il était généralement le premier parti et ne se laissait que très rarement tenter par la cuisine de Molly. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas eu de petits plats venus du Terrier ce jour là. Et les chaises vides témoignaient de la place importante qu'occupaient les Weasley dans l'Ordre.

Ce soir là, pas de Charlie, pas de Bill, pas de Molly et, surtout, pas d'Arthur.

Sirius avait assisté aux funérailles, sous sa forme canine, en dépit de toutes les protestations qu'avaient émises ses amis. Il estimait qu'il le devait à Arthur. Cela n'avait apaisé ni son chagrin ni son envie de vengeance.

Le premier sang avait été versé.

Chacun des membres de l'Ordre savait ce que cela signifiait. Les plus vieux s'en souvenaient, les plus jeunes le devinaient. Les choses allaient s'accélérer. Paradoxalement, il en était presque heureux. L'action, les missions étaient ses seuls parapets contre la folie. Le temps qu'il pouvait passer à fixer le miroir l'inquiétait presque. Il pouvait perdre des heures face à son propre reflet, prêt à réagir en une seconde à un éventuel appel d'Harry.

Comment allait-il annoncer à Harry la mort d'Arthur ?

La question le hantait depuis que la nouvelle les avait touchés.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient… » grommela Fol'Œil pour lui-même.

Affalé dans le fauteuil du petit salon, Sirius leva paresseusement la tête pour mieux observer l'homme. Maugrey était un paranoïaque avéré, soupçonneux de toute idée qui ne sortait pas de sa propre tête, et sa réticence était tout à fait logique. Et pourtant, l'Animagus devinait que l'explication à son comportement buté et presque agressif ne résidait pas dans sa personnalité. La manière dont l'ancien Auror déplaçait les bibelots poussiéreux dans des gestes nerveux… La manière dont son œil normal fusait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce… Même sa respiration paraissait trop rapide.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

Il était conscient que Fol'Œil avait un gros problème avec les vampires. Ce n'était, après tout, pas quelqu'un de particulièrement tolérant. Certes, il ne semblait pas avoir quoi que ce soit après les loups-garous parce qu'il traitait Remus de manière parfaitement normale, mais les vampires étaient une toute autre affaire. Sans parler des anciens Mangemorts mais, sur ce point là, Sirius ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas là question de Mangemorts et si Snape pouvait rejoindre l'Ordre, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils refuseraient l'offre d'un vampire…

« C'est quoi la différence entre un vampire et un loup-garou ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton pâteux qui lui rappela que le verre qu'il tenait à la main était toujours à moitié plein. Un détail qu'il s'empressa de corriger en avalant d'un coup le liquide ambré.

Fol'Œil interrompit son monologue pour se tourner vers lui. Le regard que l'ancien Auror lui jeta était méprisant au mieux, dégoûté peut-être. Un fugitif à moitié soul n'était apparemment pas le compagnon qu'il se serait choisi pour sa petite crise existentielle – car l'Animagus estimait que si l'homme était prêt à menacer (sans aucun résultat ni aucune conviction, d'ailleurs) de quitter l'Ordre si Dumbledore acceptait cette supercherie, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une crise existentielle.

Un vampire voulait rejoindre le combat contre Voldemort. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée mais Dumbledore l'avait fait et, ajouté au plaidoyer convainquant de Tonks, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il douterait de ses motivations. Apparemment, elle avait plus ou moins déjà fait partie de l'Ordre du temps où elle ne buvait pas encore du sang plutôt que du whiskey. Elle avait l'air d'une fille bien malgré son intolérance au soleil et il ne voyait pas en quoi un vampire dans leur rang pourrait leur faire de mal.

« Si tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux contacter Sainte Mangouste, mon gars. » gronda Fol'Œil, plutôt méchamment.

Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, conclut Sirius, pas pour la première fois. Mis à part ce qui concernait Snape, ils n'étaient pas souvent d'accord sur quoi que ce soit.

Et, même s'il n'avait jamais osé soumettre l'hypothèse à Remus, Sirius soupçonnait que Fol'Œil faisait partie de ceux qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une loque humaine. Et ils étaient plus nombreux qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Anthony le fixait parfois avec une intensité qui le laissait mal à l'aise. Quand il était soul, souvent. Le dragonnier désapprouvait sans doute. Comme si Sirius avait réellement quelque chose à foutre de l'approbation des autres…

Le bruit que fit le verre au contact du marbre de la table basse résonna dans le petit salon, sans que Sirius s'en tracasse. Il récupéra son paquet de cigarettes et le fit passer d'une main à l'autre en observant l'homme qui le dévisageait à présent ouvertement.

Il n'y avait aucune once d'amabilité sur le visage de Fol'Œil, et pourtant, l'ancien Auror restait là. Que sa vie devait être triste pour préférer la compagnie d'une loque humaine au silence de sa propre demeure…

Sirius ne parvint pas à compatir.

Remus s'absentait de plus en plus souvent et lui abandonnait la maison sans qu'il ne parvienne à en vouloir à son ami. Le silence lui semblait préférable, ces temps-ci. Le silence, le miroir qui ne quittait pas sa poche, et les ombres qui dansaient sur les murs du Square Grimmaurd. Les ombres qui dansaient aux limites de son esprit. Les ombres aux contours nets qui avaient pour visage Regulus, Orion, Walburga ou Bellatrix et Narcissa. Il lui arrivait de sursauter en apercevant son reflet dans la grande glace qui surplombait la cheminée de la salle à manger. Il lui arrivait de se demander qui était l'homme qui soutenait son regard avec des yeux fous. Il lui arrivait de se demander si Regulus lui aurait ressemblé davantage en vieillissant. Il lui arrivait de se demander s'il aurait pu sauver son frère, son Mangemort de frère tellement désireux de prouver à leur père qu'il était digne d'être un Black.

En général, il ne s'appesantissait pas longtemps sur ces questions glissantes. Il préférait se réfugier auprès d'une bouteille d'alcool et regarder les ombres danser, sans se mêler de leurs histoires. Observer, comme il n'avait pas su le faire dans le temps. Écouter l'écho creux d'une mélodie que Bella avait joué des années, des siècles, auparavant. Attendre. Patiemment. Attendre quoi ? Attendre qui ? Il l'ignorait.

Mais s'il ne pouvait y échapper, il préférait le refuge du tombeau qu'était cette demeure au bavardages assommants de ceux qui ne se parlaient que pour mieux s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il avait eu assez de ça à Azkaban.

« Tu la connais ? » insista-t-il, en extirpant finalement une cigarette du paquet à moitié défoncé. « Tu étais dans l'Ordre avant nous. Tu dois _forcément_ connaître… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Lila ? Nila ? »

Il n'avait prêté qu'une attention limitée à la réunion. Ses pensées étaient restées fixées sur la chaise vide qu'Arthur occupait habituellement.

« Nyssa. » cingla Fol'Œil. « _Nyssandra_. »

Au lieu de grogner le prénom comme il grognait tout le reste, l'Auror l'énonça d'un ton presque… peiné. Le sixième sens de Sirius était définitivement réveillé. Il y avait une histoire là-dessous.

« Et tu la connais ? » pressa-t-il.

Fol'Œil se détourna légèrement, comme si l'Animagus lui avait porté un coup physique.

« Elle est morte. » asséna l'homme.

Sirius haussa les épaules et souffla une bouffée de fumée.

« Question de point de vue. » contra-t-il.

Fol'Œil secoua la tête, ramassa la cape qu'il avait jetée sur le dos du sofa et l'agrafa autour de son cou.

« Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce cadavre. » cracha l'ancien Auror. « Dis ça à Dumbledore lorsque tu auras finis de te noyer dans ton whiskey. »

« Dis le lui, toi-même. » répliqua-t-il. « Je ne suis pas un hibou. »

« Non. » acquiesça Fol'Œil, avec une certaine méchanceté. « Si tu étais un hibou, tu serais utile. »

Sirius sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à lui faire ravaler son insulte, mais il avait négligé les effets de l'alcool sur son sens de l'équilibre. Sans très exactement savoir comment, il trébucha sur le rebord du tapis, trébucha et s'écroula face la première sur la table basse qui céda sous son poids. La cigarette qu'il n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de poser s'écrasa sur sa cuisse et lui arracha un léger cri de douleur. Il roula sur le dos et fusilla du regard l'Auror qui le toisait avec un mépris évident, la main pleine de poudre de Cheminette.

L'Animagus aurait voulu le défier de dire quoi que ce soit mais les idées lui manquaient. Fol'Œil se détourna sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention et disparut dans l'âtre. L'homme avait déjà disparu quand Sirius le traita de lâche.

Le mot pourtant parut résonner dans la demeure comme un glas.

_Lâche_.

_Lâche_.

_Lâche_.

Voilà ce que les portraits murmuraient sur son passage. Voilà ce que les ombres soufflaient dans son dos.

Un morceau de bois lui rentrait dans les reins, il ne parvint pas à s'en soucier. Il était couvert d'échardes mais ne ressentait même pas la douleur. Il laissa retomber sa tête dans les débris et fixa le plafond en s'obligeant à respirer lentement et profondément.

Il était et resterait à jamais la brebis galeuse de la famille Black.

James n'était plus là pour le convaincre d'en rire.

Harry n'était plus là pour l'en distraire.

Parce qu'il avait échoué à le protéger.

Lâche.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » murmura Remus, profitant que la minuscule cuisine de Tonks soit vide de tout vampire.

Instinctivement, sa main alla se poser sur la hanche de sa compagne qui cessa de se débattre avec la boîte de conserve pour se tourner vers lui. Quand Tonks soupira, les folles mèches roses qui encadraient son visage se soulevèrent légèrement et Remus eut bien du mal à rester concentré sur le problème actuel.

« Très franchement ? » répondit la jeune Auror, en grimaçant. « Mon appart est déjà trop petit pour moi et l'idée que mon frigo va devoir contenir des pintes de sang pour le futur proche ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils, sachant que la question était rhétorique. Nyssandra n'aurait pas accès au Square Grimmaurd pour le moment et Dumbledore avait refusé tout net sa proposition de se mettre en règle avec le Ministère afin de pouvoir louer un appartement. Nyssa faisait partie des vampires qui refusaient de s'enregistrer comme un animal – et c'était un point que le loup-garou ne pouvait que trop comprendre – et le Directeur craignait qu'elle attire l'attention si elle changeait soudain de politique. Soucieuse de ne pas s'imposer chez Tonks, la vampire avait dit pouvoir s'installer ailleurs. La ville ne manquait pas d'endroit où une créature de l'ombre pouvait s'installer en toute discrétion. Tonks avait protesté et juré ses grands dieux que ça ne la gênait pas de l'abriter quelques temps.

Remus supposait que la réaction disproportionnée de Fol'Œil n'y était pas étrangère. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé que l'ancien Auror ne survivrait pas à la réunion sans faire une rupture d'anévrisme. Il y avait sans aucun doute une histoire là-dessous, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enquêter, trop préoccupé par l'idée que Tonks joue les hôtes pour vampire sans domicile fixe.

À la décharge de Nyssandra, elle était parfaitement charmante, paraissait honnête et avait la confiance de Dumbledore. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été question qu'elle s'installe chez Tonks, il aurait probablement pu passer au dessus de ses préjugés instinctifs. Les loups-garous et les vampires n'étaient pas deux espèces qui s'entendaient très bien, ajouté à sa tendance surprotectrice pour sa compagne.

« Eh, vois les choses du bon côté. » se moqua la jeune femme, en parvenant finalement à ouvrir la boite d'olives qu'elle vida dans un petit bol, non sans en renverser un bon quart à côté à côté. «C'est une pro du ménage. Il y a des aspects positifs. »

« Comme le manque d'intimité certain ? » grogna-t-il, tandis que sa main glissait sous son tee-shirt.

Elle l'écarta d'une petite tape, en souriant avec amusement. Oh l'ironie de la chose n'était pas perdue pour Remus. Il avait passé des mois à la repousser et… il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Seulement, de son point de vue, cela n'avait rien de bien drôle.

« Toujours pessimiste. » soupira faussement la jeune femme.

« Ne nie pas qu'il y a un bon nombre d'aspects négatifs. » bougonna-t-il, en volant une olive dans le bol.

Il semblait stupide de préparer un apéritif alors que les vampires ne se nourrissaient que de sang humain mais… les convenances étaient les convenances.

« Tu peux rajouter une ouïe plus aiguisée que la normale à ta liste. » lança une voix amusée du seuil de la cuisine.

Surprise, Tonks sursauta légèrement. Remus ne marqua aucun signe d'alarme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue venir. Et même si elle avait été plus discrète, un vampire avait une odeur très… _caractéristique_, il se serait probablement aperçu de sa présence. Quoique ce n'était pas certain. Les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé dans l'appartement de Tonks avaient suffi pour que son odeur soit partout.

« Pour moi, la norme est un lointain souvenir. » répondit-il, en se tournant vers Nyssandra.

La vampire qui le dévisageait n'avait, a priori, rien de bien extraordinaire. De lourds cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules, deux yeux verts rieurs, des traits fins et, bien entendu, la grâce qui semblait coller à la peau de chaque vampire. Cependant, ce n'était pas quelqu'un sur qui il se serait retourné dans la rue.

La jeune femme accepta sa réponse d'un hochement de tête et s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Tonks y déposa le bol d'olives et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Remus les imita, tâchant de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour qu'elles s'entendent comme larrons en foire et le loup-garou commençait à soupçonner que sous son attitude détachée, presque distante, Nyssandra dissimulait une personnalité assez semblable à celle de Tonks.

« Je suppose que ma réintégration dans l'Ordre n'a pas fait l'unanimité. » déclara Nyssandra.

Remus fronça les sourcils, étonné du ton employé. C'était davantage une affirmation qu'une question, mais il ne détectait aucun fatalisme ou auto-apitoiement dans sa voix. Simplement la certitude que certains avaient mal pris son arrivée. Ou, plutôt, son retour.

« C'est un abruti. » trancha Tonks. « Ça lui passera. »

Avait-il raté un bout de la conversation ? Il quêta le regard de Nyssandra, cherchant une explication qu'elle ne rechigna pas à donner.

« Alastor. » lâcha la vampire, avec une amertume notable. « Nous étions fiancés, fût un temps. Je pense que, pour lui, le 'jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare' était littéral. »

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux, trop pris de court pour trouver quoi répondre à cette information. Imaginer Alastor avec qui que ce soit était… beaucoup trop pour son imagination. Et pourtant, il était évident que l'ancien Auror n'avait pas vécu en moine…

Un autre point délicat était d'intégrer que la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qu'il avait en face de lui en avait, en réalité, entre cinquante et soixante.

« Ne sois pas si choqué, Remus. » se moqua Nyssandra. « Il avait encore des yeux et un nez quand je l'ai rencontré. »

« Non ! » protesta-t-il. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est… Je regrette, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse volontairement se lier à Maugrey… »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

« Fol'Œil est un homme bien. » affirma-t-elle, avant de fixer la vampire avec conviction. « Et je suis sûre qu'il finira par réaliser son erreur. »

Nyssandra eut un sourire qui se voulait nonchalant mais qui cachait mal une douleur certaine.

« Il a eu vingt ans pour réaliser son erreur. » contra négligemment leur invitée. « Pour lui, je suis morte. Il en est tellement convaincu qu'il y a une pierre tombale qui porte mon nom à Pré-au-lard. Même mes parents ont mieux pris ma… métamorphose. »

Tonks posa une main compatissante sur celle de la jeune femme.

« C'est un crétin. » asséna-t-elle sérieusement. « Tous les hommes sont des crétins. »

Remus ne s'avisa pas de protester. D'abord, parce qu'il était en minorité. Ensuite, parce que s'il jugeait leur propre histoire, Tonks n'avait pas tort.

« Sa position se défend, je suppose. » répondit Nyssandra, avec un geste. « Personne ne veut d'un vampire comme conjoint. Mais je refuse de m'excuser de ce que je suis. J'ai traversé cette crise là il y a un moment et même Alastor ne m'obligera pas à la refaire. S'il ne veut pas de moi, je ne vais sûrement pas le supplier de me reprendre. À vrai dire, c'est lui qui devrait supplier. Longtemps et de façon convaincante. »

Tonks et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne commenta.

Il faudrait un miracle pour que Fol'Œil supplie qui que ce soit, et, si Remus comprenait correctement la situation, il faudrait encore plus que cela pour que l'ancien Auror accepte leur nouvelle alliée au sein de l'Ordre.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Horace n'a toujours pas trouvé d'explication aux loups-garous ? » demanda Minerva, cachant mal son anxiété.

Albus, assis derrière son bureau, leva les yeux vers sa sous-directrice. La sorcière se tenait à la fenêtre et observait le domaine depuis de longues minutes. Elle ne s'était pas tournée pour poser la question et le vieil homme cessa de la regarder pour accorder sa pleine attention à l'échiquier oublié devant lui.

Ils avaient abandonné leur partie une bonne demi-heure plus tôt, à peu près au même moment où ils s'étaient trouvé à court de sujets de conversation et où le silence avait succédé à leur discussion. Le silence, entre eux, avait une qualité particulière qui était toujours agréable. Réconfortante. Ils se tenaient compagnie, supposait-il, comme un vieux couple pour qui la tendresse avait remplacé l'amour. À ceci près que, pour lui, il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour.

Ils n'avaient, jusque là, abordé aucun sujet sérieux, se contentant des dernières rumeurs qui parcouraient l'école, des nouvelles de leurs connaissances communes et de leurs anciens élèves. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de commenter la réunion, pourtant riche en événements, de l'Ordre. Ils évitaient de parler de l'Ordre, depuis quelques jours. La mort d'Arthur était trop pénible pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Albus embrassa la pièce du regard, vérifiant machinalement que tout était à sa place et que personne ne s'était introduit dans son bureau pour les espionner bien que la chose soit impossible. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, tout était en ordre. Jusqu'à la bougie qui flottait quelques mètres au dessus de Minerva.

« Il ne pense pas y arriver sans un échantillon de la potion ou un sujet d'étude. » répondit-il finalement.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser percer sa frustration. Il était injuste envers Horace de penser que Severus aurait fait mieux. Et pourtant. Severus aurait fait mieux.

Des attaques de loups-garous sporadiques avaient fait la une ces derniers temps. Les victimes étaient toujours des personnes liées de près ou de loin au Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier l'attitude anti-lycanthrope qui se développait lentement mais sûrement. Cornélius perdait peu à peu la face et, confronté à la réaction de la communauté magique, avait promis de mettre en place des mesures plus sévères. Ce en quoi consisteraient ces mesures, personne ne semblait capable de le dire.

La situation échappait au Ministère et, plus grave, elle glissait des doigts d'Albus.

Il n'avait jamais anticipé que Voldemort puisse disposer d'une armée de loups-garous capable de se transformer hors pleine lune. Le temps pressait et, s'il avançait dans son enquête sur les Horcruxes, il était encore loin de détenir les solutions nécessaires.

Il supposait qu'il devait déjà s'estimer heureux que Voldemort se tienne aussi tranquille qu'il le faisait. Tant qu'il ne se serait pas publiquement fait connaître, le mage noir était obligé d'agir discrètement et cela le ralentissait.

Pour l'instant.

Albus doutait que cela dure encore longtemps.

« Nous sommes tous en danger tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé de réponse, Albus. » rappela sèchement Minerva, comme si cela avait été sa faute.

Certes, il avait un don certain pour les casse-têtes et les potions mais il n'avait pas le talent d'Horace et encore moins celui de Severus. Il avait envisagé de contacter son vieil ami Nicolas Flamel mais il rechignait à troubler son repos quand ce dernier n'avait plus que peu de temps à vivre. Nicolas aurait probablement refusé de s'impliquer même s'il était parvenu à le sortir de sa retraite.

« Croyez-vous que je n'en sois pas conscient, Minerva ? » répliqua-t-il, sans méchanceté mais sans gentillesse non plus.

Il vivait dans l'angoisse d'un Patronus ou d'un hibou qui lui apprendrait la mort d'un autre ami.

La sorcière cessa finalement d'épier l'extérieur pour tourner la tête vers lui. Durant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de la sous-directrice parurent inhumain, les pupilles fendues comme celles d'un félin, puis elle cilla sous l'effet de la lumière et ils reprirent leur aspect normal. Si elle se servait de sa forme Animagus pour mieux surveiller le domaine, il ne devait pas être le seul à être particulièrement soucieux ces derniers temps.

« Les protections de Poudlard ne sont pas conçues pour repousser des loups-garous, Albus. » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix blanche. « Que se passera-t-il s'ils décidaient d'attaquer l'école ? »

Albus quitta son siège dans une symphonie de craquements qui le firent maudire son corps usé par les ans. Il se rapprocha de son amie et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de laisser son propre regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Il ne distinguait pas grande chose d'autre que la masse sombre de la Forêt Interdite et la hutte d'Hagrid. Le domaine était couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qui ne facilitait pas son inspection. Tout avait l'air tranquille. Tout _était_ tranquille. Les protections étaient liées à sa magie de par sa position de Directeur. Il l'aurait su si quelque chose rôdait dans le parc. Il le savait toujours.

« Aucun loup-garou ne pourra pénétrer dans le château. » promit-il. « Nous pourrions renforcer les sorts contre les créatures magiques mais… »

« Mais cela ne sera pas véritablement efficace sur un loup-garou parce qu'il reste principalement humain. » termina-t-elle pour lui. « Albus, s'ils attaquent… »

« Les élèves seront à l'abri dans le château, Minerva. » coupa-t-il fermement.

Il n'était pas aussi ferme parce qu'il ne prenait pas ses inquiétudes au sérieux, bien au contraire. Il partageait ses inquiétudes. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre que se préparer à intervenir s'il le fallait.

« Les élèves ne sont pas toujours dans le château. » rétorqua-t-elle. Il y avait ce tranchant dans sa voix synonyme de fureur. Qui la connaissait bien savait qu'il valait mieux battre en retraite lorsqu'il apparaissait. Même son accent écossais se faisait plus prononcé. « Et grâce à vos idées saugrenues, les élèves ne sont pratiquement jamais où ils sont censés se trouver. »

« Mes idées saugrenues ? » répéta-t-il, sous le coup de la surprise.

Le regard de la sorcière se fit véritablement sévère et Albus choisit prudemment de détourner les yeux. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais affronter le regard d'un prédateur à moins de vouloir finir dévoré. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Minerva avait fini dans la peau d'une chatte plutôt que dans celle d'une lionne.

« Granger, Malfoy et leur organisation secrète ? » siffla-t-elle, avec mécontentement. « Leur petite rébellion ? N'essayez pas de prétendre ne pas les avoir encouragés l'un et l'autre, Albus ! »

Le Directeur prit le temps de la réflexion, sachant qu'à ce stade de la discussion, un mot de travers lui vaudrait un sermon long et douloureux. S'il y avait une seule personne sur cette terre qui ne craignait pas de lui faire la leçon, il s'agissait bien de Minerva.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de lui expliquer calmement et poliment qu'il n'avait rien _fait_ à proprement parler, à peine aiguillé discrètement – et anonymement – Neville Londubat vers la salle va-et-vient et qu'elle-même avait été plutôt favorable à leur projet au départ, lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante en provenance de la Forêt Interdite les obligea tous les deux à détourner la tête. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, à peine un battement de cœur, et les laissa stupéfaits.

Albus aurait conclu à un éclair si le ciel n'avait pas été aussi dégagé et aussi silencieux.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet et tirèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à agir, mais rien ne se passa. À croire qu'ils avaient rêvé. La lumière ne revint pas, et ils eurent beau scruter le domaine, ils n'aperçurent aucune silhouette. Les protections qui entouraient Poudlard ne percevaient aucun intrus.

« Était-ce un éclair ? » demanda Minerva avec incertitude, faisant écho à sa première conclusion.

Albus continua à fixer l'extérieur, faisant rouler pensivement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Ses sorts ne décelaient rien d'inhabituel ou d'hostile à l'extérieur.

« C'est une possibilité. » hésita-t-il. « Je vais aller voir de quoi il retourne. Vérifiez que les élèves soient tous dans leur salle commune, sans exception. »

Minerva hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

« Je vais réveiller Pomona et Horace. » déclara-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil et son expression s'adoucit légèrement.

« Emmenez Hagrid avec vous. » ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Albus lui sourit. Il s'apprêtait à lui assurer qu'il était vieux mais pas encore incapable de se débrouiller seul lorsque la vague les heurta.

De la magie pure, brute et suffisamment forte pour qu'Albus se retrouve projeté au sol.

Il s'attendait à ce que le château se remette à trembler, comme tous ces mois en arrière, mais il n'arriva rien de tel. La vague les balaya et disparut.

« Al… Albus ? » balbutia Minerva, au bout de quelques secondes.

Il se remit debout, avec plus de mal qu'il aurait préféré l'admettre, et se précipita pour aider sa sous-directrice à faire de même.

« Êtes-vous indemne ? » s'enquit-il, avec inquiétude.

Elle acquiesça d'un geste déterminé du menton, mais l'éclat apeuré dans ses yeux démentait le calme de sa posture.

« Est-ce une nouvelle tempête magique ? » demanda-t-elle. « Doit-on évacuer le château ? »

Il secoua la tête, réfutant immédiatement l'hypothèse. Ça n'avait rien des effets d'une tempête magique.

« Vérifiez qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés et rassurez tout le monde. » exigea-t-il. « Il n'y a aucun danger. »

Ignorant ses questions et ses protestations, il la poussa gentiment vers la porte ouverte. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, son regard se porta sur la bougie qui brûlait toujours devant la fenêtre. Son enthousiasme diminua quelque peu lorsqu'il la vit toujours allumée mais l'excitation dans son ventre, elle, resta constante.

À peine prit-il le temps d'attraper la cape en laine pendue à une patère avant de se précipiter à grandes enjambées vers le hall d'entrée et la Forêt Interdite qui s'étendait au-delà du parc.

Il pouvait s'agir d'un écho, supposait-il, cela s'était déjà vu dans le cas de tempêtes magiques. Cela pouvait être un écho.

Mais il savait, il savait jusque dans ses os, que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les relents de magie résiduelle le heurtèrent dès qu'il approcha de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et il pressa le pas, se guidant à l'instant. Lorsqu'il finit par trouver l'endroit exact d'où la lumière était partie, il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de trouver l'endroit désert, même les créatures qui peuplaient normalement la forêt paraissaient avoir disparu. Pourtant, il ne se découragea pas et sortit sa baguette, traçant une série de runes dans les airs tout en psalmodiant en latin.

Le résultat provoqua chez lui un tel soulagement que ses jambes menacèrent de céder sous le coup de l'émotion.

Quelqu'un avait tenté d'ouvrir un portail. Quelqu'un dont la signature magique lui était presque aussi familière que la sienne.

Cela avait échoué cette fois-ci, mais il connaissait bien l'homme et ce dernier finirait par réussir.

L'espoir explosa en lui, effaçant momentanément le souvenir des épreuves de ces derniers jours.

Où qu'il soit, Filius était en vie.


	32. A Christmas Carol

Hello, Hello!

Avant tout, ce chapitre n'a pas été bêta-readé. Enfin, il a été beta-readé par moi uniquement, toutes les fautes sont donc de mon fait... ^^

Ensuite, c'est un chapitre qui nécessite qu'on se mette en mode Noël, donc, sortez vos chants de noel et vos guirlandes!

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Every idiot who goes about with a 'Merry Christmas' on his lips should be boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart."<br>_― Charles Dickens _ A Christmas Carol _

_On devrait faire bouillir dans leur propre pudding tous les idiots qui se promènent avec un « joyeux Noël » aux lèvres, et les enterrer avec une branche de houx plantée dans le cœur._

Charles Dickens _A Christmas Carol_

_**Chapitre 32 : A Christmas Carol **_

Draco extirpa tant bien que mal sa malle du train dans lequel Granger l'avait convaincu de monter, enviant ouvertement le simple sac à dos de la jeune fille. Ensorcelé, s'était-elle moquée cruellement, plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Déplacer sa lourde malle jusque là avait été un véritable calvaire.

Le voyage retour du Poudlard Express s'était déroulé sans heurt si on exceptait une légère escarmouche avec les membres de la Brigades Inquisitoriale. La version officielle, que Draco avait débité à quiconque avait pris le temps de s'étonner de son changement de plan pour les fêtes de fin d'année, avait consisté en un mensonge concis mais efficace à propos d'une visite chez de la famille éloignée. Granger et lui ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord mais avaient pourtant choisi de garder le secret chacun de leur côté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la lionne préférait que personne ne soit au courant mais, lui, éprouvait un certain sentiment de honte à se rendre chez des Moldus. Et d'excitation aussi. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de défendu.

Ils s'étaient publiquement et bruyamment souhaités de bonnes vacances sur le quai pour mieux se retrouver discrètement à l'abri des regards. Draco doutait que Blaise ait été dupe de leur manège mais il avait cessé de s'en soucier à la seconde où Granger l'avait entraîné dans ce qu'elle avait appelé '_métro'_ vers Charing Cross où un autre train, un qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Poudlard Express, les avait amenés jusqu'à leur situation présente.

Il commençait sérieusement à remettre en question sa décision d'accepter son invitation. Le train duquel ils descendaient avaient été couverts de '_tags'_ (et il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à son explication, trop horrifié par les banquettes déchiquetées par ce qu'il soupçonnait fortement être des coups de couteaux) et remplis de Moldus, aux tenues des plus étranges, qui l'avaient observé avec la même curiosité que lui. Une bande d'adolescents s'étaient même moqué de son costume pourtant de bien meilleure qualité que ce qu'ils portaient.

Quand il avait demandé à Granger ce que son costume trois pièces tout droit sorti de la boutique d'un des plus célèbres créateurs Moldu avait fait pour les offenser, elle s'était contenté de sourire et de lui promettre un aller-retour jusqu'au centre commercial le plus proche. Elle avait juré qu'une fois qu'il aurait essayé un de ces jeans que les Moldus paraissaient affectionner, il ne voudrait plus rien porter d'autre. Il avait retenu tout commentaire parce que celui qu'elle portait épousait ses formes et qu'il appréciait la vue.

Néanmoins, songea-t-il, en se redressant pour observer les alentours, il avait l'impression d'être en pays étranger. Le quai de gare sur lequel ils se trouvaient était en plein air et en bien meilleur état que le train. C'était propre, peint dans des tons ocre et le nombre de Moldus étaient restreint. Draco respirait mieux.

« Il faut trouver mes parents. » décréta Granger, en se penchant pour attraper un bout de sa malle.

Il était un peu mal à l'aise de devoir l'obliger à l'aider à transporter ses affaires mais il n'avait jamais prévu de devoir se déplacer aussi loin sans chariot à bagages ou quelqu'un payé pour les porter à sa place. La jeune fille avait expliqué que, d'ordinaire, ses parents venaient la chercher en voiture à King Cross mais qu'elle préférait désormais limiter au maximum leurs interactions avec la communauté magique.

Ce qui soulevait la question à un million de gallions de la raison de sa présence.

Granger mijotait quelque chose et il faisait partie de ses projets quels qu'ils soient. Simplement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer en quoi ils consistaient.

« Hermione ! » appela quelqu'un à l'autre bout du quai.

Un sourire naquit spontanément sur le visage de la lionne et elle sembla soudain rajeunie de trois ou quatre ans. Draco n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la fillette agaçante de première année à côté de lui, et cela lui fit se demander à quel moment, exactement, ils avaient pris cinquante ans dans les dents. Parce que, conclut-il en surprenant son propre reflet dans la vitre du train encore à l'arrêt, lui aussi avait vieilli.

L'homme qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé était trop vieux pour être le père de Granger, décida-t-il. L'inconnu avait un bon ventre – quoi que rien qui ne puisse rivaliser avec la panse de Slughorn – une masse de cheveux blancs soigneusement peignés vers l'arrière, peut-être pour masquer un léger cas de calvitie, des épaules carrées et une énergie qui pourrait surprendre chez quelqu'un de son âge. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur une canne tous les trois pas et semblait l'oublier entre temps, sa posture était droite, il était rasé de près et il émanait de lui une autorité naturelle qui poussa Draco à se redresser. S'ils avaient été en présence d'un sorcier, il aurait conclu à un ancien Auror. Qu'avaient les moldus ? La police ? L'armée ?

« Grand-père ! » s'exclama Granger, en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il avait les mêmes yeux que sa petite-fille, nota-t-il, les laissant à leurs effusions. Lorsque, au bout de longues minutes, ils cessèrent de se demander comment ils allaient et se souvinrent de la présence de leur invité, Draco se sentit soudain sur le fil du rasoir. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être intimidé par un Moldu. Et pourtant. L'homme se contentait de le dévisager en silence, de l'étudier comme on étudiait un insecte et, sans les interminables et douloureuses leçons d'étiquette auxquelles l'avaient soumis sa mère, il se serait sans doute mis à gigoter comme un ver au bout d'un hameçon. Au lieu de ça, il se força à se tenir droit et à garder le menton fier.

Granger fit les présentations, précisant qu'il s'agissait de son grand-père maternel, mais l'homme ne fit pas le moindre geste de bienvenue. Draco était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de test mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter et le silence devenait pesant. Quel était le protocole chez les Moldus ? Comment saluait-on le chef de famille ? Et l'homme était-il le chef de famille ou bien était-ce le père de Granger ? Comment savoir si son grand-père maternel avait un frère plus âgé ou s'il était à la tête de leur Maison ?

Étaient-ils seulement suffisamment influent pour avoir une lignée digne d'être qualifiée de Maison ? Allez savoir comment fonctionnaient les Moldus…

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur. » lâcha-t-il finalement, décidant de couper la poire en deux et de s'incliner dans le doute aussi profondément que devant un chef de famille.

Ce devait être la bonne décision car une expression amusée apparut soudain sur le visage de l'homme et un sourire sincère joua sur ses lèvres.

« Tu peux m'appeler Bernard. » offrit le grand-père de son amie, en lui tendant la main. Draco la serra, si confus quant au rire qui secouait l'homme à présent qu'il oublia de se choquer d'être si facilement tutoyé. « La voiture est par là. »

Granger l'aida à porter sa malle et ils suivirent tant bien que mal le vieillard au travers de la petite gare.

« Serrer la main suffit. » lui murmura la jeune fille, alors qu'ils hissaient la malle dans le coffre. « On ne fait la révérence que devant la famille royale chez les Moldus. »

D'où le fou rire dont le vieil homme était toujours victime.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant. » lui reprocha-t-il.

Granger leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te le dis maintenant. » répliqua-t-elle, et il aurait probablement rétorqué quelque chose de spirituel si Bernard n'avait pas choisi ce moment là pour klaxonner.

Granger s'engouffra à l'avant, le laissant monter prudemment à l'arrière de la… voiture. Il avait lu suffisamment sur le sujet pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Ça ne contribuait pas _du_ _tout_ à le rassurer. Le temps qu'il comprenne comment attacher la ceinture, le véhicule était sorti du parking et s'était lancé sur la route.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque le Poudlard Express avait atteint Londres et il était tard à présent. Onze heures du soir s'il s'en fiait aux chiffres qui brillaient en face de Bernard. Il écouta d'une oreille peu attentive la discussion entre Granger et son grand-père, trop fasciné par ce qu'il apercevait par la vitre du véhicule. Les décorations lumineuses accrochées aux réverbères (il n'y avait pas de bougies !), l'aspect carré des bâtiments qui contrastaient tellement avec l'architecture du Chemin de Traverse, la file ininterrompue de voiture dans un sens ou dans l'autre de la route… Le dépaysement était pratiquement total.

La radio passait chant de Noël sur chant de Noël mais la plupart lui était inconnu. Le mouvement de la voiture était étrange. Absolument pas semblable à un balai comme Granger l'avait dit. C'était chaotique, plutôt. Des à-coups et des accélérations et des freinages intempestifs.

Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à regretter d'être là. Il était excité comme un enfant sur le point de partir à l'aventure.

« Et comment va ton ami Harry? » demanda Bernard. « Tu ne parles plus de lui dans tes lettres. Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé entre ce Professeur et lui ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… Snape ? »

La remarque le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'elle le tira de sa contemplation.

« Arrangé ? » releva-t-il, amusé par l'idée. « Même s'ils n'étaient pas morts, ils se seraient probablement entretués. »

Un silence de mort, c'était le cas de le dire, suivit sa plaisanterie. Qui, il s'en rendit compte un peu tard, n'était pas si drôle que ça pour l'auditoire présent.

« Désolé, Granger, je ne voulais pas… »

Mais ses excuses tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Harry est mort ? » s'exclama Bernard. Sous le choc, l'homme freina brusquement avant de répondre d'un juron au concert de klaxons qu'il avait provoqué. « Mais quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit, Hermione ? »

Le silence se prolongea suffisamment longtemps pour que Draco comprenne que non seulement il avait mis les pieds dans la proverbiale mare mais, qu'en plus, Granger n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment se tirer du guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Un guêpier qui, s'il en jugeait par la manière dont elle cachait son visage dans ses mains, paraissait douloureux.

Pourquoi avait-elle caché la mort de Potter à sa famille ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dissimulé la tempête magique… Non seulement, il y avait eu une dizaine d'hiboux envoyés aux parents mais en plus tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés chez eux le temps que les dégâts matériels soient réparés.

« Il est présumé mort. » tempéra-t-il finalement, quand il fut clair que la jeune fille ne s'expliquerait pas. Bernard était toujours au volant et Draco n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir durant son premier voyage en voiture moldue. « Il a disparu pendant la tempête avec Snape, un autre Professeur et les élèves de la chorale. Il y a peu de chances qu'ils s'en soient sortis en vie. »

Granger laissa retomber ses mains pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« _Merci_, Draco. » cingla-t-elle.

Il leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas averti qu'il était censé mentir ? Ce n'était comme si le mensonge lui posait problème, mais il n'était pas encore capable de lire dans les pensées…

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, Hermione. » trancha sèchement Bernard, avant de se radoucir. « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Nous aurions pu… »

« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. » l'interrompit Granger. « Surtout Grand-mère. »

Il y avait comme une supplique dans la voix de la jeune fille. Draco fronça les sourcils, tandis que l'homme tournait la tête pour observer tristement la lionne.

« Hermione, je sais qu'elle peut être difficile mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas te sentir libre de nous dire ce qui se passe dans ta vie… » déclara-t-il sérieusement. « Agathe a toujours eu la langue bien pendue, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas ou qu'elle n'est pas fière de toi ou… »

« Je sais, Grand-père. » coupa-t-elle à nouveau. « Je sais. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, c'est tout. C'était idiot. »

Bernard sembla hésiter mais n'insista pas. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence relativement tendu. Mal à l'aise, Draco aurait volontiers lancé un autre sujet de discussion mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce dont il pouvait parler et ce que Granger avait délibérément omis de mentionner à sa famille. Il n'eut pas la chance de le demander avant que la voiture ne s'engouffre dans une rue aux maisons cubiques peu espacées les unes des autres mais avec suffisamment de place pour un petit jardin à l'avant et des clôtures blanches pour délimiter les terrains.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison blanche à la porte bleue et Draco suivit le mouvement lorsque les autres passagers descendirent de voiture. Après toutes ces heures passées dans des trains et cette interminable dernière portion de route, il fut plus que ravi de retrouver la terre ferme. Ses jambes exigeaient de fonctionner à nouveau, même si c'était pour barboter dans les quelques bons centimètres de neige qui recouvraient le trottoir. La neige ne lui faisait pas peur : les moldus avaient eu le bon sens de déblayer la route et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas leur dose de froid en Écosse.

Granger était en train d'ouvrir le coffre et il se rapprocha rapidement dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication, lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. La jeune fille le planta là où il était pour se jeter dans les bras de ses parents. Les retrouvailles furent aussi joyeuses que bruyantes, à tel point que Bernard dut rappeler plus d'une fois que les voisins n'apprécieraient pas le tapage à cette heure tardive.

Une nouvelle fois ignoré, Draco entreprit d'extirper sa malle du coffre en se promettant de se procurer des bagages plus pratique. Et parce que sa mère l'avait bien élevé, il sortit également le sac à dos de Granger. Un sac qui, il fallait l'admettre, pesait cent fois plus qu'il ne le paraissait.

« Maman, voici Draco. » lança brusquement Granger, alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour déterminer comment déplacer malle et sac d'un même coup sans se casser les reins.

Il releva brutalement la tête et se retrouva face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui lui souriait. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules et frisottaient de manière presque aussi incontrôlable que ceux de sa fille, ses yeux bruns le fixaient avec gentillesse derrière des lunettes rondes cerclées de métal, elle était plutôt petite et emmitouflée dans une épaisse robe de chambre rose qui tranchait avec les bottes qu'elle avait enfilée pour affronter la neige. Curieusement, et ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, Draco sut qu'il allait l'apprécier au premier regard.

« Madame. » offrit-il, en tendant la main, se souvenant in extremis de la recommandation de Granger.

« Jane . » corrigea-t-elle gentiment, sans se départir de son sourire.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en réponse. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait Narcissa. Et c'était idiot parce qu'il n'y avait absolument _rien_ de comparable entre la créature fragile et sans défense qu'il avait sous les yeux et le diamant brut qu'était sa mère mais, pourtant, il sentit quelque chose en lui se nouer et éprouva l'envie brusque de respirer le parfum de Narcissa, de la serrer dans ses bras et d'oublier les tracas de ces derniers mois.

Le père de son amie vint se poster derrière sa femme. Une main sur son épaule et l'autre tendue en directement de Draco qui la serra sans seulement y penser.

Une partie de son esprit s'étonna d'être capable d'interagir avec des Moldus sans ressentir le besoin de se laver les mains ou de sortir sa baguette pour mieux se protéger. Il fit taire cette voix sans grande difficulté. En fait, la seule chose qui l'étonnait vraiment, c'était à quel point ces gens étaient _normaux_ et comment il avait pu en douter aussi longtemps.

« Andrew. » se présenta l'homme. « On ferait mieux de rentrer avant de mourir de froid. Laisse-moi prendre ça. »

Ils étaient tellement accueillants que, encore une fois, Draco ne protesta pas à la familiarité avec laquelle ils s'adressaient à lui. Granger récupéra son sac, son sourire était si grand et sincère qu'elle devait en avoir des crampes, et Andrew aida le serpent à transporter sa malle jusqu'au vestibule.

La maison était petite et, dès que la porte d'entrée fut refermée, il éprouva immédiatement un sentiment de claustrophobie. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de demeures, il n'avait jamais connu que des manoirs et des châteaux. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas paraître impoli et accepta avec reconnaissance l'offre d'une boisson chaude et d'un casse-croûte. Il mourrait de faim.

« Est-ce que tu vas venir embrasser ta grand-mère, Hermione, ou est-ce que c'est à moi de traîner ma pauvre carcasse ? » retentit une voix stridente d'une pièce sur la droite.

Draco sursauta presque mais les adultes autour de lui se contentèrent d'échanger des coups d'œil affectueusement exaspérés.

« J'arrive, Grand-mère ! » s'exclama Granger, avec amusement, avant de se tourner vers lui. « Viens. »

C'était un ordre et il aurait été mal en peine d'obéir alors qu'il était chez elle. Il lui emboîta le pas, abandonnant les autres dans le couloir de l'entrée. De toute manière, s'il en jugeait par l'échange à voix basse entre Bernard et Andrew, la mort de Potter ne tarderait pas à revenir sur le tapis et il préférait s'en tenir loin.

Granger le guida jusqu'à un salon qui apaisa momentanément son impression d'enfermement. Les proportions étaient satisfaisantes et, surtout, la pièce était vide à l'exception d'une vieille femme vêtue de tweed de la tête aux pieds. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à Draco pour catégoriser la vieillarde comme une casse-pied. Il connaissait suffisamment de vieilles Sang-Pures pour les reconnaître de loin. Cette femme avait beau ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques, la manière donc elle avait croisé les chevilles sous le fauteuil et posé les mains sur ses genoux indiquait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. La posture était soigneusement étudiée, trahissant une éducation bien différente de celle des autres Moldus qu'on lui avait présenté jusque là.

Elle ouvrit néanmoins les bras à sa petite-fille avec un plaisir évident et l'observa sous toutes les coutures (décrétant qu'elle avait trop maigri et qu'elle ne prenait pas assez soin d'elle) avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Eh bien ? » s'exclama la femme. Son regard acéré inspecta minutieusement Draco et ce dernier se prêta à l'examen de bonne grâce. « Des jours que j'entends parler de ce fameux jeune homme et il n'a rien a dire ? Décevant. »

« Draco… » commença Granger, mais elle fut interrompue par un geste négligeant de la main.

« Il peut se présenter lui-même, je suppose. » trancha la femme. « Ou serait-il muet ? »

Prenant cette dernière pique comme le signe qu'il était temps de reprendre les rênes de la situation, Draco afficha son sourire le plus charmeur et approcha sans trahir la moindre trace de peur. Il décida très vite qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière efficace de traiter avec les vieux dragons acariâtres et que leur serrer la main était contrindiqué. Il s'inclina donc aussi bas que l'étiquette l'exigeait face à ses ainés puis, dans un baisemain parfaitement effectué, effleura à peine des lèvres la peau parcheminée.

« Draco Malfoy, pour vous servir. » déclara-t-il finalement, n'obtenant qu'un silence pensif pour sa peine.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Granger mais elle semblait hésiter entre amusement et horreur. Puis finalement, la vieille femme lâcha un bref « mmm » qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

« C'est regrettable qu'il ne soit pas de chez nous. » soupira-t-elle, tout de même avant de se tourner vers sa petite-fille et d'ignorer totalement Draco comme s'il s'était évanoui de la pièce. « Enfin… Au moins, _ils_ éduquent correctement leurs enfants. Peux-tu croire que le laitier m'a demandé si ça « boumait » ce matin ? Quelle sorte de langage est-ce là, je te le demande… J'espère que tu ne parles comme ça, Hermione… »

Perplexe, Draco n'écouta pas la fin de son monologue qui semblait, de toute manière, ne requérir que les hochements de têtes réguliers de Granger. Que voulait-elle dire par « de chez nous » ? Et pourquoi cet appui sur le « ils » ? Drôle de manière de parler de la communauté magique…

« Encore en train de ressasser cette histoire de laitier, Agathe ? » lança joyeusement Bernard, en venant s'installer sur le fauteuil. « C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse ouvrir la porte. »

« Tes plaisanteries n'amusent que toi, Bernard. » répliqua la vielle femme.

Un instant, le serpent pensa qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, puis il aperçut la lueur amusée dans le regard de l'homme et l'ombre du sourire affectueux sur les lèvres de la grand-mère.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore assis ? » s'étonna la mère de son amie, en entrant dans la pièce, un plateau chargé de tasses fumantes en mains. « Maman, tu n'as pas mis notre invité mal à l'aise, j'espère ? Tu dois excuser ma mère, Draco, elle adore se prendre pour la Reine Mère. »

« Admirable femme. » commenta simplement Bernard, pince-sans-rire.

Suivant avec amusement l'échange de piques qui s'ensuivit entre les grands-parents de Granger, il obéit au geste de la lionne et s'installa sur le canapé. Seule son éducation parfaite l'empêcha de littéralement se jeter sur la tasse de chocolat chaud et sur les petits sandwiches qu'Andrew ne tarda pas à apporter. Il s'efforça de manger lentement, surpris de trouver la nourriture bonne même si elle n'était pas de la même qualité que celle à laquelle il était habitué, et suivit attentivement la conversation qui tournait autour de Granger : ses notes, ses amis, sa vie…

« Tu as transmis ma lettre à Mrs Weasley ? » s'enquit brusquement Jane , comme si cela venait de lui revenir à l'esprit. « Comment vont tes amis ? »

Le visage de Granger se ferma d'un coup et elle retrouva l'expression sérieuse qu'elle arborait si souvent ces derniers temps.

« Pas très bien. » marmonna-t-elle, avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat.

« Les pauvres… » offrit Agathe, tristement. « Et si près de Noël, en plus… »

« Comment est-ce arrivé, en fait ? » interrogea doucement Andrew. « Tu as dit que c'était un accident, mais tu ne nous as jamais vraiment expliqué. »

Draco surprit l'éclair de panique dans le regard de la jeune fille et devina qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler du serpent géant…

« Un animal sauvage s'est échappé de l'endroit où il était en quarantaine. » intervint-il, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous assis. « Mr Weasley était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Granger lui jeta un regard reconnaissant auquel il répondit d'un discret signe de tête.

« C'est horrible. » soupira Jane . « Avec sept enfants… »

« Ça a dû être un véritable choc pour eux. » commenta Bernard. « Il ne faisait pas un métier dangereux… Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit derrière un bureau… »

« Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on croit. » objecta Draco, en haussant les épaules. « Le Ministère possède son lot de choses dangereuses. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est met tout au même endroit. »

Il n'avait jamais véritablement compris pourquoi tous les Départements devaient être dans le même immeuble. Le Département des Aurors abritait régulièrement des criminels et celui des Mystères voyait son lot d'explosions, il ne voyait pas ce que le Département des Sports Magiques venait faire à l'étage juste en dessus.

« Tes parents travaillent également au Ministère ? » s'enquit Jane .

La question était innocente mais il sentit que la réponse pouvait être plus ou moins bien perçue.

« Mon père gère le patrimoine familial. » répondit-il, avec hésitation. « Il est membre du conseil d'administration de Poudlard et il lui arrive aussi de conseiller le Ministre. »

L'orgueil dans son ton était perceptible à ses propres oreilles et il se racla la gorge. Il passa sous silence son occupation occasionnelle de Mangemort.

« Quel genre de patrimoine ? » demanda Agathe. Elle l'étudiait avec une attention accrue.

N'ayant jamais eu aucun problème à parler de sa fortune, Draco haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, il y a le domaine – le Manoir et tous les métayers. » commença-t-il à énumérer. « L'élevage de chevaux ailés – c'est sa passion. Les investissements financiers. Et bien sûr, il préside le conseil de famille. »

Jane et Andrew échangèrent un regard qui se voulait discret mais qui était clairement soit impressionné soit horrifié. Ou peut-être un peu des deux, c'était compliqué à déterminer. Agathe le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Quant à Granger elle dissimulait mal un amusement que semblait partager Bernard.

« Et… » reprit Jane , visiblement gênée. « Je suppose que ta mère ne travaille pas ? »

« Oh non ! » protesta-t-il. L'idée même était risible. « Mais elle s'occupe de plusieurs associations de charités et du Manoir, bien sûr. Beaucoup de responsabilités vont avec le titre de Lady Malfoy, elle n'aurait pas le temps de travailler, même si elle le voulait… »

« _Lady_ Malfoy ? » répéta Jane , dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un couinement.

« La famille de Draco est très ancienne. » intervint Granger, parvenant visiblement à contrôler son hilarité suffisamment longtemps pour lui venir en aide.

« S'agit-il de la même noblesse que nous ou bien ont-_ils_ leur monarchie à eux ? » interrogea Agathe.

Il était clair, à la manière dont la question était posée, que telle hérésie ne serait traitée que par le mépris. À nouveau, Draco nota l'accent sur le « ils » tellement impersonnel. Si elle n'était pas ouvertement hostile envers lui, elle ne semblait pas du tout apprécier les sorciers…

« Non, Grand-mère. » la rassura Granger. « Il n'y a pas d'autre Reine qu'Elizabeth. »

La vieille femme approuva d'un hochement de tête. « Il y a des limites à la folie, c'est bon à savoir. »

« Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question de la noblesse, par contre. » continua la jeune fille, en se tournant vers lui. « Est-ce que ça date d'avant le Code International du Secret Magique ou bien est-ce que ça n'est accordé qu'aux très vieilles familles ? »

« Un peu des deux. » répondit-il machinalement, tentant de déterminer ce que la grand-mère de Granger pouvait bien avoir à reprocher aux sorciers. « Certaines familles ont obtenu leurs titres avant que le Code soit mis en place, d'autres les ont obtenus après, et le titre se transmet de père en fils. »

Andrew commença à poser une question sur le rapport des sorciers à la monarchie actuelle mais Agathe le coupa sans s'excuser.

« Ton père se mêle de politique, as-tu dit. » lâcha-t-elle. « Quel bord ? »

Bord ?

Granger se tendit à côté de lui et il comprit bien pourquoi. Qu'était-il censé répondre ? Celui qui veut votre mort ?

« Whig ou Tory ? » offrit Bernard, se méprenant sur l'origine de sa confusion. « Je doute qu'il fasse parti du parti travailliste… »

« Il est tard ! » s'exclama soudain Granger, en lâchant un bâillement. « Je suis épuisée. Viens, Draco, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Elle le tira sur ses pieds, lui laissant à peine le temps de souhaiter la bonne nuit au reste de sa famille, avant de l'entraîner à l'étage. La visite fut courte, trois chambres et une salle de bain à l'étage.

« Où dorment tes grands-parents ? » demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il occupait la seule chambre d'amis.

« On a transformé le garage en loft. » expliqua-t-elle, en fermant la porte de la chambre. « Comme ça ils peuvent habiter avec nous et avoir leur indépendance en même temps. »

Une fois que la porte fut fermée et que Draco se sentit à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète, il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et la dévisagea, sourcils levés.

« Comptes-tu me donner une explication ? » s'enquit-il, non sans irritation.

Il avait parfaitement noté la manière dont, durant la discussion qui venait de se jouer, elle avait réussi à éviter toute mention de Potter ou de la guerre qui se jouait là dehors. À les écouter deviser, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était l'étudiante la plus normale du monde.

Il avait joué le jeu par amitié mais il restait un Serpentard et un Serpentard aimait la réciprocité.

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. » répliqua-t-elle froidement, en ouvrant l'armoire qui faisait face au lit. « Il y a des couvertures là-dedans, si tu as froid. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose tu n'as qu'à demander. »

« Granger… »

« Les serviettes de toilette sont dans le placard sous l'évier et… »

« Hermione. » soupira-t-il.

Elle s'interrompit et referma soigneusement les portes de l'armoire avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle s'appuya contre le meuble et croisa son regard. La joie enfantine qui avait animé son visage plus tôt dans la soirée avait totalement disparu au profit de la lassitude qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Ils ne savent rien. » avoua-t-elle finalement. « À propos de Vol… »

« Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. » coupa-t-il rapidement. « N'utilise pas ce nom. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais céda sans protester.

« Ils ne savent rien à propos de Tu-sais-qui. » répéta-t-elle. « Et tout ce qu'ils savent d'Harry c'est que c'est… _était_ mon meilleur ami et que ses parents ont été assassinés. »

Draco décroisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il.

S'il avait accompli la moitié de ce qu'elle avait fait à son âge, il l'aurait clamé sur tous les toits et s'en serait, plus particulièrement, vanté devant ses parents.

Granger baissa les yeux et déglutit péniblement.

« Tous les sorciers n'acceptent pas les Nés-Moldus. » déclara-t-elle, doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que toutes les familles de Nés-Moldus acceptent les sorciers ? »

Elle avait l'air si frêle, tellement écrasée sous le poids de la lassitude, qu'il franchit l'espace entre eux et amorça un geste pour poser la main sur son épaule, seulement, elle releva la tête à ce moment là et il croisa son regard. Il resta figé devant l'intensité qui y brillait et laissa retomber sa main.

« Ta famille n'a pas l'air de détester les sorciers. » hasarda-t-il. « Ils sont plutôt… gentils. Sauf ta grand-mère, elle, elle n'a pas l'air très emballée par la magie… »

« C'est vrai que c'est elle qui a eu le plus de mal. » admit Hermione. « Mais même mes parents… Ce n'est pas qu'ils détestent les sorciers, tu dois comprendre, ce sont les personnes les plus ouvertes que je connaisse… Simplement, il y a quelque chose de terrifiant à envoyer son enfant dans un monde auquel tu n'appartiens pas et où tu ne peux pas l'y protéger. »

« Mais c'est ton monde. » protesta-t-il doucement. « Tu es née pour la magie. »

Oh, l'ironie de la situation n'était pas perdue pour lui..

Combien il avait pu être stupide de seulement douter que Granger était faite pour la magie simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas née de deux parents sorciers ! Dernièrement, il l'avait observée, particulièrement durant les rencontres de l'AD. Plus les sorts étaient complexes et plus son visage s'illuminait. Elle n'était pas d'une puissance magique exceptionnelle mais elle avait quelque chose… une force… qui le fascinait.

« Je sais. Et ils le savent. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, c'était un soulagement. J'ai toujours su que j'étais différente, c'était une explication bienvenue. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord pour que j'aille à Poudlard, au début. Même quand le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Chourave sont venues pour répondre à toutes les questions qu'ils pouvaient se poser… L'idée d'un pensionnat ne les enchantait pas, ils auraient préféré un tuteur privé. Mais j'ai supplié et supplié… »

Elle eut un sourire triste.

« J'ai vu _La_ _Belle et la Bête_ trop de fois, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu résister à un château enchanté ? » plaisanta-t-elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était _La Belle et la Bête _mais il supposait que le titre était une explication suffisante. « Évidemment, Poudlard ne s'est pas révélé aussi parfait que ce que j'aurais souhaité mais ce n'était pas très grave parce que, à la fin de l'année, j'avais Harry et Ron et je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de meilleurs amis avant. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, à la fin de la première année, je n'ai rien raconté de ce qui s'était passé. J'avais trouvé ma place et j'avais peur que mes parents pensent que l'école était trop dangereuse et que je serais plus en sécurité à la maison. »

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé en première année. Simplement des rumeurs comme un chien géant à trois têtes et une partie d'échecs sorciers disproportionnée, rien de certain. Cependant, pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas familier avec la magie… Oui, il voyait ce que cela pouvait avoir de terrifiant. Surtout s'il s'agissait de son unique enfant et qu'on n'avait pas les moyens physiques de le protéger…

« En deuxième année, quand j'ai été pétrifiée… » continua Granger. « Ma famille a _très_ _mal_ réagi. Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir à Poudlard pour me voir, c'était… Ça a dû être une torture pour eux… J'ai dû bataillé pour revenir en troisième année. Alors, après ça, ça me semblait plutôt idiot de leur expliquer qu'un psychopathe s'était échappé d'Azkaban et qu'il voulait tuer mon meilleur ami ou qu'il était, en fait, innocent et que le coupable était le rat de mon autre meilleur ami qui partageait ma salle commune depuis trois ans… »

« Pettigrow est un Animagus ? » coupa-t-il, incrédule.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » décréta-t-elle, en croisant les bras et en lui jetant un regard noir. « Tu savais très bien que Sirius était innocent. Tout ce cinéma pour… »

« Je sais qu'il n'a pas trahi les Potter. » l'interrompit-il, à nouveau. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je sois rassuré à l'idée qu'il s'approche de toi. Innocent ou pas, douze ans à côtoyer des Détraqueurs laissent forcément des séquelles. »

Exaspérée, elle le fusilla des yeux.

« Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi. » siffla-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne les décisions à ma place, Draco. »

Ça restait à prouver mais ce n'était pas une bataille qu'il remporterait ce soir là. Il capitula et l'invita d'un geste à poursuivre.

« _Bref_. » reprit-elle, non sans un agacement visible. « J'ai rapidement compris que si je voulais être l'amie d'Harry, ça signifiait me mettre en danger régulièrement, mais je savais aussi qu'en ce qui concernait mes parents, le monde magique ne devait pas paraître plus dangereux que celui des Moldus. C'était plus simple de ne rien dire. »

« Même à propos de moi ? » hésita-t-il. « J'étais… Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'étais légèrement… »

« Raciste ? » proposa-t-elle, puisqu'il avait du mal à trouver un adjectif approprié. « Stupide ? Un crétin fini ? »

« Si ça te fait plaisir. » marmonna-t-il, en détournant le regard.

Il ne trouva le courage de la regarder à nouveau en face que lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Non. » répondit-elle. « J'ai dit qu'il y avait parfois des problèmes entre Sang-Purs et Nés-Moldus parce que le contraire n'aurait pas été crédible, le racisme est tristement humain. Mais pour mes parents, je n'en ai jamais été victime. »

« Je suis désolé. » lâcha-t-il. Il s'humecta les lèvres et fixa le plancher. « Je suis… désolé. »

L'idée que Granger puisse être blessée lui était intolérable, et pourtant il l'avait blessée, encore et encore, en toute connaissance de cause, et en avait, plus d'une fois, retiré un plaisir sadique. Pire, il n'aurait jamais songé à s'en excuser si elle ne lui avait pas offert un asile pendant ces vacances, si elle ne lui avait pas accordé sa confiance, si elle…

La main qui était posée sur son avant-bras resserra sa prise. Elle l'agrippait pile à l'endroit où la Marque des Ténèbres aurait dû se trouver. _Aurait_ _pu_ _se trouver_…

« Ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois suffit largement à racheter quelques insultes. » affirma-t-elle, doucement.

Elle serrait si fort que ses doigts allaient laisser une marque. Plutôt celle de Granger que la Sienne… Il aurait pu arborer fièrement celle de Granger.

« Je n'ai rien fait de bien exceptionnel. » se défendit-il.

Elle le lâcha et, par réflexe, il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Il y avait à nouveau cette tension dans la pièce, cette _chose_ qu'il n'était prêt ni à identifier, ni à affronter.

« Il faut du courage pour lancer une révolution. » objecta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, avec un sourire désabusé.

« Non, il faut une bonne motivation. » corrigea-t-il. « Je ne suis pas un héros, Granger. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je suis un héros. »

Parce qu'il la décevrait obligatoirement.

Parce qu'il se sentirait obligé de le devenir pour la satisfaire.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il trouvait l'idée de lâcher sa main si difficile à concevoir.

« Tu es courageux. » insista-t-elle. « Il n'y a que toi qui refuse de le voir. »

Il détourna la tête. Courageux ? Non. Ce n'était pas un adjectif qu'il utiliserait pour se qualifier. Jamais. Il choisissait toujours la solution de facilité. Celle qui assurait sa propre sécurité.

« Donc ils ne savent rien du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » résuma-t-il, en lui rendant finalement sa liberté.

« Pas plus que nécessaire. » soupira Hermione. « Pour eux, il est aussi mort qu'Hitler. »

Draco hésita. Il hésita vraiment parce que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

« La situation devient dangereuse pour les Moldus. » hasarda-t-il. « En ne les prévenant pas… »

« Je sais. » coupa-t-elle. « Mais d'un autre côté… Que pourraient-ils faire face à des Mangemorts ? A part s'inquiéter ? Et puis… Ils s'inquièteraient pour moi, ils voudraient que je reste avec eux et je ne peux pas abandonner Poudlard… »

« Tu pourrais les protéger. » suggéra-t-il, et ça sonna comme une accusation. Il s'en voulut mais il était trop tard pour retirer ses paroles.

Elle ne le prit pas mal, cependant. Elle se contenta de lui sourire amèrement.

« Il y a plus d'une manière de protéger les gens qu'on aime. » déclara-t-elle, avant de se passer une main sur le visage. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je te serais reconnaissante d'éviter ce genre de sujet. »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il n'approuvait pas forcément ses choix mais ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire comment gérer sa famille, Merlin savait qu'il avait suffisamment de mal avec la sienne.

« Comment on éteint la lumière ? » demanda-t-il, ressentant le besoin de changer le sujet.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes sans comprendre, puis lui sourit avec amusement.

« L'interrupteur. » lâcha-t-elle, avant de se lancer dans une démonstration. « Jour. Nuit. »

« Remarquable. » ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur puis ouvrit la porte.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. » déclara-t-elle, avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Et, à vrai dire, il était content d'être là lui aussi.

Il observa la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et s'estima satisfait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Manoir, évidemment, mais leurs moyens financiers n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes. La chambre n'était pas grande mais le lit avait l'air confortable, quelqu'un avait monté sa malle et l'avait poussé dans un coin, et, songea-t-il, en jouant avec l'interrupteur, il pourrait s'habituer à ce genre d'appareils. Il devrait pouvoir survivre à la vie Moldue pendant quelques jours…

Et il survécut très bien.

Mieux, il s'amusa même énormément pendant les jours qui suivirent. Les parents et le grand-père de Granger faisaient leur possible pour qu'il se sente chez lui, allant jusqu'à lui expliquer patiemment tous les détails moldus triviaux qu'il ne comprenait pas. Agathe lançait pique sur pique mais, d'après Granger et Bernard, c'était signe d'appréciation.

Les vacances passèrent presque trop vite. Entre plusieurs visites au Tesco, l'achat des fameux jeans promis (et aussitôt adoptés), la décoration du sapin et la découverte de tout ce que la petite ville moldue dans laquelle vivait Granger avait à offrir, Draco ne vit pas le temps passer. Il décida très rapidement que son jouet moldu favori demeurait la télévision au grand amusement de Jane et de Granger.

Noël en lui-même fut aussi joyeux qu'il pouvait l'être et, somme toute, pas si différent d'un Noël sorcier. Une fois qu'Agathe eut découvert qu'il était capable de jouer du piano, elle le força à jouer tous les chants de Noël qu'il connaissait ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Granger le rejoignit pour un morceau à quatre mains et ce fut trois longues minutes mémorables durant lesquelles il fut presque sûr d'avoir attrapé la dragoncelle tant sa gorge était serrée…

Les seuls bémols à ce séjour furent l'arrivée intempestive d'un hibou le troisième jour exigeant de savoir où il était, et les soubresauts que faisait son estomac à chaque fois que Granger l'approchait ou croisait son regard.

Le problème du hibou, il l'avait traité assez rapidement en promettant à Lucius être dans un endroit sûr et en expliquant qu'un ami l'avait invité à la dernière minute. Son père avait insisté pour savoir où exactement il était et chez qui mais Draco était resté dans le vague. Dans une dernière missive qui l'avait fait rougir en dépit de son sang-froid presque reptilien, Lucius avait fini par demander très franchement s'il était chez une fille et auquel cas lui avait suggéré tout un tas de mesures de précautions qui lui avait donné l'envie irrépressible de se nettoyer les yeux avec le produit que Jane utilisait pour laver le sol. Néanmoins, piètre consolation, Lucius avait gardé pour lui la 'fugue' de son fils parce qu'il ne voulait pas alarmer Narcissa plus que de raison. Ainsi que le reste de leurs invités hors-la-loi, plus que probablement.

Pour ce qui était de Granger, le problème était plus épineux. Il était suffisamment vieux pour parfaitement reconnaître les sentiments qui étaient nés peu à peu. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il était conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à y faire face. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas avec la guerre au dehors et la position qu'elle était destinée à occuper. Il était un Malfoy et un fois qu'un Malfoy possédait quelque chose, il refusait de le rendre. Elle était décidée à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle ne gagnerait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner.

Il fallait maîtriser ces sentiments très vite avant qu'ils ne deviennent ingérables et le pousse à faire quelque chose de stupide, voilà la conclusion qu'il venait d'atteindre à la fin du séjour, alors qu'ils ne leur restait que deux nuits et une journée avant de devoir prendre un train à l'aube pour attraper le Poudlard Express à Kings Cross.

Deux coups brefs et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'il se préparait à aller au lit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt. Heureusement pour elle, il avait déjà mis son pantalon.

« Ton linge. » lança-t-elle, en guise d'explication, les bras pleins de ses affaires.

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de la débarrasser. Elle, en revanche, ne paraissait pas prête à aller se coucher. Elle était toujours habillée et paraissait nerveuse. Elle avait été particulièrement bizarre ce jour là, le délaissant pour passer davantage de temps avec ses parents et grands-parents, et passant d'un accès de mélancolie à un énervement palpable en une poignée de secondes.

« Ça aurait pu attendre demain. » remarqua-t-il, en étudiant son expression fermée.

Elle parut sur le point de rétorquer par une pique mais s'interrompit en se rendant finalement compte de sa tenue. Ou de son manque de tenue.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-elle. Elle rougit brusquement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qui le fit sourire avec malice. « Désolée. »

Pour quelqu'un de désolé, elle n'avait pas l'air pressé de s'en aller. Ses yeux étaient rivés à son torse et, inconsciemment, il contracta ses abdominaux. Pure vanité. Pure, pure, vanité.

« Tu apprécie la vue ? » la taquina-t-il, lorsque la tension devint un peu trop pesante pour lui. Il y avait peu que son pantalon cacherait en cas d'incident et il préférait s'épargner cette humiliation là.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement, avant de sursauter. « Oh, non, pas du tout ! J'admirais… ton collier. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De l'onyx ? »

Elle tendit la main vers l'amulette qui, au bout de la fine chaîne en argent incassable, pendait entre ses pectoraux. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de porter l'amulette des Peverell en permanence qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence et ne faillit réagir que trop tard.

Il emprisonna violemment sa main dans une des siennes et referma l'autre sur la pierre noire barrée d'un P, le cœur battant si fort qu'il menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique. La nausée l'envahit à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si ses doigts étaient entré en contact avec l'amulette. À quoi pensait-il ? _À quoi pensait-t-il_ pour emmener ce genre d'artefact dans une maison _pleine_ de Moldus qui aurait pu la toucher à _n'importe quel_ moment ?

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et expira lentement. Granger le fixait avec frayeur.

« Je suis désolée. » souffla-t-elle. « Je voulais juste… »

« Ne la touche _jamais_. » siffla-t-il, en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal mais il était important qu'elle comprenne. « _Jamais_. »

« Lâche-moi, Draco. » ordonna-t-elle, avec colère. « Je n'allais pas voler ton précieux… »

« Ça aurait pu te _tuer_. » coupa-t-il brusquement. « On ne touche _jamais_ ce genre d'amulettes quand on ne sait pas ce que c'est. Tes parents ne t'ont rien appris ? »

Question rhétorique complètement stupide. Ses parents lui avaient appris à regarder avant de traverser la rue (et à lui aussi, d'ailleurs) pas à se méfier de toutes les babioles que les gens portaient autour du cou. Il s'efforça de se calmer. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais la sienne. Il aurait dû mieux dissimuler l'amulette.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas toucher ce genre de pierres quand on ne sait pas d'où elles viennent. » reformula-t-il, plus posément.

« Elle est autour de ton cou, je te signale. » répliqua-t-elle, en massant le poignet qu'il venait de lâcher. « Comment étais-je censé savoir qu'elle était ensorcelée ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi un P ? »

Il n'hésita même pas.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais curieuse ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Sa réponse l'irrita très visiblement parce qu'elle le toisa avec agacement.

« Tes affaires doivent être prêtes demain matin. » décréta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? J'aurais tout le temps demain après-midi. » protesta-t-il.

Elle jeta un regard peu impressionné à l'état de la chambre. Il fallait admettre que le contenu de sa malle était éparpillé – de manière ordonnée, cela allait sans dire – aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Range maintenant. » répéta-t-elle, d'un ton qui ne souffrirait aucune contradiction. « Ne m'oblige pas à te le faire regretter. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à utiliser ma grand-mère pour te faire obéir. »

Résistant à la pulsion enfantine de lui faire une grimace, il prit le linge qu'elle venait de lui apporter et alla le mettre dans sa malle.

« Heureuse ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Comblée. » riposta-t-elle. « Je suis sérieuse, Draco. Tu dois être prêt à partir demain matin. »

Sérieuse, elle l'était, réalisa-t-il. Mais pourquoi ? Associé à son comportement de la journée, c'était très étrange.

« Que se passe-t-il, Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, avec fatalité.

« Tu verras demain. » trancha-t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce.

Il envisagea de la suivre et d'exiger des réponses mais s'il avait appris quelque chose à la côtoyer quotidiennement durant ces dernières semaines, c'était qu'il valait mieux lui laisser un peu d'espace avant d'insister. En l'occurrence, il supposait qu'il verrait bel et bien le lendemain.

Et en entendant, il n'avait plus qu'à obéir aux ordres de la miss-je-sas-tout et ranger ses affaires…

Ça lui prit plus d'une heure avant de tout avoir soigneusement rangé et d'avoir organisé sa malle à sa convenance. Quand il fut enfin satisfait, la chambre lui paraissait vide. Il avait véritablement apprécié son séjour, songea-t-il, en se mettant au lit, et il regrettait que ce soit passé aussi vite. Le retour à la sombre réalité de Poudlard, d'Ombrage et du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait difficile.

Il ne dormit pas bien cette nuit là mais fut néanmoins surpris lorsqu'il descendit le lendemain matin – habillé avec des vêtements qu'il estimait chaud : jean et pull noir – de découvrir qu'il était le dernier levé. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon pour le brunch familial à l'exception de Granger qui œuvrait en cuisine. Cadeau de départ, expliqua Andrew.

Cadeau de départ, son œil, conclut Draco, en se hâtant vers la cuisine, un mauvais pressentiment au creux du ventre.

Et il détestait avoir raison. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait avoir raison.

Sauf qu'il adorait ça.

Mais à l'instant, il aurait préféré avoir tort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda-t-il, en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte.

Avec un détachement de façade.

La vue des grosses larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille lui était insupportable mais il n'osait pas l'approcher avant de savoir ce que contenait l'énorme pot rempli de liquide bleue qu'elle était en train de répartir dans quatre tasses pleines de thé.

« Ah, tu es levé. » s'exclama-t-elle, sans enthousiasme. « Parfait. Descends ta malle. On ne va pas tarder. »

Le tout lâché comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

« Granger, je crois qu'on est arrivé au moment où tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis là. » suggéra-t-il calmement. « Et ce qu'il y a dans ce machin. »

Un instant, il pensa qu'elle allait refuser de s'expliquer. Il aurait menti s'il n'avait pas admis que pendant une poignée de secondes, il avait cru que tous ces drames l'avaient rendu folle et qu'elle était en train d'assassiner sa famille entière.

_Il y a plus d'une manière de protéger les gens qu'on aime. _

Il aurait été curieux d'en connaître seulement une.

« Doux oubli. » lâcha-t-elle, en se frottant la joue d'un revers de main. « Ta malle, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle disait, puis une bribe de conversation entre son père et sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Doux oubli. Une potion qui affectait les souvenirs, les remplaçait par d'autres. Extrêmement complexe. Extrêmement _illégale_.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle choisisse ce moment pour se découvrir un côté Serpentard ?

« Tu ne veux pas faire ça. » déclara-t-il fermement, en pénétrant dans la cuisine, mais le temps qu'il soit à côté d'elle, le pot était vide et la potion équitablement répartie. Il esquissa le geste de s'emparer des tasses mais se retrouva, sans vraiment le voir venir, avec une baguette enfoncée dans le creux de sa gorge. Il attrapa son poignet par reflexe mais ne parvint pas à l'écarter. « Granger, je ne sais pas qui t'a vendu ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit, mais tu ne veux vraiment _pas_ utiliser cette potion. »

« Je l'ai fabriquée. » répondit-elle, des sanglots pleins la voix. « Je sais exactement ce qu'elle fait. J'ai fait mon choix, Draco, et j'irais jusqu'au bout avec ou sans toi, alors autant nous faciliter les choses à tous les deux et aller chercher ta malle. »

Il fouilla son regard à la recherche d'un grain de raison mais n'y trouva qu'une détermination d'acier. Elle était décidée, réalisa-t-il, décidée à tout sacrifier pour… Pour quoi ? Une cause qui n'était même pas la sienne ? Pour Potter et Dumbledore ?

Non…

La réponse, il la trouva dans les larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues. Non, ni pour Dumbledore, ni pour Potter. Pour eux. Pour qu'ils aient une chance.

C'était injuste.

On parlait toujours des sacrifices qu'avaient fait Potter et des exploits qu'il avait dû réaliser et personne, _personne_, ne s'était seulement aperçu de ce que devaient abandonner ses amis. Ça avait coûté son père à Weasley, Granger refusait de payer le même prix. Il espérait, il espérait _vraiment_, que Potter avait su à quel point ses amis l'aimaient.

« Tu as fait ton choix. » reconnut-il « Mais pas eux. Eux, ils n'ont rien demandé, Granger. Ce que tu vas leur prendre… »

« Ce que je vais leur prendre, ils ne s'en souviendront que si je suis là pour le leur rendre et, dans ce cas là, je pourrais m'expliquer. » riposta-t-elle. La main qui tenait la baguette tremblait et Draco n'eut plus aucun mal à la forcer à l'abaisser. « Et si je ne suis pas là… Eh bien, ils ne s'en souviendront pas. La potion va les endormir et lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, ils n'auront aucun souvenir de moi et auront l'envie soudaine de partir en voyage dans un endroit sûr où personne ne les trouvera jamais. Nouvelles identités, nouveau départ. Ils seront en sécurité. »

Il inclina la tête. « Et toi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je me débrouillerai. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde sa famille.

Mais quel droit avait-il de l'en empêcher ? C'était sa famille, elle se devait de les protéger. Il aurait été un bel hypocrite de le lui dénier alors que c'était probablement la règle la plus sacrée des Malfoy. La famille passait avant tout le reste.

« S'il y a un défaut dans la potion, il se peut qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais leurs souvenirs. » exposa-t-il finalement, parce que c'était son dernier argument. « Et même dans ce cas là, les antidotes ne sont pas toujours efficaces. Se remettre de ce genre de potions prend du temps et des efforts. La guerre peut durer des années, tes parents auront une chance de retrouver leurs souvenirs mais tes grands-parents… Ce genre de magie a un prix. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. » répéta-t-elle. « Ils seront en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Une dernière fois, Granger… » murmura-t-il. « Est-ce que tu es certaine ? »

Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait si facilement proposé de l'emmener avec elle ? Pour qu'il la stoppe ?

Mais il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son hochement de tête. « Va chercher ta malle. »

Le simple fait de s'imaginer à sa place suffisait à lui faire mal. Regarder dans les yeux de Lucius et Narcissa et ne voir que l'image d'un étranger s'y refléter… La douleur l'aurait brisé.

Mais rien ne pouvait briser une lionne sur le sentier de guerre.

Doucement, il encadra son visage de ses mains et effaça patiemment les larmes qui coulaient avec ses pouces. Elle tremblait. Vulnérable et invincible à la fois. Davantage pour apaiser sa propre tristesse que la sienne, il attira son visage à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Pas vraiment un baiser d'ailleurs, à peine si ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau, mais ça suffit. Ça suffit à lui donner la force de la lâcher et de la laisser suivre son propre chemin.

Quant à elle, dès qu'il eut reculé, elle s'essuya les joues avec sa manche et entreprit de placer les tasses fumantes sur un plateau.

« Il n'y en a pas pour plus de quelques minutes. » déclara-t-elle, après un raclement de gorge.

Il acquiesça et alla récupérer sa malle. Renonçant à la soulever, il la traîna dans le couloir et jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, sans entrain et sans énergie. Il lui semblait que chaque secousse du bois sur les marches sonnait le glas de ces Moldus qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Ce n'était que des Moldus et il n'aurait rien dû éprouver du tout, mais ils avaient été si gentils, si _humains_ avec lui, un étranger, qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais, jamais, considérer un Moldu comme un inférieur. Sa naissance lui avait donné certains privilèges mais il avait compris, en regardant Granger verser la potion, que les privilèges s'accompagnaient de responsabilité. Si elle, qui n'avait rien, était prête à abandonner ce qu'elle avait de plus cher pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ramasser le flambeau que Potter avait lâché, lui, qui avait tout, avait la responsabilité de l'assister au mieux. S'engager, se battre… Il ne savait pas, il n'était pas assez convaincu pour aller sacrifier sa vie en bon Gryffondor, mais aider… Aider, il pouvait.

Il attendit dans le couloir de l'entrée que les bruits de tasses brisées sur le parquet et les questions accusatrices passent. Puis, tout fut tranquille. Il ne savait pas pour qui c'était le plus cruel. Pour Granger qui allait perdre sa famille ou pour sa famille qui ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait perdu. Pour Agathe qui était si fière de sa petite-fille en dépit de son aversion pour la magie et pour Bernard qui était si généreux de son temps comme de ses anecdotes. Andrew et Jane étaient très gentils mais c'était probablement avec les grands-parents de son amie qu'il s'était le mieux entendu. Les parents de Narcissa étaient morts avant qu'il naisse et il n'avait jamais connu sa grand-mère paternelle. Abraxas, son grand-père paternel, avait vécu dans une dépendance du domaine dès qu'il avait renoncé à son titre de chef de famille pour le passer à Lucius mais Draco n'avait jamais été proche de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir passé un seul moment en tête à tête avec lui, ni Narcissa, ni Lucius ne l'avait jamais permis. À sa mort, trois ans plus tôt, l'image que Draco avait emporté de son grand-père était celle d'un homme froid et acariâtre qui ne tenait pas Lucius en haute estime et n'avait eu pour son petit-fils que des regards dédaigneux.

« Allons-y. » marmonna Granger, d'une petite voix, en émergeant du salon.

Elle enfila son manteau, enfonça un bonnet de laine sur sa tête et s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe rouge et or, avant de passer son énorme sac à dos. Il était déjà prêt à partir et n'eut qu'à se baisser pour attraper la poignée de sa malle. Ils quittèrent tant bien que mal la maison, gênés par la neige qui les ralentissaient.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avec le crissement de la neige sous leurs pas pour seul dialogue. Draco n'osait pas demander où ils allaient. Granger n'osait pas se retourner.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'arrêter à côté d'une sorte d'abri et se laissa tomber sur le banc.

« On va prendre le bus jusqu'à la gare. » expliqua-t-elle. « Puis le train jusqu'à Charing Cross. »

Sa voix était neutre, froide presque. Elle faisait clairement de gros efforts pour se maîtriser.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Et cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

Il calcula que le train devrait les laisser à Londres en début d'après-midi. Ils pouvaient passer la journée en ville mais le Poudlard Express ne partait que le lendemain midi et il doutait qu'ils puissent passer la nuit à attendre sur le quai.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il y a des cafés ouverts toute la nuit. »

Il hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris et laissa à nouveau le silence s'installer. Il ne savait ni que dire, ni quoi faire. Les reniflements réguliers de Granger trahissait suffisamment son état d'esprit mais elle se tenait droite, regardait loin devant elle et ses yeux étaient sec bien qu'un peu rouge.

Le bus finit par arriver et c'était un moyen de transport affreux mais toutes ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres. Bien heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps le train et Draco retrouva presque avec soulagement les banquettes déchiquetées et les murs couverts de graffitis. La parenthèse se refermait et il était impatient de retrouver Poudlard.

Le train était parti depuis dix minutes quand la jeune fille éclata finalement en sanglots. De gros sanglots inélégants qui la secouaient toute entière et lui coupaient la respiration. Sans réfléchir, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Sa main fine agrippa le revers de son manteau et un bout de son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il la serra plus fort, posa le menton sur le dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient les seules personnes présentes dans le wagon et il lui semblait que les pleurs et gémissements de Granger rebondissaient sur les murs pour mieux revenir le frapper. Il ne tenta pas de la consoler, rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait été la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas promettre que ça allait s'arranger, ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'elle les retrouverait bientôt, ne pouvait pas mettre le monde sur pause pour elle….

L'horreur ne faisait que débuter.

Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa de pleurer. Elle n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour se détacher de lui et il ne desserra pas son étreinte.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené avec toi ? » demanda-t-il, alors que le train ralentissait. Le paysage se transformait peu à peu en un paysage bien plus urbain. « Il y deux mois tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Il aurait été plus sage que tu sois la seule au courant. »

Elle mit longtemps avant de répondre. Si longtemps qu'il pensa qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Je te fais confiance. » répondit-elle prudemment. « Mais si j'ai tort… Si j'ai tort et qu'au bout du compte tu finis dans leur camp… Tu sais que la seule personne qui peut les retrouver, c'est celle qui a préparé la potion, donc moi. Ça ne sert à rien de les chercher. Et tu les connais, Draco. Maintenant, tu les connais. Même si j'ai tort, même si tu passes dans leur camp… Tu ne seras jamais capable de tuer quelqu'un que tu connais. »

« Tu me fais confiance sans me faire confiance. » cracha-t-il, avec amertume.

Combien de fois aurait-il besoin de lui prouver son amitié ? Et pourquoi le devrait-il ?

Il ne s'attarda pas sur sa dernière affirmation, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il était presque certain qu'il ne serait jamais capable de tuer qui que soit. Pas directement, en tout cas.

« Je te fais confiance. » contra-t-elle, dans un murmure. « Seulement parfois, on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut. Nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien. J'ai renoncé à mes parents pour les sauver, que ferais-tu pour les tiens ? »

Il n'argumenta pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait raison.

Le klaxon du train entrant en gare avala son soupir fatigué.

Ils émergèrent dans le Londres Moldu après un bref détour par une consigne où ils déposèrent leurs bagages. Le soleil pointait timidement son nez derrière une épaisse couche de nuage, la neige était bien moins épaisse que chez Granger de sorte qu'elle était presque agréable, et les rues étaient bondées de touristes. D'un commun accord, ils descendirent jusqu'aux quais de la Tamise et remontèrent la rive nord jusqu'à Westminster Bridge.

Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais véritablement mis les pieds dans le Londres moldu avant tira quelque peu Granger de sa mélancolie et elle décréta qu'il devait voir ce qui était à voir. Ils déambulèrent donc jusqu'en avoir mal aux pieds, de Westminster à Trafalgar Square à Buckingham Palace à la National Picture Gallery où elle le força à admirer tout un tas de tableaux peints par des génies moldus avant de le planter devant une peinture de tournesols et de déclarer que c'était son favori. Il ne vit rien d'exceptionnel au simple vase rempli de fleurs mais sa simple vue suffit à lui arracher un sourire donc il se retint de tout commentaire.

Le jour commençait à décliner et ses jambes à véritablement le faire souffrir lorsqu'ils atteignirent Piccadilly Circus. À un moment, il en avait eu assez que leurs mains ne cessent de se cogner et il s'était emparée de la sienne sans plus de considération. Si elle avait eu quelque chose à redire, elle ne l'avait pas montré.

Ils venaient juste de dépasser une drôle de boîte bleue, dont étaient sortis en courant un homme drôlement pressé et une blonde visiblement amusée, et étaient en train de regarder paresseusement les vitrines, sans grand intérêt autre que de faire passer le temps, lorsque une jeune femme les interpela. Enfin… elle interpela Granger.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama la nouvelle venue, avec un sourire ravi , tout un tas de sac récoltés au cours d'une session de shopping prolifique au creux des bras.

Il la reconnut sans mal, c'était la première Auror sur les lieux lors de la tempête magique. Tonks ou quelque chose du genre. Dur d'oublier ce style vestimentaire et cette couleur de cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda l'Auror, avant de jeter un regard suspicieux à Draco. « Tout va bien ? Tu as une petite mine… »

« Oh, non, ça va. » répondit Granger, avec un sourire forcé. « Un peu fatiguée, c'est tout, on a marché toute la journée. »

Ça n'eut pas l'air de ravir la jeune femme. Comment la lionne la connaissait-t-elle ?

« Où sont tes parents ? » insista Tonks. « Ce n'est pas sûr de se promener toute seule. »

« Elle n'est pas toute seule. » intervint-il froidement.

« Oui, Nymphadora. » renchérit une femme qui s'était arrêté à côté d'eux et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarquée. « Il serait temps que tu fasses les présentations. Sincèrement, on pourrait parfois penser que tu as été élevée par une meute de loups. »

Tonks eut l'air brusquement amusée mais le cacha bien vite.

« Désolée, maman. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Et ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, c'est déjà assez que tu ais osé m'affubler d'un prénom pareil, pas besoin de l'utiliser. Hermione Granger, Andromeda Tonks. »

Un uppercut à l'estomac ne lui aurait pas plus efficacement coupé la respiration. Andromeda ? _Andromeda_ ? Quelles étaient les chances que…

Elle ne ressemblait _en rien_ à Narcissa, à part les yeux peut-être. Elle était brune, ses traits étaient moins fins et elle n'avait pas le même port de tête altier. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. La tenue moldue renforçait encore les dissemblances. C'était une coïncidence.

« Hermione. » répéta Andromeda, avec un plaisir évident. « J'ai énormément entendu parler de toi. »

La sorcière sourit à la lionne.

Et ce fut l'évidence.

Ce sourire, il le connaissait par cœur. C'était celui de sa mère.

Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda Black.

La traitre de la famille.

La traitre qui se tourna vers lui avec nettement plus de réserve. Elle l'évalua d'un seul coup d'œil, comme seul un Sang-Pur pouvait évaluer un autre Sang-Pur, et son sourire s'effaça légèrement. Pas totalement, mais suffisamment pour paraître prudent.

« Et tu auras reconnu mon cher cousin, je suppose. » reprit Tonks, avec un entrain disproportionné. « Ce serait dur de ne pas voir la ressemblance avec son père. »

Cousin ? Oui, il supposait qu'avec sa veine, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se retrouve avec une cousine qui aimait s'habiller en clown.

La cacophonie de la rue sembla disparaître alors qu'il dévisageait ouvertement Andromeda. Son nom comme son visage avait été tabous si longtemps au Manoir qu'il avait presque l'impression de faire face à un spectre.

« Tu as tort, Dora. » contra-t-elle doucement. « Il ressemble à sa mère. »

Le brouhaha revint le heurter de plein fouet sans parvenir à le sortir de sa drôle de transe. Interdit, il fixait la femme.

Granger pressa la main qu'elle tenait toujours et il secoua la tête pour mieux reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, il ne trouva rien à dire.

Nymphadora ne parut pas surprise de son attitude mais, supposait-il, il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris étant donné qu'elle avait dû être traitée en paria par les Malfoy depuis sa naissance. Andromeda semblait simplement déçue.

« Je suis désolée. » reprit la sorcière, en s'adressant directement à Granger. « J'ai dû mal comprendre, je pensais que tu étais Née-Moldue ? »

Les regards de Tonks et de sa mère s'attardèrent sur leurs mains liées et Draco dut résister à la pulsion de lâcher Granger pour s'en écarter aussi vite que possible.

« Mes parents sont Moldus, en effet. » confirma la jeune fille, avant de consulter sa montre. « Et ils doivent se demander où je suis passée… »

« Oh. » lâcha Andromeda, au même moment où Nymphadora offrait à Granger de la raccompagner pour plus de sécurité.

« Je me charge de sa sécurité. » cingla-t-il, en direction de la jeune femme.

Plus simple de s'énerver contre Tonks que d'affronter le regard sage d'Andromeda.

« Oh, je suis certaine qu'un gamin boutonneux de quinze ans peut la protéger bien mieux qu'une Auror. » ironisa Nymphadora. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire en cas d'attaque ? Saigner jusqu'à ce que tes adversaires soient aveuglés par la pureté de ton sang ou te servir de la pastèque qui te sert de tête comme d'une boule de bowling ? »

« Nymphadora ! » « Tonks ! » s'exclamèrent simultanément Andromeda et Granger, avec la même désapprobation.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils seront bien plus terrifiés par le rose délavé. » rétorqua-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à ses cheveux. « _Nymphadora_. »

Pas dur de déterminer qu'elle détestait son prénom.

Elle le foudroya du regard et… ses cheveux virèrent au rouge. Comment diable ses cheveux pouvaient-ils virer au rouge sans le moindre coup de baguette ? Pire, elle ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Elle…

« Espèce de petit… » commença-t-elle.

« Nymphadora. » intervint sèchement Andromeda.

« Tes cheveux. » glissa Granger.

Tonks tira sur une mèche jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir la couleur, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, aucun Moldu ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien autour d'eux.

« On va y aller. » continua précipitamment la lionne. « Mes parents vont s'inquiéter et Draco… doit retrouver les siens. »

« Je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas où tu es, ni avec qui ? » s'enquit franchement Andromeda, en croisant à nouveau son regard.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Si Lucius et Narcissa apprenaient… Mais ils ne le sauraient jamais. Qui d'autre qu'une traître à son sang se promènerait dans le Londres moldu ? Et que valait la parole d'une traitre à son sang ? Sa mère n'avait plus de contact avec sa sœur depuis tellement d'années…

« Ils n'ont pas à le savoir. » grinça-t-il, sur la défensive.

L'expression d'Andromeda s'adoucit encore.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te reprocherait tes choix, mon garçon. » répondit-elle. « Seulement, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'on ne peut pas cacher ce genre de choses pour toujours. Tôt ou tard… »

« Je n'ai pas honte d'être amis avec des Nés-Moldus. » coupa-t-il. « Ou avec des Weasley. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant qui que ce soit. »

« Il est charmant, Hermione. » se moqua Tonks. « Tu devrais vraiment le garder. »

« Dora, ça suffit. » ordonna Andromeda, avant de se retourner vers lui. « Ce que j'essayais de dire, Draco, et piètrement, je te l'accorde, c'est que si ma sœur m'a rayée de son arbre généalogique, elle reste ma sœur. Elle reste ma famille et tu reste mon neveux. N'hésite jamais à venir frapper à ma porte si tu as des problèmes. Ou si tu veux simplement faire connaissance, d'ailleurs. »

C'était une offre généreuse pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une offre que son esprit Serpentard ne pouvait se permettre de refuser. Toutes les opportunités étaient bonnes à prendre.

Il la remercia d'un signe de la tête.

« Deux cousins casse-pieds pour le prix d'un. » marmonna Nymphadora.

« Tu as conscience que tu n'as aucune chance de passer inaperçu chez les Moldus habillée comme ça ? » attaqua-t-il, d'un ton détaché. Après tout, il était presque un expert à présent. « On n'apprend plus rien chez les Aurors ? »

« Si. » répliqua immédiatement Tonks. « À repérer les idiots et j'en ai un sous le nez. »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de riposter.

« _Bon_. » intervint Granger, avec force. « Je suis ravie que vous vous entendiez aussi bien mais, Draco, on va finir par être en retard et je suis certaine que Tonks et sa mère ont d'autres projets que de t'écouter être désagréable. »

« Désagréable ? » s'exclama-t-il, éberlué. Quand, _exactement_, avait-il été désagréable ? « J'ai passé la journée à faire tes quatre volontés ! »

« Tu es désagréable en permanence. » offrit Tonks. « Mais apparemment, c'est ce qui fait ton charme. »

« Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. » insista Granger, en tirant sur son bras avant qu'il ait pu se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale. « C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, madame. »

« Oh, Andromeda, je t'en prie. » répondit la sorcière avec un sourire. « Au revoir, Draco. Et n'oublie pas. »

Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes, mais c'était une assurance et les assurances étaient bonnes à prendre.

« Je n'oublierai pas, ma tante. » lança-t-il, élevant légèrement la voix pour couvrir la distance que Granger mettait progressivement entre eux et les deux femmes.

Ils s'éloignèrent de plusieurs rues jusqu'à un quartier moins fréquenté et atterrirent finalement dans un restaurant qu'il fallait _absolument_ qu'il essaye, d'après Granger, pour compléter son expérience du monde moldu. L'enseigne du M et le clown qui lui servait de mascotte ne l'inspirait pas des masses mais le fast-food avait l'avantage d'être ouvert toute la nuit et ils n'auraient plus besoin de marcher.

Ils s'installèrent à une table accolée à une fenêtre et mangèrent leurs hamburgers et leurs frites en silence. La fatigue pesait sur Draco comme un manteau de fonte et il se languissait de son lit à baldaquin sous le lac. Ils n'avaient aucun sujet de conversation qu'ils souhaitaient aborder. Granger regardait par la fenêtre en silence, les yeux humides. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux à la va-vite et une mèche s'échappait de la masse de boucles pour retomber sur sa joue. Draco en étudia un moment les courbes et recourbes avant d'observer le restaurant se vider progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'eux et deux serveurs plus occupés à discuter entre eux qu'à guetter d'éventuels clients. Granger finit par se lever pour commander du café.

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin et de son quatrième gobelet de café, Draco se mit à jouer avec les serviettes en papiers. Granger continuait d'observer l'extérieur sans le voir, tout à son chagrin. Il fit une sorte de personnage avec la serviette et la fit valser sur la table devant lui, imaginant sans mal une robe de bal qui épousait parfaitement des formes honorables, un chignon à moitié défait et une mèche qui venait caresser la joue avant de s'enrouler sur la nuque comme…

« Tu es déjà allée à Viennes ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, sans savoir d'où venait la question.

Il y était allé une fois. Il était trop jeune pour s'en rappeler autre chose qu'un bal interminable qui l'avait ennuyé à mourir et des sorcières en robe d'apparats qui tournoyaient dans les bras de sorciers tout aussi distingués, au rythme dicté par la valse. Lucius qui glissait une plaisanterie à sa mère et Narcissa qui riait aux éclats, s'abandonnant au pas sûr de son époux…

« Non. » répondit Granger, en cillant plusieurs fois comme s'il l'avait tirée d'un songe.

« On devrait y aller. » proposa-t-il, alors qu'une idée germait progressivement à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Ils pourraient y aller, réalisa-t-il. Un saut à Gringotts et ils auraient tout l'argent dont ils auraient besoin et plus encore.

Qu'est-ce qui les retenait ici ?

« Pourquoi pas. » accepta-t-elle, en haussant à peine les épaules. « Quand on aura terminé nos études, si tu veux. Je me suis toujours promis de voyager un peu avant de commencer à travailler. »

« Non, tout de suite. » contra-t-il, avec plus d'énergie qu'il ne pensait en avoir. L'éclairage des néons, trop brillants et si froid, conférait à son idée des traits de génie. « Paris, d'abord. Par bateau ou… un de tes avions, tiens. Et puis l'Europe. »

« L'Australie ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui. » dit-il, sans même y réfléchir.

« La Chine ? » continua-t-elle et il hocha la tête, enfiévré par son projet.

« La Chine, le Japon… » promit-il, en s'emparant des mains qu'elle avait posé sur la table. « Où tu veux. » Il l'aurait emmené sur Mars, si elle lui en avait fait la demande. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

Il réalisa, à cet instant, qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit à propos des sentiments qui palpitaient dans son cœur. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le bonheur qui pétillait dans les yeux de Granger à la simple idée d'un voyage. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que les étincelles restent là où elles étaient, pour que son regard brille de joie et plus de larmes…

« Allons-nous-en, Hermione. » plaida-t-il. « Ce n'est pas notre guerre. Qu'ils se débrouillent. Allons-nous-en. »

Son sourire devint triste et elle tourna ses mains pour pouvoir attraper les siennes paumes contre paumes.

« C'est un joli rêve. » déclara-t-elle, doucement.

« Ce n'est pas obligé d'être un rêve. » contra-t-il, très sérieusement. Il se pencha légèrement en avant au-dessus de la table pour mieux établir son argument. « J'ai l'argent. On a nos baguettes. On peut se débrouiller, Granger. Je refuse de mourir au nom de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas ta guerre, mais c'est la mienne. » soupira-t-elle. « Je l'ai choisie en choisissant Harry. Et tout l'argent du monde n'achètera jamais ma liberté. Je dois me battre, Draco. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. _Je_ _sais_ que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. »

Il lâcha ses mains et s'enfonça dans sa banquette, ses yeux fouillant la rue déserte qui se dessinait par la fenêtre à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi.

« Le diable emporte Potter ! » maudit-il finalement. Parce qu'on en revenait toujours à lui. _Toujours_.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry. » contra fermement Granger. « Au début peut-être… Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, c'est à propos de moi. Tu refuses de mourir au nom de quelqu'un d'autre et je refuse de devenir un proscrit de la société à cause de mon sang. Je refuse de voir des gens que j'aime mourir sans lever ma baguette. Je refuse de me contenter de regarder quand je pourrais faire une différence. »

Il appuya la tête contre la vitre et ferma les paupières.

Il y avait plus de conviction dans une seule de ses phrases que dans la totalité de sa vie. Mais leurs visions étaient condamnées à rester différentes. Il ne mourrait pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas la vocation de martyr. Il n'était pas Potter.

« Tu pourrais partir. » suggéra-t-elle. « Tu pourrais le faire. Personne ne te le reprocherait. Pas moi en tout cas. Tu serais en sécurité. J'aimerai que tu sois en sécurité. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et les braqua dans les siens.

« Ne pense même pas à me refiler une dose de ta potion, Granger. » gronda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'y en a plus. » se défendit-elle. « Et je suis sérieuse. »

« Moi aussi, je suis sérieux. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu pourrais m'envoyer une carte postale de Vienne. » plaisanta-t-elle, avec une bonne humeur feinte. « Ou du reste de l'Europe. Athènes doit être agréable en cette saison… »

« Sans toi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. » asséna-t-il.

Et ça mit un terme à cette conversation. Elle attrapa à nouveau sa main et ils replongèrent dans un silence maussade.

Quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, le lendemain matin, le soleil se levait à peine.

Draco accueillit cette aube sans joie.

Elle n'apportait ni résolution, ni nouveau jour.

À peine le début d'une fin.


	33. People Break So Easily

Hello, Hello!

Bon, j'ai définitivement des problèmes de bêta surmenée et surchargée, donc encore une fois, ce chapitre n'est pas bêtareadé et n'a pas été ni relu ni approuvé, je suis donc la seule responsable de toute faute, incohérence ou autre défaut majeur. ^^

J'ai promis de demander... Est-ce que quelqu'un a un problème avec les alertes? Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas prévenu par ff des updates? Parce que quelqu'un m'a dit sur twitter que ça ne fonctionnait pas pour elle, donc si quelqu'un d'autre est dans ce cas... (mon twitter est mon pseudo, je le rapelle pour ceux que ça intéresse).

Bref, on n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire dans ce chapitre mais profitez du répit parce qu'il ne reste moins de dix chapitres et que ça va rapidement s'accélérer. :)

à bientôt et merci pour tous vos messages !

Enjoy & Reviews

* * *

><p>There are so many fragile things, after all. People break so easily, and so do dreams and hearts.<p>

Neil Gaiman –Fragile things

Tellement de choses sont fragiles, après tout. Les gens se brisent si facilement, tout comme les rêves et les cœurs.

Neil Gaiman – Fragile things

**Chapitre 33 : People Break So Easily **

Les cris commençaient à sincèrement lasser Sirius. Cela faisait… Une heure ? Une heure et demie ? Combien de temps pouvaient-ils continuer comme ça ?

« Serait-ce impoli de les jeter dehors ? » proposa-t-il, à la cantonade.

Les réactions dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd furent diverses. Debout à côté de l'évier, Remus lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais Tonks, appuyée contre le loup-garou, sembla sérieusement considérer l'idée.

« Si seulement ils pouvaient se taire. » soupira Anthony, perché sur le plan de travail, en frottant une main contre son front.

« Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre qu'il y a une _putain_ de raison pour laquelle ils se hurlent dessus, tu veux dire. » renchérit Charlie, à moitié écroulé sur la pile de rapports qu'il était censé éplucher.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « J'ai essayé de les enfermer dans une des chambres d'amis, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'entretuer. La commode de mon arrière-grand-mère est bel et bien morte, elle. Victime collatérale. »

« Nyssa sait se défendre. » accorda Tonks. « Je ne sais pas qui d'elle ou de Fol'Œil aurait le dessus, très franchement. »

« Si seulement ils s'entretuaient… » répondit Charlie, en levant suffisamment la tête pour fusiller la porte du regard. « Nous n'aurions plus à supporter ce _VACARME_ ! »

Les éclats de voix en provenance du salon ne diminuèrent pas d'un iota. Pas plus que les hurlements du portrait qui paraissait ravi de toute l'agitation.

« _Silencio_. » lança finalement Remus, en donnant un coup de baguette sur le mur.

Une bulle de silence vint isoler la cuisine du reste de la maison. Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec gratitude. Il y avait définitivement pire qu'Azkaban et tous les hurlements des suppliciés. Il y avait les disputes idiotes et complètement infantiles de Nyssandra et Fol'Œil. Le pire étant qu'à part eux qui étaient totalement aveugles, tout le monde savait _pourquoi_ ils se provoquaient avec autant d'acharnement. Sirius remerciait le ciel chaque jour que ni Remus, ni Tonks n'aient été aussi pénibles.

« Merci, Merlin. » souffla Charlie, en laissant retomber la tête sur le tas de parchemins qui s'effondra à moitié sous son poids.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer. » suggéra Anthony, en couvant son ami d'un œil inquiet.

« Je dois retourner au Terrier. » marmonna Charlie.

Sirius, comme Tonks et Remus, détourna soigneusement le regard et feignit d'être captivé par la carte gigantesque dépliée sur les trois-quarts de la table de la cuisine. Bill, Charlie et Percy avaient réintégré le domicile familial et ce n'était un secret pour personne que cela avait créé certaines tensions dans leurs couples respectifs.

Laisser Molly seule n'était, pourtant, pas une option et avec les enfants de retour à Poudlard… Sirius avait proposé à la sorcière de venir s'installer au Square Grimmaurd mais elle n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler, ce qu'il comprenait très bien. Elle aurait également souhaité que ses aînés retournent à leur vie mais ils ne voulaient pas, non plus, en entendre parler, ce que Sirius pouvait également comprendre. Ils voulaient protéger leur mère et c'était tout naturel.

« Très bien. » lâcha Anthony, en croisant les bras.

Il ne fit pas mine de partir pour autant et Sirius en déduisit qu'il ne quitterait pas les lieux avant Charlie. Toutes ces histoires de couple commençait un peu à lui taper sur les nerfs, à vrai dire… Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, espérant sans trop y croire qu'ils pourraient passer la soirée ensemble à boire et se lamenter que l'idiotie de Fol'Œil leur pourrissait l'existence.

« Tu restes ici ou tu rentres avec Tonks ? » demanda-t-il.

« On va rester tous les deux. » offrit Tonks, à sa place. « Si je dois écouter Nyssa m'expliquer une centième fois à quel point Fol'Œil est stupide, je vais exploser. »

Sirius éprouva trop de compassion pour en vouloir à sa cousine. S'il avait dû vivre avec l'un de ces deux crétins… Il en frissonna rien que d'y penser. Les écouter se disputer à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient au Q.G. suffisait amplement à son malheur.

« On devrait continuer à travailler. » décréta Remus, en désignant la carte d'un geste. « Alastor finira bien par revenir. Dora peut nous aider, en attendant. »

Ils se rapprochèrent tous de la carte des Maraudeurs nouvelle version – ils devaient lui trouver un nom mais Sirius était le seul à considérer ce détail comme une priorité – à l'exception de Charlie qui resta écroulé sur sa pile de parchemins et d'Anthony qui demeura perché là où il était. Cette carte-ci ne montrait pas Poudlard mais le Ministère, ou plutôt, des bouts du Ministère. Remus et lui y avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied mais c'était dur de construire une carte du même acabit que celle de Poudlard sans connaître les moindres recoins du bâtiment. Il fallait prendre des mesures, enchanter la carte, ensorceler l'encre… Déléguer ce genre de tâches les rendait complexes et bâtir une carte sur les souvenirs plus ou moins exacts des employés du Ministère que comptait l'Ordre était vite devenu déplaisant.

Sirius mourrait d'envie de prendre ses parchemins et de s'y introduire en pleine nuit pour faire le travail lui-même.

Remus en était parfaitement conscient et avait menacé de le démembrer à la prochaine pleine lune s'il s'avisait de mettre ce plan à exécution.

Il n'était pas encore assez fou pour ne pas voir que son meilleur ami avait raison et s'était donc résolu à travailler avec ce qu'on lui fournissait. Au moins, l'élaboration de la carte lui avait donné quelque chose de concret à faire et c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Son esprit avait moins tendance à s'égarer dans les recoins sombres de son passé s'il avait une tâche à accomplir. Certes, il aurait préféré que cette tâche prenne la forme de quelques Mangemorts à capturer, mais la vie ne vous donnait pas toujours ce que vous désiriez.

Tonks, Remus et lui passèrent une bonne heure à travailler sur la carte. Au bout d'un moment, Charlie se remit à parcourir les différents rapports sous l'œil pensif d'Anthony. Toutefois, le sort de silence finit par s'évanouir et les hurlements retentirent à nouveau.

« Non, mais ils sont sérieux ? » s'exclama Charlie, exaspéré.

« Et encore, tu as raté leurs _émouvantes_ retrouvailles. » soupira Remus. « Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là… »

« C'est la faute de Fol'Œil. » trancha Tonks. « Nyssa était décidée à l'ignorer mais il a fallu qu'il la provoque… »

Remus hausa les épaules et s'étira en grimaçant. Il devenait trop vieux pour rester courbé trop longtemps, nota Sirius.

« Tout le monde est au courant de l'histoire. » intervint le loup-garou. « Fol'Œil est quelqu'un de très privé, ça ne doit pas améliorer la situation. »

Sirius cessa de mesurer la taille de l'atrium et se redressa, agacé par les cris qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

« Pour quelqu'un de privé, il semble bien enclin à laver son linge sale en public. » commenta-t-il, en attrapant la baguette qu'il avait posé sur la table pour la ranger dans sa poche. « Et ils peuvent aller faire ça ailleurs, j'en ai plus qu'assez. »

Remus fronça immédiatement les sourcils. « Sirius, qu'est-ce que… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » coupa-t-il son ami. « Je vais juste leur demander poliment d'aller se disputer ailleurs. »

Les expressions jumelles qu'arboraient Remus et Tonks indiquaient clairement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le pensait capable de politesse.

« Sirius, tu es mon héro. » déclara Charlie.

Anthony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je viens avec toi. » offrit ce dernier. « Ils ont l'air aussi cinglé l'un que l'autre, mieux vaut être prudent. »

Sirius accepta l'offre d'un geste. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter seul une vampire et un ancien Auror – complètement barjot – aux amours contrariés. Donnez-lui une armée de Mangemorts et il ferait place nette sans sourciller mais ce genre de situation ?

« Deux héros pour le prix d'un ? » plaisanta Charlie, mais Anthony feignit de ne pas avoir entendu et Sirius réévalua le problème.

Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir _assez_ de toutes ces histoires de couples. Où était le bon temps où l'Ordre avait pour seule fonction de stopper les Mangemorts ?

Anthony et lui refermèrent la porte de la cuisine derrière eux, dans une tentative bien inutile pour limiter le bruit.

« Tout va bien avec Charlie ? » se sentit-il obligé de demander.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard qui indiquait que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder et extirpa une montre à gousset de sa poche. En argent, cabossée, elle avait visiblement vu des jours meilleurs.

« Elle était à mon père. » expliqua Anthony, lorsqu'il remarqua l'attention que Sirius portait à l'objet. Le dragonnier referma le poing dessus un peu trop brusquement et l'enfouit à nouveau dans sa poche.

L'Animagus n'eut pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver que répondre à ça, parce qu'ils avaient atteint le salon et le cœur de la dispute. Convaincre Fol'Œil et Nyssandra d'arrêter de hurler fut plus facile que prévu, principalement parce que Maugrey finit par se draper dans sa dignité offensée et s'échapper par la cheminée. La vampire, elle, regagna la cuisine d'un pas satisfait. Ces créatures étaient territoriales.

Sirius s'apprêtait à lui lancer quelques mots bien choisis lorsqu'il sentit sa poche arrière chauffer légèrement. Il en tira immédiatement le miroir mais… c'était étrange. Ce n'était pas, comme les fois précédentes, une communication avortée. Le miroir ne s'était pas éteint avant même qu'il ait pu rentrer en contact avec Harry. Il chauffait simplement comme si quelqu'un essayait de le contacter sans y parvenir. La glace ne montrait que son reflet.

« Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit Anthony, lorsqu'il remarqua que Sirius ne le suivait pas vers la cuisine.

L'Animagus fronça les sourcils mais le miroir était redevenu froid, exactement comme s'il l'avait rêvé.

« J'ai cru… » hésita-t-il, mais il n'y avait rien. « Ce n'est rien. »

Il rangea soigneusement le miroir dans sa poche, sous le regard perplexe d'Anthony.

Ce n'était rien.

Il avait dû rêver.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le silence était pesant, plus pesant qu'Hermione en avait l'habitude. Mal à l'aise, elle tourna et retourna le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« C'est bizarre, non ? » demanda soudain Ron, tout naturellement, comme s'ils avaient été en train de discuter depuis des heures.

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas été assis en tailleur sur le lit du garçon, sans parler, depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le dortoir à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité. Les retrouvailles après les vacances de Noël battaient leur plein dans la salle commune et le bruit résonnait jusque là, mais il ne parvenait pas à couvrir la gêne entre eux.

Hermione ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait. Ron était son meilleur ami et elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, être là pour lui, trouver les bons mots. Seulement, il n'y avait pas de bons mots et elle en était douloureusement consciente.

« Quoi donc ? » répondit-elle, soulagée de cette ouverture.

Parce que, peut-être, était-ce tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : une ouverture.

« Quand quelqu'un meurt, on ne te regarde plus en face, on ne t'adresse plus la parole. » lâcha Ron, avec un amusement amer. « Les gens ne savent plus comment te parler. C'est presque comme si un bout de toi était mort aussi et ça, ça les met mal à l'aise. Ta _douleur_ les met mal à l'aise. »

C'était une réflexion plus profonde que ce à quoi Ron l'avait habituée. Non pas qu'elle ait jamais pensé que Ron était stupide, au contraire, Ron était plutôt intelligent mais préférait voir les choses simplement. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui.

« Je suis désolée. » offrit-elle, pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois.

Et ça ne changeait rien, elle le savait. Malfoy avait dit qu'il était désolé dans le train et ça n'avait rien changé à sa peine. Sa famille avait laissé un trou dans sa poitrine, un creux que rien ne pourrait remplir. Mais ils étaient vivants et en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Mais Mr Weasley…

« J'aimais ton père. » déclara-t-elle simplement, parce qu'il y avait parfois des avantages à la simplicité.

« Je sais. » dit Ron, dans un sourire triste. « Mais tu n'es pas obligée de marcher sur des œufs. Pas toi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle hocha la tête et se força à sourire en retour.

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Faisons comme si tout allait bien, alors. »

Elle voulait lui parler de sa famille. Elle voulait lui confier ce qu'elle avait sacrifié.

Mais en dépit de ce qu'il affirmait, ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore. Pas quand la perte de son père était si fraiche. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il penserait qu'elle avait rejeté ce qu'on lui avait arraché à lui. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Ron davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances ? » s'enquit-il, sourcils levés.

Le livre tourna plus vite entre ses mains.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Rien de bien particulier. » lâcha-t-elle.

Ron la fixait avec une expression qu'elle connaissait par cœur. C'était celle, un peu moqueuse, qu'il réservait habituellement à Ginny et qui signifiait qu'il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Preuve supplémentaire, il s'appuya plus franchement sur les oreillers dans son dos et croisa les bras.

« C'était drôle au moins ? » insista-t-il. « J'espère que tu as pris des photos… »

« Des photos de quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Ron ne semblait attendre que ça.

« Malfoy dans le monde Moldu. »

Surprise, elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans bien savoir quoi dire. Certes, il était plus ou moins convenu que l'escapade moldue de Malfoy resterait entre eux, mais elle ne voulait pas mentir à Ron. De là à l'admettre ouvertement… C'était une boîte de Pandore qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à ouvrir…

« Comment… Qui… » balbutia-t-elle maladroitement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Hermione! Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air. » s'exclama-t-il, avant de se mettre à énumérer ses preuves en comptant sur ses doigts. « D'abord, Tonks vous a vus. Elle l'a dit à Lupin, qui l'a dit à Sirius, qui l'a dit à Charlie, qui l'a dit à maman. Ensuite, Zabini m'a dit, dans le train, que vous étiez ridicules à vous croire si malins. Et, enfin, c'est très dur de manger quoi que ce soit quand vous passez le repas à vous dévorer des yeux. »

Le troisième doigt qu'il leva paraissait étrangement accusateur et Hermione se sentir rougir. Non pas qu'il y ait de quoi rougir.

« On ne se dévore pas des yeux ! » protesta-t-elle. « Et… Et… »

Elle était tellement embarrassée qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son meilleur ami.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » exigea-t-elle, en attrapant le premier coussin à portée et en le lui lançant à la figure. Mais elle était tellement heureuse de l'entendre rire qu'elle n'y mit pas la force voulue.

Ron finit par cesser de s'esclaffer pour la dévisager avec sérieux.

« Toi et Malfoy, alors ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de presque fragile dans la question.

Elle déglutit et détourna la tête, braquant son regard sur la couverture en laine rouge.

« Il n'y a rien entre Draco et moi. » répondit-elle honnêtement.

Elle n'osa relever les yeux que lorsque Ron attrapa sa main.

« Ça, c'est un gros mensonge. » commenta-t-il, avant de grimacer. « Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu ne veux pas, mais tu n'es pas obligée de mentir non plus. Je sais que… Avant, je n'aurais peut-être pas bien… réagi. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. »

Elle serra sa main et soupira.

« Il n'y a rien, Ron. » promit-elle. « Honnêtement. Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Il étudia son visage avec attention.

« Et… C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? » hésita-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est probablement mieux comme ça. » Elle grimaça avant de soupirer. « On a suffisamment de problèmes sans s'en rajouter avec ce genre d'histoire. » Puis elle se rendit compte de sa bourde. « Je ne disais pas ça… Je suis sûre que Lavande… »

Il la coupa d'un geste.

« Lavande et moi, ce n'est pas le grand amour. » déclara-t-il. « Enfin, je l'aime bien, c'est sûr mais… »

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Harry aurait compris. » marmonna-t-il.

« Non, non, je comprends. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, principalement parce que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Cependant, sa morale ne tarda pas à la rappeler à l'ordre et elle secoua la tête avec désapprobation. « En fait, pas vraiment. Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça ?! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec l'irritation habituelle.

« Tu crois que Malfoy pense à autre chose, peut-être ? » riposta-t-il.

Elle osait espérait qu'il ne pensait pas_ qu'à_ ça.

« C'est peut-être un grand romantique. » offrit Ron, avec une grimace de dégout.

Elle n'aimait pas l'amertume qu'elle lisait dans son regard.

« Ron… » hésita-t-elle.

« Non, non… » la coupa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas… Malfoy est toujours un abruti, c'est sûr, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment _mauvais_. Je ne pense pas qu'il rejoindra Tu-sais-qui. »

Elle réprima un soupir et ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait _pas_. Elle ne savait pas si Draco rejoindrait Voldemort ou pas. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle avait renoncé à sa famille pour leur sécurité. À la place du Serpentard… Elle n'aurait pas pu affirmer qu'elle ne rejoindrait le Mage Noir pour sauver ou protéger les siens.

L'époque était trop dangereuse, trop incertaine, pour réfléchir en termes d'absolu.

Ron se méprit sur l'origine de son silence.

« Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'ai toujours pensé… » reprit-il, avant de se racler la gorge. Il évitait son regard et rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pensé quoi ? » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Mais à peine avait-elle posé la question qu'elle devina la réponse. Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement et elle sentit quelque chose remuer dans sa poitrine. Elle déglutit péniblement et replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'au bout du compte… » continua-t-il, en s'empourprant d'autant plus. « Ce serait toi et moi. Tu sais… Enfin… Évidemment, je… C'est juste que… Pendant longtemps… »

Il n'y avait pas cinquante façons de mettre fin à ses balbutiements. Elle se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux, obéissant à l'envie qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulée pendant des années.

Le baiser n'eut rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait passé des heures et des heures à imaginer. Les lèvres des Ron étaient chaudes sous les siennes et ce n'était pas qu'il embrassait mal mais… elle ne ressentit rien. Elle se recula précipitamment et ils échangèrent un coup d'œil embarrassé. Apparemment, ça n'avait été plus merveilleux pour lui que pour elle.

« C'était… atroce. » lâcha Ron, avec sa brutalité coutumière.

Hermione acquiesça. « C'était comme… »

« Embrasser Ginny. » termina-t-il pour elle.

Ils se regardèrent en face et éclatèrent simultanément de rire. Leur hilarité était telle qu'au bout de dix minutes, Hermione cherchait toujours à reprendre sa respiration et commençait sincèrement à avoir un point de côté.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Seamus, en pénétrant dans le dortoir, suivi de Dean.

Cela ne fit que redoubler le fou rire de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Ils ont été touchés par un _Rictusempra_ ? » s'enquit Neville, en débarquant à son tour.

« Non… Non… » parvint à balbutier Hermione. « C'est juste que… »

Mais elle ne réussit pas à terminer. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri… C'était sans doute plus nerveux qu'autre chose parce que ce n'était pas _si_ amusant que ça. Cependant, c'était sans doute contagieux parce que leurs amis commençaient à sourire face à leur hilarité incontrôlable.

« C'est juste qu'Hermione et moi, on ne se mariera jamais. » lança gaiment Ron, comme si ça avait été la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Les trois autres échangèrent des coups d'œil stupéfaits puis Seamus haussa les épaules et se jeta sur son lit pour attraper la boîte de chocogrenouilles qu'il y avait abandonnée.

« C'est Lavande qui va être contente. » plaisanta Dean, en arrachant la boîte de biscuits des mains de son meilleur ami pour se servir.

« Et ne parlons pas de Malfoy. » marmonna Neville, avec contrariété.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, trop heureuse de sa complicité retrouvée avec Ron pour se soucier de la rancune tenace de Neville.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Vous pensez qu'il va réussir ? » s'enquit Minerva, en paraphant d'un ample mouvement de plume le document qu'il venait de lui glisser.

Albus songeait parfois qu'il serait nettement plus simple de contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort s'il n'avait pas eu une école à diriger, comme en attestait les piles de parchemins qui avaient progressivement envahi son bureau jusqu'à que le bois noir soir pratiquement invisible. Il supposait, toutefois, que Minerva n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle affirmait que ce ne serait pas une telle corvée s'il se forçait à affronter la paperasse au fur et à mesure au lieu de l'accumuler.

« Filius ? » demanda-t-il distraitement, parce qu'il était en train d'étudier un rapport de Madame Pomfresh qui affirmait que Sainte Mangouste avait du retard dans la livraison des potions et des baumes.

« Évidemment, Filius. » répliqua le Professeur, d'un ton réprobateur. « Franchement, Albus, de qui diable pourrais-je être en train de parler ? »

Il plaça le rapport sur la pile des documents à réexaminer une fois qu'il serait venu à bout du reste, persuadé qu'il y avait une lettre du Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste quelque part dans le tas.

« Oh, de tout un tas de choses, Minerva. » répondit-il. « D'Horace et de la potion qu'il n'est toujours pas parvenu à reproduire, sans même évoquer un hypothétique antidote. De Sirius et de son obsession inquiétante pour ce miroir. D'Alastor qui semble bien déterminé à tordre le cou de Nyssandra ou à se faire assassiner en essayant. Sans parler de notre cher Ministre qui parait résolu à obtenir ma tête sur un plateau d'argent. »

Et il ne mentionnait ni l'enquête qu'il menait en secret sur les horcruxes qui prenait un tour inquiétant, ni la teneur préoccupante des informations que lui rapportait son frère. Plus il creusait dans le passé de Voldemort, plus il était terrifié par ce qu'il découvrait. Il y avait plus de deux Horcruxes, cela était maintenant clair. Il y en avait probablement plus de trois. Le journal, le pendentif, la bague… À cela, il était presque certain de pouvoir rajouter la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et probablement le diadème d'Helena Serdaigle. Les trouver tous… Les détruire…

La tâche n'était pas impossible, d'autant que Tom ne soupçonnait pas qu'il était au courant, mais elle demeurait plus… difficile qu'il ne l'avait d'abord estimée. Trop lourde pour un seul homme.

Il leva les yeux pour dévisager la sorcière par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. S'il avait espéré trouver un peu de compassion chez son amie, il déchanta rapidement. L'Animagus arborait son expression la plus sévère.

« Vous m'excuserez de me préoccuper en priorité de mon collègue et de mes élèves, surtout sachant qu'il a sous sa responsabilité une dizaine d'élèves à peine capable de se défendre. » lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Il se frotta les yeux et soupira discrètement.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour Filius. » affirma-t-il, avec regret. « Mais ses tentatives sont un bon signe. Si quelqu'un peut parvenir à accomplir l'impossible, c'est bien lui. »

Minerva approuva d'un hochement de tête mais son expression ne tarda pas à s'attrister.

« Severus n'a jamais excellé en Sortilèges. » remarqua-t-elle. « Il se peut que Filius ait trouvé un moyen, mais Severus… »

Ainsi, c'était Severus et Harry qui préoccupaient Minerva. Ils avaient gardé pour eux ce qu'Albus avait découvert dans les bois juste avant les vacances de Noël. Il n'y avait pas de signes de Filius depuis mais le fait que le sorcier ait fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule une tentative pour regagner leur réalité était une preuve que lui et très certainement certains ou – il l'espérait – tous ses élèves étaient en vie. Sa sous-directrice avait, néanmoins, abandonné espoir depuis un moment et il soupçonnait que cette preuve de leur survie lui donnait mauvaise conscience. À eux deux, ils avaient conclu que si Filius et sa chorale avaient survécu, Severus et Harry avaient leurs chances.

« Severus n'a pas les ressources de Filius en Sortilèges, mais ne lui ôtez pas tout mérite. » tempéra Albus. « Il a à sa disposition des connaissances d'une… autre gamme. »

« De la magie noire. » grimaça Minerva, comme elle le faisait généralement lorsqu'on lui mettait sous le nez un gratin de choux. Ou, plus récemment, lorsque Dolores Ombrage pénétrait dans son champ de vision…

« Magie noire, magie blanche… » soupira-t-il, en lissant sa barbe d'un air songeur. « Très franchement, Minerva… Si cela pouvait les ramener, je lui donnerai la permission d'employer _tous_ les moyens nécessaires. »

Ce qu'il sous-entendait ne fut pas perdu mais au lieu de l'horreur qu'il s'attendait à lire sur le visage de sa collègue, il n'y trouva qu'une extrême compassion.

« Oh, Albus… » souffla-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes. « Ils me manquent à moi aussi. »

Il serra brièvement la main qu'elle lui tendit mais saisit immédiatement l'excuse de vérifier que Fumseck ne manquait de rien sur son perchoir pour lui tourner le dos. Le phœnix grandissait à nouveau avec rapidité et frotta affectueusement son cou contre la paume de sa main.

Ne plus voir le regard bienveillant de la sorcière apaisa quelque peu sa culpabilité. Oui, Severus et Harry lui manquaient, bien évidemment qu'ils lui manquaient. Il les aimait tous les deux bien plus qu'il n'était raisonnable de le faire étant donné le sort qui attendait chacun d'entre eux… Mais la vérité était qu'il _avait_ _besoin_ que Severus et Harry reviennent. Au-delà, de l'ami, il avait besoin de son espion. Et, au-delà du garçon qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille, il avait besoin du Survivant. La vérité nue, sale et laide, était qu'il aurait échangé la moitié de l'Ordre contre ces deux personnes là.

Et étant donné que la perte d'Arthur était toujours extrêmement fraîche dans l'esprit de tous, ce n'était pas des pensées qu'il aimait avoir. Il regrettait Arthur. Si quelqu'un ne méritait pas de mourir, c'était bien lui. Mais c'était toujours ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne méritaient jamais de mourir…

Et Molly l'en tenait pour responsable.

Il ne parvenait pas à le lui reprocher.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous terminer, plus tard ? » proposa-t-il, dans un raclement de gorge. « Il se fait tard. »

Minerva le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner que ses pensées avaient pris un tour des plus sombres.

« Bien sûr. » accepta-t-elle facilement.

Il l'entendit se lever mais persista à feindre arranger la paille du nid de Fumseck. Il ne fut pas surpris par la main qui effleura rapidement son épaule.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de porter le poids du monde, seul, Albus. » hésita-t-elle.

Elle interpréta son silence prolongé comme la réponse que c'était et l'abandonna à son mutisme. La porte du bureau se referma doucement sur elle. Après une dernière caresse, il laissa Fumseck à son perchoir et approcha du meuble au fond de la pièce, d'où il sortit sa pensine. Seulement le bassin de pierre était lourd et il avait probablement sous-estimé son état de fatigue car l'objet lui échappa. Il leva la main à temps pour immobiliser la pensine avant qu'elle ne se brise en touchant le sol, ce faisant son coude heurta l'étagère, provoquant une autre catastrophe. Dans un soupir, il envoya d'un geste la pensine voler vers le bureau, goûtant amèrement à la fatigue supplémentaire que provoqua cette accès de magie sans baguette, et se retourna vers le meuble pour évaluer les dégâts.

Il redressa les objets qui s'étaient renversés, trop rares et trop hors-de-prix pour être traités avec autre chose que soin et respect, constatant avec soulagement qu'aucun n'était brisé. Puis son regard tomba sur le coffret que dissimulait habituellement la pensine et il sentit sa lassitude s'accentuer d'autant plus.

La tentation était plus dure à maîtriser ce soir là qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours des dernières décennies. Il tira le coffret vers lui avant de s'autoriser à y penser à deux fois et passa la main sur le couvercle pour en effacer l'épaisse couche de poussière. Il essuya sa main sur sa robe sans y prêter la moindre attention, fasciné par le bois sombre. Ne voulant pas risquer de renouveler l'incident de la pensine, il sortit sa baguette et d'un sortilège à demi-murmuré fit léviter le lourd coffret jusqu'à son bureau, avant de faire la même chose avec la bouteille de Whiskey Pur-Feu qui était rangé dans le cabinet à liqueurs.

Il s'installa dans son confortable fauteuil, attrapa le verre d'alcool qu'il venait de se servir et contempla le coffret. La fatigue et les années pesaient tellement lourd sur ses épaules… Parfois, il lui arrivait de penser qu'il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour occuper le rôle qui était le sien. Diriger l'Ordre du Phoenix était, en soi, une occupation éreintante. Il fallait composer avec les susceptibilités de chacun, couvrir tout ce que le Ministère choisissait d'ignorer et, surtout, s'acharner à prendre de l'avance sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Or, il n'avait plus d'espions, il n'avait plus de Maître des Potions et il n'avait plus l'affection du Survivant qui lui assurait, consciemment ou pas, une certaine emprise sur certains membres de l'Ordre. Quand le moment viendrait de prendre publiquement position contre Voldemort – davantage qu'il ne le faisait déjà – quand Fudge le forcerait à prendre la porte avec force et fracas, l'absence d'Harry Potter lui ferait défaut. Les journaux avaient attaqué le Survivant autant qu'ils l'avaient attaqué lui, mais ils étaient tous les deux des légendes et deux légendes unies avaient tout de même son impact. Sans Harry, il n'était que le vieil homme trop alarmiste que la _Gazette_ se plaisait à peindre et dépeindre à loisir.

Et s'il n'était pas alarmiste, il était définitivement vieux.

La question des Horcruxes le torturait nuit et jour. Avoir localisé la bague n'aidait en rien. Il n'osait pas encore tenter de la détruire, craignant d'alerter Tom Jedusort avant d'avoir tous les éléments en mains.

Et ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il craignait…

Il avala rapidement une gorgée de Whiskey mais reposa le verre sans entrain. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le goût de l'alcool.

Parviendrait-il à se retrouver en présence de la bague sans perdre pied ? Voilà une autre des questions qui lui tournait dans la tête en permanence et lui volait des heures de sommeil nécessaires. S'il parvenait à détruire l'Horcruxe sans endommager la pierre… Parviendrait-il à s'empêcher de se ruer dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année où il savait pouvoir trouver la cape d'invisibilité ? Parviendrait-il à s'empêcher de devenir le maître de la mort ?

Devait-il s'en empêcher ?

Sans Harry, la prophétie n'avait plus aucun sens. Comment battre Voldemort autrement ?

La baguette de sureau était posée sur le bureau, là où il l'avait négligemment abandonnée en s'asseyant. Certains jours, la nonchalance avec laquelle il la traitait l'effrayait. D'autres, il était fier de parvenir à la traiter comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle autre baguette, parce que cela signifiait qu'il ne dépassait pas les limites. Ce jour-là était un des jours où il remettait en question son rapport au pouvoir.

Un homme seul ne devrait jamais posséder un pouvoir absolu. C'était une leçon qu'il avait chèrement apprise. Le pouvoir corrompait. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était opposé à Gellert. C'était pour ça aussi qu'il s'était opposé à Voldemort.

Pourtant il ne faisait pas beaucoup mieux lui-même.

Il régnait en maître sur l'Ordre, leur cachait des choses essentielles, tout en prônant une égalité et une transparence totale.

Mais pouvait-il faire autrement ? Peter était un membre de l'Ordre et Peter avait trahi. Personne n'était fiable à cent pour cent. Certains étaient totalement dévoués mais un accident était vite arrivé : une conversation surprise ou une indiscrétion. Non… Apprendre l'existence des Horcruxes à l'Ordre n'était pas une option. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il était vieux et fatigué et il devrait bien finir par se confier à quelqu'un. L'information était capitale et n'aurait pas dû n'être connue que de lui. S'il mourrait…

Son choix premier, le seul choix au final, était Harry. Il avait le sentiment que la prophétie était liée aux Horcruxes et il soupçonnait… Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Si Harry et Severus ne revenaient pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Si Harry revenait… Si Harry revenait, la situation serait à nouveau totalement différente.

En attendant, il ne savait pas s'il serait véritablement sage de mettre un autre membre de l'Ordre dans la confidence. Sa relation avec Nymphadora rendait Remus davantage susceptible de commettre une bévue. Si Sirius, une fois au courant, arrivait à la même conclusion que lui à propos de la prophétie, cela ne mènerait qu'à la catastrophe. Arthur n'était plus de ce monde pour partager son fardeau. Alastor était trop préoccupé par ses théories du complot et, dernièrement, par le retour de Nyssandra dans sa vie. Alberforth ne voudrait rien savoir. Restait Minerva.

Et Minerva…

Minerva, songea-t-il, en laissant ses doigts retracer dans la poussière les gravures qui ornait le coffret, pensait qu'on pouvait partager le poids du monde. Or, il savait d'expérience, qu'on ne le pouvait pas. Les responsabilités étaient tout ce qui se dressait entre le pouvoir et l'abus.

C'était ce que Gellert n'avait jamais su comprendre.

Minerva n'aurait pas le cœur de faire les choix qui s'imposeraient si Harry revenait. Et il ne voulait pas, de toute manière, les lui infliger. Cela serait plus simple de traiter directement avec le garçon. Ils se comprenaient beaucoup mieux qu'Albus ne l'aurait souhaité. Harry, comme lui, avait depuis longtemps saisi que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Lui aussi avait un pouvoir, Voldemort s'en était assuré en lui laissant cette marque sur le front, et avec ce pouvoir là venaient également des responsabilités…

Il ôta la main du coffret et se frotta les yeux, avant d'attraper la baguette de sureau et de renvoyer le coffret là d'où il venait d'un geste sec. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'élan de nostalgie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de plonger dans les photographies, lettres et souvenirs que contenaient ce coffret. Il n'en avait, de toute manière, pas le droit. Ce regret permanent était une insulte à Ariana et c'était une insulte qu'il n'aggraverait pas en s'y adonnant ouvertement.

Voldemort se tenait trop tranquille, en ce moment. Les quelques attaques n'avaient d'autres but que de rappeler à ceux qui acceptaient son retour qu'Il était toujours là, dans l'ombre, mais étaient trop insignifiantes pour faire partir d'un plus grand objectif ou même alerter ceux qui ne croyaient pas à sa réapparition. Merlin seul savait ce que le mage noir mijotait.

Ce dont Albus avait besoin, conclut-il, en terminant son verre, sans enthousiasme, c'était d'un espion. Il avait espéré que les nouvelles tendances pro-moldues de son fils encourageraient Lucius à l'approcher, mais on ne pouvait reprocher à Draco sa prudence et sa discrétion. À Poudlard, les relations qu'il entretenait avec des Nés-Moldus et des pro-Moldus, que certains auraient pu juger discutables, étaient toutes mises sur l'excuse de cette Trêve entre les Maisons. Albus avait cru que sa visite chez les Granger aurait suffi à ébruiter ses nouvelles opinions politiques mais les deux adolescents avaient été d'une telle habileté dans leur stratagème qu'il doutait que qui que ce soit eut été au courant s'ils n'avaient pas croisé Nymphadora et Andromeda. Mais là encore, la nouvelle ne s'était propagée que dans la plus stricte des confidences d'Andromeda à Molly et de Nymphadora à Remus et Sirius. Ni Lucius, ni Narcissa n'étaient au courant.

Oh, il avait envisagé l'idée de donner un coup de pouce au destin. Pousser Lucius à découvrir le pot aux mandragores n'aurait sans doute pas été impossible – quoi que difficile, Draco couvrait vraiment bien ses traces, peut-être bien mieux que certains membres de l'Ordre – mais son instinct le mettait en garde contre toute tentative d'intervention dans cette famille. Lucius finirait par changer de camp, parce que, en dépit de tout ce que Draco Malfoy affirmait, il ne demeurerait pas neutre dans le conflit qui allait éclater. Albus avait vu naître son affection grandissante pour la petite Granger et doutait qu'il puisse résister longtemps au désir de la protéger une fois qu'elle aurait, elle-même, rejoint l'Ordre à sa majorité.

Il n'avait aucune intention d'inclure Lucius dans l'Ordre, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il en ferait simplement un espion bien utile. Draco, en revanche, serait une recrue de choix. Granger aussi. Et probablement une bonne partie de leur petit groupe de résistance. Il voyait leur potentiel exactement comme il avait repéré celui de James, Lily et de leurs camarades.

Mais cela n'aurait pas d'importance avant encore un an ou deux, selon les âges des élèves en question. Et cela ne réglait pas son problème même s'il restait persuadé que, tôt ou tard, Lucius se tournerait vers lui.

Il espérait simplement que ce serait plus tôt que tard.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Alors ? » demanda négligemment Blaise.

Draco s'éclaboussa le visage, ferma le robinet puis croisa le regard de son ami dans le miroir. Appuyé contre l'une des cabines de douche, les bras croisés et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, Blaise le dévisageait avec un amusement certain. Il nota avec agacement que sa robe de chambre à carreaux ne diminuait en rien son charisme.

« Alors, quoi ? » rétorqua Draco, en remettant en place l'amulette des Peverell qu'il avait rejeté dans son dos pour lui éviter de cogner contre le marbre qui entourait le lavabo.

Blaise suivit le mouvement du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le bijou. Que Draco le laisse apercevoir l'amulette était une preuve de confiance. Ou bien, songea le garçon, ça l'aurait été si son meilleur ami ne s'était pas glissé dans la salle de bain à son insu alors qu'il pensait y être _tranquille_. S'il attendait toujours que les autres en aient terminé avec la salle de bain, il y avait une raison.

Il aurait dû s'assurer que la porte était verrouillée ou bien être plus prudent… mais il était tellement _fatigué_. Granger avait réussi à dormir durant la plus grande partie du trajet du Poudlard Express, en dépit du vacarme ahurissant que faisaient les jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Blaise, Daphné, Astoria, Ginny et Luna. En fait, ils avaient été tellement serrés dans ce wagon que ça en avait été ridicule. Draco aurait changé de place mais il se trouvait que, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, ils lui avaient manqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rattraper son retard de sommeil et la nuit blanche de la veille commençait à se faire sentir.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? » s'enquit innocemment le Serpentard.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et enfila son haut de pyjama.

« Subtil. » commenta-t-il.

« Toujours. » répliqua Blaise, dans un sourire.

Draco hésita quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules. Blaise avait déjà deviné de toute manière.

« C'était… une expérience. » répondit-il, en rangeant distraitement ses affaires dans sa trousse de toilette.

Blaise le regarda faire quelques secondes, visiblement amusé.

« Une expérience qui t'a, apparemment, fait oublier que tu avais une baguette. » remarqua son ami.

Le blond l'observa sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Blaise, qui trouvait manifestement la situation hilarante, joigne le geste à la parole en tirant sa baguette. Trois formules et deux battements de cœur plus tard, la trousse de toilette de Draco était parfaitement ordonnée, la serviette qu'il avait soigneusement pliée sur le rebord du lavabo disparaissait et la buée qu'il s'était acharné à essuyer régulièrement avec sa main depuis plusieurs minutes s'évaporait du miroir.

Stupéfait, Draco réalisa qu'il avait tout fait à la moldue depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Blaise soit venu le chercher, il avait dû mettre deux fois plus de temps que d'ordinaire. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Le rire fantôme de Jane, lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu, sans méchanceté mais avec sérieux, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'elfe et qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre à se débrouiller seul s'il voulait survivre dans leur monde, résonna dans sa mémoire. Il détourna la tête et tâcha d'ignorer le serrement soudain de sa gorge.

Granger avait rationnalisé et accepté sa décision de se séparer de sa famille avec une facilité apparente qui le laissait abasourdi. Oh, il voyait sous la façade, il savait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'elles le paraissaient, que Granger souffrait, mais… pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas capable de mentir correctement, elle était diablement douée pour dissimuler les choses importantes.

« Et entre Granger et toi ? » insista Blaise.

Draco haussa à nouveau les épaules et joua la carte de la nonchalance. Certes, cela aurait peut-être été plus convainquant s'il n'avait pas été en pyjama.

« Il n'y a rien entre Granger et moi. » répondit-il. « Je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète. »

Blaise ne montra aucun signe d'irritation mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son ami avait atteint le bout de sa patience.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda le Serpentard. « Vous en êtes encore là ? »

« _Sérieusement_ ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton moqueur. « Daphné et toi êtes un tel exemple de félicité conjugale… »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et balaya son argument d'un geste de la main.

« Daphné et moi apprécions le plaisir de la chasse. » rétorqua son meilleur ami, avec ce que Draco aurait juré être de la mauvaise foi. « Granger et toi, vous êtes juste aveugles. »

Aveugles, aveugles… Pas tant aveugles que réalistes. Les temps n'étaient pas propices à une histoire qui aurait, de toute manière, été compliquée en temps normal.

« Laisse tomber, Blaise. » conseilla-t-il, sèchement.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à ça. Il n'était pas d'humeur à disséquer ses relations avec Granger quand elle venait d'abandonner sa famille pour les protéger. Il n'était pas d'humeur à étudier ses propres changements de comportement et de points de vue politique. Il n'était pas d'humeur à décider s'il devait ou pas prendre plus fermement contact avec Andromeda ou tenter subtilement de sonder les véritables convictions de ses parents.

Il était fatigué, n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis quarante-huit heures et tout ce qu'il voulait à l'instant était aller se coucher.

« Susceptible. » commenta Blaise, en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Le regard sombre de son ami l'étudiait avec une intensité qui le mit mal à l'aise. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir suffit à faire comprendre à Draco qu'il dissimulait mal ses émotions. Agacement, lassitude… Tout était écrit sur son visage.

« Et toi ? » botta-t-il en touche. « Comment est le nouveau mari ? »

Il ne se souvenait plus à combien d'époux Mrs Zabini en était mais elle devait approcher de la dizaine à présent.

Blaise eut un sourire amer.

« Oh, je lui donne un mois de plus avant de mourir mystérieusement. » jugea son ami.

Draco se sentit légèrement coupable. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes, après tout. Et il supposait qu'avoir une veuve noire pour mère était probablement plus préoccupant que sa crise identitaire. Toutefois, Blaise et lui n'avaient jamais ouvertement abordé le sujet et il n'était pas certain qu'il soit sage de le faire alors qu'il tombait de sommeil et n'aurait pas l'esprit suffisamment clair pour contribuer correctement à la conversation.

« Tu sais quand est-ce que la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. aura lieu ? » changea-t-il de sujet.

Blaise parut soulagé de revenir en terrain familier.

« Aucune idée. » offrit le Serpentard. « Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ta petite amie ? »

Draco dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas céder à une pulsion violente. Il pressentait qu'il allait devoir subir quotidiennement ce genre de plaisanteries. Et il ne voulait pas penser à ce que les Gryffondors lui réservaient…


	34. A Hand in the Darkness

Hello, Hello,

Un grand merci à Adeline pour avoir gentiment bêta-readé ce chapitre et vous avoir épargné les pire fautes de français que j'ai pu faire de ma vie. :)

Et commença la longue série des cliffhangers...

(ne me tuez pas)

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>There was a hand in the darkness, and it held a knife."<br>__― Neil Gaiman, The Graveyard Book_

_Il y avait une main dans les ténèbres, et elle tenait un couteau. _

_Neil Gaiman, The Graveyard Book_

_**Chapitre 34 : A Hand In The Darkness**_

La porte d'entrée claqua, laissant place aux hurlements familiers du portrait de sa mère, et Sirius, allongé sur le canapé du petit salon, leva les yeux au ciel. Le fait qu'il aurait préféré écouter beugler sa mère plutôt que d'être témoin d'une dispute de plus entre Nyssandra et Fol'Œil était sans doute révélateur. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, au cours d'une énième de leurs 'discussions passionnées' comme Charlie les appelait, Sirius avait commis l'erreur de s'interposer. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Maugrey jouait de sa taille pour tenter d'intimider la vampire, il savait qu'elle aurait pu le tuer trois fois avant même que l'Auror lève sa baguette mais il jugeait l'attitude de Fol'Œil pitoyable et il en avait plus qu'assez. Maugrey avait planté sa baguette contre sa gorge avant même qu'il ait pu sortir la sienne et si Nyssandra n'avait pas feulé, crocs dénudés, et si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas ordonné froidement de cesser son cirque, Merlin savait ce que l'homme aurait fait.

Et on disait que Sirius était fou…

Le silence redescendit une fois de plus sur le Square Grimmaurd et l'Animagus contempla l'idée de changer de peau pour une petite sortie dans le quartier. Charlie le tenait approvisionné en cigarettes, Tonks en alcool et Anthony lui tenait souvent compagnie quand Remus n'était pas disponible. Tout pour ne pas le laisser seul et vadrouiller dans les rues à sa guise. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'en le couvant de la sorte, ils ne faisaient qu'accentuer son besoin de liberté. C'était comme un fourmillement irrépressible sous sa peau.

Les vampires étaient bien trop silencieux, conclut-il. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver mais il perçut sa présence suffisamment tôt pour ne pas s'humilier en sursautant. Au lieu de ça, il resta nonchalamment étalé là où il était, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait encore là. Tout le monde était parti depuis longtemps, Tonks et Remus compris. Le canapé tournait le dos au couloir et le dossier lui bouchait la vue mais il savait que c'était elle. Qui d'autre pourrait se déplacer aussi discrètement et provoquer cette envie instinctive de fuir face à un prédateur ?

« Il est tard. » fit-il remarquer, après avoir jeté, par réflexe, un coup d'œil à la pendule posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. La pendule qui était purement décorative et n'avait jamais fonctionné.

« Pour moi, il est tôt. » répliqua-t-elle. « Créature de la nuit et tout ça… »

Son ton était amusé mais il perçut un agacement sous-jacent dans sa voix. Sans doute un résidu de sa dernière dispute avec la vieille tête de mule.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'envoies pas se faire foutre une bonne fois pour toutes ? » demanda-t-il, avec curiosité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à rendre coup pour coup quand il aurait été beaucoup plus simple – et plus efficace – de l'ignorer.

Elle apparut finalement dans son champ de vision, s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé bras croisés. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement affolant à être allongé sur le dos, dominé par un vampire. Il avait beau savoir que Nyssa était quelqu'un de parfaitement civilisé qui ne se nourrissait que de poches de sang surgelées, son corps, lui, paraissait penser que la seule réaction possible à cette situation était de fuir – et de fuir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il se contraignit à se détendre. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment avoir eu de conversation avec elle avant, certainement pas seul à seule mais elle était amie avec Tonks, avait réussi à amadouer Remus et s'entendait raisonnablement bien avec Charlie, Anthony et Bill. Fleur la détestait, bien entendu, mais Fleur détestait toutes les filles qui pouvaient lui faire concurrence et il fallait avouer que Nyssandra était de celles-là.

Ce qu'une fille pareille avait pu faire avec Fol'Œil, il ne le comprenait pas.

Elle l'étudia de longues secondes en silence, réfléchissant visiblement à sa question, et Sirius en profita pour l'observer. De longues boucles brunes encadraient son visage et, légèrement penchée comme elle l'était, il lui aurait suffit de lever la main pour en attraper une mèche. Son teint de porcelaine faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux et n'importe quel homme l'aurait trouvée belle. Peut-être pas aussi belle que Narcissa mais ce n'était pas le même genre de beauté. Nyssandra avait une aura qui la rendait mystérieuse, sombre. _Dangereuse_.

Sirius arrêta là ses pensées. Il avait une relation tordue et malsaine avec le danger.

« Peut-être que je suis une incorrigible romantique. » lâcha-t-elle, enfin.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis l'Animagus secoua légèrement la tête pour refuser son argument.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'une romantique. » contra-t-il.

Amusée, elle s'appuya plus franchement sur le dossier.

« De quoi ai-je l'air dans ce cas ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il était clair qu'elle jouait son jeu dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir. Il y avait presque une touche de condescendance dans sa voix, comme si la seule idée que, lui, puisse la comprendre était risible. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand cas de lui, depuis son arrivée dans l'Ordre. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait que rarement ouvert la bouche durant les réunions, et toujours pour critiquer sans apporter de meilleure solution. Elle devait le prendre pour un idiot. Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir davantage tort.

Sirius se sentit sourire.

Il souriait tellement peu qu'il sentit les muscles de ses joues se contracter sous l'effort.

« Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a le cœur brisé et qui ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa vie. » répondit-il, lentement. « Tu existes parce qu'il faut bien exister mais sans plus. Encore moins qu'un fantôme. Tu as l'impression d'être morte à l'intérieur. »

L'éclat du prédateur passa dans son regard mais Sirius ne parvint pas à regretter ses paroles. Il ne la connaissait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de porter ce genre de jugement. Et alors ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Le tuer ? Encore une fois : et alors ?

« Je _suis_ morte, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. » plaisanta-t-elle, un peu trop tard pour que ce soit sincère. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air blessée ou irritée, juste… résignée. Il avait visé juste.

« Tu as bien de la chance. » répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Elle sourit à ça. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment sourire. L'envie de fuir disparut totalement.

D'un coup de tête, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage et haussa les épaules.

« J'étais vraiment romantique, avant. » offrit-elle franchement. « Je croyais que l'amour était plus fort que tout, qu'il pouvait durer éternellement. Je croyais qu'Alastor était l'homme de ma vie, qu'il était mon âme sœur et qu'on s'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il eut une expression peu convaincue.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il, bien que la fin de l'histoire soit évidente.

Le sourire de Nyssandra devint amer.

« Et, je suis morte et j'ai découvert qu'on s'aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive. L'amour peut durer éternellement – plus que littéralement dans mon cas. Peut-être qu'Alastor est mon âme sœur. » déclara-t-elle. « Mais c'est aussi un abruti borné et l'amour inconditionnel n'existe que dans les livres. En conséquence, j'aime un homme qui ne voit en moi qu'un cadavre, ce qui n'est pas très logique, avouons-le, parce que je suis toujours moi. Le même moi qu'avant. »

Elle se tut quelques instants puis inclina la tête en grimaçant.

« Il faut dire que j'ai eu une période un peu… sauvage pendant quelques années. La transformation n'est pas toujours évidente, surtout depuis que le Ministère nous interdit de nous nourrir directement sur les humains. » admit-elle. « Mais c'était il y a vingt ans, je pense qu'il y a prescription. »

Il aurait probablement dû se sentir menacé par cette histoire de se nourrir de sang humain, au lieu de ça, il éclata de rire.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. » lâcha-t-il. « Tu _as_ l'air d'une romantique. »

Elle sourit à nouveau, clairement amusée.

« Plus du tout. » protesta-t-elle. « J'en ai fini avec l'amour. »

Il se leva finalement du canapé et elle se redressa en même temps que lui. Il avait beau lui tourner le dos, il était parfaitement conscient que son regard était braqué sur lui et suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il se dirigea vers le meuble du coin où étaient posés des verres et une bouteille de Vodka Glace-boyaux à moitié vide. Il y avait probablement du citron ou du jus d'orange quelque part dans la maison…

« Tu veux un verre ? » proposa-t-il, la main déjà sur le cou de la bouteille. Où avait-il mis ses cigarettes…

« Non. » refusa-t-elle, d'un ton tranchant qui le poussa à se retourner, surpris. Elle s'était déplacée sans qu'il ne le remarque et n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Suffisamment loin pour ne pas être ouvertement menaçante, trop près pour son confort. Un frisson descendit le long de son échine. Le fait qu'il n'éprouva pas tant de frayeur qu'une excitation malsaine (c'était forcément malsain. Qui aurait été excité à l'idée de se trouver la merci d'une vampire qui venait juste de parler de sang ?) était probablement symptomatique de sa folie.

Elle inclina la tête et l'étudia des pieds à la tête.

« J'ai envie de chasser. » déclara-t-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Il y avait des dizaines de réponses à cette question. La première, la plus logique, aurait été de dire non. La deuxième de demander ce que cela impliquait.

Sirius reposa la bouteille de vodka sans même s'en apercevoir et désigna la porte d'un geste.

« Après toi. » offrit-il.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa avait l'air à peu près aussi dangereux que son regard. Elle le précéda dans l'entrée et il la suivit sans perdre une minute, prenant à peine le temps d'endosser son vieux manteau en cuir. Ils s'immobilisèrent sur le porche, toujours à l'abri du sortilège de _Fidelitas_.

« Essaye de suivre. » exigea-t-elle, en grimaçant. « Je déteste qu'on me ralentisse. »

« Frimeuse. » accusa-t-il.

En un clin d'œil, elle était partie. S'il n'avait pas repéré une ombre changeante de l'autre côté du square, il aurait perdu la partie avant même d'avoir commencé à jouer. Sans perdre une seconde, il se transforma et la pourchassa.

Le jeu de course-poursuite dura un bon moment. Nyssandra se fondait d'ombre en ombre avec une facilité et une agilité que Sirius se surprit à envier. Elle était rapide. Il n'en savait pas autant sur les vampires qu'il l'aurait voulu. À quel point était-elle dangereuse ? À trop traîner avec un loup-garou, il en oubliait que toutes les créatures n'étaient pas aussi sympathiques que son vieux Lunard. Il oublia rapidement ces préoccupations, cependant, tout au plaisir de sa liberté retrouvée.

Parvenir à la suivre requérait toute sa concentration et tout son savoir-faire. Et même ainsi, il avait la sensation que, malgré ses dires, elle aurait pu aller plus vite si elle l'avait souhaité. Elle le laissait la rattraper et il n'avait aucune illusion sur qui était la proie de qui.

Au bout d'une heure de cache-cache dans Londres, ils atterrirent sur les quais, pas très loin d'un entrepôt qui servait de laboratoire aux Mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir envie de se lancer dans la branche de carrière des Maître des Potions en sachant qu'il devrait passer la plus grande partie de sa vie enfermé dans des endroits humides.

L'énorme chien qu'il était se renfonça un peu plus dans le coin où il s'était dissimulé, poils hérissés. Il ne voyait pas de Moldus mais il y avait deux Mangemorts devant les portes de l'entrepôt en question – et franchement, leurs masques n'étaient pas le summum de la discrétion – en train de discuter. Combien à l'intérieur ? D'après les rapports de Fleur qui avait retracé certaines transactions de Gringotts jusqu'à l'entrepôt, ce n'était qu'un laboratoire amateur comme ils devaient en avoir des dizaines. Juste de quoi préparer des potions qui pourraient être utilisées durant un combat. L'Ordre avait prévu un raid quelques jours plus tard, Sirius n'avait pas été invité à participer.

Où était passée Nyssa ? Il avait beau humer l'air et fouiller les environs du regard, elle avait disparu. L'avait-elle attiré jusque là dans le seul but de l'abandonner au dernier moment ? Il racla le sol de la patte avec une pointe d'agacement. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Était-ce une façon de lui faire payer le fait d'avoir autant râlé après ses disputes incessantes avec Fol'Œil ? Il avait beau être fou et avide d'action, il ne se risquerait pas à attaquer cet entrepôt seul. Ça aurait été suicidaire et il ne l'était pas encore tout à fait.

Il réfléchissait à une manière de se tirer de ce pétrin sans se faire repérer lorsque l'odeur riche des sapins mêlée à celle, plus faible, du sang lui emplit la truffe. Une seconde plus tard, des doigts s'enfouissaient dans les poils épais de son échine, le maintenant gentiment mais fermement en place. Nyssandra s'accroupit près de lui.

Comment faisait-elle pour sentir la forêt alors que, à sa connaissance, elle n'avait pas quitté Londres depuis son engagement dans l'Ordre ?

« Il y en a un autre à l'intérieur, plus un loup-garou transformé. » murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été sous sa forme canine. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Ça faisait trois Mangemorts et un loup-garou. C'était beaucoup pour deux personnes, même si l'un d'entre eux était une vampire. Le loup les sentirait dès qu'ils s'approcheraient et ça risquait de tourner mal. Oh, il ne savait pas comment Voldemort avait fait pour maîtriser les effets de la lune mais il espérait vivement que Slughorn trouverait rapidement une solution. Rien que pour ça, il regrettait presque Snape. C'était un connard, probablement un traître, mais on ne pouvait pas lui retirer que lorsqu'il était question de potions, c'était le meilleur.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'inclina, tentant de lui faire part de ses réserves. Aucun des autres membres de l'Ordre ne se serait lancé là dedans, ils auraient tous reculé.

« Question de vitesse. » jugea-t-elle. « Je m'occupe du loup, les Mangemorts sont pour toi. »

Était-elle de taille à s'attaquer à un loup-garou ?

C'était le loup qui le faisait véritablement hésiter mais il y avait une soif de sang dans les yeux de Nyssandra qui le poussa à hocher la tête de haut en bas. Elle n'était pas plus faite que lui pour attendre patiemment sur une chaise, dans une cuisine poussiéreuse, que les choses se tassent. Et à quoi Dumbledore l'avait-il employée ? À recueillir des informations dans les quartiers peu fréquentables et auprès des créatures magiques. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Avant peut-être. Mais plus à présent. À présent, elle avait l'instinct du tueur et le besoin de la chasse.

Peut-être, songea-t-il, en surgissant de l'ombre sur le premier Mangemort, tous crocs dehors, que c'était cela que Fol'Œil avait tellement de mal à accepter. Il était tombé amoureux d'un mignon petit chaton et se retrouvait, à présent, avec un fauve dont il ne savait que faire.

Stupide, jugea-t-il, en déchirant la gorge de l'homme. Le goût du sang lui envahit la bouche et c'était dégoutant mais il ne s'y appesantit pas. Ils étaient en guerre, il n'était pas Remus, il ne se battait pas pour capturer mais pour survivre. Le trait vert qui fusa vers lui fut esquivé, le suivant passa au-dessus de son épaule. Son adversaire avait visé un chien et c'était un homme accroupit qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

« Surprise ! » lança-t-il gaiment, avant de riposter.

Pris de court, l'homme ne vit même pas venir son stupefix et bascula dans la Tamise boueuse derrière lui.

Le troisième Mangemort rentra dans la danse avec beaucoup plus de précautions mais il était seul et un seul adversaire ne présentait aucune difficulté pour Sirius. Ce qui, s'il en jugeait par le boucan à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, n'était pas le cas de Nyssandra.

Le Mangemort s'avéra un meilleur duelliste que Sirius ne l'avait estimé et l'Animagus esquiva de justesse une méchante boule de feu qui roussit son manteau. Ça le mit en colère. Il _aimait_ ce manteau. Finalement, il parvint à percer le _protego_ de l'homme d'un stupefix et le Mangemort s'écroula au sol.

Il l'enjamba pour se précipiter dans l'entrepôt, prêt à se fondre à nouveau dans sa forme animale pour mieux aider Nyssa. Juchée sur le dos du loup-garou, la vampire était secouée dans tous les sens mais s'accrochait à pleines mains à sa fourrure, dans une parodie de rodéo. Il y avait du sang par terre mais impossible de déterminer lequel des deux était blessé.

À nouveau Patmol, il laissa échapper un grognement pour attirer l'attention du loup.

« Non. » ordonna toutefois Nyssandra et il cessa de grogner pour l'observer sans comprendre.

Les quelques secondes d'inattention du loup lui furent fatales. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle frappa de sa dague le haut de sa patte qui céda sous lui. Avant qu'il ait pu se retourner, elle avait refermé sa bouche sur sa gorge. Si le loup n'avait pas battu désespérément des pattes et gémit avec désespoir, on aurait pu croire à une étreinte affectueuse. Mais le loup cessa de bouger et Nyssandra en abandonna finalement la dépouille pour se redresser et braquer son regard sur Sirius.

L'Animagus n'avait même pas réalisé avoir repris forme humaine mais il prit garde de rester immobile sous le poids de ses yeux verts qui brillaient d'une lueur féroce. Il y avait du sang sur ses lèvres et sur son menton et elle était figée dans une posture qui laissait entendre qu'il pourrait finir comme le loup s'il s'avisait de respirer de travers. Son regard gris s'attarda sur le sang qui maculait le pourtour de sa bouche et songea qu'il devait avoir les mêmes marques autour de la sienne.

Seulement lui n'avait pas l'excuse de l'espèce. Qui d'entre eux était le monstre ?

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle retroussa les lèvres, dénudant des crocs qui aurait suffit à arrêter n'importe qui. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, cependant, et il continua d'avancer, ignorant ses grognements hostiles. Si elle avait dû attaquer, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Il leva la main et la laissa en suspension au dessus de son épaule. Quand elle cessa de gronder, il provoqua le contact. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que les muscles se décontractent sous sa main et qu'elle secoue la tête mais quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, son regard était lucide. Des années à s'occuper de Remus avant, pendant et après les nuits de pleine lune avaient finalement payé…

Toute l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve ce soir là avait disparu et elle semblait à court de mot. Ils s'observèrent en silence. Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire.

Heureusement, une sirène ne tarda pas à résonner, annonçant l'arrivée des autorités moldues que le vacarme avait dû attirer. Ils n'eurent pas à se consulter avant de filer sans demander leur reste. Ils auraient probablement dû détruire les potions mais la bagarre entre Nyssandra et le loup s'en était largement chargé et ce qui restait… Les Moldus pouvaient s'en occuper.

Ce fut un chien hors d'haleine qui se réfugia sur le porche du Square Grimmaurd, un peu plus tard. Nyssa était arrivée avant lui, sans surprise, et avait laissé la porte ouverte. Elle l'attendait appuyée contre le mur. Il reprit forme humaine et se débarrassa de son manteau. Elle le fixait avec hésitation.

« Ça aurait pu plus mal se passer. » commenta-t-il. « Cela dit, je suggère qu'on garde cette petite excursion pour nous. Je doute que les autres approuvent. »

Elle s'attendait clairement à ce qu'il fasse une remarque sur sa perte de contrôle et parut intriguée qu'il ne se lance pas immédiatement dans une diatribe enflammée sur sa nature. Elle attendit quelques secondes de plus, mais une fois certaine que ça ne viendrait pas, elle se repoussa du mur et le désigna d'un geste.

« Tu as du sang sur le visage. » fit-elle remarquer, comme un autre aurait dit qu'il avait une tâche de moutarde sur le revers de sa chemise.

Il lui aurait volontiers retourné le compliment mais elle avait dû se nettoyer en attendant qu'il revienne parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'affrontement. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine et se planta devant l'évier, il laissa couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tiède puis entreprit de se débarbouiller aussi bien qu'il le put. Nyssandra se percha sur le comptoir juste à côté de lui et le regarda faire. Lorsque l'eau qu'il utilisait n'eut plus une teinte rouge, il supposa que ça suffisait et attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer. Et puis, parce que c'était ce que Remus aurait fait, il attrapa la bouilloire et la remplit d'eau.

« Je suis encore jeune pour une vampire. » lâcha Nyssa.

Sirius abandonna la bouilloire parce que ce n'était, de toute manière, qu'un prétexte et se tourna vers elle, appuyant sa hanche contre le rebord de l'évier. Il y avait une table avec des chaises, un salon avec des fauteuils, des endroits bien plus confortables pour avoir ce genre de conversation, mais, apparemment, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Vaguement, l'Animagus se demanda pourquoi c'était à lui de percer les mystères de toutes les nouvelles recrues. D'abord Anthony, maintenant Nyssandra.

« Tu es encore jeune, tout court » offrit-il, retrouvant ses réflexes de charmeur.

En apparence, il ne lui donnait pas beaucoup plus que lui. La trentaine, guère davantage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ses lèvres tressautèrent.

« J'ai encore du mal à me contrôler, parfois. » admit-elle simplement, sans chercher à se trouver des excuses. « Moins qu'avant, mais ça arrive. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. » affirma-t-il, en croisant les bras devant lui.

Il avait vu la poche de sang vide dans la poubelle en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas fait que se nettoyer, elle s'était aussi nourrie. Elle était totalement en contrôle. Elle ne l'avait pas attaqué, elle n'avait pas commis d'erreur et avait été plus qu'efficace. En ce qui le concernait, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Elle n'avait pas cessé de fixer le sol depuis le début de la conversation, probablement gênée. L'affirmation de Sirius dut lui paraitre tellement étrange qu'elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

« La plupart des gens me traiteraient de monstre et refuseraient de m'adresser la parole. » déclara-t-elle.

« La plupart des gens sont cons. » répondit-il franchement. « Et je ne suis pas très bien placé pour te juger. »

Elle étudia sa réponse quelques secondes.

« J'ai déjà tué des innocents. » annonça-t-elle, comme une provocation.

Son haussement d'épaules fut atténué par ses bras croisés. « On a tous des regrets. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais. » riposta-t-elle.

Son incertitude fondait comme neige au soleil et elle retrouvait progressivement le charisme sombre qu'il avait appris à lui associer. Il aperçut, du coin de l'œil, la manière dont ses mains agrippaient le rebord du comptoir à mesure qu'elle se redressait, mais garda les yeux rivés aux siens. Ce n'était probablement pas sage de soutenir aussi longtemps le regard d'un vampire, ils ne réagissaient jamais bien à ce genre de provocation, mais il y avait quelque chose d'exaltant à jouer ainsi avec le danger.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. » répliqua-t-il. « C'est évident. »

« Parce que je suis morte à l'intérieur ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Il avait vaguement envie d'un verre et d'une cigarette mais il était incapable de détourner les yeux. S'il était honnête, la lueur dans le regard vert lui donnait envie d'autre chose. Il était malade et entretenait un rapport très, très malsain avec le danger, se dit-il.

« C'est là qu'est le secret, Nyssa. » offrit-il, dans un sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et ça dut lui plaire parce qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'elle ressemblait à un chat devant un bol de crème.

« Je t'écoute. » l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre.

Il décroisa les bras et posa une main sur le comptoir à côté de la sienne. Il bougea lentement. D'abord parce qu'il voulait lui laisser le temps de se dégager si elle le souhaitait. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait beau aimer le danger, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire assassiner dans sa propre cuisine. Mais elle n'esquiva pas, au contraire, elle semblait particulièrement amusée par son manège.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à poser son autre main de l'autre côté d'elle et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Plus tu meurs à l'intérieur, plus tu souffres. » murmura-t-il. « Plus tu souffres et plus tu es en vie. »

Elle émit un bruit amèrement amusé. « Vas expliquer ça à Alastor. »

Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'une femme, la peau de son cou était dangereusement proche de sa bouche et il n'avait aucune intention de penser à Fol'Œil. Il effleura sa mâchoire des lèvres et sourit en la sentant frissonner. Elle écarta les jambes et il se rapprocha encore, toute notion de distance totalement oubliée. Assise sur le comptoir comme elle l'était, ils faisaient la même taille et il recula la tête juste assez longtemps pour croiser son regard.

« S'il te plaît, évite de mentionner Fol'Œil quand j'essaye de te mettre dans mon lit. » plaida-t-il, avec une fausse grimace. « J'ai beau avoir été en prison très longtemps, même ma libido ne résistera pas à cette image. »

Elle éclata de rire ce qui parut la surprendre elle-même. Sirius décida qu'il aimait l'entendre rire et se promit de découvrir quels autres sons sa gorge pouvait produire. Il posa ses lèvres plus franchement sur son cou, retraçant la mâchoire de baisers jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche. Il fit taire l'appréhension nerveuse au creux de son estomac. Ça faisait longtemps, mais c'était comme le balai ou la moto, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

Elle recula le visage avant qu'il ait pu l'embrasser et, un instant, il fut déstabilisé. Puis elle sourit avec cet air de prédateur qu'il commençait à apprécier et à redouter tout à la fois. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et il réalisa, un peu tard, qu'elle était plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait et qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément besoin de ses crocs pour le tuer.

« Tu essayes de me mettre dans ton lit ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il cilla plusieurs fois avant de désigner d'un geste leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre.

« Trop subtil ? » plaisanta-t-il. « Ça a toujours été mon défaut. »

« Qui a dit que c'était toi qui cherchais à me mettre dans ton lit ? » l'ignora-t-elle, en laissant courir ses mains sur lui. Une sur son torse, l'autre sur son bras et il craignit pendant un instant de se couvrir de honte. Combien de temps avait-il passé à Azkaban, déjà ? Combien de temps en fuite ? Combien enfermé dans cette vieille baraque ?

« Mon lit, ma cuisine… » lâcha-t-il, en haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte. « Je ne suis pas difficile. »

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle refermait ses doigts sur sa nuque, exactement comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Patmol. La lueur féroce était de retour dans son regard.

« Peut-être que c'est moi qui essaye de te mettre dans mon lit, ce soir, Sirius. » insista-t-elle, avant de l'attirer à elle.

La collision de leurs lèvres lui sembla étrange d'abord. Il n'avait plus l'habitude, ne savait plus que faire de ses mains… Puis elle accentua le baiser et tout lui revint. Il laissa le désir lui embrumer l'esprit et ne chercha plus à réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement sa chambre, un bon moment plus tard, et qu'il cessa de l'embrasser suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse lâcher d'un ton moqueur : « Que croyais-tu que j'étais en train de chasser ? », il se contenta de trouver des moyens plus créatifs de la faire taire.

S'il le découvrait, Fol'Œil aurait probablement sa peau et en ferait un tapis pour son salon mais, après tout, il était suffisamment stupide pour dire non à Nyssandra. Sirius était beaucoup de choses, mais pas stupide.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Tonks prit une gorgée de café et vola un toast dans le plat au milieu de la table, hochant vaguement la tête face au bavardage de sa mère. Elle n'écoutait pas plus que son père qui, plongé dans un livre, trempait distraitement un bout de brioche dans son bol de lait. Andromeda avait commencé à reprocher à sa fille sa tenue vestimentaire extravagante dès qu'elle avait mis un pied hors de la cheminée, ce que la jeune femme trouvait injuste. Après tout, elle était à nouveau de corvée de baby-sitting ce jour-là et Fudge étant ce qu'il était, elle avait opté pour ce qu'elle avait de plus neutre dans son armoire. Un jean sombre, un pull bleu et son blouson en cuir noir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond platine tout à fait commun.

Apparemment, la blondeur ne plaisait pas du tout à Andromeda parce que cela 'pouvait envoyer le mauvais message'.

En temps normal, ce genre de remontrances l'aurait au minimum agacée mais Tonks était trop heureuse pour vraiment s'en soucier. La cuisine de ses parents était telle qu'elle l'avait toujours connue, il y avait un bon petit déjeuner sur la table et la radio posée dans un coin de la pièce jouait en sourdine la chanson que l'on entendait partout et qu'elle aurait détesté pour le principe si elle n'avait pas été aussi… amoureuse. Ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur était probablement le petit-ami qu'elle avait abandonné dans son lit .

Nyssa n'était pas rentrée la nuit dernière et Tonks espérait un peu que ça signifiait une réconciliation entre elle et Fol'Œil. Leurs disputes commençaient à porter sur les nerfs de tout le monde et, en plus, très égoïstement, elle aurait aimé récupérer son appartement pour elle toute seule. Elle appréciait énormément Nyssandra mais… entre Sirius au Q.G. et Nyssa chez elle, c'était devenu compliqué pour Remus et elle d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout. » reprocha Andromeda, avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

« Bien sûr que si, chérie. » protesta faiblement Ted, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Sa mère jeta à son époux un regard exaspéré qui ne manquait pas d'affection et se tourna vers Tonks que ce genre de scènes, assez courantes, avait toujours amusée.

« Il reste du café ? » s'enquit l'Auror, avant de se lever sans attendre de réponse pour se resservir.

« Tu ne devrais pas en boire autant, tu vas être une vraie pile électrique. » gronda gentiment Andromeda, en remuant sa tasse de thé ('la boisson que toutes les personnes civilisées buvaient au petit-déjeuner').

Habituée à ce genre de commentaires, Tonks se versa une tasse pleine plus par défi que par envie – elle avait déjà avalé un mug entier chez elle en se préparant pour ce petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir expédier au plus vite. Elle aimait ses parents mais elle aurait préféré avoir le temps de se détendre avant d'aller au travail ce qui, si elle en jugeait par l'heure qu'affichait la pendule ne serait pas possible. Protégés comme ils l'étaient par le _Fidelitas_, les mouvements de ses parents étaient limités et leurs sorties tributaires de la disponibilité et du bon vouloir d'un autre membre de l'Ordre. Vu la haine que Bellatrix vouait à sa sœur, leur sécurité n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Cela laissait toutefois sa mère avide de compagnie.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à table, résignée à entendre toutes les dernières nouvelles dont Molly lui avait fait part la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient rendues visite. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Pauvre Molly. Elle faisait preuve de courage, principalement pour ses enfants, mais il était évident pour tout le monde que la perte d'Arthur était peut-être plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient tous épargné à Bill et Charlie les missions les plus dangereuses depuis la mort de leur père. Quant à Percy… À en croire Charlie, il avait finalement compris son erreur et après avoir eu un cœur-à-cœur avec Dumbledore, il s'était rangé à la tendance familiale et servait désormais d'espion auprès de Fudge. Il n'était, cependant, pas près d'être accepté comme un membre de l'Ordre à part entière.

« Je disais que j'ai reçu une lettre charmante de Draco. » déclara sa mère, visiblement ravie.

« Draco. » répéta-t-elle, en cherchant vaguement qui dans les connaissances de sa mère portait ce prénom. Le pauvre homme aurait pu rivaliser avec elle dans la catégorie des prénoms ridicules… Puis, ça la heurta. « Draco. » reprit-elle, avec incrédulité. « Draco _Malfoy_. Draco Malfoy t'a écrit une lettre. »

Le bruit que sa tasse fit en heurtant la table couvrit même la voix nasillarde de la chanteuse moldue qui s'égosillait à la radio.

« Oui. » confirma sa mère, en se beurrant un nouveau toast. « Il a vraiment l'air d'un gentil garçon. Il me rappelle un peu Cissy. »

Parce que 'Cissy' était une si gentille personne…

Elle croisa le regard de son père mais ce dernier haussa très discrètement les épaules, indiquant qu'ils avaient discuté le sujet, s'étaient probablement disputés puis, comme dans la plupart de leurs désaccords, il s'était rangé à l'avis d'Andromeda.

Tonks prit une profonde inspiration.

« Maman. » commença-t-elle, très sérieusement.

« Oh, je sais ce que tu vas dire. » coupa Andromeda. « Mais tu as tort. Il veut simplement faire connaissance. Il m'a bien dit que sa mère n'était pas au courant et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas l'être. »

« Ce qui devrait probablement te mettre la puce à l'oreille. » marmonna Ted, en piochant une autre brioche dans le plat.

« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. » renchérit Tonks. « C'est un Malfoy et… »

« De la même manière que Sirius et moi sommes des Black. » trancha Andromeda, en se levant.

« Après tant d'années de mariage, on pourrait espérer qu'elle se souvienne s'appeler Tonks… » murmura Ted, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

L'ignorant, Andromeda fouilla dans un tas de papiers abandonnés près du téléphone puis lui tendit un bout de parchemin d'excellente qualité. Même son papier était riche, bougonna intérieurement Tonks.

Elle parcourut les quelques lignes avec avidité et, il fallait l'admettre curiosité. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement fascinant à cette lettre, quelques politesses, une prière de ne pas parler de sa prise de contact à qui que ce soit… Il était évident pour la jeune Auror, au vu de la formulation employée, que l'adolescent avait longuement hésité avant d'envoyer un hibou à sa tante.

« Il est ami avec des Nés-Moldus et des Weasley. » expliqua Andromeda, comme si Tonks n'avait pas été parfaitement capable de lire. « Merlin seul sait comment il est parvenu à le cacher à ses parents aussi longtemps mais il est évident qu'il n'est pas partisan de la croyance puriste. »

Tonks et son père échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil. Sa mère avait LE regard. Il était inutile de chercher à discuter dans ces cas-là.

« Tu lui as répondu ? » demanda la jeune femme, réalisant qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de capituler.

Après tout, si Hermione l'appréciait, il y avait peut-être du bon chez son cousin. Certes, elle avait prévu d'envoyer un hibou à l'adolescente après l'avoir croisée en ville avec un Malfoy… Mais elle n'avait pas cessé d'oublier.

Il lui avait donné l'impression d'être horripilant, narcissique et bien trop arrogant. Peut-être s'entendrait-il bien avec Sirius…

« Évidemment ! » s'exclama Andromeda, comme si le contraire avait été impossible. « Archimède devrait arriver à Poudlard ce matin. »

Tonks n'aurait pas été aussi optimiste. Archimède était paresseux et mettait deux jours là où un hibou normal en mettait un.

« Soit. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais ne lui donne aucune information qui pourrait vous mettre en danger. »

Andromeda la dévisagea avec cette même expression qui lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller de honte depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« Pour qui me prends-tu, Nymphadora ? » s'enquit sa mère, toute gaité envolée. « Ce qui me rappelle… Molly et la moitié des membres de l'Ordre que j'ai vus récemment semblent tous penser que toi et Remus êtes en couple. »

Elle avait commis l'erreur de croquer dans une des brioches et manqua s'étouffer avec.

« Quoi ? » parvint-elle à lâcher, au milieu de sa quinte de toux.

« _Anapneo_. » lança Ted, avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front. « Désolé, chérie, j'ai du travail. »

Il disparut à l'étage avant même que Tonks ait pu le remercier d'avoir fait disparaitre la brioche bloquée dans sa trachée. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi en apercevant l'air contrarié de sa mère.

« S'il te plait, Dora, dis-moi que j'ai eu raison de les détromper. » exigea Andromeda.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir du lit ce matin, conclut Tonks.

« Tu apprécies Remus. » contra-t-elle, soudain nerveuse. Ce qui était stupide parce que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais jugée et que, quand bien même l'auraient-ils fait, elle n'avait jamais laissé personne lui dicter sa conduite. Néanmoins, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux Charlie d'un coup. C'était bien plus simple de garder les choses pour elle. Remus était une partie de sa vie qui lui appartenait, à elle et à personne d'autre.

« J'apprécie Remus en tant qu'amie. Je compatis énormément à sa situation en tant qu'amie. » asséna Andromeda. « Mais nous avons eu cette conversation-là, Nymphadora. Il n'est pas pour toi. »

« Pas pour moi ? » releva-t-elle, avec un brin de colère.

Sa mère pinça les lèvres.

« Il est trop vieux. Il est sans emploi. Et avec sa condition… » énuméra la sorcière.

C'était suffisant pour Tonks.

« C'est un _loup-garou_, maman. » coupa-t-elle. « Tu peux aussi bien prononcer le mot. »

« Je n'ai rien contre les loups-garous. » se défendit Andromeda.

« Non… » lança-t-elle, avant d'éclater d'un rire amer. « Tant qu'ils ne sont pas dans ta famille, c'est ça ? »

« Je veux mieux pour toi. » argumenta la Médicomage. « Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Je suis ta mère, c'est mon rôle de… »

« Non, maman. » l'interrompit-elle, en se levant brusquement. « Ton rôle, c'est de me soutenir, pas de me dire avec je peux ou ne peux pas sortir. »

Elle se leva trop brusquement, la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise tangua avant de se renverser. Tonks la redressa d'un coup de baguette agacé.

Entre temps, Andromeda s'était elle aussi levée et observait sa fille les bras croisés. Elle bouchait la sortie mais si elle pensait que c'était tout ce qui allait arrêter Tonks, elle se trompait lourdement.

« Je veux que tu rompes avec Remus. » exigea la sorcière.

« Et sinon quoi ? » cracha Tonks. « Tu m'interdiras de remettre les pieds à la maison ? »

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien la gifler.

« Jamais. » souffla Andromeda. « _Jamais_, mais… »

« Mais tu es une hypocrite. » lança Tonks, en attrapant le blouson qu'elle avait jeté sur le dossier d'une des chaises.

« Nymphadora… »

« Ne m'appelle pas _Nymphadora_. » siffla-t-elle, en enfilant sa veste. « Je déteste ce prénom. »

C'était un vieux terrain de dispute.

« Quand tu seras plus vieille… » contra Andromeda, comme elle le faisait toujours.

« Quand je serais plus vieille, je détesterai toujours ce prénom. » décréta-t-elle. « C'est un prénom complètement stupide comme la plupart des prénoms de Sang-Purs. Et les Blacks sont les pires ! Quel crétin appelle son enfant _Draco_ de nos jours ? Ou Nymphadora ? Ou même… Sirius ! »

« C'est une tradition familiale. » grinça sa mère.

« Black un jour, Black toujours. » riposta Tonks, sans se soucier du ton qu'elle employait. « Qu'importe qu'ils t'aient reniés, hein ? Tu restes_ une Black._ »

Elle cracha le nom comme une insulte et Andromeda se tint un peu plus droite. Soudain, elle irradiait du charisme de la Sang-Pure qu'elle était.

« Oui. » affirma-t-elle. « Je reste une Black. Une Black qui a renoncé à des générations de… »

« Oh, s'il te plait. » coupa sèchement Tonks. « Peut-être que tu ne hais pas les Moldus, mais si tu dois haïr les loups-garous, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. »

« Je _ne hais pas_ les loups-garous. » protesta Andromeda, d'un ton las. « Je considère Remus comme un ami. Mais, chérie, être la compagne d'un loup-garou… C'est bien trop dangereux. Je t'en prie… Réfléchis-y. »

La jeune Auror la fusilla du regard.

« C'est tout réfléchi. » lâcha-t-elle, en dépassant sa mère sans un regard en arrière. « Merci pour ce _charmant_ petit-déjeuner. »

Elle marcha dans le salon comme un général au pas de charge, ignorant l'appel de son père, et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Elle émergea dans l'entrée du Ministère qui était, semblait-il, encore plus bondée qu'à l'accoutumée et elle dut se frayer un chemin à coup de coudes vers les ascenseurs. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'arriver en retard et de faire l'objet de la mauvaise humeur de Fudge.

Mais, au moins, songea-t-elle, en apercevant son reflet dans un miroir, sa mère pouvait être heureuse, elle n'était plus blonde. Ses cheveux courts étaient du noir de jais qu'elle réservait à ses plus grosses fureurs.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Ce petit-déjeuner ne lui réussissait pas, décida Draco.

Il se força à avaler quelques bouchées de plus et à prêter attention à ce que Weasley était en train de raconter. Coincés au bout de la table des Serdaigles, ils n'avaient pour compagnons que des premières années qui piaillaient et piaillaient sans répit. Leur faute. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard et il n'y avait plus eu de place pour eux dans le large groupe rassemblé à la table des serpents. Il y jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, Luna et Granger étaient toujours en train de débattre d'il ne savait quoi. La lionne agitait sa fourchette dans les airs pour mieux illustrer son point de vue. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une tresse lâche qui retombait sur son épaule et son expression était sévère, comme à chaque fois que Lovegood exposait ses théories rocambolesques.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? » insista Ron.

Draco cilla, tiré de sa contemplation et redonna sa pleine attention au Gryffondor qui, en face de lui, dévorait son petit-déjeuner avec un appétit d'ogre. En temps normal, il lui aurait reproché son manque de manières mais, depuis les deux semaines qui avaient suivi la rentrée, ils avaient tous tâché d'être plus tolérants avec les Weasley.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit le Serpentard, espérant pouvoir lui dissimuler ne pas être totalement certain du sujet de conversation. « Quelles sont tes options ? »

« Tu n'as rien écouté. » déduisit Weasley, faisant preuve d'un discernement qu'il ne lui aurait jamais accordé. Draco grimaça d'un air coupable en partie feint et le lion leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi est-ce je perds mon temps à parler à une fouine ? J'aurais mieux fait de demander à Hermione. »

Ce coup-ci, ce fut le Serpentard qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les seuls conseils qu'elle consent à donner, ces temps-ci, ont à voir avec les B.U.S.E.s. » déclara Draco. « Tu as plus de chances de devoir subir un monologue d'une demi-heure sur les propriétés de la mandragore dans les potions de sommeil que d'obtenir une réponse à ta question. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Il y a des mandragores dans les potions de sommeil ? »

« Snape a palabré _deux heures_ sur les mandragores, l'année dernière. » fit-il remarquer. « Que faisais-tu ? La sieste ? »

Weasley prit un air songeur quelques secondes puis sourit, visiblement ravi de ce dont il venait de se souvenir.

« Fred et George venaient de sortir les baguettes farceuses en forme de perroquet ! » s'exclama le Gryffondor. « Harry et moi, on a passé des cours entiers à… »

Le lion s'interrompit et baissa brusquement la tête. Draco l'observa étaler son œuf du bout de la fourchette puis décida qu'assez était assez. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à danser autour du fantôme de Potter pour le reste de leur vie.

« _Pendant_ le cours de Snape ? » releva-t-il. « Potter était encore plus cinglé qu'il n'en avait l'air. »

Ron croisa brutalement son regard. La fourchette qu'il tenait dans son poing serré avait soudain davantage l'aspect d'une arme que d'un ustensile innocent mais Draco garda une expression neutre. Son ton n'avait rien eu d'hostile, ce n'était pas une attaque et Weasley dut finir par s'en apercevoir parce qu'il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur sa fourchette et recommença à manger.

« Il me manque. » avoua finalement le Gryffondor.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit Draco, surpris de se découvrir sincère. Il ne regrettait pas particulièrement Potter, mais il avait appris à apprécier ses amis et ça le peinait de les voir souffrir de sa perte.

Weasley accepta sa sympathie d'un demi-sourire qui sonnait faux.

« Je n'arrête pas de me dire que s'il était là, les choses seraient différentes. » continua le lion. « Mon père… »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau mais, cette fois, Draco ne reprit pas la parole. Il ne savait pas bien quoi dire. Comme avec Granger, il était à court de mots. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre un de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Des fois… » persista Ron, visiblement incapable de percevoir la gêne du Serpentard. « Des fois, je suis tellement en colère contre lui… »

« Potter ? » demanda Draco, malgré lui.

Weasley hocha la tête, sans rencontrer son regard. À le voir, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de commettre la pire des trahisons.

« Parce que j'avais besoin de lui et il n'était pas là. » marmonna Ron, en repoussant son assiette. « J'ai besoin de lui et il n'est pas là et… Et Hermione ne va pas bien. Ginny ne va pas bien. Les jumeaux ne rient même plus. Et je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses. C'est Harry qui arrange les choses, pas moi. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis, Draco fut heureux qu'ils n'aient que des première année comme compagnie. Non seulement les gamins ne les écoutaient pas, mais en plus, un tel discours devant les autres n'aurait rien fait pour arranger le moral des troupes.

« Personne n'a dit que tu devais être responsable de la terre entière. » décréta Draco. « C'est bien une attitude de Gryffondor, ça. »

Ron lui jeta un regard à moitié offensé, à moitié irrité. Le Serpentard se contenta de lever un sourcil.

« Granger s'en remettra. » promit-il, sans vraiment savoir si c'était la vérité. Quoi qu'il était bien décidé à s'en assurer. « Ta sœur… Elle a laissé tombé Thomas, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? »

La rupture entre Ginny et Dean Thomas avait été des plus animées et avait suffi à alimenter les ragots de Poudlard pendant deux jours.

« Si. » soupira Ron. « Mais… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment lui parler, j'ai peur qu'elle soit trop seule. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe à la table des Serpentards. Coincée entre Astoria et Susan Bones, Ginny riait doucement et paraissait, si ce n'était heureuse, du moins contente. Il était vrai que son sourire n'avait pas le même éclat qu'avant le décès d'Arthur Weasley. Elle riait moins volontiers et peut-être moins fort et il lui arrivait d'avoir un regard perdu dans le vague. Mais de tous les Weasley de sa connaissance, c'était encore pour elle que Draco s'inquiétait le moins. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour déterminer que Ginny était forte et ne laissait pas facilement les situations la détruire.

« Tu t'en fais trop. » conclut-il. « Elle n'est pas seule, elle a des amis. Elle ne va pas bien mais elle s'en sortira. Quant aux jumeaux, tant qu'ils continuent d'essayer de rendre Ombrage chèvre, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. »

Les farces qu'ils organisaient avec l'aide de ceux qui respectaient toujours la Trêve avaient redoublé de finesse.

« Peut-être. » capitula Weasley, mais il était évident qu'il prévoyait de continuer à s'en faire des cheveux blancs.

Draco supposait que c'était une manière d'éviter de gérer sa propre peine.

« Donc. » lâcha-t-il, désirant changer de sujet. « Quel est le problème pour lequel les conseils de Granger seraient inutiles ? »

Ron eut l'air exaspéré.

« Elle est fatigante avec ses B.U.S.E.s, hein ? » rouspéta le Gryffondor. « Franchement, comme si on n'avait pas des problèmes plus urgents. »

Draco restait dubitatif sur le sujet. D'un côté, il voyait la nécessité d'obtenir d'excellents résultats, d'un autre, il se demandait à quoi cela allait servir vu le contexte actuel. De plus, rien ne disait que les B.U.S.E.s ne seraient pas une plaisanterie du même acabit que les professorats d'Ombrage et Carter ou les cours d'éducation physique.

Et puis, il fallait admettre qu'il était généralement heureux de passer du temps en compagnie de Granger, qu'elle traine Ombrage dans la boue ou débatte avec elle-même de tel ou tel sortilège. L'obsession qu'elle mettait parfois à faire certaines choses était une source éternelle d'amusement pour lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'acharnement qu'elle avait mis à tenter de leur apprendre à lancer un Patronus durant la dernière réunion de l'A.D., alors qu'elle-même ne parvenait pas à obtenir mieux qu'une brume semi-compacte. Elle avait insisté et encouragé et insisté davantage jusqu'à ce que l'heure ne soit vraiment trop tardive pour qu'ils arrivent à quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rêver de leurs lits.

La leçon sur les Patronus avait eu peu de succès mais Draco devait admettre que, cela mis à part, les membres de l'A.D. commençaient à devenir excellents en Défense. Les duels d'entraînement étaient de plus en plus longs et complexes. Granger et lui avaient conclu que la grande majorité des participants à leur petit club illégal s'en sortait suffisamment bien pour avoir une chance face à un opposant expérimenté. La jeune fille avait émis l'idée de demander à Tonks de venir les aider l'espace d'une réunion ou deux mais Draco, Ron et Ginny avaient tous trois rejeté la proposition. Draco parce qu'il établissait péniblement des relations avec sa tante – et il n'était toujours pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée – et n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire à sa cousine visiblement timbrée, les Weasley parce qu'ils étaient persuadés que leur mère l'apprendrait et qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire de s'inquiéter.

« Granger ne serait pas Granger si elle ne se préoccupait pas de ses résultats scolaires. » jugea Draco, avec davantage d'affection qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il n'était pas très discret. Il tentait de l'être mais n'y parvenait que très moyennement, comme Blaise et Daphné se plaisaient à le lui faire remarquer à la moindre opportunité. Ce qui ne changeait rien. Rien ne pouvait arriver entre Granger et lui. La situation était bien trop compliquée. « Bon, quel est le problème ? »

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Je ne parle pas le gobelin. » répondit calmement Draco, en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Lavande m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. » avoua Weasley, du ton lugubre qu'il aurait pris pour annoncer la mort d'une licorne.

Le blond manqua s'étouffer avec son jus de fruit. Il plaqua sa serviette sur sa bouche avant que le liquide ait pu dégouliner le long de son menton mais même l'idée de se ridiculiser devant l'école entière ne parvint pas à mettre un frein à son fou rire.

« Oh, moque-toi, vas-y. » se renfrogna Ron.

Draco le remercia d'un geste de sa gentillesse et prit la suggestion à cœur. Une main sur le ventre pour contrer le point de côté qui menaçait d'apparaître, il continua à rire jusqu'à en avoir le hoquet. À bout de souffle, il reprit finalement le contrôle de lui-même, notant que sa crise d'hilarité n'était pas passée inaperçue. Granger le fixait, sourcils levés en guise de question. Ses lèvres tressautèrent en un sourire discret et il inclina légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Satisfaite, elle retourna à sa propre conversation.

« Quand tu auras fini de rire de mon malheur et de faire les yeux doux à ma meilleure amie, on pourra peut-être revenir à mon problème ? » lança Ron, contrarié.

« Est-ce si catastrophique ? » s'enquit Draco.

Un hibou inconnu se posa devant lui. Il lui donna un bout de bacon et attrapa la lettre attachée à la patte. Il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. La lettre était cachetée mais il n'y avait pas de seau particulier gravé dans la cire.

« Tu plaisantes ? » répliqua Weasley. « C'est la fin du monde. »

Draco ouvrit paresseusement l'enveloppe.

« Les Gryffondors sont les rois du mélodrame. » affirma-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

La lettre était d'Andromeda. Il la replia et la rangea dans sa poche intérieure.

« Que j'avais des devoirs à faire. » lâcha Ron, désespéré.

Draco s'immobilisa.

« Brown t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait et tu as répondu… que tu avais des devoirs à faire. » répéta-t-il. « Es-tu stupide ou particulièrement idiot ? »

Il parcourut la Grande Salle du regard et finit par repérer les épaisses boucles blondes de Lavande Brown à la table des Gryffondors, entourée d'une demi-douzaine de filles qui l'écoutaient parler avec des expressions compatissantes. Weasley avait raison, c'était la fin du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je réponde ?! » s'énerva Ron. « Je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

« Eh bien, tu aurais pu réciproquer, mentir ou même promettre d'y réfléchir… » se moqua Draco. « Au lieu de ça, tu lui as probablement brisé le cœur et déclenché la colère de toutes les filles de Poudlard. »

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Weasley, en suivant son regard.

Le public de Lavande le fusillait des yeux.

« Solidarité féminine. » expliqua Draco. « Je ne voudrais pas être toi quand Granger va entendre parler de cette histoire. »

Ron pâlit. « Tu dois m'aider. »

Le Serpentard refusa d'une secousse de tête.

« Hors de question que tu m'impliques dans cette histoire. » déclara Draco. « Les filles sont dangereuses. »

« Draco Malfoy a peur de filles. » ironisa Weasley, pensant sans doute le pousser à réagir mais Draco n'éprouvait aucune honte.

Pourquoi se faire des ennemis là où il n'en avait pas ?

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Weasley, Granger et ta sœur sont effrayantes. » contra-t-il. « Je plains quiconque les mettra en colère. »

Weasley le dévisagea puis secoua la tête.

« Des fois, je me demande pourquoi on est amis. » soupira le Gryffondor. « Tu ne sers strictement à rien. »

« Curieux. » rétorqua-t-il. « Il m'arrive de me dire la même chose. »

Ami avec des Weasley… Ses ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leur tombeau de marbre. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire amusé. Bah, songea-t-il, que ses ancêtres gigotent autant qu'ils veulent…

« On a Défense, en premier ? » s'enquit Weasley, en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Probablement son emploi du temps.

« Peut-être que l'année prochaine, tu auras retenu l'ordre des cours de cette année. » offrit-t-il avec optimisme.

Il vit l'insulte se former sur les lèvres de Weasley mais n'entendit même pas la première syllabe. Une seconde, la Grande Salle résonnait du brouhaha habituel, la suivante, il était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit par-dessus le grondement du sol et l'horrible bruit de déchirement qui emplissait la pièce et ne semblait jamais vouloir finir.

Draco commit la même erreur qu'au début de l'année, lorsque la tempête magique avait frappé, et chercha à se lever. C'était stupide bien évident, le sol tremblait tellement que même les tables tressautaient. Il se retrouva par terre et y demeura, priant pour que ça cesse. Du regard il chercha Granger ou Blaise mais il ne distinguait rien d'autre que les premières années et les élèves qui, comme lui, étaient tombés par terre.

Allaient-ils tous mourir ?

Allaient-ils tous subir le même sort que Snape, Potter, Flitwick et la chorale ?

Il lutta pour attraper sa baguette qu'il avait stupidement posée sur la table, s'accrochant au banc pour ne pas se laisser désarçonner. Weasley était par terre, de l'autre côté de la table et se tenait au mur. Il lut son prénom sur les lèvres du Gryffondor mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'agripper au bois dur et d'attendre.

Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la tempête s'arrêta.

Le tremblement cessa, l'horrible bruit se tut enfin et il ne resta plus que les hurlements terrifiés.

« Y-a-t-il des blessés ? » demanda immédiatement la voix de Dumbledore, amplifiée par un sortilège.

Les Professeurs se dispersaient déjà dans les rangs, relevant les élèves qui étaient au sol et s'assurant que les blessures n'étaient pas graves. Draco les observa faire quelques minutes, le cœur battant, puis réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et qu'il pouvait lâcher la table à présent. Il fit le tour et s'accroupit à côté de Weasley qui cillait bêtement, une main accrochée aux aspérités du mur, l'autre enserrant fermement sa baguette.

Il posa la main sur son épaule et le Gryffondor sursauta. Ils se dévisagèrent une poignée de secondes, puis Ron parut se reprendre.

« Les autres ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Weasley.

Draco s'appuya sur son épaule pour se redresser, cherchant dans la direction du groupe. Ils paraissaient tous plus ou moins indemnes.

« Ils sont tous là. » répondit-il. Et il sentit disparaître une angoisse dont il n'avait pas été conscient jusque là.

« Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley. » appela McGonagall, en arrivant vers eux. Elle s'arrêta pour aider une Poufsouffle à se relever. « S'il vous plaît, rassemblez les préfets, aidez-moi à organiser les… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut avalée par le fracas que firent les grandes portes en allant cogner contre le mur. Hors d'haleine, Hagrid se tint sur le seuil.

« Ils sont revenus ! » s'écria le géant, avec une joie évidente. « Ils sont revenus ! Dans la Forêt Interdite ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis Dumbledore s'élança avec une rapidité admirable pour un homme de son âge. Le garde-chasse et lui avaient disparu avant que les premiers élèves se soient remis du choc. Draco et Ron furent parmi ceux là. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil.

« Oh, non. » gronda McGonagall. « Je vous interdis de… »

Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'elle voulait leur interdire, ils avaient déjà détalé en courant, suivis de l'intégralité de l'école. Draco eut le temps de se dire que les cours d'éducation physique auraient, au final, servi à quelque chose, lorsque il les vit émerger de la Forêt Interdite.

Flitwick en premier. Et derrière lui… La douzaine d'élèves manquants. Certains trébuchaient à chaque pas, d'autres s'appuyaient sur leurs camarades. Tous sans exception avaient l'air de revenir de la guerre. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, ils étaient couverts d'égratignures et arboraient des expressions similaires d'émerveillement, comme s'ils n'en revenaient pas d'être là.

Dumbledore posa un genou à terre pour étreindre le Professeur qui lui rendit joyeusement son accolade. Un silence abasourdi régnait parmi les élèves.

Le groupe de rescapés ne tarda pas à atteindre la masse d'élèves qui se fendit en deux pour mieux les laisser passer. Ron et Draco étaient au premier rang et ne manquèrent ni la fatigue extrême de leur posture, ni la gravité de leurs visages. Ce fut à ce moment là que, jouant des coudes, Granger parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux dans la foule.

Le Serpentard vit son regard plein d'espoir s'éteindre brusquement en découvrant l'identité des revenants.

Weasley l'attira contre lui avant que Draco ait pu bouger et elle s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule et, il en était sûr, pleura à chaudes larmes. Le Serpentard fut surpris de n'éprouver aucune jalousie. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être jaloux.

Ginny mit plus de temps à les rejoindre, le temps qu'elle arrive, quelqu'un avait commencé à applaudir et ce fut sous les vivats et les cris de joie des élèves que Flitwick et sa chorale remontèrent la haie d'honneur vers le château.

« Harry ? » demanda la rouquine, du bout des lèvres.

Mais elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

Draco secoua simplement la tête.

« Ni Potter, ni Snape. »

Les traits de la lionne se contractèrent violemment, comme si elle venait d'encaisser un coup ou s'apprêtait à éclater en sanglots, puis elle se frotta le visage.

« Mais si eux ont réussi à rentrer, il y a de l'espoir, non ? » insista-t-elle.

Trop conscient que le regard de Granger était à présent braqué sur lui, il se força à sourire.

« Peut-être. » lâcha-t-il.

Peut-être mais pas sûr.

Ils se fondirent dans la foule qui retournait vers le château et ignorait royalement les instructions d'Ombrage qui vociférait à s'en casser la voix.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Minerva esquiva la sorcière qui fonçait vers elle et navigua jusqu'au fond de l'infirmerie où le gros du corps professoral s'était rassemblé, la dernière fois qu'elle était passée. À présent, le groupe s'était dispersé – et pour cause, elle avait délégué à plusieurs d'entre eux la charge d'accueillir les parents d'élèves.

L'infirmerie était pleine à craquer. Il y avait les élèves de la chorale et leurs familles, puis les médicomages que Sainte Mangouste avait envoyés en urgence, en attendant de pouvoir transférer les blessés à l'hôpital magique. Et puis, il y avait les gens dans le bureau de Poppy. Les parents qui n'avaient pas retrouvé leurs enfants.

Le cœur de Minerva se serra lorsqu'elle approcha du lit qui l'intéressait.

« Minerva ! » s'exclama Filius en l'apercevant, d'une voix où la joie se disputait à la fatigue.

D'après le rapport rapide que lui en avait fait Pomona, il souffrait d'un cas sévère de déshydratation et d'épuisement. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il avait dû, à lui seul, veiller sur tant d'enfants.

« Filius. » répondit-elle, en attrapant la main qu'il avait tendue vers elle.

Sa voix trembla et elle se racla rapidement la gorge, non sans adresser un regard noir à Albus qui l'observait en souriant, en aucun cas dupe de son mal de gorge soudain.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu venir avant. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Mais _quelqu'un_ devait s'occuper des formalités et nous savons tous à quel point notre estimé Directeur est inutile dans ce genre de situation… »

La pique eut l'effet escompté et Filius lui adressa un sourire amusé. Albus, lui, n'en parut pas perturbé.

« J'ai expédié un hibou à Cornélius ainsi qu'à la _Gazette_. » se défendit le vieux sorcier. « J'ai même envoyé les Directeurs de Maison vous aider, Minerva. »

« Horace et Carter ont dû se perdre en route, dans ce cas. » répliqua-t-elle, mais elle était trop heureuse pour en vouloir à son ami. « Le Ministre vous attend avec des reporters et Dolores dans votre bureau. Il serait également souhaitable que vous alliez parler aux Hightower et aux Daggins. »

« Bien sûr. » approuva gravement Albus, avant de disparaître en direction du bureau de Poppy.

Minerva s'autorisa finalement le soupir qu'elle retenait depuis des heures et tira le rideau afin de leur donner un minimum d'intimité.

« Cecily et Benjamin. » murmura Filius. « Une quatrième et un première année. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je devrais aller parler à leurs parents. »

Ni les Hightower, ni les Daggins n'avaient blâmé Filius mais… c'était dans leurs regards. Ça ne tarderait pas.

« Pour l'instant, votre seule tâche est de vous reposer. » ordonna gentiment Minerva. « Quelqu'un vous a examiné, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rien n'était moins sûr avec Filius. Il aurait fait passer la pièce entière avant lui, même s'il avait été en train de se vider de son sang.

« Je n'ai rien. » la tranquillisa-t-il. « Il y avait ces énormes plantes… J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'elles causeraient ma perte. » Il lui montra son avant-bras où une brûlure en forme de spirale s'étendait de son coude à son poignet. « J'ai réussi à contenir le venin avec un sort mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que provisoire. Le Médicomage a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas analysé le venin. Certains des enfants en souffrent aussi… J'avais espéré que Severus… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Minerva s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

« Il n'était pas avec vous, alors ? » se désola-t-elle.

Filius secoua la tête.

« Non. Du moins je ne le pense pas. » confirma l'homme. « Je ne peux être sûr de rien. Cet endroit était… C'était une jungle, Minerva, une vraie jungle. Trouver un abri et garder les enfants en sécurité… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de partir en exploration. »

Filius détourna brusquement la tête.

« Évidemment, personne ne vous le reproche. » tenta-t-elle de le consoler. « Compte-tenu des circonstances, c'est un miracle que vous ayez réussi à ramener autant d'élèves… »

Le Professeur de Sortilèges se frotta le visage.

« Nous avons perdu Benjamin le premier jour. » avoua-t-il. « Et Cecily… Le sortilège n'était pas parfait à ce moment-là. Il n'a pas fonctionné sur Cecily. Le venin l'a brûlée de l'intérieur. Ces plantes… »

Minerva attrapa à nouveau sa main et la serra.

« Vous êtes rentré, à présent. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. » jura-t-elle.

Filius lui adressa un sourire forcé mais parut se détendre.

« Si j'avais su que Severus et Potter avaient été touchés… » reprit-il. « Il est possible que nous ayons été au même endroit, je ne peux jurer de rien. »

Elle acquiesça pensivement.

« Et comment avez-vous réussi à rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le regard de son ami s'éclaira légèrement.

« De la belle magie, Minerva, de la belle magie… » déclara-t-il. « Au risque de manquer de modestie, c'était probablement ma plus belle création. Un sortilège. Le plus complexe que j'ai jamais créé. »

Elle sourit mais ça manquait de conviction.

« Severus aurait-il une chance d'aboutir aux mêmes conclusions que vous ? » s'enquit-elle, en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Filius se rembrunit.

« Sincèrement… J'en doute. » répondit le sorcier. « Mais Severus est ingénieux, s'il y a une autre solution, il l'a trouvera. »

S'il est encore en vie, songea Minerva.

« Une semaine. » lâcha Filius, d'un ton désemparé. « Poppy dit que nous sommes partis des mois, mais nous ne sommes restés là-bas qu'une semaine… »

Minerva lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour le réconforter, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire qui ôterait le poids qu'il portait sur les épaules. Une semaine… Des tempêtes magiques, différentes dimensions… Personne n'en savait beaucoup sur le sujet. Il était possible que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière, il était possible… Eh bien, tout était possible, en réalité. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, où qu'ils soient, Severus et Potter étaient peut-être coincés dans une autre réalité depuis des années.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus monta l'escalier du Square Grimmaurd aussi vite qu'il le put, sautant des marches pour aller plus vite. Il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Sirius ! » s'écria-t-il, en se dirigeant directement vers la fenêtre. Il était pratiquement midi, après tout, largement temps pour lui de se réveiller. « Sirius, j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles ! »

« Remus… » marmonna son ami du fin fond de son lit. « Qu'est-ce que… Remus, non ! »

Trop tard. Le loup-garou avait tiré les épais rideaux et laissait entrer le soleil qui, pour une fois, brillait haut et fort à l'extérieur.

Remus se retourna, alarmé par le cri de son meilleur ami, mais eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir une forme sauter du lit, emmitouflée dans un drap, et se réfugier dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Il nota la fumée légère qui enveloppait la personne mais n'eut pas l'occasion de demander ce qui se passait. Le corps enveloppé dans le drap de Sirius feula – s'identifiant par là-même comme étant Nyssandra – provoquant un grondement instinctif chez Remus.

« Wow ! » s'exclama Sirius, en sautant du lit, et en se tenant entre eux, un bras tendu dans chaque direction. « Un humain, un loup-garou et un vampire dans la même chambre… Ça ressemble au début d'une mauvaise blague et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de connaître la fin. »

Il y avait quelque chose de suffisamment choquant à voir Sirius s'interposer dans son plus simple appareil pour que Remus oublie son hostilité instinctive. Réalisant qu'il avait, par réflexe, adopté une posture de combat, il se détendit et laissa son regard voyager de Sirius à Nyssa et inversement.

« Vas-y. » soupira Sirius, au bout de plusieurs minutes. « Tu meurs d'envie de faire une remarque. »

En effet, Remus avait _quelques_ remarques en réserve.

« Il y a tellement de choix que je ne sais pas quoi dire. » répondit-il, non sans sarcasme.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Ce moment de cohésion masculine est extrêmement touchant. » lâcha Nyssa. « Si tu pouvais fermer ces rideaux avant que je brûle totalement, ce serait fantastique. Mais, surtout, prends ton temps. »

La vampire paraissait d'une humeur massacrante. Remus n'avait pas plus tôt tiré les rideaux qu'elle ramassait ses vêtements et s'éclipsait dans le couloir, non sans claquer la porte dans son dos.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'être du matin. » nota Sirius.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire. Le loup-garou fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Fol'Œil va te tuer. » déclara-t-il sincèrement. « Il va te _massacrer_. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main.

« Fol'Œil est un connard. » décréta fermement l'Animagus. « Qu'il essaye. »

Remus s'appuya contre la commode et observa son ami finir de s'habiller.

« Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'elle. » exigea-t-il. « Parce qu'on sait tous que tu as un cœur d'artichaut sous tes airs de tombeur et la situation est suffisamment compliquée comme ça… »

Sirius le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Amoureux ? » répéta le hors-la-loi. « Je la connais à peine ! »

Il y avait là une remarque pertinente à faire mais Remus avait renoncé des années plus tôt à lui faire la leçon sur le sujet.

« Tu avais une raison de débarquer ici comme si la maison était en feu ou est-ce que ça t'avait simplement manqué de me tirer du lit à l'aube ? » s'enquit Sirius, en s'inspectant dans le miroir terni posé dans le coin de la pièce.

Remus secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il devait avouer qu'il était agréable de le voir de si bonne humeur.

« Albus m'a envoyé un Patronus. » expliqua-t-il, incapable de contenir son sourire ravi. « Flitwick et la chorale sont rentrés. »

Sirius cessa immédiatement de lisser sa chemise pour se tourner vers lui et Remus s'en voulut sur le champ de sa stupidité en voyant l'espoir brut dans le regard de son ami.

« Il n'y a pas de nouvelles d'Harry. » anticipa-t-il. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

C'était comme appuyer sur un interrupteur. Sirius se rembrunit et retrouva son air maussade habituel.

« Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, Sirius. » insista Remus. « Ça veut dire qu'il y a de l'espoir. Si Flitwick y est parvenu alors Severus… »

« Comment y est-il arrivé ? » coupa l'Animagus.

« Un sortilège. » admit-il. « Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » l'interrompit Sirius. « Snape n'est pas un Maître des Sortilèges que je sache. » Aussi vite que son énervement était apparu, il disparut. « Est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'Harry n'est pas revenu ? Peut-être qu'il est ailleurs… Peut-être… »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris du Patronus, Flitwick n'a pas vu Harry. » s'empressa-t-il de le détromper. « Ils n'étaient pas au même endroit. »

« Mais c'est possible. » pressa Sirius. « C'est possible, non ? »

Il farfouilla dans les vêtements jetés pêle-mêle sur le sol et en tira le miroir. Remus lutta pour ne pas laisser percer son agacement. L'obsession que son ami vouait à cet objet était perturbante. Le sien était brisé depuis longtemps et s'il avait su ce qu'il en adviendrait, il aurait fait de même avec celui de James avant que Sirius ait pu l'offrir à son filleul.

« Ils sont rentrés ce matin et il est presque midi. » soupira le loup-garou. « Harry et Severus se seraient manifestés depuis le temps. »

« Sauf s'il l'a emmené directement à Voldemort ! » ragea Sirius.

Remus s'exhorta au calme. C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient eu une centaine de fois si ce n'était plus.

« Albus fait confiance à Severus. » rappela-t-il, sachant d'avance que c'était bien inutile.

Et de fait, Sirius se jeta sur son argument favori, le défiant du regard de le contredire.

« Il ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi, que je sache. » répliqua l'Animagus. « Pourquoi devrait-on prendre ses promesses pour argent comptant ? »

« Parce que c'est Albus Dumbledore. » soupira-t-il, en se massant l'arrête du nez.

Il sentait la migraine pondre. Quelle idée avait-il eu de se précipiter dans la chambre de Sirius comme il l'avait fait ? Tout à sa joie et à sa bonne humeur, il avait oublié de prendre en compte l'état d'esprit de son ami.

« Tu sais, à l'époque, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que c'était un titre plutôt qu'un nom. » aboya Sirius, avant d'expirer avec mauvaise humeur. « Fait-on des recherches, au moins ? Quelqu'un se préoccupe-t-il de mon filleul ou êtes-vous tous trop occupés à cirer les bottes d'_Albus Dumbledore _? »

L'évadé cracha le nom comme une insulte mais Remus resta de marbre. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence.

« Tu es injuste. » lâcha finalement le loup-garou.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avec une facilité qui l'étonna. Cela faisait des mois qu'il les retenait, ces mots. Cela faisait des mois qu'il s'exhortait à la patience. Des mois qu'il rattrapait maladroitement les gaffes que Sirius faisait en permanence. Des mois qu'il suppliait leurs amis de ne pas faire attention aux changements de comportement soudain de son meilleur ami, de ne pas se sentir insultés par ses silences renfrognés ou ses remarques déplacées. Des mois que Remus se chargeait d'encaisser l'hostilité, certes courte mais néanmoins virulente, des autres membres de l'Ordre pendant que Sirius allait s'enfermer dans une pièce ou une autre à ressasser de vieux souvenirs.

Sirius l'en remerciait-il ? Non. Ce n'était pas nouveau, leur amitié n'avait jamais été faite de mercis, ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. Sirius appréciait-il ses efforts ? Non. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que le bout de son museau. Là encore, Remus était habitué à son comportement parfois égocentrique. Pire, plus le temps passait plus certaines piques mesquines se faisaient prononcées et Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à les supporter.

Celles qui concernaient sa relation avec Tonks, le loup-garou les subissait avec mauvaise humeur mais sans trop rien dire. Il aurait apprécié davantage de soutien de la part de son ami mais savait l'affection que Sirius éprouvait pour sa cousine et devinait confusément que si leur aventure amoureuse ne le ravissait pas, c'était plus par jalousie qu'autre chose. Il était jaloux du temps que Remus consacrait à la jeune femme et il était jaloux de la complicité manifeste entre eux. Parce que les deux Maraudeurs n'étaient jamais parvenus à retrouver la même facilité dans leurs rapports.

Mais les remarques qui concernaient Harry… Celles là étaient un coup de poignard à chaque fois.

« Tu es injuste. » répéta-t-il, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. « J'aime Harry autant que toi. »

Sirius continua de le fixer, la mâchoire contractée et l'expression sombre des mauvais jours. Il y avait des plis aux coins de ses yeux. Des rides similaires à celles de Remus. Des rides que les hommes de leur âge n'avaient pas ordinairement.

Le loup-garou reconnaissait l'attitude de Sirius. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, des années peut-être, mais évidemment qu'il la reconnaissait. Fut un temps où il n'avait pas besoin de seulement le regarder pour savoir ce que son ami pensait.

« Dis ce que tu as à dire. » l'invita-t-il, en croisant les bras.

Était-ce pour se protéger des paroles qui suivraient ou pour marquer sa désapprobation ?

Rien n'était jamais sorti de bon de ce genre de confrontation entre eux. Il y avait eu un face à face similaire après que Sirius ait mené Severus jusqu'au saule cogneur…

« Tu ne t'es jamais occupé d'Harry. » souffla finalement Sirius, sans oser croiser son regard.

Il n'y avait plus de colère dans la voix de l'Animagus, juste… Il ne savait pas trop. Un mélange de déception et de reproche.

« Comment ça je ne me suis jamais occupé d'Harry ? » demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il fut clair que Sirius n'élaborerait pas.

La main de Sirius courrait sur le haut de la commode, sans aucune pensée pour la poussière qui s'accumulait sur sa paume. L'Animagus ne leva pas les yeux.

« Tu sais comment le traitent ces Moldus ? » s'enquit Sirius. « Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'entends parler d'eux, j'ai des envies de rejoindre Bellatrix. Toutes ces années où j'étais à Azkaban… Toutes ces années où je n'ai pas pu veiller sur lui, comme James l'aurait voulu… Où étais-tu, toi ? »

Remus accusa le coup.

« Les Dursley ne sont pas idéaux, je te l'accorde, mais… » se défendit-il.

« Idéaux ? » coupa Sirius, et il y avait un sérieux dans sa voix qu'il ne réservait qu'aux choses qui lui tenaient véritablement à cœur. « Ils sont moins qu'idéaux, Remus. Ma famille était moins qu'idéale, elle-aussi, je sais reconnaître les signes. Tu dis que tu aimes Harry autant que moi ? Si je n'avais pas été en prison… »

« Albus ne voulait pas me dire où il était. » l'interrompit-il, en baissant la tête. « Il m'a dit qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il voulait lui épargner le poids de grandir en étant 'Le Survivant' et je le comprenais parfaitement. »

L'Animagus balaya l'air de la main, envoyant voler les résidus de poussière collés à ses doigts.

« Alors, ça excuse tout. » décréta Sirius, avec une ironie mordante. « Albus t'a dit qu'il était en sécurité et comme un bon petit loup apprivoisé, tu as remué la queue sans même t'assurer qu'il était bien traité. »

Remus lui tourna le dos et alla se poster à la fenêtre. Il rouvrit les épais rideaux et laissa son regard arpenter la place déserte. Tout était gris vu de là. L'asphalte, les trottoirs, le carré de ciment et les quatre bancs de pierre qui avaient mérité le nom de square…

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? » murmura-t-il, blessé.

Les accusations de Sirius lui faisaient mal. Le fait qu'il les ait gardées pour lui aussi longtemps était pire. Parce que ça signifiait que ce n'étaient pas des mots lancés au hasard mais bel et bien une rancœur profonde. Sirius lui en voulait de ne pas s'être occupé d'Harry. Sirius le blâmait pour le traitement qu'avait subi Harry chez les Dursley. Ce qu'ils en savaient, du moins. L'adolescent s'exprimait plus volontiers en euphémismes et en platitudes quand les Dursley étaient évoqués.

Remus n'aimait pas y penser.

« Que tu t'occupes de lui. » riposta immédiatement Sirius.

Il y eut un bruit de casse. Un des babioles sur la commode, sans doute. Remus persista à lui tourner le dos, en dépit de l'agitation du loup qui détestait s'offrir aussi vulnérable à l'ennemi. Sirius n'était pas l'ennemi aurait-il voulu dire au loup. Il se contenta de se vouter davantage.

« Il y a des lois anti-loups-garous, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. » répondit-il, sans conviction. « Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'Harry. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu étais le parrain officiel. Lily a toujours dit… »

Il laissa sa phrase mourir d'elle-même. Lily avait toujours dit que s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit à elle ou James, Sirius et Remus devraient s'occuper d'Harry. Elle plaisantait souvent en disant que ce ne serait pas bien différent de si elle et James s'en chargeaient. L'un d'entre eux lui passerait tout et l'autre devrait faire face aux yeux de chiots battus. James et elle n'avaient jamais prévu un cas de figure dans lequel Sirius et Remus ne seraient pas ensemble. Et bien sûr, il y aurait eu Peter pour arbitrer les disputes qui n'auraient pas manqué d'arriver.

Remus se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où ils avaient eu cette conversation parce que le ton de la plaisanterie avait totalement disparu. Plus personne n'avait songé à en blaguer, ce jour là. C'était le soir où Lily et James avaient disparu du monde magique, à l'abri du _Fidelitas_. Ils avaient tous été réunis dans le salon, ce soir là, et l'atmosphère était bien trop solennelle comparée à d'habitude. Remus en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir. C'était le dernier soir et il en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir…

Lily et James avaient été assis sur le canapé, Harry couché à l'étage dans sa nurserie. Sirius avait été assis sur le fauteuil à la gauche de James, les bras appuyés sur les genoux dans une attitude attentive qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Peter assis en tailleur sur le tapis devant la cheminée, l'air grave et anxieux. Et lui qui avait occupé l'autre fauteuil, étrangement détaché de la scène qu'il avait eu sous les yeux. Le loup en lui n'avait cessé de hurler à la mort, certain que sa meute était en train de se dissoudre.

De ce soir là, il retenait les consignes fermes de James et les larmes dans les yeux de Lily. Il retenait les tentatives impuissantes de Sirius pour alléger la situation et les interminables suppliques de Peter de trouver une autre solution. Remus avait gardé le silence, sachant d'avance qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire ou à faire.

Était-ce ce silence qui l'avait condamné aux yeux de ses amis ? Était-ce parce qu'il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme profond qu'ils l'avaient soupçonné d'être un traître ? Il était parti le premier ce soir là, pensant que Peter ne tarderait pas et que Sirius ferait le sortilège. Mais ce n'était pas Peter qui était parti et ce n'était pas Sirius qui était devenu leur gardien du secret.

Et James et Lily…

James était mort en pensant que Remus était un traitre. C'était une des vérités à laquelle il avait dû se confronter lorsque Sirius était revenu dans sa vie. James, son meilleur ami, était mort en pensant que Remus était un traitre.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais l'adopter. » grinça Sirius. « Je dis que tu aurais pu vérifier comment ils le traitaient. T'en occuper. »

Il avait fait la paix avec le passé, c'était ce dont Sirius ne se rendait pas compte. Avant qu'il revienne, Remus était en paix avec le passé. Il avait fait son deuil d'eux tous. Il était malheureux, peinait à survivre dans ce monde qui ne voyait pas les lycanthropes d'un bon œil, mais vis-à-vis du passé… Puis Sirius s'était évadé et le passé était revenu le frapper en pleine figure sous la forme d'Albus Dumbledore. La paix, au final, n'était jamais qu'une illusion.

Rencontrer Harry avait été douloureux mais plaisant. Il avait les yeux de Lily, ressemblait à son père, mais, surtout, il était intelligent, poli et il était pratiquement impossible de ne pas se prendre d'affection pour lui. Ou pour ses deux acolytes d'ailleurs. Il était presque autant attaché à Ron et à Hermione qu'il l'était à Harry.

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry comme la somme de ses parents. Son rôle, en acceptant le poste de Professeur de Défense, avait été de surveiller et de protéger Harry, d'anticiper les mouvements de Sirius. En faisant ça, il avait appris à connaître le garçon. Il lui arrivait de se demander si Sirius en avait jamais pris la peine. Il n'était pas loin de penser que Sirius regardait Harry et ne voyait que James.

« Je ne pouvais pas. » admit-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que l'Animagus arborait une expression exaspérée.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi cette discussion ? Remus n'avait jamais voulu l'avoir. Ça relevait de leur amitié brisée, une cassure qui était arrivée avant même que, lui, s'en rende compte, et c'était un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas de peur de fracturer irrémédiablement ce qui en restait. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas.

« Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit de te l'interdire ? » accusa Sirius. « Tu ne t'es jamais dit… »

« Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec Albus. » cingla-t-il, en pivotant pour lui faire face. Il y avait des choses, en amitié, que l'on ne pouvait dire qu'en face. «_ Je_ ne pouvais pas, Sirius. Je venais de perdre mes meilleurs amis. _Tous_ mes meilleurs amis. Je n'étais pas en état de m'occuper de moi, encore moins de m'occuper d'un enfant. Et, plus tard, quand j'allais un peu mieux, je n'avais ni l'argent, ni l'envie. Harry ne me connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui apporter ? C'était mieux pour lui de grandir sans moi. Je suis pauvre et dangereux, j'ai toujours été destiné à finir ma vie seul. Ce n'était pas à moi de m'occuper d'Harry, Sirius, et peut-être que si vous aviez prévenu quelqu'un que vous changiez de gardien des secrets, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Peut-être que si on avait plus prêté attention à Peter, _rien_ _de_ _tout_ _ça_ ne serait arrivé. Alors, excuse-moi de trouver un peu facile de tout me mettre sur le dos. »

Sa tirade le laissa à bout de souffle et curieusement vidé. Il n'avait pas eu pleinement conscience de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Pour quelqu'un qui se pense destiné à terminer sa vie seul, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ma cousine. » répliqua Sirius.

C'était du tac au tac. La voix de son ami était dénuée de réel ressentiment, c'était davantage une agressivité latente dont il ne savait que faire.

Remus avait suffisamment servi de punching-ball pour ce jour-là.

« J'ai du travail, je te laisse. » lâcha-t-il, en traversant la chambre en quatre grandes enjambées.

« Remus… » appela l'Animagus, doucement.

Des excuses se formaient déjà sur ses lèvres. Le loup-garou en avait par-dessus la tête de ses excuses.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Le bruit sembla résonner dans les couloirs vides et il attendit bêtement, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'elle se rouvre. Mais à l'intérieur de la chambre, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Remus pouvait parfaitement imaginer son ami, assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Ça ne suffit pas à lui donner envie de pénétrer à nouveau dans la pièce, d'affronter à nouveau le passé.

En descendant l'escalier, il chercha à se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux. Il n'avait jamais voulu avoir cette conversation mais elle était sans doute nécessaire. Cela leur permettrait de prendre un nouveau départ sur des bases fraiches.

Ou cela mettrait un terme net à leur amitié.

Il travaillait sur la nouvelle version de la carte des maraudeurs, destinée à espionner le Ministère, depuis environ une demi-heure, sans beaucoup avancer, quand quelqu'un arriva finalement dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas Sirius et, tout en s'en sentant affreusement coupable, Remus en fut heureux.

« Nyssandra dort sur le canapé du salon. » annonça Anthony, sans paraître s'en étonner. D'un autre côté, Remus ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu s'étonner de quoi que ce soit. « Fleur m'a demandé de déposer ces rapports pendant ma pause déjeuner. »

Il réceptionna les comptes-rendus que la française aurait dû soumettre la veille, heureux de la distraction. Anthony ne s'attarda pas, cependant. À peine le temps de lui résumer ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard le matin même et de confirmer qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Harry qu'Anthony devait déjà repartir. Et, songea Remus, s'il en avait profité pour faire remarquer que Sirius confondait optimisme et paranoïa, eh bien, personne ne le saurait jamais.

D'ailleurs, l'Animagus ne fit aucune apparition de la journée. Remus l'entendit se déplacer au premier, nourrir Buck, mais à aucun moment Sirius ne descendit lui proposer son aide. Évidemment. Ce fut donc sans grande culpabilité que le loup-garou quitta le Square Grimmaurd en fin de journée. Personne n'était censé venir au Q.G., ce soir là, et il évitait de laisser Sirius seul trop longtemps d'ordinaire mais, en l'occurrence, il en avait assez de jouer les baby-sitters.

Il n'était pas de meilleure humeur lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement de Tonks et fut heurté par le désordre qui y régnait. La jeune femme avait des tendances au chaos qu'exacerbaient encore davantage les valises ouvertes appartenant à Nyssandra dans un coin du salon et la partie de ses propres affaires qui avait migrées du Square Grimmaurd sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il décida qu'il était temps que Nyssandra aille habiter au Q.G. Il y avait plus d'espace et ce serait le plus pratique.

En attendant, la situation ne pouvait pas perdurer. Remus pouvait vivre avec un peu de désordre mais, là… Il y avait des tasses vides sur la table basse, des vêtements abandonnés un peu partout, il ne voulait même pas imaginer le tas de vaisselle empilée dans l'évier…

Il se mit à faire le ménage, alternant entre les coups de baguette et le labeur manuel lorsqu'il le fallait. Parfois, nettoyer lui vidait la tête et remédiait à sa morosité. Ce jour là, ça ne fit qu'augmenter encore son énervement parce qu'il retrouva un de ses livres servant de sous-verre à une tasse alors que Tonks avait juré ne pas savoir où il était passé. Pire, lorsqu'au bout d'une longue heure de travail, l'appartement fut finalement si propre qu'on aurait probablement pu manger par terre, il avait une migraine féroce.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors qu'il rangeait la dernière assiette dans le placard.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. » lança-t-elle, du seuil de la cuisine.

Occupé à essuyer les éclaboussures à côté de l'évier, Remus ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de noter l'absence de gratitude dans la voix de sa compagne. Elle semblait même… agacée.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. » répliqua-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il se tourna, prêt à s'excuser mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« On dirait ma mère. » cracha Tonks, en jetant son blouson sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait protester en premier… Le manteau mal rangé quand il venait de passer tant de temps à rétablir un semblant d'ordre ou les traces d'eau qu'elle avait laissé partout derrière elle ?

« Aurais-tu oublié comment te servir de ta baguette ? » attaqua-t-il, un peu injustement, il s'en rendait compte. « Tu aurais pu te sécher. »

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et plaça ses chaussures trempées sur une autre avec un air de défi. Il mit finalement le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? » demanda-t-il, en tâchant d'éliminer tout agacement de sa voix. Ce n'était pas la faute de Tonks si Sirius l'avait mis hors de lui.

Et, s'il en jugeait par la teinte des cheveux de la jeune femme, il n'était pas le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise journée.

« Il leur est arrivé la raison pour laquelle tu ne devrais pas me prendre la tête avec le ménage, ce soir. » rétorqua froidement la jeune femme, avant de souffler brutalement. « Désolée. Ma mère m'a énervée, ce matin. Puis Fudge m'a fait passé une journée d'enfer. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, Remus, je suis vraiment crevée. »

Une bonne partie de son irritation fut remplacée par une bouffée d'affection. Il tira deux bièraubeurres du frigo et lui en tendit une dont elle s'empara avec un sourire reconnaissant. Elle en profita pour attraper le devant de son pull et tira jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Son humeur s'améliora nettement.

« Tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il, après s'être installé sur la chaise qui ne servait pas de repose-pieds.

« Tu rigoles ? J'ai passé la journée à suivre Fudge partout. Poudlard, _La_ _Gazette_… » soupira-t-elle. « Il était _furieux_. Le retour des disparus a fait remonter la côte de popularité de Dumbledore et les gens disent que Fudge n'a pas fait assez pour les retrouver. » Elle marqua une pause eut un air peiné. « Pas de traces d'Harry ou de Snape, par contre. »

Remus ne répondit pas.

« Je peux te dire quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral. » reprit-il, au bout d'un moment.

Elle leva les sourcils sous le coup de la curiosité.

« Tu as ton air de commère. » jugea-t-elle. « Je veux tout savoir et avec les détails. »

Il sourit avec amusement, protestant intérieurement d'être traité de commère mais n'osant pas en faire la remarque de peur de déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

« Maugrey va assassiner Sirius. » déclara-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a encore fait ? » souffla-t-elle d'un ton où l'exaspération se disputait à la curiosité.

Il prit le temps d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Nyssa. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que la jeune Auror comprenne qu'il n'était pas tout simplement en train d'annoncer le retour de la vampire. Lorsqu'elle intégra ce qu'il était en train de dire, elle écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea, cherchant à déterminer s'il était sérieux.

« _Non_ ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement stupéfaite. « Tu es sûr d'avoir bien compris ? »

« J'ai failli la faire flamber en ouvrant les rideaux dans la chambre de Sirius. » expliqua-t-il.

Tonks secoua la tête, sans se départir de son expression étonnée.

« Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. » déclara-t-elle. « Si Fol'Œil l'apprend, les réunions vont devenir vraiment insupportables. »

« Tu crois qu'elle cherchait à le rendre jaloux ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« L'amour a ses raisons. » récita-t-elle, distraitement.

Elle tira sur ses cheveux courts afin d'emmener une mèche devant ses yeux, et plissa le front sous l'effort de la concentration mais la couleur ne changea pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avoir de difficultés à modifier son apparence avant ce jour là.

« C'est Fudge qui t'a mis dans cet état ? » s'enquit-il, en désignant sa coiffure d'un geste.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à demander. Le calme factice que la jeune femme avait retrouvé vola en éclat et elle reprit un air renfrogné.

« Non, c'est ma mère. » lança-t-elle. « À chaque fois que j'y repense… »

Elle abandonna les mèches serrées entre ses doigts et lâcha la tête en arrière. Il était évident qu'elle était perturbée par sa visite chez ses parents. Le loup en lui s'agitait en réponse à son malaise.

« Je suis sûre qu'Andy ne voulait pas… » commença-t-il prudemment.

Elle éclata d'un rire amer.

« Ne la défend pas. » prévint-elle. « Pas toi. Si tu savais ce qu'elle… »

À nouveau, elle retomba dans le silence, préférant observer le plafond plutôt que de le regarder, lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, un pressentiment pesant se faisant sentir.

« Elle sait. » devina-t-il. « Elle sait pour toi et moi. »

Bien entendu qu'Andromeda avait tout découvert. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement cherché à se cacher, la moitié des membres de l'Ordre était au courant et bien qu'Andy ait des contacts restreints avec eux depuis que Ted et elle étaient sous protection…

Tonks ne nia pas sa supposition.

Il eut l'impression désagréable qu'on lui avait enfoncé un cognard dans la gorge.

« Elle désapprouve. » déduisit-il, notant la manière dont son poing gauche était serré.

Elle posa brutalement la bouteille de bièraubeurre qu'elle avait à peine touchée sur la table et cessa de se balancer pour lui faire face.

« Elle peut penser ce qu'elle veut, je n'en ai rien à foutre. » déclara-t-elle.

Le rythme cardiaque de Remus s'emballa mais il garda un calme de façade, ignorant la détresse subite du loup. Il déglutit péniblement et posa les mains bien à plat sur la table, éprouvant le besoin d'avoir un objet concret sous ses paumes.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit précisément ? » s'enquit-il.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

« Demande-moi plutôt ce qu'elle n'a pas dit ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en se levant pour fureter dans un placard.

« À ce point là ? » insista-t-il, tandis qu'elle mettait enfin la main sur une boite de fondants du chaudron.

Sa voix était nouée mais Tonks ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, tout à son exaspération.

« Trop dangereux, trop vieux, l'avenir trop incertain… » ragea-t-elle, en bataillant pour ouvrir la boîte. « Si on l'écoute, il n'y a que des côtés négatifs à notre histoire. »

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sirius dansait dans sa mémoire et semblait se moquer de lui. Toutes les réserves qu'il avait eues avant que Tonks ne le persuade que ces préoccupations étaient exagérées… Elle avait balayé le problème de l'âge d'un revers de main, avait refusé de prendre son impasse professionnelle en compte, et confrontée au problème de la lycanthropie…

Elle était convaincante et il s'était laissé convaincre.

Elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de son malaise soudain. Elle dévorait une des pâtisseries avec acharnement, comme pour mieux exprimer l'irritation engendrée par les propos de sa mère.

Il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, que le temps ralentissait et que le monde se limitait à cette cuisine minuscule.

Il se souvenait de leur premier baiser. Il se souvenait de leur deuxième baiser. Il se souvenait de tous ceux qui avaient suivi. Il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails.

Il se souvenait de la manière dont il n'avait cessé de la repousser sans que, jamais, elle n'abandonne.

« Il n'y a que des côtés négatifs. » lâcha-t-il.

Le paquet de gâteau manqua lui échapper des mains mais Remus ne leva pas les yeux de la bouteille de bièraubeurre posée sur la table.

Il avait voulu croire… Voulu croire quoi ? Qu'il avait un avenir ? Qu'il pouvait être normal ? Ce n'était pas une option, ça ne l'a jamais été.

« Quoi ? » demanda Tonks du bout des lèvres, comme à bout de souffle.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et déglutit difficilement. Sa bouche était sèche.

« À quoi joue-t-on, Nymphadora ? »

La question resta en suspension quelques secondes.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. » décréta-t-elle, en posant le paquet de biscuits avec plus de force que nécessaire sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il croisa son regard et ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

Le loup hurlait à la mort dans sa tête.

Mais, soudain, il se rappelait de tout ce que ces semaines volées avec elle lui avait fait oublier. Il se rappelait de toutes ces années où il avait soigneusement évité de tomber amoureux.

« Nous n'avons pas de futur. » exposa-t-il, aussi calmement et de manière aussi neutre qu'il le put.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine comme si elle cherchait à s'étreindre elle-même.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. » réitéra-t-elle, la voix chancelante.

Seulement, elle comprenait très bien.

Parce que, qu'elle le veuille ou non, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère l'avait fait réfléchir. Sans doute avait-elle finalement réalisé ce que sa décision de se lier à un loup-garou entraînait.

Et Remus ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

« Tu veux des enfants ? » s'enquit-il.

Ses yeux se firent fuyant.

« Ça n'empêche rien. » affirma-t-elle. « Et puis, il est bien trop tôt pour parler de ça. Demande-moi en mariage, d'abord. »

La plaisanterie tomba à plat.

« Je ne veux pas d'enfants. » continua-t-il. « Si tu m'épouses un jour, il y a de bonnes chances que le Département des Aurors décide de se passer de toi. La plupart des gens refuseront de te regarder en face et s'écarteront de toi quand tu passeras près d'eux. En général, je parviens à garder un emploi pendant un mois ou deux, parfois trois si l'employeur est compréhensif. Je n'aurais jamais d'argent. Mon espérance de vie est limitée. Plus je vieillis, moins mon corps supporte les transformations. »

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme mais elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre bruit de détresse.

« Ça m'est égal. » murmura-t-elle, au bout d'un moment. « Tout ça, ça m'est égal. »

Remus ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Pour le moment. » nuança-t-il. « Ça t'es égal, pour le moment. »

« Exactement. » trancha-t-elle, avec désespoir. « Alors, on n'est pas obligé de penser à tout ça maintenant. On peut gérer ces problèmes là quand ils arriveront. S'ils arrivent un jour. »

Il cessa de se cacher derrière ses paupières closes et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis un loup-garou, Nymphadora. » dit-il. « Ça ne changera pas. Jamais. Ces problèmes arriveront. »

Elle haussa les épaules mais ne décroisa pas les bras.

« Dans _longtemps_. » supplia-t-elle à moitié. « Remus, je… »

« On doit arrêter. » la coupa-t-il, fixant à nouveau la bouteille de bièraubeurre. « Toi et moi… C'était une parenthèse. Ça n'a jamais été destiné à être autre chose qu'une parenthèse. »

« Remus… » tenta-t-elle.

Elle pleurait ouvertement, à présent, et Remus avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'il ne savait pas comment il parvenait à continuer à parler.

« Il faut fermer la parenthèse. » conclut-il.

Il prit appui sur la table pour se lever mais, une fois debout, il fut incapable de bouger, trop conscient qu'une fois qu'il aurait quitté cet appartement, il aurait également quitté la vie de Tonks. Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il ne serait jamais prêt à ça.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. » cingla-t-elle, entre deux sanglots. « Je me moque que tu sois un loup-garou ! Je m'en moque. Il y a des solutions à tous les problèmes, il faut juste prendre le temps de les trouver. Je ne veux pas rompre. Tu n'as pas le droit de rompre si je ne veux pas. »

C'était une logique tellement enfantine qu'il se sentit sourire malgré lui. Un sourire fantôme qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Il resta appuyé sur la table.

« Je t'aime. » avoua-t-elle. Personne n'aurait dû avoir à dire ces mots là avec tant de douleur dans la voix. « Je t'aime. Tu comprends ça ? Je me fous de tout le reste tant que je peux t'avoir toi. _Je t'aime_, Remus. »

À nouveau, il ferma les yeux.

Y avait-il jamais eu un doute quant à ce que, lui, ressentait pour elle ?

Il l'aimait comme seul un loup pouvait aimer. Férocement et totalement.

Il l'aimait.

C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il devait la laisser partir.

« Ça ne change rien. » lâcha-t-il, à mi-voix. « C'est fini. »

Elle se laissa aller contre le mur, secouée d'énormes sanglots.

« Non. » nia-t-elle, en secouant la tête. « Tu ne le penses pas. Tu… »

« C'est fini. » répéta-t-il.

Il aurait dû s'en aller. C'était le moment de s'en aller.

Mais comment le pouvait-il quand elle pleurait ? Comment pouvait-il partir alors qu'il brûlait de la prendre dans ses bras ?

Ses propres yeux le démangeaient.

Il dut ciller à plusieurs reprises pour distinguer la forme des deux labradors argentés qui flottaient au dessus du sol. Leur simple vue parut rendre tous ses esprits à Tonks.

« Gringotts est attaqué par des Mangemorts. » annoncèrent les deux Patronus de la voix de Charlie. « Ils sont trop nombreux. La banque est assiégée, les Aurors sont dépassés. Il nous faut de l'aide. »

Les Patronus se dissipèrent et Remus, pris de court, se tourna vers Tonks. Si les Mangemorts attaquaient ouvertement sur le Chemin de Traverse alors… Alors Voldemort était prêt à se révéler au grand jour et…

Ils s'étaient préparés à ce moment. Ils en avaient parlé, avaient tenté d'en anticiper tous les aspects…

Tonks s'essuya le visage, attrapa son blouson et l'enfila, sans lui adresser un regard.

« Il faut y aller. » déclara-t-elle, en sortant sa baguette.

Remus hocha la tête. Quel autre choix avaient-ils ?

« Sois prudente. » exigea-t-il.

Mais elle avait déjà disparu.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Sirius passa la journée à déambuler de long à large à l'étage, alternant les périodes de désespoir avec les périodes de fureur. Il était en colère après Remus, il était en colère après Dumbledore, il était en colère après Snape…

Il mourrait d'envie de se lancer à la recherche d'Harry mais était trop conscient que ce serait équivalent à chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Et si Harry avait besoin de lui, où le chercherait-il en premier si ce n'était ici ?

Alors il attendait.

Il attendait et il espérait.

Il attendait et il désespérait.

Il entendit Remus quitter la maison et fut soulagé de se retrouver seul, de ne pas avoir à lui faire à nouveau face ce jour-là. Il continua à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, le miroir serré au creux de son poing. Il le tenait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait des crampes dans les doigts mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher.

Il avait faim, les plats que Kreattur lui avait apporté laissant sérieusement à désirer au niveau qualité, et il se décida à descendre à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans l'escalier que le miroir se mit à chauffer. Il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant, mais aucune image ne se forma sur la glace. Pensant que son imagination avait pris le dessus, il reprit sa descente.

Deux marches plus tard, le miroir chauffait à nouveau.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il, sans trop y croire.

Son reflet se troubla et vira au gris.

_« Sirius ? Sirius, tu m'entends ? » _

Sous le choc, il dut s'asseoir. C'était sa voix. _Sa_ _voix_. Mais la surface du miroir restait désespérément grise. Il y avait comme des volutes de fumées qui tournoyaient derrière la glace.

« Harry. » répéta-t-il. « Harry, je ne te vois pas. »

La voix de l'autre côté parut soulagée. _« Le miroir est endommagé, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il marche très bien. Sirius, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Tu dois venir me chercher ! »_

Il fut sur ses pieds en une seconde.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda-t-il, fixant la fumée, cherchant à la percer du regard. « Dis-moi où tu es ? »

_« Le Département des Mystères. »_ répondit immédiatement Harry. _« Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. Snape a essayé de me tuer, il me poursuit ! »_

Sirius dévalait déjà les escaliers.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé au Département des Mystères ? » demanda-t-il, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de se débarrasser de Snape. Il avait imaginé plus d'une manière de l'assassiner au cours des années. Et Remus qui avait refusé de le croire…

_« Je ne sais pas. »_ lâcha Harry, d'un ton paniqué. _« Je ne sais pas où on était, c'était bizarre… D'un coup il y a eu cette lumière et… Et je me suis retrouvé, ici. S'il te plait, tu dois m'aider… »_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive. Je préviens les autres et… »

_« Non ! » _coupa la voix de son filleul. _« Il y a un traître. Snape l'a dit. Tu dois venir seul. Tu dois venir seul, Sirius ! » _

Sirius hésita quelques secondes mais la priorité était de retrouver Harry et Snape ne lui faisait pas peur.

« D'accord, d'accord. » capitula-t-il. « Où es-tu précisément ? »

Harry parut hésiter mais ce n'était plus le moment, il était presque à la porte d'entrée.

_« La Salle des prophéties. »_ répondit le garçon. _« Sirius ! Il arrive… Je dois… »_

Le miroir redevint froid. Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour, il le rangea dans sa poche et se rua vers la porte.

Patmol passa au travers du Patronus qui tentait de lui délivrer un message.

Il y avait plus urgent que les Patronus.

Il devait sauver Harry.


	35. A Prayer Away

Hello Hello!

Je suis désolée d'avance, je vais faire une note d'auteur astronomique. Il y a des reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, j'en ai reçu une hier de **R** qui m'a absolument frustrée parce que, justement, je n'étais pas capable d'y répondre donc je réponds ici (et par conséquent, je publie plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu XD).

Je m'adresse, ici, à **R** mais cela peut peut-être répondre aux questions que d'autres se posent. D'abord, je voudrais être claire, ou essayer de l'être du moins : j'accepte totalement la critique. Je ne veux vraiment pas être l'auteur de fanfictions qui ne veut que des reviews méga-positives et qui s'attend à ce que tout le monde aime ce qu'elle écrit (je n'aime pas ce que j'écris la plupart du temps, alors vous voyez…) mais quand j'ai lu cette review (certes après avoir passé la moitié de la soirée à beugler inutilement sur l'équipe de foot dans ma télé comme si cela pouvait faire une différence et étant donc bien énervée) j'ai fait des bonds dans toute la pièce. Ce n'est pas que la review était méchante ou même extrêmement critique et, soyons clairs, je ne l'ai pas mal prise. C'est davantage qu'elle m'a peinée parce que j'ai eu l'impression qu'on s'était passé à côté en tant que lecteur/auteur.

Dans cette review (et la suivante) tu dis, **R**, que les personnages ne tiennent pas à Harry, qu'ils se soucient d'Harry uniquement parce qu'il est celui qui peut tuer Voldemort… Je suis désolée, encore une fois j'accepte la critique, mais là… Non. Non, je ne pense pas avoir écrit ça comme ça… Peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être que j'ai tort, il y a parfois un décalage entre ce qu'on veut écrire et ce qui arrive sur la page, mais… Honnêtement, aucun des adolescents n'est au courant de la prophétie et… Que fais-tu de Ron ? D'Hermione ? De Ginny? Combien de fois ont-ils dit qu'Harry leur manquait? Certes, cette absence se fait plus supportable sur la fin mais c'est parce qu'il s'est passé plusieurs mois depuis sa disparition. Ils ne l'ont pas oublié, ils ont fait/veulent en faire leur deuil. Harry est présumé mort. Tout le monde ne le fait pas de la même manière, au même rythme, mais chacun d'entre eux, à qui on répète qu'Harry ne pourra pas revenir, veut en faire son deuil pour continuer à vivre et ils s'en sentent coupables, bien sûr, mais comment faire autrement ? Ils sont humains… Ceci, à Poudlard. Pour les adultes… Sirius se moque de la disparition d'Harry ? ça le détruit. Dumbledore, à la limite, parce que je pense que la remarque sur Voldemoche s'adressait à lui, se soucie de la prophétie, mais pas que, il aime Harry, il aime Severus… Il souhaite à plusieurs reprise qu'ils restent où ils sont s'ils y sont bien pour ne pas avoir à en refaire des pions sur son échiquiers…

Autre chose, au sujet d'Harry, cette fic n'est pas une Harry centric. Le but n'est pas de réécrire l'Ordre du Phoenix, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Dans cette fic, j'explore ce qui se passe sans Harry, j'explique comment la situation évolue sans lui. Alors, ce qu'on peut en déduire en comparant L'Armée au canon, c'est qu'Harry est essentiel, oui, mais qu'ils peuvent vivre sans lui. Donc, tu comprendras que quand tu dis « j'ai l'impression qu'en n'incluant pas Harry dans l'Armée de Dumbledore en tant que leur chef officiel, tu lui enlèves une grande partie de son leadership pour le donner à Hermione », oui, c'est le but.

Tu dis que Book!Hermione n'est pas un leader et qu'elle n'est pas parfaite… Je ne pense pas que mon Hermione est parfaite. Je pense qu'elle est agaçante et la plupart du temps beaucoup trop déterminée à faire ce qu'il faut au détriment du reste (un peu comme Dumbledore). Harry est meilleur en Défense qu'elle, on est tout à fait d'accord, elle le dit elle-même à plusieurs reprise dans _L'Armée_ mais en l'absence d'Harry, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, le besoin d'apprendre à se défendre est là avec ou sans Harry et Hermione est probablement la plus qualifiée pour ça.

Book!Draco est lâche, ce n'est pas un leader et il n'a jamais été dit que c'était un des meilleurs élèves de l'école : Draco est lâche, je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas un leader, je suis moins d'accord. Je pense que c'est sa lâcheté qui empêche Draco de diriger, mais c'est une opinion personnelle et ça n'a rien à faire là. Dans _l'Armée_, Draco débute comme un lâche. Il organise la Trêve parce qu'Ombrage a insulté les Sangs-Purs et parce que le Ministère veut récupérer son indépendance sur les vieilles familles (et je m'éloigne du canon, là, je précise). Les Serpentards ne s'écrasent pas devant lui dans les livres, c'est vrai. Mais on le voit peut interagir avec le reste de sa maison post tome 4. Ici, Draco est un cinquième année, un grand nom de la communauté magique, et très riche, trois éléments qui, dans le contexte Serpentard, lui permet, je pense, d'asseoir son influence sur les plus jeunes années. Les 6ème et 7ème années, comme c'est précisé à plusieurs reprises, ne participent que de loin à cette histoire (à part les Gryffondors, mais les Gryffondors ne sont pas le sujet). En plus, il y a plusieurs scène dont une dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je ne sais plus trop quel chapitre mais vers le début, où dans les interactions des Serpentards de 5ème année, on voit bien que Draco n'est pas tout puissant. Quand à être le meilleur élève de l'école, je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai dit qu'Hermione et lui avaient sensiblement les mêmes notes. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un fanon, c'est-à-dire un cliché qui s'est développé dans le fandom et qui est tellement répandu qu'on oublie que ce n'est pas dans les livres. Je pense que c'est cohérent parce que vu d'où il vient, je doute que sa famille accepte moins de lui que l'excellence. Ça n'engage que moi et, au demeurant, ce n'est pas si important que ça dans l'histoire. Je n'ai jamais écrit que Draco était meilleur qu'Harry, non plus, en Défense, seulement encore une fois vu d'où il vient, je pense qu'il a ses chances d'au moins arriver à bien se défendre.

Ce qui m'amène à mon dernier argument : le point de vue. Quand Draco dit à Hermione qu'elle est meilleure que Potter, qu'elle est cent fois mieux qu'Harry, tu dis que ça n'a aucun sens. Je suis d'accord, pour nous, ça n'a aucun sens parce qu'on sait bien qu'Harry est a) plus puissant b) meilleur combattant. Est-ce que Draco sait ça ? Draco est un adolescent de 15 ans qui déteste Harry et qui est plus moins amouraché d'Hermione. Nous sommes dans son point de vue, j'écris très rarement (pour ne pas dire que je ne pense pas l'avoir vraiment déjà fait) du point de vue d'un narrateur omniscient. Je préfère les points de vue interne. Si dans un point de vue qui est visiblement Sirius, je dis que Severus est un gros con ou inversement, cela ne veut pas dire que Severus ou Sirius est un gros con, ça veut dire que celui dont j'écris le point de vue le pense. Il y a une différence.

Je comprends bien que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Draco (si je lis entre les lignes) mais je n'ai pas l'intention de remplacer Harry par Draco, au contraire. Sur le sujet du « leader », Draco ne dirige pas. C'est Hermione qui le fait. Pourquoi? Parce qu'Harry n'est pas là pour le faire. Draco s'est intégré au groupe, c'est vrai, mais c'est la vie qui veut qu'ils évoluent. Il l'aurait pas fait au début de la fic, il a ouvert les yeux.

Dans ta dernière review, tu t'étonnes aussi qu'Hermione ne reprenne pas Draco quand il s'aventure à faire une plaisanterie, certes douteuse, sur Harry alors qu'il n'a disparu que depuis quelques mois. Sachant que ça sort de la bouche de Malfoy, la plaisanterie en question était bénigne et Hermione est stressée dans ce contexte là. Je pense qu'Hermione, plus que Ron d'ailleurs, a fait son deuil d'Harry et sait relativiser les choses. Elle sait qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance qu'il revienne. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne l'aime plus ou qu'elle va se moquer de sa mémoire, juste qu'elle peut être moins sur la défensive et prendre ce genre de remarques d'où elle vienne, c'est-à-dire de la bouche du rival en titre d'Harry – et soyons honnête, Harry n'aurait pas mieux à dire sur Draco.

Je suis vraiment désolée, **R**, parce que tu dis que c'est la première fois que tu laisses une review et je sens que ma réponse a l'air hostile. Je suis désolée si elle ressors hostile, elle est juste passionnée. Et j'espère que ça ne te découragera pas de laisser d'autres commentaires à l'avenir. Vraiment, j'accepte la critique, simplement dans ce cas précis, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est un problème d'incompréhension entre nous. Si jamais tu veux en discuter plus avant et peut-être moins publiquement (et je suis vraiment désolée pour ça mais je ne peux pas répondre autrement aux review anonymes), je reste dispo par MP ou sur twitter/tumblr (Ellana-san/ellanainthetardis).

Et je me sens obligée de préciser que ce chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps et que je n'en ai pas retouché un mot mis à part pour la correction de quelques fautes ci et là (d'ailleurs, auto-bêtareadage donc je suis responsable de toute faute)

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>I wasn't prepared for death. Nobody is. You lose someone you love more <em>_than you __love yourself, and you get a crash course in mortality. You lie awake night after night, wondering if you really believe in heaven and hell and finding all kinds of reasons to cling to faith, because you can't bear to believe they aren't out there somewhere, a few whispered words of a prayer away."  
><em>― Karen Marie Moning, Shadowfever

"_Je n'étais pas préparée à la mort. Personne ne l'est. On perd quelqu'un que l'on aime plus que l'on s'aime soi-même et on a droit à un cours accéléré en mortalité. On reste allongé, nuit après nuit, incapable de fermer l'œil, en se demandant si on croit vraiment au paradis et à l'enfer et on trouve raison sur raison de s'accrocher à notre foi, parce qu'on ne supporte pas de penser qu'ils ne sont pas quelque part par là, à portée de voix de quelques mots de prière chuchotés_. "

Karie Marie Moning, Shadowfever

_**Chapitre 35 : A Prayer Away**_

Le sourire forcé s'effaça des lèvres d'Hermione dès que le silence du dortoir se fut refermé sur elle. En bas, dans la Grande Salle, le festin impromptu battait son plein et, au grand mécontentement d'Ombrage, se prolongerait probablement jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde était heureux de revoir Flitwick et les membres de la chorale. Et Hermione l'était aussi bien sûr, mais…

Mais elle aurait échangé tous les membres de la chorale et Flitwick contre Harry, sans ciller.

C'était très égoïste. Très, très égoïste. Mais Harry lui manquait tellement… Il y avait énormément de choses à faire à Poudlard et elle oubliait souvent, elle allait de l'avant parce qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à regarder en arrière mais parfois… Parfois, il lui arrivait de s'assoir et de mesure le chemin parcouru durant l'année et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ses parents, sa famille, lui manquaient plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le décrire. Et Harry…

Si Harry était là, songea-t-elle, en se laissant tomber sur son lit, tout serait différent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était aussi sûre mais c'était pourtant une véritable certitude.

« Hey… »

Elle tourna la tête vers le seuil de la pièce où Ginny se tenait appuyée contre l'encadrement, hésitant visiblement à entrer. L'expression sur le visage de son amie devait rivaliser avec la sienne parce qu'elles échangèrent une pauvre parodie de sourire.

« Entre. » proposa-t-elle, même si elle avait envie d'être seule.

Il y avait une fragilité chez Ginny qui leur donnait à tous envie de la protéger, de la traiter comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'était pas. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la couve de la sorte. Draco le lui avait bien fait remarquer plus d'une fois, la rouquine était une force de la nature.

Ginny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint s'asseoir au bout de son lit. Hermione se cala contre son oreiller et les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent en silence.

« Ils disent que s'ils n'étaient pas avec Flitwick, ils sont probablement morts. » lâcha Ginny, au bout d'un moment, les yeux dans le vague. « Que la chorale ne s'en est sortie que parce qu'ils étaient nombreux et que dans ce genre d'environnement… »

« Ils croyaient que Flitwick et les autres étaient morts. » remarqua Hermione. « Ils _devraient_ probablement être morts. C'est un miracle… »

« Combien de chances qu'un tel miracle se reproduise ? » coupa amèrement Ginny.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle n'allait pas parler de miracle avec une adolescente qui venait de perdre son père. Au lieu de ça, elle renversa la tête en arrière et contempla la tenture épaisse de son lit à baldaquin.

« C'est le soir qu'il me manque le plus. » déclara-t-elle. « Quand on est dans la salle commune. »

Ginny soupira.

« Je ne veux pas parler de lui comme s'il était mort. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas penser qu'il est mort et… pourtant… »

« On pense tous qu'il est mort. » la consola doucement Hermione, en ravalant l'envie de pleurer. « Seulement, personne ne veut le dire. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait faire quelque chose. » hésita Ginny, en se frottant les yeux. « L'enterrement de papa… C'était horrible mais… Après… Après, c'était terminé. Après, il était parti pour de bon, et… »

Elle attira son amie contre elle dès les premiers sanglots.

« Ça va… Ça va… » protesta Ginny, d'un ton gêné, au bout de plusieurs secondes. « Papa me manque. »

« Il nous manque à tous. » offrit Hermione. « Bien sûr, c'est pire pour vous, mais… »

« Non, non, je comprends. » l'interrompit Ginny avec un sourire forcé. « Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Il vous adorait Harry et toi. »

Parler de son père au passé était visiblement un exercice difficile et la rousse poussa un bref soupir, avant de venir s'installer à côté d'Hermione. Le lit était suffisamment large pour qu'elles aient chacune assez d'espace. Il était plus large que celui de sa chambre, à Epson. Excepté qu'elle n'avait plus de chambre parce qu'elle n'avait plus de famille jusqu'à nouvel ordre et qu'elle refusait de penser à ça. Au lieu de s'atténuer, la douleur enflait petit à petit.

« Draco m'a proposé de m'enfuir avec lui. » lâcha Hermione, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ginny se tourna immédiatement sur le côté, oubliant sa contemplation du plafond pour l'étudier avec attention. Mais Hermione persista à regarder fixement les draperies rouge et or.

« Quand ça ? » pressa Ginny, quand il fut clair qu'elle n'en dirait pas davantage. « Pourquoi ? Comment ? Des détails, Hermione ! »

Amusée malgré elle, la jeune fille haussa à moitié les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas important. » décida-t-elle. « Il ne peut rien arriver entre nous, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué… »

Ginny n'eut pas l'air impressionné ou convaincu par sa réponse.

« Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'on me regarde comme, lui, te regarde. » admit la rousse. « Ça crève les yeux qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. S'il t'a proposé de t'enfuir avec lui, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose. Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Euh, non… » répondit Hermione, en repensant au baiser maladroit que Ron et elle avaient échangé. « Je n'ai pas embrassé Draco, non. »

« Mais tu as embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. » déduisit Ginny, en se redressant sur un coude pour mieux la dévisager. Hermione grimaça et les yeux de son amie s'écarquillèrent. « Oh, Merlin, tu as embrassé Ron. »

« Peut-être… » avoua-t-elle, en fuyant son regard. « Mais c'était horrible et on a juré de ne plus jamais en reparler. »

« _Ron_. » répéta Ginny, en se laissant retomber à côté d'elle. « Tu as embrassé _Ron_. Oh, ces images dans ma tête ! Eurk, eurk, eurk ! »

« N'exagère pas, quand même. » protesta-t-elle. « On parle de Ron, pas d'un scrout à pétard. »

La quatrième année attrapa l'oreiller sur lequel elle était appuyée et le pressa contre son visage dans une tentative de suicide peu convaincante.

« C'est mon frère et je suis déjà suffisamment traumatisée de le voir embrasser Lavande à chaque fois que je tourne la tête, je n'ai pas besoin de… » Ginny s'interrompit et souleva le coussin pour jeter à Hermione un coup d'œil critique. « Lavande est au courant ? »

« Non. Et elle ne le sera pas, entendu ? » décréta sérieusement Hermione.

« Malfoy a une _très_ mauvaise influence sur toi. » répliqua Ginny, avant de laisser à nouveau tomber l'oreiller sur sa tête.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'il fut clair que son amie n'avait aucune intention de s'en aller, la jeune fille ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour y piocher son livre de poche. Elle dut tirer trop fort parce qu'il sortit de son encoche et le contenu se répandit par terre.

« Zut. » marmonna Hermione, en se laissant tomber au sol.

Intriguée par le bruit, Ginny ôta l'oreiller et se pencha pour la regarder ranger pêle-mêle tout son bric-à-brac. Il y avait un tas d'élastiques, des boucles d'oreilles qu'elle ne portait jamais, des bracelets qu'elle ne mettait pas davantage, un fatras de lettres, un ou deux livres et le miroir qu'elle avait récupéré dans les affaires d'Harry.

« Ne te dérange pas, surtout. » ironisa-t-elle, en levant la tête vers Ginny.

Allongée sur le ventre, la tête appuyée sur les mains, la quatrième année la regardait faire avec amusement.

« Hermione Granger est secrètement bordélique. » répliqua Ginny. « Il me faut du temps pour m'y faire. »

Résistant à l'envie enfantine et immature de lui tirer la langue, Hermione attrapa le miroir et le lâcha aussitôt, surprise de le trouver aussi chaud. La glace se fissura sous l'impact.

« Il faut jeter un _reparo_. Ça m'arrive tout le temps. » conseilla immédiatement Ginny, en tendant la main pour s'emparer du miroir. « Euh, c'est normal qu'il soit chaud ? » La rousse redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à expliquer le mystère lorsqu'une voix lointaine et presque désincarnée résonna dans la chambre.

_« Harry ? » _

« Sirius ?! » s'exclamèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

Hermione grimpa sur le lit pour observer la glace que Ginny tenait toujours.

« Je pensais bien que c'était un moyen de communication. » triompha Hermione. « Sirius, c'est Hermione, tu m'entends ? »

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix du hors-la-loi qui lui répondit.

_« Sirius ? Sirius, tu m'entends ? » _

Ginny parut retenir sa respiration sous le choc. Hermione, elle, porta immédiatement la main à la glace, comme pour mieux toucher, mieux comprendre… Mais il n'y avait pas de reflet. La glace, fissurée, ne montrait rien d'autre que des volutes de gris.

_« Harry. »_ reprit la voix de Sirius avec un soulagement palpable. _« Harry, je ne te vois pas. »_

« Harry ! » appela Ginny, à son tour. « Harry, tu nous entends ? »

Mais aucun des deux autres ne paraissait pouvoir leur répondre. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient là.

Hermione réalisa que ses joues étaient humides et elle effaça, d'un revers de manche, les larmes qui y roulaient. Harry était là. _Harry était_ _là_. Le cauchemar était fini.

Il fallait prévenir quelqu'un… McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Il fallait…

_« Le miroir est endommagé, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il marche très bien. Sirius, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Tu dois venir me chercher ! »_ répondit Harry.

« Tu peux le réparer ? » demanda Ginny. « Ce miroir-ci ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait voir ? Peut-être… »

Harry était en danger. Si elles parvenaient à trouver une manière de communiquer avec lui…

Hermione lui prit le miroir des mains et se pencha pour récupérer la baguette qu'elle avait posé sur la table de nuit.

_« Où es-tu ? »_ demanda Sirius, clairement paniqué à présent. _« Dis-moi où tu es. »_

Le premier _reparo_ n'eut d'autre effet que de ressouder la glace. Le reflet resta désespérément gris. Cela ressemblait à de la brume et… quelque chose dérangeait Hermione.

_« Le Département des Mystères. »_ répondit immédiatement Harry. _« Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. Snape a essayé de me tuer, il me poursuit ! »_

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. » déclara Ginny, en sautant sur ses pieds. « Sirius est foutu d'y aller tout seul et… »

« Ce n'est pas Harry. » coupa Hermione, brutalement figée d'effroi.

« Quoi ? » répondit Ginny. « Bien sûr que si, tu l'as entendu, il… »

« Ginny, on a son miroir. » l'interrompit-elle à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas Harry. Ça ne peut _pas_ être Harry. »

_« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé au Département des Mystères ? »_ s'enquit Sirius, dans un bruit de cavalcade qui suggérait qu'il s'était déjà mis en route.

Hermione chercha fébrilement dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un sort qui pourrait…

_« Je ne sais pas. »_ lâcha la voix d'Harry, d'un ton paniqué. _« Je ne sais pas où on était, c'était bizarre… D'un coup il y a eu cette lumière et… Et je me suis retrouvé, ici. S'il te plait, tu dois m'aider… »_

« Harry ne perdrait pas son sang-froid comme ça. » murmura Ginny. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais posa le bout de sa baguette sur la surface du miroir et ferma les yeux, cherchant la sérénité nécessaire au sortilège.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive. Je préviens les autres et… »_

_« Non ! » _coupa la voix désespérée d'Harry. _« Il y a un traître. Snape l'a dit. Tu dois venir seul. Tu dois venir seul, Sirius ! »_

« _Verum Revelio_. » fredonna-t-elle, à l'instant où Ginny s'écriait au piège.

_« D'accord, d'accord. » _capitula Sirius_. « Où es-tu précisément ? » _

Les pans de brume grisâtre s'écartèrent finalement. Ce n'était pas Harry. Ce n'était pas Harry même si c'était sa voix, mais une voix était, après tout, assez facile à contrefaire.

Ce n'était pas le visage d'Harry que le miroir montrait mais bel et bien celui, gras et difforme, de Peter Pettigrow.

_« La Salle des prophéties. »_ répondit le rat. _« Sirius ! Il arrive… Je dois… »_

Et ce fut le silence.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard horrifié puis détalèrent simultanément. Elles traversèrent la salle commune, dévalèrent les escaliers au pas de charge, avec une seule idée en tête : trouver un membre de l'Ordre. Trouver un membre de l'Ordre et sauver Sirius avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Il avait beau faire nuit noire, on y voyait comme en plein jour.

Le Chemin de Traverse était en flammes. Gringotts, complètement assiégée, résistait vaillamment à l'incendie mais les immeubles environnants n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Certains sorciers bravaient les Mangemorts pour tenter d'étouffer les feux, d'autres se terraient dans un coin, derrière des _protego_ peu utiles…

Partout où le regard de Tonks se posait, il n'y avait que destruction.

Les flammes léchaient les toits et menaçaient de se propager mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Il y avait des Mangemorts partout, ils étaient pratiquement une armée. Les Aurors étaient dépassés, l'Ordre était dépassé, et les quelques sorciers et sorcières qui s'étaient risqués à les combattre étaient dépassés.

Parant d'un revers de bras un sortilège égaré qui fonçait droit sur elle, elle se replia dans un renfoncement et tenta de se repérer. Les combats l'avaient écartée des autres et elle était seule depuis de trop longues minutes. Elle ne distinguait plus ni ses collègues, ni aucun des autres membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient tous arrivés les uns après les autres, elle avait aperçu Bill et Fleur… Fol'Œil… Charlie et Anthony étaient à l'intérieur de la banque mais aidaient les gobelins à maintenir les protections qui la rendaient imprenable…

Ce qui aurait été parfait si les Mangemorts avaient semblé décidé à _attaquer_ la banque. Mais si ça avait paru être leur objectif premier, ils s'étaient vite lassé d'essayer de forcer les portes de Gringotts et paraissaient, à présent, heureux de causer le plus de dégâts possible alentours. Bellatrix elle-même menait la danse, tournoyant au milieu des flammes et hurlant son rire fou furieux à pleine gorge.

Pourquoi attaquer à présent ? Pourquoi ce soir là ? Pourquoi à cet endroit là ?

Un sortilège vint s'écraser contre le mur, juste au-dessus d'elle, et Tonks se replia davantage sur elle-même. Elle fouilla la rue du regard mais les gens qui se battaient autour d'elle étaient tous des inconnus. Elle n'aperçut pas Remus et c'était lui qu'elle cherchait désespérément depuis le début des hostilités. Elle n'aurait pas dû transplanner comme elle l'avait fait. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir sans lui. Elle s'inquiétait trop et ça allait la tuer.

Elle s'exhorta au calme. Elle devait trouver Kingsley ou un autre Auror. Elle devait découvrir s'il y avait un plan ou s'ils en savaient plus. Elle devait faire son devoir d'Auror. Elle était une Auror avant d'être un membre de l'Ordre.

Après une dernière seconde de repos, elle s'élança à nouveau au milieu de la mêlée. Sa gorge se serra immédiatement lorsque la fumée lui attaqua les narines. Le sol était couvert de suie et de cendres, le vent s'était levé et ça n'allait pas aider à maîtriser l'incendie. L'air résonnait des cris et des appels à l'aide des blessés et…

Il n'y avait plus le temps de regarder autour de soi. Un sort. Un autre. Des _incarcerem_ . Des _stupefix_. Une égratignure sur la joue. Une brûlure sur le bras. Ne pas réfléchir. Respirer entre ses dents serrées.

Occupée à se débarrasser d'un adversaire, elle aperçut le Mangemort une seconde trop tard. Le sort de mort filait droit sur elle et elle eut à peine le temps de ciller.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

S'introduire au Ministère fut d'une simplicité étonnante. L'endroit était totalement désert.

Sirius fila tout droit vers les ascenseurs, et dut se lever sur ses pattes arrières pour appuyer sur le bouton mais il parvint sans mal à choisir sa destination : le Département des Mystères.

Il pria pour que personne ne remarque l'énorme molosse en vadrouille dans le Ministère, pria pour que personne ne se dresse sur sa route et ne lui fasse perdre de précieuses minutes, pria pour arriver à temps.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un tintement et il s'extirpa de la cabine. Il huma l'air, espérant retrouver la trace de son filleul mais ne repéra aucune odeur familière. La situation se corsait. Il n'avait jamais mis les pattes au Département des Mystère… Comment trouver la Salle des Prophéties ? Comment savoir si Harry y était encore ?

Qu'importe, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Draco ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en entendant son groupe d'amis s'esclaffer à la plaisanterie qu'il venait de faire. Londubat, bien entendu, continuait de faire la tête mais il suivait Lovegood comme un chien éperdu d'amour et Lovegood appréciait sa compagnie, donc il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de supporter sa présence durant tout le repas. Blaise, Ron et Luna, eux, étaient un excellent public.

« Je pourrais tuer pour une bièraubeurre. » soupira Blaise, alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. « Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons retourner à Pré-au-lard ? »

« Tu as un litre de bièraubeurre caché sous ton lit. » remarqua Draco.

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

« Elle n'a pas la même saveur en dehors des Trois Balais. » répliqua Blaise.

« Madame Rosmerta. » commenta Weasley, d'un ton entendu.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant jamais compris l'obsession de Blaise pour la sorcière. Mis à part sa poitrine généreuse, elle n'avait rien de bien intéressant et il y avait tout un tas de sorcières à poitrines généreuses autour d'eux. Astoria, par exemple, pour une quatrième année avait…

« Ron ! »

Draco se retourna par réflexe, alarmé par l'urgence dans la voix de Granger. Ginny et elle dévalaient les escaliers si rapidement qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elles lévitaient.

« Dumbledore ! » lança immédiatement Granger, en s'arrêtant près d'eux, à bout de souffle. « Va chercher Dumbledore ! »

« Ils sont partis. » annonça Blaise, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ginny qui chancelait, aussi essoufflée que son amie.

Granger observa les escaliers comme s'ils étaient son plus grand ennemi.

« Dans son bureau. » haleta-t-elle. « Il faut… »

« Non. » coupa Ron, sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiet. « Ils ont reçu un _patronus_. Personne n'a entendu ce qu'il disait mais ils ont quitté Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? »

« Quitté Poudlard ? » répéta la jeune fille, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée parce que ça ne fit que les emmêler davantage. Ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état de détresse qui lui rappelait trop Noël, Draco attrapa sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, fermement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'éclat paniqué dans ses yeux se transforma peu à peu en une lueur résignée.

« Sirius est en danger. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Sirius _Black_. » rétorqua-t-il, plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. « Je t'ai dit de… »

« Sirius est notre ami. » coupa Ginny, décidant visiblement qu'il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. « Il est innocent, un peu cinglé, mais assez drôle et personne d'autre ne va mourir si je peux l'empêcher alors qui a une idée ? »

Draco la dévisagea avec incrédulité. Sirius Black était leur ami. Sirius _Black_. Était-il réellement le seul qui comprenait ce que douze ans à Azkaban pouvait faire à un homme ?

« Comment sais-tu qu'il est en danger ? » intervint Londubat.

Le Serpentard chercha le regard de Blaise mais ce dernier avait accordé sa pleine attention à Granger et Draco se résigna au fait qu'il était le seul saint d'esprit dans ce groupe. Il écouta, d'une oreille, la lionne résumer une histoire abracadabrante de miroirs.

« On peut utiliser la poudre de cheminette. » proposa Ron, quand elle eut terminé. « Essayer de contacter quelqu'un au… _où tu sais_. »

« Les cheminées sont toutes bloquées. » objecta Draco, incapable de ne pas mettre son grain de sel. « La seule qui fonctionne, c'est celle du bureau d'Ombrage, et bon courage pour arriver à l'utiliser. »

« On pourrait faire diversion. » suggéra Blaise, en baissant la voix.

Semblant réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets attroupés comme ils l'étaient en plein milieu du Hall, alors que de plus en plus d'élèves quittaient le festin, Granger les attira à l'écart, derrière un des grands piliers.

« On a pas le temps de faire diversion. » chuchota-t-elle, furieuse, une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri. « Ils n'ont pas attiré Sirius là bas pour… »

« Est-ce que je devine un complot, Fred ? » demanda soudain un des jumeaux en apparaissant dans son dos.

Draco ne sursauta absolument _pas_.

« Je crois bien que oui, George. » approuva le deuxième jumeau en sortant de derrière le pilier. « Comment osez-vous comploter sans nous. Nous sommes blessés. »

Le Serpentard se frotta distraitement la tempe, sentant la migraine poindre.

« Comment sais-tu que Dumbledore McGonagall ne sont pas partis à son secours ? » lança-t-il, en désespoir de cause, ignorant les jumeaux que Ron était en train de briefer.

« Il y a eu une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est ce que disent ceux qui étaient le plus près de la table des Professeurs. » annonça George.

« Et c'était le _patronus_ de Charlie. » renchérit Fred.

Ginny et Ron pâlirent tous les deux et Draco ravala un soupir. Si une autre belette se faisait tuer, ce serait le début de la fin.

« On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'attendre qu'Ombrage veuille bien sortir de son bureau. » décida Granger. « Sirius est à Londres, il est probablement déjà au Ministère. Si c'est un piège… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens mais elle n'avait pas besoin de la terminer. À voir les visages autour de lui, tout le monde partageait son avis.

« Je vais le chercher. » décréta-t-elle. « Essayer de le rattraper du moins. »

« Tu es complètement folle. » siffla Draco, en attrapant son bras. « Si tu as raison – et c'est un _si_, Granger, un _énorme si_ – et que Black est tombé dans un piège de Pettigrow, ça signifie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas très loin. Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence s'ils ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse ce soir ? » Il la secoua légèrement, ignorant les regards meurtriers des autres lions. « Pars à sa poursuite et tu te jettes dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et, malgré les dix bons centimètres qu'il avait de plus qu'elle, parvint à le regarder de haut.

« Et que croyais-tu qu'étais l'A.D. pour nous ? » ironisa-t-elle. « Un club de vacances ? »

« Il faut quand même essayer de prévenir quelqu'un. » intervint Londubat. « Malfoy… n'a pas tort. » Ça lui arrachait la bouche de l'admettre, apparemment. « Si c'est un piège, on aura besoin de renforts. »

« _De renforts_ ? » explosa Draco, bizarrement terrifié à l'idée qu'ils soient tous sérieux, qu'ils envisagent _réellement_ d'aller risquer leur vie pour un évadé qui souffrait probablement d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. « Mais écoutez-vous ! Blaise, aide-moi. »

Mais à la seconde où il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, il sut qu'il ne trouverait pas en lui le secours escompté. Le Sang-Pur avait l'air calculateur des situations désespérées.

« Je peux m'occuper d'Ombrage mais il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre soit là. » offrit Blaise. « Je ne saurais pas qui contacter. »

L'expression de Granger se transforma en un soulagement sans nom.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle, avant de se reprendre. « Fred, George. Allez avec Blaise. Essayez… _vous savez où_. S'il n'y a personne, tentez le Terrier, peut-être que votre mère aura une idée. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent sans discuter ce que Draco trouva bizarre parce qu'il aurait pu jurer que tout le monde allait vouloir partir à l'aventure mais ils suivirent Blaise sans broncher, discutant à voix basse du meilleur moyen d'attirer Ombrage loin de son antre. Son meilleur ami ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil avant de disparaître vers les étages et Draco se sentit trahi. Était-ce si idiot que ça de ne pas vouloir voir ses camarades se faire assassiner ?

« Neville. » continua Granger et le Gryffondor se tint un peu plus droit. « Va à la volière et envoie trois hiboux. Un à Dumbledore, l'autre à Remus Lupin et le troisième à Maugrey Fol'Œil. »

Londubat détala sans demander son reste, au pas de course. Et Granger, comme le bon général qu'elle était devenue, observa les troupes qui lui restaient.

« Luna… » hésita-t-elle.

« Je viens, bien sûr. » coupa Lovegood, doucement mais fermement.

« Moi aussi. » affirma Ginny.

« Pas question ! » s'exclama Ron. « Ni toi, ni Luna, ne venez avec nous. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de… »

« Oh et, _toi, _tu combats des Mangemorts tous les week-ends, peut-être ? » s'énerva Draco. Il avait presque envie de s'arracher les cheveux tant il était frustré. Fous. Ils étaient tous _fous_.

« Exactement. » triompha Ginny, sans paraître se rendre compte que ses sarcasmes ne visaient pas à la soutenir. « Ce qui arrive à Sirius m'importe autant qu'à vous deux, alors, il n'y a pas à discuter, je viens. Et si Luna veut venir aussi, elle peut. C'est à ça que sert l'A.D., non ? »

« Le but de l'A.D. n'était pas de monter une armée. » intervint Granger, d'un ton désolé. « Ron n'a pas tort, ce sera dangereux et… »

« Je _viens_. » tonna Ginny. « Fin de la discussion. »

Luna alla se poster juste à côté de son amie et Draco vit l'instant précis où Granger capitula.

« D'accord. » soupira-t-elle. « D'accord. »

« D'accord ? » répéta Ron, rouge de colère. « Non, pas d'accord, elles… »

« Elles ont trois ans de plus que vous quand vous vous êtes lancés à la poursuite de la Pierre Philosophale ! » l'interrompit sa sœur.

Oh, ce que Draco avait mal au crâne.

« Oui, et on a failli _mourir_, ce jour là ! » rétorqua Weasley.

« Ron, ça suffit. » cingla Granger. « On n'a pas le temps de discuter, si elles veulent venir, elles peuvent venir. Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera à retrouver Sirius avant qu'il ne tombe sur des Mangemorts. »

Le Serpentard émit un bruit faussement amusé.

« Et peut-être même qu'ils vous inviteront à prendre le thé. » lâcha-t-il, pince-sans-rire. « Qui sait. »

Granger le fusilla du regard.

« Si tu n'as rien de constructif à dire, alors tais-toi. » ordonna-t-elle. « Tu pourrais, au moins, aider Blaise et les jumeaux. La vie d'un homme est en jeu. »

« Mais je me fous complètement de Black. » siffla-t-il, en balayant l'air d'un mouvement brusque. « C'est vous qui m'inquiétez. Très franchement, j'hésite à utiliser des sortilèges de stupéfixion jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tous repris vos esprits. »

Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que trois baguettes étaient pointées sur lui. Granger n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir la sienne. Elle le regardait avec compassion.

« Je suis désolée, Draco. » murmura-t-elle. « Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, et que tu n'approuves pas, mais Sirius est mon ami et je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. »

Il ferma les yeux et souffla lentement, prenant conscience de la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait et de la moiteur de ses paumes. L'angoisse dans son ventre ne diminua pas d'un iota.

Il avait toujours su que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Il avait toujours su que Granger finirait par jouer les héros et lui…

« Comment est-ce qu'on va aller à Londres ? » demanda soudain Ron, coupant court à leur échange tendu.

Draco ouvrit les yeux suffisamment vite pour voir le regard de Granger s'attarder sur lui mais le temps qu'il cille, elle avait à nouveau accordé sa pleine attention au problème immédiat.

« En volant, bien sûr. » pipa Luna, comme si elle énonçait l'évidence.

« McGonagall a confisqué nos balais après ce match de Quidditch désastreux. » contra Ron, avec une mauvaise humeur évidente.

« J'ai un balai. » se sentit-il obligé de préciser et tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui.

« Parfait. » triompha le Gryffondor, en tapant son épaule d'une manière qui se voulait certainement amicale.

Draco avait renoncé à décrypter le comportement étrange des lions. Aucun serpent n'aurait considéré comme preuve d'amitié de laisser des hématomes à chaque contact physique. _Quoi que_…

« Hermione et moi prendrons le balai de Malfoy. » décréta Ron. « Vous deux, allez aider Neville. »

« Certainement pas. » protesta Draco au même moment que Luna et Ginny.

Ce fut pourtant son intervention totalement spontanée qui l'emporta. Et il était clair, vu les regards insistants, qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

« Granger ne va pas à Londres toute seule. » déclara-t-il lentement, d'un ton ennuyé, comme s'ils avaient été idiots de croire une seconde qu'il aurait pu autoriser une chose pareille.

« Évidemment que non puisque Ron vient avec moi. » soupira Granger, avec agacement. « Tu nous fais perdre du temps, Draco, et… »

« Je vous accompagne. »

Il s'était attendu à des cris, des protestations et peut-être même une ou deux accusations de traîtrise, il n'eut droit qu'à un long silence.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. » murmura finalement Granger, en plantant son regard dans le sien. Il fut incapable de détourner les yeux. Elle avait ce don étrange de capter son attention et de la retenir et, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il était dépendant, prisonnier presque, de ce drôle d'enchantement. C'était une autre sorte de magie et, il n'était pas prêt à y renoncer. Pas tout de suite. Peut-être jamais.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était particulièrement stupide. C'était même, probablement, la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais faite. Et tout ça pour une fille qu'il n'avait même jamais embrassée…

« Elle a raison. » intervint Ron, avec hésitation. « Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée que tu viennes. »

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de Granger et se tourna vers les autres. Et, à cet instant, il se rendit compte que son besoin de les accompagner dépassait ses sentiments hypothétiques pour Granger. Il appréciait Weasley. Il appréciait Ginny. Il appréciait Luna. Il aurait probablement laissé Londubat et les jumeaux se débrouiller seuls mais ces quatre là…

« Je suis le meilleur en Défense. » exposa-t-il, d'un ton détaché. « Sans compter que je suis le seul à avoir une notion de ce qu'est la diplomatie et j'ai peur que cela soit nécessaire. Je vous accompagne, donc je suggère que nous trouvions rapidement un autre moyen d'aller à Londres si vous voulez récupérer votre précieux Black avant qu'il ne finisse dans un cercueil. »

Son cœur battait trop fort et il serra discrètement les poings pour faire disparaître cette sensation de vertige. La voix qui répétait encore et encore qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi stupide ne voulait pas se taire.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé, Draco. » insista Granger, en attrapant son poignet pour attirer son attention. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle avait toujours sa pleine attention, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« C'est ce que font les amis, non ? » répliqua-t-il. « Peut-on cesser cet accès de sentimentaliste révoltant et trouver une manière de quitter Poudlard avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits. »

« J'ai une idée. » annonça Luna, en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Ils se faufilèrent à l'extérieur du château et Draco se retourna une dernière fois lorsqu'elle les entraîna vers la Forêt Interdite. L'imposante silhouette du château se découpait nettement dans l'obscurité et il pria pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il apercevrait l'école. Il avait beau la critiquer, il aimait Poudlard.

Et il aimait également être en vie.

La main de Granger se faufila dans la sienne lorsqu'il la rattrapa, le gel avait rendu glissant le petit chemin sur lequel Luna les avait entraînés et c'était une excuse comme une autre.

« Je préférerai que tu restes ici. » avoua-t-elle, à mi-voix.

Les autres firent semblant de ne pas entendre.

« Je préférerai que tu ais une once d'instinct de survie mais j'en ai fait mon deuil, il y a un bon moment. » rétorqua-t-il, sur le même ton.

Sa main pressa la sienne.

De sa main libre, il effleura, à travers le tissu de sa chemise, l'amulette des Peverell.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La porte noire et lisse l'avait mené dans une salle circulaire qui s'était mise à tourner dès qu'il avait posé les pieds dedans. Il se tenait désormais au centre de la pièce et tentait de décider que faire. Tout était noir dans cet endroit, y compris le sol et le plafond. Autour de lui, espacées avec régularité, se trouvaient douze portes noires et lisses, sans poignées, identiques à celle qu'il venait de franchir. La pièce n'était éclairée que par des chandeliers lumineux dont les flammes bleutées se reflétaient sur le sol de marbre poli et lui donnait l'aspect peu avenant d'une eau sombre.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle porte il avait empruntée pour se retrouver là, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle porte le mènerait à la Salle des Prophéties. Il était bloqué et Harry pouvait être n'importe où, à la merci de Snape.

N'ayant jamais supporté de rester passif, l'énorme chien noir s'approcha d'une porte au hasard et la poussa d'un coup ferme de la patte. La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance et il fit quelques pas dans la pièce suivante.

Il se trouvait au sommet d'une série de gradins qui descendaient vers une grande fosse de pierre. On aurait dit la salle de tribunal du Magenmagot, excepté qu'au centre de la fosse se dressait un socle de pierre sur lequel était posée une arcane à l'aspect si vétuste qu'il paraissait miraculeux qu'elle puisse encore tenir debout. Elle encadrait un voile noir, déchiré, qui ondulait lentement au grès d'une brise inexistante. Ou plutôt, il bougeait comme si quelqu'un venait de passer de l'autre côté.

Et il lui semblait entendre des voix.

Fasciné malgré lui, Patmol sauta de banc de pierre en banc de pierre, espérant trouver Harry près du voile.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Une masse la percuta par la droite, juste à temps pour lui éviter de finir étendue dans la cendre qui recouvrait les épais pavés de pierre. Tonks roula sur elle-même et, son corps réagissant par réflexe comme on lui avait appris à le faire, parvint à s'accroupir et à utiliser sa baguette avant même qu'elle y ait réfléchi à deux fois. Le Mangemort s'écroula et, sous ses sourcils broussailleux, Scrimgeour l'observait avec approbation.

« Vous vous êtes améliorée, Tonks. » déclara-t-il, en se redressant.

Ses yeux fouillaient la rue environnante à la recherche d'un danger hypothétique. Tonks l'avait aperçu, plus tôt, au cœur des combats mais n'avait pas voulu y croire. Scrimgeour était un excellent Auror mais il était vieux et, polémiques mises à part, elle avait été de ceux à approuver son départ à la retraite. Scrimgeour était un homme intègre mais avait, selon elle, davantage sa place en politique que derrière le bureau de Chef des Aurors. Ce poste aurait dû revenir à Fol'Œil et Scrimgeour avait joué un rôle important dans sa mise à pied.

Il était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait choisi pour l'épauler lors d'une nuit comme celle là. Et il venait de lui sauver la vie. Décidément, sa journée n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Tout ce qui lui manquait était…

« Vous êtes avec Dumbledore. »

… que sa couverture saute.

Ce n'était pas une question et elle ne lut aucun doute dans les yeux de son ancien patron. Il savait que l'Ordre existait et il savait qu'elle en faisait partie. Était-ce si dur à deviner ? Son mentor n'avait jamais caché ses allégeances après tout.

« Est-ce bien le moment d'en discuter ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Vos électeurs ne pourront pas voter pour vous s'ils sont morts. »

Elle le planta là et repartit en direction des combats. Scrimgeour n'était pas un ami, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il soit un allié. Il claudiqua après elle et attrapa son bras avec beaucoup trop de force.

« Sirius Black est au Ministère. » déclara Scrimgeour. « Il semble croire qu'il s'est lancé au secours de son filleul mais est en fait tombé dans un piège de Lord Voldemort. » Il ne flancha pas en prononçant le nom maudit mais Tonks, elle, frissonna. « Il semble qu'on puisse le trouver dans la Salle des Prophéties avec Peter Pettigrow. Ah, et, il serait probablement mieux de prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore que certains de ses élèves ont décidé de monter une opération de secours. J'en déduis que tout ceci… » Il désigna d'un large geste du bras les bâtiments en flammes « … n'est rien d'autre qu'une diversion. »

Choquée, elle le dévisagea avec horreur.

Sans lâcher son bras, il plongea sa main libre dans sa poche et en tira une feuille de parchemin en mauvais état.

« L'hibou s'est égaré. » déclara-t-il, comme si ça expliquait tout.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« C'était la pire idée que nous ayons jamais eue. » décréta Draco, en forçant ses doigts glacés à agripper plus fermement la crinière de l'animal. « Et je te rappelle que nous avons eu tout un tas d'idées loufoques, ces derniers temps. »

Les bras de Granger, qui étaient probablement tout aussi engourdis que les siens, resserrèrent leur prise sur sa taille. Elle leva à peine la tête pour lui répondre et colla immédiatement son visage contre son omoplate dès qu'elle eut fini.

« Plains-toi. » grinça-t-elle. « Au moins, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être assis dans le vide. »

Il lui accorda une grimace compatissante qu'elle ne vit pas.

« Je déteste ça. Je déteste ça. Je déteste ça. » marmonna-t-elle contre son dos.

Draco devait admettre qu'utiliser des sombrals était, en théorie, une idée brillante. Ils avaient atteint Londres en moins d'une heure et se dirigeaient vers la rive nord. Si tout allait bien, il ne faudrait qu'une autre dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver devant l'entrée du Ministère.

En théorie, l'idée fonctionnait plutôt bien. En pratique, ça s'était révélé plus compliqué lorsqu'il était apparu que seuls Luna et lui étaient réellement capables de _voir_ les sombrals. Lovegood avait pris Ginny avec elle et il s'était, évidemment, porté volontaire pour aider Granger mais Ron avait fait tout le trajet depuis Poudlard sur un cheval ailé qu'il ne voyait pas et, s'il devait en juger par son expression paniquée, ce n'était pas une expérience plaisante. Aucun d'eux n'avait non plus songé à l'altitude et à la température glaciale. Ils étaient en uniforme et bons pour une pneumonie. Pomfresh aurait leurs têtes dès qu'ils rentreraient à Poudlard. Si personne ne la leur coupait avant, bien sûr.

« Regardez ! » s'écria Ginny. C'était bien la seule que chevaucher du vide ne dérangeait pas. Luna et elle paraissaient apprécier la balade.

Draco tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et manqua glisser du sombral.

« Bordel de merde ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Alertés par les cris et par son mouvement brusque, Granger cessa de se cacher le visage.

« Oh, mon dieu… » souffla-t-elle. « Est-ce que c'est… Est-ce que c'est bien… »

« Le Chemin de Traverse est en feu. » confirma-t-il.

Il se demanda vaguement si les Moldus pouvaient percevoir l'incendie qui se propageait lentement mais sûrement. Ils étaient loin du lieu du sinistre et, pourtant, ça aurait été impossible à manquer. Les flammes léchaient le ciel et le brasier dévorait impitoyablement les ténèbres nocturnes.

« Ils ont dit qu'il y avait eu une attaque pas qu'il y avait le feu. » s'horrifia Granger. « Ils n'ont pas l'air d'arriver à le contenir. »

« Ils n'y sont pas arrivés la dernière fois. » marmonna-t-il, en se tordant le coup pour essayer de mieux voir ce qui se passait.

Les sombrals continuaient d'avancer, sans paraître dérangés par l'odeur écœurante qui empestait l'air.

« La dernière fois ? » toussa Granger, avant de coller sa bouche contre son épaule.

« Le Grand Incendie de Londres en 1666 ? » ironisa-t-il. « Tu croyais vraiment que c'étaient les Moldus… »

Gêné par la fumée et les cendres qui flottaient par endroit, il prit le risque de lâcher la crinière de son bras droit pour se couvrir le bas du visage.

Les derniers mètres furent une pure torture mais ils finirent par arriver à leur destination. Les trois sombrals atterrirent gracieusement dans la rue. Ron se laissa immédiatement glisser par terre, en jurant ces grands dieux que c'était la dernière fois qu'il montait sur une de ces créatures.

« Vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard. » leur ordonna gentiment Luna, dès qu'ils furent tous descendus. « Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

La question de la Serdaigle était une question parfaitement valide et Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Les sombrals les avaient déposés dans une rue apparemment laissée à l'abandon. Mis à part ces mêmes « tags » qu'il avait eu tout le loisir d'admirer dans le train qui l'avait emmené chez Granger, les seuls éléments marquants de la ruelle était une cabine rouge et une benne à ordure pleine à ras bord. Au moins, l'odeur de pourriture avait chassé celle de l'incendie.

« Vous avez vu le Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Ron, en regardant autour de lui avec hésitation.

« Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. » coupa court Draco à toute proposition de se jeter dans la mêlée. « Concentrons-nous sur notre objectif. »

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva Granger, en inspectant les murs autour d'eux du regard. « On leur a demandé de nous déposer au Ministère… Tu es sûr qu'ils ont compris, Luna ? Je ne vois pas d'immeuble… »

« La cabine téléphonique. » offrit Ginny, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Papa m'en a déjà parlé. C'est l'entrée des visiteurs. On doit rentrer dans la cabine. »

La cabine était très visiblement trop petite pour cinq personnes mais ses protestations furent royalement ignorées. Ils s'entassèrent donc dans l'espace limité et s'il n'avait rien contre le fait de se retrouver collé contre Granger, il était, en revanche, beaucoup plus proche de Weasley qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'être.

Ils attendirent.

Et ils continuèrent d'attendre.

Mais rien ne se passa.

« Il doit y avoir un code. » conclut Ginny.

« Non, vraiment ? » se moqua Draco. « Et les choses se passaient si bien jusque ici… »

« Tais-toi, Draco. » ordonna fermement Granger, en se tortillant pour apercevoir les touches.

L'intérêt et le fonctionnement précis des téléphones demeuraient un mystère pour le Serpentard mais il savait qu'ils étaient une sorte de poudre de cheminette sans cheminée et sans images. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir en faire.

« Toutes les touches sont usées ! » déplora la lionne.

« Et tu pensais réellement que ça allait être aussi simple ? » continua-t-il, en dépit du coude qu'elle enfonça dans son estomac. « Tu as lu trop de tes histoires de détectives. Peut-on retourner à l'école à présent ? J'enverrai une gerbe funéraire de notre part à tous à… »

« Essaye six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux. » proposa Luna, les yeux rivés sur le cadran.

Draco referma la bouche avec irritation. Quel intérêt avaient ses sarcasmes si personne ne lui prêtait attention ?

Ce fut Ginny qui entra les chiffres que Luna venait de donner, le bras tordu pour mieux atteindre le cadran

« Pourquoi ces numéros là ? » s'enquit-il, puisque personne ne prenait la peine de le faire.

Luna tourna son regard rêveur vers lui.

« Magic. » offrit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une réponse satisfaisante mais une voix féminine froide et distante retentit.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »

Granger soupira de soulagement.

« Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. » annonça Ginny. « On vient… »

« Mourir. » conclut Draco, pour elle.

Nouveau coup de coude de Granger et il était certain que Ron fit exprès de lui marcher sur le pied.

« Merci. » dit la voix désincarnée « Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes. »

Cinq badges tombèrent dans une cacophonie de cliquetis. Granger prit ceux que Ginny lui tendait et se tourna vers lui avec irritation.

« Tu es content de toi ? » persiffla-t-elle.

Draco leva simplement les sourcils et, tant bien que mal, accrocha fièrement son badge sur son uniforme. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai que ce que proclamait le morceau de plastique : « Draco Malfoy, suicide ».

« Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium. » reprit la voix.

« On n'y manquera pas. » marmonna Ron, en gigotant pour obtenir plus d'espace. « Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Le plancher se mit à vibrer et la cabine s'enfonça lentement dans le sol.

« On utilise une des cheminées de l'atrium pour rentrer à Poudlard ? » suggéra Draco, sans y croire.

« Si tu veux tellement partir, personne ne te retient. » explosa Ginny, en se déboitant le cou pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Du calme, Ginny. » pacifia Granger. « Draco est comme un gamin avec une peluche. Dès qu'il est angoissé, il s'accroche à ses sarcasmes. »

C'était une description tellement indigne de lui qu'il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans trouver la répartie parfaite.

« Tu dois être angoissé souvent, alors. » lança Luna, d'un ton soucieux. « Tu devrais peut-être aller à Sainte Mangouste pour voir un Médicomage… »

« Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable soirée. » déclara la voix, lorsque la porte de la cabine téléphonique se fut ouverte sur l'atrium.

« Eh bien ça en fait au moins un. » commenta Draco, entre ses dents.

« Tu vois ? » entendit-il Granger dire à Ginny, alors qu'elles s'extirpaient de la cabine.

Il chercha le regard de Ron, cherchant un soutien masculin mais le roux peinait visiblement à ne pas rire de son malheur.

Draco se demanda s'ils avaient tous été frappés d'amnésie et avaient oublié qu'ils étaient possiblement – très certainement – en danger. Il sortit à son tour de la cabine. L'atrium était désert. Lors de ses rares visites en compagnie de Lucius, l'endroit grouillait de monde au point de presque déclencher, chez lui, un sentiment de claustrophobie.

Le silence, troublé uniquement par l'écoulement de jets d'eau de l'énorme fontaine, était oppressant.

Ils perdirent tous leurs sourires, à mesure que leurs yeux inspectaient les coins d'ombres. Il y avait trop d'endroits où des ennemis pouvaient potentiellement se cacher et cela mettait Draco très mal à l'aise.

À peu près autant que d'admettre qu'il avait des ennemis.

Il espérait, de tout son cœur, qu'ils ne croiseraient aucun Mangemort. Pettigrow, ils pouvaient le gérer. Peut-être était-ce simplement Pettigrow et personne d'autre. Tous les Mangemorts devaient être sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que la catastrophe ait atteint une telle ampleur… _Pris en étaux entre les flammes et les Aurors_. Ces pensées n'aidaient pas particulièrement Draco.

Où était son père ?

La question tournait en rond dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait grimpé sur le sombral.

Où était son père ?

« Gardez vos baguettes à la main. » ordonna Granger, dans un murmure. « Ron, tu sais où on doit aller ? »

« L'ascenseur. » répondit Weasley, à voix basse. « Puis le Département des Mystères. »

« Le Département des Mystères. » répéta Granger, d'un ton déterminé.

Allons-y pour le Département des Mystères, songea Draco, ignorant le mauvais pressentiment qui lui rongeait les entrailles.


	36. Screwed

Hello, Hello!

Alerte Cliffhanger! Moi aussi je vous aime ;)

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>This is what happens when you try to help people. You get screwed."<br>_— Lauren Oliver_ - Before I Fall_

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaye d'aider les gens. On se fait entuber. _

Lauren Oliver – _Before I fall_.

_**Chapitre 36 : Screwed **_

Avec un grognement, Patmol se retrouva à nouveau prisonnier de la salle aux douze portes. Combien en avait-il essayé ? Depuis combien de temps tournait-il en rond dans ce labyrinthe ? Il avait perdu trop de temps dans la salle avec le voile, à tenter de percer le secret des voix qui chuchotaient son nom. Regulus. Il avait été certain de reconnaître Regulus. Et James… Il avait presque essayé de franchir le voile mais avait renoncé, refroidi par un pressentiment morbide.

Et il s'était désespérément remis en quête d'Harry sans parvenir à le trouver. Les portes qu'il franchissait l'emmenaient dans des pièces plus bizarres les unes que les autres où Harry n'était pas et, plus souvent qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, il se retrouvait dans la salle d'où il était parti. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il revenait là et que les portes changeaient d'ordre autour de lui.

Le molosse laissa échapper un grondement, avertissant la force divine, en laquelle il ne croyait pas, qu'il en avait assez. Il valait mieux que la salle des prophéties soit derrière la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser ou il ne répondait plus de rien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle, qui tenait plus du couloir que d'une pièce, éclairée par des lueurs éclatantes. Il y avait des horloges partout. Sirius fit presque demi-tour mais… Son odorat surprit une odeur familière. Pas celle d'Harry mais une autre. Il ne parvint pas à identifier son propriétaire mais décida, malgré tout, de suivre son instinct.

Il se fraya un chemin dans le passage étroit entre les bureaux, remarquant, sans lui prêter grande attention, une énorme cloche de laquelle émanaient les volutes de lumière. Il trouva une autre porte, tout au fond, qui ne résista pas davantage que les autres à son poids.

Il sut immédiatement qu'il était finalement tombé sur l'endroit qu'il cherchait.

La salle était aussi haute, vaste et froide qu'une église. Partout autour de lui, il y avait des rangées d'étagères couvertes d'orbes en verre, enfouis sous des couches de poussières, qui scintillaient froidement à la lumière des chandeliers aux flammes bleus. Il y avait très peu de torches. Elles étaient disposées aux deux bouts de chaque longue rangée, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, et la majorité de l'endroit était plongé dans les ténèbres.

Ce qui lui convenait très bien.

Le molosse noir se fondit dans l'ombre, babines retroussées et crocs découverts.

Il ne sentait ni l'odeur d'Harry, ni celle de Snape.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Ils avaient passé des mois dans un endroit mystérieux, il y avait des dizaines d'explications au fait que son odorat ne suffisait pas à retrouver leurs traces.

Ça ne signifiait pas que son filleul n'était pas caché quelque part par là, et il était bien décidé à le retrouver. Ensuite, il pisterait Snape et lui ferait regretter d'avoir menacé Harry.

Et, en chemin, il tenterait de découvrir pourquoi cet endroit empestait le rat.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« J'aimerai qu'il soit noté que j'étais contre cette idée. » chuchota Draco, en quittant l'ascenseur en dernier.

Hermione l'ignora. L'ascenseur débouchait sur un long couloir au fond duquel se trouvait une porte noire et lisse. Elle la désigna d'un signe de tête, avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait en réalité.

« Par là. » décida-t-elle, comme s'il y avait eu une autre option.

Ron atteignit la porte en premier.

« Il n'y a pas de poignée. » déclara-t-il, perplexe.

« Gardez vos baguettes. » rappela Hermione, pour la quatrième fois. « Tout le monde se rappelle comment jeter un _expelliarmus_ ou un _stupefix_ ? »

« S'ils ne connaissaient pas ces sorts maintenant, c'est trop tard. » intervint Draco. « Soit on recule, soit on continue mais rester statique est le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer. »

Le regard d'Hermione glissa sur lui et revint vers Ron. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Serpentard avait insisté pour les accompagner. Ou plutôt, elle comprenait trop bien. Draco, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, était loyal. Et ils étaient ses amis. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais voulu choisir un camp mais, au final, il avait été incapable de les laisser affronter seuls un tel danger.

Avait-il pris conscience de tout ce que son choix impliquait ? Elle supposait que oui. C'était un Serpentard après tout. Il avait bien dû songer qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'ils croisent Lucius, ou que son père soit quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse, pris en étaux entre des flammes et des Aurors. Par principe, elle haïssait tous les Mangemorts mais, pour Draco, elle espérait que Lucius n'était pas au Ministère. Et elle espérait également qu'il n'aurait pas la bêtise de se faire tuer parce que son fils ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle avait vu Draco batailler avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour son père ces derniers mois, et elle ne doutait pas que, malgré son changement d'opinion radical sur la question Moldue, il aimait toujours Lucius et Narcissa de tout son cœur. Il n'avait rien dit mais elle avait déduit des quelques remarques de Blaise et Daphné qu'il y avait eu des tensions entre lui et ses parents. Si Lucius mourrait sans qu'ils aient pu avoir de discussion…

« Ouvre la porte. » ordonna-t-elle. Elle pointa sa baguette droit devant elle et imita de son mieux l'attitude des policiers, confrontés à ce genre de situation, dans tous les films qu'elle avait vus.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux de l'autre côté de la porte. Simplement une pièce circulaire, large et sombre, dont l'éclairage laissait à désirer, sur les murs de laquelle se trouvaient onze autre portes identiques à celle qu'ils venaient de franchir. Ron essaya immédiatement celle qui était à sa droite mais elle resta coincée. La tentative de Luna d'en ouvrir une autre ne fut pas plus réussie.

« Et maintenant ? » soupira Ginny.

Hermione tenta un _alhomora_ mais la porte qu'elle avait choisie demeura désespérément close.

« C'est une autre mauvaise idée. » lança Draco, la main sur la porte qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. « Notez-le pour la postérité. »

Il la referma doucement.

Immédiatement, le sol se mit à vibrer et, avant qu'Hermione ait pu réagir, la salle se mit à tourner. Désorientée, elle étudia les portes. En apparence, rien n'avait changé, toutefois, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que les portes n'étaient plus au même endroit.

« Comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« On s'en préoccupera plus tard. » décida Ginny, en approchant d'une des portes. Elle la poussa sans attendre leur avis.

Le battant ne résista pas et s'ouvrit docilement. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la quatrième année dans le même souci de la protéger, mais il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans l'énorme salle suivante. C'était une sorte d'arène avec des gradins de pierre. Il y avait une arche dans la fosse, au centre, avec une arcane de laquelle pendait un vieux rideau en lambeaux.

Hermione allait suggérer qu'ils essayent une autre porte quand Ginny sauta sans prévenir sur le banc du dessous.

« Vous entendez les voix ? » chuchota la quatrième année, en jetant à peine un regard en arrière.

« Les voix ? » répéta Ron « Quelles voix ? »

« Je les entends aussi. » annonça alors Luna, en entreprenant elle-aussi la longue descente vers la fosse.

« Je n'entends strictement rien. » déclara Ron, en se tournant vers elle, et Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que de hausser les épaules.

« Les filles ! » appela-t-elle, dans un chuchotement agacé. « On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut trouver Sirius avant que… »

« Ginny ! » s'écria son meilleur ami, en bondissant à son tour de banc de pierre en banc de pierre.

Alarmée, Ginny s'éloigna légèrement du voile qu'elle avait failli toucher. Luna l'avait rejointe et inspectait elle aussi le rideau déchiré comme s'il avait détenu les secrets de l'univers. De la part de la Serdaigle, ce comportement ne la surprenait pas mais de la part de Ginny ?

« Tu n'entends pas ? » insista la rousse, lorsque Ron les eut rattrapées. « Je connais ces voix… »

« Gin, il n'y a _pas_ de voix. » s'énerva Ron. « Luna, reste là. »

« C'est stupide de descendre dans cette fosse. » protesta Draco, en attrapant le bras d'Hermione, alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour rejoindre leurs amis. « Nous n'aurons aucune couverture en cas d'attaque. Rappelle-moi d'inclure des cours de stratégies à la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. »

« Il faut aider Ron. » répliqua-t-elle. « Cette… _chose_ ne doit pas être naturelle, voilà tout. »

Draco grimaça et porta la main à l'amulette qu'il dissimulait sous sa chemise. La _fameuse_ amulette qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher parce qu'elle était soit disant trop dangereuse…

« Il n'y a rien de _naturel_ dans cette pièce. » confirma-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux alentours. « Il y a d'autres portes là bas. »

Il avait raison. Si elle plissait les yeux, elle pouvait juste discerner deux autres portes dans l'obscurité. Il suffisait de longer le banc de pierre sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

« On devrait s'en tenir à ces portes là. » contra Hermione, en désignant la pièce d'où ils venaient. « On va se perdre, sinon. Il faut agir avec méthode. »

« Cet endroit est un labyrinthe. » rétorqua Draco. « Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Nous sommes perdus au milieu d'un labyrinthe. Le meilleur moyen de se perdre dans un labyrinthe, c'est de revenir en arrière. » Ses yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur leurs amis au centre de la fosse. « Nous devrions rester groupés. »

En bas, Ron paraissait avoir du mal à arracher Ginny et Luna à leur contemplation. Les deux quatrième année avaient les mains tendues vers le voile, et seule la poigne ferme du Gryffondor les empêchait de toucher le vieux morceau de tissu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si fascinant ce rideau ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attrait qu'il pouvait présenter pour ses amies, cependant, elle se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Elle se rendit compte que Draco ne l'avait pas encore lâchée lorsqu'il resserra légèrement sa prise sur son bras. Il n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il ne parut même pas réaliser qu'elle le scrutait ouvertement. Son regard était rivé sur l'arcane de pierre.

« Je n'entends pas les voix, mais l'amulette... » murmura-t-il, en enserrant le collier de sa main vide. « Je crois que la Mort est de l'autre côté du voile. »

Le côté rationnel d'Hermione lui interdisait formellement de croire à ce genre de balivernes. Elle attrapa fermement son poignet, ce qui sembla le ramener à la réalité.

« La mort est un processus, pas une entité. » objecta-t-elle, avant de parcourir la salle des yeux. Personne ne se cachait dans les coins. « Ron ! Oblige-les à remonter. »

Ce fut plus vite dit que fait.

Le temps que Ron parvienne à convaincre les quatrième année d'escalader les marches pour les rejoindre, Hermione était à moitié convaincue qu'ils arriveraient trop tard pour sauver Sirius. Ce fut avec contrariété qu'elle poussa la première porte qu'ils atteignirent, faisant signe à Draco d'ouvrir la seconde. Elles menaient toutes deux dans la même pièce. Elle ne comprit pas l'intérêt d'avoir installé deux portes, à un pauvre mètre d'intervalle, qui menaient au même endroit.

Ce n'était pas logique et ce qui n'était pas logique mettait Hermione mal à l'aise.

La pièce était longue et rectangulaire. De longues chaines en or soutenaient des lampes à la lumière douce. Elle était totalement vide, mis à par pour quelques bureaux qui entouraient un gigantesque aquarium, rempli d'un liquide vert foncé et à l'intérieur du récipient nageaient…

« Est-ce que ce sont _des cerveaux_ ?! » s'exclama Ron, en s'approchant du réservoir.

« Ne sois pas stupide… » commença Hermione, mais elle s'interrompit parce que _c'étaient_ des cerveaux. Des cerveaux d'un blanc nacré qui flottaient paresseusement d'un bout à l'autre alors qu'il n'y avait pas de courant…

« Ne vous approchez pas trop près. » recommanda Ginny. « C'est peut-être dangereux. »

« Avançons. » approuva Draco. « Il y a d'autres portes. »

Hermione cessa d'observer le ballet des… cerveaux pour parcourir les murs du regard. Il y avait effectivement d'autres portes. Déduisant qu'aller de l'avant était la meilleure solution, elle traversa la pièce et poussa une des portes.

« C'est impossible ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle était de retour dans la salle du rideau, mais… Elle se retourna, de l'autre côté de la salle, la porte était toujours ouverte… sur la pièce au rideau.

« Combien de ces fichus arènes y a-t-il ?! » demanda-t-elle, sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier.

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas la même ? » répliqua Draco, en allant se poster sur le seuil de la première porte qu'ils avaient franchie.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour saisir ce qu'il sous-entendait mais elle se prêta à l'exercice de bonne grâce. Tout pour retrouver Sirius plus rapidement.

Elle pencha la tête dans la salle et scruta la demi-obscurité du regard… Là-bas, de l'autre côté de la fosse, Draco lui faisait un signe de la main. Elle se retourna brusquement.

« C'est impossible. » répéta-t-elle.

« C'est magique. » corrigea le Serpentard. « Essaye une autre porte. »

Luna avait déjà anticipé et poussait de tout son poids sur une des portes à sa gauche.

« Elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir. » déclara-t-elle. « _Alohomora_. »

Mais la porte resta désespérément close.

« Par ici. » offrit Ron, en désignant d'un geste la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Ils le suivirent tous dans une pièce qu'Hermione aurait été bien incapable de décrire. Il y faisait très sombre et une espèce de brume étrange s'élevait du sol par endroit. Mais le plus impressionnant était les répliques – Hermione espérait qu'il s'agissait de répliques – de planètes qui évoluaient autour d'eux.

« Cet endroit est très bizarre. » lâcha Luna, alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de la pièce.

Venant d'elle, c'était un euphémisme.

Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'à certains endroits, là où le brouillard était le plus épais, la gravité ne fonctionnait plus correctement. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus de haut ou de bas, comme flotter dans l'espace… Elle commençait à se sentir comme Alice pendant sa descente vers le pays des merveilles.

« Je déteste les labyrinthes. » marmonna-t-elle, lorsqu'ils passèrent sous Saturne.

« Toi comme moi. » acquiesça Draco, en levant un peu plus sa baguette.

Plus ils avançaient, plus la pièce rétrécissait jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un étroit couloir qui déboucha sur une seule porte, elle s'ouvrit sans résister.

« C'est pas vrai ! » ragea Ginny, en découvrant la salle circulaire.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la même. » hésita Ron.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir. » décréta Draco, en poussant le Gryffondor à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il ferma la porte avant que Ron ait pu protester, ignorant les cris horrifiés de Ginny et Luna. Hermione, elle, avait pointé sa baguette sur lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Ce n'est qu'une expérience. » lâcha-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il écarta le bout de sa baguette d'une main et rouvrit la porte de l'autre.

Ron, au centre la pièce, pivota vers eux avec des yeux ronds.

« Je suis arrivé par là, la salle a tourné. » déclara le lion.

« Parfait. » jugea Draco, en allant le rejoindre. « Nous savons maintenant que les portes sont fixes, à défaut d'où elles mènent. »

« Et que serait-il arrivé si elle ne s'était pas ouverte sur cette pièce ? » s'énerva Hermione, en le fusillant du regard. « Comment aurait-on retrouvé Ron ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Le risque était minime. » se défendit-il.

« Préviens-moi avant de prendre ce genre de risque avec ma vie, la prochaine fois, mon vieux. » exigea Ron. « J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque. »

Hermione secoua la tête, avec une irritation croissante, et renonça à leur rappeler, qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ils se seraient entretués avec plaisir. Elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas les préférer ennemis.

« Attends, Luna. » lança-t-elle, en voyant la blonde prête à refermer la porte. « _Flambios_. »

Sa baguette fendit l'air et un X fumant se grava sur la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. Elle aurait dû penser à ça bien avant.

Une fois que la pièce se fut remise à tourner, Draco ouvrit une porte au hasard et émit un grognement.

C'était la salle du voile.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Patmol longea une des allée en rampant, tentant, au mieux, de rester silencieux. Ses griffes cliquetaient parfois sur le sol de pierre s'il ne faisait pas attention, et il devinait instinctivement qu'un silence total jouerait à sa faveur.

La réverbération luisante de la lumière sur certains des globes rendait sa tâche compliquée. La salle des prophéties était un labyrinthe d'étagères, _très_ mal éclairé, dont les zones d'ombres étaient impénétrables… Cependant, si on s'avisait de tourner la tête au mauvais moment, le reflet des chandeliers vous aveuglait.

Il arpentait les allées depuis plusieurs minutes, à présent, et n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'Harry. Dans un mouvement d'humeur incontrôlé, sa queue se mit à battre et renversa un des orbes de l'étagère. Heureusement, l'étagère était basse et le verre ne se brisa pas en touchant le sol. Mais le bruit, lui, se réverbéra dans toute la pièce, brisant la chape de silence qui recouvrait l'endroit.

Patmol resta figé, une patte en l'air, scrutant les alentours à la recherche d'un ennemi potentiel.

« Sirius ? »

Était-ce un chuchotement ? Était-ce un cri ?

Il aboya en réponse, trop heureux d'entendre la voix de son filleul pour se soucier de discrétion. Il pouvait protéger Harry de Snape. Il pouvait tuer Snape dans son sommeil, s'il le fallait. Snape n'était pas aussi bon que lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Sirius ! » l'appel se fit plus fort « Sirius, viens m'aider ! »

Patmol se précipita dans la direction de la voix et déboula dans l'espèce de couloir entre les deux rangées d'imposantes étagères. Il aperçut la silhouette qui l'y attendait et freina des quatre pattes… Un peu trop tard.

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre forme humaine et de tirer sa baguette qu'elle lui échappait déjà des mains et volait dans la direction d'un autre homme, jusque là dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une étagère. La capuche de sa robe noire était rabattue sur son visage déjà caché par un masque d'ivoire ciselé.

Sirius tourna la tête à droite pour voir une autre silhouette émerger des ténèbres et, en dépit de tous ses discours, il sentit son estomac se nouer d'angoisse. Cette personne là ne se souciait pas de cacher son identité.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Il constata avec soulagement que sa voix ne tremblait pas autant que ses mains.

« Harry ? » répéta Lord Voldemort, avec un amusement évident. « Mort. »

« Menteur. » accusa immédiatement Sirius, en faisant un pas vers lui. « Je l'ai entendu. Il a mon miroir. »

« Viens me sauver, Sirius… » supplia la voix d'Harry, dans son dos.

L'Animagus fit immédiatement volte-face, oubliant toute prudence.

Son regard croisa celui d'un homme qu'il n'aurait plus jamais voulu revoir autre part que mort à ses pieds.

Peter, le bout de sa baguette appuyée contre sa gorge, lui sourit, en sortant un miroir de sa poche de sa main libre. Le même miroir qu'il avait dans la sienne.

« Tous les Maraudeurs avaient un miroir, Patmol. » lâcha Pettigrow, avec la voix d'Harry. « Tu avais oublié ? Tu avais aussi oublié mon petit talent, je vois… »

Peter pouvait imiter leur voix à la perfection. C'était un de leur passe-temps favori lorsqu'il pleuvait. C'était parfait pour faire des farces.

« Tu n'es pas un Maraudeur. » cracha-t-il.

« Non. Je suppose que non. » répliqua Peter, en ôtant la baguette de sa gorge pour la pointer vers son ancien ami.

« Assez, Queudver. »

Voldemort n'éleva pas le ton. En fait, il n'y avait aucune intonation dans sa voix. Mais ça suffit à faire frissonner Sirius.

« J'espère que tu ne prendras pas ombrage du comité réduit, Sirius. » continua le mage noir, en le dépassant pour aller inspecter une des étagères. « Une affaire à résoudre en personne au Ministère… »

Ses longs doigts volèrent d'orbe en orbe avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux. Le regard de Sirius se posa sur le numéro de la rangée : 97. La prophétie. Voilà ce que Voldemort était venu chercher, la prophétie. La prophétie à laquelle, Dumbledore l'avait juré, il ne s'intéresserait plus à présent qu'Harry avait disparu.

La prophétie que seul Harry et lui auraient pu retirer de l'étagère.

« Je me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien en profiter pour régler notre différent. » poursuivit Voldemort, en inspectant le globe qu'il avait dans la main. Il était dur de déterminer si son visage reptilien pouvait trahir quelque émotion que ce soit, mais son expression, à ce moment précis, était d'une neutralité totale. « Félicitation. Tu m'as causé suffisamment d'ennuis pour que j'éprouve l'envie de te tuer moi-même. Tout le monde ne peut pas se targuer de cet honneur. »

Sirius faillit faire un pas en arrière mais, au dernier moment, il se reprit et se redressa légèrement. C'était l'assassin de James qu'il avait en face de lui. S'il devait mourir, il tomberait comme son meilleur ami l'avait fait, avant lui. En l'affrontant, la tête haute.

« Sais-tu ce que j'ai entre les mains ? » s'enquit Voldemort, sans réelle curiosité. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, d'ailleurs. « La clef de bien des mystères. Non pas que cette prophétie fasse une quelconque différence, à présent… Votre précieux Survivant est mort… »

Il y eut un bruit, loin derrière lui, comme un tintement. Y avait-il quelqu'un ? Un employé en retard ? Se pouvait-il que l'Ordre ait envoyé du renfort ? Non… Personne ne savait où il était…

Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir entendu.

« Queudver. » ordonna Voldemort, dans un sifflement.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Peter n'était plus là et un rat disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Le Mangemort non identifié s'approcha légèrement, Voldemort ne lui accorda pas un regard, toute son attention focalisée sur l'orbe qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Si tu as une dernière volonté, je te suggère de la formuler, Sirius. » annonça distraitement le mage noir.

Sirius était presque vexé du manque d'attention.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas eu cette idée là avant. » grinça Draco, sa baguette en équilibre instable sur sa paume. « _Pointe à Sirius Black_. »

La baguette tourna d'un quart de cadran vers le nord. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle des planètes mais guidés par la baguette de Draco, ils atterrirent devant une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas vue jusque là.

« Si on retombe sur ce fichu rideau… » grommela Ron.

Il ne répondit pas mais, intérieurement, Draco était totalement d'accord avec lui. En tout, ils étaient tombés quatre fois sur la salle avec la fosse et, plus ils y passaient du temps, plus le malaise que le Serpentard éprouvait croissait. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. Il n'entendait pas les voix comme Ginny et Luna, mais il avait la sensation étrange que l'amulette des Peverell était connectée au voile. Il était persuadé que la Mort elle-même rôdait dans un coin de cette pièce là, invisible à leurs yeux. Ni les marmonnements désapprobateurs de Granger, ni ses apologies de la pensée rationnelle ne le convaincraient du contraire.

Il avait aussi le pressentiment funeste qu'il y avait une raison s'ils ne cessaient de retomber dans cette pièce.

C'était un présage.

Il ne croyait pas aux présages, pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de savoir que c'en était un.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu la pièce qui les attendait derrière la porte que poussa Weasley. Elle était sombre et froide, vaste et haute comme une cathédrale. Il y avait rangées sur rangées d'étagères, et sur les étagères…

« Le Hall des Prophéties… » laissa-t-il échapper, émerveillé malgré lui. « Je croyais que c'était une légende. »

« Ça te surprend davantage qu'un rideau qui parle ? » répliqua Ginny, dans un murmure.

Instinctivement, ils avaient tous baissé la voix, en franchissant le seuil de la pièce. Le sortilège leur indiquait d'aller à droite, ils remontèrent donc l'étroit passage entre les étagère et le mur de pierre plutôt que de s'aventurer dans les rangées.

Après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec Draco, Granger prit la tête du groupe. Naturellement, il ferma la marche.

Lorsque la baguette se mit à pointer vers leur gauche, vers le cœur de la pièce, les voix les guidaient déjà depuis plusieurs secondes. Ils ne discernaient pas encore de mots, juste des sons. Ils s'engagèrent finalement dans une des rangées – la 96ème nota Draco, parce qu'il était le genre de personne qui remarquait les détails triviaux, surtout s'ils risquaient d'être la dernière chose qu'il voyait – et remontèrent silencieusement vers les éclats de voix.

L'obscurité jouait en leur faveur.

Draco priait fiévreusement pour qu'il n'y ait que Pettigrow. À eux quatre, ils pouvaient probablement maîtriser Pettigrow.

À supposer que Black comprenne qu'ils étaient là pour le secourir et ne cherche pas à les assassiner, en guise de remerciements…

Ils n'étaient plus très loin lorsque le silence soudain l'alerta. Les voix s'étaient tues, et, dans les quasi-ténèbres, il n'entendait plus que les respirations hachées de ses amis autour de lui. Il distinguait à peine le visage tendu de Luna, à côté de lui. Il attrapa son bras par réflexe et elle cessa immédiatement sa progression pour le dévisager avec attention. Les silhouettes de Granger, Ron et Ginny s'immobilisèrent elles aussi mais il ne parvenait pas à voir leurs expressions, il faisait trop sombre.

Il tendit l'oreille, tentant de percer le silence.

Tout ce qu'il entendit, ce fut la respiration de Luna et les pulsassions anarchiques de son propre cœur. Et puis, alors que Ron se rapprochait pour tenter de découvrir ce qui lui prenait, il l'entendit. Le bruit régulier de griffes minuscules sur la pierre. Et elles se rapprochaient.

C'était un rat. Il était certain que c'était un rat.

Il devait y avoir des milliers de rats dans cet endroit.

Quelles étaient les chances ?

Maigres, certainement.

Mais ils n'avaient pas arrêté de tomber sur cette foutue salle avec ce foutu voile et ces foutues voix d'outre-tombe…

« Courrez ! » cria-t-il finalement, presque trop tard.

À peine avait-il lancé son ordre qu'un « pop » sonore retentit, et ce n'était plus un rat qui les poursuivait mais bel et bien un sorcier court sur pattes.

Draco fut soulagé que personne n'ait cherché à discuter. Ils avaient tous obéi et s'étaient élancés vers l'avant. Sa main gauche n'avait pas lâché le bras de Luna mais, de sa main libre, elle jeta un jet d'eau bouillante par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne visa pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas Pettigrow de hurler de douleur et de cesser de les poursuivre.

Il avait pensé que ça n'irait pas plus loin que cette rencontre malheureuse… Durant les quelques secondes que dura la course-poursuite, il les imagina trouver Black ligoté au bout de la ranger, le libérer et rentrer à Poudlard couverts de gloire. Tout simplement. N'était-ce pas ce que Potter faisait sans arrêt ? Avant qu'ils atteignent la salle des prophéties, il avait envisagé que Pettigrow ait pu avoir des complices, naturellement, mais il avait rejeté l'idée assez rapidement. Il avait jugé que les possibilités de croiser un autre Mangemort, sans être improbables, étaient minces. Dans sa tête, Pettigrow avait tendu un piège à Black par pur désir de vengeance. Le Chemin de Traverse était en feu et grouillait de Mangemorts… Comment aurait-il pu deviner que Pettigrow n'était là que pour escorter _le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ?

Ron, Granger et Ginny s'immobilisèrent brusquement et restèrent figés d'horreur en apercevant le mage noir. Draco et Luna, qui arrivaient derrière eux, manquèrent les percuter de plein fouet.

Il ne savait pas qui, parmi les gens plantés dans cette allée, arborait l'expression la plus surprise.

« _Draco_ ?! » s'exclama le Mangemort au masque d'ivoire.

Tous les regards, _tous les regards_, se tournèrent vers lui.

Celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres était particulièrement désagréable.

« Typique. » rétorqua-t-il, en déglutissant péniblement. « On est dans une pièce qui ne devrait pas exister, perdus à des kilomètres sous le Ministère de la Magie, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, et ce qui vous étonne le plus, c'est que je sois là. »

Il ne savait plus qui regarder. Son père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses amis… Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sirius Black.

« Si je peux me permettre… » intervint Black, visiblement amusé par le spectacle qu'il présentait. Il fallait être _complètement cinglé_ pour être amusé en pareille situation. Draco avait toujours raison et _personne ne l'écoutait jamais_… « Que faites-_vous_ là ? »

« On est venu te sauver ? » hésita Granger, en transférant nerveusement son poids du corps d'un pied à l'autre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut l'air soudain bien plus intéressé par Granger qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

« Ambitieux. » commenta le mage noir.

« Draco. » grinça Lucius, en faisant disparaitre son masque d'un coup de baguette impatient. « Que fais-tu, ici ? »

Draco s'efforça de ne pas flancher. Il se retrouvait dans la situation précise qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter. Il ne voulait pas choisir de camp. Il ne voulait pas mourir aussi jeune, et il ne voulait _certainement pas_ mourir pour une cause idéologique comme un idiot de Gryffondor.

Il ne voulait pas non plus trahir ses amis.

Seulement, s'il ne trahissait pas ses amis, il condamnait son père. La manière dont le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres voyageait de lui à Lucius ne laissait aucun doute sur les conclusions qu'il était en train de tirer de sa présence.

« Je les ai suivis. » lâcha-t-il, décidant que des demi-vérités étaient encore le mieux.

« Pourquoi donc ? » s'enquit le mage noir, en glissant à l'intérieur de sa robe l'orbe qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'inspecter. Draco aurait préféré qu'il continue à jouer les voyants.

« Parce qu'il nous met toujours des bâtons dans les roues. » lança Ron, à sa place, dans un éclair d'intelligence. « C'est son passe-temps favori. _Sale graine de_ _Mangemort_. »

Granger lui envoya une bourrade qui aurait fait trébucher quelqu'un de moins costaud.

« Un peu pitoyable comme insulte. » jugea Draco, parce qu'il n'avait jamais su se taire.

« Ce n'était pas très approprié. » renchérit Luna.

« _Draco_. » cingla son père. La veine sur son front battait plus fort que jamais. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu cet aspect, il n'avait pas eu le droit de toucher à un balai pendant trois mois. « Pour l'amour de Circé, tais-toi. »

Ils n'étaient pas très crédibles, déduisit Draco. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras de Luna qui était elle-même accrochée à la manche de Ginny. Tout le monde aurait conclu que Ginny était une Weasley rien qu'à sa couleur de cheveux...

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que nous puissions sortir d'ici en vie ? » risqua-t-il, en désespoir de cause. Foutu pour foutu… « Nous sommes aveugles et sourds, et sujets à des pertes de mémoire récurrentes. »

« _Draco_. » siffla Lucius. La veine allait exploser.

Il lui semblait évident que son père luttait pour ne pas se précipiter sur lui. Lucius semblait partager l'impression de Draco : si l'un d'entre eux faisait le moindre mouvement, cela déclencherait les hostilités.

« Tu aurais dû me présenter ton fils bien plus tôt, Lucius. » déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il me semble prometteur, en dépit de ses fréquentations discutables. »

Le mage noir jeta à Granger un regard de mépris absolu.

« Ce sont des enfants. » intervint Black, et Draco fut légèrement soulagé de voir qu'il était redevenu sérieux. Que les psychopathes s'entretuent et ils avaient une chance de s'échapper indemnes… « Laissez-les partir. »

Le regard calculateur de Lucius ne cessait de passer discrètement de Black au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco se demanda ce que son père mijotait. Que ferait-il si son Maître lui donnait l'ordre de tuer son seul héritier ? Prévoyait-il de se servir de Black comme bouclier humain ?

« Une Sang-de-Bourde, deux traîtres à leur sang… » énuméra le mage noir, sans prêter attention à son prisonnier, son regard s'arrêta sur Luna. « Qui es-tu, toi ? »

« Luna Lovegood. » répondit Draco, parce que Luna ne paraissait pas en état de décliner son identité. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard meurtrier de son père se poser à nouveau sur lui. « Mon seigneur. »

Ce fut au tour de Granger, Ron et Ginny de le fusiller des yeux, mais Draco ne commit pas l'erreur de tourner la tête vers eux. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il fallait faire des politesses pour le rendre heureux… Draco était prêt à lui déclamer tous les poèmes du monde si ça pouvait leur permettre de se tirer de là…

« Une Sang-Pure. » lâcha le mage noir. « Est-ce pour elle que tu es là ? »

Il pouvait prétendre avoir suivi Luna. Les Lovegood étaient tous dingos mais personne ne pouvait remettre la pureté de leur sang en doute. S'il disait que Luna était son amie… S'il trahissait ses autres amis…

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, sans parvenir à mentir.

Un fracas en provenance des étagères lui épargna, de toute manière, d'avoir à formuler une réponse. Pettigrow émergea de l'obscurité, le visage boursoufflé de cloques, baguette pointée droit sur Luna.

« Petite peste ! » maudit le rat. « _Avada_… »

Le reste se passa trop vite pour que Draco se rappelle précisément l'ordre des évènements. Il se souvint avoir pensé qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne qui se sacrifiait pour les autres, que, ça, c'était le rôle des gens comme Granger et Saint Potter. Il se souvint l'avoir pensé précisément au moment où il poussait Luna loin du trait vert qui fonçait vers elle. Il se souvint avoir entendu son père crier. Il se souvint avoir vu Black en profiter pour se jeter sur Pettigrow. Il se souvint avoir vu au moins trois sortilèges du bouclier se dresser entre lui et l'éclair vert.

Ils avaient été inutiles, bien sûr.

Rien n'arrêtait un sort de mort.

Il se souvint que le maléfice le projeta en arrière, puis, il se souvint être mort.

Il se souvenait très clairement du moment où c'était arrivé.

Un instant, il était là.

La seconde, il ne l'était plus.


	37. Live or Die

Que ce cliff était méchant... ;)

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Yes or no. In or out. Up or down… Live or die. Hero or coward. Fight or give in. I'll say it again to make sure you hear me. A human life is made up of choices. Live or die - that's the important choice, and it's not always in our hands.<em>

Derek Shepherd – _Grey's Anatomy : __'Sanctuary'_

_Oui ou non. Dedans ou dehors. En haut ou en bas… Vivre ou mourir. Héros ou pleutre. Se battre ou abandonner. Je vais le redire pour être sûr que vous m'entendiez. Une vie humaine est faite de choix. Vivre ou mourir : c'est ça le choix important, et il ne dépend pas toujours de nous. _

Derek Shepherd – _Grey's Anatomy : __'Sanctuary'_

_**Chapitre 37 : Live or Die **_

Draco déambulait le long du petit chemin de terre.

Il ne savait pas précisément comment il s'était retrouvé dans la clairière. Il se souvenait du Ministère… Il se souvenait d'être mort. Il ne souvenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans la clairière.

Il n'était pas aussi terrifié qu'il aurait dû l'être mais l'angoisse était tout de même présente, sous-jacente. Il valait mieux ne pas l'explorer. Il accéléra l'allure et continua le long du petit chemin de terre, souhaitant atteindre le pré au plus vite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait aller sur le pré, mais il savait que c'était là qu'était sa place.

Le bois n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Pas de pépiements d'oiseaux, pas de couinements d'écureuils… C'était le pire : le silence.

Il refusait de penser aux silhouettes translucides qui évoluaient autour de lui sans sembler remarquer sa présence. Elles n'étaient forcément que des hallucinations. Il y avait trop de Lucius et de Narcissa pour qu'elles soient des fantômes. Il y avait trop de doubles de lui-même. Ils flottaient tous, ça et là, avec un air perdu…

Le sentier déboucha sur le pré et Draco eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Il adorait cet endroit, c'était probablement sa partie préférée du domaine. C'était dans ce pré qu'il avait appris à monter à cheval et à voler sur un balai. Il se souvenait de pique-niques interminables et de baignades dans le lac, à l'autre bout du pré…

Il se sentit un peu plus calme, l'angoisse diminua légèrement.

Il continua à avancer dans le pré envahi de ces hallucinations fantomatiques, décidant d'aller vers le lac. Il aperçut Pomme de loin, mais sa vue ne lui procura pas le plaisir escompté. L'Ethonan à la robe crème était très occupée à dévorer l'herbe environnante, ses grandes ailes fouettant régulièrement l'air pour chasser les mouches qui l'embêtaient. Pas très loin derrière elle, la surface du lac luisait doucement sous le soleil et, quelque part au-delà du lac, indiscernable d'ici, se trouvait le Manoir.

Il avait la sensation désagréable de passer à côté de quelque chose. Une sérénité bizarre cherchait à l'emporter totalement mais il la refusait avec véhémence, lui préférant encore la panique qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de se trouver Merlin savait où, après avoir été touché par un sort de mort. Mort. Il était _mort_. Il n'avait aucune intention de rester en paix, et bon courage à qui tenterait de le lui imposer.

Une des hallucinations à la droite de Pomme attira son attention parce qu'elle était moins translucide que les autres.

« Potter ? » hésita-t-il, un peu surpris.

Assis sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, Potter leva brusquement la tête vers lui. Draco en profita pour l'étudier attentivement, cherchant à déterminer s'il s'agissait véritablement d'une hallucination… Il était à moitié persuadé que Potter était capable de venir pourrir sa mort, rien que pour le plaisir de le contrarier éternellement…

« Malfoy ? » répondit finalement l'autre garçon, et il détecta la même incertitude dans sa voix qu'il éprouvait lui-même.

Ses yeux gris tombèrent sur la cravate verte et argent, à moitié desserrée, autour du cou du Survivant.

« Pourquoi es-tu déguisé en Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il, avant d'en avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il y avait des dizaines de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais, curieusement, celle-ci semblait la plus importante. Pourquoi Potter, le Gryffondor par excellence, était-il déguisé en Serpentard…

Le lion parut excessivement amusé par sa question. Beaucoup trop, en fait. Draco était drôle, mais pas autant.

« Longue histoire » lâcha Potter, au final.

Et ça n'expliquait rien mais il avait appris, au cours de ces longs derniers mois, que parfois ça ne valait pas la peine de tenter d'arracher une explication à un Gryffondor. Quand celui-ci en particulier était concerné, ça n'en valait, de toute manière, pas l'effort.

Potter se remit à contempler l'espace devant lui trouvant visiblement quelque chose de passionnant à l'herbe jaunie par le soleil. Il avait l'air las, usé. Cela mit Draco mal à l'aise. Il était habitué au Potter, arrogant et insupportable, qui trottait partout comme tout Poudlard était à sa botte, pas à la loque qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Si tu es là, je suppose que je suis vraiment mort. » déclara-t-il, en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le tronc d'arbre. À une distance raisonnable. Être morts ne signifiait pas qu'ils allaient devenir amis. « Et si tu es la seule personne qui peut me voir pour le reste de l'éternité, je dois être en enfer. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agisse véritablement de Potter. L'adolescent qu'il avait à côté de lui ne ressemblait pas du tout au garçon qu'il avait connu, et pourtant… Il n'était pas sûr de ressembler à la personne qu'il était un an auparavant, lui non plus.

« King Cross remplie de fantômes complètement apathiques et, toi, pour seule compagnie… Oui, c'est l'enfer. » répliqua Potter, avec un agacement certain.

Sans doute vexé de se voir qualifié d'infernal…

« Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton là, Potter. » riposta-t-il, immédiatement, en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'King Cross remplie de fantômes' ? »

Était-il devenu fou ? La tempête magique l'avait-elle rendu bon à enfermer à Sainte Mangouste ? S'il devait passer l'éternité avec un fantôme de Potter complètement cinglé, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Potter désigna les alentours d'un large geste du bras et Draco espéra qu'il n'avait pas vu son bref mouvement de recul. Il avait eu suffisamment de contacts avec des fous ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Pettigrow ne lui avait pas particulièrement réussi…

« Si tu ne les vois pas, il te faut des lunettes. » râla le Survivant.

Malfoy le fusilla des yeux, mettant finalement le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son rival.

« Parlant de lunettes, tu as retrouvé la vue miraculeusement ? » se moqua-t-il. « Ou est-ce que la mort fait des miracles ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se foutait bien de savoir si Potter avait finalement compris combien ses lunettes étaient affreuses. « Ce ne sont pas des fantômes, Potter. Mais je les vois, et nous ne sommes pas à King Cross. »

Il lui semblait important de préciser ces deux points.

D'abord, les étranges spectres qui leur flottaient autour ne pouvaient pas être des fantômes, c'était impossible. Ensuite, ils n'étaient pas à King Cross, et, si Potter penser s'y trouver, il lui fallait un Médicomage.

Quoi qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver un Médicomage dans cet endroit…

Il n'était déjà pas particulièrement certain de savoir où ils étaient.

« Et où crois-tu qu'on soit ? » rétorqua Potter. « La voie 9 ¾ est juste là. »

Il lui montra la lisière du bois.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Potter avait l'air convaincu et, bien qu'abattu, pas totalement dénué de raison.

« Je suis dans un pré sur le domaine des Malfoy. » répondit-il, lentement. « Le lac est là. Là, il y a l'Ethonan que ma mère m'a offert pour mes huit ans. Et, par là-bas, il y a la forêt. »

Il pointa du doigt chacun de ces repères mais ne vit qu'une profonde perplexité s'inscrire sur les traits de Potter.

Il lui sembla qu'il commençait à comprendre…

« Es-tu là depuis la tempête magique ? » tenta-t-il.

« La tempête magique. » répéta Potter, comme un perroquet. Fichus Gryffondors… « Non. J'ai pris un _Avada Kedavra_. »

« Parfait. » s'exclama-t-il, avec un soulagement ravi. Il avait raison. Il savait qu'il avait raison. « Bonne nouvelle, nous ne sommes pas morts. Mauvaise nouvelle, nous sommes dans les limbes. Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, pour une raison indéterminée, nous sommes coincés ensemble. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda le Survivant.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir me voir. » grinça-t-il, irrité que son interlocuteur soit aussi idiot. Il avait perdu l'habitude de parler à des idiots. « Et que tu n'aurais pas été mon premier choix. »

« _Les limbes_, Malfoy. Comment sais-tu qu'on est coincés dans les limbes ? » s'énerva Potter, alors que, vraiment, c'était Draco qui était en droit de s'agacer. C'était lui qui était coincé avec un abruti.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous ne sommes pas passés de l'autre côté. Pas totalement du moins. » expliqua-t-il, malgré tout. Il préférait encore parler à un idiot que de se retrouver seul au milieu des limbes. « Quelque chose nous retient. Si les légendes sont vraies, on a le choix entre reculer ou avancer. »

« Je suis dans une gare et tu es perdu dans un pré. » contra Potter, non sans raison. « Comment veux-tu qu'on avance ou qu'on recule. Il n'y a rien que des fantômes, ici. »

Draco pinça les lèvres avec contrariété. La question n'était pas aussi idiote qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'affirmer. Ses connaissances sur le domaine étaient théoriques, au mieux, ou relevait de ses souvenirs de quelques contes de fées, au pire. Et pourtant, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Pomme, il trouva instinctivement la réponse.

« Les limbes… » hasarda-t-il. « C'est le symbolisme qui compte. Pomme est là pour m'emmener vers… Pour m'emmener de l'autre côté. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le chemin pour rentrer. »

Il dissimula mal son angoisse.

Pomme était là pour le faire traverser mais qui le ramènerait à la vie ? Par où devait-il aller ?

Il planta plus fermement ses talons dans le sol, déterminé à ne pas s'approcher de l'animal s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Pomme ? » répéta Potter.

Draco manqua presque lui demander s'il était devenu sourd pendant son séjour Merlin savait où, mais se contint à la toute dernière seconde. C'était lui qui avait laissé échapper le nom de l'Ethonan, après tout. Il se contenta de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, ça va, Potter. » marmonna-t-il, légèrement embarrassé. « J'avais huit ans et j'aimais les pommes. »

Il n'apprécia pas _du tout_ le sourire moqueur du Survivant.

« C'est quoi comme animal ? » demanda Potter.

Était-ce vraiment le moment rêvé pour discuter de tout et de rien ? Il y avait peut-être plus urgent qu'un cours de rattrapage de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, non ?

« J'ai peut-être appelé mon animal Pomme. » répliqua-t-il « Mais au moins je n'ai pas les capacités mentales d'un veracrasse. »

Potter se renfrogna. Il l'aurait volontiers laissé bouder dans son coin si deux Lucius n'avaient pas choisi ce moment là pour se télescoper sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'aimait pas voir autant de versions spectrales de son père. Son père n'était pas mort.

« C'est un cheval ailé. » lâcha-t-il, au bout de plusieurs minutes, parce que les Gryffondors étaient trop têtus et que Potter était le pire d'entre eux.

Le Survivant éclata d'un rire moqueur qui lui fit immédiatement regretter sa bonne volonté. Et qui lui donna également très envie d'étrangler ce pauvre crétin…

« Tes parents t'ont offert un poney volant pour tes huit ans. » railla Potter. « Pas étonnant que tu sois pourri gâté. »

« Au moins j'avais des parents. » rétorqua-t-il, avec méchanceté.

Il s'en voulut un peu, mais un peu seulement. Si Granger avait été là, elle l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le bras bleui d'hématomes, puis, elle lui aurait fait la morale pendant des heures.

À la pensée de Granger, son cœur se serra légèrement. Combien de temps avait passé depuis sa… mort ? Était-elle en train de pleurer sur son cadavre ? Non… Non… Elle attendrait d'être rentrée à Poudlard. Là, seulement…

Oh, Merlin… Et son père ? Son père était-il penché sur son cadavre ? Ça allait le détruire…

C'était la catastrophe, la plus absolue. Tous les gens que sa mort détruirait… Quand ils le diraient à sa mère… Et Blaise ! Que ferait Blaise sans lui ? Qui remonterait le moral de son meilleur ami quand sa veuve noire de mère faisait des siennes ?

Il devait rentrer. Il devait les retrouver, les rassurer…

« Comment sais-tu que Pomme est là pour t'emmener de l'autre côté ? » s'enquit plus calmement Potter, sans paraître avoir remarqué que Draco était en train de se liquéfier d'angoisse.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de parvenir à répondre.

« Je le sens. » offrit-il finalement, oubliant de préciser que Pomme était morte, cinq ans plus tôt, lors d'une mise à bas qui avait mal tourné. Il scruta désespérément les alentours à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Un indice qui lui permettrait de se réveiller de ce cauchemar… « Si seulement je trouvais l'autre chemin… »

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la sortie. » avoua Potter. « Je crois que c'est la voie 9 ¾. Je… Je le sens. »

Ses yeux revinrent se braquer sur le Survivant qui détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, dans ce cas ? » s'enquit-il, sans comprendre. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore ressuscité ? C'est ta spécialité, après tout. »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Beaucoup de rancœur aussi. Et pas mal de jalousie.

S'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule idée d'où était le chemin du retour, il s'y serait déjà lancé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé dans le monde des vivants ? Depuis combien de temps Lucius berçait-il un cadavre ? Depuis combien de temps Granger et les autres le croyaient-ils mort ? Luna se sentirait coupable… Weasley était suffisamment idiot pour se faire tuer et Ginny… Il n'était pas certain de comment Ginny prendrait un nouveau mort parmi ses proches. Parce que, oui, il était proche d'eux. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis depuis des années mais fomenter une rébellion créait des liens uniques.

Il avait risqué – et perdu – sa vie pour eux. Il tenait à eux.

Et un Malfoy prenait toujours soin de ceux à qui il tenait…

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. » avoua Potter, du bout des lèvres.

Il trouva curieux de n'éprouver ni dégout, ni mépris.

Au contraire, il ressentit une profonde pitié. Si Potter n'avait personne pour qui retourner dans le monde réel… Alors… Alors, Draco était plus chanceux que lui.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-il, sans savoir que dire de plus. « Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans les limbes, de toute manière ? Les gens normaux n'ont pas l'habitude de se réveiller après un _Avada Kedavra_… »

« Et toi ? » riposta sur le champ Potter.

« Subtil. » commenta-t-il. Comme un hippogriffe au pas de charge. « J'ai également été touché par un _Avada_. Seulement, j'ai de la ressource. Tout le monde n'est pas naturellement immunisé comme toi. »

Il ne masqua pas un dédain certain pour les « prouesses » du Survivant.

« Je ne suis pas naturellement immunisé contre l'_Avada Kedavra_. » s'agaça Potter.

« C'est tout de même la deuxième fois. » remarqua-t-il.

« Ce que tu peux être _insupportable _! » s'écria le lion.

« C'est ce que disent tous les Gryffondors. » répondit-il fièrement, et non sans un certain amusement. Rendre chèvre les Gryffondors était, après tout, son passe-temps favori. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Un, il n'y avait pas de question, juste une insinuation. » lâcha Potter. « Deux, tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne. »

Si Potter avait décidé d'être difficile, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas, lui aussi. Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, avec hostilité, mais Draco finit par détourner les yeux, en soupirant, préférant accepter une défaite plutôt que de rester dans cet endroit plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il déboutonna le col de sa chemise davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà pour pouvoir attraper l'amulette des Peverell. La pierre noire barrée du P se balançait lentement au bout de la chaine.

« C'est… » commença-t-il à expliquer, fatigué à l'avance de toutes les questions auxquelles il allait devoir répondre.

« J'ai la même. » déclara Potter.

« Impossible, elle est unique. » riposta-t-il, avec agacement. Décidemment il ne savait pas comment cet abruti parvenait à passer les portes… Il fallait en permanence que le feu des projecteurs soit braqué sur lui…

Potter ôta sa cravate et arracha presque les premiers boutons de sa chemise sous l'œil horrifié de Draco. Les rumeurs que Blaise se plaisait à mentionner, lorsqu'il l'agaçait un peu trop, lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, et il aurait probablement fait une remarque si le Gryffondor n'avait pas sorti une amulette identique à la sienne de sous sa chemise.

« C'est à cause de l'amulette ! » s'écria Potter, en la lui collant sous le nez.

Draco l'écarta d'un geste irrité, il l'avait assez vue.

« Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir la toucher. » rétorqua-t-il, parce que Lucius le lui avait seriné un million de fois. Seuls les Sangs-Purs pouvaient toucher la pierre. Ça aurait été dangereux pour quiconque d'autre s'y serait risqué et surtout pour un Sang-de-Bourbe. Bien entendu, son père n'avait jamais dû penser qu'il y avait de sérieuses raisons de s'inquiéter qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe touche son fils…

Comme la vie pouvait être ironique…

Quoi qu'il en fût, aux dernières nouvelles, Potter n'était pas un Sang-Pur.

Le Gryffondor réfuta son objection d'un geste.

« Tous les autres… » théorisa Potter, en désignant les formes spectrales autour d'eux. « Ils ont une amulette. »

« Elle est _unique_. » répéta-t-il, irrité. Comment faisait-on comprendre les choses à une tête de bois pareille ? « Et ce sont des hallucinations. Mon père n'est pas mort. Et même s'il était mort, il ne pourrait pas être à quatre endroits à la fois. »

Il comptait pas moins de quatre Lucius autour d'eux et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les voir.

« Ils appartiennent à des réalités différentes. » affirma Potter, avec suffisamment de conviction pour que Draco le croit. « Ils ne se voient pas entre eux, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne réagissent pas quand on leur parle. Nous, nous sommes une anomalie. J'arrive à te voir parce que tu es _mon_ Malfoy. »

Il observa fixement Potter plusieurs secondes, retournant son hypothèse sous tous les angles.

« Admettons, c'est sensé. » acquiesça-t-il, au bout d'un moment. « Nous pouvons communiquer parce que nous venons de la même réalité. Ne dis plus jamais que je suis _ton_ Malfoy, Potter, il y a suffisamment de rumeurs comme ça. »

« Quelles rumeurs ? » s'horrifia Potter.

Enfin une réaction normale.

Le Survivant paraissait davantage terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse penser qu'ils avaient un lien quelconque, qu'à l'idée d'être perdu quelque part au milieu des limbes.

Il n'avait pas de preuves, mais il était certain que Blaise était l'auteur de la plupart des ragots, de toute manière.

« Aucune importance. » soupira-t-il. « Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour te retrouver face à un _Avada Kedavra_ ? »

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de poser cette question ? » répliqua distraitement Potter, en se penchant légèrement en avant. Le Gryffondor fixait l'horizon avec une telle fascination que Draco eut peur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas l'expression de Potter. Il ne l'aimait pas _du tout_.

« Un train vient d'entrer en gare. » murmura le Survivant. « Je crois… Je crois que si je monte dedans… »

Le lion avait les yeux rivés vers la lisière des bois.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir ? » se dépêcha-t-il de demander, avant que le garçon ne saute dans un train qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. « Potter, tu as tout ce dont on peut rêver. »

Potter tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, avec un air hostile. Il semblait prêt à l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

Draco fut presque soulagé. Il préférait cent fois un Potter paré au combat qu'un Potter qui avait baissé les bras. Le découragement qui émanait de son rival, cette lassitude… Il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

« Tout ce dont on peut rêver ? » répéta Potter, d'un ton amer « Je me bats à chaque minute de chaque jour, Malfoy. Et je suis _fatigué_. Tellement, tellement fatigué… »

Tellement fatigué qu'il était prêt à abandonner.

Il n'aimait pas Potter mais il n'avait jamais souhaité le voir mort. C'était quelque chose qu'il était venu à accepter après la tempête magique : il y avait une différence entre ne pas apprécier quelqu'un et désirer sa disparition.

Soudain, il se vit en train d'annoncer à Granger et Weasley que Potter n'avait pas été mort jusque là, mais que, au final, il avait décidé d'abandonner…

Ce n'était pas dur d'imaginer le visage de la jeune fille se tordre de chagrin. Il avait, après tout, une bonne mémoire.

« Granger et Weasley sont inconsolables. » lâcha-t-il, un peu désespéré. Qu'il doive, _lui_, redonner le goût de vivre à Potter ? L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas. « Toute l'école passe la moitié de son temps à gémir que tout serait différent si tu n'avais pas disparu, c'est insupportable. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde te suit comme si tu étais Merlin réincarné, Potter, parce que tu es un crétin fini, mais tous ces gens… Ils croient en toi. Et… la situation a empiré depuis ta disparition. La communauté magique a besoin de quelqu'un derrière qui se rallier. »

Son discours le laissa à bout de souffle.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'arguments.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de sauver le monde, Malfoy ? » s'énerva Potter, mais Draco décida que l'irritation était bon signe. Tant qu'il pouvait s'agacer, il n'était pas mort à l'intérieur. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toujours à moi de sauver ce _putain_ de monde ? »

Le Gryffondor donna un coup de pied au tronc d'arbre. C'était stupide. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. » offrit-il. « Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. »

Et il se souvenait d'une période où il aurait tout donné pour avoir la renommée dont Potter jouissait… Désormais, il n'en voulait plus. Sa propre côte de popularité lui suffisait amplement. Et s'il parvenait à ne plus jamais croiser la route du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce serait encore mieux.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Potter ait été suffisamment stupide pour Le défier autant de fois.

Cela dit, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait été suffisamment stupide pour suivre ses idiots d'amis et se retrouver face à Lui, donc…

« J'emmerde le destin. » grinça Potter. « Si je prends ce train, je m'évite des mois de souffrances pour revenir au même point. Quoi qu'il arrive, je reviendrais toujours là. C'est écrit. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça de la bouche de Potter. Où était passé le martyr qui se sacrifiait toujours pour les autres, en défendant la veuve et l'orphelin ? C'était tellement égoïste… Tellement égocentrique…

Tellement _humain_.

C'était une vision de la vie qu'il tentait d'inculquer à Granger depuis des mois. L'auto-préservation avant tout. Ne pas se mettre en danger, ne pas risquer de souffrir… Penser à soi avant de penser aux autres…

Mais dans la bouche de Potter…

Ce genre de paroles n'avaient pas leur place dans la bouche de Potter.

Il n'avait jamais cru, comme le reste de Poudlard, que Potter était un dieu incarné. Il le trouvait stupide, moche et absolument insipide de bonté.

Mais Granger croyait en Potter comme lui n'avait jamais cru en personne.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la déception de son amie si elle l'avait entendu parler de la sorte.

Non…

Non, Granger n'aurait jamais été déçue, elle était trop noble pour ça. Elle aurait compati et l'aurait pris dans ses bras et aurait tenté de le consoler.

Ce n'était pas le sujet.

Il n'avait jamais, jamais, admiré Potter. _Jamais_. Mais, malgré tout, il y avait une chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais renié : personne n'aurait pu affirmer qu'Harry Potter n'était pas totalement, stupidement et dangereusement courageux.

« Je savais que tu étais un connard, Potter. » lâcha-t-il, avec mépris. « Mais, avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais pensé que tu étais lâche. »

Les yeux verts croisèrent les siens. Potter avait l'air vieux. C'était dur de croire qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, des plis au niveau de la bouche… Le pire était son regard. Il avait le regard d'un homme adulte.

Draco se demanda ce que Potter voyait lorsqu'il le regardait. Il avait la sensation d'avoir changé, grandit. Mûrit, peut-être.

À cet instant, il aurait préféré retourner à leurs onze ans, lorsque leurs affrontements n'étaient encore que des jeux d'enfants.

Ils vieillissaient tous trop vite.

« Venant d'un Serpentard… » se moqua Potter, sans véritable venin.

« Venant d'un Serpentard. » confirma-t-il, sans chercher à défendre sa Maison. Ce n'était pas le propos. Potter n'avait jamais eu aucun respect pour Serpentard, de toute manière.

Le Gryffondor fut le premier à détourner le regard. Avec un soupir à fendre les pierres, Potter se leva.

« Ça ira, Malfoy ? » s'enquit le garçon, avec une certaine hésitation qui vexa immédiatement Draco.

« Je t'en prie ! » s'exclama-t-il, non sans dédain. « J'ai dit que tu étais le héros de la communauté magique, pas le mien. Je ne fais pas encore partie de la plèbe. »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin nous en préserve. » rétorqua le lion. « Le jour où un Malfoy changera ses convictions, ce sera le début de la fin. »

_Tu serais surpris_, songea Draco sans trouver la force de l'exprimer à voix haute. Trop d'explications.

« Potter ! » appela-t-il, lorsque le Gryffondor se fut éloigné d'un pas décidé. Son rival ne se retourna qu'à moitié, comme s'il n'était pas digne de sa pleine attention. « Où vas-tu finalement ? »

Potter ne se dirigeait pas vers la clairière mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Et puis… Il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester seul dans cet endroit. Il n'aimait pas cette idée du tout.

« Faire ce qu'il faut. » répondit Potter, avec un sourire énigmatique.

Draco faillit lui demander s'il prenait des cours de réponses évasives avec Dumbledore mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Potter avait disparu.

Et il se retrouvait seul à frissonner dans la brise qui venait de se lever, avec la certitude absolue qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant de se retrouver piégé ici pour l'éternité. Qu'arrivait-il aux personnes qui demeuraient coincées dans les limbes ?

Il quitta le tronc d'arbre, mû par le besoin impulsif de bouger, de faire quelque chose. Pomme renâclait et commençait à s'agiter. Le vent gagnait en force et sifflait entre les branches des arbres.

Draco se réfugia sur les berges du lac. Loin de Pomme, loin des arbres. Il croisa les bras et coinça ses mains sous ses aisselles pour essayer de se réchauffer mais le froid soudain venait de l'intérieur. Terrifié, il se tordit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir le Manoir, tout en sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Le vallon boisé de l'autre côté du lac lui bouchait la vue.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être au Manoir. Le feu dans la cheminée du salon, le vieux tapis, le fauteuil vert qui était trop vieux et jurait avec le reste de la décoration mais que sa mère n'osait pas jeter parce que c'était son préféré… Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds au Manoir.

Et, soudain, il trouva la réponse.

Les limbes fonctionnaient par symboles et il n'y avait rien qu'il chérissait plus que le Manoir, parce que le Manoir représentait sa famille. Il devait aller au Manoir.

À pieds et par les bois, il lui faudrait des heures. Il supposait que ce n'était, de toute manière, pas la bonne approche.

Mais il faisait si froid…

Pomme hennit et il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Quand est-ce que le ciel était devenu aussi sombre ? Dans l'obscurité croissante, Pomme avait l'air d'un sombral…

Sans plus hésiter, Draco fit un pas vers le lac, puis un autre et encore un autre…

C'était plus facile à chaque enjambée.

Bientôt, il eut de l'eau jusqu'au cou et il se mit à nager, battant des pieds et des mains pour aller plus vite. Pour se réchauffer. L'eau était glaciale. Ses dents claquaient. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. La rive opposée ne se rapprochait pas.

Ses mains furent les premières à s'engourdir, puis ce furent ses jambes… Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant que son corps refuse de continuer à nager. Il paniqua lorsqu'il se sentit couler. Il voulut remonter à la surface, certain que s'il pouvait seulement atteindre le Manoir…

L'eau boueuse lui remplit la bouche. Il était mort, ça n'aurait pas dû faire aussi mal.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça fasse si mal…


	38. Protect Each Other

Hello, Hello !

Boooon, la série de cliff est terminée. ^^ Il ne reste que deux chapitres et demi, après celui-ci, les enfants. Je sais, c'est triste.

Euh, au cas où certains seraient fans de Hunger Games mais n'auraient pas lu le 3ème tome (ce qui est MAL très MAL), la citation en est tirée donc ne vous spoilez pas si vous ne voulez pas vous spoiler.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>You're still trying to protect me. Real or not real," he whispers.<br>"Real," I answer. "Because that's what you and I do, protect each other."  
><em>― Suzanne Collins, _Mockingjay_

_« Tu es encore en train d'essayer de me protéger. Réel ou pas réel ? » murmura-t-il. _

_« Réel. » répondis-je. « Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait, toi et moi, on se protège l'un l'autre. »_

― Suzanne Collins, _Mockingjay_

_**Chapitre 38 : Protect Each Other**_

Lorsque Draco s'écroula, quelqu'un hurla.

Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que le cri désespéré venait de sa propre gorge. Elle voulut se jeter sur lui, le secouer pour qu'il se réveille et mette un terme à cette mauvaise plaisanterie qu'il leur jouait, parce que ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver… Ce n'était pas _censé_ arriver. Elle resta figée d'horreur.

Lucius s'était précipité auprès de son fils et jetait sort sur sort, suppliait, implorait, niait… Les longs cheveux blonds du Mangemort tombaient comme un voile diaphane et dissimulaient le visage de Draco, mais pas ses mains… Ses mains étaient pales et inertes. Son torse ne se soulevait pas. Sa jambe était pliée d'une manière bizarre qui ne pouvait pas être confortable et…

« Hermione ! » haleta Ron, et le regard de la lionne se déplaça par réflexe vers son meilleur ami.

Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Cet idiot avait jeté un _expelliarmus_ au mage noir, mais Ron ne maîtrisait pas le sortilège et la baguette s'était envolée des mains de Voldemort, miraculeusement pris par surprise, uniquement pour aller se poser au sol deux mètres plus loin. Il ne faudrait au sorcier qu'une poignée de secondes pour la ramasser.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Voldemort.

Un regard à la ronde révéla que Sirius était toujours en train d'abattre ses poings sur le visage de Pettigrow.

Voldemort se tenait devant des étagères. De _lourdes_ étagères en bois massif…

Elle n'était pas Dorothée, ils n'étaient pas au Kansas, et ce n'était pas une maison mais…

« _Iactus Ventus_ ! » cria-t-elle, alors qu'au même instant, Ginny lançait un _Reducto_.

L'effet combiné des deux sorts fut destructeur. Un ouragan miniature s'échappa de la baguette d'Hermione et alla frapper l'étagère qu'elle visait, créant des dégâts collatéraux non négligeables. Des dizaines de prophéties explosèrent, remplissant la salle d'une brume étrange et de chuchotements entrecroisés. L'étagère trembla, vacilla, puis tomba finalement sur la suivante qui s'écroula à son tour, déclenchant un dangereux jeu de dominos.

Le mage noir, voyant arriver le danger, jeta un protego qui demeura inefficace contre la tonne de bois et la tempête qui faisait toujours rage. Il se retrouva enfoui sous les prophéties et les étagères, perdu dans la brume.

Ça ne l'arrêterait pas, Hermione en était consciente, mais ça le ralentirait.

La Salle des Prophéties était devenue un véritable enfer. L'ouragan refusait de disparaître, qu'importe le nombre de _finite_ qu'Hermione jetait, et ravageait tout sur son passage. Les prophéties éclataient les unes après les autres, et la brume enchantée leur montait jusqu'aux hanches. Abandonnant tout espoir de contrôler son propre sortilège, la jeune fille se jeta auprès de Draco, oubliant le danger que pouvait devenir Lucius, et attrapa la main du Serpentard.

Elle était froide.

À ce niveau, la brume les entourait complètement et elle ne voyait rien d'autre que Draco et son père. Les ressemblances physiques ne l'avaient jamais autant frappée, Hermione les détesta sur le champ. Parce que Lucius respirait et pas Draco. Parce que Lucius, qui ne méritait rien, était encore en vie alors que Draco, qui méritait tout, était mort.

« Non, non, non… » murmura-t-elle, en cherchant un pouls qu'elle savait absent. « Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Ça ne t'a pas touché. Réveille-toi. »

Hermione ne voyait rien d'autre que le garçon allongé sur le sol. Sa tête avait roulé sur le côté et ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il n'avait pas l'air endormi. Tout le monde disait toujours que les morts avaient l'air de dormir. Pas Draco.

Lucius l'observait, elle en était consciente, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle sentit quelque chose couler sur ses joues et elle essuya, d'un revers de manche, ses larmes d'impuissance. C'étaient _véritablement_ des larmes d'impuissance, et de rage, face à l'injustice de la situation. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle n'était pas désespérée. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être, pas encore. Et elle ne le serait jamais, parce que Draco n'était pas mort.

Elle _savait_ qu'il était mort.

Mais il ne pouvait _pas_ être mort.

C'était paradoxal, illogique, absurde, irrationnel…

Son esprit refusait d'accepter l'évidence.

Elle n'était pas triste. Elle n'était pas désespérée. Elle n'était pas…

« _Draco_. » s'énerva-t-elle, en donnant un coup brutal sur sa poitrine.

On pouvait faire repartir le cœur en frappant dessus. C'était possible. Elle avait vu un reportage, elle avait suivi des cours de premiers secours, elle…

« Reviens. » ordonna-t-elle, en le frappant à nouveau. « _Reviens_. »

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Avec un cri de colère, elle lui laboura le torse de ses poings sans obtenir de changement.

« _Reviens_ ! »

Mais ce qu'elle avait voulu comme un hurlement se transforma en murmure.

« Reviens… Reviens… » implora-t-elle, la respiration hachée par les larmes.

Une main, large et menaçante, emprisonna ses poings avant qu'elle ait pu les lever à nouveau. Hermione n'eut pas la force de se dégager. Elle leva la tête, avec une expression mauvaise, prête à déverser sa fureur sur quelqu'un qui la méritait. _Quel genre de monstre_ restait immobile, au chevet du cadavre de son fils, sans verser une larme ou tenter l'impossible pour le sauver ? _Quel genre de monstre_ se comportait ainsi quand son fils l'avait adulé et aimé au-delà de tout, même de ses propres convictions ? _Quel genre de monstre_…

La colère la déserta à la seconde où elle croisa le regard de Lucius. Ses yeux gris étaient secs, son visage fermé et, malgré tout, elle eut l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle une figurine en cristal qu'un seul coup d'ongle aurait suffi à faire éclater. Était-ce parce qu'elle connaissait si bien Draco qu'elle pouvait lire Lucius comme un livre ? Le Mangemort était _brisé_. Son regard était vacant, empli d'un tourment sourd que rien ne pourrait jamais apaiser, ses lèvres étaient pincées comme s'il luttait pour ne pas laisser échapper un hurlement de souffrance primaire qui ne trouverait jamais d'écho, quant à ses épaules voûtées, elles lui donnaient l'apparence d'un vieil homme meurtri par la vie.

« Faites quelque chose. » exigea-t-elle.

C'était cruel de sa part. Cruel et inutile. S'il avait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Draco aurait déjà rouvert les yeux depuis bien longtemps.

« Il n'y a rien à faire. » répondit Lucius, d'un ton neutre, apathique, qui lui glaça le sang.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas le genre d'homme que la vie pouvait vaincre. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant, de profondément _choquant_ à le voir ainsi.

« Va-t-en d'ici. » ajouta-t-il, après plusieurs secondes, comme s'il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'un ouragan magique, potentiellement meurtrier, se déchaînait autour d'eux.

« Non. » lâcha-t-elle, en attrapant la main de Draco pour la serrer entre les siennes.

Elle avait affronté une tempête magique, au milieu d'une bibliothèque, elle pouvait en affronter une autre, sous le Ministère. Elle n'allait pas le laisser. C'était sa faute s'il était là. Il l'avait suivie. Il l'avait suivie pour la protéger, pour la… Il n'avait jamais voulu être un héros. Il lui avait toujours affirmé qu'il ne serait jamais un héros.

Elle avait toujours su qu'il se sous-estimait, c'était bien ce qui lui avait fait peur, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu franchir la limite, après tout... Il se moquait volontiers des Gryffondors et de leurs tendances au sacrifice, mais pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait ? Elle avait toujours sur qu'il finirait par jouer les héros pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait, que cette personne appartienne à un camp ou à l'autre.

Derrière elle, quelque part dans la brume, elle entendit Sirius forcer les autres à quitter les lieux. Elle entendit Ron refuser de partir sans elle, Luna crier son nom, son appel aussitôt repris par le reste du groupe…

Lucius l'observait à la dérobée, visiblement incapable de baisser les yeux vers son fils.

Hermione, elle, ne pouvait détacher le regard du visage de Draco. Elle gravait chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire parce qu'elle savait que, quoi qu'il se passe dans les prochaines minutes, elle ne le reverrait plus. Voldemort allait s'extirper de sous son étagère et la tuer ou bien Sirius la trouverait et l'emmènerait contre son grès. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Elle crut sentir les doigts gourds tressauter entre ses mains.

Elle le mit sur le compte de son imagination. Une fois mort, on restait mort. Voldemort était la seule exception à la règle.

C'étaient probablement ses propres mains qui tremblaient.

Une fois mort, on restait mort.

« Hermione. » lâcha Sirius, avec un soulagement certain, en émergeant de la brume.

Son expression se durcit lorsqu'il aperçut le corps. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Lucius, mais ne parut pas le considérer comme une menace parce qu'il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Lucius n'était plus un danger. Pas pour eux. Il était brisé. Elle espéra, dans un coin de son esprit, que Sirius n'avait pas tué Pettigrow. Un Mangemorts exercerait une bien meilleure vengeance qu'un ancien Gryffondor… Moins de noblesse, plus d'imagination.

« Hermione, il faut y aller. » déclara fermement Sirius, en agrippant son épaule. « Viens. »

« Non. » protesta-t-elle, en se dégageant.

Il attrapa son bras et chercha à la tirer sur ses pieds mais elle se débattit comme une furie, lui criant de la lâcher, s'accrochant à la main de Draco. Sirius la ceintura et la souleva du sol, mais elle refusait toujours de laisser échapper les doigts froids de son ami.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les doigts s'accrochèrent à leur tour, s'agrippant d'abord à sa main puis à son poignet.

« Draco… » souffla Lucius, d'un ton à la fois soulagé et émerveillé.

Sous le choc, Sirius laissa échapper Hermione qui tomba durement sur les genoux, puis rampa par terre jusqu'à se jeter sur le Serpentard, en sanglotant, sans tenir compte de la douleur. Elle enfouit la tête dans son épaule et laissa libre court à son soulagement. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir comment c'était possible, il lui expliquerait plus tard. C'était un miracle et il ne fallait jamais examiner les miracles de trop près. Sous elle, elle le sentait lutter pour reprendre sa respiration.

Puis des bras la tirèrent en arrière. Sirius, encore. Cependant, il ne chercha à pas à l'entraîner alors, elle ne chercha pas à se débattre.

Draco avait les yeux ouverts et haletait, chaque bouffée d'oxygène étant visiblement plus douloureuse que la précédente. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre et, le temps d'un battement de cœur, tout était dit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de se toucher, pas besoin d'autre chose que de ce simple échange.

« Draco. » grinça Lucius, en tirant son fils en position assise. « Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour enfanter un idiot pareil ? »

Pourtant, il était évident que Lucius ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il attira son fils contre lui et ferma brièvement les yeux, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux. Draco lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, handicapé par la main qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Et elle était bien décidée à ne jamais la lâcher tant qu'elle aurait son mot à dire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Draco toussa et se détacha de son père pour arracher, en toute hâte, le collier qu'il portait en permanence autour du cou. Il le jeta aussi loin de lui que possible, comme si son contact l'avait brûlé.

« Usage unique. » croassa-t-il, en direction de son père.

« Idiot. » répéta Lucius. « _Pauvre idiot_. Je t'ai _dit et répété_ qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'elle fonctionne. Je t'ai dit… »

On aurait dit que le Mangemort avait pris vingt ans en quelques minutes.

« Je regrette, père. » coupa Draco, avant de regarder autour de lui. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux d'Hermione, il serra brièvement sa main pour la rassurer.

« _Bien_, Malfoy est en vie, il pourra expliquer ce miracle plus tard. » lâcha Sirius, brisant la solennité du moment. « On bouge avant que Voldemort ne se sorte de là-dessous. »

La brume commençait à se dissiper et Hermione aperçut, au loin, un tas d'étagères qui remuaient.

« Viens, Hermione. » ordonna Sirius, en la remettant sur ses pieds.

« Pas sans Draco. » contra-t-elle, immédiatement.

« _Draco_… » répliqua Sirius, et à l'insistance qu'il fit peser sur son nom, Hermione comprit qu'il désapprouvait leur degré d'amitié. « … ne risque rien avec son père, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un Mangemort. Un Mangemort qui a été assez aimable pour ne pas chercher à nous assassiner jusqu'à maintenant. Partons, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, veux-tu ? »

Mais Lucius ne paraissait pas convaincu. Il se redressa gracieusement, forçant Draco à se lever en même temps que lui, et fouilla dans ses robes, avant de tendre à Sirius la baguette qu'il lui avait sûrement confisquée un peu plus tôt.

« Cache-les. » ordonna Lucius. « C'est après toi qu'Il en a. _Cache-les_. »

Sirius et Lucius se dévisagèrent un très long moment, ayant visiblement une conversation muette, puis l'Animagus attrapa la baguette que le Mangemort lui tendait et fit signe aux adolescents de le suivre.

« Ne joue plus les héros. » glissa sèchement Lucius à Draco, ses yeux dérivant brièvement vers Hermione.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de son ami, Sirius l'avait entraînée et elle emmena Draco avec elle, leurs mains toujours étroitement agrippée l'une à l'autre. L'Animagus ne paraissait pas gêné par la brume magique ou par le vent que son mini-ouragan faisait souffler dans toutes les directions. Il les guida au travers de la Salle jusqu'à une porte.

Le contraste entre le chaos de la pièce précédente et le calme de celle-ci heurta Hermione, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y appesantir avant d'être engloutie par l'étreinte désespérée de Ron.

« Draco ! » s'exclamèrent Ginny et Luna, les mêmes sanglots dans la voix.

Les deux quatrième année se jetèrent sur le Serpentard qui tituba en arrière, et les attrapa par réflexe avant qu'elles ne le fasse s'écrouler. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione. Elle aurait voulu hurler, à moitié convaincue que, sans son contact, il allait disparaître à nouveau. _Mourir_ à nouveau.

« On est tous très heureux de revoir la fouine. » grinça Sirius, en détachant Ginny et Luna de son cousin. « Les effusions peuvent attendre, on a des Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nos trousses. Allez, allez ! »

Ils se tenaient dans un étroit couloir et il les poussa en avant. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Sirius n'était plus aussi impatient qu'il l'avait été de se retrouver en première ligne.

Ce n'était ni le danger, ni l'action qui le dérangeaient. Tout ça était bénéfique : il avait l'esprit clair, comme toujours dans ce genre de situations.

En fait, songea-t-il, en ordonnant aux autres d'accélérer l'allure, il aurait probablement tourné les talons et serait reparti affronter ses ennemis s'il n'y avait pas eu deux petits détails qui menaçaient de lui faire avoir une attaque, à chaque seconde, en dépit de son jeune âge. D'abord, il avait cinq adolescents sur les bras, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait dans son dos, bien décidé à se faire un tapis de sa carcasse. Ensuite, ils étaient à nouveau dans ce foutu labyrinthe et il n'avait aucune idée de comment en sortir.

Le couloir finit par déboucher sur une porte close. La blondinette qu'il ne connaissait pas – Lovegood avait dit Malfoy – fut la première à l'atteindre et se tourna vers lui, attendant visiblement des instructions.

« Sortez vos baguettes et tenez-vous prêts. » lâcha-t-il rapidement. « Tenez-vous en à des sortilèges que vous maîtrisez. Mieux vaut simple et efficace que compliqué et raté. »

Malfoy marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas mais qui lui valut un coup de coude d'Hermione. Le Serpentard se frotta les côtes, avec une grimace mécontente, mais tint sa langue.

Il n'avait rien dit jusque là parce que ce n'était pas le moment – et parce que le gamin s'était tout de même jeté devant un Avada Kedavra pour sauver son amie, ce qui lui valait au moins le bénéfice du doute, même si ça n'expliquait pas comment il était revenu à la vie – mais il se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Hermione. Si, bien sûr, ils sortaient de là vivants.

« Je passe en premier. » déclara-t-il, en posant la main sur la poignée. « Si ça tourne mal, trouvez un coin où vous cacher et attendez les secours. »

Il attendit une demi-seconde pour être sûr que les adolescents aient compris puis ouvrit la porte et passa dans l'autre pièce, baguette levée. C'était la salle étrange avec les planètes. _Bien entendu_, il fallait qu'il se retrouve dans la pénombre. Il fit quelques pas mais aucun sortilège ne troubla l'obscurité, alors il fit signe aux adolescents d'avancer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » siffla Malfoy, dès qu'il fut suffisamment près pour ne pas avoir à élever la voix. « Mon père a dit… »

« Ton père est un Mangemort. » coupa froidement Sirius. « Quand il parle, je n'entends que _blablabla_. »

Une expression mauvaise passa sur le visage du gamin.

« _Mon père a raison_, pauvre imbécile. » répliqua le Serpentard. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va appeler des renforts. Nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici. Notre meilleure chance est de nous cacher. »

Le fait était que Malfoy n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Lucius ne lui avait pas confié son fils de gaité de cœur, cela était certain. Mais le Sang-Pur n'était pas idiot. Voldemort allait être furieux et il ne faisait pas de distinction entre amis et ennemis lorsqu'il était furieux… Draco n'aurait pas été plus en sécurité auprès de lui, qu'il l'était en cet instant même.

« Les Gryffondors ne se cachent pas. » rétorqua Sirius, les sens aux aguets.

Ils avaient parcouru la moitié de la pièce et, malgré l'avantage certain de l'obscurité, ce n'était pas un bon endroit pour attendre des renforts. L'environnement était trop imprévisible. Entre la gravité qui, à certains endroits n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et les dizaines de portes qui pouvaient mener jusqu'à eux…

« Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. » riposta Malfoy. « Et je ne vais certainement _pas_ mourir comme un _stupide_ Gryffondor. »

« Draco… » tenta de l'apaiser Hermione.

« Il me semble que c'est déjà fait. » cingla Sirius.

C'était un demi-compliment et Malfoy aurait dû s'en estimer heureux. Mais non… Bien sûr… Aucune reconnaissance.

« Il est complètement _cinglé_ ! » s'énerva le Serpentard, dans un chuchotement. « Je _t'ai dit_ qu'il serait complètement cinglé. Il va tous nous faire tuer, Granger. Heureuse, maintenant ? »

Un peu à cran pour quelqu'un élevé par Lucius et Narcissa… Sirius était un peu déçu. Il aurait pensé qu'un hybride de ces deux là aurait été le Serpentard ultime.

« Draco, ça va ? » demanda Ron, plus directement.

Alerté par l'inquiétude dans la voix du jeune Weasley – et depuis quand les Weasley étaient-ils inquiets pour des Malfoy ? Arthur devait… Non, mieux valait laisser Arthur reposer en paix – Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin. Il ne le connaissait pas et la pénombre ne l'aidait pas à déterminer si quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire ou pas.

Draco se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et tira légèrement sur les pointes. Ça devait faire mal.

« _Non_ ! » murmura violement le Serpentard. « Non, ça ne va pas ! _Je suis_ _mort_, Weasley, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! »

Ah.

Il se souvint brusquement que les gamins autour de lui n'avaient que quinze ou seize ans. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point ils étaient jeunes. Il les traitait habituellement comme des amis, des camarades avec qui il pouvait plaisanter et s'amuser mais… ils étaient _jeunes_. À quinze ans, sa seule préoccupation avait été de savoir si Agatha allait à nouveau le laisser tomber, si elle comptait le faire publiquement et s'il y avait des chances qu'elle le laisse aller un petit peu plus loin. Il n'avait certainement jamais songé à ce que cela ferait de mourir ou, plutôt, de passer si près de la mort qu'on en sentait toujours le souffle sur sa nuque…

Malfoy tremblait. La baguette qu'il pointait sur l'obscurité alentour était loin d'être stable.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Draco. » asséna Sirius, avec autant d'amabilité qu'il avait en réserve. « Je te jure que quand on sera sorti d'ici, je te servirai moi-même une tasse de thé, peut-être même un peu corsée si tu es sage, et je te laisserai t'épancher comme une fillette mais, _là,_ tout de suite, ce n'est _pas_ le moment de s'effondrer. »

La respiration du Serpentard s'était emballée, ses halètements étaient audibles dans le silence pesant qui régnait sur la pièce, les yeux gris voyageaient frénétiquement d'un coin à l'autre à la recherche d'un ennemi invisible…

« Draco… » murmura Hermione, en attrapant sa main libre.

Ça n'eut visiblement pas l'effet escompté. Malfoy bondit pratiquement dans les airs et s'éloigna légèrement, sa baguette pas tout à fait pointée sur la lionne mais pas non plus tout à fait pointée sur autre chose.

« Draco, s'il te plait. » plaida Hermione.

Les autres adolescents ne firent pas un geste pour intervenir, apparemment convaincus que si la jeune fille ne réussissait pas, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Mais Malfoy ne se calmait pas et Sirius n'état pas tout à fait certain qu'il soit en état de seulement reconnaître Hermione.

Le contrecoup avait mis du temps à l'atteindre mais le Serpentard était désormais en état de choc et, étant donné leur situation, ça ne pouvait être que dangereux.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer davantage.

Sirius écarta gentiment mais fermement Hermione et se plaça juste devant le gamin, de manière à remplir tout son champ de vision. Draco esquissa un pas en arrière mais il attrapa son épaule et le maintint en place.

« Ce sont tes amis. » déclara Sirius, feignant un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas. « C'est pour ça que tu es là, parce que ce sont tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes mais le Serpentard finit par acquiescer lentement, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. » continua tranquillement Sirius. « Tu veux que tout le monde s'en sorte en un seul morceau. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, plus rapide cette fois.

« Ton comportement nous met tous en danger. » lâcha-t-il. « Tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire ? Tu es terrifié, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu viens de traverser, je comprends tout à fait, mais ce n'est pas le moment de gérer tout ça. _Ton comportement nous met tous en danger_. Il met Ron en danger en danger. Il met Ginny en danger. Il met… la blondinette en danger. Et il met Hermione en danger. »

Malfoy tourna brusquement la tête vers Hermione, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas envolée. Il ressemblait à Narcissa. Ça lui sauta soudain aux yeux et il mit cette petite révélation de côté parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Narcissa avait choisi son camp et ce n'était pas le même que le sien mais… mais ils avaient une enfance en commun et ce n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle on pouvait tirer aussi facilement un trait.

« J'ai besoin que tu te contrôles. » exigea Sirius. « J'ai besoin que tu mettes ce qui vient d'arriver de côté jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis d'ici. Est-ce que tu peux le faire ou est-ce que je dois t'assommer ? »

La respiration de Malfoy avait repris un rythme normal et Sirius se détendit légèrement. Jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard lève soudain sa baguette, le pousse et jette un _stupefix… _L'espace d'une seconde, il crut que le gamin avait basculé dans la folie mais, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit un Mangemort s'effondrer.

Il en restait un second. Sirius leva sa baguette, tout comme Hermione et Ron, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux ait pu penser à un sort, quelque chose se jeta sur leur ennemi dans un feulement.

L'homme s'écroula sans opposer de résistance et Sirius doutait sincèrement qu'il se relève un jour.

Accroupie à côté du corps, Nyssandra releva la tête, découvrant ses crocs.

« Putain de merde ! » s'exclama Ron. « C'est une vampire ! C'est… »

« Une amie. » coupa Sirius. « Qui vient de te sauver la vie. Sois un peu reconnaissant. »

Nyssa se redressa et lui jeta un regard mi-colérique, mi-exaspéré.

« Tu as la moitié des Mangemorts aux trousses, Sirius. » cingla-t-elle. « J'ai dû abandonner les autres sur le Chemin de Traverse pour venir te sauver. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul. » répliqua-t-il, en croisant les bras.

Que faisaient-ils tous sur le Chemin de Traverse de toute manière ? Peut-être qu'ils se retrouvaient tous pour boire un verre sans lui. Peut-être qu'ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble, et se racontaient ses dernières lubies, en le prenant en pitié, parce qu'il était timbré.

Nyssandra observa les adolescents d'un air peu impressionné.

« C'est l'évidence même. » railla-t-elle. « Alastor est _furieux_. Et vous cinq, vous allez avoir de sacrés ennuis. »

« Fol'Œil est toujours furieux. » grinça Sirius.

« Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de tout ça lorsque personne n'essayera de nous tuer ? » rétorqua Ginny, avec un agacement perceptible. C'était fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère…

« Gin, un petit conseil d'ami… » répondit diplomatiquement Sirius, avec une grimace. « N'agace pas la gentille vampire. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir dont Molly aurait été fière.

« Elle ne m'agace pas et elle n'a pas tort. » attaqua Nyssa.

La pénombre semblait accentuer davantage sa pâleur naturelle. Elle se mouvait avec une grâce féline que Sirius ne pouvait qu'admirer et qui l'incitait à repenser à la nuit précédente et… Ce n'était probablement pas le moment de laisser ses pensées s'égarer dans cette direction là.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Remus l'aurait abandonné s'il l'avait su en danger… Même après leur dispute. Même après… tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Ils arrivent. » offrit distraitement Nyssandra, en tournant la tête vers la droite. « Probablement avec le reste des troupes de Tu-sais-qui… La Marque des Ténèbres flotte au-dessus du Ministère. Il veut probablement s'en emparer. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Il voulait la prophétie. » la corrigea-t-il. « Et me tuer. Il ne pourra pas tenir le Ministère. »

Nyssa haussa les épaules.

« Ma mission est de sortir les gamins de là. » lâcha-t-elle. « Mais je suppose qu'on peut considérer que tu es un grand gamin… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, hier soir. » plaisanta-t-il, sans que le cœur y soit. Elle avait raison : il fallait évacuer les adolescents, et vite.

« Hier soir, c'était hier soir. » répondit-elle, sèchement. « Aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui. »

« Trêve de philosophie. » grinça Malfoy, qui s'était visiblement remis. « Ils vont finir par nous trouver. »

« Ils nous ont déjà trouvés. » offrit Nyssandra, les yeux fixés sur les portes de droite. « Il y en a beaucoup. Nous n'avons pas plus de quelques minutes. Sirius, avec moi. Vous cinq, cachez-vous. »

« Mauvais plan. » intervint Sirius, en levant sa baguette. « Nyssa, sors-les de là. Je m'occupe des Mangemorts. »

« J'aime ce plan. » déclara Malfoy. « Je vote pour ce plan. »

Hermione le fit taire mais l'Animagus était loin de se préoccuper des états d'âme du Serpentard.

« Tu ne les ralentiras même pas assez longtemps pour qu'on atteigne les portes. » objecta-t-elle. « Je suis rapide, endurante et beaucoup plus forte que toi. En comparaison, tu es… »

« Faible ? » siffla-t-il, parce que c'était le mot qu'elle se refusait à prononcer.

« _Humain_. » s'énerva-t-elle, en dénudant les crocs. « Ce n'est pas une insulte. »

« Protège les gosses, Nyssandra. » gronda-t-il, en attrapant son bras pour la pousser vers les adolescents. « Je m'en sortirai. »

Il avait juste oublié un minuscule détail, elle _était_ plus forte que lui. Elle ne cédait le contrôle que lorsqu'elle le désirait et, très visiblement, à l'instant, elle ne le désirait pas.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas. » rétorqua-t-elle, en se dégageant violemment. « Tu veux juste mourir en héros, et je ne vais pas te laisser te sacrifier pour satisfaite ton égo. »

Leurs visages étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Les légendes disaient que les vampires avaient un regard hypnotique et, à ce moment là, il n'en douta plus.

« Et tu disais ne pas être une incorrigible romantique… » se moqua-t-il, froidement.

Son souffle roula sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Leurs bouches étaient pratiquement collées et il lui aurait suffi de…

« Sirius ! » cria brusquement Hermione.

L'attaque ne vint pas de la droite mais de la gauche, et ce n'étaient pas des Mangemorts mais un loup-garou sous forme animale. Nyssandra feula et se jeta sur son ennemi héréditaire sans la moindre hésitation.

Sirius commençait à détester cette potion. Combien de temps faudrait-il à Slughorn pour en percer le secret ? Il en venait presque à regretter Snape !

« Ok, nouveau plan. » déclara-t-il, en se forçant à se détourner du combat pour observer les adolescents, qui cachaient plus ou moins bien leur frayeur.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de droite se mit à grincer et que Sirius regretta d'avoir perdu autant de temps en palabres inutiles.

« Courrez. » ordonna-t-il, à voix basse. « Courrez, sans vous retourner. Trouvez un endroit sûr et _restez-y_ jusqu'à ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre arrive. »

Hermione protesta mais, après avoir échangé un regard, Malfoy et Ron empoignèrent chacun un des ses bras et l'entraînèrent avec eux, Ginny et Luna sur les talons. Sirius se tourna juste à temps pour éviter un sortilège d'ébullition qui ne lui aurait fait aucun bien.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Draco lâcha Granger dès qu'ils eurent passé la première porte qui s'offrit à eux, abandonnant derrière eux ces stupides planètes et les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient encore plus idiots qu'il ne l'avait craint. Les autres le suivaient mais, à ce stade, il n'en avait presque cure. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui, les Mangemorts et Sirius Black. Il était évident que Black portait la poisse.

Son nouvel objectif était de retrouver l'ascenseur et de déguerpir aussi vite que possible.

Ils traversèrent une pièce pleine à craquer d'horloges sans que Draco ne ralentisse. Trouver l'ascenseur et sortir. Il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas penser à la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque son cœur avait décidé de cesser de battre. Il ne voulait pas penser à la douleur atroce que sa première bouffée d'air avait provoquée. Il ne voulait pas penser aux souvenirs confus et presque insaisissables d'un pré et de Potter lui tenant un discours absurde. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il était mort –_mort_, pour l'amour de Merlin. Il ne voulait penser à rien.

Il voulait s'écrouler sur son lit, dans le dortoir, et écouter Blaise se lamenter sur Daphné ad vitam aeternam. Il voulait étudier pour les B.U.S.E.s. Il voulait ouvrir la fenêtre et respirer la bonne odeur des sapins de la Forêt Interdite. Il voulait rentrer à Poudlard.

La première porte qu'il ouvrit donna sur la Salle des Planètes, il la referma aussi sec même si Black et sa copine vampire ne semblaient plus s'y trouver.

Il ouvrit la suivante, constata qu'elle était vide et y pénétra sans hésiter. C'était la pièce avec l'énorme bocal rempli de cerveaux.

« _Draco _! »

Luna attrapa son bras et le tira en arrière, juste à temps. Un trait rouge s'écrasa à ses pieds.

« Arrête, ce sont des gosses. » gronda un Mangemort, en obligeant son compagnon à baisser sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les morveux ? »

Ils portaient des masques, pourtant Draco crut reconnaître la voix du père de Crabbe.

« Ce serait pas le fils Malfoy ? » demanda le deuxième, sur le seuil d'une des portes.

Derrière lui, Draco vit la salle aux douze portes.

Gardant sa baguette prête à l'action, le Serpentard leva sa main libre pour signifier que leurs intentions étaient honorables. Le moment était venu de jouer la carte de la diplomatie, après tout, il n'avait rien à voir dans leur guerre et il n'y avait aucune raison que des Mangemorts s'en prennent à des adolescents pour le simple plaisir de…

« _Stupefix_ ! » cria Ginny, au moment même où Luna et Granger lançaient chacune un _Expelliarmus_.

Les Mangemorts parèrent leurs sorts avec une facilité humiliante, et Draco vit la solution diplomatique s'envoler à tire d'ailes. _Foutus Gryffondors_.

Ginny et Luna luttaient en tandem contre le premier Mangemort.

Weasley et Granger avaient provoqué le deuxième.

Des traits rouges, bleus, violet… rebondissaient partout dans la pièce. Draco ne fit rien d'autre que de s'entourer de trois sortilèges de boucliers différents, décidé à obéir à son père. Il ne serait pas un héros, il avait fini de jouer au héros.

Jusqu'à ce que le Mangemort ne lance à la figure de Granger un jet d'eau bouillante…

La jeune fille se jeta au sol, assez tôt pour ne pas finir défigurée, trop tard pour que son épaule ne se mette pas à fumer.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » hurla-t-il, le sortilège passant ses lèvres malgré lui. « _Impedimenta_ ! »

Il était tellement apeuré, tellement furieux, que sa magie réagit avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Le Mangemort fut projeté contre l'énorme réservoir dont le verre se brisa sous l'impact. Draco avait déjà hissé Granger sur ses pieds, par son bras blessé, en ignorant royalement ses sifflements de douleur, lorsqu'il constata l'ampleur des dégâts causés par son sortilège.

« _Ron_ ! » cria la jeune fille

Les cerveaux – ou ce qui ressemblaient à des cerveaux – étaient devenus fous. Chacun d'entre eux avait déroulé de longs rubans blancs et attaquaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Weasley était prisonnier de l'un d'entre eux et hurlait à la mort.

Granger bondit dans sa direction mais Draco la rattrapa et la coinça contre lui, avant qu'elle ait pu aller bien loin. D'une rafale de sorts, il tint en respect les tentacules qui avançaient vers eux, cherchant désespérément les filles du regard. Ginny et Luna étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, séparées d'eux par un Mangemort et une dizaines de ces créatures.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'allait pas mourir à nouveau et il aurait aimé que Granger cesse de se débattre. Il hésita quand même. Il hésita jusqu'à ce que Ginny croise son regard.

« Va-t-en, espèce d'idiot ! » ordonna la rouquine.

Draco n'hésita plus.

Il souleva à moitié Granger, ignorant ses insultes aussi bien que ses menaces et la traîna jusqu'à la porte toujours ouverte. Il la projeta plus qu'il ne la poussa dans la salle aux douze portes.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle, mais il avait déjà claqué le battant.

Dans un grondement, la salle se mit à tourner.

Elle se jeta sur lui dès que les portes furent à nouveau statiques.

« Lâche ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en le frappant de ses poings.

Draco attrapa ses poignets sans douceur et l'écarta brutalement, sans se soucier de lui faire mal.

« Ne me traites _plus jamais_ de lâche ! » s'écria-t-il. « Pas après aujourd'hui ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, furieux tous les deux. Granger fut la première à détourner le regard. Elle serra contre elle son bras blessé et observa les portes alentours, d'un air désemparé.

« Il faut aider les autres. » déclara-t-elle, en évitant de regarder vers lui. « Aide-moi à trouver la bonne porte. »

« Non. » refusa-t-il, catégorique.

Elle se tourna vers lui et, au prix d'un effort visible, planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu peur ? » demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure. Ça sonna presque comme une supplique. « Tu étais là, étendu par terre… Tu… Tu étais _mort_, Draco. » Ses traits se tordirent lorsqu'elle tenta de retenir ses larmes. « Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait ? Tu crois… »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. » coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il ne voulait pas _penser_ à ça.

« On ne peut pas abandonner les autres. » insista-t-elle. « Tu as le droit d'avoir peur mais… »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » tonna-t-il, en la fusillant du regard. « Pas pour moi. Le comprends-tu ou faut-il que je te l'épelle ?! Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, tu es parfois vraiment _stupide_ ! »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, visiblement choquée par son ton. Il n'avait jamais élevé la voix devant elle. Il était froid, il était cruel mais il perdait rarement le contrôle, il ne s'emportait pratiquement jamais de cette manière.

« Je ne veux _plus_ me retrouver entre un Mangemort et toi. » cingla-t-il, avec agressivité. « Je ne veux pas mourir pour toi. Je ne veux pas mourir pour qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas être un _putain_ de héros, Hermione ! »

Interdite, elle le regarda fixement, les yeux débordant de larmes.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé… » protesta-t-elle, du bout des lèvres. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais demandé mais tu t'es assurée que je le ferais. » répliqua-t-il, méchamment. « Tu t'es insinuée dans chacune de mes pensées, tu as poussé et poussé jusqu'à ce que je vois le monde à ta manière, jusqu'à ce que_ je change_ _de moi-même_. Tu n'as rien demandé mais tu l'as fait, Granger. Tu m'as changé. Je t'ai dit et redit que je ne voulais pas choisir de camp et, en dépit de tout ça, en dépit de ce que tu savais être mes convictions, tu m'as _obligé_ à choisir. »

« Jamais. » se défendit-elle. Les larmes coulaient librement à présent mais elle redressa le menton et se tint un peu plus droite, un peu plus fière, comme la lionne qu'elle était tout au fond. « Ne me reproches pas tes choix. Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de choisir notre camp. »

« Mais tu savais que je te choisirais, _toi_. » accusa-t-il, en la pointant du doigt. « Tu savais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour… »

« C'est pour Luna que tu t'es sacrifié, pas pour moi. » coupa-t-elle. « Tu… »

« Parce que tu m'as rendu meilleur ! » l'interrompit-il. Ils s'étaient tellement énervés que leurs respirations étaient courtes, Draco s'efforça de baisser la voix. « Je n'aurais _jamais_ fait ça pour _personne_, il y a six mois. Tu m'as rendu meilleur et maintenant, regarde-moi. _Regarde-moi._ »

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes.

« Je vois quelqu'un de bien. » offrit-elle, en fin de compte, plus calme. « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Draco. J'aurais vu quelqu'un de bien même si tu étais resté à Poudlard. Tu _es_ quelqu'un de bien. Je… Je… »

Elle se détourna et essuya ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. » reprit-elle, fermement. « Je dois trouver les autres. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, mais je dois trouver les autres. »

Draco émit un bruit entre le rire et le sanglot.

« À croire que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire. » lâcha-t-il, platement.

Il était épuisé, il n'avait pas l'énergie de se battre contre d'elle.

« Je suis _désolée_. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air désolée.

Il croyait qu'elle était désolée.

Mais elle allait quand même l'obliger à retourner dans la mêlée.

« Si la première porte que tu ouvres donne sur la salle du voile, je considère que c'est un signe. » soupira-t-il.

Bien évidemment, elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'arène de pierre. Mais il n'y avait plus rien de paisible dans la pièce, à présent. C'était un véritable champ de bataille ou des Mangemorts affrontaient divers Aurors et, au centre…

« Sirius… » murmura-t-elle, effrayée.

« S'il passe de l'autre côté du voile, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. » commenta Draco, avec un détachement plus ou moins feint.

Néanmoins, vu la passion avec laquelle la sorcière qu'il affrontait lançait _Avada Kedavra_ sur _Avada Kedavra_, il ne nourrissait pas beaucoup d'espoirs.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus suivait Fol'Œil de près, dans les couloirs du Département des Mystères, tentant de ne pas se laisser ralentir par sa jambe blessée. Il avait pris un sortilège vicieux en plein milieu de la cuisse mais il avait refusé de rester en arrière. Tonks suivait le rythme sans aucune difficulté, en dépit des multiples plaies et tâches de sang qui la recouvraient. Elle lui jetait, de temps en temps, des regards à la dérobée mais il prenait soin de ne pas les lui rendre.

Il n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que d'attraper sa main et la tenir dans la sienne, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une poignée de secondes…

Mais ça n'aurait pas été juste pour elle.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eu juste avant que le monde ne bascule, _leur rupture_, pesait lourdement sur sa conscience. S'il avait su, il aurait attendu. S'il avait su… Ils étaient aussi distraits l'un que l'autre. Si l'un deux mourrait ce soir, Remus serait responsable.

Et sa dispute avec Tonks n'état pas la seule qui le faisait se sentir coupable...

_Sirius_.

S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Sirius…

Sans parler des adolescents… Quelle idée avait eu Hermione ! De la part d'Harry, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, mais de celle d'Hermione ? C'était la chose la plus stupide, la plus insensée… Dans quel monde vivaient-ils pour que des enfants se croient obligés de servir de soldats ?

« Quelle idée d'avoir entouré le Ministère entier d'un sort anti-transplannage ! Je déteste cet endroit. » marmonna Tonks, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient pour la quatrième fois dans la Salle des Planètes.

« Il y a des chemins. » grogna Fol'Œil. « On ne peut pas… »

« …simplement se déplacer au hasard, je sais, je sais. » termina Tonks. « Je me rappelle. »

Remus ne savait pas qui avait conçu le Département des Mystères, mais c'était un véritable labyrinthe et un monstre de magie.

« _Stupefix_ ! » beugla Fol'Œil, en pénétrant dans la pièce suivante.

L'ancien Auror resta planté sur le seuil, quelques secondes, leur bouchant la vue, puis se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Tonks ! » s'exclama Ginny, avec un soulagement évident.

Des quatrième année, songea Remus en apercevant Luna Lovegood, occupée à tenir à distance ce qui ressemblait à des cerveaux nacrés. Des _quatrième_ _année_. Le monde était fou.

Il y avait un grand réservoir brisé au centre de la pièce et quelques bureaux renversés. Deux Mangemorts étaient étendus par terre, l'un d'eux avait un cerveau sur le visage qui semblait lui sucer le sang ou…

Remus s'en détourna en voyant finalement ce que faisait Ginny. Elle tenait à pleines mains un autre de ces cerveaux, des rubans enroulés autour des bras, alors que le cerveau en question tentait visiblement de faire subir à Ron le même sort que le Mangemort. Le Gryffondor était saucissonné par les rubans et se débattait violemment.

« Ne touche à rien, gamine. » avertit Fol'Œil, en attrapant le bras de Tonks qui, évidemment, s'était précipité vers Ginny. « Toi, continue à faire ce que tu fais, ça a l'air de marcher. »

D'autres auraient flanché devant le ton que le sorcier avait employé, pas Luna Lovegood. La Serdaigle hocha brièvement la tête et continua de jeter sort sur sort.

« Comment on les débarrasse de ça ? » s'inquiéta Tonks.

« Ça fait mal. » se plaignit Ginny, avec une grimace désespérée.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on fugue en plein milieu de la nuit pour partir à l'aventure. » répliqua Fol'Œil, sans une once de compassion. « Un _Diffindo_ ne fonctionnera pas... »

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Remus, en fouillant la pièce du regard.

« Avec Draco. » répondit Luna. « Dans la salle aux douze portes. Ils étaient coincés de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. »

« Je vais… » proposa Remus, mais Fol'Œil lui jeta à peine un regard.

« Non. » coupa l'Auror. « Lance un _Accio_. Gamine, tiens-toi prête à réagir au cas où ça tourne mal. »

La solution de Maugrey était simple et se révéla efficace. Remus appela le cerveau à lui d'un sortilège d'attraction et l'ancien Auror le fit exploser alors qu'il était encore dans les airs. Ron ne cessa pas de convulser et Ginny s'effondra dans les bras de Tonks. Luna continua de tenir les autres à distance mais ne semblait rien vouloir d'autre que de se rapprocher de ses amis.

Aidé de Fol'Œil, il traina Ron à l'écart, loin des cerveaux, tandis que Tonks soutenait Ginny, puis vérifia que le garçon avait toujours un pouls – et Merlin soit loué, il en avait un – avant de faire signe à Luna qu'elle pouvait arrêter. La Serdaigle se précipita immédiatement vers les autres adolescents.

« Sirius et Nyssa ? » s'enquit Tonks, avec angoisse.

Luna haussa les épaules. « Ils étaient dans cette pièce étrange avec les planètes… »

« Ils n'y sont plus. » soupira Remus, en observant l'adolescent qui convulsait toujours, avec inquiétude. « Il lui faut un Médicomage. »

« Nymphadora, sors les gamins de là. » ordonna Fol'Œil.

Un instant, il pensa que la jeune femme allait protester, mais elle échangea un long regard avec son mentor et plus un mot ne fut prononcé entre eux. Elle fit léviter Ron et dit à Luna d'aider Ginny.

« Vigilance constante. » exigea-t-elle, avec un sourire forcé, avant d'entraîner les adolescents à l'abri.

Si tant était qu'il pouvait y avoir un abri dans un bâtiment où rôdait des Mangemorts.

Il feignit de ne pas remarquer la manière dont les yeux de l'Auror s'attardèrent sur lui.

« Il faut trouver Hermione et Draco. » décréta Remus, une fois qu'ils eurent disparu.

« Ils peuvent être n'importe où. » grogna Fol'Œil. « Je vais botter le cul de cet abruti de Black si fort que ses ancêtres vont le sentir. »

« Il y a probablement une explication. » protesta Remus, après qu'ils aient, d'un commun accord, choisi de poursuivre leur route vers la Salle des Prophéties. C'était, après tout, le seul intérêt que des Mangemorts auraient pu trouver au Département des Mystères et, où se trouvaient les Mangemorts, ils avaient de bonnes chances de trouver Sirius ou les adolescents.

« Il y a une explication. » approuva Maugrey, entre ses dents serrées. « Black est bon à faire enfermer et ces gamins ne valent pas mieux. »

L'œil magique tournait comme un fou dans son orbite.

La lettre de Neville avait été brève et n'expliquait pas l'essentiel : pourquoi Sirius s'était-il rendu au Ministère et comment Hermione l'avait-elle découvert ? Mais Remus n'avait pas douté un instant de la véracité de la missive, et s'ils avaient eu besoin de davantage de preuves… Molly n'avait pas tardé à transplanner sur le Chemin de Traverse et à se frayer un chemin vers eux à coups de sorts, pour leur rapporter que les jumeaux venaient de la contacter via Cheminette. C'était à cet instant que les Mangemorts avaient commencé à se déplacer en masse vers le Ministère et que certains membres de l'Ordre avait suivi…

Pas tous malheureusement. Comme les Aurors, certains avaient dû rester sur le Chemin de Traverse pour tenter d'éteindre le feu. Dumbledore faisait partie de ceux qui s'étaient attardés pour tenter de contrôler les flammes.

« Sirius ne serait pas venu ici sans une bonne raison. » déclara-t-il, avec conviction.

Sirius n'était pas suicidaire, et il était, surtout, loin d'être stupide.

« Ce n'est pas Black qui m'inquiète. » lâcha Fol'Œil, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans ce qui ne pouvait être que la Salle des Prophéties.

_Avait été_ la Salle des Prophéties, aurait été plus juste. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là… Les étagères étaient renversées, il y avait des éclats de verre partout et une étrange brume flottait à ras-de-terre par endroit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » murmura Remus, malgré lui.

« J'en sais rien mais voilà un sort que j'aimerai utiliser sur Black. » répliqua Fol'Œil.

La pièce était vide. Ni Mangemorts, ni adolescents, ni Animagus.

« Arrête avec Sirius. » grinça Remus, en sentant le loup s'agiter. La loyauté était, chez lui, dure à briser.

« Il met des vies en danger. » riposta Fol'Œil, son œil parcourant attentivement les murs du regard. « Il est irresponsable, imprévisible et incompétent. Si Nyssa… »

L'homme s'interrompit immédiatement et l'agacement de Remus se dissipa légèrement.

« Je suis certain que Nyssa peut se débrouiller toute seule. » chercha-t-il à le rassurer. « Si je ne suis pas inquiet pour quelqu'un, c'est bien pour… »

« Nyssandra n'est qu'un cadavre qui marche et qui parle. » coupa Fol'Œil « Je me moque bien de l'état dans lequel, elle finit. Par là. »

Maugrey ouvrit la porte avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sans doute guidé par son œil magique, et ce fut une erreur.

Ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'une arène de pierre, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une arcane avec un voile en lambeaux. Sirius et Nyssandra se tenaient dos à dos, près du voile, et tentaient, avec difficulté, de tenir tête à cinq Mangemorts. Quatre étaient masqués, la cinquième n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

Dans sa tête, le loup hurla à la mort.

« Sirius ! » hurla-t-il, lorsque le _diffindo_ de Bellatrix Lestrange atteignit l'Animagus au visage.

« Parfait, Lupin. » grogna Fol'Œil, à sa gauche. « Vraiment parfait. Jamais entendu parler de l'effet de surprise ? »

Remus n'en entendit pas un mot. Obéissant au besoin primaire de protéger son meilleur ami, il bondit de banc en banc avec une agilité qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, et bombarda les Mangemorts de sorts offensifs. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Pas plus de quelques minutes certainement… Mais il eut l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Suffisamment de temps, en tout cas, pour que de nouveaux Mangemorts arrivent par les différentes portes. Un des groupes, en particulier, était mené par personne d'autre que Peter Pettigrow, à visage découvert.

Remus changea d'angle d'attaque, décidé à se rapprocher de son ancien ami, parce que s'il pouvait le capturer…

Ce fut à cet instant que Scrimgeour débarqua dans la pièce à la tête d'un groupe d'Aurors et l'affrontement devint encore plus dangereux. Les deux camps semblaient déterminés à s'entretuer. Au centre, Sirius luttait toujours contre Bellatrix mais ne paraissait pas avoir besoin d'aide… Remus chercha Pettigrow des yeux.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen, pour présenter des excuses à Sirius, que de lui offrir un rat sur un plateau d'argent.

Oublions le plateau, se reprit Remus, en étudiant sa proie d'un œil froid, l'argent lui donnait de l'urticaire.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le sang et la sueur qui dégoulinaient de son front aveuglaient Sirius. Ce qu'il y avait autour de lui n'était plus que de vagues silhouettes sans forme qui n'avaient plus rien de vraiment réel. La seule chose qu'il voyait était Bellatrix. Ses yeux noirs qui brillaient comme ceux d'un dément, la crinière de ses cheveux longs et emmêlés qui auréolaient son visage à chaque coup de baguette, sa fluidité…

Elle l'abreuvait d'insultes et de moqueries et il répondait par des remarques cruelles et des piques provocantes, exactement comme lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans et jouaient à reproduire le célèbre duel entre Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Elle faisait toujours Grindelwald.

La présence rassurante de Nyssandra n'était plus dans son dos. Elle était allée épauler Fol'Œil, lorsque Remus et lui avaient annoncé leur venue avec la discrétion que seul un loup-garou dans un magasin de porcelaines pouvait avoir.

Brave Remus qui était venu à son secours, comme toujours. Il ne méritait pas les horreurs qu'il lui avait jetées au visage. Tout ça était stupide.

« _Avada Kedavra _! » lança Bellatrix.

Patmol se jeta sur le côté, roula sur lui-même et exhiba ses crocs avant de se jeter sur sa cousine.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! » chantonna Bella, sans même tressaillir.

Sirius redevint humain au milieu de son saut, sentit le sort frôler ses côtes et s'effondra par terre. Il se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds, sachant que rester au sol dans ce genre de situation équivalait à un suicide.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! » hurla-t-il en réponse.

Bellatrix esquiva et éclata de rire, comme s'ils avaient été en train de se livrer au jeu le plus exquis du monde. Il doutait que son sort ait eu la force de la tuer, de toute manière. Il la détestait, il détestait ce qu'elle était devenu, mais avait-il suffisamment de haine, au fond de lui, pour la tuer ? Il ne savait pas.

Un espace s'était formé autour d'eux. Les Mangemorts évitaient de s'approcher et les Aurors paraissaient heureux de ne pas intervenir.

Bellatrix et lui dansaient autour de l'arcane et les voix… Imaginait-il les voix ? Regulus… James et Lily… Imaginait-il leur voix ? Ils l'appelaient. Ils le distrayaient.

Mais non… Il n'était pas le seul. Bellatrix aussi jetait des coups d'œil curieux au voile qui s'agitait doucement alors qu'il n'y avait pas de brise…

Une nouvelle tentative de meurtre de la part de sa cousine l'emmena bien plus près de l'arcane qu'il ne s'y était risqué jusqu'à présent. Il se releva à nouveau, baguette levée devant lui.

« _Stupefix_. » cria-t-il.

Mais elle para d'un revers de bras, avec une moue boudeuse.

« C'est tout ? » s'enquit-elle, d'un ton où l'ennui perçait « Ne peux-tu pas faire mieux, cher cousin ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais avant même qu'il ait pu se décider entre un sort ou une insulte, Bella laissa échapper un sifflement et baissa les yeux vers son avant-bras gauche. Autour d'eux débuta la débandade. Les Mangemorts ne paraissaient plus intéressés par l'idée de lutter contre les Aurors.

La retraite avait sonné.

« Trop tard. » lâcha Bella, en haussant les épaules. « Dis au revoir, Sirius. »

Elle leva sa baguette, sans une hésitation ou une once de pitié. La formule était à moitié prononcée, et il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Trop tard pour lever sa propre baguette. Trop tard pour réciter une prière. Trop tard pour se jeter par terre.

Stupidement, Sirius recula, incapable d'affronter la mort sans chercher à la fuir.

« _Avada Keda_… »

Il entrevit Remus se jeter sur Bellatrix avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa formule. Son pied buta sur une marche et il tomba en arrière, droit sur le voile. Il battit des bras pour rétablir son équilibre, le ventre noué par la conviction absolue que s'il passait de l'autre côté, s'en était fini de lui.

Mais la gravité, comme un Impardonnable, était implacable.

« _Accio_ Sirius ! » hurla une voix désespérée au loin, couvrant momentanément le bruit des quelques duels qui subsistaient.

L'espace d'un bref instant, Sirius se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, entre le voile et la fosse. Entre la vie et la mort.

Puis il fut projeté en avant, vers le haut des gradins où se tenaient Hermione et Malfoy. Seulement, les sortilèges d'attraction n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour être utilisés sur des humains et il était lourd. Il décrivit une courbe dans les airs et, alors qu'il en avait atteint le point culminant, le sortilège se brisa et il retomba comme une pierre, sans parvenir à trouver le moyen d'adoucir sa chute.

Il se fracassa sur une rangée de bancs en pierre et dégringola, de rangée en rangée, jusqu'en bas de la fosse où il resta allongé sur le ventre, regrettant avec ferveur de ne pas avoir été assommé sur le coup.

« Ça va ? » demanda Remus, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Sirius lâcha un grognement et l'autorisa à le faire rouler sur le dos, heureux de voir que le loup-garou avait survécu à sa rencontre avec Bella. Il fut beaucoup moins heureux de voir une dizaine de baguettes se braquer sur son visage quelques secondes plus tard.

« Il est innocent ! » protesta immédiatement Remus, en tentant du mieux possible de faire barrage de son corps. « Pettigrow est en vie. Vous l'avez vu, il était là. Il… »

« … s'est échappé. » termina la voix bourrue de Fol'Œil, derrière lui, à la limite de son champ de vision. « Vous deux, là haut ! Descendez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire ! »

Il s'éloigna sans chercher à prendre plus activement sa défense, et Sirius se mit à plaindre Hermione et Malfoy. Il n'était pas le seul qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Il est censé recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. » déclara un Auror, en le toisant. « C'est un Mangemort. »

« Un Mangemort qui combat d'autres Mangemorts ? » riposta Remus, d'un ton exaspéré, en tentant toujours de le protéger du mieux possible.

Sirius n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose que de rester couché là et de ciller. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait envoyé un cognard en plein ventre. Et en pleine tête. Il ne voulait pas penser au nombre phénoménal de fractures qu'il devait avoir…

« Dumbledore… » continua Remus, comme si ça avait été le mot magique.

« Dumbledore n'a aucun pouvoir ici. » riposta l'Auror que Sirius décida de baptiser Tête-de-nœud. « Nous sommes aux ordres du Ministre. »

« Le Ministre ne sera pas Ministre bien longtemps. » intervint une voix masculine que Sirius ne connaissait pas. « Pettigrow était dans cette pièce, une pensine suffira à le prouver. »

Les Aurors échangèrent des regards indécis. Certains abaissèrent leur baguette.

Tête-de-nœud n'était visiblement pas convaincu, quoi que visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'opposer aux ordres de l'inconnu. « Excusez-moi, Mr. Scrimgeour, mais vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour… »

Scrimgeour. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de pourquoi.

« Je n'ai aucune autorité. » acquiesça Scrimgeour, en apparaissant dans son champ de vision. On aurait dit un vieux lion épluché. « Et je ne vous demande pas de renoncer à votre devoir. Simplement, cet homme a été emprisonné sans procès et une de ses supposées victimes vient de réapparaître d'entre les morts, dans le camp adverse… Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que cela justifie la révision de son cas. Mettez-le en cellule, ne l'enfermez pas avec les Mangemorts prisonniers, et trouvez-lui un Médicomage, mais ne laissez pas un Détraqueur s'approcher de lui. »

« Mais il est innocent ! » protesta à nouveau Remus. « Dumbledore… »

« Dumbledore n'a aucune autorité au sein du Ministère. » coupa Scrimgeour. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour Black, pour l'instant, Lupin. »

Plus rien à faire, en effet, songea tristement Sirius.

Retour à la case prison.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

L'incendie du Chemin de Traverse était plus ou moins maîtrisé lorsque Albus abandonna ce front là aux mains capables de Kingsley et de Minerva. Il ne restait plus guère qu'une poignée de Mangemorts, les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre restants suffiraient très certainement à les combattre.

Il transplanna devant l'entrée du Ministère, à l'instant où Scrimgeour donnait ses dernières consignes à la vingtaine d'Aurors alignés en rangées bien ordonnées. Cornélius se tenait un peu en retrait et tournait et retournait son chapeau melon entre ses mains.

« Dumbledore ! » s'exclama Fudge, avec un soulagement visible.

« Ah, Professeur Dumbledore. » lâcha Rufus, sans sembler ni particulièrement surpris, ni particulièrement heureux de le voir. « Voldemort a été aperçu dans le bâtiment. Votre aide serait la bienvenue. »

Et la lui demander coûtait énormément à sa fierté, cela allait sans dire.

« Cinq de mes élèves se trouvent à l'intérieur. » lui rappela-t-il, car il avait toutes les intentions de récupérer les adolescents indemnes.

« Ainsi que cinq de vos _amis_, si je ne me trompe. » répliqua Scrimgeour.

Albus n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton que prenait l'ancien Auror mais l'heure n'était pas à la politique.

« Ne perdons pas davantage de temps. » offrit-t-il, en invitant d'un geste Rufus à passer en premier.

Dans un rare sursaut de bravoure, Fudge leur emboîta immédiatement le pas mais aucun des deux sorciers ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Comme Albus l'avait prédit, Cornélius devrait bientôt répondre de sa négligence et de son obstination.

Ils atterrirent dans l'Atrium, rapidement suivis du reste des Aurors. Il y régnait un calme trompeur.

Ils n'avaient pas fait six pas vers les ascenseurs que l'un d'entre eux s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir Lord Voldemort en personne. Le mage noir n'eut pas l'air ravi de le trouver sur sa route.

Tout le monde ignora le glapissement incrédule de Fudge.

« Bonsoir, Tom. » le salua-t-il, poliment.

Une grimace méprisante déforma les traits reptiliens.

« Dumbledore. » cracha Voldemort, comme si son nom avait été une malédiction.

Et peut-être l'était-ce pour lui, après tout.

« Tu es venu avec une petite armée. » railla le mage noir « Es-tu trop vieux pour m'affronter ou as-tu trop peur de perdre ? »

Intérieurement, Albus soupira. Sa magie lui picotait la peau, avide d'être libérée.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait peur, Tom. » répondit-il, doucement. « Pourquoi cette folie ? Brûler le Chemin de Traverse… »

« Le feu est purificateur. » répliqua Voldemort. « Et la communauté magique a grand besoin d'être purifiée. »

Ses yeux rouges étudièrent chacun des Aurors présents comme s'il avait pu déterminer, d'un simple regard, la généalogie de chacun.

« Si vous voulez vous emparer du Ministère, il faudra nous passer sur le corps ! » s'écria Fudge.

Albus fut presque tenté de lui pardonner sa bêtise et son aveuglement. Presque. Parce qu'en refusant de voir la vérité en face, Cornélius avait grandement facilité la vie de Tom Jedusor et compliqué la sienne.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire cruel.

« Oh, je vous passerai sur le corps, ne vous en faites pas. » promit le mage noir. « Mais je n'ai que faire de votre Ministère pour l'instant. Je reviendrai le prendre plus tard. »

« Que vouliez-vous dans ce cas ? » demanda Scrimgeour, sans se départir de son calme.

Sa sérénité apparente lui valut un coup d'œil intéressé de la part de Voldemort, mais Rufus était incorruptible et le sorcier dut le sentir parce qu'il s'en détourna aussitôt pour reporter son attention sur Albus.

« Allons-nous nous battre ou comptes-tu m'assommer de paroles jusqu'à ce que je meure d'ennui, vieil homme ? » se moqua Voldemort.

Il était las à l'avance. C'était un éternel combat et un qu'il n'était pas impatient de mener.

« Rufus, emmenez vos hommes au Département des Mystères. » ordonna Albus, d'un ton péremptoire.

« Je ne suis pas à vos ordres, Dumbledore. » répliqua Scrimgeour, en fixant du regard le mage noir comme s'il brûlait de l'attaquer lui-même.

« Faites-ce qu'il vous dit. » exigea Fudge, la voix chancelante. « Faites… _Faites ce qu'il vous dit_, _pour l'amour de Merlin_ ! »

Scrimgeour le dévisagea avec une hostilité et un mépris évident, mais il respectait trop la hiérarchie pour faire autre chose que d'incliner la tête. Le fait qu'il ait été mis à pied semblait lui être sorti de l'esprit.

« À vos ordres, Monsieur le Ministre. » cracha Rufus, avec dégoût.

Voldemort s'écarta obligeamment pour les laisser emprunter l'ascenseur, clairement amusé par la situation.

Albus se retrouva seul face à son ennemi, Cornélius Fudge, qui tenait son chapeau melon dans une main et sa baguette de l'autre, pour seule compagnie. Il aurait été bien en peine de déterminer lequel des deux objets Cornélius allait lâcher en premier tant ses mains tremblaient.

« Dois-je le tuer maintenant ou cela peut-il attendre ? » s'enquit le mage noir, avec le même mépris que le Directeur éprouvait.

Fudge était terrifié. Son regard ne cessait de passer de Voldemort à lui, comme si Albus avait été son unique espoir.

Il l'était.

« Écartez-vous, Cornélius. » le pria-t-il, poliment, avant de croiser le regard de son ancien élève. « Devons-nous vraiment nous prêter à ce jeu là, Tom ? »

Albus ne pouvait pas le tuer car il finirait toujours par revenir à la vie, mais Voldemort ne pouvait pas le tuer tout simplement parce qu'il n'en était pas capable.

Lord Voldemort était peut-être un sorcier hors-du-commun… Mais Albus Dumbledore l'était davantage encore.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question et ne fut pas surpris lorsque Voldemort passa à l'attaque. Un serpent enflammé de la taille d'un petit basilic fusa du bout de sa baguette. Albus se contenta d'agiter négligemment la sienne et la statue de la Fraternité Magique s'anima. L'elfe de maison alla se poster devant Fudge pour le protéger d'un éventuel sortilège tandis que le centaure galopait pour venir se placer devant lui.

La statue et le serpent de feu explosèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact. Albus marcha au milieu des débris, sans en souffrir, sa magie le protégeait.

Voldemort recula précipitamment pour remettre de l'espace entre eux et jeta un _Avada Kedavra_. En temps normal, il aurait transplanné mais les protections anti-transplannage entouraient toujours le bâtiment. Il ne paniqua pas pour autant, il se contenta de faire apparaître un imposant bouclier de bronze. Le sort ricocha et repartit dans la direction d'où il venait.

Le temps que Tom l'esquive, Albus avait fait apparaître une corde incassable et, à la manière d'un lasso, la lança sur le mage noir qui para d'un _protego_. Le boucler ralentit son sortilège mais ne suffit pas à le dissiper totalement et, à défaut de l'emprisonner, la corde lui entama le bras.

Le premier sang était versé.

La magie battait dans les veines d'Albus au rythme de tambours de guerre imaginaires, et il devenait compliqué de la contrôler.

« Jamais pour tuer, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ? » railla Voldemort, en faisant disparaître la blessure d'un coup de baguette. « Tu es trop _noble_ pour ça. »

« Il y a pire que la mort, Tom. » soupira-t-il. « Quand le comprendras-tu ? »

Quatre boules de feu apparurent devant lui et filèrent droit sur son adversaire. Elles étaient plus grosses et plus ardentes que ce qu'il avait voulu. Il perdait le contrôle.

Une vague d'eau les engloutit avant qu'elles aient atteint leur cible.

« _Rien_ n'est pire que la mort. » répliqua Tom, en lançant un nouvel _Avada_ qu'Albus esquiva sans difficulté. « _Mourir_… Autant n'avoir jamais existé. Je vivrais _éternellement_. »

« Tout un tas de choses sont pires que la mort. » insista Albus.

Se perdre dans sa propre folie… Se perdre dans ses propres ténèbres…

Céder à l'appel d'une magie trop puissante qui vous consumait si vous lui laissiez le champ libre…

Devenir l'ombre de l'homme qu'il aurait pu être.

Comme Gellert.

Il agita la main et le sol sous les pieds de Voldemort se transforma en bourbier. Surpris, le mage noir n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'enfonça dans ce qu'Albus transformait peu à peu en sables mouvants.

« _Accio_ prophétie. » lâcha-t-il, calmement.

Le globe de verre s'échappa de la poche de Tom et vola docilement jusqu'à lui. La boule tenait dans le creux de sa paume. Une si petite chose qui avait engendré tant de malheurs… Un battement d'ailes de papillon pouvait déclencher un cyclone, disait-on…

Sa magie épousa parfaitement la forme du globe, pressant et poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il se craquèle et qu'une Sybille Trelawney miniature se tienne sur sa main. Il ferma le poing et la brume se dissipa, éparpillée par un sortilège informulé.

« Peu importe ! » ragea Voldemort, en se débattant dans le marécage. « Potter est mort. _Peu importe_ ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, froidement. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi tant d'efforts pour mettre la main sur cette prophétie, si tu la penses caduque ? »

« Potter est mort. » réitéra Tom. « Et tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. »

Albus secoua tristement la tête.

« Tu n'es pas suffisamment puissant pour me tuer. » contra-t-il. « Tu ne l'as jamais été et je ne souillerai pas ma magie par ton meurtre. »

Il ne tuait que s'il ne pouvait l'éviter et il évitait de tuer de sang-froid quoi qu'il arrive. Voldemort se doutait-il qu'Albus aurait pu le tuer d'un simple coup de baguette ? Pas besoin d'un _Avada Kedavra_. Il lui aurait suffi de lui briser la nuque. Cela ne ferait, certes, aucun bien à son âme, mais cela l'endommagerait toujours moins qu'un Impardonnable…

S'il y avait des limites à ce que sa magie pouvait faire, il ne les avait jamais atteintes. Les limites, il se les était fixées lui-même. Il était son propre juge et son propre bourreau. Il avait trop de pouvoir et, le pouvoir, utilisé sans restriction ou discernement, corrompait.

Et puis… Quel bien cela ferait-il de le tuer quand il avait tant d'Horcruxes disséminés un peu partout ?

« Nous sommes dans une impasse. » lâcha Tom. « Et lorsque Lord Voldemort est dans une impasse, il détruit le mur. »

Le mage noir s'envola.

Il s'envola, littéralement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Albus fut surpris. Il n'avait pas cru qu'une telle chose était possible.

Il s'autorisa une seconde de regret pour toutes les grandes choses que Tom Jedusor aurait pu accomplir, puis fit disparaître la lame de feu qui fonçait vers lui, sans même sourciller.

Toujours dans les airs, Voldemort fonça vers une des larges cheminées qui bordaient l'atrium.

« Non, Tom. » refusa-t-il, en jetant un sortilège pour l'immobiliser.

Le mage noir para son sort mais, déstabilisé, heurta un pilier et s'écroula au sol. Il ne tarda pas à se relever, néanmoins, et attaqua avant qu'Albus ait pu lancer une nouvelle salve.

Le sol de marbre se ramollit sous ses pieds et, à son tour, il se retrouva pris au piège d'un bourbier.

« Piètre imitation. » jugea Albus.

« Il s'agit plutôt d'une amélioration. » contra Voldemort, en fouettant l'air de sa baguette.

Le sol redevint solide. Autour des mollets d'Albus.

Ça n'aurait pas été un problème si les ascenseurs n'avaient, à ce moment, là vomi la moitié de la petite armée de Mangemorts. Le temps qu'il métamorphose à nouveau le sol, il ne restait plus, dans l'Atrium, que deux hommes en robes noires qu'il captura d'un coup de baguette énervé.

Voldemort avait disparu.

« Dumbledore ? » couina Cornélius, de là où il était coincé entre la statue de l'elfe de maison et le mur.

Albus le libéra d'un geste négligeant. Le Ministre évalua les dégâts d'un air navré.

« Était-il réellement nécessaire de détruire la statue de la fraternité ? Elle a coûté une fortune. » soupira Fudge, comme si ça avait été son plus gros problème. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Vous-savez-qui soit revenu… Je n'arrive pas à croire… »

Le vieux sorcier s'exhorta à la patience mais n'eut, heureusement, pas à répondre. Remus et Scrimgeour sortirent d'un ascenseur, à ce moment là.

« Tonks a ramené Ron, Ginny et Luna à Poudlard par la cheminée de son bureau. » annonça le loup-garou, pendant que Scrimgeour et Fudge conversaient à voix basse. « Ils ont arrêté Sirius. Nyssa est cachée dans le bureau de Kingsley. Et j'ai laissé Hermione et Draco avec Fol'Œil. »

Albus soupira.

Il n'était pas prêt d'aller se coucher.


	39. Give Them Up

Plus qu'un chapitre et demi, après celui-ci, et c'est fini!

Ah et j'en profite pour signaler - puisque la question a été soulevée à plusieurs reprises dans certaines reviews - que Ted Tonks est un sorcier Né-Moldu mais en aucun cas un Moldu. J'ai vérifié. ^^

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up."<br>― Lauren Oliver, Delirium _

"_Je suppose que c'est aussi ça d'aimer quelqu'un : on doit renoncer à certaines choses. Parfois, on doit même renoncer à lui.  
>― Lauren Oliver, Delirium <em>

**Chapitre 39 : Give Them Up**

Tonks passa le dernier barrage d'Aurors avec un sourire las et une parole amicale pour ses collègues de garde, avant de s'aventurer dans la partie du Ministère qui contenaient les cellules temporaires. Il était tard, à présent, ou très tôt, ça dépendait du point de vue, et la plupart des Mangemorts capturés, un peu plus tôt, avaient déjà été transférés à Azkaban. Le Ministère était bouclé, gardé par tous les Aurors qui n'étaient pas nécessaires sur le Chemin de Traverse – il fallait bien une cinquantaine d'Aurors pour empêcher Fudge de se faire déchirer par la presse et les citoyens mécontents massés dans l'Atrium. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis un pied dehors, le Président du Magenmagot et la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique venaient d'arriver et s'étaient tous deux lancés dans un plaidoyer convainquant, selon lequel ils n'avaient jamais douté des affirmations de Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter. Elle supposait que chaque Directeur de Département, au quatre coin de la Grande-Bretagne, était en train de se désolidariser du Ministre devant des journalistes plus ou moins attentifs.

Fudge ne s'était pas encore officiellement exprimé sur ce qui venait de se passer et demeurait obstinément absent. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec Dumbledore pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier retourne à Poudlard. Tonks avait, elle-même, fait un détour par l'école de magie, et elle n'enviait vraiment pas Dumbledore à cette seconde. Molly l'y avait attendu de pied ferme dans l'infirmerie et s'était jetée sur ses enfants dès que la jeune Auror avait émergé de la cheminée avec eux. Le fait qu'Hermione manque à l'appel n'avait pas contribué à la calmer, et elle avait juré, haut et fort, qu'elle allait 'démembrer Dumbledore, dès qu'elle le verrait, pour avoir perpétuellement encouragé des enfants à se lancer dans des aventures insensées'. Tonks n'avait pas réussi à s'esquiver sans que Pomfresh insiste pour traiter ses propres blessures, et, elle était revenue au Ministère uniquement pour découvrir que la bataille était terminée. Elle n'avait, par contre, pas raté McGonagall, qui avait, elle, promis d'assassiner ses idiots d'élèves.

Quoi qu'il en fût, la position que Fudge avait adoptée était stupide. Le Ministre était absent mais Scrimgeour, lui, était partout, et la presse l'avait bien remarqué. Kingsley étant toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse, les Aurors présents au Ministère obéissaient à ses ordres comme s'il n'avait jamais été renvoyé, et Tonks ne pouvait pas leur donner tort, parce qu'il était le seul à paraître savoir ce qu'il faisait. Là encore, cela n'échappait à personne. Elle se demandait combien de temps il faudrait avant que Fudge ne présente sa démission et que le Magenmagot nomme Scrimgeour Ministre par intérim, en attendant de pouvoir organiser des élections d'urgence.

Elle dépassa les cellules où croupissaient deux Mangemorts qui auraient clairement eu besoin d'un Médicomage, notant dans un coin de son esprit d'en référer à Scrimgeour – oui, elle en était elle-même à ce point là – puisqu'il avait bien insisté pour que tous les prisonniers aient droit à des soins médicaux. Tout devait être fait dans les règles, avait-il ordonné. Cependant, c'était dur de trouver des Médicomages quand Sainte Mangouste était saturé de blessés et qu'il y en avait tout autant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La cellule qui l'intéressait était tout au fond, selon ce que lui avaient dit ses collègues, et elle avança, en ignorant royalement les regards noirs que les Mangemorts tournaient vers elle. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer l'homme qu'elle cherchait, allongé sur un banc, un bras jeté sur le visage pour bloquer la lumière froide des _lumos_ qui flottaient au plafond.

« Sirius. » appela-t-elle, en se rapprochant le plus près possible.

Les cellules ressemblaient davantage à des cages qu'à autre chose, elles étaient séparés les unes des autres par des épais barreaux.

Sirius se redressa brusquement et promena un regard fou à la ronde. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur elle et elle s'inquiéta un peu de l'angoisse qu'elle vit sur son visage. Ce n'était peut-être pas de la lumière que l'Animagus chercher à se cacher…

« Dis-moi que tu es là pour me sortir d'ici. » supplia l'homme, sans aucune honte.

Tonks, grimaça.

« Désolée. » lâcha-t-elle, en tendant la main à travers les barreaux. Il l'agrippa comme s'il avait été en train de se noyer.

« Pas… Pas Azkaban. » bégaya-t-il, avec désespoir. « Dis leur. Je préfère encore le Baiser. Pas Azkaban. »

Son cœur se brisa et elle fit de son mieux pour contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La journée avait été interminable, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rassurer ses parents, qui devaient être dans tous leurs états, elle ne savait pas si elle désirer croiser Remus, accidentellement ou pas, son épaule lui faisait mal en dépit des soins d'urgence prodigués par Pomfresh, et elle avait dû supporter les grommellements furieux de Fol'Œil pendant qu'ils se débrouillaient pour faire sortir une vampire d'un immeuble plus surveillé que la Tour de Londres.

« Non, non, non… » promit-elle. « Tout le monde a vu Pettigrow. Scrimgeour a promis que tu serais entendu par le Magenmagot dans les prochaines semaines, tout va bien, Sirius. Ils vont te garder ici, en attendant, mais _la Gazette_ a déjà prévu un éditorial sur ton sort tragique, et a approché le bureau des Aurors pour pouvoir réaliser une interview exclusive. Tu vois ? Tout se passera bien. »

Sirius avait l'air d'un enfant terrorisé et elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer.

« Pas d'Azkaban ? » insista-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas d'Azkaban. »

Il parut reprendre légèrement ses esprit et elle en fut soulagée. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la patience de tirer Sirius de la spirale de démence dans laquelle il sombrait parfois.

« Je… Je n'aime pas être enfermé. » balbutia-t-il, en guise d'explication.

Son regard se posa partout sauf sur elle, comme s'il avait eu honte de sa réaction.

« Je n'aimerai pas être enfermée non plus, si j'avais passé douze ans en prison. » offrit-elle, gentiment.

« Azkaban n'est pas une prison. » corrigea Sirius. « C'est… C'est _l'enfer_. »

« Et c'est _fini_. » lui assura-t-elle. « Tu n'auras plus jamais à y mettre les pieds. »

C'était une promesse qu'elle comptait bien tenir, quitte à aller elle-même trouver Rita Skeeter pour l'obliger à écrire un papier qui choquerait l'opinion. Elle doutait, toutefois, d'avoir à en arriver là. Rita Skeeter, aux dernières nouvelles, était déjà sur tous les fronts et utilisait trois plumes à papote simultanément, voyant là une parfaite occasion de relancer sa carrière. Une servait à fustiger Fudge, la deuxième à souligner l'incompétence du Ministère, et la troisième ébauchait un article sur la condamnation injuste de Sirius Black.

La nouvelle s'était propagée comme une trainée de poudre, Tonks doutait qu'ils puissent faire autre chose que de gracier Sirius et d'implorer son pardon. Dans moins de trois jours, la presse en aurait fait un héros populaire. Il avait tout pour vendre : héritier de l'ancienne et prestigieuse Maison des Black renié pour ses convictions pro-moldues, ancien joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, martyrisé par une administration trop débordée pour exercer la justice que l'on attend d'elle, déterminé à protéger son filleul envers et contre tous…

S'il s'avisait de présenter sa candidature au poste de Ministre…

« Les autres ? » s'enquit Sirius, beaucoup plus calme. « Les gamins ? »

« Tout le monde va bien. » le rassura-t-elle. « Je crois que tu as été le plus gravement blessé des membres de l'Ordre… » Ce qui lui rappelait… « Tu as bien vu un Médicomage, n'est-ce pas ? Scrimgeour a ordonné que… »

« Oui, oui. » la coupa-t-il. « Je n'avais que quelques fractures. »

Dit-il comme si ça avait été une bagatelle…

« Quant aux gamins… » soupira Tonks. « Ron était inconscient, mais Pomfresh est assez confiante. Ginny et lui garderont des cicatrices et Molly va probablement les étrangler, demain matin. Luna n'avait rien mais était un peu secouée. »

Sirius lâcha finalement sa main pour se frotter le visage. Il s'appuya plus franchement contre le mur.

« Drôle de numéro notre petit cousin. » remarqua-t-il. « Il a pris un _Avada_ pour la blondinette. Luna, c'est ça ? »

Elle fut parcourue par une vague glacée. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Draco mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort… Et…

« Impossible. » protesta-t-elle, choquée. « Je l'aurais su, si… Fol'Œil m'a dit que Remus les avait ramenés à Poudlard, Hermione et lui. »

« Il avait une espèce d'amulette. » expliqua Sirius, avec un geste négligent. « Les Malfoy ont toujours des as cachés dans leurs manches… C'était un risque calculé mais… Il faut en avoir pour faire ça. Lucius était livide. »

Risque calculé ou pas, aucun des gamins n'auraient dû se trouver sur le chemin d'un _Avada_.

« Lucius… » répéta-t-elle. « Il était au Ministère ? »

« Vous ne l'avez pas capturé ? » demanda l'Animagus, sans sembler particulièrement étonné.

Elle secoua la tête. « Beaucoup se sont enfuis. Mais avec ton témoignage… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, révisant mentalement la marche à suivre. Alerter Kingsley – ou, à défaut, Scrimgeour – obtenir l'autorisation du Département de Justice Magique et…

« On pourrait… laisser couler, ce coup-ci ? » hésita Sirius.

Elle lui jeta un regard ahuri qui le fit grimacer.

« Il nous a aidé à nous échapper et… » L'évadé soupira. « Lucius est un salaud mais ce serait pauvrement remercier Draco que d'envoyer son père en prison. On laisse couler, cette fois-ci, et la dette est payée. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J'en dit qu'il faut voir avec Dumbledore. » répondit-elle, sans vouloir s'avancer. Ce n'était pas à eux de décider qui, ou pas, méritait justice, et épargner Lucius Malfoy…

« Où est Nyssa ? » s'enquit soudain Sirius. « Je pensais qu'ils l'auraient enfermée, ici. Ils ne l'ont quand même pas… »

« Nyssa va bien. » s'empressa-t-elle de déclarer. « On s'est débrouillé pour la sortir d'ici, avant que quiconque ne la remarque. Elle est au Q.G. avec Fol'Œil, Remus avait besoin de gens pour le seconder. »

Son cousin eut l'air un peu trop soulagé à son goût. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse que son amie soit en sécurité, mais…

« À propos de Nyssandra. » lâcha-t-elle, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu sais très bien que Fol'Œil et elle sont toujours… »

« Remus ne peut vraiment pas tenir sa langue ! » râla-t-il, avant de céder devant son expression intraitable. « Je sais très bien qu'elle est encore amoureuse de lui, je ne vais pas leur mettre davantage de bâtons dans les roues que cet abruti n'en met déjà. C'était une passade, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle. Heureuse ? »

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, notant le regard fuyant et la manière dont ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec le bord de sa chemise. Il avait la tête suffisamment baissée pour que ses cheveux masquent discrètement son visage.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est pour Nyssa et Fol'Œil que je devrais m'inquiéter. » admit-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec un sourire charmeur qui était tout sauf sincère.

« J'ai brisé pas mal de cœur, en mon temps, Tonks. » déclara-t-il, d'un ton paternaliste qui l'agaça prodigieusement. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir une seule conquête, tu verras quand je sortirai de ce trou à rats… Et, puisqu'on en aux confidences, puis-je te dire que cette couleur de cheveux ne te va pas du tout ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et tira sur une mèche pour inspecter ses cheveux. La dernière fois qu'elle s'en était soucié – et elle ne voulait pas y repenser parce qu'elle avait été assise dans sa cuisine, occupée à discuter avec Remus, n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer entre eux et, _Merlin_, ce qu'elle aurait donné pour ne toujours _pas_ savoir – ils étaient noir charbon, comme toujours quand elle était furieuse. Les mèches qu'elle tenait dans sa main avaient la couleur marron terne d'un rat des champs. Étrange. De mémoire, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler une seule occasion où elle les avait portés de la sorte.

Elle souhaita qu'ils virent au rose et attendit le picotement habituel mais rien ne se passa. Elle tenta le bleu puis le brun puis le blond, sentant la panique monter progressivement, quand les mèches demeurèrent obstinément marron. Abandonnant ses cheveux, elle tendit la main devant elle et tenta de réparer les multiples ongles cassés que les affrontements avaient laissés derrière eux. Ils restèrent désespérément inégaux.

« Tonks ? » appela prudemment Sirius.

« Je… Je n'y arrive plus. » balbutia-t-elle, peinant à comprendre. « Je n'y arrive plus. »

Elle tira à nouveau sur ses cheveux et, de toute sa volonté, désira qu'ils changent de couleur, sans plus de succès. Elle tira d'autant plus fort.

« Tu es peut-être fatiguée… » hésita l'Animagus, mais il était tout aussi perplexe qu'elle, elle le voyait bien.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

Jamais.

Elle était une Métamorphomage. C'était dans son sang, dans ses gènes. Son corps était comme de l'argile qu'elle façonnait à sa guise depuis son enfance. Jamais, _jamais_, elle n'avait été prisonnière d'une unique enveloppe de chair.

« Hey ! Hey ! » s'écria Sirius, en tentant d'attraper son poignet entre les barreaux, mais elle était hors de portée et elle continua à tirer sur ses cheveux, en dépit de la douleur de son cuir chevelu. « À l'aide ! Quelqu'un m'entend ?! À l'aide ! »

Elle tomba à genoux et, oubliant ses cheveux, griffa la main qui refusait de changer de forme. Elle _devait_ pouvoir changer de forme. Elle ne pouvait pas être coincée dans un seul corps pour le reste de sa vie, elle serait à l'étroit, elle serait…

Les Aurors de garde se précipitèrent vers elle, baguette levée. Elle vit Sirius reculer vers le fond de sa cellule, mains levées, et l'entendit expliquer plus ou moins consciemment quel était son problème. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les questions qu'Andrew, un des Aurors, lui posait. Elle ne pouvait que le dévisager, les joues mouillées de larmes, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'elle venait de perdre.

Réalisant qu'elle n'était pas en état de répondre, Andrew tenta de la rassurer maladroitement, mais ses promesses étaient creuses et vides de sens. Remus aurait bien mieux menti que ça.

Remus…

Remus ne voulait plus d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus terrible. Être prisonnière du même corps pour le reste de sa vie ou passer le reste de sa vie sans Remus ?

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Draco se blottit davantage dans les draps rêches du lit de l'infirmerie, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur d'antiseptiques qui saturait l'air. C'était étrange comme tout lui paraissait beau, comme tout lui paraissait être un véritable cadeau… Les draps, dont il s'était maintes fois plaint jusqu'à rendre Pomfresh sourde, lui semblaient aussi doux que de la soie, l'odeur qui l'écœurait d'ordinaire sentait, à l'instant, aussi bon qu'un bouquet de roses…

Les violents frissons qui l'avait secoué tout entier venaient à peine de disparaître et, pour la première fois depuis leur… aventure, il sentit son corps se détendre petit à petit. Mais il ne s'endormirait pas. Pas ce soir. Jamais plus, s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Quand Fol'Œil avait cessé de leur beugler inutilement dessus tout un tas de reproches, Lupin les avait ramenés à Poudlard, Granger et lui. Ron, Ginny et Luna dormaient tous, depuis longtemps, sous l'effet d'une potion et sous la surveillance vigilante de la matriarche Weasley. Elle s'était pratiquement jetée sur Granger, dès qu'ils avaient franchi les portes de l'infirmerie, à moitié en pleurs, en moitié en colère, et s'était lancée dans un discours où les remontrances se mêlaient aux déclarations d'affection. Granger avait fini par fondre en larmes, plus hystérique que contrite, et Pomfresh avait insisté pour soigner ses blessures. Mrs Weasley s'était, alors, tournée vers lui, et Lupin en avait profité pour détaler sans demander son reste.

Il n'avait eu qu'une poignée de secondes pour se préparer mentalement à l'abus verbal dont elle s'apprêtait, il en avait été certain, à l'abreuver. Cependant Mrs Weasley n'avait pas élevé la voix sur lui. Elle s'était contenté de lui demander s'il était blessé, avant de le guider, avec une gentillesse sincère, vers un des lits – et il s'était laissé faire, trop épuisé et hébété pour protester – alternant entre des caquètements désapprobateurs et des bruits compatissants. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Il savait qu'il s'était évertué à être poli mais, éprouvant le contrecoup de l'adrénaline, il avait eu la sensation désagréable d'avoir la tête emplie de coton. Il avait demandé après Ron et les autres, mais elle avait dit qu'ils allaient bien… Plus de peur que de mal… Quelques cicatrices…

Et elle ne lui aurait pas menti.

Au prix d'un effort, il leva la tête et scruta l'obscurité pour observer les formes allongées sur les lits alentours. Granger était à côté, Ron en face, Ginny à la gauche de son frère et Luna de l'autre côté de Granger. Refusant catégoriquement d'être mise à la porte de l'infirmerie, Mrs Weasley avait pris le lit à droite de son fils et paraissait s'être enfin endormie. Tout le monde respirait, il discernait à peine les mouvements de leurs torses qui se soulevaient, mais ils se soulevaient tous bel et bien. Tout le monde respirait. Tout le monde était en vie.

Il laissa retomber sa tête. Elle s'enfonça dans l'oreiller.

Il avait refusé la potion que Pomfresh avait voulu lui faire avaler pour l'endormir. Il avait dû lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé au Ministère, ce qui lui était… arrivé. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que l'infirmière allait faire une attaque et Mrs Weasley avait dû le croire, elle aussi, parce qu'elle avait demandé à Draco de répéter son récit, en l'appelant 'mon chéri' comme si elle l'avait connu depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Même Narcissa ne l'appelait jamais comme ça.

Il avait été en train d'expliquer quelle était la fonction de l'amulette quand Dumbledore était arrivé, et il avait dû reprendre du début, interrompu régulièrement par les remarques venimeuses que les deux sorcières faisaient au Directeur et légèrement impressionné par la présence du vieil homme. Il n'avait jamais eu de raison de lui adresser la parole, avant cette nuit là. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore avait entendu parler de l'amulette et coupa court aux exclamations incrédules de Pomfresh. Malheureusement, ce qui lui était arrivé, après qu'il ait été touché par l'_Avada_, intéressait le sorcier mais il n'était parvenu qu'à balbutier quelques mots incohérents.

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Les limbes. Il savait qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les limbes. Il revoyait une vague image de Potter, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, mais rien de très concret, et il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi Potter serait venu lui rendre visite de toute manière. Les morts n'avaient rien à faire dans les limbes…

Pomfresh avait tenu à faire un examen complet, il s'y était soumis avec une passivité qui avait visiblement alarmé les adultes. C'était à ce moment que l'infirmière avait voulu lui faire prendre la potion et qu'il avait totalement perdu son calme. L'idée de dormir… De sombrer dans le néant… Il avait lancé plus d'une menace idiote, sans même réfléchir, lorsqu'elles s'étaient approchées de lui pour l'obliger à l'avaler.

Dumbledore était intervenu et avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'aient laissé tranquille, arguant qu'il était préférable de le laisser prendre la décision et de lui permettre de faire les choses à son rythme. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant de sa vie.

Lorsque Pomfresh s'était retirée dans son bureau pour le reste de la nuit, après avoir convaincu Mrs Weasley de s'allonger quelques heures, les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Les épais rideaux ne suffisaient pas à masquer la lumière de la lune et Draco était heureux de cette demi-pénombre. Il faisait sombre mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il n'y voit pas clair. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait supporté les ténèbres écrasantes du dortoir des serpents, à cet instant précis.

Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui, à mesure que la fatigue pesait sur son corps mais, à chaque fois que ses paupières devenaient trop lourdes et qu'il cédait à la tentation, un des évènements de la soirée lui revenait en tête, et il avait la sensation désagréable de basculer dans son souvenir, de le revivre physiquement. La fumée âcre qui lui avait rempli les poumons quand ils avaient survolé Londres, le couinement du rat dans la salle des prophéties, la désorientation de la pièce circulaire, la certitude que Black allait basculer dans l'arcanne et passer de l'autre côté du voile… Le sortilège d'attraction de Granger n'avait été qu'une tentative désespérée et il était miraculeux que ça ait fonctionné…

Draco espérait qu'il n'avait pas épuisé sa dose de miracles.

Narcissa allait l'assassiner lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle, et elle finirait par l'apprendre, aucun doute là-dessus… Fol'Œil les avait entraînés à l'écart suffisamment vite, Granger et lui, pour que personne n'ait eu le temps de les interroger ou de relever leurs noms, alors il y avait peut-être une chance pour que leurs identités ne s'ébruitent pas mais… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres au Ministère ? Si _La Gazette_ n'en faisait pas ses gros titres, dès le lendemain, il n'était pas un Serpentard. Tout allait changer.

Tout allait changer…

Il roula sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré ? Et pourquoi ? Au fond, pourquoi ? Parce que Granger était danger ? Parce qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui ? Parce qu'elle ressentait le besoin compulsif de jouer les héros ? Il n'était pas un héros. Il n'avait jamais été un héros. Et voilà qu'il se jetait entre Luna et un sort de mort… Comme un fichu héros. Pire, comme un fichu _Gryffondor_.

La porte de l'infirmerie grinça.

Ses yeux gris se posèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette sombre qui se glissa dans la pièce et, le cœur battant si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était coincé quelque part dans sa gorge, Draco extirpa discrètement sa baguette de là où il l'avait coincée sous son oreiller.

L'homme rejeta la capuche de sa cape, au moment où Draco passait en revue les sorts offensifs. Le Serpentard laissa retomber la main tremblante qui tenait sa baguette et ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration chaotique. Il se demanda brièvement s'il cesserait un jour d'avoir peur de la moindre ombre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, l'homme était à son chevet et lui fit signe de se taire. Draco lui indiqua d'un geste la matriarche des Weasley, la seule des patients qui n'était pas sous l'influence d'une potion de sommeil. Un coup de baguette plus tard, la respiration de Mrs Weasley se fit plus profonde et le Serpentard devina qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Père. » lâcha-t-il finalement, n'en menant pas large.

Il avait espéré différer aussi longtemps que possible cette confrontation. D'un jour, d'une semaine, d'une vie entière, il n'aurait pas su dire…

Lucius l'examina du regard, de la tête aux pieds, avant de serrer son épaule avec une affection à laquelle le garçon ne s'attendait pas. Il avait imaginé une liste de punitions sans fin et sans négociations possibles.

« Draco. » souffla Lucius, avec un soulagement palpable.

Son père semblait à la fois épuisé, désespéré et résigné. Trois choses que Lucius Malfoy n'était jamais. L'esprit soudain bien plus clair, Draco lutta contre le matelas trop mou pour se redresser.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers sa mère, puis il se maudit d'avoir été assez stupide pour ne pas avoir anticipé ce problème là avant. Son père était un des Mangemorts présents au Ministère, personne ne l'avait arrêté puisqu'il était là, mais Black l'avait vu… Tous les adolescents l'avaient vu ! Ils allaient l'arrêter et le jeter en prison. Ils allaient…

« Où est Mère ? » enchaîna-t-il, réfléchissant plus rapidement que jamais.

Si Lucius était là pour l'emmener, s'ils fuyaient le Royaume-Unis, alors…

« En sécurité. » déclara Lucius. « Ou du moins, elle le sera très bientôt. Elle désirait m'accompagner mais je ne le jugeais pas prudent. Elle t'embrasse, bien évidemment, entre autres choses qu'elle m'a fait promettre de te rapporter. »

Ils leur suffit d'échanger un regard et ils levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel. Narcissa avait tendance à les couver tous les deux avec le calme déterminé qu'une louve mettait à veiller sur sa portée.

« Elle n'était pas enchantée par ton excursion de ce soir, Draco. » reprit son père, plus sévèrement. « Et je ne le suis pas davantage. »

Draco fixa la couverture avec insistance, heureux que la pénombre cache le rouge qui lui était, sans aucun doute, monté aux joues.

« Je vous ai déçu. » déduisit-il.

Évidemment qu'il l'avait déçu. Ne s'était-il pas montré en compagnie de traîtres à leur sang et de sang-de-bourbes ? Ne s'était-il pas acharné, ces derniers mois, à renoncer à tous les préjugés qu'on lui avait inculqués tout au long de son éducation ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Granger et affronter ses parents plus tôt. Quoique écouter Granger était ce qui l'avait conduit dans son pétrin actuel…

« _Tes décisions plus que discutables_ m'ont déçu. » contra sèchement Lucius. « Te précipiter au Ministère alors que tu soupçonnais ce qui s'y tramait ? Jouer au plus malin devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _M'humilier_ de la sorte ? Te jeter au devant d'un Impardonnable ? Pour l'amour de Circée et de toute sa ménagerie, _Draco_, qu'avais-tu en tête ?! »

Il lutta pour ne pas tourner le regard vers Granger, pour ne pas se trahir, et garda le silence.

« Eh bien ? » insista son père, sans douceur.

Et soudain, la coupe était pleine.

Ça faisait des mois qu'il portait en lui ce conflit intérieur. Ça faisait des mois que son amour filial, aussi irrévocable qu'indiscutable, se disputait à ses nouveaux principes. Ça faisait des mois qu'il lisait, chaque jour, dans _la Gazette_ les récits des attaques de « Sirius Black » et de Bellatrix Lestrange, en sachant qui se cachaient réellement derrière elles. Ça faisait des mois qu'il observait, en prétendant regarder ailleurs, certains élèves sortir en larmes de la Grande Salle parce qu'un parent, un ami ou une connaissance avait été touché par ces monstruosités. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'un jour de novembre, en cours de potions, Granger s'était ouvert la paume avec un couteau couvert de reste de scarabées, simplement pour lui prouver à quel point leur sang était identique. Parce qu'un jour de novembre, il avait vu briller dans les yeux de Granger une lueur de révolte, née de l'indignation et d'une profonde humiliation, qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir les siens.

« Ce sont mes amis. » siffla Draco. « Je devais les aider. »

« Sur un autre ton, je te prie. » répliqua Lucius, le visage fermé. « _Tes amis_ ? Des traîtres à leur sang et une Sang-de-bourbe ? Je… »

« Ne les appellez pas comme ça. » coupa Draco, plus froidement qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à son père.

L'homme ne parut pas impressionné par cet acte de rébellion.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, Draco, mais… »

« Je ne crois pas que les Moldus nous soient inférieurs. » déclara-t-il, assez fort pour réveiller la moitié de l'infirmerie.

Les ronflements de Ron augmentèrent mais ce fut tout. Sur le lit le plus proche, Granger devint étrangement rigide. Elle était réveillée, il le savait. Elle était réveillée, depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Lucius. C'était la pensée la plus triste qu'il avait jamais eu de sa vie. Il _ne faisait pas confiance_ à _Lucius_.

C'était irrationnel, bien sûr. Son père n'aurait jamais rien tenté dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, pas sous les yeux vigilants de Dumbledore…

« Je ne crois pas que les Moldus nous soient inférieurs. » répéta-t-il, devant le silence médusé de son père. « Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient des animaux sur lesquels nous devrions régner en maîtres. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'ils sont plus ingénieux que les sorciers, ils vivent confortablement sans magie, après tout. Vous pensez que la pureté de notre sang fait tout, que nous devrions exercer le pouvoir parce que nous sommes l'élite du monde magique ? Peut-être serait-il temps de réaliser que la tâche de l'élite n'est pas d'écraser les gens sans défense mais de les protéger, Père. »

Il termina sa tirade, le menton haut, plutôt fier de son éloquence.

Lucius le dévisagea, sans rien dire, durant de longues secondes, puis éclata de rire, avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage. C'était un rire creux, amer… Terrible à entendre.

« Évidemment que le sang qui coule dans nos veines ne nous rend pas littéralement supérieurs aux Sang-de-bourbes. » expliqua Lucius. « Ce n'est qu'un symbole. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Seuls les bigots imbéciles suivent le Seigneur des Ténèbres par conviction. Ta tante, par exemple, y croit dur comme fer, mais, Draco… Ce n'est qu'un _prétexte_. »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'y croyez pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire. Il ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher. Toutes les histoires qu'on lui avait racontées dans son enfance… Tous ces récits de Mangemorts héroïques, luttant pour rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses… Si Lucius n'avait pas agi par conviction…. Alors pourquoi avait-il tué et torturé ? Draco n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'il n'avait jamais participé à ce qu'il lisait dans les journaux.

Mais il savait pourquoi. Il savait pourquoi avant même que son père ne le dise. Outre sa famille, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre et unique raison pour laquelle Lucius aurait agi.

« Bien sûr que non. » lâcha Lucius, en balayant sa question d'un geste impatient. « Mais je crois que nous avons droit au pouvoir. Notre Maison est ancienne et elle est puissante. Fût un temps où le monde magique était sous notre contrôle et, à présent, nous devrions nous contenter de miettes pour laisser la place à ces Sang-de-bourbes parvenus ? C'est impensable, Draco. Je ne laisserai pas la Maison Malfoy sombrer dans l'oubli. Je lui rendrai l'honneur, la gloire, le respect et l'influence qui était autrefois la sienne. »

Autrefois… Pendant le Moyen-âge ?

Son père était soit fou, soit complètement utopiste. Et sachant que Lucius était la personne la plus pragmatique de sa connaissance…

« Qu'y a-t-il d'honorable à tuer des gens sans défense ? » riposta-t-il, sans même réfléchir, écœuré par ces propos. « Qu'y a-t-il de glorieux à ployer le genou devant un monstre ? Et quelle influence espérez-vous gagner ? Celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres daignera vous accorder en récompense ? Qu'y a-t-il de respectable à se trainer au pied d'un autre sorcier _comme un chien _? »

« Ne sois pas naïf. » cingla Lucius. « Il s'agit simplement d'une manière d'atteindre notre objectif. Des concessions sont toujours nécessaires. »

Draco ne cacha pas sa grimace dégoûtée.

« Je ne serais jamais prêt à faire concession de ma fierté, afin d'être marqué comme on marque du bétail. » cracha-t-il. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas la réponse à vos prières, Père. »

Lucius parut mécontent et croisa les bras.

« Est-ce là ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe te susurre à l'oreille ? » s'enquit son père.

Draco ne cilla pas.

Sous sa couverture, Granger était toujours rigide. Si elle tentait de feindre le sommeil, elle le faisait vraiment mal, mais elle leur tournait le dos, il était donc possible que Lucius n'ait rien remarqué. Possible mais peu probable.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » mentit-il simplement.

« J'ai eu ton âge. » rétorqua Lucius. « Et j'ai regardé ta mère de la manière dont tu regardes ta Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Ne l'appelez pas comme ça. » grinça-t-il, trop bas pour que ça fasse une véritable différence.

« Éloigne-toi d'elle. » ordonna Lucius. « Évite-la dans les couloirs, ne te rends plus dans les endroits qu'elle fréquente dans l'espoir de la croiser, cesse de vouloir l'impressionner avec des sottises, ne la dévore plus des yeux dès qu'elle détourne les siens. J'ai eu ton âge, Draco, je me souviens des folies qu'un jeune homme amoureux est prêt à faire pour la fille qui a attiré son attention. Renonce-y. »

Imaginait-il la mélancolie et la tristesse dans sa voix ?

Il aurait préféré que Granger se soit rendormie.

« Parce que ses parents sont Moldus ? » ironisa-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Lucius la traiter à nouveau de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse insulter une nouvelle fois Jane, Andrew, Bernard et Agathe… Il était hors de question qu'il…

« Non. » répondit doucement Lucius, sans aucune trace de la colère qui l'avait animé jusque là. « Parce que c'est Hermione Granger et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle finira par se faire tuer et toi avec elle. »

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux, très fort.

Ce n'était que la vérité et il l'avait toujours su. Potter avait la vocation d'un martyr et emportait ses amis avec lui dans ses tentatives de sacrifice… Sans Potter quelqu'un devait reprendre le flambeau et Granger l'avait ramassé et le brandissait aussi haut qu'elle pouvait l'agiter.

Granger était une flamme et il finirait pas s'y consumer.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de me battre pour Dumbledore. » mentit-il, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà choisi son camp. Comme s'il n'avait pas foncé au Ministère pour secourir leur précieux Sirius Black. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas devenir l'esclave du Seigneur des Ténèbres que… »

« Et que feras-tu ? » l'interrompit Lucius, en le regardant dans les yeux. « Lorsque le moment du choix viendra, que feras-tu ? Crois-tu pouvoir t'en sortir à nouveau d'une pirouette comme tu l'as fait ce soir ? »

Draco n'était pas capable de soutenir son regard.

« Tu as déjà fait ton choix. » décréta Lucius. « Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu n'as pas la force de tes convictions. Es-tu un homme ou un enfant ? Les hommes prennent des décisions, les enfants se cachent derrière les autres. »

« Que voulez-vous m'entendre dire ? » s'énerva-t-il, perdant patience.

L'expression de son père était dure.

« Je veux être certain que tu es capable de tirer ton épingle du jeu, sans y laisser la vie. » fustigea Lucius. « Tu es mon unique héritier, le dernier Malfoy, tu dois survivre à cette guerre et t'assurer que notre lignée perdurera. »

Draco secoua la tête, en ayant par-dessus la tête d'entendre parler de ses devoirs envers sa Maison. Il les connaissait par cœur. Il les connaissait depuis qu'il était en âge de parler. Sa première responsabilité était sa famille, toujours.

« À vous entendre, on dirait presque que vous souhaitez me voir rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. » marmonna-t-il.

Était-ce ce que Lucius recherchait ? Faire de lui un espion ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que son père voulait vraiment se retrouver face à lui sur un champ de bataille…

« Si je pouvais t'épargner la guerre, Draco, je le ferais. » déclara Lucius, avec une sincérité dont il ne douta pas. Sa voix s'était adoucie et il sut que ce n'était plus Lord Malfoy qu'il avait devant lui, mais son père. « Si j'étais certain que tu serais davantage en sécurité en te déclarant neutre, je te dirais de ne choisir aucune des couleurs sur l'échiquiers… Seulement, en vérité, la neutralité n'est jamais un gage de sûreté. Personne ne respecte un pleutre. Tu seras l'ennemi des deux camps. »

Draco déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je ne m'engagerai pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » réitéra-t-il.

Un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres de Lucius.

« Dans ce cas, le destin des Malfoy est tracé. » annonça mystérieusement son père, en posant une main sur le haut de son crâne, comme il le faisait quand Draco était enfant. Il se sentir rajeunir sous le poids réconfortant de cette main, comme si elle ôtait de ces épaules le fardeau qui y pesait. Cependant, lorsqu'il la retira, le fardeau était toujours là, et sembla s'alourdir encore.

« Père ? » hésita-t-il, avec une vulnérabilité qu'il ne s'autorisait plus depuis des années. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Parce qu'il se passait quelque chose, il en était certain.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas vu ta présence au Ministère d'un bon œil. » expliqua Lucius, en soupirant.

Lucius soupirait rarement. Plus choquant encore, l'homme écarta soigneusement sa cape pour ne pas la froisser et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, Draco avait dix ans et venait de s'éveiller en hurlant d'un cauchemar atroce.

« Il… » commença le Serpentard, mais son père ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Bien heureusement pour nous, tu as sauvée la gamine. » continua Lucius. « Les Lovegood sont tous fous mais, au moins, ce sont indéniablement des Sangs-Purs. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à Le convaincre que tu t'es entiché de la fille et que c'est elle que tu as suivie davantage que les autres… »

« Tout va bien, alors ? » demanda Draco, cherchant à s'en persuader. Son père ne se serait pas tenu là, bien tranquillement, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait eu après lui. Ou le Ministère d'ailleurs. Tout allait bien. Tout _devait_ aller bien. En dépit de ce pressentiment morbide qui lui rongeait le ventre.

« Pour l'instant. » nuança Lucius, en lissant le drap du plat de la main. « Toutefois, étant donné les échos que tu as provoqué à Poudlard, ces mois passés, et tes fréquentations, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tes loyautés soient remises en question. Et tu as seize ans… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tardera pas à vouloir t'honorer de sa Marque. »

Il n'osait plus respirer.

« Que ferons-nous, à ce moment là ? » s'entendit-il demander.

« À ce moment là, je prétendrais ne plus avoir de fils. » répondit son père, avec une froideur que démentait la douleur dans ses yeux. « Je compte mettre ta mère en lieu sûr, elle ne sera donc plus là pour le voir. Ça lui briserait le cœur. »

« Vous… Vous allez me renier ? » balbutia-t-il, choqué.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que son père irait jusque là. Jamais il…

« Tu es le dernier héritier des Malfoy. » répéta Lucius, peinant à dissimuler le chagrin dans sa voix. « Je ne pourrais pas te renier même si je le voulais. Je ne serais pas le Malfoy qui emporterait ma Maison avec moi dans ma tombe. » Son père baissa le regard, puis le planta immédiatement dans le sien, comme honteux de ce moment de faiblesse. « Je doute que te renier suffise à reconquérir ses bonnes grâces, quoi qu'il en soit. Je suggère que tu travailles à obtenir la protection des amis de Potter. À partir de ce soir, tu ne dois plus réfléchir qu'en termes tactiques, Draco. Tu ne dois plus agir que dans l'intérêt de ta survie et de celle de ta Maison, qu'importent combien les choix sont difficiles, comprends-tu ? »

« Père… » souffla-t-il. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je pouvais. » l'ignora Lucius, en plongeant la main dans la poche de sa cape. « N'oublie jamais la leçon la plus importante. »

« Ma Maison avant tout. » murmura-t-il, malgré lui. « Avant moi, avant ma fierté personnelle, avant bon bonheur, avant ma vie. »

« Non. » contra doucement son père. « Pas avant ta vie. _Jamais_ avant ta vie. Garde ta vie pour ta famille, pour ta future femme et tes futurs enfants. Mais la Maison… La Maison ne vaut pas leur sacrifice. Il est peut-être temps de modifier notre devise. Comprends-tu ce que je suis en train de te dire ? »

Il était en train de prononcer des paroles que jamais aucun Malfoy n'avait prononcé avant lui, de ça, Draco en était certain.

« Père, qu'allez-vous faire ? » s'enquit-il, inquiet.

« Ce que je dois. » répondit Lucius, avec cette dignité qu'il lui avait toujours enviée.

Il attrapa son poignet, posa un petit objet dans le creux de sa paume, et l'obligea à refermer ses doigts dessus.

« Comme , je n'en doute pas, tu feras ton devoir lorsque ton tour sera venu. » reprit son père, avant de serrer son épaule. « Tu es ma joie et ma fierté, Draco, tout comme tu es la joie et la fierté de ta mère. Aucun parent ne pourrait être plus fiers que nous. »

Lucius se leva, avant qu'il ait pu trouver les mots pour répondre, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Encore autre chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années.

Le Sang-Pur se détourna dans un claquement de cape et se dirigea vers la porte, à grandes enjambées.

« Père… »

C'était une supplique et une prière tout à la fois, mais Lucius ne se retourna pas. Il se glissa entre les portes et disparut, avalé par la nuit, laissant Draco serrer l'imposante bague au creux de sa paume.

La bague au sceau des Malfoy qui désignait son possesseur comme Chef de famille.

La bague au sceau des Malfoy qui le désignait comme propriétaire, héritier et titulaire de toutes les possessions, domaines et richesses de la famille Malfoy.

La bague au sceau des Malfoy qui lui disait que cette conversation avait été un adieu.

« Je suis désolée. »

C'était un murmure, si bas qu'il aurait presque pu jurer avoir rêvé. Il tourna le dos à la jeune fille qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

Il serra la bague et se mordit la lèvre.

Il était un homme à présent.

Et les hommes ne pleuraient pas.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Albus attacha les missives aux pattes des trois hiboux qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment son bon vouloir, assourdi par les hululements des animaux qui volaient aux quatre coins de la volière, de retour de leur chasse nocturne. Il regrettait que Fumseck ne soit pas encore assez grand pour transmettre ses messages, le phœnix était plus rapide et pas aussi bruyant que les volatiles qui se battaient presque pour l'honneur d'être choisi. Le ciel ne tarderait pas à s'éclaircir et cette nuit affreuse toucherait à son terme, songea-t-il, en descendant les marches de la volière aussi rapidement que sa fatigue l'y autorisait.

Il avait envoyé Minerva se coucher dès qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, parce qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds. La convaincre que le savon carabiné qu'elle comptait passer aux adolescents pouvaient attendre le lendemain avait exigé de lui une énergie faramineuse, et il brûlait de l'imiter et d'aller retrouver le confort douillet de son lit, même s'il doutait de réussir à s'endormir. Son duel contre Voldemort l'avait laissé dans un état étrange, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait à utiliser sa magie sans la brider. Il avait l'impression de la sentir fourmiller sous sa peau et cette impression bizarre ne disparaîtrait pas avant des heures.

Non pas qu'il ait le loisir d'aller se coucher de toute manière… Il devait se rendre au Ministère, à l'aube, pour une nouvelle réunion avec Fudge et une autre avec le Magenmagot qui, supposait-il, s'apprêtait à lui rendre la présidence. Et quand il en aurait fini avec eux, il lui faudrait s'assurer que Sirius puisse bénéficier d'un procès équitable – et peut-être s'abaisserait-il à obtenir une autorisation de visite pour Minerva, parce que Sirius avait bien mérité le même discours que les adolescents – puis se rendre au Square Grimmaurd et, enfin, à Sainte Mangouste où Filius et sa chorale avaient été transférés. Ombrage, Carter et le professeur d'éducation physique, dont il ne se rappelait jamais du nom, pouvaient attendre un jour de plus qu'il s'occupe de leur cas.

Et avant cela…

Avant cela, il devrait s'occuper de l'homme qui patientait aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait devant la gargouille qui gardait son bureau.

« Lucius. » salua-t-il, prenant garde ne rien laisser percer d'autre dans sa voix qu'une politesse froide. « Je sais bien que les membres du conseil d'administration peuvent entrer à leur guise dans le château mais la coutume, sans parler du protocole, veut que le Directeur soit leur première visite. »

« Vous n'étiez pas dans votre bureau, Professeur. » lâcha sèchement l'homme, en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Albus se contenta de lui jeter un regard en coin avant de continuer son chemin. La gargouille s'écarta sans qu'il ait besoin de donner le mot de passe, il ne s'en embarrassait que pour le plaisir d'entendre ses Professeurs les plus guindés prononcer le nom de sucreries ridicules.

« Et vous pensiez me trouver à l'infirmerie, à cette heure tardive ? » s'enquit-il, non sans ironie.

Le visage de Lucius se durcit mais il ne laissa rien percer de son agacement.

« Je souhaitais voir mon fils. » lâcha le Sang-Pur, en lui emboîtant le pas dans la cage d'escalier. « Ce n'est pas un acte criminel, à ma connaissance. »

« Non. » acquiesça Albus. « Je ne peux pas dire que _ceci_ soit un acte criminel. »

Lucius pâlit mais pénétra tout de même dans son bureau, à sa suite. Albus ne lui offrit pas de s'asseoir et l'homme resta debout tandis que lui-même allait s'installer dans l'imposant fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière le, non moins imposant, bureau. Il ne souhaitait laisser aucun doute quant à qui dirigeait cette conversation.

Une fois assis, le vieux sorcier attendit et le silence s'étira, aucun d'eux n'étant visiblement enclin à le briser en premier. Lucius demeurait digne, les deux mains sur le pommeau ouvragé de sa canne, le regard au loin, comme s'il posait pour un numéro spécial de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Albus appuya ses bras sur les accoudoirs et joignit patiemment les mains, de sorte que seuls le bout de ses doigts se touchent, simulant une intense réflexion. Il n'avait vraiment aucun besoin de réfléchir, il savait ce qu'il espérait tirer de l'entrevue. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il ne l'obtenait pas… Eh bien, Azkaban était sans doute très agréable à cette période de l'année – et le serait d'autant plus une fois que le Magenmagot aurait ratifié sa proposition d'en retirer tous les Détraqueurs pour y placer des gardes sûrs.

La confrontation silencieuse pouvait, cependant, durer un moment et, au bout d'interminables minutes, Lucius dut comprendre qu'il n'était pas le plus patient des deux, parce qu'il cessa de feindre contempler les objets sur les étagères pour toiser Albus.

« Comment est-il possible que des enfants sous votre charge se soient retrouvés dans cette situation ? » attaqua le patricien, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'indignation vertueuse. « Le Conseil d'Administration… »

« Vraiment ? » coupa Albus, légèrement déçu. « Vous choisissez cet angle d'attaque ? Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas mandaté par le Conseil d'Administration, Lucius. Quand auriez-vous eu le temps de consulter le Conseil ? Entre votre visite au Ministère et votre fuite désespérée pour Pré-au-lard ? »

« J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. » mentit effrontément Lucius, sans même ciller.

« Mon cher Lucius… » soupira-t-il, comme si toute cette affaire l'ennuyait terriblement. « Croyez-vous sincèrement que personne ne vous a vu au Ministère ? »

À vrai dire, il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir des témoins. Sirius ou les adolescents, peut-être… Personne à qui il avait pu s'adresser de première main, pour l'instant, en tout cas. Pas encore. Mais où autre aurait pu être le bras gauche de Lord Voldemort qu'auprès de lui, pour cette mission délicate, puisque le bras droit était aux commandes de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse ? Ce n'était pas un pari fou, que prenait Albus. Le risque était raisonnable.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, il y aurait déjà des Aurors à ma porte. » répliqua Lucius. « Ces accusations mensongères… »

« Personne ne croira une deuxième fois au conte à dormir debout d'un _Imperio_, Lucius. » l'interrompit-il, à nouveau. « Quant aux Aurors… Il se pourrait que je sois curieux de savoir ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, avant de vous dénoncer. »

Lucius leva le menton, dans un reste d'attitude juvénile qui lui rappela l'adolescent que le Serpentard avait été. Albus se demanda brièvement si l'homme réalisait à quel point cela le faisait paraître fragile. À croire que Lucius était toujours en révolte face au spectre de son père, pour qui il n'avait, après tout, jamais rien été d'autre qu'une éternelle déception…

« J'étais inquiet pour mon fils. » siffla Lucius.

Le vieux sorcier écarta légèrement les mains, lui concédant l'argument.

« Je ne doute pas de votre sincérité sur ce point. » accorda-t-il. « Je suis étonné de ne pas trouver Lady Malfoy avec vous. Je ne pensais pas que quoi que ce soit aurait pu la tenir éloignée de son fils en ces… troublantes circonstances. »

Lucius le regarda droit dans les yeux. S'aperçut-il de l'intrusion d'Albus ? Difficile de le dire avec certitude, mais ses boucliers étaient suffisamment subtils pour tromper qui n'y regarderait pas à deux fois. Ce n'était certainement pas Severus, mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi versé dans l'art de l'Occlumencie que son Maître des Potions.

« Malheureusement, mon épouse a dû se rendre d'urgence en Europe. » déclara le Sang-Pur. « Une de ses parentes est souffrante. »

« Curieux. » commenta-t-il. « Je n'avais pas conscience que l'architecture de la Tête de Sanglier était d'influence européenne, ou même que Narcissa était apparentée à son propriétaire. »

Lucius ne perdit aucunement contenance et Albus en fut ravi. L'aristocrate mentait très bien. Il ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« Elle prendra le premier bateau, demain matin. » répliqua Lucius. « En quoi… »

« Vous n'avez aucune intention d'envoyer Narcissa en Europe. » rétorqua Albus, las de tourner autour du sujet. « Si vous êtes venu, ici, c'est dans l'intention de la placer sous ma protection. Il est temps de mettre cartes sur table, Lucius. Vous n'aviez pas anticipé les choix de Draco – un bien gentil jeune homme, si vous me permettez la digression – et vous voilà fort dépourvu. »

Lucius resta silencieux, alors Albus poursuivit.

« Nul doute que vous êtes parvenu à endormir la méfiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une fable joliment construite dont vous avez le secret. Draco a suivi Hermione et ses amis dans l'intention de leur nuire, peut-être ? Non… La trêve entre les maisons a fait trop de bruit, pour que cela soit crédible, et tout le monde sait quelle graine de politicien l'a rendue possible… Les Weasley sont disgraciés à jamais aux yeux de Lord Voldemort et Miss Granger n'est évidemment pas une option. Reste Miss Lovegood. Extravagante, certes, mais indéniablement une Sang-Pure. Si Voldemort venait à penser que Draco l'avait suivie, elle, par affection, l'histoire serait certainement tournée à la farce et l'ampleur de l'incident grandement diminué. Le ridicule ne tue pas et, lorsqu'on traite avec plus puissant que nous, il est probablement plus sûr que tout l'orgueil du monde, je parierai, donc, que vous avez fait ce choix là. Ai-je raison, Lucius ? »

Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans les yeux gris et froid. Lucius n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller si loin, songea Albus, il avait commis l'erreur de penser que le Directeur protégerait sa famille de bonté de cœur. Ou bien peut-être avait-il préparé toute une histoire attendrissante… Mais il n'avait certainement jamais pensé avoir à se confesser.

« Vous devrez contribuer à la conversation, à un moment donné. » provoqua Albus.

« Je n'admettrais rien. » rétorqua Lucius, en tapant sa canne contre le sol pour appuyer son propos « Me prenez-vous pour un sot ? Vous me livrerez aux Aurors à la seconde où vous aurez de quoi m'incriminer. »

« Vous incriminer ? » répéta Albus, avec amusement. Il s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et observa Lucius faire appel à toute la force de son éducation pour ne pas gigoter, tant il était déstabilisé. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à voir un vieil ennemi tomber, et la magie qui le titillait toujours ne l'aidait en rien à garder son triomphe modeste. « Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire arrêter, Lucius. Pas pour l'instant du moins. Dites-moi ce que vous espériez trouver dans mon bureau, ce soir, et peut-être pourrons-nous parvenir à un arrangement qui nous satisfera tous les deux. »

La tension disparut des épaules de son interlocuteur et Albus réalisa s'être trompé. Lucius avait toujours su qu'ils en arriveraient là, simplement, il avait tout de même tenté sa chance.

« J'ai une offre à vous soumettre. » lâcha Lucius, avec cet accent insupportable qui donnait l'impression que, si sa voix traînait, c'était parce que vous l'ennuyez au plus haut point. « J'ai une information qui vous intéressera. En échange, vous placez ma femme et mon fils sous votre protection, aussi loin de cette guerre que vous le pourrez. »

Les doigts d'Albus tapotèrent impatiemment sur le bord de l'accoudoir.

« Une information ? » releva-t-il. « Allons, Lucius, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas assez. »

« Vous devrez vous en contenter tant que je ne serais pas certain que ma famille ne courra aucun risque. » cingla-t-il, campé sur ses pieds comme il était l'était sur ses positions.

Fumseck remua sur son perchoir et laissa échapper un pépiement perçant. Le phœnix n'appréciait pas que l'on élève la voix sur son maître.

Lucius ne jeta qu'un vague regard à l'oisillon.

Il avait tort de le sous-estimer. Même à ce stade la créature était plus puissante qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Draco est à l'abri à Poudlard, comme tous mes élèves. » déclara Albus. « Il n'y a pas de plus sûr endroit dans ce pays, si ce n'est Gringotts. Votre garçon a clairement prouvé à qui allait son allégeance, il bénéficiera de ma protection que nous fassions affaire ou non. La véritable question est Narcissa. Pourquoi devrais-je la protéger ? »

Lucius fit un geste ample de la main.

« Est-il nécessaire de me le faire dire ? » ironisa l'aristocrate. « Parce que vous avez grand besoin d'un espion. »

« J'ai besoin d'un espion, en effet. » accorda Albus, ses yeux allant brièvement se poser sur la chandelle qui flottait devant la fenêtre. « Quoi que peut-être pas autant que vous voudriez le croire… Toutefois, vous vous méprenez sur le sens de ma question. Pourquoi Narcissa aurait-elle besoin de ma protection ? N'êtes-vous pas un des favoris de Lord Voldemort ? Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à votre femme ? Ou à votre fils d'ailleurs ? Vous lui êtes demeuré fidèle… Il récompenserait certainement cette fidélité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius laissa échapper un bruit mi-amusé, mi-irrité.

« Épargnez-moi vos leçons de morale. » exigea l'homme. La main qui tenait le pommeau de sa canne était si contractée que ses phalanges étaient blanches. « Je suis parfaitement lucide sur ce que je peux attendre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se peut que je sois récompensé au-delà de toute mesure, mais il se peut aussi que l'attitude rebelle de Draco signe notre arrêt de mort. Je suis pragmatique, Dumbledore, je ne mets pas mes œufs dans le même panier. »

« Un bien joli dicton. » remarqua Albus. « Mais si je peux me permettre, un homme pragmatique renierait ce fils gênant et se dépêcherait de faire un nouvel enfant à sa femme, voire d'en changer si elle est incapable de produire un autre héritier. D'autres l'ont fait par le passé. »

Sa suggestion ne parut pas plaire à Lucius. Il resta aussi immobile qu'une statue et, si son visage ne trahit rien de ses pensées, le dégout qui passa brièvement dans son regard était tout ce qu'il fallait à Albus.

« Dans cette affaire, vous mettez tout vos œufs dans le même panier, Lucius. » asséna-t-il. « Vous changez simplement de panier et espérez qu'ils seront plus en sécurité avec moi qu'ils ne le sont avec Voldemort. Abraxas m'a dit, un jour, une chose intéressante à votre propos. »

Une chose qui l'avait amené à secouer la tête et à déplorer que l'ancien Lord Malfoy ait le cœur aussi sec.

« Mon père avait toujours quelque chose à dire à mon propos. » railla Lucius. « Je doute que ces choses aient jamais intéressé quelqu'un d'autre que lui. »

Il y avait de l'amertume et de la rancœur dans la voix du Sang-Pur.

Parfait.

L'amertume et la rancœur étaient deux vieilles amies d'Albus. Il pouvait travailler avec elles et les retourner à son avantage.

« Peu après votre mariage, Abraxas m'a dit avoir fait une erreur en vous autorisant à épouser Narcissa car elle vous rendait faible. » lâcha-t-il.

La mâchoire de Lucius se crispa et, si possible, les yeux gris devinrent plus froids encore.

« Je n'ignore rien de l'estime que mon père avait pour ma femme. » riposta Lucius. « À quoi voulez-vous en venir ? »

Albus joignit à nouveau paisiblement les mains sur son ventre et observa Lucius par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Vous aimez et c'est votre faiblesse. » décréta Albus. « Lord Voldemort ne l'ignore pas. »

Lucius garda le silence.

« Je préfère voir l'amour comme la force qu'il est. » continua-t-il. « Néanmoins, reste que vous ne suivez pas Voldemort par conviction mais par intérêt, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment fou pour risquer la vie de votre femme et de votre fils dans le pari risqué de vous élever en société. À partir de ce soir, vous espionnez pour moi, Lucius. »

L'aristocrate grinça des dents.

« Je n'ai pas encore accepté. » lui rappela l'homme.

« Oh, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. » répondit calmement Albus, en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs pour se lever, dans un concert de craquements. « Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, Lucius. Mais vous aimez et c'est votre faiblesse. Or, votre fils et votre femme sont en mon pouvoir. Nous sommes en guerre, et vous n'êtes pas le seul être pragmatique dans cette pièce. »

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la tablette, située dans un coin du bureau, sur laquelle était posé le nécessaire à thé. Il avait envisagé d'appeler un elfe de maison mais il lui fallait quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains.

« Narcissa… » commença Lucius.

« Oui, Narcissa… » coupa-t-il, d'un ton pensif, en portant à ébullition, d'un coup de baguette, l'eau dont il venait de remplir la théière. « C'était stupide de votre part de l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard. Il aurait mieux valu la laisser au Manoir jusqu'à ce que j'accepte votre proposition… Enfin, vous ne le pouviez pas, bien évidemment… Que craigniez-vous le plus je me le demande ? Les Aurors ou la colère de votre Maître ? »

Il laissa le thé infuser, puis se tourna vers Lucius qui le dévisageait avec une horreur grandissante. Le Sang-Pur l'avait sous-estimé et c'était une erreur qu'il ne fallait pas commettre.

« Narcissa ne sortira de la Tête de Sanglier qu'avec moi ou un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. » annonça-t-il, froidement. « Sera-t-elle ma prisonnière ou sera-t-elle sous ma protection ? Cela dépend de votre réponse, Lucius. Dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi me trahir serait une mauvaise idée ou avez-vous pleinement conscience d'où est votre intérêt, aujourd'hui ? Soyez _pragmatique_. »

Lucius ne tenta même pas de protester, il se contenta d'un rictus dégoûté.

« Tous ces gens qui vous admirent et vous suivent aveuglément… Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'au fond, vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres êtes faits du même bois ? »

« Je me plais à penser que le bois dont je suis fait est un peu moins pourri que celui dont est fait Voldemort. » répondit Albus, en sucrant son thé. « Avez-vous fait votre choix, Lucius ? »

« Il ne me semble pas avoir le choix. » répliqua sèchement l'homme. « Assurez-vous que Narcissa soit en sécurité, protégez Draco, et je serais votre… espion. »

Lucius cracha le mot avec répugnance. Albus trouva très amusant qu'il se sente obligé de dicter les termes de leur arrangement comme s'il avait jamais eu la possibilité de le décliner. Toutefois, il ne commettrait pas l'erreur d'ôter sa dignité à un Malfoy.

« Bien. » commenta-t-il, en sirotant son thé. « Quelle est donc cette information que vous souhaitiez me vendre, tout à l'heure ? »

« Narcissa… » insista Lucius, mais Albus le fit taire d'un geste.

« Narcissa attendra quelques minutes de plus. » déclara-t-il. « Elle en sécurité, là où elle est. »

La main gauche de l'aristocrate descendit discrètement à la base du pommeau et la droite agrippa plus fermement le serpent.

« Laissez votre baguette où elle est. » conseilla Albus, en posant sa tasse de thé. Ses doigts tremblaient, nota-t-il. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Sa magie commençait à peine à s'apaiser mais… La moindre opportunité et… « Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas me contrarier, ce soir, Lucius. Combattre Voldemort m'a laissé… _à vif_. »

Lucius était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là ? Ou peut-être sentait-il la magie brute qui émanait de lui par vagues incontrôlables ? Toujours était-il qu'il écarta bien sagement sa canne.

« Vous êtes aussi monstrueux que lui. » réitéra l'homme. « Êtes-vous seulement humain ? »

Albus hausa les épaules et, d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître le nécessaire à thé. C'était simple. Aussi simple que de ciller. Aussi simple qu'un battement de cœur. Trop simple. Et il en avait trop abusé, cette nuit là.

« Je n'ai encore jamais trouvé mon égal. » admit-il. « Mais je saigne, je souffre et je meurs. Toute chose a son temps et toute chose meurt. »

« Excepté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » argua Lucius.

Cherchait-il délibérément à le contrarier ou pêchait-il en quête d'informations ? Peu probable. Tom n'aurait jamais risqué son secret à le confiant à un Mangemort, aussi proches soient-ils.

« Toute chose a son temps et toute chose meurt. » répéta-t-il. « Vos informations, à présent. »

Lucius détourna brièvement le regard puis le regarda à nouveau en face. Albus en profita pour réaliser une nouvelle excursion derrière ses boucliers, notant les détails utiles. Lucius Malfoy avait beaucoup de secrets mais il était également un homme intelligent. Son secret le mieux protégé était son affection pour sa famille et tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour les protéger. Aussi louables que ces sentiments soient, ils n'étaient pas bon à avoir dans l'entourage de Lord Voldemort qui exigeait une dévotion sans faille et sans compétition.

Albus avait honte d'en abuser mais il écrasa ses remords dans l'œuf. L'Ordre avait besoin d'un espion et ils étaient en guerre. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de toucher au moindre cheveux de Draco ou de Narcissa, en dépit de ses menaces. C'était la vie de Lucius qu'il risquait.

« Il y a un traître dans vos rangs. » déclara Lucius.

Le vieux sorcier était tellement absorbé par son conflit émotionnel qu'il sursauta presque, puis il crut avoir mal entendu. Un traître ?

« Au sein de votre… _Conseil_, ou qu'importe comment vous appelez ça. » précisa Lucius.

« Si vous pensez à Severus… » contra Albus, son regard déviant brièvement vers la chandelle.

« Ce n'est pas Snape. » l'interrompit Lucius. « Lui, Circée seule sait de quel côté il est. Il y a eu des fuites bien après sa disparition. Je ne sais pas de _qui_ il s'agit exactement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a confié à personne et traite directement avec l'espion, mais je sais qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un ayant accès à toutes les informations. »

Mentalement, il passa en revue la liste des personnes siégeant au Conseil : Sirius, Remus, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Anthony, Nymphadora, Fol'Œil, Kingsley, Minerva et, ces temps-ci, Nyssandra. Dans une moindre mesure, Andromeda, Théodore, Mondingus Fletcher et Filius. Percy était en bonne voie de s'y faire intégrer et Severus y avait naturellement sa place. Il y avait d'autres membres de l'Ordre, des dizaines et des dizaines, mais ils n'avaient pas accès au Q.G. et ne prenaient pas les décisions. Ils étaient ses yeux et ses oreilles, sa réserve au cas où il perdrait le cours de la guerre et aurait besoin d'une armée mais…

L'Ordre, le cœur de l'Ordre, était le Conseil. Et le Conseil était composé de ces gens là : Sirius, Remus, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Anthony, Nymphadora, Fol'Œil, Kingsley, Minerva, Nyssandra, Andromeda, Théodore, Fletcher, Filius et Severus.

Il avait confiance en chacun d'entre eux. Il avait _choisi_ chacun d'entre eux. Chacun avait ses raisons pour avoir rejoint l'Ordre et il ne parvenait pas davantage à douter des plus jeunes comme Anthony ou Fleur que des anciens comme Minerva ou Sirius. Chacun avait ses raisons. Chacun avait perdu quelqu'un à cause de Voldemort. Il les connaissait. Il les appréciait.

Si ce que disait Lucius était vrai…

« Prouvez-le. » exigea-t-il.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Black perdait la tête et croyait voir son filleul dans son miroir. L'information venait de l'intérieur, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en est servi pour l'attirer au Ministère. » déclara Lucius. « Il veut sa tête. Il cause trop d'ennuis et son petit numéro, sur les quais, avec la vampire était la goutte d'eau de trop. »

Il n'était pas au courant d'une attaque sur les quais mais que Nyssandra et Sirius soient partis causer des ennuis ne l'étonnait pas trop. Il avait soupçonné que ces deux là s'entendraient bien. Ils avaient le même tempérament frondeur et Sirius, malgré tous ses défauts, respectait les femmes fortes. Alastor n'avait jamais semblé réaliser que Nyssa n'était pas une fleur fragile, et cela bien avant qu'elle soit transformée en vampire.

« Sirius peut donc être rayé de la liste. » en conclut-il.

Un nom de moins.

« Je suppose. » accorda Lucius. « À moins qu'il ne soit suicidaire. Ce que je ne suis pas, par ailleurs, j'apprécierai donc que notre arrangement reste entre nous. »

Remus, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Anthony, Nymphadora, Fol'Œil, Kingsley, Minerva, Nyssandra, Andromeda, Théodore, Fletcher, Filius et Severus.

Il pouvait écarter, sans danger de se tromper, Filius et Severus.

Restait : Remus, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Anthony, Nymphadora, Fol'Œil, Kingsley, Minerva, Nyssandra, Andromeda, Théodore, Fletcher.

Andromeda et Ted n'avaient assisté qu'à une poignée de réunions et n'intervenaient, généralement, que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'une Médicomage. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en savait assez pour être un espion. Et quel avantage y trouveraient-ils ? Non… Andromeda et Ted, comme Sirius, Filius et Severus pouvaient être écartés de la liste des suspects.

Remus ? Ils avaient déjà soupçonné Remus une fois, et cela les avait tous menés à leur perte… Il était son second au sein de l'Ordre et le tenait parfois seul pendant des semaines… Albus n'avait jamais douté de lui. Toutefois… Il n'aurait pas été le premier Maraudeur à trahir et… Voldemort semblait détenir un expert sur la lycanthropie… Peut-être le secret de sa guérison ou du moins le moyen de contrôler la transformation… Que désirait Remus plus que tout au monde, si ce n'était ça ?

Molly ? Il était inconcevable que Molly ait pu les trahir. Pas après ce qui était arrivé à ses frères et à son mari… Mais Molly était une mère avant tout et, la présence de Lucius le prouvait assez, il y avait peu qu'un parent n'aurait pas fait pour son enfant… Molly en avait sept à prendre en compte. Serait-elle capable d'aller jusque là ? Serait-elle capable de trahir pour eux ?

Bill ? Bill était franc et droit et probablement celui de ses enfants qui ressemblait le plus à Arthur. Mais il savait également que Bill avait des ambitions qu'il dissimulait au reste de sa famille. Il ne l'affichait peut-être pas autant que Percy, mais Bill avait choisi une carrière qui rapportait pour une raison. Il avait grandi pauvre et était bien décidé à vivre sa vie confortablement, si ce n'était riche. Serait-il allé jusqu'à les vendre pour de l'argent ? Il en doutait, mais… ses intentions envers Fleur étaient sérieuses. S'il souhaitait l'épouser, avoir des enfants… Bill n'aurait jamais voulu les élever dans la pauvreté, il aurait voulu…

Charlie ? Charlie était aussi sincère et moralement irréprochable que le reste des Weasley. Il était dynamique et avait toujours le mot pour rire, mais depuis son retour en Angleterre, Albus le trouvait parfois trop silencieux et, souvent, renfermé voire hostile. Il l'avait mis sur le compte de sa relation 'secrète' avec Anthony, n'étant que trop familier avec ce que le jeune homme pouvait éprouver mais, à présent, il se demandait si ça n'avait été que ça. Charlie avait passé des années en Roumanie, loin de leur influence… Avait-il trouvé là-bas de quoi changer ses convictions ?

Fleur ? Il avait hésité avant de l'intégrer à l'Ordre. Elle lui paraissait trop jeune, trop superficielle et trop inexpérimentée. Mais, il avait vite dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle était brillante, efficace et très déterminée. Son enquête discrète auprès de Madame Maxime lui avait appris que Fleur était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et dont la famille, très ancienne, avait toujours été favorable aux Né-Moldus. Il ne voyait pas quel intérêt Fleur aurait pu avoir à vendre leurs secrets aux Mangemorts… Mais il supposait que pour une jeune fille de son âge, il pouvait y en avoir plus d'un. De l'argent, des relations… Qui sait quel genre de promesses aurait fait rêver une jeune fille impressionnable ?

Anthony ? Il ne parvenait même pas à l'envisager… Pas avec le trauma d'enfance que traînait le jeune homme comme un boulet à la cheville… Il avait vu ses parents se faire assassiner par des Mangemorts et nourrissait envers eux une haine profonde. Il n'avait jamais voulu remettre les pieds en Angleterre, ne l'avait fait que par amour pour Charlie et avait rejoint l'Ordre pour la même raison. Charlie… Anthony aurait été prêt à tout pour Charlie. Même à trahir ? Était-ce une possibilité ?

Nymphadora ? En plus d'être une Auror, Tonks était recommandée à la fois par Kingsley et Alastor. Elle était prometteuse et croyait en leur cause. Tout le monde faisait immédiatement confiance à Tonks, elle était trop sympathique pour qu'il en soit autrement. Albus se souvenait encore de l'adolescente au physique d'asperge qui avait un don certain pour semer la pagaille dans tout Poudlard, pour les beaux yeux de Charlie Weasley… Alastor la considérait comme sa propre fille et elle avait des cousins Moldus… Comment et pourquoi aurait-elle pu manigancer avec Voldemort ? Impossible. Impossible et pourtant... Si Voldemort tenait la clef de la lycanthropie… Albus n'était pas le seul à connaître le désir le plus profond de Remus.

Fol'Œil ? Paranoïaque comme il l'était ? Non… Et pourtant, un faux Alastor s'était promené sous son nez l'année passée sans qu'il puisse jamais prouver qu'il n'était pas qui il prétendait être. Tout le monde n'était pas Barty Croupton, c'était vrai, mais était-il possible que le subterfuge ait été renouvelé ? Ou bien, plus perturbant, était-il possible que Fol'Œil ait définitivement sombré dans la folie paranoïaque au point de ne plus reconnaître l'ami de l'ennemi ?

Kingsley ? Si le chef du Département des Aurors avait été à la solde de Lord Voldemort, ils auraient eu davantage d'ennuis. Néanmoins, Kingsley n'avait pas de famille, pas d'attaches connues et ne paraissait pas avoir énormément d'amis. Albus avait toujours vu ça comme un avantage, mais, à présent, il se demandait si ça ne cachait pas quelque chose d'autre. Kingsley était-il simplement solitaire ou avait-il une autre raison de se tenir sur ses gardes ?

Minerva ? Comment soupçonner Minerva ? Comment seulement _songer_ à soupçonner Minerva ? Elle s'était tenue à ses côtés pendant plus de quarante ans et ce, après avoir été longtemps son élève favorite. Il la connaissait depuis son adolescence, alors que lui-même n'avait été qu'un tout jeune professeur débutant. Il l'avait observée grandir et évoluer, il l'avait vu réussir et échouer… Ils avaient échangé davantage de confidences que des première année… Minerva était sa meilleure amie, sa plus vieille compagne et, il l'espérait, la personne qui lui tiendrait la main lorsque son heure serait venue. Ils avaient passé plus de la moitié de leur vie ensemble et s'il y avait une seule personne sur cette Terre qu'il aurait suivie les yeux fermés, c'était elle. Mais exactement de la même manière que Lucius et Molly étaient prêts à tout pour leurs enfants… Minerva n'avait pas d'enfants mais elle avait ses élèves. Et pour Poudlard…

Nyssandra ? Nyssa s'était greffée tardivement à leur groupe mais elle faisait déjà partie de l'ancienne version de l'Ordre. Il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il connaissait Fol'Œil. Il avait, à une époque, été pressenti pour officier à leur mariage… C'était avant qu'elle soit transformée, bien sûr. Il avait gardé beaucoup d'affection pour Nyssandra. Mais les vampires avaient refusé de prendre position… Elle avait quitté son Essaim, avait quitté Brocéliande… Pourquoi ? Était-ce vraiment, comme elle le leur avait confié, à Tonks et lui, parce que revoir Alastor lui avait rappelé le passé et d'où elle venait ? Ou bien y avait-il autre chose derrière tout ça ?

Fletcher ? Il aurait parié sur Mondingus. Il n'avait aucun honneur et était prêt à vendre père et mère au plus offrant. Il n'appartenait à l'Ordre que parce qu'il avait son utilité et qu'Albus en savait assez sur ses secrets les plus sombres pour le garder sous sa coupe. Fletcher aurait été le choix le plus logique mais… Mondingus n'était pas convié à toutes les réunions et n'avait pas accès aux informations sensibles. Remus avait pour ordre de dissimuler tout ce qui pourrait le tenter dès qu'il mettait les pieds au Q.G. Il aurait fait un piètre espion et pourtant… fallait-il pour autant le rayer de la liste des suspects ?

Remus, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Anthony, Nymphadora, Fol'Œil, Kingsley, Minerva, Nyssandra, Fletcher.

Et aucun moyen de savoir qui était leur espion…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Narcissa faisait les cents pas, depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et cela n'avait abouti à rien de plus qu'à rendre l'air irrespirable de poussière. À chaque pas, le bas de sa robe frottait le sol et délogeait la saleté incrustée depuis des années. C'était probablement, se dit-elle, le ménage le plus consciencieux que cette taverne avait vu depuis longtemps.

À bout de patience, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt, avec un tel manque d'élégance que si sa mère avait pu la voir… Mais sa mère n'était plus là depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas la meilleure nuit pour évoquer les morts.

Narcissa fouilla la petite chambre du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui la distrairait de ces pensées parasites. Lucius l'avait abandonnée à la Tête de Sanglier, après avoir demandé leur meilleure chambre. Ils avaient donné un faux nom, bien sûr, et elle avait gardé son capuchon enfoncé si profondément sur son visage que personne ne l'avait reconnue. Si elle avait été du genre mélancolique, elle aurait repensé à cette nuit où ils avaient manqué s'enfuir pour pouvoir se marier en paix. Mais Narcissa Malfoy était sauf mélancolique et, actuellement, elle n'avait que deux choses à l'esprit : son fils et son mari.

Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un ou à l'autre.

Elle attendait dans le jardin d'hiver lorsque Lucius était revenu en catastrophe au Manoir, un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, sans Bella et Rodolphus. Il avait aboyé à un elfe de préparer ses bagages et lui avait ordonné à elle d'attraper une cape et de le suivre sans discuter. Elle avait, évidemment, refusé de lever le petit doigt tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas expliqué précisément de quoi il retournait. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que protester était inutile et il avait cédé, résumant sa soirée en quelques mots. Il avait tenté de minimiser la présence de Draco au Ministère mais, sachant qu'il y avait plus qu'il n'en disait, elle avait insisté jusqu'à lui arracher la vérité et… quelle vérité…

Elle avait été, pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un état proche de l'hystérie, et lui avait lancé au visage tout ce que le jardin d'hiver comptait de vase, porcelaine et autres cristaux. Puis elle avait sorti sa baguette et les choses auraient probablement empiré si Lucius ne lui avait rappelé que le temps comptait. Certes, il était parvenu à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Draco n'était pas un traître mais il n'était pas certain que cela suffise à leur sécurité et, surtout, à la sienne et à celle de leur fils. Il ne voulait pas la savoir dans la même maison que sa folle de sœur, avait dit Lucius, et Narcissa s'était rangée à son avis. Elle n'était pas de taille à affronter Bellatrix.

Alors, elle avait fait ce que Lucius lui demandait et avait bouclé sa malle, juste au moment où sa sœur et son beau-frère regagnaient le Manoir, l'une extatique de sa mission réussie – le Chemin de Traverse était en flammes – et l'autre aussi morose qu'à l'accoutumée. Narcissa avait souri et exigé du thé à un elfe, tandis que Lucius la pressait discrètement de se dépêcher de quitter la demeure familiale. Cependant, fuir n'était pas la solution et son mari aurait dû le savoir. Il l'aurait su, du moins, s'il ne s'était pas laissé aveugler par ses sentiments. Alors, Narcissa s'était assise avec Bellatrix et l'avait écoutée raconter ses horreurs comme elle le faisait toujours, avant de lui apprendre que leur grand-tante Gertrude – une parente éloignée bien trop folle et vieille pour que Bella s'y intéresse – était malade et réclamait sa présence. Bellatrix l'avait crue bien volontiers, et Narcissa avait été libre de quitter le Manoir en toute tranquillité, sans paraître coupable le moins du monde, ce que Bella ne manquerait pas de rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au départ, Lucius avait voulu récupérer Draco à Poudlard et fuir avec eux dans un pays que la guerre n'avait pas touché, mais Narcissa s'y était farouchement opposée. Ils n'allaient pas tout perdre parce que leur fils avait fait un faux pas. Elle l'avait persuadé d'aller trouver Dumbledore. Elle l'avait persuadé d'échanger des informations, en échange du serment de protéger Draco. Pour sa part, elle était décidée à trouver un endroit reculé et discret où elle patienterait jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, puisque c'était le seul moyen de tranquilliser Lucius – elle était loin d'être sans défense, mais il l'oubliait parfois. Ainsi, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdait, Dumbledore pourrait se porter garant de lui et Lucius serait un héros. Et si Dumbledore perdait… personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Lucius avait vendu quelques uns des secrets du mage noir. Si Lucius jouait finement, ils pourraient sortir de toute cette histoire grandis et enrichis. Elle avait dû le persuader, mais c'était son rôle. Elle avait toujours dû le persuader de tout. Et, jusque là, elle n'avait jamais eu tort.

Il avait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne à Poudlard. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait supplié, elle avait tempêté mais il avait refusé de l'emmener avec lui. Il y avait toujours un risque que les Aurors soient sur sa trace, avait-il argué, et, dans ce cas là, ils voudraient l'arrêter elle aussi, ne serait-ce que pour l'interroger... Il fallait faire des sacrifices.

Narcissa soupçonnait que c'était sa manière de se venger, parce qu'elle n'avait pas accepté son idée de fuite.

Elle se leva à nouveau et arpenta la chambre miteuse – la plus belle chambre que ce trou à rats avait à proposer – de long en large. Elle brûlait de tenir Draco dans ses bras. Quand Lucius lui avait dit qu'il avait été touché par un sort de mort… Qu'importe que ça n'ait duré qu'une poignée de minutes, c'était déjà trop. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien… Elle voulait entendre sa voix, le voir respirer et sentir son parfum… Elle voulait être certaine que son bébé allait bien.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Quitter la chambre, marcher droit vers le château, ameuter ses occupants et exiger qu'on la laisse entrer ? Quel bien cela accomplirait-il ?

_Elle pourrait prendre son fils dans ses bras… _

Oui, mais, et après ? Draco était probablement plus en sécurité là où il était. Dumbledore était un vieux fou et elle n'avait jamais eu d'affection pour lui, c'était certain, mais… Dumbledore ne laisserait _jamais_ arriver quoi que ce soit à ses élèves.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qui se passait là-dehors. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder par la fenêtre voir les bougies qui éclairaient encore les maisons malgré l'heure tardive – ou matinale, selon le point de vue.

La nuit s'était couchée sur un monde et l'aube se lèverait sur un autre.

Quand le silence s'était fait trop pesant, elle avait allumé la vieille radio poussiéreuse qui traînait au-dessus de l'âtre. La communauté magique n'avait plus connu de nuit comme celle-ci, depuis longtemps. Les rapports de l'incendie sur le Chemin de Traverse, du décompte des blessés et des morts et les comptes-rendus des dégâts se disputaient aux transmissions des reporters qui couvraient les évènements au Ministère, l'absence remarquée de Fudge et l'omniprésence de Rufus Scrimgeour. Sans parler, bien entendu, du nom de Sirius Black qui était visiblement sur toutes les lèvres. Sirius Black accusé à tort. Sirius Black le martyr. Sirius Black le héros.

Narcissa avait toujours su que Sirius n'était pas coupable et la pensée qu'il pourrissait dans une cellule d'Azkaban l'avait empêchée de dormir, plus d'une fois, mais… Qu'aurait-elle bien pu y faire ? Le passé était le passé et elle n'avait plus vu Sirius depuis des années, avant même qu'il soit enfermé. Quand elle pensait à lui, c'était l'adolescent maladroit de sa jeunesse qui lui venait en mémoire et pas l'homme qu'il était à présent. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait et elle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer.

Quoi qu'il en fut, elle supposait qu'ils étaient désormais officiellement en guerre. Comme par le passé. Et dans le temps, l'endroit le plus sûr avait toujours été Poudlard. Draco serait en sécurité là-bas. Il _devait_ l'être.

Si seulement elle avait pu ne serait-ce que le voir…

Peut-être que l'idée de Lucius n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle avait voulu le croire… Peut-être qu'elle avait tort de penser autant à leur position, à leur Maison… Mais… Son instinct lui dictait de toujours préserver son mode de vie. Le nom des Malfoy devait garder son pouvoir, sinon… Quel avenir aurait Draco ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans que quiconque ait frappé et elle pivota, baguette levée. Sa main ne tremblait pas. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement se contenta de lever un sourcil presque amusé. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux, comprit-elle. Personne ne la prenait jamais au sérieux. Elle n'était ni la sulfureuse Bellatrix, ni la farouche Andromeda. Elle était la douce et fragile Narcissa.

« Mrs Malfoy. » salua Dumbledore, d'une voix polie qui dissimulait mal une certaine fatigue.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » répondit-elle, tout aussi peu chaleureusement. Elle ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant. Elle n'avait aucune intention de se laisser prendre au dépourvu. « Où est Lucius ? »

« De retour au Manoir, je suppose. » offrit le Directeur. « Il m'a remis ceci pour vous. »

Il extirpa une broche de sa poche et la lui tendit. Elle s'en empara avidement, oubliant de le menacer de sa baguette. Du pouce, elle caressa le métal ouvragé en forme de serpent. Elle avait la même sur elle et Draco en avait une réplique avec lui… Celui qui détenait la broche était digne de confiance. C'était un secret familial. Personne n'était au courant mis à part eux trois. Lucius avait envoyé Dumbledore.

« Je ne comprends pas. » admit-elle. « Où est mon époux ? »

Il n'avait jamais été question de se séparer de cette manière… Il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle rencontre Dumbledore… Lucius devait allait à Poudlard et se proposer comme espion en échange d'une protection pour leur fils. Il n'avait jamais été question que…

« Je regrette, Mrs Malfoy, je pensais que votre mari vous aurait expliqué la situation… » hésita Dumbledore, visiblement ennuyé d'avoir à le faire lui-même. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Il avait dû avoir une nuit éprouvante pour un homme de son âge. « Lucius a négocié une protection pour vous et votre fils, en contrepartie de certaines… informations. »

Était-ce sage de discuter de ces choses là, dans ce trou à rats ? Elle en doutait.

Et elle maudit Lucius. Elle le maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce qu'il avait fallu qu'il joue les nobles chevaliers quand tout ce qu'elle avait désiré était la sécurité de Draco. Elle avait eu toutes les intentions du monde de se cacher quelques semaines, puis de retourner à ses côtés. C'était là qu'était sa place. _Auprès de Lucius_.

« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m'inclure dans la proposition. » répliqua-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. « Mon seul souci est Draco. Si vous m'assurez qu'il est en sécurité, je vais rejoindre mon mari. »

L'expression de Dumbledore s'adoucit considérablement.

« Encore une fois, je regrette. Je ne peux pas vous y autoriser. » déclina le Professeur.

« _M'y autoriser_ ? » releva-t-elle, froidement. Ses doigts firent distraitement tourner sa baguette. « Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir besoin de votre permission. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Votre prisonnière ? »

Dans quel guêpier les avait-elle fourrés ?

« Vous n'êtes pas ma prisonnière. » nia immédiatement Dumbledore. « Seulement, Draco est en sécurité à Poudlard, et Lucius veut s'assurer qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. Je comprends que vous soyez inquiète pour votre époux, mais vous êtes une femme intelligente, Narcissa. Vous savez qu'il sera plus sûr pour lui de ne pas vous avoir à ses côtés, pendant quelques temps. »

Elle serra les dents et prit sur elle pour ne pas lui reprocher la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle. Elle n'était pas une enfant. Elle n'était plus la gamine qui arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, certaine de sa supériorité.

Toutefois, elle devait admettre que l'argument du vieux sorcier était indéniable. Lucius était sentimental… Lucius serait davantage en danger s'il s'inquiétait perpétuellement pour elle. Si elle était loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Mais pouvait-elle faire confiance à Dumbledore ?

Son pouce retraça la forme du serpent métallique. Lucius semblait le penser…

« Je… Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir. » avoua-t-elle, presque malgré elle.

Il eut la décence de prétendre ne pas apercevoir les larmes dans ses yeux, ainsi que la détresse soudaine dans sa voix.

« Des membres de l'Ordre sont prêts à vous accueillir. » annonça Dumbledore. « Leur maison est gardée par un _Fidelitas_, vous serez en sécurité chez eux. »

« Le _Fidelitas_ n'a pas aidé les Potter. » rétorqua-t-elle, méchamment.

Elle n'avait pas dit au revoir à Lucius, elle ne l'avait même pas embrassé, et elle n'avait pas pu voir son fils. Et voilà, apparemment, qu'elle allait devoir s'exiler chez des rustres idéalistes qui la haïssaient probablement autant qu'elle les méprisait… À quoi cela rimait-il ? Qu'était-elle sans sa famille ?

« Espérons qu'il vous aide davantage. » lâcha Dumbledore. « Inutile de préciser qu'il serait malvenu pour vous d'insulter vos hôtes ou leur hospitalité. »

Narcissa le toisa de son air le plus hautain.

« J'ai reçu la meilleure éducation. » siffla-t-elle. « Ce n'est certainement pas à vous de me reprendre sur mon attitude. »

Un fin sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Dumbledore, comme s'il était particulièrement amusé par la situation.

« Oh, je sens que votre 'attitude' séduira énormément votre hôte. » ironisa-t-il.

Il allait l'envoyer chez les Weasley. Elle le pressentait. Il allait l'envoyer chez les Weasley et cette horrible femme l'obligerait à nourrir ses porcs et à se vautrer dans la boue.

« Comment va Draco ? » demanda-t-elle, décidant qu'ils s'éloignaient de ses priorités.

Une nouvelle fois, le vieux sorcier parut s'adoucir.

« Bien. » promit-il. « Un peu perturbé par sa soirée, mais pas plus que ce à quoi on peut s'attendre dans ce genre de situation. Il se remettra totalement, je vous en fais le serment. »

Elle se détendit légèrement. L'autoriserait-il à le voir si elle en faisait la demande ? Elle en doutait. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de se rendre aux mains de Dumbledore. Lucius avait agi sans réfléchir. Elle aurait été un pion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais rien ne disait que le Professeur ne l'utiliserait pas de la même manière. Il avait des principes, il n'aurait pas utilisé un enfant… Il n'aurait pas utilisé Draco… Mais elle ? Elle, elle n'était pas sûre.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que de céder et le suivre, toutefois ? Elle avait beau être une bonne duelliste, elle n'avait aucune chance face à Dumbledore. Il lui fallait jouer le jeu, pour l'instant.

Haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, elle rejeta le capuchon sur sa tête et enfila son masque le plus inexpressif. Beauté froide. C'était ainsi que disait sa mère… Beauté froide. Mettre de la distance, en n'offrant rien d'autre au monde que sa beauté naturelle…

« Allons-y. » ordonna-t-elle.

Dumbledore parut amusé par son ton autoritaire, mais fit disparaître sa malle d'un geste négligeant de la main, qui établit mieux que tout discours qui avait véritablement le pouvoir dans cette pièce.

« Si vous le voulez bien… » proposa le vieux sorcier, en lui tendant le bras.

Elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle posa quand même la main sur son coude, prenant soin d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle.

Le transplanage d'escorte ne lui avait jamais réussi et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Dumbledore s'était déjà éloigné en directement de la maison qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres.

Au moins ce n'était pas le Terrier, songea-t-elle, en observant les alentours, sans pouvoir se défaire d'une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Elle discernait les contours d'un village au loin, mais le petit chemin de terre qui serpentait vers un cottage aux dimensions modestes était suffisamment isolé par un jardin et une clôture pour qu'elle n'éprouve pas la sensation de claustrophobie qui l'avait si souvent prise à la gorge lorsqu'ils avaient habité le Square Grimmaurd – brièvement, elle se demanda si Sirius allait faire valoir ses droits et récupérer la maison. Mais ce n'était pas le Manoir non plus.

Le jardin était bien tenu pour un domaine aussi modeste. Sur la gauche, il lui semblait entendre le bruit d'un ruisseau. L'endroit devait être agréable en été. Elle fit quelques pas vers le cottage, en lui-même, la neige crissant sous ses pieds, notant que la bâtisse était vieille et abîmée mais paraissait solide. Elle monta les trois marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Dumbledore l'attendait sur le porche, il ne semblait pas avoir frappé.

« Vous aurez noté que je ne vous ai pas révélé l'emplacement de la demeure. » déclara-t-il tranquillement, comme s'il avait fait une remarque sur les rosiers, fanés par l'hiver, qui bordaient la clôture. « Si, par hasard, vous vous éloigniez trop de la maison, il vous serait impossible d'y remettre les pieds sans le Gardien du Secret, c'est-à-dire, moi. Nous entendons-nous, Mrs Malfoy ? »

Si elle s'échappait, l'arrangement tombait à l'eau.

« Parfaitement. » cingla-t-elle, irritée par tous ces simagrées.

« Bien. » approuva le Professeur. « Je ne vous rappellerai pas non plus que la courtoisie veut que vous traitiez mes amis avec le respect et la reconnaissance qu'ils méritent. »

Elle allait lui montrer son respect et sa reconnaissance en lui faisant avaler sa barbe s'il ne cessait pas de lui faire la leçon comme à une enfant.

Ne s'abaissant pas à répondre, elle lui jeta un regard noir et frappa à la porte.

Après tout, elle n'avait aucune intention d'attendre là-dehors jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en hypothermie.

À travers les petites vitres rectangulaires à droite et à gauche de la porte, elle vit la lumière du couloir s'allumer. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Soudain, l'impression de déjà-vu ne lui semblait plus aussi bizarre. Elle était déjà venue dans cette maison. Elle était déjà venue, des années plutôt, à la poursuite désespérée de Bellatrix. Elle était déjà venue parce que…

« Bonsoir, Cissy. »

Il y avait des cicatrices que le temps ne refermaient jamais.


	40. Every Storm Comes to an End

Hello, hello!

Bon voilà le dernier "vrai" chapitre de l'armée. Le suivant sera tout minuscule et servira de transition vers la troisième partie, donc il ne comptera pas vraiment. Une troisième partie qui a un titre! Oui, chers lecteurs, elle a un titre et ce titre est... *roulement de tambours* _Le Dernier Secret_. Je vous inviterai donc à rester à l'affût.

Que dire de ce chapitre, à part qu'il est massif, non bêta-readé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi (et que donc j'assume pleinement les fautes et ponctuation étrange parce qu'il est 1h30 du matin et que je n'en peux pluuus), et qu'il conclue plutôt bien cette partie de l'histoire, je pense? Pas grand chose de plus.

Un joyeux anniversaire à Adeline pour son année du chiffre magique HPien.

Enjoy & Review !

* * *

><p><em>Every storm that comes<em>

_Also comes to an end_

All Time Low _– Time Bomb_

_Toutes les tempêtes qui nous touchent,_

_Touchent également à leur terme_

All Time Low - _ Time Bomb_

_**Chapitre 40 : Every Storm Comes To An End**_

Assise dans un des fauteuils confortables qui faisait face à l'imposant bureau directorial, Minerva observa son employeur et ami avec un amusement proche de l'exaspération.

« Êtes-vous certain que ces robes soient appropriées, Albus ? » s'enquit-elle, renonçant à la subtilité.

Le vieux sorcier cessa de s'agiter d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, afin d'inspecter ses épaisses robes violettes en velours, brodées de lunes et de soleils argentés, avant de lui jeter un regard circonspect.

« Vous n'avez aucun sens de la mode, Minerva. » répondit-il, légèrement vexé. Il recommença à remplir son sac des parchemins qu'il comptait déposer au Square Grimmaurd.

« Je ne suis simplement pas certaine que le Magenmagot appréciera… »

« Le Mangenmagot n'aura d'yeux que pour Sirius et pas pour moi. » l'interrompit-il, avant de soupirer. Il se tourna vers elle, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. « Êtes-vous sûre que vous parviendrez à tenir l'école seule, aujourd'hui ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et, malgré sa position assise, le toisa, lèvres pincées.

« Quand, exactement, ne suis-je pas parvenue à tenir l'école seule ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, comme vous le savez très bien. J'ai toute confiance en vos capacités. Sans vous, le château tomberait en ruines et nous serions tous affamés. » modéra-t-il, en posant son sac sur son bureau. « J'ai simplement peur, parfois, de trop vous en demander. »

Elle balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste négligeant de la main, et retourna à l'occupation qui avait monopolisé son attention, avant qu'Albus ne se mette à courir partout comme le jeune homme qu'il n'était plus : lire et relire la missive, en provenance du Ministère, qui était arrivée à l'aube.

« Très franchement, Albus, si vous m'aviez ôté le plaisir de mettre cette femme à la porte, je vous en aurais voulu pour le restant de ma vie. » répondit-elle, sans chercher à cacher son plaisir à la pensée de l'entretien qu'elle avait imposé à Dolores Ombrage, plus tard dans la journée.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

À son avis, la mesure était même assez tardive. Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis la double attaque du Chemin de Traverse et du Ministère, et la communauté magique émergeait à peine d'une période – courte, certes, mais tout de même préjudiciable – de grande confusion. Les gens, sous l'influence de la presse, avaient surnommé cette nuit fatidique, la Nuit des Ténèbres. Un nom qu'elle jugeait aussi idiot qu'inexact. Pour s'être tenue au milieu du Chemin de Traverse alors que la moitié était en flammes, elle pouvait témoigner qu'on y avait vu comme en plein jour. Fudge avait été démis de ses fonctions, dès le lendemain, sans que l'on s'encombre même de prétendre à une démission. La vérité était que le Ministre avait été mis à la porte et que personne n'en était étonné.

Personne ne s'étonnait non plus que Rufus Scrimgeour ait pris la place vacante.

Minerva n'était pas tout à fait certaine que sa nomination soit une bonne chose, sans être sûre non plus que c'était un mal. Il était certainement préférable d'avoir quelqu'un de compétent aux commandes du Ministère et son discours d'intronisation avait fait grand bruit. Il avait fait le serment que le Ministère demeurerait fort confronté à la menace de Voldemort et c'était ce dont la communauté magique avait besoin : quelqu'un de fort en qui elle pourrait croire et sur qui elle pourrait se reposer. Évidemment, il y avait ceux, nombreux, qui avaient argué que Dumbledore aurait fait un bien meilleur choix que Scrimgeour et aurait-il présenté sa candidature que…

Mais Albus avait refusé le poste lorsqu'on le lui avait offert. Minerva n'avait même pas cherché à insister pour qu'il reconsidère la chose… Elle savait qu'il ne quitterait jamais Poudlard. L'école était son havre de paix et l'œuvre de sa vie. À Scrimgeour les commandes du Ministère, Albus avait l'Ordre, et si à eux deux ils ne parvenaient pas à vaincre Voldemort…

« Le Professeur Carter est déjà parti ? » s'enquit distraitement Albus, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

« Inutile de l'appeler Professeur, à présent. » marmonna-t-elle, avant de confirmer que Carter et l'homme abject qu'Ombrage avait nommé professeur d'éducation physique avaient, effectivement, débarrassé le plancher.

Ombrage leur aurait emboîté le pas bien plus tôt si le Ministère avait confirmé, avant ce matin là, qu'elle n'était plus la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Le conseil d'administration de l'école, plus malin, avait anticipé le problème, une semaine plus tôt, en autorisant Albus à la suspendre de son poste d'enseignante et à renvoyer ses acolytes dans la foulée. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour déguerpir, Ombrage ayant fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour ralentir le processus, mais Minerva avait fini par voir rouge, la veille, et les menacer de jeter leurs affaires dans le lac s'ils ne quittaient pas son château.

Elle ne laisserait certainement pas autant de temps à Dolores pour déguerpir. Elle aurait jusqu'au début de l'après-midi, sans plus.

« À quelle heure avez-vous rendez-vous avec Dolores ? » demanda Albus, en prenant place derrière son bureau.

« Il y a une demi-heure. » répondit-elle calmement, en lui glissant le document qui officialiserait le renvoi. « Dobby lui a dit d'attendre devant la gargouille jusqu'à ce que j'ai le temps de la recevoir. »

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres du Directeur lorsqu'il parapha le parchemin.

« Minerva, je vous soupçonne de prendre un trop grand plaisir à toute cette affaire. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse que je ne la change pas en crapaud. » déclara-t-elle, pince-sans-rire.

Albus la dévisagea quelques secondes, hésitant visiblement entre en rire et la prendre au sérieux. Finalement, il opta pour l'option la plus sûre et changea de sujet.

« Et Filius ? Comment va-t-il ? »

La sorcière sentit son expression s'adoucir à la pensée de leur ami, mais ne put empêcher le pli d'inquiétude qui lui barra le front.

« Il a repris les cours, hier, malgré les menaces de Poppy, donc je suppose que, physiquement, il va bien. » rapporta-t-elle. « Les élèves étaient tous ravis de le revoir. »

Elle hésita.

« Mais ? » l'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

Albus n'avait pas pu être très présent ces derniers jours. Après la 'Nuit des Ténèbres', il avait passé énormément de temps à Londres. Quand il n'était pas occupé à tâcher de découvrir les plans de Voldemort – qui était, lui, remarquablement absent depuis son coup d'éclat – il bataillait pour rassembler les preuves de l'innocence de Sirius. Le procès, qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard à peine, était une source de tension pour beaucoup de leurs amis.

« Il n'a rien dit de tel mais… » Elle chercha le meilleur moyen de formuler sa pensée sans donner l'impression d'accuser son collègue. « Il se blâme pour la mort de ses élèves. Il refuse d'aborder le sujet que ce soit avec moi, Pomona, Poppy ou Horace, mais nous avons tous remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'espérais que vous trouveriez le temps de lui parler… »

Albus acquiesça immédiatement.

« Je ne devrais pas revenir trop tard. » offrit-il. « Je tâcherai d'avoir une conversation avec lui avant le repas du soir. »

« Bien. » approuva-t-elle.

Les émotions de Filius étaient toutes naturelles mais elle s'inquiétait à l'idée qu'il les laisse le dévorer.

« Et nos élèves ? » poursuivit Albus. « Où en est la Trêve à présent que leur ennemi commun n'est plus en mesure de leur nuire ? »

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel parce que, vraiment, sa vie avait été beaucoup plus simple avant qu''Ombrage ne mette les pieds dans son école.

« J'avais espéré que cela suffirait à ce que les choses redeviennent normales. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais il n'en est rien. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale sont traités en parias, maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir. La plupart des Serpentards, les enfants de Mangemorts avérés, ou fortement soupçonnés, s'isolent à nouveau entre eux, mais la grande majorité des élèves continuent de respecter l'entente entre les Maisons. »

Albus avait l'air enchanté.

Elle l'était beaucoup moins.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la courtoisie soudaine ou la quasi-totale disparition des rivalités entre les Maisons, mais ce bloc d'élèves posait son propre lot de problèmes.

« Ce qui signifie que retirer des points est à peu près aussi efficace que d'expliquer à Hagrid qu'un dragon est dangereux. » insista-t-elle. « J'étais tout à fait heureuse de laisser la Grande Inquisitrice tenter de se charger de la discipline jusque là, mais la situation a changé et je refuse de voir la pagaille s'installer dans l'école. »

« Faites leur faire des lignes et donnez leur des retenues si les infractions sont vraiment importantes. » suggéra-t-il. « Mais il est important que les élèves restent unis dans les temps qui vont venir. »

Elle hocha la tête mais n'en pensait pas moins. Les Maisons pouvaient s'entendre sans pour autant renoncer à leur fierté individuelle. Sachant que le professeur de Sortilèges en ferait de même, elle avait fait un petit discours bien senti à ses élèves, juste après que Filius ait repris du service, pour leur expliquer qu'une compétition amicale ne faisait pas de mal et les encourager fortement à tenter de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Elle trônait sur la cheminée de son bureau depuis bien trop d'années pour qu'elle la perde maintenant.

Bien sûr, tous les élèves n'avaient pas vu ça d'un très bon œil. Certains partageaient l'opinion d'Albus… Ce qui lui rappelait…

« Les Granger n'ont pas répondu à mes messages. » déclara-t-elle. « Molly, Lucius et Xenophilius m'ont tous contactée mais, j'ai beau insister, je n'ai pas de nouvelles des Granger. »

Ce qui l'ennuyait parce qu'elle avait eu l'impression que ses remontrances passaient au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, tant elle était certaine d'avoir été dans son droit en fonçant au Ministère, tête baissée, comme… Severus aurait comme un Gryffondor imbécile, mais Minerva, même si elle l'avait pensé très fort sur le coup, ne l'aurait jamais admis à haute voix. Lucius l'avait informée avoir déjà eu une conversation avec son fils sur le sujet, et Xenophilius… À vrai dire, elle n'était pas certaine que Xenophilius ait su de quoi elle parlait. Le Chicaneur avait fait sa Une sur un prétendu complot de gobelins en Inde, quand toute la presse du Royaume-Unis ne parlait que de Voldemort, de Scrimgeour, de Dumbledore, de Sirius, et, de temps en temps, de ce que l'absence de Potter impliquait. Toutefois, Luna avait eu l'air suffisamment contrite pour qu'elle n'insiste pas.

Granger, c'était une tout autre histoire. Pour avoir parlé à ses parents lorsque la jeune fille avait été pétrifiée en deuxième année, elle était certaine qu'ils savaient comment contacter l'administration de l'école et elle, en particulier. Elle avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux et commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter.

« Je n'ai rien dit à Miss Granger pour ne pas l'alarmer. » continua-t-elle. « Mais je pensais me rendre chez elle, en fin de semaine. Simplement pour m'assurer qu'il n'est rien arrivé. »

Albus considéra la question plusieurs minutes puis pianota distraitement sur son accoudoir.

« Je demanderai à Tonks d'y aller demain. » proposa-t-il. « Vous avez suffisamment à faire, ici. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un malentendu. »

C'étaient des paroles creuses et ils le savaient tous les deux. En ces temps sombres, une disparition ne pouvait être que mauvais signe.

« Il nous faut aussi un nouveau Professeur de Défense. » remarqua-t-elle, refusant de se laisser aller à imaginer devoir informer Hermione que ses parents étaient décédés. Elle n'avait plus eu à faire ça depuis la première guerre et elle… « Les cinquième et septième années _doivent_ passer leurs examens à la fin de l'année, et, en l'état, je ne vois pas bien comment ils pourraient les réussir. »

Albus soupira et se frotta les yeux, visiblement fatigué. Elle s'appuya, elle-même, plus franchement contre le dossier, lasse de tous ces problèmes.

« Je pensais demander à Remus d'assurer l'intérim jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais je ne suis pas certain que le conseil d'administration y soit favorable. » déclara-t-il. « Peut-être que Sirius… »

« N'y songez pas. » avertit-elle, un doigt levé en guise de menace. « Il encouragerait les élèves au lieu de les tenir et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Black, j'aurais une armée de Maraudeurs en herbe sur les bras. »

Albus lui sourit avec amusement. Évidemment, gronda-t-elle intérieurement, ce n'était pas lui qui était en première ligne face aux élèves. Et puis, si jamais Severus revenait… Elle imagina pendant quelques secondes ce qu'il adviendrait si Severus s'avisait de revenir alors que Sirius occupait le poste de Professeur de Défense et se sortit immédiatement l'idée de la tête. Soit l'un des deux assassinerait l'autre, soit ils décideraient miraculeusement d'agir en adule et, dans ce cas de figure, elle aurait une armée de Maraudeurs en herbe d'un côté et une armée de Serpentards assoiffés de sang de l'autre. Ce n'était pas un scénario qu'elle voulait envisager.

« Encore faut-il que vous parveniez à faire innocenter Sirius. » rajouta-t-elle, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude. « Êtes-vous certain… »

« Il n'y a pas grand risque. » lui assura-t-il, en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs pour se lever. « Scrimgeour a vu Pettigrow de ses yeux, comme la moitié du département des Aurors. Ce procès n'est qu'une formalité pour laquelle je vais être en retard si je ne m'en vais pas. »

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la cheminée, non sans avoir gratté la gorge de Fumseck en passant.

« Dolores a suffisamment attendu, je pense. » continua-t-il, après avoir lancé l'adresse du Q.G. Il l'observa longuement, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement. « Tâchez de ne pas mettre du sang partout, les elfes viennent à peine d'enlever la tache de vin du tapis. »

Elle refusa de s'abaisser à répondre et le regarda disparaître dans les flammes, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé précédemment. Elle prit le temps d'arranger le bureau à sa convenance, avant de décider qu'Ombrage avait assez patienté.

« Tu as déjà vu un crapaud se faire dévorer par un chat, Fumseck ? »

Le phœnix émit quelques notes joyeuses.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

L'air de la fin janvier était froid mais, autour d'eux, personne ne s'en souciait. Profitant de leur liberté retrouvée, les adolescents courraient ou se prélassaient à divers endroits du parc, ne craignant plus que l'ombre du crapaud ne les fasse sursauter. Ombrage avait été raccompagnée au portail sous les sifflements et les hués de la totalité de l'école. McGonagall avait tenté de les contrôler, sans conviction, puis les avait laissés faire à leur guise, avant de leur ordonner de se disperser dès que l'ancienne Grande Inquisitrice eut quitté les lieux.

Hermione était heureuse, comme le reste de ses amis, mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître cette pointe d'angoisse.

« Oh, allez faire ça ailleurs ! » râla Draco, en ramassant une poignée de neige pour la lancer à la tête de Blaise, très occupée à embrasser langoureusement Daphné.

Hermione détourna poliment les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur ce que racontaient Ginny, Astoria et Luna. Assises au pied d'un arbre, sur des rochers dont elles avaient ôté la neige, les filles débâtaient, depuis un moment, d'un ragot ou d'un autre. Hermione ne leur avait prêté qu'une attention limitée, alternant entre jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Draco et observer l'entrée du château qu'elle pouvait à peine apercevoir entre les arbres. Ron et Neville s'étaient portés volontaires pour camper devant le bureau de McGonagall, en attendant des nouvelles du procès de Sirius.

Les lettres de Remus étaient plus qu'optimistes mais c'était une approche qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à adopter. Draco lui adressait à peine la parole depuis le Ministère. Il parlait à Ron, il parlait à Ginny et Luna, il discutait même avec Neville, qui semblait bien mieux disposé envers lui depuis qu'il avait clairement choisi son camp, mais elle ? Ce n'était pas qu'il était désagréable… Il était tout à fait courtois mais leurs conversations se limitaient au strict minimum. Même en potions, où ils étaient toujours partenaires, il se contentait de phrases brèves et presque impersonnelles.

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il lui en voulait simplement ou si les choses entre eux étaient irrémédiablement brisées.

La visite de Lucius à l'infirmerie était également un facteur qu'elle avait pris en considération. Elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, mais Draco lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Elle avait eu l'impression que Lucius disait adieu à son fils et… Tout était de sa faute à elle.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une tête de mule bornée que tout le monde doit être aussi malheureux que toi ! » s'énerva Daphné, en se détachant de Blaise, visiblement agacée que Draco ait gâché ce qu'Hermione soupçonnait être leur premier baiser. « Si tu n'es pas capable d'être sociable, prends ta jalousie sous le bras et va faire un tour ! »

Draco bondit du rocher sur lequel il était perché et la toisa, poings serrés, avec une colère que la situation ne justifiait pas. Intérieurement, Hermione soupira. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle attendait qu'il explose.

« Ma _jalousie_ ? » siffla-t-il « Si tu t'imagines que j'ai des sentiments pour toi… »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » coupa Daphné, main sur les hanches. « N'importe qui avec des yeux pour voir sait _pour qui_ tu as des sentiments. La question que l'on se pose tous, c'est pourquoi tu ne fais rien. »

La dispute avait attiré l'attention des trois quatrième année qui jetaient des regards curieux à Hermione, attendant visiblement de savoir si elle prendrait parti.

« De quoi tu te mêles, espère de… » riposta Draco.

« Ça suffit. » intervint calmement, mais fermement, Blaise. Le regard qu'il jetait à son meilleur ami était tout sauf aimable. « Je suggère que tu t'arrêtes là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Blaise ? » rétorqua le blond, en tirant sa baguette. « Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que je peux te botter les fesses jusqu'au lac, si je veux. »

Ginny, toujours la plus prompte à réagir, sortit discrètement sa baguette, prête à le désarmer si nécessaire. Hermione posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de démarrer une bagarre.

« Draco. » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé bas mais, dans le silence soudain, elle aurait aussi bien pu hurler.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la dévisagea quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons et s'enfonça entre les arbres, en direction du lac.

« Quel est son problème, à la fin ? » râla Daphné. « Ça fait des jours qu'il est insupportable. »

« Plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire ? » renchérit joyeusement Astoria, mais la plaisanterie tomba à plat.

La plupart d'entre eux guettait l'endroit où Draco avait disparu avec inquiétude.

« Je devrais… » commença Blaise, d'un ton coupable, mais Hermione se leva.

« J'y vais. » décida-t-elle.

Le Serpentard ne parut pas trouver la proposition excellente.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. » contra-t-il.

« C'est une très bonne idée. » protesta Daphné, soutenue par les murmures approbateurs de Ginny et Astoria. « Si Draco… »

« Ne le prends pas mal, Granger… » l'interrompit Blaise, sans lui prêter attention « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais il n'est pas bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. »

L'attitude de Blaise était menaçante sans l'être, comme aurait pu l'être celle d'Harry ou de Ron dans le même contexte. Hermione s'efforça de sourire, cherchant une explication convaincante sans pour autant avoir à confesser ce dont Draco l'avait accusée au Ministère.

_Tu n'as rien demandé mais tu l'as fait, Granger. Tu m'as changé. Je t'ai dit et redit que je ne voulais pas choisir de camp et, en dépit de tout ça, en dépit de ce que tu savais être mes convictions, tu _m'as obligé_ à choisir. _

_Tu savais que je te choisirai, _toi_._

_Tu m'as rendu meilleur et, maintenant, regarde-moi. _Regarde-moi_. _

Elle n'avait pas voulu voir sur le moment. Elle n'avait pas voulu entendre ce que Draco disait. Elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre ce dont il l'accusait. Parce qu'elle était coupable. Elle était totalement coupable.

Il lui avait répété encore et encore qu'il ne voulait pas choisir et elle l'y avait forcé. Oh, elle ne lui avait pas mis de couteau sous la gorge, mais elle avait été parfaitement consciente qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir seule au Ministère. Elle avait su, elle avait _su_, à la seconde où il était monté sur le sombral que le choix était fait et qu'il l'avait choisie, elle, davantage que la cause qu'elle avait épousée. Draco désapprouvait l'œuvre des Mangemorts, elle le dégoûtait même, il avait été assez clair sur ce point durant sa conversation avec Lucius, mais il ne se serait jamais engagé s'il n'avait pas eu de motivation suffisante, une motivation _personnelle_. C'était dans son caractère.

Et il y avait les autres paroles de Lucius. Celles qui l'avaient encouragée à cesser de respirer, en attendant qu'il s'en aille. Avait-il eu conscience qu'elle était réveillée ? Peut-être. Draco le savait, en tout cas. Mais ce que Lucius avait dit… _Renonce-y_. Renoncer à elle… L'ordre était clair et définitif. Était-ce ce que Draco était en train de faire ? Renoncer à elle ? Renoncer à quoi ? Il n'y avait rien entre eux qu'un tas de non-dits, lourds de significations, et une tension de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

La vérité, la vérité nue, Hermione était suffisamment honnête avec elle-même pour l'affronter en face : quand elle voyait Draco, son cœur battait plus vite. Il faisait naître en elle des envies d'avenir, elle se surprenait à rêver à un futur comme elle ne s'y était plus autorisée depuis la disparition d'Harry. Parfois, elle s'imaginait être à nouveau dans ce fast-food mal éclairé, le gobelet en carton plein de café chaud entre les mains, et lorsqu'il lui proposait de fuir, de découvrir le monde plutôt que de se battre dans une guerre sans espoir, elle acceptait. C'était une rêverie idiote et enfantine, nourrie par les romans qu'elle dévorait à la douzaine, mais elle les imaginait dansant une valse à Vienne, sur le Harbour Bridge à Sydney, visitant la Grande Muraille de Chine… Et il y avait tellement d'autres endroits qu'elle aurait aimé voir… Retourner à Paris, pousser jusqu'à Madrid, Rome, Berlin… Et elle aurait voulu que Draco l'accompagne. Il lui avait offert le monde et elle l'avait refusé. Elle y avait renoncé, parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle pouvait faire une différence. Elle y avait renoncé parce qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais été capable de se regarder dans le miroir si elle avait suivi le chemin de la facilité.

Draco était-il en train de renoncer à elle pour la même raison ?

Il la trouvait dangereuse et Lucius partageait cette opinion. Elle-même n'était pas loin de conclure la même chose. Jamais elle n'y aurait pensé à deux fois avant d'entraîner Ron dans le genre de périple qui les avait amenés au Ministère. Ron avait, en quelque sorte, signé pour en devenant ami avec Harry. Ginny, Neville, les jumeaux… Tous auraient suivi Harry de la même manière et, dans ce drôle d'univers sans Survivant, ils s'étaient tous tournés vers elle pour prendre sa place…

Mais Draco ?

Draco n'appartenait pas à Harry. Il n'était pas, comme eux, contraint de risquer sa vie par loyauté pour le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Harry détestait ce surnom, il détestait les cartes que le destin lui avait distribuées et, Hermione le soupçonnait, il détestait la vie qu'il menait. Cependant, à chaque fois que l'occasion l'avait exigé, Harry avait relevé la tête et avait endossé le rôle qu'on attendait de lui. Ses amis n'auraient jamais pu faire moins que de l'imiter. Harry n'avait pas choisi son destin mais Ron et elle, les jumeaux, Ginny, Neville et tous les autres, l'avaient fait. Et ils avaient choisi Harry. C'était dur, souvent injuste et ils n'obtenaient pas toujours la reconnaissance qu'ils méritaient, tant l'ombre qu'Harry projetait inconsciemment était immense, pourtant, rien que pour voir la joie et la gratitude dans le regard de leur ami, cela valait la peine. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que c'était une position difficile.

Et ce qu'elle sacrifiait pour Harry, Draco l'avait sacrifié pour elle.

Le pire étant qu'elle n'avait rien demandé, mais qu'elle l'avait désiré.

« Ce n'est pas juste d'accuser Hermione. » conclut Ginny, les bras croisés.

Hermione sursauta, réalisant qu'elle avait manqué un bout de la conversation. Astoria et Luna se tenaient un peu en retrait, sans savoir visiblement si elles devaient prendre parti. Le regard vif de Daphné passait de Blaise à Ginny et s'arrêtait parfois sur Hermione, cherchant à percer un mystère dont elle n'avait pas les clefs. Aucun d'eux n'avait été très volubile à propos du Ministère.

Elle s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les cicatrices sur les bras de Ginny et de Ron.

« C'est un peu ma faute. » admit-elle. « Mais pas tout à fait. »

Il y avait un autre sujet que Draco se refusait à aborder : sa mort. Aussi momentanée fut-elle. Le lendemain de leur aventure, lorsque Ron s'était finalement réveillé et que Mrs Weasley avait consenti à quitter leur chevet l'espace de quelques minutes, le Serpentard avait vaguement expliqué le fonctionnement de l'amulette des Peverell – cette même amulette qu'il lui avait défendue de toucher – mais était resté vague à la fois sur l'origine de l'artefact et sur ce qui était arrivé après que l'_Avada_ l'eut touché. Certes, il n'avait pas prétendu qu'il ne s'était rien passé, comme l'aurait fait Ron ou Harry, mais mis à part cette brève explication, il n'avait plus jamais abordé la question de sa 'mort'. Et elle devinait, confusément, que tant qu'il n'affronterait pas cette réalité là, il ne serait pas prêt à affronter le reste.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Blaise, froidement.

S'il avait eu l'air légèrement inquiet et sur la défensive précédemment, il était maintenant ouvertement hostile.

Aucune des personnes présentes n'avait le moindre doute sur qui choisirait qui en cas de conflit. Ils étaient tous amis et cette amitié avait survécu à la fin naturelle de la Trêve, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas parié, mais en cas de dispute ? S'il fallait prendre parti ? C'était Draco et Hermione qui les avaient rassemblés et personne ne l'oubliait.

Déjà, Astoria et Daphné se rapprochaient de Blaise tandis que Ginny venait prendre place à côté d'elle, comme pour mieux s'affronter. Seule Luna resta entre les deux groupes.

« Arrêtez. » exigea la Serdaigle. « Ne vous battez pas. »

La main de Daphné hésita au dessus de sa poche, pas tout à fait décidée à sortir sa baguette.

« Si l'on doit se battre, j'aimerais assez savoir pourquoi. » avoua la blonde, ses yeux cherchant ceux d'Hermione avec incompréhension. Elles n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'elle l'était devenue de Luna ou même d'Hannah, mais les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues amies au cours des derniers mois. Ou, du moins, Hermione se plaisait à le penser.

« Je crois que Granger a brisé le cœur de Draco. » répondit calmement Blaise.

Trop calmement. Elle le connaissait suffisamment, à présent, pour savoir que plus il avait l'air tranquille, plus il était dangereux.

« Oh. » lâcha Daphné, en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça ne nous regarde pas, dans ce cas. » Elle attrapa son bras et le força à éloigner sa main de sa poche. « Et si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que ce soit Hermione qui y aille. Il faut qu'ils discutent ou ce sera l'enfer dans le groupe. On ne prend pas parti pour ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait fait un coup tordu. »

Daphné lui jeta toutefois un coup d'œil qui fit dire à Hermione qu'elles auraient une _longue_ conversation plus tard.

« Ça ne nous regarde pas ? » releva Blaise, avec incrédulité. « Draco est notre ami et il souffre. »

« Et il apprécierait énormément que tu défendes son honneur, tel un chevalier en armure sur son cheval blanc, j'en suis sûre. » commenta Ginny, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis d'accord avec Daphné. Hermione y va, ils parlent, ils réalisent tous les deux qu'ils sont idiots, se rabibochent et tout ira beaucoup mieux. »

Les filles se réinstallèrent sur le rocher, considérant la discussion close, et recommencèrent à discuter comme si elles n'avaient pas été prêtes à s'étriper quelques secondes plus tôt. Apparemment, les derniers ragots concernant Ron et Lavande étaient plus intéressants que le petit drame qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'elles. Hermione n'avait jamais compris leur sens des priorités.

Blaise n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu par le petit discours de Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas que moi. C'est vrai qu'on s'est… disputé, mais ce n'est pas que moi. » offrit-elle, assez bas pour que leurs amies n'entendent pas. « C'est son père aussi… Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

Le Serpentard la dévisagea quelques instants, tentant de déterminer si elle disait ou pas la vérité, puis secoua la tête.

« Il ne me parle plus beaucoup depuis votre échappée belle. » répliqua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Il ne parle plus, il mange à peine, il est perdu dans ses pensées la moitié du temps… Il me fait peur, Granger. »

La voix de Blaise grondait de manière menaçante. Ce n'était pas particulièrement contre elle que le Serpentard était en colère, mais en l'absence de cible concrète…

« Demande-le-lui. » répondit-elle. « Oblige-le à en parler. Il _faut_ qu'il en parle et il ne le fera pas avec moi. Il m'en veut. »

Le regard de Blaise se durcit mais il n'ajouta pas un mot, ayant visiblement décidé qu'il trouverait le fin mot de l'histoire ailleurs. Il se détourna sans rien ajouter de plus et alla retrouver Daphné, sans se départir de son hostilité.

Hermione soupira et s'éloigna dans la direction qu'avait pris Draco, appréhendant la conversation qui allait suivre.

Elle mit longtemps à le retrouver, et, le temps qu'elle atteigne la berge du lac gelé où il était très occupé à jeter caillou sur caillou et à les regarder rebondir sur la glace, le ciel s'était couvert et de gros nuages masquaient le pâle soleil d'hiver. Sa peau la picotait à cause de cet air froid, caractéristique, qui précédait la neige. Regrettant d'avoir abandonné son écharpe à Ginny qui avait oublié la sienne, elle resserra les pans de sa cape et rejoignit courageusement son ami.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil quand elle se posta à côté de lui mais ne cessa pas de balancer, un à un, les cailloux qu'il avait en réserve dans sa main gauche.

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, Granger. »

Elle hésita, elle voulait insister mais, en même temps, sentait confusément que ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

« D'accord. » souffla-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Elle tassa nerveusement un amas de neige durcit par le givre avec son pied. La situation perdura plusieurs interminables minutes qu'elle passa à remuer la neige tandis qu'il jetait ses cailloux, puis, d'un coup, comme s'il ne supportait plus la tension à couper au couteau, il lança rageusement tout ce qu'il avait dans la main et se tourna vers elle.

Surprise, elle fit deux pas en arrière et aurait probablement trébuché s'il ne l'avait pas retenue. Il la lâcha rapidement, cependant, comme si son simple contact l'avait brûlé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » attaqua-t-il.

Les larmes dans ses yeux étaient dues au froid, se jura-t-elle. C'était le froid et rien d'autre.

« Juste savoir… » balbutia-t-elle. Sa voix la trahit, en se brisant en plein milieu.

« Savoir quoi ? » gronda-t-il, sans se laisser émouvoir par sa détresse.

« Combien… Combien de temps… » bégaya-t-elle.

Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait la vulnérabilité qu'elle éprouvait face à lui. Elle détestait savoir qu'il avait le pouvoir de la blesser avec quelques mots, bien plus profondément que la plupart des gens.

« Combien de temps quoi ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Faut-il que je t'arrache tous les mots de la bouche, Granger ? Tu es bien plus loquace d'habitude. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se détourna légèrement.

« Combien de temps avant que tu me pardonnes ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle eut l'impression que sa question avait été emportée par le vent. À la seconde où son dernier mot fut sortie de sa bouche, il n'y eut plus que le silence. Que ferait-elle s'il répondait ne jamais vouloir redevenir son ami ? Que ferait-elle si… Elle croisa les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer.

« Tu vas attraper froid. » marmonna Draco. « Quelle idée de sortir comme ça. »

Elle le regarda dénouer son écharpe sans comprendre, mais ne bougea pas lorsqu'il l'enroula autour de son cou avant de la nouer, avec beaucoup plus de douceur que ne le laissait présager son attitude brusque. Il lissa soigneusement les pans de l'écharpe, les yeux rivés sur la laine épaisse pour ne pas avoir à la regarder en face.

« Ce n'est pas le problème, Granger. » lâcha-t-il finalement. « Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le problème. »

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Et elle s'en voulut. Oh, elle s'en voulut ! Elle chercha immédiatement à essuyer ces larmes traîtresses, à les faire disparaitre, mais elles refusaient de se tarir et elle continua à pleurer, secouée par de gros hoquets disgracieux tandis qu'il la regardait, stupéfait.

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il était stupéfait. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il la traitait comme une moins que rien, alors qu'elle le considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis, comme quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait comptait – et c'était rare par les temps qui courraient – et il avait le culot de paraître surpris qu'elle soit…

« Arrête ! » s'horrifia-t-il, en l'attirant contre lui. « Mais arrête, à la fin… »

Toute entière à ces émotions contradictoires qui se battaient en elle, elle cherchait à se blottir contre lui et à le repousser à la fois. Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

« Hermione. » gronda-t-il, en la serrant plus fort pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre.

Elle entendait son prénom sortir, tous les jours, de la bouche d'une dizaine de personnes, mais aucune d'entre elles ne le prononçait comme lui le faisait. Elle préférait encore quand il l'appelait Granger parce que, quand il l'appelait Hermione, elle avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir lui refuser et ses discours permanents comme quoi les noms avaient un pouvoir prenait tout son sens.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et s'agrippa à lui sans avoir l'intention de jamais plus le lâcher. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Si elle avait encore eu son retourneur de temps, elle…

Elle était folle, voilà ce qu'elle était. Folle. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais seulement songé à utiliser son retourneur de temps pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Avant, elle ne se serait jamais mise dans cet état pour un garçon, même Ron dont elle avait pourtant été amoureuse pendant des années. Jamais, les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour Ron ou l'attirance qu'elle avait ressenti pour Victor n'avaient atteint l'intensité de ces forces qui se déchiraient dans sa poitrine à l'instant : elle voulait fuir aussi loin que possible, terrorisée par l'ardeur de ses émotions, elle voulait attraper sa main et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

C'était différent, c'était beaucoup trop énorme pour qu'elle le comprenne, c'était absolument irrationnel.

« Je t'ai pardonnée. » déclara Draco, une fois que ses sanglots eurent diminués. « Je t'ai pardonnée mais… J'ai besoin d'espace. J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin d'avoir la tête claire et, toi, tu… »

Sa voix mourut d'elle-même. Elle pressa davantage son visage contre son épaule, s'efforçant de retrouver une respiration normale, de maîtriser ses larmes, puis elle releva la tête. Il ne retira pas ses bras de sa taille et elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils auraient pu même s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir Draco Malfoy vulnérable. Dans sa tête, Draco Malfoy était trop arrogant pour son propre bien, orgueilleux, mais, par-dessus tout, il avait ce charisme, cette force que possédaient les grands hommes. Elle savait que ce n'était parfois qu'une façade, mais il s'autorisait rarement à le laisser voir et, jamais, à ce degré. Le pire dans tout ça étant qu'elle était responsable des trois-quarts de la souffrance qu'elle lisait sur ses traits.

Et elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter.

Elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter parce que, si elle ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux sur les Moldus, il aurait probablement vendu son âme au diable. Elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter parce que, si elle n'était pas allée au Ministère, Sirius aurait basculé dans cette arcane et il serait probablement mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter parce que, s'il n'avait pas changé petit à petit sous son influence, il ne l'aurait jamais regardée de la manière dont il la regardait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter parce qu'elle était égoïste.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis _tellement_ désolée. »

Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était désolée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi parce qu'elle ne regrettait que la situation, pas les faits.

Il ferma les yeux et baissa légèrement le menton, comme vaincu.

« Je sais. » lâcha-t-il et ses mains agrippèrent sa cape un peu plus fort, elle sentait le tissu se tendre dans son dos. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. J'ai été injuste de dire ça. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« Mais tu es venu pour moi… » protesta-t-elle faiblement, ignorant la voix qui lui disait de se taire et d'accepter ce qu'il disait sans y regarder à deux fois.

« Et c'était _ma_ décision. » contra-t-il, en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Tu ne m'as pas mis une baguette sous la gorge, Granger. Tu m'as montré des faits et j'ai atteints mes propres conclusions. Je ne voulais pas choisir de camp parce que… Parce que je suis lâche. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses joues se colorant sous le coup de la colère.

« Tu n'es pas lâche. » siffla-t-elle. « Arrête de dire ça, sans arrêt. Tu n'es pas… »

« Je ne suis pas un héros. » coupa-t-il et elle soupira avec agacement. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit ça ? Combien de fois devrait-elle protester ? « Mais je voulais être un héros pour toi. Je voulais… » Il soupira à son tour, mais avec lassitude. « Qu'importe ce que je voulais, en vérité… Ce n'était pas ta faute, j'ai fait mes choix et maintenant je dois les assumer. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à jurer pouvoir l'aider si seulement il la laissait faire, mais il attrapa le bout de son écharpe et tira légèrement pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas fini. Son sourire était triste. Sa bouche n'était pas faite pour sourire tristement.

« Tu me distraies, Hermione. » déclara-t-il, avec un regret évident. « Tu es… Tu es devenue ma priorité. Je veux te protéger, je veux te faire passer avant tout le reste, je veux… » Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. « Je veux t'embrasser et ne plus jamais avoir à respirer. »

Hermione aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Le vent s'était accentué et soulevait la neige autour d'eux. Ou peut-être qu'il s'était remis à neiger. Ou peut-être que le monde touchait à son terme. Peut-être que le monde extérieur était en pleine apocalypse et qu'ils étaient simplement dans l'œil du cyclone.

« J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair. » répéta-t-il, en posant son front contre le sien. « Il se passe trop de choses, en ce moment, et j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair. J'ai besoin d'espace. Pas pour toujours, juste… »

Hermione ferma les yeux.

« Il t'a dit de renoncer à moi. » murmura-t-elle. « Ton père, il t'a dit… »

« Mon père n'a jamais renoncé à ma mère quand son propre père le lui a demandé. » l'interrompit-il. « Il ne pensait pas une seconde que je suivrais son conseil. »

« Tu ne renonces pas, alors ? » insista-t-elle, en appuyant à nouveau son visage contre son épaule. Elle sentait la peau froide de son cou sous ses lèvres et il la serra plus fort encore.

Pressée contre lui comme elle l'était, elle sentit son rire se réverbérer jusque dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne crois pas que j'en serais capable même si je le voulais. » répondit-il.

Elle releva la tête, parce qu'il lui avait promis de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient comment respirer et elle allait l'obliger à tenir cette promesse, même si, par la suite, elle devait se tenir loin de lui pendant quelques temps, lui laisser cet espace qu'il lui demandait. Il lui sourit, sa main caressa sa joue et il se pencha vers elle et…

« Hermione ! » appela une voix, loin sur le chemin derrière eux.

Draco grogna et laissa brièvement tomber son front sur son épaule.

« Les Weasley ont le pire timing du monde. » décréta-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que, déjà, Ron arrivait auprès d'eux, dérapant légèrement dans la neige. Le Gryffondor leva les sourcils en les voyant enlacés, mais, bien heureusement, ne fit pas de commentaires. Il grimaça, par contre, en voyant l'écharpe verte et argent qu'elle avait autour du cou.

« Sirius est libre ! » s'exclama joyeusement Ron. « Il a été innocenté et gracié et… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, dans un cri de joie, Hermione s'était jetée sur lui et ils tombèrent dans la neige, riant et s'exclamant qu'il était temps, tout à la fois. Draco les regarda agir comme des enfants, en secouant la tête, mais parvenait mal à dissimuler un fin sourire devant leur bonheur contagieux.

Hermione éclata de rire, totalement heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Seul pincement au cœur… Harry aurait dû être là pour voir son parrain enfin obtenir justice.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Remus, avec ce même sourire extatique qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis l'annonce du verdict.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de l'ascenseur, Sirius tenta de retrouver l'allégresse qu'il avait éprouvé, une demi-heure plus tôt, quand le Magenmagot avait finalement admis son erreur et l'avait officiellement remis en liberté. Il était heureux mais il était aussi… un peu perdu. Il était enfin libre. Libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, de marcher dans la rue sans se cacher, de ne plus rester terré dans le trou à rats qu'il appelait demeure… Il était libre de ne plus être tributaire de ses amis…

Il était _libre_.

Et il n'avait sincèrement jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour que ce jour se présente.

Il avait passé deux longues semaines enfermé dans les cellules du Ministère, à se répéter que ce n'était que provisoire, que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne retournerait jamais à Azkaban que… Il avait révisé son opinion sur le Square Grimmaurd, il y serait resté enfermé pour le reste de sa vie. Au moins, ce n'était pas une cellule.

Dumbledore avait été un de ses visiteurs les plus fréquents, avec Kingsley et Scrimgeour.

Les autres n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » répondit-il, honnêtement.

Ils n'avaient qu'une poignée de minutes avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent sur l'Atrium où l'attendait tout ce que la communauté magique du Royaume-Unis comptait de presse. On l'avait averti qu'il allait devoir affronter un raz-de-marée médiatique. Scrimgeour et Dumbledore étaient partis devant pour leur annoncer le verdict du Magenmagot mais il allait devoir leur parler, les affronter, faire face à plus de gens qu'il n'en avait côtoyé depuis son évasion…

Il allait retrouver le monde extérieur, y reprendre sa place…

Et c'était effrayant.

« Sirius ? » hésita Remus. « À propos de l'autre jour… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quel jour il parlait. Les paroles qu'il lui avait jetées au visage étaient gravées au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à les regretter parce qu'elles avaient pesé sur sa conscience pendant longtemps, avant cette confrontation. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Harry pour la première fois, en vérité. Remus aurait dû s'occuper de son filleul mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait. Toutefois, le loup-garou n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort non plus sur certains points.

Le passé était le passé, mieux valait le laisser reposer en paix.

« N'en parlons plus. » proposa Sirius. « On a dépassé les bornes, tous les deux. »

Remus soutint son regard un long moment, puis détourna les yeux.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. » avoua son meilleur ami. « Cette nuit là, au Département des Mystères… J'ai cru que tu étais mort. »

Sirius se fabriqua un sourire joyeux.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, Lunard. » déclara-t-il, en lui assénant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Je ne pensais pas que James mourrait aussi facilement, non plus. » répliqua sérieusement Remus, en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. Il fit bien attention de ne pas croiser son regard. « C'est toujours trop facile. Et… Nous avons nos différences, Sirius, maintenant plus qu'à l'époque, mais… tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, mais si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de gestes héroïques complètement stupides… »

Plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître, Sirius se racla la gorge et lissa du plat de la main la robe de sorcier flambant neuve que Dumbledore lui avait apportée avant le procès. Le rouge rubis n'était pas sa couleur favorite en matière de vêtements, à vrai dire il préférait la mode moldue, mais il s'était estimé heureux de ne pas se retrouver affublé de robes multicolores, bariolées de lunes et de soleils, comme celles qu'arborait habituellement le Directeur.

« Tu n'est pas que mon meilleur ami. » lâcha Sirius. « Tu es ma famille. On est toujours une meute, non ? »

Sa plaisanterie tomba un peu à plat, probablement parce que sa voix était saturée d'incertitude. Remus était un adulte, mature et responsable. Sirius avait parfois l'impression d'être toujours le jeune homme arrogant qu'il avait été à la sortie de Poudlard.

« À jamais. » jura Remus, avec ferveur.

La tension menaçait de devenir gênante et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Cet ascenseur mettait un temps interminable.

« Comment va Tonks ? » demanda-t-il, parce que ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il n'avait pas revu sa cousine depuis qu'elle s'était écroulée dans sa cellule. Kingsley lui avait appris qu'il lui avait ordonné de prendre quelques jours de repos mais que, lorsqu'elle avait repris le travail au bout du temps imparti, elle ne semblait pas en meilleure forme.

« Elle a toujours des difficultés avec ses dons de Métamorphomage. » répondit Remus, d'un ton embarrassé. « Mais je ne sais pas comment elle va. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis cette nuit là. »

« Comment ça tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis cette nuit là ? » s'étonna Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était il y a deux semaines, Remus. »

Le loup-garou se passa une main sur le visage et Sirius nota, pour la première fois, les traits fatigués de son ami. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de la lune, mais…

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista-t-il.

L'homme soupira puis haussa les épaules.

« On a rompu. » annonça-t-il. « Quand le Patronus de Charlie est arrivé pour nous appeler sur le Chemin de Traverse, on était en train de rompre. »

Sirius voulut répondre mais avant qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient dans un tintement agaçant.

Nettement moins agaçant que la marée de flash qui se déclencha…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis il quitta l'ascenseur, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Il attrapa le bras de Remus et le força à fendre la foule de journalistes à sa suite, non sans répondre par quelques plaisanteries à certains ou quelques remarques cabotines aux sorcières qu'il jugeait attirante. Il était certain qu'une tonne de hiboux l'attendraient le lendemain pour réclamer une interview et il était bien décidé à en profiter.

Il avait besoin d'une image publique positive parce que, lorsque Harry reviendrait, il était bien décidé à réclamer et obtenir sa garde. Et il se doutait que Dumbledore aurait son mot à dire sur le sujet.

Ils parvinrent à quitter les limites du sortilège anti-transplannage et Sirius, toujours sans lâcher Remus, les fit apparaître tous les deux dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, vous avez rompu ? » demanda-t-il brutalement, décidé à tirer l'affaire au clair.

Remus grogna et, pendant une seconde, Sirius pensa que c'était à cause du transplannage d'escorte, puis il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. La cuisine grouillait de monde. Fol'Œil, Charlie, Anthony, Bill, Fleur, Nyssa, Mondingus, Andromeda, Kreattur qui trainait sa vieille carcasse dans un coin en marmonnant, et… Tonks. Tonks, vers qui tous les regards s'étaient tournés.

« Surprise ! » s'exclama-t-elle faiblement, non sans ironie.

Elle avait l'air affreux. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur terne qu'ils avaient au Ministère, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et… avait-elle maigri ?

Mal à l'aise devant l'attention générale, elle le fusilla du regard.

« Oui, Remus et moi avons rompu. » annonça-t-elle, à la cantonade, en croisant les bras avec irritation. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, il le voyait bien. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, alors je ne veux pas entendre un mot sur le sujet. Santé. »

Elle ponctua ce petit discours en descendant d'un trait le verre qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, ma nymphe. » déclara Charlie, en tendant un verre à Sirius. « Félicitations, Patmol. Alors, qu'est-ce ça fait d'être un homme libre ? »

Sirius eut à peine le temps de balbutier quelques mots en réponse qu'ils faisaient tous la queue pour le saluer ou le féliciter ou l'étreindre. La cuisine bourdonnait de conversations et la moitié d'entre eux finirent par migrer dans le salon.

Il chercha Tonks dès qu'il eut deux secondes pour lui, mais elle avait disparu. Remus était en grande discussion avec Fleur et Bill…

Andromeda le rejoignit, en souriant, et lui offrit un nouveau verre. C'était drôle, songea-t-il, comme tous ces gens qui lui avaient reproché d'abuser de l'alcool, pendant des mois, se disputaient désormais pour lui servir à boire.

« Tu as l'air heureuse. » remarqua-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa cousine paraissait plus détendue, moins accablée par les soucis.

« Je suis heureuse. » admit-elle, sans aucune honte. « Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je suis entourée de ma famille. »

« Peut-être parce que ta fille a le cœur brisé ? » répliqua-t-il, sans s'embarrasser de gentillesse.

Il devinait qu'Andy n'était pas tout à fait innocente dans la rupture entre Remus et Tonks. Sa cousine était une des personnes les plus tolérantes de sa connaissance mais il se doutait qu'elle était d'autant plus tolérante qu'il n'y avait pas de loups-garous dans sa famille.

« Elle est jeune. » soupira-t-elle. « À son âge, on aime avoir des chagrins d'amour. »

« À son âge, tu étais mariée et tu avais un enfant. » répliqua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Rien du tout. » se défendit-elle. « Je lui ai juste dit la vérité : ils n'ont pas d'avenir. Et Remus en était bien conscient puisque c'est lui qui a rompu. »

« Andromeda… » gronda-t-il, prêt à lui expliquer de quel côté il était dans cette histoire.

« Sirius. » coupa-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien à voir dans leur rupture. Je n'étais pas d'accord, c'est vrai, et je l'ai dit à Dora, mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, la décision venait de Remus. Je ne suis pas responsable, alors, si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends t'en à ton ami. »

Il secoua la tête, refusant de la croire.

« Il est amoureux de Tonks. » protesta-t-il. « Pourquoi aurait-il… »

« Parfois, la seule chose à faire quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est le laisser partir. » coupa-t-elle, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « Je dois y aller, j'ai laissé Ted en charge du dîner et j'ai peur qu'il brûle la maison. »

Même après toutes ces années, il y avait la même affection dans la voix d'Andromeda lorsqu'elle parlait de Ted. Aurait-ce été si dur pour elle d'accepter que Tonks trouve la même stabilité dans sa relation avec Remus ? Parfois, Sirius ne comprenait pas ses amis.

Et qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête du loup-garou ?

Il chercha le loup-garou des yeux mais ne le trouva plus, le groupe avait largement diminué, à présent. Il rebroussa chemin vers la cuisine où il trouva, sans surprise, son meilleur ami penché sur un tas de parchemins.

« Tu travailles trop. » lança-t-il, en guise de salut, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui.

Remus lui adressa un bref sourire, avant de prendre une gorgée du thé posé en face de lui. Lunard… Toujours sage, en toutes circonstances.

« Ce sont les dossiers des chefs de Département du Ministère. » expliqua le loup-garou. « Albus les a… _empruntés_ à Scrimgeour, il veut qu'on les examine et qu'on détermine si Voldemort peut avoir des espions au Ministère. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Je peux te dire que Voldemort a des espions, sans avoir besoin de regarder tes dossiers. » Il marqua tout de même une pause. « Dumbledore a piqué des dossiers dans le bureau du Ministre ? J'aurais aimé voir ça. »

« Il en a fait des copies quand Scrimgeour regardait ailleurs. Apparemment, le Ministre aussi soupçonne son Ministère. » nuança Remus. « Que dis-tu de Verpey ? Vu toutes les magouilles dans lesquelles il trempe… »

Sirius feuilleta distraitement le dossier que le loup-garou lui tendit, mais le repoussa bien vite pour faire face à son ami.

« J'aimerai mieux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Tonks. » répondit-il franchement. « Andy dit que c'est toi qui a rompu. »

Remus garda les yeux rivés sur le parchemin qu'il était en train d'étudier.

« C'est vrai. » avoua-t-il. « Mais… C'était plus ou moins mutuel. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, Sirius. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Remus… » insista-t-il, et son ami ferma brusquement le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux avant de souffler avec force.

« Le loup est très agité, Patmol. » lâcha Remus. « Il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'énerve. Vraiment pas. Nous n'avions pas de futur. J'aurais gâché sa vie. Tenons-nous en là et n'en parlons plus pour le moment. »

Sirius hésita quelques secondes puis leva les mains en signe de reddition. Si le loup était agité, Remus serait plus prompt à se mettre en colère et il n'obtiendrait pas les réponses qu'il souhaitait. Mieux valait réattaquer plus tard, le lendemain par exemple, quand les esprits se seraient calmés.

« On devrait mettre Verpey sous surveillance. » déclara-t-il, en reprenant la fiche du directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. « Ils auraient dû le virer, il y a longtemps. »

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il reste très longtemps en place avec Scrimgeour. » remarqua Remus. « Il a l'air beaucoup moins laxiste que… »

L'écho d'une dispute lui coupa la parole et Sirius tourna la tête à temps pour apercevoir, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Fol'Œil partir en arrière. Un autre bruit sourd lui fit dire que la tablette de l'entrée venait d'être réduite en miettes. Avisant un paquet de cigarettes oublié sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il en alluma calmement une, inhalant le tabac avec ravissement. Kingsley lui en avait passées en douce pendant son incarcération mais il avait dû se restreindre et c'était un des rares plaisirs qui lui restait.

« On ne devrait pas intervenir ? » hésita Remus, alors que Nyssandra hurlait – plus fort que le portrait de Walburga Black, ce qui était quand même un exploit – qu'Alastor était un chauvin raciste qui pouvait aller se faire… Sirius sourit malgré lui au langage plus que coloré de la jeune femme.

« Maugrey ne l'a pas volé. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Remus tassa les papiers devant lui, sans croiser son regard.

« Il était inquiet pour elle. » lâcha le loup-garou. « Cette nuit là, au Ministère… Il était inquiet pour elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait tiré un trait, Sirius. Je crois qu'il l'aime encore. »

L'Animagus fit tomber la cendre dans le cadavre d'une bouteille de bièraubeurre avec une agressivité contenue.

« Drôle de manière d'aimer quelqu'un. » cingla-t-il, pile au moment où Nyssa acheva sa tirade.

Il aurait préféré que Fol'Œil hausse la voix en réponse et se borne à ses discours habituels selon quoi un vampire n'était plus humain, parce que lorsque Maugrey reprit la parole, ce fut d'un ton glacial et haineux qui rendait ses paroles personnelles.

« J'aurais préféré qu'il te tue. » aboya Alastor. « C'est la première chose que j'ai pensé lorsqu'on m'a dit qu'un vampire t'avait transformée. J'aurais préféré que Harvey te tue et qu'il ait été trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit quand ce Nicolas t'a trouvée. Je préfèrerai que tu sois morte. Si tu étais morte, je serais en paix. Si tu étais morte, je n'aurais pas à voir ton visage tous les jours en me disant que c'est ma faute si tu es devenue un monstre. Ça fait des années que je me dis que je devrais tuer ce que tu es devenue pour que Nyssandra repose en paix, sans en trouver le courage. Tu n'es plus Nyssa. Tu n'es plus la femme que j'ai aimée et j'aurais préféré qu'il t'ait tuée. »

Un silence lourd suivit cette déclaration, troublé uniquement par le bruit caractéristique du transplannage et le bourdonnement assourdi des conversations dans le salon. Sirius ravala les paroles sarcastiques qu'il aurait voulu jeter à Remus et se contenta de serrer la bouteille qui lui servait de cendrier, en imaginant qu'il s'agissait du cou de Fol'Œil.

Nyssandra finit par s'aventurer dans la cuisine, démarche de prédateur et visage fermé comme à l'accoutumée. Remus lui adressa un sourire poli et retourna à ses papiers, Sirius la regarder approcher, aucun d'eux n'eut l'hypocrisie de prétendre qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu.

Elle se percha sur la table en face de lui, sans un mot, et vola la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche. Partager une cigarette n'aurait pas dû être aussi sexy. Il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois avec James ou Peter, occasionnellement Remus et Lily, et ça ne lui avait jamais noué l'estomac de cette manière. Mais Nyssa le regardait droit dans les yeux, sa cigarette aux lèvres, et cet éclat meurtrier dans le regard et… Il n'avait qu'une seule envie et y aurait probablement cédé si Remus n'avait pas été assis à quelques centimètres à peine.

« J'aime assez la femme que tu es, vampire ou pas. » lâcha Sirius, en dépit de tout bon sens. « Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais aimé l'ancienne Nyssa. »

Remus lui décocha un coup de pied assez violent sous la table.

Sirius l'ignora.

Nyssandra haussa les épaules.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Bill émergea de la cheminée et épousseta son jean pour le débarrasser de la suie qui s'accrochait toujours à ses vêtements, à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la cheminée du Terrier. Il était probablement temps de la faire ramoner mais… c'était son père qui s'en chargeait d'habitude. Il ne savait pas qui contacter. Il lui faudrait fouiller dans les papiers.

Le Terrier était calme, comme toujours quand les enfants étaient à Poudlard.

« Ah, tu es là. » déclara Percy, avec un soulagement évident en l'apercevant.

Le jeune homme remis nerveusement en place les épaisses lunettes en écailles qu'il avait sur le nez et se leva du fauteuil, sans énergie.

« Est-ce que tu peux rester là, ce soir ? » enchaîna son frère, sans lui laisser le temps de le saluer. « Je dois retourner au Ministère, Scrimgeour a besoin de moi et Charlie m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir compagnie à maman, mais je ne veux pas la laisser seule et… »

« Je vais rester. » coupa Bill, en levant une main pour interrompre le monologue agité de Percy.

Depuis son retour au Terrier, Percy semblait s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un lui saute à la gorge. Ni lui, ni Charlie n'avaient trouvé pertinent de rajouter davantage au poids de la culpabilité qui rongeait leur frère, les jumeaux, de manière surprenante, avait tenu leur langue et Ron, à sa connaissance, ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole – d'un autre côté, pendant ces difficiles vacances de Noël, Ron n'avait pratiquement adressé la parole à personne. Ginny était la seule à avoir pris Percy à part et à lui crier dessus, mais comme la 'conversation' avait eu lieu dans la chambre de la jeune fille, tout ce que Bill en avait entendu était des éclats de voix indistincts. Ginny avait toujours été la préférée de Percy.

« Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ? » insista Percy. « Je peux m'arranger… Je sais que Fleur… »

Son frère hésita et Bill haussa les épaules, espérant dissimuler son malaise soudain. Discuter de Fleur avec Charlie était une chose, en discuter avec Percy en était totalement une autre. Il n'avait jamais été proche de son cadet, pas au point de se confier sur ce genre de sujet et les tensions dans son couple – qui, certes, étaient de notoriété publique au sein de la fratrie, parce que garder un secret dans cette famille était totalement impossible – n'était pas une question dont il voulait débattre à l'instant. Surtout pas avec Percy qui avait ses propres problèmes avec Audrey. Charlie, en revanche, paraissait avoir réussi à sauver sa relation avec Anthony, en admettant finalement devant leur mère qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, mais cette reconnaissance nouvelle ne durerait pas et les tensions ne tarderaient pas à réapparaitre, Bill le pressentait, comme il pressentait que Fleur ne tarderait pas à lui poser un ultimatum qu'il devrait décliner.

Même la compagne la plus compréhensive du monde peinait à accepter que son petit-ami partage tout son temps entre son travail, l'Ordre et le domicile parental. Fleur souffrait de son manque d'attention, tout comme Audrey et Anthony. Percy, Charlie et lui alternaient les nuits au Terrier pour ne pas laisser leur mère seule, leur conjoint respectif avaient bien tenté de s'impliquer davantage dans la famille, d'y rentrer tout simplement, mais Molly était moins accueillante que par le passé, quoi que toujours aimable, et ni Fleur, ni Audrey, ni Anthony ne paraissaient à leur aise au Terrier.

« C'est un mauvais jour ? » demanda Bill, en baissant la voix, pour que sa mère n'entende pas.

Elle était très certainement dans la cuisine, vu l'heure, à préparer un repas trop large pour deux personnes. Il passait son temps à emporter des restes au travail ou au Square Grimmaurd, dans le but de s'en débarrasser.

Percy arrangea ses robes, beaucoup trop sophistiquées au goût de Bill, en grimaçant. Si Bill détestait parler de Fleur, Percy n'aimait pas parler de Molly, un point qu'il avait en commun avec Charlie. Ses frères semblaient penser que s'ils ignoraient le problème, il disparaîtrait. Bill n'était pas aussi optimiste.

Et si le problème ne disparaissait pas avant l'été… Les jumeaux seraient majeurs d'ici là, ils pourraient aider, mais Ron et Ginny… Ron et Ginny étaient trop jeunes pour avoir à subir ce que eux subissaient tous les jours.

« C'est toujours un mauvais jour depuis la Nuit des Ténèbres. » soupira Percy, avant de retirer ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

Bill tenta de ne pas s'agacer de son comportement, on aurait dit un rat en cage, anxieux de s'échapper.

« _Franchement_. » grommela son frère, cédant à son tempérament naturel. « Si j'avais Ron, Ginny et Hermione devant moi, je… »

« Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. » l'interrompit Bill, bien qu'en toute honnêteté, il n'aurait pas craché sur une entrevue avec son frère, sa sœur et leur meilleure amie. Il se doutait qu'affronter la colère de Molly n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais il savait également que l'énervement de sa mère avait été teinté d'affection et d'inquiétude. Bill aurait su mettre ça de coté pour leur faire une leçon dont ils ne se seraient pas remis. « Ils ont sauvé Sirius. »

Et c'était bien la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se ruer à Poudlard pour secouer les adolescents comme des pruniers.

« Est-ce que… » hésita Percy, en posant son regard sur tous les objets de la pièce pour ne pas le regarder, lui. « Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas en parler à quelqu'un ? Un Médicomage ? On ne peut pas être là _tout le temps_. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si ça s'aggrave ? Peut-être que Tante Muriel… »

« Maman assassinera Muriel au bout d'un quart d'heure. » soupira Bill, en se frottant les yeux. Il était fatigué. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été longues. Non… l'année avait été longue. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui, se servir un verre et se détendre en écoutant Fleur déblatérer sur sa journée, avec son accent pointu qui donnait au moindre mot des consonances étrangères. « Il n'y a pas de raison que ça s'aggrave. Ce n'est que passager. Le soir, surtout, tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

Il avait bien conscience de faire l'autruche comme ses frères mais… Il n'y avait pas de mal à faire l'autruche un petit moment encore.

« Oui. » acquiesça Percy. « Quand la nuit tombe. »

Ce que la nuit tombait tôt en hiver…

« Les enfants n'ont rien remarqué ? » demanda Percy, presque étonné.

Bill secoua la tête. S'ils avaient eu le moindre soupçon, Charlie ou lui aurait reçu un hibou. Ils avaient attendu pendant des jours, après qu'elle leur ait rendu visite à Poudlard, partagés entre angoisse et soulagement. Le secret aurait été moins lourd à sept.

« Elle est lucide quand les autres sont là ou quand elle est loin d'ici. Même _Dumbledore_ n'a rien remarqué. » contra-t-il. « C'est la maison, le problème. Ce sont… Ce sont les _souvenirs_. »

Il en était persuadé. S'il avait pu l'éloigner du Terrier… Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Cent fois, il lui avait proposé de faire ses bagages pour aller s'installer au Square Grimmaurd ou dans son propre appartement, dans celui de Charlie ou de Percy si elle préférait… Mais Molly refusait de quitter le Terrier, alors, à moins de l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste…

Il chassa cette pensée, à peine l'eut-elle effleurée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'idée, monstrueuse, germait traîtreusement dans son esprit. À l'expression misérable qu'il surprenait parfois sur le visage de Percy ou Charlie, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir eue. Mais aucun d'eux ne la formulerait à voix haute, cette idée. Aucun d'eux n'aurait même osé la considérer avec sérieux.

« Papa aurait su quoi faire. » murmura Percy.

Ce n'était pas un reproche dirigé contre lui, Bill en était conscient mais il le prit comme tel. Depuis la disparition de leur père, ils avaient tous tendance à attendre de lui qu'il prenne les décisions et règle leurs problèmes d'un coup de baguette magique.

Au lieu de lui écrire pour se plaindre affectueusement de leurs frères et sœur comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, les lettres des jumeaux, qu'ils les écrivent ensemble ou séparément, ne contenaient plus que tout un tas de préoccupations pratiques auxquelles Bill ne savait comment répondre : pensait-il que les jumeaux avaient raison de se lancer dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes, dès la fin de leurs études ? Pouvait-il préparer leur mère à l'idée en subtilité ? Pouvait-il aller voir l'état d'un des bâtiments sur le Chemin de Traverse, parce que, eux, ne pouvaient quitter Poudlard, mais qu'il serait dommage de rater l'opportunité ? Pouvait-il, pouvait-il, pouvait-il… ?

Les hiboux de Ron étaient pires. Jusque là, Ron s'était toujours adressé à lui lorsqu'il avait voulu des conseils d'ordre sentimentaux ou, plus prosaïquement, des informations sur un sujet d'une nature plus délicate qu'il ne pouvait, pour des raisons évidentes, pas demander à leurs parents ou à Charlie, dont le domaine d'expertise variait quelque peu. Désormais, les lettres de Ron étaient bourrées d'incertitudes, de doutes et de dépréciations personnelles, et son frère attendait, apparemment, de lui qu'il renforce son estime de lui-même, répète qu'il devait se faire confiance et que tout finirait par s'arranger. Bien que le dernier point soit un mensonge éhonté dont ils étaient tous deux conscients.

Et il ne voulait même pas penser à Ginny. Ginny et lui avaient toujours eu les relations distantes que peuvent avoir l'ainé et la dernière-née d'une famille de sept personnes. Il adorait sa petite sœur mais il était déjà à Poudlard lorsqu'elle était née et, le temps qu'elle ait atteint un âge qu'un grand frère aurait jugé suffisamment intéressant pour s'intéresser à son bébé de sœur, il était adulte et partait faire ses études ailleurs. Le même problème aurait pu se poser avec Ron si Ron ne l'avait pas idéalisé d'une manière qui, à l'époque, gonflait son cœur adolescent de tendresse, et le poussait à tous les extrêmes pour renforcer l'admiration de ce petit frère. Toujours était-il qu'avant, en dehors de ses séjours au Terrier, les échanges de hiboux avec Ginny s'étaient limités à des platitudes et quelques anecdotes embarrassantes sur les autres membres de la famille. À présent, les lettres s'étaient faites bien plus profondes et introspectives, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû répéter que, non, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la dernière née, et une fille de surcroit, qu'ils l'aimaient moins.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Ginny s'entendait si bien avec Percy. Parce que, consciemment ou pas, Percy paraissait trouver naturel de le suivre nerveusement partout dès qu'ils étaient au même endroit, comme il avait passé son enfance à le faire, en quête d'affection, de réconfort et de l'assurance qu'il était le bienvenu dans la famille, en dépit de ses erreurs passées. L'apothéose de cette attitude juvénile, en ce qui concernait Bill, avait été le soir de l'enterrement de leur père où, alors qu'il contrôlait difficilement sa propre tristesse mais s'efforçait de se contenir pour le bien du reste de la famille, il avait dû affirmer à Percy qu'Arthur ne lui en aurait pas voulu et n'aurait jamais été en colère contre lui, qu'il l'avait aimé avec autant de force que ses autres enfants… Il avait prodigué tout un tas de paroles vides qui, il l'avait bien vu, avait signifié le monde pour son petit frère. Bill ne les avait débitées que parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, sans même comprendre un seul des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, tant il était sonné par les événements de la journée.

Et, comble du comble, Charlie n'était pas en reste. Son allié de toujours, son meilleur ami, la personne sur qui il avait toujours pensé pouvoir compter, avait tendance, dans des moments de vulnérabilité de plus en plus fréquents, à se tourner vers lui en attendant des conseils voire des instructions.

Et Bill endurait le tout sans ciller, sans broncher, mais en se retenant difficilement de hurler que, lui aussi, avait perdu Arthur et qu'il n'était _pas_ leur père.

« Si papa était là, le problème ne se poserait pas. » cingla-t-il, perdant momentanément le calme qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire.

Percy baissa les yeux, dument châtié, comme un chiot qu'on aurait frappé à coups de pieds.

« Tu vas être en retard. » soupira Bill. « Dépêche-toi. Il faut que tu restes en bons termes avec Scrimgeour. »

Le poste d'assistant du Ministre était une opportunité pour l'Ordre d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles au sein du cabinet ministériel. Évidemment, d'après Dumbledore, Scrimgeour devait penser la même chose à propos de l'Ordre. Bill n'était pas persuadé que Percy avait ce qu'il fallait pour jouer les agents doubles.

Percy sembla irrité par cette remarque, comme il avait tendance à l'être lorsque l'un d'entre eux faisait passer Dumbledore avant une conversation sur leur famille, mais il tint sa langue et transplanna sans plus tarder. Et, nota bien Bill, sans tenter de dire au revoir à leur mère, preuve que c'était _effectivement_ un mauvais jour.

Il maudit silencieusement Charlie de ne pas avoir voulu l'accompagner et, rassemblant tout le courage qui avait fait de lui un préfet dans ses jeunes années, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une bonne odeur embaumait l'air, l'odeur du ragout en train de mitonner sur le feu se mélangeant à celle de la tarte en train de cuire et du panier rempli de brioches dorées qui fumaient encore. Il prit note de la quiche qui refroidissait également sur le comptoir et des trois tourtes oubliées sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le gros matou tigré, un visiteur régulier, en avait déjà attaqué une.

Bill prépara déjà le mensonge qu'il servirait à Remus, le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriverait avec suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir une armée. Molly voulait fêter la libération de Sirius…

« Maman ? » appela-t-il, en lui ôtant la pile d'assiettes des mains.

« Oh, Bill. » lâcha-t-elle, avec un sourire ravi. « Je savais bien que j'avais entendu des voix. Le repas est presque prêt. Fini de mettre la table, tu veux ? »

Il embrassa la joue qu'elle lui tendait et déposa les assiettes sur le comptoir de la cuisine, heureux d'être arrivé avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de les disposer sur la table. Il détestait voir les neufs assiettes, verres, serviettes, fourchettes et couteaux parfaitement arrangés, attendant des convives qui n'arriveraient jamais. Parfois il y en avait dix, une place pour Harry, et ces soirs là étaient les pires, parce qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un rappel à faire.

« Je vais préparer une soupe. » déclara Molly, en envoyant d'un coup de baguette des oignons danser sur la planche à découper. Bill se dépêcha de les renvoyer à leur place.

« Je pense qu'il y a assez à manger, maman. » répondit-il prudemment, en attrapant son bras pour la faire asseoir. Molly se laissa faire, avec bonne humeur. « Tu as passé toute la journée à cuisiner ? Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Il s'en voulut un peu de ne pas parvenir à masquer l'irritation dans sa voix, mais se força à agir naturellement.

« J'ai l'impression de nourrir une équipe de Quidditch avec vous tous. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il pêcha le nombre appropriés de couverts dans le tiroir et entreprit de mettre la table.

« Ron, Gin et les jumeaux sont à Poudlard. » lui rappela-t-il, d'un ton léger. « Percy doit travailler tard, ce soir, et Charlie est je ne sais trop où. »

Le regard de sa mère se perdit dans le vague un petite seconde et puis elle secoua la tête, avec un sourire tristement moqueur.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mon pauvre Bill, tu dois penser que je perds complètement la tête ! Évidemment que les enfants sont à Poudlard… Ginny m'a écrit, tout à l'heure. Sirius a été innocenté. J'ai la lettre quelque part… »

Elle se leva et farfouilla dans un tas de papiers abandonnés sur une petite table dans un coin de la cuisine. Charlie et lui avaient coutume de dire que la table avalait les courriers importants et laissait tout ce dont on ne voulait pas : à savoir, les courriers officiels de Minerva McGonagall.

Elle parvint à retrouver la lettre parmi le fouillis et la lui tendit. Bill la parcourut rapidement, remarquant la joie de vivre – beaucoup trop prononcée pour être honnête – de sa sœur. Visiblement, les missives introspectives lui étaient désormais réservées.

« Je sais, je reviens du Q.G. » offrit-il. « Tu aurais dû venir avec moi, ils auraient été contents de te voir. »

Molly haussa les épaules et se servit un verre d'eau.

« J'aurais aimé féliciter Sirius, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Percy. » déclara-t-elle. « Audrey et lui ont des problèmes. » Elle soupira, comme si cela lui fendait le cœur. « C'est bien dommage, ils avaient l'air tellement amoureux. »

Était-il donc condamné à disséquer toutes les relations amoureuses de sa connaissance, ce jour là ?

« Ça s'arrangera sûrement. » affirma-t-il, sans y croire une seconde. Rien ne s'arrangerait tant que Percy n'aurait pas davantage de temps à consacrer à Audrey. Et sachant que, d'après ce qu'il en savait, Audrey était plus patiente que Fleur, ça ne laissait rien présager de bon pour son propre couple. « On devrait manger. Je dois me lever tôt demain. Gripsec veut que je vérifie la sécurité de tous les coffres des niveaux inférieurs. »

Molly approuva sa suggestion, non sans compatir à sa charge de travail. Elle fit léviter la marmite de ragout au centre de la table et se leva pour aller chercher la louche. Bill se détendit, rassuré par l'absence d'incidents. Percy avait peut-être exagéré… Peut-être…

« Peux-tu aller chercher ton père ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement, en attrapant la panière de brioches. « Il doit être dans son atelier. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. »

Comme à chaque fois, Bill eut l'impression qu'on lui jetait un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage.

« Maman… » commença-t-il, uniquement pour s'interrompre.

Probablement alarmée par la cassure dans sa voix, Molly abandonna les brioches et se tourna vers lui, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, immédiatement. « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Elle posa une main sur son front comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant et, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour l'être à nouveau.

« Maman, papa… » se força-t-il à reprendre, en attrapant sa main et en la gardant prisonnière de la sienne. « Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à papa ? »

Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui et fouilla son regard quelques secondes, sans visiblement comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, puis cilla plusieurs fois. Pour s'éclaircir les esprits ou pour chasser ses larmes, il n'était pas certain… Elle pâlit tout à coup.

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr. » lâcha-t-elle, avant de se racler la gorge. « Comme je suis idiote… Je suis désolée, mon chéri. Nous dînons en tête à tête, ce soir ? Mangeons, avant que ça refroidisse. »

Le repas se fit en silence. Pour Bill, le tintement des couverts sur la faïence était assourdissant. Il tenta, plusieurs fois, de lancer une conversation mais cela se soldait immanquablement par un échec. Il essaya de la faire rire en racontant comment Charlie avait trébuché sur son propre lacet en sortant de la cheminée du Square Grimmaurd, mais cela ne lui valut qu'un faible sourire.

Il fut presque soulagé lorsque, bien après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, elle déclara, toute gaité retrouvée, qu'elle allait mettre de côté une part de tourte pour son père.

Cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir lui répéter qu'Arthur était mort, mais, lorsqu'elle l'oubliait, elle redevenait heureuse et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en demander.

Il y avait des batailles qu'il n'était pas bon de gagner.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Albus regarda la porte de son bureau se refermer sur Filius avec un pincement au cœur. Dans un soupir, il rejoignit son poste d'observation favori, devant la fenêtre, et regarda la masse indistincte qui ne pouvait être qu'Hagrid braver le blizzard pour rejoindre sa hutte. Filius se sentait coupable, comme Minerva l'avait deviné, mais le Professeur de Sortilèges ne laisserait pas cette culpabilité déplacée le dévorer, il en était convaincu. Il lui fallait simplement un peu de temps.

Le Directeur avait la migraine. Il avait l'impression, ces temps-ci, que les journées étaient interminables, probablement parce qu'il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de négliger son lit pour continuer de travailler la nuit entière. Il y avait tant à faire ! Continuer l'enquête sur les Horcruxes, raffermir sa prise sur le Ministère, trier les informations que Lucius lui rapportait et, bien entendu… Tâcher de déterminer qui, au sein de l'Ordre, vendait des informations à Voldemort.

Il avait besoin d'un espion au sein du groupe, mais il ne voyait pas à qui confier cette charge. Sirius, le seul dont l'innocence était certaine, était tout désigné mais il n'avait ni le cœur, ni le sang-froid nécessaire pour ce genre de mission. Il refuserait de douter de ses amis et rejetterait la faute sur Lucius. Albus avait déjà songé à douter de la parole de Malfoy, mais il y avait des détails… Des faits qui, jusque là, n'avaient pas eu de sens et qu'expliquait parfaitement la présence d'un agent infiltré. Comment Voldemort avait-il su où ils avaient caché le Maître des Potions qui lui avait, sans nul doute, fourni la clef de la maîtrise de la lycanthropie ? Comment Voldemort avait-il su que Sirius vouait une obsession malsaine à son miroir ? Et ce n'était que les plus gros mystères. Il y en avait d'autres, plus mineurs, qu'il avait naïvement cru être des coïncidences.

La question ne se serait pas posée si Severus avait été là… Severus aurait pu être ses yeux et ses oreilles, dans un camp comme dans l'autre…

Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers la chandelle qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête avant de recommencer à scruter les flocons qui tombaient doucement dans la nuit.

Il était ironique qu'il ait besoin de Severus pour infiltrer l'Ordre davantage que pour espionner les Mangemorts…

Il n'aimait pas ce tour du destin.

Il lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Que crois-tu que Sirius soit en train de faire ? » demanda Ron, en se calant plus confortablement contre ses oreillers, le livre de potions complètement oublié à côté de lui.

Hermione, allongée à plat ventre sur le lit d'Harry, soupira avec une irritation palpable.

« Avec un peu de chance, rien qui ne le renverra à Azkaban dans la semaine. » lâcha-t-elle, avant de lui jeter un regard désapprobateur. « Travailles un peu, Ron. Les B.U.S.E.s ne sont plus très loin, maintenant. »

Ron reprit son livre dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir lever tranquillement les yeux au ciel. Les B.U.S.E.s, les B.U.S.E.s… La moitié des cinquième année n'avaient plus que ce mot là à la bouche. Il restait près de cinq mois avant qu'ils aient à passer leur examen, tant de choses pouvaient arriver d'ici là qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se bourrer le crâne d'informations inutiles.

« C'est toi qui a mes cours de Sortilèges ? » s'enquit-elle, nerveusement, en fouillant dans le tas de parchemins accumulés à sa droite.

« Non. » répondit-il, sans même vérifier.

Si les cours d'Hermione étaient mélangés aux siens, c'était sa faute. Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait récupérer les notes qu'elle lui prêtait si elle ne voulait pas les voir avalées à jamais par le désordre qui régnait dans le dortoir des garçons. Il avait espéré que sa réponse la pousserait à continuer à réviser son Histoire de la Magie – parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait été occupée à faire, la dernière fois qu'il avait réellement écouté ses palabres ennuyeux sur tel ou tel gobelin – mais il aurait dû se méfier.

« Ils n'ont quand même pas disparu et ils ne sont plus dans mon classeur. » râla-t-elle, en s'asseyant en tailleur pour mieux examiner les parchemins et les livres qui l'entouraient.

Hermione était une île perdue au milieu de ses recherches.

Si Harry voyait son lit dans cet état…

Si Harry _avait vu_, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Il n'avait pas parlé à McGonagall que de Sirius, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait voulu savoir, très précisément, quelles étaient les chances d'Harry, à présent que la chorale était revenue. Parce que si Flitwick et des gamins pouvaient y arriver… Harry les valait tous dix fois et il avait été à moitié persuadé que leur Directrice de Maison allait le leur confirmer, à Neville et à lui, qu'elle allait leur dire qu'elle ne voulait pas leur faire de faux espoirs mais qu'il y avait toutes les chances que…

McGonagall ne l'avait pas dit. Elle ne l'avait même pas laissé entendre.

Elle leur avait expliqué, très patiemment et très gentiment, que Flitwick n'avait pas vu Harry ou le Professeur Snape dans cette drôle de jungle meurtrière, qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'ils aient tous été au même endroit et que le temps ne s'y écoulait pas de la même manière. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'Harry ne reviendrait jamais. Elle n'avait pas dit non plus qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

Il semblait à Ron qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait à espérer, les choses empiraient.

Peut-être était-il définitivement temps de se faire à l'idée qu'Harry ne reviendrait jamais. Il était passé, tout au long de l'année, par des hauts et des bas à ce sujet. Parfois, il lui paraissait inimaginable de ne plus jamais revoir son meilleur ami et il avait presque l'impression de le trahir en abandonnant espoir. D'autres fois, il lui semblait stupide de s'accrocher à un éventuel miracle parce qu'il devenait évident, de jour en jour, que ce n'était pas une période de miracles. Le monde extérieur était sombre, sale et dur. Même Poudlard et ses merveilles ne parvenaient plus à le dissimuler aux élèves.

« Je ne peux pas étudier dans ces conditions. » râla Hermione, en rassemblant ses affaires. « Il me faut une table et… »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la bibliothèque ? » répliqua Ron, agacé.

« Parce que tu ne voulais pas y mettre les pieds. » riposta-t-elle. « Tu as dit que tu préférais travailler ici. »

Exact. Il avait espéré pouvoir la tromper en dissimulant le dernier numéro de _Quidditch Magasine_ derrière son livre et cela avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le finisse et ne se trouve livré à l'ennui le plus profond.

« On a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. » décréta-t-il.

« Tu n'as même pas lu une seule ligne de ton manuel de potions. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Comment vas-tu faire pendant le contrôle de lundi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. D'ici lundi…

« Je descends. » décida Ron. « Fais ce que tu veux. »

Il y avait mieux à faire que de lire et de relire des textes poussiéreux. Il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui trouvaient du plaisir à passer leurs journées le nez plongé dans les bouquins. Il y avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

Joignant le geste à la parole et, ignorant les remontrances ainsi que le discours agacé de sa meilleure amie, il quitta le dortoir et dévala l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, celle-ci était pleine à craquer et résonnait d'un joyeux brouhaha dans lequel Ron se sentit immédiatement à son aise. Il rejoignit le petit groupe des cinquième année, installé dans un coin, certains sur des fauteuils, d'autres à même le sol, et s'assit à côté de Seamus qui était occupé à raconter une plaisanterie sous l'œil attentif du reste de leurs camarades.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Lavande ne décide de s'installer sur lui – gloussante et les joues rosies de plaisir, comme il la préférait – et ne se mette à l'embrasser. Il lui rendit chacun de ses baisers avec passion, se moquant royalement des sifflements ou plaisanteries que leur jetaient les autres.

C'était le meilleur moyen de vivre sa vie, décida-t-il, un peu plus tard, en frottant les cicatrices sur ses avant-bras. La tête de Lavande était appuyée sur son épaule, ses boucles blondes lui chatouillaient le menton et il éprouva une bouffée d'affection pour elle. Il fallait profiter de chaque instant, faire en sorte que chaque seconde compte… Il ne pouvait plus passer sa vie à attendre un miracle ou une nouvelle catastrophe. Il devait vivre l'instant présent.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« C'est le dernier endroit où je pensais te trouver. » lâcha Blaise, en attrapant une chaise et en se perchant dessus, à l'envers. Une jambe de chaque coté, les bras croisés appuyés sur le dossier, son ami était aussi ridicule qu'un plébéien et, pourtant, Draco n'eut même pas la force d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Il tourna la tête et retourna à son observation des épais flocons qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre, légèrement agacé que Blaise ait réussi à le traquer jusque là.

Il avait choisi le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque, celui où personne n'allait jamais, précisément parce qu'il avait éprouvé le besoin d'être seul. Il avait pensé que ses amis n'auraient pas l'idée de venir le chercher là, puisque il avait évité la bibliothèque autant que possible depuis la tempête magique… Merlin, il avait parfois l'impression que cette tempête avait eu lieu des années plus tôt tant les choses avaient changé depuis… Il se rappelait encore la panique terrifiante qu'il avait ressentie, ce soir là, en voyant le château dévasté, incapable de retrouver ses amis dans la pagaille… Il y repensait à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cet endroit.

Cependant, entre temps, il avait trouvé bien plus traumatique qu'une nuit passée à regarder des rayonnages tomber sur des camarades de classe…

Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de s'installer sur un des seuls sièges imbriqués dans le mur, sous la fenêtre, en espérant que si jamais cataclysme il y avait à nouveau, il serait suffisamment loin de toute étagère pour ne pas finir écrasé.

« Tu me cherchais ? » botta-t-il en touche. Il n'avait pas envie de contrarier Blaise, il était conscient de l'avoir malmené, ces derniers jours.

« T'es-tu réconcilié avec Granger ? » demanda son ami.

Draco ravala un soupir, pressentant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces conversations où Blaise, déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il voulait savoir, ne renoncerait pas avant de lui arracher toute l'histoire.

« Plus ou moins. » lâcha-t-il. « Pour tout à l'heure… »

« Si tu dis que tu es désolé, je te traîne à l'infirmerie. » menaça Blaise, en le dévisageant avec son sérieux habituel. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ? Granger n'a rien voulu me dire. »

Les yeux noirs brillaient d'inquiétude et Draco se trouva incapable de mentir ou de détourner la conversation, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec la jeune fille. Il ne parvenait même pas à s'irriter que ces deux là parlent de lui dans son dos. C'était curieusement… _plaisant_ de savoir qu'ils tenaient assez à lui pour le faire.

Il appuya la tête contre les pierres inégales du mur et haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable du château. Ils auraient pu avoir cette discussion dans leur dortoir ou dans leur salle commune, mais… Depuis quand n'avaient-ils plus fait simple quand ils pouvaient faire compliqué ?

Depuis le début de la Trêve, voilà depuis quand…

Et puis… S'ils se déplaçaient, Draco savait qu'il trouverait une manière d'esquiver les explications. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se confier. Ses problèmes étaient un poids sur sa poitrine, qui l'empêchait presque de respirer par moment, mais il s'agissait de _ses_ problèmes et ce n'était pas juste de les imposer à Blaise. Blaise était un trop bon ami, il les prendrait à cœur et les considérerait comme sien et…

Et s'il n'en parlait pas à quelqu'un, il allait probablement terminer à Sainte Mangouste.

« Mon père était au Ministère. » annonça-t-il, guettant la réaction du Serpentard. Ce genre d'informations pouvait faire du tort à Lucius, toutefois, il faisait confiance à Blaise. Ce dernier n'eut pas l'air particulièrement surpris, il était sans doute déjà parvenu, seul, à cette conclusion. « Il est venu à l'infirmerie après qu'ils nous aient ramenés à Poudlard. »

Weasley aurait choisi ce moment pour l'interrompre et supposer que Lucius lui avait passé le savon du siècle, mais Blaise n'était pas un Gryffondor, alors il garda le silence. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir aux implications de ce que Draco était en train de lui confier, cependant, il le voyait à la manière dont Blaise se tenait légèrement plus droit, attentif.

« Il m'a donné ça. » conclut-il faiblement, en extirpant, de sous sa chemise, la chaîne flambant neuve, qu'il avait commandée dès le lendemain de la confrontation au Ministère. Il la passa par-dessus sa tête, mais garda, au creux de son poing, l'espace de quelques secondes, l'épaisse bague qui y pendait.

Lorsqu'il la tendit à Blaise, celui-ci l'examina avec le soin et le respect que l'on aurait toujours dû accorder à ce genre d'objet. Draco, lui, détourna la tête et préféra observer les traces humides que les flocons laissaient sur la vitre, heureux de ne pas avoir à expliquer ce que le sceau symbolisait et pourquoi il était si tragique que la bague soit en sa possession. Blaise portait le sceau des Zabini au majeur depuis sa plus tendre enfance, bien que la fortune de son père soit gelée jusqu'à sa majorité.

« Cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il s'attend à mourir. » déclara Blaise, au bout d'un long moment. Draco serra les dents. Son ami venait de formuler tout haut ce qu'il craignait tout bas, depuis que Lucius lui avait mis le sceau entre les mains. « Il s'agit, peut-être, d'une manière de s'assurer que personne ne pourra le forcer à te déshériter. »

Sa voix, sans manquer de conviction, n'était pas très assurée. Draco haussa à nouveau les épaules, comme pour minimiser la situation.

« Il m'a fait ses adieux. » expliqua-t-il. « Il n'a pas dit le mot, mais j'ai compris. »

Blaise lui rendit la chaîne et il la remit autour de son cou avec un soin révérencieux. La bague vient se loger entre ses pectoraux, à la place exacte qu'avait précédemment occupée l'amulette des Peverell.

Le silence s'étira, sans être particulièrement gênant. Blaise n'essaya pas de lui servir ces platitudes que l'on offrait généralement dans ce genre de situations, ce pour quoi Draco lui fût extrêmement reconnaissant. Ils restèrent simplement assis, sans dire un mot, et regardèrent la neige tomber à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre pour apercevoir autre chose que leurs reflets, assombris par la lumière des torches.

L'heure du couvre-feu approchait lentement, lorsque Draco se décida à reprendre la parole.

« J'ai pris un _Avada_ à la place de Lovegood. » lâcha-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Blaise n'accueillit pas la nouvelle avec le calme qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire. La chaise bascula et heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la bibliothèque quasi-déserte. Draco sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux vers son ami, sans véritablement comprendre la terreur qu'il lisait sur le visage du Serpentard.

Le regard de Blaise fouilla le sien, l'inspecta des pieds à la tête…

« Je vais bien. » remarqua-t-il, non sans ironie.

Il était loin d'aller bien, mais il supposait qu'il devait faire avec. Il était persuadé qu'il ferait des cauchemars pour le reste de sa vie. Le plus agaçant était les demi-souvenirs… Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Potter, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, près du lac derrière le manoir… Ce qui n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Il comprenait la terreur qui le saisissait parfois à l'improviste, au milieu d'un couloir, lorsqu'on le bousculait ou que quelqu'un criait trop fort… Il parvenait presque à la maîtriser, à l'anticiper… Il comprenait pourquoi il se réveillait en nage, chaque nuit, la gorge trop serrée pour laisser échapper autre chose qu'un couinement paniqué… Il comprenait pourquoi ses mains se mettaient parfois à trembler de manière incontrôlable…

Mais Potter qui lui parlait de trains ?

« L'amulette. » devina Blaise. Le Serpentard posa une main sur son épaule, cédant visiblement au besoin de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien vivant. « Elle a fonctionné. »

« Tu crois que c'est ce que Peverell avait en tête quand il l'a crée ? » plaisanta-t-il. « Sauver un Malfoy ? »

Blaise le secoua sans aucune douceur. Il crut, l'espace d'un instant, que les secousses brutales allaient lui déboîter l'épaule…

« Ce n'est _pas_ drôle. » gronda le Serpentard. « Et c'était _stupide_. _Putain, Draco_. »

Draco hocha la tête, sans chercher à nier. Ça avait été incroyablement stupide et, malgré tout ce que Granger voulait croire, il avait bien l'intention de ne plus _jamais_ recommencer ce genre d'exploits.

Les doigts de Blaise étaient enfoncés dans ses muscles de manière très désagréable mais, en dépit de la douleur, Draco ne fit rien pour les déloger, conscient, qu'à cette minute, Blaise était plus bouleversé que lui. Ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps. Leurs parents ne s'appréciaient que très peu et leur avaient plusieurs fois recommandé, si ce n'était ordonné, de mettre un terme à leur amitié. Rien n'avait jamais plus encouragé Draco à faire quelque chose qu'une interdiction en bonne et due forme. Ils fréquentaient les mêmes personnes, se trouvaient toujours aux mêmes événements ennuyeux, ensemble… Blaise et lui étaient amis depuis très longtemps, bien avant Poudlard, et si jamais il s'avisait, un jour, de lui annoncer calmement s'être délibérément placé sur le chemin d'un _Avada Kedavra_, Draco aurait fait bien pire que de lui broyer l'épaule.

Et, s'il agrippa, à son tour, le poignet de son ami, dans le simple but de se rappeler qu'il était bel et bien vivant, que tout était réel, et qu'il n'était pas mort… La bibliothèque était déserte et personne ne le saurait jamais.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Remus croqua dans sa part de pizza, observant, avec la fascination du spectateur d'un numéro de cirque, la bataille de volonté qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Enfoncé dans un des fauteuils du petit salon depuis une bonne heure, il commençait à comprendre ce que Sirius avait dû subir entouré de tous ces couples, et éprouvait une compassion certaine pour son ami.

Tout en se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, il était incapable de détourner les yeux du naufrage en devenir qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas triché. » réitéra Sirius, en transférant ses cartes dans une main pour pouvoir attraper son verre de l'autre.

Nyssandra ne battit pas un cil et continua de le fixer tranquillement du regard, les doigts sagement croisés sur les cartes qu'elle avait posées sur la table.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux siennes, abandonnées sur l'accoudoir, et prit une nouvelle bouchée de sa pizza. Elle était excellente. Nyssa et Sirius étaient revenus avec trois cartons, un peu plus tôt, après avoir décidé d'aller faire un tour. Le loup-garou n'avait pas été malheureux de les voir partir. Suite à la remarque de Fol'Œil, Sirius avait été beaucoup trop énervé et la vampire était clairement blessée par les mots de son ancien fiancé. Il fallait admettre que Remus avait rarement entendu Fol'Œil prononcer une tirade aussi longue et qu'il avait été plus que choqué par son contenu… Quoi qu'il en fût, lorsque ces deux là avaient décrété qu'ils voulaient aller se promener, il ne s'était pas attendu à les revoir avant le lendemain…

Et, certes, Albus lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur Sirius, mais l'Animagus était un homme libre à présent, et il n'allait certainement pas le garder enfermé contre sa volonté s'il ne risquait pas de se faire arrêter par des Aurors à chaque coin de rue. Il avait été surpris de les voir rentrer au bout d'une courte heure – à peine assez longtemps pour que Remus termine de lire les rapports – les bras pleins de boîtes de pizzas. Il s'était demandé pourquoi, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour la quitter, Sirius semblait si déterminé à rester cloîtré dans la maison…

Toutefois, il était apparu assez rapidement que ce n'était pas tant la vieille demeure que la présence de la vampire qui attirait Sirius… Remus les regardait se tourner autour depuis plus de deux heures, avec fascination et impuissance. Il pressentait que Sirius fonçait droit dans le mur. Nyssandra était visiblement toujours amoureuse de Fol'Œil et l'ancien Auror… Remus était persuadé que l'ancien Auror finirait par revenir à la raison. Alastor s'était trop inquiété pour elle au Ministère pour qu'il en soit autrement…

« Remus, dis à la demoiselle que je ne suis pas un tricheur. » bouda Sirius, en terminant son verre, cul-sec.

Le loup-garou ne savait pas s'il aurait dû être admiratif ou horrifié de la rapidité avec laquelle son meilleur ami remplaça, ensuite, l'alcool par le tabac. Il le regarda porter la cigarette à sa bouche et l'allumer, avec une facilité machinale, puis observa la manière dont Nyssa le dévisageait toujours, le regard dur.

« Je me couche. » déclara-t-il, en jetant ses cartes sur la table. « Débrouillez-vous entre vous. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire insolent sur le visage. Remus lui aurait donné vingt ans de moins, à cet instant.

« Lâcheur. » accusa-t-il, avant de lui tendre sa cigarette, comme par réflexe.

L'Animagus se figea immédiatement, ils n'avaient plus partagé de cigarette depuis des années… Depuis la dernière fois où James, Peter et eux avaient joué au poker, très précisément… Même à l'époque, Remus n'avait jamais aimé fumer. Mais Sirius avait l'air si jeune dans la lumière tremblante des bougies, il avait l'air si heureux, ce soir là, que le loup-garou éprouva le besoin de lui faire plaisir. Il attrapa la cigarette et en tira une bouffée avant de la lui rendre, en toussotant.

« Petite nature. » se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Il y avait une franche affection dans les yeux de son ami et Remus sentit quelque chose se dénouer en lui. Peut-être que, à présent qu'ils avaient eu cette dispute qui couvait depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils allaient pouvoir reprendre comme avant… Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir retrouver leur vieille amitié intacte… Il l'espérait. Il avait vécu seul des années, après la mort de James et Lily, et il avait sincèrement pensé s'y être accoutumé, mais… Mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sirius et rencontré Tonks…

Penser à Tonks, comme à chaque dois depuis leur rupture, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à l'estomac. Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait tellement qu'il lui arrivait de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il avait la sensation permanente d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine. C'était une douleur très différente de celles qui l'avaient accablé toute sa vie, avant et après chaque transformation, mais elle n'en était pas moins vive, pas moins _réelle_.

Combien de fois s'était-il repris, la main pleine de poudre de cheminette, sur le point de se précipiter chez elle pour la supplier de le pardonner ? Davantage de fois que sa fierté ne voulait l'admettre. Cependant, il refusait d'être égoïste. Or, imposer sa malédiction à Tonks aurait été le summum de l'égoïsme.

Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de toutes les conséquences qu'une relation sérieuse avec un loup-garou entraînait, ou, du moins, elle n'avait pas voulu les voir en face. Elle était encore très jeune, trop pour envisager le long-terme de leur histoire… Il avait fait le bon choix en rompant. Il en était certain. Et, quelque part, elle devait le savoir aussi. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait mais, parfois, ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Une des cartes dépasse de ta manche. » fit-il remarquer, en désignant la chemise de l'Animagus avec ce qu'il restait de sa part de pizza.

Nyssandra croisa les bras, triomphante, et Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

« Vous me blessez vraiment. » lâcha Patmol. « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé là… »

« C'est évident. » rétorqua Remus, en prenant une gorgée de bièraubeurre. « Tu es innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître. »

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté, de la manière qui rappelait toujours l'énorme chien noir à Remus, et fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Nyssa.

« Demande donc au Magenmagot ce qu'ils en pensent ! » s'exclama joyeusement Patmol.

Cela faisait des années que Remus ne l'avait pas vu de si bonne humeur.

« La presse sera beaucoup moins impressionnée de savoir que tu triches aux cartes. » intervint Nyssandra, en prenant une gorgée de…

Remus détourna la tête et étudia poliment sa bouteille. Il ne partageait pas tout à fait les vues de Sirius sur ce qu'il était socialement acceptable de faire ou pas. Voir une vampire boire du sang dans un verre à whiskey, et se lécher les lèvres ensuite, n'était pas très agréable. Cela réveillait, chez lui, des instincts qu'il préférait garder endormis, surtout en sachant que le loup, en lui, était très agité depuis la Nuit des Ténèbres. Le loup se languissait de Tonks et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne se trouvaient pas plus fréquemment en sa présence. Remus ignorait obstinément son côté animal, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il était conscient de ce que ce manque de contrôle signifiait… Il s'énervait vite, avait tendance à agresser ses interlocuteurs, et la prochaine lune serait un enfer, s'il ne trouvait pas une potion tue-loup plus puissante que celle que lui fournissait Slughorn. C'était celle de Severus qu'il lui aurait fallu…

« Comment veux-tu que la presse apprenne que je triche aux cartes ? » répliqua Sirius.

Remus se frotta le front, incapable de s'ôter l'odeur de sang du nez. Il avait réussi à l'ignorer jusque là parce que le verre était hors de son champ de vision, mais…

« Oh, je ne sais pas… » gronda Nyssa, avec cette fausse douceur qui cachait son tempérament de prédateur. « Un tuyau anonyme. »

« Tu détruirais ma réputation pour un pauvre as caché dans ma manche ? » demanda Sirius, à moitié inquiet.

Nyssandra sourit avec contentement, dénudant légèrement ses croc, et Remus serra les poings. Ses tempes battaient violemment sous le coup d'une migraine soudaine. Le loup hurlait à la lune, brûlant de défendre son territoire, de…

« Je croyais que tu ne savais pas comment il était arrivé là ? » riposta Nyssa, froidement, de manière presque menaçante.

Il savait que Sirius n'était pas en danger, que ce n'était que leur manière bizarre et malsaine de flirter… Tout ce que le loup voyait, c'était qu'un prédateur rôdait bien trop près d'un membre de sa meute.

« J'ai menti. » déclara Sirius. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, avant de lever les deux mains en signe d'impuissance. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le sourire de Nyssa se fit plus prononcé et Remus se leva brusquement. La tension qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce changea de nature et de cible. Il n'était pas sage de surprendre une vampire… Nyssandra paraissait prête à lui sauter dessus.

« Je vais… » déclara-t-il, en indiquant les étages d'un geste hâtif. Il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, ressentant le besoin urgent de mettre autant d'espace que possible entre Nyssa et lui. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil et grimaça, sans se retourner. « Si vous pouviez vous souvenir que j'ai l'ouïe fine et que j'en sais déjà plus sur Sirius que je ne voudrais… »

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, ignorant l'éclat de rire de son meilleur ami, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus difficile… Contrôler le loup ? Ou ne pas céder à l'envie de se ruer chez Tonks ?

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Incapable de résister à l'appel de la gravité avec autant d'alcool dans son organisme, Tonks se laissa glisser jusqu'à être allongée sur son canapé, la tête bien calée sur les genoux de Charlie, tout en faisant attention de ne pas renverser le verre qu'elle tenait à la main. La Vodka Glace-Boyaux était chère et, paresseuse comme elle était, elle aurait la flemme de faire nettoyer le sofa et son salon empesterait l'alcool pendant des semaines si elle s'avisait de le laisser tomber.

Charlie soupira et tira légèrement sur ses mèches désespérément brunâtres.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait les teindre. » suggéra-t-il. « Tu sais… Comme tout le monde ? Je suis certain qu'il y a une potion ou un sort pour ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules aussi bien qu'elle le put dans sa position, peu encline à poursuivre le sujet de son blocage. Tous les Médicomages qu'elle avait consultés – et elle avait probablement rencontré tous les Médicomages de Londres, ces deux dernières semaines – étaient unanimes. Ses dons de Métamorphomages n'avaient pas disparu, on ne cessait pas d'être un Métamorphomage, pas plus qu'on ne cessait d'être un vampire ou un loup-garou, selon les experts. Ces exemples l'auraient très certainement fait mourir de rire à une autre époque.

« Ils sont un peu plus clairs sur les pointes. » tenta de la consoler Charlie, en examinant attentivement ses cheveux. « Peut-être que c'est en train de revenir. »

Elle avala son verre d'un seul coup, sans en renverser une goutte, ayant depuis longtemps maîtrisé l'art délicat de boire de la vodka dans toutes les positions. Charlie et elle avaient eu leur compte de soirées arrosées et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Sa tête lui semblait enrobée de coton, ses membres étaient lourds… Elle éprouvait cette sensation bizarre, mais plaisante, qu'elle finissait toujours par ressentir quand elle se tenait à la frontière entre être soule et être complètement ivre : son esprit semblait étrangement détaché de son corps… Comme s'il y avait une distance entre ce qu'elle voyait et le temps que son cerveau mettait à l'intégrer.

« Et peut-être que si je suis sage, le Père Noël m'apportera un million de galions. » répliqua-t-elle, en posant le verre vide à plat sur son estomac.

« Dommage que ça ne soit pas près d'arriver parce que tu aurais dû m'offrir le dernier Comète pour mon anniversaire. » regretta Charlie, la voix rendue pâteuse par la quantité phénoménale d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

« Ça n'arrivera pas ? » releva-t-elle, attristée. Elle était vaguement consciente qu'être attristée parce que le Père Noël ne voulait pas lui donner un million de galions était idiot mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de pourquoi.

« Non. » confirma Charlie, dans un soupir chagriné.

« Parce que les Comètes sont les pires balais qu'on ait jamais fait, que tu as vraiment des goûts de merde et que je n'achèterai jamais rien chez eux même pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle, en lâchant le verre pour voir s'il pouvait tenir tout seul. Il tenait mais chancelait à chacune de ses inspirations.

« Hé ! » s'exclama-t-il, en lui ôtant le verre et en le tenant loin au-dessus d'elle comme il aurait privé un enfant d'un jouet. « Un peu de respect. »

« Ces balais sont nuls. » insista-t-elle.

Le feu de cheminée se raviva brusquement et Anthony en sortit, une bouteille dans chaque main. Il tituba plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'au canapé et, Tonks, dans un élan de maturité digne d'une Auror responsable, se dit qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait dû emprunter la voie de Cheminette dans cet état. Ou transplanner. Ou bouger. D'un autre côté, pourquoi auraient-ils voulu bouger de ce canapé ?

« J'ai l'alcool. » annonça Anthony.

Ah oui… Voilà pourquoi l'un d'eux avait dû s'arracher aux sièges confortables de son salon.

« Assieds-toi. » ronronna Charlie.

Parce qu'apparemment, quand Charlie était soul et amoureux, il ronronnait. Comme un gros dragon. Tonks se mit à ricaner mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Charlie avait attrapé une des bouteilles ramenées par son petit-ami et tentait de l'ouvrir – sans vraiment y parvenir, parce que ce n'était pas dans ce sens là que le bouchon se dévissait, mais Tonks était trop occupée à rire pour l'aider – et Anthony observait la manière dont ils étaient vautrés sur le canapé, sourcils froncés. Au bout d'un moment, il haussa les épaules, souleva les jambes de la jeune femme et s'installa dessous. Elle croisa les chevilles sur les accoudoirs de l'autre côté du jeune homme, et se dit qu'ils auraient l'air fin s'il prenait l'envie à quelqu'un de lui rendre visite.

Toutefois, elle ne voyait pas qui aurait bien pu sonner à sa porte à l'improviste. Sa mère, avec qui elle s'était plus ou moins réconciliée, lui donnait toujours rendez-vous à l'extérieur et n'avait eu, de toute manière, que peu de temps à lui consacrer ces dernières semaines. Elle arborait des airs de conspiratrice et lui avait dit que la maison familiale n'était, désormais, plus accessible qu'à elle, son père et Dumbledore. Tonks avait eu beau exiger des explications, personne ne semblait enclin à les lui fournir. Sirius aurait mieux à faire ce soir là que de venir chez elle. Nyssa avait réquisitionné une chambre au Q.G. parce qu'elles se marchaient dessus dans son petit appartement. Kingsley ne la dérangeait jamais durant son jour de repos et Fol'Œil devait être trop occupé à pister un trafiquant de tortue de feu pour s'intéresser à elle.

La liste des gens qui fréquentaient son appartement était tristement courte. C'en était déprimant.

Bien sûr, il était toujours possible que Remus…

Elle n'eut conscience d'être toujours en train ricaner que lorsque son rire se tut abruptement.

Elle avait pensé que la douleur finirait par s'atténuer au bout de quelques jours, voire par disparaître. Elle avait été amoureuse des dizaines de fois et ça n'avait jamais fait aussi mal… Elle _s'était crue_ amoureuse… Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit de comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait depuis le moment où Remus avait déclaré que c'était terminé.

Parfois, elle oubliait, l'espace de quelques minutes ou de quelques heures, et puis ça la heurtait de plein fouet et ça lui coupait littéralement la respiration. Son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que la cheminée s'enclenchait parce que, durant une poignée de secondes, elle pouvait imaginer que c'était Remus qui venait lui dire qu'il avait réfléchi et que tout pouvait s'arranger. Ce n'était jamais lui. Pourtant, même après deux longues semaines, elle n'avait pas cessé d'attendre.

« L'amour, c'est de la merde. » décréta-t-elle, en arrachant la bouteille des mains de Charlie pour en prendre une gorgée.

« On n'a pas déjà dit ça avant que je parte ? » demanda Anthony, confus. C'était le genre de personne que l'alcool empêchait de parler correctement ou de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Tonks, heureusement, n'avait pas ce problème là.

« C'est toujours vrai, maintenant que tu es revenu. » rétorqua-t-elle, en toute logique.

« L'amour, c'est de la merde. » confirma Charlie, en hochant la tête avec exagération, comme s'il n'avait pas été tout à fait capable de mesurer ses gestes. « Sauf pour nous. Pour nous, l'amour, c'est génial. »

Les garçons se sourirent d'un air amouraché qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle asséna un petit coup de pied à Anthony et prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. La vodka lui brûla la gorge.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on parle de moi, là. » rouspéta-t-elle, en tendant la bouteille à Charlie.

Il la porta à ses lèvres, d'un air songeur.

« Peut-être que tu devrais parler à Remus. » déclara-t-il.

Anthony eut un mouvement de recul involontaire qui prouva que, même si son cerveau était trop ivre pour réfléchir correctement, il se souvenait instinctivement de la manière dont Tonks avait réagi la dernière fois que Charlie avait proposé cette solution là.

« Non. » gronda-t-elle, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Une position qui aurait probablement paru plus autoritaire si elle n'avait pas été couchée sur le dos, la tête sur une paire de genoux et les pieds une autre. « Hors de question. J'ai ma fierté. »

Anthony et Charlie échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Comment pouvaient-ils échanger des regards lourds de sens alors qu'elle était pratiquement sûre qu'ils auraient été incapable de réciter l'alphabet si elle le leur avait demandé ?

« Ma nymphe… » commença Charlie, et elle lui décocha un coup de coude dans la cuisse. « _Aïe_ ! Ce que tu peux être _violente_ ! »

« Seulement avec toi, chéri. » marmonna-t-elle, en se tournant sur le côté. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre Charlie, les yeux captivés par les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Si seulement Remus pouvait traverser et…

« Ce que Charlie veut dire… » tenta Anthony, mais il mettait trop de temps à prononcer chaque mot.

« Ce que je veux dire… » reprit son ami « C'est que tu passes ton temps à trébucher, te cogner ou renverser tout ce qui se trouve sur ton chemin. Alors, ta fierté… »

« C'est différent. » s'énerva-t-elle, en se redressant, outrée qu'il puisse comparer sa maladresse à… à ça. Il lui fallut lutter plusieurs secondes pour parvenir à dégager ses jambes et à s'assoir comme une personne civilisée, et non soule, se serait assise sur un canapé. « Totalement différent. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Anthony.

Tonks soupira et se plia en deux, croisant les bras sur ses genoux et posant son front sur ses avant-bras. Elle avait chaud et, soudain, s'abreuver d'alcool ne semblait plus une si bonne idée que ça.

« C'est malin, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Elle va vomir, maintenant. » accusa Charlie. Il y eut de l'agitation derrière elle. Elle supposa que son meilleur ami avait tenté de frapper Anthony qui avait riposté et… « Tu ne peux pas vomir. Tu sais que ça me fait vomir. Et ensuite Anthony va vomir et… »

« Je ne vais pas vomir. » coupa-t-elle, la voix assourdie par la manche de son pull. « Arrête de parler de ça. »

Charlie ne comprit pas qu'elle lui demandait de se taire, tout court.

« Oh. » lâcha-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ? »

« Je réfléchis. » déclara-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence puis, parce qu'il n'avait jamais compris les sous-entendus : « À quoi ? »

« Laisse-la tranquille, Charlie. » exigea Anthony, du ton rauque des gens qui avaient _vraiment_ trop bu. « Elle a le droit de réfléchir si elle veut. »

À l'aveuglette, sans lever la tête, elle tapota gentiment le genou d'Anthony.

« J'ai le droit de demander. » protesta Charlie. « C'est ma meilleure amie, trouve-t-en une à toi tout seul. »

Il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant de trois ans qu'elle se redressa pour le dévisager avec incrédulité. Anthony se contenta de secouer la tête, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres.

« Tu as de la chance de m'avoir rencontré. » décréta-t-il.

L'expression de Charlie s'attendrit immédiatement. « Je sais. »

Tonks poussa un profond soupir.

« Si vous n'étiez pas aussi adorables, je vous botterai les fesses. » affirma-t-elle.

« Si je n'étais pas gay et si je n'étais pas amoureux d'Anthony, je t'épouserai. » contra Charlie, avec ce sourire idiot qui l'avait faite chavirer durant l'adolescence. « Imagine le mariage monstrueux que nos mères organiseraient… »

« Remus est un abruti. » renchérit Anthony.

« C'est tout sauf un abruti. » contra-t-elle, en se frottant le visage. « Ce qu'il a dit… Ce n'étaient pas de mauvaises raisons. La rupture. C'étaient des vraies raisons, mais… mais c'était _mon_ choix. Il n'aurait pas dû décider pour moi. »

Elle avait mal à la tête, à présent, et hésitait entre reprendre un verre ou amorcer l'inévitable et douloureuse descente vers la sobriété.

« Je veux des enfants. » avoua-t-elle, en tâchant de ravaler les larmes qui voulaient couler. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré. « Dans plusieurs années, c'est vrai, mais… Je veux des enfants. Peut-être. Mais s'il n'en veut pas… Je ne suis pas sûre d'en vouloir sans lui et c'est _mon_ choix, et le reste… Le reste, ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance. Et _ça m'énerve_ d'être dans cet état pour un homme et… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement, comme les Médicomages le lui avaient recommandé. Mais si les Médicomages s'y étaient connus en quoi que ce soit, elle aurait déjà récupéré ses dons de Métamorphomages… Parce que, très sincèrement, s'entendre répéter qu'il s'agissait d'un blocage psychologique n'aidait pas. Et si quelqu'un lui demandait encore si elle savait ce qui avait pu provoquer le blocage…

« Ça va passer. » promit Charlie, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Tout va s'arranger. »

Anthony passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Tonks se laissa aller contre lui, heureuse de toujours avoir, au moins, des amis pareils. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues mais rien n'y fit et l'alcool n'aida pas.

« Ne pleure pas. » implora Charlie, en attrapant sa main. « Nymphadora, ne pleure pas, ou je te jure que je vais lui casser la gueule. Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule ? »

Elle secoua la tête, riant à moitié entre deux sanglots inélégants. Elle devait vraiment être dans un état pitoyable si Charlie lui faisait une telle proposition… La dernière fois qu'il s'était aventuré à suggérer une chose pareille, elle avait seize ans et c'était lui qu'elle avait frappé pour avoir osé penser qu'elle n'était pas capable de se débrouiller par elle-même.

« Essaye de colorer tes cheveux en rose. » tenta Anthony. « Tu es toujours plus joyeuse, quand tes cheveux sont roses. On ne sait jamais. »

Charlie lui jeta un regard noir, et il fallait admettre que lui rappeler son handicap n'était pas très délicat. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra mais n'éprouva pas la sensation familière.

Son meilleur ami eut une grimace désolée.

« Ça va s'arranger. » répéta-t-il.

« Comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ? » soupira-t-elle. « C'est de pire en pire. »

« Tu exagères. » gronda gentiment Anthony.

Renonçant à s'expliquer, elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître son patronus.

« Où est le singe ? » demanda bêtement Charlie. « J'aimais le singe. »

Il ne restait pas une part de sa magie que Remus n'avait pas affecté… Son don de Métamorphomage, son patronus… Elle était devenue la moitié de la sorcière qu'elle avait été, avant que Remus ne s'immisce dans son cœur. Et pourtant, en dépit de ça, elle l'aimait toujours.

Assis sur le tapis, la tête incliné sur le côté, le gros loup argenté semblait la narguer.


	41. The Road Not Taken

Hello Hello!

Et voilà, nous sommes à la fin des haricots. _L'Armée de l'Ombre_ est terminée. Merci à tous de l'avoir suivie et appréciée. Merci pour vos messages, vos compliments et vos conseils. J'espère vous retrouver tous dans _Le Dernier Secret, _dont la publication débutera dans un mois ou deux je pense, le temps de prendre un peu d'avance.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un au revoir, on se retrouve bientôt :)

Merci pour tout,

Enjoy & Review

* * *

><p><em>Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,<br>And sorry I could not travel both  
>And be one traveler, long I stood<br>And looked down one as far as I could  
>To where it bent in the undergrowth;<em>

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_  
><em>And having perhaps the better claim<em>  
><em>Because it was grassy and wanted wear;<em>  
><em>Though as for that the passing there<em>  
><em>Had worn them really about the same,<em>

_And both that morning equally lay_  
><em>In leaves no step had trodden black.<em>  
><em>Oh, I kept the first for another day!<em>  
><em>Yet knowing how way leads on to way,<em>  
><em>I doubted if I should ever come back.<em>

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
><em>Somewhere ages and ages hence:<em>  
><em>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-<em>  
><em>I took the one less traveled by,<em>  
><em>And that has made all the difference.<em>

_The Road Not Taken _– Robert Frost

_Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois jaune,_  
><em>Et, regrettant de ne pouvoir suivre les deux,<em>  
><em>Et de n'être qu'un seul voyageur, je restai là longtemps<em>  
><em>À en suivre une du regard aussi loin que je pus,<em>  
><em>Jusqu'à sa courbe dans le sous-bois;<em>

_Puis je suivis l'autre qui était aussi belle,_

_Et était peut-être le meilleur parti, __  
>Car l'herbe exigeait d'être foulée ;<em>_  
>Bien que l'endroit fut si peu fréquenté, <em>_  
>Qu'elles étaient toutes deux aussi peu usitées, <em>

_Et toutes deux ce matin là étaient recouvertes_

_De feuilles qu'aucun pas n'avait noircies. __  
>Ô, je gardais la première pour un autre jour ! <em>_  
>Pourtant, sachant comme les routes s'ajoutent à la route, <em>_  
>Je doutais de ne jamais revenir. <em>

_Je conterai ceci en soupirant,_

_Quelque part, d'ici des siècles et des siècles : __  
>Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois, et moi – <em>_  
>J'ai suivi la moins fréquentée,<em>

_Et c'est cela qui fit toute la différence. _

_The Road Not Taken_ – Robert Frost.

_**Chapitre 56 : The Road Not Taken **_

La bougie posée sur le bureau tremblota et le vieux sorcier se redressa à temps pour voir la mèche être avalée par la cire fondue. Avec un soupir, Albus Dumbledore posa la plume dont il s'était servi pour parapher les documents urgents que sa sous-directrice avait insisté pour qu'il signe et s'étira dans l'espoir ténu de faire disparaître ses douleurs lombaires.

La pièce était désormais plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Les chandeliers et les torches s'étaient éteints les uns après les autres, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ne laissant plus comme source de lumière que la petite chandelle qui flottait en permanence devant sa fenêtre. Il la contempla quelques secondes, cherchant à se souvenir de la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle expliquait l'importance de cette tradition désuète pour guider les voyageurs égarés – Arianna n'était qu'un bébé dans son berceau, à cette époque là… Alberforth tenait à peine debout… – mais le temps avait avalé les intonations de sa voix comme il avalait tout le reste.

À tâtons, il chercha la baguette qu'il avait posée à côté du tas de parchemins, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, dans l'idée d'allumer un feu et, peut-être bien, de préparer du thé.

Ses doigts se refermaient à peine sur la hampe de la baguette de sureau lorsque la pièce fut brutalement plongée dans le noir.

La chandelle s'était éteinte.

À suivre dans :

**_Le Dernier Secret _**


End file.
